Black Sunset : Dark Matter
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: [UA] Alya Lestrange est plus qu'un simple nom. C'est un héritage ancestral à porter, une réputation sanglante à faire oublier et aussi un avenir à arracher au destin. Narcissa Malefoy avait toujours redouté le moment où sa filleule quitterait la protection du manoir pour Poudlard. Si elle avait su lire l'avenir, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir. Black Sunset II.
1. Dark Matter : Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle partie de l'aventure Black Sunset !

Il s'agit de la deuxième histoire de cette saga, mais de la troisième partie dans les faits. Sans la lecture de ce qui précède, je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un comprenne grand chose. Je vous renvoie donc sur mon profil !

Je vais être brève cette semaine et je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que je n'en ai eu à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _Dark Matter : a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret : n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Lundi 29 Juillet 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Jamais le château ne lui avait semblé aussi immense. Sans aucun élève pour en troubler le silence, le moindre bruit la surprenait à chaque croisement, les fantômes erraient sans but, et même Peeves lui avait semblé comme triste.

Ou du reste, aucun commentaire irrespectueux ne lui avait échappé, et elle se demandait si cela ne constituait pas une première.

Elle retrouva le bureau du professeur McGonagall aussi facilement que si elle avait quitté Poudlard en juin dernier, mais se figea une seconde avant de frapper à la porte du bureau. Elle savait qu'elle était attendue – elle avait pris rendez-vous au début du mois – mais n'était toujours pas sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Minerva McGonagall l'avait aidée à obtenir la garde de Maellyn onze ans plus tôt – en insistant auprès de Dumbledore pour qu'il glisse un mot à Bagnold – et elle avait vite réalisé, au fil de ses visites, que la professeur de Métamorphose s'était attachée à la petite au cours des quelques mois qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Seulement, elle était plus que loyale à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne pouvait prédire sa réaction face à ce qu'elle allait lui confier.

Il lui faudrait jouer avec énormément de finesse.

Finalement, elle frappa deux coups, et poussa la porte quand une voix l'invita à entrer.

\- Bonjour, professeur.

\- Bonjour, Narcissa. Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Du thé ?

\- Volontiers.

Une théière se matérialisa entre elles deux, bientôt rejointe par des tasses aux motifs floraux des plus élégants, et il ne fallut qu'une petite minute pour qu'elle se retrouve avec une tasse brûlante entre ses doigts.

\- Bien, je vous écoute Narcissa. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Des soucis à propos de votre fils ?

Narcissa secoua la tête à la mention de Draco. Il allait faire sa deuxième rentrée à l'école de Sorcellerie, après une première année brillamment menée – quoiqu'en dise Lucius – et elle ne se faisait pas le moindre soucis pour lui.

Et quand bien même, s'il y avait eu le moindre problème, Lucius ne l'aurait pas laissée aborder le sujet avec Minerva, mais se serait tourné directement vers le conseil d'administration de l'école.

\- Je voulais vous voir à propos de ma nièce.

\- Alya ? Comment se porte-t-elle ?

\- Comme un charme. Elle fêtera ses onze ans dans deux semaines. Elle a grande hâte d'entrer à Poudlard...

Minerva haussa soudainement un sourcil, puis plissa les lèvres. Narcissa n'avait pas besoin de _Legimencie_ pour savoir que la femme qui lui faisait face avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir, et qu'elle n'était pas ravie par ses déductions.

\- Le nom d'Alya Lestrange n'apparaît pas sur la liste des élèves qui vont effectuer leur première rentrée à Poudlard cette année. Je suis désolée, Narcissa, mais nous savons toutes deux ce que cela signifie...

\- Ma filleule est une sorcière. J'ai assisté à un très grand nombre d'incidents qui ne laissent pas l'ombre d'un doute sur ce point.

\- Excepté qu'elle n'est pas sur ma liste. Et ceci est la raison pour laquelle elle ne recevra pas de lettre d'admission à Poudlard le jour de ses onze ans. En mille ans, jamais la Plume n'a oublié d'inscrire un élève. Au contraire, elle inscrit parfois des enfants qui ne sont pas assez magiques pour suivre les enseignements. Croyez-moi, aucune erreur n'est possible.

Ce fut à son tour de serrer les lèvres. Elle s'était attendue à ce discours. Minerva McGonagall était une femme pragmatique, intelligente et capable d'une grande empathie quand la situation l'exigeait, mais en tant que grand esprit de la Métamorphose, elle était aussi attachée aux règles qu'un Botruc pouvait l'être à son arbre. Lui demander directement de faire une exception mettrait fin à leur discussion – puisqu'une telle femme était bien trop droite pour être achetée – et Narcissa ne pouvait pas se permettre que sa filleule ne fasse pas ses études à Poudlard.

Beaucoup trop de personnes se mettraient soudainement à se poser beaucoup trop de questions, à commencer par Lucius, et elle redoutait la réaction de son mari s'il venait à apprendre qui était réellement l'enfant qu'il tolérait déjà difficilement sous son toit.

\- Que vous faut-il ? Le témoignage de plusieurs personnes ? Alya a fait preuve de magie à de nombreuses reprises, et parfois même en public.

\- Vous et moi savons que l'on peut faire facilement dire ce que l'on veut à qui l'on veut.

Narcissa ravala un soupir excédé face à la rigidité de son interlocutrice. Que l'on puisse se montrer si obtus la dépassait !

Il fallait qu'elle change de tactique, encore, même si elle savait que le nombre de ses arguments était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil.

\- Vraiment, Minerva, quel serait mon intérêt de vous demander d'inscrire Alya si elle était une Cracmol ? J'aime cette enfant comme si elle était ma propre fille. Jamais je ne lui ferais subir une telle humiliation. C'est une sorcière. Donnez lui votre baguette et je suis même sûre qu'elle vous surprendra.

La professeur avala une gorgée de thé en silence avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas celle qui édite les règles, mais celle qui les exécute en tant que directrice adjointe de cette école. Le règlement veut que seuls les enfants dont le prénom est inscrit sur la liste dévoilée chaque 1er Septembre puissent être admis à Poudlard. Les seules exceptions que j'ai déjà rencontré ont toujours eu lieu quand des enfants étaient nés à l'étranger. Il y a une dizaine d'années, un garçon anglais n'avait pas reçu sa lettre car il était né en Italie. Toutefois, il avait été inscrit en Italie, puisque l'école d'Abracadabra possède un système similaire. Le transfert a donc naturellement eu lieu. Le pauvre garçon ne parlait pas un mot d'italien, sa scolarité en aurait pâti... Cependant, je suis absolument certaine que Bellatrix Lestrange n'a jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni, à part peut-être pour prendre part à des attaques en Irlande, et je serais très surprise d'apprendre qu'elle ait pu mettre au monde sa fille ailleurs que dans son Manoir.

Narcissa eut la soudaine envie de lancer un maléfice à son ancien professeur pour les accusations portées à l'encontre de sa sœur – quand bien même elles étaient probablement fondées. Bellatrix étaient à Azkaban et purgeait ses crimes dans le pire endroit sur Terre, ne pouvait-on pas la laisser en paix ? – mais cette pulsion fut brutalement refroidie quand elle devina la lueur de défi dans le regard de son interlocutrice.

Comme si elle savait depuis le début pourquoi elle venait la voir, et quelle serait l'issue de cet entretien.

Comme si elle savait tout court d'ailleurs.

Narcissa aurait aimé pouvoir user d'autres arguments, trouver une issue de secours à ce qu'elle redoutait depuis le début – que Maellyn n'ait jamais été enregistré par la Plume de Poudlard, malgré ses exploits magiques parfaitement récurrents – mais elle savait reconnaître quand une situation ne tournait pas en sa faveur.

Ce qui était sûrement un euphémisme vu le regard, désormais scrutateur, de Minerva McGonagall.

Soudainement, les lettres qui se trouvaient dans son sac à main lui donnaient l'impression que le cuir sous ses doigts était brûlant.

Elle les avait emmenées en espérant ne pas en avoir besoin. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Minerva était aussi manipulable que le directeur adjoint d'Azkaban.

Après une ultime hésitation, saluée par une désagréable embardée de son rythme cardiaque : douce Circée, pourvu qu'elle ne ruine pas les dix dernières années avec un mauvais choix. Elle ne supporterait pas de revivre le même enfer que le combat qu'elle avait mené pour assurer la protection de Maellyn ! Elle sortit les sept enveloppes lentement, tachant de contenir le tremblement de ses mains avec fierté.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil, mais ne sembla pas ravie de découvrir que ses doutes étaient fondés. Au contraire, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son visage se creusa, la montrant bien plus âgée et vulnérable que ce qu'elle était réellement.

Narcissa connaissait parfaitement cette réaction. Elle avait eu le loisir de l'observer à de très nombreuses reprises. Qu'importe le rang de Sang, ils étaient tous égaux face aux démons du passé, et la guerre était le pire de tous, elle en savait quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'aucune de ces lettres n'est adressée à Alya Lestrange ?

\- Parce que pour tout ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre, Alya Lestrange est le nom d'un nourrisson mort né.

Cela faisait onze ans, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi en pensant à l'horreur qu'avait dû vivre Bellatrix ce jour-là. Elle qui tenait tellement à être mère, qui prenait toutes les précautions pour mener sa grossesse à terme... Une énième fausse-couche, aussi tard, après des mois passés à nourrir l'espoir... Et la vivre seule ? Rien n'excusait ce qu'elle avait fait par la suite – Sirius avait aussi vécu une nuit d'horreur, elle n'en doutait pas – mais la folie de sa sœur était compréhensible.

Pour ne pas avoir à en dire plus, elle déposa les enveloppes sur le bureau face à elle. Chacune des sept écoles des Etats-Unis **(1)** , de la célèbre Ilvermony au controversé Institut pour Sorcières de Salem, avait voulu lui faire savoir que _Maellyn Liberté Black_ serait la bienvenue dans leur établissement pour y recevoir un enseignement magique de qualité.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute concernant la véritable identité de sa filleule, mais quelque part, au fond de son cœur, elle espérait encore s'être trompée, parce que Bellatrix avait commis l'un de ses plus odieux crime en tuant Judy Adler et en kidnappant Maellyn cette nuit-là, folle ou non.

Elle ne pouvait plus douter.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? demanda Minerva sans même se saisir des lettres.

Narcissa eut un soupir las.

\- J'avais promis à Sirius de prendre soin d'elle. Si j'avais dit aux Aurors qu'Alya était Maellyn, ils l'auraient sans doute confiée à sa famille moldue, ou plus vraisemblablement, le MACUSA serait intervenu et Maellyn aurait été placée dans une famille sorcière. J'ai trop entendu Newt Scamander raconter ses aventures à New-York pour croire à autre chose.

\- Vous auriez pu tout de même obtenir sa garde...

\- Beaucoup plus difficilement. Et Lucius a déjà eu grand mal à accepter de recueillir Alya à cause de son nom de famille, il aurait refusé pour Maellyn... J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour être certaine que cette enfant soit sous ma responsabilité. Je veille à son bonheur, à son éducation et à son bien-être. Je pense que vous pouvez m'accorder que ce n'est pas si mal.

Minerva McGonagall réajusta ses lunettes et resta perdue dans la contemplation de son thé. Narcissa profita de ce répit pour retrouver la tête froide. Sa bataille ne s'arrêtait pas là. Elle ne s'était pas appliquée pendant toutes ces années pour que le secret éclate au grand jour à cause de la maladresse d'une vieille sorcière, aussi bienveillante fut-elle.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- J'avais des doutes depuis le moment où elle est arrivée à Poudlard. J'ai eu l'occasion de faire classe à nombre de Black et de Lestrange, et malgré son jeune âge, je la trouvais trop différente. Ses yeux surtout. Et il y avait cette date de naissance. Je savais que Maellyn avait été enlevée dans la nuit du 9 au 10 Août... Mais je n'avais pas de preuves et je vous faisais confiance pour l'élever avec amour... J'ai su que j'avais eu raison d'avoir des doutes quand aucune Alya Lestrange n'était sur la liste.

\- Comptez-vous en parler à Dumbledore ?

Une approche plus subtile aurait été plus à son goût, mais elle avait appris à être plus directe quand elle devait négocier avec des Gryffondors, et Morgane était témoin à quel point Maellyn pouvait être récalcitrante quand elle l'avait décidé.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Maellyn n'a plus de famille ici... Ça ne créera qu'un drame supplémentaire et cette enfant en a assez vécu pour le reste de sa vie... Qui plus est, je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Ne pas être de Sang-Pur pourrait très vite redevenir dangereux.

Narcissa apaisa sa peur avec une longue gorgée de thé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait que faire d'une adolescente s'il revenait – ce qui était de plus en plus probable si elle en croyait les dernières rumeurs–. Non, elle craignait plus que tout la réaction de sa sœur si elle venait à être libérée – ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait arranger s'il retrouvait ses pouvoirs – et découvrait que sa fille était considérée comme celle de Sirius Black par leur communauté. Sa folie ne s'était sûrement pas améliorée avec Azkaban, et elle pourrait très bien décider que Maellyn devait mourir. Malgré le mensonge que cela constituait, Alya Lestrange était l'une des meilleures protections qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

\- Alya recevra sa lettre.

\- Merci, professeur.

…

 **Mardi 30 Juillet 1992, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre.**

\- Remus ? Remus Lupin ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de son nom, et se tourna vers la voix féminine, remettant à plus tard son choix d'une carte d'anniversaire.

Deux femmes se tenaient en face de lui, aussi différente que le jour et la nuit, et pas seulement parce que l'une était jeune et l'autre moins. Androméda avait gardé l'air noble des Black malgré le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son mariage. Elle était habillée avec élégance dans une robe d'été d'un délicat bleu et ses cheveux noirs – ceux des Black – étaient habilement relevés. A ses côtés, sa fille semblait tout droit venue d'une autre planète. Tout chez elle, depuis ses cheveux roses, coupées courts, à ses vêtements moldus, semblait mettre un point d'honneur à la démarquer des sorciers qui l'entouraient.

\- Bonjour Androméda. Tonks.

La jeune femme – Merlin, où était passée la petite fille qu'il avait observé grandir de loin, au rythme des occasionnelles invitations d'Androméda ? – lui dédia un large sourire, et l'aurait bien entraîné dans une étreinte si sa mère n'avait pas posé une main sur son épaule.

\- Cela fait si longtemps, Remus, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et vous ? Ted ?

\- Papa vieillit. Il s'est coincé le dos cette semaine.

Le commentaire inspiré de sa fille tira une expression lasse à Androméda.

\- Pourquoi oublies-tu systématiquement de préciser que c'est en voulant te soulever ?

\- Maman, tu me répètes toutes les deux semaines que je suis bien trop maigre à ton goût. Il vieillit.

Le ton joueur de Tonks, son regard brillant de malice, et son semblant de sourire en coin, faillirent lui tirer une grimace. En onze ans, il s'était habitué à l'idée que Black avait trahi – il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi, ni comment, et ne s'était toujours pas pardonné d'avoir pu se montrer aussi aveugle et stupide, mais il s'était au moins habitué. Sauf que parfois, la vie se plaisait à placer sur son chemin des échos de son passé – un couple, lui brun et dégingandé, elle rousse et solaire un homme un peu enrobé dans le métro au regard humide un gros chien noir solitaire – et il retrouvait en Tonks beaucoup trop de similitudes avec Black.

Sauf qu'aucune ombre ne voilait son regard – gris quand elle l'avait décidé – et il se rattachait souvent à cette part d'innocence pour ne pas se faire dévorer par son propre passé.

L'Ordre avait au moins sauvé ça.

\- Qui fête son anniversaire ?

Sa question fut suivie d'un signe de tête en direction des nombreuses cartes derrière lui, et arracha une sorte de borborygme à Androméda.

\- Harry Potter. Douze ans demain. Les années filent...

Sa réponse eut au moins le mérite de décontenancer Tonks suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Androméda puisse intervenir.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais resté en contact avec lui... C'est une bonne chose pour lui. Peu de personnes ont aussi bien connu James et Lily que toi.

Remus sentit sa gorge se serrer et il força un sourire sur ses lèvres – sa meilleure diversion, il en avait vite pris conscience quand il était plus jeune, et seuls les Maraudeurs avaient appris à reconnaître les vrais des faux –.

Il n'avait pas la force d'expliquer à Androméda qu'elle se trompait. Il n'avait pas gardé contact avec le fils de ses deux meilleurs amis, puisqu'une carte à son anniversaire et une à Noël, toutes restées sans réponses malgré le fait qu'il indique toujours une adresse au dos des enveloppes moldues, ne comptaient pas vraiment. Il aimait penser que Pétunia Evans les jetait aussitôt qu'elle les recevait, mais il était un inconnu pour Harry, et à sa place, il se serait sans doute senti gêné de raconter sa vie à une personne dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir.

Parfois, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su désobéir à Albus Dumbledore des années de cela, et obliger Pétunia à le laisser voir Harry, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Hagrid lui demandant des photos de James et Lily, s'il en avait encore. Le garde-chasse n'était pas entré dans les détails, mais il était clair qu'Harry ne connaissait pas grand chose sur ses propres parents, ni sur le monde magique.

\- Tu devrais passer à la maison ce dimanche, Remus. Ted a prévu un barbecue.

\- Oh oui ! Et tu pourras me donner un coup de main pour mon dossier. L'Académie réclame un exposé sur une créature magique que l'on peut être amené à croiser sur le terrain, et j'ai hérité des loup-garous.

Il se figea malgré lui, le sourire de Tonks s'étira, et elle lui glissa un clin d'oeil.

\- Allez, c'est pas si horrible. J'aurais pu me retrouver avec les Détraqueurs ou les Centaures...

 _Définitivement trop de Black dans le corps..._

\- J'apporterai le dessert.

…

 **Samedi 9 Août 1992, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Narcissa réajusta les boucles brunes de sa filleule une dernière fois, et dégagea légèrement sa frange pour mettre en valeur son regard bleu. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Judy Adler – peu de temps avant qu'elle n'accouche, très vraisemblablement – mais à mesure que Maellyn grandissait, elle ne pouvait que remarquer la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux, le même menton, le même nez et la même bouche. Parfois, Narcissa se demandait comment il était possible que personne n'ait fait le rapprochement, ou du reste, n'ait jamais eu de doute.

Maellyn n'avait pas les traits des Black, et encore moins ceux des Lestrange.

Pour ce qui était du tempérament, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, elle la vit relever le menton avec fierté.

\- N'oublie pas de sourire, Maellyn.

En réponse à ce qu'elle pensait être un doux surnom que les marraines de la famille Black réservaient à leur filleule, les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent, dévoilant une grimace tordue, qui allait de paire avec un regard malicieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Par Viviane, que vais-je faire de toi, Alya Lestrange ?

\- Une sorcière remarquablement accomplie, répliqua-t-elle en se levant, faisant virevolter les rubans de sa robe.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu aies une baguette, petite !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être désagréable avec moi le jour de mon anniversaire !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le nouer, dit-il en lui tendant le nœud papillon qui complétait un élégant costume bleu ciel.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un sortilège pour cela, Nani ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais Draco n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, et tu le sais très bien.

Malgré le fait que ses yeux soient fixés sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire – Poudlard ne lui laissait plus guère de temps pour s'occuper de son fils unique, et elle n'allait certainement pas régler une histoire de nœud papillon avec un mouvement de baguette – , elle eut la très désagréable impression que Maellyn venait de tirer la langue à son fils, ce à quoi il répondit par un regard mauvais qui aurait sans doute ravi Lucius.

Ou peut-être pas tant que cela puisqu'il s'acharnait à penser que deux enfants de onze et douze ans devaient se comporter comme des adultes, oubliant au passage qu'il avait été un adolescent tumultueux.

\- Et voilà, Draco. Tu as bien fixé tes boutons de manchettes ?

\- Oui, maman...

\- Très bien, filez donc tous les deux. Alya, tes invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je compte sur toi pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

Sa filleule lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de quitter sa chambre, et elle tendit l'oreille pour les entendre le plus longtemps possible. Draco et Maellyn avaient beau se chamailler à longueur de temps, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils partageaient une sincère affection et une excellente complicité. Maellyn avait longuement pleuré en septembre dernier quand Draco était parti pour Poudlard, réalisant très vite que son cousin allait lui manquer plus vite que prévu, et elle avait déjà surpris son fils demander des comptes à certains enfants de bonne famille quand ils osaient insulter les parents d'Alya. Ces deux-là se protégeaient l'un l'autre, et si elle était bien fière d'une chose, c'était d'avoir réussi à les élever comme de véritables frère et sœur.

Quand les échos de leur discussion se furent évanouis dans le couloir, elle entreprit de se préparer à son tour, sachant pertinemment que si Maellyn allait s'occuper des jeunes gens qui prenaient part à sa fête d'anniversaire, elle allait devoir faire son rôle d'hôtesse auprès des parents. Elle enfila la robe pastel que Bellatrix avait trouvé pour elle, dix ans de cela, puis attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui dégageait la courbe gracile de sa mâchoire. Tandis qu'elle détaillait son reflet dans le miroir, elle se demanda ce que devenait sa sœur à Azkaban. Savait-elle qu'aujourd'hui, l'enfant, qu'elle pensait être sa fille, fêtait ses onze ans, et s'apprêtait à commencer Poudlard ? Ou bien la folie l'avait-elle définitivement engloutie ? Le directeur adjoint d'Azkaban se montrait rarement loquace sur l'état de santé de sa sœur ou de Sirius, sûrement parce que personne ne prenait la peine de s'en inquiéter, et à mesure que les années passaient, elle imaginait de plus en plus souvent recevoir une lettre de la prison, lui annonçant le décès de l'un ou de l'autre. Malgré les conditions d'emprisonnement qu'elle avait réussi à acheter, ils ne pourraient pas tenir indéfiniment. Presque onze années étaient déjà bien plus que ce que beaucoup avait parié.

\- Lady Malefoy, les premiers invités sont dans le hall.

Narcissa baissa les yeux vers son Elfe. Elle grimaça en remarquant ses oreilles recouvertes de brûlures récentes.

Lucius avait encore dû lui ordonner de se punir pour une bagatelle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait contre Dobby. L'Elfe était certes un peu étrange, mais il faisait son travail et s'acquittait de ses tâches sans qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Qui plus est, il s'était très bien occupé de Maellyn quand elle était plus jeune.

\- Très bien. Et soigne-moi ces oreilles. Ils est hors de question que l'on s'imagine que nous torturons nos Elfes.

\- Dobby fera ce que Lady Malefoy demande.

Elle quitta sa chambre pour le rez-de-chaussée et profita du trajet pour se composer un visage qui ne trahirait ni ses récentes inquiétudes, ni celles qu'elle nourrissait pour l'avenir.

…

 **Dimanche 10 Août 1992, Cimetière de Godric's Hallow, Angleterre.**

Remus remontait les allées sans faire attention au chemin qu'il parcourait. Il savait que tôt ou tard, ses pas le ramenaient toujours devant la bonne tombe, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la raison qui le poussait à venir ici.

Les morts n'apportent plus rien aux vivants.

Mais il avait besoin de passer les voir, de déposer un bouquet de fleurs pour Lily et de murmurer une blague à James, parce qu'il avait pensé à lui quand il l'avait entendue. Rien de spirituel la plupart du temps, juste de quoi briser le silence du cimetière et rendre les souvenirs moins amères en imaginant son meilleur ami tenter de la raconter à son tour, la transformant en un monologue de plusieurs minutes, qui les laissaient tous avec des larmes de joie le long des joues.

James avait toujours eu un don pour magnifier ce qu'il touchait.

La tombe n'était plus ensevelie sous les fleurs comme elle l'avait été la dernière fois qu'il était venu au mois de novembre. Pour la majorité de leur communauté, James et Lily Potter étaient des héros qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour le monde sorcier, et beaucoup venaient leur rendre hommage autour du 31 Octobre. Peu connaissait le drame derrière leur disparition, les personnes qui les avaient connus et qui devaient se contenter d'un monde sans eux, sans la gentillesse sans pareille de Lily et l'incroyable amitié de James, sans leur enthousiasme et leurs sourires.

\- Harry a eu douze ans la semaine dernière. D'après Minerva, il est le meilleur Attrapeur que l'équipe de Quidditch a connu depuis des années. Ils comptent remporter la coupe l'année prochaine. Et c'est un gentil garçon. Intelligent. Toujours fourrés dans les ennuis. Minerva m'a demandé si j'avais à voir là-dedans, parce qu'il fait perdre bien trop de points à Gryffondor pour un première année.. Je crois qu'elle a sous-estimé le mélange explosif que vous pouviez produire...

Il passa sous silence le reste – Pétunia, le fait que Harry ne semblait rien savoir sur eux, son envoi de photographies pour un album auquel il aurait dû penser bien plus tôt –. Il se pencha pour retirer les mauvaises herbes et déloger la mousse des écritures gravées sur le marbre.

\- Black n'est toujours pas mort. Je ne sais pas ce qui le maintient en vie. Peut-être qu'il veut me survivre et prouver qu'il était le plus fort depuis le début ?

Les échos d'Azkaban étaient rares. _La Gazette_ n'envoyait pas de journaliste là-bas – personne n'était intéressé par ce que devenait les plus grands meurtriers de leur histoire – et le Ministère se contentait de communiquer les morts aux familles concernées. Certaines faisaient paraître un mot dans la rubrique funéraire, mais la majorité se contentait de passer à autre chose.

Remus en savait un peu plus sur ce qui se passait dans la prison des sorciers, grâce aux loup-garous qu'il croisait de temps à autre. Il devait être l'un des rares à ne pas avoir fait un séjour là-bas _par mesure de prudence,_ la dernière idée lumineuse de Dolores Ombrage. Les nouveaux mordus devaient désormais passer leur trois premières pleines lunes – sûrement les plus dures, Remus en avait gardé le souvenir et il avait à peine cinq ans à l'époque – à Azkaban. A leur sortie, ils réintégraient la société avec une haine pour les sorciers et des nouvelles fraîches de la forteresse.

Black était maintenu à l'isolement dans l'aile de haute sécurité, mais il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Bellatrix et lui avaient des conditions de détention plutôt correctes. Lestrange était réputée cinglée – ce qui avait toujours été le cas – mais les gardiens évoquaient un Sirius Black encore en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Peut-être que ce qui étaient des souvenirs horribles pour le commun des mortels en étaient de bons pour lui ?

\- J'ai croisé Mary McDonald. Enfin, Cattermole maintenant. Elle a eu un petit garçon, Alfred. C'est son troisième.

La revoir, deux petites filles accrochées à sa robe et un bambin dans les bras, était la preuve que certains d'entre eux avait échappé au pire et continuait à vivre. Mary ne s'était pas attardée. Sept ans passés ensemble à Poudlard ne faisaient pas le poids face à une décennie d'ignorance mutuelle.

\- Vous me manquez, souffla-t-il.

Il ne traîna pas – il ne traînait jamais, de peur que ses souvenirs ne redonnent de l'énergie à ses démons intérieurs – et profita que la petite pâtisserie du village soit ouverte pour acheter une large tarte au chocolat pour le barbecue des Tonks, puis transplana.

L'odeur inimitable du feu le cueillit dès son arrivée, et il la suivit plus qu'il ne se fia à sa mémoire pour retrouver la maison de Ted et Andromeda.

La maison était identique au souvenir qu'il en avait gardé, bien que les fleurs soient innombrables en cette saison, et que les volets n'étaient certainement pas bleus la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

A combien d'années cela remontait, il n'aurait su le dire.

Il actionna la sonnerie et des bruits de pas précipités s'élevèrent derrière le panneau de bois. Le visage de Tonks, encadré par ses mèches roses, apparut soudainement, et son regard se fixa aussitôt sur le paquet qu'il portait.

\- J'espère qu'il y a du chocolat dans cette boîte.

\- Évidemment.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle ouvrit largement la porte. Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant sa tenue : un mini-short en jean et un chemisier étrangement transparent qui laissait deviné un haut de maillot de bain.

Merlin, où était passé la gamine qu'il avait vu grandir de loin ?

\- J'espère que tu as faim, mon père a prévu de faire griller l'équivalent d'un demi boeuf.

Ted Tonks avait revêtu un tablier couleur lavande et supervisait les cuissons du bout de sa baguette. Il le salua de loin avec un grand sourire. Andromeda se leva en le voyant et il eut le droit à une rapide étreinte.

\- Je suis si contente que tu aies pu venir, Remus. Ta compagnie va me changer un peu de celle de ces deux barbares.

Ted et Tonks levèrent leur poing en l'air en même temps, et saluèrent la remarque d'Androméda par un _Oye Oye_ retentissant.

Remus se retint de laisser sous-entendre qu'il était sans doute le plus barbare d'entre eux. Il avait la nette impression qu'Androméda était parfaitement au courant de sa condition de Lycantrope, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire une leçon de morale sur le sujet si elle l'estimait nécessaire.

Le repas fut le meilleur qu'il ait eu l'occasion de manger depuis très longtemps, et pas seulement parce que Ted maîtrisait parfaitement ses cuissons, ou qu'Androméda avait préparé un excellent gratin.

L'espace de quelques heures, il eut l'impression de retrouver cette impression _d'appartenir_ à une famille, ce que ses rares visites à son père n'arrivait pas à lui faire ressentir – Lyall était content de le voir, mais il y avait un fossé entre eux, et Greyback était celui qui l'avait creusé vingt-huit ans plus tôt –.

Ted et sa fille avaient une complicité évidente et ne tardèrent pas à se lancer dans un concours d'histoires drôles – et souvent potaches – ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Androméda – ce qui semblait être sa façon à elle de rire à leur pitreries – et les discussions légères – sur le beau temps, le travail de Ted chez un fabricant de balais, les études de Tonks, les potins de leur communauté – prirent un tour nettement plus grave au moment du café.

Ou plus vraisemblablement, Androméda avait attendu que son mari parte dans la cuisine, sa fille sur les talons, pour aborder le sujet.

\- Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu as un jour réussi à en apprendre plus sur ce qui était arrivé à la fille de Sirius ?

Remus se sentit blêmir et il déglutit bruyamment. Androméda eut une légère grimace d'excuse mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant.

Après la fin de la guerre, suivie par l'emprisonnement de Black, personne dans l'Ordre n'avait plus cherché à résoudre le mystère qui entourait la mort de Judy Adler et la disparition de leur fille. Plus de dix ans avaient passé depuis, et il ne s'était que très rarement interrogé sur ce qui avait bien pu réellement arriver cette nuit-là, ou si la fille de son traître d'ami avait finalement survécu.

\- Non. Je suppose qu'elle a rencontré le même destin que sa mère. L'histoire a montré que Black était un meilleur acteur que ce que quiconque avait pu imaginer.

Andromeda secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu quoique ce soit à voir avec la mort de sa petite-amie. Il...

\- Il a fait bien pire par la suite et tous les indices pointaient déjà vers lui à l'époque.

\- Il s'agissait pourtant de la dernière héritière des Black...

\- Une Black au sang impur.

\- Mais une Black quand même.

\- Je pense que tu es celle qui connaît le mieux leur façon de penser...

Androméda voulut répondre, mais Ted et Tonks revenaient, et elle se résigna au silence, ce qui l'arrangea bien. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait pris la décision de ne plus se torturer en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé en 1981. A quel moment Black avait commencé à les trahir ? Cette année-là ou depuis sa fugue ? Pourquoi avait-il vendu James et Lily, tué Judy, fait disparaître sa fille ?

\- On est même pas parti deux minutes et vous avez réussi à plomber l'ambiance ? se plaignit Tonks, avant de rajouter une improbable quantité de sucre dans sa tasse.

Androméda fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et Remus porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour éloigner ses pensées de Black, et elle l'étonna quand elle commença à lui poser ses questions sur les loup-garous. Il pensait qu'elle voudrait une description du monstre, des symptômes et de la façon de les reconnaître même sous leur forme humaine, mais elle ne semblait intéressée que par les conditions de vie des hommes.

…

 **Mardi 12 Août 1992, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Alya, j'aimerais avoir un mot avec toi après le repas.

Narcissa se retint de lancer un regard interrogateur en direction de son mari – Lucius ne faisait pas grand cas de Maellyn, et se contentait de la rappeler à l'ordre quand son comportement ne lui plaisait pas – et ravala un soupir en voyant sa filleule se tendre au bout de la table, ce qui arracha une furtive grimace inquiète à Draco.

\- Oui, mon oncle.

Maellyn et Lucius ne s'appréciaient pas l'un l'autre. Plus exactement, Lucius n'avait jamais accepté que Maellyn vive sous leur toit, et Maellyn avait très tôt craint la froideur de Lucius. Narcissa avait essayé de l'assouplir, de lui faire comprendre qu'il passait à côté de la chance d'avoir une fille exceptionnelle en plus de leur fils, mais Lucius lui avait sèchement répondu que _Alya n'était pas sa fille et qu'elle ne le serait jamais, et qu'elle n'était pas non plus la sienne._

Ils auraient pu former une famille unie et heureuse, mais Narcissa avait souvent l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de concilier la famille à trois, pour laquelle Lucius serait capable de mourir, et l'amour qu'elle portait à sa filleule.

Le reste du repas se passa donc dans un silence glacial, uniquement troublé par le tintement de l'argenterie contre la porcelaine. Après le dessert, Maellyn suivit Lucius en direction de son bureau et Narcissa se retrouva face au regard accusateur de Draco.

\- Elle n'a rien fait de mal !

\- Je le sais, Draco.

\- Alors pourquoi père veut-il la voir ? La dernière fois, il l'a fait pleurer !

Elle ne le savait que trop bien, et Morgane était témoin à quel point Maellyn détestait pleurer, même devant elle, parce que sa fichue fierté lui était chevillée au cœur. L'occasion à laquelle faisait référence Draco s'était passée pendant les vacances de Noël. Maellyn et lui avait profité de la neige tombée dans la nuit et avait passé l'après-midi dehors. Ils s'étaient défiés – comme deux enfants l'auraient fait – à avancer le plus loin sur l'étang gelé. La glace avait cédé sous le poids de Draco, et Narcissa s'était félicitée d'avoir chargé un Elfe de les surveiller.

Draco était rentré trempé et frigorifié, mais nullement blessé, ni même traumatisé par cet accident, l'Elfe l'ayant sorti de l'eau aussitôt.

Sauf que Lucius avait assisté à toute la scène et avait accusé Maellyn d'avoir mis son cousin en danger.

Il s'agissait d'une attaque particulièrement basse, même pour un homme politique, et Narcissa n'avait pas adressé la parole à son mari pendant une longue semaine, exigeant des excuses qui n'étaient jamais venues. Maellyn avait passé la soirée dans sa chambre, où Draco l'avait finalement rejoint en signe de protestation contre son père.

\- Je ne sais pas, Draco. Il s'agit sans doute d'une affaire sans importance.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de la voir dans son bureau.

Son fils tourna les talons après lui avoir lancé un regard déçu, et Narcissa se résigna à rejoindre la terrasse sud où elle aimait passer ses après-midis quand le beau temps le permettait. Draco sortirait sans doute dans une paire d'heures pour s'entraîner à attraper son Vif d'Or, puisqu'il comptait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard à la rentrée.

\- Dobby, quand Alya sera libérée de ses obligations, dis-lui que je l'attends pour le thé.

Son Elfe fit une rapide apparition afin qu'elle sache qu'il avait entendu son ordre, et Narcissa reprit son ouvrage là où elle l'avait laissé.

L'après-midi s'écoula sans que Draco ne vienne troubler la tranquillité du parc, ce qui lui laissa tout le loisir d'imaginer le pire. D'ordinaire, la broderie lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis, mais ces derniers avaient décidé de revenir la harceler.

Il y avait Maellyn, tout d'abord, qui allait faire sa rentrée et quitter le Manoir – où elle l'avait toujours protégée – pour un château rempli d'enfants qui n'hésiteraient pas à se montrer cruels envers la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange – personne n'avait oublié qu'ils avaient été Mangemorts –. Elle craignait que sa filleule termine à Gryffondor – dont elle avait beaucoup de traits de caractère – ce qui ne manquerait pas de compliquer encore les relations entre Lucius et elle. Et si une telle chose se produisait, combien de temps avant que des fouineuses professionnelles telles que Regina Zabini, Lauryn Parkinson ou cette harpie de Rita Skeeter ne sautent aux conclusions ?

Il y avait ces rumeurs que Draco avait ramené de Poudlard, à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sa tentative pour revenir à la vie. Narcissa n'avait jamais cru à sa mort – Bellatrix ne serait pas partie à sa recherche si cela avait été le cas. Sa sœur était déjà folle à l'époque, mais toujours dotée d'un excellent instinct – sauf qu'elle avait espéré que les années d'errance avaient eu raison de lui. Le monde n'avait pas besoin de sa cruauté et _Il_ n'apprécierait sûrement pas que Lucius ait nié avoir jamais été un Mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais caché le sort qu'il réservait aux traîtres, et elle n'avait jamais oublié la soirée durant laquelle il avait assassiné Aleth et Cathal Byrnes.

Et puis, il y avait Lucius, dont elle trouvait le comportement étrange depuis que Draco était revenu de Poudlard. Lui qui laissait entendre à la moindre occasion que leur fils lui manquait, que le manoir était comme vide sans lui, qu'il était dommage que Poudlard garde cette tradition de l'internat, restait distant avec lui, et semblait constamment perdu dans ses pensées. Quand elle lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes, il avait accusé son travail, et surtout Arthur Weasley, qui voulait faire passer une loi protégeant davantage les moldus. Bien sûr, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que la possibilité de perdre face à Weasley était suffisante pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur – quoiqu'il en dise et quoiqu'il fasse, sa fierté était un défaut qu'il avait transmis à Draco – mais ce n'était pas tout, elle en aurait mis sa baguette à brûler.

Et si tout cela ne suffisait pas, sa grande tante Cassiopea était de plus en plus malade, de plus en plus souvent, et Narcissa sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne tarderait pas à recevoir un hiboux urgent de Sainte-Mangouste, la sommant de venir faire ses adieux. Il lui faudrait alors organiser des funérailles, puisque Cassiopea n'avait pas eu d'enfants, et qu'elle était la seule de sa génération à n'être ni décédée, ni en prison, ni reniée.  
A seize heures précises, Dobby lui apporta un thé glacé qu'elle devina délicieux, des pâtisseries toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, et des fruits frais. Narcissa se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas devoir monter chercher sa filleule, mais des bruits de pas la rassurèrent aussitôt. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans sa direction lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, et qu'elle semblait d'humeur charmante, même si son port de tête était exagérément altier.

Ce dernier détail n'avait aucune pertinence la concernant, puisqu'elle avait un certain goût pour la mise en scène, et soignait ses entrées plus que nécessaire.

\- Ma tante, quelle délicate attention de m'avoir conviée à ce thé champêtre.

Narcissa fit signe à Dobby de servir.

\- Inutile d'en faire autant, Lucius ne se joindra pas à nous.

Malgré ses efforts pour rester de marbre, Narcissa devina tout de même son soulagement. Sept années à Serpentard ne seraient pas de trop pour lui apprendre à jouer parfaitement de ses expressions.

Le silence s'installa, confortable, et en voyant Maellyn ne prendre qu'une seule pâtisserie – celle qui semblait la plus diététique plutôt que les scones dont elle raffolait – Narcissa comprit que son entretien avec Lucius était sans importance.

\- Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qu'oncle Lucius voulait me dire, pas vrai, Nani ?

Cette manie de toujours choisir une attaque de front plutôt que la subtilité, était exactement l'une des raisons qui lui faisait craindre une répartition à Gryffondor, mais le souligner ne servirait à rien. Maellyn arborait son sourire tordu et un regard malicieux, ce qui pouvait très bien signifier qu'elle était d'humeur moqueuse.

Morgane toute puissante, sa filleule était incorrigible.

\- Seulement si tu désires m'en parler, Maellyn. Je sais que Lucius n'est jamais aussi tendre qu'il le devrait avec toi.

Elle hésita et tenta de gagner du temps en prenant une bouchée de sa tartelette aux fruits, mais Narcissa savait qu'elle lui parlerait. Onze ans était encore un âge tendre, où arracher des confidences à son enfant n'avait rien de sorcier. Après une année à Poudlard et loin de toute autorité parentale, Draco se montrait déjà plus réticent à se confier, et elle devait user de tout son charme maternel pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oncle Lucius voulait seulement me rappeler mes responsabilités en vue de mon entrée à Poudlard.

Narcissa n'en fut pas étonnée puisqu'il avait tenu un discours semblable à Draco l'été dernier. Qu'il prenne la peine d'en faire autant avec Maellyn était toutefois une nouveauté.

\- Et ces responsabilités sont ?

\- Tenir mon rang, faire honneur au nom des Lestrange et des Malefoy, profiter de mes études pour agrandir mon cercle social, et faire en sorte que mon bulletin de note ne descende pas en dessous du E.

Autrement dit, Lucius n'attendait rien de moins de sa nièce qu'elle soit répartie à Serpentard, ne fréquente que des jeunes gens de bonnes familles et soit une excellente élève.

\- C'est tout à son honneur de se soucier de ton éducation.

Même si cela constituait une première. Si Lucius avait toujours personnellement choisi les tuteurs de Draco, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ceux qu'elle avait engagé pour Maellyn, non plus qu'il n'avait jamais demandé quels étaient ses résultats.

Le comportement de son mari était décidément étrange. Elle aurait aimé presser sa nièce de questions, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux attendre que les informations viennent à elle. Sauf qu'elle devait au moins s'assurer que sa filleule ne passe pas un point sous silence.

\- A-t-il évoqué tes parents ?

Comme à chaque fois que le sujet était mentionné, Maellyn se redressa et adopta la parfaite posture d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.

\- Non. Il aurait dû ?

Narcissa soupira. Elle savait que cette discussion devait avoir lieu avant que Maellyn ne prenne le train pour Poudlard. Il valait mieux qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Je ne suis jamais entrée dans les détails des raisons qui ont conduit Bellatrix et Roldolphus à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

Maellyn reposa sa tasse sur la table et fixa son regard sur elle, parfaitement attentive.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais trop jeune pour entendre l'entière vérité, mais tu vas entrer à Poudlard, et certains élèves pourraient avoir l'idée de s'en prendre à toi parce que tu portes leur nom...

\- Je sais que mes parents étaient des Mangemorts, Nani, souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais sais-tu pourquoi ils ont été arrêtés ?

Elle secoua la tête, et Narcissa se félicita d'avoir réussi à la protéger pendant onze années.

\- Ils ont capturé deux Aurors, peu de temps après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils pensaient qu'ils avaient des informations sur ce qui était arrivé à leur maître... Ils étaient prêts à tout pour obtenir ces informations, Maellyn.

Elle laissa le temps à la jeune fille de comprendre son sous-entendu avant de continuer, sauf que sa nièce était assez intelligente pour compléter par elle-même ses silences.

\- Ils les ont torturés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui...

\- Est-ce qu'ils... Les deux Aurors... Ont-ils survécu ?

\- On peut dire cela ainsi, mais la douleur les a rendu fous. Ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste pour le reste de leurs jours.

Maellyn blanchit sensiblement et cacha ses mains tremblantes sous sa serviette. Narcissa tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue avec douceur, et ne fut pas étonnée qu'elle esquive son geste.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, elle retourna à son thé sans un mot de plus. Les questions viendraient en temps voulu.

\- Qui étaient-ils ? demanda finalement Maellyn, bien après que Dobby soit venu débarrasser leur thé.

\- Alice et Frank Londubat.

\- Draco a déjà parlé d'un Londubat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il s'agit de leur fils. Il a un an de plus que toi. Il est à Gryffondor si ma mémoire est exacte.

\- Il doit me détester...

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Maellyn. Sa grand-mère a soigneusement veillé à ce que vos routes ne se croisent pas. En attendant, il serait sans doute mieux que vos deux noms ne soient plus associés à nouveau. Cette histoire commence tout juste à être oubliée par les médias, et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Sa filleule hocha la tête, ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui confier quelque chose d'autre, mais Draco choisit cet instant pour atterrir près d'elles, le visage rougi par le vent et ses cheveux blonds tombant sans grâce devant son regard gris.

\- Maman, à quelle heure est le dîner ? Je meurs de faim !

* * *

 **(1) pour celles et ceux qui l'ignorent, je suis prof de maths. Mon cerveau peut accepter beaucoup de chose avec le « parce que Magie » mais une seule école dans un pays aussi immense que les USA ? _Seriously_ ? Mon estimation parle de 20,000 élèves aux bas mots, et c'est juste pas concevable (ni pour la prof, ni pour la matheuse).**

* * *

 _Vous avez vu, je n'ai torturé personne dans celui-ci !_

 _J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :_

 _- **Narcissa qui ne cesse de porter sa famille à bout de bras.**_

 _ **\- Remus, qui encaisse toujours, même onze ans après.**_

 _ **\- Minnie, indétrônable.**_

 _ **\- Lucius, cet espèce de gros connard.**_

 _ **\- Les Tonks, en guest star exceptionnel.**_

 _ **\- Ma petite Maellyn chérie.**_

 _Si vous voulez étendre sur Draco ou sur mes petits clins d'oeil à Fantastic Beasts, ne vous gênez surtout pas._

 _ **La review est mon pourboire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse. Alors à votre bon cœur !**_

 **A dans deux semaines,**

Orlane.

Mis en ligne le 07/10/2017


	2. Dark Matter : Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Lupa :** Hey ! Merci à toi pour ta review ! Tous tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir ! Je ne vendrais pas la mèche pour Maellyn, mais elle a les capacités de me faire tourner en bourrique très prochainement !

Elle ne fera pas ses études aux Etats-Unis : ca risquerait de mettre Narcissa dans une position très délicate...  
Je transmets à Remus;)

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Merci encore !

 **Juliette** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je fais de mon mieux pour rester en raccord avec le canon (même quand je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec Rowling). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Lalite, Lupa, Juliette, lune patronus, henrismh, mimi70, kiks (x2), Sundae Vanille** et **malilite** pour leur review. **J'ai été trop gâtée, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir et à quel point ça m'a motivée !**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ? La forme ou bien ?

De mon côté, ça baigne, parce que je suis en vacances ! Trop bien ! Elles s'annoncent calmes et reposantes, et je compte bien m'échauffer en vue du Nanowrimo (oui, encore ^^). Objectif 50,000 mots d'ici fin novembre. Que la force soit avec moi !

Bon, quand même, j'ai terminé un chapitre depuis la dernière fois : un petit bébé puisqu'il ne fait que 10,000 mots. Je vous assure que ça me fait du bien ce petit répit ! Pourvu que ça dur !

Je profite d'une petite pause sur mon UA (dans le sang, les larmes et le reste, histoire de pas perdre la main), et je me repenche sur BS très vite pour attaquer février 1994.

Sinon, rien de plus. Je vous laisse avec la suite. Il y a une nouveauté, j'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous gêner;)

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Dark Matter : a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret : n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Jeudi 13 Août 1992, Prison d'Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

Il retrouva forme humaine aux premiers bruits de pas dans le couloir, et donna un grand coup dans le mur derrière lui pour assourdir les voix.  
La douleur remonta jusqu'à son coude et dura juste assez longtemps pour qu'il reprenne ses repères. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il avait passé sous sa forme Animagus, mais il lui semblait que Patmol s'était résigné à avaler une souri ou deux à cause de la faim qui tiraillait son estomac. Les gardiens ne s'étaient pas souciés de lui apporter son plateau depuis quelques jours sans qu'il n'y ait de raisons particulières à cela... Ou alors, il s'était montré un peu trop ironique la dernière fois ?

Peut-être... Les jours se ressemblaient tous, ponctués par des cauchemars plus lugubres les uns que les autres, et à force de passer plus de temps sous la forme de Patmol que celle humaine, son esprit résistait de moins en moins à l'effet des deux Détraqueurs au pied de sa porte. A force de fuir ses pires souvenirs en se réfugiant dans un coin de la cervelle d'un chien, le retour à la réalité était d'autant plus violent.

Ça, ou alors il était en train de tourner fou.

Il y avait au moins deux personnes, dont un boiteux – ce qui voulait dire Caspard et sa jambe raide –, son collègue devait donc être Paul, puisque les deux vieilles carnes étaient inséparables – du reste, pour tout ce qu'il en savait–. Il s'en fallut encore de quelques secondes pour que le froid des Détraqueurs qui gardaient sa porte ne diminue sous l'effet d'un Patronus.

La serrure émit un bruit métallique sec puis la porte pivota en grinçant, découvrant la silhouette trapue de Caspard.

\- Black, repas, grogna Paul en déposant sa gamelle sur le sol.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et continuèrent leur tournée, une nuée de bols en ferraille derrière eux pour tout le couloir.

D'habitude, il attendait qu'ils soient partis pour manger. Sans couvert, il était bien plus simple d'avaler le gruau pour un chien que pour un humain, mais un morceau de parchemin dépassait de l'écuelle.

Son cœur se serra. Il savait que la lettre n'allait plus tarder. Le soleil était plus chaud depuis des semaines, les tempêtes plus rares, et les rondes des gardiens plus aléatoires. Cramer lui avait même rendu une petite visite il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, le laissant avec du sang dans la bouche et au moins une côte cassée. En onze années, il avait eu le temps de comprendre que Cramer était envoyé dans l'aile de haute sécurité uniquement quand la prison était en sous effectifs, soit donc l'été venu, ou au moment de Noël.

Il voulut se lever pour aller la chercher, mais ne put qu'avancer à quatre pattes sur le sol inégal. Ces derniers temps, il ne bougeait plus de son matelas que pour faire ses besoins, et les gardes avaient renoncé à le mener jusqu'aux douches quand ils avaient réalisé qu'il avait tout le mal du monde à se tenir debout.

Peu à peu, sa volonté s'effritait, et son corps était le premier à lâcher. Combien d'années avant que son cœur n'ait plus la force d'alimenter son cerveau en oxygène ? Sûrement trop.

La vision de l'écriture soignée de Narcissa lui tira un sourire, et une vague de gratitude réchauffa ses os gelés.

Sa cousine ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle utilisait la fortune Malefoy – ou plus vraisemblablement l'héritage des Black – pour s'assurer que ses conditions de détention soient correctes, du reste, autant qu'elles puissent l'être à Azkaban.

A l'heure qui l'était, il pourrait toujours être dans les cachots de l'aile Nord, à patauger dans une cellule à moitié inondée, ou quelques étages plus haut, à la merci des vents les plus violents et du froid glacial venu du large.

Au lieu de cela, il avait une cellule dont l'ouverture possédait encore une vitre – à barreaux –, à peu près épargnée par les rats et autres insectes, sa paillasse avait une couverture et un oreiller, on lui accordait une douche occasionnelle, et un morceau de viande ou un fruit était parfois comme oublié dans sa gamelle.

Savoir que Bellatrix bénéficiait des mêmes privilèges quelques cellules plus loin rendait parfois son gruaux amère, mais il se consolait en se répétant qu'elle était désormais complètement cinglée, et que les gardes lui en voulaient encore plus qu'à lui. Du reste, c'est ce qu'il imaginait de ses cris possédés quand les cauchemars la mettaient à genoux, ou de douleur quand les gardes faisaient une descente dans sa cellule.

 _Mon très cher cousin,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera vivant et en bonne santé. Ma demande au Magenmagot pour t'obtenir un procès a encore échoué cette année, mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant. Essaie de tenir le coup encore un an, de nombreux membres du conseil sont malades ou proches de la passation de pouvoir, leurs remplaçants se montreront peut-être plus cléments._

 _Maellyn a fêté ses onze ans il y a quelques jours. Elle est de plus en plus ravissante, et toujours aussi vive d'esprit. J'ai bon espoir d'en faire une grande dame de ce monde, si son fichu caractère ne se met pas en travers de sa route._

 _Elle fera sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre. J'essaierais de te faire parvenir le résultat de sa répartition, pour lequel je n'ose te faire part de mes pronostics._

 _Mon fils est dans la même année que Harry Potter. Tu ne seras pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il est à Gryffondor et qu'il a, d'après Draco, un talent pour briser les règles et s'en faire féliciter. Il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, au poste d'Attrapeur. Si je lis entre les lignes du portrait que m'en dresse Draco, il m'a tout l'air d'être un jeune homme remarquable. Je l'ai aperçu à King Cross : il est le portrait de James Potter au même âge._

 _Bon courage, Sirius._

 _N.M._

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'air s'était bloqué dans ses poumons, non plus qu'il ne réalisa que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues creuses. Il était reconnaissant à Narcissa de continuer à lui donner des nouvelles de ceux dont on le privait – Maellyn bien sûr, Andy et Tonks, Remus une ou deux fois – mais c'était la première fois en onze ans que ses lettres évoquaient Harry, et savoir que son filleul avait désormais douze ans, qu'il venait de terminer une année à Poudlard, et qu'il n'avait pas pu assister à un seul instant lui donnait envie de vomir.

Au bout du couloir, les effets du Patronus des gardes s'estompèrent et les deux Détraqueurs reprirent leur poste, lui donnant l'impression d'être plongé dans un bac d'eau glacé. Il aurait aimé se réfugier sous la forme de Patmol, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment.

 _Promets que tu prendras soin de lui, Patmol, et de Lily, s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Promets-moi, mon frère..._

Un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, semblable à celui d'un animal blessé, et il bascula contre son matelas.

Les souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à venir le hanter, faisant revivre dans son esprit tout ce que sa vie pouvait avoir de pire, et il souhaita mourir quand il revit le corps immobile de Judy, suivi de ceux de James et Lily.

 _Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé... Pitié, faites que ça cesse._

 _..._

 **Vendredi 14 Août 1992, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Les deux silhouettes étaient drapées de noir – comme si cette couleur était indissociable de l'idée que je me faisais de mes parents – et je ne pouvais voir que leur dos, mais les cris étaient, eux, effroyables. Je tombai à genoux et tentai de m'éloigner, mais la pièce vide n'offrait ni cachette, ni issue.

Et les cris résonnaient, inlassables, dans mes oreilles, sous mon crâne, vibrant jusqu'au fond de mon âme. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille à d'autres êtres humains ?

\- Alya, approche ma fille, c'est à toi d'essayer. Ils parleront peut-être sous ta baguette.

Je relevai les yeux et trouvai ma mère en face de moi. Bellatrix Lestrange était une femme magnifique, ses yeux gris ourlés de longs cils noirs, sa bouche pleine rehaussée de carmin, des longues mèches de jais dont j'avais hérité, et une silhouette digne des gravures de mode. Seulement, à cet instant, la cruauté sur son visage la défigurait au point qu'elle en demeurait presque méconnaissable, et je me serais reculée si mon dos n'était pas déjà collé au mur froid de la pièce aveugle.

\- Alya, es-tu sourde ?! C'est à toi ! Debout et rends-moi fière !

Je me réveillai en sursaut et mis plusieurs seconde à reconnaître ma chambre – qui n'avait pourtant pas changé depuis que j'étais en âge de me souvenir – avant de réaliser que je me trouvais en sécurité, au Manoir Malefoy, et que mes parents étaient enfermés à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans un endroit où ils ne pouvaient plus faire de mal à personne.

C'était sans doute l'une des premières fois où je me découvrais soulagée de les savoir sous les verrous. Mes parents n'étaient pas innocents, et ils n'étaient pas à Azkaban parce qu'ils avaient été de simples Mangemorts.

Ils avaient commis un crime affreux.

Seulement, l'angoisse du cauchemar était encore là, au creux de mon ventre, et ma chambre si familière semblait presque hostile.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir rejoindre Nani et lui raconter mon rêve. Elle aurait eu les mots de réconforts qu'il fallait et l'étreinte maternelle qui éloigne tous les monstres, mais Oncle Lucius ne tolérerait pas une telle preuve d'immaturité.

J'essayai donc de rester au fond de mon lit, les ombres pour seule compagnie, et des centaines de questions sous le crâne.

Que devenaient mes parents, là-bas, à Azkaban ? Oncle Lucius laissait souvent entendre que la présence des Détraqueurs devaient les avoir rendus fous, Nani avouait maintenant à demi-mots qu'il était fort probable que je ne les revois jamais – à moins que le Ministère leur accorde un Dernier Voeu le moment venu – et quand bien même, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils me reconnaissent.

Peut-être avaient-ils oublié qu'ils avaient une fille, comme les Londubat avaient oublié leur vie entière à cause d'eux ?

Porter le nom des Lestrange n'avait jamais été chose aisée. La majorité des vieilles familles ne semblait pas me tenir rigueur des agissements de mes parents – combien d'entre elles pouvaient vraiment affirmer ne pas avoir pris part à la guerre en choisissant le mauvais camp ? – mais le reste de la communauté me réservait une expression au moins dégoûtée, sinon méfiante, voire carrément pleine de haine, quand on me présentait à eux. Qu'en serait-il à Poudlard ? Les Serpentards apprendraient à voir au-delà de la réputation de mon nom, mais les autres maisons ? Draco se plaignaient assez des Gryffondors et de leur habitude d'imaginer des mages noirs partout ailleurs que dans leur propre maison. Les Serdaigles me laisseraient peut-être le bénéfice du doute, mais les Poufsouffle me traiteraient avec méfiance...  
Je devais être répartie à Serpentard.

Mais que se passerait-il si ce n'était pas le cas ? Oncle Lucius demanderait-il à Nani de m'envoyer chez les Lestrange, en Russie ? Draco me traiterait-il en paria ?

Cette seule pensée m'arracha un sanglot silencieux et je repoussai mes couvertures avec urgence. Le manoir était silencieux – même les Elfes devaient dormir à cette heure de la nuit – et seul le bruit de mes pieds nus sur le parquet troublait la tranquillité du couloir. Je gagnai l'étage supérieur et poussai la première porte sur la droite sans me soucier de frapper. En quelques enjambées, j'avais rejoint le lit de Draco et il se réveilla presque aussitôt.

\- Aly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

\- Si je ne suis pas répartie à Serpentard, tu m'aimeras toujours, pas vrai ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec exagération.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ? Tu es vraiment une plaie, Lestrange !

J'aurais aimé pouvoir rire de ses mimiques, comme je le faisais d'ordinaire – sauf quand il les utilisait pour se moquer de moi – mais ma gorge était bien trop serrée et j'avais trop à faire pour maîtriser ma peur.

Je devais faire une drôle de tête parce que Draco devint soudainement très sérieux.

\- Toi et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort, cousine.

Il y avait une telle assurance dans sa voix et une telle détermination dans son regard que je sentis la boule qui s'était formée au creux de mon ventre disparaître.

\- A la vie à la mort, répétai-je, comme une promesse que nous nous étions déjà faite des dizaines de fois.

\- Je peux me rendormir ?

\- Je peux rester ?

Il haussa les épaules et bascula sur le dos, et je me glissai dans les draps, rassurée de ne plus me savoir seule.

…

 **Samedi 15 Août 1992, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

La pluie était de retour sur l'Angleterre et l'immense domaine du Manoir était noyé sous une brume épaisse, tandis qu'un vent violent secouait les arbres artistiquement dressés autour de la maison. Comme à chaque fois que le mauvais temps était de retour, les Elfes avaient passé près d'une heure à courir derrière les pans blancs d'Abraxas, de peur que le vent en emporte un Merlin seul saurait où. Plus habituée à un tel spectacle pendant l'automne, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser qu'une telle météo sonnait comme le prémisse de la fin de l'été et annonçait la rentrée prochaine.

Une rentrée à laquelle je prendrais pleinement part pour la première fois, et je me sentais désormais aussi impatiente qu'inquiète à l'idée de me retrouver dans l'immense château, loin de Nani et de mes habitudes.

Car la vie au Manoir Malfoy était aussi réglée qu'une symphonie, et ma tante en était le chef d'orchestre invisible. Malgré l'été et les vacances, j'avais encore reçu plusieurs leçons la matinée durant, dont mon cours de piano – une tradition toute droit venue de la famille Rosier et pour laquelle Draco n'avait aucun talent – une lecture d'Astronomie – tradition des Black, ce à quoi Draco n'avait pas échappé, quand bien même ses notes en la matière étaient excellentes à Poudlard – et des exercices d'Occlumencie, puisque tante Narcissa avait décidé que Draco et moi devions apprendre à garder notre esprit protégé en toute circonstance. Je n'avais pas été aussi concentrée que d'ordinaire – conséquence du cauchemar que j'avais fait – et j'avais donc hérité d'une étude supplémentaire.

Nani était de loin la préceptrice la plus exigeante que je connaissais. Elle se montrait d'une patience infinie avec Draco et moi, mais attendait des résultats à la hauteur de ses ambitions.

Tandis que nous rejoignons nos chambres respectives, Draco n'avait pas arrêté de se vanter qu'il allait pouvoir écouter la transmission du match de Quidditch des Pies de Montrose – son équipe favorite depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre ce qu'était le Quidditch – contre les Harpies de Holyhead – sûrement l'équipe que je préférais le plus – puisqu'il savait que sa mère veillerait à ce que j'étudie pendant une partie de l'après-midi.

Une chance que la météo soit exécrable, car il n'aurait pas hésité à venir frapper à ma fenêtre pendant l'entraînement qu'il s'imposait dans l'espoir de devenir le nouvel Attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Une rafale plus puissante que les autres me ramena à la réalité et je m'obligeai à lire un paragraphe de plus – l'importance de savoir vider son esprit – et tentai de mettre en pratique l'exercice décrit par la suite.

Sauf que j'avais beau y mettre toute la bonne volonté que je pouvais rassembler, mes pensées continuaient à se bousculer sous mon crâne. Dans quelle maison allais-je être répartie ? Combien d'élèves allaient me mener la vie dure à cause de mon nom ? Les professeurs seraient-ils plus sévères avec moi de peur que je devienne comme mes parents ? Et si je ne réussissais pas ? Je me souvenais encore des histoires que ma grande tante Walburga me racontait quand nous allions boire le thé chez elle, à quel point ma mère avait été une élève brillante, à quel point elle était une sorcière puissante, tandis que mon père était cultivé et très intelligent. Tous deux s'étaient révélés être de très bons duellistes. Et je savais que les vieilles familles de Sang-Purs attendaient que je me montre à la hauteur de cette réputation, parce que j'étais leur fille, la seule héritière du clan Lestrange, et une descendante directe des Black.

Une heure s'écoula ainsi, interminable, et je finis par repousser le vieux grimoire sur un coin de mon bureau. Je ne savais pas de quoi Poudlard serait fait mais il n'y aurait plus de cours d'Occlumencie, et c'était au moins un point positif.

Puisque j'avais manqué tout le début du match, et que je savais que Draco allait me raconter toutes les actions des Pies dans les détails, je préférais ne pas le rejoindre.

Tandis que je parcourais les nombreux livres qui habillaient mes étagères – résultat de nombreuses fêtes d'anniversaires, puisque beaucoup de familles considéraient que le cadeau idéal pour une jeune fille était un bon ouvrage – mes yeux accrochèrent la large malle que Nani avait retrouvé pour moi.

Les lettres d'argent étaient patinées par le temps, mais l'incrustation était de trop bonne qualité pour que le nom soit devenu illisible.

 _Bellatrix Black._

Je réalisai alors que je n'avais que rapidement regardé ce qu'elle contenait – principalement des affaires scolaires et beaucoup de lettres – quand Nani me l'avait apportée _._

 _L'entrée à Poudlard est un événement important... J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir ta mère à tes côtés, d'une façon ou d'une autre._

J'avais failli lui répondre que je l'avais elle, et que c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, mais c'étaient des paroles que je n'étais pas autorisée à avoir. Oncle Lucius s'était toujours montré très clair : Narcissa n'était que ma marraine, pas ma mère. Ma mère se trouvait à Azkaban, où elle expiait les crimes qu'elle avait commis. Cette même mère qui m'avait abandonnée aux bons soins de ma marraine pour partir à la poursuite de son _Maître._ Je devais déjà être reconnaissante d'avoir un toit au-dessus de ma tête et de ne manquer de rien.

Ma mère m'avait abandonnée, me sacrifiant pour pouvoir aider Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle l'avait préféré _lui_ , et une part de moi pensait depuis longtemps que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose qu'elle soit à Azkaban.

Dans la malle, il ne restait que des livres de septième année, mais je fus étonnée d'en trouver d'autant de matières. La majorité des sorciers ne passaient que six ASPIC's, sept pour certains, mais ma mère avait continué toutes ses options – Arithmancie et Etude des Runes – ainsi que l'Astronomie, l'Histoire de la Magie et la Botanique, en plus des matières fondamentales qu'étaient la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, les Potions et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il faudrait que je demande à Nani combien d'Optimales elle avait réussi à obtenir avec un parcours aussi ambitieux...

J'ignorai les nombreuses lettres que mes parents s'étaient visiblement échangées, et finis par trouver des enveloppes couvertes d'une calligraphie que je connaissais par cœur. Je les mis de côté pour plus tard, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur ma tante, et sur la relation qu'elle avait pu avoir avec ma mère, plus jeune.

Le fond de la malle était encombré par des bouteilles dont l'encre avait séché, des plumes précieuses encore dans leur écrin, et des rouleaux de parchemins couverts d'une écriture serrée mais élégante. Je compris très vite que j'étais loin d'avoir les connaissances me permettant de comprendre un cours de septième année.

Ce fut en rangeant les épais manuels que je remarquai le carnet de cuir. Il ne semblait pas neuf – le cuir était tanné, tâché à certains endroits, et la tranche pliée – mais ses pages étaient toutes immaculées. Les seules inscriptions se trouvaient sur la couverture. Un nom : T.E. Jedusor, et une adresse : Route Vauxhall, Londres. Le nom Jedusor ne me disait rien, et j'étais certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur qui aurait fini par s'éteindre car Nani s'était assurée que j'en connaisse chaque nom, ainsi que leur dernier descendant direct. L'adresse ne correspondait à aucun lieu magique de Londres, ma tante m'embarquait assez souvent aux quatre coins de la capitale pour que j'en sois sûre.

La question était donc la suivante : que faisait un tel objet dans les affaires de ma mère ?

…

 **Dimanche 16 Août 1992, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

La cheminée s'illumina de vert et Euphemia Rowle **(1)** apparut dans l'âtre quelques secondes plus tard. Fidèle à elle-même, sa tenue – une robe de couleur prune – était immaculée et pas une seule mèche ne s'échappait de son chignon sévère. A chaque fois que je la voyais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi elle aurait pu ressembler si elle avait appris à sourire de temps à autre.

\- Lady Rowle, la saluai-je en effectuant une révérence.

\- Miss Lestrange, Lady Malefoy. Mille fois merci de vous occuper de Christopher, Narcissa.

\- Oh, c'est un plaisir. Vraiment.

Ma tante et Lady Rowle continuèrent à s'échanger une série de banalités que j'ignorai, à peu près certaine de ne rien apprendre d'intéressant, et faisant de mon mieux pour contenir mon impatience. Pourquoi Chris mettait-il autant de temps à arriver ? Ce n'était pas comme si son père était en train de le retenir pour lui faire de longs adieux !  
Finalement, les flammes de la cheminée redevinrent vertes à nouveau, et mon meilleur-ami se réceptionna difficilement. Il déposa son sac au pied de la cheminée et s'inclina devant ma tante. Je retins un sourire en remarquant ses cheveux blonds plaqué en arrière – ce qu'il détestait – et sa robe qui semblait toute droit sortie du siècle dernier.

\- Bonjour Lady Malefoy. Merci de m'accueillir.

Nani lui répondit d'un sourire et appela Tabby pour qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires.

\- Bien. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas nous faire honte, jeune homme. A dans deux jours. Et n'oublie pas de remercier Lord Malefoy.

Christopher se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Il sembla encore plus soulagé que d'ordinaire quand sa mère s'en alla.

\- Bien, disparaissez tous les deux. Et ne passez pas toute l'après-midi enfermés, il fait un temps magnifique.

Chris me suivit dans les escaliers, ébouriffant ses cheveux à l'aide de ses deux mains, même s'il aurait sans doute besoin d'un shampoing pour éliminer la potion que sa mère avait utilisé.

\- Où est ton cousin ?

\- Il s'entraîne.  
\- Encore ?

\- Il veut vraiment être pris comme Attrapeur apparemment...

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait être la seule personne que je connaissais à n'être pas du tout intéressée par le Quidditch – un sport qu'il qualifiait de brutal et stupide –.

\- Alors, pourquoi tes parents avaient besoin que tu viennes ici ?

Il grimaça et je me stoppai au milieu du couloir pour le dévisager.

\- Père a un dîné important avec des clients ce soir...

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Chris se retrouvait exilé quand ses parents recevaient et si j'avais fini par comprendre pourquoi – il n'était pas l'héritier dont les Rowle rêvaient – cela me révoltait toujours autant.

\- De toute façon, je suis mieux ici, éluda-t-il en poussant la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait à chaque fois qu'il dormait ici – celle voisine de la mienne –.

Je soupirai et gardai mes commentaires pour moi. Ça ne servait de toute façon à rien. Personne ne pouvait faire changer d'avis aux Rowle concernant Chris, même pas Nani.

\- Tu me rejoins dans ma chambre ?

Il hocha la tête et je continuai mon chemin. Nani m'avait obligée à enfiler une robe à manches longues pour accueillir la mère de Chris et je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de l'enlever au profit d'une de mes nouvelles robes d'été.

Une fois changée, j'attrapai le carnet que j'avais trouvé dans la malle de ma mère. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le regarder de plus près depuis la veille, et je savais que Chris aurait peut-être des idées. Il passait tellement de temps à lire chez lui qu'il saurait peut-être comment lui faire révéler ses secrets.

Quand Chris me rejoignit, ses cheveux étaient humides et il avait enfilé une ancienne tenue de bain de Draco, sûrement oubliée par Nani dans son placard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un nouveau livre ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de ma mère, expliquai-je. Il n'y a rien dedans.

Il l'attrapa et le feuilleta avec attention, remarquant comme moi le nom qui était inscrit et sa provenance moldue.

\- C'est bizarre... il n'y a rien d'écrit dedans, mais il est tout abîmé. Si ta mère ne s'en était pas servi, il serait comme neuf... Il est peut-être protégé par un mot de passe ? Le livre de compte de mon père en a un.

\- Peut-être...

\- Tu en as parlé à ta tante ? Elle sait sans doute quelque chose.

Je haussai les épaules et détournai le regard. La dernière discussion au sujet de ma mère que j'avais eu avec elle ne me donnait envie de recommencer.

\- Aly ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

J'ouvris la bouche sans réussir à articuler un seul son. Je n'avais même pas dit à Draco ce que mes parents avaient fait, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi... Il me connaissait depuis que j'étais née, il ne penserait pas que je puisse devenir un jour comme eux...

Mais il ne comprendrait pas.

Pas comme Chris.

\- Tu sais pourquoi mes parents sont à Azkaban ?

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt et il détourna les yeux.

\- Tu sais ?!

Il eut une grimace d'excuse.

\- Les amis de mon père aiment bien se rappeler le bon temps quand ils ont un peu trop bu... Et ils oublient que je suis dans la pièce en règle générale, les rares fois où je suis _invité_ à passer le reste de la soirée avec eux, bien sûr.

\- Ce que mes parents ont fait font partie du bon vieux temps ?!

Il passa une main à travers ses bouches blondes, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Apparemment...

Un silence inhabituel s'imposa entre nous, et je me surpris à fixer le carnet de ma mère. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne chose de tenter d'en découvrir les secrets ? Qui pouvait dire les autres horreurs dont elle s'était rendue coupable ?

\- Aly, je vais à l'étang, tu viens ?

Je sursautai malgré moi et trouvai Draco au pied de ma porte, vêtu uniquement d'une tenue de bain qui laissait voir à quel point il était incapable de bronzer même si sa vie en dépendait. Le soleil était de retour – un vrai soleil d'été, aussi brûlant qu'inespéré – et nous avions pour habitude de passer la journée les pieds dans l'eau – voir le reste de nos corps aussi, surtout si Draco avait encore la merveilleuse idée de me précipiter hors de la berge –.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui que tu devais arriver, Chris... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant le carnet entre mon ami et moi d'un geste du menton.

\- C'est à ma mère... soufflai-je. Mais c'est...

Il m'ignorait déjà et s'en saisit, puis le feuilleta rapidement.

\- Peut-être que c'est écrit à l'encre invisible ? Zabini m'a appris le contresort. Apparemment, sa mère en utilise pour écrire à ses amants.

Une grimace m'échappa à la mention de Regina Zabini – une femme aussi dangereuse que belle selon Nani, et elle était _magnifique_ – et de ses ébats, et Draco me répondit par un petit ricanement. Mon cousin avait toujours apprécié Regina, et elle ne cachait pas qu'il était l'ami de Blaise qu'elle préférait.

Ce qui avait le don de mettre Nani hors d'elle.

\- Je vais chercher ma baguette !

Chris me lança un regard lourd de sens et je portai l'ongle de mon pouce à la bouche, arrachant une peau morte à défaut de pouvoir le ronger davantage. Draco allait utiliser la magie alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. S'il recevait une lettre, Oncle Lucius allait sûrement réussir à lui arracher _pourquoi_ et il y avait de bonnes chances pour que tout retombe sur moi. J'allais devoir l'en dissuader, et attendre que nous soyons à Poudlard pour percer le mystère du journal.

Si tant est que je me décide vraiment à vouloir en savoir plus sur mes parents.

Quels secrets pouvait-il bien renfermer pour que ma mère ait pris le soin de le protéger ? Des informations sur les membres de sa maison – Oncle Lucius avait collecté des centaines de confidences indiscrètes durant ses études et incitait Draco à en faire autant – ? Ou bien des recherches sur les sorts noirs ? Poudlard renfermait sûrement des ouvrages sur le sujet et si ma mère s'était déjà découvert cette passion à l'époque, elle avait peut-être rassemblé tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans ce carnet ? Ou bien, peut-être qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un banal journal intime, rassemblant les pensées d'une jeune Bellatrix, et elle n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un puisse y lire ses secrets.

\- C'est bon, donne-moi le carnet, Aly.

Draco tenait sa baguette avec assurance, le menton pointé trop haut, et une main impérieuse tendue vers moi. J'avais horreur quand il se comportait comme s'il m'était supérieur.

A mes côtés, Chris fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Déjà c'est « _s'il te plaît ma cousine préférée »_ , et ensuite, tu n'as pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Il ricana.

\- Tu es si naïve ma chère cousine. Théodore m'a expliqué que le ministère ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir si _nous_ faisions de la magie hors de Poudlard, surtout ici à cause des anciennes protections qui gardent le Manoir. La loi, elle est plus pour les Sang-de-Bourbe. Eux ne doivent pas faire de magie devant les moldus sinon, notre secret n'en sera très vite plus un. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être exclu de Poudlard comme _ça_ – il claque des doigts pour faire bonne mesure –. Père est membre du conseil d'administration. Donne-moi le carnet.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ma très chère cousine adorée.

J'abdiquai, il m'arracha presque le carnet des mains, puis le déposa sur mon bureau, l'ouvrant en son milieu, un air suffisant sur le visage qui me faisait regretter de ne pas avoir de l'eau à portée de main.

Malgré moi, je le rejoignis. Il était hors de question qu'il soit le premier à poser les yeux sur son contenu.

- _Finite Arcanum._

Une large tâche d'encre noire apparut au milieu des deux pages, comme si une bouteille d'encre avait été renversée, puis elle se rétracta sur elle-même.

Venue de nulle part, une force invisible nous projeta violemment au sol, et j'eus le réflexe de protéger mon visage de mes mains en entendant la fenêtre près de mon bureau se briser.

\- Draco ? appelai-je faiblement, tandis que le monde tournait légèrement autour de moi.

Je ne me souvenais pourtant pas m'être cognée la tête en tombant...

\- Ça va, marmonna-t-il.

Il m'aidait à me relever quand Nani fit irruption dans ma chambre, Chris sur les talons, visiblement inquiet.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Morgane toute puissante, Draco ! Tu t'es coupé ?

Je tournai la tête aussitôt vers lui : un morceau de verre avait entaillé sa joue et le sang traçait un chemin sanglant entre son épaule et sa blessure.

Nani nous éloigna des bouts de verres sur le parquet et nous obligea à nous asseoir sur mon lit. Elle inspecta la coupure de Draco, les sourcils froncés, avant d'ordonner à un Elfe de lui ramener un flacon de Dithanie.

\- Maellyn, tu n'as rien ?

Je secouai la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur le carnet, peinant à croire qu'il s'était défendu. Que se serait-il passé si Draco avait utilisé un sortilège plus puissant ? Venais-je de mettre la vie de mon cousin en péril _à nouveau ?_

Méprenant mon air absent pour un état de choc ou de la peur, elle me serra brièvement contre elle, puis s'appliqua à soigner Draco.

\- Tu as de la chance. C'est superficiel. Tu n'auras pas de cicatrice.

Draco soupira bruyamment, de toute évidence soulagé, puisque Lucius insistait très souvent sur l'importance qu'un gentleman devait porter à son apparence.

\- Bien, maintenant, que s'est-il passé ? Christopher m'a parlé d'un carnet ?

Draco et moi échangeâmes un regard et une grimace. A son discret signe de tête, je compris que c'était à moi de parler en premier.

\- C'est à cause du journal de ma mère...

Nani haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Quel journal ?

\- Celui qui était dans sa malle...

\- On pensait qu'il était écrit à l'encre invisible, alors j'ai lancé le contre sort...

\- Quand bien même tu n'as pas le droit d'en pratiquer hors de Poudlard ? Veux-tu que je confisque ton balai pour le reste des vacances, Draco ?

Draco se trouva soudainement une passion pour la pointe de ses chaussures.

\- Je te demande pardon, ça ne se reproduira pas...

\- Tu peux être certain de cela : où est ta baguette ?

Il indiqua l'endroit de ma chambre où il avait réalisé le sort – et sûrement lâché cette même baguette en tombant. Il ne manquerait plus que cela pour que Nani le prive de Quidditch _et_ de visite à ses amis.

Nani s'éloigna pour la récupérer, puis attrapa le journal au passage.

\- Tu dis que tu as trouvé cela dans les affaires de Bellatrix, Maellyn ?

\- Oui, Nani.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un tel carnet en possession de ma sœur... Que s'est-il passé quand tu as lancé le sortilège, Draco ?

Tandis que Draco décrivait la tâche d'encre noire puis la force qui les avait projetés au sol, je vis le visage de ma tante se fermer et l'inquiétude éclairer son regard. Si j'avais eu une baguette en ma possession, je l'aurais volontiers mise à brûler qu'elle avait une explication derrière l'étrange phénomène.

\- Je garde ceci avec moi, Maellyn. Allez donc profiter du soleil. Je ne veux pas la moindre histoire d'ici le dîner.

Draco attrapa ma main avec autorité et me mena vers le couloir où Chris nous attendait. Je lui adressai un petit sourire pour le rassurer. J'avais sans doute fait bien pire que de me cogner la tête sur le sol de ma chambre.

Tandis que je me retournais une dernière fois pour tenter de deviner ce que faisait ma tante, j'eus juste le temps de surprendre son expression figée, celle qui annonçait les pires colères.

\- Nani est furieuse, soufflai-je à Draco.

\- Je sais... Mais tant que ce n'est pas contre nous, ce n'est pas grave, pas vrai ?

Son clin d'oeil m'arracha un sourire, et il se mit à courir. Chris et moi l'imitèrent.

...

 **Mercredi 19 Août 1992, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre.**

\- Alya, avec moi jeune fille, nous avons de nombreux achats à faire.

Le ton de ma tante excluait toute discussion, et je lui emboîtai le pas sans un mot, ni même un regard vers Draco. Au fond de moi, j'étais atrocement déçue qu'il ne nous accompagne pas, comme je l'avais fait l'été dernier avec lui. Je me souvenais qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de se vanter qu'il allait à Poudlard pendant toute la journée – une litanie qu'il répétait depuis son anniversaire, marquée par la réception de sa lettre – mais il n'avait pas arrêté de demander à sa mère de m'acheter quelque chose dans chaque magasin – une nouvelle robe, un livre de plus sur les dragons, une crème parfumée... – ce qui était à la fois sa façon de se montrer insupportable, sûrement pour que je sois contente d'être débarrassée de lui quand viendrait la rentrée, sans me laisser douter que j'allais lui manquer.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais.

Notre premier arrêt fut le magasin de Madame Guipure. Une vendeuse – plus jeune que ma tante et que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant dans la boutique – vint à notre rencontre aussitôt le pas de la porte franchit.

\- Lady Malefoy, bienvenue. Je vous laisse vous installer dans le salon d'essayage. Madame Guipure arrive. Du thé peut-être ?

\- Non merci, ça ira.

Madame Guipure eut le mauvais goût de nous faire patienter plusieurs longues minutes, ce qui eut le don d'agacer ma tante encore davantage. J'aurais voulu m'éloigner et avoir l'opportunité de faire semblant d'étudier les derniers modèles du magasin – même si nous étions venues au début de l'été pour rafraîchir ma garde de robe et commander ma tenue pour mon anniversaire – mais je savais qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier ma tante quand elle était dans cet état de colère froide.

Cela faisait deux jours que la tension au Manoir rendait l'atmosphère étouffante, et pour une fois, Draco et moi n'avions pas eu besoin de déployer un trésor d'imagination pour découvrir les raisons de la dispute entre Lucius et Narcissa.

Le carnet que j'avais trouvé dans les affaires de ma mère ne lui avait jamais appartenu, et Lucius l'avait semble-t-il placé-là en espérant que je le trouve. A quelles fins, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais tante Narcissa était particulièrement furieuse contre lui, et Oncle Lucius refusait d'admettre qu'il avait commis une grossière erreur. Un tel statut quo pouvait donc durer encore des semaines, et j'avais désormais hâte que les vacances se terminent.

\- Je suppose que cette jeune demoiselle a besoin de ses robes pour Poudlard ? demanda Madame Guipure en guise de salutation, un sourire légèrement crispé sur ses lèvres mauves. Allons-y dans ce cas. Quel modèle souhaitez-vous, Lady Malefoy ?

J'avais appris l'été dernier qu'il existait plusieurs types de robes. Pour un œil non entraîné, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences, mais la mode était histoire de détails, et tante Narcissa avait fait en sorte que je sois capable de les discerner : les tissus variaient entre des étoffes moldues et un tissage exclusivement produit par les Gobelins – ce qui lui donnait une finesse incomparable –, les différentes coupes permettaient de mettre chaque type de silhouette en valeur – celles de Draco étaient légèrement cintrées pour étoffer sa carrure de gringalet –, les cols étaient variés – puisque chaque famille avait tendance à avoir ses prédilections. Ma tante ne portait que des cols Chelsea ou plats, mais les Parkinson ne juraient que par les puritains, ce qui ne flattait pas du tout Pansy –. Ensuite, les manches pouvaient être plus ou moins étroites, la cape plus ou moins longue – avec ou sans capuche – et finalement, le choix des sortilèges appliqués constituait la majeure différence.

\- Alya, des suggestions ?

Je jetai un regard prudent à ma tante, non sans pouvoir m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas demandé son avis à Draco, ce qui n'était pas forcément une faveur qu'elle me faisait.

Si je me trompais, j'allais quand même devoir porter mes robes pendant les deux prochaines années, aussi pris-je le soin de ne pas précipiter ma réponse.

Une chance que Pansy Parkinson ait passé une soirée entière à se plaindre des choix de sa mère l'été dernier. Il y avait au moins certains faux-pas que j'étais certaine d'éviter.

\- Une robe cintrée à la taille, mais pas trop évasée. Des manches droites resserrées au poignet. Un col plat. Une protection contre les tâches, l'usure, une taille évolutive, des poches discrètes... Et, hum, thermo-adaptée.

La liste de mes exigences tira un sourire satisfait à Nani.

\- Je prendrais l'équivalent du tissu dont bénéficient celles de mon fils. Et la cape traditionnelle.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas voir les capes doublées, ma Lady ?

Ma tante haussa un sourcil impérieux, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour Madame Guipure, ce dont elle ne sembla même pas se rendre compte.

\- Les Black portent vos capes depuis trois générations. Si j'avais voulu changer, soyez assurée que je me serais montrée bien plus radicale.

Il y eut un silence désagréable dans le salon d'essayage, et Madame Guipure n'essaya même pas de faire la discussion comme elle le faisait à chaque fois tandis qu'elle ajustait ma robe.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ma tante avait réglé la note, et laissa le soin à Madame Guipure de faire parvenir les paquets au Manoir.

\- Nous profiterons des vacances de Noël pour te racheter des robes d'hiver. En attendant, nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre liste.

La boutique que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience était Ollivander, puisque ma baguette magique allait véritablement faire de moi une sorcière, mais je savais déjà que Nani réservait cette étape pour la fin, comme elle l'avait fait avec Draco Aussi, je la suivis sans broncher dans les différentes échoppes : apothicaire – le propriétaire m'adressa un regard méfiant quand je fis l'erreur de m'approcher des ingrédients rares de trop près –, chaudronnier – Nani refusa net de m'acheter un chaudron en argent malgré le fait qu'il soit plus solide « obtiens d'abord un Optimal à tes BUSE's, et nous en reparlerons » – et comme je possédais déjà un télescope depuis mes sept ans, elle ne jugea pas nécessaire d'en reprendre un.

\- Il nous reste donc tes manuels, m'annonça-t-elle au milieu de l'après-midi. Je ne sais pas qui est ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais je ne suis guère convaincue par ses choix.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart est très célèbre ! m'offusquai-je.

En remarquant son regard indulgent et son discret sourire moqueur, j'aurais dû me vexer – j'avais horreur quand elle me faisait comprendre à quel point je pouvais me montrer naïve bien que je ne voyais pas à quel sujet ici – mais je n'en eus pas le temps.

En entrant chez Fleury et Bott, je découvris Oncle Lucius en train de se battre avec Arthur Weasley **(2)**. Les deux sorciers se donnaient des coups à la manières de deux moldus, et il me sembla même que Weasley était agrippé aux longues mèches de mon oncle, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi Lucius avait le visage aussi rouge.

Malgré moi, ma bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur et je continuai à les fixer, une part de moi trop choquée de trouver mon oncle dans cette situation, l'autre souhaitant à moitié qu'Arthur Weasley sorte vainqueur de ce combat.

\- Morgane toute puissante ! s'indigna Nani, avant de m'arracher au spectacle sans ménagement.

Elle me poussa avec tant de force dans la rue que je manquai de tomber, et je perdis à nouveau l'équilibre quand Draco me percuta de plein fouet. Il eut toutefois le réflexe de m'attraper le bras, m'évitant un instant d'embarras cuisant.

\- Alya, nous achèterons tes manuels par correspondance. Direction Ollivander.

Ma tante se mit à marcher devant nous d'une démarche décidée, mais bien plus raide que celle dont elle avait l'habitude. A mes côtés, Draco semblait au moins aussi choqué qu'en colère et, de peur de le blesser, je me retenais de rire de Lucius.

Même si très honnêtement, pour un homme qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de traîter les moldus de bête sauvage, sa mésaventure était particulièrement amusante.

Toutefois, l'image du visage rubicond de mon oncle sortit complètement de mes pensées au moment où je me retrouvai devant la vitrine poussiéreuse d'Ollivander. A chaque fois que nous venions sur le Chemin de Traverse, Draco et moi nous arrêtions systématiquement pour rêver devant la vitrine d'Ollivander, essayant d'imaginer la baguette que nous aurions un jour, et qui contribuerait à faire de nous des sorciers accomplis. La baguette magique d'un sorcier étant son bien le plus précieux, et sans doute le plus intime, je n'étais pas sans savoir que cet achat était le plus important de toute ma vie. Une baguette mal assortie à son sorcier pouvait le pénaliser, voire même altérer ses pouvoirs, quand une parfaite combinaison les décuplait. Ollivander était bien sûr le meilleur fabricant de baguette de tout le pays, et les Black lui avaient toujours fait confiance pour les doter de l'instrument capable de les sublimer, mais je savais que les Lestrange préféraient la philosophie incarnée par la lignée des Gregorovitch.

Narcissa avait refusé net de m'emmener en Allemagne acheter ma baguette magique, sous prétexte que si j'étais à moitié Lestrange, j'étais surtout à moitié Black, et qu'Ollivander s'était toujours montré à la hauteur.

Il trouverait.

Après une dernière inspiration, et malgré mon cœur battant la chamade, j'entrai à la suite de ma tante et de mon cousin dans l'obscure boutique.

Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis l'été dernier. Des milliers de boîtes étaient entassées jusqu'au plafond et accentuaient l'étroitesse de la pièce. La poussière et le silence épais du lieu ajoutaient une touche de mystère qui fit se dresser les cheveux fins de ma nuque. Il y avait une rare magie autour de moi, et le seul endroit où j'en avais ressenti une semblable – bien que nettement moins puissante – était dans le caveau des Black.

\- Ah, Lady Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! J'attendais justement votre visite. Miss Lestrange, l'heure est enfin venue ?

J'hochai timidement de la tête. Le regard trop clair du vieil homme me donna l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme si j'étais un livre ouvert, ce que les exercices d'Occlumencie de Nani m'avait appris à honnir.

\- Je me souviens parfaitement de la baguette de votre mère. Noyer et nerf de coeur de dragon, 30 centimètres, impitoyable, tout comme la femme qu'elle était.

\- Et qu'elle est toujours mon cher Ollivander. Ma sœur n'est pas encore décédée que je sache.

Le fabricant de baguette sembla sur le point de faire une remarque supplémentaire, mais ma tante couvait toujours une colère mémorable, et cela était évident même pour un étranger.

\- Bien, revenons-en à ce pourquoi vous êtes là, Miss Lestrange, dit-il en sortant un mètre ruban de sa poche. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

\- Je suis gauchère.

Ollivander haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'une Black l'est... Mais, après tout, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de traiter avec les Lestrange. Tendez le bras, je vous prie. Très bien.

Il mesura mon bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit mon tour de tête. Il ramassa son mètre d'un claquement de doigts puis disparut derrière dans l'arrière-boutique, avant de revenir avec une boîte d'un mauve profond.

\- Bois de charme, 28,5 centimètres, crin de licorne, très souple.

Je m'en saisis délicatement, prête à ressentir cette sensation que Draco m'avait décrit, une chaleur qui se déployait du bout des doigts jusqu'au cœur, puis cette certitude d'avoir trouvé comme une extension naturelle à son bras.

La seule chaleur que je ressentis fut celle provoquée par une désagréable décharge, semblable à celle qu'un méchant coup de coude sur le coin d'une table pouvait provoquer.

\- De toute évidence, non, commenta Ollivander en récupérant sa création. Je sais !

Il attrapa une boîte située à la base d'une des plus hautes piles.

Bois d'If, 31,5 centimètres, plume de Phénix, flexible.

Rien ne se passa quand je la saisis, mais Ollivander me l'arracha presque des mains.

\- Non, non cela ne convient pas. Hummm, essayons une autre approche. Ceci est un peu plus audacieux : épicéa, 21 centimètres, très rigide.

La baguette me fit en effet penser à un crayon particulièrement épais et je me surpris à espérer que ce ne soit pas la bonne.

Je ne pus même pas la saisir. La baguette roula dans sa boîte, comme si elle voulait s'échapper.

\- Bien... Je vais trouver, je vais trouver.

Il dut monter sur une échelle pour la suivante.

\- Sapin, 31,5 centimètres, plume de Phénix, très souple.

Elle était aussi très fine et je craignais de la briser en la saisissant. Je l'agitais, essayant de reproduire l'un des gestes de Nani, et fis exploser l'un des bougeoirs.

\- Toujours pas. Je vois que mademoiselle est exigeante. Rassurez-vous, de toute la dernière génération des Black, votre mère avait été la plus difficile à satisfaire, même si Sirius Black a bien essayé de lui voler le titre. Tous deux n'ont jamais eu à se plaindre de mes produits.

Je retins de justesse une grimace à la mention de mon grand-cousin, lui aussi pensionnaire d'Azkaban, pour des crimes qui devaient rivaliser avec ceux de ma mère. Andromeda et Nani exceptées, tous les Black de leur génération étaient devenus Mangemorts. J'espérais qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un mauvais signe pour moi.

\- Acajou, 25 centimètres, ventricule gauche de cœur de Dragon. Rigide, mais agréable en main.

La baguette laissa échapper un étrange nuage violet qu'Ollivander s'empressa de faire disparaître.

Les essais se succédèrent, innombrables, et il me sembla qu'Ollivander avait essayé toutes les combinaisons possibles de bois, de cœur de dragon – nerf ou ventricule – , de crin de Licorne ou bien de plume de Phénix. Je commençai même à m'inquiéter, et vu les visages soucieux de Draco et Nani, je n'étais pas la seule.

Et si aucune baguette ne me convenait parce que je n'étais pas digne d'en avoir une ? Mes parents avaient commis les pires actions, peut-être que la magie avait décidé de ne prendre aucun risque en m'empêchant de pouvoir pratiquer à mon tour ? Ou bien, peut-être étais-je une Cracmol tout simplement... Je frissonnai malgré-moi : oncle Lucius n'allait jamais accepter une telle chose, et me jetterais dehors sans état d'âme, et qu'importe l'avis de Nani sur la question.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, jeune fille ! J'ai un jour rencontré une américaine qui voulait une de mes œuvres. Elle a dû revenir trois fois avant que je ne trouve ce qui lui fallait. Je crois que de mémoire d'Ollivander, c'est la seule qui ait eu à essayer toutes les baguettes en ma possession... Mais j'ai développé une méthode depuis. En cette période de forte demande, je n'ai pas le temps de consacrer trois journées exclusives à une seule cliente, aussi prometteuse soit-elle.

Il disparut à nouveau dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec une fiole minuscule, inscrivit une série d'information sur un morceau de parchemin, puis versa une goutte d'un liquide mordoré.

Le résultat sembla le laisser dubitatif.

\- Un problème, Monsieur Ollivander ? s'enquit ma tante.

Il se racla la gorge, sentit sa potion, puis vérifia à nouveau le morceau de parchemin.

\- D'après ce que je lis-là, Miss Lestrange devrait avoir des affinités avec des ventricules de cœur de dragon et du bois de sureau. Je lui ai déjà fait essayer toutes celles que j'avais.  
\- Peut-être votre potion n'est-elle pas au point ?

\- Je puis vous assurer ma chère Lady que cela est impossible... Le nom de naissance de votre nièce est bien Alya Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ? Votre sœur n'a pas changé d'avis peu de temps après sa naissance ?

Malgré la pénombre grandissante, je vis ma tante pâlir légèrement et un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite boutique. Ma tante resta immobile un long moment, le dos tourné, comme perdue dans ses pensées, puis sembla revenir à elle dans un sursaut.

\- Je crois que cette méprise est de ma faute, Monsieur Ollivander. J'étais présente lors de la naissance de ma filleule, et j'ai eu l'extrême honneur de la prendre dans mes bras en premier. Si ma mémoire est exacte, je crois que mes premiers mots ont été « Bienvenue au monde ma petite Maellyn. Tu fais la fierté de la famille Black ».

Je fronçais les sourcils. Jamais je n'avais entendu cette histoire, et Morgane seule savait à point ma tante aimait évoquer les petites anecdotes concernant ma petite enfance ou celle de Draco.

Qui plus est, je ne voyais pas ce que cela pouvait bien changer. Maellyn n'était qu'un surnom que Nani était la seule à utiliser, et j'étais une Black autant qu'une Lestrange.

\- Maellyn Black, donc ?

\- De toute évidence, Monsieur Ollivander.

Le sorcier prit un nouveau parchemin et recommença le même rituel.

\- Hum... Je vois.

Malgré son assurance, je m'attendais à devoir multiplier les essais. Aussi puissante que sa potion semblait être, elle ne devait certainement pas donner toutes les indications nécessaires.

\- Ébène, 27,5 centimètres, ventricule de dragon, rigide, parfaitement adaptée à la pratique de la Métamorphose.

J'eus soudainement la sensation d'avoir un feu d'artifice en plein bouquet finale dans la poitrine, et la surprise m'arracha un cri. Des picotements étranges, loin d'être désagréables, remontaient le long de ma main, et je fis un mouvement. Le bougeoir que j'avais cassé un peu plus tôt se reconstitua aussitôt.

\- Et voilà ! Je vous l'avais bien dit. Cela nous fera donc 11 Galions, Lady Malefoy.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Ollivander. Draco, Alya, allez donc m'attendre dehors. Non, Alya, la baguette reste dans sa boîte jusqu'au premier septembre, c'est la règle.

Je soupirai et la rendis au sorcier. Après tout le mal que j'avais rencontré avant de trouver la bonne, ma tante aurait pu me la laisser un peu plus longtemps.

En sortant, le soleil m'éblouit et je percutais une petite rouquine qui attendait devant le magasin. Tout, de sa coupe de cheveux maison, à ses chaussures éliminées, en passant par son chaudron culoté et ses livres racornis, transpiraient la médiocrité. Je pouvais me tromper, mais il y avait de fortes chances qu'il s'agisse d'une Weasley.

Enfin, de _la_ Weasley. La cadette inespérée, et première fille à être née depuis des générations. Son nom était cité un peu trop souvent dans les fêtes mondaines, à croire que l'on attendait des miracles d'elle, alors qu'il fallait regarder les choses en face : elle était plus que quelconque.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas rester devant une porte ?! grognai-je.

La fille trouva soudainement que la pointe de ses chaussures était fascinante et baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que les Weasley avaient les moyens de se payer une baguette neuve, remarqua Draco derrière moi.

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Les dizaines de Récréations auxquelles nous avions participé nous avaient appris qu'avoir une répartie cinglante était bien plus efficace que savoir se servir de ses poings, et apportaient nettement moins de problèmes.

Les mots blessent mais ne laissent pas de traces.

La petite cloche de la porte d'Ollivander sonna et Narcissa nous obligea à avancer, sans même adresser un regard à la fille Weasley, ni un signe de tête à sa mère quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Maintenant que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, que diriez vous d'un dîner chez Gusteau ? Il se fait tard et je commence à avoir faim.

Je m'empressai de répondre un _oui_ retentissant. Gusteau était de loin le meilleur restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Quiconque saint d'esprit ne pouvait dire non à la perspective de manger des plats français aussi raffinés.

\- Père va-t-il nous rejoindre ?

\- J'espère que non. Morgane seule sait quelle idée il pourrait avoir pour se donner en spectacle.

…

 **Lundi 31 Août 1992, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Tu n'as rien oublié, Alya ?

Je relevai les yeux vers ma tante.

Ma malle me faisait face, encore ouverte, et je n'avais cessé de la remplir et de la vider depuis le début de la semaine, hésitant quant aux vêtements que je devais emporter, quels livres voudrais-je lire pendant les prochains mois, quelles photos choisir pour décorer ma table de nuit.

Draco ne semblait pas se poser autant de questions, puisqu'il avait laissé Dobby faire sa malle.

\- Je crois que non, Nani.

Ma marraine me sourit et vint me rejoindre, inspectant ma malle du regard. Elle sélectionna une tenue d'hiver supplémentaire – le froid durait longtemps en Ecosse – ainsi que le papier à lettres que j'avais reçu à mon anniversaire. A ma plus grande surprise, elle ajouta la couverture des Rosier qui m'avait rarement quittée lorsque j'étais plus petite.

Je rougis malgré moi.

\- N'ai pas honte, Maellyn chérie. Tu es encore jeune, et tu verras que tu seras loin d'être la seule à emporter de quoi te réconforter.

\- Draco aussi ?

\- Evidemment, et il est bien trop fier pour en parler. Même si je le trouve plus serein cette année... Sans doute parce que tu seras avec lui.

Ma tante m'attira contre elle, déposant un baiser au sommet de mon crâne. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, inspirant l'odeur de Nani à pleins poumons. Jamais je ne l'avais quittée plus de quelques jours – lors d'invitations dans d'autres familles, et une fois quand mon arrière-grand-mère paternelle avait fait le Dernier Voeu de me voir avant sa mort – et je savais qu'elle allait me manquer. Elle avait toujours été à mes côtés, et me défendait sans faillir dès qu'il le fallait. Mais à la différence de Draco l'année dernière, je ne serais pas seule.

\- Poudlard, déjà... Comme le temps a filé... Je suis convaincue qu'hier encore, tu faisais tes premiers pas dans le parc. Je veux une lettre toutes les semaines, c'est entendu ? me demanda-t-elle en m'obligeant à relever les yeux. Et ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds. Tu es Alya Lestrange et surtout, tu es ma filleule.

J'hochai la tête timidement. Je savais très bien que j'aurais un rôle à tenir à Poudlard. Les Lestrange étaient des leaders, tout comme les Black et les Malefoy.

Nani me libéra finalement, agita sa baguette, et fit apparaître une longue boîte du même bleu que mes yeux.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps, n'est-ce pas ? Il te faudra attendre Poudlard pour pouvoir t'en servir, mais je te fais confiance.

A la lumière du soleil couchant, ma baguette me sembla encore plus belle que dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Le bois était d'un noir de jais et la seule fantaisie était le manche, gravé d'un dessin qui rappelait un oiseau, dont la tête terminait la poignée. Je m'étonnai d'une telle décoration étant donné que le cœur de ma baguette était un ventricule de dragon.

\- Sais-tu ce que cela signifie, Alya, que ton nom magique soit Maellyn Black ?

Je secouai la tête. Cette question avait tourné dans mes pensées pendant les jours qui avaient suivi ma visite chez Ollivander, mais j'avais finalement réalisé que je portais plus d'attachement à mon surnom qu'à mon prénom – le premier me reliait à Nani, celle qui m'avait élevée, quand l'autre avait été choisi par la mère qui m'avait abandonnée – et que je préférais être une Black plutôt qu'une Lestrange – puisque tante Walburga s'était souciée de moi quand j'étais plus petite, ce dont aucun Lestrange ne pouvait se vanter –. Cela devait donc en partie changer mon identité magique.

\- C'est une ancienne tradition, que personne ne pratique plus depuis que nous avons des baguettes. Il y a bien longtemps, une mère donnait un nom magique à son enfant, puis un nom public. Le nom magique n'était jamais plus prononcé par la suite. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

A nouveau, je ne pus que faire non de la tête. C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler de cette tradition.

\- Lorsque l'on souhaite ensorceler quelqu'un, on doit utiliser son nom magique... C'est une incroyable protection que tu as là, Alya, et elle pourrait t'être un jour utile. Ne le divulgue pas à la légère.

Autrement dit, je devais garder le secret.

\- Bien, je vais aller vérifier si Draco n'a rien oublié lui non plus. A tout à l'heure.

A nouveau hypnotisée par ma baguette, je ne la suivis même pas du regard tandis qu'elle quittait ma chambre. Ce fut Draco qui vint me sortir de mon étrange transe pour me rappeler qu'il allait battre sa mère à la bataille explosive, et qu'il fallait que je sois là.

Il gagna, bien sûr, mais seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de notre dernière soirée au Manoir, et que Nani voulait sûrement lui faire plaisir.

…

 **Mardi 1er Septembre 1992, Prison d'Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

L'aube était le moment le plus calme de la journée.  
Peut-être était-ce parce que la majorité des prisonniers avait rendu les armes face à leurs cauchemars et sanglotaient dans leur cellule, ou bien parce qu'ils avaient renoncé au sommeil une fois de plus et fixaient le vide en essayant d'ignorer les souvenirs.

Le froid était moins intense, les souvenirs moins vivaces, comme si les Détraqueurs perdaient en pouvoir. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait que les Détraqueurs détestaient le soleil plus que tout, et que le voir se lever leur semblait être un échec ?

C'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait. Pendant quelques minutes, il pouvait rester sous sa forme humaine sans que les souvenirs n'essaient de le briser de l'intérieur. Il aimait passer un moment à regarder par la fenêtre, essayant de deviner dans quelle direction se trouvait sa fille, Harry ou Remus.

Dans quelques heures, sa petite Maellyn ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il le savait car un des gardes avait évoqué la rentrée de son fils, et il était certain de n'avoir rien imaginé.

Il baissa les yeux vers la dernière photographie que lui avait envoyée Narcissa. Sa fille, onze ans, habillée d'une robe d'un beige nacré et décoré de rubans dorés, souriait à l'objectif. Le portrait n'était pas formel, Narcissa l'avait sûrement pris sans qu'elle ne le sache, et son sourire était identique à celui de Judy.

Savoir que Maellyn lui ressemblait autant ne manquait jamais de lui redonner un peu de courage. Bellatrix n'avait pas réussi à effacer sa trace sur cette terre. Leur fille était la preuve vivante que Judy avait existé, et qu'elle avait partagé sa vie.  
Il devait toutefois supporter de savoir qu'elle grandisse loin de lui, ignorant jusqu'à sa véritable identité, pensant être la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, et les Détraqueurs ne lui laissaient jamais oublié qu'il l'avait abandonnée aux griffes de Bellatrix le jour où il s'était lancé à la poursuite de Pettigrow pour venger James et Lily.

\- Rolf ! Notre fille est magnifique ! Elle va rentrer à Poudlard ! Rolf, un jour, elle viendra nous libérer ! Je peux le sentir !

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Bellatrix n'avait pas arrêté de répéter ça depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa propre lettre de la part de Narcissa. Sirius espérait que les Détraqueurs lui aient fait réaliser que Maellyn n'était pas sa fille, mais elle était visiblement trop folle, même pour eux.

Un rire suraigu – dément – raisonna dans le couloir, répété à l'infini dans l'air glacé.

\- Ma fille a onze ans, Sirius ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, hein ? Que ça fait onze ans que ta putain et ta petite bâtarde sont mortes !

Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça, et pas la force de hurler à Bellatrix de la fermer et de crever en silence. Au fond, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Et que tout était de sa faute.

…

 **Oui, on peut toujours compter sur Trixie pour pourrir l'ambiance. Quelle plaie !**

* * *

 **(1)** : Pour info, on doit à la famille Rowle l'utilisation des Détraqueurs pour garder les criminels sorciers, et ce sont eux qui ont recueilli et élévés Delphini Jedusor dans Cursed Child (ne me demandez par pourquoi). Long story short, je ne les aime pas beaucoup.

 **(2)** : Je vous jure que c'est une scène du canon ! L'un de mes passages préférés du tome 2.

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

\- **Le** _ **je**_ **de Maellyn, parce que je ne vous cache pas que c'est une première pour moi.**

 **\- Alya Lestrange et le poids d'un nom entaché (la pauvre).**

 **\- Ce salaud de Lucius (bien joué Lalite^^)**

 **\- Les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse (ma scène préférée perso).**

 **\- L'énième pirouette de Narcissa pour cacher son secret.**

 **\- Mon pauvre Sirius à Azkaban (allez, plus pour très longtemps...).**

Si vous voulez étendre sur Draco ou encore Christopher Rowle, je suis toute ouie !

 **La review est mon pourboire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse. Alors à votre bon cœur !**

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 21/10/2017**


	3. Dark Matter : Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juliette** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour te review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! Je te laisse te faire ton opinion quant à la réaction de Maellyn concernant sa véritable identité... Cela dit, elle reste une Black, et ils ne sont pas connus pour faire dans la demi-mesure ! Lucius est bien ridicule, je suis d'accord;) Heureusement que Narcissa a de la classe pour deux ^^ Et je pense que Sirius nous a déjà tous prouvé qu'il avait une force de caractère hors du commun;) Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes compliments 3 Je suis très touchée que mon histoire te plaise autant:) Merci pour ton retour sur le « je » de Maellyn. Effectivement, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines (c'est complètement de ma faute, je plaide coupable:s). Je suis d'accord avec toi, Narcissa est une vrai maman Lionne, ce qui est étonnant compte tenue de sa répartition ^^ Son sens de la famille est absolu, est c'est à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. J'espère que je continuerais à me montrer à la hauteur du personnage (non pas qu'elle me laisse beaucoup d'autres choix, cette petite ^^). Qui sait ce que bien deviner Ollivander ? Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Mimi70, Guest, titietrominet27, Almayen, Juliette, Lyrumbra, Lupa, Sundae Vanille, Lalite, lune patronus** et **Everhann** pour leur review. **J'ai été super trop gâtée ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir et à quel point ça me motive à avancer !**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

What's up ?

De mon côté, c'est pas si pire ^^ Les vacances se terminent (naaooooonnnn) et je suis à fond dans le Nano (enfin, bon, à fond, c'est peut-être un peu optimiste, mais il a commencé, ça c'est sûr ^^).

J'ai terminé un chapitre depuis la dernière fois (et ouais!) et j'ai écris un bon passage pour le UA (je suis trop forte) et je travaille sur une nouvelle scène dudit UA (qui devrait être relativement courte, bien que relativement est toujours une espèce de concept abstrait). Je devrais entamer Mars 1994 d'ici peu !

Sinon pas grand chose de plus, à part que Sirius Black a souhaité ses 58 ans hier entouré de sa petite famille et des Potter (au moins) et que c'est quand même beau (de vivre dans le déni, j'entends).

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3 ! Franchement, je l'aime plutôt beaucoup ! Juste pour vous donner le ton, c'est la rentrée ! (il y a pas de raisons que ça soit que moi d'abord!)

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Dark Matter : a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret : n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Mardi 1er Septembre 1992, Prison d'Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

Le souvenir était si profondément gravé dans sa mémoire qu'elle ressentait jusqu'à la douleur dans le bas de son ventre, les lames chauffées à blanc dans ses hanches, et le sang poisseux entre ses cuisses. Elle aurait aimé hurler jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales cèdent mais un poids insupportable sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer, et elle ne pouvait qu'avaler de trop courtes bouffées d'air, comme si elle était de retour dans ce bain glacé où les gardiens avaient bien essayé de la noyer, quelques jours après son arrivée.

Elle en avait développé une saine peur de l'eau depuis, et se battait bec et ongles quand ses geôliers décidaient qu'elle empestait définitivement trop.

Mais le pire n'était pas la douleur, ou la certitude que l'espoir quittait son corps en même temps que son sang si pur.

Non, le pire était de revoir le corps.

Si petit, si délicat, parfait en tout point exceptée pour sa peau trop bleu, ses membres immobiles et ce cordon cruel enroulé autour de son cou.

Si elle avait de la chance, le désespoir la brisait de l'intérieur à cet instant, et elle s'écroulait sur sa couche, des larmes brûlantes roulant le long de ses joues creuses.

Mais parfois, ses démons n'étaient pas encore satisfaits, alors les souvenirs se multipliaient, lui faisant revivre toutes les autres fausses couches, celles où son enfant avait été trop petit pour qu'elle distingue un corps, celles où un humain miniature s'était échappé de son corps dans une gerbe de sang...

Cette nuit était une de ces nuits, mais elle se surprit à ne pas s'effondrer malgré l'horreur et la douleur. Elle savait que tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Ses mauvais souvenirs appartenaient au passé. Elle devait se raccrocher au présent si elle voulait quitter Azkaban vivante.

Elle ne mourrait pas ici dans le désespoir, le froid et la crasse.  
Elle était Bellatrix Lestrange, le Premier Lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si sa bonne étoile l'avait abandonnée ces dernières années, elle savait au plus profond de son cœurqu' _Il_ viendrait la libérer un jour, et elle se battrait à ses côtés comme elle était née pour le faire.

Pour cette prochaine guerre, elle aurait une héritière à _Lui_ offrir.  
Elle serra les dents et sortit les photos qu'elle gardait précieusement dans une enveloppe.

Une dizaine d'images mouvantes lui racontaient la vie de sa fille, de ses premiers pas hésitants à son élégance pleine de grâce lors de son dernier anniversaire.

Et quand bien même elle ne quittait jamais cette prison, Alya ferait revivre le nom des Lestrange une fois son heure venue.

\- Rolf ! Notre fille est magnifique ! Elle va rentrer à Poudlard ! Rolf, un jour, elle viendra nous libérer ! Je peux le sentir !

Elle détailla les yeux bleus de sa fille, à peine plus foncés que ceux de sa propre mère, Druella. Venu des tréfonds de sa mémoire, l'image de la traînée de Sirius s'imposa dans son esprit, et un rire suraigu lui échappa.

Elle savait qu'il était dans le même couloir qu'elle. Elle l'avait aperçu le jour où on l'avait transférée de l'aile Nord dans celle-ci. Il était l'un des prisonniers les plus silencieux de leur quartier, sûrement car la folie l'avait emporté depuis longtemps.

\- Ma fille a onze ans, Sirius ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, hein ? Que ça fait onze ans que ta putain et ta petite bâtarde sont mortes !

…

 **Mardi 1er Septembre 1992, Gare King Cross, Londres, Angleterre.**

Le kaléidoscope de couleurs cessa soudainement et je fus reconnaissante à ma tante de me tenir fermement par le bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais un portoloin – oncle Lucius ne jurait que par cela dès qu'il fallait se déplacer dans un endroit où il n'y avait pas de cheminée, ou en pays étranger – mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me réceptionner correctement. Nani m'avait expliquée que je m'en sortirais nettement mieux quand mon corps aurait pris l'habitude de transplaner, ce qui n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs années.

Nous prîmes la direction du train, la malle de Draco et la mienne flottant derrière Nani. Autour de nous, le brouhaha était à son comble. Des pleurs et des cris raisonnaient un peu partout – ceux des parents comme ceux des plus jeunes qui voyaient leurs aînés partir – des chouettes et des hiboux protestaient violemment face à leurs conditions de transport, et les chats enfermés dans des paniers feulaient.

Nani avait refusé de m'acheter un chat – « tu auras le temps d'en avoir un quand tu seras plus grande » – ou un hibou – « pas avant quatorze ans, et tu le sais, c'est la tradition » – et comme les crapauds étaient parfaitement démodés, j'avais décliné cette possibilité avec autant de grâce que possible.

Draco ne tarda pas à retrouver Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini dans la foule dense.

\- Lady et Lord Malefoy, salua Daphné avec une révérence, que Blaise s'empressa d'imiter à sa façon. Nous nous sommes installés dans le wagon douze, Draco. A plus tard.

Le plus dur fut de rejoindre le wagon en question sans que les malles ne percutent un élève, et oncle Lucius les installa dans le filet à bagage d'un geste de baguette nonchalant.

Bien plus vite que prévu, je me retrouvai face à mon oncle et à ma tante.

L'heure des adieux me semblait encore plus dure que celle de l'année dernière, où j'avais vu mon cousin partir sans moi.

\- Bien, mon fils, rends-nous fiers, et tâche de battre cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Je compte sur toi.

Draco repoussa ses épaules en arrière, releva le menton, et serra la main tendue de son père.

\- Alya, bonne répartition. Et une excellente année scolaire. Nous vous reverrons pour Noël.

Nani fut nettement moins formelle qu'oncle Lucius. Elle serra Draco contre elle et déposa même un baiser sur son front malgré ses protestations et l'assurance que _oui, il écrirait toutes les semaines_.

J'eus le droit au même traitement mais, à la différence de mon cousin, je savourai l'étreinte, parfaitement consciente que Nani allait beaucoup me manquer pendant les prochains mois.

\- N'oublie pas, Maellyn, tu es une Lestrange, et tu es ma filleule. Ne te laisse pas impressionnée, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille avant de me libérer. Filez maintenant, ou le train risque de partir sans vous. Pas trop de sucreries pendant le trajet Draco. Et prends soin de ta cousine.

Draco fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, et me conduisit vers notre compartiment.

Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabb et Gregory Goyle, étaient déjà tous installés, ce qui laissait tout juste assez de place pour Draco et moi.

\- Ah, tiens, c'est vrai, la petite fait sa grande rentrée, commenta Pansy au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Merlin en soit témoin, j'espère que tu la ramèneras un peu moins au sujet de ta très chère cousine, Malefoy.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Parkinson. Tu n'as pas profité de l'été pour apprendre à être agréable ? C'est une occasion manquée si tu veux mon avis.

\- Assis-toi et ferme-là, ton avis n'intéresse personne, pas vrai Alya ?

Tandis que Draco se laissait tomber sans grâce entre Vincent et Gregory, je rejoignis la seule place libre, entre Pansy et la fenêtre.

\- Je crois qu'il aime le son de sa voix, c'est pour ça qu'il parle tout le temps.

\- Je sens que je vais bientôt regretter de vous avoir en permanence sur le dos, toutes les deux.

Le train s'ébranla quelques minutes plus tard, et je fixai Nani jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point indiscernable au loin. Le Poudlard Express quitta les profondeurs de Londres en moins d'un quart d'heure et la lumière soudaine nous fit tous plisser les yeux.

Laissant Draco et ses amis discuter de leurs dernières aventures – une dispute entre Pansy et sa mère, la semaine de vacances en France des Greengrass, la retraite italienne de Blaise chez sa grand-mère, et les derniers potins que Millicent avait déjà recueilli sur leurs condisciples –, je sortis le manuel de Métamorphose.

D'après Draco, il s'agissait de la matière la plus difficile avec les potions et d'après Nani, les Black s'y étaient toujours illustrés.

Il y avait donc peu de chance qu'oncle Lucius me pardonne des mauvaises notes dans cette matière. J'eus le temps de lire un chapitre entier avant que Pansy ne réalise ce que j'étais en train de faire.

\- Ah non Alya, il est hors de question que tu passes ton premier trajet à lire un _manuel._ Merlin, Zabini, sors donc ton paquet de cartes explosives. Et Nott, c'est valable pour toi aussi !

Theo releva les yeux de son propre livre – sûrement quelque chose sur les runes vu le nombre de signes cabalistiques que je pouvais apercevoir – et eut un sourire froid.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus _jamais_ jouer à la bataille explosive avec moi sous prétexte que je triche ?

\- Tu triches, tout le monde le sait. Fais un effort, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour la petite.

Je grimaçai.

Pansy m'avait toujours appelée ainsi, d'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. J'étais la _petite_ qui ne pouvait pas jouer avec eux, la _petite_ toujours accrochée à Draco, la _petite_ qui devait se tenir tranquille pendant qu'elle expérimentait d'étranges coiffures avec mes longs cheveux noirs, et la _petite_ qui devait l'écouter, elle, parce qu'elle était la plus _grande._

Ces dernières années, j'étais surtout devenue _sa_ petite, ce qui était au moins aussi agaçant que surprenant.

Pour quelqu'un qui affirmait au moins quatre fois par jour qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, une telle marque de possessivité lui avait valu de nombreuses moqueries de la part des autres, ce qu'elle s'était chargée de faire taire d'un regard froid parfaitement terrifiant.

La bataille explosive fut particulièrement acharnée – puisque chacun des neuf joueurs voulait gagner et ne reculait devant rien pour y parvenir – et nous occupa jusqu'au passage du chariot de confiseries.

Il était près de treize heures, nous étions tous affamés, mais il fut difficile de convaincre Daphné et Blaise d'arrêter le jeu en plein milieu d'une partie qu'ils étaient convaincus de pouvoir remporter.

Sans le regard de Nani pour me ramener à la raison quand il s'agissait de sucreries, j'avalais trois chocogrenouilles – deux cartes de Merlin et une de Gwendoline la Fantasque que je laissais dans le paquet. Collectionner les cartes était devenu nettement moins intéressant depuis que Draco avait réussi à convaincre Lucius de toutes les lui acheter – une boîte de patacritrouille et beaucoup trop de fondants de chaudron... Je me rassurai en me disant que Draco avait au moins avalé le double de ce que j'avais pris.

Au moment où Blaise proposa de faire un Bertie Bluff – avaler une dragée de Bertie Crochue et laisser deviner aux autres si, oui ou non, le goût était infâme, et si oui, quel parfum –, mon cousin prétexta qu'il devait m'accompagner saluer mes propres amis.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par de trop nombreux haussements de sourcils sceptiques – pour lesquels je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une explication – et décida Vincent et Gregory à se lever pour nous suivre.

Toutefois, je compris très vite que Draco s'était servi de moi pour s'excuser auprès de ses amis – comme il le faisait bien trop souvent à mon goût –, sans qu'il ne cherche à se débarrasser de moi à la première occasion venue. Être accompagné d'une première année semblait offrir une parfaite opportunité pour entamer une discussion avec des élèves de Serpentard bien plus âgés.

Draco me présenta donc à Marcus Flint – le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch que Draco semblait bien décidé à intégrer – ainsi qu'à Lucian Bole, Peregrine Derrick et Graham Montague – tous titulaires de leur poste dans cette même équipe –. Je croisais également de nombreux visages qui m'étaient familier – les jumelles Flora et Hestia Carrow Helen Dawlish et Draco en profita pour me désigner les Préfets de Serpentard – Cassius Warington, Avelina Ogden, Irving Cram, Philomena Ross, Maximilian Horton et Raelyn Hobday, – et Préfets en Chef – une Gryffondor du nom de Mina et un Serdaigle à l'allure austère –.

\- Et maintenant, Potter et les deux crétins qui lui servent d'amis. Fais en sorte de rester loin d'eux.

\- Pourquoi tu veux me les montrer dans ce cas ?

\- Loin d'eux quand je ne suis pas là pour te protéger.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, marmonnai-je.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment pour m'ôter la possibilité de répondre.

Quatre personnes étaient installés à l'intérieur : trois filles et un garçon, ce qui était loin de correspondre à ce que Draco venait de m'annoncer. Je reconnus facilement Ginevra Weasley et Luna Lovegood, puisque oncle Lucius avait tenu à ce que je connaisse les _traîtres à leur sang_ de loin afin de ne jamais m'associer à eux, la troisième fille était un peu plus âgée, des cheveux crépus, un teint caramel, et un regard particulièrement mauvais adressé à Draco. Enfin, le garçon semblait s'être découvert une passion pour ses ongles au moment où nous étions entrés, et je ne pus apercevoir que ses mèches blondes et le profil d'un visage bien trop rond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ? gronda la fille aux cheveux ridicules, découvrant deux dents de devant particulièrement larges.

Je compris enfin de qui il s'agissait.

Hermione Granger. La née-moldue, meilleure-amie de Harry Potter lui-même, une réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et des résultats qui surpassaient ceux de Draco dans toutes les matières.

\- Où est Potter ?

Granger échoua lamentablement à dissimuler son inquiétude, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco.

\- Il s'est fait virer de Poudlard ? Weasmoche aussi ?

\- Laisse-mon frère tranquille ! répliqua la petite rouquine, ses points serrés comme si elle se retenait de nous asséner un coup.

A force de vivre dans un terrier, les Weasley semblaient avoir retrouvé l'état sauvage de leurs ancêtres.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire hein, Malefoy ? Ramasse ta petite copine et va taper sur les nerfs de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Alya n'est pas ma petite copine, Granger ! Mais bien sûr, comme tu n'es pas vraiment de notre monde, tu ne peux pas le savoir.

Il pivota sur lui-même, faisant décrire un mouvement dramatique à la cape de son uniforme, et me fit signe de sortir.

Le silence dans le compartiment je ne pus manquer le murmure terrifié du garçon .

\- _Alya_ _Lestrange_? souffla-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

\- Évidement, Lestrange, Londubat ! Si tu étais encore plus lent, tu serais aussi stupide qu'un Troll en plus d'en avoir déjà l'apparence.

Même si j'avais soudainement envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, je me retrouvai figée, incapable de détacher mes yeux de son visage.

Ma mère avait-elle contemplé ce même visage lorsqu'elle avait torturé ses parents ? Mon père était-il resté insensible face à tant de peur dans un regard ?

Draco me poussa dans le couloir aussi discrètement que possible. Au regard scrutateur qu'il me lança, je sus qu'il n'allait pas manquer de me questionner sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais pas ici, devant Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui me laissait sans doute un peu de temps pour imaginer un mensonge.

Ce qui ne s'annonçait pas facile. Outre le fait que Draco était presque aussi doué que Nani pour deviner quand je ne disais pas la vérité, il était en plus particulièrement têtu et abandonnait rarement une idée fixe.

Heureusement, le compartiment de Deloris, Sven, Hadrian et Christopher était au bout du wagon, et m'offrit une parfaite esquive.

\- Je repasse te chercher dans deux heures.

\- Je suis capable de retrouver mon chemin !

\- Deux heures, Aly.

Mon expression devait en dire long sur le fond de ma pensée – à savoir que si Draco Malefoy s'imaginait qu'il allait pouvoir me mener à la baguette sous prétexte qu'il avait un an de plus que moi, il risquait d'être la première cible de la mienne – car chacun de mes quatre amis se mit à ricaner, sans même essayer d'être discret.

Je fis de mon mieux pour me composer une expression neutre, et pris place à droite de Christopher.

\- Ça va lui passer, me dit-il, un faux air compatissant sur le visage.

\- Il ne pourra pas te suivre partout à Poudlard, renchérit Deloris. Caelan m'a dit que le château était immense.

\- Il ne t'a pas obligée à rester avec lui pendant le trajet ? demandai-je en retour, soucieuse de changer de conversation.

Caelan était le grand frère de Deloris et il faisait sa rentrée en sixième année. Si Draco avait tendance à être protecteur avec moi, ce n'était rien comparé aux frères de Deloris... Et je savais que mon amie avait hâte qu'il termine Poudlard pour être débarrassée du chaperonnage de Caellan.

\- Il a essayé, répondit-elle, un sourire qui se voulait énigmatique sur les lèvres.

A ses côtés, Sven sembla se retenir de rire.

\- Sven, Chris et Hadrian sont censés te surveiller, pas vrai ?

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, et j'offris un sourire compatissant à Deloris.

Les règles de savoir vivre pour une jeune fille issue d'une famille Sang-Pur étaient bien plus contraignantes que celles des garçons, qui pouvaient faire à peu près ce qu'ils voulaient à partir de leur onze ans, malgré le fait que la majorité d'entre eux se comportaient encore comme des bébés.

Nani m'avait une fois expliquée qu'on laissait une liberté aux garçons plus tôt, pour leur montrer à quel point ils étaient vite perdus sans une présence féminine à leur côté.

\- Alors, Alya, ta baguette ?

Je la sortis précautionneusement de la poche intérieure de ma robe et la tendis devant moi pour qu'ils puissent tous la voir. Contrairement à moi, Deloris, Sven, Hadrian et Christopher avaient été acheter la leur dès le lendemain de leur anniversaire, et l'avaient entreposée dans leur chambre. Je n'avais pu que les contempler en rêvant de la mienne.

\- Ébène, 27,5 centimètres, ventricule de dragon, rigide, récitai-je.

\- Ébène ? Ça ne m'étonne pas ! s'exclama Deloris. C'est le seul bois à baguette à être noir. Je paris que c'est le bois de prédilection des Black !

Sa remarque ne me surprit pas. Deloris avait tendance à imaginer que la famille Black était toute entière incarnée en moi, sans que je ne sache d'où lui venait cette fascination. La famille de ma mère était pour ainsi dire éteinte et la dernière génération n'avait pas fait parler d'elle en bien.

\- Christopher, tu es décidément le seul à avoir un crin de licorne, se sentit obligé de remarquer Hadrian, moqueur.

Je ne savais pas d'où il tenait sa théorie, mais être le propriétaire d'une baguette à crin de licorne était selon lui une marque flagrante de faiblesse. J'avais hâte qu'il en parle devant Draco, puisque le cœur de baguette était elle aussi un crin de licorne. A la différence de Chris, il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

\- Dans tous les cas, elle est très élégante, éluda Chris.

\- Et il était temps que tu aies enfin une ! se moqua Sven, en faisant tourner la sienne entre ses doigts.

Sur ce dernier point, j'étais bien d'accord avec lui.

\- Vous avez vu beaucoup d'autres premières années ? demandai-je finalement.

Draco ne m'avait guère laissé l'occasion de m'arrêter pour dévisager ceux qui seraient peut-être mes camarades à Serpentard. Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley, Clarissa Belby et Lean McLaggen mis à part, je ne connaissais pas d'autres enfants de mon âge.

\- Oui, quelques-uns. Il y a un certain Fripemine... je n'ai pas retenu son prénom, mais il était en train de se vanter auprès de Sang-de-Bourbes que son père travaille au ministère. L'un d'entre eux l'a tout de suite bombardé de questions. Il aurait pu se renseigner un peu, non ?

Deloris eut une moue hautaine, et Sven approuva sa remarque d'un hochement de tête appréciateur, tandis que Chris se contentait de hausser les épaules.  
Ni lui, ni moi, n'aimions discuter des Nés Moldus. Nous n'en connaissions aucun, et leur destin nous était bien égal.

\- C'est tout ? enchaînais-je, de peur que Deloris ne se lance dans un long monologue sur la nuisancequ'ils représentaient à ses yeux.

Son discours ne m'avait guère intéressée la première fois, et il avait même tendance à être lassant, puisqu'il s'agissait toujours des mêmes arguments, ceux-là même qu'oncle Lucius répétait bien trop souvent au Manoir ces derniers temps, à cause de la loi d'Arthur Weasley.

\- Non, il y a aussi cette fille, une noire avec un drôle d'accent, reprit Sven. Elle a voulu s'installer avec nous. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue...

\- Je pense qu'elle n'était simplement pas d'ici, remarqua Chris.

\- Peut-être... Mais en tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Finalement, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était montré curieux, et je compris que j'allais devoir attendre la répartition pour savoir avec qui j'allais partager tous mes cours pendant les sept prochaines années.

\- Vous imaginez si on ne se retrouve que tous les cinq à Serpentard ? dit Sven.

\- Oh, ce serait tellement bien ! s'extasia Deloris. Ou, au pire, avec Lean McLaggen et Clarissa Belby. Elles ne font pas parties de Vingt-Huit Consacrées, mais leurs familles sont respectables.

\- Quatre filles et trois garçons ? releva Chris. Ce serait l'enfer oui !

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part de Deloris, arracha une grimace terrifiée à Sven, et tira tout juste un haussement de sourcils à Hadrian. Je me contentai de sourire distraitement, essayant d'enfermer mes inquiétudes dans un coin de mon crâne, usant pour cela d'un énième exercice d'Occlumencie.

Je ne voulais pas imaginer ma vie si jamais je ne terminais pas à Serpentard. Oncle Lucius serait furieux, Draco déçu, et je serais séparée de mes quatre seuls amis.

Je devais être à Serpentard.

\- Par contre, je n'ai pas vu Harry Potter, reprit Sven. Il est en deuxième année, non ?

\- Il n'est pas dans le train, expliquai-je. Il paraît qu'il a sauvé l'école, ou quelque chose dans ce genre l'année dernière... Peut-être qu'il a le droit à un traitement spécial ?

Malgré moi, le visage de Neville Londubat me revint en mémoire, et je secouai la tête pour ne plus y penser.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute si mes parents s'en étaient pris aux siens. C'était la guerre, et ils étaient Aurors, ils connaissaient sans doute les risques.

Sauf que mes parents les avaient attaqués après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

\- Comme s'il ne l'était pas assez, c'est ça ? se plaignit Deloris.

\- Du moment qu'on ne nous oblige pas à nous prosterner devant lui, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? répliqua Chris avec froideur.

\- L'année dernière, Dumbledore a distribué des points à la dernière minute et les Gryffondors ont gagné la coupe. Ce n'est pas juste s'il est traité différemment parce qu'il est célèbre.

\- La vie n'est pas juste, Deloris, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Le ton sec de Chris – celui qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire en dernier recours pour avoir le dernier mot – fit violemment rougir la peau pâle de Deloris. Elle se leva alors, drapée dans sa fierté et quitta le compartiment sans un mot de plus. Sven soupira et la suivit, sûrement soucieux de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Caelan Yaxley si sa petite sœur revenait seule. Hadrian se leva à son tour, mais j'étais presque certaine qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'accompagner Sven.

\- Bon débarras ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de critiquer tous ceux qui passaient devant la porte depuis qu'on a quitté Londres !

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être méchant avec elle.

\- Elle en verra d'autres.

Un silence tomba entre nous. Je laissai Chris reprendre sa lecture et ramenait mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Dehors, la nuit était en train de tomber, et les paysages n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux qui m'avaient vue grandir.

Les environs du Manoir étaient couverts de forêts, mais le relief restait plat. L'Ecosse n'avait rien à voir : au delà d'une étendue d'un vert saisissant, je devinai des montagnes aux pentes torturées, taillées par le vent, la pluie et le froid.

Et Poudlard se trouvait quelque part là-bas.

Contrairement à Deloris, Sven, Hadrian ou Chris, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y mettrais les pieds. J'avais vécu plusieurs mois là-bas, sous la surveillance de l'infirmière, après l'emprisonnement de mes parents. Je n'en gardai aucun souvenir, mais Allycia Dolohov et Apoline Davis n'avaient pas oublié, et elles ne manquaient jamais de venir me saluer quand nous nous croisions lors des différentes réceptions.

Chris m'arracha à mes pensées dans un sursaut, tandis qu'il posait une main légère sur mon épaule.

\- Toi aussi, tu as eu le droit à une leçon de morale cet été ?

\- Bien sûr... Je suis la seule héritière des Lestrange et la nièce des Malefoy. Je dois rendre tout le monde fier. La tienne était si horrible ?

Les parents de Chris – Euphémia et Thorfin Rowle – étaient sans doute encore plus exigeants qu'oncle Lucius en matière de fréquentations, et ne cessaient de lui rappeler qu'il devait se montrer à la hauteur de l'héritage des Rowle.

\- Si je ne suis pas réparti à Serpentard, je serais déshérité.

J'entrouvris la bouche de stupeur. Si cela avait été dit par n'importe qui d'autre que Thorfin Rowle, j'aurais assuré à Chris que son père ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Sauf que Thorfin Rowle n'était pas du genre à plaisanter – je pouvais sans doute compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où je l'avais vu sourire – et qu'importe que chacune des quatre maisons possèdent son lot de qualités et sa renommé propre. Il ne tolérait rien d'autre de la part de son fils que Serpentard, comme il ne tolérait pas qu'il montre ses émotions en public ou qu'il s'adresse avec autre chose que de la condescendance à ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie des Vingt-Huit Consacrées.

Je comprenai un peu mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas aussi bien supporté que d'habitude les bavardages incessants de Deloris.

\- Nous irons à Serpentard ensemble. Je n'ai pas le choix non plus... Je crains que l'on ne me réserve pas un très bon accueil dans les autres maisons.

\- Surtout à Gryffondor, dit-il avec une grimace.

\- Surtout à Gryffondor...

La porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer Sven.

\- Je viens de croiser Luna Lovegood ! Elle m'a parlé pendant cinq minutes des _Nargols_ qui, selon elle, me suivent. Si la Weasley n'était pas venue la chercher, j'y serais encore ! Cette fille est cinglée !

\- Au moins, elle ne finira pas à Serpentard, c'est déjà ça...

Le reste du trajet sembla s'écouler en quelques secondes. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser que deux heures s'étaient écoulées, Draco revint me chercher. Il avait l'air particulièrement bougon, et je compris pourquoi quand je rejoignis son compartiment et que Pansy lui demanda s'il avait trouvé Potter en chemin.

Le train s'arrêta un quart d'heure plus tard et un brouhaha digne du quai neuf-trois-quart s'éleva dans les couloirs des wagons.

Draco posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me guida vers la sortie. Le froid me saisit aussitôt, tout comme l'humidité que le vent charriait. Ici, l'été était terminé depuis des semaines.

\- Par ici les premières années ! Rangez-vous deux par deux ! Les premières années !

Un homme immense se tenait au bout du quai, une lanterne à la main, et vêtu d'un étrange manteau de peau qui semblait être cousu main.

\- A tout à l'heure Aly. Je te garde une place à Serpentard.

Je rejoignis mes condisciples, et retrouvai Chris, Deloris – qui ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir – et Sven dans la file. Hadrian était hors de vue, mais j'avais aperçu son grand-frère – Marcus – en descendant du train. Il ne devait pas être loin.

Nous étions bien plus nombreux que ce que j'avais imaginé – déjà au moins trente – et à côté du garde-chasse, nous semblions tous minuscules.

Sauf une fille noire, qui nous dépassait tous d'une bonne tête. Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant sa façon de se tenir – les épaules droites, le menton relevé, l'air impassible – comme une Sang-Pur.

J'étais pourtant sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vue... Peut-être était-elle une Shacklebolt ? Ces derniers ne fréquentaient guère les fêtes et avaient rarement le goût pour une vie mondaine.

\- Bien, suivez-moi ! Attention où vous mettez les pieds, le sol est glissant.

La lumière dispensée par sa lanterne était tout juste suffisante pour éclairer sur un ou deux mètres autour du garde-chasse, et je fixai mes pieds plutôt que les environs jusqu'à ce que nous ayons rejoint le bord du lac.

La vue qui nous attendait sur la château valait quand même le coup d'avoir de la boue sur nos chaussures. Poudlard se détachait sur un ciel étoilé sans le moindre nuage, et les lumières du château se reflétaient dans les eaux noires.

\- Installez-vous dans une barque. Pas plus de quatre.

Je suivis Christopher, Sven et Deloris – qui ne semblait même pas avoir une seule critique à faire face au spectacle – et je gardai mes yeux fixés sur le château pendant toute la traversée.

\- Baissez la tête !

Les barques franchirent un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture dans la falaise. Les canots nous emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait dans les entrailles du château.

Finalement, le tunnel se transforma en une large grotte où il était possible de débarquer sur le sol rocheux sans trop de mal. Hadrian profita de la manœuvre pour nous rejoindre, l'air ennuyé.

\- Cette randonnée est grotesque, grogna-t-il.

Chris et moi échangèrent un regard désabusé – Hadrian ne partageait définitivement pas les goûts du reste du monde –.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me reproches de râler, Flint, je te jette dans le Lac Noir, répliqua Deloris avec un sourire trop large pour être innocent.

Elle se détourna, faisant voler ses longues mèches vénitiennes, et rejoignit le reste des première années.

Guidés par la lampe d'Hagrid, nous grimpâmes le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivâmes enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château.

Je montai les marches menant à une immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif quand un grand bruit de ferraille se fit entendre au loin. Je me retournai vivement, fouillant le parc des yeux sans rien réussir à discerner dans la nuit de plus en plus épaisse. Etait-il possible que l'un des gros véhicules volants des moldus ait pu s'écraser dans le parc ?

\- Allez, on avance ! Ce n'était rien.

Je relevai un regard perplexe vers l'homme, et eus le temps de deviner ses sourcils froncés. Il ne faisait pas un grand menteur.

\- Je croyais que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du pays, me souffla Chris.

\- Si la moitié des rumeurs que m'a raconté Draco sont vraies, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu entrer dans le château l'été dernier, répondis-je à voix basse.

\- Merveilleux.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et découvrit une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude. Elle posa sur nous un regard particulièrement sévère qui aurait réussi à rendre celui de Nani aimable, et je me surpris à me redresser, tout en vérifiant rapidement que ma cravate était bien nouée et que ma robe n'avait pas glissé pendant notre randonnée.

J'étais toutefois certaine que le bas de ma cape était maculée de boue, sortilège anti-tâche ou non, et que mes bottines étaient crottées.

Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la dégaine de Luna Lovegood – sa cape était à l'envers, et sa paire de collants était effilés à plusieurs endroits – et je me rassérénerai. Je ne réussirais peut-être pas ma première impression, mais il y avait largement pire.

\- Voilà, professeur McGonagall, ils sont tous là.

\- Merci Hagrid. Bien, rangez-vous deux par deux et suivez-moi.

Elle nous mena à travers l'immense hall d'entrée – presque aussi large que la salle de réception du Manoir – et nous pénétrâmes dans une petite salle où nous eûmes du mal à tous entrer. Je me retrouvais coincée entre le mur et Chris, un garçon minuscule derrière moi, et la grande fille noire devant.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence.

-Dis, tu sais ce que l'on va devoir faire ? Il y a deux garçons dans le train qui m'ont dit que ça faisait très mal...

Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu – Deloris avait raison, tous ces Nés Moldus pourraient se renseigner un peu avant d'arriver à Poudlard. J'avais mieux à faire que de m'occuper de leur éducation et profitai du temps qui me restait pour réciter mes arguments. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment fonctionnait le Choixpeau, mais Pansy m'avait confiée qu'elle avait entendu une voix dans sa tête quand elle l'avait coiffé. S'il pouvait parler, il pouvait sûrement entendre, et j'avais bien l'intention de le convaincre qu'il se trompait si jamais il me proposait une autre maison que Serpentard.

Nani se plaignait assez de mon entêtement à toute épreuve, mes précepteurs semblaient tous d'accord sur le fait que j'étais intelligente, et je mettais un point d'honneur à me débrouiller toute seule depuis longtemps. Petite, j'avais tendance à me jeter tête la première dans le danger – monter sur une étagère pour atteindre un livre, sauter dans l'eau depuis un éperon rocheux, descendre les escaliers en glissant sur la rampe – mais j'avais appris à réfléchir avant d'agir. Je...

\- Allons-y, maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer.

La voix du professeur McGonagall m'arracha un sursaut. Je suivis le mouvement en même temps que les autres, et je me retrouvai soudainement dans la Grande Salle.

Mon inquiétude s'envola.

C'était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais entendu dire. La pièce était immense, sûrement autant que l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Quatre longues tables s'alignaient face aux professeurs et je fis un sourire crispé à Draco quand je croisai son regard. Au dessus de nous, le ciel étoilé était saisissant de réalisme et je repérai plusieurs constellations avec autant de facilité que si j'avais eu mon télescope avec moi.

D'ordinaire, la vue des étoiles me calmait – j'avais passé de merveilleux moments avec Nani et Draco au sommet de la plus haute tour du Manoir – mais j'eus l'impression que _Bellatrix_ était anormalement brillante cette nuit, comme si ma mère me surveillait depuis Azkaban.

Notre petit groupe s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs et McGonagall déposa un vieux chapeau rapiécé et particulièrement fripé sur un simple tabouret de bois.

 _Grimpe sur le tabouret,_

 _Pose-moi sur ton crâne_

 _Je te révélerais le nouveau départ_

 _Offert à ta destinée._

 _Et au fur et à mesure que vous rejoignez votre Maison_

 _Là où de nouveaux amis sauront vous accueillir_

 _Garde en mémoire que le monde cherche aussi un nouveau départ._

 _Puisqu'il ne tient qu'à vous de changez_

 _Ce que les autres se contentent d'imaginer._

 _Brillant Serdaigle : souviens-toi,_

 _Tout ton savoir ne vaudra rien_

 _Si tu échoues à écouter ton cœur._

 _Loyal Poufousouffle, sois prudent,_

 _Bien qu'il soit toujours noble de rester droit,_

 _Il n'y a pas plus dangereux que de se voiler la face :_

 _Apprends à connaître ceux à qui tu accordes ta confiance._

 _Sournois Serpentard, fait attention :_

 _Ton ambition te demandera des sacrifices_

 _Ceux qui veulent les plus grands pouvoirs_

 _Reçoivent aussi les plus lourdes responsabilités._

 _Preux Gryffondor : contrôle-toi.  
Mener des batailles doit se faire au bon moment_

 _Et parfois, même les plus grands combattants_

 _Se doivent d'obtenir la paix sans verser le sang._

 _Aussi, dans ce nouveau chapitre de votre vie,_

 _Souvenez-vous des leçons de l'histoire,_

 _Sans quoi les drames se répéteront._

 _Travaillez ensemble, aidez-vous les uns les autres,_

 _Ne prêchez pas la haine contre la différence._

 _Vos bannières sont peut-être dissemblables_

 _Mais tout au fond, vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le pensez. **(1)**_

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde se mit à applaudir et le Choixpeau salua son public, une table à la fois.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : _Anderson, Aurora._

La fille était petite, boulotte et coiffée de cheveux bien trop bouclés. Elle réajusta nerveusement ses lunettes et tira sur sa jupe avant de s'asseoir.

 _-_ SERDAIGLE !

\- _Avery, Sven._

Sven marcha d'un pas assuré, le menton dressé. Deloris et lui n'avaient jamais eu l'ombre d'un doute sur la maison où ils seraient envoyés.

\- SERPENTARD !

Des applaudissements nourris retentirent à la table des verts et argents, mais pas suffisamment forts pour couvrir les huées qui s'élevaient de celle des Gryffondors. Les principaux instigateurs de ce manque de respect semblaient être deux rouquins qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. J'espérais que Dumbledore ou McGonagall allaient leur demander d'arrêter, mais le directeur continuait à applaudir distraitement, et McGonagall avait les yeux rivés sur sa liste.

Je ravalai mon indignation, même si une part de moi n'était pas vraiment surprise après ce qui s'était passé pour la coupe des quatre Maisons. Les Serpentards souffraient de leur mauvaise réputation...

La répartition se poursuivit donc. Clarissa Belby fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, le Né Moldu qui m'avait posé une question à Gryffondor – _évidemment,_ commenta Deloris – , Hadrian rejoignit Serpentard après que le Choixpeau ait à peine eut le temps d'effleurer son crâne et Jeremy Harper le suivit juste après – un petit noir particulièrement chétif aux yeux très sombres –.

Les noms s'égrenaient si vite, et j'eus beau deviner que mon tour ne tarderait plus, j'en restai pourtant figée quand il résonna dans la Grande Salle.

\- _Lestrange, Alya_.

Quelques exclamations de surprises à peine étouffées répondirent à McGonagall et je m'avançai la tête aussi haute que je le pouvais, m'appliquant à chaque pas pour que ma démarche donne – plus que jamais – l'impression que je flottais sur le sol.

 _N'oublie pas, Maellyn, tu es une Lestrange, et tu es ma filleule. Ne te laisse pas impressionnée._

Le Choixpeau était trop large pour moi, et il me tomba sur les yeux, me plongeant dans le noir, sans pour autant réussir à me faire oublier que des centaines de regards étaient braqués sur moi, dont certains étaient particulièrement hostiles.

\- _Hummmm, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir dans la tête d'une Lestrange... Tu m'as tout l'air d'être un curieux mélange, ma chère petite. Oui, il y a de l'entêtement, et tellement de fierté... Du courage aussi._

La peur accéléra mon cœur. Il se mit à battre si vite et si fort dans ma poitrine que j'étais convaincue que McGonagall pouvait l'entendre.

Mon foutu courage – un trait de caractère que je doutais posséder – allait réussir à me mener tout droit à Gryffondor !

 _\- Regarde-mieux, Choixpeau. Je suis faite pour Serpentard,_ pensai-je, aussi fort que possible.

 _\- Tu en es sûre ? Il y a plus d'une seule forme de courage, chère enfant._

 _\- Serpentard,_ répondis-je à nouveau.

Avant de le répéter comme une litanie, à l'infini, si fort que la voix du Choixpeau ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vague écho dans un coin de mon esprit.

J'eus l'impression de passer une éternité assise dans le noir et je compris que le Choixpeau avait rendu son verdict sans que je ne m'en rende compte au moment où la lumière m'aveugla à nouveau.

Cette fois, les huées ne venaient pas que des Gryffondors. Certains Poufsouffles, et même quelques Serdaigles, reprenaient leurs sifflets.

En réponse à ce triste spectacle, tous les Serpentards s'étaient levés et m'applaudissaient à tout rompre.

Le soulagement manqua de me faire tituber et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas courir jusqu'à Draco.

Je n'avais que faire des quolibets. J'étais à Serpentard, et c'était le plus important.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules – un geste d'affection qu'il ne se permettait jamais en public – et se pencha vers moi, son visage crispé dans un masque de rancœur.

\- Ils paieront, crois-moi, souffla-t-il.

Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Autour de moi, chaque Serpentard avait beau sourire, je pouvais lire la colère dans leur regard et une fierté blessée dans leurs épaules raides. Beaucoup pensaient que les Serpentards n'étaient qu'une bande d'individualistes, prêts à tout pour être le meilleur, mais ils sous-estimaient la loyauté qui les liaient à leur maison.

Nani avait toujours dit que s'en prendre à un Serpentard, c'était s'assurer que toute la maison allait s'unir pour préparer une vengeance.

McGonagall finit par demander le silence, usant d'un sortilège pour se faire entendre.

\- SI JE N'AI PAS LE SILENCE DANS L'INSTANT, JE COMMENCE A DISTRIBUER DES HEURES DE COLLE ! **(2)**

L'effet fut immédiat. Tout le monde se rassit et le calme revint, comme par magie.

\- _Lovegood, Luna._

McGonagall dut répéter son nom deux fois encore avant qu'elle ne réagisse, apparemment perdue dans la contemplation du ciel magique. McGonagall n'eut même pas le temps de déposer le Choixpeau sur sa tête qu'il hurlait déjà son verdict :

\- _SERDAIGLE !_

Lovegood s'en alla rejoindre sa nouvelle maison en sautillant, ce que les Serpentards choisirent de saluer par des ricanements.

Madley David fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et manqua de s'étaler au sol en se prenant les pieds dans sa cape.

\- _Malhorne, Crystal._

La fille noire, que je pensais être une Shaklebolt, s'avança. Sa démarche aurait tiré un compliment à Nani, et son port de tête était juste parfait. Son nom parlait pourtant contre elle. Pour tout ce que j'en savais, le nom des _Malhorne_ n'était pas connu dans le monde sorcier. Elle ne pouvait qu'être une Sang-Mêlée ou une Née Moldue.

A nouveau, le Choixpeau ne montra pas le moindre signe d'hésitation, et sa décision retentit presque instantanément, ce qui serra mes entrailles.

Combien de temps étais-je restée sous le Choixpeau ? Une chance que je n'ai pas eu un chapeau flou, car cela n'aurait pas manqué de parvenir aux oreilles d'oncle Lucius. Il m'aurait sûrement accusée de ne pas être une vraie Serpentarde ou d'avoir manqué d'embarrasser la famille des Malefoy.

Après Malhorne, Lean McLaggen s'en alla rejoindre les Serdaigles, Bridget McNab, Gryffondor – lesquels l'acclamèrent pendant de longues minutes, ne retrouvant leur calme qu'avec une nouvelle menace, des retraits de points cette fois – et Munch Hans, Gryffondor lui aussi – relança le tapage –.

\- Les Gryffondors sont des animaux, pesta Pansy en face de moi. A croire qu'ils sont tous élevés dans des caves, loin de toute civilisation.

\- _O'Casey, Ryan._

Le Choixpeau délibéra pendant une petite minute avant de rugir _Serpentard._

\- A part cette Malhorne, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes minuscules cette année, se moqua Blaise. Je paries que les pieds d'O'Casey ne touche pas le sol !

\- Et en plus, il est roux. Il ne part pas avec beaucoup d'atouts dans la vie.

Le commentaire de Pansy tira des ricanements à tous ceux qui purent l'entendre, et je manquai le nom de la fille qui venait d'être appelée, mais qui termina à Poufsouffle, tout comme Row, Chloe.

\- _Rowle, Christopher_.

Toute la table releva les yeux vers mon meilleur ami, persuadés qu'il allait nous rejoindre. Les Rowle étaient l'un des joyaux des Vingt-Huit Consacrés, en plus d'être une famille de politiciens redoutables. Tout comme les Malefoy, les Black et les Lestrange, leur nom était teinté de rumeurs quant à leurs connaissances en Magie Noire.

Le Choixpeau ne me permettait que d'apercevoir les lèvres de Chris, mais il me sembla crispé, ses mains serrant les bords du tabouret.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, interminables. Je croisai les doigts sous la table, priant Merlin, Circée, Morgane et Viviane de se montrer clément avec Chris et de faire en sorte qu'il termine à Serpentard, même si je savais qu'il n'en avait pas toutes les qualités.

Aucun Rowle n'avait jamais échappé à la tradition familiale.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Si je n'avais pas retenu mon souffle, j'en aurais sûrement crié de surprise. Autour de moi, de nombreuses exclamations avaient salué la décision du Choixpeau, et seuls de faibles applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table voisine à la notre.

Chris resta assis sur le tabouret, le visage livide, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle pour ne serait-ce que bouger. J'eus envie de me lever pour le rejoindre mais Draco me retint sur mon siège.  
McGonagall lui tapota l'épaule pour l'inciter à bouger, et il traversa finalement la salle d'un pas lent, ses yeux fixés au loin, plus brillants que je ne les avais jamais vus.

Il s'assit au bout de la table, dos aux Serpentards, et je pouvais désormais voir que que ses épaules raides et ses cheveux châtains.

C'était une catastrophe.

Tout cela à cause d'un bout de tissu poussiéreux et rapiécé, ensorcelé par des sorciers morts depuis bien trop longtemps ! Le Choixpeau aurait pu mentir ! Personne n'en aurait jamais rien su !

J'aurais aimé pouvoir être en colère, crier au scandale, rejoindre mon meilleur-ami à la table des Poufsouffles pour lui montrer que je n'avais rien à faire de l'avis d'un chapeau, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé entendre le Choixpeau, je n'avais pas le courage de m'opposer à la tradition et à ce que l'on attendait de moi.

J'étais Alya Lestrange, j'étais une Serpentarde, j'avais un rang et une place à tenir. Rejoindre Chris reviendrait à me mettre toute ma nouvelle maison à dos, ce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre si je souhaitais survivre à mes sept années d'étude.

La colère céda la place à la douleur, puisque je savais déjà que mon amitié avec Chris était entièrement remise en question, et que l'on tolérerait tout juste que je lui adresse la parole.

Je serrais les dents pour retenir mes larmes – il ne manquerait plus que je me donne en spectacle à mon tour pour empirer la situation de Chris – et je tournai la tête vers la table des professeurs, mes yeux fixés sur le blason de Poudlard accroché au-dessus d'eux. Je sentai les regards de Draco et ses amis sur moi, tout comme ceux de Sven, Hadrian et Deloris – qui attendait encore sa répartition –.

Les dernières premières années furent répartis dans une drôle d'ambiance. J'eus tout juste conscience que Jin Wan était envoyée à Serpentard, que Ginny Weasley rejoignait – sans surprise – Gryffondor. La dernière personne à être répartie fut Deloris et le Choixpeau n'eut – cette fois encore – aucune hésitation.

Quand les derniers applaudissements des Serpentards se furent éteints, Dumbledore se leva, le visage barré d'un large sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette année nouvelle année à Poudlard, dit-il. Avant que le buffet ne commence, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Gilderoy Lockhart, dont vous avez forcément entendu parler.

Des applaudissements nourris retentirent et Lockhart, habillé dans une tenue pourpre, se leva pour saluer la salle.

\- C'est trop d'honneur... Je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous seront nettement moins heureux de m'avoir pour professeur dans quelques semaines ! Apprendre à se défendre contre les Forces du Mal et toutes les créatures maléfiques est loin d'être une sinécure...

\- Merci, professeur. Et bon appétit à tous !

Des plats débordant de nourriture apparurent sur la table, en si grande quantité que je n'en voyais autant que lors des grandes réceptions au Manoir, mais jamais le choix n'avait été aussi varié, au risque de conduire les Elfes à la crise de nerf.

Tout paraissait absolument délicieux, et après un trajet durant lequel je n'avais grignoté que des sucreries, j'aurais dû être affamée.

La répartition de Chris m'avait purement coupée l'appétit. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais aimé pouvoir quitter la Grande Salle, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention.

\- Aly, il y a de la tourte Shepherd, me fit remarquer Draco. Tu en veux ?

Je haussai les épaules et il prit mon assiette pour me servir une part généreuse, accompagnée de purée, de Yorshire pudding et d'haricots à la tomate.

Je me forçai à avaler deux bouchées, juste assez pour donner le change tandis que les autres étaient occupés à dévorer ce qui se trouvait dans leur assiette – surtout Gregory et Vincent –. Les discussions allaient bon train, beaucoup commentaient les résultats de la répartition – Sven et Deloris étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et me jetaient de réguliers coups d'oeil – et Hadrian était en grande discussion avec son frère, d'autres, par contre, racontaient la plus folle des rumeurs, et elle ne manqua pas de faire réagir Draco quand elle parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Comment ça, Potter et Weasley sont arrivés _en voiture volante ?_

Théodore Nott eut un sourire poli.

\- Quel mot te pose une difficulté de compréhension, Draco ? Le mot voiture ? Ce sont ces calèches sans chevaux qu'utilisent les moldus pour se déplacer et...

\- Je sais ce qu'est une _voiture !_ le coupa-t-il. Mais où l'ont-ils trouvée ? Le Ministère tolère tout juste que l'on utilise les balais en extérieur !

\- La voiture appartiendrait à Arthur Weasley...

Draco éclata d'un rire mauvais.

\- Ce crétin va se faire virer ! Ce sera bien fait pour lui ! Et les Weasley seront bientôt si pauvres que même Poudlard sera au-dessus de leurs moyens.

\- A mon avis, Weasley et Potter aussi vont se faire virer. Ils se sont écrasés dans le parc.

Je tournai la tête vers Nott.

\- Il y a eu un bruit de ferraille dans le parc au moment où on est arrivé avec le garde-chasse. Il a essayé de nous faire croire que c'était normal, mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas...

\- Hagrid est débile, releva Pansy. Dumbledore le garde par pur esprit de charité...

\- On s'en fiche d'Hagrid ! Potter et Weasley vont se faire virer !

\- Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, Draco ? demanda Blaise avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, Zabini ! Les Gryffondors vont perdre leur petit héros. Et nous allons gagner la Coupe ! Je t'avais bien dit que l'on se vengerait d'eux, Alya !

\- On y est pour rien, ce n'est pas vraiment une vengeance, releva Daphné.

\- Détails... Bien, ça, c'est une excellente nouvelle !

Les desserts arrivèrent, comme pour saluer sa phrase, et il eut un large sourire, avant de se servir une part de tout ce qui était à sa portée. Draco avait toujours aimé le sucre, et il ne se nourrirait que de gâteaux si Nani le laissait faire.

Je refusai de me servir, et attendis que je reste du repas se termine au plus vite. Un peu plus loin, Chris me ne s'était pas tourné une seule fois vers la table des Serpentards, mais j'espérais bien avoir le temps de lui parler avant que nous soyons menés vers notre salle commune respective.

Il devait savoir que je resterais son amie, même si nous serions obligés de nous voir moins qu'avant.

\- Je suis désolée pour Christopher, Alya, me souffla Millicent.

Elle m'observait, sûrement depuis un moment, et n'avait pas pu manquer que je ne le quittais pas du regard depuis le début du repas.

\- Les Serpentards peuvent être amis avec les Poufsouffles, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Bien sûr... Il n'y a qu'avec les Gryffondors qu'une amitié est vraiment très mal vue... Mais tu sais bien que cela ne s'applique pas à nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. J'étais une Lestrange et Chris était désormais un traître parmi les Vingt-Huit Consacrées.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, et le silence s'installa sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler.

\- Après ce délicieux repas, je crois que je peux maintenant vous rappeler quelques règles pour ce début d'année, et les première années ne sont pas les seuls à être concernés par ce qui va suivre... Il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le parc. Mr Rusard m'a à nouveau demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. La liste des objets interdits cette année se trouve, comme toujours, sur la porte de son bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Les sélections des joueurs de Quidditch se feront au cours de la deuxième semaine, et les candidats doivent s'inscrire auprès de Madame Bibine. Et maintenant, place à l'hymne de l'école pour clore cette délicieuse soirée. Chacun chantera sur son air préféré ! Allons-y !

« Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige-nous à tout étudier,

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. »

J'imitai Millicent et Pansy qui avaient choisi l'air de la chanson _Singing Sorceress_ de Celestina Worbeck. Le titre avait tellement inondé le WWN tout l'été que la mélodie était rentrée profondément dans bon nombre de cerveaux. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les dernier à terminer, hurlant sur l'air d'une chanson particulièrement vulgaire, donnant une toute autre version du conte de Babbity Lapina, et je dus encore attendre la fin des applaudissements pour pouvoir m'esquiver vers la table des Poufsouffles.

\- Alya ! Tu dois rejoindre les préfets ! me rappela Draco.

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes !

Je réussis à éviter la main qu'il avait tendu pour m'attraper le bras et j'avais presque rejoins le bout de la table quand Sven et Deloris s'interposèrent sur mon chemin.

\- Où tu vas, Alya ? On est censé rejoindre les préfets...

\- Je sais, j'en ai pour deux minutes, répliquai-je à Deloris, définitivement agacée.

\- Rowle est déjà avec ceux de sa maison, annonça Sven avec une grimace.

Si Deloris n'avait pas l'air de faire grand cas du sort de notre ami, Sven semblait partager mon inquiétude. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers les jaune et noir, et repéra Chris au milieu des autres première années de Poufsouffle.

Il n'avait rien fait pour que je puisse le rattraper et j'espérais que ce soit uniquement parce qu'il préférait rester seul pour digérer sa répartition.

Je soupirais. Rien de tout cela n'était bon signe.

\- Allons-y, marmonnai-je.

Cassius Warington et Avelina Ogden nous lancèrent un même regard sévère.

\- Suivez-nous de près. Les cachots forment un véritable labyrinthe quand on ne les connaît pas.

Ils profitèrent du chemin pour nous apprendre les principales règles que nous devions suivre – le petit déjeuner était servi jusqu'à 9h30, le couvre feu était à 21h30, la magie était interdite dans les couloirs, aucun duel n'était toléré, McGonagall n'acceptait aucun devoir en retard, tout comme Rogue et Sinistra Chourave et Flitwick étaient plus souples Binns oubliait fréquemment de les ramasser Lockart ne manquerait pas d'être un incapable de plus sur la longue liste des professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui s'étaient succédés – et j'eus la nette impression que nous aurions le droit à une implacable leçon de morale de leur part si nous faisions perdre des points à notre maison à cause de ces différents motifs.

\- Si Potter n'avait pas joué les héros l'année dernière, Serpentard aurait remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons pour la huitième fois consécutive. Vous devez bien comprendre qu'il faut que nous prenions notre revanche cette année, et vous avez un rôle à jouer dans cette compétition. Les professeurs ont tendance à accorder plus de points aux première années pour de bonne réponses jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Durant cette période, chacun d'entre vous se doit donc d'être en mesure de répondre à un maximum de questions afin de ramener le plus de points possibles.

\- Toutes les maisons procèdent ainsi ? demanda Malhorne.

Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître son accent, et Warington la dévisagea, autant pour sa prononciation que pour le contenu de sa remarque.

\- Nous sommes des Serpentards. C'est notre rôle d'imaginer des stratagèmes pour gagner.

\- Hmmm... Donc nous devons connaître les réponses, et faire en sorte que les autres maisons ne remarquent pas que nous profitons de la clémence des professeurs pour engranger de l'avance, c'est bien cela ?

\- Rappelle-moi ton nom ?

\- Crystal Malhorne.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser, Malhorne. Maintenant, je dois aussi vous rappeler qu'aucun élève d'une autre maison n'est autorisé à entrer dans notre salle commune. Une telle chose ne s'est pas produite en sept siècles d'histoire, et je compte sur vous pour cela continue ainsi encore longtemps.

\- Une autre chose, continua la fille, je crois que vous avez remarqué que notre maison est un peu à part... Les Serpentards souffrent d'une mauvaise réputation car les derniers Mages Noirs de notre histoire ont fait leurs études à Serpentard. Cette réputation s'est renforcée à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui et de ses Mangemorts... C'est pourquoi, plus que jamais, nous devons nous serrer les coudes et rester unis. Partout où vous vous rendrez dans le château, à partir du moment où des Serpentards plus âgés sont à proximité, vous ne risquez rien. Nous vous protégerons comme vous protégerez les futures première années quand votre tour viendra. Unis, nous sommes plus forts que les trois autres maisons réunies, et quiconque osera troubler cette union d'une quelconque façon risque de voir sa vie se transformer en enfer.

Sven et Deloris échangèrent un regard surpris, et je secouais la tête en silence. Rien ne ressemblait plus à un Serpentard que de donner une série de conseils suivie par une menace catégorique.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un mur quelconque au milieu des nombreux cachots du château. Je le détaillais avec attention, sachant très bien que dès demain, je devrais être en mesure de le retrouver seule.

\- Le mot de passe est _Viridie_. Il changera dans quinze jours, alors n'oubliez pas de vérifier quand vous passez devant le tableau d'affichage.

Le pan de mur s'ouvrit juste assez pour laisser passer deux personnes de front. Les deux préfets nous précédèrent et je découvris ma salle commune.

La pièce était immense, et bien plus haute de plafond que ce que laissait imaginer les couloirs que nous avions parcourus. Les fenêtres, encadrées de colonnes finement taillées, diffusaient une lumière verdâtre étonnamment apaisante et je compris en m'approchant qu'elles donnaient sous le Lac Noir. Le mobilier était constitué de pièces qui n'auraient pas juré au Manoir Malefoy et les fauteuils avaient l'air plus confortables les uns que les autres. Je fis encore un tour sur moi-même, impressionnée par cet endroit où j'allais passer les sept prochaines années.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes que je remarquai le silence, tout juste troublé par le clapotis de l'eau contre les fenêtre.

Mes sept condisciples étaient aussi bouche-bée que moi, et tous les autres Serpentards nous observaient avec bienveillance tandis que nous découvrions une parcelle de Poudlard qui nous était entièrement réservée.

\- Au lit maintenant. Vos affaires ont déjà été déposées dans votre dortoir. Soyez prêts demain matin à 8h, nous vous conduirons à la Grande Salle.

Deloris, Malhorne et la troisième fille – Wan si ma mémoire était exacte – prirent aussitôt la direction que venait d'indiquer la préfète.

Draco semblait m'attendre, installé sur l'un des canapés de velours verts comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu es entrée, me dit-il.

\- C'est tellement facile de te moquer alors que je n'étais pas là pour voir la tienne l'année dernière, répliquai-je.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ses plaisanteries, surtout si elles étaient à mes dépends.

Il sembla comprendre _pourquoi_ et grimaça.

\- Les autres disent que le Choixpeau te place à Serpentard si on le lui demande, souffla-t-il. Rowle...

\- Pourquoi aurait-il demander autre chose que Serpentard ? le coupai-je. Il sait très bien que ça ne va lui apporter que des ennuis.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que le Choixpeau a réussi à le convaincre que ça en vaudrait la peine dans ce cas... Je suis désolée, Aly.

Je serrai les dents. Si nous avions été seuls au Manoir, je me serais sans doute réfugiée dans ses bras, mais de nombreux Serpentards nous observaient du coin de l'oeil. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser penser que le sort de Rowle m'affectait à ce point. Ma loyauté revenait à ma maison avant tout.

\- Tu veux écrire à maman ? Elle attend sûrement le résultat de ta répartition avec inquiétude.

Il avait pensé à prendre de l'encre, un parchemin – où il avait déjà écrit un long mot – et une plume neuve qui supporterait mon écriture de gauchère.

Je parcourus rapidement ce qu'il avait gribouillé – ses pattes de mouche allaient encore faire râler Nani, et je soupçonnai qu'il en fasse exprès –, étonnée qu'il ait trouvé tant de choses à raconter... Entre le nombre de paquets de bonbons qu'il avait avalé et une description peu flatteuse de ma réaction face à la Salle Commune, il expliquait que Potter et Weasley étaient arrivés dans une voiture volante et prophétisait la fin de la famille Weasley.

Je secouai la tête, à peine surprise, et saisis la plume.

 _Chère Nani,_

 _Le voyage s'est très bien passé, même si Draco a tenu à jouer au garde du corps toute la journée. Ai-je ton autorisation pour tester mes maléfices sur lui s'il devient trop insistant ?_

 _J'ai été répartie à Serpentard, tout comme Deloris et Sven. Nous sommes sept au total, mais aucun des autres ne sont issus de grandes familles._

 _Christopher est à Poufouffle._

Je faillis lui demander de tout faire pour essayer d'assouplir les parents de Chris, mais je savais qu'il risquait de le prendre mal si je ne lui demandais pas son autorisation... D'autant qu'Euphemia et Thorfin risquaient de se montrer plus sévères encore si ma tante échouait à les convaincre.

 _Je t'écrirais demain pour te raconter ma première journée. Il est déjà très tard._

 _Ta filleule, Maellyn._

Je tendis ma lettre à Draco et il la plia soigneusement en prétendant ne pas lire ce que j'avais écrit.

\- Helios m'attend dans mon dortoir. Bonne nuit cousine.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et disparut dans les escaliers. Je me résignai donc à rejoindre Deloris, espérant qu'elle serait trop fatiguée pour vouloir discuter.

Une chose était sûre, la réalité était déjà bien loin de ce que j'avais imaginé pour ma première année au château.

...

 **Mardi 2 Septembre 1992, Prison d'Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

Au cœur de la forteresse, les journées semblaient parfois interminables, et Bellatrix laissa échapper un soupir quand la dernière patrouille passa devant sa cellule, sans qu'aucun des deux gardes ne lui adresse un regard.

Cela ne se passait pas tous les jours ainsi. Elle était sans nul doute possible la prisonnière la plus haïe de tout Azkaban, et chaque gardien semblait s'être donné la mission de le lui rappeler autant de fois que possible.

Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention aux remarques. Le nom des Black n'avait jamais fait l'unanimité à Poudlard et ses condisciples avaient trouvé bien pire que ces idiots de gardiens.

Les coups ne lui faisaient plus rien non plus. La douleur avait toujours fait partie du prix à payer pour être à _Ses_ côtés, et le feu de _Ses_ _Doloris_ brûlait jusque l'âme. De plus, la souffrance éloignait les souvenirs, le froid et la laissait souvent inconsciente. Elle se réveillait parfois plusieurs jours plus tard, quelques fois dans la miteuse infirmerie.

S'ils faisaient tous en sorte de la passer à tabac régulièrement, sa mort ne faisait pas partie du jeu, bien au contraire. Elle était convaincue depuis son arrivée que les gardiens allaient tout faire pour la maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible, quitte à la gaver comme un animal si elle cessait de s'alimenter.

Elle devait expier ses crimes.  
Le pire était la solitude.

Elle n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment avant d'arriver ici. Fille aînée d'une fratrie de trois, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir du moment où elle avait été la seule fille de ses parents. A Poudlard, elle avait été constamment entourée, son nom et son charisme attirant ceux de sa maison à ses côtés. A la fin de ses études, elle avait épousé Rodolphus et s'était installée au Manoir Lestrange. Il ne se passait pas un jours sans qu'elle ne rencontre quelqu'un ou reçoive une lettre, sans oublier la présence de Rolf.

Les gardiens exceptés, elle était privée de tout contact avec un autre être humain depuis son arrivée. Sans les lettres de Narcissa, elle aurait sans doute perdu pied avec la réalité des années de cela, tant les cauchemars et les visions ne lâchaient jamais prise. A chaque fois qu'elle recevait des nouvelles, sa volonté lui revenait, elle retrouvait la force de marcher dans sa cellule pour ne pas perdre ses forces, et faisait travailler sa mémoire, récitant tous les sortilèges de Magie Noire qu' _Il_ lui avait appris. Elle devait être prête à _Le_ servir dès qu'elle pourrait sortir d'ici, et elle devrait tout apprendre à sa fille pour qu'elle puisse prendre la relève le moment venu.

Sa fille.

Le plus dur dans la solitude était que cela lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas auprès d'elle. Alya grandissait sous un regard qui n'était pas le sien, entourée de personne qui n'était pas elle, parce qu'elle _L'_ avait choisi _Lui_ plutôt qu'elle.

* * *

 **(1)** : On ne s'emballe pas, j'ai juste traduit une chanson trouvée sur le web (j'aimerais citer l'auteur ici mais impossible de remettre la main sur le site... Mais ce n'est moi!)

 **(2)** : Dès fois que vous ayez oublié que les Gryffondors sont parfois une belle bande de crétins, parce que c'est canon, ça aussi.

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

\- **Le retour de Trixie, avouez qu'elle ne vous avez pas manqué.**

 **\- Ma petite Pansy (oui, parce que je l'aime bien).**

 **\- La rencontre Londubat/Lestrange.**

 **\- La répartition de Maellyn.**

 **\- Celle de Christopher (je plaide non coupable pour tout ce qui concerne ce gosse, il est ingérable!).**

Si vous voulez vous étendre sur Draco et sa Potter-Love-Story (il m'épuise) ou sur le premier aperçu de la maison Serpentard, je suis toute ouïe !

Petit clin d'oeil au passage à **Lyrumbra** qui est la maman de Crystal Malhorne, même si c'était il y a longtemps et qu'elle en a fait du chemin, cette petite !

 **La review est mon pourboire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse. Et j'ai absolument besoin qu'elle soit en forme si je veux réussir à m'approcher des 50 000 mots d'ici la fin du mois !**

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 4/11/2017**


	4. Dark Matter : Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juliette** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes l'immersion du côté Serpentard. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, leur réputation est surfaite. Il y a des gens très bien dans cette maison comme il y a eu le pire chez les Gryffondors ! Pour Draco et Harry, honnêtement, je crois que leur meilleure histoire d'amour est celle décrie par Rowling. Ils sont so in love, tous les deux ! Merci pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

 **Lupa :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review ! Tous tes compliments m'ont fait super plaisir, tu n'as pas idée ! Narcissa est loyale à sa famille, au sens le plus large possible, et Bellatrix est malgré tout sa sœur...

Aaaah, je suis contente si je n'ai pas vendu la mèche pour la Répartition de Maellyn ! Oui, elle aurait beaucoup souffert si elle avait été à Gryffondor... C'est la grosse différence avec Sirius : elle aime sa famille et elle est aimée par elle. Toutefois, tu as raison de souligner que sa vie à Serpentard ne va pas être une croisière de rêve pour autant ^^

Merci pour Serpentard;)

Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de la rencontre Lestrange/Londubat:) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé.

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Everhann, Almayen, lune patronus, mimi70, AndouilleEtSushi** et **Sundae Vanille** pour leur review. **J'ai été super trop gâtée ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir et à quel point ça me motive à avancer, surtout en ces temps sombres du Nano !**

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Comment va la vie de votre existence ?

De mon côté, ça roule ! Le Nano est en cours (29 115 mots au dernier comptage) et je vais donc être brève pour m'en retourner faire souffrir mes persos (pas dans BS – quoique – mais dans l'UA – et même plus tant que ça –). J'ai donc terminé un chapitre depuis la dernière fois, et je compte commencer la deuxième partie de mars 1994 sous peu (on dit merci à Rowling pour ses chronologies fumeuses XD) et le UA a officiellement dépassé la barre des 70 000 mots...

Sinon, nouveau chapitre, pour lequel je décline toute responsabilité. J'en avais pas prévu le quart du tiers et personne n'a rien voulu savoir de toutes les façons... Heureusement, je l'aime bien quand même ! Bonn lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Dark Matter : a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret : n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Mercredi 2 Septembre 1992, Poudlard Ecosse.**

La sonnerie du réveil de Jin Wan m'arracha au sommeil brutalement et je basculai sur le ventre pour enfouir mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je n'avais pas très bien dormi, entre ce qui s'était passé la veille et les nouveaux bruits auxquels je n'étais pas habituée. Deloris n'avait pas arrêté de tourner dans ses draps – à croire qu'elle se battait avec quelqu'un dans son sommeil –, Wan parlait de temps à autre, et seule Malhorne ne m'avait pas dérangée. Ou alors, elle était trop loin de moi pour que je ne l'entende.

– - Debout, Alya ! C'est notre premier jour et nous ne pouvons pas être en retard !

Je m'obligeai à me redresser, sachant pertinemment que Deloris serait bien capable d'arracher ma couverture si je ne me dépêchais pas d'émerger.

J'ouvris les rideaux de mon lit et commençai à retirer les papillotes qui m'assuraient d'avoir de jolies anglaises au réveil.

Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas être du matin. Wan laissa échapper un bâillement tandis qu'elle s'étirait, et Malhorne fixait le vide, son regard encore embué par le sommeil.

Chacune d'entre nous se prépara dans le silence, Malhorne aida Wan à nouer sa cravate, Deloris me demanda d'ajuster le nœud dans ses cheveux, et je passai une longue minute à vérifier que mon apparence était impeccable.

Aujourd'hui, je devais donner une bonne impression à chacun de mes professeurs.

Comme promis la veille, les deux préfets nous attendaient dans la Salle Commune.

– - Vous avez bien dormi ? nous demanda Avelina Ogden tandis que son binôme nous détaillait avec attention.

– - Harper, tu ne sais pas faire ton nœud de cravate ?

Il secoua la tête et le préfet régla le problème d'un coup de baguette.

– - Je te montrerai ce soir. Il est hors de question que vous perdiez des points à cause d'une tenue incorrecte. Laissez donc cela aux Gryffondors. Ils pensent toujours que c'est une bonne façon de se faire remarquer en début d'année. En route.

Je gardai le silence sur le chemin, laissant Sven et Deloris partager leurs impressions sur leur salle commune et leur dortoir. En cherchant le sommeil la veille, j'avais réfléchis à ce que j'allais dire à Christopher, même si je devrais sûrement attendre que nous partagions un cours pour pouvoir l'aborder.

La Grande Salle était un peu moins animée que la veille – il semblait y avoir moins d'élèves – mais tous les professeurs étaient déjà là, dont Severus Rogue, occupé à distribuer les emplois du temps à chaque année.

Les préfets insistèrent pour que nous nous asseyions tous ensemble, et je me retrouvai donc entre Deloris, Molhorne, et le rouquin irlandais en face de moi.

Le petit déjeuner proposé était aussi varié que le banquet de la veille. J'attrapai un scone dans le plat le plus proche, en me promettant de ne manger que des légumes au déjeuner pour faire amende honorable.

Une fois que tout le monde eut avalé quelque chose, les langues commencèrent à se délier. Harper et l'irlandais semblaient déjà s'entendre, et tous deux discutaient avec Jin Wan des derniers résultats de Quidditch, ce qui me permit de découvrir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était un Né-Moldu.

– - Peux-tu me passer la compote de fruit, s'il te plaît ?

Je regardai autour de moi, sans rien voir de tel.

– - Pardon ?

– - Le pot à la fraise, à ta gauche.

– - Ah, la confiture.

Malhorne eut une grimace.

– - On appelle cela purée de fruits dans mon pays.

J'hésitai avant de poser la question qui me brûlait la langue depuis la veille. Je finirai sûrement par l'apprendre sans avoir besoin de le demander, mais la patience n'avait jamais été ma plus grande qualité.

– - Et tu viens de quel pays ?

– - Afrique du Sud.

Je compris un peu mieux pourquoi son accent m'était complètement inconnu.

– - Tu es bien loin de chez toi, on dirait.

– - Effectivement. C'est une longue histoire... Poudlard est toutefois une grande école. Je suis contente d'y avoir été acceptée.

– - C'est l'une des meilleures au monde. Tes parents sont sorciers, eux aussi ?

– - Bien sûr. Ma famille est bénie par la Magie depuis des générations. C'est une très grande fierté pour nous.

– - Pour la mienne aussi, soufflai-je.

Je glissai un regard vers la table des Poufsouffles sans y trouver Christopher. Cela ne m'étonna pas spécialement. Il était capable d'être venu plus tôt pour se faire oublier, ou alors, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de recevoir une beuglante en public.

Euphémia Rowle était bien capable de faire cela à son fils pour que le reste du monde sache à quel point elle le désavouait à partir de maintenant.

– - Bien, à vous maintenant, dit le professeur Rogue derrière moi, m'arrachant un léger sursaut. Voici vos emplois du temps. Mes collègues et moi tolérons que vous vous perdiez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Arrangez-vous pour connaître l'itinéraire menant d'une salle à une autre d'ici lundi prochain. A tout à l'heure.

Nous commencions la journée avec lui, pour une heure en commun avec les Gryffondors. Le premier cours que je passerai en compagnie des Poufsouffles était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en dernière heure.

– - Excellent ! Nous avons Lockhart dès aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Deloris. Je suis sûre qu'il va être un très bon professeur ! Et nous n'avons que deux cours avec les Gryffondors.

– - Quatre. Il y a deux heures de potion et deux heures de Métamorphose.

Deloris balaya mon commentaire d'un geste de la main.

– - On devrait peut-être y aller, non ? remarqua Jin Wan. Les préfets n'ont pas précisé s'ils nous raccompagnaient cette fois...

– - Le courrier ne devrait pas tarder, la stoppa Hadrian.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une horde de hiboux de toutes les espèces et de toutes les couleurs traversèrent la Grande Salle, dans un brouhaha de cris et de battements d'ailes.

La chouette de Nani se posa devant Draco avec une pochette de sucrerie et deux lettres. Il me rejoignit une fois la chouette partie.

– - Pour toi, cousine. Tu as un bon emploi du temps ?

Je lui tendis le parchemin que nous avait donné Rogue, et ouvris ma lettre.

 _Ma chère Maellyn,_

 _Félicitations pour ta répartition ! Je ne m'avance pas beaucoup en disant que tes parents auraient été très fiers de toi, et je le suis également ! Je suis convaincue que Serpentard a beaucoup de choses à t'apporter._

 _Je suppose que Sven Rosier, Deloris Yaxley et Hadrian Flint sont avec toi ? C'est une bonne chose, mais n'oublie pas, tu te dois d'essayer de fréquenter tous ceux de ton année. Il se peut que tu aies besoin d'eux durant tes années d'études, et il est de toute façon plus agréable quand toute une promotion s'entend bien._

 _Je suis désolée d'apprendre que Christopher est à Poufsouffle. Je crains qu'Euphemia et Thorfin ne se montrent pas tendres avec lui en apprenant la nouvelle._

 _Passe une agréable première journée,_

 _Ta marraine,_

 _Narcissa Malefoy._

– - On dirait presque celui que j'avais l'année dernière.

Je récupérai mon emploi du temps avec un haussement d'épaule.

– - Et toi ?

– - J'ai encore potion avec les Gryffondors...

– - Au moins, tu n'auras plus Weasley et Potter à supporter, c'est déjà ça.

Draco eut un drôle de regard, ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par des vociférations provenant de la table des Gryffondors.

– _\- RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY ! COMMENT AS-TU PU_ _VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA NE M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉ QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ETAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU ! ET COMME SI CELA NE SUFFISAIT PAS, NOUS AVONS REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER ! JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON !_

La beuglante se tut dans un panache de fumée noire et Draco joignit son rire à ceux de leur table, avant de reprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

– - Il paraît qu'ils ont juste eu une retenue, alors que des moldus les ont vus ! Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Saint Potter, ça n'aurait pas été la même chose du tout ! Enfin, je suppose qu'une totale humiliation publique est une sorte de compensation acceptable.

– - Ils ont été vus par des moldus ?! m'écriai-je.

Potter et Weasley avaient menacé le Secret Magique, mettant toute leur communauté en danger, et ils n'avaient qu'une retenue ?!

– de _La Gazette_ , il y a eu un numéro spécial hier soir...De toute façon, Potter est le chouchou de Dumbledore et c'est le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot... (j'adore l'argument ultime ;D) Tu vas passer à la salle commune avant ton premier cours ?

– - Oui.

– - Nous aussi. Vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre. Ça vous évitera de vous perdre.

Nous réussîmes à trouver la salle de potions bien avant les Gryffondors, qui arrivèrent quelques secondes avant que la cloche annonçant le début des cours ne retentisse.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit aussitôt. Deloris et moi prîmes place côte à côte, tandis qu'Hadrian et Sven se faufilaient au fond de la pièce.

Je détaillai la salle de classe : le cachot était taillé directement dans la roche et le seul aménagement consistait en des étagères le long des murs, sur lesquelles étaient entreposées de nombreux bocaux contenant des animaux flottant dans du formol, prêts à être utilisés dans des préparations. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la seule lumière provenait de torches et de deux lustres rustiques.

Rogue commença par faire l'appel, ses yeux noirs glissant de son parchemin au visage de l'élève qui venait de répondre un timide présent.

Son visage ne trahit aucune réaction en lisant mon nom de famille, ce qui ne me rassura qu'à moitié.

Severus Rogue était de toute évidence un ancien Serpentard et notre maison était réputée pour apprendre à ses élèves la maîtrise de leur émotion, un talent qu'il était toujours utile de posséder.

– - Weasley, Ginevra. Ah oui, un numéro de plus. Je ne sais pas si vos parents ont rendu un service à notre communauté en s'acharnant à avoir autant d'enfants.

Deloris ne chercha pas à rendre son ricanement discret, tout comme Hadrian et Sven, et j'eus un sourire. Draco m'avait dit que Rogue était le seul professeur à favoriser les Serpentards.

Ce n'était que justice d'après lui, et vu l'évident favoritisme du directeur pour les Gryffondors, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être d'accord.

– - Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais réussissait l'exploit d'être parfaitement audible dans le cachot. Depuis son entrée dans la salle – un tourbillon de cape noire derrière lui – et le regard glacial qu'il avait décerné à tous les élèves, personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, sauf pour répondre présent. Même Deloris avait perdu sa langue, ce qui était presque une première.

– - Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Son entrée en matière fut suivie par un long silence. La majorité des Gryffondors semblaient être très mal à l'aise, j'étais presque sûre que Weasley avait sensiblement pâli, tandis que mes condisciples de Serpentard faisaient de leur mieux pour cacher leur curiosité.

– - Weasley, où trouve-t-on un Bezoard ?

Elle déglutit bruyamment et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

– - Je vois, aucun de vos frères n'a donc jugé utile de vous préciser que vous deviez faire l'effort de parcourir quelques manuels avant d'arriver au château...

– - Jones, quelle est la principale utilisation du sang de dragon en potion ?

Jones se frotta nerveusement la joue avant de répondre.

– - Ma mère en utilise parfois pour nettoyer le four... Pour nettoyer les chaudrons ?

Quelques rires éphémères – appréciateurs pour les Gryffondors et moqueurs à Serpentards – brisèrent le silence pendant une folle seconde.

– - Je vois que, comme votre frère, vous avez le don pour faire rire... Avec un peu de chance, vous serez un peu moins mauvais en potion que lui mais votre réponse me laisse peu d'espoir sur cette possibilité. Crivey, quelle couleur prend la potion de ratatinement quand elle est bien préparée ?

Crivey était un minuscule garçon blond, dont les pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol une fois qu'il était assis. C'était celui qui m'avait posée une question juste avant la répartition.

– - Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu le nom de cette potion dans le manuel, professeur.

– - Tout sorcier ayant une bonne culture générale est capable de me donner la bonne réponse. Bien, je vois que cette fois encore, le niveau frôle les abysses. Pour votre information, le Bezaord est un puissant contre-poison que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres. Le sang de dragon a au moins douze propriétés connues à ce jour, dont celle d'épaissir les préparations. Enfin, la potion de ratatinement devient verte à la fin de la préparation. Quand comptez-vous commencer à prendre des notes ?!

Je me dépêchai de saisir ma plume et reportai les différentes informations. Le professeur Rogue en profita pour inscrire des instructions au tableau.

– - Vous me préparerez la potion page quinze de votre livre. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire au fond de la classe. Je ne veux pas le moindre bruit jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Je me dévouai pour aller récupérer tous les ingrédients, et Deloris grimaça de dégoût quand je revins avec plusieurs vers en plus des orties séchées, des épines de porc-épique et des crochets de serpents.

– - Il est hors de question que je touche à ça, grimaça-t-elle. Tu les découpes, Alya.

– - Quoi ? J'ai déjà été les chercher !

– - Justement, tes mains sont déjà contaminées. Tu n'es plus à ça près.

Je fus soudain prise de l'envie de les lui balancer au visage mais Rogue demanda le silence d'un ton sec, et je me résignai à mon triste sort avec un air maussade. De son côté, Deloris s'appliqua à réduire les crochets de serpent en poudre.

Préparer une potion ne se révéla pas plus compliqué que de réaliser un exercice d'Occlumencie, mais il ne fallait pas relâcher son attention une seconde au risque de sauter une étape cruciale, ce qui arriva à Harper et O'Casey.

– - De quelle couleur est votre potion, messieurs ?

– - Bleue, professeur.

– - Est-ce ce qui est indiqué dans votre manuel ?

– - Non, elle devrait être violette.

– - Et que comptez-vous faire de l'essence de Murlap ? La boire ?

– - On a oublié, professeur.

– - Je laisserai passer pour cette fois, mais tâchez de vous montrer attentif. La moindre erreur peut conduire à des réactions parfois très dangereuses.

Les commentaires qu'il réserva aux Gryffondors furent nettement moins compréhensifs et il retira deux points à Meghan Black et Astrid Stimpson pour la consistance grumeleuse de leur préparation.

A la fin de l'heure, nous reçûmes une première rédaction de trente centimètres sur les propriétés du sang de dragon pour le cours suivant

– - Et bien, on ne va pas rigoler tous les jours avec lui, commenta Jin Wan quand nous fûmes dans le couloir.

– - On est là pour apprendre, pas pour s'amuser, répliquai-je.

– - Et puis, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, il a un don pour les répliques acides, rétorqua Sven. J'ai hâte qu'un des Gryffondors fasse fondre son chaudron !

Le cours suivant était Histoire de la Magie, en commun avec les Serdaigles. Le professeur Binns – le seul fantôme à être professeur – manqua de nous endormir en nous racontant la création de Poudlard par Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Je ne pris que quelques notes, plus concentrée sur la faim qui commençait à me ronger le ventre que sur le ton soporifique de Binns.

Plus que tout, j'espérais réussir à croiser Christopher, lui proposer de demander à Nani d'intercéder en sa faveur auprès de sa famille, lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas d'être dans une autre maison, et que je serais quand même de son côté, quoiqu'il arrive.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, je me dépêchai donc de rassembler mes affaires. En suivant tous les autres élèves, Deloris, Sven, Hadrian et moi trouvâmes le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans grande difficulté. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier de marbre, je me figeai.

Euphemia et Thorfin Rowle étaient au milieu du Grand Hall, en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore. Lord Rowle avait l'air encore plus rancunier que d'ordinaire, et sa femme semblait tout simplement furieuse.

– - Oh oh, commenta Sven. Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Chris.

– - Pas la peine d'aller bien loin. Il est là-bas, dit Deloris en pointant une direction.

Je le repérai à mon tour. Entouré par les autres Poufsouffles de son année, il remontait le couloir qui menait vers la salle de Métamorphose. Il se stoppa net en apercevant ses parents, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre ceux qui le suivaient d'un bon pas.

Il fut projeté au sol sans ménagement, attirant l'attention de ses parents et de Dumbledore.

Euphémia fondit sur lui à la manière d'un oiseau de proie ayant aperçu un lapin loin au sol. Elle le releva sèchement et le ramena brusquement vers son mari.

– - Poussez-vous de là, les petits serpents, vous bloquez le passage.

Une bande de Gryffondors, de plusieurs années nos aînés, nous bouscula légèrement pour appuyer leur message, me sortant de ma torpeur.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était jamais un bon signe quand des parents se déplaçaient à Poudlard, encore moins quand ils venaient y rencontrer le directeur.

– - Il vaut mieux qu'on descende, Alya. On va finir par nous précipiter en bas des escaliers sinon.

Je hochai mécaniquement la tête, mon regard fixé sur Christopher. Je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine, mais il m'avait semblé qu'il venait de pâlir.

Alors même si ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, je fis un détour pour passer près d'eux.

– - Nous allons régler les dernières formalités avec le professeur Chourave. En attendant, il faudrait que tu ailles rassembler tes affaires, Christopher. Et peut-être en profiter pour saluer tes camarades ? Je vais aller chercher un préfet de Poufsouffle.

J'aurais dû continuer mon chemin, au moins donner l'impression que je ne m'étais pas approchée pour les espionner.

J'en fus simplement incapable. Christopher était mon ami, nous nous connaissions depuis que nous étions bébés, et il était l'une des rares personnes à qui je pouvais sans doute confier tous mes secrets.

Et il allait quitter Poudlard.

Quand Dumbledore s'éloigna en direction de la Grande Salle, j'étais plantée au milieu du Grand Hall, ma bonne éducation oubliée tandis que je dévisageais Lord et Lady Rowle avec dégoût.

– - Bonjour, Miss Lestrange, me salua le père de Chris, d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Serpentard a de la chance de te compter parmi ses étudiants. Félicitations.

Je l'ignorai et plantai mon regard dans les yeux si clairs de son fils, maintenant brillants et bordés de rouge, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. J'ouvris la bouche pour m'indigner ou peut-être même insulter Euphémia et Thorfin Rowle, mais il secoua la tête et articula un _pitié_ silencieux.

Dumbledore était déjà de retour, un garçon blond au physique d'Apollon à sa suite.

– - Monsieur Diggory va te raccompagner dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle et t'aidera à remonter ta malle. Monsieur, Madame, suivez-moi je vous prie. Madame Chourave nous attend.

J'attendis juste que nous ayons rejoint l'escalier menant aux cachots.

– - Tu t'en vas ? murmurai-je.

Il eut un sourire triste.

– - Mes parents ne sont pas satisfaits par ma répartition, souffla-t-il, les yeux de plus en plus brillants.

– - Où vas-tu apprendre la magie ?

– - Durmstrang. Père connaît le directeur.

Je secouai la tête, sans trouver rien de plus à lui dire. Nous connaissions tous les deux la réputation de l'école de magie bulgare, et les raisons qui avaient poussés les Rowle à y envoyer leur fils unique en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard.

– - Je suis désolée, Chris.

– - Ne le sois pas... C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû... Je... Le Choixpeau m'a dit que ma place était à Poufsouffle et que... Enfin, cela n'a plus la moindre importance maintenant. Au moins, personne ne me jugera à Durmstrang.

Nous fîmes le reste du chemin dans un silence pesant et je le passai à ressasser l'explication de mon ami.

 _Au moins, personne ne me jugera à Durmstrang_.

Chris n'avait jamais été le parfait petit héritier que ses parents attendaient et cela, malgré tous ses efforts. Il n'était pas Deloris, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à juger les personnes sur la pureté de leur sang il n'était pas comme Draco, qui pensait que le monde se devait d'être à ses pieds parce qu'il était un Malefoy et il n'était pas lâche comme moi.

Je faisais ce qu'on attendait de moi, parce que j'avais peur que le peu de famille qu'il me restait me tourne le dos.

Être l'unique héritier de grandes familles comme les nôtres était loin de n'avoir que des avantages, et devoir se montrer digne à chaque instant de notre nom et de l'héritage qu'il représentait, était un véritable fardeau.

Diggory se racla la gorge quand l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles fut en vue.

– - Bien, je suppose que c'est ici que nous nous disons au revoir, Aly, dit-il, ses yeux fixés sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

Il prit sur lui pour relever la tête et me faire face. La tristesse rendait ses yeux bleus ternes, et il semblait plus abattu que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

– - Tu vas me manquer.

– - Tu vas me manquer à moi aussi, soufflai-je en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas que ma voix ne tremble... Tu m'écriras ?

– - Bien sûr. Prends soin de toi, Alya.

Il rouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et son expression douloureuse me serra le cœur. Je ne savais pas quand je le reverrais – ses parents n'allaient certainement pas s'afficher publiquement avec lui ou pas avant plusieurs années – et son envoi à Dursmtrang sonnait comme la première punition d'une longue liste.

Il se détourna lentement et rejoignit Diggory au bout du couloir. Le préfet passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena gentiment avec lui.

Je restai un long moment dans le couloir, immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où je l'avais vu disparaître, luttant pour que mes larmes ne passent pas la barrière de mes yeux. Je pleurerais plus tard, quand je serais au fond de mon lit cette nuit, mais pas maintenant.

J'étais Alya Lestrange. J'étais à Serpentard.

Et je devais tenir mon rang.

…

 **Jeudi 3 Septembre 1992, Poudlard, Écosse.**

– - La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, dit McGonagall. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Devant moi, Deloris glissa aussitôt un regard vers la rangée de gauche où tous les Gryffondors étaient installés. L'accord était tacite : nos deux maisons ne devaient pas se mélanger d'aucune façon possible, et cela résultait en un partage de l'espace.

McGonagall laissa flotter le silence quelques secondes, comme pour laisser le temps à son message de pénétrer les esprits, puis fit faire un mouvement compliqué à sa baguette.

Le bureau devant elle, et tout ce qui était posé dessus, se transforma en un mouton qui eut à peine le temps de bêler une fois avant que McGonagall n'exécute le contre-sortilège, qui semblait plus compliqué encore.

– - Voilà ce que j'attends de mes élèves d'ici à ce que vous vous présentiez à vos Aspics. Rien de moins. Prenez de quoi écrire, nous allons commencer par une demi-heure de théorie.

La classe était parfaitement calme et à l'écoute tandis que McGonagall nous dictait les pré-requis de la Métamorphose, évoquant les Lois Elémentaires de Gamp pour la Métamorphose – nous y reviendront au cours de l'année – et l'importance de la concentration, de la prononciation et du mouvement de la baguette pour obtenir le résultat escompté.

Contrairement au professeur Flitwick qui tenait absolument à nous faire répéter les mouvements de poignets élémentaires avant toute mise en pratique, ou Lockhart qui avait passé l'heure à nous raconter sa biographie, commençant dès l'enfance, McGonagall nous distribua une allumette chacun vingt bonnes minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

Le mouvement de baguette était des plus simples – un coup sec du haut vers le bas, bien que légèrement diagonal – et la formule – _Aferte_ – respectait la prononciation du latin.

Je me forçai à enfermer mes pensées pour Chris dans un coin de mon esprit – son départ n'avait même pas fait grand bruit. Les familles de Sang-Purs ne voulaient pas s'étendre sur un événement qui aurait pu arriver à grand nombre d'entre eux s'ils n'avaient pas respecté la tradition familiale, et les Poufsouflles semblaient partager entre un sentiment de rancune – les parents de Chris avaient préféré retirer leur fils de Poudlard plutôt que le laisser étudier parmi eux – et la compassion. Dans les deux cas, l'affaire ne semblait être discutée qu'entre eux.

Deloris et Sven, eux, avaient été presque plus choqués que moi en apprenant que Chris quittait le château, moins d'un jour après y être entré.

Je secouai la tête. La Métamorphose était le domaine de prédilection des Black. J'avais bon espoir de rendre Nani fière en y étant particulièrement brillante.

– - _Aferte !_

Comme tous les camarades, l'allumette ne daigna même pas changer de couleur et je regrettai que McGonagall n'ait pas fait plusieurs démonstrations.

– - Ne relâchez pas vos efforts. Je serais très surprise qu'un seul d'entre vous ne parvienne seulement à modifier la forme ou la couleur de l'allumette. Les premières Métamorphoses sont les plus difficiles, mais la première qualité pour réussir en toute chose est la persévérance.

Je secouai la tête pour éloigner toute idée de doute. Ma baguette était faite pour la Métamorphose, Ollivanders l'avait affirmé quand il me l'avait vendue.

Je réessayai quatre fois, modulant mon intonation à chaque essai pour trouver la bonne, et réussis à rendre le bois plus sombre. Au cinquième essai, le bout rouge devint plus pointu.

Il ne suffisait pas de prononcer convenablement la formule. Il fallait que le rythme de chaque syllabe s'accorde parfaitement à la position de la pointe de la baguette. Il y avait une logique derrière cela, j'en aurais mis ma baguette à brûler.

– - C'est impossible, grogna Malhorne à ma droite, l'agacement rendant son accent plus marqué encore.

Deux essais supplémentaires, et le bois possédait la couleur du métal sans en avoir la texture.

– - C'est un résultat très encouragent, Miss Lestrange. Veillez à être un peu moins crispée.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, relâchai mes épaules, et fermai les yeux pour être davantage concentrée.

– - _Aferte !_

Quand je rouvris les yeux, mon allumette avait entièrement disparu.

Le professeur McGonagall se saisit de l'aiguille qui avait pris sa place et la fit tourner dans ses doigts.

– - Parfait ! Regardez tous, Miss Lestrange a réussi ! Très bien, cinq points pour Serpentard ! Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. Je souhaite vingt-cinq centimètres sur les changements de couleurs pour la semaine prochaine.

McGonagall m'accorda un rare sourire en me rendant mon aiguille, et j'eus l'impression qu'une part du poids que je sentais sur mes épaules depuis la rentrée disparaissait.

Nous avions Défense contre les Forces du Mal juste après la pause – qui nous permettrait tout juste d'arriver à l'heure, surtout si les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête – et Deloris insista pour que nous passions aux toilettes en chemin.

Il ne m'avait suffi que d'un cours pour comprendre la remarque de ma tante sur le Chemin de Traverse, en plus de son incompréhension quand _La Gazette_ avait annoncé qu'il serait professeur à Poudlard. Lockhart n'était pas un bon professeur, et il s'était révélé incapable de maîtriser des lutins de Cornouailles le matin même. En apprenant l'histoire, les cinquièmes et les septièmes années de Serpentard avaient déclaré qu'une fois encore, ils allaient devoir s'en tenir à étudier la Défense contre les Forces du Mal par eux-mêmes. La malédiction sur le poste semblait surtout être une malédiction pour les élèves.

– - Toutefois, il va être facile de gagner des points avec lui, avait relevé Cassius Warrington. Il suffit de le flatter et de connaître les réponses stupides à ses tests.

– - Je crois que plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour décortiquer ses livres et faire la liste de toutes les informations personnelles qu'il a écrit dedans. Vous devriez choisir un livre et en faire autant. _Une_ _année avec le Yéti_ est le plus court, vous n'avez qu'à prendre celui-ci.

Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, bien sûr – les premiers tests ne seraient pas avant plusieurs semaines – mais Ryan O'Casey avait relevé qu'il valait mieux s'y mettre avant qu'il n'y ait trop de devoirs, ce à quoi Malhorne avait répondu que nous pourrions lire un chapitre à tour de rôle pour nous simplifier la vie. Jin Wan s'était portée volontaire, afin d'être débarrassée.

J'étais prête à parier que seuls les Serpentards pouvaient mettre au point un plan pareil, juste pour gagner des points et assurer leur avance sur Gryffondor. Toutefois, il s'agissait d'une compétition, et nous devions redoubler d'efforts pour récupérer le titre de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, surtout s'il prenait l'envie à Potter de jouer _encore_ au héros.

Malgré tout cela, je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'aller au cours de Lockhart, ce que Deloris ne comprenait pas.

– - On s'en fiche qu'il soit bon prof ou non ! m'expliqua-t-elle tout en refaisant son chignon, puisque ses cheveux fins n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal c'est de la pacotille ! Au moins on rigole bien pendant ses cours, et puis on aura des bonnes notes facilement ! Sans oublier qu'il est quand même très beau... Considère ça comme une récréation ! Après le cours de McGonagall, ça n'est pas de refus ! Comment as-tu fait pour transformer cette allumette d'ailleurs ? La mienne n'a absolument pas changé !

– - Je ne sais pas vraiment... J'ai peut-être eu de la chance.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ramena une dernière mèche folle derrière son oreille.

– - Vivement que je puisse m'attacher les cheveux d'un coup de baguette ! Mais pour en revenir à la Métamorphose, ce n'est pas de la chance. Tu es sûrement douée pour ça, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas la fille de n'importe qui après tout ! Oh, et tu aurais dû voir la tête de la Weasley quand McGonagall t'a complimentée !

Je grimaçai. C'était l'explication préférée de Deloris quand il m'arrivait quelque chose d'insolite. Si j'avais une démarche aussi gracieuse, c'était parce que ma mère était la grande Bellatrix Lestrange – non parce que Nani me forçait à faire trois tours de la salle de réception avec deux livres sur la tête, et l'obligation de recommencer si l'un des deux tombait –, si mon regard noir lui donnait parfois des frissons, c'était parce que j'étais une Lestrange, et que mon père était réputé impitoyable en politique – pas parce que j'avais un sale caractère – et si j'étais douée en Métamorphose – même si je demandais encore à voir – c'était encore grâce à eux.

Peut-être que Christopher avait eu raison en affirmant qu'il serait peut-être mieux à Durmstrang. Il pourrait faire ses preuves par lui-même. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à lui. Il me manquait déjà, et ça faisait tout juste un jour qu'il était parti. Il était sûrement déjà arrivé en Bulgarie à l'heure qu'il était.

– - Tu le reverras un jour, tu sais ? Ses parents ne l'ont pas tué.

Parfois, le sens d'observation de Deloris me surprenait encore.

– - Je ne sais pas... Euphémia avait l'air plutôt furieuse, et Thorfin... On ne sait jamais vraiment ce dont il a l'air.

– - Renfrogné, se moqua-t-elle. Père ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Il dit qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'humour.

De manière générale, les Rowle n'étaient pas très aimés. Leur obsession de ne fréquenter que les familles des Vingt-huit Consacrées avait fini par agacer toutes celles qui n'en faisaient pas partie, d'autres leur reprochaient leurs penchants pour la magie noire, beaucoup avaient peur – en partie à cause de la magie noire – et ceux qui restaient se contentaient pour la plupart d'être seulement polis.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas Thorfin que je redoutais le plus. Il était froid, distant et ne s'adressait à Chris en général pour le reprendre, mais comparé à Euphemia, il était clair qu'il se souciait peu de son fils.

D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, Euphemia m'avait toujours terrifiée, et les confidences que j'avais réussi à arracher à Chris sur ses punitions n'avaient fait que de renforcer ce sentiment...

Alors certes, ils n'avaient probablement pas tué leur fils... Mais ils étaient tous les deux capables d'avoir envisagé cette solution.

Les Poufsouffles attentaient devant la salle et je rendis son hochement de tête poli à Clarissa Belby.

Le cours fut aussi inintéressant que le premier. Lockhart continua sa biographie, étant donné qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps de couvrir ses années à Poudlard. Deloris récolta près d'une vingtaine de points en posant de nombreuses questions – que Lockhart ne manqua pas de qualifier de pertinente, même quand elle lui demanda de quelle couleur était la robe qu'il portait le jour où il avait tué ce Troll – dès qu'il faisait une pause dramatique dans son récit. Puisqu'il avait les yeux rivés sur elle pendant toute l'heure, il ne remarqua pas que j'avais ouvert mon livre de Métamorphose. Derrière moi, Jin Wan prenait des notes sur _Une_ _année avec le Yéti_ et Malhorne se décida très vite à l'imiter en entamant le deuxième chapitre à son tour. Sven avait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, Hadrian lisait ostensiblement _La Gazette,_ et O'Casey et Harper jouaient au pendu.

– - Bien, pour la prochaine fois, écrivez-moi vingt centimètres de parchemin sur l'exploit de ma carrière qui vous inspire le plus. Attention, justifiez bien votre choix, je serais intraitable.

Deloris était euphorique quand nous rejoignîmes le couloir.

– - Cet homme est incroyable ! Il est encore plus manipulable que mon grand-père, et je pensais vraiment que c'était impossible ! Je sens que je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser !

Je savais que mon amie n'aimait rien de plus que de mener son monde à la baguette, ou plus vraisemblablement, au rythme des battements de ses longs cils.

– - Allez les filles, dépêchez-vous, ou il ne restera plus que les pires balais.

Sven, Jeremy Harper, Ryan O'Casey et Jin Wan attendaient avec impatience le cours de vol depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur emplois du temps, et sûrement avant ça pour Harper et Wan.

– - Et bien partez devant et réservez-en pour nous, répliqua Malhorne.

Ils partirent tous les deux en trombe vers le terrain de Quidditch, et Hadrian leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de Sven.

– - Alors, Alya m'a dit que tu étais Sang-Pur, Crystal ?

Malhorne haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

– - Je t'ai dit qu'elle venait d'une longue lignée de sorciers, en Afrique du Sud.

– - C'est parfaitement ce que je viens de dire, Alya ! A quel siècle peux-tu remonter ? L'arbre généalogique des Yaxley remonte au quinzième siècle, ce qui est presque aussi impressionnant que celui des Black ou des Malefoy.

– - Ma famille est bénie par la magie depuis dix générations. Je suis la onzième.

– - Hum... Seizième siècle alors ? Oui, c'est très respectable ! C'est même mieux que les Burke ou les Flint, et ils font partie des Vingt-Huit Consacrées.

– - Je suis ravie de l'apprendre.

Elle ne l'était pas, même si je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle s'en fichait, ou si elle était agacée par les remarques de Deloris.

– - Je suppose que tu as déjà volé ? demandai-je pour changer de conversation.

– - Non. Dans mon pays, voler est très réglementé. Il faut se rendre dans des endroits précis et demander une autorisation aux autorités. C'est pour cela que notre équipe nationale est si mauvaise. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans notre culture.

Maintenant qu'elle me le faisait remarquer, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de l'équipe de de Quidditch d'Afrique du Sud.

– - Vous savez donc voler, toutes les deux ?

– - J'ai deux grand-frères. Ils ne veulent pas que leur petite sœur les couvre de honte, alors j'ai eu le droit à des cours particuliers tout l'été.

– - Mon cousin et moi, on vole assez souvent dans le parc du Manoir. Je préfère les courses de vitesse au Quidditch. Je n'aime pas trop lâcher le manche de mon balai.

Plus petite, cela ne m'avait jamais effrayé, jusqu'à ce que Draco me mette au défi de faire une vrille en manoeuvrant seulement avec mes jambes. Je m'étais écrasée au sol violemment et avait terminé la soirée à Sainte Mangouste. J'avais donc retenu la leçon depuis.

Le cours de vol n'était pas ce que j'attendais le plus aujourd'hui. Draco s'était inscrit pour passer les essais de l'équipe de Serpentard, et Flint avait réussi à les organiser ce soir. La veille, j'étais montée me coucher juste après le repas et j'avais versé mes larmes sous la douche, pour être certaine que personne ne m'entende mais Draco avait semble-t-il passé la soirée à analyser ses chances d'être pris, si bien que Pansy avait bien failli l'arroser avec du jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner quand il avait repris ses pronostics.

Madame Bibine nous rappela les consignes de sécurité et les conseils de base avant de nous donner l'autorisation de monter sur nos balais. Le mien était un vieil Etoile Filante, si abîmé que cela semblait être un miracle qu'il puisse encore voler, et d'après Sven, c'était un de ceux en meilleur état.

J'étais presque sûre que c'était dangereux de voler sur un truc pareil à plus de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol.

Je n'appris pas grand chose, mais j'eus au moins la possibilité de pouvoir penser à autre chose pendant une heure. Malhorne s'en sortit plutôt bien pour un premier vol – elle avait déjà un bon équilibre – et seule une fille de Poufsouffle – Forest – glissa au bout du manche de son balai et atterrit – douloureusement – sur les fesses.

Tout cela n'eut donc rien à voir avec le premier cours de Draco, l'année passée, durant lequel il avait eu de la chance de ne pas se faire prendre et d'être renvoyé de Poudlard.

– - Tu penses que Draco a ses chances ? me demanda Deloris tandis que nous grimpions les nombreuses marches qui menaient aux tribunes du terrain de Quidditch.

– - Il s'est entraîné tout l'été, même quand il pleuvait, et il a un très bon balai... Je sais que le cousin de ma tante était Attrapeur pour Serpentard.

– - Regulus, c'est ça ?

Je hochai la tête pour qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de me poser des questions sur lui ou sur son frère, Sirius Black. Nani ne parlait pas souvent d'eux et quand elle le faisait, sa tristesse était presque palpable. Draco et moi avions donc appris à éviter le sujet et nous ne savions pas grand chose sur eux, à part que Regulus était mort à dix-neuf ans à cause de la guerre, et que Sirius était à Azkaban pour meurtre.

– - Ah, voilà ma petite ! Viens au premier rang pour que Draco puisse voir que tu es bien là !

Tous les amis de Draco étaient déjà installés – ils finissaient plus tôt que nous si ma mémoire était exacte – et Pansy m'avait réservée la dernière place libre sur le banc où elle était assise avec Daphné, Tracey Davis et Millicent.

Nous n'étions pas les seuls à être venus assister aux sélections. Des élèves de toutes les années rejoignaient les gradins au compte goutte.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers le terrain. Flint faisait face à une vingtaine de Serpentards, et il ne semblait pas pressé de les laisser s'envoler. Les cheveux blonds de Draco formaient une tâche claire et j'eus l'impression qu'il était encore plus frêle que d'habitude à côté des élèves bien plus âgés.

– -Tu ne remarques rien, Alya ?

Je sortis de mes pensées avec un temps de retard et relevai les yeux vers Pansy.

– - Pardon ?

– - Rien ne te choque ?

Je détaillai à nouveau les candidats, essayant de deviner où Pansy voulait en venir, avant que je ne surprenne le commentaire d'une fille de quatrième année.

– - _Flint a carrément refusé d'inscrire Antoinette ce matin. Je lui ai dit d'aller se plaindre auprès de Rogue, mais tu la connais, elle n'a rien voulu entendre_.

– - Il n'y a que des garçons, soufflai-je.

– - Exact. Et c'est pourquoi Flint ne mérite ni ton respect, ni même un regard de ta part.

– - Parce que ton respect vaut quelque chose, Parkinson ?

Pansy se tourna vers Hadrian, le petit frère de Marcus, faisant voler ses longues mèches noires avec élégance.

– - Ton père travaille pour le mien, non, Flint ?

Hadrian serra les dents et lui adressa un regard noir, auquel elle répondit par un sourire carnassier.

Même si je doutais que Flint – un cinquième année – ait la moindre envie de me parler, je pris note du conseil de Pansy.

– - Bien, j'espère que Draco va être pris, sinon, il va être insupportable.

– - Il sera insupportable s'il est également pris.

– - C'est bien possible, soupira-t-elle.

Assister aux sélections était nettement moins intéressant qu'un match, surtout que pour devenir Attrapeur, Draco devait se contenter d'attraper le Vif d'Or avant les deux autres candidats au poste, ce qu'il réussit en moins d'une demi-heure.

– - Tu restes pour le féliciter et le retenir, Alya. Les autres et moi, on va préparer une petite fête en son honneur, m'annonça Pansy dès qu'elle le vit remonter en flèche, sa main serrée sur la petite balle ailée, l'air très fier de lui.

– - Tu ne sais même pas s'il est pris !

– - Flint n'est pas stupide à ce point. Draco a attrapé le Vif d'Or, c'est le jeu des sélections. A plus tard.

Quand je rejoignis Draco sur le terrain, une petite heure plus tard, il me semblait que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis que j'avais reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Il en oublia même sa réserve publique et me serra dans ses bras.

– - J'ai réussi, cousine !

…

 **Samedi 5 Septembre 1992, Poudlard, Écosse.**

– - Vous pensez que Rogue vérifie la longueur du morceau de parchemin ? demanda Wan.

– - Je ne sais pas. Tu veux tenter ta chance ? répliqua aussitôt Deloris sèchement.

Le devoir de Severus Rogue n'était pas aussi simple que ce que nous avions imaginé quelques jours plus tôt. Ni Dumbledore, ni Ivor Dillonsby, ni tous ceux qui avaient écrit sur le sujet après eux, ne savaient faire une phrase simple et énoncer la propriété du sang de dragon qu'ils étaient en train de justifier en début de paragraphe.  
Ça, ou alors, nous avions pris tous les livres les plus compliqués.

– - J'en suis à dix, marmonnai-je.

Wan soupira.

– - Je vais voir si les garçons ont trouvé quelque chose d'autre, dit-elle en se levant.

Je me redressai et parcourus ma rédaction des yeux. Il me restait cinq centimètres à compléter, ce qui devrait être suffisant pour les deux propriétés qui me manquaient. Même si cette perspective me rebutait, je pourrais toujours demander à Draco de m'aider à terminer mon devoir... Il était de si bonne humeur depuis mercredi qu'il en oublierait sans doute de marchander un service en échange de ses précieuses informations.

– - Tu as terminé ? s'étonna Malhorne.

– - Non, je verrais plus tard. Je veux faire celui de botanique avant le déjeuner.

Ce qui me laisserait toute l'après-midi pour avancer dans ma lecture du manuel de Métamorphose. De toutes les matières que j'avais découvert cette semaine, c'était la seule qui me fascinait réellement. Le cours de potion était intéressant, même si je trouvais que les différentes réactions entre les ingrédients étaient trop mystérieuses pour le moment. La botanique était déplaisante au possible et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de savoir m'occuper de plantes vertes, encore moins des spécimens particulièrement hideux que nous avait présenté Chourave en nous faisant faire le tour de la serre une. Le professeur Sinistra s'était contentée de présenter les principales constellations la veille, celles que Nani m'avait apprise à reconnaître avant même que je ne sache lire, et il s'en faudrait sûrement de quelques années avant que nous commencions à étudier les répercutions magiques de la position des étoiles dans le ciel. L'avantage, c'était que j'avais récolté de nombreux points pour Serpentard, et que je comptais miser sur cette matière pour battre Deloris. L'histoire de la magie aurait pu être intéressante, si Binns l'était. Et les sortilèges consistaient pour le moment à des échauffements du poignet, preuve en était leur devoir : _s'exercer pour rendre son geste plus souple,_ ce que six ans de leçon de piano n'avait pas manqué de développer chez moi _._

Le reste de la matinée passa aussi vite que si nous avions eu cours. Deloris s'acharna à reprendre son devoir de potion trois fois – apparemment soucieuse de rendre le directeur de notre maison fier –, Wan commença les essais de Métamorphose et de Botanique sans en finir aucun, et suivit O'Casey et Harper quand ils abandonnèrent une demi heure avant le repas, laissant Sven et Hadrian derrière eux.

– - J'en ai marre ! s'exclama Sven peu après midi, s'attirant un regard noir de la part d'Irma Pince. Et je meurs de faim. On y va ?

En discutant avec Hadrian en chemin, je réalisai qu'à nous deux, nous avions trouvé les douze propriétés majeurs du sang de dragon, et il accepta de me laisser lire son devoir en échange du mien.

Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans la Grande Salle que les jours précédents, mais il me sembla que le volume sonore était, lui, pire que d'habitude. Les Gryffondors en particuliers, brillaient par leur manque de discrétion, et faisaient un raffut de tous les diables, comme si aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de parler sans hurler sur son voisin.

– - _C'est à ce moment là que Malefoy l'a insultée de tu-sais-quoi. Bien sûr, Rogue ne va rien lui dire ! C'est tellement injuste !_

Je cherchai mon cousin du regard et le trouvai au milieu de la table de notre maison, entouré par tous les membres de son équipe. Pour quelqu'un qui était au cœur des derniers ragots, il ne semblait pas aussi ravi qu'il aurait dû l'être. Draco avait ce défaut d'aimer faire parler de lui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion... Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de places libres à côté de lui, et je dus remettre mes questions à plus tard.

Je n'eus toutefois pas besoin de lui parler pour apprendre les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Si les Gryffondors s'en indignaient à grand renfort de cris et de gesticulations, les Serpentards n'étaient pas non plus avares de commentaires sur la situation.

Draco Malefoy avait insulté Hermione Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe devant toute l'équipe de Gryffondor, manquant de très peu de provoquer un duel – ou plus vraisemblablement une bagarre générale –. En agissant de la sorte, il avait rappelé à toute l'école que les Serpentards avaient la réputation de mépriser tous ceux qui n'avaient pas le Sang Pur, ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi autant de leurs anciens élèves étaient devenus Mangemorts lors de la dernière guerre.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux que les Serpentards considéraient que les Nés-Moldus leur étaient inférieurs – les raisons étaient nombreuses et parfois complexes – mais il n'était plus de bon ton d'afficher de telles idées, et il valait mieux réserver le fond de sa pensée concernant les Nés-Moldus à une assistance choisie.

Le faire devant les Gryffondors était une bêtise, et Draco avait de la chance d'être un Malefoy, dont le père était membre du Conseil d'Administration et venait d'offrir sept Nimbus 2001 à l'ensemble de l'équipe de Quidditch, car d'autres avaient été mis sur le banc de Serpentard pour bien moins que cela...

...

 **Dimanche 6 Septembre 1992, Poudlard, Écosse.**

– - Je ne suis pas sûre que ce livre soit le plus adapté à votre niveau, Miss Lestrange.

Je sursautai vivement et relevai la tête, réalisant au passage que ma nuque était raide d'avoir trop lu.

Minerva McGonagall me détaillait par dessus ses lunettes carrées, une expression étrange sur le visage. J'étais assise à même le sol dans le rayon dédié à la Métamorphose, où j'avais voulu juste prendre un livre ou deux pour la semaine, avant de me faire absorber par ma lecture.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir saisi la moitié de ce qui y était expliqué, mais découvrir les possibilités offertes par cette discipline était particulièrement fascinant. Si j'en croyais l'auteur, transformer la matière n'était que le commencement. Le but ultime était d'agir sur l'esprit, les sentiments, voir même le temps.

– - Est-ce vraiment réalisable ? soufflai-je, mon esprit encore un peu perdu dans les méandres des théories que je venais de lire.

McGonagall eut une grimace.

– - Les idées de Raistlin Majere sont pour le moins... extrêmes en la matière. Il n'a jamais jugé bon ni d'apporter des preuves concrètes d'application, ni d'approfondir le plan théorique. Mais quelques uns pensent en effet que, dans l'absolu, de tels prodiges sont possibles. Je crois même que le Département des Secrets étudie certaines possibilités. Toutefois, je pense que vous devriez commencer avec les écrits de Robert Boyle ou ceux de Théodora Newton.

Tandis que je me relevais plus difficilement encore que ce que j'avais imaginé, elle sélectionna pour moi trois livres au moins aussi épais que le manuel de Métamorphose.

– - Je suis curieuse de lire votre devoir, Miss Lestrange. A mardi.

– - Merci professeur.

Il était déjà plus de vingt heures, si McGonagall ne m'avait pas interrompue, j'aurais sans doute manqué le couvre feu des premières années. Avec tout cela, je n'avais pas encore commencé le devoir de Lockhart – bien que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de m'y mettre – et j'essayais de me souvenir d'un de ses exploits, mais rien à part son enlèvement par des Goules, à moins que ce ne soit par des Trolls, ne me revenait en mémoire.

– - Deloris aura bien une idée, marmonnai-je.

A peine attentive au chemin que j'empruntais, ce qui pourrait très bien me perdre, je manquai de tomber en percutant quelqu'un de plein fouet au détour d'un couloir.

Mes livres tombèrent dans un bruit sourd, sans réussir à couvrir le glapissement de Ginevra Weasley.

– - Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, poils de carotte !

Weasley me dévisagea comme si je venais de lui asséner une claque retentissante, ce qui était presque tentant vu son air ahuri, mais m'apporterait sans doute beaucoup de problèmes.

Après tout, l'un de ses frères était préfet.

– - Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, Weasley ! C'est ce que les gens avec un minimum d'éducation font en règle générale !

Elle marmonna un _désolé_ sans me regarder dans les yeux et se pencha pour ramasser mes livres. Je remarquai à ce moment là que ses mains étaient recouvertes d'un mélange de terre et d'autre chose, ses ongles étaient noirs et il y avait des plumes accrochées sur ses manches.

– - N'y touche pas ! m'écriai-je. Tu vas les salir et c'est à moi que Pince va enlever des points. Tu me dégoûtes, Weasley !

Je les récupérai rapidement et la laissai au milieu du couloir, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas rejoindre sa salle commune à temps, et peut-être même récolter une retenue en se faisant attraper par Rusard.

J'arrivai juste à temps pour éviter une remontrance de la part des préfets de cinquième année – qui semblait être nos chaperons attitrés pour toute l'année, ainsi que ceux des deuxième années.

Draco fondit sur moi en me voyant entrer.

– - Alya ! Enfin ! Où étais-tu ?!

Il m'entraîna à l'écart, comme s'il était soucieux que personne ne nous entende, alors qu'il venait tout bonnement de crier.

– - A la bibliothèque, répondis-je en essayant de me dégager de sa prise. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...

– - Tu ne devrais pas être toute seule dans les couloirs à cette heure !

– - Je sais me défendre, Draco !

– - Non, tu ne sais pas !

Je le repoussai avec force, réussissant à récupérer mon bras tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas, et levai mes livres, prête à m'en servir comme d'une arme s'il continuait son cirque.

– - Je ne suis pas en cristal, Malefoy ! Fiche-moi la paix cinq minutes !

Je fus presque sûre que l'inquiétude passa sur ses traits, mais elle fut presque aussitôt chassée par sa fierté.

– - Et bien ne viens pas te plaindre si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose ! lâcha-t-il en se détournant théâtralement, sa robe tourbillonnant derrière lui dans une pâle imitation de Rogue.

Je le fixai jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir, et rejoignis les autres près de la cheminée où ils étaient installés, à l'exception de Wan, O'Casey et Harper. Le silence qui avait suivi le spectacle de mon cousin se dissipa peu à peu.

– - Alya, tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir être notre juge, m'accueillit Deloris en se poussant pour me faire une place sur le canapé.

Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas commenter le comportement de Draco.

– - Juger quoi ?

– - J'ai pensé, et en toute honnêteté c'est une idée brillante de ma part, que nous pourrions ajouter un petit peu de compétition au devoir de Lockhart, étant donné qu'il se révèle plus inutile à faire que celui de Flitwick... Le but du jeu est d'écrire le devoir le plus flatteur, tout en essayant qu'il ne remarque pas que ce n'est absolument pas sincère.

– - Exceptée pour toi, c'est ça ?

– - Comment ça ?

– - Tu le trouves particulièrement exceptionnel, non ?

Tous les autres eurent beau rire à ses dépends, Deloris ne se vexa pas, et eut même un sourire. A la bonne humeur générale, je compris qu'ils s'étaient sans doute beaucoup amusés à écrire le devoir de Lockhart.

– - Très bien, qui commence dans ce cas ?

Deloris fit signe à Sven, et il se leva pour déclamer son texte, expliquant sur bien plus de vingt-cinq centimètres qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas choisir car tous les exploits de Lockhart le fascinaient au plus haut point, et concluant qu'il admirait la modestie qu'il avait su conserver malgré tout.

– - Je pense que tu as triché, conclus-je quand il eut terminé. Et de toute façon, ton parchemin est au moins deux fois trop long.

Hadrian semblait avoir participé uniquement pour ne pas être le seul à dire non à Deloris. Il avait choisi le sauvetage de tout un village des griffes d'un loup-garou, mais son scepticisme quant au traitement miracle de la lycanthropie, seul connu de Lockhart, n'était même pas subtil, ce que ne manqua pas de relever Deloris.

– - Ce n'est pas toi qui juge, Yaxley !

– - Mais elle a raison. Tu as confondu louanges et critiques, Flint.

– - Ce devoir est stupide.

– - Mais nous allons gagner des points si facilement, contra Deloris.

Malhorne prit ensuite la parole, et je fus surprise de réaliser que je m'étais déjà habituée à son accent heurté. Elle étonna tout le monde en expliquant avec un certain talent, que le plus grand exploit de Lockhart était d'être devenu professeur à Poudlard, et de transmettre toute son expérience durement acquise à une nouvelle génération, afin de créer un monde plus sûr.

– - Deloris très chère, il va falloir que tu te surpasses.

Mon amie ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionnée, et déclama non moins qu'une ode au sourire de Lockhart.

– - Pitié, Deloris, il n'est pas si stupide !

– - Que veux-tu parier, Alya ? Ce petit bijoux va me rapporter un Optimal et de nouveaux points pour Serpentard !

Il était hors de question que je lui donne raison en public, mais je craignais qu'elle n'ait vu juste. Même sans avoir écouté attentivement durant les deux cours que nous avions eu avec Lockhart, je savais qu'il avait déjà mentionné ses cinq victoires consécutives du sourire le plus charmant décerné chaque année par _Sorcière-Hebdo._

– - Pour moi, le texte de Crystal est le seul qui a le mérite d'être subtil. Elle gagne.

– - Merci, Miss Lestrange, c'est trop d'honneur.

– - C'est mon plaisir. Bien, grâce à vous, j'ai désormais pleins d'idées pour écrire mon devoir, c'est tellement généreux de votre part.

– - Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait à la bibliothèque toute la soirée ? s'étonna Sven.

J'eus un sourire contrit. C'était effectivement mon intention, afin d'être tranquille pour le début de la semaine.

– - Je n'étais pas inspirée.

– - Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ? Fixé ton parchemin vierge ? se moqua Hadrian.

– - Non, j'ai lu.

– - Encore ?! Alya, il est hors de question que tu deviennes un rat de bibliothèque ! Tu es à Serpentard, pas à Serdaigle !

Je haussai les épaules, indifférente à son argument. Je savais que Théodore Nott passait sans doute plus de temps à lire que le plus studieux des Serdaigles, et personne n'avait eu l'idée de lui en faire le reproche... Même s'il était fort probable que l'importun ait reçu une collection de répliques cinglantes en retour et n'ait plus jamais osé dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

– - Les première années, il est l'heure de rejoindre votre dortoir !

L'ordre de Avelina était indiscutable et donna à Deloris une occasion de lui expliquer à quel point elle trouvait injuste que nous soyons tenus de nous coucher aussi tôt.

...

 **Vendredi 11 Septembre 1992, Poudlard, Écosse.**

– - Je suis presque sûre qu'on est déjà passées par là... remarqua Crystal.

Je hochai la tête en silence, mais Deloris continua à avancer d'un pas sûr, comme si elle savait parfaitement où elle se rendait, même si cela était de plus en plus difficile à croire.

Je regrettais de plus en plus de m'être attardée pour discuter un moment avec Lean McLaggen, puisqu'elle était une des rares filles de notre âge que nous avions déjà eu l'occasion de fréquenter régulièrement avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Les escaliers avaient, semble-t-il, attendu que nous nous décidions à retourner vers notre salle commune afin de patienter jusqu'au dîner, pour se lancer dans un de leur étrange ballet. Nous étions restées coincées dix minutes entre deux étages avant de pouvoir rejoindre un des paliers du cinquième étage, un endroit où nous n'avions jamais mis les pieds depuis notre arrivée.

J'étais persuadée que Deloris nous faisait tourner en rond depuis.

Elle se stoppa à un croisement et décida de tenter sa chance à gauche plutôt qu'à droite, et les couloirs se succédèrent, différents de ceux auxquels je m'étais presque habituée, mais toujours inconnus.

Aucune de nous trois ne semblait avoir une idée de l'endroit où nous étions, et encore moins comment rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Aussi, quand des bruits de voix s'élevèrent quelques minutes plus tard, nous décidâmes sans avoir besoin de nous consulter qu'il valait mieux les rejoindre et demander notre chemin.

Il s'agissait de trois Gryffondors, au moins en cinquième année, occupés à fumer ce que je savais être des cigarettes – une habitude des plus vulgaires – et l'expression sur leur visage au moment où ils nous aperçurent firent dresser mes cheveux sur ma nuque.

J'eus soudainement l'irrépressible envie m'enfuir à toute jambe tant que je le pouvais encore.

– - Tiens, tiens, tiens... Lestrange et son petit gang ! A la recherche de personnes à insulter ?

– - Nous sommes perdues, répondit Deloris, sa voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent des regards entendus, et se mirent à ricaner.

– - Vous êtes perdues... Comme c'est dommage.

Le meneur – un échalas brun qui devait bien peser cinquante kilos de plus que moi – jeta sa cigarette au sol et fit un pas vers moi.

Je reculai, trop consciente du danger presque palpable que dégageait le Gryffondor. Tout, depuis son regard mauvais à ses gestes lents – calculés – donnait l'impression qu'il était un prédateur en chasse.

Et que j'étais sa proie.

Sans que je ne sache ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter des représailles... Si on excluait ma petite incartade avec Weasley, dimanche dernier.

– - Dommage pour vous, en fait...

Ils se jetèrent sur nous en même temps, comme si le meneur venait de lancer l'attaque d'une simple phrase.

Deloris et Crystal s'y attendaient également car elles firent volte face en même temps que moi, avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient.

Nous n'étions que trois première années, des jambes à moitié moins longues que celles des trois garçons qui voulaient nous attraper, et ils nous rattrapèrent bien avant que nous ayons atteint le bout du couloir, arrachant un puissant cri à Deloris et un grognement enragé à Crystal.

L'air fut expulsé hors de mes poumons avec violence, exactement comme la fois où j'étais tombée de mon balai quelques années plus tôt. Tout à mon combat pour avaler une goulée d'air, je pus à peine me débattre pour échapper à la poigne de mon agresseur.

– - Il y a un placard à balais un peu plus loin ! cria-t-il à l'intention de ses deux comparses.

Celui qui s'en était pris à Crystal semblait rencontrer des difficultés à la maîtriser et Deloris hurlait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Toutefois, nous avions erré un long moment depuis la fin des cours, et le dîner devait être servi. Personne n'allait l'entendre à part les tableaux, et je ne savais même pas s'ils feraient l'effort d'aller prévenir quelqu'un.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, je me retrouvai au fond d'un placard poussiéreux, qui contenait bien plus d'araignées que de balais, une baguette pointée sur moi pour me décourager de tenter quoique ce soit. Deloris fut jetée au sol sans ménagement, et Crystal reçut un sortilège en pleine poitrine qui la rendit aussi raide qu'un bout de bois.

La porte se referma sèchement, suivie d'un bruit sec au niveau de la serrure.

– - Tâchez de passer le mot à tous vos chers cousins les Sangs Purs : les Sang-de-Bourbes ne se laisseront pas faire !

Je poussai un cri de rage en comprenant _pourquoi_ j'étais dans une situation pareille.

Draco !

 _Et bien ne viens pas te plaindre si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose !_

En plus de mettre tous les Serpentards dans une situation délicate, ce crétin avait donné des idées de vengeance aux Gryffondors, et sûrement aux autres.

– - Je vais le tuer, marmonnai-je tout en sortant ma baguette.

– - Mon père va _les_ tuer, répliqua Deloris d'une voix tremblante. Ils vont se faire exclure, et mon père va les retrouver, et il va leur faire regretter d'avoir osé me toucher !

Je tendis la main vers elle et serrai son bras avec douceur, ne sachant pas trop si c'était la colère ou la peur qui menaçait de la faire pleurer, sûrement un peu des deux à la fois.

– - Ça va, Deloris ?

Elle renifla sèchement et j'aurai parié qu'elle venait de rejeter ses cheveux derrières ses épaules pour retrouver une contenance.

– - J'ai un peu mal au bras, mais ce n'est pas très grave... Et toi ?

J'avais comme la désagréable sensation d'un point de côté au niveau de mon sternum, mais pour avoir déjà eu des côtes de cassées, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

– - Ça ira mieux quand on sera sortie d'ici.

– - Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Ils ont verrouillé la porte d'un sortilège et... Tu crois qu'ils mettront combien de temps à nous retrouver ?

Je raffermis ma prise sur son bras autant pour qu'elle ne commence à paniquer complètement – ce qui pourrait être pire que tout la connaissant – que pour ne pas que je panique, moi.

Deloris avait absolument raison sur un point : le temps que les préfets s'aperçoivent que nous n'étions pas rentrées pour le couvre feu, puis qu'ils commencent à nous chercher, et enfin qu'ils arrivent par ici, il pouvait se passer des heures. Peut-être même des jours.

Et le placard était étroit, sale, nous n'avions ni eau ni nourriture... et peut-être y avait-il des rats dans le château ?

Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine et je me forçai à reprendre le contrôle sur le fil de mes pensées. Une aide extérieure était illusoire. Nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous seules.

Je serrai les paupières pour me concentrer. J'avais ma baguette, Deloris aussi, mais Crystal était incapable de quoique ce soit tant que le maléfice la maintiendrait figée. Nous pouvions donc essayer de nous échapper... L'école n'avait repris que depuis une semaine, les trois Gryffondors savaient très bien que nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'apprendre à véritablement faire de la magie. Ils avaient donc utilisé un sortilège assez simple pour fermer la porte.

A quoi bon se compliquer la tâche ?

– - Tu as ton livre de sortilège avec toi, Deloris ?

– - Oui... Tu comptes faire quoi avec ? Du feu ?

– - C'est une idée... soufflai-je. Mais je pensais plutôt essayer de trouver le contre-sort...

– - Il fait aussi sombre que dans un four ici...

C'était bien le problème, mais il y avait un sortilège pour faire de la lumière, comme il y en avait un pour faire du feu et même un pour conjurer de l'eau. Nani avait déjà dû l'utiliser devant moi sans que j'y prête attention, et c'était la même chose pour Deloris. Nous avions grandi dans des familles magiques, et c'était d'ailleurs ce que l'on nous reprochait...

– - Tu en as de bonnes, Lestrange... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! s'exclama Deloris quand je lui eus expliqué mon idée.

– - Fais un effort ! Réfléchis ! C'est soit ça, soit nous passons la nuit ici... Le château est immense, ils mettront des heures à nous retrouver.

Deloris eut un claquement de langue agacé, avant de marmonner un _très bien._

Je fermai les yeux à nouveau et plaçai mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Je savais que Nani avait utilisé ce sortilège devant moi plusieurs fois, mais je me souvenais d'une occasion en particulier. J'étais petite, j'avais fait un cauchemar, et j'avais rejoins Nani dans sa chambre. Je m'en souvenais car Lucius s'était mis en colère cette fois-là, s'indignant que je ne sois pas capable de faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité, que j'étais assez grande pour prendre sur moi et me rendormir.

Nani ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours après ça.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, j'avais remonté le couloir, puis deux étages en courant... J'étais entrée dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Il faisait si sombre que je n'arrivais pas à deviner où se trouvait le lit de mon oncle et de ma tante.

Le souvenir était plus lointain que ce je ne m'étais imaginée et je me concentrai davantage, essayant de me raccrocher aux détails, exactement comme quand je ne voulais pas que Nani puisse lire mes pensées.

Il faisait froid cette nuit-là. Je pleurais tellement que l'air se bloquait dans mes poumons et que je n'avais même pas pu appeler Nani depuis le fond de mon lit.

Je...

Deloris me donna un coup dans la cuisse et je rouvris les yeux dans un sursaut, avant de les plisser à cause de la soudaine luminosité.

– - C'est _Lumos_ le sortilège ! Tu as de la chance que Corban ait accepté que je monte au grenier avec lui cet été. Il paraît que c'est _dangereux..._

Mon souvenir s'estompa, chassé par le soulagement. Nous n'étions pas sorties de là, mais notre situation était un cheveu moins délicate.

– _-_ Génial ! Ton livre maintenant !

Il nous fallut un long moment avant de trouver le sortilège qui nous intéressait et je grimaçai. _Alohomora_ était un sortilège que nous n'étudierions qu'au dernier trimestre...

– - Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tu sois aussi douée en sortilège qu'en Métamorphose, Alya, sinon, on passe la nuit ici.

Comme Deloris utilisait sa baguette pour faire de la lumière, il me revenait – apparemment – de nous faire sortir de là...

J'eus beau répéter le mouvement de baguette, essayer toutes les prononciations possibles, et relire les conseils donnés dans le premier chapitre, la porte resta close.

– - Il doit bien y avoir un autre sortilège utile là-dedans ! Passe-moi le livre !

Elle l'éplucha à nouveau en marmonnant à voix basse.

– - Faire apparaître de l'eau ? Si quelqu'un passe par là, ils se rendront forcément compte qu'il y a un problème ? La formule a l'air encore plus imprononçable donc je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine... Produire du vent ? Non, c'est stupide, nous allons avoir froid en plus d'être coincées ici. Je déteste ces maudits Sang-de-Bourbes, Alya ! J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont se faire renvoyer !

J'en doutais fortement, mais ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour le confier à Deloris. En attendant d'avoir une autre idée, je me rassis en silence.  
Tout cela était de la faute de Draco, et le pire, c'est qu'il devait se douter que quelque chose comme ça pouvait se produire... S'il me l'avait dit au lieu de me reprocher de rentrer seule de la bibliothèque, j'aurais suivi les autres après le cours de sortilège !

La faim commençait à me ronger le ventre, j'en voulais à Draco pour s'être montré aussi stupide en insultant Granger, et j'espérais qu'il était mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il était – le couvre feu était passé depuis un moment –.

Quand Deloris abandonna l'idée de trouver une autre solution dans le livre de sortilège, je repris mes tentatives pour réussir le _Alohomora,_ plus pour me donner l'impression que nous cherchions activement à nous sortir de là, plutôt que dans l'espoir de réussir.

Lorsque mon poignet commença à me brûler après avoir répété autant de fois le mouvement – un _s_ à l'envers et un trait vertical –, j'abandonnai.

– - Tu ne veux pas essayer, Deloris ? proposai-je alors.

– - Au point où on en est... Garde la lumière pour moi, tu veux ?

Je m'exécutai en silence, désormais résignée à dormir ici. En utilisant nos sacs en guise d'oreillers, et en prenant la peine de tuer le maximum d'araignées, j'étais presque sûre de réussir à trouver le sommeil.

Plus sûre de cela que de voir une équipe de secours venir nous récupérer avant le lendemain.

Et puis il y eut un claquement sec.

– - Merlin ! Je crois que j'ai réussi ! commenta Deloris.

Elle poussa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Je me relevai aussitôt pour la serrer dans mes bras.

– - Tu es géniale, Deloris !

La surprise sur son visage laissa la place à la fierté et elle eut un sourire condescendant.

– - Je sais.

– - Sortons d'ici. Attrape les pieds de Crystal, on ne va pas la laisser là !

– - _Tu_ attrapes ses pieds !

Je soupirai, agacée par sa répulsion pour tout ce qui pouvait être sale, et soulevai Crystal, remerciant Circée que son poids ne soit pas aussi hors norme que sa taille pour une première année.

– - Oh, Crystal, je pensais que tu étais inconsciente ! On va trouver quelqu'un pour te libérer.

Malgré le sortilège, j'étais presque sûre que Malhorne venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

Remonter le couloir avec nos sacs sur une épaule et Malhorne à déplacer s'avéra bien vite épuisant, et les cheveux de Deloris étaient collés sur son crâne par la sueur quand le premier bruit de voix résonna au loin.

– - Il y a quelqu'un ? criai-je à la volée.

Le silence me répondit et je sentis une pointe de découragement alourdir mon estomac. Ce n'était pas juste, je n'y étais pour rien si mon cousin était un exceptionnel crétin ou si mes parents avaient été les servants dévoués d'un Mage Noir... Je n'avais pas demandé à me retrouver dans une telle situation, au bout d'une semaine seulement d'école. Je...

Le Baron Sanglant apparut subitement à ma droite, et je manquai de lâcher Crystal, déséquilibrant Deloris. Elle tomba lourdement à genoux, et Crystal s'écrasa sur elle sans douceur.

– - Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie de bien vouloir attendre ici, dit-il de sa voix grave. Je m'en vais quérir de l'aide séance tenante.

Il disparut comme il était venu et j'aidais Deloris à se relever.

L'aide promise nous rejoignit, deux préfets de Serpentards – dont Avelina – et le professeur Rogue – qui semblait particulièrement hors de lui –. Il libéra Crystal du maléfice et la remit sur ses pieds sans douceur. Je crus sincèrement qu'il allait nous faire la leçon pour nous êtres égarées en premier lieu, peut-être même nous donner une retenue, mais au lieu de de ça, il nous fixa un long moment en silence.

– - Aucune de vous trois n'est blessée ?

Je secouai la tête, imitée par Crystal et Deloris.

– - Bien. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Son _exactement_ me laissa entendre qu'il avait déjà une très nette idée de la situation.

– - Trois Gryffondors nous ont enfermés dans un placard à balais... Je crois qu'ils pensaient que ce serait plutôt amusant ?

– - Si amusant qu'ils s'en sont vantés au repas ! Une chance que Weasley soit venu prévenir le préfet-en-chef, qui est venu m'en parler à son tour. Fogarty, Karume et Swann ont déjà reçu leur punition mais ont refusé net de dire où vous vous trouviez. A l'avenir, ne vous éloignez pas des autres première années de Serpentard. Miss Ogden va vous emmener aux cuisines pour que vous puissiez prendre une collation avant de retourner dans votre salle commune.

Avelina passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et un autre à travers celles de Crystal.

– - Une dernière chose... Comment avez-vous réussies à sortir de ce placard ? demanda Rogue.

– - Deloris a lancé un _Alohomora,_ répondis-je.

– _-_ Remarquable, Miss Yaxley. Vingt points pour Serpentard.

Deloris retrouva aussitôt le sourire et eut une expression particulièrement satisfaite quand nous passâmes devant les quatre sabliers. Celui de Gryffondor avait subi une importante perte de points.

– - Fogarty, Karume et Swann ont perdu cinquante points chacun, et sont collés jusqu'à Noël au moins. Et vous pouvez me croire sur paroles les filles, ce n'est que le début de leurs ennuis. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une autre maison s'en prend à nos premières années, mais il ne s'agit que d'intimidations... Ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est inqualifiable !

Ogden ne cessa pas de prédire une lente descente aux enfers pour Fogarty, Karume et Swann, et ne se tut qu'en arrivant devant une immense nature morte. Elle en chatouilla la poire et une poignée apparut.

– - Normalement, on ne montre cet endroit qu'aux deuxième années, nous confia-t-elle en nous laissant passer devant elle. Il est important de savoir où vous adresser si jamais il vous prenait l'envie d'organiser une petite fête entre vous... Je compte donc sur votre discrétion.

Une dizaine d'Elfes de Maison étaient occupés à terminer de ranger l'immense cuisine, où cinq tables identiques à celles de la Grande Salle occupaient la majeure partie de la place.

– - Minsky peut faire quelque chose pour ces demoiselles ? demanda une Elfe plus âgée encore que Fany, la doyenne du Manoir Malefoy. Ses oreilles étaient coincées dans un étrange couvre-chef, et la peau de son visage était si détendue que l'on ne distinguait que très difficilement son regard.

– - Un chocolat chaud et des gâteaux pour ces petites.

– - Tout de suite demoiselle.

La préfète nous fit asseoir à la table des Serpentards et attendit que nous ayons bu la moitié de notre boisson et avalé au moins un gâteau chacune pour reprendre la parole.

– - Warington et moi allons faire passer le mot à tous les autres Serpentards pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur vous jusqu'à Noël. D'ici là, plus aucun Gryffondor n'aura l'envie de s'en prendre à vous. Et juste au cas où, je vais vous apprendre un ou deux maléfices.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Deloris et moi nous serions sans doute rebiffées face à cette surprotection qui allaient se mettre en place autour de nous pour les quatre prochains mois, mais je connaissais assez mon amie pour pouvoir dire que notre mésaventure l'avait secouée plus qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître.

Deloris ne se résignait que très difficilement au silence et je n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voix depuis que Rogue nous avait rejoins.

Quant à moi... J'étais soulagée de savoir que si mon nom (et les bêtises de Draco) m'attiraient des ennuis, toute ma maison volait à ma rescousse, parce que j'étais une des leurs et que les Serpentards ne pouvaient compter que les uns sur les autres.

– - Vous allez voir, d'ici quelques semaines, plus personne n'osera se dresser sur votre chemin, affirma Avelina.

* * *

 **Je profite de l'occasion pour rééquilibrer la balance : chez les Gryffondors aussi il y a des cons.**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- La première matinée de Maellyn qui ressemble quand même à un Roaller Coaster.**

 **\- Le nouveau rebondissement concernant Christopher (promis juré, c'était pas prévu à la base !:s)**

 **\- Maellyn in love avec la Métamorphose.**

 **\- Sa petite bande d'amis et les autres gamins de son année.**

 **\- La mésaventure de Déloris, Crystal et Maellyn.**

Si vous voulez étendre sur Draco et son poste d'Attrapeur ou sur son éclat de stupidité face à Hermione (qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour que tout le monde se rappelle qu'il existe celui-ci...), ça m'intéresse aussi !

 **C'est le Nano! Laissez une review et devenez le parrain des 1 000 prochains mots que votre auteur favorite (moi) réussira à arracher péniblement à son clavier! En prime, un goûter sera offert à sa muse capricieuse.**

(sans déconner, il me reste 20 000 mots à écrire et la saison des conseils de classe - qui va de paire avec le Monstrueux Tas de Copies - approche à grands pas, sans parler des journées sans soleil et des virus à la con qui traînent... I NEED YOU!)

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 18/11/2017**


	5. Dark Matter : Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **mh** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que les prouesses de Maellyn en métamorphose te plaisent ;) Et comme tu dis, elle ne peut pas être douée partout ! Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review ! Désolée pour Christopher:s Moi aussi je l'aime bien ^^ ('fin, pas quand il me fat des coups pareils, on s'entend bien). Il sera de retour, of course, mais pas avant un moment. Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise que la scolarité de Maellyn ne s'annonce pas spécialement calme, non ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si Rogue a un côté protecteur, mais j'essaye de le faire coller le plus au canon (et de ravaler ma haine viscérale pour lui à chaque fois que je dois l'écrire -_-).  
Il y a des chances pour que Minerva ait un petit faible pour la fille de Sirius ;)  
Merci pour les Serpentards:) J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour avoir un petit éventail de personnalités hautes en couleurs ! Et si je peux au passage donner un autre point de vu sur cette maison, c'est que je travaille bien;)  
Tu es prof aussi ? De quoi ? ^^ (et c'est moi ou ce foutu tas de copies ne diminue jamais vraiment ?)  
Encore merci pour ta super review et je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Juliette** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire aussi;) Meghan Black est-elle une Black ? C'est une bonne question ! Je te laisse à ton enquête ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Almayen, mh, AndouilleEtSushi, mimi70, Lupa, malilite, clodina, Juliette** et **Sundae Vanille** pour leur review. **J'ai été super trop gâtée ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir !**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Bon, je sais, je poste avec une semaine de retard (#shame) mais honnêtement, c'est pas de ma faute d'abord ! J'étais dans le trou noir copies, Nano, conseils de classe et en plus, on m'a entraînée dans une virée shopping (ce qui, les anciens le savent, est la raison numéro 1 pour un retard de postage^^). Bref, bref, je suis désolée mais j'ai vraiment pas pu poster la semaine dernière...

La bonne nouvelle est que j'ai quand même bouclé ce Nano ! 50 600 mots ! Oh yeah ! Ce qui correspond à trois chapitres de BS et quatre scènes de mon UA (pour lequel je vois enfin le bout !). Je suis plutôt contente de moi sur ce coup !

L'autre bonne nouvelle est que je ne suis pas tombée en apathie post-nano et que je chapitre 26 (avril 94) a l'air de s'être décidé à être un gros pavé...

Allez, trêve de bavardages. Je vous laisse avec le très attendu nouveau chapitre. Il est plutôt court (compte tenu des standards de cette partie) mais je l'aime bien, dans le genre plutôt mignon, mais pas que, avec un Draco Malefoy au sommet de son art et un peu de canon au passage. Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Dark Matter : a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Mardi 13 Octobre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

\- Alya, dépêche-toi !

\- Partez devant... Je vous rejoins.

\- On a la mémoire courte, Lestrange ? Je n'ai pas envie que ton cousin nous refasse une énième leçon de morale.

Je relevai les yeux de mon parchemin – où je terminais de noter le cours de Métamorphose – pour croiser ceux de Deloris puis d'Hadrian. Je savais qu'ils avaient en partie raison d'insister – Draco était véritablement insupportable, même si je n'étais pas la plus à plaindre – mais je voulais parler à McGonagall sans qu'ils n'en profitent pour écouter ma conversation depuis le couloir – ce qu'ils feraient, Sven et Crystal compris–.

\- La Grande Salle est au bout du couloir et je lance le meilleur _Petrificus Totalus_ de nous huit, je pense que je vais m'en sortir, lâchai-je donc d'un ton sec.

Deloris eut un soupir excédé et tourna les talons, faisant voler ses longues mèches, et Hadrian se pencha vers moi.

\- J'espère que Fogarty, Karume et Swann t'attendent dans un recoin sombre.

\- Je leur transmettrai ton admiration sans borne dans ce cas.

Il eut un rictus – celui-là même qui rappelait tant sa brute épaisse de grand frère – et je haussai un sourcil nullement impressionné. Grandir avec Lucius Malefoy avait au moins eu le mérite de m'apprendre à rester de marbre face aux menaces.

Une fois que mes deux camarades eurent disparu, j'oubliai mes efforts de calligraphie et griffonnait la dernière ligne sans me soucier de sa lisibilité.

McGonagall était en train de rassembler soigneusement les parchemins que nous lui avions rendu au début de l'heure et ne sembla pas surprise quand je m'arrêtai devant son bureau.

\- Un problème, Miss Lestrange ?

Je dus prendre sur moi pour hocher la tête.

McGonagall eut une étrange expression, puis me fit signe de continuer.

\- Je... Pensez-vous que je sois plutôt capable en Métamorphose, professeur ?

\- Et bien, de toute évidence, vous avez de réelles pré-dispositions pour ma matière, Miss.

Son compliment me libéra d'un poids sur mes épaules, même si c'était stupide. Je réussissais la majorité des métamorphoses en quelques essais, et j'arrivais parfois à ajouter des détails. Je n'avais pas de doutes à avoir sur la question.

\- Je n'arrive pas à exécuter le _Wingardium Leviosa._

Même Henry Vorderman – un Serdaigle dont la répartition dans la maison des érudits ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de la part du Choixpeau – avait réussi le sortilège, ce à quoi j'avais encore échoué malgré les conseils de Flitwick, les entraînements de Deloris, et une lecture approfondie sur le sujet.

\- Je pense que vous devriez plutôt en discuter avec le professeur Flitwick. Je crains que mes connaissances sur le sujet soient loin d'être aussi pointues que les siennes.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était à court d'idées et que je devais me montrer patiente...

\- Je vois... Que diriez vous à Miss Weasley, puisqu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à métamorphoser son allumette en une aiguille digne de son nom ?

\- Qu'il faut sans doute qu'elle se concentre davantage, et que son mouvement de baguette n'est pas assez vif et...

Je n'avais pas observé les tentatives d'assez près pour savoir ce qui clochait chez elle, à part bien sûr le fait qu'elle semblait plus souvent partie sur une autre planète, voisine de celle où Loufouqua Lovegood passait le plus clair de son temps...

Et pourtant, Lovegood avait l'une des premières à maîtriser le _Wingardium Leviosa._

\- Et si malgré tous ces bons conseils, elle n'y arrive toujours pas ?

\- Je... Et bien... Je...

\- Vous vous retrouveriez dans la même situation que le professeur Flitwick, n'est-ce pas ? Lui qui n'a sans doute jamais eu le moindre problème à lancer ce sortilège-là quand il était plus jeune.

J'eus un soupir. J'avais espéré que McGonagall ait une autre solution à m'apporter, pas qu'elle me fasse comprendre que j'étais sans doute un cas désespéré en Sortilège.

\- Les enchantements et la métamorphose sont deux branches bien distinctes de la magie. Certains pensent qu'on ne peut pas être bon dans les deux, même si des personnes comme le professeur Dumbledore prouvent de temps à autre que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Vous commencez tout juste à maîtriser votre magie, vos pouvoirs sont encore brutes, et pour le moment, ils ne s'expriment qu'à travers la métamorphose. Laissez-vous du temps, mais continuez à vous entraîner. Le déclic viendra plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.

\- Merci, professeur.

Ma déception devait se lire sur chacun des traits de mon visage car McGonagall plissa les lèvres, comme si elle était soudainement inquiète pour moi.

\- En attendant qu'une telle chose se produise, vous pourriez me rendre votre explication sur le principe de différentialité ?

J'avais croisé ce terme dans un des livres qu'elle m'avait conseillée de lire au début de l'année mais aucun des auteurs n'avait pris le temps de se donner la peine de le définir.

\- Théodora Newton est à nouveau une bonne référence pour cette question.

J'hochai la tête, la curiosité chassant mon découragement naissant en sortilège. La Métamorphose était plus rigoureuse que les Sortilèges, et savoir qu'il y avait une explication pour chaque difficulté me satisfaisait davantage que la part de talent qui semblait nécessaire pour réussir en charmes.

\- A demain, professeur.

\- A demain, Miss Lestrange.

J'allais donc devoir m'en tenir aux conseils de Flitwick. J'avais de la chance qu'il ait décidé de ne pas noter mes performances pratiques tant que je ne maîtriserais pas le _Wingardium Leviosa,_ ou oncle Lucius aurait sans doute eu son avis à me donner sur mes résultats en sortilège.

Le couloir était désert et je le remontai en pressant le pas, tout en maudissant Draco d'avoir réussi à me rendre paranoïaque. Je rejoignis toutefois la table des Serpentards sans encombre : plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis notre mésaventure à Deloris, Crystal et moi, et Ogden ne s'était pas trompée en prédisant que les Serpentards ne laisseraient rien impuni. Fogarty, Karume et Swann étaient tombés par trois fois mystérieusement malades, tout comme quelques autres Serdaigles qui avaient félicité les trois Gryffondors pour leur action. Je n'avais pas tout compris dans ce que les septième années avaient utilisé pour obtenir un tel effet, mais je doutais que quiconque puisse prouver quoique ce soit concernant leur implication... Le message était depuis parfaitement passé : les premières années de Serpentard étaient sous protection rapprochée et il valait mieux les laisser tranquilles. Je surpris le regard réprobateur de Draco et lui répondis par mon meilleur sourire insolent, celui qui exaspérait Nani au plus haut point.

S'il avait peur pour moi, grand bien lui en fasse, c'était après tout entièrement sa faute si Fogarty, Karume et Swann s'en étaient pris à nous, et j'étais convaincue que de nous deux, c'était lui qui avait été le plus atteint par toute cette histoire.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il pense à mal, tu sais ? me fit remarquer Crystal.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il pense tout court une fois qu'il a décidé quelque chose, répliquai-je.

Crystal était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre quand elle devait changer de sujet et la discussion roula vers des sujets plus quotidiens : nos leçons – qui se complexifiaient peu à peu –, les quelques commérages que Deloris avait réussi à surprendre – principalement des histoires de cœur qui semblaient passionner Jin Wan – et la liste des devoirs que nous avions à rendre pour les jours à venir.

Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille, mes pensées occupées à un tout autre sujet : l'anniversaire de Deloris aurait lieu dans moins d'une semaine désormais, et en tant que sa plus proche amie, j'avais hérité de la délicate tâche d'organiser une petite fête en son honneur _._ C'était loin d'être le premier événement de la sorte dont je devais m'occuper – Nani me confiait de plus en plus de tâches pour ma propre fête d'anniversaire – et personne ne me demandait de préparer un bal en son honneur... Non, le plus compliqué était de réussir à le faire sans que Deloris ne se doute de rien, et mon amie était une véritable fouineuse, dotée d'un flair agaçant quand il s'agissait de repérer des cachotteries.

Une chance que Ogden nous ait montré la cuisine et que les Elfes de maison soient particulièrement serviables avec les élèves...

J'avais mon cadeau – un délicat bracelet que j'avais acheté avec ma tante en prévision –, les invités étaient prévenus et nous nous réunirions dans un coin de la salle commune – avec l'autorisation de Maximilian Horton et Raelyn Hobday –. Il fallait donc que je trouve une excuse pour tenir Deloris loin de nos quartiers pendant au moins une heure, le temps que Sven et Hadrian installent tout ce qu'il y avait à installer.

Et le jour de son anniversaire, la bibliothèque était exclue.

\- A quoi tu penses, Alya ? me demanda-t-elle, ponctuant sa question par un délicat coup dans mon tibia pour être certaine d'avoir mon intention.

\- A combien j'ai hâte que l'après-midi soit terminée.

\- Tu es la seule à ne pas aimer les cours de Flitwick.

\- C'est amusant, il me semble t'entendre râler à chaque fois que nous avons Métamorphose.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue à contre-balancer ton trop grand enthousiasme, très chère.

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un sourire moqueur et tira un léger rire à Sven et Hadrian, ce qui sembla particulièrement la satisfaire. Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel : Deloris mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas me laisser oublier qu'elle me surpassait en sortilège, ce qui allait sans doute finir par m'agacer...

Ou décider ma magie à lui prouver à quel point elle avait tort.

\- On y va ? intervint Crystal. Binns ne se souvient toujours pas de nos noms, mais il n'hésitera pas à nous enlever des points.

Les Serdaigles, avec qui nous allions passer tout le reste de la journée, étaient déjà là. Comme d'habitude, Lovegood faisait bande à part. Installée à même le sol, elle lisait un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ et éclata de rire sans prévenir, une poignée de secondes avant que la cloche ne retentisse, arrachant une grimace à mes camarades de Serpentard et un vague soupir résigné aux Serdaigles.

\- Cette fille a un grain, me souffla Crystal.

Crystal ne savait pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité : les Lovegood avaient une réputation d'originaux depuis plusieurs générations, mais Xénophilius et sa fille battaient tous les records de sa famille en soutenant les conspirations les plus improbables et les rumeurs les plus aberrantes jamais imaginées. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que sa fille soit à ce point déconnectée de la réalité et ignorante des convenances sociales, surtout qu'elle n'avait plus de mère pour les lui apprendre.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie s'écoula aussi lentement que d'habitude, et seule la perspective de devoir recevoir une leçon de morale interminable de la part d'oncle Lucius sur mes résultats me motiva à prendre des notes sur la chronologie des grandes avancées magiques, dont la dernière notable était la création des Portoloins par un américain dans les années 1950.

La sonnerie nous laissa avec une rédaction sur l'historique des transports dans le monde sorcier.

\- J'espère que Flitwick ne nous donnera pas un devoir en plus. Merlin, le temps où nous devions échauffer nos poignées me manque presque, se plaignit Jin Wan.

Etant donné que la théorie était la seule partie des Sortilèges où j'arrivais à obtenir des bonnes notes et des points pour Serpentards, je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord, mais j'avais compris depuis la deuxième semaine de cours que Wan passait plus de temps à maintenir son niveau de danse – si on pouvait appeler _danse_ les gesticulations ridicules qu'elle exécutait au rythme d'une musique barbare dans notre dortoir – que par les devoirs que nous devions rendre.

Moi qui avait espoir de finalement en finir avec cet après-midi de malheur – cette journée pour être exacte puisque nous avions eu Botanique le matin – je fus très désagréablement surprise quand Flitwick m'interpella au moment où je rentrais dans sa salle de classe.

\- Miss Lestrange, installez-vous avec Miss Lovegood. Je pense qu'elle peut vous être d'une grande aide.

Je faillis le faire répéter, juste pour être certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé, mais il me désigna la place libre à côté de la Serdaigle d'un geste de la main, et le doute ne fut plus permis.

Douce Viviane, qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter cela ?

Je m'installai avec le plus de mauvaise grâce possible, pour être certaine que Flitwick réalise à quel point son idée était tout sauf bonne, et me contentai de sortir la plume – qu'il m'avait confiée une semaine plus tôt pour que je m'entraîne seule – ainsi que ma baguette.

Je fus très profondément tentée de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine et d'attendre la fin de l'heure, mais si jamais Nani en entendait parler, j'étais finie.

\- Oh, bonjour Alya, dit finalement Lovegood. C'est gentil de t'asseoir avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, grognai-je. Et c'est Lestrange pour toi.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

Le sortilège du jour était de faire apparaître une flamme, ce qui était un élément de base avec l'eau et le vent. Lors de mes tentatives, j'avais réussi à faire apparaître quelques gouttes au bout de ma baguette et une vague brise. Peut-être serais-je capable de produire des étincelles aujourd'hui ?

Le professeur Flitwick nous distribua des planches en pierre pour que nous ne mettions pas le feu à nos bureaux et insista pour que nous remontions nos manches et que les filles attachent leurs cheveux.  
Ma voisine utilisa sa baguette pour faire tenir son chignon avant de réaliser avec un petit rire qu'elle en aurait sans doute besoin pour autre chose.

\- La formule est _Incendio._ Avec une intonation tonique sur la dernière syllabe. Soyez prudents surtout.

Lovegood parvint à maîtriser son sortilège au bout du troisième essai, et s'amusa ensuite à faire varier la taille de sa flamme sans que je ne sache comment elle pouvait faire une telle chose aussi naturellement.

Derrière moi, Crystal et Deloris s'en sortaient très bien, Sven et Hadrian faisaient un concours pour voir lequel des deux maintenait sa flamme le plus longtemps, tandis que Wan, O'Casey et Harper combinaient les leurs.

Je n'avais même pas arraché des étincelles à la mienne ! J'aurais très bien pu tenir un vulgaire bout de bois entre mes doigts sans que cela ne fasse aucune différence.

\- Tu devrais te décontracter un peu, Alya. Ouvrir tes chakras pour laisser la magie librement couler en toi.

Elle répondit à mon regard noir par un sourire rêveur et retourna jouer avec ses flammes. J'aurais juré qu'elle arrivait à en contrôler la couleur maintenant.

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer, essayant d'imaginer que je me trouvais en Métamorphose et que si ma magie fonctionnait très bien ce matin même, elle était censée se plier à ma volonté cet après-midi.

\- _Incendio !_ grognai-je.

Une soudaine douleur au poignet me fit rouvrir les yeux et j'eus juste le temps de me reculer pour ne pas être brûlée davantage par le véritable brasier sur mon bureau.

\- _Aguamenti !_

Le sortilège de Lovegood ne réussit qu'à éteindre une partie des flammes, et Flitwick se chargea de celles restantes quand il nous eut rejoins.

\- Miss Lestrange, je pense qu'il sera plus sage de vous en tenir au _Wingardium Leviosa_ jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous avez de toute évidence des difficultés à maîtriser la puissance de vos charmes. Miss Lovegood va vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon poignet gauche. Une large brûlure s'étalait sur ma peau claire, comme si la chair était à vif, et me donnait l'impression d'avoir un second cœur tant la douleur irradiait mon bras par à-coup.

Si je ne voyais pas comment ma journée encore empirer davantage, je me retins de le faire remarquer à voix haute.  
Avec ma chance, certaines entités supérieures pourraient le prendre comme un défi.

...

 **Lundi 19 Octobre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

J'ouvrais les yeux quelques minutes avant que le réveil de Wan rugisse et arrache mes trois camarades de leur sommeil. Nos journées commençaient toutes de la même façon et j'avais finalement pris l'habitude me lever aussi tôt.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que j'arrivais à être d'aussi bonne humeur que Deloris dès que mes pieds touchaient le sol.

Aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours, je savais qu'elle allait être encore plus exubérante que d'habitude, et que j'allais devoir écouter tous ses bavardages à propos d'absolument n'importe quoi avec le sourire.

Aujourd'hui, Deloris fêtait son anniversaire et elle n'attendrait rien de moins du reste du monde qu'il soit à ses pieds.

Je savourais le silence tant qu'il dura et rejetai mes couvertures au moment où la sonnerie stridente résonna dans le dortoir.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Deloris ! chantonnai-je en ouvrant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins.

\- Merci, Alya, souffla-t-elle encore à moitié endormie, avant de se redresser et de sourire plus largement. Je sens que cette journée va être excellente !

Je réussis à être prête en premier – puisque Deloris prit particulièrement longtemps à se coiffer, pestant contre ses cheveux fins qui ne voulaient pas se plier à ses caprices – et arrivai juste à temps dans la salle commune pour intercepter Draco avant qu'il ne parte prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Draco, attends !

Il fit signe à ses amis de continuer sans lui.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service...

\- Merci, je vais très bien ma chère cousine, et toi ? As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Tu es insupportable, Draco, répliquai-je.

\- Et tu es particulièrement impolie, Alya.

Je savais qu'il faisait exprès de m'embêter, parce que c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, et qu'il avait un don pour savoir exactement _quand_ il devait le faire.

Le matin, avant que j'aie eu le temps d'avaler mon petit-déjeuner, était le moment qu'il préférait d'entre tous.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Deloris aujourd'hui.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, puisqu'elle y a fait allusion au moins un demi-million de fois depuis une semaine.

\- C'est agaçant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es pire quand c'est _ton_ anniversaire !

Il balaya mon argument d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, reproduisant à la perfection l'expression de Lucius quand il n'avait pas envie de répondre à une question.

\- Il faudrait que tu lui proposes un tour en _Nimbus 2001_ avant l'entraînement ce soir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que c'est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire après avoir été aussi casse pied depuis un mois !

Il eut un regard interdit.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu...

\- Tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion !

\- Donc je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi après ce que ces trois crétins de Gryffondors t'ont fait ?

\- _Après_ que tu aies trouvé malin d'insulter Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- C'est ce qu'elle est !

\- Et alors ? Elle le sait, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. La belle affaire !

Il garda le silence un long moment avant de soupirer, ce que je savais être le signe qui signalait sa défaite.

\- Très bien, mais à la condition que tu passes la soirée d'Halloween avec moi.

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de me rendre au banquet. Je n'aimais pas Halloween... Ou plutôt l'anniversaire qu'il représentait pour moi.

Draco haussa un sourcil et j'entendis la voix de Deloris dans mon dos. Je n'avais pas le temps d'essayer de le faire céder – ce qui me semblait perdu d'avance de toute façon – et hochai la tête.

\- Ah tu es là, Alya ! J'ai cru que tu ne nous avais pas attendu ! Bonjour Draco.

\- Bonjour Deloris. Joyeux anniversaire. Allons-y ?

Il tendit son bras à l'intention de Deloris, qui retint à grand peine une exclamation ravie, et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Parfois, je me disais que mon cousin voulait ressembler un peu trop à mon oncle Lucius, et je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Draco réussit à faire croire à Deloris que le tour en balai était à la fois sa propre idée, et le meilleur cadeau auquel il avait pu penser puisque le parc du château était véritablement magnifique à cette période de l'année, et que s'ils avaient de la chance, ils pourraient même assister au coucher du soleil depuis le lac noir.

Deloris, qui avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Draco, fut plus qu'enchantée par l'idée et ne parla que de cela au cours du petit-déjeuner, ne changeant de conversation qu'au moment où plusieurs hiboux se posèrent devant elle, chacun porteur d'un cadeau.

Une fois encore, son frère aîné, Corban, n'avait pas fait les choses dans la demi-mesure et lui avait offert une paire de boucles d'oreille dont l'émeraude verte d'eau était de l'exact même couleur que ses yeux.

\- Je les lui avais montrées sur le Chemin de Traverse, me souffla Deloris.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Deloris soit si douée en charme. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de sa baguette pour manipuler ses deux frères et si Caelan avait conscience qu'il se faisait mener en bateau de temps à autre, Corban n'avait d'yeux que pour sa jeune sœur.

Celui qui prétendrait un jour épouser la jeune Yaxley allait sans doute avoir plus de mal à obtenir sa bénédiction que celle du père de Deloris.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme si tout avait été prévu en fonction de l'anniversaire de Deloris : comme souvent, Lockhart lui réserva un rôle lors de son cours – elle dut jouer une villageoise tibétaine retenue prisonnière par un Yéti –, elle réussit parfaitement sa potion et reçut un Optimal de la part de Rogue, ainsi que dix points pour Serpentard, son plat préféré était au menu du déjeuner – bien que cela me semblait plutôt être l'oeuvre de Caelan que du hasard – bien évidement, nous avions Sortilèges l'après-midi, ce qui lui permit de briller encore une fois en réussissant à modeler de la terre en plusieurs formes simples mais régulières – ma sphère et mon cube étaient pour ma part très peu différents l'un de l'autre – et pour une fois, nous devions nous occuper de vraies fleurs en Botanique.

Après les cours, elle était donc de si charmante humeur qu'elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'aucun de nous ne lui avions offert le moindre cadeau au matin.

Draco nous attendait dans la salle commune, déjà habillé de sa tenue de Quidditch et occupé à faire briller le manche de son balai.

\- Je reviens dans deux petites minutes ! s'exclama Deloris avant de se précipiter vers notre dortoir.

Je déposai mon sac sur le canapé près de lui et m'asseyais avec un soupir. Pour avoir traversé le parc un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre le château, je savais qu'il faisait froid dehors, et la perspective de devoir ressortir puis attendre Deloris sur le terrain de Quidditch ne m'enchantait guère.

\- Ça va Aly ? me demanda-t-il avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Oui. Juste fatiguée.

Je sentais son regard me détailler de la tête au pied, comme s'il cherchait une explication derrière cette fatigue qui n'était le résultat que d'une longue journée de cours, durant laquelle j'avais dû faire l'effort d'être aussi enjouée que Deloris.

Le bras autour de mes épaules ne s'attarda pas longtemps, et j'eus un pincement au cœur en réalisant que depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, je n'avais pas passé autant de temps que je l'avais imaginé avec mon cousin. Il avait ses propres amis, le Quidditch, et sa manie de vouloir contrôler tout ce que je faisais durant tout le mois écoulé m'avait tellement agacée que je l'avais évité autant que possible.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal que je sois obligée de le supporter à Halloween.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Christopher ?

\- Non... Mais je suppose qu'il doit être très occupé. Il ne parle pas très bien le bulgare. Ça ne doit pas être facile de suivre des cours de magie dans une autre langue.

\- Et tu es sûre qu'il est à Dumstrang ?

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant de partir. Où veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Le retour de Deloris ne me laissa pas le temps de me poser des questions sur ce que devenait Chris. Je finirais pas recevoir une lettre de sa part, et si ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais sûre que Nani saurait quelque chose.

Crystal refusa de nous accompagner, arguant qu'elle avait promis à Jin de l'aider pour le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, et je fus surprise de croiser aussi peu d'élèves sur le chemin du stade.

\- Je ne crois pas que je sois faite pour voler. Lors du dernier cours de vol, il y avait tellement de vent que j'ai cru que j'allais tomber de mon balai.

Je tournai la tête vers Draco et surpris sa moue inquiète : le vent s'était levé sur l'Ecosse dix jours plus tôt et ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir, et la pluie s'invitait presque tous les jours.

Sauf aujourd'hui bien sûr, parce que la bonne étoile de Deloris semblait vraiment faire du bon travail.

Le terrain de Quiddtich était désert – l'entraînement ne commençait que dans une heure – et je me retrouvai bientôt toute seule, le vent glacial faisant claquer ma cape.

Flitwick aurait dû nous apprendre un charme pour lutter contre le froid. Dans un endroit pareil, ça semblait être la première chose à faire pour que les élèves ne perdent pas un orteil avant la fin de l'hiver !

Sans rien de mieux que les acrobaties aériennes de Draco trop haut dans le ciel pour me distraire, mes pensées ne tardèrent pas à s'envoler vers Chris. J'étais certaine qu'il ne m'avait pas menti quand il m'avait dit que ses parents allaient l'envoyer à Durmstrang. La seule autre école européenne avec un tant soit peu de renommée était Beauxbâtons, et la philosophie française de la magie n'était sûrement pas compatible avec ce que pensaient les Rowle.

Et s'il n'était pas à Durmstrang, où était-il ?

Cette seule pensée me glaça le sang et je secouai la tête pour l'éloigner, me répétant que Chris était à Durmstrang, dans un château sûrement encore plus glacé que le nôtre, mais où il s'était sûrement fait des amis. Il ne tarderait plus à m'envoyer une lettre, j'en étais convaincue. Peut-être même qu'il penserait à moi pour Halloween ?

Au dessus de moi, Draco avait commencé par faire des pointes de vitesse – arrachant des cris suraigus à Deloris – puis des piquets – où j'avais bien cru qu'ils allaient s'écraser au sol au moins deux fois – et s'amusait maintenant à faire des loopings.

Je n'entendais plus Deloris, et je supposai que c'était à cause du vent. Je compris que la vraie raison était la nausée quand elle retrouva la terre ferme avec un teint grisâtre.

Draco avait, évidemment, l'air très content de lui.

Je ne pus que le maudire en silence, puisque Deloris fit au moins semblant d'être comblée par son cadeau d'anniversaire, et il me tendit son balai comme pour se faire pardonner.

\- Il reste dix minutes avant le début de l'entraînement, et tu ne l'as pas encore testé.

J'hésitai, mais les cours de vol que nous avions tous les jeudis étaient d'un ennui profond, surtout que j'avais l'impression de tomber chaque semaine sur un balai plus lent que celui de la fois précédente.

\- Ça ne t'embête pas, Deloris ?

Elle secoua la tête et continua à s'agripper à Draco, comme si elle était sujette à des vertiges, ce qui était peut-être le cas, et après avoir sans doute manoeuvré pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais envie de remonter sur un balai avec lui, il méritait de s'occuper d'elle si jamais elle vomissait.

La prise en main du _Nimbus 2001_ n'avait rien à voir avec le _Brossdur 7_ que Draco avait eu pour son dixième anniversaire – après avoir passé des semaines à harceler son père –. Le manche était beaucoup plus travaillé et je compris tout de suite qu'il était surtout beaucoup plus rapide lorsque je l'enjambai.

\- Ne te blesse pas. Mère me tuerait.

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire tordu et donnai un vigoureux coup de talon dans le sol. Je m'envolai bien plus vite encore que ce que je n'avais espéré et me plaquai le long du manche pour empêcher le vent de s'engouffrer dans ma cape. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour de l'immense stade de Quidditch – dont les dimensions tutoyaient presque celle du parc du Manoir – si vite que les différentes couleurs au sommet des tribunes n'étaient plus des tâches floues qui se succédaient trop rapidement pour que je les distingue.

La vitesse était ce que j'aimais le plus. Eviter des Cognards, attraper un Souaffle ou un Vif d'Or me semblait parfaitement sans intérêt, mais filer à toute allure, négocier des virages serrés ou redresser le balai juste à temps pour ne pas heurter le sol était sans pareil.

Et c'était exactement pour cette raison que Nani refusait catégoriquement de m'acheter un balai de course digne de ce nom.

Un long sifflement retentit quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que je tentais de pousser le _Nimbus 2001_ au maximum de ses capacités – deux cent dix kilomètres heure si j'en croyais Draco –. Prise par surprise, je ralentis brusquement et fis plusieurs tonneaux dans les airs avant de retrouver le contrôle du balai. En dessous de moi, la carrure massive de Flint me faisait des signes pour que je revienne au sol et rende le balai à son Attrapeur, afin qu'il puisse commencer l'entraînement.

\- Tu as une idée de la vitesse à laquelle tu volais, Lestrange ? me demanda-t-il, sans que je ne sache s'il était admiratif ou profondément agacé.

\- Non, soufflai-je en tendant son balai à Draco. Merci, cousin.

Flint sembla être sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et le conseil de Pansy me revint en tête juste à temps pour lui couper la politesse.

\- On vous laisse vous entraîner, Deloris est attendue, annonçai-je en attrapant mon amie par le bras.

\- Je suis attendue ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas, j'ai dit ça pour me débarrasser de Flint. Ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plu ?

Elle me mentit – plutôt bien en plus – en me soutenant que oui, et que Draco avait bien fait de lui offrir cela plutôt que des chocolats ou une babiole.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu volais aussi bien, Alya.

\- Ma Tante ne veut pas que je monte sur un balai sans sa permission. Elle dit que je n'ai aucun sens du danger, ce qui est complètement faux bien sûr. Elle est juste inquiète parce que j'ai terminé une fois ou deux à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Une fois ou deux ?

C'était un peu plus que ça, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une réputation de casse-cou à Poudlard. Je faisais de gros efforts pour me montrer plus raisonnable depuis longtemps, ce qui seyait beaucoup mieux à une jeune fille de bonne famille.

Je ne réussis que très difficilement à détourner la conversation vers les chances de Serpentard dans la coupe des Quatre Maisons et elle en profita pour me faire un résumé de toutes les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu à propos de n'importe quel joueur de Quiditch.

\- Et il paraît que Potter a été pris dans l'équipe quand McGonagall l'a surpris entrain de voler dans le parc. Je parie qu'elle a fait ça pour lui faire plaisir. C'est tellement injuste qu'on le traite différemment juste parce qu'il est orphelin.

\- Et qu'il a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Deloris haussa les épaules.

\- Mon père dit qu'un bébé ne peut pas avoir réussi une telle chose, et que c'est Dumbledore qui a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'a pas voulu le dire parce que les Potter sont morts dans la bataille...

Je gardai le silence. Je n'aimais pas parler de cette guerre qui s'était achevée quelques mois après ma naissance. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de croiser le célèbre Harry Potter à de nombreuses reprises dans le château et il m'était difficile de croire qu'il soit si puissant que ça – et Draco se plaisait à rappeler aussi souvent que possible qu' _il_ avait de meilleurs résultats que Potter dans toutes les matières, sauf Défense Contre les Forces du Mal –. Contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé entendre Draco, il ne semblait pas jouer de sa célébrité plus que cela : il traînait toujours avec les deux mêmes amis – Granger et Weasley –, étudiait de temps à autre à la bibliothèque et s'entraînait au Quidditch avec son équipe comme un élève normal.

Sauf qu'il était tout sauf un élève normal. La légende disait qu'il avait sauvé l'école l'année dernière, il semblait y avoir toujours une ou deux rumeurs sur son compte en circulation, et les Gryffondors ne manquaient jamais de monter sur leurs balais dès qu'il était évoqué.

Toutefois, la théorie qu'évoquait Deloris était celle qui était murmurée dans les familles des anciens initiés, ceux qui avaient été Mangemorts, et qui refusaient de croire qu'un bébé ait pu anéantir le plus grand mage noir depuis des générations.

L'un dans l'autre, cela ne changeait rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort onze ans plus tôt et ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que cela.

Nous retrouvâmes la salle commune une dizaine de minutes plus tard sans surprise en chemin, et Deloris fut sincèrement ravie de se retrouver au centre de l'attention pendant une petite heure.

...

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

L'un des inconvénients d'avoir une salle commune située sous le Lac Noir était que l'on n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il pouvait bien faire dehors avant de passer la porte de la Grande Salle. Le matin d'Halloween, la vue des nuages noirs et de la pluie soutenue me donnèrent aussitôt envie de retrouver mon dortoir, et plus particulièrement mon lit, pour y passer le reste de la journée sans personne pour m'expliquer à quel point Halloween était important et amusant, comme si la perspective de pouvoir manger autant de sucreries lors du banquet était une raison suffisant d'être aussi enjoué à peine le soleil levé.

Deloris, Sven et Hadrian avaient abandonné depuis longtemps de me faire changer d'avis concernant Halloween, Crystal avait eu le bon goût de ne pas insister, se contentant de hausser les épaules, mais Jin Wan avait mis une longue semaine à passer à autre chose, et seulement après qu'Hadrian se soit montré explicite avec elle, et très désagréable au passage.

Je suivis les autres vers nos places habituelles quand Pansy me coupa le passage, un air résolu sur le visage, et une étincelle au fond de ses yeux noirs dont j'avais appris à me méfier.

\- Tu viens avec nous, m'annonça-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

\- Tu as promis à Draco de passer Halloween avec nous.

J'en perdis ma langue une folle seconde, avant de devoir la mordre pour ne pas éclater de rire au visage de Pansy. Elle se trompait si elle pensait que son petit manège arrivait à cacher la vérité... D'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'avais pas manqué qu'à Draco l'année dernière.

\- J'ai promis à _Draco_ de passer la _soirée_ avec lui.

\- Détails... Viens !

Si la perspective de devoir subir sa vengeance au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins avait été un peu moins inquiétante, je lui aurais volontiers demandé de m'expliquer pourquoi elle insistait autant.

J'adressai une grimace d'excuse à l'intention de Deloris et suivis Pansy jusqu'à la place qu'elle m'avait soigneusement gardée entre Draco et elle. Une enveloppe m'attendait dans mon assiette, comme si personne n'avait douté que je céderais à Pansy.

Une autre fois, je me serais peut-être vexée de me savoir aussi prévisible, mais le parchemin était recouvert de la calligraphie parfaite de ma tante.

 _Ma chère Maellyn,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en pleine santé et le cœur léger. Je ne suis pas sans savoir à quel point la période d'Halloween est difficile pour toi. Ne laisse pas le passé obscurcir ton présent ma douce, ton avenir est devant toi._

 _Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tout se passe bien au château et que tu passes du bon temps avec tes amis. Profite bien de ces années pour accumuler les bons souvenirs, le temps passe si vite._

 _Nous avons reçu tes résultats de mi-trimestre et je tenais à te féliciter pour tes excellentes notes. Pour une personne qui rencontre de grandes difficultés en sortilèges, je trouve ton E tout à fait honorable._

 _Continue à travailler ainsi et profite du banquet d'Halloween. Tu as le droit de manger autant de sucreries que tu le désires !_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ta marraine,_

 _NM._

 _-_ Comment se fait-il que tu aies son autorisation pour te goinfrer de bonbons alors que j'ai reçu une mise en garde ?

\- Peut-être parce que je ne lis jamais le courrier des autres par dessus leur épaule ?

Il haussa un sourcil, imitant une manie de sa mère, avant de me servir deux scones. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour racheter son indiscrétion – une sale habitude qui finirait par lui attirer des ennuis – mais lui faire remarquer tout de suite n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt.

Je me forçai à avaler deux bouchées pour acheter ma tranquillité, suivant les discussions d'une oreille discrète. La lettre de Nani m'avait fait plaisir. Qu'elle ait pensé à m'envoyer une lettre hier ne m'étonnait pas, elle qui inventait chaque année une raison pour me changer les idées à Halloween – l'année passée, elle m'avait emmenée voir un match des Harpies –, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la correspondance que j'espérais.

D'ordinaire, Christopher avait une attention pour moi... et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter de ce qu'il était devenu. Peut-être les Rowle avaient-ils menti et l'avaient enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? Cela ne serait pas la première fois et c'était précisément pourquoi je craignais que cela soit vraiment le cas.

\- Si tu ne termines pas ton assiette, _je_ choisis ton déguisement pour la fête de ce soir, murmura Pansy à mon oreille.

\- Quelle fête ?

Elle me fixa comme si je venais de l'insulter.

\- Où, exactement, étais-tu ces deux dernières semaines ?

Je jugeai plus prudent de ne pas répondre : lui expliquer que je n'avais strictement rien écouté de ce qui s'était dit autour de moi dès que le mot Halloween était prononcé risquait de m'attirer ses foudres plus qu'autre chose.

Elle fit claquer sa langue avec impatience.

\- Heureusement que je surveille tes arrières, Lestrange. Certains ont anéanti leur popularité pour bien moins que ça.

\- Je ne suis pas populaire, répliquai-je avec agacement.

La fille populaire de ma promotion était Deloris : elle avait toujours su comment captiver les foules et manipuler son monde, et semblait avoir comme un don pour se faire des nouveaux amis partout où elle allait, ce qui s'était confirmé à son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle connaissait les prénoms de quasiment tous les Serpentards et donnait l'impression d'en connaître la moitié d'entre eux, et pas seulement ceux qui venaient d'une famille de Sang-Purs.

\- Tu es sûrement la petite héritière la plus en vue du pays, évidemment que tu es populaire. Si tu passais un peu moins de temps le nez planqué dans un bouquin de Métamorphose, tu le saurais.

Mon agacement se transforma en dégoût. Je savais très bien ce que l'avenir me réservait – un mariage avec un bon parti, peut-être quelqu'un que j'apprécierais, mais sûrement pas – et cette seule pensée me donnait presque envie de vomir. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

\- Bienvenue au club, petite. Bien, ces scones ne vont pas se manger tout seul.

J'avais espéré pouvoir passer une bonne partie de ma journée _le nez planqué dans un bouquin de Métamorphose,_ mais mes plans me furent arrachés sans que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Pansy inventa une journée entre filles, pour laquelle elle n'accepta que très difficilement que Deloris et Crystal se joignent à moi. Il s'avéra que Millicent et Deloris partageait le même amour des potins en tout genre, Daphné et Crystal celui de l'Histoire de la Magie, ce qui laissa donc Pansy tranquille pour me torturer avec ses idées de coiffures compliquées et ses essayages interminables. A la fin de la journée, j'avais un mal de crâne ravageur et les épaules douloureuses à force de maintenir mes bras à l'horizontal pour que Pansy puisse prendre ses mesures.

Draco nous attendait dans la salle commune, les cheveux encore humides après son entraînement de Quidditch, et accueillit mon air hargneux avec un ricanement.

\- Je te déteste, crachai-je à travers mes dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a demandé à Pansy de me _changer les idées !_

\- Et j'ai eu l'impression de lui annoncer que Noël avait été avancé de deux mois !

Si je n'avais pas été en public, je l'aurais probablement frappé pour avoir l'air aussi satisfaisait de lui.

Le banquet d'Halloween se révéla être la définition même du Paradis pour Draco. Il y avait du sucre dans tous les plats, du porc sauce caramel au poulet qui semblait être accompagné d'ananas, en passant par la purée de carottes au miel. Je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi Nani l'avait exhorté à la raison.

Je piochai une part dans le plat le plus proche – du canard et beaucoup trop d'oignons caramélisés – accompagné par des pommes de terre, et priai en silence pour qu'un Troll ait de nouveau été lâché dans l'école.

Avec un peu de chance, même la fête des Serpentards serait annulée.

Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la majorité du pays considérait Halloween comme une fête nationale, une date spéciale dans le calendrier, la préférant désormais à la traditionnelle fête du Samhain.

De mon côté, je n'arrivais pas à détacher cette fête du jour où ma mère m'avait abandonnée au soin de Nani, sans jamais plus donner de signe de vie entre le moment où elle m'avait laissée et celui où elle avait été arrêtée par les Aurors. Mes parents avaient préféré se lancer à la poursuite de leur maître plutôt que me garder auprès d'eux... Si oncle Lucius et tant d'autres avaient réussi à échapper à Azkaban, ils auraient sans doute pu l'éviter également.

Halloween était sans aucun doute le moment de l'année où je leur en voulais le plus.

\- Où sont Potter, Weasley et Granger ?

La remarque de Draco m'arracha à mes pensées et je parcourus la table des Gryffondors des yeux, repérant tous ceux de mon année à l'exception de Ginny Weasley, alors que les trois autres rouquins étaient bel et bien là, ce qui excluait une fête entre belettes.

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'être présents au banquet à cause de leur arrivée en voiture volante, supposa Théo. Granger est tout à fait du genre à rester avec eux.

\- Oui, ou peut-être qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup... soutint Draco, les yeux plissés comme si cela pouvait l'aider à deviner les intentions des trois Gryffondors.

\- Et bien tant mieux ! Comme ça Weasley s'en ira, coupa Blaise. « _Si jamais tu refais la moindre bêtise, tu reviens immédiatement à la maison »._

Sa réplique fit rire tout le monde, Draco compris, même s'il resta étonnamment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore annonce le spectacle des squelettes dansants, juste avant que les desserts ne remplacent les différents plats.

Quatre squelettes, coiffés d'un haut de forme et portant en tout et pour tout un nœud papillon aux couleurs criardes, utilisèrent leurs ossements pour projeter des ombres sur un large tissu blanc, et racontèrent les contes les plus connus de Beedle le Barde en y ajoutant des détails bien plus sordides que ce que je me souvenais des lectures de Nani. Le dernier – celui des Trois Frères – fut suivi d'un long silence glacé, et l'arrivée soudaine du Club des Chasseurs sans tête arracha un concert de cris à la majorité des élèves.

Dumbledore ne cacha pas son amusement tandis qu'il applaudissait à tout rompre.

\- Joyeux Halloween à vous tous ! Desserts maintenant !

Le reste du banquet s'éternisa à n'en plus finir. J'eus l'impression que Draco avait fait le pari avec Vincent, Gregory et Blaise de goûter à chacune des pâtisseries et des diverses confiseries, dont certaines étaient toute droit sorties de Honeydukes, ce qui signifiait que chacun des quatre garçons les connaissait.

Daphné résuma parfaitement ce que je pensais :

\- Vous me donnez envie de vomir, souffla-t-elle. J'espère que vous allez être affreusement malades avec tout ce sucre.

Millicent, qui avait avalé près d'un quart d'une tourte à la citrouille – son dessert favori – haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

\- Évidemment que ça ne t'ait jamais arrivée. Je doute que ta mère ait jamais laissé les Elfes te préparer autant de gâteaux différents, contra Pansy sèchement.

La mention de Lady Bullstrode fit presque pâlir Millicent et elle repoussa son assiette.

\- Je n'ai plus faim... On y va ?

Il fallut attendre que les Serpentards les plus âgés se lèvent pour que Draco, Blaise et Vincent abandonnent toute résistance.

Nous dûmes nous montrer patients pour pouvoir quitter la Grande Salle, puisque tout le monde s'était décidé à partir en même temps, et la tâche fut compliquée par Percy Weasley quand il fit de son mieux pour remonter la file compacte.

\- Laissez-moi passer, je suis préfet, et je dois prévenir les professeurs ! Ecartez-vous !

J'eus à peine le temps d'échanger un regard surpris avec Draco.

\- La chatte de Rusard a été tuée dans le couloir du deuxième étage ! annonça Lee Jordan, le fidèle ami des jumeaux Weasley, avant de repartir en courant dans la direction dont il venait

Draco faillit bien l'imiter mais, soit il se souvint des leçons de bonne conduite de Nani, soit il avait définitivement trop mangé pour courir, toujours était-il qu'il remonta la volée de marche qui nous séparait du deuxième étage d'un pas vif, et je le perdis de vue quand il se faufila à travers la foule, mettant à profit sa petite stature.

\- Il y a des écritures sur le mur, souffla une Serpentard à son amie. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'elles disent, mais on dirait que ça a été écrit avec du sang.

\- J'ai toujours dit que Potter était bizarre.

Potter ?

\- _Ennemi de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !_

Dans le silence à peine troublé par des murmures, tout le monde entendit la remarque inspirée de Draco.

\- Douce Viviane, murmurai-je.

Derrière moi, Daphné eut un soupir consterné, Pansy fit claquer sa langue avec agacement, et Théodore marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à « _ce crétin va finir par dormir dans les cachots »._

* * *

Je vous avais promis un Draco Malefoy au top de lui-même, z'êtes pas déçu du voyage, hein ? (#GrosCrétin).

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Maellyn plutôt pas trop in love avec les Sortilèges (allez, j'attends vos théories sur le pourquoi).**

 **\- Maellyn, plutôt douée sur un balai (j'attends aussi vos théories sur le pourquoi).**

 **\- Halloween.**

 **\- Draco en mode #CousinPoule.**

Si vous voulez étendre sur Deloris (allez, c'était son anniversaire) et le nouvel éclat de Draco (là où j'en suis dans l'écriture, il vient de se prendre une baffe magistrale de la part d'Hermion et je vous avoue que cette seule pensée me rend le sourire).

 **La review est mon pourboire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse. Qu'en plus, je dois affronter un monstre et possiblement boucler mon UA avant la fin de l'année...**

 **Par contre, le samedi dans deux semaines est le 23 Décembre... Je vous avoue que c'est très probable que le prochain chapitre attende l'année prochaine parce que non seulement c'est les Fêtes de fin d'année, mais je vais travailler (genre, pas en prof et en prof alors...) et que je vais à Londres voir Cursed Child (priez pour moi, j'ai peur de faire de l'apoplexie à un moment ou à un autre, voir même une crise cardiaque). **

**Donc bon, soyez patients et passez un bon mois de décembre. J'espère que vous avez été sages – sinon le Père Noël ne va pas passer – et que vous allez toutes et tous passer un bon moment avec vos familles.**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 09/12/2017**


	6. Dark Matter : Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Lupa** : _Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review ! Merci pour tous tes compliments:) Je suis contente que Maellyn plaise (nan parce que vous allez la subir pendant un sacré moment ^^)._  
 _J'aime beaucoup ta théorie pour les difficultés de Maellyn en sortilèges;)_  
 _Non mais Draco est le fils de son père aussi... Quel boulet ^^_  
 _Bon courage pour la reprise dans ce cas:) (on a fait le plus dur, yaye nous!)_  
 _Merci à toi pour ta fidélité et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Merci à **Lyrumbra, Lupa, mime70, Niris, , lune patronus, AndouilleEtSushi, Sundae Vanille** et **Almayen** pour leur review. **J'ai été super trop gâtée ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir !**

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

And I'm back !

Bonne année, bonne santé, quelques aventures et beaucoup de découvertes pour 2018 !

J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passé de bonnes fêtes avec vos familles et que les différents déchaînement de mère nature (qui, visiblement, essaye de faire passer un message) vous ont épargné !

De mon côté, c'était pas si mal ! J'ai été gâtée (faut dire que je suis sage aussi), je me suis reposée et j'ai pas du tout écrit ! (Ouais, ce sont les vacances de Noël pour vous:p). Chapitre 26 est toujours sur le feu, mais il me reste plus qu'une scène, et avec un peu de motivation, je devrais le terminer avant de reprendre le boulot (c'est beau de rêver).

Sinon, **j'ai été voir Cursed Child**... Et ben soyez aussi surpris que moi : ça vaut le coup d'être vu ! La mise en scène est superbe, les acteurs sont très bons et c'est une super expérience. Évidement, Scorpius est un cadeau des dieux ^^ L'histoire reste particulièrement moisie (nan mais sans déconner) et j'ai préféré la première partie de loin. C'est tellement dommage qu'ils aient pas écrit un scénario potable... Bref, si vous avez l'occasion, allez-y, ça reste un très joli Fan Art (même si je suis pas sûre que le Fan soit mérité).

Voilà voilà... Trêve de bavardages et un nouveau chapitre ! Il est pas très long, plutôt de transition, mais il évoque pas mal de choses du canon et c'est déjà pas mal ! Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Dark Matter : a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Dimanche 1er Novembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Je n'avais jamais vu la salle commune aussi bondée et aussi silencieuse.

Suite à l'attaque – encore mystérieuse – de Miss Teigne la veille, la traditionnelle fête d'Halloween des Serpentards avait été annulée par Severus Rogue, et les préfets avaient aussitôt décidé qu'ils tiendraient un grand rassemblement aujourd'hui à dix-huit heures trente, pour lequel tout le monde devait être présent.

Les six préfets arrivèrent peu après l'heure convenue, Draco à leur suite, et je le suivis du regard tandis qu'ils rejoignaient ses amis à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me tenais. Les lumières tamisées ne me permettaient pas d'être certaine, mais j'étais presque sûre que son visage était particulièrement rouge, ses yeux peut-être même brillants.

Personne à Serpentard n'avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait encore attiré l'attention sur lui en voulant jouer le malin devant Potter et sa bande. Les préfets l'avaient donc pris à part pour lui faire une seconde leçon de morale en moins de deux mois, ce qui semblait déjà les agacer au plus haut point.

Puisque bien sûr, Potter était déjà mêlé à toute cette histoire. C'était lui et ses amis qu'on avait retrouvé sur le lieu du crime, après qu'ils aient été absents au banquet toute la soirée. Bien entendu, Dumbledore avait tenu à leur parler, et pour tout ce que Deloris et Daphné avaient réussi à apprendre, il n'avait même pas été mention d'une retenue. Potter semblait avoir un don pour se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et s'en sortir quand même.

\- Merci à toutes et à tous d'être là, commença Maximilian Horton, le préfet de septième année. Je sais que vous avez tous entendu les plus folles rumeurs depuis hier, et nous tenions à vous répéter ce que le professeur Rogue nous a expliqué : pour tout ce que nous en savons, la Chambre des Secrets est un mythe et il est fort probable que Miss Teigne soit la victime d'une farce de mauvais goût. Nous vous prions donc de ne pas vous inquiéter inutilement.

\- Toutefois si nous autres, Serpentards, sommes capables de tenir notre rang et de ne pas céder aux raccourcis les plus tentants – Raelyn Hobday marqua une pause, et il était évident à qui cette remarque était adressée – les autres maisons, en particulier les Gryffondors, pourraient bien avoir l'idée de nous accuser d'être derrière cette attaque. Vous devez en effet savoir que le mythe de la Chambre des Secrets est lié à notre Fondateur, Salazar Serpentard. L'histoire dit, qu'avant de quitter le château suite à ses discordes avec les trois autres Fondateurs, Salazar Serpentard aurait créé une salle cachée dans le château, y aurait enfermé une chose horrible, puis aurait scellé la chambre. Toujours selon la légende, seul son authentique héritier aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la chambre et de lâcher la chose sur tous ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie.

\- Ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie, ce sont les nés-moldus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda un garçon de quatrième année.

\- Lui, c'en est un, me souffla Deloris.

\- C'est ce que laisse entendre la réputation de Serpentard... Mais tout cela n'est qu'un mythe, et personne ne craint rien. Il serait toutefois préférable d'accentuer notre vigilance. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que le mot _Sang-de-Bourbe_ a été utilisé, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de représailles.

Je grognai, avant de prier Circée, Viviane ou même Morgane, de faire en sorte que Draco me fiche la paix. Qu'il s'occupe déjà de ne pas m'attirer d'ennui en apprenant à se taire, et il pourrait me faire des leçons de morales ensuite.

\- Ce sera donc tout pour ce soir.

Les discussions reprirent leur droit aussitôt, transformant le silence en une cacophonie agaçante.

\- On va manger ? proposai-je.

\- Bonne idée, reprit Sven, je meurs de faim.

Les cachots me parurent particulièrement calmes et comme aucun de mes amis ne semblait vouloir briser le silence, je ne pus que m'interroger sur cette étrange légende dont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé auparavant... Et si ce n'était pas qu'une légende et qu'un monstre avait été lâché par l'héritier de Serpentard ? A quoi devions-nous nous attendre ? Des blessés ? Des morts ? Et si jamais l'héritier perdait le contrôle sur le monstre ? Nous pourrions bien nous retrouver tous en danger avant d'avoir le temps de le réaliser...

\- Je me demande bien qui pourrait être l'Héritier de Serpentard, murmura Hadrian alors que nous arrivions dans le Grand Hall. Toutes les familles des Fondateurs se sont éteintes il y a des siècles...

\- Une famille ne s'éteint pas aussi facilement que cela, rétorqua Crystal. Il suffit qu'un enfant illégitime n'ait jamais été découvert et une lignée se perpétue sans que personne n'en sache rien.

\- Ta théorie est un peu tirée par les cheveux, répliqua Sven. Comment un tel descendant de Salazar pourrait savoir qu'il est l'Héritier de Salazar ? Si elle existe, la Chambre ne doit sûrement pas être si facile à trouver... Il faudrait que cette information soit transmise de génération en génération.

\- Peut-être que l'Héritier est un descendant qui a été déshérité ? remarquai-je. C'est une pratique courante.

Je me souvenais encore du jour où ma grande tante Walburga m'avait montrée la Tapisserie, en me promettant de réaliser le rituel elle-même pour m'y ajouter, quand elle se sentirait mieux. Je lui avais fait remarqué que la Tapisserie était abîmée en plusieurs endroits – des marques de brûlure, dont une juste à côté du nom de ma mère –.

 _Toutes les familles ont leur lot de branches mortes, et un Patriarche raisonnable sait reconnaître quand elles doivent être coupées._

C'était l'un des derniers souvenirs que j'avais d'elle, puisqu'elle était morte peu de temps après, sans avoir eu le temps de tenir sa promesse...

\- Il faudrait regarder dans _Le Registre des Sangs-Purs_ pour être sûr, ajouta Deloris.

Je grimaçai. J'avais passé trop d'heures à étudier le livre de Cantankerus Nott avec Nani pour avoir un jour l'envie de l'ouvrir de moi-même.

\- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que celui ou celle qui a été renié aura gardé le même nom ? Pour tout ce qu'on en sait, l'héritier de Serpentard peut-être n'importe qui, et ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il s'en tienne à éliminer les Sangs-de-Bourbe.

La dernière remarque d'Hadrian jeta un silence glacial sur notre groupe et je dus me forcer à avaler quelque chose au repas.

Et s'il avait raison ?

...

 **Mercredi 3 Novembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Plusieurs jours plus tard, l'attaque de Miss Teigne était encore aux cœurs des discussions, nourrissant les rumeurs les plus folles sur le sujet, et même le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, pourtant entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, ne suscita pas l'enthousiasme auquel je m'étais attendue. Draco m'avait pourtant racontée en long, en large et en travers, les attaques dans les couloirs des joueurs, et à quel point les Serpentards se retrouvaient isolés dès que leur équipe devait jouer, comme s'ils étaient la cible à abattre.

Entre ça et le _Sang-de-Bourbe_ de Draco à Halloween, j'avais donc décidé de passer le plus de temps à la bibliothèque, puisque travailler au milieu des trop nombreux bavardages sur la Chambre des Secrets était particulièrement désagréable, ce que seule Crystal semblait comprendre.

\- Ah, tu es là ! Je t'ai cherchée partout !

Je relevais la tête de mon devoir de Sortilège et l'observait tandis qu'il sortait ses affaires, comme s'il avait décidé de travailler avec Crystal et moi, ce qui serait une première.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.

Draco m'adressa un regard sombre.

\- Je crois que c'est évident, non ? Flitwick ne donne pas des devoirs qu'aux premières années !

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, avant de comprendre qu'il avait sans doute réussi à se mettre à dos ses amis, puisque son sale caractère était de retour.

Il se plaignait des leçons de morales des Préfets, d'avoir l'impression d'être surveillé, des rumeurs sur son compte – celle qui disait qu'il avait acheté sa place à Serpentard et celle qui faisait de lui le potentiel héritier de Serpentard – et par dessus tout, du manque d'intérêt que suscitait le match de dimanche.

Il était donc d'une humeur maussade, ce qui le rendait particulièrement insupportable.

Parce qu'il était mon cousin, je décidai de ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, au moins pour une partie de ses malheurs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, mon devoir terminé, je me levai pour aller chercher un ou deux livre de botanique et rédiger au plus vite celui sur le filet du diable.

En chemin, je découvris Potter, Weasley et Granger devant le bureau de la bibliothécaire.

\- Je voudrais emprunter ce livre, Madame Pince, dit Granger en tendant un morceau de parchemin.

\- _Les Potions de Grand Pouvoir ?_ Vraiment ? Et le professeur Lockhart vous a donné son accord ?

\- Il a bien voulu signer oui.

Je fis mine de m'intéresser au rayon le plus proche – Arithmancie si j'en croyais les noms sur les tranches – et tendis l'oreille. Je ne savais pas de quoi pouvait bien parler ce livre, mais Pince passa un très un long moment à détailler l'autorisation de Lockhart avant de partir en direction de la réserve. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un épais grimoire.

\- A manipuler avec le plus grand soin, Miss Granger. Nous n'avons que quelques exemplaires et les Septièmes années en ont souvent besoin.

\- Bien sûr, Madame.

Ils s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste et je rejoignis Draco aussitôt, mes livres sur le Filet du Diable oubliés.

\- Draco, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir !

Il commença par grogner parce que je le dérangeais avec mes bavardages, mais il me suffit de prononcer le nom de Potter pour accaparer toute son attention.

\- Rogue a mentionné ce livre il n'y a pas longtemps, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi... En tout cas, ils doivent être en train de préparer un mauvais coup, c'est sûr !

\- Peut-être que Potter est vraiment l'héritier de Serpentard ? proposai-je.

C'était la théorie la plus répandue, principalement parce qu'on l'avait retrouvé à l'endroit où Miss Teigne avait été attaquée, même si elle avait tendance à oublier que la meilleure-amie de Potter était une Née-Moldue, et que les Potter étaient connus pour n'avoir jamais été pro-Sang-Purs.

Draco garda le silence un long moment.

\- Ça serait bien possible, conclut-il finalement. Je vais demander à Père ce qu'il en pense. Peut-être sait-il quelque chose de plus sur la Chambre des Secrets. Après tout, il est membre du Conseil d'Administration...

...

 **Samedi 7 Novembre 1992, Poudlard** **, Ecosse.**

\- Et voilà le travail ! Avec ça, il a intérêt à l'attraper, son Vif d'Or !

En effet, Pansy s'était donnée du mal : après avoir tressé des rubans vert et argent dans mes boucles brunes, elle avait maquillé chacune de mes paupières de vert et écrit en large « _Allez Draco »_ sur mes joues.

La veille, Daphné et elle m'avaient annoncée qu'elles comptaient sortir les grand moyens pour soutenir Draco et lui prouver qu'elles croyaient en lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste de l'école. La passion pour le Quidditch avait fini par réveiller les consciences, certains avaient enfin réalisé que le père de Draco avait acheté des _Nimbus 2001_ pour toute l'équipe de Serpentard, et en avaient conclu que mon cousin avait acheté sa place d'Attrapeur.

Draco l'avait plutôt très mal pris et n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis deux jours.

Millicent, Daphné, Crystal et Deloris, toutes les quatre habillées aux couleurs de Serpentard, nous attendaient dans la salle commune et nous eûmes tout juste le temps d'attraper de quoi grignoter dans la Grande Salle avant de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch.

La pluie avait cessé – ce qui semblait être un miracle – mais de lourds nuages gris flottaient au-dessus de nous, laissant penser qu'un orage était imminent.

\- J'ai horreur des éclairs, grimaça Millicent. Je m'en vais si ça commence à tonner.

\- Hors de question ! s'exclama Pansy. On ne va pas se faire frapper par la foudre ! Ils ont dû lancer des sortilèges de protection sur tout le terrain ! Imagine si jamais un des joueurs se faisait foudroyer ?

Les garçons nous avaient réservé des places dans une des tribunes de Serpentard, au premier rang. Tout le reste de l'école supportait Gryffondor, ce que Crystal ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer.

\- Je croyais que Poufssoufle nous était moins hostile ?

\- Moins hostile, oui, mais pas neutre, répondis-je.

\- Ils ne veulent pas que nous gagnions la Coupe des Quatre Maisons... compléta Pansy. Mais à côté de cela, ils ne font pas grand chose pour la remporter eux-même. Par Morgane, c'est une compétition !

\- Les joueurs arrivent !

Je me baissai et repérai sans problème Draco, qui se démarquait avec ses cheveux blonds et sa frêle silhouette. Tous les autres joueurs étaient des garçons beaucoup plus âgés que lui, et il paraissait particulièrement fragile en comparaison.

Les Gryffondors, quant à eux, comptaient trois filles, toutes au poste de Poursuiveuses – comme le hurla Lee Jordan –, les jumeaux Weasley étaient loin d'avoir le physique des batteurs professionnels – souvent des armoires à glace – et c'était sans doute la première fois que Potter semblait être dans son élément.

\- Les Gryffondors ont des défauts, mais pas le machisme...me souffla Pansy. Enfin, Dubois n'en est pas un.

\- Je ne pense pas que le professeur McGonagall le laisserait capitaine longtemps s'il jouait au même jeu que Flint. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch quand elle était élève.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as appris sa biographie par cœur ?

La chaleur soudaine au niveau de mes joues m'indiqua que les écritures sur mon visage ne suffiraient pas à cacher mon fard.

Pansy éclata de rire.

\- Granger a bien un béguin pour Lockhart... finis-je par reprendre.

\- Oui, comme la moitié des filles de l'école. Tu es la seule groupie de McGonagall, petite.

Je décidai de ne pas répondre au risque de m'enfoncer encore davantage, même si j'étais certaine qu'elle ne manquerait pas une occasion d'y faire allusion au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins.

\- TOUS LES JOUEURS ONT ENFOURCHES LEUR BALAI ET SONT A L'AFFÛT DU COUP DE SIFFLET DE MADAME BIBINE, QUI LANCERA OFFICIELLEMENT LE TOURNOI DE QUIDDICTH DES QUATRE MAISONS !

Les joueurs s'élancèrent quelques secondes plus tard et la supériorité des balais de Serpentard fut aussitôt évidente. Draco fit un tour du terrain à toute vitesse, laissant comme une forme floue dans son sillage, et Serpentard marqua au bout d'une minute.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua leurs premiers dix points, et ce ne fut que le début.

Flint semblait avoir tout misé sur la vitesse de leur balai, et le jeu en était presque difficile à suivre. A chaque fois qu'un des Poursuiveurs récupérait le Souaffle, il partait à l'assaut des buts sans même faire une passe.

\- SERPENTARD MENE PAR SOIXANTE A ZERO !

Le commentaire de Jordan fut acclamé par toute ma maison, et je cherchais Draco du regard sans cesser d'applaudir. Les Serpentards pouvaient gagner ce match ! Les Gryffondors ne faisaient pas le poids face aux _Nimbus 2001_ et les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient finalement pas aussi redoutables que cela. Par deux fois, un Cognard empêcha l'un des Poursuiveurs de marquer et permit à Serpentard de récupérer le Souaffle.

Face à la supériorité évidente de notre équipe, Dubois finit par demander une mi-temps.

\- Je pense qu'on va gagner, déclara Hadrian. Avec un peu de chance, ce Cognard va fendre le crâne de Potter en deux et les Gryffondors n'ont pas de remplaçant.

\- Quel Cognard ? répétai-je.

Il me toisa avec dédain.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que les jumeaux Weasley n'ont fait que protéger Potter d'un Cognard ?

Je n'étais pas la seule : seul Théo avait repéré l'étrange phénomène, les autres ayant eu les yeux rivés sur les Poursuiveurs, ce qui s'avérait assez difficile à suivre.

\- J'espère que le Cognard n'a pas été ensorcelé par un Serpentard, sinon, ça pourrait nous disqualifier pour tout le reste du tournoi.

Lorsque le match reprit, la pluie tombait dru et je me concentrai davantage sur Potter – qui semblait avoir décidé d'éviter le Cognard et de se passer de la protection des Weasley – et sur Draco – qui tournoyait au-dessus du terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

L'étrange ballet aérien de Potter le mena près de Draco, et les deux Attrapeurs restèrent figés dans les airs une poignée de secondes.

\- Un Gallion qu'ils sont en train de s'insulter, me souffla Pansy.

J'eus un sourire.

Puis un cri de stupeur.

Le Cognard fou venait de percuter Potter et de frôler Draco en continuant sa course folle.

Potter réussit l'exploit de tenir sur son balai, quand bien même son bras pendait lamentablement le long de son corps, comme s'il était cassé.

\- Le Cognard revient !

Le cri de Crystal précéda de quelques secondes une nouvelle attaque qui faillit bien exhausser le vœu d'Hadrian. Potter l'évita en faisant une embardée et Draco resta planté là, sans avoir le bon sens de s'éloigner de Potter.

Et soudainement, alors que Cognard revenait pour une troisième attaque, Potter fonça sur Draco, seulement retenu à son balai par ses jambes, avant de faire un effroyable piquet.

Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, arrachant des cris à toute la foule et resta immobile.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda Deloris.

\- Bon débarras.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Pansy, intervint Blaise. Ce mec a réchappé à Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même. Je pense qu'il faut un peu plus qu'une chute de vingt mètres pour le tuer.

Le Cognard fou n'en avait toujours pas fini avec Potter et seule l'intervention d'un des jumeaux Weasley évita qu'il le percute au sol. Bibine sembla enfin prendre conscience qu'il y avait un problème et lança plusieurs sorts dans sa direction pour le stopper.

Au sol, les premiers Gryffondors venaient de rejoindre le terrain, menés par Gilderoy Lockhart, tout de bleu vêtu.

La confusion régna pendant plusieurs longues minutes, le temps que Bibine immobilise le Cognard, que Lockhart emporte Potter à l'infirmerie, que les joueurs se rassemblent au sol pour savoir s'ils continuaient le match...

Dubois et Flint eurent une discussion animée avec McGonagall et Bibine au sol, et le capitaine de Gryffondor ne cessait de secouer son poing devant le visage des deux professeurs.

Il semblait tenir un objet brillant.

\- On dirait que Potter a eu le temps d'attraper le Vif d'Or, s'étonna un Serpentard sur ma gauche, suffisamment fort pour que toute la tribune l'entende.

\- Quoi ?!

Je m'étais exprimée en même temps que tous les autres et plissai les yeux pour tenter de deviner si une telle chose était possible. A quel moment Potter avait-il pu attraper le Vif d'Or ? Son bras était cassé, un Cognard fou était à ses trousses, et il avait fini par s'écraser au sol, sûrement après avoir perdu connaissance sur son balai !

Bibine remonta sur son balai et son sifflet retenti, comme pour annoncer la fin du match. Au sol, l'équipe de Gryffondor levait les bras en signe de victoire et leurs supporters ne tardèrent pas à les accompagner dans leur liesse.

\- POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR AVANT DE TOMBER ! GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE DEUX-CENT-DIX POINTS A CENTRE-QUATRE-VINGT-DIX !

Le choc me coupa les jambes et je retombai lourdement sur mon banc, comme de nombreux Serpentards dans la tribune.

 _Comment_ _?!_

\- Oh oh... Je crois que Draco est en train de se prendre un savon par Flint, marmonna Millicent.

Je me relevai aussitôt et me dépêchai de rejoindre le terrain. Je connaissais assez Draco pour savoir que cette défaite, face à Potter, et surtout dans de telles conditions, allait être un coup dur pour lui. Il portait sa fierté un peu trop à fleur de peau, et Nani avait toujours dit que cela pourrait bien lui causer plus de malheurs qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

J'étais sans doute la seule personne qu'il supporterait de voir après avoir été humilié devant toute l'école.

Il y avait du monde sur le terrain, et je dus jouer des coudes pour me faufiler et rejoindre l'endroit où j'avais vu Draco depuis les gradins.

Flint en avait terminé avec lui, et toute l'équipe de Serpentard se dirigeait vers les vestiaire, la tête basse, excepté Draco. Il avait enfourché son balai et s'éloignait à toute vitesse en direction du château. Les professeurs étaient bien trop occupés à autre chose pour le remarquer et je le perdis bien vite de vue.

\- Foutu crétin ! marmonnai-je.

La pluie avait rendu le parc glissant, et elle continuait à tomber, toujours aussi soutenue. Le temps que je rejoigne le château, j'étais trempée, et la seule trace de Draco étaient ses empreintes de pas boueuses, qui pouvaient très bien être celles de Lockhart pour tout ce que j'en savais.

Je décidai toutefois de les suivre, avec un peu de chances, puisque je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Draco aimait se réfugier dans le château, mis à part son dortoir, ce qu'il devait avoir exclu d'office.

Les traces de boue finirent par s'estomper, puis par disparaître à un croisement qui m'était vaguement familier et je pris à droite sans grand espoir. Le château était si grand, quelles étaient les chances pour que je tombe par hasard sur mon cousin ?

Je finis par arriver au bout d'un couloir et fis demi-tour. Sans aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la fin du match, je continuai à errer au hasard, le poids de ma cape trempée de plus en plus lourde sur les épaules, et le froid de plus en plus intense.

Je savais dores et déjà que j'étais bonne pour une dose de _Pimentine_ le lendemain, ce qui me laisserait avec les oreilles fumantes pour le reste de la journée, mais au point où j'en étais, je n'allais pas retourner à la salle commune.

Surtout que je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de pouvoir en retrouver le chemin. Le couloir où je me trouvais menait à l'aile Ouest, et nous le traversions chaque jeudi soir pour rejoindre la tour d'Astronomie...

La tour d'Astronomie !

Je sus soudainement où était Draco. Au manoir, la petite tour – depuis laquelle Nani nous avait appris les constellations – était notre endroit préféré.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour en retrouver le chemin, et un peu plus pour la gravir, maudissant mon cousin pour avoir choisi la tour la plus haute comme refuge.

Dehors, un vent glacial s'engouffra dans ma cape et je frissonnai. Par chance, la pluie avait cessé, et les étoiles étaient enfin visibles, ce qui n'avait quasiment pas été le cas depuis le début du mois d'Octobre, contraignant le professeur Sinistra à nous faire étudier la seule théorie du mouvement des étoiles.

Je fis le tour de la large plate-forme sans y trouver Draco, et une nouvelle rafale me convainquit presque de rentrer aussitôt, et sûrement de rejoindre ma salle commune en espérant que mon cousin y soit déjà.

Une tâche plus claire sur la tour la plus proche me retint juste à temps.

La lune se reflétait sur les cheveux blonds de Draco à une vingtaine de mètres de moi.

Vingt mètres de vide.

\- DRACO ! hurlai-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et je devinais plus que je ne vis son air accablé.

\- Viens !

Son balai était toujours à ses côtés. Il mettrait moins de temps à voler jusqu'à moi, que moi à trouver le chemin de cette foutue tour dans le dédale de couloirs.

\- Allez, Draco ! Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes là ! Tu seras obligé de rester à l'infirmerie avec Potter ! Dépêche-toi !

Je crus qu'il allait m'ignorer, ce qui ne serait pas une première, puisqu'il portait sa maudite fierté comme une seconde peau, mais il finit par attraper son balai.

Je lui laissai à peine le temps de se poser avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Il soupira, mais me rendit mon étreinte.

\- Je déteste Potter, me souffla-t-il.

Mon cœur se serra en devinant que sa voix était rauque, sans que je ne sache vraiment si c'était le froid ou les pleurs. Je savais que Draco avait voulu gagner ce match, et que de se faire battre par son ennemi devait être plus difficile à avaler encore, mais c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas changer pour lui.

\- Tu le bats déjà dans toutes les matières... Tu seras un plus grand sorcier que lui.

\- Mais Granger sera toujours au-dessus de moi. Cette fille est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Et on sait tous les deux que ça finira par la rattraper... Tu n'as rien à leur envier, Draco.

\- Je...

Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour le mettre au défi de continuer, et il soupira.

\- Merci, Maellyn, finit-il par concéder en déposant un baiser sur mon front, à la manière de Nani.

Nous restâmes encore un long moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le froid ne commence à me faire claquer des dents.

\- On ferait mieux de retourner à la salle commune avant que tu ne tombes malade.

\- Si je suis obligée de prendre de la _Pimentine_ demain, tu devras me faire tous mes devoirs de Botanique jusqu'à Noël !

\- Compte là-dessus...

\- Je suis sérieuse, grognai-je.

\- Et si je te laissais plutôt utiliser mon balai quand tu le veux jusqu'aux vacances ?

Un nouveau frisson remonta ma colonne, et je sus que j'allais être malade le lendemain... Et savoir que je pourrais voler à toute vitesse au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch m'aiderait sans doute plus à supporter la fumée qui sortirait de mes oreilles pendant toute la journée, et peut-être même pendant toute la semaine.

\- Dès que je le voudrais ?

\- Promis.

…

 **Dimanche 8 Novembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Le lendemain du match me trouva les yeux bouffis, l'oreille gauche douloureuse et la gorge en feu, sans que je ne sache si je la devais aux quintes de toux qui m'avaient réveillée plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, ou si j'avais réussi à attraper une angine par dessus le marché.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse, Alya, commenta Deloris. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie...

J'éternuai plusieurs fois de suite, et remontai les couvertures sur moi. Je ne voulais pas bouger de là. Passer la journée au fond de mon lit était la seule chose dont j'avais envie. Traverser le château, avec ses couloirs glacés et ses trop nombreux courant d'airs, était bien trop me demander. Pomfresh devrait venir à moi...

\- Je vais aller chercher Ogden **,** décida Crystal.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas Avelina Ogden que trouva Crystal, mais Raellyn Hobday, qui n'avait en général que très peu de patience, et que j'avais très vite appris à ne pas contrarier.

\- Lestrange, tu es malade ?

J'ouvris les yeux et hochai la tête. Elle posa une main sur mon front et grimaça.

\- Quelle idée aussi d'être partie à la recherche de Malefoy hier ! Les filles, aidez-la à enfiler une tenue décente, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Du nerf, demoiselle ! J'ai autre chose à faire.

A cet instant précis, la tendresse de Nani me manqua atrocement. Jamais elle ne m'aurait obligée à quitter mon lit si j'avais été aussi mal... Au contraire, elle aurait fait venir le médicomage jusqu'au Manoir, et sûrement ordonné à Dobby de ne pas quitter ma chambre de la journée pour veiller à ce que je ne manque de rien.

Je fus tentée de l'ignorer. En essayant suffisamment fort, j'étais sûrement capable de me rendormir, et personne n'allait oser réveiller une malade, si ?

\- Allez, Alya... C'est un mauvais moment à passer. Pomfresh va te remettre sur pied en un rien de temps, et avec un peu de chance, tu pourras louper le cours de Sortilège de demain après-midi.

Deloris m'aida à me redresser, Crystal passa un gant de toilette glacé sur mon visage mais sa grimace peu inspirée me confirma qu'il en faudrait un peu plus pour me donner un air présentable, et je me forçai à enfiler ma robe par dessus mon pyjama.

Mon pantalon était bleu nuit, et suffirait à donner le change jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne l'infirmerie d'après Deloris.

Hobday revint au moment où je terminais d'enfiler ma paire de chaussures. Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de ma tête et mes cheveux furent rassembler en une natte sévère.

\- Tu choisis très mal ton moment pour montrer des signes de faiblesse, Lestrange, crut-elle bon de me faire remarquer. Allons-y.

Elle me fit enfiler une cape avant de quitter la salle commune, et le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie me parut interminable. Ma tête me tournait, j'avais envie de vomir, et ma gorge me faisait plus mal que jamais.

Draco avait intérêt de me laisser utiliser son balai jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Tout cela était entièrement sa faute !

\- Vous auriez dû venir me chercher au lieu de lui faire traverser tout le château dans cet état ! Qu'auriez-vous fait si elle s'était évanouie en chemin ! Elle tient à peine debout !

Pomfresh m'installa aussitôt sur un lit, et m'ausculta rapidement – marmonnant contre l'ineptie du Quidditch alors que le temps était si affreux et les préfets aussi incompétents que les professeurs –.

\- Je crois que vous allez passer la journée ici, Miss Lestrange.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec cinq bouteilles de potions, et m'obligea à en avaler une bien trop grande quantité de chaque, toutes ayant un goût plus atroce que la précédente, et seule la perspective de devoir les reprendre m'empêcha de vomir.

\- Tâchez de vous reposer maintenant...

Je m'endormis avant que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller et quand je rouvris les yeux, le soleil terminait sa course, plongeant l'infirmerie peu à peu dans le noir. Je restai un long moment immobile, laissant les dernières brumes de sommeil se dissiper dans mon esprit. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux que quelques heures plus tôt, mais il s'en faudrait encore de quelques doses de potion pour retrouver la volonté de quitter mon lit.

\- Enfin réveillée Aly ?

Je tournai la tête et trouvai Draco à mon chevet, un livre sur les genoux, et l'air maussade de celui qui avait passé une mauvaise journée.

\- Tu n'es même pas malade, marmonnai-je, la langue pâteuse et la voix rauque. C'est injuste.

\- Je suis moins fragile que toi, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Ingrate. J'ai passé toute l'après-midi à ton chevet.

\- Soit tu ne veux pas que je dise à Nani _comment_ je suis tombée malade, soit tu te caches ici.

Il releva le menton avec fierté, ce qui me laissa penser que j'avais sûrement vu juste sur l'un des deux points, voir peut-être même les deux. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que Serpentard n'avait pas apprécié de perdre face aux Gryffondors, alors qu'ils avaient toutes les cartes en main pour les vaincre.

Je me redressai finalement et attrapai le verre d'eau sur ma table de chevet. Au fond de moi, je savais que les raisons qui avaient poussé Draco à venir passer son dimanche après-midi ici plutôt que dans une salle de classe vide m'importaient peu. Il avait toujours été là quand j'avais été malade, petite, et à défaut d'avoir Nani auprès de moi, la présence de mon cousin me réconfortait un peu.

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demandai-je finalement en réalisant qu'il comptait garder le silence.

Draco grimaça.

\- Quoi ?

Il hésita une longue seconde, ce qui me laissa le temps d'imaginer le pire... Et il n'y avait que deux choses qui me venaient en tête : notre grande tante Cassiopea était morte, ou Christopher avait enfin donné signe de vie, et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque la nuit dernière, dit-il finalement. Crivey a été retrouvé pétrifié.

Mes yeux furent immédiatement attirés par le lit entouré de rideaux au fond de la pièce. Crivey était un Gryffondor particulièrement agaçant – chaque chose qu'il apprenait sur la magie le transformait en une espèce de machine à paroles impossible à arrêter et, le reste du temps, il n'arrêtait pas de la ramener à propos de Potter – mais ce qui venait de lui arriver était juste horrible.

\- J'avais bien dit que les Sang-de-Bourbes seraient les prochains, non ?

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'utiliser ce mot, Draco. Je crois qu'il t'a apporté assez d'ennuis ces derniers temps.

\- Père dit que je ne dois pas avoir honte des valeurs des Malefoy.

\- C'est marrant, il a tendance à oublier que ces mêmes valeurs ont failli le conduire à Azkaban...

Draco faillit prendre la mouche et s'en aller, mais il se contint, au prix d'un gros effort – ou plus vraisemblablement, après avoir réalisé que j'étais plus facile à supporter que certains autres Serpentards –.

\- On croirait entendre Maman quand tu dis ça.

\- Parce que j'ai raison ?

\- Ça aussi...

Mon sourire tordu se glissa sur mes lèvres en réponse et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- De nouvelles rumeurs sur l'identité de l'héritier ?

\- De ce que j'ai entendu, Potter doit être en tête... Il paraît que Crivey avait tendance à l'agacer.

\- Qui ne serait pas agacé par lui ? Mais Potter devait être à l'infirmerie, non ?

Draco se frotta le sourcil gauche, une sale manie qu'il avait piqué à Lucius, et resta pensif.

\- Peut-être qu'il a donné l'ordre au monstre d'attaquer Crivey uniquement lorsqu'il serait seul ?

J'eus une moue sceptique. L'histoire de Draco ne me semblait pas très cohérente, et ne collait surtout pas au fait que Potter semblait toujours être le premier à défendre les Nés-Moldus.

\- Je me demande ce que va m'apprendre Père dans sa lettre...

\- Que veux-tu qu'il sache sur cette histoire ?

\- Théo a réussi à découvrir que la Chambre avait été rouverte il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Il paraît qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe est morte.

Je déglutis difficilement et essayait de le dissimuler derrière une quinte de toux. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus : que le monstre existe ou que Draco puisse trouver tout cela amusant.

* * *

Draco apprendre-t-il un jour de ses erreurs ? Ça c'est une question à 100,000 Gallions !

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Les Serpentards en mode « Un pour tous et tous pour un ».**

 **\- Draco qui se fait laminer par Harry.**

 **\- Ma pauvre petite Maellyn qui est quand même une cousine en or.**

Si vous voulez étendre sur les différentes théories des petits concernant l'Heritier de Serpentard ou le manque de bons sens de Draco, je suis toute ouïe !

 **La review est mon pourboire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse (et, de toute évidence, elle est en petite forme...).**

On se dit à dans deux semaines !

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 06/01/2018_


	7. Dark Matter : Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Lupa** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review ! Bonne année à toi aussi;) Tout plein de trucs cool ^^ Merci pour tous tes compliments:) Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Comme le veut ma formule consacrée, Draco est un vrai boulet ! Sérieux, ce mec cumule (faut dire qu'il est pas aidé entre ses gènes Black _et_ Malefoy, mais quand même ^^). Maellyn est ultra choupette avec lui (et elle prend certainement exemple sur Narcissa, ça c'est sûr). Je te laisse avec la suite;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **lune patronus (x2), Lyrumbra, Lupa, AndouilleEtSushi, Almayen(x2)** et **Lupa** pour leur(s) review(s). **J'ai été super gâtée ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir !**

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Comment va la vie de votre existence ? Bien ou pas ?

De mon côté, ça va:) J'ai pas mal de boulot (genre des copies – quelle idée aussi de donner des contrôles à mes pioupious – et des réunions et bref...) et j'ai eu un creux (un gouffre) dans ma productivité, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! J'ai repris la main et...

J'AI FINI MON UA ! _Oh yeah !_

Il s'appelle **There Will Be Time...** et il pèse non loin de 81 000 mots (en comptant les bonus). Autant vous dire que OS il ne restera point. Je me tâte pour la date de la mise en ligne, mais incessamment sous peu (qu'en plus j'ai fait une superbe cover alors ^^).

Autrement, j'avance gentiment sur le chapitre 27 (j'aime quand il ne se passe rien dans le canon mais que le chapitre prend des airs de monstre au bout de seulement deux scènes).

Et aussi, d'après mon très beau tableur (#profdemaths) j'ai écrit 352 252 mots en 2017, ce qui n'est pas si loin de mon objectif 365k en 365 jours et je ne suis pas peu fière de moi XD (si vous enlevez les 80k de TWBT, vous avez donc un peu plus de 270k qui vous attendent sur BS, et c'est loin d'être fini).

Bon allez, j'arrête un peu de racconter ma vie (au demeurant pas méga intéressant en plus) et je vous laisse avec la suite spécial Noël (j'aurais pu avoir un meilleur timing, mais aussi un bien pire...) que j'aime beaucoup pour le coup. J'ai eu l'occasion de me casser les dents sur la chronologie de Rowling, mais j'ai plutôt bien géré le truc je trouve.

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 7**

 _Dark Matter : a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Mardi 8 Décembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Le bruit soudain des dizaines de chouettes et autres hiboux qui venaient déposer leur courrier m'arracha un sursaut et je faillis renverser une partie de mon thé sur moi. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que j'étais arrivée à Poudlard, et je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée au soudain vacarme.

Comme presque chaque matin depuis un mois, un hibou particulièrement massif déposa un lourd colis devant Crystal et elle eut un sourire satisfait en l'ouvrant. Il s'agissait encore de nouvelles amulettes que fabriquaient sa grand-mère, et j'étais surprise que la totalité de Poudlard n'en porte pas encore une, voir même plusieurs. J'avais l'impression que Crystal en vendait des dizaines par jour, et que le nombre de personnes qui venaient lui passer commande ne cessait d'augmenter.

Il était fort probable que ces talismans africains ne pouvaient rien faire contre le monstre lâché dans le château, seulement, beaucoup de mes camarades ne partageaient pas mes doutes.

Depuis dix jours, elle proposait même des bracelets tressés de différentes pierres aux divers pouvoirs, et Deloris avait bien failli lui en acheter un, au prétexte qu'elle les trouvait jolis, avant de se reprendre.

Si elle était surprise avec un tel artefact alors qu'elle était une Sang-Pur, elle n'avait pas fini d'entendre des plaisanteries à ce sujet, ce dont pouvait témoigner Londubat.

Une chose était sûre, Crystal savait tirer partie de la situation, et semblait avoir un don pour convaincre n'importe qui qu'il avait besoin d'être protégé.

Un peu plus loin à notre table, Draco déballait, comme chaque matin, son paquet de sucreries que Lucius continuait à lui envoyer malgré les sermons de Nani.

\- Ma mère organise une fête pour la nouvelle année, s'extasia Deloris. Crystal, Alya, vous avez intérêt à venir !

\- Cela ne sera pas possible pour moi, répondit Crystal. Je retourne en Afrique du Sud pour les vacances de Noël.

Deloris eut une moue contrariée avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Si ma tante est d'accord, bien sûr que je viendrais.

\- Je vais dire à ma mère d'envoyer une invitation aux Malefoy. Oh, et une aux Rowle aussi... Tu ne crois quand même pas que Christopher va passer Noël à Durmstrang, si ?

Je haussai les épaules et fis de mon mieux pour ignorer l'étrange pincement qui me serrait le cœur à chaque fois que je pensais à mon meilleur ami. Ni moi, ni mes amis, n'avions reçu de nouvelles depuis qu'il était parti de Poudlard. J'avais finalement demandé à Nani de se renseigner auprès des Rowle, et elle m'avait expliquée que les élèves de Durstrang n'avaient accès aux hiboux de l'école qu'en cas de comportement exemplaire ou d'excellents résultats, ce que Christopher était loin de d'obtenir.

Pour une fois, même Hadrian avait semblé sceptique.

 _Christopher est loin d'être un idiot... Je pense plutôt que le directeur de Dursmtrang a des consignes spéciales de la part de son père. Peut-être s'est-il imaginé que nous avions eu une mauvaise influence sur son fils ?_

Je soupirai. Christopher me manquait de plus en plus, ne pas avoir de nouvelles était plus inquiétant à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, et j'espérais vraiment que ses parents accepteraient l'invitation de Lady Yaxley, sans trop vraiment croire que Christopher serait avec eux.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Draco m'intercepta au moment où nous retournions à la salle commune pour récupérer nos sacs avant le cours de Botanique.

\- Nous ne rentrons pas à Noël...

Je le dévisageai, surprise, et il me tendit la lettre de Nani.

 _Mes chers enfants,_

 _J'espère que vous continuez à travailler sérieusement et que toute cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ne vous inquiète pas trop. Lucius a pris les choses en main au Conseil d'Administration et compte faire voter des mesures pour assurer votre sécurité._

 _J'ai toutefois une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : la santé de votre grande tante Cassiopea est au plus mal. Elle a contracté la Dragoncelle et je ne peux quitter son chevet à Sainte Mangouste un seul instant, de peur qu'elle ne s'éteigne dans la solitude. Je crains que vous ne soyez obligés de passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, puisque le travail de Lucius le retient au Ministère jusque tard dans la nuit._

 _J'espère pouvoir vous faire rentrer si la situation s'améliore, mais tante Cassiopea a toujours souhaité mener ses combats jusqu'au bout, et elle pourrait bien être tentée de se raccrocher le plus longtemps à la vie._

 _Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être obligée de vous imposer cela, puisque Noël est une fête de famille et que nous aurions dû être réunis à cette occasion._

 _Vous me manquez énormément,_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _N. M._

\- Oh non, marmonnai-je.

J'attendais les vacances avec impatience depuis déjà deux semaines. J'avais hâte de retrouver Nani, le Manoir et de pouvoir passer les vacances à être dorlotée par ma marraine. Même la perspective de devoir supporter oncle Lucius ne m'inquiétait pas.

La nouvelle me donna envie de pleurer et je serrai les paupières pour retenir mes larmes.

\- C'est injuste... Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche de rentrer au Manoir quand même. Nous ne sommes plus des bébés.

\- Nani n'a jamais aimé nous laisser seuls, répondis-je dans un murmure.

\- Nous ne sommes jamais seuls au Manoir. Il y a une dizaine d'Elfes !

\- Ils ne sont que cinq, et Tabby et Patty sont de plus en plus vieux.

\- Et alors ? Je vais lui écrire une lettre pour lui demander de changer d'avis. Il est hors de question que je passe Noël ici comme si j'étais un orphelin !

Je me sentis blêmir malgré moi, incapable de ne pas me sentir visée par la fin de sa phrase.

J'étais orpheline.

Que mes parents soient encore vivants à Azkaban ne changeait rien à ça. Si Nani décidait un jour de ne plus s'occuper de moi, je n'avais nulle part où aller. Les Lestrange ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à moi, comme si je portais malheur, et la seule autre Black à être encore vivante était Androméda, la sœur de Nani, que je n'avais aperçu qu'une fois ou deux sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il s'aperçut une seconde trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire et pâlit, avant de rougir.

\- Je suis désolé, Aly... Je...

Je relevai le menton et rejetai les épaules en arrière.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler, Malefoy, grognai-je. Un jour, quelqu'un va te balancer son poing dans la figure et je t'assure que je serais là pour le féliciter !

Je tournai les talons sans un regard en arrière.

 **Jeudi 10 Décembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

\- Petite, il faut que je te raconte une histoire. Je suis sûre qu'elle va te remonter le moral.

A ma droite, Deloris se redressa aussitôt, à l'affût de quelque chose de nouveau, et je vis Crystal tendre l'oreille aussi discrètement que possible.

Pansy s'installa sur le bras du canapé où nous nous étions installées pour terminer la soirée, tandis que Sven et Hadrian disputaient une partie d'échecs à même le sol. Pour tout ce que j'avais suivi, Sven était en train de perdre très largement.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai besoin qu'on me remonte le moral ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Pitié, Lestrange. Draco et toi vous faites la tête, ce qui n'est jamais que la millième fois depuis que vous êtes en âge de parler.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je pense personnellement que cela ne peut que lui faire du bien. Tu es la seule personne dans ce château capable de le faire culpabiliser. Bref... On a eu un accident en potion aujourd'hui.

\- Et c'est censé me remonter le moral ?

\- Deux secondes ! Donc, quelqu'un – un Gryffondor, j'en suis convaincue, parce qu'un Serpentard aurait utilisé un ingrédient de potion pour ne pas laisser de traces, nous ne sommes pas stupides – a fait exploser le chaudron de Gregory... Devine qui a reçu de la potion d'Enflure plein la figure ?

\- Draco ?

Le sourire de Pansy s'élargit et elle commença à me raconter dans le détail comment le nez de mon cousin avait enflé jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un Souaffle, alors que les yeux de Gregory avait atteint la taille d'une assiette avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de lui administrer un antidote.

\- La moitié de la classe a été plus ou moins touchée. Une chance que Daphné, Millicent et moi nous tenons toujours à distance de Greg et de Londubat. Ils ratent si souvent leurs potions qu'on devrait leur interdire d'approcher un chaudron...

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes de rire et cherchai Draco des yeux, certaine de le trouver d'une humeur maussade dans un coin.

La perspective de pouvoir me moquer de lui tant que je le pouvais encore me donna presque envie de lui adresser la parole à nouveau, ce que Pansy devait sûrement savoir.

Comme elle me l'avait si bien rappelé, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous faisions la tête, et elle s'était souvent arrangée pour nous réconcilier, n'hésitant pas à nous enfermer dans un placard jusqu'à ce que nous nous excusions l'un l'autre deux années de cela.

\- C'est tellement dommage que je n'ai pas pu prendre une photo, soupira Pansy d'un air rêveur. Il n'aurait rien pu me refuser avant longtemps. Rien d'excitant de votre côté ?

Je n'avais rien à ajouter et laissai donc Deloris expliquer en détails notre journée. Le cours de vol avait été une longue torture dans ce froid glacial, j'avais tout juste réussi à maintenir le _Wingardium Leviosa_ une petite minute en sortilège, Lockhart nous avait fait subir un de ses stupides tests où aucune question n'avait vraiment rapport avec la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et avait évoqué un projet pour la fin de l'année. Les dons d'actrices de Deloris lui avait donné l'idée de monter une pièce de théâtre pour faire revivre un de ses livres.

J'étais à deux doigts d'envoyer une lettre à oncle Lucius pour qu'il fasse intervenir le Conseil d'Administration.

Heureusement, nous avions eu Métamorphose. J'avais reçu un O à mon dernier devoir, le professeur McGonagall m'avait indiquée le nom de nouveaux ouvrages afin que je puisse approfondir certains points de théorie, et elle m'avait laissée entendre qu'elle serait ravie de me donner quelques cours particuliers pendant les vacances de Noël.

C'était la seule chose qui me donnait envie d'être en vacances désormais. Nani avait refusé de changer d'avis malgré ma lettre et celle de Draco, tante Cassiopea ne semblait pas vouloir mourir avant la fin du trimestre, et tous mes amis rentraient chez eux.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, Draco, Vincent, Gregory et moi étions les seuls à rester à Serpentard.

\- Sans vouloir te donner de conseils, tu ferais mieux de te réconcilier avec Draco avant le début des vacances, me souffla Pansy avant de rejoindre ses amis.

...

 **Dimanche 13 Décembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Il faisait un froid glacial dans la volière : la neige tombait à gros flocons depuis deux jours maintenant, le parc était recouvert de près d'un mètre de poudreuse, et je gardais mes gants en peau de dragon quand je devais traverser les couloirs du château.

Pourtant, la lettre entre mes doigts me donnait l'impression de me brûler la peau.

Je n'avais pas envoyé de lettres à Christopher depuis son départ de peur de lui attirer de nouveaux ennuis – une jeune fille ne devait envoyer une lettre à un garçon qu'en utilisant le hiboux de ses parents avant ses quatorze ans, ce qui obligeait à demander l'autorisation en premier lieu – mais l'absence de nouvelles devenait insupportable...

Et Christopher allait fêter ses douze ans dans deux jours ! Il était hors de question que j'ignore cette date à cause des règles de bienséance. Il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami. Qu'il ait été exilé de l'autre côté de la Manche ne changeait rien à cela.

C'était du reste le joli discours que j'avais répété à Deloris quand elle m'avait surprise en train de rédiger ma lettre à la bibliothèque.

Mon amie n'avait pas eu besoin de me dire à quel point elle désapprouvait mon idée – son regard vert avait parlé pour elle – et maintenant, ma fierté m'interdisait de renoncer.

Un long moment passa encore, durant lequel je fixai le nom de mon meilleur ami sur l'enveloppe. Dans le pire des cas, oncle Lucius allait en entendre parler – Thorfin Rowle n'était pas le seul à connaître le directeur de Durmstrang – et il ne manquerait pas de me faire une très longue leçon de morale – ce à quoi je commençais à être habituée – mais Nani comprendrait.

Chris serait sans doute privé encore plus longtemps des privilèges de Durmstrang, mais je doutais sincèrement que ses parents aient prévu de lui permettre d'envoyer du courrier avant ses dix-sept ans...

Le hibou devant moi fit claquer son bec avec humeur et je me décidai à lui donner ma lettre.

\- Christopher Rowle, à Durmstrang. Essaye de la lui donner quand il sera seul, d'accord ?

Il me sembla que le hibou eut un soupir résigné avant de s'envoler – les conditions climatiques étaient particulièrement rudes et je doutais sincèrement que Chris la reçoive à temps–.

Tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le ciel blanc, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au pire : et si je ne revoyais plus jamais Christopher ?

Euphémia et Thorfinn Rowle n'étaient pas connus pour leur demi-mesure – surtout Euphémia – et ils étaient sans aucun doute possible capable du pire...  
Mes yeux commencèrent à me brûler, tandis qu'un frisson secouait mon corps, et je serrai les dents pour ne pas laisser gagner les larmes.  
Je ne pleurais pas ou, du reste, pas dans un endroit où je pouvais être aussi facilement surprise dans un de mes moments de faiblesse.

Quand je me retournai, j'eus presque un haut le cœur en découvrant Neville Londubat.

De toutes les personnes que comptait le château, il fallait que je tombe sur lui !

\- On se promène seul, Londubat ? Grognai-je en relevant le menton. Avec le monstre qui rôde, c'est particulièrement stupide de ta part.

Il sursauta, comme si je venais de lui asséner un claque retentissante mais, à ma grande surprise, ne détourna pas le regard.  
Au contraire, son expression s'assombrit et il serra les points si forts que ses jointures ne tardèrent pas à blanchir.

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui lancer un regard glacial avant de faire un pas en avant – juste un seul, pour tester le terrain et ne pas prendre le risque de terminer à l'infirmerie –.

Comme il resta de marbre, je filai vers la sortie, essayant de me convaincre que je n'avais pas eu le choix, que c'était ce que l'on attendait de moi, et que, de toute façon, il valait mieux que Londubat reste loin de moi.

Ma famille et la sienne étaient à baguettes tirées depuis que mes parents avaient envoyé les siens à Sainte Mangouste.

Et tout le monde attendait que je me montre à la hauteur de leur héritage.

...

 **Jeudi 17 Décembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Un attroupement s'était formé devant le tableau d'affichage dans la salle commune et Crystal utilisa sa haute taille pour essayer de découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. La dernière fois, ce n'était que les dates des weekends à Pré-au-Lard, un endroit où nous n'aurions pas le droit de nous rendre avant la troisième année.

Elle revint vers nous au bout d'une petite minute.

\- Ils ont ouvert un club de duel, annonça-t-elle. La première séance est ce soir, à vingt heures.

\- Vous pensez que Flitwick sera là ? C'est un ancien champion de duel ! J'ai assisté un jour à un Gala de duel en France. C'était vraiment impressionnant !

L'enthousiasme de Deloris se conclut par la décision qu'ils devaient absolument s'y rendre le soir même.

\- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de savoir se défendre, approuva Crystal.

Je n'avais rien à dire contre cela. Notre mésaventure en début d'année avait prouvé que nous n'étions pas à l'abri, même à Poudlard, et le monstre qui rodait dans le château donnait envie de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté...

Même s'il était évident que nous, premières années, ne serions pas à même de nous défendre si nous croisions la route de la bête de Serpentard. Jusqu'ici, Dumbledore avait échoué à réanimer Miss Teigne et Crivey, et il était le plus grand sorcier du siècle.

Le soir venu, nous pûmes seulement constater que la majorité des élèves avaient eu le même raisonnement que nous : une foule compacte se pressait autour d'une estrade.

Et sur l'estrade, Lockhart paradait dans une robe violette, sa baguette à la main, tandis que Rogue se tenait, stoïque, aussi loin de lui que possible.

\- Morgane toute puissante...

Ma remarque fut reprise par Sven et Hadrian.

\- Oh non, se plaignit Deloris. Non, ça ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

\- Je croyais que tu l'adorais ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Oui, quand je dois lui arracher des points pour Serpentard ! Mais c'est le dernier choix que j'ai en tête si je veux apprendre à défendre ma vie !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire remarquer l'ironie de la situation. Lockhart agita la main pour demander le silence, et les discussions cessèrent.

\- Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue, poursuivit Lockhart avec un sourire éclatant. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger !

\- Si Rogue n'en profite pas pour le tuer par accident, je crois que je ne vais jamais le lui pardonner, commenta Sven.

Ce fut comme si Rogue venait de l'entendre car un rictus étrange déforma ses lèves, assorti à un regard dangereux, et il fut évident qu'il n'avait accepté d'assister Lockhart que dans le but de lui faire regretter d'avoir jamais accepté d'être professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Lockhart et Rogue se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. Lockhart s'inclina en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses mains, tandis que Rogue se contentait d'un signe de tête agacé. Ils levèrent alors leurs baguettes magiques comme des épées.

\- Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire, dit Lockhart à la foule des spectateurs silencieux. Lorsque nous aurons compté trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire. Un... Deux... Trois...

Tous deux brandirent leur baguette par-dessus leur épaule.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'écria Rogue.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et Lockhart fut soulevé du sol puis violemment projeté en bas de l'estrade contre le mur du fond. Le dos contre la pierre, il glissa lentement et s'affala par terre.

A l'image d'une bonne partie de mes camarades, je ne pus retenir des applaudissements appréciateurs pour Rogue.

Les quelques _notions_ du directeur de ma maison en matière de Duel semblaient dépasser de loin celles de Lockhart.

Notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se releva tant bien que mal, avant de passer une main à travers ses mèches blondes pour les replacer, sans vraiment réussir à rattraper son brushing.

\- Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! dit-il en remontant sur l'estrade d'un pas mal assuré. Il s'agit là d'un Sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette—ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Brown. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive.

Rogue salua sa réplique par un regard purement assassin et Lockhart eut un mouvement de recul prudent.

\- Je crois qu'il a enfin compris, souffla Crystal.

J'eus un sourire en coin appréciateur. Draco m'avait raconté assez de choses sur Rogue pendant sa première année pour que je comprenne à quel point il pouvait se révéler dangereux. Après une telle démonstration de force, j'étais curieuse de savoir à quelle occasion il avait appris les duels.

\- Le spectacle est terminé ! s'exclama Lockhart. A vous de jouer, maintenant ! Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez bien m'aider...

Rogue plaça aussitôt Potter et Draco ensemble et mon estime pour lui chuta aussitôt.

Comment pouvait-il penser que cela était ne serait-ce que le début d'une bonne idée ?

\- Miss Lestrange, avec Miss Malhorne. Et tâchez de ne rien faire exploser.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Étonnamment, je ne semblais avoir des difficultés qu'avec les sortilèges purs. Ogden, la préfète de cinquième année, nous avait appris quelques maléfices en début d'année, et j'avais su les maîtriser très rapidement.

Crystal me toisa avec un regard calculateur que je ne lui connaissais pas, et me salua aussi sèchement que Rogue avait salué Lockhart. Elle ne semblait pas décidée à me faire de cadeaux et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

\- _Cantis !_ lança-t-elle au même moment où je me décidais pour _Tarantallegra._

Elle esquiva le mien avec une étonnante agilité et je me jetai au sol pour ne pas être touchée.

\- Hou, là, là ! s'exclama Lockhart en observant le résultat des affrontements. Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts. Prenons deux volontaires, Londubat et Finch-Fletchley, par exemple...

\- Très mauvaise idée, professeur Lockhart, coupa Rogue. Londubat sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaye de jeter le moindre sort. Il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Finch-Fletchley après ça ! Pourquoi pas Malefoy et Potter ? proposa Rogue avec un sourire perfide.

\- Excellente idée ! approuva Lockhart. Venez là, tous les deux.

Je restai immobile, les yeux fixés sur mon cousin, attendant la suite sans trop grand espoir. Rogue semblait lui avoir donné un avis à son goût, ce que Lockhart ne semblait pas capable de faire avec Potter. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'un des deux termine à l'infirmerie, et ce n'était pas exclu qu'il s'agisse de Draco.

\- Trois... Deux... Un... Allez-y ! s'écria-t-il.

Malefoy leva aussitôt sa baguette magique et s'exclama :

\- _Serpensortia_ !

L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa et un long serpent noir tomba sur le sol. Il se dressa, prêt à mordre. Il y eut un mouvement de recul dans la foule, et plusieurs élèves eurent un cri de terreur.

\- Ne bougez pas, Potter, dit tranquillement Rogue. Je vais vous en débarrasser...

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Lockhart.

Je reculai prudemment, comme une majorité des Serpentards et des Serdaigles. Vu les performances de Lockhart ce soir, il semblait bien capable d'envoyer le serpent dans la foule...

Ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire. Après avoir été projeté dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres, le reptile s'écrasa dans un grand bruit juste à côté d'un Poufsouffle.

De ce que je pus en voir, il semblait furieux.

Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la Grande Salle, et personne ne put louper l'étrange hissement qui échappa à Potter.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et j'essayai de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer au pied de l'estrade, maudissant ma petite taille en silence.

\- A quoi tu joues ? lança quelqu'un.

Le garçon de Poufsouffle qui se trouvait près du serpent s'enfuit à toutes jambes, déclenchant les premiers chuchotements étonnés. Le temps que Rogue fasse disparaître le serpent, Potter avait quitté la pièce en compagnie de ses deux acolytes, et Draco avait rejoins ses amis.

\- Bien, la séance est terminée ! s'exclama Lockhart. Je vous tiendrais au courant pour la prochaine réunion !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je à Crystal, espérant qu'elle ait pu en voir plus que moi.

Elle resta pensive quelques secondes.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine... Le serpent semblait sur le point de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, Potter a fait cet étrange son, et il s'est aussitôt calmé. Peut-être a-t-il un don avec eux ? C'est un pouvoir répandu en Afrique.

\- Ça n'en est pas un ici, intervint Théo.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il se trouvait près de nous.

\- Potter est _Fouchelangue ?_

La capacité de parler aux serpents était plus rare encore que celle de naître Métamorphomage.

\- Il semblerait... Peut-être que Draco a eu raison de le soupçonner d'être l'héritier depuis le départ.

Deloris préféra rester avec Hadrian et Sven plutôt que de retourner aussitôt dans la salle commune, au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Rogue et des préfets. Elle semblait décidée à obtenir un récit détaillé de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Je ne pense pas que Potter ait rouvert la Chambre des Secrets, me confia Crystal en chemin. Il n'a pas utilisé son pouvoir pour attaquer ce garçon.

\- Il voulait peut-être éviter de le tuer en public ?

\- S'il n'avait rien fait, le serpent aurait attaqué, personne ne lui aurait reproché quoique ce soit. Ça aurait été la faute de Lockhart.

\- Potter est un Gryffondor. Ils ne sont pas connus pour réfléchir beaucoup avant d'agir.

 **Vendredi 18 Décembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Les événements du club de duel avaient fait le tour de l'école durant la nuit et Potter était officiellement devenu l'héritier de Serpentard. Il fallait dire que les coïncidences s'accumulaient contre lui : on l'avait retrouvé sur le lieu de la première attaque, la première victime était une personne qui l'avait notoirement importuné, et maintenant, il avait le pouvoir de parler aux serpents, une capacité que Salazar Serpentard possédait lui aussi.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de toute cette histoire. La possibilité que Potter soit l'héritier laissait de trop nombreuses questions sans réponse : que faisait-il à Gryffondor ? Pourquoi cette haine soudaine des nés-moldus alors qu'il était toujours vu avec Granger ? Comment avait-il trouvé la Chambre des Secrets ? Pourquoi avait-il défendu Finch-Fletchey la veille ?

D'un autre côté, qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre ? Draco avait apparemment reçu la réponse de Lucius sur la question, mais comme je ne voulais toujours pas lui reparler, et que Pansy avait refusé de me répondre, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui raconter.

Rien qui ne pouvait innocenter Potter dans tous les cas.

J'espérais recevoir une lettre de Nani m'annonçant la mort de Cassiopea au moment du courrier, mais aucun hibou ne se posa devant moi et aucun mot ne semblait accompagner le paquet de sucreries quotidiennes de Draco. J'étais vouée à passer mes vacances à Poudlard, et je n'avais même pas un cours de Métamorphose pour bien terminer la semaine. Le programme du vendredi se composait d'un double cours de potion avec les Gryffondors et d'une heure de Sortilèges.

\- Finalement, tu sais qui reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? demandai-je à Deloris.

\- Oui. Crabbe, Goyle, toi et ton cousin, quelques septièmes années qui veulent réviser leur ASPICS... A Gryffondor, Potter, Granger et tous les Weasley. Randle, Carmichael, Chambers et Hilliard à Serdaigle, mais je crois que d'autres restent aussi. Et j'ai oublié les noms de ceux de Poufsouffle, mais ils sont une petite dizaine. Granger est la seule Sang-de-Bourbe à rester, ce n'est pas son idée la plus brillante.

\- Elle est amie avec Potter.

\- Et après ?

Je décidai de ne pas insister. Quasiment aucun nom parmi ceux qu'elle venait de me citer ne m'était familier, et si je ne pardonnais pas à Draco son manque de délicatesse, j'allais passer deux très longues semaines.

La potion du jour visait à éliminer les mauvaises herbes, et le professeur Chourave en avait semble-t-il besoin pour soigner ses précieuses Mandragores. Weasley rata tant et si bien sa potion qu'elle manqua de faire fondre son chaudron et la vapeur toxique qui se dégageait du liquide bouillonnant obligea Rogue à nous faire sortir dans le couloir le temps qu'il rende l'air du cachot respirable à nouveau.

\- Rarement je n'ai eu une élève au niveau aussi désastreux ! Je pensais avoir touché le fond avec Londubat, mais il faut croire que les Gryffondors s'évertuent à me surprendre chaque année un peu plus ! Votre absence totale d'attention coûtera quinze points à votre maison, et vous me copierez la recette de cette potion trente fois pour la rentrée !

En règle générale, Weasley devenait aussi rouge que sa cravate quand Rogue crachait son venin sur elle, mais elle resta sans réaction, le regard vide et l'air particulièrement prostrée, comme si elle était soudainement devenue somnambule.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle n'ait aucune amie, me souffla Deloris. Elle fiche carrément les jetons !

Au déjeuner, les spéculations allaient bon train quand à la date de la prochaine attaque, dont la victime serait assurément Finch-Fletchey.

\- C'est toi, Crystal Malhorne ?

Deux garçons de Poufsouffle se tenaient derrière elle, l'un costaud, l'autre ayant une épaisse tignasse brune sur le crâne.

\- Ça dépend qui la demande, répondis Crystal avec froideur.

Les deux Poufsouffles échangèrent un regard hésitant, et le plus large des deux reprit finalement.

\- Il nous faudrait une amulette de protection pour Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire grand chose pour lui. Il a l'air d'être marqué par le mauvais œil.

\- On est prêt à payer ce qu'il faudra, assura aussitôt le petit brun.

Crystal hésita.

\- Je vais en parler à ma grand-mère, voir ce qu'elle peut faire, mais ça va lui coûter cher. Je rapporterai ça à la rentrée. En attendant, je veux une avance de cinq Gallions.

Ils lui tendirent aussitôt les pièces.

\- Obtenez-moi sa date et son lieu de naissance avant ce soir.

\- Ça sera fait. Merci beaucoup.

Ils retournèrent à leur table et Crystal empocha son gain sans cacher son sourire satisfait. Si j'avais un jour eu des doutes sur l'efficacité de ses amulettes, j'étais désormais convaincue que, comme les autres, ce n'étaient que des attrape-nigauds. Malhorne semblait avoir un don pour les affaires.

\- Soit la peur plombe le commerce, soit elle le fait bondir. Il n'y a pas d'entre deux.

Crystal n'eut toutefois pas de chance avec Finch-Fletchey. Moins d'une heure plus tard, alors que nous étions en plein cours de Sortilèges – une leçon théorique pour une fois, durant laquelle je pus récolter plus de points que Deloris – un cri vint troubler le silence studieux de la classe.

\- ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTÔME N'EST À L'ABRI ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! ATTAAAAAQUE !

Flitwick se précipita aussitôt dans le couloir sans penser à nous dire de rester là où nous étions. Sans avoir besoin de se consulter, nous le suivîmes.

Une foule d'élèves était rassemblée deux couloirs plus loin, tous semblaient affolés, les professeurs hurlaient en demandant le silence, et il fallut l'intervention de McGonagall – qui produisit une détonation avec sa baguette magique – pour que tout le monde retrouve son calme.

\- Retournez dans vos classes ! TOUS ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Deloris et moi essayâmes de traîner à l'arrière, mais Flitwick nous repéra, et ce ne fut qu'au moment de regagner la salle de Sortilèges que nous apprîmes ce qu'il s'était passé par Jeremy Harper, puisqu'il avait réussi à se faufiler au premier rang quelques minutes plus tôt.

Justin Finch-Fletchley et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête avaient été attaqués par le monstre.

\- Le fantôme aussi ?! m'écriai-je.

\- Ouais. Apparemment, le monstre de Serpentard est capable de tuer les morts une deuxième fois...

...

 **Mardi 22 Décembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

L'avantage d'être la seule de mon année à être restée à Poudlard, Weasley exceptée, était l'absence totale de distraction. Sans les bavardages incessants de Deloris, les commentaires ironiques d'Hadrian, les blagues douteuses de Sven et les critiques – souvent fondées – de Crystal, j'avais réussi à terminer tous mes devoirs en moins de deux jours, et j'avais déjà fini de lire un des livres que McGonagall m'avait conseillée.

Pour une fois, j'avais abandonné la bibliothèque et préférais rester dans mon dortoir. Les septièmes années qui étaient restés pour réviser – et ils étaient nombreux – semblaient tellement sur les nerfs qu'une espèce d'atmosphère lourde s'était abattue dans l'antre de Madame Pince.

Je savais qu'il neigeait sur le parc – le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle était particulièrement blanc lors du déjeuner – et si nous avions été au Manoir, Draco et moi, nous aurions été dehors, pour au moins nous affronter dans une bataille de neige, sinon pour voler dans le blizzard, ce qui était le meilleur temps pour une sortie en balai – quoique puisse en penser Nani–.

Mais nous n'étions pas au Manoir, et Draco passait tout son temps dans la salle commune avec Crabbe et Goyle à enchaîner des batailles explosives ou à construire le plus haut château de cartes. Lucius lui envoyait chaque jour un colis de friandises plus gros que d'ordinaire – et qu'il réussissait à avaler avant le matin suivant – et même Nani s'était mise à faire la même chose avec moi – j'avais une jolie collections de sucreries et de gâteaux à laquelle j'avais à peine touché.

J'attendais que la grande tante Cassiopea accepte de mourir avant Noël sans plus vraiment y croire.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, je me décidai à lâcher mon livre de Métamorphose pour aller envoyer ma lettre à Deloris. Elle devait se douter que mes vacances ne seraient pas aussi réjouissantes que les siennes et semblait avoir décidé de m'écrire tous les jours, ce que je me devais de respecter, même si je n'avais pas grand chose à lui raconter.

Il faisait un froid polaire dans la volière et le hibou de l'école que je choisi me lança un regard courroucé quand je le réveillai pour accrocher ma lettre à sa patte.

\- Désolée... Mais je suis sûre que Deloris te récompensera. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais voler jusqu'à Londres...

Il prit son temps avant de s'envoler, comme s'il espérait que je change d'avis. Deloris habitait près d'Edimbourg. Il y serait arrivé dans quelques heures...

Je repris le chemin de la salle commune, espérant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Demain serait sûrement meilleur.

\- Ah, Miss Lestrange, je vous cherchais, m'interpella le professeur McGonagall au détour d'un couloir.

J'eus le fol espoir que Nani ait passé un coup de cheminée pour nous annoncer la mort de Cassiopea – Morgane, je n'avais jamais autant souhaité la mort de quelqu'un–.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à faire d'ici le repas, je peux vous prendre pour ce cours particulier dont je vous ai parlée.

Je ravalai ma déception derrière un sourire poli. Ce n'était pas un billet retour vers l'Angleterre, mais c'était mieux que d'attendre que le temps passe dans mon dortoir.

\- Je comptais terminer le livre d'Ursula Legrand.

\- Cela attendra. J'ai mieux en tête pour vous.

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

\- Comme vous le savez, le plus dur en Métamorphose n'est pas le sens direct, mais la Métamorphose réciproque...

Je ne pus que hocher la tête : je l'avais assez lu dans les différents livres, et les rares fois où je m'y étais risquée en classe, je n'avais guère réussi à inverser mes sortilèges.

\- En règle générale, c'est une compétence que je ne commence à voir qu'avec mes quatrième années, et qui doit être maîtrisée pour les BUSE's. Mais puisque vous avez un véritable goût pour la matière, je vais être beaucoup plus exigeante avec vous.

Je retins une grimace : il m'avait semblé jusque là que c'était déjà le cas. McGonagall ne validait désormais mes Métamorphoses que lorsqu'elles avaient un minimum de détails depuis Halloween.

\- Voici l'aiguille que vous m'aviez produite en début d'année. Je vous laisse tenter votre chance ?

Elle la déposa à ma place habituelle – trop près de son bureau comme n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre Deloris – et s'installa à son tour, plusieurs dizaines de rouleaux de parchemins devant elle.

Je sortis ma baguette et fis plusieurs essais sans le moindre résultat. J'avais lu qu'il fallait faire preuve de plus de souplesse – sans vraiment savoir à quoi il était fait référence – pour la Métamorphose réciproque. Certains auteurs disaient qu'il fallait agir sur le cœur de l'objet, d'autre sur son âme...

Personne ne semblait vraiment très précis sur la marche à suivre.

J'eus beau m'acharner pendant un long moment, je finis par abandonner.

\- Je ne comprends pas, professeur. Je l'ai transformée, elle devrait être plus réceptive que cela, non ?

McGonagall me fit signe qu'elle m'avait entendue et ratura sèchement le parchemin qu'elle était en train de corriger.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous ayez transformé cette allumette vous-même. Si c'était le cas, je serais bien embêtée quand je dois annuler tous les sortilèges de mes élèves.

\- Vous êtes une experte...

\- J'ai eu un excellent professeur.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Albus Dumbledore.

J'en perdis momentanément le contrôle sur ma mâchoire.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, Miss Lestrange, je ne suis peut-être pas une sorcière aussi puissante que lui, mais je le surpasse en Métamorphose depuis un long moment. Cette aiguille maintenant... Personnellement, je présente le procédé de la façon suivante : vous devez accepter de retirer votre magie de l'objet. Sa nature est d'être une allumette. Vous ne devez pas essayer de transformer une aiguille en une allumette – ce que vous essayez de faire depuis que vous êtes là – mais de le ramener à son état originel. Vous devez annuler l'emprise magique que vous avez dessus.

Je faillis lui demander une autre explication, mais j'eus l'impression d'entendre un _clic_ dans mon esprit – celui-là même que j'attendais encore en Sortilège – et j'arrêtai de m'acharner sur la structure de mon aiguille. A la place de projeter ma magie vers elle, j'essayai de l'attirer vers ma baguette.

Au départ, l'aiguille oscilla faiblement – manque typique d'agressivité – et je me fis plus intraitable. Ce n'était pas un choix que je laissais à ma magie. Il s'agissait d'un ordre.

Il y eu un léger _soush_ et mon allumette fut de retour.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil, puis m'adressa un de ses rares sourires.

\- Je savais que vous en étiez capable, Miss Lestrange. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Nous allons en rester là pour ce soir. Je vous ai gardé _Le Mensuel de la Métamorphose_. J'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à l'article page vingt-quatre.

J'empochai mon allumette et récupérai le magazine sur son bureau.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- Merci à vous, Miss Lestrange. Je n'ai pas souvent la chance de croiser des élèves doués, et encore moins souvent des élèves qui se passionnent pour ma matière. Page vingt-quatre.

J'attendis tout juste d'être dans le couloir pour feuilleter le magazine.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un article, mais d'une fiche d'inscription.

 _Grand Concours International de Métamorphose_

…

 **Vendredi 25 Décembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

\- Lestrange ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, réveille-toi !

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Raellyn Hobday se tenait au-dessus de moi, l'air un peu moins sévère que d'ordinaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Noël. Et ton cousin n'a pas arrêté de harceler toutes les filles de la maison pour que l'on vienne te réveiller.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Pas loin de dix heures. Tu as le sommeil lourd. Il a hurlé plusieurs fois depuis le bas des escaliers.

\- Il s'est encore donné en spectacle ?

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

\- Cette fois, c'est mignon. Apparemment, il ne veut pas ouvrir ses cadeaux sans toi... Il est levé depuis sept heures, nous enquiquine depuis huit, mais je crois qu'il a mérité cette petite vengeance.

Mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres et elle quitta mon matelas.

\- Dépêche-toi de nous rejoindre ou je crains qu'il ne termine enfermé dans son dortoir jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

\- C'est tentant...

Elle eut un éclat de rire – sans doute le premier qui lui échappait en ma présence depuis le début de l'année – et quitta mon dortoir. Je me levai, passai rapidement à la salle de bain, enfilai ma robe de chambre et mes chaussons, puis finis par les rejoindre.

Je connaissais assez mon cousin pour savoir que sa comédie était sa façon de ranger sa baguette : Nani devait lui faire la guerre chaque année pour qu'il se lève à une heure raisonnable le matin de Noël et qu'il attende que tout le monde ait terminé son petit-déjeuner pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Et c'était sans doute à peu près la même chose le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Aly ! Enfin ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Joyeux Noël, cousin.

\- Oui, c'est ça, Joyeux Noël ! Cadeaux !

Je le rejoignis auprès du grand sapin installé dans la salle commune depuis le début du mois. Chacun avait participé à sa décoration, et si je m'étais contentée de métamorphoser une paire de chaussettes en une boule de Noël, d'autres, plus doués que moi en sortilèges, avaient rajouté une neige qui tombait en continue, des lumières qui clignotaient ou encore des fées qui semblaient comme douée de vie. Puisque tout le monde avait ouvert ses cadeaux, les deux piles – plus impressionnante que d'habitude, ce qui était une façon de nous dire à quel point Nani se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu nous faire rentrer pendant les vacances – étaient pour Draco et moi.

J'attrapai le premier paquet – rectangulaire et emballé dans un joli papier prune – et fis signe à mon cousin.

\- Un... deux... trois !

Il déchira l'emballage du sien comme si sa vie en dépendait et découvrit un nécessaire pour entretenir son balai.

\- Père pense toujours à tout !

Mon cadeau contenait trois épais grimoires de Métamorphose dont la vue tira une grimace à Draco.

\- Je crois que ton intérêt pour cette matière est hors de contrôle.

\- Dit celui qui a demandé des livres de potion l'année dernière ?

Ma réplique eut le mérite de lui couper le sifflet, et il garda ses commentaires concernant mes cadeaux pour lui. Outre les livres, Nani m'avait offert trois nouvelles robes d'hiver, un élégant bracelet en argent, une nouvelle paire de gants – la mienne n'ayant pas survécu à leur premier hiver écossais – plusieurs sets d' _Ongles Magiques_ – et enfin, des bottines en peau de dragon, dont la couleur irisée variait entre le vert profond et l'argenté.

Je faillis les enfiler sur le champ, mais préféra les admirer sous tous leurs angles possible avant cela. J'avais toujours été fascinée par les dragons – l'influence de Draco très certainement, qui avait tous les jouets possibles sur le thème – et c'était le plus beau cadeau que Nani pouvait me faire.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime plus que moi, bouda Draco.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Nani nous aimait sans condition tous les deux...

\- Je suis sa filleule favorite.

\- Sa _seule_ filleule.

\- Précisément.

Draco me surprit en me tendant un petit paquet qu'il semblait avoir emballé lui-même.

\- Je ne t'ai rien acheté... soufflai-je.

\- Je m'en fiche. Prends-le.

Je défis l'emballage avec précaution. Il s'agissait d'une chevalière que j'avais rarement vu quitté son doigt depuis que Lucius lui avait remis la veille de sa rentrée à Poudlard.

La chevalière des Malefoy.

Je possédais celle des Lestrange – que j'avais fixé sur ma baguette puisqu'elle était bien trop large pour mes doigts – et qui avait appartenu à mon père.

\- C'est en attendant que j'arrive à convaincre maman de me donner celle des Black, m'expliqua-t-il dans un murmure. Tu n'es pas orpheline, Maellyn. Tu es ma petite sœur. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Je ne le pensais pas comme ça.

\- Merci...

Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus au risque que ma voix se mette à trembler et que je commence à pleurer devant tous les autres, même s'ils ne nous prêtaient aucune attention – en apparence –.

Je l'attirai dans mes bras et il resserra son étreinte sans hésiter.

\- Si tu la perds, je te tue. Et il faudra que tu me la rendes pour les prochaines vacances, ou père va _me_ tuer.

Il me libéra ensuite avec nonchalance, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance – ce qui était complètement faux mais l'important était que je le sache – et me montra l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller, le dîner de Noël est pour bientôt, et la tradition veut que nous revêtions notre plus belle tenue.

\- On va être les seuls à s'habiller.

\- Je m'en fiche, c'est la tradition. Cette vieille bique de Cassiopea nous a assez gâchés Noël comme ça !

Je n'avais aucun argument contre cela, aussi rejoignis-je mon dortoir, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Il me fallut plus longtemps pour me préparer sans l'aide ni de Nani, ni de Dobby. Comme je n'avais pas noué mes cheveux la veille, mes boucles partaient dans tous les sens, et je me résignai à les attacher dans un chignon. J'enfilai une de mes nouvelles robes – la grise, rehaussée de pierres de cristal – ainsi que mes nouvelles bottines, qui m'allaient parfaitement, et qui était sans doute les plus confortable qu'il m'ait été donnée de porter.

Draco m'attendait déjà – il n'avait eu qu'à se changer dans une robe plus habillée – et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

\- Vincent et Grégory avaient peur que l'on soit en retard pour le repas. Je crois qu'ils ont accepté de rester ici pendant les vacances parce qu'ils savent que personne ne leur dira d'arrêter de manger...

\- C'est quand même gentil de leur part d'être restés avec toi.

Draco eut une moue boudeuse.

\- Je déteste cette tante Cassiopea.

Comme depuis le début des vacances, une seule table était dressée au lieu des cinq habituelles. Je remarquai avec soulagement que Lockhart n'était pas là – sûrement était-il invité à une fête quelconque – et nous nous installâmes près des autres Serpentards, et le plus loin possible des Gryffondors.

Potter et les Weasley étaient tous affublés de pulls informes décorés de la première lettre de leur prénom, comme si leur mère craignait qu'ils oublient comment ils s'appelaient.

\- Père m'a envoyé un article sur les Weasley, me confia Draco en suivant mon regard. Je te le ferais lire quand nous serons de retour dans la salle commune. Il est excellent !

La cuisine était au moins à la hauteur de ce à quoi nous étions habitués, lui et moi, et je me resservis deux fois. Après plusieurs jours sans appétit, j'étais soudainement affamée. Ma dispute avec Draco m'avait pesée plus que ce que je ne pensais.

Dumbledore chanta quelques cantiques entre le plat et les desserts, et même Draco les reprit du bout des lèvres.

A la fin du repas, je réalisai que ce Noël-ci n'était pas aussi catastrophique que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. J'aurais préféré le passer avec Nani, mais j'avais au moins Draco, et c'était déjà plus que d'autres.

De retour dans la salle commune, je laissai Draco pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable que ma robe neuve, et quand je revins, mon cousin était en pleine discussion avec Vincent et Grégory sur la Chambre des Secrets. Je faillis les laisser entre eux, avant que la curiosité ne l'emporte.

J'avais l'impression que mon cousin en savait bien plus long que n'importe qui d'autre sur la question, et j'allais peut-être apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

De plus, Deloris ne me pardonnerait pas de laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Je me glissai donc sur la place libre à sa droite, mon livre ouvert sur mes genoux.

\- Saint Potter, l'ami des Sang-de-Bourbe, dit lentement Draco. Encore un qui ne se conduit pas comme un vrai sorcier, sinon, il ne se traînerait pas tout le temps avec cette parvenue d'Hermione Granger. Une vraie Sang-de-Bourbe, celle-là. Quand on pense qu'il y a des gens qui considèrent Potter comme l'héritier de Serpentard !

Je fus surprise de l'entendre dire une chose pareille. Pour tout ce que Pansy avait bien voulu me dire, Draco faisait parti de ceux-là.

\- Si seulement je savais qui c'est ! s'exclama alors Malefoy avec mauvaise humeur. Je pourrais l'aider.

Je relevai les yeux de ma prétendue lecture et le dévisageai, les sourcils haussés. J'étais certaine que si Nani apprenait qu'il avait tenu de telles paroles, il serait puni pour tout l'été. Les idées d'oncle Lucius étaient visiblement bien accrochées dans le crâne de mon cousin.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de qui est derrière tout ça ? demanda Gregory avec lenteur.

\- Tu sais bien que non, Goyle, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? répliqua sèchement Draco. Et mon père ne veut rien me dire sur ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Bien sûr, c'était il y a cinquante ans, donc avant qu'il soit élève ici, mais il connaît toute l'histoire. Seulement, il a peur que j'attire les soupçons si je sais trop de choses là-dessus. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr. c'est que la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort. Alors il y aura sûrement un autre mort bientôt, simple question de temps... Et j'espère que ce sera Granger, ajouta-t-il d'un air réjoui.

Je fus au moins aussi déçue que Gregory. Je pensais réellement que Lucius en avait dit beaucoup plus à Draco sur la Chambre des Secrets, sans pouvoir lui reprocher de s'être retenu. Vu ses derniers exploits, il serait bien capable de trop parler à travers le château, ce qui ne tarderait pas à en faire un parfait candidat pour le titre de l'héritier de Serpentard.

Notre maison n'avait pas besoin d'une telle publicité.

Toutefois, savoir qu'un né-moldu était mort la dernière fois était un mauvais présage. L'héritier avait échoué deux fois déjà, combien de temps avant qu'il ne maîtrise pleinement les pouvoirs du monstre de la Chambre ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais si la personne qui a ouvert la Chambre la dernière fois s'est fait prendre ? demanda Goyle.

\- Oh oui, je ne connais pas son nom, mais on l'a renvoyé de l'école, assura Draco. Il doit encore être à Azkaban.

Je déglutis à la mention de la prison et un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour éloigner mes pensées, celles que la réflexion de mon cousin au début du mois avait ramené à la surface.

\- Mon père m'a dit de ne pas me faire remarquer et de laisser agir l'héritier de Serpentard. Il dit qu'il faut débarrasser l'école de la racaille des Sangs-de-Bourbe, mais que je ne dois pas m'en mêler. Il a suffisamment de soucis comme ça, en ce moment. Vous êtes au courant que le ministère de la Magie a fait une perquisition au manoir, la semaine dernière ?

La surprise faillit m'arracher une exclamation : je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire et ce malgré les lettres de Nani. Avait-elle oublié de m'en parler ou n'était-elle simplement pas au courant ? Je savais qu'elle essayait de convaincre oncle Lucius de se débarrasser de tous les anciens artefacts ou du reste, de les enfermer dans le coffre de Gringotts, là où personne n'irait les chercher, sans rencontrer un grand succès.

\- Eh oui, reprit Draco. Heureusement, ils n'ont quasiment rien trouvé. Mon père possède des choses très précieuses en matière de magie noire. Mais nous aussi, on a une chambre secrète, sous le parquet du grand salon...

Je lui lançai un regard noir en guise d'avertissement, auquel il répondit par une grimace. Draco se rendait-il compte parfois de ce qu'il racontait à Gregory et Vincent ? Nous n'avions découvert la salle secrète du grand salon que quelques années plus tôt, après avoir espionné mon oncle et ses amis lors d'une de leurs soirées. Ni lui, ni moi n'y étions jamais rentré, mais il ne fallait pas avoir ses ASPIC's pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

Soudainement, Crabbe et Groyle se relevèrent d'un bond, comme s'ils venaient d'être piqués par une bête, Vincent marmonna une excuse incompréhensible, et je crus une folle seconde que Vincent était devenu roux et Gregory brun. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en assurer puisqu'ils avaient déjà disparu dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? demandai-je.

Mon cousin haussa les épaules et me tendit l'article sur les Weasley.

\- Aucune idée... Ils ont dû trop manger. Ça leur servira de leçon.

Je le parcourus rapidement. Arthur Weasley allait être l'objet d'une enquête concernant la voiture ensorcelée avec laquelle son fils et Potter étaient arrivés en début d'année.

\- Père a bon espoir de le faire virer. Il faut quand même être stupide pour commettre le délit contre lequel il est censé lutter.

\- Ou très malin. Qui ira faire une enquête si jamais on le dénonce ? Il ne va pas s'arrêter lui-même.

Ma remarque eut l'air de contrarier Draco au plus haut point – pouvoir imaginer que les Weasley puissent-être un minimum intelligents semblait au-dessus de ses forces – et il reprit son article.

\- Peu importe... Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ?

J'aurai préféré lui demander un peu plus de détails sur la Chambre des Secrets ou sur la perquisition du Manoir la semaine dernière, mais la perspective de passer un peu de temps seule avec lui me sembla être un meilleur moyen de passer Noël.

...

 **Dimanche 27 Décembre 1992, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

La neige entourait les environs de Poudlard sous un épais manteau blanc, le Lac Noir était entièrement gelé, à l'exception du trou que le calamar géant entretenait pour Merlin savait quelle raison. Juchée sur le _Nimbus 2001_ de Draco, j'admirai la vue unique que j'avais sur le parc et qui dépassait de loin ce que j'avais déjà pu voir au Manoir.

En hiver, les montagnes écossaises devenaient majestueuses et j'aurais aimé pouvoir les survoler... sauf que cela impliquait de quitter les protections de l'école, et de décrocher des heures de colles jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voire peut-être même de toute ma scolarité.  
Après tout, je m'appelais Lestrange, pas Potter.

Bientôt, le soleil commença à descendre, le vent à forcir et je me décidai à rejoindre le sol, non sans pousser le balai de mon cousin pour tenter de tester ses limites.

J'étais proprement frigorifiée quand je regagnai le château et je n'eus pas la force de traverser les cachots glacés. La Grande Salle était ouverte, des feux brûlaient dans chacune des quatre immenses cheminées, et il y avait toujours de quoi grignoter à l'heure du thé.

Je me servis une généreuse part de brioche pour accompagner le chocolat chaud que j'avais trouvé dans un des pichets, quand les Weasley – tous, sauf le préfet et la fille – arrivèrent, les vêtements trempés et l'allure de ceux qui auraient fait une longue bataille de neige.

Naturellement, le silence ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir en moins de quelques secondes, leurs vociférations amplifiées par l'immense pièce vide, et je fis de mon mieux pour les ignorer, ce qui s'avéra plutôt très compliqué.

\- Hermione est toujours à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui... Pomfresh dit qu'elle ne sortira pas avant plusieurs semaines. Elle est furieuse à l'idée de louper autant de cours et on est chargé de lui ramener des livres à chaque fois qu'on va la voir.

L'information me prit par surprise entre deux gorgées et je faillis bien m'étouffer. Que faisait Granger à l'infirmerie ? D'après Draco, elle était la moins susceptible du trio à prendre des risques et je savais qu'elle était très douée dans toutes les matières, ce qui excluait une possible expérience qui aurait mal tourné...  
A moins que tout cela soit liée à l'étrange mésaventure de Crabbe et Goyle le jour de Noël ? Après qu'ils aient quitté précipitamment la salle commune, personne ne les avait revus avant le lendemain. Ils avaient expliqué à Draco qu'ils ne se souvenaient plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils faisaient de bien piètres menteurs. Draco n'avait pas été dupe et il essayait de leur arracher des aveux depuis deux jours maintenant.

Selon lui, Potter et ses deux amis étaient derrière tout ça...

Il n'avait peut-être pas tort finalement...

\- Ah, tu es là !

Je secouai la tête pour m'arracher à mes pensées. Draco venait d'apparaître dans le Grand Hall et se dirigeait vers mois à grand pas, un parchemin à la main.

Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement.

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mère : tante Cassiopea est décédée, nous rentrons demain pour l'enterrement.

Je n'aurais pas dû être contente d'apprendre la mort de la dernière grande tante qui me restait du côté de ma mère, mais la perspective de passer quelques jours avec Nani malgré tout était la meilleure nouvelle que j'avais entendu depuis le début du mois de décembre. Je suivis aussitôt Draco aux cachots. Le froid n'avait plus d'importance, tout comme ma tasse de chocolat chaud et le morceau de brioche.

Nous rentrions à la maison.

 **Mardi 28 Décembre 1992, **Cimetière Sorcier Greyfriars Kirkyard, Londres.** **

Le soleil brillait sur Londres et par conséquent, il faisait un froid glacial, qui semblait résister au sortilège que Nani avait pris soin de me jeter avant de quitter le Manoir. J'aurais aimé bouger pour me réchauffer, mais j'avais très tôt appris que, lors d'un enterrement, l'immobilité et le recueillement étaient de rigueur.

Alors je gardai les mains croisées devant moi, les yeux fixés sur le cercueil noir – ils étaient toujours noirs – et écoutai d'une oreille distraite le sermon en l'hommage de ma grande-tante, une femme que je ne connaissais guère au final. Elle faisait l'effort de venir à la fête de fin d'année qu'organisait Nani chaque vingt-sept décembre, saluait les invités avec réserve, grignotait quelques petits fours et repartait moins d'une heure après son arrivée.

J'avais sans doute plus lu son écriture au moment des vœux pour la nouvelle année qu'entendu le son de sa voix.

Résultat de son trop grand souci de discrétion, très peu de personnes s'étaient déplacées pour assister à son entrée dans le caveau des Black. Oncle Lucius avait fait un effort pour se libérer le temps de l'enterrement, Melania Black – la veuve du grand-oncle Acturus, décédé au printemps de l'année dernière –, et plusieurs familles parmi les Vingt-Huit Consacrées étaient représentées, ce qui ne faisait pas plus de trente personnes au total.

Ce qui était très loin de la foule présente à l'enterrement du grand-oncle Pollux. Toutefois, je me souvenais assez de celui de ma grande-tante Walburga pour savoir que ce n'était pas l'assistance la plus clairsemée que j'avais jamais vu.

Sauf que la mort de tante Walburga s'était passée quelques année seulement après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le nom des Black était plus honni que jamais à cette époque. Depuis, la communauté était passée à autre chose et Nani n'était plus prise à parti quand elle était de sortie dans le monde sorcier.

Finalement, le Mage ouvrit les portes du caveau et je suivis Nani à l'intérieur, retenant ma respiration quand je dus passer les anciens charmes qui protégeaient l'endroit. Seuls les Black pouvaient y entrer, et Nani s'était plaint de devoir faire appel à Caractacus Burke pour la cérémonie, puisque aucun autre Mage ne pouvait terminer l'office.

A la vue des dizaines de bustes – ceux de mes grands-parents, Cygnus et Druella Black, à celui de Regulus, le cousin de Nani – un frisson secoua mon échine. Les rares éclats de lumière qui se reflétaient sur la pierre sombre donnaient parfois l'impression que l'un d'entre eux allait se mettre à parler.

Je me rapprochai de Draco, qui n'aimait pas plus que moi être là, et Burke se chargea de faire disparaître le cercueil de Cassiopea dans le mur. Une plaque élégamment gravée serait ajoutée lors du premier anniversaire de sa mort, et son buste l'année d'encore après.

Comme à chaque fois, Nani nous fit faire le tour du caveau et nous observèrent un moment de recueillement devant chacun des emplacements, un rituel qui prenait de plus en plus de temps.

Lorsque nous retrouvâmes l'extérieur, j'eus l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer librement.

\- Bien, je pense que nous n'allons pas revenir ici avant un long moment, me souffla Draco, tandis que nous attendions que Nani et oncle Lucius saluent tous ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement.

\- Tu oublies ma mère.

Il me glissa un regard prudent. Notre dernière dispute était trop récente pour qu'il ait déjà oublié à quel point ce terrain-là était glissant.

\- N'est-ce pas la tradition pour la femme de rejoindre le caveau du mari ?

Je haussai les épaules. C'était effectivement ce qui se faisait le plus souvent, mais d'après Nani, ma mère n'était pas très attachée à la famille de mon père... Et pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, je comprenais pourquoi.

\- Je ne pense pas que Nani ait pour projet de la laisser partir en Russie...

\- Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible, conclut-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Tous ceux qui avaient séjourné à Azkaban évoquait la prison sorcière avec une sincère horreur sur le visage. Le pouvoir des Détraqueurs était, d'après dire, pire que ce que l'esprit humain était capable d'imaginer.

Et je savais qu'une part de moi était particulièrement satisfaite de savoir que ma mère le subissait depuis plus de onze ans.

…

J'aimerais remercier Cassiopea Black pour son décès en 1992. Sérieux, je savais pas pour quelle autre raison Draco serait resté à Poudlard cette année là alors qu'il y a un monstre qui rôde dans le château !

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Draco qui, si ses organes faisaient une course, verrait sa langue arriver gagnante et son cerveau bon dernier.**

 **\- Maellyn, qui commence à être en manque de son Christopher d'amour.**

 **\- La paire Lestrange/Malefoy qui sont quand même ultra choupis.**

 **\- Pansy, que j'aime toujours autant écrire.**

Si vous voulez étendre sur les différents éléments du canon (avouez que je me suis appliquée) ou envoyer un câlin pour Neville (je suis pas toujours ultra sympa avec lui...) vous êtes aussi les bienvenu.e.s.

 **La review ne prend guère de temps et me motive beaucoup. Faites-vous plaisir !**

 **On se dit à dans deux semaines !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 20/01/2018**


	8. Dark Matter : Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **mh :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci pour Draco (je t'avoue, j'ai un peu galéré). Franchement, Draco est un gamin pourri gâté. La patience, c'est pas son truc;) Je suis contente que tu continues à aimer cette histoire ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !

 **Juliette :** Aloah ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis de mon côté contente que tu continues à aimer et à laisser des reviews de temps en temps;) J'ai bien aimé écrire le passage du Polynectar ^^ Patience pour Chris ! (je ne vais pas dévoiler mes cartes si tôt quand même!). Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review ! Tout va bien de mon côté ! Et du tiens ? C'est pas grave si tes reviews sont répétitives (et elles ne le sont pas en plus) parce que je me lasse pas de reçevoir des compliments (oui, c'est mon côté Lion ça ^^). Merci dans tous les cas 3. Patience pour Christopher. Nouvelles, il y aura, mais il aime se faire désirer. Awwww, tu connais Bottero ? (Perso c'est mon chouchou pour toujours. Et j'avoue, j'ai piqué sa réplique à Bjorn). Sirius reviendra bien assez vite (lui aussi, il ménage le suspens). Encore merci pour ta super fidélité ! Bonne lecture;)

* * *

Merci à **Lyrumbra, mimi70, mh, lune patronus, AndouilleEtSushi, Juliette, Almayen(x2)** et **Lupa** pour leur review. **En cette période d'automne interminable (que fait l'hiver, je vous le demande!), vous êtes de véritables rayons de soleils sur mes journées:)**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, ça boum ?!

De mon côté, ça va plutôt pas si mal : j'ai été payée cette semaine (ENFIN ! Qu'il est long ce mois de janvier), j'ai terminé le chapitre 27 (12k et il ne se passe rien dans le canon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en passe dans ce ua...) et j'ai commencé 28 (epic fail, Sirius me donne du fil à retordre, je suis pas fan).

A part tout ça, pas grand chose de bien nouveau : il fait méga moche et j'ai toujours autant de travail (vivement les vacances, c'est moi qui vous le dit).

Ah si, ce sont les 20 ans d'Harry Potter dit donc ! (et vlan, le coup de vieux ! Merci et au revoir). Bon, je vous avoue que je suis un peu fâchée contre Rowling ces derniers temps, entre l'affaire Depp et maintenant Dumbledore, ça commence à faire beaucoup en peu de temps (sans oublier Cursed Child, #foreverbitter). J'espère qu'elle va retrouver son cerveau -_-

Bref bref, nouveau chapitre ! Au programme : une petite séquence émotion, Draco et son obsession pour le Trio d'Or (ça faisait longtemps) et quelques petits éléments du canon. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Dark Matter : a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Jeudi 30 Décembre 1992, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a alors conseillé d'utiliser le _Serpensortia._ Et c'est à ce moment-là que Potter a parlé Fourchelangue !

\- Cette histoire est vraiment étonnante. Je ne crois pas que les Potter aient jamais compté de Serpentard dans leur famille... Peut-être que ce talent lui vient de la famille de sa mère.

\- La mère de Potter est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Je retins une grimace en surprenant le regard sévère que Nani venait de lancer à Draco à l'entente de l'insulte. Je savais bien qu'elle ne tolérait pas ce genre de vocabulaire. Mon cousin pâlit sensiblement, semblant s'être rendu compte de son erreur.

\- Je préférerais que tu utilises le terme de Née-Moldue, jeune homme. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est en partie à cause de tels propos que ton père a failli terminer à Azkaban ? Ais le bon sens d'apprendre de ses erreurs, tu m'éviteras bien des difficultés.

Draco baissa les yeux vers ses cartes et je me promis de lui servir l'exacte même leçon de morale la prochaine fois qu'il trouverait malin de jeter cette insulte au visage de Granger. Visiblement, les mises en garde des Préfets n'avaient pas été suffisantes, et il était hors de question que je me retrouve enfermée dans un placard une deuxième fois à cause de sa bêtise.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans le petit salon, et l'ambiance ne redevint légère qu'au moment où le paquet de cartes explosa au visage de Draco, quand il fut une seconde trop lent pour déposer sa carte. Comme il était un mauvais joueur avéré, il refusa de refaire une partie de plus et se retira dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

Nani le suivit du regard, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Et toi, ma chère Maellyn ? Tu as été bien silencieuse toute la soirée...

Je haussai les épaules. Draco aimait raconter lui-même ses histoires, comme si les nombreuses lettres qu'il avait envoyé depuis la rentrée ne rendaient guère justice à ses aventures. De mon côté, je me contentais d'être une bonne élève et de tenir mon rang.

Ce qui était précisément ce que l'on attendait de moi.

\- Viens là...

Elle me désigna la place libre à ses côtés et je la rejoignis après une ultime hésitation. Nani passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre elle, dans une étreinte qui m'avait manquée plus que tout le reste depuis septembre.

Sans que je n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi, les premières larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux.

Nani resserra son étreinte et m'embrassa sur le front, avant de commencer à me bercer avec douceur.

\- A moi aussi, tu m'as manquée, ma douce. La première année est toujours un peu difficile. Tu vas t'habituer. Et tu verras, bien vite, tu ne voudras plus rentrer pendant les vacances.

Je doutais de cela. Nani et Draco étaient ma seule véritable famille, et je ne pouvais imaginer ne plus vouloir les voir. Même quand Draco était le plus agaçant possible, même quand je n'avais plus envie de lui parler, il restait mon cousin, et je savais que je pouvais continuer à compter sur lui.

Les larmes finirent par se tarir, me laissant dans cette étrange torpeur dont j'avais horreur, mais qui ne me sembla pas si terrible avec Nani à mes côtés.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si Christopher sera là demain ?

Nani eut un soupir, et sa main glissa à travers mes boucles brunes, comme lorsque j'étais petite. Je compris sa réponse avant même qu'elle ne la dise à haute voix.

\- Je ne pense pas que Christopher risque d'être présent à un quelconque événement avant très longtemps, Maellyn. Euphémia a laissé entendre à quelques personnes qu'elle considérait qu'il avait choisi de se mettre sur le banc de notre société, et qu'il lui faudrait prouver qu'il méritait à nouveau d'être présenté comme l'héritier Rowle.

L'air se bloqua dans mes poumons et je pris sur moi pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau, serrant les dents pour combattre la brûlure derrière mes paupières. Nani venait de confirmer ce que je craignais depuis le début.

\- Il ne voulait pas ça, murmurai-je.

\- Je le sais bien... S'il avait réellement pu choisir, il aurait été à Serpentard, pour être à tes côtés. Le Choixpeau a parfois ses raisons. L'avenir nous dira peut-être un jour lesquelles...

Je gardai le silence, ma gorge trop serrée pour parler. Christopher avait été mon plus proche ami d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Jamais je n'avais été séparé de lui aussi longtemps, et savoir que ce n'était que le début me broyait le cœur. Lui et moi aurions dû connaître les plus belles années de notre amitié à Poudlard, et à cause d'un bout de tissu savant, nous serons probablement devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre quand nous nous reverrions...

\- Il se fait tard maintenant... Au lit, demoiselle. Une longue journée nous attend demain !

…

 **Vendredi 31 Décembre 1992, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Nani avait de nouveau fait des miracles. Ma coiffure était loin de celles compliquées que Pansy adorait inventer. Une simple couronne de tresses qui dégageait mon cou, et ma frange parfaitement ajustée pour habiller mon regard, suffisaient à me donner cette élégances sophistiquée que Nani affectionnait tant. Ma robe, d'un vert profond, était simple – à peine marquée à la taille, des bretelles droites et un col rond – mais s'arrêtait à mi-mollet, ce qui permettait de dévoiler mes magnifiques bottines en peau de dragon.

Nani ajusta le médaillon gravé des armoires des Lestrange – des corbeaux et la devise _Défendre ce qui est nôtre –_ et rajouta un bracelet en argent à mon poignet – un des rares qui avait échappé aux saisies du Ministère après l'emprisonnement de mes parents.

Comme il s'agissait de la fête de fin d'année, j'avais eu le droit de porter un peu de maquillage, en plus de mes doigts parfaitement manucurés.

\- Et voilà, Maellyn. Tu es aussi étincelante qu'une étoile. Je vais bientôt être obligée de demander à Draco de veiller à ce qu'aucun garçon ne te fasse de propositions.

\- Pitié, Nani, il est incapable d'être raisonnable.

\- C'est juste.

\- Qui est incapable d'être raisonnable ?

Nani éclata de rire face à mon air accablé, mais ignora la question de son fils avec élégance.

Etant donné le décès récent dans notre famille, nous étions tous tenus de porter des couleurs foncées, aussi Nani s'était-elle achetée une nouvelle robe gris anthracite et Draco portait une tenue noir qui rendait son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Nous allons pouvoir y aller. Lucius nous rejoindra un peu plus tard.

Draco fit la moue – nous avions à peine croisé oncle Lucius depuis l'enterrement de tante Cassiopea et je savais qu'il était déçu – et je pris sur moi pour ne pas montrer mon soulagement. A chaque fois que nous allions quelque part, il insistait pour me faire une leçon de morale, ou réussissait à faire un commentaire désagréable sur ma tenue, quand bien même Nani l'avait validée.

Nous prîmes la direction du Hall d'entrée, puis empruntâmes la grande cheminée pour nous rendre chez les Yaxley, quelques centaines de kilomètres plus au nord.

\- Lady Narcissa Malefoy et son fils, Draco Malefoy. Mademoiselle Alya Lestrange.

L'Elfe de Maison qui s'occupait d'annoncer l'arrivée des invités avait un solide accent Ecossais et fit rouler plus que nécessaire le « _r »_ de mon nom, arrachant un sourire moqueur à Draco.

\- Narcissa, mes condoléances pour votre tante, la salua Lady Yaxley – dont Deloris était presque la parfaite copie–.

Corban Yaxley Senior – un petit homme à la tenue toujours soignée – fit un baise main à ma tante, et je saluai les parents de Deloris d'une révérence.

\- Deloris sera particulièrement ravie de te voir, Alya. Elle se trouve dans la grande salle à manger.

Ni moi, ni Draco n'avions besoin que l'on nous montre le chemin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais au Manoir Yaxley – j'avais été invitée à chacune des fêtes d'anniversaire de Deloris – et nous ne pûmes que glisser un regard envieux vers la grande salle de réception quand nous passâmes devant.

Nous étions trop jeunes pour nous mêler aux adultes et la tradition voulait que nous devions attendre nos quatorze ans.

Cela semblait être dans une éternité depuis bien trop longtemps.

Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps de me morfondre sur cette injustice puisque Deloris ne s'embarrassa pas des salutations traditionnelles et m'attrapa le bras dès le moment où elle m'aperçut.

\- Alya, je suis tellement contente que tu aies pu venir !

\- Moi aussi, souris-je. J'adore ta tenue.

Elle avait revêtue une robe d'une rose pastel brodée de perles blanches qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son teint.

\- Et je suis proprement jalouse de tes chaussures !

\- C'est un cadeau de ma tante.

\- Je t'envie parfois de l'avoir pour marraine. Elle est la quintessence du bon goût.

Elle m'entraîna ensuite dans un tour de la grande salle à manger pour saluer tous ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés – tous des enfants de bonnes familles que je fréquentais depuis que j'étais née – et nous retrouvâmes Sven et Hadrian près du buffet.

\- Alors, Noël à Poudlard, c'était comment ? me demanda Sven, un brin moqueur.

\- La compagnie n'était pas inoubliable, mais la nourriture était à la hauteur, et le professeur McGonagall m'a donné deux cours particuliers de Métamorphose.

\- Et cela est censé être une bonne chose ?! s'écria Deloris.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait d'en profiter pour travailler tes sortilèges avec Flitwick, renchérit Hadrian.

Je saluai leurs réflexions par un regard noir, ce qui leur arracha à chacun un ricanement idiot, et je décidai de les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvé leur bon sens. Je pris soin de détailler la pièce, dévisageant les invités aussi discrètement que possible, cherchant une silhouette familière sans grand espoir.

\- Christopher n'est pas là, Alya, me confirma Deloris. Les Rowle ont informé ma mère qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir.

Cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner après ce que m'avait expliquée Nani, mais je ne pus ignorer le pincement au cœur qui déchira ma poitrine. Tout cela à cause d'un vieux chapeau rabougri...

C'était tellement injuste !

\- Allez, tu n'as pas le droit de faire la tête Alya ! C'est la dernière soirée de l'année et je me suis donnée du mal pour tout organiser !

Je forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres et fis de mon mieux pour m'amuser. Les petits fours étaient délicieux, et pas seulement ceux qui étaient particulièrement gras ou sucrés. La musique provenait d'un tourne-disque flambant neuf et un Elfe changeait les disques en suivant ce que je devinais être un ordre parfaitement étudié. Il n'y avait bien entendu pas d'alcool – nous étions trop jeunes – mais les plus âgés d'entre nous ne tardèrent pas à disparaître dans un recoin du Manoir pour y boire une bouteille volée dans les cuisines.

Je vis Draco suivre la bande de garçons sans être étonnée, et je serais prête à parier que le leader n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister pour qu'il se sente obligé de provoquer les foudres de Nani.

Parce que sa mère finirait par le savoir, et il risquait de regretter d'avoir désobéi.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait la paix, tous les deux.

Je tournai la tête vers Pansy. Elle me détaillait de ses yeux noirs et je surpris son regard envieux quand il se posa sur ma tenue. Sa mère avait encore dû choisir sa robe car elle portait ce col puritain dont elle avait horreur.

\- L'esprit de Noël m'a rendue magnanime.

Elle haussa un sourcil, visiblement sceptique.

\- Tu mens aussi bien qu'une Gryffondor, petite. Tu as encore du travail à faire.

J'eus envie de lui tirer la langue – ce qui avait longtemps été ma réponse préférée à ses moqueries – mais je n'avais plus sept ans.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te propose de me suivre pour fêter la fin de l'année avec Draco et les autres ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie que mon oncle m'enterre vivante, mais merci de la proposition.

Elle secoua le tête et se détourna avec grâce, ses longs cheveux noirs s'envolant dans son sillage, et elle quitta la pièce, Millicent à ses côtés.

Comme si l'absence de nos aînés nous offrait soudainement plus de libertés, la musique devint plus forte et de plus en plus de personnes rejoignirent la piste de danse.

J'eus un soupir quand Deloris m'attrapa la main mais ne tardais pas à oublier toutes mes idées noires sur le dernier tube des _Bizar'_ _Sisters._

Je n'étais pas pressée de boire jusqu'à ne plus voir net, et nous n'aurions bientôt plus l'occasion de passer nos réveillons en nous dandinant sans grâce. Il fallait sans doute en profiter tant que cela pouvait durer.

…

 **Samedi 1er Janvier 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Je fus étonnée de découvrir l'heure tardive – presque midi – quand j'ouvris les yeux. La soirée du nouvel an des Yaxley s'était terminée plus tard que les autres années – ou Nani nous avait laissés nous amuser plus longtemps que d'habitude – et nous avions rejoins le manoir à trois heures passées.

La lumière que je devinais derrière les rideaux épais de ma chambre m'indiquèrent qu'il devait sans doute faire un temps magnifique dehors, une excuse qui décidait souvent Nani à venir me réveiller bien plus tôt, sous prétexte que la journée appartenait à ceux qui se levaient tôt, et qu'il n'était jamais bon de se prélasser au lit.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de penser à un petit-déjeuner, je me levai et rejoignis la salle de bain pour me préparer, ce qui me prit nettement moins de temps que la veille au soir.

Je retrouvai ma tante, mon oncle et Draco dans la petite salle à manger du premier étage, celle que nous utilisions toujours lorsque nous n'étions que tous les quatre.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, Draco, remarquai-je aussitôt en m'asseyant à sa droite, après avoir salué mon oncle d'un bonjour et ma tante d'un baiser sur la joue.

Un grognement me répondit, et je retins de justesse un sourire satisfait. Il méritait de se sentir malade après le piètre spectacle qu'il avait donné de lui-même la veille. Nani l'avait retrouvé dans un recoin du Manoir Yaxley, sa bouche collée contre celle de Pansy. Les premières heures de l'année avaient donc été saluées par une leçon de morale mémorable une fois arrivé au Manoir, et la promesse qu'il expierait son comportement cet été.

Oncle Lucius referma son journal soigneusement et se racla la gorge, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire tourner prudemment la tête vers lui. J'avais appris très tôt que ce signe-là annonçait souvent une réprimande ou une remarque désagréable. Cette fois, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Draco, et le plissement entre ses sourcils me fit craindre le pire pour mon cousin.

\- Mon fils, tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau quand tu auras terminé de préparer tes affaires.

Draco hocha la tête faiblement et passa le reste du repas à jouer avec la nourriture dans son assiette.

J'aurais aimé le réconforter avant qu'il n'aille affronter son père, mais il quitta la table dès qu'il en eut l'occasion et rejoignit sa chambre sans un mot, tandis que Nani me faisait signe de la rejoindre.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant pour Draco. S'il souhaite se comporter comme un adulte, il doit en assumer les conséquences... J'aimerais que tu écrives tes vœux aux Lestrange avant de partir. Je pourrais faire vérifier la grammaire à Monsieur Vasilovich.

Ma grimace lui tira un haussement de sourcil réprobateur et je détournai le regard. Chaque année, je devais m'acquitter de la même tâche : écrire à chacun des Lestrange encore vivant mes vœux pour la nouvelle année, et cela en russe, une langue que j'avais été contrainte d'apprendre en plus du français pour satisfaire les traditions familiales de chacun de mes parents.

\- Je serais dans le jardin d'hiver. Je t'y attends pour l'heure du thé.

Tandis que je me rendais dans ma chambre pour terminer d'y rassembler mes quelques affaires, j'enviais presque Draco. Les sermons de Lucius n'étaient jamais agréables à entendre, mais mon oncle avait au moins le mérite d'aller droit au but.

J'allais devoir faire preuve de bien plus de diplomatie avec la famille de mon père, puisqu'ils semblaient tous me reprocher que mes parents les aient poussés à l'exil, ce qui était complètement stupide d'après Nani.

Ce fut donc la mort dans l'âme que je retrouvai ma tante dans l'impressionnante véranda de l'aile sud du Manoir. La collection de plantes de Nani était la plus remarquable parmi les grandes familles, ce qui semblait la ravir.

Ma marraine était installée à la table qui accueillait parfois des déjeuners quand l'humeur lui prenait, et m'indiqua la place à ses côtés.

\- Voici le parchemin que j'ai choisi cette année. J'espère que tu as pensé à prendre ton dictionnaire.

Quatre mois passés sans ouvrir un seul livre de russe et sans voir mon répétiteur, Monsieur Vasilovich, avaient considérablement fait baisser mon niveau dans cette langue aussi compliquée à écrire qu'à prononcer, et les regards réprobateurs de Nani n'aidèrent en rien.

Quand j'eus enfin terminé ma lettre – mes meilleurs vœux de santé et de prospérité – et les dernières nouvelles me concernant – mon entrée à Poudlard, ma répartition à Serpentard, et le décès de Cassiopea –, ma tante la glissa dans son agenda.

\- J'en profiterais pour demander à Monsieur Vasilovich de te préparer des exercices, puisque tu ne sembles pas t'être donnée la peine d'entretenir tes notions. J'espère qu'il n'en est pas de même avec le français.

\- Non, ma tante.

Deloris, Pansy, Daphné et Millicent semblaient toutes les quatre décidées à maîtriser cette langue de façon impeccable, puisque le français était indispensable pour pouvoir voyager dans le monde sorcier, et participaient chaque mercredi à la Soirée Française, une sorte de tradition à Serpentard, animée par deux sixième années. Si Crystal n'avait pas été quasiment bilingue, j'aurais peut-être pu y couper, mais Deloris insistait désormais sur sa présence puisqu'elle seule avait la patience de corriger sa prononciation.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, écris donc les adresses sur les enveloppes. Tu me feras gagner un temps appréciable.

Je m'exécutai en silence, concentrée sur ma tâche pour que ma calligraphie se montre à la hauteur de celle de ma tante, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était certainement pas ce que j'avais imaginé pour mon dernier jour de vacances au manoir.

…

 **Mardi 4 Janvier 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

\- Aly, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service !

Je pris le temps de terminer ma phrase – Draco avait parlé avec impatience, et il imaginait sans doute que j'aillais tout abandonner séance tenante pour lui répondre. Il avait le droit de rêver – et reposai ma plume dans l'encrier avant de relever la tête vers lui.

Son regard noir en disait plus long que toutes les tirades, et je sentis mon sourire tordu étirer mes lèvres avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le penser.

\- Oui ?

Il sembla hésiter entre la possibilité de me planter là, ou celle de me jeter un maléfice, avant de renoncer, ce qui me fit craindre le pire. Il devait vraiment tenir à son service, qu'il s'en remette à moi signifiait sans doute qu'aucun de ses amis n'avaient voulu céder.

\- Granger est toujours à l'infirmerie.

\- Je sais.

Deloris avait passé toute la matinée à me raconter les nouveaux ragots relayés par Millicent, ce qui avait coûté deux points à Serpentard.

\- Pomfresh n'a pas réussi à la guérir depuis que nous sommes partis !

\- Visiblement... Et ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu trouves une excuse pour aller à l'infirmerie. Une migraine ou je ne sais pas... Je peux te prêter mon balai et tu n'auras qu'à t'arranger pour te blesser ?

J'en perdis le contrôle de ma mâchoire. Il était incroyable !

\- Ou je pourrais te transformer en blatte et faire passer ça pour un accident ! grognais-je.

\- Ne sois pas si prétentieuse. Tu es douée, mais pas à ce point... Et c'est sûrement McGonagall qui se chargera de me redonner forme humaine ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'a Granger !

\- Et bien vas-y toi-même !

\- Granger se méfiera si c'est moi qui y vais ! Elle ne te connaît pas... Elle parlera plus facilement.  
\- Pitié, Draco. Tout le monde sait que je suis ta cousine.

\- S'il te plaît, Alya !

Son regard de chiot battu – qu'il n'avait cessé de peaufiner depuis que nous étions petits pour manipuler les Elfes ou Nani – ne me fit ni chaud, ni froid – j'y étais immunisée. Pire, je l'avais en horreur – et je lui souris tendrement.

La joie sur son visage valait presque celle du matin de Noël.

\- Trouve un autre pigeon.

Il me donna l'impression d'avoir croqué dans un de ces chocolats fourrés à la liqueur que personne n'aimait.

\- Même si je te prête mon balai jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

\- Même si tu me payes.

\- Oh, s'il y a de l'argent en jeu, je veux bien y aller.

Mon cousin dévisagea Crystal – installée à côté de moi et qui ne pouvait qu'avoir tout entendu vu le manque de discrétion de Draco – comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

\- Uniquement si tu obtiens l'information.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. La moitié pour l'effort, et la moitié pour l'information. Je suis la candidate parfaite, Granger ne me connaît sûrement pas.

\- Deux Gallions.

Crystal éclata d'un rire mauvais.

\- Vraiment ?

A l'expression contrariée de Draco, je devinai qu'il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Crystal pouvait se montrer aussi retorde en affaires. Pour l'avoir vue négocier les prix de ses amulettes, je savais qu'elle sortirait gagnante.

\- Je ne ferais rien pour moins de quatre.

Mon cousin fut tenté d'abandonner, mais je savais qu'il avait déjà dû se résigner à venir me voir en dernier recours – parce qu'il n'aimait pas me devoir quelque chose –, et il abdiqua dans un soupir.

\- Très bien.

Le sourire de Crystal ressemblait à celui d'un loup.

\- Marché conclu. Cela sera fait d'ici demain soir.

Il s'en alla d'un pas hésitant, certainement qu'à moitié satisfait pas la tournure des événements.

\- Je suis déçue, je pensais qu'il était du genre à marchander davantage...

\- Je pense qu'il veut vraiment savoir pourquoi Granger est à l'infirmerie. Tu as terminé avec ce livre ?

Crystal me le tendit, son regard pensif toujours posé sur mon cousin, et je faillis presque lui proposer de l'argent pour connaître le contenu de ses pensées, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon devoir de botanique.

J'avais hâte de passer mes BUSES pour pouvoir me débarrasser de cette matière.

…

 **Mercredi 5 Janvier 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Quand le réveil de Jin Wan résonna dans le dortoir, je fus frappée par une envie irrépressible de m'enfouir dans les profondeurs de mon lit à baldaquins et de n'émerger que plusieurs heures plus tard. Je n'avais pas bien dormi.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'étais réveillée plusieurs fois, et j'avais fait au moins deux rêves étranges à propos de la botanique. Une plante avait essayé de me rempoter et le professeur Chourave m'avait reprochée d'avoir écris mon devoir en grec ancien. J'eus beau lui expliquer que j'avais déjà tout le mal du monde à déchiffrer un texte, elle resta sourde à mes arguments et me donna une retenue.

Il me fallut toute ma volonté – ce foutu entêtement qui désespérait parfois Nani – pour que je repousse mes rideaux.

Devant le spectacle que je découvris, j'eus l'impression de rêver encore.

Toujours en pyjama et les jambes bien trop écartées pour que cela soit normal, Wan me sembla plus concentrée que je ne l'avais jamais vue lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire ses devoirs.

Crystal – qui était presque encore moins du matin que moi – croisa mon regard et secoua la tête face à la question muette que j'avais formulée.

Il fallut attendre que Deloris revienne dans le dortoir, déjà habillée et l'oeil alerte, pour que son cri choqué nous sorte de notre étrange torpeur.

\- Viviane toute puissante ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Wan?!

\- J'ai perdu en souplesse, marmonna-t-elle, les dents serrées – sans doute par la douleur –. Ma professeur de danse m'a conseillée de faire ça tous les matins.

La grimace de dégoût de Deloris résumait à peu près le fond de ma pensée et je rejoignis la salle de bain en espérant que l'eau froide allait réussir à me réveiller.

Une demi-heure plus tard, attablée devant mon petit-déjeuner, un thé noir devant moi, et un toast à la main, je regrettai encore d'être levée, et le raffut que provoqua la distribution du courrier me fit craindre une très prochaine migraine.

Peut-être allais-je terminer la journée à l'infirmerie et pouvoir satisfaire la curiosité malsaine de mon cousin ?

A ma droite, Sven me donna un léger coup dans mes côtes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu ne décroches pas cette lettre, je crois que le hibou va se résoudre à t'attaquer.

Un hibou grand Duc, d'un noir de jais, me fixait d'un air dédaigneux, sa patte tendue vers moi. J'attrapai la lettre et lui donnai le bout de gras de mon morceau de bacon en gage de paix.

\- C'est Chris ?! s'écria aussitôt Deloris en face de moi.

La possibilité ne m'avait même pas traversée l'esprit, et je sentis un poids descendre au fond de mon estomac quand je découvris l'alphabet cyrillique.

\- Non... C'est la famille de mon père. Ma grande tante Irina a priori.

En tant que sœur de ma grand-mère paternelle, elle était souvent la seule à me répondre au début de chaque année. Je ne l'avais rencontrée qu'une seule fois, lorsque mon arrière-grand-mère m'avait réclamée à son chevet comme Dernier Voeu.

Les Lestrange – des cousins et des cousines plus ou moins éloignées – ne m'envoyaient jamais de réponse. Sans doute espéraient-ils que je me résigne... Ils ne connaissaient pas Nani. Ma marraine m'avait expliquée qu'elle entendait leur rappeler chaque année qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de se préoccuper de l'avenir de l'unique héritière directe de leur famille.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? s'étonna Hadrian.

\- C'est la même tous les ans. Bonne année à toi aussi, ma chère Alya Rodolphusovna, puisses-tu connaître la prospérité et la santé. Je crois qu'elle laisse son secrétaire particulier me répondre.

Ma tirade fut suivie d'un silence gêné et je fis de mon mieux pour le diffuser d'un sourire contrit. C'était la première fois que je confiais à Deloris, Sven et Hadrian un aperçu de ce que signifiait vraiment être l'héritière de la grande dynastie Lestrange. Si les origines de ma famille se trouvaient belle et bien en Angleterre, un de mes aïeuls s'était pris de passion pour la Russie près de trois cent ans plus tôt, et avait instauré la tradition de marier ses descendantes à une grande famille issue de ce pays. J'avais donc plus de cousins russes, que je n'avais jamais rencontré, que de cousins britanniques.

Vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, je n'étais pas prête de nouer des liens forts avec eux, et ma grande tante Irina pouvait dors et déjà oublier son projet de me marier à un russe.

Aucun de mes amis ne semblaient vouloir me faire la gentillesse de changer de sujet, et je balayai rapidement notre table du regard pour trouver une diversion.

\- Tu n'as pas de colis, Crystal ?

Elle eut une moue.

\- Ma grand-mère a profité que ma malle soit à moitié vide pour me mettre à l'abri du besoin, mais j'ai l'impression que Noël a fait oublier le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets...

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisque le sujet de discussion numéro un était devenu le compte rendu détaillé des deux semaines de vacances et l'approche du prochain match de Quidditch – Serpentard contre Serdaigle –. Plus personne ne semblait se soucier que deux élèves et un chat demeuraient pétrifiés.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, intervint finalement Sven après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son ostensible montre – un objet qui lui mangeait le poignet sans aucune élégance –.

Il fallait bien admettre que si nous ne voulions pas arriver en retard au cours de potions – et possiblement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances – nous devions nous dépêcher de rejoindre les cachots.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec Alya, pour cette fois, Deloris ?

Deloris haussa un sourcil impérieux et une moue mécontente étira ses lèvres.

\- Et si j'arrive à découvrir pourquoi Granger est encore à l'infirmerie, tu seras la première informée.

L'expression de Deloris changea aussitôt. Elle me rappela celle d'un chat qui venait d'apercevoir sa proie. Elle quitta aussitôt sa chaise et rejoignit Jin Wan, installée devant la table de O'Carey et Harper.

Je tentai de deviner ce que Crystal avait en tête sans pouvoir lire une seule pensée sur son visage volontairement trop lisse.

J'avais la certitude que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait se passer.

Après que la porte du cachot ait claqué – signifiant le début du cours –, je m'attendais à ce que Rogue nous fasse le même petit discours que les autres professeurs. Quelque chose entre une bonne année, la fin des vacances, l'importance de se remettre au travail, et l'échéance des examens qui se rapprochait à grand pas.

\- Page cinquante-trois de vos livres. Potion d'Etourderie. Au pas de course !

Crystal eut une grimace et se dévoua pour aller chercher les ingrédients.

Nous travaillâmes en silence, chacune concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait faire, et les tâches méticuleuses – découper des chenilles cornues en morceaux identiques demandait une attention absolue – j'oubliai que ma binôme n'était pas Deloris mais Crystal, et qu'elle avait de toute évidence un plan pour obtenir l'information que désirait tant mon cousin.

Son cri me prit pourtant par surprise et je faillis verser bien trop d'essence de consoude. Je tournais la tête juste à temps pour voir son chaudron fondre et reculai aussitôt, ce que n'eut pas le bon sens de faire Crystal.

Elle se retrouva avec une substance à la fois visqueuse et grumeleuse sur son visage, et une étrange fumée se dégageait de sa peau.

\- N'écoutez-vous donc jamais ! Les yeux de mouches ne doivent jamais être ajoutés si le mélange est à plus de soixante degrés ! Vous mériteriez de rester ainsi, Miss Malhorne ! Peut-être que la leçon rentrerait de façon plus permanente dans votre cerveau !

Il fit tout de même un geste de baguette qui, s'il fit disparaître le liquide, ne réussit pas à effacer l'effet que la potion ratée avait eu sur la peau de Crystal. Son visage était comme à vif et recouverte de pustules étranges.

\- Miss Lestrange, accompagnez-donc Miss Malhorne à l'infirmerie. Je contemple plus d'adolescents boutonneux que ce qui est déjà tolérable ! Et ne traînez pas dans les couloirs !

J'enfilai ma cape pour ne pas mourir gelée en chemin, et attrapai le bras de Crystal pour la mener vers la sortie. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'y voyait plus grand chose.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! marmonnai-je dès que je fus sûre que Rogue ne pouvait plus nous entendre. Imagine que tu restes avec cette peau là ?!

\- Peu probable.

\- Tout ça pour quatre Gallions !

\- Ça, c'est ce que crois ton cousin. Je vais peut-être augmenter mon prix...

Nous étions presque arrivées quand elle reprit :

\- J'ai besoin que tu sois odieuse avec moi devant Granger.

\- C'est à côté de Deloris que tu aurais dû t'asseoir. Ou Hadrian. Pas moi.

\- Je fais ça pour ton cousin...

\- Pitié, Malhorne, tu fais ça pour toi !

\- S'il te plaît ? Je te serais redevable après cela, et ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre comment marche les faveurs entre sorciers ?

Je soupirai. J'avais envie de lui dire non. Juste pour lui faire payer le précieux temps qu'elle me faisait perdre – je devais ramener de bons résultats en potions – et juste pour contrarier les plans de Draco – ce qu'il ne se gênerait pas de faire si nos rôles étaient inversés – mais Nani m'avait longuement expliquée qu'il était toujours bon d'avoir des services prêts à être collectés, comme une sorte d'investissement qui pouvait se rendre utile de façon surprenante.

\- Très bien, marmonnai-je en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Je remarquai aussitôt les deux lits soigneusement entourés de paravent pour dissimuler les deux élèves pétrifiés qui gisaient là. Ceux de Granger étaient légèrement entrouverts et laissaient deviner son profil plongé dans un livre. Elle releva toutefois la tête rapidement et une légère grimace étira ses lèvres quand elle découvrit Crystal.

\- Miss Lestrange ? Que vous... Oh. Accident de potion, je suppose ? Par ici.

Elle désigna le lit qui faisait face à Granger et disparut dans son bureau. Je saisis ma chance, consciente que je devrais partir dès que l'infirmière serait revenue.

\- Tu es particulièrement repoussante, Malhorne ! sifflai-je. Si Pomfresh ne peut rien faire pour toi, seul le Calamar Géant voudra de toi... Enfin, ça constituera peut-être un progrès ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois une beauté en temps normal.

\- Parce que tu crois que quelqu'un voudra de toi ? Tu finiras sans doute aussi cinglée que tes parents ! Peut-être même dans une cellule voisine de la leur si tu as de la chance.

\- Et pourtant, tu continues à te dresser contre moi. Tiens-tu vraiment à être celle que je torturerais jusqu'à la folie ?

Crystal eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux et Pomfresh revint dans la pièce.

\- Merci, Miss Lestrange, vous pouvez retourner en classe.

Je rejoignis les cachots aussi vite que possible – j'avais juste assez de temps pour terminer ma potion – mais je ne pouvais empêcher ma gorge de se serrer tandis que les mots de Crystal tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Je savais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu de rôle – la fin justifiait les moyens – mais n'était-ce pas ce que beaucoup pensaient ? Que j'étais vouée à devenir aussi folle que ma mère et que mon père ? Que je finirais par les rejoindre à Azkaban après avoir franchi la ligne ?

Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine et j'eus énormément de mal à retrouver le fil de ma préparation une fois de retour dans la classe de Rogue. Lorsque la cloche retentit, ma potion avait une couleur d'un blanc laiteux au lieu du rose légèrement argenté décrit dans le manuel, et je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires.

Pour une fois, je fus reconnaissante à Deloris d'être une incorrigible bavarde car j'aurais sans doute mouronner mes sombres pensées plus longtemps que nécessaire si elle ne m'avait pas harcelée avec ses histoires.

Crystal loupa le cours d'histoire de la magie et sauta le repas, ce qui laissa le temps à Sven d'imaginer qu'elle avait été envoyée à Sainte Mangouste. Il fut bien entendu détrompé en découvrant sa haute silhouette devant la salle de Sortilège. Son visage avait retrouvé son état normal et j'étais convaincue qu'elle était très satisfaite d'elle-même.

Deloris se planta devant elle, impérieuse.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que Granger a trafiqué, mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle a une queue et qu'elle crache des boules de poils plus souvent qu'un félin qui se respecte. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui arracher la raison pour laquelle elle était là... Même si elle a eu l'air de me prendre en pitié de devoir te supporter, Lestrange.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Granger pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait de moi, il était peu probable que son avis compte un jour aux yeux de notre société. Le nombre de femmes qui avaient un jour été Ministre de la Magie se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et la prochaine ne serait sans doute pas une Née Moldue.

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'observai, médusée, Crystal arracher deux Galions supplémentaires à Draco, alors que cet idiot n'aurait eu qu'à faire marcher son charme auprès de Deloris pour obtenir l'information qu'il désirait tant avoir.

…

 **Dimanche 10 Janvier 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

\- Alya ? Tu viens ? La réunion va commencer...

Confortablement installée dans mon lit, mes cheveux encore humides après la longue douche chaude que j'avais prise – et qui avait tout juste suffi à me réchauffer – et un nouveau livre de Métamorphose dans les mains – une étude détaillée du nouveau thème que nous avions commencé en début de semaine –, je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas hurler à l'injustice.

J'étais prête à parier ma baguette que ma maison était la seule dont les Préfets se sentaient obligés d'organiser des réunions d'informations auxquelles nous étions tous tenus d'être présents – Raellyn Hobday avait même laissé entendre qu'elle irait jusqu'à distribuer des retenues –.

La leçon de morale que ne manquerait pas de me servir oncle Lucius ou même Nani si je me retrouvais en retenue suffit toutefois à me donner une bonne raison pour abandonner mes couvertures douillettes.

\- Ça a intérêt d'être intéressant, grommelai-je en rejoignant Deloris dans les escaliers.

\- Si les rumeurs que j'ai entendu sont fondées, tu risques même d'apprécier.

Comme la dernière fois, les six préfets se tenaient au centre de la salle commune, et le silence était à peine troublé par des chuchotements.

Heureusement, je n'étais pas la dernière arrivée, et Hobday réserva son regard noir pour une quatrième année du nom de Puffet.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous tenions à vous souhaiter une excellente nouvelle année. Puisse-t-elle être couronnée par d'excellents résultats aux divers examens et la victoire de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons pour Serpentards.

Je fus légèrement surprise par cette entrée en matière et je murmurai mon _excellente année à vous aussi_ avec un temps de retard.

Maximilian Horton attendit que le silence revienne pour continuer.

\- Nous espérons que chacun d'entre vous a pris la mesure de ses responsabilités et a envoyé ses vœux de bonne année à tous ceux de leur famille. Il revient en effet aux plus jeunes de souhaiter la bonne année.

La grimace de Jin Wan et Jeremy Harper parlaient pour eux et je faillis lever les yeux au ciel sans même chercher à me montrer discrète. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas une once d'éducation et je ne m'expliquais pas comment le Choixpeau avait pu lire une prédisposition aux valeurs de Serpentard dans leur esprit.

\- Toutefois, l'ordre du jour n'a rien à voir avec cela. Nous avons une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer : après le fiasco du Club de Duel et l'évidence que Lockhart n'est – une fois de plus – pas un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à la hauteur, nous avons réussi à convaincre le professeur Rogue de nous allouer un cachot dans lequel nous pourrons nous entraîner au duel. Il a même accepté de diriger une séance par mois afin de nous aider à progresser. Le rendez-vous est fixé chaque dimanche de treize à quinze heures, pour les élèves à partir de la cinquième année et de quinze heures à seize heures pour les autres, excepté les premières années. Tous ceux qui passent les BUSES ou les ASPICS sont fortement encouragés à s'inscrire. Il est bien entendu que ce petit rendez-vous hebdomadaire devra rester entre nous. Il est hors de question de donner des idées aux Gryffondors ou aux Serdaigles... Cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme par tout le monde, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être atrocement déçue de me retrouver tenue à l'écart. Si l'objectif de ces cours était d'apprendre à nous défendre, il ne fallait peut-être pas oublier que le monstre de Serpentard ne s'en était pris qu'à un chat, un première année, un deuxième année et un fantôme.  
Précisément ceux qui ne pourraient absolument pas se défendre.

...

 **Mardi 12 Janvier 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Le cours de Métamorphose sortait de l'ordinaire et je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier le changement. Après trois heures passées à nous détailler la théorie derrière le sortilège _Avifors_ et nous avoir fait nous entraîner sur des petits objets, puis sur des souris, nous devions désormais passer un par un sur le chien du garde chasse, une espèce de grosse bête au moins aussi repoussante que son maître.

\- Miss Lestrange, à votre tour.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, consciente qu'il s'agissait de l'exercice le plus difficile : j'avais réussi sans problème à faire apparaître la nuée d'oiseaux bleus lors de tous mes essais, mais la taille de la cible et sa nature de mammifère compliquaient singulièrement les choses. Pour preuve, seul Sven, Meghan Black et Philip Jones avaient réussi jusqu'ici. Je me devais de sauver l'honneur des Serpentards.

\- _Avifors !_

J'avais répété tant de fois le geste – une sorte de huit incliné d'un peu plus de quarante-cinq degrés – que mon bras l'effectua automatiquement.

Une lumière bleue aveuglante me fit détourner le regard et quand je relevai les yeux, le chien – Crocdur – avaient disparu, remplacé par une nuée d'oiseaux.

Non, pas d'oiseaux.  
De chauve-souris.

Le professeur McGonagall annula ma métamorphose d'un geste sec.

\- Cinq points pour Serpentard, Miss Lestrange. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Je crus une folle seconde que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal – j'avais pourtant lu que parfois, le sortilège _Avifors_ pouvait produire un tel résultat, puis je surpris son rare sourire.

La deuxième moitié de la classe eut tout juste le temps de passer – marquées par les réussites de Crystal et Ryan O'Casey chez les Serpentards – et Ginevra Weasley rata sa deuxième tentative au moment où la cloche résonnait dans le couloir.

\- Très bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas votre devoir pour la semaine prochaine sur les métamorphoses offensives.

Je récupérai mon sac et fis signe à Deloris de ne pas m'attendre. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que me voulait McGonagall et je connaissais assez mon amie pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas de patience.

\- Je dois vous avouer, Miss Lestrange, que je n'ai pas assisté à une telle démonstration du sortilège _Avifors_ par une première année depuis des années. Il faut croire que vous avez cela dans le sang.

J'eus une moue. Fallait-il que je lui ressemble autant que cela ?

\- Ma mère ?

McGonagall secoua la tête.

\- Non, son cousin. Sirius Black.

Sa réponse eut le mérite de me surprendre. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que le cousin de Nani avait un jour été doué en Métamorphose... mais il fallait dire que Nani ne parlait pas souvent de lui, pas plus qu'elle n'évoquait Regulus.

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à l'article du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose ?_

Évidement que j'y avais réfléchi. Je n'avais pas osé en parler à Nani – sans doute jugerait-elle que ma participation irait à l'encontre des convenances. Une jeune fille de bonne famille n'aspire pas à étaler ses talents magiques – et je doutais encore d'avoir réellement le niveau.  
Qui plus est, il me faudrait attendre d'avoir dix-sept ans pour pouvoir y participer. A quoi bon s'en préoccuper maintenant ?

\- Ne suis-je pas trop jeune ?

Elle me desservit son regard le plus perçant.

\- Que croyez-vous ? Que les autres concurrents vont attendre le dernier moment pour se préparer ? C'est un concours très prestigieux. La Chine commence à entraîner ses candidats dès qu'ils ont sept ans.

Au lieu de me rassurer, sa réponse me fit presque paniquer. Comment pourrais-je lutter ? Dans le meilleur des cas, j'avais déjà quatre ans de retard !

\- Si vous décidiez de tenter l'aventure, Miss Lestrange, j'entends bien vous donner un cours particulier par semaine, en plus de nombreux devoirs supplémentaires, car il ne s'agit pas que d'une épreuve pratique. Mais si vous vous décidez, je serais intransigeante avec vous. Depuis que j'enseigne ici, je n'ai présenté que huit élèves, mais je me targue de les avoir menés dans les dix premiers rangs du classement. Le choix vous revient entièrement.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de trancher maintenant.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, professeur.

\- Et je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision. A demain, Miss Lestrange.

…

 **Dimanche 17 Janvier 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

L'excitation suscitée par la première séance du Club de Duel de Serpentard dépassait de loin celle qui avait précédé le cours de Lockhart, d'autant qu'il était presque certain que le professeur Rogue mènerait ce premier rendez-vous.

Personne ne doutait de ses compétences et chacun gardait en tête la promesse qu'il avait fait aux Préfets si jamais l'un d'entre nous se révélait incapable de tenir sa langue.

Il se targuait de pouvoir retrouver le cafard et de le coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Hadrian avait beau soutenir qu'il bluffait – il considérait qu'il était presque impossible de remonter à l'origine d'une rumeur alors qu'il connaissait Deloris depuis qu'il était né – personne ne voulut prendre le risque.

Le sujet du Club de Duel était donc exclusivement discuté dans la Salle Commune, et j'assistai au départ des plus âgés, aussi déçue que Sven de ne même pas pouvoir observer leur cours.

\- Être en première année craint, bougonna Deloris, ses bras croisées sur sa poitrine et la moue d'une enfant capricieuse – qu'elle était – sur le visage.

Depuis dimanche dernier, j'étais partagée entre la déception – je savais que ma mère avait été une excellente duelliste, et la discipline était au moins autant estimée que la Métamorphose, même si ce n'était pas convenable pour une femme d'y être reconnue – et le soulagement. J'attendais toujours le déclic promis par le professeur McGonagall en sortilèges, et si je maîtrisais désormais les grands basiques du début d'année, je manquais de constance et de contrôle dans mes sortilèges. Alors devoir lancer un maléfice, sans réfléchir, au milieu d'un duel ? Il y avait toutes les chances pour que j'envoie mon adversaire à l'infirmerie et moi avec lui.

\- Passe à autre chose, Yaxley. La seule partie du Duel que l'on peut espérer maîtriser, c'est le salut.

\- Parle pour toi, grinça-t-elle.

Hadrian feuilleta son manuel d'Astronomie avant de soupirer.

\- Lestrange, l'étoile majeur de la constellation d'Orion ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?! répliquai-je aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il y a bien trop de noms à retenir, et de toi à moi, tu es clairement favorisée puisque tu connais l'arbre généalogique des Black par cœur.

Je me promis de faire de lui ma cible privilégiée l'année prochaine – si le club était maintenu – avant de répondre.

\- Ma famille privilégie souvent les mêmes prénoms, comme dans toutes les familles de Sang-Purs. Comment se fait-il que tu arrives à ingérer des livres entiers sur les stratégies aux échecs et que tu ne sois même pas capable de retenir que l'étoile majeur de la constellation d'Orion est _Orion !_ C'est sans doute la plus facile à apprendre !

\- Peut-être parce que je considère que l'Astronomie est aussi inutile que la Botanique ?

\- Depuis quand les échecs ont une quelconque utilité, exactement ?

\- C'est l'un des jeux de stratégies les plus anciens au monde ! Tous les esprits brillants y excellent !

\- La position des étoiles se répercutent sur la magie, et le début de leur étude précède sans nul doute possible la création des échecs !

\- Pitié, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ?

Hadrian et moi fusillèrent Sven du regard exactement en même temps et il se contenta de nous éclater de rire au nez.

\- Sérieusement, trouvez un autre sujet de dispute, on connaît vos arguments par cœur, c'est lassant.

Deloris et Crystal approuvèrent en silence et je choisis de me taire, tandis qu'Hadrian se replongeait dans son devoir, préférant s'en tenir à parcourir notre manuel plutôt que de m'interroger. Dix minutes avant que ne sonnent quinze heures, une nouvelle vague d'excitation souleva la salle et le premier groupe de trois élèves – Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass – s'en allèrent rejoindre le cachot où ils avaient rendez-vous.

Hobday, Horton et les autres préfets avaient pensé à tout : tandis que les plus âgés revenaient au compte goutte, l'air exténué, leurs vêtements de travers – et pour certains déchirés –, les plus jeunes s'en allaient rejoindre le cachot.

J'étais presque sûre que les derniers à partir avaient l'air nettement moins enthousiastes désormais.

Il ne nous fallut pas dix minutes pour comprendre _pourquoi_ Rogue n'avait pas voulu de nous. Il avait apparemment affronté chacun des participants sans leur laisser une chance, juste pour tester leur motivation à apprendre. Certains avaient tenu plus ou moins longtemps, usant des nombreux sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris au cours des années, mais sans que le résultat final ne dévie du choc de leur corps contre un mur.

Ce fut le retour des deuxième années qui fit comprendre à Deloris que notre place n'était pas au Club de Duel.

Draco arriva le premier, son pantalon déchiré au niveau de son genou ensanglanté, ses mèches blondes – d'habitude plaquées en arrière – tombant sans grâce devant ses yeux, et l'air aussi maussade qu'après le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Pansy traversa la salle commune telle une furie, Millicent et Daphné sur les talons, et seul Nott semblait à peu près indemne.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, conclut-elle avec une grimace avant de replonger dans la lecture de _Sorcière Hebdo._

…

 **Dimanche 24 Janvier 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Je fus presque surprise de réaliser que nous étions déjà dimanche en me réveillant, le matin du match Serpentard contre Gryffondor. La semaine était passée à une vitesse effrayante, ponctuée d'une tension croissante entre notre maison et les trois autres, une avalanche de devoirs, une soirée Française qui s'était étirée jusque tard dans la nuit et les adieux à la scène de Celestina Warbeck – le sixième depuis que j'étais en âge de me souvenir et rien moins que la vingt-troisième annonce de la sorte depuis le début de sa carrière –.

Je n'eus toutefois pas l'opportunité de me rendormir pour grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires puisque les trois filles de mon dortoir étaient déjà en train de se préparer, et qu'elles ne se souciaient pas d'être discrètes.

Une fois habillée et coiffée, je fus maquillée par Pansy comme la fois dernière. Elle inscrivit un « allez » sur chacune de mes joues et un « Draco » sur mon front, et éclata de rire quand je la remerciai d'un regard noir après avoir vu le résultat.

\- J'espère qu'il va attraper le Vif d'Or cette fois.

\- Sans Potter pour le distraire, Serpentard a toutes ses chances.

L'équipe de Serdaigle n'était pas vraiment la plus dangereuse de la compétition : si leur gardien était plutôt doué, les batteurs n'étaient pas réputés pour leur précision et les Poursuiveurs avaient tendance à ne pas jouer collectif. Tout comme Draco, l'attrapeuse adverse, Chang, était nouvelle à son poste.

Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, nous primes la direction du terrain de Quidditch. La majorité de l'école soutenait Serdaigle – comme d'habitude – et notre maison compensait cette hostilité affichée en multipliant les affiches et les bannières aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Le froid était particulièrement glaciale, accentué par un ciel clair et un vent piquant, et j'adressai une prière silencieuse à Morgane, Circée et Viviane pour que le match ne dure pas trop longtemps. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était de terminer la journée à l'infirmerie.

Je ne fus pas entendue.

Deux longues heures après que le début du match, nous menions deux-cent à quatre-vingt-dix, Marcus Flint avait reçu un Cognard en plein visage et continuait à voler malgré son nez cassé, Draco tournait autour du terrain comme un rapace en mal de proie, imité par Cho Chang, et les deux Attrapeurs n'avaient aperçu le Vif d'Or que deux fois depuis le début du match.

De mon côté, j'étais proprement frigorifiée, je ne sentais plus mes orteils, j'avais de plus en plus envie d'aller aux toilettes, et si Draco n'avait pas été dans l'équipe, je serais rentrée au château depuis bien longtemps.

A peine cette pensée se fût-elle formée dans mon esprit que j'aperçus une dizaine d'élèves quitter le terrain.

Conséquence du froid et de la longueur du match, les encouragements et les hourras ne faisaient de moins en moins nombreux, et de plus en plus faibles, comme si chaque camp gardait ses forces pour tenter de conserver sa chaleur.

A mes côtés, Deloris claquait des dents et Crystal maudissait mon cousin entre ses lèvres serrées, dans une langue qui n'était certainement pas de l'anglais.

\- Merlin tout puissant que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ou il faudra nous décongeler ! ragea Pansy derrière moi.

Le miracle que personne n'attendait plus – que quelqu'un mette fin au match – se produisit une longue demi-heure plus tard, quand Draco traversa le terrain à toute vitesse, Chang dans son sillage, et réussit à attraper le Vif D'Or, porté par la supériorité écrasante de son balai.

Il était plus que temps !

Les applaudissements de notre maison ne durèrent pas longtemps – même les professeurs se dépêchèrent de quitter les tribunes, Lockhart en tête – et je mis à profit ma petite taille pour me faufiler dans les escaliers.

En temps normal, j'aurai sans doute rejoint Draco pour le féliciter – il venait d'obtenir un moment de gloire pour lequel il avait travaillé durement – mais ma vessie était à deux points d'exploser et je n'avais sûrement jamais traversé le parc aussi vite, prenant le risque de chuter lourdement à cause des plaques de verglas sur le sol.

Depuis le grand hall, les toilettes les plus proches étaient celles de Mimi Geignarde. Toutes les filles l'évitaient à cause du fantôme qui les hantait, mais je n'avais plus la volonté de rejoindre celles du troisième étage, situées dans une autre aile.

Avec un peu de chance, Mimi Geignarde serait partie faire un tour.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas – et j'eus la mauvaise idée de la surprendre dans une des cabines – mais je décidai de l'ignorer quand elle me suivit dans la mienne.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un fantôme que tu peux te permettre de rentrer comme si l'endroit t'appartient ! Oh mais bien sûr, fais comme si je n'étais pas là ! OLIVE HORNBY FAISAIT CA ELLE AUSSI ET JE L'AI HANTEE ! Je pourrais très bien faire ça avec toi !

\- Oui, oui... Désolée.

Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi et sa voix suraiguë me donnait déjà un début de migraine, mais je fus presque certaine d'entendre un bruit sec.

\- Qui est là ?

Personne ne me répondit, et je dus attendre que Mimi Geignarde daigne me laisser seule, non sans lui avoir présenté mes excuses quatre fois, et qu'elle me traverse sans prévenir.

Il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable !

Le silence retomba sur la pièce et je fus donc surprise de découvrir Ginevra Weasley devant les lavabos, ses vêtements recouverts de toiles d'araignées, ses chaussures souillées, et le regard vide, comme si elle était une somnambule en plein rêve.

\- Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Elle sursauta et son regard redevint cohérent – du reste, autant que le sien pouvait l'être –, avant que l'incompréhension ne se peigne sur ses traits. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle ne savait pas où elle était.

\- Je... Je...

Ses yeux devinrent brillants et je reculai malgré moi. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve près d'elle si elle se mettait à pleurer. Elle était déjà assez repoussante comme ça !

Mais Weasley eut le bon goût de quitter précipitamment les toilettes et je la vis disparaître au bout du couloir.

\- Cette fille est cinglée, marmonnai-je avant de reprendre la direction des cachots.

Serpentard allait sans doute organiser une fête en l'honneur de notre victoire et j'étais prête à parier que Pansy m'attendait déjà dans mon dortoir pour me voler une robe ou arranger mes cheveux d'une façon improbable.

Peut-être les deux à la fois.

…

Et dix points pour Gryffondor pour ce canon on point ! (avouez quand même que je me débrouille bien).

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Draco qui, décidément, aime se prendre des savons.**

 **\- Maellyn, les Lestrange, et une relation familiale à faire des envieux.**

 **\- Crystal Malhorne qui défend les couleurs de Serpentards avec panache.**

 **\- Rogue qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, profite de son statut pour se défouler sur des enfants.**

Si vous voulez vous étendre sur la référence à Sirius (wink wink. Minnie est trop subtile) ou envoyer un câlin à Ginny (là c'est pas moi, c'est Rowling!), je suis pas contre non plus !

 **La review ne prend guère de temps et me motive beaucoup. Faites-vous plaisir !**

On se dit à dans deux semaines ! (euh, enfin j'espère, parce que je pars en Irlande ce weekend là, que j'ai horreur d'emmener du travail avec moi et que j'ai deux semaines de merde en vue, donc peut-être qu'il y aura une semaine de retard).

 **Orlane.**

 _Mis en ligne le 03/02/2018_


	9. Dark Matter : Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Guest** : _Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Bonne question pour Maellyn ! Dans l'absolu, je suis convaincue que Narcissa pense exactement la même chose que toi (au moins, Maellyn a un environnement stable et aimant avec elle) mais je ne suis pas certaine que la petite entende raison sur ce point quand elle découvrira sur la vérité. Pas tant sur le fait que c'était mieux pour elle et tout ça, mais plutôt sur le principe que la femme à qui elle fait le plus confiance au monde lui a délibérément menti pendant toute sa vie... Je te laisse avec la suite;) Bonne lecture !_

 **Lupa** : _Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de te retrouver toutes les semaines ! Ca y est, tu dois être en vacances, non ? (c'est chiant cette histoire de plusieurs établissements... On a vraiment de la chance pour ça en maths -_-)._

 _Merci pour tous tes supers compliments ! Ca me fait trop plaisir *hearteyes* !_

 _Maellyn est pas vraiment gâtée niveau famille... A part Narcissa et Draco, elle a pas grand monde, et elle en a cruellement conscience en plus. Je suis en train de réfléchir à un lourd suivi psy quand elle aura découvert la vérité (je veux dire, outre la claque dans la figure qu'elle va prendre, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait de vrais antécédents familiaux de maladies mentales chez les Black...). La pauvre, je l'épargne vraiment pas..._

 _Merci pour Minnie et Maellyn;) Jusqu'où ira-t-elle ? Suspens ^^_

 _Je suis contente que Crystal te plaise ! Elle fait son trou et j'ai des projets pour elle !_

 _J'ai failli mettre les premières années au cours de duel, mais j'ai eu trop la flemme de décrire les duels (ce qui est au moins aussi dur que le Quidditch). Ca me rassure que ça passe quand même ^^_

 _Tu es quelqu'un de bien si tu aimes Pierre alors:) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur son écriture et ses personnages... J'adore l'univers aussi. Il avait un vrai don pour l'Imagination à sa façon._

 _Encore merci pour tes nombreuses reviews et sa super fidélité ! C'est ce qui me motive à m'accrocher à mon monstre;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Merci à **lune patronus, AndouilleEtSushi, Sundae Vanille (x3 cœur cœur cœur), mimi70, Guest, Lyrumbra, Lupa et malilite** pour leur review. **J'ai été super trop gâtée ! Vous ne savez pas quel point ça me booste !**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Bon, comme je me doutais, je poste avec une semaine de retard (#shame) mais j'avais des copies à dégager avant les vacances (hors de question que je les promène jusqu'en Bretagne) et je devais préparer ma valise (ce qui m'a pris une demi-éternité, ce que je n'explique toujours pas). Donc voilà, mes plus plates excuses ^^

Sinon, je suis en vacances ! Je rentre de cinq jours en Irlande, où j'ai eu pas trop de pluie, et même du soleil, et où c'était trop bien (je recommande ce pays, les gens sont adorables et les paysages de toute beauté). Je suis depuis arrivée dans un autre Pays Celte, celui de mes ancêtres, où il fait beau aussi;)

Bref bref. Concernant Black Sunset, j'en suis au chapitre 29. Le chapitre 28 s'est finalement montré coopératif et, la neige aidant, ça a été vite plié ! J'espère boucler 29 pendant les vacances, mais j'y crois pas trop ^^

Autre chose, une **bonne mauvaise nouvelle** ? (je lance un concept). **Vous trouverez en ligne mon fameux UA dans le verse Black Sunset : There Will Be Time...** Sans vouloir vendre du rêve, **Judy est de retour**. Donc ça c'est le côté bonne nouvelle, le côté mauvaise nouvelle c'est que poster me prend beaucoup de temps (on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est du boulot!) donc la **publication de BS va passer à une fois par mois, ce qui sera également le rythme de TWBT. Pour faire court, vous aurez toujours de mes nouvelles tous les quinze jours, mais pas sur la même histoire !**

Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec la suite, pour laquelle je tiens à remercier Gilderoy Lockhart et son côté Extra. Je l'aime bien du coup (je trouve j'ai eu une super bonne idée) et en plus, il y a du canon, donc que demande le peuple ?

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Dark Matter : a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Lundi 1er Février 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Comme souvent quand McGonagall nous rendait un devoir, elle m'avait demandée de venir la voir à la fin de l'heure pour commenter ma dissertation et me donner une liste de lectures supplémentaires. A mon grand soulagement, elle n'avait pas réabordé le sujet du Concours International, ce qui me laissait encore le temps de trouver une façon de lui dire non.

A la manière dont Deloris s'était affolée quand je lui en avais parlé, m'expliquant par le détail à quel point il était mal vu pour une jeune fille de participer à des concours, surtout en Métamorphose, je connaissais déjà l'avis de Nani sur le sujet.  
Elle allait refuser, et oncle Lucius risquait même de me reprocher d'attirer l'attention de façon inutile sur moi. Je n'étais certaine de rien, mais j'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'il avait horreur quand je surpassais Draco dans un domaine.

Comme d'habitude, Deloris m'avait gardée une place à sa droite, et pour une fois, Draco et ses amis étaient installés à côté de ceux de mon année.

\- Bonjour, cousine, me salua-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Je compris aussitôt qu'il était toujours d'une excellente humeur, et je pris le temps de remercier Morgane pour sa victoire au match de Quidditch. Quand il était comme cela, il se révélait épuisant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'envie de le jeter par la fenêtre quand il était bougon.

\- Tu as vu, Granger est sortie de l'infirmerie !

Je marquai une pause tandis que je me servais des légumes et parcourus la table des Gryffondors du regard. Je ne tardai pas à trouver le buisson qui lui servait de coiffure. Sans surprise, elle était entourée par Potter et Weasley.

\- Tu as réussi à découvrir pourquoi elle y avait été envoyée en premier lieu ? demandai-je, curieuse de connaître les dernières hypothèses improbables de mon cousin qui, s'il avait abandonné la possibilité que Potter soit l'héritier de Serpentard depuis les vacances et la discussion avec son père, il semblait toutefois convaincu que Potter et sa bande préparaient un mauvais coup.

Ilaimaitcroire qu'il réussirait à les faire virer de Poudlard.

Si ma question le ravit, elle arracha un soupir irrité à Pansy et un raclement de gorge à Daphné.

\- Merci de cette intervention, Lestrange, nous venions juste de réussir à changer de sujet, grinça Théodore Nott.

Je grimaçai en guise d'excuse et Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Je comptais sur Weasmoche pour se montrer indiscret mais rien... Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est partie à l'infirmerie le jour de Noël, comme par hasard le jour où Vincent et Greg ont été attaqués et...

\- Greg et Vincent ont été attaqués ? répétai-je en glissant un regard vers eux.

Ils ne semblaient pas avoir entendu la remarque de Draco les concernant et s'appliquaient à nettoyer leurs assiettes avec du pain.

\- Théo les a interrogés.

Je haussai un sourcil, sceptique. Aux dernières nouvelles, Nott n'était pas un _Légilimens._

\- Il sait quand quelqu'un ment.

\- Si ce quelqu'un est toi, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, me moquai-je.

\- N'insulte pas mon intelligence, Lestrange. Crabbe et Goyle ont étrangement réagi quand je leur ai demandé si quelqu'un s'en était pris à eux pendant les vacances de Noël... Et c'est d'ordinaire très difficile d'avoir la certitude qu'ils aient compris ce qu'on vient de leur dire.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de penser que tout le monde est stupide, Nott ? intervint Millie, son regard particulièrement mauvais.

Millicent était très proche de Vincent depuis qu'ils étaient petits, et si elle se laissait parfois marcher sur les pieds quand on s'en prenait à elle, elle était la première à le défendre en cas de besoin.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous l'êtes et moi pas.

\- Si tu es si malin que ça, pourquoi Granger était l'infirmerie ? répliqua Pansy, visiblement vexée que son intelligence soit comparée à celle de Crabbe et Goyle.

Il eut un sourire suffisant.

\- Merlin tout puissant... A quoi cela ressemble-t-il dans vos drôles de petites têtes ? Ah, non, ne dites rien, je m'ennuie rien que d'y penser !

Un silence gêné tomba sur le groupe et Draco rouvrit la bouche, trop curieux sans doute pour laisser passer une opportunité de découvrir le secret de Granger. Nott eut une imprécation agacée.

\- Granger a emprunté _Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_ début Novembre, Potter a fait exploser le chaudron de Goyle en potion pour faire diversion et elle a été voler un ingrédient dans la réserve de Rogue. De toute évidence, elle a joué à l'apprentie potioniste et cela s'est mal terminé. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur ce livre, donc je suis incapable de dire quelle potion elle a raté, mais Rogue a cité le _Polynectar,_ le _Veritaserum,_ et _l'Amortentia._ Compte tenu des ingrédients majeurs, seul le _Polynectar_ ne tue pas quand il est mal préparé, et cela est cohérent avec le fait que Crabbe et Goyle ne se souviennent pas d'avoir discuté avec Draco après le repas de Noël. Conclusion : _vous_ êtes stupides.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et il avait parlé d'un ton rapide, sans même reprendre son souffle entre deux phrases. Il conclut sa réponse en quittant la table sans avoir touché à son assiette.

Les joues de Pansy avaient pris une étrange couleur rouge et Draco semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre. Millie, Daphné et moi échangeâmes un regard gêné, et Blaise prit sur lui pour briser le silence en demandant le pichet d'eau.  
Draco ne mentionna plus Granger du repas.

...

 **Vendredi 5 Février 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

\- Il paraît que Lockhart prépare quelque chose pour _remonter le moral des élèves !_

\- Mmm, répondis-je sans vraiment prêter attention aux bavardages de Deloris.

La majorité du temps, cela suffisait pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Sa main se posa sur mon dictionnaire de russe, m'obligeant à relever la tête pour la fusiller du regard. Ma tante avait tenu parole et Monsieur Vasilovich m'envoyait désormais des exercices de grammaire et des rédactions toutes les semaines, ce qui alourdissait considérablement ma charge de travail. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était d'être dérangée !

\- Tu sais que tu commences à avoir la même réputation que Granger et Nott ?!

\- Et alors ? Je dois ramener un carnet de notes impeccables, possiblement être la meilleure élève de notre année, tout en étant sociable et bien élevée. _Populaire_ ne fait pas partie de la liste des exigences de mon oncle.

\- Et si tu n'obéis pas, il va faire quoi, t'enfermer dans un cachot ? On parle de Lucius Malefoy, Alya, pas de Thorfin Rowle !

Je serrai les dents. Deloris ne connaissait que le politicien charmant qui tenait à ce que les Yaxley aient une excellente opinion de lui, usant sans remords leur fille unique et chérie pour y parvenir. Le fait qu'il soit extrêmement séduisant et particulièrement doué pour les compliments suffisaient pour que Deloris l'idéalise. Elle n'avait pas conscience que les sourires cachaient un homme froid et calculateur, qui était parfaitement clair sur un point : il tolérait tout juste ma présence sous son toit.

En cela, Thorfin Rowle avait au moins le mérite de ne pas cacher sa vraie nature.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui vis avec lui, Deloris... Je ne tiens pas à recevoir des remarques désagréables pendant les prochaines vacances, et encore moins une leçon de morale.

Elle me dévisagea puis haussa les épaules, avant de s'asseoir sur mon matelas.

\- Le russe a l'air d'être aussi compliqué que le Gaélique Écossais... remarqua-t-elle en détaillant mon manuel de grammaire.

A sa manœuvre, je compris que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de la décourager. Deloris était particulièrement têtue quand elle l'avait décidé. Je reposai ma plume et un large sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

\- Je disais donc que Lockhart a prévu quelque chose pour remonter le moral des élèves ! J'en ai discuté avec Crystal et elle pense qu'il s'agit d'un bal pour la Saint Valentin.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui refuser que c'est tout à fait le genre de Lockhart. Ça lui donnera une occasion de remettre cet affreux ensemble rose.

\- Il lui flatte si bien le teint... Je pense plutôt qu'il va monter sa pièce de théâtre !

\- Quelle pièce de théâtre ?

\- Tu sais ! Celle que mes dons d'actrice lui ont inspiré !

Elle était bien trop enthousiaste pour qu'il y ait la moindre chance que j'apprécie ce qui allait suivre.

\- Et ?

\- Si j'ai raison – et nous savons toutes les deux que c'est toujours le cas – tu le fais avec moi ?

\- Faire quoi avec toi ?

\- T'inscrire ? Pour avoir un rôle ?

\- Je croyais qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille n'était pas supposée se donner en spectacle ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Une pièce de théâtre dans une école et un concours international – ou que sais-je – de Métamorphose, ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre Crystal, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle grimaça.

\- Plus ou moins...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle m'a dit que si j'avais raison, elle passera l'audition de Lockhart. Si c'est elle qui a raison, je devrais inviter le cavalier de son choix.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille n'est pas censée inviter un garçon avant ses quatorze ans ?

\- Si... Et elle m'a répondue que c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Alors ?

J'hochai la tête, sachant pertinemment que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et regrettant amèrement de ne être aussi douée que Crystal pour imaginer un moyen de me sortir de ce piège sans vexer Deloris.

…

 **Lundi 14 Février 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni ('fin en théorie Dimanche, mais puisque Rowling n'a pas pris la peine de regarder un foutu calendrier, je fais ce que je peux!)**

Quoique puisse en penser Deloris, c'était de mauvais goût.  
Sans surprise, la décoration était volontairement ostentatoire et de piètre qualité : les fleurs étaient le résultat d'une métamorphose sans talent au lieu d'être naturelles, et les confettis en forme de cœur tombaient dans la nourriture. Sans surprise non plus, Lockhart était affublé d'un ensemble rose de _l'exacte même couleur_ que les fleurs sur les plafonds et contemplait son œuvre avec une telle satisfaction que je craignis le pire quand il se leva.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! s'écria-t-il. Je voudrais commencer par remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte à cette occasion. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, mais ce n'est pas fini !

Je baissai les yeux vers Deloris, curieuse de savoir si elle s'était laissée aller à envoyer une carte à Lockhart, plus pour s'assurer de rester sa petite favorite que par réel intérêt. Son expression pleine de mépris me rassura aussitôt, avant qu'elle ne me fasse remarquer que certaines personnes n'avaient vraiment aucune éducation.  
Depuis la table des professeurs, Lockhart tapa des mains et une douzaine de nains à l'air grincheux entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient affublés d'ailes dorées et tenaient chacun une petite harpe entre les mains.

\- Voici les cupidons porteurs de messages, annonça Lockhart d'un ton réjoui. C'est eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de la Saint-Valentin !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pincer pour savoir si je dormais encore.

\- Ooooh, ça c'est une excellente idée !

La voix était immanquablement celle de Pansy et ce fut la chose la plus improbable de la matinée. Je me tournai dans sa direction, découvrant que chacun de ses amis la dévisageait, et je tendis l'oreille pour entendre leur discussion.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas, Draco ? C'est une opportunité rêvée pour nous venger de n'importe qui ! L'humiliation, ce grand classique !

\- Il est hors de question que j'écrive un poème d'amour à Potter !

\- Est-ce que tu es obligé de tout ramener à Potter ? Je pensais plutôt à Fogarty, Karume et Swann ! Tu sais, ceux qui ont enfermé ta cousine dans un placard à balais ?!

Draco eut le bon goût de paraître gêné et j'arrêtai d'écouter leur conversation, amusée que Pansy prenne mes intérêts aussi à cœur. J'avais presque hâte de voir son plan mis à exécution. Pansy était largement capable de faire une chose pareille, et peut-être pire encore.

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, tu sais ? me fit remarquer Crystal.

Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir été intriguée par le commentaire de Pansy. Je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de faire d'histoires. Notre mauvaise aventure était oubliée de tous, les Serpentards plus âgés avaient enfin cessé de nous couver, et Fogarty, Karume et Swann se faisaient aussi discrets que possible – probablement parce que cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets était arrivée à point nommé –.

Et il était de toute façon hors de question que je leur écrive une déclaration enflammée.

\- Tu es libre de lui proposer ton aide, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si elle te fait vivre un cauchemar. Elle n'est jamais plus insupportable que lorsqu'elle se prend pour un petit chef.

Bien évidemment, la Saint Valentin tombait un lundi, et nous commencions par la Botanique, ce qui me fit regretter de ne pas être restée au fond de mon lit.

La journée s'étira, les nains sillonnaient les couloirs, délivrant des messages qui prouvèrent que notre génération ne produirait sans doute pas un poète de renom. Bien que ce soit particulièrement inapproprié, Deloris fut approchée par trois nains différents dans la matinée, louée pour sa beauté, puis pour son intelligence et enfin pour son charisme naturel.

Qu'importe qui étaient les auteurs de ces messages – ils avaient eu l'intelligence de ne pas signer, ce qui signifiait soit qu'ils étaient lâches, soit d'éducation Sang-Pur et qu'ils savaient qu'il était indécent de courtiser une jeune fille avant ses quatorze ans –, ils avaient visiblement remarqué que la flatterie était un parfait moyen d'obtenir ses bonnes grâces... mais ils n'avaient sans doute pas pensé à Caellan Yaxley au moment d'envoyer leur message à sa petite sœur adorée. Quand nous rejoignîmes la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, il était en colère, et fit en sorte que toute la gente masculine de l'école soit au courant des horreurs qu'il réservait aux mystérieux expéditeurs.

Deloris fut d'une humeur exécrable tout le repas, et même le cours de Sortilège ne réussit pas à lui rendre le sourire. Pour ma part, je dus une fois de plus le passer à côté de Lovegood, et elle passa l'heure à m'expliquer à quel point il était insensé de penser que des petits anges invisibles se chargeaient de faire tomber les humains amoureux entre eux, alors qu'il s'agissait de Wrackspurts **.**

Je fus incapable de me concentrer sur le sortilège que je devais réaliser – rendre un morceau de bois magnétique – et à force d'exaspération, je ne réussis qu'à l'enflammer, manquant de justesse de me brûler une fois de plus.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, Miss Lestrange, m'annonça Flitwick après avoir éteint l'incendie sur ma table et réparé les dégâts. Rangez votre baguette.

Quand un nain entra dans la salle de classe, je crus une folle seconde que ma journée allait battre un record, mais il se dirigea vers Lean McLaggen et se révéla être une chanson composée – sans grand talent – par un Gryffondor de notre année, Russel Canihan.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je n'étais pas bien sûre d'être capable de survivre à un cours avec Lockhart.

\- C'est étonnant qu'aucun garçon ne t'ait déclaré sa flamme, crût bon de me faire remarquer Jin Wan tandis que nous montions dans les étages. Je croyais que tu étais l'héritière la plus en vue du pays.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'envoyer au diable, Deloris fut beaucoup trop rapide pour moi.

\- Et si tu n'avais pas été élevée par une famille d'arriérés, tu connaîtrais déjà la réponse à ta question, Wan ! Cesse de nous faire perdre notre temps avec ton ignorance, ça t'évitera des ennuis !

Wan blanchit sensiblement et s'éloigna de nous d'un pas vif, ce qui, compte tenu du regard diabolique de Deloris, était sûrement la décision la plus intelligente qu'elle avait prise depuis le début de l'année.

\- Douce Circée, je ne vais jamais la supporter pendant encore six ans !

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle a compris le message, souffla Crystal avec une grimace.

Contrairement à son habitude, Lockhart était déjà dans sa salle, et semblait surveiller le couloir avec inquiétude.

\- Un problème, professeur ? s'enquit Sven avec un sourire particulièrement faux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non... J'ai juste... disons que je n'avais pas pensé qu'autant de jeunes filles, et apparemment de jeunes hommes, utiliseraient les nains pour... enfin, c'est toujours très flatteur mais... La rançon de la gloire, je suppose. Vous pouvez rejoindre Miss Wan si vous le voulez.

Nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à attendre pour comprendre où il voulait en venir : il ne put tout simplement pas faire cours puisque les Nains se succédaient toutes les cinq minutes, déclamant des textes, parfois très longs, qui semblaient étrangement familiers. Lorsque je reconnus les vers d'une pièce de théâtre particulièrement connue – _Julianna et Romulus,_ une tragique histoire d'amour entre une Née-moldu et un Sang-Pur – je compris ce qu'il se passait.  
Si Pansy avait eu l'idée d'utiliser les Nains pour humilier ses ennemis, d'autres les employaient pour se venger de Lockhart, de ses idées farfelues et de ses cours inutiles.

Et le spectacle de leur professeur complètement démuni – il ne pouvait décemment pas refouler les Nains puisqu'il s'agissait de son idée en premier lieu – redonna le sourire à Deloris.

\- Tu dois absolument découvrir qui est derrière ça, lui soufflai-je.

\- C'est déjà prévu.

A la fin de l'heure, Lockhart était tellement dépité qu'il ne nous donna aucun devoir et nous laissa même partir avec cinq minutes d'avance, ce qui nous permit d'être parmi les premiers à rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards. Hadrian et Sven s'installèrent immédiatement près de la plus grosse cheminée, un endroit que les quatrième années laissaient rarement inoccupé. En les voyant sortir leurs affaires de Botanique, j'eus envie de leur lancer un maléfice.

Qu'on me dise après que j'avais une réputation à l'aulne de celle de Granger ou Nott !

Je pouvais bien râler, bien sûr – surtout pour faire de la Botanique – mais la journée avait juste été trop longue et mauvaise, et je me résignai malgré moi.

Je fus sauvée une demi-heure plus tard quand Draco débarqua dans la salle commune, visiblement d'une excellente humeur, ce qui n'était pas le cas le matin même. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré que Nott ait été meilleur que lui à percer le secret de Potter, Weasley et Granger, sans juger utile de lui en parler, à lui.

Il me fit signe de le rejoindre et je sautai sur l'opportunité.

Chourave et ses bulbes tulipureux pouvaient bien attendre !

\- Aly, tu ne vas jamais croire ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant une place près de lui. Potter a reçu un poème chanté !

La nouvelle ne m'étonna pas tant que ça. Malgré les rumeurs – de moins en moins virulentes – faisant de lui l'héritier de Serpentard, il restait le petit héros du monde sorcier.

\- De qui ?

\- De Weasley, mais...

\- Ronald ?!

\- Non ! La fille, la belette.

Cela changeait absolument tout ! Si j'avais eu envie de me moquer un peu de lui – Pansy n'arrêtait pas d'être exaspérée par son obsession avec Potter et c'était tellement amusant de le voir monter ses grands Hippogriffes dès qu'on le lui faisait remarquer –, j'avais désormais hâte de connaître tous les détails.

Pour plus tard, peut-être.

\- On venait d'avoir cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et on allait en Métamorphose. Un nain s'est approché de Potter – qui a bien sûr essayé de l'éviter parce que les Gryffondors sont si courageux – et donc ça commençait plutôt bien parce qu'il l'a carrément agrippé par son sac pour le jeter au sol. Imagine le tableau : Potter, plaqué au sol, le nain assis sur ses chevilles, déclamant un poème d'amour _chanté_ écrit par la belette...

Je ris en même temps que les autres, qui semblaient apprécier de se remémorer le souvenir de la déconvenue de Potter.

\- Nott, c'était quoi le poème ?

\- Il est hors de question que je le chante...

\- Juste les paroles, Théo, s'il-te-plaît, plaidai-je.

Il soupira :

 _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

 _Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

 _C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

 _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

 _Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues._

J'eus un véritable fou rire, ce qui était sûrement la conséquence naturelle de cette journée infernale, ou l'influence de Draco qui semblait avoir oublié toute retenue.

Il nous fallut de très longues minutes pour retrouver notre calme, et, à la fin, j'avais les joues humides et mal au ventre.

\- Et ce n'est pas le mieux ! Quand le nain l'a attrapé par son sac, il s'est déchiré, tout s'est écrasé au sol, dont son journal intime ! Potter a un journal intime !

J'eus l'impression que ses amis riaient pour lui faire plaisir, et je les imitai.

Pansy avait peut-être raison au final...

\- Ça ne vous intrigue pas plus que ça ?

Face au manque de réaction, il haussa les épaules et se rembrunit une minute, avant de marmonner le poème.

\- Oui, je crois que l'air c'était ça ! Attendez...

Son interprétation très fausse – Draco n'avait absolument pas l'oreille musicale – et très surjouée, nous replongea dans notre fou rire et je ne tardai pas à oublier cette histoire de journal intime.

…

 **Samedi 19 Février 1993,** **Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

\- Aly, tu as terminé ta lettre pour mon père ?

La question, lancée à la volée, fut suivie par les deux mains de Draco sur mes épaules. J'eus envie de lui lancer le magazine que je tenais entre les mains à la figure, mais Deloris serait bien capable de me tuer si je ruinais la couverture où posait Benjy Williams, le célèbre Attrapeur de Puddlemere.

\- Aly, la lettre ?!

J'abandonnai ma vaine tentative de l'ignorer.

\- Elle est dans mon dortoir. Où est l'urgence ?

\- Il faut peut-être que tu l'envoies. Père sera atrocement déçu si tu ne lui souhaite pas son anniversaire.

Oncle Lucius ne manquerait pas l'occasion de me rappeler mon manquement, et je me demandai parfois si une excuse pour me critiquer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie n'était pas, en soi, un parfait cadeau.

Sauf bien sûr que Nani allait m'écorcher vive, et me hurler qu'elle ne m'avait pas difficilement inculquée les principes de bonne conduite pour que je les bafoue, et encore moins avec un membre de ma famille.

Je me levai, de mauvaise grâce, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi les autres pour faire un tour dans le parc...

Avant de me souvenir qu'il faisait sans nul doute possible un froid polaire et que la dernière chose que je voulais était de mourir gelée.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta cape et m'accompagner. Je n'ai pas encore envoyé la mienne non plus.

Je faillis lui faire remarquer que je ne savais pas qu'il avait besoin d'une escorte pour rejoindre la volière, avant qu'une petite voix dans le fond de mon crâne me rappelle que c'était l'occasion de passer un peu de temps seule avec lui, quelque chose de plus en plus rare dans ce château.

\- Très bien... je reviens.

Je ne me dépêchai guère de me préparer. La lettre attendait sur ma table de nuit, ainsi que ma réponse à Nani, et je ne pus retenir un soupir en pensant à Christopher, toujours privé de correspondance.

Il avait été arraché à son pays, à ses amis, et ses parents ne le laissaient même pas nous envoyer des nouvelles. J'espérais toujours qu'il aille bien et que Durmstrang n'était pas si terrible que ce que les histoires racontaient, mais ce silence était tout sauf rassurant.

Draco se fendit d'une remarque sur ma lenteur avant de me proposer son bras, à la manière du gentleman qu'il était censé être.

\- Tu fais toujours la tête à Nott ? demandai-je alors que nous quittions la salle commune.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne sert à rien avec lui. Il préfère que l'on ne lui parle pas de manière générale, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi désagréable.

\- Mais tu penses qu'il avait raison pour Potter, Granger et Weasley ?

Draco resta pensif un long moment.

\- Si c'est le cas, c'est une idée de Granger... Potter et Weasley n'écoutent pas assez en cours pour avoir relevé que le Polynectar existe. Et ça signifierait que Potter n'est pas l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Depuis Noël, la Chambre des Secrets semblaient avoir été oubliée de tous. Plus personne ne semblait craindre une attaque, d'autant que les Mandragores de Chourave étaient devenues grincheuses et renfermées – ce qui était apparemment une bonne nouvelle –. Les rumeurs s'étaient donc taries, les hypothèses avec elles, et si Potter était toujours le grand favori, plus personne ne s'écartait de son chemin quand il était dans les couloirs.

\- Si ça se trouve, l'Héritier de Serpentard, c'est Nott !

J'avais dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais mon cousin me donna l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Il se stoppa net au milieu du couloir, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, comme s'il passait en revu tout ce qu'il savait sur la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Père m'a dit que la Chambre avait été rouverte il y a cinquante ans, quand grand-père était encore à Poudlard... Et le père de Théo est très vieux. Ça expliquerait pourquoi la Chambre n'a jamais été rouverte entre temps ! Et aussi pourquoi père ne veut pas que je m'en mêle... Nott Sénior et lui sont amis !

Je ne pouvais lui reprocher d'avoir inventé une théorie à dormir debout, même si j'avais du mal à imaginer le pâle et chétif Théodore Nott contrôlant un monstre sanguinaire. Certes, il n'était ni le plus sociable, ni le plus sympathique d'entre nous, mais il m'avait toujours semblé qu'il ne portait pas beaucoup d'importance à l'origine d'un sorcier. La seule chose qui attisait sa méchanceté – sa langue était encore plus acérée que celle de Pansy – était la lenteur d'esprit de ses interlocuteurs, et il ne cachait pas le dégoût que lui inspirait Crabbe et Goyle, pour ne citer qu'eux... Car il était parfois évident qu'il considérait tout le monde comme lent.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avoir ouvert que maintenant et pas l'année dernière ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que le père de Nott pensait qu'il était trop jeune ou que ça aurait éveillé des soupçons ? Ou alors...

\- Ou alors ?

\- Il attendait un signe ? Si Potter a vraiment affronté Tu-Sais-Qui l'année dernière... Je suis presque sûr que Nott Sénior travaillait pour lui à l'époque.

Je n'avais rien à dire contre son argument, à part lui rappeler que la quasi-totalité des familles de Sang-Purs avaient soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres douze ans plus tôt, et qu'en tant que descendant direct de Cantankerus Nott, le fondateur du _Registre des Sang-Purs,_ les Nott n'avaient jamais caché l'importance qu'ils donnaient au Sang.

\- Et puis, ça expliquerait où il passe tout son temps.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas dans votre dortoir en permanence ?

\- Non, seulement pour y dormir, et je suis certain que certaines fois, il n'y dort pas. Maintenant que j'y pense, qu'il soit l'Héritier expliquerait pas mal de choses le concernant...

A ma plus grande surprise, il n'eut pas le besoin de me détailler par le menu toutes ses idées – une première – et il changea le sujet de discussion.  
Ou plutôt, il garda longtemps le silence jusqu'à la volière et ne rouvrit la bouche qu'après avoir longuement hésité, ce qui n'était jamais un bon signe.

\- Tu te souviens du journal intime de ta mère ?

J'haussai un sourcil :

\- Tu veux dire le journal intime que ton père a placé dans les affaires de ma mère, peut-être dans l'espoir que je tombe dessus et qu'il ne m'arrive Viviane sait quoi ?

Il grimaça.

\- Tu parles comme maman.

Mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres. Lui et moi avions espionné ses parents cet été, après que Nani ait récupéré le carnet, et j'étais presque sûre d'avoir récité mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait dit – en hurlant – à Lucius.

\- Et donc ?

Il eut l'air mal à l'aise et vérifia bien trop de fois que nos lettres étaient bien fixées à la patte du hibou de l'école avant de le laisser partir.

\- Je crois que Potter a le même...

Sa réponse m'ôta toute capacité de lui répondre.

Comment ?!

\- A vrai dire, je me demande s'il n'a pas récupéré le carnet... Mais c'est impossible, pas vrai ?

C'était cela, impossible. Oncle Lucius n'aimait pas Harry Potter – du reste, au Manoir – et il n'était certainement pas du genre à lui faire un cadeau – ce qui ne pourrait que paraître suspect compte tenu des relations entre Draco et lui –.

Sauf qu'oncle Lucius ne m'aimait pas beaucoup non plus, et il n'avait pas hésité à me confier un carnet rempli de magie noire.

Je fis en sorte d'effacer cette pensée de mon cerveau. Potter n'avait pas le carnet, c'était impossible.

\- Ses gardiens moldus lui ont sûrement acheté pour son anniversaire ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

\- Oui, tu as raison... Je suis sûr que Père ne s'est pas débarrassé du journal en plus...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui... Je suis allé avec lui chez Borjin et Burk cet été. Il a donné une liste d'objets qu'il voulait vendre et le carnet n'était pas dessus, j'en suis certain.

J'eus un soupir. Cette histoire était trop étrange.

\- C'est Nani qui va être contente quand elle va l'apprendre...

Il eut une grimace horrifié.

\- Ne lui dis surtout rien!

...

 **Dimanche 28 Février 1993,** **Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

L'idée d'un club de duel réservé aux Serpentards était devenue beaucoup moins populaire en très peu de temps.  
La première séance, dirigée par Rogue, avait refroidi près d'un tiers des participants – certaines filles plus âgées avaient exhibé leurs contusions dans les dortoirs et Deloris m'avait fait promettre de l'empêcher de s'y inscrire, si tant est que le club existe encore l'année prochaine – et chaque semaine, de nouvelles personnes renonçaient.

Parce que Rogue ne se contentait pas que de diriger une séance quand l'envie lui prenait. Il assignait des lectures supplémentaires, des exercices et même des rédactions pour ceux de cinquième et de septième année.

Bien entendu, Draco n'avait pas abandonné, parce qu'il semblait décidé à prouver Viviane savait quoi à Rogue, ou peut-être à son père... Ou il souhaitait être en mesure de tenir tête à Potter le moment venu. Pansy, bien sûr, ne lâchait rien, parce que le duel était une discipline dominée par les hommes dans notre société et qu'elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire enrager sa mère. Nott semblait se contenter de les accompagner, mais il était sans doute celui qui rentrait avec le moins de bleus, et j'étais presque convaincue que Zabini ne voulait simplement pas perdre la face.

Installés à leur place habituelle, Millie, Crabbe, Goyle et Tracy Davis étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs.

Deloris fit claquer ses doigts devant mon visage pour m'arracher à mes pensées, et me tendit le paquet de cartes qu'elle mélangeait depuis cinq minutes.

\- Encore ? soupirai-je.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas satisfaite par celles que tu as tiré.

\- Pourquoi ne les tires-tu pas toi-même ?

Elle me dédia un regard noir.

\- Ou demande à Crystal ?

\- Certainement pas. Je ne crois pas à la divination, et quand bien même, ma lecture est trop passionnante.

\- Depuis quand l'Arithmancie est _passionnante ?_

 _-_ Depuis qu'un paquet de cartes prédit l'avenir.

Je crus une folle seconde que Crystal avait réussi à la vexer et qu'elle allait quitter la salle commune d'un pas furibond, mais elle devait vraiment vouloir connaître son avenir car elle se contenta d'un sourire hypocrite.

\- Lestrange, c'est quand tu veux.

Je la laissai couper le paquet en trois et retournai celle du premier – représentant le passé – et choisis ma voix la plus mystérieuse, juste parce qu'elle me cassait les pieds avec ses histoires de tarot magique depuis une semaine.

\- L'Impératrice.

La seconde – pour le présent – ne lui plut pas.

\- La Tempérance.

La dernière – pour l'avenir – me demanda un gros effort de mémoire.

\- Le Jugement.

Deloris se plongea aussitôt dans l'article de _Sorcière_ _Hebdo_ pour décrypter son avenir. Je lui avais conseillé de prendre un manuel de divination à la bibliothèque mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir. Selon elle, tout ce qui avait à savoir était dans son magazine.

Laissant Deloris à ses suppositions concernant son avenir – elle s'était mise en tête de découvrir qui serait son futur mari, dans l'espoir de réussir à faire changer son père d'avis si jamais il ne lui convenait pas –, je laissai mon regard parcourir la salle commune.

Wan, O'Casey et Harper s'étaient installés dans un coin et semblaient en grande discussion – quelque chose à voir avec un sport moldu – et je me surpris à me demander ce qu'ils faisaient à Serpentard pour la énième fois. Ryan O'Casey était sans doute le seul qui avait un minimum d'ambition et d'éducation – d'après Deloris, son père était l'héritier d'une famille moldue très riche – mais Harper ne s'intéressait qu'au sport – quelque qu'il soit, semblait-il – ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Wan s'entendait aussi bien avec lui. Ma camarade de chambre continuait à s'entraîner dans notre dortoir et recevait chaque semaine une série d'enchaînements. Je n'avais jamais vu des mouvements de danse aussi vulgaires que les siens.

Nani avait beau m'avoir expliqué que je devais faire en sorte de m'entendre avec tous ceux de ma promotion – les Serpentards plaçaient leur unité au-dessus de tout le reste –, il était évident que Harper, O'Casey et Wan ne vivaient pas dans le même monde que nous, et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec plusieurs Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle.

\- Où sont Sven et Hadrian ?

Deloris releva les yeux de son magazine.

\- Ils se sont mis en tête d'espionner le cours de duel.

\- Sven a réussi à convaincre Hadrian de l'accompagner ?

\- Si Rogue les voit, ils vont regretter de s'être montrés curieux, prophétisa Crystal.

Ce qui se révéla être parfaitement juste quand ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, en aussi mauvais état que tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore abandonné. J'étais prête à parier que Rogue les avait obligés à participer, mais je n'eus pas le temps de les interroger puisqu'ils rejoignirent immédiatement leur dortoir.

Pansy, elle, se laissa tomber sans grâce à ma droite, un large sourire défigurant son visage, malgré sa lèvre enflée.

\- J'ai mis une raclée à ton cousin, Lestrange.

\- Génial, Parkinson. Il était de si bonne humeur, il a fallu que tu gâches tout ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie cours toute la journée avec lui après tout.

Tandis que son sourire se transformait en grimace, je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire moqueur.

* * *

 **Et une petite note de Girl Power pour contre-balancer le petit parfum Patriarcat du reste du chapitre.**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **Thédore Nott qui est très perspicace (un Bonus pour ceux/celles qui ont reconnu la référence).**

 **\- Les dictas de l'étiquette Sang-Pur (bienvenue dans l'Angleterre Puritaine).**

 **\- La contre attaque de Pansy Parkinson contre Lockhart (avouez que l'opportunité était trop belle).**

 **\- Les mystères autour de ce fameux journal intime (c'est Narcissa qui va être contente).**

Si vous voulez étendre sur le petit moment entre les cousins ou tenter de deviner à quel point Draco va faire regretter sa victoire à Pansy, je suis preneuse également.

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Sans oubliez que j'ai bien envie de récompenser celui ou celle qui postera la 77ième review;)**

Pour rappel donc : 

**\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT (le fameux UA).**

 **\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.**

A très vite les loulous !

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 24/02/2018_


	10. Dark Matter : Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juliette** : _Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Alya a encore un peu de travail avant de découvrir tous les secrets de la Chambre, mais elle chauffe plus que certains ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bonne lectue;)_

 **Lupa** : _Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances;) (c'est la course depuis la rentrée ou c'est que moi ? o.O). Bien vu pour Théodore Nott et Sherlock Holmes xD (il se pourrait bien que je m'inspire quelque peu du perso de la série de la BBC justement, et je plaide coupable parce que cette série s'est quand même creusée une sacrée tranchée dans mon cœur, envers et contre la bêtise de Moffat et Gattiss...)._

 _Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord pour Maellyn et l'étiquette... Elle reste sage mais pas que ^^ Narcissa ferait bien de la surveiller de très près si elle ne veut pas que sa filleule lui échappe:)_

 _Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la Saint-Valentin, parce que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage._

 _Oh, si Lucius savait ce qu'il l'attendait, il irait sans doute tuer le monstre de Serpentard lui-même, histoire de ce racheter aux yeux de sa douce._

 _Merci à toi pour tes supers reviews:) Je suis toujours très contente de te retrouver à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Merci à **Almayen, Juliette, henrismh, Sundae Vanille, Lyrumbra, Lupa, mimi70 et titietrominet27** pour leur review. **J'ai été super trop gâtée ! Vous ne savez pas quel point ça me booste !**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Me revoilààààà ! Alors, la forme ou bien ? Moi ça va plutôt pas mal : un peu fatiguée parce que super combo Conseil de Classe et Copies (beurk) mais l'horizon s'éclaircit, et je vais faire deux sorties féministes deux semaines de suite ! Que demande le peuple ?!

L'écriture avance gentiment : j'ai déchiré sur 29 (genre, j'en reviens toujours pas, surtout qu'il fait plus de 20k) mais je suis dans le creux de la vague avec 30 (j'ai peut-être mérité la rébellion de mes persos).

Je suppose que vous avez toutes et tous vu le nouveau trailer de **Fantastic Beast** ? J'aimerais être toute excitée à l'idée, mais je vous avoues que Rowling me gave tellement en ce moment (genre, je pensais pas un jour dire ça) que je reste dubitative quant à la suite des aventures de Newt. Pas sûre du tout que je me déplacerais pour celui-ci...

A part ça, nouveau chapitre (enfin, diront certains). Au programme, des petits moments entre les deux cousins, Théodore Nott, Maellyn vs les sortilèges et le 1er Avril. C'est un peu un petit chapitre de transition – passage obligé parfois – mais je le trouve mignon quand même.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Félicitations à **Lyrumbra** qui a **reporté le concours de la 77ième review**. Elle a eu le droit à la première scène de ce chapitre ;) Le prochain sera pour la 100ième je pense. A vos claviers!

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Dark Matter __: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Mardi 23 Mars 1993,** **Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

J'étais en retard.

Le couvre feu des premières années était sur le point de sonner, et si Raelyn Hobday me surprenait j'étais certaine de recevoir une retenue.

Ses ASPIC'S étaient dans moins de quatre mois maintenant et il me semblait parfois qu'elle évacuait sa mauvaise humeur sur tout le reste de la maison.

Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû m'attarder à la bibliothèque, mais McGonagall m'avait donnée un essai complémentaire et mes recherches m'avaient fait perdre le fil du temps.

J'allongeai donc le pas pour traverser les cachots aussi vite que possible. Mes yeux rivés sur mes pieds pour ne pas louper une marche ou un défaut dans les pierres mal ajustées, je faillis bien être projetée par terre quand je percutai de plein fouet Théodore Nott.

\- Désolée, soufflai-je.

Il me dévisagea, l'expression aussi lisse que d'ordinaire à l'exception de ses yeux d'un bleu trop pâle qui semblaient scruter jusqu'à l'âme. Je détournai le regard pour échapper à leur feu.

Je connaissais Nott depuis toute petite, et d'aussi loin que j'arrivais à me souvenir, je n'avais jamais pu soutenir son regard plus de quelques minutes.

\- Je dois y aller, le couvre feu...

\- Hobday est en patrouille cette nuit, Ogden et Ross aussi. Cram a, semble-t-il, un rendez-vous galant dans une salle de classe désaffectée, Horton est monté dans son dortoir après le repas pour travailler. Il ne reste que Warington et il se fiche bien de réprimander les premières années.

J'en perdis l'usage de la parole pendant une folle seconde.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?!

\- Le planning de patrouille des Préfets est fixé en début d'année et personne ne prend la peine de le modifier après, ce qui ne demande rien qu'un peu d'attention la deuxième semaine de septembre pour le retenir... De plus...

\- Ça va, j'ai compris. Je suis sourde en plus d'être aveugle ?

Il haussa un sourcil, me dévisagea à nouveau, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Limitée, également.

S'il n'avait pas été si clairement le seul de son année à tenir le coup en Duel, j'aurais sans doute cédé à l'envie de lui jeter un maléfice en plein visage.

\- Bonne soirée, Nott, dis-je en tournant les talons.

J'avais beau savoir que je ne craignais plus rien, Draco pourrait bien s'imaginer que j'avais été kidnappée ou attaquée par le monstre de Serpentard si je revenais trop tard.

\- Laisse-moi te raccompagner.

\- Je suis limitée, Nott. Pas complètement stupide. Je vais savoir retrouver mon chemin seule.

\- Je trouve que les Fondateurs ont laissé passer leur chance de se débarrasser des plus idiots d'entre vous... A quoi bon que l'école se modifie sans cesse s'il ne s'agit que de détails.

Je pris sur moi pour cacher ma surprise. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que le château se transformait sans cesse, excepté les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Le silence s'éternisa pendant une petite minute.

\- Lestrange, sais-tu pourquoi ton cousin a soudainement décidé de me suivre partout ?

\- Je croyais que tu savais tout sur tout ? répliquai-je sèchement.

\- J'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que d'essayer de le comprendre.

Draco était pourtant le plus facile à décrypter de tous ses amis. Pansy passait le plus clair de son temps à affirmer une chose et son contraire, ce qui la rendait difficile à suivre Daphné était si bien éduquée et délicate qu'il était compliqué de savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment Zabini avait appris à mentir sur les genoux de sa mère, Millicent se cachait derrière ses sourires timides mais, de temps à autre, une phrase assassine lui échappait et sa cible n'avait que le temps de cligner des paupières. Enfin, Crabe et Goyle donnaient parfois l'impression de ne pas penser beaucoup, ce qui ne m'avait jamais rassurée.

Merlin seul savait ce que l'on pouvait faire faire à deux brutes épaisses.

\- Alors ?

J'haussai les épaules. J'avais bien une idée bien sûr – Draco avait sûrement pris à la lettre ma petite boutade concernant Nott et sa possible responsabilité concernant la Chambre des Secrets – mais il surveillait mes arrières depuis toujours, et je me devais de faire de même avec lui, même quand il se comportait comme un crétin.  
Suivre Nott – d'entre tous – était le pire plan auquel il aurait pu penser s'il souhaitait découvrir ses secrets.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il en a peut-être marre de traîner avec Crabbe et Goyle...

\- Il faudrait peut-être qu'il le leur précise car ils se sentent encore obligés de rester avec lui.

Draco méritait des claques. Qu'avait donc bien pu voir le Choixpeau sous ses mèches blondes ?

L'entrée de la salle commune était enfin en vue et j'accélérai sensiblement le pas. J'avais déjà dépassé le couvre feu, il était hors de question que je donne l'impression d'avoir pris mon temps pour revenir.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre le pan de mur, puisque Nott me coupa le chemin, l'air soudainement plus inquiétant, et il ne s'agissait pas seulement du manque de lumière dans les cachots.

\- Finalement, je me fiche des fantaisies de ton cousin. Tu vas lui dire d'arrêter de me suivre et ça m'ira très bien.

Je forçai un rire – la parade favorite de ma tante quand quelqu'un avait l'audace de lui déplaire ou de la menacer – et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, Nott ? Ton ami, ton problème.

\- Il se pourrait bien que je perde patience et qu'il termine à l'infirmerie !

\- Tu as raison, le menacer est le meilleur moyen de me voir t'accorder une faveur. S'il termine à l'infirmerie, tu le rejoindras plus vite que tu ne l'imagines.

Il eut un sourire froid et fit un pas vers moi et seule ma fierté m'empêcha de reculer. Il était hors de question que je cède.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'une petite première année comme toi va pouvoir me faire, hein ?

\- Je suis pleine de ressources, Nott. Je trouverais.

Il me fixa en silence avant de se résigner. Du reste, ce fut l'impression qu'il me donna.

\- Très bien... Un de mes cousins suit ses études à Durmstrang. Si Draco me fiche la paix, je lui demanderais des nouvelles de Christopher Rowle.

J'aurais dû refuser, bien sûr, parce que conclure un contrat dans le dos de mon cousin n'était pas une bonne idée, et j'aimais penser que jamais il ne m'aurait fait une chose pareille.

Mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette chance-là. Je n'avais pas la moindre nouvelle de Chris depuis septembre et je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il soit réellement à Durmstrang. Draco trouverait une autre façon de découvrir les secrets de Nott.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, soufflai-je avant de donner le mot de passe et de disparaître dans la salle commune.

…

 **Jeudi 24 Mars 1993,** **Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais bien le droit d'être là. Certes, aucun sortilège ne s'était déclenché quand je m'étais glissée dans les escaliers, mais si les garçons n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans les quartiers de filles, pourquoi le contraire serait-il accepté ?

Pansy n'avait été d'aucune aide sur la question – elle considérait depuis bien trop longtemps que ce qui n'était pas explicitement interdit était implicitement autorisé – et m'avait seulement précisé que le dortoir de mon cousin était derrière la quatrième porte.

Je pris la précaution de frapper avant d'entrer.

Installé en tailleur sur son lit, Draco était occupé à nettoyer sa baguette, une tâche que Nani nous avait fait promettre de réaliser au moins une fois par mois.

Un sorcier digne de son nom doit savoir entretenir son outil le plus précieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Aly?

\- Je voulais te parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Pansy.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et changea de chiffon. Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas dévoré par la curiosité et je le rejoignis sur son lit, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces fois où j'avais dormi dans sa chambre, au Manoir.

Nani racontait souvent que, petite, elle me retrouvait systématiquement dans son lit le matin venu, et qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à me faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude.

\- Je me demandais... Ton plan pour découvrir le secret de Nott, ce n'est pas de le suivre à la trace, pas vrai ?

Il releva la tête vers moi, puis plissa les yeux, comme une silencieuse menace.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Que croyait-il ? Que j'avais encore six ans ? Je fréquentais des Serpentards à longueur de journée, dont Hadrian Flint. L'intimidation était sûrement notre façon favorite de communiquer.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui... Sérieusement, Draco ?

Il eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement et de détourner le regard. Que Nani m'explique un peu pourquoi elle avait eu des doutes sur _ma_ répartition !

\- Il connaît le château mieux que quiconque... Comme s'il avait une carte ou... je ne sais pas. Dès qu'il disparaît, il devient introuvable !

\- Tu penses qu'il se rend dans la Chambre des Secrets pour boire le thé avec son monstre sanguinaire ?

Face à son regard noir, mon sourire tordu m'échappa, ce qui avait tendance à le faire enrager davantage.

\- C'est quoi ton plan, si t'es si maligne ?

Je serrai les lèvres. La réponse à cette question m'avait occupée l'esprit pendant toute une journée, et je n'étais toujours pas convaincue d'avoir réussi à trouver une parade convenable. Nott était un véritable courant d'air – depuis ma discussion avec Draco, j'avais réalisé que je ne le voyais quasiment jamais – et il semblait tout juste tolérer Draco et Zabini. C'était un solitaire et personne ne savait grand chose à son sujet.

\- Il faut que tu gagnes sa confiance. Deviens son confident. Il finira par te proposer un rôle dans sa mission si c'est vraiment son père qui a ouvert la Chambre la dernière fois... Tu devrais l'inviter pendant les vacances... lui montrer la salle secrète d'Oncle Lucius.

Draco grimaça face à ma dernière proposition – si jamais Oncle Lucius s'en apercevait, il allait se faire tuer, fils unique ou non – mais son silence m'assura que j'avais sûrement marqué un bon point.

Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de m'expliquer à quel point je pouvais me montrer naïve ou stupide, voire les deux à la fois.

Il eut un soupir résigné.

\- Je n'ai pas de meilleur plan... Je n'ai rien appris de plus depuis que je le suis partout, à part qu'il est capable de passer une journée entière sans dire un mot. Même Vincent et Grégory ont plus de conversation.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il pense exactement la même chose de toi.

Pour une fois, il oublia de se vexer, et rangea son nécessaire à baguette dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il se laissa ensuite tomber contre son oreiller et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'allonger à ses côtés.

Il se décala pour me faire de la place et nous restâmes un long moment sans parler, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois.

Draco attrapa ma main.

\- Vivement les vacances, pas vrai ?

\- Oui... Nani me manque.

Il soupira et sa main se resserra davantage autour de la mienne.

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais l'appeler maman quand mon père n'est pas là, pas vrai ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Il m'avait déjà fait cette réflexion, et je me souvenais encore de la fois où il s'était permis de critiquer son père devant lui, ce que Lucius n'avait que très peu apprécié. Si Draco admirait son père plus que quiconque, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Lucius ne m'aimait pas.

\- Elle n'est pas ma mère, mais ma marraine, soufflai-je. Ma mère est Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Et après ? Elle est à Azkaban. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait t'entendre.

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça, parce que ce n'était pas Bellatrix le problème. Nani était celle qui m'avait élevée et j'aurais donné toute la fortune des Lestrange pour être vraiment sa fille, mais cela ne serait jamais le cas.

Je ne pouvais pas être la fille de Narcissa et rester une nuisance aux yeux de Lucius. J'avais déjà de la chance que les Malefoy m'aient recueillie au lieu des Lestrange, je ne pouvais pas tout avoir.

\- Selon toi, à quel point ça le mettrait en colère si tu métamorphosais tes cheveux en blond ?

\- Parce que tu crois que Nani trouverait ça amusant ?

Il éclata de rire, et je ne tardai pas à l'imiter.

Nous étions en train de nous livrer une bataille d'oreillers quand Zabini regagna le dortoir, et nous fûmes rejoins par Pansy et Millicent sans que je ne sache vraiment qui les avait prévenues... Ce qui n'avait aucune importance.

…

 **Lundi 29 Mars 1993,** **Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Mon ananas me narguait.

Parfaitement immobile devant moi, il semblait trouver amusant de résister à mes tentatives de l'ensorceler. J'étais censée le faire danser mais je n'avais réussi qu'à le faire tourner sur lui-même depuis que Flitwick nous avait appris le sortilège, près de deux semaines plus tôt.

Moi qui pensais avoir progresser en Sortilège, j'allais devoir admettre que ma route serait encore très longue jusqu'aux BUSE'S, et que ce n'était même pas certain que Nani me laisse abandonner cette matière au prétexte que je n'arrivais pas à la maîtriser.

Ce n'était quand même pas de ma faute si ma magie était de toute évidence fâchée avec les Sortilèges !

Ça, ou alors la baguette qui m'avait choisie était défectueuse à un certain niveau.

\- Bottée en touche par un ananas, Lestrange ? C'est pathétique.

Je déviai mon regard noir vers Nott et il haussa un sourcil en réponse.

\- Que veux-tu ? grognai-je.

Il se racla la gorge et repoussa ses épaules en arrière.

\- Je suppose que je dois te remercier ?

Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre où il venait en venir – cette histoire d'ananas était en train de me rendre folle visiblement – et je fus presque certaine qu'il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous avions un accord, répondis-je finalement.

Mon cœur s'accéléra à la pensée que, peut-être, j'aurais enfin des nouvelles de Christopher et je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer la petite voix qui me soufflait qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais mis un pied là-bas. Si tel était le cas, j'étais certaine que Nani mettrait de côté l'étiquette des Sang-Purs pour intervenir. Elle avait toujours été du côté de Chris et ne cachait pas l'antipathie que lui inspirait Euphémia Rowle.

\- Je vais voir mon cousin pendant les vacances. Je livrerai ma part à mon retour.

\- D'accord.

Il se retourna avant de se raviser.

\- Les sortilèges reposent sur l'harmonie des mouvements. Tu devrais essayer d'être moins crispée.

Si je n'avais pas été dans la salle commune, j'aurais sûrement salué son commentaire d'un cri de rage. Il en avait de bonne !

J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir me détendre quand je devais lancer un sortilège, mais la perspective d'essuyer un énième échec avait tendance à rendre cela impossible.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ce pauvre ananas t'a fait ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tous les amis de mon cousin sont soudainement passionnés par l'historique de mes relations avec cet ananas ?

Pansy s'installa face à moi, peu impressionnée par mon ton agressif et ma mauvaise humeur – qui devait être évidente désormais –.

\- Tu as raison, je m'en fiche. Qu'est-ce que Nott te voulait ?

\- Me donner des conseils pour faire danser cet ananas. Je suppose que c'est ton tour ? Draco est-il derrière ce défilé ?

La veille, Draco avait essayé de m'expliquer comment m'y prendre pour réussir mon sortilège – une matière qui ne lui posait aucune difficulté – mais la leçon particulière avait tourné court quand j'avais menacé de lui lancer le fruit en pleine figure s'il ne me fichait pas la paix.

\- Non, il pense que tu es un cas désespéré. Il a laissé entendre que Londubat et toi devriez créer comme un groupe de soutien. Peut-être qu'échanger sur vos échecs vous permettra d'avancer ?

La mention de Londubat me coupa la langue et Pansy eut un sourire carnassier. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à ne pas me laisser déstabiliser à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait référence aux Londubat. Je n'étais en rien responsable de ce qui leur était arrivé et je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas croiser leur fils.

Viviane toute puissante, je n'avais rien à me reprocher !

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Tu as quand même fait des progrès depuis le début de l'année. Cela fait même longtemps que tu n'as pas mis le feu à cette table.

Je baissai les yeux vers les nombreuses traces de brûlure que les préfets n'avaient pas su faire disparaître après avoir éteint mes petits incendies à de nombreuses reprises. Depuis, je n'étais plus autorisée à m'entraîner dans la salle commune si l'un d'eux n'était pas dans la pièce.

\- Mais je suis loin d'avoir le niveau...

L'expression de Pansy s'adoucit légèrement et elle se pencha vers moi, ses yeux noirs bien plus sérieux que ce à quoi j'étais habituée.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on dit, pas vrai ? _Si un homme est doué en charme, c'est que son cœur décide. S'il est doué en Métamorphose, c'est que sa tête a le dernier mot._ Tu réfléchis trop, petite.

J'étais presque sûre qu'elle venait de l'inventer pour que je me sente moins misérable... Toutefois, je ne pus ignorer la perche qu'elle venait de me tendre.

\- Et tu as un cœur ?

Pour une fois, elle laissa tomber son masque – cette espèce de mélange de froideur et de férocité qui donnait parfois l'impression qu'elle était en colère contre le reste du monde – et un étrange sourire tordu étira ses lèvres fines.

\- Chacun fait ce qu'il peut pour le protéger, pas vrai ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait référence – si tant est qu'elle fasse référence à moi – mais je me contentai de hocher la tête en silence.

\- Tu viens faire une partie de bataille explosive avec nous ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon ananas, toujours tristement immobile à côté de Pansy, et sentis ma bonne résolution – maîtriser le sortilège avant les vacances car il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il tombe aux examens – s'évaporer.

Pansy n'attendit pas ma réponse pour se fendre d'un large sourire.

…

 **Jeudi 1er Avril 1993,** **Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

\- On peut savoir ce que vous attendez pour vous lever les filles ?! Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure !

Je me réveillais en sursaut et regardait autour de moi sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il me fallut une longue minute pour calmer les battements de mon cœur, et quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre ce que Avelina Odgen venait de hurler.

\- Le réveil n'a pas sonné ! s'écria Déloris en quittant son lit en catastrophe pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Je tournai la tête vers le lit de Jin Wan et compris en le découvrant vide.

Nous étions le premier avril. Si Deloris, Crystal et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour ne pas nous attaquer entre nous trois, nous n'avions pas imaginé une seule seconde que Jin Wan aurait l'audace de nous piéger avant même que la journée de cours ne commence.

\- Elle va le payer, marmonna Crystal tandis qu'elle enfilait son uniforme.

Je me décidai finalement à m'habiller, essayant d'oublier que je n'allais pas avoir le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner, et que si Deloris ne se dépêchait pas un peu, je n'aurais même pas le temps de passer aux toilettes.

J'avais beau ne pas être totalement réveillée – sans petit-déjeuner, je ne le serais pas avant midi – je ne pus m'empêcher de réfléchir à un moyen de me venger. Wan rêvait si elle pensait qu'elle allait s'en sortir aussi facilement. Nous attaquer en traître, sans le moindre avertissement, était plus lâche que ce dont je la pensais capable jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Par Viviane, Morgane et Circée, elle va me le payer ! déclama Deloris en sortant de la salle de bain, ses longs cheveux rassemblés dans une queue de cheval, ce qui était loin des coiffures qu'elle aimait imaginer chaque matin.

\- Il va falloir que... commençai-je

\- Alors les filles, on s'est fait avoir comme des débutantes ? La panne d'oreiller est un grand classique pourtant !

Pansy se tenait sur le pas de la porte, ouvertement hilare, et elle éclata de rire quand elle croisa mon regard noir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la maudire, mais je devais encore enlever toutes les papillotes dans mes cheveux si je ne voulais pas avoir l'air ridicule tout le reste de la journée, aussi lui tournai-je le dos, le menton levé, et me concentrai sur ma tâche.

Je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre.

\- S'il ne te faut qu'une seule raison pour apprendre à être douée en sortilèges, c'est bien celle-ci : tu gagnerais un temps précieux le matin, me fit remarquer Pansy avant de m'aider à défaire mes papillotes, libérant des anglaises parfaites.

\- Jusqu'au jour où je mettrais le feu à mes cheveux ? Non merci.

Elle ne répondit pas mais je pouvais deviner son sourire moqueur, ce qui ne m'aida pas à retrouver ma bonne humeur.

\- A plus tard, petite, souffla-t-elle avant de partir.

Par un étrange miracle, nous réussîmes à arriver à l'heure au cours de sortilège et Jin Wan nous adressa un sourire resplendissant, tandis que Harper et O'Casey ricanaient aussi discrètement que possible.

Je voulus m'asseoir à côté de Deloris – qui semblait aussi déterminée que moi à préparer notre vengeance – mais Flitwick m'intercepta.

\- Miss Lestrange avec Miss Lovegood.

Je crus une seconde qu'il plaisantait – c'était après tout le thème de la journée – puis je croisai son regard insistant. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre Loufoca au premier rang.

Elle me dévisagea de ses grand yeux bleus globuleux pendant un trop long moment, et je m'étais presque résolue à lui donner un coup dans le tibia – à défaut de pouvoir lui mettre une claque en public – pour la sortir de son étrange transe.

\- Beaucoup d'énergie négative se dégage de toi ce matin, Alya. Je ne sais pas s'il est très judicieux que tu t'essayes aux sortilèges.

Il fallut que je ferme les yeux pour retrouver mon calme, au risque qu'un cri de rage ne m'échappe et que Flitwick ne se décide à enlever des points à Serpentard.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons réviser tous les sortilèges depuis le début de l'année. Alors, quel était le premier ?

Une autre fois, j'aurais sans doute participé, au moins pour glaner un point ou deux pour ma maison, mais la faim me tiraillait l'estomac, Loufoca me jetait de temps à autre un regard inquiet, et j'étais définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

Je passai l'heure sans ouvrir la bouche, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime pour imaginer une vengeance digne de ce nom – il était hors de question que Wan s'en sorte aussi facilement –. Je connaissais quelques blagues classiques – changer le contenu des produits de beauté – l'une des favorites de Draco – piéger les draps dans un lit, ou encore cacher des affaires importantes, mais tout cela me semblait trop gentil.

Et, Viviane m'en soit témoin, j'avais envie que Wan n'ait plus jamais envie de nous prendre en traître comme elle venait de le faire !

\- Miss Lestrange ? Qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre au travail ?

Sachant que je n'étais pas capable de parler sans me montrer insolente, je baissai les yeux et sortis ma baguette magique, avant de la pointer sur la plume qu'il venait de poser sur mon bureau, tandis que les autres révisaient plus volontiers des sortilèges que nous avions vu plus récemment.

Flitwick semblait décidé à ne pas bouger tant que je n'aurais pas lancé un sortilège, à moins bien sûr qu'il craignait que je mette le feu à la salle toute entière.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ lançai-je à travers mes dents serrées, espérant rater le sortilège pour être tranquille et pouvoir ressasser ma mauvaise humeur.

Ma plume s'éleva dans les airs délicatement.

J'en lâchai ma baguette magique de surprise.

\- Excellent, Miss Lestrange ! Dix points pour Serpentard ! Je vous avais bien dit que le travail finirait par payer. Continuez ainsi !

Il me fallut une longue minute pour me remettre du choc. J'avais tout essayé depuis le début de l'année pour maîtriser ce sortilège : je m'étais entraînée, j'avais lu tout ce que j'avais pu trouver sur le sujet, j'avais répété les exercices de poignet jusqu'à ce que mes avant-bras me brûlent, et il suffisait que je souhaite échouer pour réussir ?

Si cela était encore possible, ma mauvaise humeur monta d'un cran supplémentaire et je portai l'ongle de mon index à ma bouche pour ne pas imploser.

Cette journée venait à peine de commencer et elle s'avérait être plus longue encore que celle d'Halloween !

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, j'avais rongé tous les ongles de ma main gauche et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à retrouver un semblant de calme. Je rangeai mes affaires en vitesse et n'attendis personne pour quitter la salle. La perspective d'avoir Botanique après la pause n'arrangeait absolument rien et j'ignorai complètement Draco et ses amis quand je passai près d'eux dans le parc.

Évidemment, mon cousin y vit la parfaite invitation à me suivre.

\- Alya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre, ni de m'arrêter pour le maudire, et il me dépassa pour se dresser en travers de ma route.

Mon regard noir sembla lui apprendre tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

\- C'est Christopher ?

La mention de mon meilleur ami me fit perdre le fil de ma mauvaise humeur une seconde.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je...

J'étais certaine que si je lui expliquais _pourquoi_ j'étais d'aussi mauvaise humeur, il allait me rire au nez, et ne plus jamais manquer une occasion de me rappeler cette histoire.

\- Oublie.

Pour une fois, il n'insista pas et me tendit même une chocogrenouille.

\- Père m'a envoyé mon colis ce matin et Pansy m'a dit qu'une fille de votre dortoir avait coupé tous les réveils ?

J'acceptai le chocolat sans rien ajouter à ce qu'il savait déjà. Tandis que je mangeais la friandise, j'avais une bonne excuse pour ne pas parler, et le sucre atténua la faim qui me rongeait le ventre depuis mon réveil.

\- Alors ?

\- Mauvaise journée.

\- Journée ? Il n'est pas encore midi !

J'en avais parfaitement conscience et c'était ce qui m'inquiétait. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser les événements atteindre mon sang-froid – il n'y avait rien de pire pour une jeune fille de bonne famille que d'avoir les nerfs fragiles – mais tout s'était accumulé en trop peu de temps et je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser du mauvais pressentiment que j'avais concernant Christopher... Et si les nouvelles que Nott me ramènerait des vacances étaient tout sauf bonnes ?

\- Je veux être en vacances, marmonnai-je finalement, décidée à ne pas expliquer les raisons de ma furie à mon cousin.

Je savais que je le regretterai à un moment ou à un autre.

Il me dévisagea avec attention, le front plissé, avant de m'attirer contre lui, un bras passé derrière mes épaules, sa joue plaquée contre la mienne. J'eus un frisson et je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer, tout de suite, devant tout le monde, sans que je ne sache précisément pourquoi.  
Je ne pleurais pas – ou très peu, et surtout pas en public – et je n'étais certainement pas triste à ce point.

La cloche qui annonçait la fin de la pause retentit bien trop tôt et il me libéra sans un mot de plus.

\- On se voit au déjeuner, cousine ?

Je le suivis du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait de son pas assuré – comme si le monde lui appartenait – et il rejoignit Pansy et Millicent qui l'avaient attendu sur les marches menant au Grand Hall. J'eus la nette impression que Pansy me jetait un regard scrutateur – sinon inquisiteur – au loin et je me résolus à retrouver mes camarades pour le cours de botanique.

Deloris et Crystal me firent aussitôt signe de m'approcher, un air de conspiration sur leur visage et j'eus peur qu'elle veuille m'interroger sur ma sortie théâtrale à la fin du cours de Sortilèges.

\- On a croisé Clarissa. On va encore s'occuper de plantes horribles aujourd'hui.

Je grimaçai. J'avais horreur de la Botanique en général et encore plus quand Chourave nous faisait travailler avec un spécimen monstrueux. Ma tante allait avoir du mal à me convaincre qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille se devait d'avoir la main verte.

\- En quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Et bien... Nous devons contre-attaquer, non ?

Leur plan n'était pas compliqué. Comme Chourave nous l'annonça, nous devions récupérer le suc épais – et puant mais coloré – que sécrétait une plante au nom imprononçable. Elle nous exhorta à la prudence car la substance était largement utilisée pour leur forte concentration en couleur, et il était évident que notre peau resterait tachée pendant des semaines.

Comme à chaque cours de botanique, Crystal faisait équipe avec Wan et cette dernière eut une étrange expression – comme si elle venait d'avaler quelque chose de particulièrement amer – au moment où elle réalisa son erreur.

Deloris et moi choisîmes la table derrière elles pour être aux premières loges. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Crystal – elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille et rarement de ce qu'elle aimait – mais j'avais eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de comprendre pourquoi elle était à Serpentard. Outre sa fierté et son opportunisme à toute épreuve, elle avait un don pour toujours arriver à ses fins.

Nous n'avions qu'à attendre.

Récupérer le suc n'était pas compliqué : il suffisait de planter une espèce de tube à la base de l'espèce d'arbuste et d'attendre que le flacon ne se remplisse tout seul. La seule chose intéressante était de découvrir de quelle couleur le liquide serait. Deloris et moi en avions récolter du rouge carmin, du jaune bouton d'or et du vert olive quand Crystal passa à l'action.

Elle retira le tube métallique bien trop tôt, le liquide gicla sur Wan.

Et elle se mit à hurler.

\- Mon œil ! J'en ai dans les yeux ! Je ne vois plus rien !

Chourave se précipita vers nous, son sourire remplacé par une expression que j'avais plus l'habitude de voir sur le visage de McGonagall, et elle dut menacer Wan de la pétrifier si elle ne se tenait pas tranquille assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse rincer son visage. Il fallut plusieurs _Aguamenti_ pour réussir à retirer la majorité de la substance et Wan ne cessa pas de gémir à propos de son incapacité à voir.

J'étais presque sûre qu'elle pleura à un moment, mais l'eau emporta ses larmes.

A la fin, elle était trempée – ce que Chourave se chargea de rectifier d'un coup de baguette – et toute la partie gauche de son visage – son œil compris – avait une joli teinte bleu roi.

\- Vous allez aller à l'infirmerie, Miss Wan. Miss Malhorne va vous accompagner. Je ne pense pas que votre œil soit abîmé, mais je préfère que Madame Pomfresh le vérifie, on ne sait jamais...

J'eus la nette impression que Chourave avait l'air suspicieuse concernant l'accident à la façon dont elle ne s'éloigna jamais vraiment de notre table, aussi fis-je de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur ma tâche. Deloris et moi n'avions sûrement jamais aussi peu discuté durant une heure de botanique – il s'agissait du cours que mon amie trouvait parfait pour me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le château – et nous rendîmes pas moins de huit flacons aux couleurs chatoyantes – je devais avouer que ce cours-ci n'avait pas été aussi horrible que les autres –.

Crystal revint quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne et rassembla ses affaires – et celles de Wan – en silence.

\- Dépêche-toi, Malhorne, je meurs de faim, lança Deloris.

Crystal attendit que nous soyons presque arrivées au château pour nous donner des nouvelles de Wan.

\- Pomfresh a dit qu'il faudrait au moins une semaine avant que la tâche ne s'estompe. Elle a de la chance que ce soit bientôt les vacances.

\- Elle n'avait qu'à pas commencer. On lui a rien fait, pas vrai ? fis-je remarquer.

Crystal eut une grimace.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Deloris. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit !

Ce qui était vrai. Ni Deloris, ni moi ne parlions vraiment à Jin Wan quand nous pouvions l'éviter. Nous n'étions clairement pas du même monde.

\- A part la fois de la Saint Valentin, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Crystal avec un haussement de sourcil.

\- La fois de la Saint Valentin ? répéta-t-elle.

Crystal nous dévisagea une longue seconde, une étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux noirs, puis secoua la tête.

\- Elle a fait une remarque sur Alya, comme quoi elle n'avait pas reçu de lettres pour la Saint Valentin, et tu l'as envoyée paître. Elle trouve que vous êtes particulièrement arrogantes, toutes les deux. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle nous a fait cette blague.

Je baissai aussitôt le regard, sachant pertinemment que Crystal n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Ni Deloris, ni moi, n'avions vraiment été agréable avec Jin Wan depuis le début de l'année, parce qu'elle était trop différente de ce à quoi nous avions été habituée toute notre vie, et qu'il était hors de question que quelqu'un puisse imaginer que nous nous intéressions à la culture moldue.

\- Que croyait-elle ? Que nous allions toutes les quatre devenir les meilleures amies du monde ? Si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, elle aurait dû demander au Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle !

La réaction de Déloris ne m'étonna pas une seconde – je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait des Nés-Moldus et des Sang-Mêlés – et elle n'avait jamais été discrète sur le sujet – un peu comme Draco –.

Elle tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux tourbillonnant dans son sillage, et entra dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Sven et Hadrian, auprès desquels elle pourrait sans doute se plaindre de la stupidité de Wan.

Je me retrouvai seule face à Crystal et échappai à son regard inquisiteur du mieux que je pus.

\- Je meurs de faim, soufflai-je finalement.

Crystal ne prononça pas un seul mot de l'après-midi et si je crus que le sujet était clos, je me trompais.

Au moment de notre couvre-feu, Avelina Ogden entra dans notre dortoir, l'air aussi sévère que Raelyn Hobday.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des tensions dans votre année ? demanda-t-elle après nous avoir dévisagé toutes les quatre.

Je glissais un regard accusateur à Wan : la moitié de son visage – son œil gauche compris – avait une étrange couleur violette que la longue douche qu'elle avait pris n'avait que très légèrement atténué. Elle me répondit par une expression dure.

\- Vous allez devoir passer les six prochaines années ensemble, et Serpentard ne peut se permettre d'avoir des petites guerre intestines, cette année encore moins que les autres. Je vous conseille très fortement de nettoyer vos chaudrons entre vous, car Hobday et Horton n'hésiterons pas à vous donner autant de retenues qu'il faudra pour que vous compreniez la leçon. Nous devons rester unis, et ce n'est pas négociable. De plus, vos petites blagues auraient pu coûter des points à notre maison, et ce n'est pas ainsi que nous allons gagner la Coupe. C'est votre seul avertissement. Au lit maintenant.

Elle n'attendit pas que Crystal ait rejoint son lit pour couper la lumière et fermer la porte derrière elle. Un étrange silence s'éternisa dans la pièce avant que la respiration profonde de Deloris ne s'élève.

Je savais que mon amie n'avait pas eu le moindre problème à s'endormir. Elle ferait désormais attention à ne plus être ouvertement hostile à Wan, Harper et O'Casey, sans que cela ne change vraiment ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Elle savait qu'il était important d'être dans les bonnes faveurs des Préfets.

Crystal était la seule à ne rien avoir à se reprocher.

De toute évidence, j'étais la seule à être affectée par cette leçon de morale et je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer le semblant de culpabilité qui me nouait l'estomac.

J'étais Alya Lestrange et j'étais la nièce des Malfoy.

Il y avait des fréquentations qui m'étaient interdites, quoi que je puisse en penser.

…

 **Mercredi 7 Avril 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

Draco se laissa tomber à ma droite, une place que venait de libérer une bande de quatrième année, et me tendit la lettre qu'il avait sans nul doute possible reçu de Nani – j'avais aperçu son hibou quand j'étais arrivée dans la Grande Salle, légèrement en retard par rapport à mes habitudes –.

 _Mes chers enfants,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera tous les deux en bonne santé._

 _Je vous prie d'essayer de faire en sorte de vous avancer dans vos devoirs cette semaine afin de ne pas avoir à vous en préoccuper pendant les vacances de Pâques. J'ai en effet été invitée aux défilés de Paris, et nous passerons la semaine en France._

 _Emmenez le stricte nécessaire, je me chargerai de prévoir vos tenues pour la semaine._

 _Bonne fin de semaine à tous les deux,_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _NM._

Je ne pus retenir mon cri ravi à l'annonce de ce programme alléchant. Paris, les défilés des grands couturiers sorciers, et sans doute plusieurs fêtes ! C'était de loin la meilleure nouvelle que j'avais entendu depuis des semaines !

Je réalisai une seconde trop tard que Draco affichait une mine d'enterrement.

\- Quoi ?

\- La dernière fois qu'on a été à un truc pareil, c'était horrible.

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est moi qui aie reçu le plus de compliments.

Il plissa les yeux en une menace silencieuse et j'éclatai de rire.

Lorsque Nani réussissait à se faire inviter – plus vraisemblablement quand elle exigeait de pouvoir assister aux défilés parce que l'envie lui en prenait – elle obtenait aussi ses entrées dans des soirées, auxquelles les mannequins se pressaient. Etrangement, elles avaient tendance à ignorer mon cousin et Draco avait horreur de ça.

\- Tu penses que ton père va venir ? demandai-je pour l'adoucir un peu.

Lucius n'était pas du genre à assister ni aux défilés, ni aux fêtes, et profitait souvent de Paris pour agrandir sa collection d'Arts en tout genre, ce à quoi Draco était nettement plus sensible.

\- J'espère... On ne l'a quasiment pas vu à Noël.

\- Tu exagères, tu as passé une longue heure en tête à tête avec lui !

Cette fois, son regard était meurtrier et je le regardai s'éloigner en riant. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de m'expliquer dans les détails à quel point le savon de son père concernant son comportement au manoir Yaxley avait été sévère – je connaissais les réprimandes de Lucius bien mieux que lui – mais il avait laissé entendre que son père en avait profité pour lui parler des _plaisirs de la chair_ et du comportement que se devait d'avoir un parfait gentlemen.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un visage aussi rouge.

De son côté, Pansy avait été sévèrement punie par sa mère – elle était tenue de passer les vacances de Pâques au château, ce qui semblait l'arranger – et si j'avais crains un malaise entre les deux, ils semblaient aussi proches qu'avant, voire même plus.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire pendant les vacances ? me demanda Crystal, attirant l'attention de Deloris.

\- Ma tante est invitée aux défilés parisiens.

Le cri de Deloris fit se retourner toutes les têtes vers nous et je lui assénai un coup de pied sous la table pour la faire taire.

\- Viviane, Circée et Morgane ! Je suis _terriblement_ jalouse !

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Deloris ne manqua pas une occasion de m'interroger sur la Fashion Week et jamais encore elle ne m'avait écoutée avec une telle attention. J'étais pourtant certaine de lui avoir déjà tout raconté deux ans plus tôt...

Sa passion pour la mode s'était – semblait-il – intensifiée depuis.

A notre plus grande surprise, Jin Wan se révéla avoir plus de connaissance en mode que ses tenues ne laissaient supposer. Une de ses tantes moldues travaillait pour un magasine renommé et elle nous décrivit les tendances du mieux qu'elle put, nous proposant de demander des détails à sa tante.

J'eus la nette impression que notre discussion n'intéressait guère Crystal, et elle se contenta de nous expliquer que les tenues sorcières en Afrique du Sud ne seraient sans doute pas à notre goût.

Après le dîner, je n'eus même pas le temps de déposer mon sac que Pansy se dressa devant moi, l'air particulièrement renfrognée, ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

\- Draco m'a dit que vous alliez à Paris pour les défilés ?

\- Oui, et...

Mais elle me coupa.

\- Ce crétin n'a pas arrêté de s'en plaindre de la journée. Je te propose de demander à ta tante de m'emmener à sa place. Je serais sans doute de meilleure compagnie et j'apprécierais nettement plus que lui cette chance.

J'eus une grimace désolée. Je pouvais la laisser espérer que Nani dirait oui, mais je me doutais que ma tante essayait de se racheter après les désastreuses vacances de Noël, et que les défilés servaient d'excuses à des vacances en famille.

Pansy eut un soupir sans que je n'ai besoin d'en dire plus.

\- Ce crétin ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir Narcissa Malefoy pour mère. A plus tard, petite.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je me retrouvai coincée entre elle, Daphné, Tracey et Millicent, et je dus leur donner le maximum d'informations sur Paris en français. Draco se résigna à nous rejoindre et s'amusa à me corriger dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, parce que ce crétin était bien plus doué que moi en langue étrangère.

Je fus surprise de réaliser que j'avais tout de même réussi à passer une bonne soirée et que j'avais encore plus hâte d'être en vacances.

Avec un peu de chance, je passerais la majorité de mes journées seule avec Nani dans une ville magnifique.

Cela aurait pu être pire.

...

 **Des fois que vous n'auriez pas compris, Pansy est une de mes chouchoutes officielles, et je crains qu'elle ait creusé un labyrinthe dans l'histoire, juste pour être certaine que je ne puisse pas la déloger...**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **Thédore Nott et son petit deal avec Maellyn (que ne ferait-elle pas pour Christopher...)**

 **\- Le moment Tendresse entre les deux cousin (#UltraChoupis).**

 **\- Le 1er Avril sauce Serpentard. Les filles sont capables d'êtres particulièrement cruelles.**

 **\- Le programme des prochaines vacances des Malefoy (#Extra).**

Si vous voulez étendre sur la fixette de Maellyn sur son image de jeune fille de bonne famille ou sur Pansy (cette petite est insistante), je suis preneuse aussi ;)

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, je galère vraiment avec 30, et je n'ose même pas réfléchir à 31...**

Pour rappel donc :

Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT (le fameux UA).

Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.

A très vite les loulous !

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 24/03/2018_


	11. Dark Matter : Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Lupa :** Hello ! Comment vas-tu ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le pari est risqué, oui, mais que ne ferait pas Maellyn pour Chris, hein ? ^^ C'est sûr que si Judy et Sirius voyaient les « exploits » de leur fille pour le 1er avril, elle se ferait engueulée, et précisément parce qu'elle s'est contentée d'une seule petite blague ! Sirius et Remus seront bientôt de retour, c'est promis ! (mais un peu de patience quand même, ils soignent leur entrée;)). Je te laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **AndouilleEtSushi, Sundae Vanille, Lupa** et **Lyrumbra** pour leur review. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

What's up ?

Un peu de retard aujourd'hui (sorry sorry) mais il fait un soleil magnifique et ça aurait été un sacrilège de ne pas en profiter (surtout que je ne suis pas convaincue que ça dure ^^).

De mon côté, ce sont à nouveau les vacances (en Lozère cette fois) et ça sent la fin de l'année au lycée (oui, déjà).

Pas grand chose de plus à part que j'ai commencé 31 (et avec lui, le tome 4) et que ça s'annonce assez douloureux comme enfantement (ai-je mérité la révolte de mes persos ? Peut-être ^^).

Sinon, nouveau chapitre ! Alors je l'aime beaucoup celui-ci, il se passe plein plein de trucs, les intrigues avancent, et les persos sont on fire ! Je me souviens qu'il s'était écrit presque tout seul, et c'est assez rare pour le souligner !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Dimanche 11 Avril 1993, Paris, France.**

L'effet du Portoloin me rendit légèrement nauséeuse et je m'agrippai à la main de Nani pour ne pas trébucher. Plus la distance parcourue était grande, plus je me sentais malade et j'avais plus hâte que jamais d'être en âge de passer mon permis de Transplanage pour en finir avec ces désagréments. Habillée comme je l'étais, Nani n'apprécierait guère que je vomisse.

\- Lord et Lady Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de vos affaires...

Je dévisageai l'homme – il était petit, habillé d'une robe brodée du nom de l'hôtel, mais sa voix grave m'était familière – et je finis par reconnaître le majordome qui s'était occupé de toutes nos demandes lors de notre dernière visite.

Oncle Lucius lui tendit sa cape de voyage sans même un regard.

\- Merci Robert. Ces deux malles-là vont dans la chambre des enfants. J'apprécierais que vous veillez à ce que leurs vêtements soient suspendus.

Bien entendu, ma tante n'avait pas l'ombre d'un accent quand elle parlait français et je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle l'entretenait si régulièrement que cela. Oncle Lucius n'était pas très friand de voyages.

\- Cela sera fait, Lady Malefoy. Nous vous avons réservé les mêmes suites que la dernière fois.

Un sourire m'échappa. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de la chambre que nous avions eu deux ans plus tôt : un grand salon, meublés des fauteuils les plus confortables que j'avais jamais utilisé, un lit immense dans lequel Draco et moi pouvions dormir dans n'importe quel sens, un bain équipé de tellement de robinets différents que je n'avais pas eu le temps de tous les tester, sans oublier la vue magnifique depuis le balcon.

J'avais beau savoir que les toits de Paris et la Tour Eiffel faisaient partie du monde moldu, cela n'arrivait pas à ternir leur beauté.

Robert nous escorta jusqu'à l'ascenseur et je redécouvris l'hôtel comme si j'y venais pour la première fois. Le sol était de marbre, les murs recouverts de boiseries délicatement sculptées pour reproduire un jardin, les colonnes, qui soutenaient une coupole impressionnante, étaient recouvertes d'or. Nani se montrait toujours exigeante quand elle choisissait un hôtel, mais de tous ceux où nous étions restés, celui de Paris était le plus luxueux d'entre tous.

\- Voici pour vous, jeunes gens.

Il confia la clé de la chambre à Draco puis s'effaça pour que nous puissions entrer.

\- La porte au fond communique directement avec la suite de vos parents. Vos bagages sont déjà dans votre chambre.

Quand nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Draco se précipita sur le canapé et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur les coussins, tandis que je gagnais le balcon. Il était encore tôt et des nuages bas masquaient la tour Eiffel, mais je pouvais quand même deviner la lumière qui clignotait à son sommet. Je restai un long moment à détailler les environs, essayant de trouver des différences avec mes souvenirs sans vraiment y arriver. C'était la quatrième fois que nous venions à Paris, et chacune de mes visites me faisait regretter de ne pas pouvoir découvrir la partie moldue de la ville. Les quartiers sorciers ne représentaient que quelques rues tout au plus – l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse – que je connaissais presque par cœur désormais. J'avais pu voir des photos des bâtiments célèbre de la capitale française dans certaines boutiques et la tour Eiffel ne semblait même pas être la plus belle d'entre eux.

Sauf qu'oncle Lucius ne serait jamais d'accord pour une telle sortie, Nani non plus.

\- Alya, Draco, nous sortons. Couvrez-vous bien.

La voix de ma tante depuis sa propre suite me sortit de mes rêveries et je quittai le balcon à regret.

La matinée fut employée à une balade aux alentours de l'hôtel – je repérais plusieurs boutiques dans lesquelles il fallait absolument que j'aille – et le regard de Draco se mit à briller devant celle de Quidditch – qui semblait présenter en avant première un nouveau balai magnifique –.

\- Père, où ces escaliers mènent-ils ?

Nani s'était arrêtée pour regarder de plus près la vitrine d'un bijoutier et nous nous trouvions à quelques mètres d'une volée de marches surmontées d'un panneau où était inscrit _Odéon_ ainsi que d'un _M_ jaune.

\- Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une sortie vers le monde moldu, sans doute une gare.

Seule la présence d'oncle Lucius m'empêcha de m'approcher pour vérifier son hypothèse.

\- Je crois que j'ai entendu parler de cela, reprit Nani en se détournant du magasin. C'est tout de même un peu moins vulgaire que de devoir passer par un bar comme au Chemin de Traverse.

La moue de Lucius me laissa imaginer qu'il pensait sûrement que la véritable vulgarité était de laisser les deux mondes communiquer, mais il se garda de faire une réflexion en public, ce dont Nani avait horreur.

Nous mangeâmes dans un excellent restaurant pour le déjeuner et Nani en profita pour nous interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard depuis Noël, réclamant bien plus de détails que ce que je croyais possible de se souvenir. Le récit de la Saint-Valentin et du poème de Ginevra Weasley à Potter fit même sourire oncle Lucius.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé un repas aussi agréable tous les quatre.

J'aurais dû me douter que cela n'allait pas durer.

\- Comme les défilés ne commencent que demain, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions passer l'après-midi tous les trois ? Alya est assez grande pour rester seule maintenant.

Je me sentis pâlir, Draco releva la tête si vite qu'il aurait sans doute pu se briser une vertèbre, et Nani se figea, sa cuillère à mi-chemin entre son dessert et ses lèvres.

\- Plaît-il ?

Sa voix était glaciale et son ton accusateur.

Oncle Lucius fit claquer sa langue et sembla se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce trop demander de ma part que de vouloir passer de temps en temps un moment avec ma femme et mon fils ?

Je baissai les yeux vers mon assiette et je m'obligeai à me concentrer sur les marques de chocolat qu'avait laissé ma cuillère pour contenir la brûlure derrière mes paupières. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucius laissait entendre que ma présence l'inconvenait **,** mais jamais encore il n'avait si ouvertement suggérer de me laisser à part pour qu'il n'ait pas à me supporter.

Il n'avait pourtant rien à me reprocher. Mon comportement en société était irréprochable – ce n'était pas moi qui m'était fait remarquer lors du réveillon des Yaxley –, mes résultats scolaires étaient excellents et jamais je ne m'étais montrée ingrate envers lui ou Nani.

J'avais parfaitement conscience que j'avais eu de la chance d'être recueillie par eux, et non pas par les Lestrange ou pire, de ne pas avoir été placée dans un orphelinat.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute si mes parents avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient fait, et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Lucius ne m'aimait pas.

Je sentis la main de Draco sur mon bras et mon cœur battit un peu moins fort et un peu moins rapidement.

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse une enfant de onze ans seule dans un hôtel, aussi luxueux soit-il, Lucius. Tu n'as qu'à te rendre à ce musée avec Draco.

\- Je suis sûr que ce Robert peut nous trouver une gouvernante pour l'après-midi.

\- Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas envie de passer l'après-midi avec toi après que tu te sois montré aussi cruel. Alya, ma douce, nous y allons.

Draco fit un geste pour nous suivre, mais Lucius le retint d'un regard et il me lança un sourire désolé quand je tournai la tête vers lui.

Nani se mit à genoux devant moi au moment de quitter le restaurant sous prétexte de réajuster ma cape. Avec douceur, elle me força à croiser son regard gris – celui de Draco – et je déglutis pour ravaler mes larmes.

\- Ne prête pas d'importance à ce que peut bien penser Lucius, Maellyn. C'est un idiot. Il ne veut pas se rendre compte de la personne que tu es sous prétexte que tu es la fille de Bellatrix... Je t'aime ma douce. Et Draco t'aime aussi. Et je suis reconnaissante au destin de m'avoir permis de t'élever, n'en doute jamais.

Une larme m'échappa quand même et je ne pus résister au besoin de me retrouver dans les bras de ma marraine. Elle me garda contre elle le temps qu'il me fallut, murmurant des mots absurdes à mon oreille et caressant mon dos avec douceur.

\- Ai-je le droit à un sourire ? souffla-t-elle en me libérant.

Mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres, lui arrachant un éclat de rire, et elle m'embrassa sur le front en se relevant.

\- Bien, que dirais-tu d'aller faire les boutiques ? Nous avons toute l'après-midi devant nous, et je sais que tu as déjà repéré des vitrines.

Nani sembla mettre un point d'honneur à ne – presque – rien me refuser tout au long de la journée, et nous rentrâmes avec un nombre indécent de paquets à l'hôtel une demi-heure seulement avant le dîner.

\- Dépêche-toi de te changer. Nous mangeons au restaurant de l'hôtel et ils exigent une tenue correcte. Fais passer le mot à Draco.

Comme je n'avais pas la clé, je fus obligée de frapper à la porte de la chambre et mon cousin m'ouvrit presque aussitôt, ce qui me laissa deviner qu'il m'attendait de pied ferme. Son air maussade m'apprit qu'il n'avait pas passé une très bonne après-midi.

\- Le musée n'était pas bien ?

\- Si, très bien, mais père était de mauvaise humeur parce que je ne voulais pas lui parler.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui faire la tête à cause de moi... J'ai l'habitude.

Il eut une grimace.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Et c'était pire que d'habitude en plus... C'était bien avec maman ?

Je déposai mes paquets sur le canapé – il faudrait que je range mes achats dans ma malle au risque que Nani me fasse une leçon de morale – et me débarrassai de ma lourde cape d'hiver.

\- C'était très bien. On a fait plein de superbes boutiques. Madame Guipure ferait bien de prendre exemple sur ce qui se fait ici...

\- Oui, mais maman n'aurait plus d'excuses pour traîner père ici...

Mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres et cela, plus que tout le reste, sembla terminer de le rassurer.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller se préparer. Le dîner est dans un quart d'heure et il faut qu'on se change.

Draco insista pour que je passe la première à la salle de bain, ce qui lui laissa tout le loisir d'arriver en retard, sans doute pour faire enrager son père. Nani ne lui fit aucune remarque et salua même sa mise en scène d'un discret sourire en coin.

…

 **Mardi 13 Avril 1993, Paris, France.**

Le spectacle était à couper le souffle et je n'avais visiblement gardé qu'un très vague souvenir des défilés auxquels j'avais assisté deux ans plus tôt.

Les mannequins se succédaient sur la scène,leur démarche gracieuse alors qu'elles étaient perchées sur des talons impressionnants. Chaque silhouette était habillée de tenues plus étourdissantes les unes que les autres – la veille, le thème du couturier était les fleurs et j'avais eu l'impression d'être dans un jardin, odeurs et bruits compris – et aujourd'hui, les étoiles étaient à l'honneur, ce qui me touchait davantage encore, et je savais que Nani et Draco pensaient la même chose.

Une nouvelle mannequin fit son entrée, sa tenue dorée des pieds à la tête, évoquant un irrésistible soleil. Elle portait une jupe de tissu vaporeux qui dévoilait ses genoux, et sa cape – dont le col était enchanté pour ressemblé à des flammes – s'arrêtait en bas de son dos. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en une coiffure compliquée – qui aurait ravi Pansy – et son maquillage donnait l'impression que ses paupières étaient véritablement couvertes d'or.

Il y eut bien sûr d'autres planètes du systèmes solaire – Mercure, Saturne, Jupiter - mais aucune ne pouvaient rivaliser avec les tenues inspirées de la Voie Lactée – une cape translucide, brodée d'argent, sur une combinaison d'un bleu nuit mat, et une paire de talons aiguilles argentés – ou du Trou Noir – une cape noir immense, et une traîne encore plus longue qui flottait autour du mannequin, comme vouée d'une vie propre, engloutissant la lumière de la salle. La pièce finale était une robe de mariée seulement constituée de voilages d'un blanc si brillant qu'un halo entourait le mannequin. Quand elle passa devant moi, je réalisai avec effarement qu'il s'agissait d'ailes de fées cousues les unes aux autres.

A la fin du défilé, toute la salle était debout et je mis plusieurs minutes à me remettre des visions que j'avais vu. A ma droite, ma tante applaudissait à tout rompre, ses joues rendues rouges par l'excitation, et même Draco semblait sous le choc. Je compris que la collection était vraiment hors norme en surprenant le sourire appréciateur de mon oncle, celui qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à une pièce d'art hors de prix qui pourrait enrichir sa collection.

\- Rassemblez vos affaires. Nous avons la chance d'être invités à la réception. Ils exposent les tenues en règle générale...

J'enfilais le pull fin que Nani m'avait forcée à mettre, plus par souci de compléter ma tenue d'une touche plus claire que pour lutter contre le froid parisien, et je la suivis de près tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers les spectateurs et la presse sorcière.

Des flashs me firent baisser les yeux, sans que je ne sois certaine que l'appareil soit pointé sur nous, même si le contraire ne m'étonnerait pas. Oncle Lucius était une personnalité reconnue dans la communauté sorcière britannique, et Nani faisait la pluie et le beau temps chez les Sangs-Purs. _Sorcière_ _Hebdo_ adorait sortir un article sur les Malefoy de temps en temps.

Deux sorciers à l'air patibulairegardaient l'entrée de la réception – une sorte d'arche drapée de rideaux d'un rouge soutenu – et ils s'effacèrent quand Nani leur tendit son bulletin d'invitation.

La première chose que je vis fut l'impressionnante pyramide de coupes de champagne – du cristal vraisemblablement – installée au centre de l'immense salle. Beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà arrivées, attrapant des petits fours sur des plateaux qui se déplaçaient seuls d'un groupe à un autre. Les tenues qu'ils portaient semblaient plus étudiées les unes que les autres, des coiffures extravagantes tutoyaient des chapeaux aux couleurs vives, comme s'il n'y avait aucune notion de limite et que tout le monde pouvait se permettre n'importe quoi, tant que l'originalité ne devenait pas une faute de mauvais goût.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que Nani ait revêtu une robe brodée de fleurs exotiques qui moulaient parfaitement sa silhouette, que la cape de Draco soit d'un rose fushia, que les cheveux d'oncle Lucius soient tressés et que je porte un chemisier sur lequel voletaient des oiseaux et un pantalon ajusté, qui dévoilait mes bottines en peau de dragon.

Pour tout ce que je pouvais en voir, il s'agissait sans doute du cuir le moins incroyable de la pièce.

Nani et oncle Lucius saluèrent un nombre impressionnant de convives sur le chemin qui devait nous amener près des vitrines où les tenues les plus emblématiques du défilé étaient déjà exposées.

Je voulais regarder de plus près la robe de mariée !

\- Narcissa Black ? Bonté divine, vous êtes resplendissante !

Nani s'arrêta net – il était très rare que quelqu'un l'appelle encore par son nom de jeune fille – et je tournai la tête pour dévisager aussi discrètement que possible l'homme.

Grand, très mince, habillé d'un costume moldu qui devait valoir une fortune et des chaussures de femme aux pieds, il dégageait un rare charisme qui me laissa la bouche entrouverte de stupeur.

\- Oscar, quelle délicieuse surprise ! Lucius, voici Oscar Lamartine... Oscar, mon mari, Lucius Malefoy.

Oncle Lucius sembla peu ravi de devoir serrer la main d'un homme aussi extravagant, mais Draco et moi furent sans doute les seuls à le remarquer.

\- Et qui sont ces charmants jeunes gens ? Je suppose que ce garçon est votre fils ? Cette demoiselle, toutefois...

Sa remarque me surprit. Il n'était pas rare que des étrangers pensent que j'étais la fille de Nani, ce qui avait le don d'agacer oncle Lucius au plus haut point.

\- Rien ne vous échappe, Oscar, comme d'habitude, reprit Nani avec un sourire avant de faire signe à Draco de se présenter, et mon cousin imita à la perfection la distance polaire de son père.

Je pouvais me tromper, mais il était fort probable que mon cousin n'aime guère Lamartine.

\- Et Alya est ma filleule. Elle est la fille de ma sœur aînée, Bellatrix, et de Rodolphus.

\- Une Lestrange, donc ? Enchantée, jeune fille.

Je fis une révérence qui fit apparaître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres fines.

\- J'ai bien connu vos parents, Miss Lestrange. J'ai réalisé la robe de mariée de votre mère, puisque la maison pour laquelle je travaillais à l'époque avait réalisé toutes les robes de mariées des Lestrange depuis six générations.

Il me détailla une seconde et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient verrons, l'un vert et l'autre d'un marron très sombre.

\- Vous êtes bien différente de ce que j'ai un jour imaginé en songeant aux futurs enfants de Bellatrix et Rodolphus...

La main de Nani fut aussitôt sur mon épaule, la serrant plus que nécessaire, avant qu'elle n'éclate d'un rire que je savais faux.

\- Vous seriez étonné de voir à quel point Alya ressemble à sa grand-mère maternelle, Oscar... Pour quelle maison travaillez-vous maintenant ?

Oscar m'adressa un dernier regard scrutateur avant de se désintéresser complètement de moi.

\- J'opère en agent libre. Je compte participer aux défilés l'année prochaine si tout se passe bien. Vous devriez passer à ma boutique, Narcissa. J'ai plusieurs pièces qui devraient faire votre bonheur... Et celui de monsieur.

Son clin d'oeil appuyé sembla parfaitement compris de mon oncle et de ma tante, et je me rassurais en me disant que Draco ne semblait pas avoir deviné plus que moi ce dont il était question.

\- Je dois rejoindre l'artiste derrière cette soirée – ce défilé était tout bonnement sublime, n'est-il pas ?–. Demoiselle, me gratifieriez-vous d'un sourire avant que nos routes se séparent ?

Je m'exécutai malgré son étrange requête, et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Un vrai sourire, pas celui que Narcissa vous a appris à porter...

A nouveau, le rire de ma tante sonna faux à mes oreilles. De toute évidence, l'étonnante perspicacité de Lamartine l'agaçait.

Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas ignorer sa demande désormais.

Mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres sans que je n'ai besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois, et Larmartine le salua d'une étrange révérence avant de disparaître au milieu des autres convives.

\- Continuons, conclut Nani en me poussant vers les vitrines.

…

 **Vendredi 16 Mars 1993, Paris, France.**

Les vernissages étaient les seules fêtes qu'oncle Lucius semblait véritablement apprécier. Pendant quelques heures, ses traits sévères s'adoucissaient sensiblement, son regard bleu était comme illuminé, et il était même capable d'être agréable avec moi.

Sans surprise, il s'agissait également des sorties favorites de Draco. Mon cousin avait une passion pour le dessin depuis qu'il était petit, et il était même assez doué, bien qu'il soit de plus en plus difficile de le convaincre de montrer ses dernières œuvres.  
Du coin de l'oeil, j'essayai de deviner s'il était prêt à passer à un autre tableau, mais son expression n'avait pas changé depuis cinq minutes, et je dus ravaler mon soupir. Nani n'apprécierait pas que je m'éloigne seule dans l'immense galerie, comme si Draco pourrait m'être d'une quelconque aide si quelqu'un était soudainement pris d'une envie de me faire Merlin savait quoi.

Nous étions en France, et les sorciers parisiens se fichait bien de l'héritière Lestrange.

Je reportai donc mon attention sur le tableau qui me faisait face – une imposante toile blanche sur laquelle semblait bouger comme une tâche d'un blanc plus nacré – sauf qu'il pouvait également s'agir d'une ombre projeté par la lumière, et l'artiste devait bien rire en nous voyant plantés devant.

\- Ah, vous êtes là !

La voix de ma tante faillit m'arracher une exclamation soulagée. Je n'étais ni Draco, ni Lucius, et le seul avantage à ces soirées étaient les délicieux petits-fours qui y étaient servis.

\- Draco, Alya, voici Marius Trensin. C'est lui qui a peint toutes ces œuvres.

Trensin n'était pas aussi âgé que ce que j'avais imaginé – trente ans tout au plus – et il semblait mal à l'aise coincé entre Nani et Lucius.

Ou du reste, je l'aurais été à sa place. Ma tante avait revêtu une de ses nouvelles robes – un bustier crème sur une jupe vaporeuse d'un délicat vert d'eau – et mon oncle faisait preuve d'originalité avec une cape recouverte de véritable plume de pan. Trensin s'était contenté d'un pantalon moldu et d'un pull en laine sans forme.

Il surprit mon regard et se fendit d'un demi sourire.

\- Une toile en particulier vous a plu ?

Puisque que je devais rester avec Draco, je n'avais pas pu voir la moitié de ce qui était exposé et une seule m'avait paru plus intéressante que les autres.

\- Le dragon, répondis-je finalement.

\- Le propriétaire de cette galerie a bien fait d'insister pour que je l'expose dans ce cas...

\- Moi je préfère celle-ci, intervint Draco en se détournant finalement. C'est un paysage sous la neige, n'est-ce pas?

Le regard de Trensin se mit à briller.

\- Peu de personnes ont la patience de rester devant pour le découvrir.

Mon cousin haussa les épaules et oncle Lucius glissa un regard vers la toile.

\- Bien, nous prendrons celle-ci dans ce cas. Mon fils a d'excellents goûts en la matière.

A la fin de la soirée, Draco avait décrété que deux autres toiles étaient aussi intéressantes que le paysage sous la neige, et oncle Lucius n'hésita pas longtemps avant de les acheter également. Lors des vernissages, mon oncle pouvait dépenser plus de Gallions en quelques heures que Nani en une année de shopping acharné.

Excepté qu'il considérait l'Art comme un investissement et avait comme un don pour revendre les pièces de sa collection au bon moment.

Lorsque Draco et moi regagnâmes notre suite, je restai longtemps sur la terrasse à observer Paris. Nous rentrions le lendemain dans la matinée et Viviane seule savait quand Nani se déciderait à nous faire revenir.

 **Lundi 19 Avril 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

La journée de rentrée m'avait semblé interminable. Nous n'avions pas eu un seul cours digne d'intérêt – Rogue avait prévu un devoir, Binns n'était pas plus intéressant après une semaine de vacances, je n'avais pas réussi à maîtriser le sortilège du jour et Lockhart avait réussi l'exploit de nous relire le même passage que deux mois plus tôt, ce qui avait même agacé Deloris – et après avoir dû raconter mes vacances dans les moindres détails à mes deux amies, Pansy m'avait entraînée dans son dortoir au retour du dîner pour que je lui décrive tout à nouveau.

\- Tu as rencontré Oscar Lamartine ?!

\- Ma tante est particulièrement douée pour se souvenir des visages, donc il semblerait en effet.

Pansy balaya ma réponse sarcastique d'un geste de la main.

\- Il est quasiment tous les mois dans la presse à scandale, m'expliqua Daphné depuis son lit, sans relever les yeux de son magasine.

\- Ma mère le déteste, renchérit Pansy. Mais je suis étonnée que Narcissa Malefoy le connaisse.

J'haussai les épaules. Ma tante connaissait tellement de monde que plus rien ne me surprenait vraiment la concernant.

\- Il a réalisé la robe de mariée de ma mère...

Pansy et Millicent échangèrent un regard surpris, avant de glousser sans la moindre élégance.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'as déjà vue, cette robe de mariée ? me demanda Pansy après s'être calmée.

\- Oui, sur des photos... Elle n'a rien de bien extraordinaire. Beaucoup trop de dentelles à mon goût.

Nani m'avait expliquée que ma mère avait toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, et sa robe était inévitablement à son image avec sa traîne de près de dix mètres et son jupon impressionnant. A côté, celle de ma tante était particulièrement simple, puisqu'elle n'avait même pas porté de voile.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas surprenant. Il est connu pour sa ligne de lingerie... Apparemment, il s'inspire de la mode moldue.

Je compris un peu mieux pourquoi Lady Parkinson le détestait, elle qui portait encore des corsets en signe de nostalgie – et pour cacher son ventre disgracieux à en croire Pansy –.

Je profitai que le sujet de discussion ait dévié de mes vacances pour feindre un bâillement et glisser un regard appuyé sur le réveil de Millicent.

\- Si petite et si délicate, se moqua Pansy.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire beaucoup de grasses matinées pendant les vacances, répliquai-je. En plus, si Hobday me surprend ici, je suis bonne pour une retenue...

\- Tu veux dire que Pansy est bonne pour une retenue, non ? intervint Daphné. Elle est censée être plus raisonnable que toi et montrer l'exemple.

Un ricanement m'échappa malgré moi. Pansy était tout sauf raisonnable, et j'avais grandi avec Draco.

\- Très bien, minus. Au lit.

Je répondis à son regard menaçant par mon sourire tordu et sautai du lit de Millicent. Il était hors de question que je laisse passer ma sortie.

Car ce n'était pas vraiment à cause des cours, ou des questions de Deloris, que la journée m'avait parue interminable.

Je n'avais pas réussi à me retrouver seule, même pour aller aux toilettes, et j'étais certaine que Nott ne me confierait rien devant les autres, encore moins devant Draco – ce qui valait sans doute mieux pour moi – et il fallait que je réussisse à redescendre dans la Salle Commune sans me faire intercepter par les préfètes. Une chance que Hobday soit en patrouille à cette heure-là et que Ogden soit tombée amoureuse pendant les vacances.

D'après ce que Deloris avait réussi à apprendre, il s'agissait d'un Serdaigle et Ogden n'était plus qu'un coup de vent dans les quartiers des Serpentards.

J'ignorai donc la porte de mon dortoir et continuai en direction des escaliers. Dans le pire des cas, je n'aurais sûrement qu'une réprimande et je pouvais toujours prétexter avoir oublié quelque chose.

A cette heure, seuls les premières années étaient censés être dans leurs lits, et j'eus l'impression que la quasi totalité de ma maison se trouvait là. Je n'eus pas de mal à repérer Nott, installé en face de Draco et Blaise. Je croisai son regard depuis le bas des escaliers et il me sembla lire une promesse sur son visage.

Sauf que je ne pouvais pas le rejoindre maintenant. Nous n'étions pas amis et Draco ne manquerait pas de se montrer curieux, et j'étais presque sûre qu'il n'allait pas apprécier le marché que j'avais conclu avec Nott.

J'articulai silencieusement « une heure » et il cligna des paupières en réponse. Ce fut avec un étrange nœud dans la gorge que je regagnai mon lit. Je savais que je ne risquais pas de m'endormir mais je restai soigneusement assise juste au cas où.

J'allais enfin savoir.

J'avais redemandé à Nani si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Christopher pendant les vacances et son regard inquiet m'avait fait frémir. Jusque-là, ma tante avait toujours réussi à tout savoir, usant de son charme, de l'argent des Malefoy ou de menaces pour parvenir à ses fins. Bien entendu, Euphemia Rowle était immunisé à tout cela à la fois, et vivait en recluse depuis septembre, ce qui n'aidait pas.

J'étais persuadée qu'oncle Lucius était capable d'en apprendre plus, mais il semblait de moins en moins disposé à accorder son aide à ma tante me concernant...

Je passai les trois longues heures qui me séparaient de la vérité en faisant de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur les bruits du dortoir. Deloris, Jin et Crystal étaient déjà endormies, et Wan ronflait légèrement – sûrement à cause de ses allergies printanières –. Des bruits de pas se laissaient entendre de temps en temps dans le couloir ainsi que des conversations discrètes.

Tout cela berçait discrètement par le bruit de l'eau contre les vitres – il ne faisait jamais vraiment nuit dans le dortoir, sûrement parce que nous étions dans l'un des plus hauts – et le grincement discret des lits en bois.

Quand les chiffres lumineux du réveil de Wan indiquèrent minuit cinquante-sept, j'étais arrivée au bout des dix ongles de mes mains – douce Viviane, heureusement que Nani n'était pas là pour voir ça – et je m'étais ouverte la lèvre inférieure en tirant une vilaine peau morte.

Je me levai aussi discrètement que possible, attrapant ma robe de chambre au passage, et priai en silence pour que les filles aient le sommeil aussi lourd que moi.

Je gagnai la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds et je la trouvai vide pour mon plus grand soulagement – même si j'étais bien décidée à plaider un mauvais rêve si je croisais l'un des préfets, Draco n'était pas le seul à savoir jouer la comédie –. Les différents feux n'étaient plus que des lits de braise, les bougies étaient soufflées, et avec la lumière verdâtre qui venait du Lac, la salle commune avait presque un air menaçant.

Nott n'avait pas quitté sa place – ce qui ne devait pas être tout à fait vrai puisqu'il était lui aussi en pyjama – et il se redressa en me voyant, avant de me détailler de haut en bas d'une façon qui me donna envie de lui jeter un sort.

\- Il ne fait pas bon d'être trop sentimental, Lestrange.

\- Et on m'a appris à me méfier de ceux qui ne le sont pas assez.

Nani disait toujours qu'un homme sans cœur était ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux, car ils ne reculaient devant rien pour parvenir à leurs fins.

Petite, je m'étais souvent demandé si mon oncle avait un cœur...

Je m'installai en face de lui, presque exactement au même endroit où j'y avais vu Draco.

\- Alors ? demandai-je sans plus m'embarrasser de tourner autour du chaudron.

Il tenta de rester impassible, mais il était loin d'être aussi doué qu'oncle Lucius, et j'avais appris à reconnaître le moindre signe sur les traits de son visage pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

Nott pinça légèrement ses lèvres et un trait apparut brièvement entre ses deux yeux.

L'air se figea dans mes poumons, mon cœur accéléra soudainement, et je dus prendre sur moi pour garder mes yeux secs.

Je détestais pleurer, et il était impensable que je me laisse aller en face de Nott.

\- Je ne pense pas que Rowle soit à Durmstrang, dit-il finalement dans un souffle.

J'avais beau m'y attendre, sa réponse me donna l'impression de recevoir une paire de gifles, et à la façon dont ma poitrine se serra, mon cœur venait d'avoir la même sensation. L'espace d'une folle seconde, la salle commune se mit à tourner autour de moi et je sentis la panique engloutir le peu de sang froid qui me restait.  
Viviane toute puissante, où était Chris s'il n'était pas à Durmstrang ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre école en Europe où ses parents auraient pu l'inscrire, et je n'imaginais pas Thorfin Rowle envoyer son fils sur un autre continent.

Je fermai les yeux malgré moi pour éloigner l'image de mon meilleur ami enfermé dans un des cachots du manoir Rowle, mais cette simple possibilité me donnait envie de vomir.

\- Il est probablement vivant, reprit Nott. Les Rowle ont une réputation, mais Christopher est leur seul héritier...

Je rouvris les yeux soudainement.

\- Quelle réputation ? soufflai-je.

Il eut un geste négligent de la main.

\- Le taux de mortalité infantile dans cette famille dépasse l'entendement. Du reste, d'après Cantankerus.

Cette fois, sa réponse me fit blêmir et le goût amer dans ma bouche accentua mon envie de vomir. C'était un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller.

\- Ton cousin est sûr de ce qu'il avance ?

Ma question n'était qu'un souffle tremblant qui laissa Nott de marbre, au plus haussa-t-il un sourcil.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'un garçon ait loupé la rentrée, et ils retournent en cours une semaine plus tôt que nous. Il ne se souvient pas non plus avoir entendu parler d'un premier année qui ne saurait pas parler bulgare...

\- Christopher est très doué en langue.

Nott eut un sourire moqueur qui me donna envie de le frapper cette fois. Comment osait-il ?!

\- Personne ne devint bilingue en l'espace de deux jours. Rowle t'as peut-être menti ?

\- Chris ne ment pas, et encore moins à moi.

Il leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourtant, la meilleure explication est que Rowle est à Durmstrang sous une fausse identité et qu'il parlait le bulgare avant d'être envoyé là-bas.

Je secouai la tête. J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, mais cela me semblait trop peu probable. Nott ne connaissait que le visage public des Rowle. Christopher passait sans doute plus de temps enfermé dans sa chambre que nulle part ailleurs dans le manoir, souvent parce que sa mère souhaitait le punir – pour une broutille–.

\- Mon cousin a toutefois trouvé ma demande étrange alors il va se renseigner davantage... Je suis censé recevoir la lettre dans une petite semaine.

J'étais presque certaine qu'il m'avait confié cette information pour ne pas me voir m'effondrer, ce à quoi j'aurais cédé s'il n'avait pas été là.

Je me raccrochai à ce maigre espoir sans me faire beaucoup d'illusions.

\- Merci, Nott, marmonnai-je avant de me lever pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

Je réussis à gagner mon lit avant que les premières larmes ne brûlent mes joues.

…

 **Mardi 20 Avril 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Je n'avais pas bien dormi.

Après avoir pleuré bien trop longtemps – oncle Lucius disait souvent que pleurer ne servait absolument à rien et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort – le sommeil m'avait emporté et j'avais fait un cauchemar dans lequel Christopher était enfermé dans une cellule qui ressemblait étrangement à celle que j'imaginais pour mes parents. Malgré mes cris et mes tentatives pour attirer son attention, il ne m'avait pas accordé un regard, au point que je m'étais convaincue qu'il était mort.

\- Alya, dépêche-toi, ou on va être en retard.

Deloris était occupée à attacher ses cheveux en une tresse compliquée – sa patience pour réaliser de telles coiffures seule et dès le matin me dépassait – et je pris la direction de la salle de bain, ignorant du mieux que je pus le regard scrutateur de Crystal depuis son lit.  
Je ne pus retenir une grimace en croisant mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas attaché mes papillotes dans mes cheveux la veille et mes boucles brunes ressemblaient presque à la crinière de Granger. Mes yeux étaient bouffis et mon teint trop pâle.

Si j'avais été un peu plus âgée, j'aurais sans doute pu cacher tout cela avec un peu de maquillage, mais il me faudrait encore attendre quelques années pour être autorisée à en porter en dehors des soirées officielles.  
Je fis de mon mieux pour me donner allure humaine et priai en silence pour ne pas croiser la route de Draco avant plusieurs heures ou il allait m'assommer de questions.

\- Alya, tu as bientôt terminé ?

A la perspective de devoir me rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger, mon estomac se serra désagréablement. Je n'avais pas faim, et je n'avait pas envie de prétendre que tout allait bien, alors que Chris avait disparu, que Nott avait laissé entendre que les Rowle était connu pour _tuer_ leurs propres enfants, et que je savais à quel point Euphemia Rowle pouvait se montrer cruelle.

Mon cœur s'accéléra douloureusement, l'envie de vomir laissa un goût métallique dans ma bouche, et ma respiration – beaucoup trop saccadée, presque sifflante – raisonnait étrangement dans la salle de bain.

\- Alya ?

\- Partez devant. Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- D'accord... A tout à l'heure.

Je fermai les yeux, autant pour retrouver mon calme que pour éloigner les larmes, me concentrant sur les bruits derrière la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, je me sentais désespérément seule. J'avais envie de me réfugier dans les bras de Nani mais je ne pouvais même pas lui écrire.

Pas encore.  
Parce que Nott avait peut-être raison. Chris pouvait être à Durmstrang sous une fausse identité et parler bulgare depuis toutes ces années. Euphémia avait longtemps hésité avant d'accepter qu'il aille à Poudlard – cela avait été sa menace préférée quand elle voulait qu'il se comporte comme le parfait héritier qu'elle voulait qu'il devienne –. Et s'il était tout de même à Durmstrang et que j'avais prévenu Nani pour rien, j'étais presque certaine que cette histoire allait me retomber dessus d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Oncle Lucius ne serait pas ravi.

 _Il est probablement vivant. Les Rowle ont une réputation, mais Christopher est leur seul héritier..._

La voix de Nott m'arracha un tremblement et je me vis blêmir dans le miroir.

Je savais bien que c'était ce qui me faisait le plus peur. J'étais presque sûre qu'Euphemia en était capable. Mais Christopher était sans doute en vie et si la réputation des Rowle était vraiment celle que Nott avait sous entendu, ils attiraient bien trop de soupçons si quelque chose arrivait à leur fils unique.

Je passai mon visage sous l'eau froide une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle de bain.

La journée s'étira, encore plus longue que celle qui l'avait précédée. Deloris insista un peu trop pour savoir pourquoi je faisais la tête et se vexa quand je lui demandai de me laisser tranquille. Entre la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la botanique, la matinée fut un véritable calvaire et je sautai le repas pour trouver refuge dans la bibliothèque.

Je n'avais décidément pas faim – et toujours envie de vomir à chaque fois que je pensais à Chris – et en sautant le repas, j'allais sans doute éviter Draco.

Une autre fois, il aurait été la première personne du château vers qui je me serais tournée. Il n'était pas le meilleur pour prendre les bonnes décisions, mais il m'aurait au moins consolée... Sauf que si je lui avouais ce que Nott avait découvert, il ne tarderait pas à comprendre que j'avais conclu un marché avec lui – Nott ne concédait jamais rien, à personne, sans quelque chose en retour, et il était un négociateur coriace avec ça –. Je connaissais suffisamment mon cousin pour savoir qu'il me ferait la tête ensuite.

Je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

Je trouvai refuge dans la section de Métamorphose et ouvris le premier livre qui me tomba sous la main.

Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à me changer les idées jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse.

\- Je savais bien que je te trouverai là.

Je n'avais lu qu'une dizaine de pages et j'adressai mon meilleur regard noir à Crystal en réponse.

\- C'est Deloris qui t'envoie ?

Elle s'installa à côté de moi en tailleur.

\- Non... elle est toujours vexée. J'imagine que ça peut durer longtemps ?

\- Je crois que son record personnel est d'un mois.

Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment. J'observai Crystal du coin de l'oeil : elle semblait trier ses bracelets – les élèves de Poudlard semblaient avoir oublié que quelques mois plus tôt, ils étaient censés les protéger contre le monstre de Serpentard Crystal promettait maintenant concentration, mémoire ou chance en vu des examens –.

\- Je t'ai entendue la nuit dernière, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer et je faillis bien m'enfuir, mais Crystal me lança un regard inquiet. Elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour se moquer de moi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais si tu veux en parler... Je sais garder un secret.

Je voulus ne rien dire. Rien, dans toute cette histoire, ne la concernait, et Crystal ne connaissait même pas Chris. J'aurais dû en parler avec Sven, Hadrian et Deloris, mais je savais que Sven n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Chris, qu'Hadrian risquait de tenir l'exact même discours que Nott et Deloris pouvait très bien décider qu'elle se fichait de tout cela.

Mais Crystal s'était montré digne de confiance depuis la rentrée, et elle était de toute évidence intelligente. Peut-être aurait-elle une idée sur ce que je devais faire ?

Je soupirai avant de répondre.

\- Tu te souviens de Christopher Rowle ?

Crystal marqua une hésitation avant de hocher la tête.

\- Un petit blond, non ? Il a été réparti à Poufsouffle et ses parents l'ont retiré de Poudlard, c'est ça ?

\- Oui... Ses parents n'ont pas apprécié qu'il ne soit pas envoyé à Serpentard, et ils ont décidé de l'inscrire à Durmstrang. C'est une école au nord de l'Europe.

\- J'en ai entendu parlé... Et ?

\- Nott a un cousin là-bas et il lui a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Chris.

Crystal me dévisagea, les yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Où penses-tu qu'il soit ?

\- Chez lui, je suppose... Peut-être qu'il a un précepteur ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Je grimaçai. Je savais que Chris ne parlait pas de ses parents à Deloris, Sven et Hadrian, et je savais que je trahirais sa confiance si je répondais à Crystal.

Mais je ne pouvais pas garder toute cette histoire pour moi, si ?

\- Ses parents ne l'aiment pas beaucoup et sa mère est très sévère.

\- Oh... Je comprends.

Elle fixa le vide un long moment avant de reprendre.

\- Et pourquoi ils ne l'aiment pas ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je savais que Chris s'était longtemps posé la question, puis il avait surpris une conversation entre ses parents deux ans plus tôt.

\- Chris avait un frère aîné, Carlton. Apparemment, il était tout ce qu'une famille comme les Rowle pouvait rêver... Mais il est mort pendant la guerre et les Rowle avaient besoin d'un héritier... Christopher n'est pas du tout comme son frère...

\- Et tu penses qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose, pas vrai ?

L'air se bloqua dans mes poumons et je dus fermer les yeux pour retenir mes larmes, avant de hocher la tête en silence.

Crystal posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, souffla-t-elle. Si les Rowle se sont donnés tant de mal pour avoir un héritier, ils ne vont pas tout gâcher. Ce serait stupide de leur part... Tu as écrit à ta tante ?

A mon soupir, elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Le cousin de Nott doit vérifier en retournant à Dursmtrang et...

\- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'il est à Durmstrang ?

Je secouai la tête. Si je devais être tout à fait honnête, je n'y croyais pas depuis septembre, sans pouvoir expliquer cet étrange pressentiment.

\- Tu devrais écrire à ta tante...

…

 **Samedi 24 Avril 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

L'arrivée du courrier me fit lever les yeux avec appréhension et je ravalai la boule dans ma gorge quand aucun hibou ne se posa devant moi. Crystal avait suffisamment insisté pour que j'écrive à Nani que j'avais fini par céder – j'avais eu envie de me raccrocher au mince espoir d'apprendre que Chris était à Durmstrang grâce au cousin de Nott, mais Crystal m'avait fait remarquer que plus j'attendais à prévenir un adulte, plus longtemps Chris resterait enfermé au manoir Rowle –. Ma tante m'avait répondue dès le lendemain, m'assurant qu'elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir de quoi il en retournait et me promettant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à affronter Euphémia Rowle en duel s'il le fallait.

Depuis mercredi, je n'avais toutefois plus eu de nouvelles, l'inquiétude était en train de me ronger de l'intérieur et je n'étais visiblement pas une aussi bonne actrice que ce que je pensais jusque-là. Crystal ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, Deloris avait essayé de m'arracher des confidences, Sven me fixait avec un drôle d'air et même Hadrian semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose.

Et tout cela était sans compter les regards insistants de Nott – comme s'il regrettait d'avoir parlé – et les tentatives de Pansy pour m'attirer dans un coin, seule à seule, dans le but d'avoir une discussion à la fin de laquelle je n'aurais sûrement pas le dernier mot.

Une chance que Draco se soit entraîné tous les soirs en vu du match de ce matin, ou il aurait sans doute tenté sa chance à son tour... Et Viviane toute puissante en soit témoin, il était pire qu'un Niffleur ayant repéré de l'or quand il avait décidé quelque chose.

Il fallait donc que Serpentard l'emporte si je voulais qu'il me fiche la paix, au moins jusqu'à ce que Nani ait réussi à confronter les Rowle.

Je m'obligeai à terminer mon muffin – Millicent était à ma droite et m'avait déjà demandée deux fois si je ne voulais pas des œufs, ou du bacon, ou des pancakes, ou quoique soit d'autre, et je soupçonnais Pansy d'être derrière cet excès de zèle – et je vidai mon verre de jus d'orange pour faire bonne mesure.

J'attendis que les filles – Hadrian et Sven avaient décrété que nous partions toujours trop tard pour le stade – aient terminé leur petit-déjeuner en silence, m'obligeant à ne pas me torturer à propos de Chris. Crystal n'avait pas arrêté de me dire que ça ne changerait rien au problème – ce qui n'était pas faux – mais j'avais l'impression de savoir depuis le début qu'il n'avait jamais mis un orteil à Dursmtrang, et je me sentais coupable de n'avoir rien fait de plus pour découvrir la vérité...

Le coup de coude de Deloris dans mes côtes m'arracha sans ménagement à mes pensées et je ne pus retenir mon regard noir.  
Elle me répondit par son meilleur sourire froid – celui qui la faisait étrangement ressembler à Caellan – et plissa les yeux en guise d'avertissement.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, Lestrange, fais au moins semblant de ne pas être misérable, siffla-t-elle en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Elle avait définitivement de la chance que mon verre soit vide car ce n'était pas l'envie de lui en jeter le contenu au visage qui me manquait.

Crystal eut l'intelligence d'intervenir avant que la situation dégénère en nous faisant remarquer que nous allions finir par louper le début du match.

Comme d'habitude lorsque Serpentard jouait, les trois autres maisons soutenaient notre adversaire et je savais d'avance que nous devrions faire plus de bruits pour couvrir les huées quand nos joueurs ne manqueraient pas de marquer des points.

Hadrian et Sven nous avaient réservé des places – en bons gentlemen qu'ils étaient – et j'eus la très nette impression qu'Hadrian était sur le point d'assommer Sven quand nous les rejoignîmes.

\- Bien évidemment que nous allons gagner la coupe ! On a plus de deux cents points d'avance sur Gryffondor et ils doivent encore jouer contre Poufsouffle. Et Poufsouffle a une bonne équipe cette année.

\- Excepté que leur Attrapeur est mauvais.

\- Potter ne va pas avoir de la chance à tous les matchs. On va gagner !

Etant donné que leur discussion était exactement la même depuis au moins une semaine, aucune de nous trois n'essaya de les interrompre et Pansy détourna mon attention en m'entraînant à sa suite au premier rang.

\- Si Draco ne te voit pas, il va être capable de dire que c'est à cause de ça qu'il n'a pas réussi à attraper son fichu Vif d'Or.

Je secouai la tête, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait sans doute qu'à moitié tort, avant de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait au sol.

Les capitaines venaient de se saluer et les joueurs s'apprêtaient à décoller. Vu d'ici, Draco avait toujours l'air aussi menu comparé aux autres garçons de son équipe.

\- Une part de moi espère toujours que nous perdions, juste pour que Flint regrette de ne pas avoir mis de filles dans l'équipe.

\- Il paraît que ça fait des années que c'est comme ça et jusqu'ici, Serpentard gagne.

\- Je sais bien... Pourquoi crois-tu que je souhaite que nous perdions ?

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre car Madame Bibine lança le début du match et j'eus besoin de toutes mes facultés de concentration pour suivre le jeu des Poursuiveurs. Comparé au tout premier match, ils maîtrisaient beaucoup mieux leur balai de course désormais et il fut évident que Serdaigle ne ferait pas le poids.

A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de faire quelque passe qu'un Serpentard surgissait à toute vitesse et récupérait le Souaffle, avant de filer vers les buts sans même chercher à construire un jeu collectif. Les batteurs de Serdaigle n'étaient pas assez réactifs pour casser la tactique sans finesse de Flint. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de jeu, notre équipe menait soixante-dix à zéro, ma gorge me brûlait à force de hurler pour soutenir les miens, et Draco devait en être à son millième tour de terrain dans sa recherche du Vif d'Or.

Pour une fois, il pouvait bien prendre tout le temps qu'il voulait, je m'en fichais royalement. Il faisait beau, le vent n'était pas trop glacial – ou je m'y étais habituée maintenant – et face à cette distraction, personne ne songeait à m'interroger.

Même mon inquiétude avait le bon goût de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de ce rythme infernal, les Poursuiveurs commencèrent à faire des fautes et à louper des occasions. Deux tirs francs rapportèrent vingt points à Serdaigle, et ils eurent de plus en plus d'opportunité pour développer leur jeu technique, leur arme face à notre équipe, et marquèrent encore.

Au bout d'une heure, nous ne menions plus que cent quatre-vingt dix à soixante-dix, un écart qui pouvait largement être comblé si Draco manquait le Vif d'Or.

Je cessais donc de m'intéresser aux Poursuiveurs et mis tout ce dont ma voix était capable au service de mes encouragements pour lui.

Nous devions gagner !

Draco ménagea le suspens pendant encore une longue demi-heure, durant laquelle Serpentard reprit le dessus. Il attrapa le Vif d'Or bien avant que l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Notre camp éclata en cris de joie.

…

 **Mercredi 21 Avril 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Je fermai les yeux et tentais de réciter les ingrédients pour une potion d'Oublis, ainsi que les différentes étapes de la préparation.

Les examens approchaient à grands pas, et je devais sûrement être la seule élève de ma promotion à penser que cela était une bonne chose. Crystal, Deloris et Hadrian étaient tous les trois bien décidés à obtenir d'excellents résultats, et nos longues sessions de révision ne me laissaient guère le temps de me morfondre à propos de Chris.

J'attendais toujours des nouvelles de Nani – une seule lettre m'annonçant qu'Euphemia ne cessait de l'ignorer mais qu'elle finirait par avoir le dernier mot, ce dont je ne doutais pas une seule seconde, m'était parvenue lundi – et le cousin de Nott semblait prendre son temps pour mener l'enquête – ou il avait peut-être autre chose à faire et avait complètement oublié sa promesse à Nott, ce qui ne s'avérait pas être une bonne idée de sa part –. Je devais donc prendre mon mal en patience, tout en priant Viviane et Morgane de faire un geste en faveur de mon meilleur ami.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à me souvenir de toutes ces formules !

Je rouvris les yeux et trouvai Jin Wan affalée sur sa chaise, son visage entre ses mains, tandis que son manuel de Métamorphose était largement ouvert devant elle. Jin était loin d'être une élève modèle depuis le début de l'année, préférant discuter avec O'Casey et Harper plutôt que de travailler – mais la perspective de ne pas pouvoir passer en deuxième année après un commentaire acide de la part de Rogue l'avait décidée à mettre les bouchées doubles. Elle passait donc plus de temps avec nous qu'avec ses amis depuis la rentrée, et je faisais de mon mieux pour être plus cordiale avec elle, ce dont ne s'embarrassait pas Deloris.

Au regard agacé qu'elle venait de lancer à Wan, je devinai qu'il valait mieux que j'intervienne avant qu'elle ne devienne désagréable.

\- Tu devrais t'aider de leur origine. Celles qui viennent du latin sont souvent plutôt proches de ce qu'elles permettent de faire. Tu n'as que la terminaison à apprendre.

Jin me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu parles le latin ?

\- Personne ne parle le latin, Wan, c'est une langue morte, répliqua Deloris dans un sifflement.

J'eus une grimace d'excuse à l'attention de Jin.

Le latin, tout comme le grec ancien, faisaient partie des savoirs jugés indispensables chez les Sang-Purs. Je n'y avais jamais pris aucun plaisir, mais je devais reconnaître que mes connaissances se révélaient parfois utiles, et pas seulement pour apprendre des formules magiques.

\- Sinon, tu peux les recopier plusieurs fois, reprit Crystal. C'est ce que je fais quand je n'arrive pas à retenir quelque chose.

Jin hocha la tête et reprit la lecture du manuel de Métamorphose. Le silence se fit de nouveau entre nous quatre : j'étais la seule à réviser les Potions. Deloris terminait son devoir de Botanique et Crystal relisait sa fiche sur le dernier livre de Lockhart pour notre devoir de demain.

\- Alors, cousine, les révisions avancent ?

Draco salua mon sursaut par un ricanement peu discret et j'eus envie de lui lancer mon livre au visage, et pas seulement parce qu'il m'avait fait peur exprès.

Mon cousin prenait un malin plaisir à me rappeler dès qu'il en avait l'occasion qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réviser, parce qu'il était déjà le meilleur élève de sa classe, ce qui n'était seulement qu'à moitié vrai... Draco était imbattable en Astronomie – Nani s'en était assurée –, il brillait en potions –en partie parce que Rogue favorisait notre maison – et il était plutôt doué en Sortilèges, mais Pansy m'avait assuré plus d'une fois que c'était beaucoup moins le cas ailleurs.

La seule personne que j'imaginais au-dessus de toute révision dans son année était Nott, et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point.

J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être agaçant quand il était comme ça.

\- Que veux-tu ? demandai-je sèchement en tournant une page de mon livre.

Je voulais relire toutes les recettes que nous avions réalisé depuis le début de l'année avant le dîner.

Pour toute réponse, il s'installa à la place libre à ma gauche, puis sortit ses affaires de sortilèges, ce qui ne manqua pas de me tirer une grimace.

Je n'étais vraiment pas pressée de me mesurer aux attentes de Flitwick en matière de charmes l'année prochaine. Les cours qui s'étaient succédés depuis la rentrée m'avaient largement montré que mes progrès étaient fragiles... Ça, ou alors mon inquiétude pour Chris empirait mes piètres capacités à réaliser un sortilège de façon correcte en moins de vingt essais.

A côté de cela, tous les élèves de mon année ne cessaient de s'améliorer. Même Ginevra Weasley avait été félicitée en Métamorphose, une matière dans laquelle elle n'était pas censée se faire remarquer autrement que par ses bourdes.

\- Tu n'es pas censé avoir des amis ? remarquai-je tout de même.

Draco était d'excellente humeur, cela le rendait moins susceptible de se soucier des autres, mais il pouvait tout de même avoir l'idée de m'interroger et je n'avais pas envie de parler de Chris avec lui. Au delà du fait qu'il voudrait savoir comment j'avais réussi à convaincre Nott de m'aider – il ne donnait jamais une information sans contre-partie – Draco n'était pas très doué pour garder sa langue.

\- Le devoir est pour demain et ils l'ont déjà tous terminé... Je me suis beaucoup entraîné la semaine dernière, j'ai pris du retard sur mes devoirs.

\- Tu as attrapé le Vif d'Or avec tant de panache. Ils auraient pu te laisser copier.

Il me jeta un regard polaire, celui qu'il avait appris aux côtés de son père et dont j'avais horreur.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Potter. Mes notes ne sont que les miennes, pas celles de Granger.

La mention de Potter me tira un sourire moqueur – Draco arrivait à citer son nom même quand il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire – et je ne fus pas surprise quand il reprit son rabâchage favori depuis dimanche.

\- Il aura l'air malin, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu quand les Poufsouffles vont les écraser samedi prochain. Avec l'avance qu'on a, on est quasiment garanti de remporter le Tournois et la Coupe des Maisons !

\- L'équipe de Gryffondor est meilleure que celle de Poufsouffle, intervint Jin. Cédric Diggory est un bon Attrapeur, mais il est loin d'égaler Potter. Et nous n'avons que deux cents points d'avance sur Gryffondor. Ils peuvent très bien refaire leur retard.

Je savais pertinemment que Jin avait raison – Sven avait fait à peu près la même analyse deux jours plus tôt – mais contredire Draco dans ces moments là étaient la pire des idées.

En se retrouvant cible de son regard noir – celui des Black – Jin rougit violemment et détourna les yeux, avant de disparaître derrière son livre de Métamorphose.

\- Tu n'as pas un devoir à faire, Draco ?

Mon cousin resta un long moment à fixer Wan, comme s'il pouvait la rendre invisible par la seule force de son regard, avant de se mettre au travail, l'air un peu moins enjoué qu'à son arrivée, ce dont je devrais remercier Wan plus tard.

J'étais presque sûre d'être tranquille pour le reste de la soirée.

…

 **Vendredi 30 Avril 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

En entrant dans la volière, je regrettai d'avoir enfilé mes bottines en peau de dragon ce matin. Il me semblait que la couche d'excréments était bien plus épaisse que d'habitude, et je jetai un coup d'oeil méfiant au dessus de moi, espérant éviter un projectile.

Des dizaines de hiboux étaient perchés dans la charpente de la tour, et il me sembla apercevoir des jeunes hiboux, ce qui expliquait peut-être en partie le soudain laisser aller des Elfes de Maison.

Sans les courants d'air qui balayaient la pièce de part en part, j'imaginais que l'odeur aurait pu être immonde.

\- Si j'étais toi, je n'enverrais pas ma lettre tout de suite...

Je me retournai à la voix de Nott, sans même penser à sortir ma baguette – les cours de duel avaient toujours lieu chaque dimanche et Nott était celui qui revenait le moins souvent blessé –. Il tenait un morceau de parchemin dans la main et son air sinistre me confirma qu'il n'avait rien appris de mieux.

Je repoussai mes épaules en arrière par réflexe et relevai le menton à la manière de ma tante. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'étais pas étonnée. A force de discuter de Chris avec Crystal dès que nous en avions l'occasion, j'avais fini par me résigner au pire, parce qu'il était trop peu probable qu'il soit en Bulgarie.

\- Que dit ton cousin ?

\- Que Christopher Rowle n'a jamais mis un orteil à Durmstrang. Aucun élève n'est arrivé après la rentrée, et aucun premier année n'a d'accent britannique.

J'hochai la tête, comme pour approuver ses paroles, et mon sang-froid me surprit. J'avais prévenue Nani que le cousin de Nott comptait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute. J'étais certaine qu'Euphemia Rowle ne connaîtrait plus le repos tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté de rencontrer ma tante, et plus elle repoussait l'inévitable, plus la tempête qui la frapperait serait violente.

La colère des Black était réputée pour faire vibrer les murs.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, la mienne commençait à faire accélérer mon rythme cardiaque à chaque fois que je pensais aux parents de Chris.

\- Que va faire ta tante ? me demanda Nott.

Je ne fus même pas surprise qu'il sache à qui ma lettre était destinée.

\- Au rythme où vont les choses ? Provoquer Euphémia Rowle en duel.

Il salua ma réplique d'un demi-sourire, ce qui était de loin le premier que je voyais sur son visage.

\- J'ai réfléchi à la question, Lestrange. Je suis sûr qu'il est vivant. Les Rowle sont trop âgés pour avoir un autre enfant, et sans héritier, Thorfin perdrait la direction de l'entreprise familiale, donc son statut social, sans compter que les Aurors risquent d'avoir du mal à avaler la possibilité d'un malheureux accident. Ils ne sont pas tous complètement stupides.

J'avais moi-même retourner le problème dans tous les sens, et je priais tous les soirs pour que cette théorie soit la bonne. Savoir que dans les pires des cas, les Rowle finiraient à Azkaban, n'était pas un espoir auquel je voulais me raccrocher.

Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon meilleur-ami.

\- Bien, Lestrange, ce fut un plaisir.

\- Merci, Nott.

Il haussa un sourcil et tourna les talons, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers de la volière. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour ajouter un _PS_ à l'intention de ma tante.

\- C'est un message très urgent, expliquai-je à un hibou grand Duc. Pour Narcissa Malefoy.

…

 **Samedi 1er Mai 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Attrape, petite !

Je réagis une seconde trop tard et le tube de rouge à lèvre me frappa en plein front, avant de rouler sous mon lit. Je me baissais aussitôt pour le récupérer, tandis que Pansy n'essayait même pas de rendre son rire moqueur discret.

Avec ma chance, j'étais bonne pour qu'elle raconte l'épisode à mon cousin, ce qui ne manquerait pas de lui donner des idées pour des nouvelles moqueries.

Je dus m'allonger sur le sol pour récupérer le tube de maquillage, et au milieu de nombreux moutons de poussière – les Elfes de maison du château n'étaient définitivement pas consciencieux et ce n'était pas la première fois que je le remarquai – je découvris un épais grimoire de Métamorphose.

Je grimaçai.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de laisser mes affaires traîner sous mon lit – une manie qui tenait au cœur de Jin Wan – et j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir emprunter ce livre récemment. En le sortant à la lumière, je compris pourquoi.

J'aurais dû le rendre près de trois mois plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de lire, Lestrange ! Le match commence dans moins d'une heure ! me fit remarquer Deloris.

\- Un match auquel notre équipe ne participe pas. La belle affaire si je ne suis pas là pour assister à la victoire miraculeuse des Poufsouffles sur Gryffondor.

\- L'idée, c'est de décourager ces deux équipes en question si on veut avoir une chance au classement final, me reprit Pansy.

J'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle idée stupide de Draco. Il n'y avait que lui pour penser à se rendre au match vêtu des couleurs de Serpentards, pour huer nos adversaires dès que l'occasion se présenterait – et par adversaire, il fallait surtout entendre Potter, le seul Attrapeur qui avait réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or face à lui –. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était comment il avait réussi à convaincre la quasi totalité de notre maison qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée.

Même Raellyn Hobday était censée être dans les gradins, elle qui ne quittait guère la bibliothèque pour aller manger ces derniers temps, à cause des ASPIC's qui arrivaient à grands pas.

J'ignorai les regards insistants fixés sur moi et ouvrit le livre entre mes mains, me préparant à l'avance au pire. Je me souvenais de cette couverture et du nom de l'auteur. J'en avais lu quelques chapitres avant de me résigner : McGonagall avait raison, je n'avais pas assez de connaissance pour suivre ce genre de discours, et il s'agissait d'un livre si vieux que la rédaction était lourde et âpre.

J'avais presque eu l'impression de lire les remarques de Cantankerus Nott sur les familles de Sang-Purs.

Bien entendu, la date à laquelle je devais le rendre était passée.

De trois mois.

Madame Pince allait m'écorcher vive.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, petite ? Tu l'as abîmé ?

\- Non, j'ai oublié de le rendre... Je... Je vais y aller maintenant. Avant le match. Avec un petit peu de chance, elle ne me donnera pas une retenue.

Mon idée tira une série de cris indignés à mes camarades. Deloris me fit remarquer que je n'étais plus à une heure près, Jin tenta de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que le match de ce matin, et Pansy menaça de me lancer un maléfice qui me laisserait défigurée si je quittais la pièce.

\- J'avais un jour de retard la dernière fois, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'envoyer dans le bureau de Rogue. Tous les professeurs sont déjà sur le terrain, tu t'en sortiras plus facilement.

L'argument de Crystal était le seul à être plein de bon sens et je n'attendis pas que Pansy réagisse pour m'enfuir en courant.

Une fois dans les étages, je ne croisai aucun élève – les filles seraient peut-être en retard finalement – aussi faillis-je lâcher mon livre quand je manquai de percuter Granger de plein fouet, tandis qu'elle quittait le rayon dédié aux créatures magiques, son attention focalisée sur sa lecture.

Je voulus lui faire remarquer qu'elle pourrait faire un peu attention, mais elle me lança un regard si acéré que j'hésitai, et elle s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Granger exceptée, la bibliothèque était vide, et j'eus une pensée pour ma bonne étoile. J'étais presque certaine de recevoir une leçon de morale mémorable. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose si personne n'était là pour y assister.

\- Que voulez-vous, Miss Lestrange ?

Je déposai le livre sur son bureau avec délicatesse.

\- Je suis infiniment confuse, Madame Pince. Il m'a complètement échappé que j'avais emprunté ce livre il y a quelques semaines. Je vous pris d'accepter mes excuses pour le retard.

Mon discours échoua à l'adoucir et elle me lança un regard méfiant par dessus ses lunettes, ses lèvres retroussées en une menace silencieuse. Quand elle l'ouvrit pour vérifier la date, ses yeux me donnèrent l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de leurs orbites, et de larges plaques rouges colorèrent ses joues pâles.

\- TROIS MOIS DE RETARD ?! Vous vous fichez de moi, Miss Lestrange ? Ce n'est plus de l'étourderie à ce niveau là, c'est de la négligence caractérisée ! Nous n'avons qu'un seul exemplaire de cet ouvrage ! Il est très utile aux dernières années pour la préparation de leurs projets en Métamorphose ! Avez-vous pensé une seule minute à eux ?! Cela mérite trente points de moins pour Serpentard ! Et vous êtes désormais sur la liste rouge des élèves auxquels je ne peux plus faire confiance ! Vos emprunts sont limités à trois par semaine ! Cela vous apprendra à être plus responsable !

Je baissai les yeux, sachant pertinemment que j'avais tort et que je méritais au moins une part de ma punition.

\- Encore une histoire pareille et je vous bannis de la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité, jeune fille ! Maintenant, filez !

Je tournai les talons sans demander mon reste et me dépêchai de quitter la bibliothèque. Mon maquillage était loin d'être terminé et Draco allait être insupportable si je ne soutenais pas dans sa campagne de déstabilisation envers les Gryffondors.

Pourtant, la scène que je surpris au détour d'un couloir me stoppa net.

\- Surtout, si tu vois quelque chose bouger, ferme les yeux.

Granger – une telle tignasse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à elle – et une autre fille – beaucoup plus âgée, et préfète si ma mémoire était exacte – semblaient surveiller l'angle d'un couloir à l'aide d'un objet.

J'aurais dû continuer mon chemin. J'étais en retard. Draco allait me faire une scène et Pansy allait faire en sorte de me faire mal délibérément quand elle terminerait mon maquillage.

Mais je décidai de m'approcher. Granger était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas loufoque comme l'était Luna Lovegood. Si elle surveillait le couloir de cette façon, il devait certainement y avoir une raison.

Peut-être était-elle en train de préparer un mauvais coup au nom de Potter ?

J'étais presque arrivée à leur niveau quand elles se raidirent subitement, avant de tomber lourdement en avant.

La chose intelligente aurait sûrement été de m'éloigner en courant dans l'autre direction.

\- AU SECOURS !

Je m'arrêtai à côté de Granger.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur son miroir. Je vis une forme immense surmontée d'une paire d'yeux d'un jaune lumineux.

Puis je ne vis plus rien du tout.

...

 **Oui, je sais, où s'arrête mon sadisme ? (pour la petite histoire, c'était même pas prévu au départ ! Ce sont les Black et leur tendance au drama aussi!)**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **Lucius Malefoy, AKA, le connard du siècle.**

 **\- Les vacances à Paris (ça fait du bien un peu de chauvinisme de temps en temps).**

 **\- La passion de Draco pour l'art.**

 **\- L'avancée sur le point Christopher (je ne tiens pas les Rowle en haute estime, j'en ai déjà parlé)**

 **\- Crystal qui est une amie en or.**

 **\- La fin, quand même (c'est Narcissa qui va être contente).**

Si vous voulez étendre sur Draco qui a ses défauts mais qui ne manque jamais de défendre sa cousine ou sur la façon dont Narcissa va se venger pour Lucius, je suis toute ouie.

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté de mon UA : **There will be time.**

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Sérieux, j'ai besoin de motivation pour lutter contre 31.**

 _Pour rappel donc :_

 _\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT (le fameux UA)._

 _\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS._

 **A très vite les loulous !**

 **Orlane.**

 _Mis en ligne le 21/04/2018_


	12. Dark Matter : Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juliette :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas fait le coup du cliffhanger;) Même si Maellyn et Hermione avaient passé du temps ensemble à l'infirmerie (éveillées, j'entends), je ne pense pas qu'une amitié soit dans l'ordre des choses. Elle est un peu rebelle, Maellyn, mais la doctrine Sang-Pur est quand même ancrée dans son cerveau (sans oublier sa loyauté absolue à Draco). Je suis contente que le voyage à Paris t'ait plu:) Lucius est un salop fini, j'ai hâte qu'il soit renvoyé à Azkaban, ça me fera des vacances ! Les réponses arrivent pour Christopher. Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **AndouilleEtSushi, lune patronus, malilite, mimi70, Almayen, Lyrumbra** et **Sundae Vanille** pour leur review. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, ça boom (si, ça se dit encore d'abord!) en ce beau jour de mariage royale ?

Me revoilà avec la suite tant attendue de BS, après ce petit cliffhanger un peu sadique (allez, avouez que ça vous avez manqué).

Je tiens à vous annoncer la couleur tout de suite : ce nouveau chapitre est un **monstre** (30k, l'un de mes premiers de cette taille-là, et Morgane en soit témoin, c'est loin d'être le dernier...) et je pense que c'est l'un de mes préférés pour la première année de Maellyn, et la raison est simple : Narcissa is back !

A part ça, pas grand chose de plus... Je suis toujours sur 31, mais la situation se débloque chaque jour un peu plus et il y a même de bonnes chances pour que je le termine ce mois-ci (comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer). Il risque toutefois d'être un énième monstre (ça ne sera que le troisième d'affilé) donc je ne vais pas crier victoire trop vite non plus...

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 12**

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Samedi 1er Mai 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Onze heures résonna à travers le manoir sur un ton accusateur.

Narcissa se redressa dans le fauteuil où elle s'était assise après son petit-déjeuner, espérant sans trop y croire qu'Euphémia Rowle prendrait son ultimatum au sérieux et aurait le bon sens de lui passer un coup de cheminée, ou de lui envoyer un hibou.

Cela faisait plus de dix jours que Lady Rowle déployait un trésor d'imagination pour l'éviter, inventant des prétextes absurdes au départ – elle qui ne s'était rendue à aucune réception depuis la répartition de son fils, avait soudainement une vie sociale étouffante – puis avait commencé à s'agacer de son insistance – car elle avait insisté, bien plus lourdement qu'elle aurait aimé le reconnaître en public, mais les soupçons de sa filleule étaient beaucoup trop graves – et maintenant, elle lui infligeait un ultime affront en refusant de simplement la contacter.

Si elle pensait une seule seconde qu'elle était du genre à abandonner aussi facilement, elle se trompait lourdement, et s'il y avait encore eu la moindre chance pour que sa colère n'éclate pas, il était désormais trop tard.  
Euphémia Rowle allait devoir faire face au pire puisqu'elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer raisonnable.

En passant devant l'un des miroir du grand hall, Narcissa vérifia que sa tenue était aussi irréprochable que lorsqu'elle l'avait enfilée. Une autre fois, elle aurait choisi une robe plus sage – Euphémia était de la même génération que Walburga et, tout comme sa défunte tante, elle ne jurait que par des robes aux manches longues et au discret décolleté – mais Narcissa avait besoin de lui montrer à quel point elles n'avaient rien en commun concernant leur vision du monde.

A quelle époque fallait-il remonter pour voir un enfant être retiré de Poudlard à cause de sa Répartition ? Même Walburga et Orion n'avaient pas été aussi loin, et Sirius avait alors été réparti à Gryffondor.

Narcissa jeta une poignée de poudre dans la grande cheminée, les flammes virèrent au vert et elle ne marqua pas l'ombre d'une hésitation.

La dernière lettre de Maellyn était particulièrement inquiétante. Christopher ne pouvait décidément pas rester chez ces gens.

Elle avait été trop jeune pour intervenir quand Sirius était puni bien trop sévèrement ou Regulus humilié devant toute la famille. Elle n'avait pas d'excuse cette fois-ci.

\- Bureau de Thorfin Rowle.

Lucius et Thorfin travaillaient assez souvent ensemble pour que cette indication suffise. Après un très court moment, elle se retrouva dans l'entrée d'un appartement meublé avec une rare élégance – ce qui n'était certainement pas dû à Euphémia – et une jeune femme quitta aussitôt son bureau pour l'accueillir – brune, proche de la trentaine, un sourire parfait et une silhouette digne d'une gravure de mode... Il était possible qu'elle soit compétente, mais ce n'était pas cette qualité qui avait motivé son embauche –.

\- Lady Malefoy, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Lord Rowle est encore en rendez-vous, puis-je vous offrir une boisson pendant que vous patientez ?

\- Je crains ma chère que cela ne soit pas possible. Rassurez-vous, je préciserai à Thorfin que vous avez rempli votre rôle.

Quoi que puisse lui reprocher Lucius plus tard – il n'appréciait guère sa croisade au nom de Maellyn, et il apprécierait encore moins quand il serait obligé de la soutenir –, elle avait été fair-play dans cette histoire. Elle avait envoyé des courriers, passé des coups de cheminée polis, et avait clairement prévenu les Rowle de ce qu'elle comptait faire s'ils continuaient à l'ignorer et à la prendre pour une idiote.

C'était comme si le monde sorcier avait oublié ce dont les Black étaient capables une fois poussés dans leurs retranchements.

La seule porte de la pièce s'ouvrait sur un long couloir lambrissé et à l'éclairage tamisé. Des portraits s'offusquèrent de son entrée – sûrement avaient-ils entendu parler de quelque chose – et elle les ignora, tout comme elle ignora les différentes portes alignées le long des murs. Le bureau de Thorfin Rowle se trouvait au bout du couloir, car il était le dirigeant de l'entreprise ancestrale.

Pour le moment.  
La poignée ne résista pas quand elle posa la main dessus – ce qui était une sage décision de la part de Thorfin – et elle poussa le battant de bois avec force.

Le bureau de Rowle était une immense pièce octogonale baignée de lumière. Un bouquet de fleurs fraîches diffusait un léger parfum où la rose dominait, les meubles avaient la noblesse de l'âge et le parquet l'éclat du bois précieux. Celui qui était assis derrière la large table de travail était un homme important et puissant.

Pourtant, Thorfin Rowle pâlit quand son regard croisa le sien.

Le rendez-vous que son assistante avait mentionné était deux homme d'un âge moyen que Narcissa ne connaissait que de nom. Des clients certainement.

Dans tous les cas, ils devaient la connaître, elle, car ils se levèrent sans que Thorfin n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je vous enverrai les détails de notre accord par hibou, les salua Rowle sans prendre la peine de les accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, les signes de la colère de l'homme se firent plus visibles, et Narcissa lui adressa un sourire glacial.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là, Thorfin, dit-elle en s'installant en face de lui. Et soyez assuré que votre femme a usé jusqu'à ma dernière goutte de patience... Je vous laisse une ultime chance de régler cette histoire de façon courtoise, saisissez-la.

Rowle resta un long moment silencieux. Le seul bruit entre eux était celui d'une horloge imposante installée au-dessus de la cheminée.

\- Et si je refuse ?

L'envie de lever les yeux au ciel fut presque trop forte, mais elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

\- Je détruirais l'empire Rowle.

Thorfin eut un rire qu'il devait penser moqueur mais qui sonnait crispé.

\- Avec tout mon respect, les Malefoy n'ont pas assez d'influence pour cela.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Que croyez-vous que notre société va penser de vous quand elle va apprendre que le Magenmagot vous a retiré la garde de votre fils unique pour négligence ? Que va penser le reste de votre famille quand elle découvrira que vous n'avez plus d'héritier digne de ce nom ? Et si vous pensez que je ne suis pas si influente que cela, prenez le risque de refuser de me dire la vérité au sujet de Christopher, et vous pourrez assister à la chute de vos ventes depuis ce magnifique bureau.

\- Négligence ? Par Merlin, où êtes vous allée chercher de telles idées ?!

\- Auprès de votre fils lui-même. Jamais il ne me confierait les détails de sa vie familiale, mais il parle aisément à ma filleule et mes Elfes ont ordre de me rapporter la vérité.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que son sort vous importe ? Quelle noblesse, Lady Malefoy.

\- Vous semblez oublier le nombre de jours que votre fils a passé sous mon toit, Thorfin. Et les nombreuses discussions que j'ai eu à son propos avec Euphémia. Vous n'auriez pas dû prétendre l'envoyer à Durmstrang alors qu'il est très certainement enfermé dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Mon fils est à Durmstrang.

\- Vous n'en avez pas informé le directeur dans ce cas.

\- Karkaroff m'a promis d'être discret, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et elle ne put retenir son sourire en coin.

\- Toute discrétion a un prix, ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous auriez vraiment dû acheter celle d'Angueloff au passage.

Le directeur adjoint de Durmstrang avait semblé très surpris de sa lettre et lui avait assuré qu'il aurait été le premier au courant si un élève britannique était dans son école. Puisqu'il gérait les inscriptions, il aurait été le premier au courant.

Face au regard noir que lui lança Rowle, elle eut presque envie de rire. Maellyn était bien plus terrifiante et elle n'avait que onze ans.

\- Je ne poserai pas cette question une seule fois de plus : où est Christopher ?

Thorfin laissa planer un silence rageur et fixa un point invisible au-dessus de son épaule, comme s'il cherchait une issue de secours dans cette histoire. Il soupira quand il réalisa qu'il n'en avait aucune.

\- Au manoir. Mais il est en bonne santé.

\- Il vaudrait mieux, en effet !

Il plissa des yeux, sans qu'elle n'arrive à déterminer s'il voulait la menacer silencieusement, ou si elle avait réussi à se faire haïr de lui.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous avez votre réponse, chère Lady Malefoy, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer la sortie.

Une telle arrogance de sa part, alors qu'il venait d'admettre à demi-mot qu'il avait puni Christopher pour quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise – le Choixpeau demandait parfois à des enfants de choisir leur maison, mais de tels cas étaient rares – lui arracha un éclat de rire mauvais. Croyait-il qu'elle avait autant insisté depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Maellyn pour se contenter d'une telle réponse ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a un léger malentendu : Christopher va rentrer au manoir Malefoy avec moi.

Le visage de Thorfin vira subitement au rouge. Il se leva si brusquement que son fauteuil tomba à la renverse et ses mains percutèrent le bureau avec force.

\- Hors de question ! Je suis son père, son éducation me revient et je ne tolérerai aucune ingérence de la part d'une étrangère !

\- Et bien, vous auriez vraiment dû l'envoyer à Durmstrang. Ou le laisser à Poudlard. Ce que vous avez fait, Euphémia et vous, ne relève pas d'éducation. Qu'importe le nombre d'années qu'il passera enfermé dans sa chambre, jamais il ne deviendra Carlton !

La mention du fils aîné des Rowle, décédé lors de la première guerre pendant une attaque à Edimbourg, décida Thorfin à sortir sa baguette magique.

\- Sortez d'ici !

\- Si je sors d'ici, cela sera pour me rendre dans votre manoir et kidnapper Christopher s'il le faut.

\- DEHORS !

Face aux étincelles qui sortaient de l'extrémité de la baguette pointée sur elle, Narcissa jugea plus sage de s'en aller. Thorfin ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, ce qui était bien plus que ce qu'il méritait.

Elle traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées et lança de la poudre de cheminée dans l'âtre avant même que l'assistante de Rowle n'ait eu le temps de quitter son bureau.

\- Manoir Rowle !

Euphémia avait bloqué l'accès de son manoir à celle de la cheminée du manoir Malefoy pour ne plus qu'elle puisse venir la harceler à son domicile. Narcissa savait que cela ne serait pas le cas de la cheminée du bureau de son mari, et elle avait d'abord songé s'introduire ici de nuit, afin de gagner le manoir Rowle par la suite et récupérer Christopher... Mais l'initiative pourrait lui porter préjudice si l'affaire allait jusqu'au Magenmagot.

Aussi avait-elle misé sur une autre stratégie.

Euphémia Rowle, vêtue d'une robe datant du siècle dernier, l'attendait dans le hall de son manoir, sa baguette sortie, et l'air aussi furieux que son mari.

\- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Elle fut bien trop lente pour parer son attaque – pour tout ce que Narcissa avait réussi à apprendre, Euphémia n'avait jamais été une duelliste très douée, si tant est qu'elle eut été un jour douée pour quelque chose – et le sortilège la toucha de plein fouet.

La voir se raidir – encore plus que d'ordinaire – fut bien plus satisfaisant que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

\- Dobby !

Son Elfe de maison apparut dans un _pop_ discret et sembla déconcerté par l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Lady Malefoy ?

\- Va chercher Christopher Rowle dans sa chambre et ramène-le ici. Je dois discuter avec sa mère avant que nous partions.

Dobby s'inclina avec respect avant de disparaître à nouveau et Narcissa s'accroupit auprès d'Euphémia. Le sortilège l'empêchait de bouger le moindre muscle, mais ses yeux étaient comme injectés de sang, et particulièrement meurtriers.

\- Voilà ce qui va se passer, Euphémia... Je vais emmener Christopher avec moi au manoir Malefoy et je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il oublie ces huit derniers mois. Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire restera un très mauvais souvenir. Si les Aurors sont prévenus, je saisirais le Mangemagot pour obtenir la garde officielle de ce jeune homme, et je ferais en sorte que le nom des Rowle soit si terni par le procès que vous devrez vous estimer chanceux d'éviter Azkaban. N'essayez pas de venir le récupérer de force, ou je saisis le Mangemagot. Ne me harcelez pas, ou je saisis le Magenmagot. Je serais celle qui reprendra contact en temps voulu. Pour une fois dans votre vie, faites preuve de bon sens, Euphémia.

\- Lady Malefoy ?

Le murmure était à peine audible et sans le silence surnaturel du manoir Rowle, Narcissa l'aurait sans doute manqué. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête et la vue de Christopher lui donna l'impression d'être poignardée en plein cœur.

Elle avait vu Christopher grandir aux côtés de Maellyn. Elle le savait réservé en société, mais lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Maellyn, il était aussi un garçon plein de vie, au regard vif, et au sourire doux.

La silhouette près de Dobby n'était que l'ombre de Christopher. Ses traits étaient creusés, son teint blafard et des cernes effrayantes soulignaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rasés et il se tenait courbé, comme s'il essayait de prendre le moins de place possible. En croisant son regard brillant, Narcissa eut l'impression de revoir Sirius, peu après qu'il se soit enfui et qu'elle avait dû supplier Euphémia Potter pour le voir, espérant alors le ramener à la raison.

Sirius avait seize ans...

Christopher n'en avait que douze !

 _Viviane toute puissante..._

Elle se releva doucement et s'approcha lentement de lui. Thorfin avait soutenu qu'il était en bonne santé, comme s'il espérait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas été battu, mais l'homme passait ses journées dans son bureau et Christopher était seul avec sa marâtre de mère. Qu'en savait-il ?

Finalement, ce fut Christopher qui se jeta dans ses bras, des sanglots secouant ses frêles épaules.

\- Ça va aller, Christopher... Tu vas venir passer quelques temps avec moi au manoir... Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle aurait aimé lui laisser le temps de verser les larmes qui semblaient étouffer jusqu'à son âme, mais elle craignait que Thorfin ne débarque à son tour...

\- Allons-y, Chris...

Le sortilège qui empêchait la connexion au manoir Malefoy ne fonctionnait que dans un sens et elle soutint le jeune Rowle contre elle durant le voyage.

Lorsqu'il refusa de la lâcher une fois en sécurité, Narcissa commença à s'inquiéter des séquelles que cette histoire lui laisserait. Il était si jeune, et déjà si sensible. L'éducation de Walburga avait rendu Sirius si rebelle qu'il en avait perdu son bon sens au cours de la guerre, et Regulus était devenu cette coquille vide à force de se contraindre à être un héritier parfait. L'un était désormais à Azkaban et finirait sûrement ses jours là-bas, l'autre était mort.

Elle laissa à Christopher le temps qu'il lui fallut, caressant ses cheveux ras avec douceur, murmurant des mots rassurants à son oreille, et il lui sembla qu'une éternité avait passé quand il recula pour essuyer son visage.

Narcissa l'obligea à relever la tête pour la regarder.

\- Je vais te laisser prendre un bon bain à l'étage, d'accord ? Puis nous déjeunerons sur la terrasse. Il fait encore un peu frais, mais les paons d'Abraxas ont eu des petits et c'est un spectacle adorable. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il hocha ma tête, fit un geste en direction de l'escalier, avant de se raviser.

\- Comment va Alya ?

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Que Christopher pense à Alya maintenant en disait long sur le lien qui les unissait.

\- Alya était si inquiète pour toi, Christopher... C'est grâce à elle que je suis venue te chercher. Elle a découvert que tu n'étais pas à Durmstrang et elle a menacé de voler le balai de Draco pour venir te secourir si je n'acceptais pas de l'aider.

L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça lui ressemble bien...

\- Cela lui ressemble trop. File, maintenant... N'hésite pas à appeler Dobby si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

La cheminée vira soudainement au vert sur sa droite et Narcissa fixa les flammes, surprise. Lucius devait passer la journée au Ministère, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait prévu de régler ses comptes avec les Rowle ce matin.

Une fois face au fait accompli, que pourrait-il bien dire ?

A moins que Thorfin soit allé le trouver. Cela serait bien étonnant connaissant sa fierté – qu'elle soit une femme avait dû ajouter à son humiliation – mais elle s'en était tout de même pris à Euphémia...

L'incompréhension lui arracha presque un cri quand le visage Minerva McGonagall apparut, particulièrement grave.

Elle la laissa entrer d'un geste de baguette, un mauvais pressentiment accélérant son cœur. Elle se redressa pour entendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Cela ne pouvait pas être une blessure bénigne ou une maladie. Draco avait fait quelques séjours à l'infirmerie après un entraînement de Quidditch mouvementé, et Maellyn avait été malade après Halloween, et elle avait simplement reçu un hibou à chaque fois.

 _Douce Morgane..._

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco et Maellyn étaient aussi susceptibles l'un que l'autre d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise ou de s'être grièvement blessé... Plutôt grièvement blessé pour Maellyn et une grosse bêtise pour Draco à bien y réfléchir.

\- Maellyn a été retrouvée pétrifiée aux abords de la bibliothèque, aux côtés de deux autres élèves.

La réponse de Minerva ne fit pas sens. Maellyn, pétrifiée ? Sa filleule, victime du monstre de Serpentard ?

Le monde se mit à tanguer autour d'elle et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, avant de se reprendre.

Impossible.

\- Plaît-il ? souffla-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de McGonagall.

Elle la dévisagea en retour, puis pinça ses lèvres au point de les faire disparaître en une mince ligne.

\- Nous devrions continuer cette discussion dans un endroit plus confortable, Narcissa.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'asseoir. Elle n'était pas de cristal ! Cette histoire n'avait pas de sens ! Le monstre de Serpentard était censé s'en prendre uniquement à des nés-moldus. Malgré tout ce qu'elle était, Maellyn restait une Black, et le sang ancestral était censé la protéger.

A la pensée qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être retrouvée morte – Lucius lui avait rapporté le dénouement de la précédente série d'attaques, cinquante ans plus tôt – elle faillit vraiment s'écrouler. Maellyn lui était aussi chère que son propre fils, elle s'était déjà rendue coupable de nombreux actes en son nom, et elle tuerait sans doute pour elle si elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, Narcissa. Nous avons fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour protéger les enfants de ces attaques et...

\- Et cela s'est avéré parfaitement inefficace !

La colère qu'elle couvait grâce aux bons soins d'Euphemia Rowle était sur le point de prendre le dessus sur son éducation et un tremblement secoua son corps. Dumbledore n'avait pas su protéger Maellyn alors qu'il était le directeur de Poudlard et l'un des plus grands sorciers de leur histoire !

\- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?!

McGonagall soupira et les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent, comme si le poids de ses responsabilités était soudainement trop lourd à porter.

\- D'après Madame Pince, elle était venue à la bibliothèque rendre un livre en retard avant le match de Quidditch. Elle a été attaquée sur le chemin du retour. Il est fort possible qu'elle se soit trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment... Je suis sincèrement désolée, Narcissa.

\- Être désolée ne rendra pas conscience à ma filleule, siffla-t-elle en réponse.

La colère était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour ne pas céder aux larmes, ce qui n'était même pas une possibilité.

\- Les plants de Mandragores du professeur Chourave sont presque à maturité. Il ne faudra pas attendre plus de quelques semaines avant que la potion soit prête.

\- Suis-je censée me réjouir à l'idée qu'Alya ne restera inconsciente que quelques semaines ? Ce qui lui est arrivé est impardonnable, Minerva. Je compte bien saisir le Conseil d'Administration !

\- Faites comme bon vous semble. Il est tout à fait possible que le Ministère décide de fermer l'école.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

McGonagall salua sa réponse sarcastique par un haussement de sourcil, visiblement peu impressionnée par son ton agressif.

\- En attendant que tout cela soit officiel, Maellyn est à l'infirmerie et je pensais que vous souhaiteriez la voir. Ainsi que votre fils. La nouvelle l'a quelque peu secoué.

La mention de Draco calma légèrement sa colère. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la réaction de son fils : à chaque fois que Maellyn avait été gravement blessée – cette manie de vouloir battre un record de vitesse dès qu'elle montait sur un balai allait finir par la tuer –, elle avait dû le consoler pendant des heures.

\- Lady Malefoy ? Puis-je vous accompagner ?

L'intervention de Christopher leur tira le même sursaut. Narcissa sentit la honte brûler ses joues. Elle avait complètement oublié que le garçon était là. A son air livide, elle devina qu'il avait entendu toute la conversation, et que, de la même façon que Maellyn s'était inquiétée pour lui toute l'année, c'était maintenant son tour.

\- Par Godric, je croyais que cet enfant était à Durmstrang ?!

Le regard qu'elle lui lança semblait lourd de sous entendus – elle devrait sans doute faire preuve de prudence pour que McGonagall n'essaye pas de lui arracher la vérité – et elle l'ignora royalement.

\- Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose avant, mais je serai à Poudlard en début d'après-midi. Si vous pouviez prévenir mon fils ?

\- Bien sûr, Lady Malefoy. Il me semble que la cheminée de la chambre du Conseil d'Administration est directement reliée à celle du Grand Hall. Je vous attendrai là-bas vers quinze heures.

\- Parfait.

McGonagall ne tarda pas à disparaître et Narcissa rejoignit Christopher au pied de l'escalier qui desservait les étages.

\- Il y a un monstre à Poudlard ?

\- C'est une vieille légende... Je suis convaincue qu'il s'agit de toute autre chose. Nous irons voir Alya après que tu aies pris ce bain et manger quelque chose.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, jeune homme. Elle est entre de bonnes mains pour le moment.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. L'infirmière de Poudlard n'était qu'une infirmière, et le cas de pétrification en cours dans l'école étaient au-delà de ses compétences. Sans oublier que même Dumbledore n'avait su réveiller les premières victimes, et encore moins éviter d'autres attaques. Même si elle devait provoquer le vieil homme en duel, elle allait demander le transfert de Maellyn à Sainte Mangouste dans les plus brefs délais. Sa filleule méritait les meilleurs soins, et rien d'autre.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose à Christopher. Tandis qu'elle le suivait en direction de sa chambre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer ses épaules voûtées et son pas hésitant. Savoir que sa plus proche amie avait bien failli mourir aujourd'hui était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

\- Repose-toi un peu avant le déjeuner. J'enverrai Dobby te chercher.

\- Bien, Lady Malefoy.

Une fois seule dans le couloir, elle dut serrer les paupières pour ne pas pleurer – douce Viviane, elle était terriblement inquiète pour Maellyn, pour Draco, et certainement pour Chris aussi – mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle devait contacter Lucius au plus vite, lui demander d'intervenir auprès du Conseil d'Administration pour assurer la sécurité de leur fils unique – même si son instinct maternel lui hurlait de ramener son fils au manoir, et tant pis pour les examens ! –.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle avait quitté le bureau de Thorfin Rowle. Il était fort probable qu'il ait maintenant découvert sa femme immobilisée par un sortilège et l'absence de Christopher. Euphémia ne prendrait pas le risque de prévenir les Aurors – elle tenait bien trop à sa réputation pour cela – mais Thorfin risquait de se décider à aller menacer Lucius à son tour, ou collecter quelques faveurs dans la société Sang-Pur.

Lord Rowle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de populaire, mais il était un homme d'affaire, et il avait sûrement des appuis, même s'ils étaient moins nombreux que ceux de Lucius.

Dans tous les cas, elle devait faire vite si elle voulait arracher à son mari la promesse qu'il la soutiendrait malgré tout.

Elle s'offrit une longue minute pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, utilisant les exercices d'Occlumencie que son père lui avait inculqué depuis ses sept ans, et mit au point un plan qui, à défaut d'être parfait, serait au moins efficace.

\- Dobby, garde un œil sur Chistopher en mon absence.

Elle n'attendit pas que son Elfe apparaisse à ses côtés pour confirmer qu'il avait bien entendu son ordre, et rejoignit le bureau de son mari, priant en silence pour qu'il ne soit pas parti déjeuner avec des membres du Magenmagot, ou qu'il soit encore coincé dans une interminable réunion avec Arthur Weasley à propos de cette loi de protection des moldus.

Comme si le Ministère n'avait pas des problèmes plus urgents à régler !

Ce quatrième voyage en cheminée lui donna presque la nausée, à moins bien sûr que l'inquiétude qui lui serrait le ventre ait pour projet de lui faire rendre son petit-déjeuner.

La secrétaire de son mari était occupée à manger ce qui ressemblait à une salade quand elle apparut. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues et elle fit mine de s'essuyer la bouche pour terminer sa bouchée de façon polie.

\- Je suis désolée, Lady Malefoy, Monsieur votre mari n'avait pas de rendez-vous avant une heure et...

\- Inutile de vous excuser, Rosamund. Lucius est-il dans son bureau ?

Rosamund Vane avait été la secrétaire particulière d'Abraxas avant de devenir celle de Lucius, et Narcissa faisait bien attention à entretenir la relation la plus cordiale possible avec elle. Son expérience était un atout majeur pour Lucius et surtout, elle en savait beaucoup trop sur la famille Malefoy pour ne pas être considérée comme relativement dangereuse.

\- Oui. Voulez-vous que je vous annonce ?

\- Non, cela ira. Bon appétit.

\- Merci, Lady Malefoy.

Elle donna deux coups secs sur le battant de bois et entra sans attendre la réponse. Le bureau de Lucius était aussi spacieux et lumineux que ceux que le Ministère de la Magie octroyait aux membres du Magenmagot, et Narcissa en détestait les murs beiges et la lumière magique. Son mari méritait bien mieux, et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait mis dans la décoration de la pièce, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire disparaître la médiocrité du gouvernement.

Lucius était penché sur un livre épais – sûrement un traité de loi, puisqu'il lisait rarement autre chose – et la détailla de haut en bas, les sourcils froncés.

\- Narcissa ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle se laissa tomber sans grâce dans le fauteuil de velours qui lui faisait face.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui annoncer ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse pour elle, Narcissa se décida pour une vérité aussi brute que possible.

\- J'ai menacé Thorfin Rowle de détruire son empire centenaire, kidnappé Christopher Rowle sous les yeux de sa mère et ma filleule fait partie des trois nouvelles victimes de l'héritier de Serpentard.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour que Lucius perde son joli masque de politicien et son discours réussit à lui faire écarquiller les yeux, ouvrir la bouche, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils à nouveau et ne secoue la tête.

\- Tu as... Je croyais que les Rowle avaient envoyé leur fils à Durmstrang ?

\- Ils ont de toute évidence menti. Alya a découvert qu'il n'était pas là-bas en rentrant de vacances. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour régler cette histoire de façon courtoise avec les Rowle, mais ils se sont comportés comme des idiots. Thorfin a même eu l'audace de me rire au nez quand je l'ai menacé.

Lucius haussa un sourcil puis eut un geste négligent de la main.

\- Il croit encore que sa famille est influente uniquement parce que son oncle siège au Magenmagot, mais Avilius passe plus de temps à dormir durant les sessions qu'autre chose. Dois-je comprendre que tu as recueilli un nouveau martyr sans juger bon de m'en parler ?

Que son mari ait l'audace de faire un tel sous-entendu alors qu'elle venait de lui dire que sa filleule était à l'infirmerie lui donna envie de le gifler.

Cependant, elle se contint, elle avait tout de même besoin qu'il accepte de l'aider. Elle lui ferait payer sa remarque plus tard.

\- Vu l'état de Christopher, je pense qu'il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre depuis septembre et qu'Euphémia n'a reculé devant rien pour le punir de sa Répartition. Je n'allais certainement pas fermer les yeux face à une telle atrocité.

\- Atrocité ? Chacun éduque ses enfants comme bon lui semble.

\- La maltraitance n'est pas une façon d'éduquer un enfant, Lucius !

Face à son haussement de ton, il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la porte et garda le silence pendant de trop longues secondes.

\- Je peux savoir d'où te vient ce désir ardent de vouloir recueillir ces pauvres malheureux ?

\- Au delà de ma conscience ? C'est juste ma façon de protéger les intérêts de la société Sang-Pur.

Puisqu'il avait lui-même utiliser cette excuse pour justifier les meurtres de moldus et de nés-moldus sous les ordres du Seigneur du Ténèbres, Lucius eut l'intelligence de ne pas répliquer.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque à Poudlard ? Je viens tout juste de recevoir un hibou de la part du Président du Conseil d'Administration...

\- Minerva McGonagall est venue me prévenir en personne. Je suis la responsable légale d'Alya.

\- Ce qui lui est arrivé est très regrettable, Narcissa. Nous nous réunissons en urgence cet après-midi. Dumbledore s'est montré hautement incompétent à gérer cette menace. Je ne donne pas cher de son poste.

\- Vous allez fermer l'école ?

Lucius marqua un temps d'hésitation qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sensé à faire !

\- Je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire, Dumbledore...

\- Dans ce cas, Draco rentrera au manoir aujourd'hui. Je dois aller voir Alya à l'infirmerie cet après-midi.

\- Notre fils ne craint rien, Narcissa !

\- Parce qu'il est Sang-Pur et l'héritier d'une grande famille ? Alya est pourtant à l'infirmerie, pétrifiée, et aurait tout aussi bien pu mourir ce matin ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'une telle chose arrive à notre fils !

Lucius eut un rictus et à le voir expirer par le nez pour reprendre son calme, Narcissa n'était plus vraiment sûre de comprendre pourquoi il était énervé en premier lieu.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de discuter de tout cela avec le Conseil d'Administration, d'accord ? reprit-il finalement. S'il te plaît ?

Ce fut définitivement la formule de politesse qui la décida à lui accorder un délai. Si la décision du Conseil d'Administration ne la satisfaisait pas, elle n'attendrait pas l'accord de Lucius pour récupérer son fils, et il le savait pertinemment.

Elle devenait intransigeante quand son instinct maternel lui dictait une décision.

\- Très bien... Mais pour ce qui concerne Christopher Rowle...

Il leva les mains, comme pour lui signifier qu'il se rendait, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Si les Rowle tentent quoique ce soit, ils se retrouveront en minorité au Magenmagot.

Cela n'aurait même pas besoin d'aller jusque là, elle en était convaincue. Si les Rowle tentaient une action en justice, leur histoire deviendrait publique, et Narcissa s'assurerait que toutes les mères de sa connaissance soient de son côté. Lucius n'aurait qu'à affirmer la soutenir pour que les Rowle se rangent à sa décision.

Quand elle regagna le manoir, elle était donc un peu plus sereine, au moins concernant les Rowle et leurs représailles. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne réussisse à convaincre Lucius que leur fils n'était pas en sécurité à Poudlard, et elle tâcherait de lui faire promettre de ne pas se promener dans les couloirs d'ici là.

\- Lady Malefoy, le déjeuner est prêt à être servi, lui annonça Tabby tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la terrasse sud, comme elle l'avait prévu ce matin.

\- Très bien. Fais prévenir notre jeune invité.

Elle n'eut que quelques minutes pour enfermer ses soucis dans un coin de son esprit. Elle avait pris la responsabilité d'arracher Christopher à sa famille, elle devait désormais assumer les conséquences de son choix, et cela commençait par s'assurer que son nouveau protégé pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle allait s'occuper de lui et elle n'était pas prête de l'abandonner à son triste sort.

Quand elle le vit s'approcher, ses cheveux blonds trop courts, le dos courbé, et sa silhouette trop fluette pour remplir les vêtements de Draco qu'elle avait laissé dans sa chambre, son cœur se serra.

Viviane, comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ?

Christopher eut un vague sourire quand il croisa son regard et Narcissa décida de se raccrocher à l'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

Il s'installa en face d'elle en silence et avala la généreuse part de frites accompagnant un morceau de viande trop saignant à son goût sans dire un mot de plus. Une part d'elle voulait l'interroger pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle devait faire payer à Euphémia, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle doutait de toute façon d'apprendre quoique ce soit. Christopher avait une seule confidente, et cette dernière était à Poudlard.

Quand il eut terminé son dessert – une part de gâteau au chocolat – il se redressa pour la regarder droit dans les yeux à nouveau.

\- Que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ?

Narcissa reposa son verre de vin blanc lentement. Elle pouvait lui mentir – ou du reste, lui cacher une part de la vérité –, seulement, elle risquait de fragiliser sa confiance et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait rouvert la Chambre des Secrets, construite par Salazar Serpentard. Il y aurait caché un monstre avant de quitter le château suite à ses discordes avec Gryffondor. Selon la légende, seul son héritier peut le contrôler. Il y a eu plusieurs attaques depuis le début de l'année, toutes visant des nés-moldus.

Le peu de couleurs qui étaient revenues sur son visage disparurent et il planta son regard dans son assiette vide.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, Christopher. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour cela.

Il hocha la tête, sans faire mine de se redresser, sans doute parce que ses yeux étaient brillants et que pleurer était le pire qui pouvait arriver à un garçon du beau monde.

Lucius avait aussi glissé une ânerie pareille dans le crâne de leur fils, et Alya avait suivi. Il était très difficile de faire machine arrière avec cette idée.

\- Je peux toujours venir avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Alya aurait aimé que tu viennes la voir, j'en suis certaine.

\- Quand partons-nous ?

\- Tout de suite si tu le souhaites. Ou un peu plus tard si tu veux aller te reposer.

\- Non, ça ira. Je me suis allongé avant le déjeuner.

\- Très bien...

Il se leva aussitôt et Narcissa profita qu'il lui tournait le dos pour terminer son verre de vin d'une traite. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Lucius s'était montré avare de détails concernant l'état des premières victimes – il n'avait sûrement pas demandé de précisions lui-même, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de Nés-Moldus – et elle craignait de ne pas être capable de reconnaître sa filleule.

Minerva McGonagall avait vu juste concernant la connexion de la cheminée de la chambre du Conseil d'Administration, et ils furent dans le grand hall – désert à cette heure – en moins de cinq minutes.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit dans un silence glacial. Narcissa se surprit à tendre l'oreille, comme si elle espérait entendre le monstre de Serpentard s'il venait à l'attaquer. Pour une fois, même les portraits étaient silencieux et semblait surveiller les alentours d'un œil alerte.

Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il répondu à la dernière attaque en transformant les tableaux en système de surveillance ? Sans aucun doute, sa prochaine idée inclurait des fantômes pour protéger les enfants et enchanter les armures centenaires pour patrouiller dans les couloirs.

C'était un miracle si personne n'était mort !

\- Je dois aller rencontrer les parents de la jeune Miss Granger. Je suppose que vous saurez retrouver le chemin.

\- Merci, professeur McGonagall.

Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie après une ultime hésitation, soudainement terrifiée par ce qu'elle risquait de trouver derrière.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de séjourner dans l'infirmerie – contrairement à Bellatrix qui affrontait quiconque lui manquait de respect en duel ou Sirius, dont les exploits le conduisaient au moins une fois par mois ici – mais il lui sembla que rien n'avait changé depuis ses nombreuses visites à Maellyn, dix ans de cela.

La découvrir dans un des lits blancs, aussi rigide qu'une statue, ses yeux écarquillés et ses traits contractés dans un mélange de stupeur et de peur, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle semblait soudainement si petite et si fragile. Et par Viviane, elle aurait sans doute pu mourir !

\- Mère !

La voix de Draco la sortit de son état second, et elle referma ses bras autour de lui quand il l'eut rejointe, parfaitement consciente qu'il essayait d'agir en adulte avec sa retenue, et que seule sa fierté lui permettait de retenir ses larmes.

Elle le berça en douceur tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, mais sans l'accabler d'une leçon de morale sur l'importance de ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse en public, comme le répétait Lucius si souvent. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était terriblement inquiet pour Maellyn, et il était bien plus sensible que ce qu'il essayait de faire croire.

\- Ça va aller, Draco. Elle va s'en sortir.

\- Elle est Sang-Pur ! Pourquoi ?

\- Elle s'est trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment...

Un don qu'elle avait sans doute hérité de son père, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ce genre de choses à voix haute.

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que Sirius ne soit pas là pour assister à un tel spectacle. Il aurait sans doute réduit le château en cendres pour trouver la Chambre sous les décombres et insisté pour affronter le monstre à mains nues...

Draco finit par la repousser en douceur et essuya ses joues humides du revers de sa main, avant de faire face à Christopher.

Il se tenait au chevet de son amie, sa main glissée dans la sienne, plus livide encore que lorsqu'elle l'avait récupéré au manoir Rowle. Si Draco avait des questions concernant son allure ou sa présence, il les garda pour lui.

Sûrement Maellyn lui avait confié ses soupçons et il était assez intelligent pour deviner ce qui se cachait derrière le silence de Christopher.

Narcissa les observa une longue minute, chacun immobile de part et d'autre du lit, leurs visage crispés par une même inquiétude, une main agrippée au corps rigide de Maellyn.

Sa filleule ignorait sans doute à quel point elle était importante pour eux...

…

 **Lundi 3 Mai 1993, Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste pour blessures magiques, Londres, Angleterre.**

\- Je comprends votre détresse, Lady Malefoy, mais entendez bien que les cas de pétrification sont tellement rares depuis des siècles que nous n'avons pas les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation d'un philtre de Mandragore...

Gallagher Abbot, directeur de Sainte-Magouste, était pour ainsi dire avachi derrière son bureau, ses mains croisées sur son ventre proéminent, et s'adressait à elle comme si elle était une enfant particulièrement stupide.

A le voir aussi peu coopératif, Narcissa eut envie de lui arracher ses favoris et de le nourrir de force avec.

Sainte Mangouste était un ramassis d'incapables : avec les dons plus que généreux que Lucius faisait tous les ans à l'hôpital, elle s'était attendue à un meilleur accueil et à plus de considération pour Maellyn et elle.

\- Vous devez bien pouvoir vous en procurer.

\- Si cet hôpital avait les moyens de s'offrir des plans de Mandragores fraîches et mâtures, je puis vous assurer que nous aurions déjà réussi à trouver un remède pour la Dragoncelle ! Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, Madame Malefoy, est de laisser votre filleule à Poudlard, et d'attendre que les Mandragores du professeur Chourave soient prêtes. Je pense que Severus Rogue réalisera la potion ? Je sais que certains de mes chercheurs font appel à son expertise pour valider des préparations. Votre nièce sera bien vite sur pied.

L'argent n'est pas un problème, Monsieur Abbot. Je souhaite que ma nièce soit réveillée au plus tôt.

Abbot la dévisagea, désormais agacé par son insistance.

\- Si vous nous fournissez les Mandragores, je veillerais personnellement à ce que le meilleur potioniste de cet hôpital se charge du philtre, Lady Malefoy, mais je doute que vous réussissiez à trouver des plantes matures avant que celles de Madame Chourave soient prêtes à être récoltées.

Narcissa répondit à son sourire hypocrite par un regard glacial et se leva, se promettant en silence de convaincre Lucius de réduire considérablement ses donations pour les années à venir, voire même de s'arranger pour qu'Abbot soit rapidement remplacé par quelqu'un de plus compétent.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre nièce, Lady Malefoy... Mais quelques semaines d'inconscience ne sont définitivement pas cher payé pour avoir échappé à la mort.

\- La santé de ma nièce n'a pas de prix, Monsieur Abbot. Bonne journée.

Seule son éducation et les principes de bonne conduite que sa mère lui avait inculqués depuis son plus jeune âge l'empêchèrent de claquer la porte d'une façon théâtrale, puis se dépêcha de quitter Sainte Mangouste. Elle devait encore faire le tour des apothicaires sur le Chemin de Traverse et elle n'aimait pas savoir Christopher seul si tôt.

Traîner dans les parages augmentaient aussi les risques de tomber sur une énième connaissance, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la patience pour se montrer cordiale.

La veille, Regina Zabini s'était invitée à l'improviste au manoir pour la « soutenir » dans l'épreuve qu'elle traversait, quand bien même elle était connue pour n'avoir aucune compassion en règle générale. Narcissa avait rarement eu autant de mal à la faire partir de façon diplomate.

Elle savait toutefois que ce n'était que le début. Une pile de courriers l'attendait sur son secrétaire – la nouvelle de l'attaque de Maellyn avait déjà fait le tour de la société Sang-Pur – et si elle ne voulait pas que la même chose se passe concernant Christopher, elle allait devoir faire preuve d'une extrême prudence, au moins jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Personne ne s'étonnerait que l'héritier Rowle soit au manoir Malefoy outre mesure.

Et au milieu de tout cela, elle devrait tendre l'oreille et surveiller les rumeurs concernant sa filleule. Beaucoup se satisferaient du concours de circonstances : Maellyn s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et elle était un dommage collatéral de l'attaque des deux nées-moldues. D'autres pourraient par contre imaginer les pires théories, dont une qui pourraient mettre en péril le délicat équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir sous son toit.

Si Lucius doutait une seule seconde de l'identité de Maellyn, Narcissa savait déjà qu'elle devrait faire un choix entre son mari et sa filleule, et elle était presque certaine d'avoir pris sa décision finale.

Une fois dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste, elle put enfin transplaner directement pour le Chemin de Traverse. Le premier apothicaire fut très surpris par sa demande et lui promit seulement de se renseigner, mais elle comprit à demi-mot qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à avoir de ses nouvelles. Le gérant de la deuxième boutique était absent et le jeune homme qui était là semblait tout juste capable de différencier les ingrédients de potion. Il prit note de sa demande, laissant un florilège de fautes sur le parchemin, et Narcissa fut prête à parier qu'il oublierait sans doute de transmettre sa demande.

Abbot avait raison, sa quête semblait sans espoir.

Dans l'herboristerie – où elle entrait pour la première fois – elle trouva une femme très âgée, au regard intelligent, occupée à nettoyer les longues feuilles d'une plante exotique avec un trésor de prudence étant donné les larges épines.

\- Des Mandragores ? En Angleterre ? Je crains que ça ne soit très compliqué à trouver. C'est une plante dangereuse, surtout adulte, et ne serait-ce que l'achat des graines est contrôlé par le Ministère. Le petit Londubat m'a dit que le professeur de botanique en avait à Poudlard, ce que je trouve irresponsable dans une école. Vous devriez envoyer un hibou, peut-être qu'elle acceptera de vous en vendre quelques unes ?

\- C'est une possibilité. Pourriez-vous vous renseigner de votre côté ?

La sorcière lui jeta un drôle de regard par-dessus ses lunettes sales.

\- Je peux, bien sûr, mais n'espérez pas grand chose. Le mieux que je vais sans doute pouvoir faire c'est de vous trouver des graines de bonne qualité.

\- Ne peut-on pas en trouver à l'état sauvage ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Elles sont vraiment dangereuses dès qu'on piétine leurs racines, et on raconte que le cri des plus vieilles peuvent tuer un dragon ou un géant. Je crois qu'elles ont été détruites des siècles de cela.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister et Narcissa le comprit très bien. Une autre fois, elle aurait demandé à Lucius de se renseigner auprès de Cornélius Fudge – sans doute le Premier Ministre pouvait les autoriser à importer des Mandragores – mais si cela avait été aussi simple, Dumbledore n'aurait pas laissé la première victime pétrifiée depuis Halloween...

Elle devrait se montrer patiente et tolérer de voir sa filleule dans l'état où elle se trouvait pendant plusieurs semaines.

Si elle mettait la main sur l'héritier de Serpentard, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Avec cette dernière pensée, elle s'obligea à ranger son inquiétude et sa colère dans un coin de son esprit – elle y reviendrait plus tard, sans aucun doute – et transplana directement au manoir. Elle devait retrouver Christopher et faire en sorte qu'il redevienne le garçon qu'elle avait vu grandir.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : tant que Maellyn ne serait pas avec lui, il resterait renfermé et quasiment muet, mais si elle réussissait à obtenir sa confiance et à le faire cesser de se tendre à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole, elle aurait déjà gagné une belle bataille.

\- Lady Malefoy, Madame. Lord Malefoy est dans son bureau et a demandé à Dobby de prévenir Madame qu'il souhaitait la voir dès qu'elle serait de retour.

Narcissa se stoppa au milieu des escaliers, interdite. Cela faisait presque un an que Lucius n'était pas rentré du ministère avant vingt heures, et elle était certaine que le Magenmagot ne devait pas se prononcer à nouveau avant un mois sur le projet d'Arthur Weasley.

Le bureau de Lucius était sans doute l'une des plus belles pièces du manoir. Situé au deuxième étage de la tour, elle offrait un excellent point de vue sur tout le domaine, à commencer par le jardin d'été et le lac. La pièce était donc inondée de lumière tout au long de la journée, et elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais pourquoi son mari préférait travailler depuis son bureau du ministère, avec sa lumière artificielle et son manque de confort.

La porte du bureau était ouverte et elle s'accorda une poignée de secondes pour le détailler depuis le palier, autant pour essayer de deviner la raison de sa présence que pour savourer la rareté de ces moments. Il était au-dessus d'une pile de parchemins – ce qui ne changeait rien – et son profil noble se détachait sur le ciel bleu. La beauté aristocratique qui l'avait séduite plus de vingt ans plus tôt n'avait jamais cessé de s'affirmer avec les années, d'autant plus que, contrairement à beaucoup d'homme de son âge, il prenait soin de son image.

\- Tu voulais me voir, Lucius ?

\- Narcissa ! Où étais-tu ?

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, et elle le trouva d'une excessive bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas toujours un bon signe.

Elle le rejoignit à son bureau et s'appuya contre sa table de travail.

\- A Sainte Mangouste, pour Alya. Je t'en ai parlé hier.

A la mention de sa filleule, son expression se ferma légèrement.

\- Oui, le philtre de Mandragore... Peuvent-ils s'en procurer finalement ?

\- Malheureusement non... Abbot m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas les ingrédients, et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il est très difficile de se procurer des Mandragores de nos jours. Je crois qu'Alya va devoir attendre que celles de Chourave soient prêtes.

\- Ne vas-tu pas remuer ciel et terre pour en trouver ?

Un sourire lui échappa. Si elle n'était pas convaincue qu'Abbot ait malgré tout raison, sans doute aurait-elle inventé l'impossible pour sa filleule, mais elle devait prendre Christopher en considération et, au final, la raison était préférable cette fois-ci.

\- Je sais me résignée quand il le faut... Quelle est la bonne nouvelle ?

Le visage de Lucius fut éclairé d'un véritable sourire, le faisant paraître presque dix ans de moins.

\- Le Conseil d'Administration va renvoyer Dumbledore. L'acte n'est pas encore signé, mais ce n'était qu'une question d'heures... Et Cornélius a décidé d'envoyer le précédent coupable à Azkaban. Je pense que toutes ces mesures devraient assurer la fin des attaques. N'ai-je pas toujours dit que Dumbledore était ce qui était arrivé de pire à cette école ?

Narcissa ne sut quoi répondre. Elle savait que Lucius avait ce projet en tête depuis la première attaque – Dumbledore avait failli, et plus d'une fois – mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'arriverait jamais à ses fins. Qu'importe à quel point elle en voulait à Dumbledore pour avoir manqué de protéger Maellyn, il restait le plus grand sorcier de sa génération – et sûrement de beaucoup à venir –. L'héritier de Serpentard ne risquait-il pas de se sentir pousser des ailes ?

\- Qui était le dernier coupable ?

\- Ce rustre de garde chasse...

\- Hagrid ?

\- C'est lui qui a été trouvé coupable il y a cinquante ans.

C'était la chose la plus improbable qu'elle avait entendu depuis longtemps. Elle se souvenait de l'homme de son temps à Poudlard : pas très malin, mais de toute évidence gentil – trop sûrement –. Qu'il soit à l'origine d'une série d'attaques visant à purger Poudlard des Nés-Moldus n'avait pas le moindre sens.

\- J'ignore qui est le coupable, Lucius, mais ce n'est certainement pas Rubeus Hagrid.

\- Peu importe. Nous ne pouvions pas rester sans agir. Il faut rassurer les parents et maintenir l'école ouverte.

\- Parce qu'elle va rester ouverte ?! Alors que le monstre est toujours dans le château, très certainement contrôlé par un adolescent ?

Le sourire de Lucius n'avait cessé de se tendre au fil de leur discussion, et il finit par lui lancer un regard particulièrement hostile.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas fermer l'école. Les examens sont dans un mois et...

\- Je me fiche des examens ! Si le véritable coupable n'est pas arrêté d'ici la fin de la semaine, Draco rentre.

\- Hors de question !

Ce fut à son tour d'être la cible d'un regard sombre, et Viviane en soit témoin, elle excellait dans ce domaine.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Draco va rester à Poudlard. Il doit passer ses examens ! Nous allons prendre des mesures. Les élèves n'auront plus le droit de vagabonder seuls dans les couloirs et...

\- Et que cela va-t-il changer ? De toute évidence, même Dumbledore n'est pas capable de contrer la magie à l'oeuvre dans ces attaques ! Que vont faire les professeurs ? Se sacrifier pour sauver les enfants ?! Notre fils rentre !

\- Je t'interdis de faire cela, Narcissa !

Il s'était levé pour appuyer ses paroles, comme si le fait d'être dominée d'une tête allait la faire flancher aussi facilement. Elle supportait déjà mal que sa filleule ait été blessée, mais si la même chose arrivait à son fils unique...

Merlin, tout sauf cela.

\- La dernière fois, une jeune fille est morte ! La prochaine attaque pourrait se terminer de la même façon et cela pourrait être Draco ! Je ne tolérerais pas que la vie de mon fils soit en danger si je peux y faire quelque chose ! Et je peux y faire quelque chose !

\- Draco est mon fils et je suis membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Le retirer de l'école reviendrait à avouer que nous ne pouvons rien contre ces attaques et que les élèves sont en danger et...

\- Et vous ne pouvez rien contre ces attaques et les élèves sont en danger, Lucius ! Ce n'est pas un exercice politique ! Il s'agit d'enfants, de familles ! De notre famille !

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis sembla changer d'avis sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Narcissa le vit composer cette expression rigide qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à ses subalternes au Ministère.

\- Draco restera à Poudlard. Une fois Dumbledore démis de ses fonctions, le Conseil d'Administration dirigera l'école en attendant de nommer un successeur, et je ne permettrai pas que Draco quitte l'école.

\- Je suppose que je devrais kidnapper un deuxième enfant dans ce cas. Mais comme je suis sa mère, je me demande ce que les Aurors y trouveront à dire !

Elle n'avait pas atteint la porte du bureau quand la voix de son mari la retint.

\- Si Draco quitte Poudlard, je raccompagne personnellement Christopher chez ses parents.

Elle se força à lui faire face, juste pour pouvoir évaluer à quel point il était sérieux. Elle croisa son regard glacial et remarqua son expression parfaitement lisse.

\- Je le pense vraiment, Narcissa. Cet enfant ne va nous apporter que des problèmes, cela sera pour le mieux.

Narcissa ravala ses insultes en même temps que la boule qui s'était créée dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle se sentait déchirée entre deux sentiments devenus ennemis l'un de l'autre : protéger Chris ou protéger Draco ?

Elle se savait incapable de prendre une décision sur le champ. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait que gagner du temps et tenter de trouver une solution.

\- Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris de t'éviter Azkaban, Lucius. Tu manques tellement d'humanité que je suis sûre que tu te serais senti parfaitement à l'aise au milieu des Détraqueurs.

…

 **Mardi 11 Mai 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

 _Très chère maman,_

 _Poudlard ressemble plus à une prison qu'à une école depuis que Dumbledore a été renvoyé. Nous n'avons plus le droit d'être seuls dans les couloirs ou de s'entraîner au Quidditch. Les professeurs nous accompagnent d'une salle à l'autre, et nous sommes obligés de passer les récréations en leur compagnie. Je n'ai même plus le droit d'aller rendre visite à Alya ! J'ai demandé à père si je pouvais rentrer mais il ne veut pas en entendre parler..._

 _J'ai reçu deux O (potions et sortilèges) et un E (histoire) la semaine dernière. Le professeur Rogue nous a fait une présentation des options que nous pourrions choisir au début de la troisième année. Je lui ai demandé quelles étaient celles que je devais prendre pour devenir Briseur de Sortilèges et, selon lui, Soin aux Créatures Magiques est indispensable... L'état du professeur Brûlepot ne donne pas très envie de choisir cette option. Je devrais également prendre Runes et Arithmancie, ce qui devrait satisfaire père._

 _J'ai demandé au professeur Chourave quand les Mandragore seraient prêtes, et elle m'a dit qu'il faudrait attendre la fin du mois._

 _Dis à Christopher que je le salue._

 _Ton fils,_

 _Draco._

Narcissa relut deux fois la lettre de son fils, ignorant la colère qui menaçait de lui voler son bon sens en apprenant que les mesures imaginées par le Conseil d'Administration, lesquelles n'empêcheraient certainement pas une attaque, et qu'il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps pour que les adolescents les plus rebelles trouvent malin d'enfreindre les nouvelles règles qui restreignaient leur liberté. Son fils n'était visiblement pas content des derniers développements concernant la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il ait demandé – sans succès – à son père de l'autoriser à rentrer lui donnait presque envie de se rendre dans le bureau de son mari.

Sauf que leur discussion se terminerait sans doute en dispute et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que tout le Ministère soit au courant de ce qu'elle pensait du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Des femmes comme Regina Zabini ou Loreleï Greengrass pourraient très bien s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de leur enfant et venir la voir pour en apprendre davantage. Etant donné qu'elle hébergeait Christopher, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire.

Elle était déjà certaine que les échos de son expédition chez les Rowle étaient en train de se diffuser dans les différentes strates de la société Sang-Pur. Elle avait beau se trouver au sommet, elle n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'absolument personne ne prendrait le parti opposé au sien.

Elle eut un soupir et passa une main sur son front, essayant de garder son mal de crâne quotidien à distance.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que Draco privilégiait désormais la carrière de briseur de sorts plutôt que celle de joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Bien entendu, aucune de ces deux voies n'allait enchanter Lucius – qui continuait à imaginer que leur fils deviendrait avocat à son tour, comme le voulait la tradition familiale –, non plus qu'elle ferait d'elle une mère sereine – son fils avait un goût surprenant pour le danger, et elle blâmait le sang Black qui coulait dans ses veines – mais au moins pouvait-elle espérer en faire un adulte épanoui. Après tout, son fils était particulièrement brillant en potions et en sortilèges, et les briseurs de sorts étaient amenés à pratiquer ces deux branches de la magie à un niveau élevé.

Si elle réussissait à le convaincre qu'il avait sa place au département des Mystères, elle n'aurait même pas à s'inquiéter des mésaventures qui pourraient lui arriver au service de Gringotts.

L'avenir de Maellyn s'annonçait nettement moins prévisible. Sa filleule avait une passion pour les dragons qui lui avait longtemps fait dire qu'elle deviendrait gardienne de dragons, puis dragonologiste – après que Lucius lui ait sèchement fait remarqué que ce n'était pas un métier pour une jeune fille de son rang – mais tout cela étaient les paroles d'une enfant de six ans. Pour le moment, elle semblait se résigner à mener une existence proche de la sienne : épouse et mère, responsable de la vie sociale de son mari et de la bonne marche de sa maison...

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas faite pour une telle vie. Si Narcissa avait réussi à lui apprendre à modérer son enthousiasme et ses déclarations d'indépendance, son naturel finirait par reprendre le dessus, comme cela s'était passé avec Sirius. Il n'était donc pas si improbable qu'elle s'en retourne à ses premières idées – elle était assez têtue pour ne pas avoir oublié – et elle devrait vivre chaque jour en imaginant son fils aux prises avec les inventions vicieuses des Égyptiens, tandis que sa filleule tiendrait tête à des monstres sanguinaires et cracheurs de feu.

Son pauvre cœur ne tiendrait décidément pas longtemps à un tel rythme et elle doutait de finir centenaire.

Un bruit métallique la sortie de ses pensées et elle remarque aussitôt que Christopher s'était tendu en face d'elle. Elle glissa un regard vers le sol et y remarqua sa fourchette.

\- Dobby, de nouveaux couverts pour notre invité. Christopher, Draco te passe le bonjour. D'après ce que je comprends de sa lettre, il t'envie un peu d'être au manoir alors qu'il doit subir un quotidien digne de celui d'une prison.

Sa tentative d'humour arracha un demi sourire au jeune garçon et Narcissa le prit pour une victoire.

\- Alya et lui sont si dramatiques... Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il le dit.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Sans doute veut-il que j'insiste auprès de son père pour qu'il puisse quitter Poudlard plus tôt que prévu.

La mention de Lucius eut le même effet sur lui que celui qu'il avait sur Maellyn : un regard méfiant en direction de la porte la plus proche, les lèvres pincées et un mouvement pour se redresser sur sa chaise.

\- Que penses-tu faire cet après-midi, Christopher ?

\- Lire le manuel de Métamorphoses.

\- Sage décision, c'est sans doute l'une des matières les plus complexes. Écris tes questions sur un morceau de parchemin : Alya sera ravie d'y répondre quand elle sera réveillée. Elle a, semble-t-il, un don. Toutefois, n'évoque pas les sortilèges avec elle, elle a de grandes difficulté à maîtriser la partie pratique.

Il hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux vers son assiette pour terminer son dessert – des fruits recouverts d'une épaisse couche de crème fouettée –. La semaine écoulée lui avait fait le plus grand bien : il se couchait tôt et se levait tard, mangeait des repas équilibrés et elle l'obligeait à passer ses après-midis sur la terrasse, lui laissant choisir une activité pour s'occuper. Son visage était un peu moins creusé, ses cheveux ras plus brillants, et ses cernes avaient disparu. Euphémia avait considérablement négligé son éducation durant l'année, ne l'instruisant qu'en Histoire de la Magie – ou plutôt celle de la société Sang-Pur – et il serait sans doute obligé de refaire sa première année s'il voulait reprendre sur de bonnes bases. Narcissa regrettait de ne pouvoir employer un précepteur, mais sans certitude quant à sa discrétion, il valait mieux que Christopher s'en tienne à la théorie magique pour le moment – la pratique était exclue puisque sa baguette était restée au manoir Rowle –.

Elle n'avait de toute façon pas pour but de lui infliger un travail scolaire trop important.

\- Personne ne sait vraiment qui a rouvert la Chambre des Secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crains que non. Je ne suis même pas sûre que la Chambre existe. Peut-être est-ce un élève adepte de Magie Noire qui a remis un ancien maléfice au goût du jour ? Qui sait si nous le saurons un jour. L'important, c'est que les attaques cessent et que les élèves soient en sécurité.

\- Et si elles ne cessent pas ?

\- Et bien Draco, Alya et toi risquaient de ne plus pouvoir me supporter d'ici à ce que vous ayez obtenu vos ASPIC's, car personne ne retournera dans cette école tant que le mystère ne sera pas résolu.

Christopher la fixa une longue seconde, son visage crispé dans une expression douloureuse, puis il déglutit difficilement.

\- Mes parents n'accepteront jamais que je retourne à Poudlard, souffla-t-il finalement.

Narcissa prit le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin avant de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs – Euphémia n'avait pas encore contre attaqué, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant, et Thorfin lui avait envoyé une lettre deux jours plus tôt lui demandant de reconsidérer ses actions et de raccompagner Christopher au manoir Rowle. Elle n'avait pas répondu – mais si elle était en mesure de prendre les décisions concernant le jeune garçon, elle avait bien l'intention de le renvoyer à Poudlard. Elle préférait le savoir sous l'oeil vigilant de Draco et Maellyn, plutôt qu'exilé à Durmstrang.

\- En ce qui me concerne, Christopher, je pense que tes parents ont perdu le droit de donner leur avis...

Il eut un nouveau silence entre eux, durant lequel elle soutint son regard.

\- Et si je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard ?

Son éducation fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de paraître trop surprise. Ce n'était pas du tout une possibilité qu'elle avait envisagé.

\- Où souhaites-tu aller ? Durmstrang ?

Il secoua la tête et elle comprit.

\- Beauxbâtons...

L'école française avait une réputation aux antipodes de celle de Durmstrang. Elle avait entendu dire que la nouvelle directrice voulait que ses élèves soient capables de se fondre dans la population moldue du pays, suivant en cela les directives du président. Les français n'avaient pas torts en soutenant qu'il était de plus en plus compliqué de protéger le secret magique de la volonté grandissante des moldus à percer les mystères de l'univers.

Bien entendu, elle allait devoir âprement négocier auprès des Rowle pour qu'une telle chose se produise. Euphémia avait déjà des difficultés à comprendre pourquoi elle aimait voyager en France.

\- Je crois me souvenir que ton français est impeccable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui...

Elle soupira. Elle se savait capable d'intimider les Rowle suffisamment pour exiger que Christopher aille vraiment à Durmstrang et, avec le soutien de Lucius – qui était loin d'être gagné – sûrement pouvait-elle espérer lui faire réintégrer Poudlard, mais Beauxbâtons ? Elle avait sans doute plus de chance de convaincre Euphémia de l'envoyer à Ilvermony.

\- Je sais que cela est impossible, Lady Malefoy. Je vous suis déjà reconnaissant d'être venu me chercher.

\- Je peux essayer, Christopher, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. En attendant, il serait plus sage que tu reprennes des cours de bulgare. Il me semble que le répétiteur de Russe d'Alya parle également cette langue.

Et Monsieur Vasilovich était un homme de confiance. Il travaillait depuis plus de huit ans avec Maellyn et s'il n'avait pas réussi à rendre sa filleule bilingue – le contraire l'aurait étonnée étant donné la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour les Lestrange –, elle n'avait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher.

Christopher accepta son marché d'un faible hochement de tête et elle n'entendit pas le son de sa voix du reste de l'après-midi.

...

 **Samedi 22 Mai 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Narcissa détailla son reflet dans le miroir, appréciant plus que jamais à quel point une paire de pantalon pouvait transformer une silhouette. Ses jambes semblaient plus longues et fuselées, et son bustier vert bouteille était bien mieux mis en valeur qu'avec une jupe. La cape qu'elle avait prévu était aussi moderne que le reste de sa tenue et elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

En d'autres circonstances, Narcissa n'aurait jamais choisi une tenue aussi provocante. Elle était une femme respectable et respectée, et depuis qu'elle ne tarderait plus à entrer dans la quarantaine, l'impétuosité de la jeunesse ne pouvait plus lui servir d'excuse.

Excepté qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être la parfaite poupée de porcelaine que tout le monde s'attendait à voir au bras de Lucius Malefoy lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Caelina Flint.

Etant une de ses proches amies, Lucius n'avait pas pu décliner l'invitation, et c'était la première soirée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble depuis leur dispute. Bien entendu, son mari ne voulait toujours pas entendre parler du retour anticipé de leur fils sous leur toit, et rechignait désormais à la soutenir concernant Christopher – une faille que Thorfin ne cessait d'exploiter –.

Sans oublier que la nouvelle était définitivement connue de toutes et de tous si elle en croyait les quelques beuglantes qu'elle avait reçu – principalement de la part de vieille sorcière de la génération de Walburga, les mêmes qui avaient approuvé qu'Androméda et Sirius soient déshérites l'une après l'autre – et la soirée de ce soir serait aussi un test de ce point de vue là.

Qui aurait l'audace de la confronter au manoir Flint, sachant pertinemment que Caelina serait de son côté ?

Toutes ces raisons à elles seules justifiaient son choix vestimentaire, et savoir qu'elle allait rendre a meilleure amie verte de jalousie était juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- Narcissa ? Qu'est-ce que... Tu n'es pas prête ?

Elle sourit à Lucius dans le reflet du miroir et ajusta une mèche dans son chignon, puis enfila sa cape.

\- A l'instant. Allons-y ?

Il la dévisagea, interdit.

\- Etant donné les derniers événements, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux d'attirer autant l'attention...

\- Au contraire, Lucius... Cette tenue va m'assurer que la majorité des invités restent loin de moi, et c'est aussi bien ainsi. Nous allons être en retard.

Bien sûr, il tenta de la dissuader en usant de tout le tact que le monde politique lui avait permis de développer, mais s'il pensait qu'elle changerait d'avis avec les mots qu'ils avaient eu, il se trompait lourdement.

Leur arrivée chez les Flint fut remarquée – la salle de bal, ouverte sur l'extérieur par cette douce soirée de printemps – était déjà bondée, et la voix de l'elfe chargé de les annoncer était particulièrement forte. Narcissa traversa la pièce d'un pas assuré, ses talons claquant sur le sol recouvert de marbre ancien, ses yeux fixés sur son amie. Caelina était ravissante : perchée sur des talons avec lesquels elle aurait bien eu du mal à marcher, elle portait une robe courte pour compenser sa petite taille, et la couleur prune faisait ressortir son teint mat de la plus jolie des façons.

Elle se permit de prendre Caelina dans ses bras comme à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient, même lors de fêtes formelles. Elles avaient été à Poudlard ensemble, et leur amitié d'adolescentes n'avait jamais faibli. Narcissa regrettait de ne pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Caelina, mais être la femme de Lucius Malefoy était un travail à plein temps.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, souffla-t-elle.

\- Merci... j'espère que tu m'as offert une tenue digne de celle-ci, ou je ne t'adresse plus la parole pour les six prochains mois.

\- Je doute que tu en sois capable.

\- Je pourrais te surprendre, Black.

A la mention de son nom de jeune fille, elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire et la libéra. Entre l'attaque de Maellyn, Christopher et les tensions entre Lucius et elle, elle avait bien besoin d'une soirée comme celle-ci.

Melvin Flint semblait partager l'avis de Lucius concernant sa tenue et se contenta d'un baise main pour tout salut. Elle n'en fut pas étonnée bien sûr... Après tout, Flint partageait le point de vue de Lucius sur beaucoup de choses, et si son mari avait été capable d'avoir de vrais amis, sans doute en aurait-il fait partie.

\- Je crois que certaines de mes invités ont pour projet de te dire le fond de leur pensée, lui souffla Caelina, tandis que leurs maris se saluaient.

\- Qu'elles s'y risquent. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu rappeler à notre monde que Bellatrix n'était pas la seule à être une bonne duelliste.

\- Par pitié, arrange-toi pour qu'aucune goutte de sang n'éclabousse mon marbre. Je viens de le faire polir.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en coin, sachant très bien qu'au-delà de la touche d'humour – sombre, mais il en avait toujours été ainsi avec Caelina – il s'agissait surtout d'une déclaration de loyauté.

Lucius s'excusa bien vite pour aller lui chercher un verre et Regina Zabini se saisit de l'occasion comme l'opportuniste qu'elle était.

\- De toutes les invitées, vous êtes sans doute la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginé bousculer les codes bien établis de notre société, ma chère Narcissa.

Regina portait une robe d'un rouge aussi profond que son décolleté et elle remarqua une pointe de jalousie à sa façon de la dévisager. Avec sa silhouette plantureuse et ses traits gracieux, Regina avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention des hommes, et ses nombreux mariages prouvaient qu'elle misait sur ses attributs physiques pour obtenir de l'influence – ce qui fonctionnait parfaitement –. Elle n'était pas du genre à tolérer une rivale.

\- Comment va votre filleule ?

\- Toujours inconsciente. Nous attendons que les Mandragores du professeur Chourave soient prêtes.

\- Pauvre enfant... Toutes ces attaques... C'est tellement regrettable. Blaise se plaint beaucoup des nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

\- Mon fils également.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je suis soulagée que Dumbledore ne soit plus à la tête de cette école. C'est un homme brillant, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un exemple à donner à des élèves.

Narcissa se contenta d'un sourire poli, ravalant son envie de faire remarquer à Regina qu'elle n'était sans doute pas la meilleure personne pour faire des remarques sur la bienséance ou la morale.

Lucius revint à cet instant avec un verre de champagne et lui tendit son bras après avoir salué Regina. Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour faire dire bonjour à tous les autres invités, et Narcissa trouva particulièrement amusant les réactions que sa tenue pouvait susciter. Si elle avait eu des doutes sur l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la société Sang-Pur, elle aurait été rassurée cette nuit. Beaucoup de femmes – et même certains hommes – semblaient penser qu'elle avait dépassé une limite tacite, mais aucun ne se permit la moindre réflexion ou ne serait-ce qu'un regard dédaigneux. Elle déplaisait à la majorité, c'était un fait, mais elle restait Narcissa Malefoy, et elle avait un goût pour la mode connu de chacun. Il faudrait qu'elle prête attention lors des bals de cet été : peut-être certaines femmes imiteraient son choix risqué.

Elle retrouva finalement Caelina près du buffet, en pleine discussion avec Loreleï Greegrass et Anthea Yaxley, la mère de Deloris.

\- Narcissa, je vais devoir vous demander l'adresse où vous avez acheté cette tenue. Je ne pensais pas qu'un pantalon pouvait rendre un effet pareil.

Le compliment de Loreleï était sincère, et elle y répondit par un large sourire. Lady Greengrass était une femme intelligente et ouverte d'esprit, Narcissa trouvait bien dommage que Lucius ne supporte par Hypérion – sans doute parce que l'homme avait refusé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres des années de cela – car elle aurait aimé pouvoir inviter Loreleï plus souvent quand elle organisait des thés.

\- Nous nous sommes rendus à Paris pour les défilés au moment de Pâques. La France semble s'être décidée pour cette mode-ci cette année.

\- Et bien je crois que je sais où Hypérion et moi passerons notre weekend quand mes parents insisterons pour voir Astoria.

\- Deloris crierait au scandale si jamais nous partions sans elle, s'amusa Anthea. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen d'assister à ces défilés lors de la prochaine saison.

\- Croyez-moi, il suffit d'être bonne cliente dans leurs boutiques du Chemin de Traverse pour cela.

\- Il me suffira donc de convaincre Corban d'emmener sa sœur faire les boutiques dans ce cas...

Maellyn lui avait assez expliqué à quel point le fils aîné des Yaxley était incapable de dire non à sa sœur cadette, qu'une telle réplique de la part d'Anthea ne la surprit pas outre mesure. Il fallait reconnaître que Deloris était une fine manipulatrice depuis son plus jeune âge, usant de ses grands yeux verts pour se faire passer pour l'innocence incarnée. Elle avait veillé à ce que Maellyn ne tombe pas sous son emprise – Alya Lestrange ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être influençable – mais sa filleule était assez intelligente pour voir à travers le jeu d'actrice de son amie.

\- Puisque l'on parle des enfants... Comment vont Alya et Draco ? Lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de Daphné, j'ai bien failli avoir un malaise. Une jeune née-moldue est décédée la dernière fois que la Chambre a été supposément ouverte, n'est-ce pas ?

Caelina eut un sourire compatissant à son attention. Son amie lui avait passé un coup de cheminette dès qu'elle avait eu vent de la nouvelle par ses fils. La dernière fois qu'elle avait reçu une lettre quotidienne de son amie, elles venaient de quitter Poudlard et étaient toutes deux fiancées. Leurs vies étaient ponctuée de fêtes, de rencontres et de préparatifs pour leur grand jour, et elles avaient eu ce besoin de tout se dire.

\- Alya est toujours inconsciente. Nous devons attendre que les Mandragores soient prêtes. Je m'inquiète davantage pour Draco... Les nouvelles mesures de sécurité l'empêchent de rendre visite à sa cousine et je crains qu'il n'ait l'idée de les enfreindre pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Elle l'exhortait à la prudence dans chacune de ses lettres, lui répétant que Maellyn serait effondrée si elle apprenait qu'il avait trouvé la mort en essayant de lui rendre visite, mais elle n'était pas certaine que son fils prenne en compte son avis. Il pouvait se montrer terriblement têtu quand il le voulait et elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas envoyer une lettre à Pansy Parkinson et à Théodore Nott pour leur demander d'être vigilants. Elle savait que Pansy avait à cœur les intérêts de Draco _et_ Maellyn, et le jeune Nott était d'un pragmatisme étonnant pour son âge.

\- Que compte faire le Conseil d'Administration, Narcissa ? Sûrement Lucius a quelques idées sur la question...

\- Mesdames, il s'agit de mon anniversaire... Pas de politique par pitié !

Anthea eut le bon goût de paraître gênée, puis entraîna Loreleï vers le bar.

Narcissa eut la naïveté de croire qu'elle venait d'éloigner la discussion la plus délicate de la soirée.

Elle sut que c'était loin d'être le cas quand une dizaine de femmes les encerclèrent soudainement, Caelin et elle, leurs visages assombris. Narcissa ne fut pas surprise de reconnaître la vieille Violet Fawley à leur tête. Elle avait sans doute été l'amie la plus proche de Walburga et pour une femme qui n'aimait pas grand monde, cela en disait très long.

\- Mesdames, salua Caelina, quand elle se fut lassée de leurs regards meurtriers. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes mes invitées ce soir, tout comme Lady Malefoy ?

Lady Fawley pinça les lèvres.

\- Ça ne sera pas la première fois que l'on me montre la porte parce que j'ai l'audace de dire ce que je pense, ma petite, dit-elle.

Si elle pensait qu'abuser de son aura d'aînée fonctionnerait sur Caelina, elle se trompait lourdement. Elle était la sœur cadette de trois frères au caractère bien trempé.

\- Epargnez-nous vos épanchements de conscience, Violet. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer la porte, vous savez déjà où elle est.

Lady Fawley ignora sa réplique et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne pensais pas que la famille Black pouvait tomber encore plus bas, mais je vois que vous réussissez à surprendre tout le monde à chaque fois. Votre action contre Lady Rowle ne restera pas impunie, Narcissa. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez croire, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir de l'influence au Ministère !

\- Bien sûr... Mais nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vraiment l'influence des Malefoy auprès du Premier Ministre en personne qui comptera si Euphémia ne se montre pas raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire, je crois que tous ses soutiens se tiennent devant moi et, soyons honnêtes, une poignée de vieilles mégères ne m'impressionnent pas beaucoup.

A défaut de pouvoir cracher son venin au visage d'Euphémia Rowle, Violet Fawley faisait une proie très juteuse. Son visage rougit et sa main glissa vers la poche qui devait contenir sa baguette.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de vous mêler de l'éducation de Christopher Rowle !

\- Et vous n'avez aucun droit de défendre les bourreaux que sont ses parents ! Ils ne méritent rien d'autre qu'Azkaban pour ce qu'ils ont fait !

\- Ce petit vaurien n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite après s'être débrouillé pour terminer chez ces bons à rien de Poufsouffle !

Sa main se leva pour gifler Violet mais Caelina l'intercepta, attrapant son bras avec une poigne de fer.

\- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Cissy... Elle n'attend que ça pour aller porter plainte auprès des Brigadiers.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration sans lâcher Violet du regard, soutenant sans ciller son regard malfaisant.

\- Christopher Rowle est désormais sous ma protection, Lady Fawley. Ne refaites pas l'erreur de l'insulter en ma présence ou vous apprendrez douloureusement que Bellatrix n'est peut-être pas la plus dangereuse des sœurs Black !

Le spectre du souvenir de Bellatrix fit reculer Violet d'un pas, mais ne réussit pas à la faire battre en retraite pour autant.

Toutefois, ses cris avaient porté bien plus loin que ce qu'elle avait prévu et elle pouvait désormais sentir les regards des autres invités sur elles. Les amies de Violet commencèrent à échanger des coups d'oeil gênés et deux d'entre elles se tournèrent soudainement vers le buffet, l'air de rien.

Lady Carrow – l'arrière grand-mère des jumeaux Alecto et Amycus – posa une main insistante sur l'épaule de Violet.

\- Le message est passé, Violet très chère. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

Lady Fawley lui dédia un dernier regard sombre avant de s'éloigner en direction de la cheminée la plus proche, drapée dans sa fierté, aussi bien que dans une robe traditionnelle et passée de mode depuis au moins vingt ans.

Narcissa passa les invités les plus proches en revue, les mettant au défi de reprendre le combat de Violet Fawley et de se dresser face à elle.

Sa baguette la démangeait presque et elle se sentait capable d'envoyer n'importe qui dans cette pièce à Sainte Mangouste si elle y était poussée.

Certains détournèrent le regard aussitôt – sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était par gêne ou parce que son numéro d'intimidation était un succès – d'autres – parmi les plus âgés – eurent un rictus ou secouèrent la tête, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas de leur côté, mais une majorité – les femmes de sa génération et les plus jeunes – se fendirent d'un signe d'approbation, même discret.

Elle finit par croiser le regard de Lucius, entouré par une coure composée des hommes parmi les plus influents de leur monde, et il eut le bon goût de hocher la tête, quand bien même il n'allait pas cesser de lui reprocher et le kidnapping de Christopher, et cette scène, pendant au moins plusieurs mois.

Ils étaient toutefois en représentation ce soir. Le couple Malefoy ne pouvait pas laisser supposer une quelconque discordance à qui que ce soit.

Finalement, le bruit des conversations reprit son doux chuchotement, l'orchestre commença un morceau léger et la prise de Caelina sur son bras se fit plus légère.

Elle lui désigna les larges portes vitrées ouvertes sur un jardin à la française.

\- Que dirais-tu de prendre l'air, Cissy ? Le jardin est magnifique à cette période de l'année et je me suis donnée du mal pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter ce soir...

Elles furent bientôt seules. La lune était haute dans le ciel sans nuage, et l'air embaumé le parfum des roses. Le bruit de la fête – la musique et les discussions – ne formaient plus qu'un chuchotement derrières elles, et Narcissa sentit son esprit s'apaiser.

Il était parfois exténuant de devoir maintenir les apparences en société.

\- Et bien, je me doutais qu'elles ne résisteraient pas à faire une scène, mais pas aussitôt dans la soirée.

\- Comment peuvent-elles prendre la défense des Rowle ! Avant d'être les héritiers de grandes familles, ils sont avant tout des enfants !

Caelina déposa sa tête sur son épaule avec douceur, une manie qu'elle avait toujours eu, d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir.

\- Tu connais mieux que moi le poids des traditions, Cissy... Sans la guerre et les nombreux morts dans le monde Sang Pur, rien de tout cela n'était censé changer pour les siècles et les siècles. Tu vas le faire regretter aux Rowle, et l'ironie de l'histoire connaîtra son apogée quand Christopher héritera de leur empire. J'ai toujours trouvé que ce garçon était intelligent pour son âge, il nous surprendra une fois adulte.

\- Je doute que Christopher reste leur héritier longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas... Thorfin déteste ses cousins et il se considère comme le seul vrai Rowle de sa famille. Malgré tout, Christopher reste son fils unique.

Elle eut un soupir et elle essaya de se concentrer sur la douceur du soir, de peur de terminer la nuit avec un méchant maux de tête. Elle avait beau avoir une influence certaine auprès des femmes de sa génération – l'aura de Bellatrix lui conférait un certain prestige auprès des plus fondamentalistes, elle avait été très populaire à Poudlard et les plus jeunes l'admirait encore – mais elle ne faisait pas l'unanimité non plus – à cause d'Androméda, parce que Lucius avait retourné sa cape à la fin de la guerre, parce que les Malefoy se mêlaient souvent de ce qui ne les regardaient pas forcément – et les prochaines semaines allaient sans doute se révéler compliquées.

\- Ce qu'Euphémia a fait... Merlin, cette femme est malfaisante. Marcus et Hadrian sont parfois deux démons mais ils sont mes fils, et je préférerais me tuer plutôt que leur faire du mal volontairement. Je suis loin d'avoir ton influence, Cissy, mais sache que je suis de ton côté. Pour une fois que la tendance dramatique des Black sert une bonne cause.

Elle eut presque un sourire.

\- Merci, Caelina.

Elle n'avait pas douté une seconde de la loyauté de son amie, mais cela faisait tout de même du bien de l'entendre le confirmer.

\- Mais de rien, très chère... Je te ferai parvenir mes mesures pour que ton couturier parisien me réalise une tenue dans les plus brefs délais.

Un éclat de rire sincère lui échappa, le premier depuis des semaines, et elle se sentit plus légère quand elles rejoignirent la réception. Lucius l'entraîna presque aussitôt sur la piste de danse.

\- On m'a fait remarquer que je suis un homme particulièrement chanceux.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise qu'on soit obligé de te le rappeler de temps à autre, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle n'avait plus vingt ans et des compliments ne suffiraient sûrement pas à Lucius pour se faire pardonner la semaine passée. Son silence lui apprit qu'il en avait bien conscience et qu'il réfléchissait à une parade pour apaiser leur dispute.

\- Je pensais ordonner à Dobby de surveiller Draco à Poudlard. Veiller à ce qu'il se plie aux consignes de sécurité.

C'était sans doute sa meilleure idée depuis le renvoi de Dumbledore. Narcissa aurait aimé lui expliquer à quel point elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de la seule protection de leur fils – tous les enfants de l'école étaient en danger, dont ceux de Caelina, Anthea et Loreleï... Que leur dirait-elle si jamais l'un d'eux mourait ? – mais elle devait reconnaître que Lucius faisait un pas vers elle, et qu'un compromis entre son besoin de savoir son fils hors de danger et l'importance de ne pas plonger le Conseil d'Administration dans l'embarras, était leur seule possibilité.

\- A la prochaine attaque, je me rendrais moi-même à Poudlard pour le ramener chez nous, prévint-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- A la prochaine attaque, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de fermer l'école...

…

 **Mercredi 26 Mai 1993, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre.**

Narcissa était convaincue que c'était une mauvaise idée.

L'hostilité qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour Euphémia Rowle s'était transformée en une haine ardente, et elle avait volontairement laissé sa baguette au manoir de peur d'aller trop loin.

Lucius avait toutefois eu le bon sens d'organiser cette rencontre chez Gusteau, là où ils ne manqueraient pas de croiser des connaissances, et si les Rowle ne voulaient pas perdre définitivement la face, ils devraient se priver d'éclats de voix.

Si tout cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Narcissa les aurait fait patienter encore deux semaines, juste parce qu'elle le pouvait et qu'ils devaient comprendre que le nom des Malefoy pesait bien plus lourd que le leur. Savoir qu'ils vivaient sans doute dans la peur qu'elle mette à exécution ses menaces – ce qu'elle avait bien failli faire après avoir été réveillée plusieurs nuits de suite par les cauchemars de Christopher, puisque son protégé devenait plus vulnérable à mesure que la confiance qu'il lui portait grandissait – mais Lucius ne semblait pas pressé de voir cette histoire publique.

Du reste, plus publique que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

Il était, semble-t-il, inquiet de ce que l'on pourrait penser d'un homme qui utiliserait son influence pour protéger un enfant de douze ans de ses propres parents. Lucius pensait qu'être charitable était une preuve de faiblesse et sa réputation était entièrement basée sur la crainte qu'il inspirait... Narcissa avait failli lui faire remarquer que si on lui avait pardonner d'avoir été un Mangemort dix ans plus tôt, il ne risquait pas grand chose, mais avait décidé de garder son commentaire pour plus tard. Il lui avait promis de la soutenir et s'en tenait à sa parole en organisant la rencontre qu'exigeait les Rowle depuis plus de trois semaines.

\- Lady et Lord Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous accueillir à nouveau dans notre établissement ! Puis-je vous débarrasser ?

La musique élégante du français calma bien mieux ses nerfs que le thé qu'elle avait pris dans la matinée, et elle adressa un léger sourire à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Lucius l'aida à ôter sa cape légère et elle lui tendit son foulard, puis il retira la sur-robe de son costume sombre.

Un serveur habillé d'un élégant coupé les accompagna jusqu'à leur table. Située un peu à l'écart, elle offrait une vue parfaite sur toute la salle, et ils ne pourraient pas manquer l'arrivée des Rowle. Il leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit quart d'heure, se ménageant le luxe d'être installés avant eux.

\- Nous attendons Lord et Lady Rowle, indiqua Lucius quand le serveur leur tandis un menu.

\- Prendriez-vous des boissons pour patienter ?

\- Un verre de vin blanc, bien sec, répondit son mari sans même jeter un regard au menu.

Ils venaient assez souvent pour que le sommelier soit en mesure de se charger du choix.

\- Apportez la bouteille, cela sera plus simple, ajouta-t-elle.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un alcool plus fort que le vin pour supporter les hypocrisies des Rowle, mais elle pouvait difficilement être vue ivre chez Gusteau.

Par chance, la bouteille arriva avant les Rowle, et elle avait eu le temps de savourer un demi verre en commentant les nouvelles du jour à voix basse quand elle les aperçut.

Euphémia était drapée dans la robe la plus conservatrice qu'elle devait posséder – des manches longues et bouffantes au niveau des bras, et un corsage qui finirait par la tuer – et Thorfin donnait l'impression qu'il se rendait à un enterrement avec son complet noir et sobre.

Ils s'installèrent sans même essayer de donner l'impression qu'ils étaient ravis d'être là et Euphémia planta un regard mauvais dans le sien, auquel elle répondit par son sourire en coin.

Si elle croyait arriver à la cheville de Bellatrix, elle se trompait lourdement.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de commander, indiqua aussitôt Lucius. La session du Magenmagot reprend dans une heure et je ne peux me permettre d'être en retard.

Le visage de Thorfin se tendit à la mention du Mangenmagot – sans doute Euphémia lui avait transmis les menaces qu'elle avait énuméré avant de partir avec Christopher – et Narcissa prit une gorgée de vin : Lucius n'était pas ravi de devoir intercéder, mais il savait que s'ils ne réussissait pas à convaincre les Rowle de se montrer raisonnables, elle n'hésiterait pas à rendre l'histoire publique, et elle ferait en sorte que cela fasse le plus de bruit possible. Il faisait cela autant pour elle que pour lui, et il n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre une négociation.

\- Nous voulons récupérer Christopher, annonça Thorfin, choisissant justement d'aller droit au but.

\- Dans l'état actuel des choses, cela est impossible. Il ne souhaite pas vous revoir pour le moment.

Narcissa serra les lèvres pour ravaler sa colère. Elle avait prévu de demander à Christopher ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait douze ans et c'était un garçon intelligent, il avait le droit de donner son avis sur la situation. La nuit dernière, quand elle l'avait rejoint pour apaiser ses cauchemars, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas les laisser le reprendre.

\- C'est un enfant et nous sommes ses parents. Il n'a pas à décider ce genre de choses !

Le visage d'Euphémia venait de prendre une ravissante couleur carmin – sans doute étouffait-elle sous sa robe de velours – et Narcissa répliqua avec la voix la plus mielleuse qu'elle pouvait conjurer.

\- Puisque vous n'avez pas su vous comporter comme des parents dignes de ce nom, vous avez perdu votre droit de décider quoique ce soit pour lui. Vous auriez vraiment dû l'envoyer à Durmstrang.

Euphémia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les serveurs revenaient avec l'entrée – des saint-jacques laquées et des ravioles aux légumes crémés – et ils écoutèrent le serveur décrire leurs plats en détail dans un silence tendu.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de garder Christopher ! attaqua Euphémia dès que le serveur fut assez loin.

Thorfin posa une main sur le bras de sa femme pour l'inciter au silence.

\- Ce que vous avez fait, Lady Malefoy, est un kidnapping, dit-il d'une voix froide. La seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas encore prévenu les Aurors est...

\- Que vous savez parfaitement que cette histoire fera la une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en moins de quarante-huit heures, le coupa Lucius. Personne n'aime les bourreaux d'enfants, le Magenmagot compris.

Thorfin serra les dents face à l'argument de Lucius :pour être juste, il faudrait sans doute une semaine aux journalistes de _La Gazette_ pour découvrir l'affaire, mais Narcissa entendait bien inviter Rita Skeeter à prendre le thé chez elle si jamais les Rowle tentaient de faire intervenir les Aurors. La journaliste ne disait jamais non à une histoire sensationnelle, et Narcissa savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa plume subjective pour écrire un article qui louerait sa décision et incriminerait davantage les Rowle. Quant à ce que ferait le Magenmagot s'il devait juger une telle affaire, nul doute que la majorité se rangerait à l'avis de Lucius sur la question.

\- Voilà ce que nous allons faire, reprit Lucius après avoir laissé le temps à Thorfin de lui répondre. Christopher va passer l'été au manoir Malefoy, et s'il souhaite vous revoir au cours de ces deux mois, nous arrangerons une visite selon nos termes. Il souhaite intégrer l'école de Beauxbâtons à la rentrée de Septembre. Il lui reviendra de choisir s'il souhaite passer ses vacances chez nous ou chez vous.

Cet arrangement ne plaisait pas du tout à Lucius – un deuxième enfant qui n'était pas le sien sous son toit était encore plus difficile à accepter – mais il lui avait promis de la soutenir concernant Christopher.

\- Beauxbâtons ?! éructa Euphémia, s'étouffant à moitié sur un morceau de raviole. Quelle est cette folie ?

\- Le résultat de votre éducation, Euphémia, rien de plus, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Cela est inenvisageable, reprit Thorfin. Nous pensions l'envoyer à Dursmtrang finalement.

Narcissa ravala son soupir. Christopher serait sans doute déçu, mais au moins pourrait-il échapper au manoir Rowle la majorité de l'année.

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit, il fut évident que Lucius gardait le dessus sur leur discussion. Sa seule concession fut le choix de l'école – Durmstrang – mais pour le reste, il obtint que Christopher reste sous leur protection, que sa baguette lui soit rendue, et réussit même à faire payer les Rowle pour toutes les dépenses que l'éducation de Christopher pourrait bien leur coûter.

Le fait que son mari semble céder facilement – Lucius n'avait même pas eu besoin de le menacer ouvertement, sans doute Thorfin avait bien évalué ses chances lors d'un procès – faisait enrager Euphémia. Narcissa se délecta de ses gestes saccadés, de sa respiration haletante et de ses regards noirs. Elle allait devoir d'habituer à ce sentiment, car Narcissa était loin d'en avoir terminé avec elle. D'ici à quelques mois, la vie sociale des Rowle serait devenue encore plus ennuyeuse que celle de feu sa grande tante Cassiopea. Elle ne se permettrait pas de lancer la moindre rumeur, mais cela serait sans doute pire, car l'imagination des commères professionnelles telles que Regina Zabini ou Lady Parkinson avaient une imagination galopante. Peut-être tout cela finirait-il par précipiter l'empire Rowle vers sa fin, mais ils avaient provoqué leur destin en agissant comme ils l'avaient fait.

Lorsque les assiettes du plat principal furent vides, l'accord était définitivement scellé et sans surprise, Thorfin Rowle avait préféré sa réputation à son fils.

Lucius et elle ne restèrent pas pour le dessert – la session du Magenmagot était sur le point de reprendre – et tandis que les chaises raclaient sur le sol, Euphémia en profita pour murmurer une menace à son attention.

\- Je me vengerai ! Je trouverai un moyen, je le jure sur ma magie !

\- Je suis impatiente d'assister à un tel miracle, ma chère. Ne vous fatiguez pas à m'écrire des lettres cet été, je devrais m'occuper de trois adolescents, je n'aurai pas le temps de vous répondre.

En quittant le restaurant, Narcissa eut l'impression de laisser un poids derrière elle : une fois que Maellyn serait réveillée et que Draco serait en sécurité au manoir, la vie reprendrait son cours normal et elle avait plus que hâte que tout cela soit derrière elle.

…

 **Vendredi 28 Mai 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Le château était particulièrement calme à chaque fois qu'elle venait pour rendre visite à Maellyn, quand bien même Madame Pomfresh affirmait qu'une personne pétrifiée n'avait absolument pas conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Dans ses souvenirs, les beaux jours annonçaient l'imminence des examens – qui commenceraient au début de la semaine prochaine si elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Draco – et le château devenait moins austère. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre des mélodies s'échapper des tableaux, les élèves parlaient plus fort, et le parc devenait le parfait endroit pour réviser...

Les événements liés à la Chambre des Secrets avaient changé tout cela bien sûr : les tableaux continuaient leur rôle de sentinelles, les élèves étaient tenus de rester dans les quartiers de leur maison, et l'atmosphère dans le château semblait alourdie par la peur et la méfiance.

 _Le Conseil d'Administration aurait dû fermer l'école,_ se répéta-t-elle comme à chacune de ses visites. Ce n'était pas une ambiance saine pour des élèves, surtout les plus jeunes, et elle était sincèrement surprise qu'aucun parent n'ait retiré ses enfants par mesure de sécurité.

Elle frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et entra sans attendre de réponse : à mesure que le moment de réaliser le philtre de Mandragores approchait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir de plus en plus souvent. Au lieu de deux visites au départ, elle venait désormais tous les jours depuis une semaine, ce qui ne semblait ravir personne, même pas Draco qui ne voulait pas être vu avec sa mère devant tous ses camarades.

\- Ah, Madame Malefoy ! la salua Madame Pomfresh, quittant son bureau quand elle la vit entrer. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : les Mandragores sont prêtes ! Severus Rogue a prévu de réaliser le philtre ce soir. Il y a de bonnes chances pour que votre filleule soit réveillée demain à la même heure !

Narcissa sentit le soulagement libérer sa poitrine. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de savoir Maellyn figée, aussi bien dans son corps que dans son esprit. Sa filleule lui manquait terriblement...

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, répondit-elle avec un sourire poli. Mon mari sera ravi d'apprendre que toutes les victimes vont reprendre conscience.

\- Oui, il était temps.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers le lit de Maellyn.

Pour une fois, elle n'était pas la seule visiteuse : deux garçons étaient installés au chevet de Hermione Granger, la née-moldue qui avait battu son fils aux examens de premières années, et à de nombreux devoirs cette année avant d'être pétrifiée. Ils la détaillaient des pieds à la tête avec une hostilité affichée – sûrement parce qu'elle était la mère de Draco – et elle reconnut aussitôt Harry Potter et l'un des fils Weasley – Ronald si elle se souvenait bien –. Le Survivant finit par reporter son attention sur son amie, et Narcissa ne put retenir une pensée triste pour Sirius : le fils de James Potter était son parfait portrait craché et il était fort possible qu'il ne le voit jamais de ses propres yeux.

Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner les soucis qu'elle se faisait pour son cousin. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis le mois de Mars, quand elle avait rencontré le Directeur Adjoint d'Azkaban afin de lui déposer son paiement pour l'année à venir. Sa sœur était encore en vie, bien que de plus en plus instable d'après lui, et Sirius semblait toujours aussi insensible au pouvoir des Détraqueurs, ce qui ne cessait de l'étonner étant donné le lot d'horreur qu'il avait vécu avant d'être arrêté.

Les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas connus pour faire une différence entre un coupable ou un innocent. Quelques sorciers avaient été envoyés à tort à Azkaban et plusieurs étaient tout de même devenus fous.

Bien sûr, Sirius n'avait jamais fait ce que l'on attendait de lui, et c'était peut-être la seule façon d'expliquer sa singulière résistance.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage figé de sa filleule et un soupir triste lui échappa. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Maellyn était expressive et vive. Il lui avait fallu bien plus de temps que Draco pour réussir à maîtriser une expression neutre pour leurs sorties en société, ce qui était bien plus gênant pour une jeune fille qu'un garçon.

Sa main caressa sa joue, replaçant des mèches qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis la veille.

\- Bonjour ma douce, souffla-t-elle. Je t'ai apporté de nouvelles fleurs. Les jardins du manoir en regorgent grâce au beau temps. Et les Mandragores sont prêtes... Cette histoire appartiendra bien vite au passé.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour faire disparaître les fleurs fanées, changer l'eau, et installer le bouquet que Parky avait confectionné pour elle ce matin. Depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie, Narcissa avait également ramené une photo de Draco, Christopher et elle prise deux étés de cela, ainsi qu'une photo d'elles deux. Elle avait également changé les vêtements de Maellyn au profit d'un pyjama confortable et nettoyait le visage ainsi que les mains de sa filleule à chaque fois qu'elle venait.

Peu importe qu'elle ressemble à une statue et qu'elle ne sente rien de tout cela. Elle ne sacrifierait pas le confort de sa filleule par pragmatisme.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil près du lit et ouvrit l'un des exemplaires du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ que Minerva McGonagall – qui d'autre ? – avait laissé sur la table de nuit deux semaines de cela. Il ne lui restait que deux article dans celui de Mai, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de lire celui de Juin à sa filleule.

De l'autre côté du paravent, elle entendit les chaises de Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley racler sur le sol et leur manque de discrétion ne l'étonna guère venant de deux Gryffondors notoires.

La porte de l'infirmerie venait de se refermer quand la voix magiquement amplifiée de Minerva McGonagall raisonna à travers la pièce.

\- _Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît._

Narcissa se sentit pâlir avant de se relever vivement, comme si sa chaise était soudainement en feu. De son côté, Madame Pomfresh avait réagi de la même façon, quittant son bureau dans la précipitation, et elles échangèrent un regard alarmé.

Pourvu que la ou les victimes ne soient que pétrifiées. Elle ne souhaitait à personne de perdre un enfant, surtout pas dans des conditions aussi tragiques. Elle...

Merlin, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Draco ! Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il était sans doute l'être le plus important dans sa vie, et si jamais il mourait, elle ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

\- Dobby...

Il y eut un délicat _pop_ qui fit sursauter l'infirmière, et son elfe de maison s'inclina avec respect devant elle.

\- Draco est-il sauf ?

\- Oui, Lady Malefoy. Dobby a surveillé le jeune maître Draco comme Lord Malefoy l'a demandé à Dobby. Il était en cours de botanique quand l'appel a raisonné...

Ce ne fut qu'en exhalant un soupir de soulagement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration et qu'il était normal que le monde commence à tourner autour d'elle.

\- Veille à ce qu'il reste dans sa salle commune.

L'elfe disparut comme il était venu et Narcissa ignora l'air inquisiteur de Pomfresh. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle allait lésiner sur les moyens pour garantir la sécurité de son fils unique ?

Finalement, l'infirmière se racla la gorge.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, Lady Malefoy. Je vais aller rejoindre mes collègues dans la salle des professeurs pour voir de quoi il en retourne.

Son excuse pour la renvoyer chez elle n'était pas du tout celle qu'elle avait imaginé, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise de savoir qu'elle comptait quitter l'infirmerie au plus vite. N'était-ce pas précisément sa place compte tenu des circonstances ?

A moins que...

\- Ce n'est pas comme les autres fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Pomfresh détourna le regard, le visage bien plus blême que quelques minutes plus tôt. A sa façon de chercher ses mots pour lui répondre, Narcissa pensa aussitôt au pire.

\- C'est la première fois que Minerva fait ce genre d'appel... Ce n'est pas de bon augure.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vais attendre ici, si vous le permettez... Mon mari voudra sans doute avoir un récit de première main afin de prendre les décisions nécessaires.

Pomfresh hésita avant de lui donner son accord, puis disparut dans le couloir. Elle resta un long moment immobile, fixant la porte de l'infirmerie sans vraiment la voir. Si quelque chose de plus grave que la précédente attaque s'était produit, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : un élève avait été tué. Selon toute vraisemblance, l'héritier de Serpentard avait finalement la pleine maîtrise des pouvoirs de son monstre – ou d'un sortilège oublié –. Narcissa espérait qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un monstre car il serait sans doute plus compliqué de le faire entrer dans une salle commune pour terminer le travail et...

\- Viviane toute puissante !

L'héritier devait savoir que les Mandragores étaient prêtes. Peut-être espérait-il mener à bien la mission qu'il avait commencé avant que ses victimes ne puissent être réveillées ? Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'imminence de la fermeture de l'école – au moins pour l'été, sinon jusqu'à ce que le danger soit définitivement éloigné – qui l'avait décidé. Elle avait assez côtoyé de jeunes fanatiques pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient se résoudre aux pires folies quand il s'agissait de servir une cause.

Et s'en prendre aux victimes déjà pétrifiées n'était même pas un acte désespéré. A bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle choisirait de faire : l'infirmerie n'était pas protégée, et la salle des professeurs – où étaient réunis tous les adultes – était à l'autre bout du château. S'obligeant à garder son calme – douce Morgane, elle avait traversé une guerre et porté sa famille à bout de bras après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était capable de garder la tête froide –, elle sortit sa baguette, verrouilla les portes, et lança les sortilèges de protection que les années n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire oublier.

Elle espérait que l'héritier continuerait sa route s'il découvrait l'infirmerie verrouillée, car Bellatrix avait été la seule fille Black à se révéler véritablement douée pour les duels et la magie noire. Elle se sentait capable de sauver Maellyn, mais elle ne se sacrifierait pas pour les autres nés-moldus.

La paire d'heures qui s'écoula après cela lui parut interminable. Elle tenta de se distraire en lisant _Le Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ mais elle ne cessait de reporter son attention sur les portes de l'infirmerie, l'oreille tendue pour discerner le moindre bruit suspect, une main verrouillée sur le poignet de sa filleule, et une peur telle qu'elle n'en avait pas connu depuis la guerre.

A en croire la légende, le monstre de Serpentard avait survécu pendant des siècles, et il avait tué cinquante ans plus tôt... Elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids si l'héritier se décidait à lâcher sa bête ici.

Et si elle mourait... Merlin, si elle mourrait, que deviendrait Draco et Maellyn ? Lucius s'occuperait de leur fils, bien sûr, mais était loin d'être le père tendre et attentionné dont il avait besoin. Sans doute pensait-il à bien en gardant une distance, et en lui donnant un exemple à suivre pour survivre dans leur monde, mais Draco ne serait jamais comme lui. Quant à Maellyn... Lucius ne la garderait pas sous son toit, et il renverrait sûrement Christopher chez ses parents sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Maellyn ne pouvait pas tomber aux mains des Lestrange. Ils ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à elle, et Narcissa s'était plusieurs fois demandé s'ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas vraiment des leurs... Bien entendu, sa mort signerait la fin des arrangements entre elle et le directeur adjoint d'Azkaban. Sans un traitement de faveur acheté au prix fort, ni sa sœur, ni son cousin, ne passeraient le prochain hiver.

Ses pensées la laissèrent la respiration haletante et elle crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine quand des coups délicats portés sur la porte résonnèrent dans l'infirmerie silencieuse.

\- Lady Malefoy, c'est Madame Pomfresh. Pouvez-vous me laisser entrer ?

Narcissa se releva, ses jambes molles sous elle, et leva ses sortilèges un à un, sa main de baguette plus tremblante que jamais.

L'infirmière était particulièrement livide – presque verdâtre – mais aucun corps drapé de blanc ne la suivait.

Personne n'avait été tué.

Pas encore, du reste.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Pomfresh sembla ne pas vouloir lui répondre – sûrement McGonagall avait donné la consigne de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire – avant de se résigner sous le feu de son regard.

\- Un nouveau message a été laissé par l'héritier de Serpentard. Le monstre a emporté une élève dans la Chambre des Secrets...

L'explication était tellement différente de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusque là que Narcissa resta une folle seconde silencieuse.

\- Merlin... De qui s'agit-il ?

\- De Ginevra Weasley, la fille cadette des Weasley.

\- Une Sang-Pur ? s'étonna-t-elle à voix haute.

Décidément, plus rien ne faisait sens. Si l'héritier de Serpentard se vantait de vouloir purger le château des né-moldus pour terminer la mission de Salazar, pourquoi s'en prendre par deux fois à des Sang-Purs ?

Sa remarque lui valut un regard sévère.

\- Visiblement, même l'héritier de Serpentard ne croit plus à ces sornettes. Il serait peut-être temps d'en faire de même.

Elle ne releva pas. Pomfresh n'avait pas grandi dans le milieu Sang-Pur, elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils étaient les garants des traditions de leur monde et que leur premier rôle était de faire perdurer toute une partie de leur histoire.

\- L'héritier va peut-être demander quelque chose en échange ?

\- J'en doute. Le message précise qu'il compte la laisser mourir dans la Chambre. Il ne semble pas ouvert aux négociations.

Il n'y avait définitivement plus de logique dans toutes ces atrocités. Elle commençait sérieusement à douter que l'héritier de Serpentard soit à Serpentard pour commencer. Pourquoi enlever Ginevra Weasley ? Pour l'avoir vue sur le Chemin de Traverse à plusieurs reprises, elle savait que la jeune fille était au plus quelconque, un peu garçon manqué, et aussi sensible à la magie qu'une enfant de onze ans pouvait l'être.

Malgré son hostilité publique pour les Weasley – ces gens étaient simplement vulgaires – son cœur de mère se brisa un peu en imaginant la douleur qu'ils allaient ressentir en apprenant qu'ils avaient perdu leur fille unique.

\- Minerva McGonagall a-t-elle prévenu le Conseil d'Administration ?

\- Non, pas encore. Elle devait allait prévenir les Weasley en premier lieu. Je pense qu'elle compte sur vous pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez en visite...

Narcissa admira la diplomatie de son ancienne professeure : elle venait de lui donner l'ordre de quitter le château et, puisqu'elle était la femme de Lucius Malefoy, elle n'avait aucun moyen de refuser sans mettre son mari dans l'embarras.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Maellyn et eut une prière silencieuse à l'attention de Morgane pour qu'elle protège sa filleule.

\- Très bien. Je vais y aller dans ce cas. Pourriez-vous...

\- Protéger l'entrée quand vous serez partie ? Bien sûr, le professeur McGonagall craint elle aussi que le monstre ne revienne pour terminer son travail...

Narcissa s'en alla le cœur lourd et elle utilisa le trajet jusqu'à la grande cheminée du Hall pour se composer un visage neutre et calmer son esprit.

A sa plus grande surprise, le Conseil d'Administration était en pleine réunion, comme l'informa Rosamund Vane, installée derrière le bureau d'accueil. Etant donné que Lucius était président du Conseil, il n'était pas rare qu'elle se charge des tâches administratives pour le compte de l'école. Lucius était bien trop habitué à son efficacité pour s'embêter à chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que les Mandragores étaient prêtes... Vous devez être soulagée ?

Narcissa eut un sourire crispé qui fit hausser un sourcil à Rosamund derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Pouvez-vous m'annoncer ? Je reviens de Poudlard et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

La secrétaire s'exécuta aussitôt et Narcissa se retrouva face à huit sorciers et quatre sorcières, tous issus de très bonnes familles, mais dont cinq seulement appartenaient au Vingt-Huit Consacrées, parmi lesquels trois partageaient le point de vue de Lucius concernant Dumbledore.

\- Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? lui demanda Lucius, sans se soucier du protocole du Conseil, qu'elle savait strict et légèrement archaïque.

\- Une élève a été enlevée par l'héritier de Serpentard. Elle a été emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets et un message a été laissé sur l'un des murs de l'école. L'héritier promet de la laisser mourir là-bas.

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un silence glacial. Narcissa vit plusieurs membres du Conseil blêmir et échanger des regards alarmés. Sans doute étaient-ils affligés de savoir qu'une jeune fille allait sans doute mourir, mais Narcissa ne serait pas surprise que certains pensent aux effets d'une telle attaque sur leur réputation.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Lord Selwyn, après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Ginevra Weasley, la cadette de Molly et Arthur Weasley.

\- Une Sang-Pur ? Encore ? s'étonna Alecto Carrow.

Son manque cruel de subtilité lui attira un regard noir de la part de Lucius. Il l'avait fait entrée dans le Conseil pour avoir un appui loyal lors des votes, mais elle avait tendance à lui apporter plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

\- C'est une tragédie, enchaîna Lucius pour ne pas laisser le temps aux autres membres du Conseil de s'indigner. Je vais me rendre à Poudlard et rencontrer Mr et Mme Weasley.

Il se levait déjà mais fut arrêté par Julia McLaggen.

\- C'est l'attaque de trop, Lucius. Nous devons réfléchir aux dispositions que nous allons prendre pour assurer la sécurité des élèves.

\- Faites donc. Je serais de retour dans moins de deux heures pour le vote.

Narcissa surprit un sourire étrange sur les lèvres de la femme, mais son mari arrivait déjà à sa hauteur et l'escorta dehors.

\- Comment se fait-il que McGonagall n'ait pas jugé nécessaire de se déplacer elle-même ?

\- Je pense qu'elle souhaitait rencontrer les Weasley avant toute chose, et s'arranger pour que je quitte le château. Elle m'a chargée de transmettre la nouvelle...

\- Cette femme est trop loyale à Dumbledore... Elle devient gênante.

Si Lucius pensait pouvoir réussir à faire renvoyer Minerva McGonagall, il se trompait lourdement, et Narcissa avait hâte qu'il se risque à se dresser face à elle. Une leçon de modestie ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal.

\- Je vais retourner au manoir m'occuper de Christopher et faire préparer les chambres de Draco et Alya.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous avions un marché, Lucius. S'il y avait une attaque, Draco rentrait. Et Alya devrait être réveillée d'ici demain. Je refuse qu'elle reste dans une école où un monstre qui a bien failli la tuer rode toujours.

Elle disparut avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre.

…

 **Samedi 29 Mai 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Dans la relative clarté dispensée par la lumière magique, Severus Rogue semblait encore plus cireux que d'ordinaire, et ses cheveux luisaient de gras. Narcissa n'avait pas pensé grand chose de cet homme la première fois que Lucius le lui avait présenté, près de quinze ans de cela. Il était disgracieux et doté d'un caractère fort désagréable, mais elle avait découvert par la suite son intelligence redoutable. Il avait un avis sur beaucoup de choses – et pas seulement celles liées aux potions – et il était devenu un habitué des soirées mondaines de la société Sang-Pur au fil des années, quand bien même il avait un père moldu. Depuis que Draco avait rejoint Poudlard, elle en savait un peu plus sur sa mauvaise réputation en tant qu'enseignant – trop sévère, trop partial, trop exigeant – et s'était finalement rangée à l'opinion de Lucius en la matière : certes, il n'était pas très pédagogue, mais c'était rendre service à des jeunes gens que de leur montrer comment leur société marchait. Les supérieurs hiérarchiques étaient rarement bienveillants, et attendaient l'impossible de la part de leurs subalternes.

De plus, il semblait avoir une excellente influence sur Draco – que son fils soit versé dans l'art des potions était très respectable – et elle espérait qu'il en serait de même avec Maellyn.

Pour le moment, elle souhaitait juste qu'il réussisse à réveiller sa filleule. Severus l'avait prévenue dans la soirée que le Philtre de Mandragore était presque prêt, et qu'il avait bon espoir de l'administrer aux victimes pétrifiées dans la nuit. Etant donné qu'Alya était la seule à avoir une famille sorcière, il lui semblait tout indiqué qu'elle soit présente.

Christopher avait surpris la conversation – semble-t-il par hasard, mais elle n'était pas dupe : le garçon se tenait à l'affût à chaque fois que le prénom de son amie était prononcé – et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser de l'accompagner. Pomfresh l'avait déjà vu – et elle s'était contentée de recommander que le garçon prenne une potion revigorante pendant une semaine – et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur la discrétion de Severus.

Draco était également présent, une main serrant la sienne avec force, et ses yeux rivés sur la silhouette immobile de sa cousine.

Severus versa deux louches du Philtre dans un bol et le lui tendit. Pour avoir observé Pomfresh avec le jeune Colin Creevey – qui commençait à revenir à lui dans son lit –, Narcissa n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle approcha le bol du visage de sa filleule et attendit que les vapeurs détendent les muscles de son visage et que ses yeux commencent à bouger sous ses paupières. Elle glissa ensuite une cuillère entre les lèvres de sa nièce et fit glisser un peu de potion dans sa bouche. Le réflexe de déglutition ne fut pas immédiat, mais la première gorgée de potion lui arracha un léger toussotement. A mesure que son corps revenait vers l'éveil, il lui fut de plus en plus facile de lui faire boire la potion et une larme de soulagement lui échappa quand Maellyn ouvrit les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

Son regard était fixe et encore vitreux, mais voir ses yeux bleus nuit lui avait terriblement manqué.

Le corps de Maellyn finit par se détendre complètement et elle s'affala sur ses oreillers. Narcissa reposa le bol vide sur la table de nuit et caressa la joue de sa nièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne complètement à elle, ce qui prit encore un long quart d'heure.

\- Nani ? souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, sa voix éraillée après que ses cordes vocales aient été immobilisées pendant un mois.

\- Bonjour, ma douce... Comment te sens-tu ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si elle avait du mal à comprendre la question, ou que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

\- Soif...

Pomfresh pensait que les victimes auraient besoin de boire et de manger après avoir été réveillé car, malgré tout, un mois entier s'était écoulé, et leur métabolisme rattraperait le temps perdu comme il le pourrait.

Narcissa aida sa nièce à se redresser puis porta un verre à ses lèvres. Maellyn en but la moitié à petite gorgée, avant de remarquer Christopher au pied de son lit.

Elle repoussa sa main, la surprise sur son visage.

Narcissa avait véritablement manqué la façon presque théâtrale qu'elle avait de faire passer ses émotions quand elle n'était pas tenue de garder un visage neutre.

\- Chris ?

Son ami hocha la tête, les yeux brillants, mais un large sourire sur les lèvres – le premier que Narcissa lui voyait depuis qu'elle l'avait recueilli –. Maellyn lui rendit bien vite son sourire et il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Leur embrassade en disait long sur l'inquiétude de Maellyn et sur la joie de Christopher de retrouver enfin sa meilleure amie après l'avoir vue figée. Ils avaient sans doute des centaines de questions l'un pour l'autre, mais Draco s'imposa bien vite dans leurs retrouvailles.

Narcissa soupira : son fils n'était guère patient et il détestait être ignoré, encore plus par sa cousine. Il tapota l'épaule de Christopher sèchement puis pris Maellyn dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui à lui briser les côtes.

\- Ne me refais jamais ça, Aly...

\- Ça quoi ?

Sa question suffit à mettre fin à leur étreinte et Maellyn se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Narcissa replaça une mèche de la jeune fille derrière son oreille.

\- Quel est ton dernier souvenir, Maellyn ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour retrouver le fil de sa mémoire.

\- Je suis allée rendre un livre à la bibliothèque avant le match... Puis j'ai vu Granger et la préfète de Serdaigle tomber et...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis elle blêmit légèrement.

\- J'ai été pétrifiée ?

Narcissa hocha la tête et ce fut à son tour de prendre l'adolescente dans ses bras.

Bien entendu, Maellyn ne pleura pas, tout juste trembla-t-elle pendant un long moment.

\- C'est fini, ma douce. Tu es en bonne santé et tu vas rentrer au manoir dès demain. Toute cette histoire sera bientôt un mauvais souvenir. As-tu...

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de Molly Weasley, suivie par son mari et leur fille.

\- Merlin tout puissant ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh. Comment ?

\- Nous n'en sommes pas bien sûrs nous-même, Poppy... répondit Molly.

Vu ses yeux rouges et la façon dont sa voix tremblait, elle semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer en sanglots. Son mari l'accompagna jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et la força à s'asseoir, sa fille serrée contre lui.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore semble confiant sur l'état de santé de Ginny, mais...

Pomfresh hocha la tête et installa la jeune fille sur le lit près de sa mère, avant de refermer les paravents pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils à la mention de l'ancien Directeur... N'était-il pas censé être relevé de ses fonctions ? Lucius avait trop travaillé pour le faire suspendre qu'elle serait très étonnée qu'il ait soudainement accepté de le voir revenir.

Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le leur demander, Christopher, Draco et Maellyn gardèrent le silence. Narcissa glissa un regard vers Severus et le trouva au chevet de la préfète de Serdaigle – Penelope Deauclaire –. Il continuait à lui administrer le Philtre de Mandragore mais il était évident qu'il tendait lui aussi l'oreille. Il ne savait sans doute pas plus qu'eux comment Ginevra Weasley était sortie indemne de la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Molly, calme-toi... Elle va parfaitement bien...

\- Mais elle aurait pu mourir, Arthur ! Et tout ça à cause d'un stupide carnet ! Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien vu ?! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est censé être mort et voilà qu'il a bien failli tuer notre fille ! Alors non, je ne vais pas me calmer !

Narcissa eut soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle espérait que Molly Weasley allait continuer à babiller plus que nécessaire, mais Pomfresh semblait avoir un avis médical sur l'état de la femme, et elle ne tarda pas à lui administrer un Philtre de Paix pour la calmer, tandis qu'elle continuer à s'occuper de Ginevra.

Il fut bien vite évident qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, et Pomfresh l'envoya prendre une douche et se changer, lui promettant un chocolat chaud pour la remettre de ses émotions.

Le calme était à peine revenu dans la pièce que Ronald Weasley entra à son tour, l'air aussi sale que sa sœur et Gilderoy Lockhart à sa suite.

\- Bonjour, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart ! Enfin, c'est ce que garçon m'a dit et il n'a pas l'air très malin pour être honnête, alors si quelqu'un voulait bien me confirmer cette information.

Son ton jovial était en parfaite contradiction avec ses paroles, et tous les adultes posèrent un regard inquisiteur sur le jeune Weasley.

\- Il a voulu utiliser ma baguette pour effacer ma mémoire, mais le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Il a tout oublié.

\- Merlin tout puissant... Avec un sortilège d'Amnésie ?

\- Euh... Sûrement ? La formule est _oubliettes._

Promfresh eut une grimace.

\- Si c'est ce que je pense, lui seul sera en mesure de lancer le contre sort... et il ne semble pas être capable de quoique ce soit.

\- J'aime beaucoup votre chapeau, Madame.

\- Merci, Gilderoy. Venez, je vais vous installer confortablement pour la nuit.

Lockhart la suivit docilement et Ron rejoignit ses parents derrière les paravents.

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Il est resté avec Dumbledore...

A côté d'elle, Draco grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait très fortement à « bien sûr que Potter est mêlé à cette histoire » et elle le fit taire d'un regard. Maintenant que Molly était calmée, le fils Weasley était le plus à même d'expliquer qui avait secouru Ginevra, et surtout comment.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Ron ? demanda Arthur.

\- Ça va... Où est Ginny ?

\- Sous la douche, et je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin d'une également.

Un silence, sûrement parce que Ron n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de son père concernant son hygiène, puis Arthur reprit.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Ron ?

Une nouvelle pause et Narcissa aurait aimé voir le visage du garçon pour lire sur ses traits ce qu'il n'osait pas dire. Les Gryffondors étaient de vrais livres ouverts pour ceux qui savaient quoi regarder.

\- Quand on est venu voir Hermione avec Harry, on a trouvé un morceau de papier dans sa main... Elle avait deviné que le monstre de Serpentard était un Basilic et on a voulu allez le dire à Lockhart comme on avait entendu dire qu'il savait où était la Chambre... Pour le prévenir en fait. Et quand on est arrivés, il était en train de faire sa valise pour s'enfuir ! Il aurait laissé Ginny dans la Chambre ! Alors avec Harry, on l'a forcé à y aller quand même.

\- Lockhart savait vraiment où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre ?

\- Oui.

Narcissa secoua la tête. Ronald Weasley faisait un bien piètre menteur, mais en l'état actuel des choses, personne n'allait être capable d'obtenir la version de Lockhart.

\- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit d'aller prévenir un professeur ?

\- On était avec un professeur ! On voulait juste l'obliger à y aller, pour Ginny ! Et le message sur le mur disait qu'elle allait mourir ! Comme l'entrée de la Chambre était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, on l'a accompagné. Mais il nous entraîné avec lui et il a pris ma baguette pour me jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie, sauf qu'il s'est retourné contre lui et qu'un bout du plafond s'est écroulé. Harry était du bon côté et il est parti chercher Ginny. Je suis resté avec Lockhart et j'ai dégagé un passage pour qu'il puisse me rejoindre quand il reviendrait. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui est arrivé...

Narcissa était presque sûre qu'il mentait concernant Potter... Elle devait toutefois se résigner : Weasley était aussi loyal à Potter que Hagrid à Dumbledore. Il tiendrait sa langue.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa filleule, réalisant avec un temps de retard qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Entendre sa respiration régulière et voir son visage détendu pour la première fois depuis un mois éloignèrent ses soucis. Ce que Potter avait bien pu trafiquer dans la Chambre des Secrets lui importait peu. Ginevra Weasley était sauve et des sorciers compétents allaient pouvoir se charger du Basilic. Dans tous les cas, ses deux enfants seraient en sécurité au manoir dès le lendemain, qu'importe ce que pourrait dire Lucius.

Il lui tardait que tout revienne à la normale.

...

 **Ah ha, si seulement Narcissa _savait !_**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **Narcissa Malefoy, AKA Lady Badass (son sauvetage de Christopher me donne toujours des frissons).**

 **\- Christopher (oui, d'accord, je** _ **sais.**_ **Mais ce sont les Rowle les méchants, pas moi!).**

 **\- Maellyn pétrifiée, Narcissa effondrée, Draco à l'agonie et Lucius absolument pas ému, et encore moins décidé à faire quelque chose (et pour cette fois, c'est le canon, pas moi).**

 **\- Narcissa qui assume son kidnapping, et qui serait même capable de passer au meurtre si on s'acharne à lui faire des leçons de morale.**

 **\- Maellyn qui se réveille (quand même).**

Etant donné les circonstances, je prends les câlins pour Christopher (là, je crois que dire qu'il en a besoin est un euphémisme) et je vais arrêter de la ramener sur le sujet.

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté de mon UA : **There will be time.**

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Sérieux, j'ai besoin de motivation pour terminer 31.**

Pour rappel donc : 

\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT (le fameux UA).

\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.

 **A très vite les loulous !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 19/05/2018**


	13. Dark Matter : Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juliette :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Narcissa ne plaisante pas quand il s'agit de ses petits protégés, n'est-ce pas ? (en même temps, c'est une Black, ça se saurait s'ils savaient faire dans la demi-mesure depuis le temps!). Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Mh** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait autant plu ! Narcissa ne m'a pas laissé le choix pour celui-ci, elle était décidée à en être la vedette (et, naturellement, c'est d'une débauche de théâtralité...). Pour Christopher à Durmstrang, les Rowle sont horribles et les Malefoy ne peuvent pas imposer toutes leurs conditions... (Narcissa a quand même kidnappé le gamin xD). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Juliette, MAHA1959, malilite (x2), Almayen, mimi70,** **Sundae Vanille, AndouilleEtSushi, AlouetteL et Lyrumbra** pour leur review. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ?

Vous avez vu, je poste en avance! Vous avez de la chance qu'il fasse beau et que je sois pour une fois en weekend un samedi! ;)

De mon côté, c'est la forme ! Je suis officiellement débarrassée de mes élèves et il ne me reste plus que le bac à affronter (je me rassure en me disant que ce sont les dernières années de torture, la réforme aura au moins ce bon côté-là !)

Autre chose, j'ai conclu avec 31 (YAYE!) et j'ai même commencé 32. Ce dernier avant tranquillement et s'annonce au moins aussi long que 31 donc je vais prendre mon mal en patience...

Nouveau chapitre sinon, que j'aime beaucoup (la fin surtout), avec le retour du duo Maellyn/Christopher.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 13**

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Lundi 1er Juin 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

\- Maellyn, ma douce, il est temps de te réveiller. Tu es restée bien trop longtemps dans ce lit.

J'ouvris les yeux et il me fallut une petite seconde pour me rappeler ce que je faisais dans l'infirmerie.

J'avais été pétrifiée.

Un frisson remonta mon échine et je fermai les yeux avec force. Une petite voix au fond de ma tête me soufflait que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu mourir – une fille avait été tuée cinquante ans plus tôt – tandis qu'une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de souligner que j'étais la seule Sang-Pur qui avait terminé à l'infirmerie.

Le monstre de Serpentard était censé ne s'en prendre qu'aux Nés-Moldus et à ceux indignes de pratiquer la magie. Je n'appartenais certainement pas à la première catégorie – pas avec un arbre généalogique aussi lourd que le mien – mais pour ce qui était de la deuxième...

Viviane toute puissante, mes parents avaient utilisé la magie pour commettre le pire. Peut-être le monstre avait senti que j'étais vouée à faire de même ?

Après tout, si mes parents avaient été des Mangemorts et avaient sans doute tué plus de Nés-Moldus que le monstre de Serpentard, ils s'en étaient aussi pris à des Sang-Purs.

La main de Nani caressa en douceur mes longues mèches noires, et elle déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

\- C'est fini, ma douce. Le monstre a été tué. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal.

J'avais envie de lui confier mes peurs mais nous étions loin d'être seules dans l'infirmerie. Si nous avions espionné la conversation des Weasley la veille, ils pourraient très bien être tentés de faire de même ce matin.

Je me redressai donc avec un soupir et remerciai ma tante d'un regard quand elle me tendit un grand verre d'eau. Ma bouche n'avait sans doute jamais aussi sèche de toute ma vie.

Contrairement à mon premier réveil, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Nani à mon chevet. Draco était sans doute retourné dans son dortoir et Chris au manoir.

Mon cœur s'affola étrangement dans ma poitrine au souvenir de mon meilleur ami. Il m'avait paru malheureux et il y avait de la douleur dans son regard. J'étais convaincue que ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'avais été pétrifiée le mois passé. Sa mère avait encore dû dépasser les limites.

\- Où est Chris ?

\- Au manoir, il se repose. Tu le verras plus vite que tu ne le penses.

\- Il...

\- Il t'expliquera sans doute mieux que moi, d'accord ? J'aimerais que tu manges quelque chose et que tu prennes une bonne douche. Tes amis veulent te voir avant que tu ne rentres au manoir.

J'obtempérai en silence – cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Nani quand elle avait décidé quelque chose –même si je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Entre ce qui m'étais arrivé et Chris, j'avais un peu trop de soucis pour avoir de l'appétit.

Madame Pomfresh devait craindre que la nourriture ne me rende malade après avoir été pétrifiée car mon plateau ne contenait que du porridge sucré et une brioche nature.

En quittant mon lit, un quart d'heure plus tard – Nani avait insisté pour que je ne laisse aucun reste – je prenais conscience du nombre de patients coincés à l'infirmerie. Granger, ses cheveux hirsutes encore humides, était déjà plongée dans un livre Colin Crivey détaillait son maudit appareil photo sous tous les angles, comme si l'objet était cassé et qu'il essayait de le réparer Justin Finch-Fletchley était en pleine discussion avec deux de ses amis – ceux qui avaient voulu acheter une amulette à Crystal avant l'attaque – et la préfète de Serdaigle dormait profondément, surveillée par le plus âgé de la fratrie Weasley.

Bien entendu, Potter n'était déjà plus là – contrairement à l'année précédente, il n'avait pas manqué de mourir en sauvant l'école – et son acolyte était au chevet de sa sœur.

En surprenant mon regard sur elle, elle baissa les yeux et j'aurais pu jurer que son teint venait de prendre une inquiétante teinte verte. Je n'étais pas encore bien sûre d'avoir compris tout ce que j'avais entendu la veille, surtout que la fatigue n'avait pas mis longtemps à devenir trop forte. Il faudrait que je demande à Draco des explications un peu plus tard.

La douche réussit à vraiment me réveiller et j'enfilai une robe que Nani avait ramenée du manoir. Le tissu léger et les fleurs brodées sur le col m'apprirent qu'il devait faire encore plus beau en Angleterre qu'ici. Comme souvent, Nani insista pour me coiffer et elle transforma mes boucles humides en une couronne de tresses.

\- Bien, Miss Lestrange, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

Madame Pomfresh faisait le tour de ses patients depuis une bonne demi-heure, et il n'y avait aucune raison que j'y échappe. Pour tout ce que j'en avais vu, aucune des autres victimes du monstre n'avait reçu de potions à prendre, ce qui était un soulagement. Je n'avais même pas eu le droit à des scones après un mois sans manger, j'espérais bien ne pas devoir avaler des potions au goût immonde.

\- Très bien.

\- Voyons cela.

Elle agita sa baguette autour de moi pendant cinq minutes et sembla satisfaite par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Je déconseille toute activité fatiguante pendant encore une semaine. Il faut du repos.

\- J'y veillerai, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je retins un grognement : je n'allais sans doute pas être autorisée à faire autre chose que de la lecture ou de la broderie pendant un long moment.

Pomfresh n'accepta les visiteurs que deux heures encore plus tard, durant lesquelles Nani se chargea de me donner les dernières nouvelles de la société Sang-Pur – évitant avec aisance toute mention des Rowle – avant de m'expliquer le programme qu'elle avait en tête pour les grandes vacances – qui comportait bien trop de cours à mon goût –.

Finalement, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent enfin et Nani prétexta qu'elle devait aller voir le professeur Rogue avant de disparaître.

J'avais été inconsciente un mois d'après Nani, mais je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience de ce que cela pouvait représenter. Quand Deloris traversa la pièce à grands pas pour me prendre dans ses bras, mettant la retenue que son éducation avait ancrée en elle de côté, je devinai qu'un mois était sans doute bien plus long que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

\- Par Morgane, Lestrange, nous étions morts d'inquiétude, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

\- Je vais bien, Deloris. Juste un peu courbaturée.

\- Je ne pensais jamais dire ça, mais je suis soulagée que Potter ait tué le basilic. Je ne pourrais sans doute plus regarder un serpent de la même façon après une histoire pareille.

Je resserrai un peu mon étreinte avant de la libérer. Deloris n'était pas venue seule : Crystal, Hadrian et Sven l'avaient évidemment accompagnée, et je ne fus pas surprise de voir Pansy aux côtés de Draco.

\- Tu ne peux pas louper une occasion de te faire remarquer, pas vrai, petite ? marmonna cette dernière en prenant place au bout de mon lit. Tout ça à cause d'un fichu bouquin ! Si tu m'avais écoutée...

Je n'avais pas grand-chose de brillant à répondre à cela – elle avait sans doute raison, je m'étais trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment d'après Nani – aussi choisis-je de lui tirer la langue.

\- Je crains que ta cousine garde des séquelles pour le reste de sa vie, Draco. Mes sincères condoléances.

Mon cousin se fendit d'un grognement, ce qui ne manqua pas de me surprendre. Il avait beau se plaindre que j'étais insupportable, il aurait dû être bonne humeur maintenant que je n'étais plus pétrifiée.

Ma surprise n'échappa pas à Pansy.

\- Il est de mauvaise humeur parce que les Gryffondors ont encore gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons cette nuit. Potter et Weasley ont récolté quatre cents points pour leur maison.

\- Quoi ?!

Mes amis et Pansy m'apprirent très vite que j'avais manqué un banquet inédit durant la nuit : tous les élèves avaient célébré la mort du monstre de Serpentard, le sauvetage de Ginny Weasley, le retour de Dumbledore – et de son garde-chasse – et l'annonce du départ de Lockhart – qui avait été touché par un méchant sortilège d'Oubliette –. En plus de distribuer un nombre ridiculement important de points à Weasley et Potter, Dumbledore avait annulé les examens, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à Deloris et Crystal. Réviser et ne pas être récompensées par de nombreux O n'était pas à leur goût du tout.

\- Bref, se faire voler la coupe, deux années de suite, dans les mêmes circonstances, je trouve ça particulièrement humiliant, conclut Pansy. Les préfets sont remontés, Rogue est d'une humeur encore plus maussade que Draco, et toute l'école est ravie de l'ordre des choses. Vivement les vacances.

Je n'avais pas grand chose à dire face à cela. Potter et Weasley avaient tout de même risqué leur vie pour sauver celle de Ginny Weasley, ce qui n'était pas un geste anodin, mais je me sentais tout de même déçue. J'avais travaillé très dur toute l'année pour aider ma maison à accumuler les points, mes camarades faisaient en sorte de suivre les règles pour ne pas faire perdre des points, et voilà qu'en enfreignant pas moins de cinquante-sept articles du règlement – Crystal avait vérifié, prête à contester les résultats auprès de Dumbledore en personne – Potter et Weasley sauvaient leur maison.

\- On sait qui a ouvert la Chambre, finalement ? demandai-je, espérant changer de sujet.

\- Et bien, Théodore a espionné les professeurs ce matin, murmura Pansy, et il paraît que c'est Ginny Weasley qui aurait ouvert la chambre à l'aide d'un carnet. Dumbledore soutient qu'elle a été envoûtée par la magie noire qu'il contenait, mais on est presque sûr qu'il étouffe l'histoire... Après tout, il est un grand défenseur des moldus, et ça ferait mauvais genre si la fille d'Arthur Weasley est responsable des attaques... La loi ne passerait pas.

Malgré moi, je jetai un coup d'oeil vers Weasley, me souvenant soudainement de sa réaction un peu plus tôt, et de toutes les choses bizarres qui l'avaient entourée durant l'année. Elle m'avait souvent donnée l'impression de ne pas être sur la même planète que la nôtre... Qu'elle ait pu être envoûtée expliquait beaucoup de choses.. Ou bien elle avait touché à de la magie noire bien trop complexe pour elle et les choses avaient mal tourné. Nani soutenait que la magie noire pouvait rendre fou si elle n'était pas bien contrôlée ou que certaines personnes n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes après avoir essayé certains sortilèges. Peut-être était-ce qui était arrivé à Ginevra ?

Toutefois, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle aurait pu se procurer des ouvrages de cette nature – certainement pas chez ses parents et très difficilement à Poudlard –.

Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que Dumbledore prenait la défense des Gryffondors envers et contre tous, surtout si cela pouvait permettre à une loi favorable aux moldus de passer. Il était sans doute un peu tôt pour trancher entre ces deux possibilités, et je comptais sur mes amis pour qu'ils mettent à profit les prochaines semaines pour découvrir les mystères derrière toute cette histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé d'autre ?

Deloris et Pansy se chargèrent de me raconter les derniers potins – Avelina Ogden n'était plus avec son petit-ami, Percy Weasley et Pénélope Deauclair avaient officialisé leur relation pas si secrète au cours du banquet, Zoe Accrington et Gerald Vickers s'étaient rabibochés, le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle avait été annulé, la Coupe des Maisons avec lui – ce rappel tira une grimace dégoûtée à Draco – un des élèves du club de Bavboules avait terminé à l'infirmerie après avoir avalé une bille par accident, et un groupe de Gryffondors avait été collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour avoir traversé le Lac Noir en pleine nuit – sûrement suite à un pari –.

\- Et j'ai loupé beaucoup de cours importants ?

Ma question tira un haussement de sourcils à Pansy, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête, visiblement résignée.

\- Deloris, Jin et moi, on a pris les cours pour toi, m'expliqua Crystal. Et on a recopié les devoirs de ceux qui avaient la meilleure note pour que tu puisses les lire.

\- C'est-à-dire les miens, Alya, intervint Sven avec un clin d'oeil.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur, puisque Sven n'était pas vraiment un élève brillant. Il ne visait pas l'excellence scolaire et comme Lord Avery n'exigeait pas des résultats supérieurs à _E_ comme oncle Lucius, il travaillait aussi peu que possible.

\- Merci, les filles, soufflai-je.

Mon été s'annonçait encore plus studieux que prévu si je comptais rattraper tout ce que j'avais manqué avant la rentrée. J'espérai que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas exposé des théories trop complexes en mon absence. Je comptais bien maintenir ma première place en Métamorphose l'année prochaine !

Ils restèrent encore une longue heure, durant laquelle Draco n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Rarement avais-je vu Déloris aussi prévenante et altruiste qu'aujourd'hui, sans doute parce qu'elle avait dû se sentir un peu seule entre Crystal – avec laquelle elle n'était pas vraiment proche – et Jin Wan – qu'elle appréciait toujours aussi peu –. J'aurais aimé profiter du moment pour leur parler de Christopher, leur dire qu'il était au manoir, mais Nani m'avait demandé de tenir ma langue jusqu'aux vacances. Malgré tout ce que les Rowle avaient fait – j'avais lu trop de douleur dans le regard de mon meilleur ami pour qu'il en soit autrement –, ma tante tenait à la discrétion sur cette histoire.

Finalement, ce fut le retour de ma marraine qui mit fin à la visite.

\- J'ai tout arrangé avec le professeur Rogue et vos affaires respectives sont déjà parties. Je vous laisse un moment pour dire au revoir ? Draco, tes amis sont dans le couloir, je les ai croisés en venant ici.

Mon cousin se détourna en direction de la sortie et traîna presque des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Pansy surprit mon regard et me prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de le suivre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas trop, petite. Il a juste du mal à digérer les dernières nouvelles...

Je soupirai. Pansy n'était pas celle qui allait devoir le supporter toute la journée si sa mauvaise humeur perdurait. Draco était capable de ne pas ouvrir la bouche pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés, ou ne le faire que pour se montrer particulièrement odieux.

\- Il va falloir que l'on se voit cet été, décida Deloris.

\- Je crois que ma tante va organiser quelque chose début juillet.

\- Une après-midi ne suffira pas à rattraper le temps perdu. Ce serait bien que tu viennes quelques jours à la maison, qu'en dis-tu ?

Je donnai mon accord sans rien promettre, sachant pertinemment que l'invitation ne s'étendrait pas à Christopher. Il n'était pas très bien vu de laisser deux jeunes filles sans véritable chaperon avec un garçon de leur âge, et il était hors de question que je laisse mon meilleur ami seul après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Je t'enverrai des lettres durant l'été. Je retourne en Afrique du Sud pour les congés.

La déclaration de Crystal ne surprit personne, et Deloris se fendit brièvement d'un sourire satisfait qui me laissa dubitative. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre elles pendant mon absence pour que Deloris devienne hostile à Crystal ?

Les au revoir de Sven et Hadrian furent beaucoup plus sobres. Ils écriraient – peut-être – et nous nous reverrions – sûrement – pendant l'été.

\- Crystal Malhorne m'a l'air d'être une jeune fille très respectable, me confia Nani quand ils furent tous partis.

\- Elle est très intelligente, répondis-je. Et c'est une amie de confiance.

\- Ce genre d'amies sont très difficiles à trouver. Tu es prête ?

Je quittai mon lit pour toute réponse et lissai ma robe du plat de la main. J'étais la seule des victimes du monstre de Serpentard à quitter le château – Granger semblait décidée à utiliser les quelques semaines qui lui restaient pour rattraper son retard, ce qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas faire aussi facilement chez elle et les autres étaient bien trop contents de pouvoir profiter du château sans avoir à subir des cours et des devoirs. Je me serais peut-être inquiétée des rumeurs que cela ne manquerait pas d'inspirer si Chris n'avait pas eu besoin de moi au manoir.

Draco nous attendait dans le couloir. Ses amis saluèrent Nani avec respect et Pansy m'adressa une dernière grimace quand je passai près d'elle, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon concernant Draco.

Nani s'abstint de tout commentaire le concernant tant que nous fûmes dans le château, mais mon cousin ne put y échapper dès qu'il quitta l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant de cinq ans, Draco.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis obligé de rentrer ! explosa-t-il finalement. Je n'ai pas été attaqué et l'école est sûre maintenant !

Nani lui dédia un regard sévère qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, jeune homme. Je suis ta mère et je n'ai certainement pas de comptes à te rendre. Tu vas cesser d'agir comme un enfant gâté et repenser ta conduite. Alya n'a pas besoin de supporter ta mauvaise humeur en plus du reste, et Christopher non plus.

Draco eut l'intelligence de baisser les yeux et s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre après avoir été certain que Nani n'avait rien à ajouter. Il était toujours en colère contre elle, c'était évident, mais il ferait au moins l'effort de se montrer cordial en sa présence, juste pour ne pas être puni jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

\- Chris devrait être sur la grande terrasse, Maellyn.

Je traversai le manoir au pas de course, remarquant tout juste les changements dans le jardin d'été – Nani avait acheté de nouvelles plantes exotiques et rajouté un fauteuil face au parc –. Christopher était installé au soleil, habillé d'une robe bleue que Draco n'avait jamais mise parce qu'il y avait quelques broderies sur les manches, et penché au-dessus de nombreux livres.

Sa lecture devait être très intéressante car il ne releva pas tout de suite la tête au son de mes pas peu discrets.

\- Aly ! souffla-t-il.

Il se leva pour venir à ma rencontre et je n'hésitai pas avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Je l'avais vu la veille mais mon premier réveil demeurait flou et je n'aurais pas été capable de répéter ce qu'il avait bien pu me dire.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Nous avions posé notre question en même temps et je ne pus retenir un léger rire en croisant son regard. Il m'avait véritablement manqué durant tout ce temps, sûrement plus que je ne l'avais imaginé, et voir que notre complicité ne semblait pas en avoir pâti était un soulagement.

\- Toi d'abord, reprit-il avec une légère inclination de tête.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Ca aurait pu être pire. Je n'ai été pétrifiée qu'un mois, j'ai juste quelques courbatures. J'ai déjà fait pire, pas vrai ?

Il grimaça en réponse. Christopher avait été témoin d'un de mes accidents de balai. J'avais pris trop de vitesse, le vent était un peu trop fort et le hibou d'oncle Lucius avait surgi de nulle part. J'avais terminé mon accélération dans un arbre et j'avais tout juste évité de m'empaler sur la base d'une branche qui avait cassé durant l'hiver.

Christopher disait toujours qu'il avait cru que je m'étais tuée.

\- Et toi ?

Il détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

\- Je... Ta tante m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi qu'elle était venue me chercher ?

Sa voix tremblait et il se retenait visiblement de pleurer. Cela ne serait pas la première fois que la seule mention de ses parents fasait briller ses yeux – je savais que sa mère le terrifiait quand il était petit – mais la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas su retenir ses larmes, nous avions huit ans. Je ravalai ma colère, me répétant que Nani allait faire payer le prix fort aux Rowle, et j'attrapai sa main en douceur.

\- Théodore Nott a un cousin à Durmstrang. Il lui a dit qu'il était certain que tu n'y étais pas. J'étais très inquiète.

Il releva la tête, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues trop pâles et encore creusées.

\- Si elle n'était pas venue... Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais pu encore tenir, Aly. Je ne veux plus jamais retourner là-bas.

Mon cœur rata un battement à sa confession et je faillis pleurer à mon tour. Christopher avait sans doute enduré des punitions pires que ce que je pouvais imaginer, il ne s'était jamais vraiment plaint et avait continué à être un fils exemplaire. Euphémia avait dû dépasser toutes ses limites cette fois-ci.

Je ne pus que le prendre dans mes bras à nouveau et j'attendis que les larmes se tarissent, lui promettant d'être toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

…

 **Mercredi 3 Juin 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

L'ambiance au manoir était détestable.

Elle n'aurait pourtant pas dû. Le soleil était toujours aussi brillant et le parc était de plus en plus magnifique, regorgeant de fleurs et d'oiseaux nous étions en vacances pour encore une semaine – Nani avait décrété que nos cours d'été ne commenceraient pas tout de suite –, Poudlard était à nouveau sûr et j'avais retrouvé Christopher.

Sauf qu'oncle Lucius avait perdu sa place au Conseil d'Administration de l'école et Draco en semblait encore plus affecté que lui, comme si voir son père échouer remettait toute son existence en question.

Sauf que la loi d'Arthur Weasley allait certainement passer grâce au discours de Dumbledore après qu'il ait été officiellement renommé directeur de Poudlard. Il avait soutenu que ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard était la preuve que les idées du passé devaient être changées pour éviter des accidents. Un tel appuie, à quelques jours du vote, était une catastrophe pour la loi d'oncle Lucius.

Sauf que Nani était furieuse contre oncle Lucius parce qu'il s'était arrangé pour libérer Dobby, l'Elfe de maison. Sous le coup de la honte, Grany, la doyenne des Elfes du manoir et l'arrière-grand-mère de Dobby, était morte dans son sommeil la nuit dernière. Nani devait donc se reposer sur seulement quatre elfes pour entretenir le manoir, sachant que Poppy était âgée, que Tabby, la mère de Dobby, était inconsolable depuis le départ de son fils aîné et que Parky ne s'occupait désormais que du parc.

Et bien sûr, Draco était encore de mauvaise humeur. Il passait ses journées dans sa chambre à ruminer sa malchance et la cruauté de sa mère, et je n'avais pas réussi à lui arracher plus d'une phrase depuis notre arrivée. Comme si tout cela était de ma faute !

A ce rythme, Poudlard n'allait pas tarder à me manquer.

Le déjeuner se déroula donc dans un silence pesant. Oncle Lucius était retranché derrière son journal – je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de rentrer du ministère si c'était pour nous ignorer autant –, Draco jouait avec son morceau de poisson – il n'avait jamais été friand des produits de la mer, et Nani semblait décidée à lui faire payer son sale caractère par tous les moyens auxquels elle pouvait penser. Que Lucius ne raffole pas non plus du lieu jaune était un bonus – et Christopher parlait rarement pendant les repas, du reste quand oncle Lucius était là.

Il ne restait donc que les paons d'Abraxas comme seule distraction. J'avais été ravie d'apprendre qu'ils avaient eu des petits cette année, et les voir se promener à travers le parc était toujours un bon moment. Cette fois, les cinq petits semblaient décidés à faire la course, sous l'oeil impassible de leur mère.

Le dessert était composé d'une salade de fruits, qui fut rapidement avalée, et Nani nous donna l'autorisation de quitter la table d'un regard.

\- Christopher, tu dois être dans le petit salon à quatorze heures.

Draco rejoignit directement sa chambre et Chris me suivit en direction de l'étang. La chaleur n'était pas encore assez estivale pour nous permettre de nous baigner – et Nani n'aurait sans doute pas été d'accord – mais nous pouvions au moins nous tremper les pieds depuis le ponton.

\- C'est dur, le bulgare ? demandai-je.

Chris m'avait avoué la veille que ses parents avaient accepté de l'envoyer à Durmstrang, où il devrait sans doute reprendre sa première année s'il souhaitait rattraper son retard. Il avait donc fait connaissance avec Monsieur Vasilovich, son répétiteur de Russe, deux semaines plus tôt, et ne semblait pas ravi de devoir passer deux heures avec lui aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'y comprends rien, répondit-il avec un soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant vers l'avant, comme s'il essayait de se faire minuscule, une manie qu'il n'avait jamais eu _avant_. La prononciation est bizarre, et j'ai du mal à retenir l'alphabet cyrillique.

\- Je peux t'aider pour l'alphabet. J'ai dû l'apprendre pour le russe...

Je pris son haussement d'épaule pour un oui.

Je passai donc une heure à lui donner des astuces pour retenir la prononciation des différentes lettres – Nani s'était montrée pleine d'imagination à l'époque, quand Monsieur Vasilovich s'était plaint que j'étais un cas sans espoir –. Quand le moment de son cours arriva et que les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent, je décidai de l'accompagner.

Je n'avais rien à faire de mon après-midi à part broder – Nani refusait que je me baigne et encore plus que je monte sur un balai, arguant que j'avais passé assez de temps dans un lit d'hôpital – et comme Draco était décidé à faire la tête au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire, et sans doute encore après, je pouvais bien apprendre le bulgare à mon tour.

Ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible...

Quand Monsieur Vasilovich m'accueillit en russe, j'eus tout le mal du monde à lui répondre correctement, sans parler de mon accent qui lui tira un regard sévère.

\- Je comprends pourquoi votre tante m'a demandé des exercices de russe en janvier. Nous aurons du travail cet été pour rattraper les dommages de cet internat.

La perspective d'un acharnement imminent sur ma personne de la part de Vasilovich me donna presque envie de tourner les talons – pourquoi voudrais-je subir sa présence plus que nécessaire ? – mais la réflexion de notre professeur avait réussi à arracher un sourire amusé à Chris.

C'était sans doute le premier depuis mon retour au manoir.

\- Puis-je assister à la leçon, monsieur ? demandai-je après avoir tourné la phrase plusieurs fois dans ma tête, afin d'être sûre de ne pas estropier la grammaire russe une deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes.

Monsieur Vasilovich haussa ses larges épaules et me désigna la place à côté de Christopher.

Je compris bien vite pourquoi mon ami n'aimait pas cette langue aussi âpre que le russe – la grammaire était compliquée, la prononciation difficile, et le vocabulaire très spécifique – mais comme il s'agissait d'une langue slave, mes connaissance en russe m'aidèrent énormément – l'alphabet ne me posait aucun problème, les conjugaisons se ressemblaient un peu, certains mots étaient identiques – et je pus aider Christopher quand les explications de notre professeur n'étaient pas très claires – je l'avais assez pratiqué pour savoir quand lire entre les lignes –. Au bout de deux heures, Christopher réussissait à lire un texte simple et savait faire quelques phrases hésitantes.

\- Je vous donne de la lecture pour demain. Ceci est un texte sur l'histoire de Durmstrang et ceci est une fiche de vocabulaire qui vous sera utile en potion. Miss Lestrange, tâchez de rouvrir votre manuel de grammaire d'ici à la semaine prochaine.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains, ignorant le léger ricanement de Christopher, et maudis ma famille pour avoir cette tradition inutile concernant l'apprentissage du russe.

…

 **Vendredi 5 Juin 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Les notes de métamorphoses de Deloris expliquaient sans doute pourquoi elle n'y excellait pas autant qu'en Charme. Le professeur McGonagall écrivait toujours les points importants au tableau, mais rajoutait nombre de détails et d'explications à l'oral, ce que Crystal et moi prenions toujours en note. Avec ce que j'avais entre les mains, je pouvais sans doute retrouver tous les moments où mon amie avait cessé d'écouter ce qui se passait pour se préoccuper de choses sûrement plus futiles que les théories en Métamorphose. Je m'obligeai quand même à terminer ma lecture, tout en gardant un œil sur le réveil posé sur ma table de nuit.  
L'anniversaire de Draco était dans quelques minutes maintenant et j'avais bien l'intention d'être la première à le lui souhaiter, comme je l'avais fait tous les ans – à l'exception de l'année précédente, puisqu'il était encore à Poudlard le jour de ses douze ans –.

A minuit moins une, je reposai les parchemins, me promettant d'envoyer une lettre à Crystal pour lui demander ses propres cours ou, au moins, de regarder dans la bibliothèque du manoir s'il y avait des livres de Métamorphose compréhensibles – et repoussai les couvertures.

Le parquet était agréablement frais sous mes pieds et je me glissai en silence dans le couloir, avant de rejoindre l'étage supérieur où dormait Draco.

Le rai de lumière sous sa porte m'appris qu'il ne dormait pas encore et j'entrai sans me donner la peine de frapper. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le faire râler en le réveillant, il fallait bien que je trouve autre chose !

\- Joyeux anniversaire, cousin ! lançai-je en le rejoignant sur son lit, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer le dessin qu'il avait commencé – l'étang, si je devinais bien –.

Il accepta ma bise de mauvaise grâce – comme à chaque fois – mais j'eus le droit de me lover contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne me fais plus la tête ? demandai-je.

\- Je ne te fais pas la tête, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que je voulais rester à Poudlard. Pansy m'avait promis que mon anniversaire serait mémorable...

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle peut battre les idées de Nani ?

Il marqua une hésitation. Sa mère se débrouillait toujours pour organiser des anniversaires hors du commun. Outre la grande fête qui se tenait le weekend suivant la date officielle, elle se montrait particulièrement inventive pour le jour même. Draco avait assisté à un match de Quidditch des Pies de Montrose, rencontré l'équipe au complet lors d'un de leur déplacement, eut un cours particulier avec un peintre qu'il adorait ou encore visité les ateliers de Nimbus. De mon côté, je n'oublierais sans doute jamais mon septième anniversaire durant lequel j'avais visité une réserve de dragons et assisté à l'éclosion d'un œuf.

Je ne savais pas ce que Nani avait en tête pour Draco – peut-être rien, juste parce qu'il était insupportable, mais j'en doutais – mais jamais Pansy ne pourrait rivaliser.

\- Non, c'est sûr, mais j'aurais pu avoir deux anniversaires, comme l'année dernière...

\- On sait tous les deux que Nani va organiser quelque chose pour que tu puisses le fêter avec tes amis quand ils rentreront de Poudlard...

Il soupira, vaincu par mes arguments.

\- Tu penses arrêter de faire la tête ?

\- Seulement si ça compte pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Je faillis le frapper – ou le chatouiller – mais je croisai son regard malicieux et je ne pus que lui sourire. Je le préférais nettement quand il n'agissait pas comme un crétin fini.

\- En plus, maman serait capable de me priver de mes cadeaux ou de mes surprises si je ne suis pas de bonne humeur...

Nani était effectivement sans pitié quand il s'agissait de nous faire regretter notre sale caractère.

Le silence retomba entre nous, et je reportai mon attention sur le dessin qu'il avait commencé. Il s'agissait immanquablement de l'étang où Chris et moi avions encore passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi – après que monsieur Vasilovich ait terminé de nous torturer –. Comme d'habitude, Draco avait réussi à reproduire très fidèlement les fleurs sauvages qui entouraient l'eau, ainsi que les arbres qui longeaient le côté gauche. Etant incapable de dessiner ne serait-ce qu'une pomme, j'étais toujours admiratives des détails qu'il arrivait à retranscrire sur ses dessins. Je remarquai finalement les deux silhouettes qu'il avait juste esquissé sur le ponton.

\- C'est Chris et moi ? m'étonnai-je.

\- C'est la seule vue que j'ai depuis ma chambre.

Comme c'était son anniversaire, je n'avais pas le droit de me moquer ouvertement de lui, aussi choisis-je de ne pas relever. Draco laissait très rarement voir ses dessins et quand il le faisait, tous les portraits qu'il avait pu faire étaient exclus – ce qui était stupide car il se débrouillait plutôt bien –.

\- Comment va Christopher ?

Je soupirai. Il avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il avait toujours été réservé et calme – Nani me pressait souvent à prendre exemple sur lui – mais il était devenu renfermé et indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, comme s'il était un spectateur permanent, toujours perdu dans ses pensées – et je doutais qu'elles soient agréables –. J'avais beau tout faire pour lui changer les idées, je devais déployer un trésor d'imagination pour lui arracher un sourire – à la place des fous rire que nous avions l'habitude de partager _avant_ –.

\- J'ai hâte que Nani détruise les Rowle, répondis-je finalement.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Je haussai les épaules. Christopher n'était pas rentré dans les détails – il ne le faisait jamais quand il s'agissait des punitions de sa mère. J'avais appris à lire entre les lignes à la longue... J'espérais juste que ce que je pensais était pire que la réalité–.

\- Il était enfermé dans sa chambre et devait apprendre par cœur des livres d'histoire...

\- Sur l'histoire des Sang-Purs, pas vrai ?

\- Il n'y a que cette histoire là qui compte, non ?

Draco ne répondit pas, ce qui ne manqua pas de me surprendre. Oncle Lucius défendait toujours la suprématie des Sang-Purs, et mon cousin ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire pareil. Il était fier d'être l'héritier d'une ancienne famille, connaissait les exploits de chacun de ses illustres ancêtres, et était persuadé qu'il marquerait l'histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre à son tour. Nani essayait de nuancer les discours de Lucius, rappelant que les Black comme les Malefoy avaient commis des erreurs et des horreurs, et qu'il y avait des chemins qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être empruntés. J'étais certaine que Draco et moi serions punis à vie si jamais nous nous risquions à toucher à la magie noire...

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'une telle menace suffise à empêcher mon cousin d'essayer quand même, surtout si son père lui proposait de l'initier.

\- Tu sais, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu être pétrifiée...

Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'avais pas réussi à enterrer cette question dans un coin de ma tête depuis mon réveil. Nani me soutenait que je m'étais trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais l'héritier n'était-il pas censé contrôlé le basilic ? Ou, du reste, Serpentard aurait dû apprendre à son monstre à épargner les Sang-Purs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aurais jamais dû m'approcher quand j'ai vu Granger et Deauclaire s'effondrer. J'aurais dû comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et m'enfuir.

Je m'étais comportée comme une stupide Gryffondor, ma curiosité emportant mon bon sens, et je ne pouvais même pas dire que c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. A croire que le Choixpeau avait eu raison quand il m'avait dit que je serais à ma place dans la maison des lions.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir.

\- Je sais.

Sa main trouva la mienne et il la serra fort. Je sentais son regard insistant sur moi et relevai les yeux à mon tour. Il n'y avait plus ce masque fier sur son visage – celui qu'oncle Lucius lui avait appris à porter en permanence, parce qu'il était l'héritier de la famille Malefoy, et qu'il devait revendiquer son rang chaque seconde de chaque jour – et il ne restait que Draco, le cousin avec lequel j'avais grandi, qui m'étais aussi cher qu'un frère de sang, et qui serait mon allié quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Je serrai sa main en retour, scellant une promesse sur laquelle je n'aurais su mettre des mots, mais qui nous liait l'un à l'autre plus sûrement qu'un Serment Inviolable.

Le silence s'étira, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd ne nous fasse sursauter, provenant de l'étage du dessous.

\- Christopher !

Je me relevai précipitamment, manquant de tomber en me prenant les pieds dans les draps en boule au pied du lit, et rejoignit la chambre qu'occupait Chris en courant.  
Je le retrouvai assis au milieu de son lit, le regard fixe et des larmes fraîches sur son visage. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que le lit flottait au-dessus du sol.

Comme par magie.

Cela n'expliquait pas ce qui avait produit le bruit que nous avions entendu, et je déglutis difficilement, l'inquiétude faisant battre mon cœur plus vite.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nani en arrivant à son tour, Draco sur les talons.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et je ne pus que m'écarter pour la laisser passer. Elle saurait sans doute quoi faire.

\- Douce Viviane...

\- C'est grave ?

Nani sursauta, comme si elle avait oublié ma présence, et eut un sourire rassurant qui me parut particulièrement faux.

\- Je pense que Christopher est somnambule... J'ai déjà lu quelque part que des enfants perdaient le contrôle sur leur magie pendant certains épisodes. Retournez vous coucher, je vais arranger cela.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de laisser Christopher dans cet état et cela dut se voir sur mon visage car le regard de Nani se fit plus sévère.

\- Je passerai te voir plus tard, Alya. Dans vos chambres, maintenant.

Il était inutile de discuter avec Nani quand elle employait ce ton-là et je m'éloignai en traînant des pieds, avant de faire les cent pas dans ma chambre, bien décidée à ne pas prendre le risque de m'endormir.

Ma tante resta près d'une heure dans la chambre de Christopher et je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre que ce qui s'était passé était sans gravité. J'avais entendu toutes sortes d'histoire depuis que j'étais en âge de me souvenir. Des personnes incapables de maîtriser leur magie, d'autres qui avaient perdu leur pouvoir suite à un accident, et surtout le mythe des Obscurus, que les plus âgés aimaient raconté lors des veillées d'été, juste pour terrifier les plus jeunes. Bien sûr, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'était un Obscurus, ni comment on pouvait en devenir un – certains soutenaient qu'il fallait avoir été mordu, comme pour les loup-garous, d'autres que l'on naissait ainsi – mais une chose était sûre, cela faisait des siècles que l'Angleterre n'en avait pas vu... Du reste, selon Théodore Nott.

Mais Christopher ne pouvait pas en être un et Nani avait sûrement raison quand elle disait que ce n'était pas grand-chose, sûrement un cauchemar – Draco avait un jour brisé une vitre suite à un mauvais rêve quand il avait cinq ans –.

Trois coups délicats furent frappés à ma porte et je me retournai vivement, cachant mes mains aux ongles rongés derrière mon dos pour ne pas recevoir une remontrance en plus du reste.

\- Tu devrais être couchée, Maellyn... Tu as encore besoin de repos et tu sais très bien que Draco se lève toujours de bonne heure le matin de son anniversaire.

\- Comment va Chris ? demandai-je en retour, ignorant complètement sa remarque.

Je n'avais pas eu le droit de quitter mon lit avant dix heures depuis mon arrivée et je n'avais pas du tout l'impression d'être fatiguée, quoi que puisse en penser ma tante.

\- Je lui ai donné un Philtre de Paix et il dort.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je l'ignore, Maellyn... Le subconscient d'un sorcier est parfois traître et Christopher ne serait pas le premier à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs durant son sommeil... Sans oublier que ses parents l'ont empêché de pratiquer la magie durant ces derniers mois. Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'il prenne des cours pour canaliser ses pouvoirs. Maintenant, au lit, demoiselle.

Mon soupir excédé lui arracha un sourire moqueur et elle resta sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que je sois dans mes draps.

\- Et que je n'apprenne pas par les Elfes que tu as quitté ce lit dans la nuit, est-ce bien clair ?

Je ne pus retenir mon regard noir – qu'elle ignora à son tour avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit –.

Je mis un long moment à trouver le sommeil, hésitant à désobéir à ma tante, quitte à le regretter amèrement, mais le sommeil fut finalement plus fort.

Je fus réveillée par les cris tonitruants de Draco, ce qui me sembla être une poignée de minutes plus tard. Mon cousin poussa la porte de ma chambre avec fracas, hurla que je devais me réveiller car c'était le jour béni de son anniversaire, et qu'il voulait ouvrir ses cadeaux le plus vite possible.

Je me forçai à quitter la chaleur de mes draps et rejoignis la salle de bains d'un pas approximatif. Il me fallut plus longtemps que d'habitude pour me préparer, et je maudis oncle Lucius en silence.

Dobby s'était toujours occupé de retirer les papillotes qui m'assuraient de belles anglaises à mon réveil, et Ponny – sa sœur – avait tendance à trop les serrer.

Bien entendu, mon retard fut salué d'une exclamation indignée de la part de Draco, et mon cœur se serra en trouvant la place de Christopher vide.

\- Le Philtre de Paix fait encore effet, Alya. Il nous rejoindra plus tard, m'indiqua Nani.

Draco avait retrouvé l'entrain et la bonne humeur qui le caractérisait à chaque fois qu'il fêtait son anniversaire – ou Noël – et je me sentis obligée de déjeuner rapidement à cause des regards insistants qu'il glissait dans ma direction à chaque fois que je reposais ma cuillère.

Draco sortit de table à l'exact moment où je portai la dernière bouchée de pancake dans ma bouche, arrachant un soupir fataliste à oncle Lucius et un rire à Narcissa.

Parfois, je me demandais s'il cesserait d'agir comme s'il avait encore cinq ans dès qu'il était question de cadeaux.

Oncle Lucius lui avait racheté une tenue complète d'Attrapeur – un nouveau Vif d'Or compris – ainsi qu'une toile de son peintre favori – Ashley La Fayette, un français – qui agrandirait la collection que Lucius avait ouvert à son nom, puisque Draco avait un goût certain pour l'art.

Nani avait déniché un livre sur les sortilèges utiles en peinture – Draco possédait l'ancienne édition et n'avait pas arrêté de m'expliquer pourquoi la nouvelle version était bien meilleure – et s'était à nouveau surpassée pour organiser une surprise.

Draco avait rendez-vous avec Temple Murray, l'entraîneur des Attrapeurs de la sélection anglaise de l'équipe de Quidditch, pour un cours particulier à seize heures aujourd'hui.

Il en resta bouche bée et dévisagea sa mère, comme si une partie de lui croyait qu'elle lui avait fait une blague cruelle, après qu'il se soit montré particulièrement insupportable.

\- Tu auras l'occasion d'étrenner ta tenue.

Si son père n'avait pas été là, il se serait sûrement jeté dans ses bras, comme quand nous étions plus petits, mais oncle Lucius considérait qu'il était trop grand pour ce genre d'effusions.

Quand il ouvrit mon cadeau, je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids face à ceux de ses parents : le petit carnet que j'avais trouvé à Paris lui permettrait de pouvoir dessiner discrètement pendant les cours puisqu'il y avait un sortilège de discrétion sur les pages et seul le propriétaire pouvait décider qui pouvait voir ce qu'il contenait.

\- Merci, Aly.

Ses amis lui avaient envoyé de nombreux cadeaux – des sucreries, pour la plupart, deux livres sur les potions et un élégant nœud papillon de la part de Pansy – et il avait l'air particulièrement satisfait de sa récolte annuelle.

\- Je vais aller essayer ma tenue, dit-il après nous avoir embrassé pour nous remercier.

\- Attends-moi !

Nani me suivit du regard, pas dupe une seule seconde sur ce que je pouvais bien vouloir faire à l'étage, mais elle eut la gentillesse de ne pas relever.

J'hésitai avant de frapper mais mon inquiétude eut raison de mes doutes. Au pire, il dormait encore.

Il vint m'ouvrir la porte et m'accueillit avec une grimace qui ne me disait rien de bon.

\- Désolé pour hier, souffla-t-il. J'ai dû te réveiller, non ?

\- Non... J'étais avec Draco, pour lui fêter son anniversaire.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous avez cette tradition là...

Il semblait épuisé malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était levé, et de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était plutôt rare. Je le regardai s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, les yeux vissés au sol, ses épaules affaissées, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur son dos.

\- Ça va pas, Chris ?

Il resta silencieux un long moment, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se raviser aussitôt, pour finalement relever la tête.

Il était bien trop pâle, et je craignis qu'il fasse un malaise.

\- J'aimerais être seul, si ça t'embête pas, Aly. Je vais me reposer un peu je pense.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas insister – mais Chris avait souvent accepté mes silences en guise de confession et je devais au moins lui rendre l'appareil – et je hochai la tête, une boule au creux du ventre que je n'aurais pas su expliquer.

\- D'accord. Tu veux que je prévienne ma tante ?

\- Si tu veux...

Je me retrouvai démunie face à son manque d'entrain et je quittai sa chambre, plus inquiète qu'avant que je n'y mette les pieds.

La journée s'écoula un peu étrangement après cela. D'un côté, j'étais contente de retrouver Draco et sa bonne humeur, après avoir subi son air maussade ces derniers jours, Nani fut aux petits soins et oncle Lucius était lui aussi agréable et fit l'effort de m'ignorer un peu moins, comme s'il avait retenu la leçon des vacances à Paris. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Chris. Lui qui semblait allait un peu mieux depuis mon arrivée m'avait paru abattu tout à coup, et il refusa de quitter sa chambre – et surtout son lit – pour aller manger chez Gusteau – le restaurant préféré de Draco et son choix en toute circonstance –.

L'établissement était habitué à nous recevoir chaque cinq juin et un gâteau spécialement créé pour Draco l'attendait à la fin du repas. Il y avait un peu trop de sucre à mon goût, mais il était sans doute impossible de changer les goûts de mon cousin maintenant...

Nous partîmes directement pour le stade d'entraînement de la sélection d'Angleterre, dissimulée au cœur des Collines de Surrey.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année au chignon aussi sévère que celui du professeur McGonagall et habillée d'une élégante robe bleu nuit nous attendait à l'entrée du domaine – marquée par un impressionnant portail en fer forgé, décoré du blason de l'Angleterre – et gardé par deux hommes à l'air patibulaires, qui n'auraient pas choqué sur la photo de famille des Goyle ou des Crabbe.

\- Lady et Lord Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous recevoir, salua la femme avec une révérence qui trahissait sa bonne éducation.

\- Le plaisir est pour nous, Miss MacMillan, répondit Nani avec un sourire faux que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je pouvais me tromper, mais il était fort probable que ma tante ait déboursé une somme astronomique pour que Draco puisse venir ici. Elle aurait pu obtenir la même chose avec l'entraîneur d'un club moins prestigieux, sauf que l'entraîneur de l'Angleterre était un ancien Attrapeur international, dont le palmarès faisait rêver tous les connaisseurs de Quidditch – Draco le premier – et que Nani voulait toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son fils et moi. La facilité n'était jamais une option satisfaisante.

Nous suivîmes Miss MacMillan le long de l'allée qui menait à un ancien manoir – moldu, de toute évidence – durant laquelle elle nous raconta l'histoire du domaine, ce qui captiva l'attention de Draco sans que je ne puisse me souvenir l'avoir un jour vu aussi intéressé par l'histoire – du reste, à partir du moment où les Malefoy n'y tenaient pas un rôle central –. La visite se poursuivit par celle du bâtiment – une salle de réception, une cantine et une infirmerie au rez de chaussée, les chambres personnelles des joueurs dans les étages, ainsi qu'une immense salle de détente ouverte sur une impressionnante terrasse surplombait une piscine – et bien sûr, le terrain de Quidditch.

Poudlard n'avait rien à envier aux terrains professionnels en terme de dimensions ou de tribunes et seules les couleurs me confirmèrent que je n'étais pas de retour dans mon école.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous installer dans la tribune réservée à nos invitées, nous avons prévu des rafraîchissements et des multiplettes. Si ce jeune homme veut bien me suivre jusqu'aux vestiaires, j'ai une autre surprise.

Je devinai plus tard que Draco avait passé un quart d'heure avec les trois Attrapeurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre et s'était fait offrir une tenue complète à nouveau, signée par les autres membres.

L'entraînement dura plus d'une heure et demi et Temple Murray ne le ménagea pas une seule seconde. Après un long échauffement au sol, il passa près de quarante-cinq minutes à attraper le Vif d'Or aussi vite que possible, puis travailla sa technique des piquets de façon intensive.

Il manqua plusieurs fois de s'écraser violemment au sol, et ma tante devint de plus en plus pâle à mesure que les tentatives se succédaient sous ses yeux et je fus certaine de l'entendre étouffer un juron quand Draco déclara qu'il voulait devenir joueur professionnel en nous rejoignant bien plus tard.

…

 **Vendredi 5 Juin 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Comment dis-tu sortilège ?

\- очарование

\- Non, c'est enchantement celui-ci. Sortilège c'est заклинание. Epèle-le ?

Je grimaçai et corrigeai l'orthographe de la fin. Chris étouffa un grognement de rage et roula sur son ventre, son visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais !

\- Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver. Monsieur Vasilovich a dit que tu avais bien progressé ! Et puis, Nani a raison quand elle dit que tu retiendras rapidement le vocabulaire à force d'être constamment en immersion à Durstrang. Quand tu n'as pas le choix, tu retiens bien plus vite.

J'avais eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte quand j'avais été rendre visite à mon arrière-grand-mère paternelle pour son Dernier Vœu. Si les Lestrange vivant au Royaume-Uni se devaient d'apprendre le russe, la réciproque n'était pas de rigueur, ou bien aucun des Lestrange n'avait voulu me faciliter la tâche, et tout ce que Monsieur Vasilovich m'avait appris s'était soudainement révélé bien plus utile que ce que j'aurais jamais pu penser.

\- Je ne veux pas aller à Durmstrang, marmonna-t-il.

Je n'avais rien à répondre à cela. Christopher m'avait confié quelques jours plus tôt qu'il aurait aimé suivre sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de me surprendre. J'avais toujours pensé que si on lui avait laissé le choix, Chris reviendrait à Poudlard, pour être avec moi. Il avait beau m'avoir expliqué qu'il ne voulait plus côtoyer des gens qui ne voyait en lui que l'héritier – déchu – des Rowle, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir blessée.

Pas vraiment parce qu'il avouait à demi-mot qu'il préférait la solitude à ma compagnie, mais parce que j'étais jalouse de son courage.

Nous étions tous les deux les héritiers d'une grande famille et notre société attendait que nous nous montrions à la hauteur des valeurs et des exploits de ceux qui nous avaient précédés. Christopher savait très bien ce qu'il risquait quand il avait laissé le Choixpeau l'envoyer à Poufsouffle, et malgré le fait que ses parents lui aient fait vivre un enfer pour sa rébellion, il continuait à vouloir s'opposer à eux, préférant Beauxbâtons – l'école que sa mère devait le moins respecter étant donné ce qu'elle pensait des français – à Poudlard. Il était prêt à tout pour être libéré de la société Sang-Pur et puisque je craignais de m'y sentir un jour à ma place, j'étais secrètement tentée de l'imiter.

Sauf que j'avais bien plus à perdre que lui. Nani accepterait sans doute de m'envoyer ailleurs qu'à Poudlard – certaines écoles américaines étaient aussi réputées que Poudlard – mais Draco ne comprendrait pas et Lucius me mettrait à la porte, quoique puisse lui dire Nani.

Ma marraine et mon cousin étaient ma seule famille, et je ne connaissais personne qui accepterait de recueillir l'héritière Lestrange.

Pas après ce que mes parents avaient fait.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils enseignent la magie noire ?

Je baissai les yeux vers Chris, réalisant que mon regard fixait le ballet des paons d'Abraxas sans vraiment les voir depuis un long moment déjà.

\- C'est ce que Draco soutient, mais je ne sais pas où il a entendu ça... Et il croit assez facilement ce qui l'arrange.

\- Il ne devait pas y aller, lui aussi ?

Un rire m'échappa au souvenir de l'anecdote : oncle Lucius avait proposé à Draco de l'envoyer à Durmstrang au milieu d'un repas, sans même en avoir pris la peine d'en discuter avec Nani d'abord. Ma tante avait été si surprise qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle sur sa magie et avait mis le feu à la serviette de mon oncle.

\- Parfois, je me demande si mon oncle n'essaye pas de se faire assassiner par ma tante...

\- Il n'est pas très content que je sois là, pas vrai ?

\- Il n'est pas très content que je sois là non plus, si ça peut te rassurer. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on le voyait souvent de toute façon.

Depuis que la loi d'Arthur Weasley était passée au Ministère, mon oncle essayait de tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver une ancienne loi qui lui permettrait de contre-attaquer, ce qui ne semblait pas être aussi simple que cela... Arthur Weasley n'était finalement aussi stupide que ce qu'il essayait de nous le faire croire depuis toutes ces années.

\- Alya, Christopher, il est l'heure !

Je relevai la tête en direction du manoir dans un sursaut, avant de me lever en soupirant. Christopher m'imita avec un temps de retard, une expression sombre sur le visage à laquelle je n'arrivais définitivement pas à m'habituer.

Je ne pouvais plus ignorer à quel point il avait changé à mesure que les jours passaient et l'inquiétude ne me quittait plus, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Nani. Christopher n'était pas seulement plus renfermé et silencieux qu'avant. Il était par contre plus agressif et blessant dans ses paroles, comme s'il était constamment sur la défensive, et je faisais maintenant très attention à ce que je disais, de peur de le vexer. A côté de cela, il paraissait souvent très abattu, et il avait passé plusieurs journées au fond de son lit, comme lors de l'anniversaire de Draco, refusant de manger ou de simplement s'habiller. Dans ces moments-là, il refusait que je reste avec lui et j'étais presque sûre que c'était pour que je ne le vois pas pleurer. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres accidents magiques depuis la fois où il avait fait léviter son lit en pleine nuit, mais c'était uniquement grâce à la préceptrice qui venait le voir tous les matins pour lui apprendre à maîtriser les sortilèges de base.

Le voir aussi malheureux était difficile, et puisqu'il refusait de se confier, j'avais bien du mal à savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

Une seule chose était sûre, il haïssait sa mère.

\- Allez, un peu d'entrain, jeunes gens !

J'avais déjà expliqué – sans succès – à ma tante que je ne prenais aucun plaisir à jouer du piano – et Miss Calorney en était sûrement la raison – mais il s'agissait d'une énième tradition familiale, et une jeune fille de bonne famille se devait de savoir jouer d'un instrument... J'avais vraiment été stupide de ne pas imiter Draco quand il avait réalisé que mal jouer était la clé de la liberté. Une heure de musique tous les jours était donc le prix à payer pour faire plaisir à ma tante.

Chris, quant à lui, avait rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Monsieur Vasilovich pour deux heures de bulgare intensif.

La seule chose qui rendait ce début d'après-midi supportable était de savoir que Draco était avec son père pour débuter son initiation à la gestion de l'empire Malefoy. De ce que j'avais compris, il devait apprendre beaucoup de noms, des informations aussi essentielles que « le vin préféré » de tel membre du Magenmagot, ou encore vérifier la comptabilité envoyée par les Gobelins – qui avaient tendance à augmenter le coût de leur service sans prévenir quiconque –.

Draco était rarement de bonne humeur après cela, et se plaignait de plus en plus souvent d'un mal de crâne lancinant.

Au moins passait-il plusieurs heures par jour avec son père...

La leçon de piano se révéla aussi douloureuse que ma leçon de russe du matin-même – Miss Colorney n'avait pas plus apprécié que Monsieur Vasilovich l'étendue de mes oublis – et elle m'encouragea à nouveau à m'inscrire à la chorale, puisque le professeur Flitwick était toujours ravi d'avoir des instruments pour accompagner les chants.

Comme si j'allais passer volontairement plus de temps avec mon professeur de _sortilèges._

J'eus la surprise de croiser Draco en quittant le salon de musique.

\- Déjà libéré ?

\- Père avait un rendez-vous important au ministère. On va se baigner ?

Le beau temps perdurait sur l'Angleterre, et les printemps que nous avions passés au manoir nous avait très vite appris à profiter du soleil quand il était là, au risque de le regretter quand la pluie revenait – et que Nani refusait que nous nous baignons, températures clémentes ou non –.

L'eau était un peu froide mais sûrement plus chaude que celle du Lac Noir – du reste, d'après les lettres de Pansy, qui se plaignait de l'inutilité d'un lac si personne ne pouvait s'y baigner sans risquer l'hypothermie –.

Abîmés dans nos jeux – nous en avions inventé beaucoup au fil des années – aucun de nous deux ne réalisa tout de suite que Christopher était installé à bonne distance, de toute évidence perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? me demanda Draco après que deux de mes appels aient été complètement ignorés.

\- Non... Peut-être que sa leçon de bulgare s'est mal passée... Je reviens.

Je me hissai sur le ponton pour ne pas avoir à patauger dans la vase autour de l'étang, et pris le soin de m'envelopper d'une serviette, histoire de ne pas projeter de l'eau partout.

\- Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Pas envie.

Son ton mordant me fit l'effet d'une gifle.

\- Ca ne va pas ? demandai-je en m'installant à côté de lui.

Il avait apporté ses fiches de vocabulaire – qui le suivaient partout – et le manuel de métamorphoses que je lui avais prêté. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'y intéresser non plus.

\- Ça irait mieux si tu arrêtais de me poser tout le temps la question.

Sa réplique cassante fut assortie d'un regard noir que je ne lui connaissais pas, et je dus serrer les dents pour ravaler une réponse aussi mauvaise que la sienne.

Ça ne servirait à rien et la seule personne qui méritait mon venin était Euphémia Rowle.

\- Si tu veux rester seul, tu peux aussi le dire sans être aussi désagréable, lui fis-je remarquer tout de même avant de me relever.

\- C'est ça, grogna-t-il.

Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'une force venue de nulle part me projeta en avant et j'eus tout juste le temps de tendre mon bras gauche pour amortir la chute inévitable.  
La rencontre avec le sol fut aussi violente que si j'avais raté un piquet en balai. Une douleur fulgurante me déchira le bras, ma tête heurta l'herbe avec un bruit mat. Je fis plusieurs tonneaux sur moi-même avant de m'immobiliser, le monde tournant horriblement au-dessus de moi, la respiration hachée et l'impression que mon bras voulait se détacher de mon corps.

\- Alya !

Les cris semblaient venir de partout et nullz part à la fois. Je sentis plus que je n'entendis des bruits de course venir vers moi et le visage de Christopher passa brièvement dans mon champ de vision.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je...

\- NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE !

Le cri était celui de Draco, et mon cousin repoussa brutalement Christopher. J'aurais aimé me redresser pour leur dire d'arrêter, mais la douleur engourdissait ma volonté et j'avais peur d'empirer les choses en bougeant. J'eus l'impression de rester immobile une éternité avant que Nani n'intervienne pour arrêter ce que je devinais être une bagarre à la moldue.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! Draco, j'ai dit STOP !

Je tournai finalement la tête avec une grimace. Draco avait plaqué Christopher au sol et usait de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger. Nani dut user de la magie pour les séparer et son teint rouge annonçait la pire leçon de morale qui soit.

\- Vous allez m'attendre dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée, tous les deux. Patty vous surveillera et il vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'elle n'ait pas à vous séparer ! Filez !

Nani n'attendit pas de vérifier qu'ils suivaient ses instructions, ou que Patty ait entendu son ordre, et s'agenouilla près de moi.

Sa grimace me tira un gémissement de douleur.

\- Ce n'est rien, Maellyn, souffla-t-elle avec douceur. Je vais appeler le Médicomage. Il va te remettre sur pied en un rien de temps...

Elle immobilisa mon bras d'un sort, puis me transporta dans ma chambre en utilisant la magie.

\- Je pense que ton bras est bien cassé, Maellyn, et tu t'es encore débrouillée pour t'ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière.

Je sentais un liquide couler le long de mon visage depuis un moment, mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose que les larmes que je n'arrivai pas à retenir.

\- Chris ne l'a pas fait exprès, soufflai-je quand ma tante revint, un linge humide dans la main.

Elle soupira.

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès...

La fraîcheur du gant de toilette atténua un peu la douleur qui pulsait au niveau de mon front. Nani glissa ma main valide dans la sienne et la serra jusqu'à l'arrivée du Médicomage, un vieux sorcier dont la famille s'était toujours occupée de soigner les Malefoy.

\- Et bien, Miss Lestrange, cela faisait bien deux ans que je n'avais pas été appelé en urgence à votre chevet. Je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oublié.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en croisant son regard brun, brillant de malice. Oncle Lucius disait qu'il avait été ami avec Abraxas, le grand-père de Draco, mais j'avais du mal à imaginer une telle chose. Daniel Perrin était petit, chauve, toujours affublé d'un monocle passé de mode et était le seul Médicomage qui racontait des plaisanteries pendant qu'il soignait ses patients.

\- Voyons voir ce bras...

Il lança plusieurs sortilèges en chantonnant les formules, fidèle à son habitude, puis fouilla dans son large sac noir pour en sortir une fiole contenant un liquide d'un bleu nacré.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai eu une fracture aussi nette. Vous continuez à me simplifier le travail... Mais la guérison ne se fera pas sans douleur cette fois encore...

J'avalai deux gorgées et une douce chaleur se diffusa lentement dans ma gorge, engourdissant tout à fait mon cerveau. Je dus m'endormir car Monsieur Perrin était parti quand je rouvris les yeux. Il ne restait plus que ma tante, installée sur un fauteuil à ma gauche, occupée à lire un épais grimoire.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Maellyn ?

Je me redressai un peu, prenant garde de ne pas m'appuyer sur mon bras gauche. Il ne me faisait plus mal mais il était entouré d'un bandage serré. Ma tête semblait être redevenue normal, elle aussi, et Monsieur Perrin m'avait soignée suffisamment de fois pour que je sois certaine qu'il ne me resterait même pas une cicatrice.

\- Ça peut aller. Où sont Chris et Draco ?

Ma tante leva les yeux au ciel, sûrement parce que je m'inquiétais plus pour mon cousin et mon meilleur ami que pour les blessures que j'avais récolté.

\- Dans leur chambre. Ils réfléchissent à leur comportement jusqu'à demain.

\- Chris ne l'a pas fait exprès.

\- Christopher et moi avions un accord. S'il sentait que sa magie lui échappait à nouveau, il devait venir me voir. Il ne l'a pas fait et tu aurais pu être bien plus gravement blessée.

Je rouvris la bouche, pour prendre la défense de Draco cette fois. Je savais très bien pourquoi il s'était attaqué avec Chris : il ne tolérait pas qu'on me blesse et se sentait obligé de prendre ma défense, même quand je pouvais m'en charger toute seule.

Quant à Draco, reprit-elle avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il a réagi avec un manque cruel de réflexion en s'en prenant à Christopher.

Il y avait une certaine lassitude dans sa voix, comme si elle désespérait un jour d'apprendre le bon sens à son fils.

\- Pourquoi Christopher perd-t-il le contrôle de sa magie ?

\- Je l'ignore, Maellyn... Miss Ross essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il est trop tôt pour que je puisse t'en dire plus. A toi, ou à Christopher.

Miss Ross était la préceptrice de Christopher. Je l'avais croisée pour la première fois la veille et elle m'avait paru familière, sans que je n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi. Je me serais pourtant souvenu de son œil magique si je l'avais déjà rencontrée.

\- En attendant, il va falloir se montrer patient avec Christopher. Je ne veux plus que tu restes seule avec lui s'il te semble de mauvaise humeur. J'ai chargé Ponny de vous surveiller quand je ne peux pas le faire, mais avec le départ de Dobby, elle ne pourra pas toujours être là.

\- Mais...

\- Non, Alya. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider Christopher mais pas au dépend de ta santé ou de ta sécurité. Ce n'est pas discutable.

L'utilisation de mon prénom et son ton définitif sonnaient comme un ordre à mes oreilles. Je pourrais essayer de la faire changer d'avis plus tard, mais j'échouerais lamentablement si je m'y risquais maintenant.

\- Repose-toi maintenant. Le Médicomage Perrin insiste pour que tu gardes le lit jusqu'à demain soir.

Elle quitta ma chambre, non sans déposer un baiser sur mon front, et je fixai la porte de ma chambre avec hargne jusqu'à ce qu'un Elfe m'apporte mon dîner.

...

 **Mercredi 23 Juin 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Je vérifiai une dernière fois mon allure dans le large miroir de ma chambre : Nani avait insisté pour que je porte une robe dans laquelle il me serait impossible de jouer au Quidditch, même si les garçons me le proposaient – ce qu'ils ne feraient pas de toute façon –, et elle s'était contentée de relever une partie de mes cheveux grâce à un peigne qui avait appartenu à ma mère.

Comme promis à mon cousin, ma tante avec organisé une réunion avec ses amis pour qu'ils puissent célébrer les treize ans de Draco ensemble.

Puisque j'avais à peine eu l'occasion de voir Deloris, Sven et Hadrian à mon réveil, elle les avait également invités, et je savais d'avance que je devrais empêcher Deloris d'être trop curieuse au sujet de Chris – la dernière chose que ma tante voulait était que tout le monde soit au courant – et la tâche s'annonçait plus ardue que jamais.

La veille, ma tante m'avait fait remarquer que Christopher n'avait pas été en contact avec autant de personnes depuis des mois, et qu'il serait sans doute plus irritable encore que d'habitude. Les risques qu'il perde le contrôle sur sa magie _encore_ étaient ridiculement élevés, au point qu'elle avait hésité à le laisser participer aux festivités.

J'avais dû promettre de prévenir Ponny au moindre signe de mauvaise humeur.

En surprenant l'heure sur l'horloge de mon bureau, je me décidai à quitter ma chambre et rejoignis celle de Christopher.

La porte était ouverte et il se leva en me voyant. Nani lui avait trouvé une robe de Draco à sa taille : la couleur bleu nuit était un peu trop foncée pour lui, mais elle semblait bien plus confortable que la mienne.

\- Prêt ?

Il grimaça.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, pas vrai ?

Christopher n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes ou les réunions des enfants Sang-Purs, même à l'époque où nous passions nos après-midis à jouer à cache-cache ou à colin-maillard. Désormais, il s'agissait plutôt d'imiter les adultes en s'installant au soleil avec un verre de jus de fruits et discuter jusqu'à ce que les garçons décident qu'il était temps de jouer au Quidditch.  
Vu que Draco ne ratait pas la moindre occasion pour enfiler sa nouvelle tenue d'Attrapeur et mettre à profit les conseils que Temple Murray lui avait donné, Christopher et moi ne tarderions pas à être seuls avec Deloris, Pansy et Millicent, trois commères incorrigibles.

Nous rejoignîmes le rez-de-chaussée où Nani attendait déjà les premiers invités. Comme souvent, les mères de nos amis seraient également présentes, et je savais que ma tante devrait elle aussi tenir la curiosité de Madame Zabini et de Lady Parkinson sous contrôle.

Ma tante me détailla des pieds à la tête et réajusta le col de Christopher, avant de nous placer à sa gauche. Comme la fête était en son honneur et qu'oncle Lucius était au Ministère, mon cousin devrait saluer les invités en premier.  
Si tant est qu''il daigne être là à temps.

Je surpris le regard agacé que ma tante lança en direction des escaliers et j'eus un sourire en coin. Pour un Serpentard, Draco aimait un peu trop jouer avec le feu, et il finirait brûlé vif.

Bien entendu, mon cousin surgit des étages au moment où les flammes de la cheminée devenaient vertes, l'air aussi aristocratique que son père dans la robe vert d'eau que Nani lui avait trouvé à Paris.

Comme souvent Caelina Flint – la grande amie de Nani – et Hadrian furent les premiers à sortir de la cheminée. Quand Hadrian remarqua Chris à ma droite, il n'arriva pas à contenir sa surprise – ce qui devait être une première en ma présence –.

\- Alya, quel plaisir de te voir en pleine forme. Nous étions tous très inquiets, dit Lady Flint avant de me prendre prudemment dans ses bras, ce qui avait toujours été sa façon préféré de me saluer et la raison pour laquelle elle arrivait presque systématiquement en avance.

Sans surprise, Christopher eut le doit à la même chose.

\- Sois assuré de mon soutien, jeune homme, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Après un an passé à le voir tous les jours, devoir faire une révérence à Hadrian me parut encore plus étrange qu'avant, mais comme disait Nani, je n'étais pas celle qui fixait les règles du jeu.

Les arrivées se succédèrent rapidement après cela. Pansy me lança un regard entendu en remarquant Chris, Regina Zabini nous détailla avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux noirs, Lady Greengrass et ses filles firent comme si tout était normal, Millicent ne sembla rien remarquer tant elle paraissait fâchée avec sa mère, Sven sembla tenté de demander des explications sur le champ, et seuls Vincent et Gregory demandèrent ouvertement à Chris comment s'était passée son année à Durmstrang.

Etant donné que Théodore Nott avait prévenu qu'il le pourrait pas venir, Deloris et sa mère furent les dernières à arriver.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, Lestrange ! siffla-t-elle tandis que nous descendions les escaliers du perron pour rejoindre le parc.

Il faisait un temps magnifique et Nani avait installé un salon d'été à l'ombre des arbres.

\- Ma tante m'a demandé de ne rien dire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca ne t'a pas toujours gênée de lui désobéir.

\- Cette fois, c'est différent.

\- Ah bon ? En quoi ?

\- Parce que Christopher m'a demandé de ne rien dire non plus.

\- Je suis aussi son amie !

Je préférai me taire, au risque d'être désagréable. Deloris et Christopher n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches et j'étais convaincue qu'elle aurait arrêté de le fréquenter s'il était resté à Poudlard, sous prétexte qu'il était à Poufsouffle.

Sans le savoir, Pansy m'offrit une parfaite diversion en m'attrapant par les épaules.

\- Tu as l'air de t'être bien remise de ta pétrification, petite.

\- J'ai vu pire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que tu es une dure à cuir.

\- J'ai appris avec la meilleure.

Ma réplique lui arracha un sourire carnassier. Malgré tous les efforts de sa mère, Pansy avait longtemps était un garçon manqué, sûrement parce qu'elle avait très vite compris que c'était ce qui la mettait le plus facilement hors d'elle. Comme elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Draco, et que je le suivais partout à une certaine époque, je devais souvent relever des défis stupides pour avoir le droit de jouer avec eux.

Le répit fut toutefois de courte durée. Pansy rejoignit Draco et Blaise, s'installant entre eux deux malgré leurs protestations, et je pus même pas m'asseoir à côté de Christopher puisqu'il était assis sur un fauteuil à une place. Sven n'attendit même pas que les Elfes aient servi les rafraîchissements pour interroger Christopher.

\- Alors, Durmstrang, c'est comment ?

Christopher soupira et je ne pus que lui sourire tristement quand il se tourna vers moi. Si je pouvais peut-être convaincre Deloris de ne pas tout raconter une fois à Poudlard, c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il leur dirait.

\- Repose-moi la question dans un an, Avery, marmonna-t-il.

Un silence abasourdi suivit sa réponse. Hadrian ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela – après tout, sa mère était au courant, peut-être l'avait-elle prévenu –, Sven parût soudainement gêné et Deloris en perdit sa langue.

\- Tu étais où, si tu n'étais pas à Durmstrang ? Beauxbâtons ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Christopher eut un rire étrange, que je ne lui avais jamais entendu, et qui me laissa avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- Même toi, tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ça, Yaxley. Je suis sûr que tu sais où j'étais.

Son ton cassant et la méchanceté de ses paroles étaient si contraires à ses habitudes que plus personne n'osa lui poser d'autres questions.

Plus personne n'osa tellement parler non plus et j'eus l'impression de passer la plus longue après-midi de toute ma vie.

…

 **Lundi 28 Juin 1993, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre.**

Fleury et Botts n'avait vraiment pas une sélection intéressante en Métamorphose, ou du reste, les choix proposés n'auraient ravi que Deloris.

Je reposai le _Petit précis de la métamorphose capillaire_ avec un soupir. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que j'étais venue chercher ici quand j'avais demandé à ma tante de faire un arrêt dans la librairie. En parcourant la bibliothèque du manoir, je m'étais vite rendue compte que les Malefoy ne s'était intéressés qu'au droit et à l'histoire au cours des siècles. Si cela faisait le bonheur de Christopher – un peu moins dernièrement –, j'avais rapidement lu les rares volumes sur la Métamorphose – essentiellement deux anciens manuels d'Abraxas et des sorts pratiques pour changer une décoration l'espace d'une soirée –.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard me manquait et j'étais de plus en plus tentée d'envoyer un hibou au professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle m'envoie de quoi approfondir mes connaissances théoriques. J'avais manqué quatre semaines de cours, sûrement n'y verrait-elle aucun inconvénient.

\- Pardon, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me résignai à m'éloigner pour retrouver Nani mais j'eus tout juste le temps de me pousser pour éviter les livres qui faillirent bien m'assommer.

\- Oh, pardon ! Ca va ?

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtue d'une tenue moldue et aux cheveux d'un rose bonbon percutant.

Elle me renvoya la même expression choquée que je devinais sur mon visage et je me surpris à me demander à quel point nous nous ressemblions.

Après tout, elle était autant une Black que moi, et à la différence de Nani, Androméda Tonks aurait pu passer pour la sœur jumelle de ma mère.

\- Dora, tu as trouvé ton livre ?

La voix nous arracha un même sursaut.

Comme à chaque fois que je l'apercevais dans le monde sorcier – une occurrence plutôt rare puisqu'elle vivait dans un village moldu d'après Nani – je ne pus contenir l'embardée de mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

Parce qu'à deux ou trois détails près, c'était comme si Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait en face de moi, et même si ma mère devait avoir beaucoup changé avec Azkaban, elle aurait dû ressembler à la femme qui me détaillait ouvertement.

Elle me rendit mon regard scrutateur avec une intensité qui me mis mal à l'aise.

\- Ma très chère _nièce..._

Une grimace m'échappa malgré moi et un sourire froid étira les lèvres d'Androméda.

\- Contrairement à ce que pense Narcissa, il faut un peu plus qu'une brûlure sur une tapisserie pour changer certaines choses. Tu as commencé Poudlard cette année, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai la tête, trop surprise qu'elle se souvienne de ce détail pour articuler une réponse.

\- Quelle maison ?

\- Serpentard.

\- Évidemment... Narcissa t'a appris ta place.

Il y avait tellement de déception dans sa voix que je glissai un regard vers Nymphadora pour voir si j'étais la seule à trouver cela étrange. En voyant ses sourcils froncés et la façon dont elle fixait sa mère, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, je sentis ma curiosité se réveiller.

Qu'avait-elle sous-entendu exactement ?

\- Alya ? Je vais payer. As-tu trouvé... Oh. Androméda, Miss Tonks. Quelle surprise.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Le ton d'Androméda s'était fait accusateur et son regard assombri par la colère fit un étrange aller-retour entre Nani et moi. Je vis ma tante se crisper du coin de l'oeil.

\- J'ai appris votre admission à l'Académie des Aurors, Miss Tonks. Félicitations.

Nymphadora semblait aussi perdue que moi et elle bredouilla un _merci_ avec un temps de retard, ce que ma tante ne sembla même pas remarquer.

J'aurais mis ma baguette à brûler que mes deux tantes avaient une conversation silencieuse, dont Androméda fut la première à se lasser.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Narcissa. Alya a bien changé.

\- Elle a grandi.

Sa voix était glaciale.

\- Je parie qu'elle a le caractère de son père.

\- Je ne te savais pas si proche de Rodolphus.

Androméda eut un rictus et ma tante attrapa mon épaule pour me tirer vers elle.

\- Nous sommes attendues. Une excellente journée à vous deux.

Ma tante me poussa littéralement devant elle et nous rejoignîmes Draco et Christopher au pas de course. Mon cousin et mon ami attendaient près de la caisse, plusieurs livres chacun dans leurs mains. Nani paya avec des gestes fébriles et Draco haussa un sourcil dans ma direction pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour que Nani perde son sang-froid.

Faute de mieux, j'haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas du tout compris ce à quoi je venais d'assister, à part que cela avait un rapport avec mon père. Peut-être avait-elle été amie avec lui pendant ses études ? Mais quand bien même, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Nani semblait vouloir être partout plutôt qu'ici.

Sachant que Draco allait exiger des détails si je lui racontais l'entrevue entre notre tante reniée et sa mère plus tard, je fis l'effort de me remémorer le plus de détails possibles, du choix des mots d'Androméda à l'expression ahurie de Nymphadora.

Peut-être saurait-il quelque chose que j'ignorais ? Avec le temps qu'il passait à écouter aux portes, cela ne me surprendrait pas.

Contrairement à ce que Nani avait laissé entendre à sa sœur, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous rendre dans d'autres magasins, à part le glacier pour que Draco puisse assouvir son addiction au sucre. A la vitesse où nous remontions la rue principale en direction des cheminées publiques, il y avait très peu de chances pour que ce soit le cas.

Mon cousin devrait se contenter d'un goûter préparé par les elfes.

Comme souvent, des personnes attendaient devant la majorité des cheminées, et Nani s'arrêta devant la première de libre. Les flammes vertes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre nous indiquèrent que quelqu'un n'allait pas tarder à arriver et elle nous obligea à reculer pour laisser la place libre. Certaines personnes étaient parfois désorientées après un long voyage et donnaient l'impression d'avoir été projetées hors de la cheminée à leur arrivée.

Ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa. Une silhouette menue, surmontée d'une tignasse d'un roux soutenu, tituba difficilement hors de l'âtre et s'écrasa durement au sol.

Draco et moi reconnurent sans mal Ginevra Weasley. Tandis que mon cousin ricanait un peu bêtement, je réussis à me contenter d'un sourire moqueur que je ravalai en surprenant le regard sévère de ma tante.

Nani s'approcha et aida la jeune fille à se relever.

\- Vous devriez éviter de fermer les yeux pendant le trajet, Miss Weasley.

C'était le conseil préféré de ma tante concernant les transports en poudre de Cheminette, et j'avais toujours trouvé qu'il ne servait à rien.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de ma fille !

Trop occupés à détailler Ginevra Weasley, aucun d'entre nous n'avait remarqué que les flammes étaient devenues vertes à nouveau et que Molly Weasley était apparue à son tour. Elle attrapa sa fille par l'épaule et la tira derrière elle, lui offrant la protection de son corps face à ma tante.

Nani se drapa dans sa fierté et toisa Molly Weasley avec dédain.

\- Il est inutile de sortir de vos gongs de la sorte, Madame Weasley. J'aidais juste votre fille à se relever.

\- Comme votre mari l'a aidée à obtenir ce carnet ensorcelé ?

Ma tante se figea, son regard se glaça, et elle dévisagea la sorcière avec attention.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez surprise ! Dumbledore nous a tout raconté ! C'est Lucius Malefoy qui a donné le carnet à ma petite Ginny !

\- Quel carnet ?

\- Le carnet qui l'a envoûtée et qui l'a poussée à rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets !

La colère embrasa soudainement le regard de ma tante, avant de s'étendre à chaque trait de son visage, et Molly Weasley eut le bon ton de reculer.

\- Les enfants, au manoir !

Sa voix était presque métallique et Christopher s'empressa de lui obéir.

\- Merci pour cette information, Madame Weasley. Soyez assurée que j'en ferai un excellent usage.

Je grimaçai et Draco pâlit à côté de moi. Oncle Lucius allait se faire écorcher vif.

...

 **Sans vouloir vous vendre du rêve, Narcissa va tellement lui faire payer ! (J'en suis toujours pas remise moi-même, et j'ai écris 14 il y a un moment).**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **Maellyn et Christopher, mes deux choubichoux en or.**

 **\- Draco, ce gosse de riche pourri gâté qui est parfois une tête à claque, mais qui prend les intérêts de Maellyn très à cœur.**

 **\- Christopher, qui n'est pas complètement remis de sa mauvaise année.**

 **\- Le retour des Tonks et la révélation d'Andy.**

Je prends encore des câlins pour Christopher cette semaine (ça ne pourra pas lui faire de mal) et je prends aussi les paris sur la vengeance de Narcissa concernant le carnet (faites preuve d'imagination, parce qu'elle ne s'en est pas privé!).

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté de mon UA : **There will be time.**

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Sérieux, j'ai besoin de motivation pour continuer 32.**

Pour rappel donc :

\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT (le fameux UA).

\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.

 **A très vite les loulous !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 15/06/2018**


	14. Dark Matter : Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juliette :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Il s'en passe des choses dès que mes persos ont le champ libre, hein ? ^^ Merci pour Christopher (il est chou, mais il est incontrôlable aussi et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir beaucoup de mérite pour une grosse majorité de son développement o.O). Androméda a vraiment réalisé que sa nièce est Maellyn (il faudra attendre un peu pour en savoir plus) et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas anodin;) Encore merci pour ton enthousiasme et bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **AlouetteL, AndouilleEtSushi, Nymueh, Almayen, Juliette, Lyrumbra et Sundae Vanille** pour leur review. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Comment allez vous sous ce beau soleil et ces (trop?) nombreux matchs de foot ? xD

De mon côté, je suis en vacaaaaaaaaances ! Enfin ! Je ne sais pas si je vous inflige la trêve estivale cette année, je verrais selon que j'ai du réseau et le temps de mettre à jour dans un mois. Je ne promets rien, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre;)

Autre nouvelle, j'ai terminé 32 ! YAYE ME ! Il n'est pas si long (15k quand même, mais c'est plutôt court en vrai) et j'en suis satisfaite à 70%, ce qui n'est pas si mal. J'ai commencé 33 (500 mots et sûrement un futur poids lourd vu tout ce que je dois caser dedans).

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite. Sans vouloir vous vendre du rêve, Narcissa se venge !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Spéciale dédicace à mon petit-frère aujourd'hui, parce que non seulement il a décroché son bac avec mention bien, mais surtout parce qu'il fête ses 18 ans.**

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Samedi 3 Juillet 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Le seul bruit dans la salle à manger était celui des couverts d'argent sur la porcelaine fine et le craquement des légumes crus sous nos dents.  
Les yeux rivés sur mon assiette, je n'osais même plus glisser des regards vers Chris ou Draco, puisque j'avais été sèchement reprise en début de repas par mon oncle. Il avait inventé un précepte de bonne conduite au passage – « _une jeune file de bonne famille ne regarde que son assiette » –,_ ce que Nani n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Depuis, il s'était retranché derrière _La Gazette du Sorcier_ – quand bien même nous savions tous qu'il en avait terminé la lecture durant le petit-déjeuner – et Nani ne le lâchait pas du regard depuis l'autre bout de la table, réussissant à manger sa salade avec élégance sans regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

Je n'avais pas vu ma tante aussi en colère depuis des années – j'avais six ans et mon oncle m'avait rudement repris quand j'avais fait l'erreur d'appeler Nani « _maman »_ en sa présence – et à la différence de la dernière fois, mon oncle ne faisait absolument rien pour arrondir les angles.

Des cris que nous avions entendus avec Draco et Chris – jusqu'à ce qu'un sortilège d'insonorisation soit lancé – il s'était débarrassé du carnet de Jedusor comme elle le lui avait demandé, et il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il contenait.

Même Draco n'avait pas cru à ce mensonge, et il était plutôt naïf quand il s'agissait de son père.

Nani lui reprochait donc d'avoir donné un objet de magie noire à une enfant de onze ans – alors qu'ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet quand j'avais retrouvé le carnet dans les affaires de ma mère –, objet qui avait conduit à libérer un basilic millénaire dans une école remplie d'enfants innocents, et qui avait bien failli me coûter la vie. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait même pas été assez malin pour que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à lui. Combien de temps avant que les Aurors ne débarquent pour fouiller le manoir à nouveau et l'arrête comme dix ans plus tôt ?

\- J'emmène les enfants en vacances. Nous partons ce soir.

Draco, Christopher et moi nous figeâmes à cette annonce, avant d'échanger des regards le plus discrètement possible.

\- Excellente idée.

Son ton ironique tira un sourire en coin à ma tante.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas où je souhaite les emmener ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, une étrange impression dans un coin de mon cerveau. La voix de ma tante était bien trop mielleuse.

\- A quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme si mon avis avait la moindre importance. Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux au final.

\- Très bien. Parce que j'ai prévu une immersion dans la culture moldue pour ces jeunes gens. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils répètent les erreurs de certains.

Cette fois, Draco en lâcha ses couverts et Lucius rabattit le journal derrière lequel il se cachait. Son masque froid était tombé sous le coup de la surprise et il dardait un regard furieux sur ma tante.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas corrompre notre fils.

\- C'est amusant, c'est exactement ce que je veux t'empêcher de faire. Et comme tu l'as dit, Draco va venir avec moi car je fais toujours ce que je veux au final.

\- Pas cette fois !

Ma tante prit une bouchée de sa salade, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

J'étais sûre qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle à cet instant précis.

\- Si Draco ne vient pas avec moi, j'irai rendre une petite visite à ma nièce, au département des Aurors. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de connaître la liste de tous les artefacts que tu as conservé malgré ta promesse de t'en débarrasser l'été dernier. Avec un peu de chance, tu finiras sous les verrous et je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt pour te sortir de là cette fois-ci.

Le visage de mon oncle prit une violente couleur carmin et il quitta la table, puis la salle à manger, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est une blague, pas vrai ?

Draco semblait autant scandalisé que Christopher me parut ravi, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait exactement de ce que ses parents n'auraient jamais accepté de le voir faire.

\- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Draco ?

\- Je ne veux pas venir.

\- Je ne te demande pas ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas, Draco. Tant que tu ne seras pas majeur, tu feras ce que l'on te dit de faire, que cela te plaise ou non.

Il quitta la table à son tour, sans toutefois réussir sa sortie aussi bien que son père. Nani secoua la tête, visiblement lassée des éclats de Lucius et Draco.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à ce que vous aussi fassiez la tête ?

\- Aucun risque, Lady Malefoy, répondit aussitôt Christopher.

Mon inquiétude pour lui s'allégea soudainement quand je surpris le large sourire qui éclairait son visage.

\- Visiterons-nous Paris ?

\- Ce sera même notre premier arrêt. Je dois faire quelques achats afin d'adapter vos gardes robes. Il est donc inutile que vous vous chargiez. Nous passerons deux semaines en Bulgarie, Christopher. Monsieur Vasilovitch croit en l'immersion pour progresser en langue.

Christopher fit la moue. Il était chaque jour un peu plus résigné à l'idée d'étudier à Durmstrang et avait même cessé de mentionner Beauxbâtons.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous n'aurons plus de leçons ?

Je n'avais pas essayé de cacher l'espoir dans ma question. Nani nous avait préparé un emploi du temps qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux de Poudlard, et cela serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- Bien sûr que non. Monsieur Vasilovitch et Miss Ross ont déjà accepté de nous accompagner pour toute la durée du séjour. Madame Garnier sera avec nous à Paris, puis va s'arranger pour nous rejoindre une fois par semaine pour que vous puissiez revoir vos langues anciennes. Pour ce qui est du français, vous devriez suffisamment le pratiquer pour que cela ne soit pas un problème.

Nani ne détailla pas plus notre programme et s'enquit plutôt des progrès de Christopher en bulgare ou dans les leçons que lui donnaient Miss Ross. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille discrète : j'allais visiter le Paris moldu dès demain ! Il y avait tellement d'endroits dont j'avais entendu parler – la tour Eiffel, le Louvre, Notre-Dame – et j'allais les voir de mes propres yeux, pas seulement à travers une photo trouvée au hasard dans une boutique de souvenirs sorciers.

Je connaissais assez Nani pour savoir que nous nous contenterions pas de déambuler dans les rues. Il y aurait de vraies visites, nous parlerions à des moldus, peut-être monterions-nous dans une _voiture,_ et après avoir visité quelques musées, même Draco oublierait d'être désagréable – Ashley Lamartine lui-même soutenait que l'Art moldu était sans pareil –. Sûrement, cela suffirait-il à satisfaire mon cousin.

\- N'oubliez pas de préparer vos affaires après vos leçons. Nous partons à dix-huit heures.

L'après-midi passa très vite après cela. Monsieur Vasilovitch eut l'air satisfait à la fin de la leçon et je m'appliquai plus que d'habitude avec Miss Calorney, puisque j'étais presque certaine que je ne toucherai plus un piano d'ici à notre retour.

Ma professeur de musique détestait voyager.

Une malle m'attendait au pied de mon lit, et je rassemblai consciencieusement mes affaires. Les cours que Deloris et Crystal avaient pris pour moi, de quoi terminer les devoirs donnés par mes professeurs, les trois livres de Métamorphose que Miss Ross m'avait apporté la veille, mon dernier ouvrage de broderie, quelques romans parmi ceux qui prenaient la poussière dans ma bibliothèque...

J'hésitai devant ma penderie. Nani avait semble-t-il prévu de nous acheter des vêtements moldus mais il me fallait tout de même quelques tenues en attendant. Si celles que nous avions trouvé à Paris pendant les vacances s'imposaient, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ma tante avait en tête pour les semaines à venir.

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps puisque des coups légers furent donnés sur la porte de ma chambre et Nani entra. Contrairement aux derniers jours, elle semblait d'une excellente humeur – sûrement parce qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la vengeance parfaite – et j'avais hâte de partir. Sans oncle Lucius, j'étais certaine de ne pas revivre une scène semblable à celle de Paris, et je n'aurais pas à endurer ses remarques.

Ma tante glissa un œil dans ma malle et approuva son contenu d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu es plus raisonnable que Draco, dit-elle en s'approchant de ma penderie. Il croit encore que je vais le laisser seul à l'hôtel sous prétexte qu'il fait la tête.

Elle sélectionna mes robes d'été les plus passe partout, deux plus chaudes, une cape couleur crème qui allait avec tout, et plusieurs paires de chaussures.

\- Je te laisse terminer pour le reste. N'oublie pas tes affaires de plage, j'ai bien envie de passer quelques jours en bord de mer. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas profité des bienfaits du soleil italien. Tu peux garder cette tenue pour le voyage, il sera trop tard pour une quelconque visite à notre arrivée.

Je pris le temps de ranger mes affaires correctement – cela faisait bien longtemps que les Elfes avaient pour ordre de nous laisser nous débrouiller, Draco et moi – et je me décidai à répondre à la dernière lettre de Deloris avant de partir, arrivée ce matin. Mon amie avait mis un certain temps à passer au-dessus mes cachotteries concernant Christopher, et j'avais la nette impression qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus le mentionner jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sans que je ne sache dire si c'était parce que je ne l'avais pas mise dans la confidence, ou parce que Chris s'était montré cassant avec elle.

\- Tu es prête, Aly ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux de mon parchemin pour savoir que Christopher souriait, et j'eus une prière silencieuse à l'attention de Viviane.

Puisse-t-elle permettre que ce voyage lui fasse oublier son année affreuse.

\- Tu crois que je peux envoyer une lettre à mes parents pour leur dire où Lady Malefoy nous emmène ?

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi, heureuse de retrouver mon meilleur ami, savourant une complicité que je craignais avoir perdu. Chris n'était plus tout à fait le même, mais le voir aussi détendu, le regard brillant de malice, me prouva que mon meilleur ami n'était pas non plus devenu un étranger.

Il y avait de l'espoir.

\- Imagine la tête des miens, répondis-je finalement.

Ce fut à son tour de rire.

\- L'unique héritière de la famille Lestrange dans le monde moldu. Ça pourrait faire la une de _La Gazette._

 _-_ Je crois que c'est pour cela que Nani va éviter Londres. Je dois aller donner ça à Echo avant le départ.

Je surpris son regard sur ma lettre.

\- Hadrian m'a écrit l'autre jour.

\- Que te voulait-il ?

\- Juste prendre des nouvelles.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Hadrian ne prend jamais de nouvelles de personne.

\- Je pense que sa mère lui a demandé d'entretenir une correspondance avec moi.

Sachant que Caelina était sans doute la meilleure amie de ma tante, cela ne serait pas étonnant. Toutefois, Hadrian et Chris n'avaient jamais été très proches, et ils allaient très vite tomber à court de sujet de conversation : Hadrian aimait le Quidditch, l'histoire et s'intéressait de plus en plus à la politique... Cela ne laissait pas grand choix à Christopher.

\- Il se lassera avant toi, promis-je, avant de quitter ma chambre pour le bureau de ma tante.

Même si ma lettre était adressée à Deloris, je devais tout de même lui demander l'autorisation avant de l'envoyer. Echo, sa chouette hulotte, refusait catégoriquement de rester dans la volière, avec Helios, le hibou d'oncle Lucius.

Je trouvais aussi qu'il était aussi insupportable que son propriétaire...

La porte du bureau de ma tante était entrouverte et des éclats de voix m'indiquèrent qu'elle était en pleine discussion. Je tendis l'oreille, déjà certaine de reconnaître la voix de mon oncle – leurs disputes n'étaient pas toujours synonymes de cris – et je me stoppai sur le pas de la porte, aux aguets.

Ecouter aux portes n'était ni poli, ni digne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille mais, comme disait Draco, le tout était de ne pas se faire prendre.

Et puis, c'était un talent indispensable à maîtriser si l'on souhaitait survivre à Serpentard.

\- _… j'aurais aimé savoir, Narcissa ! C'est tout ! Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, j'ai au moins gagné ce droit-là !_

Ce n'était pas du tout la voix de mon oncle. Celle-ci était absolument féminine et définitivement énervée.

 _\- Savoir ? Et que cela t'aurait-il apporté ? Tu n'aurais pas pu être dans sa vie comme je ne suis pas dans celle de Nymphadora !_

Je dus plaquer une main sur ma bouche pour contenir ma surprise. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'Androméda Tonks ?

Ma tante était-elle encore en contact avec elle ?

Que faisait-elle ici, au manoir ?

 _\- N'essaie pas de jouer la carte des apparences avec moi, Narcissa ! Je me suis inquiétée !_

 _\- C'est pourtant la première fois que tu mentionnes cette histoire ! Je doute que tu aies eu des difficultés à trouver le sommeil ces dix dernières années._

Un silence suivit la réplique de ma tante. Sans les voir, j'aurai pu mettre ma baguette à brûler que les deux sœurs étaient en train de s'affronter du regard, l'air aussi hargneux l'une que l'autre.

Finalement, il y eut soupir et le discret raclement d'une chaise sur le parquet.

 _\- Sirius est-il au courant ?_

Il y avait encore beaucoup de colère dans la voix d'Androméda quand celle de ma tante sonnait lasse.

 _\- Évidemment... Ne fait pas cette tête là, notre cousin n'a jamais eu eu pour habitude de réfléchir avant d'agir._

Le ton moqueur de Nani était trop froid pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple boutade. Je savais trop bien qu'il était toujours assorti d'un regard au moins glacial, sinon provocateur, et rares étaient ceux qui osaient le soutenir.

Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte !

 _\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait me trahir à nouveau, mais je vois que j'avais tord._

Le silence s'éternisa, de toute évidence très lourd.

Puis un nouveau soupir, différent de ceux de Nani.

\- _Qui d'autre est au courant ?_

 _\- Minerva McGonagall._

 _\- Tu vas lui dire ?_

 _\- Un jour... Mais pas tout de suite... Pas tant que la menace ne sera pas complètement écartée._

 _\- Quelle menace ?_

 _\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Le délicat _pop_ qui suivait les apparitions des Elfes de Maison dans une pièce m'arracha un sursaut et mon cœur fit une embardée.

\- Miss Alya, votre malle est-elle prête ? Tabby doit apporter tous les bagages dans le hall.

\- Oui, je...

L'Elfe me dévisageait avec ses grand yeux bleus globuleux, un léger plis entre ses sourcils épars. Je déglutis.

Tabby savait parfaitement ce que j'étais en train de faire depuis quelque minutes. Je baissai les yeux.

\- Tabby peut se charger de la lettre de Miss Alya, si Miss Alya le souhaite.

\- Merci, Tabby.

Ma voix était tremblante et je sentais une désagréable chaleur brûler mes joues. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour m'éloigner en direction de ma chambre. Il valait mieux que je me fasse oublier jusqu'au départ.

Parce qu'il était évident que je n'étais pas censée surprendre la conversation entre mes deux tantes.

…

 **Lundi 5 Juillet 1993, Paris, France.**

Le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir me laissait dubitative.

Le _short_ – le nom n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité – était en _jean_ – une matière d'un joli bleu, rugueuse et étonnamment épaisse – et ne couvrait que la moitié de mes cuisses. Le chemisier était, lui, plus élégant. Le col rond était décoré de perles, le tissu était aérien – j'avais rarement eu l'occasion d'en porter d'aussi légers – mais laissait mes épaules nues.

Nani n'allait jamais accepter que je porte quelque chose d'aussi déshabillé dans la rue. Même mes pyjamas couvraient plus de peau et seule ma famille – et mes camarades de dortoir – pouvaient me voir dedans.

Dans quel monde les moldus vivaient-ils ?

\- Alya, dépêche-toi ! Les garçons ont déjà essayé trois tenues chacun !

Si mes hésitations prenaient plus de temps que la mauvaise volonté de Draco, je devais effectivement faire quelque chose.

Je jetai un dernier regard dans le miroir. Une telle tenue aurait scandalisé toute la société Sang-Pur, même une femme aussi légère que Regina Zabini, et cette pensée m'arracha un sourire en coin. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout ?

\- Tu es ravissante, ma douce. Tourne sur toi-même pour que je puisse voir !

Je m'exécutai, un peu maladroitement. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter des pantalons, et encore moins dans ce genre de tissu.

\- La taille est bonne ?

\- Je pense...

\- Très bien. Je vais prendre les autres couleurs que vous m'avez montrée. Pouvez-vous prévoir des hauts pour les accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr.

La femme qui nous avait guidé jusqu'à cette boutique – Chanel – prit note de la demande de ma tante sur un élégant carnet, et je la dévisageai dans le reflet des nombreux miroirs. Elle était un peu plus âgée que Nani et, ses cheveux bruns coupés courts – comme un homme – réussissaient toutefois à mettre en valeur son visage. Sa tenue était simple – une robe ajustée et des talons aiguilles – mais élégante.

Et elle était moldue.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment Nani avait été mise en contact avec elle – peut-être par l'hôtel même si Christopher me soutenait que Miss Ross s'en était chargée – mais j'étais certaine qu'elle était moldue.

Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps en présence d'une moldue et, contrairement à tout ce qu'oncle Lucius avait pu un jour soutenir, la femme ne semblait ni stupide, ni difforme, et ne dégageait aucune mauvaise odeur.

Elle avait un œil sûr quand il s'agissait de choisir la taille des vêtements – les moldus pratiquaient le sur-mesure, mais Nani ne souhaitait pas s'attarder et la femme nous avait conseillé du prêt-à-porter – et plutôt bon goût.

Ma tante portait une robe vaporeuse resserrée à la taille, aux motifs fleuris, qui flattait particulièrement bien son teint.

\- Ah, Draco, excellent. Bien mieux que la précédente.

Je me tournai vers mon cousin et croisait son regard affable. D'ordinaire, il aimait plutôt bien faire les boutiques – il perdait rarement une occasion d'être vu à son avantage – sauf qu'il avait décidé qu'il serait imperméable à la mode moldue, trouvant toujours quelque chose à redire sur la coupe, la couleur, la matière. S'il pensait que Nani allait le laisser à l'hôtel s'il n'avait rien de correct à se mettre, il fut rapidement rassuré sur ce point. Ma tante avait laissé entendre qu'elle le laisserait se ridiculiser aux yeux des moldus s'il insistait à porter des tenues sorcières.

Comme souvent, menacer sa fierté avait été suffisant pour le rendre raisonnable.

\- Je ressemble à un épouvantail.

\- Un épouvantail de luxe dans ce cas, jeune homme.

La moldue ignora le regard sombre de mon cousin. De toute évidence, elle avait vu des clients plus difficiles.

Christopher sortit à son tour. Si son short ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Draco, il avait une chemise aux motifs bien plus audacieux – des arabesques dans un camaïeu de rouge – ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc. Il était bien loin des tenues sobres et datées que sa mère achetait pour lui.

\- Parfait, Christopher.

Les essayages durèrent une bonne heure encore. J'essayai une dizaine de modèles de jupes avant que la styliste trouve enfin celle qui m'allait le mieux, mais aussi des robes, quelques pantalons et plusieurs paires de chaussures.

J'étais étonnée par la variété des tissus – j'étais habituée à la soie, au coton et au lin, mais les moldus ne s'arrêtaient pas à ceux-là – et surtout les couleurs. Les modèles sorciers privilégiaient des tons neutres et unis, et les décorations se retrouvaient dans les détails – des broderies, des perles, de la dentelle –. Je n'avais jamais porté de motifs aussi différents.

Quand nous quittâmes la boutique, plusieurs paquets chacun dans les bras, Nani avait déboursé une somme considérable et la vendeuse avait eu l'air surprise qu'elle paye avec les morceaux de papier que ma tante avait été récupéré le matin même.

J'étais presque certaine qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu autant. Plus que le montant, ce fut cette certitude qui me fit comprendre que ma tante n'avait pas fait preuve de retenue, sans doute parce qu'elle payait avec l'or des Malefoy.

Mon oncle allait devenir fou en s'apercevant qu'une somme importante de ses coffres avait été écoulée dans le monde moldu.

\- J'ai une petite faim, Madame Colette. Sans doute connaissez-vous une adresse où nous pourrions déguster quelque chose de sucré ?

La moldue était donc bien plus qu'une styliste. Une voiture noire nous attendait devant la boutique – bien plus longue que les autres qui passaient dans la rue et étonnamment spacieuse –. Tandis que nous nous installions à l'arrière, Madame Colette prit place à l'avant aux côtés du chauffeur.

\- _L'Hôtel Daniel, rue Fréderic-Bastiat._

Il s'avéra plus tard que l'hôtel Daniel servait un excellent thé, accompagné par des pâtisseries françaises encore plus délicieuses que celles auxquelles nous avait habitués les chefs de Gusteau. Mon cousin oublia d'être de mauvaise humeur et ma tante me glissa un clin d'oeil.

…

 **Samedi 10 Juillet 1993, Paris, France.**

Les dernières marches furent les plus difficiles à gravir. La bourrasque de vent qui m'accueillit fut la bienvenue tandis que je titubais jusqu'à la rambarde, mes cuisses à l'agonie et mes poumons en feu.

\- Tu as perdu, cousine !

En temps normal, Draco aurait mérité un regard noir. Évidemment qu'il avait gravi les cent vingt-cinq marches qui menaient jusqu'au troisième étage plus vite que moi ! Il avait de plus longues jambes pour commencer et certainement une meilleur condition physique pour continuer.

Seulement, le pari qu'il m'avait lancée juste avant de disparaître dans les escaliers – un privilège que Nani avait chargé Miss Colette de négocier – n'avait plus la moindre importance face au spectacle qui récompensait nos efforts.

Tout Paris était à nos pieds, et la vue était encore plus belle que celle du deuxième étage. Le Champ de Mars ressemblait à un tapi vert démesuré, à l'usage exclusif de la tour Eiffel la Seine n'était plus qu'un modeste ruban gris, et le dédale des rues donnait l'impression que le découpage de la ville avait été réalisé par un artiste.

Mon cœur battait vite et fort dans ma poitrine, et ce n'était plus à cause de la course effrénée dans les escaliers.

Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais toujours rêvé de partir à la découverte du Paris moldu, ou simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une ville magnifique, gorgée d'histoire et de bâtiments sans pareil dans le monde sorcier, mais je n'arrivais pas à me lasser du spectacle sous mes yeux.

Je fis le tour de la terrasse lentement, une main sur la rambarde, savourant la froideur du métal sous ma peau, et m'énumérant en silence les lieux que nous avions visités durant la semaine.

Le Sacré-Coeur et le quartier pittoresque du Marais l'impressionnante avenue des Champs-Elysées le musée du Louvre – que Draco avait adoré – le Panthéon le majestueux Arc de Triomphe ou encore la cathédrale de Notre-Dame.

Ce n'était pas tout bien sûr. Il y avait eu la découverte du jardin des Plantes la veille, où nous avions appris que les plantes moldues étaient aussi mystérieuses que les nôtres, ou encore la visite atypique que Miss Colette avait déniché à l'intention de Christopher, pour qu'il puisse en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de la ville.

Je n'avais jamais autant marché de ma vie – il n'y avait pas d'endroits aussi grands réservés aux sorciers – et sans l'ombre d'oncle Lucius, l'humeur de tous était plus légère. Christopher souriait constamment, Draco semblait être redevenu le petite garçon curieux avec qui j'avais grandi, et même Nani semblait plus détendue.

C'étaient sans doute les meilleures vacances que je n'avais jamais passé, et cela faisait à peine une semaine que nous étions partis. Le reste de l'été s'annonçait particulièrement inoubliable...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'étais arrivée près de Christopher, en pleine discussion avec Miss Ross – sa préceptrice connaissait bien Paris et nous accompagnait dans nos visites à travers la capitale. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception – et mon ami pointait un amas de lumières multicolores au loin.

\- La Foire du Trône, je pense. C'est un rassemblement de manèges.

\- Des manèges ?

Miss Ross me dévisagea et je me tendis. Elle avait beau porter des lunettes de soleil pour cacher son œil magique, savoir qu'il était là me laissait toujours une drôle d'impression.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes deux novices... Il s'agit de machines diverses et de stands divertissants. Par exemple, il y a un mini train qui parcourt un circuit, ou bien on peut tirer à la carabine et remporter un prix... Ce genre de choses.

\- Cela m'a l'air stupide, grogna Draco.

\- Il me semble avoir entendu cet exact même commentaire avant que nous n'entrions dans le musée d'Orsay.

Mon cousin rougit et s'empressa de s'éloigner. Miss Ross avait l'air particulièrement satisfaite d'elle-même et Chris et moi échangeâmes un rire complice.

Bien évidement, Draco essayait de porter le plus de critiques possibles concernant le monde moldu – de l'odeur des rues, aux bruits des voitures, sans oublier le manque de savoir vivre des parisiens – sauf que, de temps en temps, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de reconnaître des qualités – l'art, l'architecture, les pâtisseries, la musique – et Miss Ross se montrait alors sans pitié.

\- Tu penses que ta tante accepterait de nous y emmener ? me demanda Christopher.

A la différence de Draco, Chris ne cachait pas son admiration pour le monde moldu. Tout l'intéressait – du fonctionnement de l'électricité au nombre de pots de peinture nécessaire pour repeindre la tour Eiffel – et il saisissait la moindre occasion pour essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

Nani avait dû soigner une entorse après qu'il ait essayé les planches à roulettes au jardin du Luxembourg, et l'exhortait maintenant à la prudence.

\- Vous emmener où ?

\- A la Foire du Trône, répondit Miss Ross pour lui. C'est un lieu d'amusement. Cela pourrait être une excellente façon de terminer ce séjour à Paris.

Ce rappel me tira une grimace. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de quitter Paris, même si Rome était magnifique et regorgeait de merveilles à sa façon.

Faire mieux que cette semaine me semblait impossible. Ces derniers jours étaient si irréels qu'ils ressemblaient plus à un rêve qu'à autre chose, à moins que ce soit peut-être le contraire.

Peut-être que ce que nous vivions depuis notre arrivée ressemblait plus à la réalité que les années qui les avaient précédées. Il n'y avait pas de règles de savoir vivre, il était inutile de surveiller chaque parole, même les tenues moldues étaient taillées pour la liberté puisqu'elles entravaient moins les mouvements.

Et si l'Italie me privait de cela ?

Je ravalai mon soupir et quittai mes pensées pour suivre la discussion entre ma tante et Miss Ross. Je m'étais promis de profiter au maximum de chaque seconde à Paris.

\- Très bien. Je pense que je vais regretter ce choix, mais allons-y. Je ne voudrais pas que mes chers enfants manquent une telle expérience.

Draco dévisagea un très long moment sa mère, comme s'il se demandait si elle n'était pas devenue folle à force d'être en contact avec les moldus. J'étais au moins aussi surprise que lui, puisque Nani ne nous avait pas habitués à des décisions aussi spontanées. D'ordinaire, nos vacances se déroulaient suivant un planning établi à l'avance.

Bien entendu, d'ordinaire, oncle Lucius était avec nous, et son absence était peut-être tout ce qu'il fallait à ma tante pour oublier de regarder sa montre.

Nous restâmes encore une longue demi-heure à détailler les environs, profitant du soleil magnifique pour prendre la mesure des trésors que nous avions vu, et de ceux pour lesquels nous devrions revenir.

La descente se fit en un instant grâce aux nombreux ascenseurs. Miss Colette nous attendait près de la voiture noire. Elle fit répéter ma tante quand elle lui demanda de nous conduire à la Foire du Trône.

\- Si vous souhaitez découvrir ce genre de divertissements, je peux vous arranger une journée à Disneyland Paris. Les infrastructures sont nettement plus sécurisées et la foule sera certainement plus à votre convenance.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas reporter notre départ. Je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien.

Miss Colette comprit qu'il n'était pas utile de discuter et indiqua la destination au chauffeur. Une fois encore, Miss Ross semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la tournure des événements, et j'aurais payé cher pour connaître le fond de ses pensées.

Le trajet prit à peine une heure, durant laquelle Draco fit en sorte de nous faire comprendre qu'il avait particulièrement faim, et qu'il espérait que la nourriture serait au moins à la hauteur.

Le spectacle qui m'attendait en sortant de la voiture était plus nouveau que tout ce que nous avions découvert au cours de la semaine. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Christopher ait remarqué les lumières depuis le sommet de la tour Eiffel. Partout où je posais mon regard, il y avait de la lumière : messages clignotants, guirlandes lumineuses, parois entières des stands, tout n'était qu'éclats aveuglants.

Le vacarme était déstabilisant : il y avait de la musique, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui pouvait passer à la radio magique mais aussi des bruits mécaniques qui provenaient des monstres de métal s'étalant à perte de vue je pouvais distinguer des cris – de joie et de peur mêlées –, sans oublier la rumeur des discussions.

Et les odeurs... Douce Viviane, je n'avais jamais rien senti de tel ! Je reconnaissais le parfum de Paris, mais il était englouti par des arômes puissants de sucre, de friture, de fumée et quelque chose d'autre, de plus métallique, qui devait provenir des machines.

Il y avait tellement de choses à voir que j'avais bien du mal à savoir où poser mes yeux. Deux grandes roues se détachaient nettement sur le ciel de plus en plus sombre, des monstres étranges surplombaient un bâtiment à ma droite, un train miniature passa à toute vitesse à ma gauche et un homme fabriquait des espèces de nuages rose.

Ce n'était pas le plus surprenant. Je n'avais jamais vu un bateau voler, un plateau tourner à cette vitesse ou un signe aussi immense.

\- Merlin, quel est cet endroit ?

Je pris conscience que nous nous étions arrêtés sans nous concerter, fixant avec inquiétude les mouvements chaotiques d'une immense barre fixée à des piliers qui tanguaient dangereusement. Des personnes étaient installées dans des sièges et hurlaient à s'en briser les cordes vocales, et je m'attendais à ce que quelque chose se décroche à tout instant, quand les mouvements ralentirent et que la partie principale se posa au sol avec douceur.

\- Des gens payent pour monter dans un truc pareil ? s'indigna Draco.

\- Vous ne tarderez pas à les imiter, répondit Miss Ross, un large sourire sur le visage. Nous devrions manger d'abord.

Ma tante approuva et nous reprîmes notre chemin à travers les nombreux stands. Tous les manèges n'avaient pas pour but de provoquer des crises cardiaques, et certains avaient même l'air amusant à faire.

\- La vue doit être très belle depuis tout là-haut, me glissa Chris.

De loin, la roue aux nacelles multicolores semblait assez haute mais de près, elle était simplement immense.

\- Nani nous laissera essayer celui-ci.

\- Pas les autres ?

Je lui désignai une roue d'une toute autre sorte. Si elle commençait à tourner à l'horizontale – et très vite – elle se redressait lentement pour trouver la station verticale.

\- Pas tous, je ne pense pas.

Christopher eut une moue déçue, qui disparut quand ma tante nous appela pour choisir notre repas.

A l'odeur de fumée, je devinai qu'il s'agissait de grillades, mais il n'y avait aucune table aux alentours. Une femme passa près de nous, une barquette en plastique remplie de frites et deux saucisses. Elle n'avait même pas de couverts.

\- Je ne vais pas manger avec les doigts !

\- Et bien tu ne mangeras pas beaucoup. Toute la nourriture ici est du même acabit. Pas de repas gastronomique ce soir.

Draco devait être vraiment affamé car il se résigna à prendre un sandwich – en grommelant – et je l'imitai dans son choix à contre-cœur. Si Christopher était sérieux quand il affirmait vouloir essayer le plus de manèges possible, je n'étais pas certaine que me goinfrer soit une très bonne idée.

Après notre repas – que nous avions avalé en continuant notre balade – Miss Ross nous servit de guide. Pour notre toute première expérience sur un manège moldu, elle choisit le carrousel, et je me hissai sur le dos d'un cheval en bois à l'allure magnifique entre elle et ma tante. Christopher était un peu plus loin dans un avion et Draco était dans un carrosse – qui ressemblait le plus à un siège –. Il n'était pas question de vitesse ou de nous retrouver à l'envers. Nous tournions en rond, solidement accrochés, mais le moment était agréable. Nani ressemblait à ces dames nobles dont nous avions vu les portraits au musée du Louvre.

Après avoir testé la grande roue – un manège toujours aussi peu inquiétant et qui nous avait offert une vue immanquable sur Paris –, mon cousin recommença à se plaindre.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de tout cela. C'est ennuyeux !

Sa mère secoua la tête.

\- Les attractions plus intéressantes sont nettement plus violentes, répondit Miss Ross après avoir échangé un regard avec ma tante. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous supportiez l'expérience.

Draco releva le menton.

\- Si ces moldus peuvent le faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions avoir peur.

\- Très bien. Le train fantôme alors, pour commencer.

Il s'avéra que le train fantôme n'était même pas hanté par de vrais fantômes. Les moldus profitaient de l'obscurité et de la musique inquiétante pour surgir des décors en hurlant. Le fait qu'ils étaient déguisés ajoutait à l'effet de surprise, mais j'avais juste sursauté à quelques reprises. Je venais de passer un an dans un château véritablement hanté, où sévissait un esprit frappeur et où un monstre sanguinaire s'en prenait à des enfants. Les moldus devraient se montrer un peu plus imaginatifs pour vraiment me terrifier.

Je ne compris que plus tard que Miss Ross avait fait exprès de choisir un manège juste un peu plus terrifiant pour endormir la méfiance de mon cousin. Tandis que nous nous installions dans la roue qui passait de l'horizontal à la verticale en tournant à une grande vitesse, l'expression de Draco était particulièrement ennuyée.

Il pensait certainement que rien ne l'impressionnerait, quand bien même il avait certainement assisté à ce que le manège faisait – Nani l'avait vu et avait refusé de s'y risquer, arguant qu'elle était trop vieille pour ce genre de choses –.

Je vis l'hésitation passer sur son visage quand l'un des employés passa pour vérifier que le harnais était bien fixé.

Je glissai un regard vers Christopher à ma droite. S'il était inquiet, il le cachait bien. Je savais qu'il était résolu à profiter le plus possible de ce que le monde moldu avait à lui offrir, juste parce qu'après avoir passé une année à entendre que les Sang-Purs étaient des dieux parmi les mortels, il avait une revanche à prendre sur ses parents. Je préférais le voir ainsi : curieux, détendu et heureux. Il n'avait pas été une seule fois de mauvaise humeur depuis notre arrivée à Paris, et conséquence naturelle, sa magie ne menaçait plus de lui échapper.

\- Ça va, Aly ?

J'haussai les épaules – autant que le harnais qui me maintenait plaquée au siège me le permettait – puis esquissai un sourire.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que de s'écraser dans un arbre, pas vrai ?

Il rit et je l'imitai. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur. Si le manège était si dangereux, je n'aurais pas vu autant de jeunes de mon âge en descendre. Personne n'avait vomi et c'étaient des cris d'amusement qui avaient raisonné un peu plus tôt. Je m'attendais à ressentir la même sensation qui accompagnait mes loopings dans le parc du manoir – quand j'avais encore le droit d'en faire –, rien de plus.

La roue se mit à tourner en douceur au départ, avant de prendre de plus en plus de vitesse, au point que je me sentais plaquée contre le dossier de mon fauteuil.

Puis la roue se redressa lentement, sans cesser de tourner, et j'eus l'impression d'avoir avalé des papillons. Je lâchai les poignées sur les côtés du siège et levai les mains en l'air, imitant la majorité des moldus.

Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres. A ma gauche, Draco était encore stoïque, mais je le connaissais assez pour deviner qu'il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il s'amusait. Christopher était toujours agrippé à son siège et un large sourire éclairait son visage.

Après que le manège se soit arrêté, j'étais bien décidée à affronter chacune des attractions les plus impressionnantes, juste pour me mesurer à la résistance des moldus, et trouver celle qui me donnerait l'impression d'être sur un balai lancé à pleine vitesse.

Après tout, c'était notre dernière nuit à Paris, et il fallait qu'elle soit mémorable.

…

 **Jeudi 15 Juillet 1993, Rome, Italie.**

Le soleil italien était beaucoup plus chaud que celui de Paris, et sans la fraîcheur du Tibre, la chaleur aurait sans doute été étouffante. Le bateau que Nani avait loué descendait au fil de l'eau, nous offrant un point de vue remarquable sur la ville. Des bâtiments magnifiques s'élevaient de part et d'autre, leur silhouette se découpant sur le ciel bleu.

Ici, même les pierres utilisées pour les constructions avaient la couleur du soleil et la douceur de la chaleur.

Rome n'avait pas encore réussi à voler la première place à Paris, mais notre séjour était aussi agréable, ponctué de nombreuses visites dans des musées regorgeant d'art et d'histoire, le tout baigné de soleil et bercé par la langue chantante des habitants.

A mesure que les jours s'écoulaient loin de Londres, j'avais de moins en moins envie de rentrer en Angleterre.

Je me sentais mieux ici, entourée par ma tante, mon cousin et Christopher, qu'au manoir – malgré le fait que j'y avais grandi – ou à Poudlard, sans toutefois réussir à mettre des mots sur les raisons derrière cela. Peut-être était-ce dû au soleil, ou au fait que nous transgressions la nature même de notre éducation en apprenant à connaître une fraction du monde moldu, ou simplement parce qu'oncle Lucius n'était pas là, mais j'avais l'impression de m'être débarrassée d'un poids qui étouffait mon cœur.

\- Maman !

Le cri de Draco m'arracha à mes rêveries. Ma tante venait de verser une copieuse quantité de crème solaire sur le torse déjà bien rouge de mon cousin, et l'étalait avec application, ignorant ses tentatives pour la repousser.

\- C'est froid !

\- C'est un prix à payer si tu ne veux pas que ce soit horriblement chaud ce soir !

Draco surprit mon regard moqueur et plissa les yeux, avant de se redresser avec humeur.

\- Je peux le faire tout seul !

\- Évidemment. Tourne-toi un peu pour que je t'en mette dans le dos tant que nous y sommes.

Il grommela, bien sûr, même s'il savait que Nani avait raison. Il avait déjà pris des coups de soleil à Paris sans retenir la leçon, et continuait à exposer sa peau blanche aux rayons du soleil, comme si la perspective de ressembler à un homard trop cuit était réjouissante.

Ou alors, il digérait mal le fait que Christopher n'ait pas ce problème. A force de passer une bonne partie de nos journées à l'extérieur, mon ami avait gagné un joli bronzage qui tranchait nettement avec les mèches blondes dans ses cheveux châtains. En moins d'une semaine, l'Italie avait chassé les dernières marques des mois passés enfermés.

Quand Nani eut terminé de se battre avec Draco, elle s'installa à côté de moi et je la laissai me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Heureusement que tu es plus raisonnable, Maellyn.

Contrairement à Draco, j'avais gardé ma robe et enfilé un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil. Deloris ne manquerait certainement pas de me faire la morale quand elle me reverrait, elle qui considérait que des vacances réussies rimaient avec un bronzage marqué – quand bien même sa peau attirait encore plus les coups de soleil que celle de Draco –. J'avais pris quelques couleurs, comme ma tante, et cela me suffisait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais à la Foire du Trône.

Elle rit et mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres. Christopher, Draco et moi avions essayé beaucoup de manèges à sensations fortes, et j'avais été la seule à ne pas être trop malade pour monter sur le plus redoutable. Ma tante avait essayé de m'en dissuader puis m'avait reprochée de ne pas être raisonnable quand j'étais revenue, une profonde envie de vomir aux lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Tu as toujours eu une piètre notion du risque. C'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas perdu un membre à un moment donné.

\- Je ne suis pas en cristal.

\- Aucune femme Black ne l'est, ma douce. C'est dans notre sang.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais dire cela. Je n'étais toutefois pas surprise. Nani ne s'était jamais laissé faire, que ce soit par oncle Lucius ou par quiconque. Quand elle ne répondait pas ouvertement aux attaques, elle trouvait toujours un moyen pour se venger plus tard.

Et je ne l'avais sans doute jamais vu pleurer, ni perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Pour ce qui était des autres femmes Black, je n'avais connu que ma grande-tante Walburga, et elle était déjà malade à l'époque. Tout ce que je savais d'Androméda Tonks était qu'elle s'était rebellée contre sa famille et avait épousé un né-moldu.

Quant à ma mère, faible était sans doute le dernier adjectif auquel ceux qui l'avaient connue pensaient. Elle avait été une guerrière aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une sorcière accomplie et une duelliste de talent.

\- Est-ce que je ressemble à ma mère, Nani ?

Ma tante eut un soupir et caressa mes cheveux avant de répondre.

\- Pas physiquement, non, mais tu le sais... Tu as toutefois le caractère de notre famille. La fierté, l'entêtement, la passion, l'indépendance. Bellatrix et toi, vous avez toutes les deux un caractère affirmé, et une grande intelligence... Mais tu es plus sensible qu'elle. Ou du reste, tu t'autorises à être sensible. Bellatrix n'a jamais eu beaucoup de compassion, pour quiconque. C'est ce qui l'a conduit à sa perte.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je posais la question, et j'avais l'impression que ma tante me répondait aussi vaguement à chaque fois. Sûrement était-ce parce que penser à sa sœur lui était plus douloureux que ce qu'elle laissait voir. De manière générale, elle n'évoquait que très rarement les Black. Depuis la mort de Cassiopea, elle était la dernière à ne pas être en prison, ou renié.

Mon regard se posa sur mon cousin et je m'imaginai l'espace d'une seconde dans sa position. Draco m'était aussi cher qu'un frère, j'avais grandi avec lui. S'il terminait à Azkaban, j'aurais l'impression qu'on m'arracherait une part essentielle de ma vie.

Un frisson remonta ma colonne vertébrale et le bras de ma tante se resserra autour de mes épaules.

\- Personne ne te demande d'être comme elle, Maellyn. Tu dois devenir toi, ou tu finiras pas étouffer.

J'hochai la tête en silence. Je n'avais pas envie de marcher dans les pas de ma mère. Contrairement à Oncle Lucius, Nani ne m'avait jamais paru être très convaincue par la doctrine Sang-Pur, preuve en été le nombre de fois où elle avait repris Draco quand il se permettait des commentaire sur les Nés-Moldus. Naturellement, j'avais plutôt tendance à calquer mon jugement sur le sien – et ma modération ne manquait jamais d'agacer Deloris – et à mesure que je découvrais le monde des moldus, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on leur reprochait. Certes, il y avait eu les chasses aux sorcières, plusieurs siècles de cela, mais les moldus semblaient maintenant considérer que la magie était une idée folle.

J'étais certaine qu'ils se fichaient éperdument de nous. Pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ?

Sauf que je n'aurais peut-être pas le choix si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait un jour – Nani elle-même semblait croire à cette éventualité si j'en croyais la conversation que j'avais surprise – et que ma mère s'échappait d'Azkaban. J'étais sa fille unique, sa seule héritière, je devrais défendre l'honneur de mon nom.

Je profitai un long moment du silence. Il y avait le bruit des mouettes, celui de l'eau autour de nous, et la rumeur lointaine du monde moldu, mais Draco était retourné à sa sieste, et Christopher et Miss Ross étaient trop loin pour que leur discussion parvienne jusqu'à nous.

Définitivement, je voulais que ces vacances durent pour toujours.

\- Nani ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci, soufflai-je.

Je sentis son sourire contre ma joue.

\- De rien, ma douce. De rien...

…

 **Vendredi 23 Juillet 1993, Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

L'aube se levait sur Azkaban, et Sirius prit une profonde inspiration, savourant le répit qui se glissait jusque dans ses os quand l'étau des Détraqueurs se relâchait. Il quitta sa paillasse avec une grimace et attendit que le monde cesse de tourner autour de lui, avant de se rapprocher de la minuscule fenêtre, observant les environs du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quelque chose se préparait depuis quelques jours, et ce n'était pas la mort d'un prisonnier – les Détraqueurs devenaient excités dans ce cas-là, leur pouvoir plus écrasant –. D'ordinaire, il arrivait à apprendre quelque chose lors des rondes des gardiens, sauf que l'été était de retour et que ses geôliers prenaient des vacances qu'ils pensaient mérités. Comme il était le dernier de son couloir à avoir un peu de cohérence, il n'avait pas vu un autre être humain depuis au moins une semaine.

Les repas étaient donc apportés par les Détraqueurs et il leur trouvait un goût entre le lait rance et les œufs pourris, ce qui rendait le gruau infâme difficile à avaler, même pour Patmol.

Il détailla la mer déchaînée et les nuages sombres sans rien trouver d'anormale. Peut-être commençait-il enfin à s'imaginer d'autres choses que ses visions macabres – Regulus avait fait une apparition deux nuits plus tôt et le seul souvenir lui donnait envie de vomir –. Peut-être était-il en train de tourner fou, comme Bellatrix et les autres.

Il eut un soupir. Une part de lui – celle qui était devenue lâche et lasse au fil des années – était soulagée par cette perspective. La folie accentuait les cauchemars et les visions, mais il ne s'en rendrait plus vraiment compte, ou il les oublierait aussi vite. L'autre – celle qui était foutrement obstinée à soutenir qu'il était innocent et qui le voulait suffisamment cohérent pour comprendre les lettres envoyées par Narcissa – était terrifié à l'idée de terminer comme les autres, à se faire dessus et à grommeler dans un dialecte incompréhensible.

Il s'était résigné à se rasseoir pour attendre que la journée passe quand il surprit des mouvements sur la longue jetée, vestige d'un temps où des bateaux accostaient encore l'île. Des gardiens étaient en train de réparer les endroits abîmés par la mer.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se préoccupaient de l'état de la jetée, et cette constatation éveilla sa curiosité.

Peut-être n'était-il pas en train de devenir fou finalement.

Il profita des dernières minutes de calme – il pouvait sentir le froid des Détraqueurs à sa porte s'intensifier – pour détailler la dernière photo de sa fille, essayant de se convaincre que c'était à lui qu'elle souriait, et pas à l'objectif conjurant le souvenir de sa naissance pour se donner du courage. Il avait une raison de s'obstiner. La lettre de Narcissa ne tarderait plus. Il aurait des nouvelles – peut-être même sa cousine évoquerait-elle Harry à nouveau – et il se convaincrait sans mal de tenir une année de plus.

Juste une année.

Quand le froid des Détraqueurs fut trop fort et que les souvenirs revinrent le hanter, il se laissa glisser sur sa paillasse et retrouva avec soulagement la forme de Patmol, avant de dissoudre sa conscience dans celle du molosse.

La journée commença comme toutes les autres avant elle. Les Détraqueurs lui apportèrent sa gamelle – un gruau immonde – et un gardien passa dans le couloir alors que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

Il profitait des rares rayons de soleil qui projetaient une tâche de lumière sur le sol crasseux de sa cellule quand des bruits de pas lointains le sortirent de sa torpeur.

L'éventualité d'une deuxième ronde était mince, mais il reprit tout de même forme humaine et se posta à la porte de sa cellule pour essayer de deviner ce qui se passait. Peut-être les gardiens avaient-ils décidé que l'un des couloirs de l'aile sécurisé devait prendre une douche.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, il se sentait capable de marcher jusqu'aux sanitaires. Les effets d'un patronus ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir et les Détraqueurs devant sa cellule s'en allèrent, lui offrant un répit bienvenu.

\- Et voilà le couloir où nous avons nos prisonniers les plus dangereux. Le dispositif de sécurité est maximal ici. Un Détraqueur est posté devant chaque cellule, et nous avons doublé la surveillance pour Lestrange et Black à la demande de l'Auror Maugrey.

La voix lui était inconnue et il plaqua son visage contre les barreaux de sa porte pour essayer d'en voir plus.

\- Très bien, très bien. C'est une bonne initiative de sa part.

Une dizaine d'hommes se tenaient à l'entrée du couloir. Il reconnut deux gardiens, dont Cramer. Il devina que le petit chauve maigrichon et le cinquantenaire bedonnant étaient le directeur et le directeur adjoint d'Azkaban – les gardiens les surnommaient la Teigne et le Gros Lard –. Parmi les inconnus, celui au crâne rasé lui semblait vaguement familier et il finit par reconnaître Kingsley Shaklebolt quand Cramer se décala légèrement.

Sirius pensa qu'ils ne feraient que passer, mais la Teigne ouvrit la porte qui fermait le couloir et ce ne fut qu'au moment où ils avançaient qu'il découvrit que Cornelius Fudge était là. Malgré les années, il n'avait pas pu oublier l'homme qui l'avait escorté au Ministère après sa confrontation avec Pettigrow.

Et si sa mémoire était bonne, Narcissa avait mentionné dans une de ses lettres qu'il avait succédé à Millicent Bagnold au poste de Premier Ministre. Il avait un peu vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et prit quelques tours de taille aussi. Il faisait tourner un chapeau melon d'un vert sombre entre ses doigts, comme s'il était mal à l'aise d'être là.

Sirius eut un sourire satisfait à cette pensée. Il s'était habitué à l'odeur depuis le temps, mais il se souvenait encore des premiers jours, entre la putréfaction qui suivait les Détraqueurs, les seaux d'aisance rarement vidés et les détenus manquant d'hygiène, il fallait avoir l'estomac bien accroché.

Bien entendu, Cramer surprit son expression et pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur lui, pensant sans doute qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de tuer le Premier Ministre.

\- Recule, Black ! Les mains où je peux les voir !

Il fit un pas en arrière lentement et leva les mains devant lui, prenant soin de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Cramer était le gardien qui le haïssait le plus et Sirius lui devait plus de fractures qu'il n'avait de doigts.

\- Détendez-vous mon brave, dit Fudge. Que voulez-vous qu'il me fasse ?

\- On est jamais trop prudent avec lui. C'est le plus vicieux d'entre tous !

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Cramer ! Rangez cette baguette.

L'ordre venait de la Teigne et Sirius comprit un peu mieux pourquoi les gardiens ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Il avait une façon condescendante de s'adresser à ses subalternes.

Cramer lui adressa un regard noir et Sirius se retint de lui répondre par un sourire provocateur. Il n'avait pas reçu sa visite depuis des mois et ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Le groupe s'apprêtait à reprendre leur chemin quand il remarqua l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ sous le bras de Fudge.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, avez-vous terminé la lecture de votre journal ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque et sa langue malhabile. Il craignit une seconde que Fudge n'ait absolument rien compris à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Votre journal. Il y a toujours des mots croisés à la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais... Vous voulez faire les mots croisés de mon journal ?

Et ce crétin avait été élu Premier Ministre ?

\- A moins que vous ne les aviez déjà faits. Les journées sont plutôt longues et je ne suis pas contre une petite distraction.

Fudge le dévisagea pendant un long moment encore avant de lui tendre le journal, l'air particulièrement perplexe. Sirius prit bien soin de faire un geste lent pour le récupérer et se fendit d'un sourire poli.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

La formule de politesse arracha une grimace étrange à Fudge, et il se détourna vivement, comme s'il venait d'être piqué par une bête – ce qui n'était pas exclu –.

\- Continuons je vous prie, messieurs. J'ai un planning chargé aujourd'hui.

Sirius se força à tolérer la présence des Détraqueurs pendant un long moment, afin d'être certain que Fudge et les autres étaient partis et que Cramer n'avait pas l'intention de venir le rouer de coups, avant de reprendre la forme de Patmol et de lire le journal avec attention.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas eu un entre les mains, et avoir des nouvelles aussi détaillées du monde qui l'avait exilé était étrangement réconfortant.

Une photo attira aussitôt son attention sur la première page – une famille de rouquins posait devant des pyramides – et il s'intéressa à l'article.

 _UN EMPLOYÉ DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE REMPORTE LE GRAND PRIX_

 _Arthur Weasley, directeur du service des détournements de l'Artisanat moldu. a remporté le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion organisée chaque année par_ La Gazette du sorcier.

 _Mr Weasley, ravi, nous a déclaré: « Cet or va nous servir à faire cet été un voyage en Egypte où se trouve Bill, notre fils aîné. Il travaille là-bas comme conjureur de sorts pour le compte_

 _de la banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. »_

 _La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en Egypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études._

Ainsi, le petit Bill Weasley était devenu conjureur de sorts. Il eut une pensée pour Gideon et Fabian Prewett, les oncles du jeune homme qui évoquaient toujours l'aîné de leurs neveux avec affection. Ils auraient sans doute adoré l'idée.

Il s'intéressa davantage à la photographie qui accompagnait l'article, curieux de mettre des visages sur des noms qu'il avait souvent entendu à l'époque.

S'il se souvenait bien, l'un des enfants Weasley était du même âge que Harry et la cadette devait être dans la même année que Maellyn à Poudlard. C'était stupide d'essayer d'imaginer son filleul et sa fille à travers eux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il se figea en remarquant le rat sur l'épaule d'un des garçons.

La surprise lui fit perdre le fil avec sa forme Animagus – comme s'il était un débutant à nouveau – et il retrouva forme humaine.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux pour éloigner les souvenirs.

Il asséna un coup dans le mur derrière lui et la douleur vive qui remonta jusque dans son coude le convainquit qu'il était bien réveillé et lucide.  
Et pas en train d'halluciner malgré les apparences.

Il orienta le journal pour avoir le plus de lumière possible, certain de s'être trompé.

Ça ne pouvait...

C'était impossible.

Sauf que le rat était décidément familier – la forme des oreilles, les yeux humides, la couleur de sa fourrure – et...

\- Putain. De. Bordel. De. Merde !

Il lui manquait un doigt à une de ses pattes avant.

Cette découverte le laissa un long moment stupéfait, les yeux dans le vide et la certitude que _Peter avait trouvé refuge chez les Weasley_ tournant en boucle dans sa tête, ne laissant plus de place à autre chose, même plus au froid des Détraqueurs.

Il n'était pas surpris. Pas vraiment. Peter était obligé de continuer à se faire passer pour mort – surtout après autant d'années – et qu'il ait choisi de se faire passer pour un animal de compagnie dans une famille sorcière était plutôt intelligent – il aurait sans doute fait la même chose –. Il avait imaginé que ce sale traître aurait fui le Royaume-Uni depuis le temps, pour refaire sa vie ailleurs, puisqu'il pouvait très facilement disparaître dans le monde moldu.

Le rire glaçant de Bellatrix, quelques cellules plus loin, le tira de sa torpeur et, soudainement, il comprit.

Peter n'était pas parti car il espérait sans doute que son Maître reviendrait un jour, et quoi de mieux qu'une famille de sorciers, dont le père travaillait au Ministère, pour être tenu au courant du moindre changement et...

 _« ...de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études. »_

La panique lui vola sa respiration et accéléra son rythme cardiaque d'une façon inquiétante.

\- Harry...

Il baissa les yeux vers la photographie. Le rat était sur l'épaule du plus jeune garçon, celui qui partageait les cours de son filleul – et très vraisemblablement un dortoir puisque les Weasley passaient tous par Gryffondor –. Peter était chaque jour auprès de Harry et il pouvait à tout moment décider de le tuer pour regagner la confiance de Voldemort.

Le monde se mit à tourner et il eut l'impression que le froid des Détraqueurs trouvait son chemin jusque dans son cœur, brisant les barrières derrières lesquelles il se réfugiait pour tenir les souvenirs à distance et ne pas être harcelé par les visions.

Il ferma les yeux, ses paumes pressées contre ses paupières, et tenta de reprendre le contrôle.

Echoua.

 _Promets que tu prendras soin de lui, Patmol, et de Lily, s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Promets-moi mon frère..._

La voix de James tremblait et il n'avait pas pu dire non à son ton suppliant, treize ans de cela.

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard chocolat de son frère de cœur, du meilleur ami que la lâcheté de Peter avait condamné. A la différence des autres fois, il n'avait pas un masque de haine sur le visage.

\- _Harry est en danger, Patmol._

 _-_ Je...

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son filleul. Il devrait vivre – survivre – la peur au ventre et prier – Merlin, le Dieu Protestant, Jésus ou même Viviane – pour que Voldemort ne revienne jamais – ce dont il doutait – ou que Peter n'ait pas le courage de tuer un gamin sous les yeux de Dumbledore – excepté que Peter avait été un espion sous le nez de Dumbledore pendant plus d'un an et personne n'avait rien vu –.

 _\- Tu avais promis de le protéger._

Il déglutit.

Il avait promis beaucoup de choses pendant la guerre et n'avait pas su se montrer à la hauteur. James et Lily étaient morts. Judy était morte. Il avait abandonné sa propre fille.

La silhouette de sa sœur apparut aux côtés de James, son visage sérieux mais ses yeux verts étrangement brillants.

Il savait qu'il était en train d'halluciner à cause du pouvoir des Détraqueurs – la folie le guettait depuis le début – mais son cœur se gonfla de courage pour la première fois en douze ans.

\- _Tu peux le faire, Chaton. Pour Harry._

Il hocha la tête.

Harry était en danger.

Il était temps pour lui de commettre le meurtre qui l'avait envoyé ici.

* * *

 **Et Sirius is back in the game !**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **La vengeance de Narcissa, servie glacée s'il-vous-plaît (j'ai été aussi surprise que Draco perso).**

 **\- Christopher et Maellyn qui sont plutôt contents de la tournure des événements.**

 **\- Draco, le digne fils de Lucius (quelle plaie!)**

 **\- Les jolies vacances en famille quand même.**

 **\- Et bien entendu, ma version de la fameuse rencontre entre Fudge et Sirius.**

 **Si l'un.e d'entre vous arrive à deviner qui est Miss Ross, je lui envoie non pas la première scène du prochaine chapitre, mais les deux premières ! (modulo, vous avez un compte, of course). **Parce que personnellement, je ne savais même pas qui elle était quand j'ai été chercher une préceptrice pour Christopher.

Et je prends bien sûr les câlins pour Sirius, parce qu'il risque d'en avoir besoin le pauvre...

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Sérieux, 33 s'annonce compliqué.**

 **Pour rappel donc :**

 **Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT (le fameux UA) (peut-être)**

 **Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS (peut-être).**

 **A très vite les loulous !**

 **Orlane.**

 _Mis en ligne le 14/07/2018_


	15. Dark Matter : Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **mh :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que la vengeance de Narcissa t'ait plu ! Bonne lecture !

 **Almayen** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord pour Sirius : il me manquait un peu, enfermé comme il l'était à Azkaban (honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps là-bas dans le canon. Le PAUVRE!). Narcissa déchire dans le dernier chapitre, hein ? Je pense aussi que c'est une très bonne chose qu'ils aient été voir les moldus d'un peu plus près ces petits, et pas seulement que pour Maellyn. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore à quelle sauce je vais être mangée après le retour de Voldemort, donc on verra bien pour le rôle de Narcissa pendant la deuxième guerre (une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer). Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa:** Salut!Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Les vacances ont été reposantes (même si je n'aurais pas été contre qu'elles durent un peu plus longtemps, mais bon...) et toi ? Je compatis pour la lecture sur portable (j'ai désactivé le correcteur auto pour une raison!). Je suis contente que mon histoire continue à te plaire dans tous les cas cœur:coeur:coeur : Tu as vu juste pour Miss Ross (c'est dommage que tu n'ai pas de compte, je t'aurais envoyé les deux prochaines scènes du prochain chapitre parce que tu gagnes le concours haut la main...). Je te laisse avec la suite (et Sirius). Bonne lecture !

Merci à **mimi70, AlouetteL, AndouilleEtSushi, mh, lune patronus, Sundae Vanille, jane9699, Nymueh, Lyrumbra, Almayen** et **Lupa** pour leur review. J'ai été trop gâtée, vous êtes des amours !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Allez, si aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée pour les petits sorciers britanniques, c'est aussi la mienne ici!

Bon, heureusement que je ne vous avez rien promis en terme de trêve estivale, parce que j'aurais fait des déçus... Pour la petite histoire, j'avais juste pas du tout de réseau là où je suis partie en vacances, et ce pendant tout le mois d'août... Donc bon, ça rend tout de suite les mises à jour plus compliquées.

Mais bon, je sais que vous allez me pardonner avec le super chapitre qui arrive (je suis très fière de moi pour celui-ci) et en plus, il fait presque 18k, donc un beau bébé.

A part tout ça, c'est la rentrée lundi (et c'était la rentrée des profs hier, donc autant vous dire que je vais pas tarder à reprendre mon petit train train) et j'ai été d'une productivité affligeante cet été niveau écriture (j'ai même pas réussi à boucler la scène que j'avais commencé avant les vacances, c'est vous dire) mais promis, j'y travaille !

Allez, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 15**

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Vendredi 30 Juillet 1993, Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

La cellule ne lui avait jamais paru aussi étroite. Il tournait en rond depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, ayant réussi à emmagasiner plusieurs heures de sommeil sans vraiment savoir comment. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre : il devrait sans doute nager pendant très longtemps pour rejoindre la terre ferme, et il ne savait même pas quelle direction prendre.

Il passa une main sur son visage, ses mains tremblantes et son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite, avant de ressortir la photographie de _La Gazette_ et de détailler à nouveau le rat sur l'épaule du garçon.

C'était Peter, il en était certain. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Personne d'autre que lui ne savait que Pettigrow était vivant. Personne ne pouvait se douter du danger que courait son filleul.

Il devait s'enfuir et rejoindre Poudlard.

Ou il mourrait en essayant.

\- _Tu es prêt, Patmol. Ça sera comme au bon vieux temps. Les gardiens sont moins futés que Rusard, tu devrais t'en sortir._

James se tenait dans un coin de la cellule – Merlin, il n'avait jamais autant halluciné que ces derniers jours. Lily venait lui souffler des mots d'encouragements et même Judy avait fait une brève apparition. James était celui qui revenait le plus –, un sourire toujoursrassurant sur les lèvres.

\- _Il est l'heure._

Sirius vérifia une dernière fois qu'il ne laissait rien d'important derrière lui – les lettres de Narcissa étaient bien à l'abri dans la poche intérieure de sa tenue en lambeau, ainsi que l'article de _La Gazette._ Il avait roulé sa paillasse et étalé sa couverture pour faire croire qu'il dormait – ça ne tromperait personne très longtemps, mais il n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes d'avance – et placé le seau d'aisance près de la porte, espérant piéger l'entrée.

Finalement, il se glissa dans la forme de Patmol et se plaqua contre les grilles qui fermaient sa cellule. Il avait juste besoin d'une ouverture – de deux ouvertures, mais la première était la plus difficile à obtenir – et de beaucoup de chance.  
Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, les gamelles arrivèrent dans une série de claquement métallique. Un bruit sec raisonna dans le couloir et la première porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne se refermerait qu'une fois que tous les prisonniers seraient servis.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et laissa la part animale en lui prendre le dessus. Patmol avait un meilleur instinct et des réflexes innés.

Surtout, il ne réfléchissait pas aux différentes façons dont cette évasion pourrait se terminer.

La porte pivota lentement, accompagnée d'un grincement sinistre, et Patmol s'élança.

Il esquiva sans mal les deux Détraqueurs qui gardaient sa porte jour et nuit, et courut aussi silencieusement que possible jusqu'au bout du couloir. Bellatrix poussa un cri strident au moment où il poussait la seconde grille et il crut une folle seconde qu'elle l'avait repéré. Il ne s'attarda pas pour vérifier et rejoignit l'escalier.

Azkaban était un véritable labyrinthe, dont il ne connaissait que trois chemins : l'un menant aux sanitaires, l'autre à l'infirmerie, et le dernier dans une cour utilisée pour les promenades. Il s'y rendait une fois par an, à l'époque où la Teigne n'était pas encore directeur. La cour était entourée de grilles bien sûr, mais le sol était en terre et il pleuvait suffisamment souvent pour qu'il n'ait aucune difficulté à creuser.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre issue en tête.

Rejoindre la cour fut interminable. Il avançait lentement, passant d'ombre en ombre, à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre odeur, et il se figeait à chaque fois que le froid des Détraqueurs se faisait trop vif.

Toutefois, il ne croisa aucun gardien – ce qui confirmait qu'ils prenaient bien une pause pour manger – et aucune porte verrouillée ne se dressa en travers de son chemin. Il eut du mal à réaliser que, peut-être, il allait réussir, quand il arriva dans un large couloir assailli par les bourrasques de vent venues du large.

Il allait s'élancer vers la cour quand l'odeur de la cigarette lui parvint, ténue, mais récente. Quelqu'un était en train de fumer – un gardien, sans doute –.

Son cœur fit une terrible embardée et il chercha un refuge des yeux : le couloir était sombre – le ciel était particulièrement nuageux aujourd'hui, et c'était précisément pourquoi il avait décidé de partir ce soir – mais pas assez pour dissimuler la carcasse de Patmol. La seule autre issue était un couloir parallèle au sien, un peu plus proche de la sortie, mais il ignorait où il menait et le gardien pouvait très bien l'emprunter.

Il ne pourrait pas le louper, tout comme il ne pourrait pas le louper s'il restait où il était.

Il resta immobile une seconde, pesant le pour et le contre, et se décida sur un coup de tête – ou peut-être pas vraiment. Le second couloir était plus sombre, plus isolé. Plus propice à une embûche. Il traversa le large en deux bonds et se tapit dans l'ombre.

Si le gardien lui donnait le moindre signe laissant supposer qu'il allait prendre le corridor où il se cachait, il n'hésiterait pas.

Il n'avait jamais utilisé les crocs de Patmol pour donner la mort, mais il n'avait plus que cette arme-là et il devait s'enfuir, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Le temps que ses collègues découvre le corps, il serait déjà loin. Ou c'était ce dont il devait se convaincre.

Il banda ses muscles au premier bruit de pas et retroussa ses babines, prudent de ne pas grogner.

Le sifflotement joyeux, suivi de très près par une odeur familière, lui apprirent qu'il avait à faire à Cramer. La haine au fond de ses entrailles éloigna le froid qui glaçait jusqu'à sa moelle.

Très bien. Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles. Cramer était une brute épaisse, qui éprouvait un plaisir malsain à tabasser les prisonniers du quartier de sécurité, à commencer par lui. Il serait ravi de se venger avant de quitter Azkaban.

Sauf que Cramer passa devant son refuge en regardant droit devant, son pas sûr faisant cliqueter les clefs à sa ceinture.

Sirius attendit que les échos du bruit sec de ses bottes sur la pierre usée s'éteignent pour s'élancer à toute vitesse vers l'extérieur, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Il savait parfaitement que le risque de se faire prendre ou que l'alarme soit donnée augmentait dramatiquement au fil des secondes.

La coue n'avait pas changé. Il ne restait que des vestiges des pavés de jadis, une herbe éparse perçait le sol boueux à certains endroits, et les grilles rouillées montaient la garde tout autour.

Pourtant, il pouvait sentir la liberté s'infiltrer en lui à chaque coup de vent qui s'engouffrait dans la fourrure rêche de Patmol. Après tout, il n'y avait plus qu'une clôture de fer entre lui et le monde extérieur.

Il faillit se mettre à creuser aussitôt – Merlin, il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser – mais se ravisa en remarquant l'espace entre chacun des barreaux.

Il fixait ceux de la porte de sa cellule depuis douze ans. Il avait fini par en apprendre les moindre détails, et savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient trop resserrés pour lui permettre de passer à travers.

Ceux-là étaient différents.

Il hésita.

C'était presque trop facile. Il n'avait plus qu'à se glisser entre deux barreaux et il serait libre. Il n'y aurait plus de Détraqueurs, plus de grumeau infect, plus de froid et plus d'hallucinations.

Pourtant, un étrange poids l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il avait fait tellement de mal en essayant de protéger les siens – Regulus, Judy, James, Lily, Maellyn –. Qui pouvait lui assurer qu'il n'en ferait pas autant en partant au secours de son filleul ?

 _Promets que tu prendras soin de lui, Patmol, et de Lily, s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Promets-moi mon frère..._

Une expiration.

Un cri qui résonna au loin. Celui d'un prisonnier, peut-être Bellatrix, peut-être un innocent comme lui, peut-être un de ces loup-garous enfermés par mesure de sécurité.

Une inspiration.

Il s'avança.

Il devait rejoindre Harry et tuer Peter. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas et que son filleul mourrait, cela serait encore par sa faute et il ne supporterait pas d'avoir le sang du dernier des Potter sur les mains.

Sa carcasse rachitique n'effleura même les deux barres de métal. Il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber. Il trouva sans difficulté un chemin menant à une plage et s'élança dans l'eau.

Il croyait avoir fait le plus dur.

Il se trompait.

…

 **Samedi 31 Juillet 1993, Cnwch Coch, Pays de Galle.**

Le soleil le trouva déjà réveillé.

Comme souvent, à quelques jours de la pleine lune, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil. Son corps débordait d'une énergie qu'il n'aimait pas, une sorte de force brute qui se diffusait dans chacun de ses muscles, crépitait le long de ses nerfs et décuplait ses sens. C'était un peu comme le lendemain d'une cuite, sauf que ça ne s'améliorait pas au bout de quelques heures et que vomir n'aidait en rien. Pendant des années, il avait essayé de s'épuiser, allant jusqu'à courir toute une journée, une fois, pour essayer.

Cela n'avait rien changé. La sensation avait perduré, combinée à des courbatures mémorables. Il s'était résigné à ne plus dormir les deux nuits précédents la pleine lune. La plupart du temps, il lisait ou parcourait les annonces dans divers journaux, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne garderait pas son emploi plus de trois mois d'affilé – et c'était quand il réussissait à se faire embaucher par des moldus – et qu'il devait toujours avoir un poste d'avance.

Quand l'heure fut à peu près décente, il se leva et rejoignit le coin cuisine dans son petit studio. Son travail ne commençait qu'à dix heures, il avait largement le temps.

Comme tous les jours, le hiboux de _La Gazette_ frappa à sa fenêtre à sept heures précise. Il alla ouvrir, glissa trois Noises dans la bourse, et récupéra le numéro du jour avec un soupir. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il continuait à suivre ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier, une société qui avait fait passer une loi interdisant les personnes comme lui de trouver un travail, comme si la condition de loup-garou n'était pas assez compliquée pour commencer !

L'habitude, sans doute. Ou l'occasionnel nom familier qui ressortait au milieu des pages – comme cet article sur les Weasley la semaine passée. Si une famille méritait de gagner de l'argent, c'était bien eux ! – et un peu pour les mots croisés – en souvenir de James, parce que pendant sept ans, il l'avait vu recevoir le journal, survoler les articles traitant de Quidditch, se moquer des prévisions dans l'horoscope, puis s'attaquer aux mots croisés –.  
Il faillit lâcher sa tasse en croisant le regard voilé de la photo.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il ne cherche à l'atténuer.

 _Il est mort._

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait de joie – il avait trahi, lui et tant d'autres –, ou au moins de soulagement – un fou furieux en moins, plus aucun risque qu'il refasse du mal, même si Voldemort finissait par revenir – mais ce fut la douleur qui accompagna sa découverte.

C'était désormais officiel, il était le dernier des Maraudeurs encore en vie. La guerre avait emporté James, Sirius avait tué Peter, et les Détraqueurs avaient eu raison de lui à son tour. Il contempla les traits de son ancien ami sans vraiment les voir... Le visage émacié de Black, son regard brillant de folie, rien de tout cela ne lui rappelait le gamin qu'il avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express... Un gamin qui était mort au cours de la guerre, comme bien d'autre avec lui, vendant son âme à un monstre dans l'espoir de survivre... Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose qui avait poussé Sirius à trahir – sa famille, une soif de pouvoir qu'il avait gardé pour lui, assurer l'avenir de sa fille – ce qu'il ne saurait de toute façon jamais puisqu'il venait d'emporter ses secrets dans sa tombe.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, même s'il ne savait pas à qui il voulait cacher ses larmes. Il se sentait vide et perdu et seul. Et en colère, contre lui-même, pour ne pas être capable de se réjouir de la mort de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie quand il avait vendu James et prit celle de Peter. Près de douze ans après la fin de la guerre, il se réveillait parfois en espérant que tout cela n'ait été qu'un cauchemar particulièrement morbide, parce qu'un monde sans James, Lily, Sirius et Peter manquait terriblement de sens.

Quand il réussit à se calmer, son thé était froid et la seule vue de ses toasts lui donna un haut le cœur, aussi abandonna-t-il l'idée d'avaler un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il réchauffa sa tasse d'un sort et rejoignit son lit, bien décidé à éplucher le numéro de _La Gazette_ comme il l'avait toujours fait – dès que James avait terminé les mots croisés, du reste – et déplia le journal, essayant d'ignorer la une, mais échouant lamentablement.

 _SIRIUS BLACK S'EST ECHAPPE D'AZKABAN !_

 _L'ancien bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a réussi l'impossible dans la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet en s'échappant du quartier de très haute sécurité, où il était emprisonné pour le meurtre de douze moldus et de Peter Pettigrow._

 _Le Premier Ministre, Cornelius Fudge, a annoncé lui-même l'évasion très tôt ce matin. Une enquête a été ouverte pour déterminer si Black a reçu une aide extérieure et le Premier Ministre a assuré qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour rattraper le fugitif._

 _Voir l'article complet page 7._

L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons, sa tasse glissa de sa main gauche et se brisa sur le sol, et son cœur se mit à battre si vite et si fort qu'il semblait décidé à sortir de sa poitrine.

 _Black s'est échappé._

Remus était tenté de l'arracher à main nue.

 _Il est dehors._

Chaque nouvelle contraction du muscle était plus douloureuse que la précédente, comme si son cœur battait autour d'un poignard.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !_

Le loup en lui était un furie et essayait de prendre le contrôle de son corps avec deux jours d'avance, parce qu'il se sentait à la hauteur de cette chasse à l'homme. Avec un peu de chance, il serait celui à le retrouver et pourrait le déchiqueter à l'aide de ses griffes et de ses crocs, parce que c'était bien la seule façon de mourir que Black méritait.

 _Black s'est échappé._

Sans la pleine lune pour initier la transformation, le loup dut toutefois se contenter de hurler à la mort au fond de son âme et Remus hurla sa douleur à son tour jusqu'à en avoir la voix rauque.

Au fond de lui, il avait presque hâte que Black vienne s'occuper de lui.

Au moins, il ne souffrirait plus.

...

 **Samedi 31 Juillet 1993, Cagliari, Sardaigne.**

La plage ressemblait à un paradis perdu. Un banc de sable d'un blanc doré coincé entre deux falaises abruptes où la végétation peinait à s'accrocher. L'eau, plus transparente que bleu, reflétant un soleil presque aveuglant, dont la morsure était rendue supportable par un vent léger, apportant le sel du large. Une autre fois, Narcissa aurait adoré laisser ses pensées suivre le rythme des vagues, savourant la rare liberté qu'offrait l'anonymat. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une riche anglaise ici, pas Lady Malefoy, la femme d'un membre respecté du Magenmagot, fille de Cygnus et Druella Black.

Le spectacle auquel elle assistait était encore plus irréel que la couleur de l'eau et elle craignait de cligner des yeux de peur d'avoir rêvé.  
Draco et Maellyn étaient debout sur des planches de plastique et chaque vague mettait leur équilibre à l'épreuve.

Jamais Lucius n'aurait autorisé que leur fils se rabaisse à pratiquer un sport moldu, quand bien même il était évident que Draco s'amusait – même quand il était désarçonné ou emporté par sa planche immense – et elle aimait le voir aussi détendu. Les idées de Lucius étaient tellement ancrées dans son crâne qu'il lui avait fallu arriver à Florence pour commencer à reconnaître que oui, il passait de bonnes vacances, que peut-être, le savoir-faire moldu en matière d'art et d'architecture surpassait celui des sorciers et, qu'évidemment, son père avait tort en affirmant qu'ils étaient des animaux sans âme.  
Maellyn, quant à elle, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi détendue. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la petite fille casse-cou et spontanée qu'elle avait longtemps été. Sans le regard de Lucius et de celui de leur société – qui ne voulait voir en elle que la digne héritière de la famille Lestrange, tout en craignant qu'elle suive la voie de ses parents – elle riait à gorge déployée, écarquillaient les yeux à chaque nouveauté, utilisait un vocabulaire terriblement plus riche en couleur, faisait des grands gestes quand elle discutait de Métamorphose avec Madelyn Whyte et Christopher, et semblait ne plus connaître le doute. Il s'agissait du deuxième cours de surf, et elle maîtrisait déjà suffisamment le principe pour tenir debout sur sa planche jusqu'à la plage.

A la voir dans sa combinaison moldue, sur une planche moldue, douloureusement plus heureuse qu'elle semblait l'être quand elle était au manoir, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur finalement.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû la ramener à sa famille moldue, onze ans plus tôt, même si cela aurait sans doute été compliqué et qu'importe les risques et les scandales. Bellatrix n'aurait jamais retrouvé sa trace – pas aux Etats-Unis, et encore moins dans le monde moldu –. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne ferait pas de sa filleule une grande femme de la société Sang-Pur – tout juste avait-elle réussi à lui apprendre les bonnes manières et à cacher son sale caractère derrière une façade – mais elle avait cru que Maellyn s'était tout de même adaptée au monde dans lequel Bellatrix l'avait précipitée.

Sa filleule l'avait juste trompée, comme elle se devait de tromper tout le monde. Il était trop tard désormais... Si la vérité éclatait maintenant – douce Viviane, le secret était caché au grand jour, impossible à manquer quand on regardait Maellyn pour ce qu'elle était – Maellyn serait sans doute rejetée de la société Sang-Pur – à laquelle elle n'appartenait pas, fille unique de Sirius Black ou non – et elle ne serait jamais vraiment acceptée par la cour de Dumbledore – pas après avoir été élevée par les Malefoy –.

Quant à la réunir avec sa famille moldue...

Un frisson remonta son échine et elle serra les lèvres.

Si elle devait exiler Maellyn, elle aurait l'impression de s'arracher le cœur à main nue. La voir inconsciente avait été difficile, mais au moins avait-elle eu l'espoir de la voir se réveiller. Si elle partait pour les Etats-Unis, il s'agirait sans doute d'un aller sans retour.

Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter cela.  
Une ombre soudaine et la sensation agaçante d'être observée l'obligea à détourner les yeux des prouesses de ses deux enfants.

En croisant le regard de Madelyn Whyte – elle ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à cet œil magique qui semblait voir bien au-delà de ce qui devrait être autorisé – elle eut l'impression que le soleil sur sa peau était glacial.

Il devait s'être passé quelque chose avec Christopher. Elle le pensait tirer d'affaire, lui aussi semblait heureux loin du monde sorcier, mais peut-être était-ce une amélioration passagère, et que la rechute serait plus destructrice encore ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Madelyn lui tendit un exemplaire de _La Gazette._

Un seul coup d'oeil dessus lui fit découvrir le portrait de Sirius.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une lame chauffée à blanc venait de transpercer ses entrailles.  
 _Il est mort._

Pour quelle autre raison serait-il à la une de _La Gazette ?_ Le meurtrier le plus honnis de leur société avait enfin succombé au pouvoir des Détraqueurs. Certains devaient déjà penser à organiser une fête pour l'occasion.

Son regard fusa vers Maellyn, occupée à arroser son cousin. Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis tant d'années avait fini par se réaliser. Jamais sa filleule ne rencontrerait son père, et sa mère resterait à jamais un nom.

Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Ma tante vient de me l'envoyer. Il s'est échappé.

\- C'est déjà remarquable qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour que son cerveau mette du sens derrière l'annonce de Madelyn, et quand il eut réussi, elle avait le goût de son propre sang dans la bouche.

\- Plaît-il ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête si vite que les os de son cou craquèrent.

Madelyn haussa un sourcil, son œil brun regardant droit dans les siens, mais son œil magique pointant en direction de Draco et Maellyn.

\- Il s'est échappé. Cette nuit. La nouvelle est déjà dans le monde moldu.

\- C'est impossible.

Madelyn eut un soupir – qui sonnait excédé – et ouvrit le journal qu'elle avait plié en deux pour l'amener jusque-là.

 _SIRIUS BLACK S'EST ECHAPPE D'AZKABAN !_

 _L'ancien bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a réussi l'impossible dans la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet en s'échappant du quartier de très haute sécurité, où il était emprisonné pour le meurtre de douze moldus et de Peter Pettigrow._

 _Le Premier Ministre, Cornelius Fudge..._

Elle cessa de parcourir l'article pour relire le titre et la première ligne.

Merlin, Viviane, Circé et Morgane ! Comment avait-il fait ? Azkaban n'avait jamais connu la moindre évasion – du reste, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas en mesure de les arranger – et le directeur adjoint lui avait confié que Sirius semblait être arrivé au bout de sa résistance au mois d'Avril.

\- Il s'est échappé. La nuit dernière. Même _La Gazette_ n'a pas un sens de l'humour aussi grinçant.

Narcissa se saisit enfin du journal et lut l'article en diagonale – _La Gazette_ n'avait pas appris grand-chose, Fudge s'était contenté de confirmer l'évasion et de promettre une capture rapide, et le journaliste rappelait dans les détails à quel point Sirius était dangereux – puis étudia à nouveau la photographie de son cousin. Elle était récente et pourtant, il semblait avoir le double de son âge. Son visage était atrocement émacié, ses cheveux n'étaient qu'une masse sale et emmêlée, son regard était voilé – comme s'il était hanté par des fantômes – et l'ombre de la folie était cachée dans chacun de ses traits.

Il semblait plus brisé que dangereux.

Pourtant, il avait réussi à s'échapper. Malgré les gardiens, les Détraqueurs, le quartier de sécurité, son état de santé et le fait que la forteresse soit au milieu de la mer du Nord.

Un étrange mélange d'espoir, de soulagement, et même de joie, accéléra son cœur et éloigna le malaise de la nouvelle.

Si Sirius avait réussi à s'échapper, il réussirait sans mal à disparaître – il avait un atout de taille dans sa manche – et elle préférait le savoir fugitif quelque part qu'enfermer à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Je suppose que Minerva McGonagall n'a pas plus d'idées que moi sur ce qui aurait pu le pousser à s'enfuir ?

Madelyn finit pas s'asseoir sur la deuxième chaise longue à sa gauche.

\- Non. Elle pensait que vous sauriez.

Narcissa se tendit malgré elle. McGonagall devait se douter qu'elle avait acheté un gardien ou deux pour s'assurer du bon traitement de sa sœur et de son cousin – une pratique courante à Azkaban, vue comme une sorte de pourboire par les gardiens – mais imaginait-elle vraiment qu'elle ait pu organiser une évasion ?

C'était une possibilité qu'elle avait étudié, peu de temps après avoir récupérer la garde de Maellyn, mais l'entreprise était trop complexe, et on finirait sans doute par remonter à elle – l'argent ne peut malheureusement pas tout acheter, et quand bien même, ceux qui travaillaient pour l'argent n'était jamais fidèles très longtemps –. Elle aurait perdu Draco et Maellyn dans le processus, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était prête à sacrifier.

Sans doute Sirius préférait-il savoir sa fille avec elle que de la voir dans une cellule voisine à la sienne.

\- Mon cousin n'est guère autorisé à m'écrire. Et quand bien même, je doute qu'il m'aurait fait part de ses plans.

Les lettres !

Elle déglutit difficilement à cette pensée.

Si jamais Sirius n'avait pas eu le bon sens de les détruire – ou de les emporter, le connaissant – elle pourrait avoir de très sérieux ennuis, sans compter que la véritable identité de Maellyn ne serait plus un secret pour très longtemps si les Aurors se mêlaient de l'histoire.

\- Cela n'exclut pas d'avoir une théorie.

Elle éloigna cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit – elle réfléchirait à une explication plausible plus tard, ce n'était pas urgent – et prit le temps de choisir sa réponse. Elle n'était pas dupe. Minerva McGonagall s'était empressée de lui envoyer sa chère nièce quand elle lui avait demandé si elle connaissait un précepteur de confiance – et discret –. C'était surtout une façon pour elle de garder un œil sur Maellyn, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

\- Minerva aurait une théorie ?

\- Possible.

L'oeil magique de Madelyn trahit ses pensées en fusant vers Maellyn, ignorante de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Peut-être était-il fatigué d'être enfermé ?

\- Ou alors il sait que son Maître est de nouveau dans le pays ?

Narcissa retint de justesse un éclat de rire froid. Comment une femme aussi intelligente – elle savait reconnaître ce genre de chose – pouvait-elle croire une seule seconde que Sirius ait un jour pu être un Mangemort, agent-double en plus de cela ?

Si Walburga était encore vivante, elle pourrait sans doute énumérer alphabétiquement toutes les raisons qui rendaient une telle possibilité absurde, mais Madelyn n'était certainement pas prête à les entendre. Le sujet devait encore être délicat à aborder parmi les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Est-ce l'hypothèse de votre tante ?

Madelyn eut un nouveau soupir et hésita avant de répondre.

\- Elle pense qu'il sait que sa fille unique a été pétrifiée et qu'il considère qu'elle n'est plus en sécurité avec vous.

Minerva était donc un peu plus censée que sa nièce – les certitudes de l'âge, sans doute – et son scénario était beaucoup plus crédible... Sauf qu'elle sous estimait la confiance qui perdurait entre Sirius et elle. Même en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Maellyn, elle doutait que Sirius ait soudainement décidé de venir récupérer sa fille, surtout après tant d'années. Il devait y avoir autre chose... Il faudrait sans doute qu'elle écrive à Androméda, en espérant que sa sœur puisse tirer des informations de Nymphadora – et qu'elle lui ait pardonné de l'avoir maintenue dans l'ignorance toutes ces années –.

\- Ainsi Minerva vous en a parlé... Je m'en doutais.

\- Elle n'en a pas eu besoin. Lorsque je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite compris. Elle ne ressemble ni à Rodolphus, ni à Bellatrix. Et elle a cette tâche de naissance sur sa paume gauche. Black l'avait évoquée quand elle a disparu. Je lui avais proposé de l'aide pour la retrouver.

Et comme tous les autres qui se disaient l'ami de Sirius à l'époque, personne ne s'était plus soucié de sa fille à partir du moment où il avait été arrêté. Qu'importe que la petite n'y soit pour rien dans tout cela. Certes, Bellatrix était la coupable, et les circonstances avaient fait que Maellyn se soit retrouvée sous sa protection. Mais que se serait-il passé si Voldemort avait été derrière l'enlèvement de Maellyn et qu'il l'avait confiée à d'autres Mangemorts, comme les Rowle ? Vu ce dont Euphémia s'était montrée capable avec son propre fils, elle en frémissait d'avance... Mais personne ne serait intervenu, parce que tout le monde avait tourné le dos à partir du moment où Sirius avait été retrouvé dans cette rue moldue.

\- J'ignore si je vais pouvoir continuer à vous suivre dans ce voyage. Je ne peux pas permettre qu'il soit dans la nature.

Narcissa la détailla du coin de l'oeil, avec toute la discrétion que des années en société lui avait permis d'acquérir. Elle se souvenait vaguement de Madelyn McGonagall, du temps de Poudlard : Gryffondor, petit prodige des sortilèges, ennemie attitrée de Bellatrix, Batteuse dans l'équipe de sa maison. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d'elle après. Ni par Lucius – qui gardait un œil sur les alliés de Dumbledore, dont les McGonagall faisaient partie –, ni par les commères qu'étaient Regina Zabini et Lauryn Parkinson, ni autrement. Elle n'avait donc pas la moindre idée du travail qu'elle pouvait bien exercer quand elle ne rendait pas service à sa tante, ni pourquoi elle se faisait appeler Miss Whyte.

Le mystère demeurait, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'en apprendre plus au cours du mois écoulé.

\- Je crains que ce voyage ne tourne court, malheureusement.

Elle était l'une des dernières Black en vie, les Aurors ne tarderaient pas à vouloir l'interroger, autant pour déterminer si elle l'avait aidé, que pour lui demander si elle avait une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait trouver refuge...

Et elle devait être en Angleterre si elle souhaitait aider Sirius du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel niveau, ni si elle serait libre de le faire – si les Aurors n'étaient pas complètement stupides, ils mettraient le manoir sous surveillance, comme dix ans plus tôt – mais elle resterait du côté de son cousin.

Dans un pays qui n'allait pas tarder à organiser une chasse à l'homme démesurée, Sirius aurait besoin d'alliés.

\- Quand rentrez-vous ?

\- Demain, sans doute. Je vais leur laisser cette dernière journée.

Dans l'eau, Draco et Maellyn avaient repris leurs essais plus ou moins glorieux, leurs éclats de rire étant le seul autre bruit à part celui de la mer et des oiseaux de la côte. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de les ramener à la triste réalité de l'Angleterre.

Elle n'aurait pourtant pas le choix.

…

 **Dimanche 1er Août 1993, Cnwch Coch, Pays de Galle.**

Les coups secs frappés à la porte raisonnèrent étrangement dans son crâne, démultipliés par le mal de tête qui semblait lui perforer les tempes. Il recouvrit ses oreilles de ses mains pour atténuer le son, et ne fit aucun bruit. Qu'importe l'identité de son visiteur, il ne voulait voir personne.  
Les coups reprirent, plus intenses, sans qu'il ne daigne y apporter une réponse.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, suivi des bruits de pas d'au moins deux personnes, parmi eux un homme qui aimait porter un après-rasage puissant, dont l'odeur lui donna la nausée.

Les autres odeurs étaient familières, même si la dernière fois qu'il les avait senties remontait à plusieurs années.

L'Ordre du Phénix, donc.

Dumbledore aurait envoyé des anciens membres vérifier s'il était toujours vivant ? Cela ne ressemblait pas au directeur de Poudlard. Il l'avait aidé au temps de ses études, et Remus l'avait remercié en servant l'Ordre du mieux qu'il avait pu, mais il n'avait pas reçu le moindre courrier depuis la fin de la guerre.

Minerva, donc, plus vraisemblablement. Son ancien professeur de Métamorphose veillait sur lui de loin, tirant sur des ficelles pour lui permettre de trouver un travail de temps à autre, et ne manquant jamais de lui envoyer un mot pour la nouvelle année. Elle ne s'était sans doute pas déplacée – il serait déjà en train de recevoir une leçon de morale si c'était le cas – ce qui ne laissait que Madelyn.

Il soupira mais ne bougea pas pour autant, recroquevillé sur le sol, espérant presque qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

Ses visiteurs ne cherchèrent pas à lui adresser la parole. A travers les bruits étouffés par ses mains, il devina que quelqu'un préparait un thé, tandis que l'autre ramassait les bouteilles qui avaient accompagné sa soirée. Il n'avait jamais eu un penchant pour l'alcool, mais il fallait avouer que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles...

Sirius hors d'Azkaban, de nouveau en mesure de détruire des vies, peut-être même déjà à sa recherche pour achever son travail – il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait réchappé à la chute des Maraudeurs... Peut-être que la réponse viendrait finalement ?

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à avaler bien trop d'alcool. Les souvenirs des événements qui avaient mené Sirius à Azkaban pour commencer étaient revenus le hanter, et avec eux la lancinante culpabilité d'avoir été là et de n'avoir rien vu et d'être sans doute responsable, à un certain niveau, de ce qui était arrivé à James, Lily et Peter.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une tasse fumante fut déposée en face de lui, sur la malle qui lui tenait lieu de table basse, qu'il consentit à se redresser pour affronter ses visiteurs.  
Madelyn McGonagall le fixait avec une compassion qui lui donna aussitôt envie de vomir – et sa gueule de bois n'était qu'à moitié responsable – et Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse large, le contemplait du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix que les pleurs de la veille avaient rendu rauque.

Madelyn s'installa sur le lit contre lequel il était appuyé, son œil brun fixé sur lui mais celui magique – qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même – parcourant son appartement à toute vitesse.

\- Vraiment, Lupin ?

Soudainement, la colère chassa le reste et il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas imploser. A quelques heures de la pleine lune et après la désastreuse journée qu'il avait passé la veille, ses émotions étaient plus à fleur de peau que jamais.

\- Je ne l'ai pas aidé à s'échapper ! grogna-t-il.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Kingsley, mais les Aurors sont notoirement têtus.

\- C'est la procédure, répliqua Shacklebolt, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion plusieurs fois.

\- Il y a une procédure pour les évasions d'Azkaban ? fit-il remarquer sèchement.

Shacklebolt eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé et il eut un rictus. Black était censé être enfermé dans un endroit d'où il ne pourrait pas s'échapper, pour la sécurité de tous.

\- Scrimgeour veut voir en personne tous les anciens amis de Black.

Il serra les dents pour retenir un flot d'insultes, sa raison lui soufflant que Shacklebolt ne faisait que suivre des ordres et que tous les regrets du monde ne changeraient pas le fait qu'il avait bien été ami avec Sirius, des années de cela.

Ou avait pensé l'être, du reste.

\- Je suis désolé, Lupin, mais tu dois me suivre.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Je serais obligé de t'arrêter.

\- Même si ça signifie que vous aurez un loup-garou en furie cette nuit, au cœur du Ministère ?

\- Les cellules en ont vu d'autres. Ça ne prendra que quelques heures... Scrimgeour va te poser quelques question de routine et tu seras libre de partir.

\- Scrimgeour veut donner l'impression qu'il se démène pour retrouver Black, intervint Madelyn. Perte de temps si tu veux mon avis, mais bien sûr, il faut contenter la presse.

Remus contempla la possibilité de transplaner dans le sous-sol d'un manoir abandonné non loin et dans lequel il passait ses pleines lunes, mais il n'excluait pas que Madelyn en connaisse déjà l'existence, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'être traité comme un criminel.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage pour chasser la fatigue, résigné quant à son mal de crâne.

\- Je te laisse te préparer. Je serai en bas.

La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit et se referma dans un grincement, puis la main de Madelyn vint serrer son épaule avec douceur.

\- Je suis désolée, Remus.

Un rire grinçant lui échappa.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais pour les Aurors, maintenant.

\- Fol-Œil a collecté une énième faveur que je lui devais. Qui aurait cru qu'il gardait un compte si précis du nombre de fois où il m'a sauvée la vie pendant la guerre ? Et puis, je voulais en savoir plus. Kingsley ne parle pas beaucoup, mais Tonks est très facile à faire chanter.

\- Tonks ? Nymphadora Tonks ?

\- Tu en connais d'autres ? C'est l'Aspirante de Kingsley. J'ai dû la menacer de l'écorcher vive pour qu'elle reste en bas.

\- Génial.

Très bien, il était officiellement en train de vivre une horrible journée, qui ne cessait de vouloir surenchérir dans le mauvais sens. Il se décida à se lever, avant que Madelyn ne lui annonce que Black s'était échappé pour venir le tuer. En passant près de la table de sa cuisine, il repéra deux fioles de potion. Le contenu bleuté de la première lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une potion antidouleur, mais celui grumeleux et marronâtre de la deuxième le laissa perplexe.

\- Tu es censé en prendre trois jours avant la pleine lune, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux que rien... Et avant que tu me le demandes, un apothicaire me devait une faveur.

Il savait que c'était sa façon de s'excuser d'avoir mené les Aurors droit chez lui, leur épargnant des recherches fastidieuses et la rédaction de plusieurs lettres pour le retrouver maintenant qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans le monde moldu.

Ils avaient un meurtrier dans la nature et sûrement autre chose à faire que de retrouver la trace d'un loup-garou.

\- Merci.

Il prit les deux fioles et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La douche chassa une partie de sa gueule de bois, la potion antidouleur le débarrassa de son mal de crâne, et celle Tue-Loup atténua l'énergie sombre dans ses veines, l'impression que sa peau était trop étirée sur son corps et les perceptions décuplées de ses sens. Il se sentait nettement mieux quand il quitta la petite pièce. Madelyn n'avait pas bougé, lisant _La Gazette_ en buvant le thé qu'elle avait préparé en arrivant.

\- Une dernière chose avant que l'on rejoigne les deux Aurors en bas : tu as une idée sur ce qui aurait pu pousser Black à s'échapper ?

Remus stoppa son geste – attraper sa cape légère – et resta une longue minute à contempler sa main suspendue dans le vide, à mi-chemin entre lui et le dossier de la chaise. Cette question le hantait depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Black était dehors. L'hypothèse la plus évidente était qu'il voulait rejoindre Voldemort – parce que les rumeurs de son retour étaient de plus en plus récurrentes – mais Remus craignait que cela ne soit pas si simple.

\- Voldemort ? proposa-t-il finalement, sans vraiment y croire.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être un souvenir du temps où Sirius imaginait un plan pour une de leurs blagues et que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu...

L'air sombre de Madelyn confirma qu'il avait raison de se méfier.

\- Tonks a laissé entendre qu'il voulait s'en prendre à quelqu'un en particulier.

\- Qui ? Moi ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Je lui avais presque arraché le morceau quand Kingsley nous a interrompues. On y va ?

Il la laissa passer devant lui et lança un sortilège pour verrouiller sa porte, essayant de détendre les muscles de son visage dans un masque impassible, soucieux de faire bonne figure face à Tonks. Madelyn et Shacklebolt l'avaient déjà vu au plus mal – les mois qui avaient suivi la mort de James, Lily et Peter avaient été difficiles et ils avaient fait partie de ceux qui se souciaient un peu de lui – mais il préférerait sauver les apparences devant Tonks.  
Elle semblait encore plus frêle à côté de l'imposante carcasse de Kingsley. Malgré les circonstances, elle portait un énième t-shirt des Bizarr' Sisters, sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient d'un marron terne et qu'aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage. Son visage crispé allait de pair avec un regard sombre...  
Elle n'avait sans doute jamais plus ressemblé à son cousin, et Remus était certain qu'elle l'assassinerait s'il se risquait à le lui faire remarquer.

Kingsley attrapa fermement son bras.

\- Je vais nous faire transplaner. Les protections du Ministère sont au maximum.

A son plus grand soulagement, ils n'arrivèrent pas dans le grand hall, mais dans une pièce visiblement réservée aux transplanages des Aurors. Deux brigadiers montaient la garde devant la porte et s'écartèrent en avisant les deux Aurors. Il suivit Shacklebolt à travers le département, reconnaissant quelques visages au passage.

Avec un mage noir dans la nature, tous les Aurors étaient sur le pied de guerre. Pour être honnête, Remus s'était attendu à en voir beaucoup moins au Ministère, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'ils ne savaient pas où chercher Black pour commencer. Il glissa un regard vers Madelyn par-dessus son épaule. Elle lui rendit un sourire crispé, son œil magique tournant dans tous les sens, à l'affût d'informations auxquelles elle n'aurait normalement pas eu accès.

Finalement, Shacklebolt lui désigna une enfilade de chaises, alignées le long d'un mur dans un couloir étroit.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été convoqué par le chef des Aurors. Narcissa Malefoy était assise comme si sa chaise était un trône, et Androméda lisait consciencieusement un magazine qui devait appartenir à sa fille – ou bien ses centres d'intérêts avaient drastiquement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue –.

Remus soupira en prenant place à la droite d'Androméda. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était le dernier.

…

 **Dimanche 1er Août 1993, Manoir Malfoy, Angleterre.**

Narcissa sortit de la cheminée avec le plus d'élégance qu'elle pouvait dégager et retrouva Draco, Maellyn et Christopher dans l'entrée du manoir. Elle se retint de secouer la tête en leur trouvant un même air rancunier : aucun des trois n'avait bien accueilli la nouvelle de leur retour précipité à cause de l'évasion de Sirius Black.

Elle les comprenait, bien sûr. Elle aussi aurait préféré continuer à se complaire dans l'anonymat du monde moldu et la liberté que cela leur conférait, mais elle devait être en Angleterre pour aider Sirius.

La famille passait avant tout, même quand cette famille était aussi éclatée et détruite que la leur.

\- Vous avez quartier libre pour la journée, jeunes gens. Tâchez d'être raisonnables.

Ils prirent la direction de leurs chambres, non sans lui adresser un dernier regard plein de reproches. Narcissa suivit sa filleule du regard, contemplant à travers elle un enjeu dont seulement quatre autres personnes avec elle connaissaient l'existence. Si elle allait tout faire pour que son cousin ne soit pas rattrapé – même si elle ignorait encore comment – ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle estimait qu'il avait largement expié le meurtre de Pettigrow – un acte justifié par la trahison de ce dernier – mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait que Maellyn ait quelqu'un vers qui se tourner quand elle lui apprendrait la vérité sur son identité.

Sa filleule souffrait déjà d'être la fille des Lestrange, même si elle n'en parlait jamais – principalement parce que Lucius avait horreur qu'elle les évoque –. Il n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner pourquoi : ses parents étaient des meurtriers, emprisonnés à vie à Azkaban, et elle considérait qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée au moment de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres – ce qui était vrai –. Narcissa ne l'avait jamais encouragée à poser des questions sur Bellatrix ou Rodolphus, parce qu'elle n'avait que trop conscience de lui mentir à ces moments-là, même si elle n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'elle avait promis de la protéger.

Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : quand sa filleule apprendrait la vérité, elle allait devoir faire preuve d'un trésor d'imagination et de patience pour retrouver sa confiance.

Des bruits de pas dans son dos la tirèrent de ses pensées et elle se détourna lentement, sachant pertinemment qui venait de la rejoindre.

Lucius lui rendit son regard scrutateur. Il était habillé dans une élégante robe gris foncé, parfaitement ajustée mais manquant terriblement de fantaisie – cela faisait bien des années qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le convaincre de sortir un peu du rang, Paris étant une éternelle exception –. En étudiant son visage, elle reconnut la rancune à sa façon de serrer les lèvres – ce qui ne l'étonna guère – mais aussi de l'inquiétude dans le pli entre ses yeux. Il essayait de sauver les apparences en tenant son menton plus haut que nécessaire, ses mains serrées dans son dos, mais il était son mari et elle avait dévoué des années entières à apprendre à lire ses silences.

Une part d'elle aurait aimé deviner son soulagement de la revoir ou simplement un signe qui lui confirmerait qu'elle lui avait manqué, mais soit Lucius avait enfoui ces sentiments-là très profondément, soit ils n'existaient simplement pas.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas avant la fin du mois, dit-il finalement.

\- Mais je suis sûre que tu n'es pas étonné.

Il hocha la tête. Le silence s'étira, à peine troublé par le tic-tac régulier de la large horloge fixée près de la porte d'entrée.

Lucius lui reprochait assez souvent de faire passer sa famille avant tout le reste, que ce soit les Black ou la leur.

\- Je crains que l'évasion de Black tombe au plus mauvais moment... Il faut que nous établissions une stratégie.

Narcissa tiqua à la mention du timing délicat : était-ce parce que Dumbledore serait tenté de faire le lien entre l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets et l'évasion de Sirius, ou parce que son mari n'était pas en position de force au Magenmagot, et que tout ce qui pouvait ternir son image devait être détruit ?

Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas contester le bien-fondé de sa proposition. Ils avaient besoin de se mettre d'accord sur leur positionnement officiel concernant l'évasion d'un dangereux criminel. Avec un peu de chance, Lucius en savait un peu plus que les journalistes de _La Gazette_ et elle pourrait s'appuyer sur ses informations pour aider son cousin.

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui demander, elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, puis prit place dans l'un des confortables fauteuils.

\- Patty, du thé, ordonna-t-elle tandis que Lucius s'installait en face d'elle. Est-ce que les Aurors ont une idée sur la façon dont il a réussi à s'échapper ?

\- Pas pour le moment, mais ils creusent la possibilité d'une aide extérieure d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Black était censé être privé de ses pouvoirs au contact des Détraqueurs.

Narcissa se garda bien de lui expliquer à quel point les Black pouvaient se montrer résistants quand ils l'avaient décidé, tout en prenant note d'affûter ses arguments si jamais les Aurors découvraient ses paiements réguliers au directeur adjoint.

L'Elfe de maison apparut soudainement, un plateau remplit d'une théière, de deux tasses et de lait, puis servit le liquide ambré, avant de l'accommoder au goût de Lucius et du sien.

\- Et savent-ils pourquoi il s'est soudainement échappé ?

Lucius eut cette moue qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Elle prit une gorgée de thé bouillant et attendit la suite en craignant le pire.

\- Les gardiens ont confié à Fudge que depuis une semaine, il ne cessait de répéter « il est à Poudlard ». Fudge pense que Black est après Potter.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil – se retenant d'éclater de rire ou de lever les yeux au ciel au prix d'un immense effort –. Fudge était encore plus stupide que ce qu'elle pensait, et ses Aurors ne valaient pas mieux.

Elle se doutait qu'Azkaban avait sûrement altéré la personnalité de Sirius, mais il était complètement aberrant de penser que Sirius pourrait un jour décider de tuer Harry Potter. Androméda lui avait confié à quel point il adorait le petit garçon, pendant la guerre.

Le problème était donc de savoir _qui_ exactement était à Poudlard ? Qui aurait pu motiver Sirius Black à s'échapper pour le retrouver ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était sûrement pas caché sous le nez de Dumbledore, le seul ancien Mangemort à travailler là-bas était Severus et...

Severus ?

En surprenant le regard attentif de Lucius sur elle, Narcissa rangea cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant d'étudier cette possibilité avec attention.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te rendre de toi-même au département des Aurors et proposer ton aide. La coopération est notre meilleure carte.

Il s'agissait plutôt de la meilleure carte de Lucius, mais elle servirait également ses propres plans. Les Aurors envisageraient à un moment ou à un autre la possibilité qu'ils aient été la mystérieuse « aide extérieure » dont aurait pu bénéficier Sirius. Lucius avait été innocenté après la guerre, mais la majorité des Aurors de l'époque n'aurait pas oublié, et elle était sa cousine. Outre le fait qu'elle avait l'argent pour réaliser une telle entreprise, son mari avait également les connaissances en magie noire et, si Dumbledore rendait publique cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets, les Aurors pourraient très bien imaginer que Lucius cherchait à ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir.

\- Vas-tu également les laisser t'interroger ?

\- Seulement s'ils le demandent. Je sais que Scrimgeour envisage de rencontrer tous ceux qui étaient proches de Black à l'époque.

\- Je serais surprise d'être sur cette liste.

\- Tu sais très bien que les rumeurs veulent que renier Black était une ruse de ta famille pour qu'il puisse rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Après l'emprisonnement de Sirius, toute leur société avait essayé de trouver une explication, et celle-ci était la plus populaire. Walburga s'était indignée, bien sûr, mais cela n'avait rien changé.  
Elle soupira. Qu'importe la part de vérité dans ces histoires, Lucius avait raison. Il valait mieux qu'elle affronte les Aurors selon ses propres termes. Cela n'assurerait sans doute pas qu'ils croiraient en chacune de ses paroles – surtout si elle se retrouvait face à Maugrey ou Scrimgeour –, mais elle ferait preuve de bonne volonté et cela pouvait aussi être suffisant pour brouiller les pistes ou leur arracher des informations.

Narcissa termina son thé, essayant de faire le tri dans les informations que venaient de lui donner Lucius. Sirius s'était échappé seul, elle en était persuadée. Sûrement grâce à sa forme Animagus. Ou peut-être y avait-il un ancien passage secret dans la forteresse et qu'il avait été en mesure de le trouver ? Peu importait, il était dehors, et c'était le plus important. Il faudrait qu'elle découvre l'identité de cette menace à Poudlard, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pourrait demander son avis à Minerva McGonagall, bien sûr, mais elle était persuadée que la sorcière pensait Sirius coupable des crimes dont on l'avait accusé. En ancienne Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle aiderait à attraper Sirius, et rien d'autre. Il restait la question des lettres, mais elle s'était déjà décidée à avouer qu'elle avait menti à Sirius pour adoucir son emprisonnement en lui faisant croire que sa fille unique était vivante. Les Aurors n'avaient aucun moyen de prouver si elle disait ou non la vérité... Et comme personne ne s'était donné la peine de continuer à chercher Maellyn après l'emprisonnement de Sirius – et sûrement même avant cela – cela ne serait qu'un détail sans importance, puisque Sirius n'avait pas dit « _elle_ est à Poudlard » dans son sommeil.

\- Narcissa ?

Elle releva les yeux de sa tasse avec un temps de retard et posa un regard inquisiteur sur Lucius. Il semblait plus tendu que quelques minutes plus tôt... Peut-être avait-il parlé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Oui ?

\- Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-il sans réussir à croiser son regard.

Oh.  
Elle lui avait peut-être manqué finalement.

Ou Draco lui avait manqué.

Ou il était inquiet des effets que pourraient avoir un voyage parmi les moldus sur leur fils. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que Draco pouvait se montrer particulièrement influençable.

Ou peut-être était-ce un peu tout cela à la fois... Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de passer un mois inoubliable à cause de cette histoire et je veux bien te pardonner ton affligeante stupidité.

Il grimaça mais eut le bon goût de saluer son jugement d'un élégant signe de tête. Elle attendit que ses yeux croisent les siens pour reprendre.

\- Si tu mets en danger la vie de Draco ou celle d'Alya à nouveau, je te détruirais.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre – il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'y risquer de toute façon – et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif. Si elle voulait que les Aurors la considèrent comme une alliée, elle devait se montrer sous son plus beau jour.  
Ou du reste, celui qui arriverait à faire passer un subtil message d'inoffensivité et de sérieux.

Elle rejoignit donc son dressing et effleura de nombreuses robes, avant d'en choisir une au tissu léger – il faisait chaud, même si les températures n'avaient plus rien à voir avec celles qu'elle avait quitté – mais d'un violet sombre, tirant sur le rouge – la majorité des Aurors étaient d'anciens Gryffondors – au décolleté léger. Elle opta ensuite pour un discret bracelet en argent et le collier des Black. Puisqu'un chignon lui donnerait l'air un peu trop sévère, elle laissa ses longs cheveux blonds libres.

\- Parfait, souffla-t-elle à son reflet.

Elle rejoignit rapidement le hall d'entrée. Cela serait du meilleur effet si elle était la première à proposer son aide pour retrouver Sirius Black.

\- Ministère de la Magie.

L'Atrium du Ministère était en effervescence. Des dizaines de sorciers et de sorcières à la démarche pressée traversaient la pièce démesurée, avant de disparaître dans les cheminées ou les ascenseurs. Une dizaine de brigadiers surveillait les allées et venues avec attention, des petits groupes semblaient attendre des nouvelles, et Narcissa ne tarda pas à repérer la nuée de journalistes dont l'attention était fixée sur les portes des ascenseurs.

Elle hésita une folle seconde. Elle avait totalement oublié de prendre en compte la présence des journalistes de _La Gazette._ Pour les avoir affrontés au moment de l'emprisonnement de Bellatrix, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'acharnement dont ils pouvaient se montrer capables. Elle avait reçu de nombreux hiboux lui demandant une interview à propos de sa sœur. Narcissa avait refusé, s'attirant leurs foudres, mais même dix ans plus tard, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient tant insisté à l'époque. Leur société avait été particulièrement horrifiée par les actes de Bellatrix et de ses complices, rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait changé cela...

Avec l'évasion de Sirius, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que les journalistes reparlent de l'attaque des Londubat et dressent un tableau bien sombre de la famille Black et...

Elle prit sa décision en se fiant à son intuition.

Au lieu de les éviter, elle fit un détour pour passer près d'eux, adoptant une démarche volontaire, mais pas trop rapide.

Il y avait une majorité d'hommes parmi eux. Deux étaient plongés dans leurs notes, un autre ajustait son appareil photo, les autres discutaient. Sans surprise, ce fut Rita Skeeter qui la remarqua en premier.

\- Lady Malefoy ! Qu'avez-vous ressenti en apprenant l'évasion de votre cousin, le meurtrier Sirius Black ?

Elle continua à avancer – il était hors de question qu'elle donne l'impression de trop coopérer avec eux ou Lucius risquait de ne pas apprécier sa prise d'initiative –.

\- Qu'imaginez-vous ? J'étais abasourdie. Et maintenant, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de le savoir dans la nature. S'il a pu s'échapper d'Azkaban, Merlin seul sait ce dont il est capable.

\- Que venez-vous faire au Ministère ?

\- Je viens proposer mon aide aux Aurors, dit-elle en se glissant dans l'ascenseur.

Skeeter fit mine de vouloir l'y suivre et elle la stoppa d'un regard sombre.

Je suis consciente que la famille Black a fait beaucoup de mal à notre communauté, et en tant que dernière parente vivante de Sirius Black, j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de fournir toutes les informations que je possède sur lui.

Elle appuya sur le numéro du deuxième étage. La grille se referma dans un bruit sec et l'ascenseur se mit en mouvement. Narcissa ignora chacun des cinq autres passagers, puis traversa le couloir qui menait aux bureaux des Aurors en regardant droit devant elle, ses talons claquant sur le parquet usé par trop de vas et viens.

Bien entendu, la tension semblait à son comble, et ce sentiment était accentué par l'étroitesse des locaux et le nombre de personnes qui s'y pressaient, passant d'un bureau à un autre, les bras chargés de parchemins. Selon toute vraisemblance, tous les Aurors étaient mobilisés pour cette chasse à l'homme.

\- Lady Malefoy, je suis désolé, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

Elle détailla le jeune homme qui lui faisait face dans une sorte de garde à vous, n'hésitant pas à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il lui était vaguement familier, même si elle n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom sur son visage.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sembla surpris d'avoir été reconnu.

\- Je suis Arthur Maxel. J'étais Préfet à Serpentard l'année où votre filleule était à Poudlard.

\- Exact ! J'ignorais que vous étiez devenu Auror, Monsieur Maxel. Mes félicitations.

\- Merci, Lady Malefoy. Mais je me dois d'insister...

\- Je comprends. Toutefois, pouvez-vous dire à Monsieur Scrimgeour que je suis là? Et que je souhaite proposer mon aide aux Aurors pour retrouver Sirius Black ?

Maxel fut trop décontenancé par sa proposition pour réagir aussitôt, et Scrimgeour la repéra avant que le jeune homme n'ait eu l'occasion d'aller le chercher.

\- Lady Malefoy... Je me doutais que vous viendriez au secours de votre cousin.

La rancœur dans sa voix n'était rien comparée à son regard accusateur. Il n'avait jamais digéré qu'elle ait réussi à faire libérer Lucius. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se montrer particulièrement convaincante pour lui faire avaler qu'elle était de son côté à lui plutôt que de celui de Sirius.

\- A vrai dire, je suis venue pour vous aider à le rattraper. Il est dangereux, sa place est à Azkaban.

Scrimgeour plissa les yeux et serra les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une ligne sévère. Narcissa étira les siennes dans un sourire confiant et attendit qu'il prenne la décision. Dans le pire des cas, elle aurait au moins essayé.

\- Très bien. J'avais prévu de vous interroger. Maxel, conduis Lady Malefoy dans la salle d'attente.

La salle d'attente était en vérité un couloir le long duquel était alignée une dizaine de chaises, toutes vides à l'exception de celle occupée par Androméda – ce qui ne la surprit pas vraiment. Après tout, Nymphadora était Auror –. Narcissa prit place suffisamment loin pour que personne n'imagine qu'elles étaient réconciliées, mais assez proche pour qu'elles puissent tout de même parler.

Leur dernière discussion ne s'était pas très bien passée. Narcissa ne savait pas très bien comment Androméda avait fini par comprendre que Maellyn était la fille de Sirius, alors qu'elle l'avait vue plusieurs fois depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle n'avait pas été là pendant tout leur échange, peut-être que sa filleule lui avait adressé ce maudit sourire tordu qui en disait bien trop long, ou peut-être qu'Androméda avait juste ouvert les yeux. Toujours était-il qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été tenue à l'écart de ce secret, et Narcissa savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas recevoir une Beuglante le lendemain. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous le jour de son départ et s'était excusée de vive voix.

Elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions : malgré les efforts de leurs parents, Androméda restait une Black, et elle était capable de se montrer particulièrement rancunière.  
Comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait deviné juste, elle l'ignora pendant cinq longues minutes, avant de relever la tête et de hausser un sourcil.

Une enfance commune et la nécessité de se comprendre lors des repas sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche lui permit de deviner la question muette.

 _Et bien, es-tu derrière son évasion ?_

Elle haussa ses deux sourcils en réponse. Vraiment ?

Androméda lui parut sceptique.

\- Penses-tu réellement que j'aurais attendu douze ans ? Et que j'aurais laissé Bellatrix là-bas ? siffla-t-elle.

Sa sœur se retrancha derrière un masque indifférent, ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

\- Peut-être t'es-tu tant attachée à sa fille que tu l'as laissée là-bas pour pouvoir l'avoir à toi seule...

Narcissa ne put ravaler son soupir, ignorant le désagréablement pincement de son cœur et le froid dans ses entrailles. Androméda la pensait-elle si égoïste ? Elle aimait Maellyn – Viviane en soit témoin, elle mourrait pour elle comme elle mourrait pour Draco – et se séparer d'elle serait un déchirement. Toutefois, elle aimait penser qu'elle avait toujours agi en fonction des meilleurs intérêts de Maellyn. Même si elle avait été obligée de lui mentir, c'était avant tout pour garantir sa sécurité et pouvoir veiller sur elle, à la demande de son père. Si Sirius s'était échappé cinq ans de cela – et à condition qu'il se soit débrouillé pour disparaître dans le monde moldu et non pas vivre une vie de fugitif –, elle aurait laissé Maellyn le rejoindre, si telle avait été sa demande.

Sa filleule avait besoin de son père – tous les enfants avaient besoin de savoir d'où ils venaient – et elle avait encore plus besoin d'être loin de la société Sang-Pur.

\- Cela m'attriste de savoir que tu aies une si piètre opinion de moi, Andy.

\- Tu n'as ce que tu mérites pour avoir menti.

Un soudain sentiment de nostalgie lui arracha un large sourire, qu'elle se dépêcha d'effacer sur ses lèvres. Morgane, elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau sept ans – et ce n'était guère un compliment pour aucune d'elles deux – et de se disputer avec sa sœur aînée à propos d'une partie de colin-maillard gagnée de façon injuste – la spécialité de Bellatrix – ou d'une poupée égarée.

Les situations n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes bien sûr – elle ne pouvait pas comparer le secret concernant l'identité de Maellyn à des enfantillages d'enfants – et c'était plus la complicité déguisée – ou au moins, une preuve qu'elles avaient grandi ensemble – qui la rendait sentimentale.

Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser, parce que cela se terminait toujours avec une bouteille de vin blanc et un bain chaud, mais ses sœurs lui manquaient. Elle n'avait aucune chance de revoir Bellatrix un jour – du reste, c'était ce qu'elle se répétait pour ne pas en souffrir plus – et le carcan de la société Sang-Pur la contraignait à se contenter d'envoyer des lettres à Andy. Le temps plus simple où elles étaient des petites filles ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lointain qu'à cet instant.

\- Tu es de son côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête sans hésiter. Elle était du côté de sa famille depuis le début, même si elle était brisée et qu'être une Black était devenu chaque année un peu plus dur. Andy, Sirius et elle étaient les derniers à être vivants et à peu près sains d'esprit. Elle ferait tout pour sauver au moins cela.

\- Ta capacité à pardonner le pire est ahurissante, Narcissa.

\- Et la tienne à croire tout ce que dit _La Gazette_ est inquiétante.

Androméda lui lança un regard perçant, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompue par des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Tandis que sa sœur se réfugiait derrière un magazine, Narcissa releva les yeux discrètement et ne fut pas surprise de reconnaître Remus Lupin, escorté de Kingsley Shacklebolt, de Nymphadora Tonks et Madelyn Whyte.

Ils étaient donc trois à pouvoir clamer avoir connu Sirius Black. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

La guerre les avait emportés.

Ils attendirent dans un silence tendu pendant un long quart d'heure avant qu'Arthur Maxel ne revienne.

\- Monsieur Lupin ? Scrimgeour veut commencer avec vous.

Un sourire en coin lui échappa : Scrimgeour ne lui faisait définitivement pas confiance et elle allait devoir jouer encore plus finement que prévu si ses informations devaient concorder avec celles de Remus Lupin.

…

 **Dimanche 1er Août 1993, Département des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie, Angleterre.**

Remus n'avait jamais pensé qu'il visiterait à nouveau les salles d'interrogatoire du département des Aurors.

L'ironie était qu'on le conviait à chaque fois à cause de Black, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu échapper à un questionnement après que son ancien ami ait fait sauter une rue moldue. Sans la bienveillance de Dumbledore, il aurait sans doute passé quelques temps à Azkaban, par mesure de sécurité.

Douze ans plus tôt, il avait été interrogé par Travers et Scrimgeour. Ce dernier avait remplacé Fol-Œil au poste de chef des Aurors depuis. Les changements ne s'arrêtaient pas là, bien sûr : il avait vieilli, pris quelques kilos, et ses cheveux roux étaient de plus en plus parsemé de gris.

Remus s'installa en face de lui, priant en silence pour que tout cela se termine vite. Il avait assez ressassé les souvenirs la veille et cette nuit pour savoir que la pleine lune serait très douloureuse, potion Tue-Loup ou pas.

\- Interrogatoire de Remus John Lupin, loup-garou enregistré au Registre, trente-trois ans, domicilié Cnwch Coch, Pays de Galle. Dossier : Evasion de Sirius Black.

Le grattement affairé d'une plume lui fit tourner la tête : un jeune homme, tout juste sorti de Poudlard, prenait des notes avec application.

Sûrement un Aspirant.

\- Bien, où étiez-vous dans la nuit du 30 au 31 Juillet ?

\- Dans mon appartement. Seul.

Scrimgeour resta impassible, même s'ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qui plaiderait en sa faveur.

\- Vous étiez ami avec Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Nous étions à Gryffondor dans la même année, avec James Potter et Peter Pettigrow.

\- Tous deux morts pendant la guerre.

Il déglutit difficilement, essayant d'ignorer l'accélération des battements de son cœur. En règle générale, il arrivait à passer outre la douleur et la culpabilité, mais pas quand le loup en lui essayait de le convaincre de balancer son poing dans la figure de Scrimgeour.

\- A cause de Black, oui, répliqua-t-il sèchement, sa voix rendue rauque par la colère. Si on pouvait éviter de rappeler ce que tout le monde sait déjà, j'apprécierais le geste.

Il ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme, même s'il était déjà trop tard.

Il ne devait pas laisser le loup prendre le dessus, pas quand il était dans le quartier général des Aurors, pas quand le monde sorcier cherchait un responsable pour une évasion pionnière.

\- Je ne l'ai pas aidé à s'échapper, dit-il finalement dans un murmure, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il a détruit ma vie. La dernière chose que je souhaite c'est de le savoir dehors. Il mérite de mourir là-bas.

Un silence lourd suivit sa déclaration, à peine troublé par le bruit des notes prises par l'Aspirant. Il prit une dernière inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. Scrimgeour le détaillait avec attention, son expression illisible et son regard perçant. Il se força à ne pas détourner le regard, attendant la conclusion qui saluerait son coup d'éclat.

Scrimgeour pouvait très bien décider qu'il ferait un séjour à Azkaban finalement, par sécurité.

\- S'il devait restait dans le pays, où pourrait-il trouver refuge ?

Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres, avant que son cerveau ne relève la drôle de tournure.

\- _S'il_ devait rester dans le pays ?

\- Cela ne serait pas son choix le plus intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est une possibilité.

Remus trouvait aussi que rester dans un pays qui ne tarderait pas à remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver était stupide mais, là encore, il avait une liste de toutes les inventions stupides concoctées par Sirius Black au cours de son adolescence.

\- Il vivait dans la maison qu'il avait hérité de son oncle Alphard, à Londres. Avant la fin de la guerre, il a passé quelques temps chez les Potter à Godric's Hollow et chez Peter, toujours à Londres.

Machinalement, il passa une main sur les phalanges de son poing droit, comme si elles portaient toujours la preuve qu'il avait frappé Black avec, lors de ce qui avait été l'une de leurs dernières rencontres.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut à son tour de dévisager Scrimgeour. Comment pouvait-il ignorer la réponse à sa question ?

\- Après le meurtre de sa petite-amie, Judy Adler, chez lui. Et l'enlèvement de sa fille.

Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes à Scrimgeour pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, et Remus eut du mal à le croire. Les Aurors avaient-ils si vite classé l'affaire ? Ou bien Fol-Œil s'était chargé de l'enquête avec Shacklebolt pour rester discret ?

Judy avait été une énième victime de Black et les circonstances de sa mort resteraient sans doute à jamais un mystère.

\- Où vivait-elle ?

\- Etats-Unis. Dans le nord je crois ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment su.

Après avoir découvert qu'il était un loup-garou, Judy avait gardé ses distances avec lui, et avec les missions pour l'Ordre, il ne l'avait pas revue après l'attaque d'Édimbourg.

\- Avait-elle de la famille ?

\- Son père et un oncle.

\- Leurs noms ?

Remus prit le temps de la réflexion, cherchant à se rappeler s'il avait eu connaissance de cette information. Le père était un biker, l'oncle avait élevé Judy...

\- Je ne sais plus. Ou je ne sais pas pour être honnête. Sa mère a été tuée par un loup-garou quand elle avait sept ans... Mais les détails m'échappent.

Scrimgeour hocha la tête, comme s'il prenait note d'étudier cette piste pour retrouver l'identité de la famille de Judy. Sans doute le MACUSA avait gardé des traces d'une telle histoire.

\- Black serait-il tenté de trouver refuge auprès des Adler ?

\- S'il s'y risque, il ne va pas être déçu de l'accueil.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Scrimgeour.

\- D'autres endroits où il pourrait se cacher ?

Remus s'était posé la question, la veille, essayant de deviner où Black serait susceptible de trouver refuge, en se basant à la fois sur les réactions de l'ami qu'il avait cru connaître et de l'ennemi qu'il était devenu. Dans tous les cas, ces deux possibilités ne laissaient pas tellement plus de choix.

\- La maison de ses parents. Celle des parents de James. La maison où James et Lily se sont cachés en Ecosse. Godric's Hollow. Il avait peut-être d'autres cachettes dans Londres, mais je ne les connais pas.

Scrimgeour sembla méditer sur ces nouvelles informations. Peut-être réfléchissait-il déjà au nombre d'Aurors qu'il allait devoir dispatcher aux quatre coins du pays, dans l'hypothèse que Black soit suffisamment stupide pour ne pas quitter le pays, et assez désespéré pour chercher un abri dans un endroit familier.

\- Et aucune idée sur la façon dont il a pu s'échapper d'Azkaban ?

\- Il a fait exploser une rue entière avec une baguette magique. Je suppose que ça donne un bon aperçu de ce dont il est capable.

\- Avec une baguette et en ayant tous ses pouvoirs.

\- Et bien peut-être avait-il une baguette et plus de pouvoirs que ce vous pensez. Pour moi, il a utilisé la magie noire pour sortir d'Azkaban.

Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai, mais c'était ce en quoi il avait envie de croire pour aujourd'hui, vingt-quatre heures à peine après avoir appris que Black était dehors à nouveau, et quelques heures seulement avant une pleine lune.

Et puis, s'il devait confier à quelqu'un que Sirius Black était un Animagus non déclaré, ça ne serait sans doute pas à Rufus Scrimgeour, tout chef des Aurors qu'il était.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée des personnes qui pourraient être tentées de lui venir en aide ? Que ce soit pour l'aider à s'échapper ou pour l'aider à disparaître maintenant ?

Si Sirius n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait, Androméda Tonks aurait été son premier choix, mais il l'avait trahie elle aussi en devant un Mangemort. L'histoire avait montré que les amis de Black n'étaient pas ceux que tout le monde pensait.

\- Les Mangemorts repentis ? Les anciens alliés de Voldemort ? Voldemort lui-même ? Vous connaissez la liste mieux que moi.

Scrimgeour ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, et à sa façon dont ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il était arrivé à la fin de ses questions sans vraiment avoir réussi à apprendre quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. S'il pensait avoir plus de chance avec Androméda, il pouvait déjà s'attendre à être déçu, quant à Narcissa Malefoy, elle avait dû offrir son aide pour tenter d'en apprendre plus.

\- Très bien, Monsieur Lupin. Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Essayez de rester sur le territoire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. On pourrait avoir besoin de vous interroger à nouveau.

Remus ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se leva. L'Auror qui l'avait escorté jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire le raccompagna à la porte du quartier des Aurors.

Madelyn l'attendait dans le couloir.

\- Thé ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que ça.

\- Je dirais à ma tante de le couper au brandy.

A la perspective de boire le thé avec Minerva McGonagall, il fut presque tenté de faire demi-tour pour retrouver Scrimgeour.

Son ancien professeur de Métamorphose était nettement plus redoutable quand il s'agissait de lui extorquer des secrets.

…

 **Dimanche 1er Août 1993, Département des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie, Angleterre.**

Une fois Androméda partie rejoindre Scrimgeour dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Narcissa changea de place, de manière à avoir une meilleure vue sur le département des Aurors, cherchant à deviner la stratégie adoptée par le Ministère de la Magie. Lucius avait de meilleurs moyens que cela pour obtenir des informations, mais il devait encore lui en vouloir pour être partie pendant un mois dans le monde moldu, emmenant leur fils avec elle.

Il ferait en sorte de lui fournir aussi peu d'informations que possible.

De nombreux Aurors passaient d'un bureau à un autre, échangeant des parchemins avec leurs collègues et de brèves paroles. D'autres étaient occupés à parcourir des dossiers épais et visiblement anciens. Peut-être ceux d'ex-Mangemorts ? C'était, après tout, la piste que les Aurors allaient privilégier. Vérifier qu'aucun des hommes de mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait eu l'idée de libérer Black, surveiller les manoirs et les fréquentations.

Exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait quand Bellatrix avait disparu quelques jours après Halloween.

Sirius aurait un avantage sur eux : les Aurors cherchaient un Mangemort, ils allaient utiliser ce qui avait marché douze ans plus tôt, se baser sur la façon de penser des fugitifs qu'ils avaient réussi à appréhender.

Sirius n'était pas un Mangemort. Juste un Gryffondor qui ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup avant d'agir et qui pouvait se montrer bien trop sentimental pour son propre bien. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à quitter le pays et la contacterait une fois à l'abri. Elle l'aiderait à disparaître définitivement.

L'interrogatoire d'Androméda s'éternisait et Narcissa commençait à craindre que sa sœur ne parle trop. Que se passerait-il si elle parlait de Maellyn aux Aurors ? Ou si elle savait que Sirius était un Animagus ?

L'emballement de son rythme cardiaque fut suivi d'un désagréable frisson quand elle croisa le regard attentif de sa nièce depuis son bureau. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, comme si elle essayait de lire ses pensées, et Narcissa s'obligea à détendre les traits de son visage en douceur.

Nymphadora était une Black. S'il lui prenait l'envie d'imaginer qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir – de près ou de loin – avec l'évasion de Sirius, cela pourrait très vite devenir une idée fixe...

Et Morgane toute puissante que les Black étaient têtus !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration quand Nymphadora détourna la tête pour répondre à l'appel de Shacklebolt, puis s'obligea à garder son sang-froid.

Si Andy en avait trop dit, elle aviserait le moment venu.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'étirèrent encore, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant en écoutant les brides de discussion autour d'elle, puis Arthur Maxel fut de retour.

\- Lady Malefoy, c'est à vous.

Elle le suivit à travers le quartier général des Aurors, parcourant un chemin familier. Elle était venue ici, douze ans plus tôt, pour plaider en faveur de Lucius, accusant Bellatrix d'être une Mangemort au passage.

Scrimgeour l'attendait, plusieurs dossiers épais sur la table, et Narcissa comprit un peu mieux pourquoi l'interrogatoire d'Androméda avait duré aussi longtemps.

\- Interrogatoire de Narcissa Charis Malefoy, née Black, domiciliée au manoir Malefoy, Angleterre. Dossier : Evasion de Sirius Black. Où étiez-vous la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet ?

\- En vacances, dans un charmant hôtel à Cagliari, en Sardaigne. Monsieur Vasilovich et Miss Whyte peuvent en témoigner.

Scrimgeour fit une moue, comme s'il était déçu. La croyait-il donc stupide ? Quand bien même elle aurait aidé Sirius à s'échapper, elle se serait toute de même arrangée pour avoir un solide alibi.

\- Sirius Black est votre cousin.

\- Oui.

\- Etiez-vous proches ?

\- Lorsque nous étions jeunes, oui. Quand il a été renié par ses parents, j'ai toutefois cessé d'avoir des contacts avec lui.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Scrimgeour et elle se tendit imperceptiblement. Les gardiens avaient-ils parlés ? Elle avait envoyé des courriers, la veille, au directeur adjoint d'Azkaban et aux deux gardiens dont elle avait acheté les services. Elle leur avait promis une juteuse récompense s'ils gardaient le silence – et laissé planer une promesse de totale destruction s'ils se risquaient à se montrer bavards.

\- Deux de mes hommes ont trouvé ceci dans la maison de Sirius Black.

Narcissa baissa les yeux vers un morceau de parchemin qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir écrit le 30 octobre 1981.

 _Sirius,_

 _J'ai des nouvelles. Rendez-vous au caveau des Black à dix-sept heures._

 _NM._

Une chance, elle n'avait pas marqué la date sur sa lettre. Réaliser que sa sœur avait tué la petite-amie de Sirius et kidnappé sa fille l'avait profondément troublée à l'époque, et elle en avait oublié l'étiquette pourtant gravée profondément en elle.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bien mon écriture... Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps...

\- Faites un effort, Lady Malefoy, grogna-t-il.

Elle fit mine de se plonger dans ses souvenirs, mais ses pensées étaient en pleine course pour lui imaginer un mensonge crédible. Celui-ci lui vint naturellement.

\- Je crois... Oui, c'est cela. Sa mère était malade régulièrement et je voulais lui en parler. J'espérais le convaincre de lui rendre une visite, parce qu'elle donnait parfois l'impression d'être au seuil de sa mort... Il n'est jamais venu.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez eu aucun contact avec lui après qu'il ait été renié.

\- Une lettre de temps en temps en cinq ans, auxquelles il ne répondait jamais, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle des contacts, dit-elle avec tout le dédain possible qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix. J'avais encore la naïveté de penser que les choses finiraient pas s'arranger à ce moment-là... Bien sûr, c'était avant que sa véritable nature ne soit révélée. Je crois que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en chair et en os, c'était au Gala des Vingt-Huit Consacrées.

\- Vraiment ? S'il a été renié, que faisait-il là ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'était une façon de provoquer ses parents, quand bien même Orion était déjà mort cette année-là, et que Walburga n'avait pas l'intention de venir. Il a toujours eu un penchant pour la mise en scène.

\- Saviez-vous qu'il était un Mangemort ?

Elle s'était attendue à cette question. Malgré le fait que Scrimgeour lui-même la lui ait posée après l'arrestation de Sirius. Après tout, elle était une Black, et leur famille était connue pour faire front. Les Aurors s'imaginaient volontiers qu'elle avait été dans la confidence.

\- Je l'ignorais. Mes parents m'avaient dit qu'il avait été renié pour avoir refusé de rentrer au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, puis m'ont interdit de le revoir. Bellatrix se plaignait assez souvent qu'il ait rejoint les bancs de l'Ordre du Phénix, donc je n'avais aucun moyen de soupçonner qu'il jouait l'agent double.

Scrimgeour fouilla à nouveau dans un dossier et Narcissa craignit qu'ils aient trouvé autre chose dans la maison de Sirius.

Elle aurait dû penser à y faire un tour ces dernières années.

Une photographie fut posée devant elle et sans le contrôle qu'elle avait sur chacun des muscles de son visage, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de blêmir.

A quelques détails près – la couleur des cheveux, la forme des sourcils et l'angle de la mâchoire – elle avait l'impression de contempler l'image de sa filleule. Sauf que le regard vitreux, la pâleur de la peau et l'expression fixe étaient autant de signes qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre.

Judy Adler.

Morgane toute puissante, cet interrogatoire s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu.

Elle releva les yeux vers Scrimgeour.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Il la fixait, impassible, jaugeant sans doute sa réaction avec attention. Narcissa obligea ses épaules à se détendre lentement et releva le menton.

\- Judith Sarah Adler. D'après ce que m'ont dit Monsieur Lupin et Madame Tonks, elle était la petite-amie de Black. Elle a été tuée trois mois avant Halloween.

\- Oh. C'était donc elle.

Elle fit mine de redétailler la photographie à nouveau, mais posa ses yeux obstinément à côté de l'image de papier glacé. Elle préférait se souvenir de la jeune femme vivante. La voir ainsi sonnait comme une accusation muette. Bellatrix avait fait cela et elle avait sans doute privé la famille de Judy du sentiment de justice qui aurait dû accompagner la condamnation de sa meurtrière.

Elle n'avait rien dit douze ans plus tôt, et elle ne dirait rien maintenant non plus.

Elle se redressa à nouveau, imprimant la peine sur son visage sans avoir besoin de l'imaginer. L'assassinat de Judy était une tragédie et elle savait que Maellyn en souffrirait énormément quand elle apprendrait la vérité.

\- Je savais que Sirius avait une petite-amie née-moldue pendant la guerre. Il était rentré par effraction Square Grimmaurd pour piéger le manoir de ses parents. Il avait laissé un message à notre intention dans sa chambre... Et maintenant que vous me le rappelez, je me souviens de cette rumeur quant à sa mort. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait trouver refuge chez elle ?

\- Nous envisageons toutes les pistes... Et que pouvez-vous me dire concernant sa fille ?

Son cœur fit une embardée et elle feignit la surprise pour cacher sa soudaine inquiétude.

Qu'avait-donc été raconté Androméda ?

\- Judy Adler avait une fille ?

\- Judy Adler et Sirius Black ont eu une fille.

\- Vous êtes sûr de cela ? Je... Je l'ignorais. Où est-elle ? Qui s'occupe d'elle ? Merlin, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été confiée à l'assistance publique ! Cette petite est une Black !

Elle dut se montrer particulièrement convaincante car Scrimgeour baissa les yeux vers ses mains, comme pour se composer une expression neutre avant de répondre, ouvrant la bouche avec hésitation.

\- Cette enfant a disparu la nuit de la mort de Judy Adler. Les conclusions de l'enquête réalisée par Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt sont qu'elle a été enlevée par le meurtrier, et sûrement tuée à son tour puisqu'aucune piste n'a permis d'affirmer qu'elle soit encore vivante.

Elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, imaginant une seule seconde que cela pourrait être la vérité. Que Bellatrix aurait pu tuer sa précieuse Maellyn dans un éclat de folie supplémentaire. Ou qu'elle aurait pu être confiée à des Mangemorts qui l'auraient considérée comme une moins que rien.

\- Je n'en avais aucune idée, souffla-t-elle, sa voix chevrotante. C'est horrible... Tuer un nouveau-né... Celui qui a fait cela est un monstre.

\- Le nom qui revient dans ces deux dossiers est celui de votre sœur.

Elle déglutit difficilement et se sentit pâlir cette fois, sans chercher à se retenir. Scrimgeour cherchait à la déstabiliser, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'elle voulait véritablement les aider à retrouver Sirius, ou peut-être pour se venger de la libération de Lucius.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la soudaine révélation qui l'inquiétait. Elle allait devoir redoubler de prudence pour protéger le secret de sa filleule. Si les Aurors se mettaient en tête de rouvrir le dossier – le simple fait qu'ils aient été le chercher dans les archives était déjà trop dangereux à son goût –, il ne faudrait sans doute pas longtemps pour qu'ils assemblent les pièces du puzzle.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que ma sœur n'est pas capable d'un tel acte, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai... Elle haïssait Sirius et elle plaçait la pureté du sang des Black au-dessus de tout... Une enfant illégitime avec une mère née-moldue est bien plus que ce dont elle était capable de tolérer. J'avoue toutefois avoir du mal à comprendre le lien entre cette tragédie et l'évasion de mon cousin.

Scrimgeour resta impassible, ses lèvres serrées en une mince ligne et Narcissa comprit à son silence que les Aurors cherchaient à trouver l'identité de celui qui devait être à Poudlard.

Ou plus certainement, à écarter d'autres possibilités que Harry Potter.

\- Nous ne pouvons écarter la possibilité que l'enfant soit encore vivante.

\- Je peux vous assurer que si ma sœur est derrière tout cela, c'est impossible. Mais en toute franchise, j'espère me tromper.

Scrimgeour hocha la tête.

\- Avez-vous une idée des endroits où il pourrait trouver refuge ?

\- Au Royaume-Uni ? Sirius a bien des défauts, mais il n'est pas stupide. Je doute qu'il reste très longtemps dans le pays.

Il avait même intérêt à quitter le pays aussi vite que possible. Elle ne savait pas très bien d'où lui venait cette obsession pour Poudlard, mais Dumbledore pouvait sûrement se charger de tenir la menace à distance.

\- Les gens changent à Azkaban. Alors ?

La liste n'était pas bien longue.

\- La maison qu'il avait hérité de notre Oncle Alphard. Le manoir des Potter. Je sais que Bellatrix avait placé des protections Square Grimmauld pour l'empêcher d'y entrer, je suppose qu'elles sont toujours actives. Puisqu'il était un Mangemort, ma sœur était sans doute au courant... Le manoir Lestrange peut être une possibilité.

\- Pas le vôtre ?

\- Surveillez-le si vous avez des hommes à occuper. Cela ne sera pas la première fois.

\- Pas d'autre idée ?

\- Pas pour le moment... Mais j'ai été aussi surprise que vous en apprenant son rôle dans la guerre. Peut-être a-t-il des cachettes disséminées aux quatre coins du pays dont j'ignore l'existence.

\- Je suppose que nous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont il s'y est pris pour quitter Azkaban ?

Puisqu'il n'avait pas bénéficié de son aide, que Remus Lupin avait eu l'air particulièrement abattu par la nouvelle et que son cousin n'avait pas un seul ami dans le pays, elle ne pouvait que penser à sa forme Animagus.

Scrimgeour n'était pas près de lui arracher cette information.

\- Les seules évasions d'Azkaban ont eu lieu durant la guerre et étaient orchestrée par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Peut-être a-t-il retrouvé suffisamment de force pour aider son fidèle lieutenant à quitter la prison ?

\- Et il aurait laissé Bellatrix Lestrange là-bas ?

\- Ma sœur était déjà folle avant d'entrer à Azkaban. Je doute que les douze dernières années aient arrangé quoique ce soit.

\- Mais pas Black ?

\- Sirius a toujours aimé faire mentir les pronostics à son sujet. Peut-être qu'il a trouvé un moyen de résister au pouvoir des Détraqueurs ? Vous devez connaître mieux que moi l'état de ses capacités mentales.

Scrimgeour ne répondit pas et Narcissa devina à la danse de ses yeux qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure.

Avait-elle donc marqué un point ?

Si les Aurors se convainquaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était derrière l'évasion de Sirius, cela laisserait sûrement une confortable marge de manœuvre à Sirius pour disparaître.

\- Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Lady Malefoy. Merci pour votre coopération.

Son remerciement était lâché du bout des lèvres mais elle le salua d'un élégant signe de tête.

\- Mon cousin est dangereux. Le plus tôt sera-t-il à nouveau derrière les barreaux, le plus tôt notre société pourra dormir tranquille.

Elle se leva, lissant les plis de sa robe par habitude.

Le regard dur de Scrimgeour la stoppa.

\- Quand on aura retrouvé Black, je serais étonné qu'il retourne à Azkaban. Le Ministre ne prendra pas le risque qu'il recommence.

L'annonce lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé un sac de glaçons. Quand la désagréable sensation se diffusa, elle laissa derrière elle sa détermination à aider son cousin davantage affirmée.

Cornelius Fudge envisageait d'autoriser le baiser du Détraqueur sur Sirius ?

Il gèlerait en Enfer avant qu'elle ne laisse une telle chose se produire.

…

 **Dimanche 1er Août 1993, Cottage McGonagall, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite, plusieurs années plus tôt. Les mêmes magasins se succédaient le long de la rue principale arpentée par des personnes au visage familier. Au loin, la silhouette imposante de Poudlard semblait veiller sur le village et Remus sentit son cœur se serrer.

A chaque fois qu'il revenait ici, il ne pouvait ignorer l'étrange mélange de nostalgie et de douleur qui le submergeait. Il avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie dans le château, entouré par trois amis extraordinaires, et certain que sa vie ne serait pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait imaginée, pour peu que James, Peter et Sirius restent à ses côtés.

Bien entendu, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, parce qu'avoir trois frères à Poudlard – là où Dumbledore réussissait à contenir le pire de la guerre au-delà des grilles du parc – ne protégeait pas contre l'horreur. Au final, Voldemort était peut-être mort – ou plutôt affaibli – mais il avait gagné...

Du reste, en ce qui le concernait.

Le cottage de Minerva McGonagall était un peu à l'écart du village. Ils passèrent devant la Cabane Hurlante, silencieuse depuis au moins douze ans, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'y retourner sans James, Peter et Sirius... Remus espérait sincèrement qu'aucun autre élève de Poudlard n'ait eu besoin de l'utiliser depuis lui.

Greyback avait fait beaucoup de mal à leur société, mordant plusieurs enfants que personne n'avait jamais revu.

La maison de Minerva ne possédait pas de porte – en apparence du reste – et il laissa Madelyn se charger de la métamorphose qui réglerait ce problème. Cela l'avait surpris au début – Minerva McGonagall ne semblait pas adepte des fantaisies – mais il avait vite compris que le seul but de cet artifice était d'obliger Madelyn à faire de la Métamorphose, elle qui soutenait que les Sortilèges étaient au-dessus de tout.

Son ancien professeur les attendait dans l'entrée, ses cheveux toujours ramenés en un chignon sévère, ses lunettes carrées sur le bout de son nez et ses lèvres si pincées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une ligne à peine visible.

\- Remus... Vous avez une mine affreuse.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir, professeur.

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé, qui aurait pu être intimidant, si Madelyn n'avait pas profité de son immobilité pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue en guise de bonjour. Elle lui indiqua la direction du salon d'un signe de la main et il suivit Madelyn.

Malgré l'évasion de Black et l'horrible journée qu'il avait passé la veille, il se sentait soudainement un peu moins abattu.

Il s'installa sur le canapé tandis que Madelyn prenait place dans un fauteuil, passant ses deux jambes par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs.

\- Madelyn, tiens-toi correctement, la reprit Minerva, avec ce ton sévère que Remus ne connaissait que trop bien.

Merlin, les Maraudeurs devaient l'avoir entendu plus que tous les élèves de leur année réunis.

Leur discussion se borna à des politesses pendant que Minerva versait le thé. Il apprit que Madelyn revenait d'un mois de vacances en Europe, ce qui expliquait sans doute son teint halé. Il resta très vague quand Minerva lui demanda s'il avait du travail en ce moment. Elle l'avait aidé trop de fois maintenant et il avait horreur de se savoir en dette.

\- Comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire ? Les Aurors ont des pistes ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui était destinée cette question, aussi glissa-t-il un regard vers Madelyn en espérant qu'elle allait répondre à sa place.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que trafiquait son œil magique, mais le normal était fixé sur sa tasse de thé, comme si elle espérait y lire l'avenir.

\- Scrimgeour voulait essentiellement savoir où Black pourrait trouver refuge s'il ne quittait pas le pays. Comme s'il allait s'éterniser dans le coin.

\- Ils doivent avoir des raisons de penser cela. Sûrement parce que Voldemort a donné des signes de vie ces deux dernières années. Et quand on y réfléchit bien, ce n'est pas plus mal s'il reste au Royaume-Uni. Nous aurons plus de chances de le rattraper.

\- Black ne se laissera pas rattraper aussi facilement, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, c'est certain... Il a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était inarrêtable quand il était décidé. Je me demande quand même comment il a réussi à s'échapper...

Remus porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour justifier son absence de réponse. Mentir – ou du reste, ne pas partager l'information – à Scrimgeour était une chose, mais Minerva McGonagall avait le droit de savoir que trois de ses anciens élèves avaient réussi à devenir Animagus juste sous son nez, pour l'aider lui. Il craignait toutefois beaucoup trop sa réaction pour parler maintenant.

Il tenait trop à la lumière bienveillante dans le regard de son ancien professeur pour avouer le secret des Maraudeurs.

Ce fut en se promettant de tout dire à Dumbledore, plus tard, qu'il reporta son attention sur la discussion.

\- Il devait avoir une raison pour sortir. Tant que les Aurors n'auront pas déterminé avec certitude ce que c'est, ils ne retrouveront pas Black. Si seulement j'avais réussi à faire parler Tonks ce matin !

Minerva haussa un sourcil et Remus sentit ses entrailles se geler au rappel de Madelyn.

\- Nymphadora Tonks ? Que savait-elle ?

\- L'identité de la personne après qui est Black. Du reste, selon elle.

Sans surprise, Minerva glissa un regard vers lui.

\- Cela change tout... Il va vous falloir être prudent, Remus.

\- Je vis dans le monde moldu. Je doute qu'il réussisse à me retrouver facilement. Il se lassera.

\- Croyez-moi, Remus, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise en enseignant à tous ces Black, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à abandonner.

Remus soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Une part de lui trouverait normal que Black cherche à s'en prendre à lui. Il était le dernier Maraudeur encore vivant et Sirius n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié. Toutefois, il avait du mal à imaginer que Black se soit échappé dans le seul but de terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé douze ans plus tôt.

Si cela avait si important pour lui, il n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps, pas vrai ? La meilleure hypothèse était qu'il avait entendu les rumeurs quant au retour de Voldemort et qu'il se soit échappé pour le rejoindre.

Ce qui était une catastrophe en soi. Selon toute vraisemblance, Voldemort était très affaibli – presque mourant – et seul. Si son bras droit le rejoignait, ils trouveraient sans doute un moyen de lui faire retrouver ses pouvoirs et le monde basculerait dans une nouvelle guerre.

Il fallait espérer que les Aurors ne tarderaient pas à le retrouver.  
Ils terminèrent leurs tasses de thé en silence puis il fit une tentative de changer de sujet. Il ne pensait qu'à Black et aux désastreuses conséquences de son évasion depuis deux jours. Il allait finir par tourner fou.

\- Comment va Harry ?

Le pli entre les sourcils de Minerva disparut aussitôt et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Il a encore sauvé l'école cette année.

Il ne releva pas le « encore » puisque que Minerva lui avait rapidement expliqué la tentative avortée de Voldemort de revenir à la vie en utilisant la Pierre Philosophale gardée dans le château, et la façon dont Harry avait réussi à contrer les plans du mage noir.

Il espérait sincèrement que le fils de James et Lily n'avait pas à nouveau croisé la route de Voldemort, ou il allait finir par avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard lui avait promis qu'il veillerait à la protection d'Harry.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Minerva lui raconta en détails les événements qui avaient marqué l'année à Poudlard, entre les pétrifications de plusieurs élèves, le monstre dans l'école, le kidnapping de Ginny Weasley et l'action héroïque d'Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Il en resta estomaqué. Ce gamin n'avait que douze ans et faisait preuve de bien plus de courage que beaucoup d'adultes avaient eu pendant la guerre ! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait été réparti à Gryffondor.

Passé la surprise, ce fut l'inquiétude qui prit le dessus. Etait-ce bien normal qu'un enfant se retrouve dans de pareilles situations ? Dumbledore pourrait lui soutenir qu'Harry avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis et enfreindre le règlement – et il n'avait aucun doute de qui il tenait cela – mais après les événements de l'année dernière, Dumbledore n'avait pas accentué sa surveillance sur le garçon. Il avait eu de la chance jusque-là, mais ce genre de choses ne durait jamais.

Et si Harry venait à apprendre ce que Black avait fait à ses parents...

\- Vous veillerez sur lui, n'est-ce pas, Minerva ?

Il y avait une lueur étrange dans le regard de son ancien professeur tandis qu'elle hochait la tête.

\- Je ne serais pas la seule, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les deux femmes McGonagall lui firent ensuite la grâce de ne plus évoquer Black jusqu'à ce qu'approche l'heure du dîner. Remus n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, mais il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment faim. La perspective de la pleine lune le laissait parfois nauséeux, et ce symptôme était accentué par les dernières nouvelles.

Le loup se nourrissait de sa détresse pour la transformer en rage.

Il voulut s'excuser : il devait rejoindre le manoir abandonné dans lequel il passait ses pleines lunes depuis deux ans maintenant. Les habitants le considéraient depuis longtemps comme hanté – les anciens propriétaires y avaient trouvé une mort plutôt violente – et la rumeur avait maintenant une part de vérité. Remus lançait plusieurs sortilèges pour sécuriser l'endroit et s'assurer que les moldus ne tenteraient pas de le surprendre à la pire période du mois et il n'avait eu aucun accident à déplorer depuis le début.

\- Il est hors de question que vous passiez cette pleine lune au Pays de Galles, Remus. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Pomona, elle sera là demain matin pour prendre soin de vous. La Cabane Hurlante est toujours à même d'accueillir vos transformations.

Il y avait une telle autorité dans ses mots que Remus savait qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Au fond, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

...

 **Dimanche 1er Août 1993, Port de Cromer, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

\- Voilà, mon vieux. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Sirius fut déposé dans le coffre d'une voiture. Il songea à s'enfuir : la nuit était tombée, mais malgré l'imposante carcasse de sa forme Animagus et le fait qu'il soit dans une ville inconnue, il réussirait à disparaître.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aligner trois pas sans s'effondrer, que ce soit sur quatre ou deux pattes.

Il avait sous-estimé la longueur de la traversée entre Azkaban et l'Angleterre. Le pouvoir des Détraqueurs perturbait la météo et il avait dû lutter pour s'éloigner de l'île, le courant le ramenant inlassablement vers la côte. Quand il était enfin parvenu à échapper à l'emprise de ce foutu bout de rocher au milieu de la mer du nord, il était déjà vidé de ses maigres forces. Il s'était laissé flotter pendant un long moment, espérant récupérer un peu d'énergie, mais le froid de l'eau s'en était mêlé. Les heures qui s'étaient succédé restaient floues. Il avait résisté à l'appel de l'inconscience, sachant très bien qu'il ne se réveillerait pas s'il fermait les yeux et avait dérivé pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité.

Sans le bateau de pêcheurs qui l'avait repéré au cours de la nuit et les soins que lui avait prodigué son sauveur – en maudissant celui qui avait bien pu faire ça à un chien – il serait mort.

C'était aussi simple que cela.

Après douze années passées à Azkaban, il pensait savoir ce que signifiait mourir de froid.

Il s'était trompé.

Plus d'une journée s'était écoulée depuis qu'on l'avait sorti de l'eau, et il avait toujours l'impression qu'un Détraqueur était logé quelque part au creux de ses os.

Le pêcheur – Jake – revint finalement et s'installa au volant.

\- Je ne pense pas que ma femme voudra qu'on te garde, mon vieux. On a déjà deux chiens à la maison. Mais tu vas rester chez nous cette nuit et je t'emmènerai dans un refuge demain dans la journée. Ils vont te remettre sur pied en un rien de temps.

Sirius enregistra l'information et comprit qu'il devrait disparaître avant le lever du soleil. Cela lui laissait quelques heures de repos devant lui et sûrement la perspective d'un repas. Il devrait s'en contenter.

La fatigue l'emporta pendant un bref moment, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, la voiture était à nouveau à l'arrêt, et Jake venait d'ouvrir le coffre de sa voiture. Il réajusta la couverture autour de lui et le souleva avec délicatesse.

La nuit était tombée et en levant les yeux vers le ciel, il remarqua la pleine lune. Malgré la fatigue qui rendait ses pensées engourdies, il eut une pensée pour Remus, comme à chaque fois.

Si son ami avait appris son évasion – les gardiens devaient s'être aperçu de sa disparition maintenant –, sa transformation en loup-garou risquait d'être particulièrement douloureuse.

Il entendit les aboiements de deux chiens, l'un aigu et l'autre beaucoup plus grave, ce qui signifiait un petit et un gros chien.

\- Je vais te mettre à l'abri dans le garage, près de la chaufferie, tu seras plus au chaud. Et je vais te ramener une bonne gamelle.

Sirius était à peine posé au sol quand une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux émaillés de gris et déjà en pyjama les rejoignit. Elle sentait bon le ragoût de viande et Patmol en eut l'eau à la bouche, même s'il avait bien eu du mal à digérer les conserves de raviolis qu'on lui avait donné sur le bateau.

Des années à se contenter d'un gruau douteux avaient affaibli son estomac.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as renversé en voiture !

\- Non... On a repêché ce pauvre bougre au large hier soir. Les gens sont monstrueux avec les bêtes ! Je l'emmènerai au refuge demain...

Jake lui donna une dernière caresse sur le sommet de son crâne et quitta le garage. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une gamelle remplie de croquettes. Sirius surprit le bruit de la télévision et tendit l'oreille à la mention de son nom.

\- _Nous rappelons que le fugitif Sirius Black est toujours en cavale et que les autorités n'ont pas encore réussi à retrouver sa trace. L'homme est armé et dangereux. Si vous le voyez, n'essayez pas de l'appréhender mais appelez la ligne spéciale dont je rappelle le numéro..._

La porte se referma et le silence revint.

Ainsi, le Ministère avait prévenu les moldus. S'il n'avait pas eu sa forme Animagus pour se fondre dans le décor, cela aurait été une mauvaise nouvelle.

Bien sûr, cela sous-entendait que Remus n'avait pas avoué aux Aurors le secret des Maraudeurs. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas le cas, mais dans le doute, il allait éviter les villes et voyager de nuit.

Il avala une partie des croquettes et ferma les yeux, sans vraiment basculer dans un vrai sommeil. Il avait appris à rester aux aguets, toujours à guetter les bruits de pas qui annonçaient les rondes pour que les gardiens ne découvrent pas son secret. Quand le couple monta se coucher – la télé s'éteignit et les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, il se força à quitter la chaleur de l'épaisse couverture et fit quelques pas hésitants dans le garage.

Il semblait avoir récupéré plus de forces que prévu.

Il termina son bol de croquettes et patienta un long moment, fixant l'heure de la chaufferie pour être certain que les deux moldus soient profondément endormis.

S'il voulait rejoindre Poudlard avant la rentrée, il devait déjà savoir où il avait atterri.

Il retrouva forme humaine avec un soupir et rejoignit la pièce adjacente – faisant office de salle à manger, de salon et de cuisine –. L'odeur du ragoût de viande était entêtante – la femme de Jake devait être une bonne cuisinière – et la maison était parfaitement silencieuse, à peine troublée par les gouttes d'eau qui s'échappaient du robinet et le faible ronflement venant de l'étage. Sirius repéra rapidement deux enveloppes qui traînaient sur un petit meuble dans l'entrée. Il lut les adresses au dos et fronça les sourcils au nom de la ville : _Cormer._

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit.

Il fouilla les tiroirs à la recherche d'une carte et finit par en trouver une dans un atlas posé sur une étagère.

Une fois qu'il eut localisé Cormer – au nord-ouest de Londres –, il déchira les pages dédiées au Royaume-Uni, enfila la veste la plus chaude accrochée sur l'un des portes-manteaux, en remplit les poches avec le plus de croquettes qu'il put y faire tenir – Patmol s'en contenterait et la nourriture pour chien se gardait plus longtemps qu'un fruit ou qu'un morceau de viande – et prit un couteau parmi la collection de la femme de Jake.

Après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée à l'aide des clefs sur la serrure, il s'éloigna dans la nuit, son départ salué par les aboiements des deux chiens de Jake.

...

 **Et sur ce, je déclare la timeline du tome 3 officiellement commencée !**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **L'évasion pionnière de Sirius** (quand je pense que cet idiot a même pas mis une semaine à s'évader et qu'il est resté 12 ans là-bas alors qu'il était INNOCENT!)

 **\- La réaction de Moony** (le pauvre, le pauvre).

 **\- La réaction de Narcissa** (les vacances sont définitivement terminées pour elle, des fois qu'elle ait encore quelques doutes).

 **\- Madelyn McGonagall et ses nombreuses casquettes** (bravo à Lupa pour avoir deviné juste !).

 **\- Minerva qui veille de loin sur le dernier petit Maraudeurs encore en vie.**

Si vous voulez me faire part de vos prognostiques quant aux réactions de Maellyn et Draco concernant Sirius, je suis aussi curieuse !

Et je prends bien entendu les câlins pour Sirius, parce qu'il a même pas fait le plus dur.

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Sérieux, 33 s'annonce (très) compliqué.**

 **Pour rappel donc :**

 **\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT (le fameux UA)**

 **\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.**

 **A très vite les loulous !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 01/09/2018**


	16. Dark Matter : Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juliette :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et merciiiii pour l'évasion de Sirius ! (j'ai un peu galéré pour être honnête, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu!) J'avoue que j'ai choisi mes points de vue auxiliaire précisément pour pouvoir écrire ce qui se passe un peu au ministère (et ailleurs) et être moins limitée que Rowling sur ce point de vue là ^^ EN tout cas, je suis super touchée que mon histoire te plaise autant ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa:** Salut!Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La rentrée se passe bien, mes monstres se tiennent (pour le moment, et hors période de pleine lune si j'en crois mes envies de meurtres de mardi dernier). Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments keur:keur:keur Je suis super touchée:)

Oui, non mais on se comprend pour l'évasion de Sirius ! Le mec aurait pu sortir dix ans plus tôt, mais non ! Fallait qu'il s'auto flagelle pour un truc qui n'est pas de sa faute ! Si James avait été vivant, il l'aurait dé-fon-cé !

Merci pour le ministère ! Je m'amuse bien à combler les trous dans le récit de Rowling ('fin je m'amuse, ça dépend quand. Et quand je dis trous, je veux bien entendu dire gouffre). Narcissa et Remus font de parfaits petits rapporteurs pour le coup !

Narcissa a pas intérêt de se louper, ça c'est clair ^^ (mais elle a grandi dans le monde sang-pur et c'est une excellente équilibriste, elle va pas se laisser impressionner non plus, c'est moi qui te le dis!)

On est bien d'accord que Minnie est la reine dont le monde magique a vraiment besoin (si elle était pas devenue prof, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait été Premier Ministre au moment de la première et de la deuxième guerre – enfin, il n'y aurait pas eu de deuxième guerre pour commencer – et Sirius n'aurait certainement pas été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès – autant dire qu'il n'aurait pas été envoyé à Azkaban tout court – et je vais m'arrêter là dans la spéculation parce que Minnie serait bien capable de faire un siège dans mon cerveau et d'exiger que j'écrive un UA de sa biographie).

Madelyn est terrifiante tu veux dire ? Même moi je ne sais pas dont elle est vraiment capable ! Sirius a intérêt de bien se cacher !

Un grand merci à toi pour ta fidélité sans faille et tes supers retours, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tes reviews me font plaisir !

* * *

Merci à **Almayen, AndouilleEtSushi, lune patronus, Juliette, Lupa, Sundae Vanille et Lyrumbra** pour leur review. J'ai êtes trop mignon.e.s et si j'ai bien survécu à la rentrée, c'est un peu grâce à vous !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, comment ça va ?

Perso, je me plains pas trop. Mes élèves sont plutôt choupis (pourvu que ça dur), j'ai déjà plusieurs projets Girl Power pour mon établissement et on m'a dit cette semaine que je faisais aimer les maths alors je suis HYPE !

Bon, nettement moins hypée par le dernier trailer de Fantastic Beasts. Autant vous dire qu'avec son histoire de Nagini, je vais officiellement ne pas aller voir ce film au ciné et prier quelque part pour que Rowling décide de prendre sa retraite et s'enterre dans un silence religieux (et promette de ne JAMAIS s'attaquer à l'époque des Maraudeurs par la même occasion!)

Autre chose, j'ai bon espoir de terminer 33 sous peu, puisqu'il ne me reste plus qu'une scène aux dernière prévisions (il fait plus de 20k, you're welcome).

Allez, je vous laisse avec 16, que j'aime beaucoup dans le genre, et que vous risquez d'aimer, parce qu'on y retrouve la réaction de Maellyn et Draco concernant l'évasion de leur cher cousin.

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Samedi 7 Août 1993, rue Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, Surrey, Angleterre.**

La soirée était douce, le fond de l'air encore chargé de la chaleur de la journée et il faudrait attendre le cœur de la nuit pour que les températures redeviennent supportables.

Quinze ans plus tôt, il se serait sûrement réjoui d'un été aussi chaud... Il avait définitivement passé trop de temps à Azkaban : le froid était devenu une partie de lui et sa traversée de la mer du Nord l'avait cristallisé au fond de son âme.

Il réussissait à éviter le pire du feu de l'été, se réfugiant dans un endroit sombre en journée, essayant d'obliger son corps affaibli à reprendre des forces et profitant de la fraîcheur des nuits pour conserver son avance sur les Aurors, même s'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils retrouvent sa trace tant qu'il était sous sa forme Animagus.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé en Angleterre, il n'avait pas croisé un seul sorcier, et encore moins les Aurors. En passant près de Londres deux jours plus tôt, il avait failli pousser sa chance pour vérifier s'ils montaient la garde autour de la maison de son oncle Alphard, sauf qu'il savait que les rues de la capitale n'étaient pas favorables aux chiens errants. Il pourrait s'échapper d'un chenille, mais il devrait sûrement utiliser la magie et cela ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention du Ministère.

Il s'était retrouvé à Azkaban parce qu'il n'avait pas assez réfléchi avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Peter – il aurait au moins dû prévenir quelqu'un, Dumbledore, Fol-Oeil, Remus, n'importe qui ! – et il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur.

Pas quand la vie de son filleul était en jeu.

Son cœur s'accéléra et s'il n'avait pas été sous sa forme Animagus, il aurait sans doute souri.

Harry.

Il allait le revoir. Enfin. Après de longues années sans beaucoup de nouvelles et avec pour seule certitude qu'il vivait chez la sœur de Lily.

C'était sans doute une connerie monumentale de faire un détour par Little Whinging. Cela lui rajoutait presque une centaine de kilomètres pour commencer et les Aurors devaient surveiller les environs pour continuer. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité, la voix de la raison – celle qui gardait les intonations de Remus et qu'il s'était juré d'écouter – lui répondait qu'il pourrait tout foutre en l'air juste parce qu'il était un putain de sentimental.

Il voulait juste voir son filleul. Au moins une fois.

Il passa le panneau annonçant qu'il était arrivé à destination et dut abandonner la protection offerte par les fossés le long de la route principale. Il avait surpris son reflet dans les vitrines d'une ville qu'il avait traversé plusieurs jours plus tôt et il savait que Patmol n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi effrayant. Sa fourrure était trop longue, sale et emmêlée, sans que cela ne réussisse à dissimuler ses côtes saillantes et les blessures qu'il avait récolté sur les rochers entourant Azkaban.

Si un moldu l'apercevait, il appellerait la fourrière et il aurait sans doute du mal à trouver une cachette digne de ce nom dans ce qui semblait être la ville la plus résidentielle de tout le pays.

Il n'en fut pas étonné. Pétunia avait élevé la banalité au rang d'art, comme pour se démarquer le plus possible de l'anormalité de sa sœur cadette.

 _Tu peux parler, Chaton ! Plus Regulus ressemblait à un parfait héritier Sang-Pur, plus tu t'arrangeais pour ressembler à un voyou moldu.  
_ Il secoua la tête pour chasser la voix de Lily dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas laissé tous ses démons à Azkaban, et ceux qui l'avaient suivi étaient sûrement les plus tenaces. Il faisait des cauchemars aussi criant de réalisme que ceux qui avaient hanté ses nuits à Azkaban et c'était sans doute un miracle que personne n'ait entendu ses cris.

Après avoir remonté deux rues presque identiques, Sirius commença à se demander comment il allait faire pour trouver la maison des Dursley. Il n'était venu qu'une fois, avec James, après que Pétunia ait refusé l'invitation au mariage des Potter. Ils avaient utilisé la magie pour entrer dans leur maison et s'étaient amusés à changer tous les meubles de place. Rien de méchant, mais cela avait dû suffire à faire enrager Pétunia et Vernon, ce qui était le but.

Seulement, ils avaient transplané cette fois-là et c'était il y avait plus de quinze ans...

Il aurait bien aimé que les voix dans sa tête l'aident à retrouver son chemin, mais il n'était pas encore assez fou pour vraiment croire que Lily, James et Judy étaient dans son crâne. Ce n'était qu'une ruse de son cerveau pour lui faire oublier à quel point il était seul, ou bien les pouvoirs des Détraqueurs avaient des conséquences à long terme dont personne ne parlait jamais. En général, il évitait de penser à la raison derrière ses hallucinations, parce que cela le ramenait toujours à ce qui lui avait valu de terminer à Azkaban en premier lieu...  
Il préférait entendre la voix de Lily dans son oreille de temps en temps.

Au nouveau croisement, il prit à droite, prenant garde à éviter les flaques de lumières projetées sur le sol par les lampadaires, longeant les haies et les murets, se faisant le plus petit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Plus tard dans la nuit, les moldus seraient tous couchés, mais à cette heure-ci, il devinait trop d'écrans allumés derrière les fenêtres entrouvertes.

Little Whinging était d'un calme absolu. Personne n'était dehors, seules quelques familles profitaient du début de la nuit sur des terrasses et il n'avait pas croisé dix voitures depuis son arrivée.

Ce fut sans doute pourquoi il ne put louper la série d'aboiements enragés, suivie d'un cri strident. Il leva la tête et faillit aboyer à son tour.

Un immense ballon de baudruche s'élevait lentement dans le ciel. Il avait une étrange forme d'étoile. Sirius ne comprit qu'en le voyant passer au-dessus de lui qu'il était normal qu'il ait l'impression que le cri se rapprochait...

Le ballon n'était pas un ballon, mais une personne, et la seule chose qui pourrait transformer une personne en ballon était la magie.

 _Harry._

Il n'avait aucune certitude que son filleul soit derrière cela – même s'il n'attendait rien de moins de sa part – mais il n'avait pas de meilleure piste pour retrouver les Dursley dans cette foutue ville. Il prit la direction de l'endroit d'où venait le ballon, se retenant difficilement de courir à toute allure.

Il n'en avait de toute façon pas la force et il attirerait l'attention inutilement.

Des sorciers allaient sans doute être dépêchés pour s'occuper de l'accident magique, il ne pouvait pas prendre encore plus de risques.

Les aboiements enragés du chien n'avaient pas cessé et lui indiquaient le chemin à prendre mieux qu'une carte.  
Il y eut une brise légère dans sa direction et une des odeurs qu'elle emportait le fit trébucher. Ce n'était plus tout à fait celle dont il avait gardé le souvenir, mais il aurait reconnu la pointe épicée caractéristique des Potter entre toutes.

Harry.  
Il résista au prix d'un immense effort à s'élancer dans une course effrénée et usa de l'odorat démultiplié de Patmol pour retrouver la trace de son filleul. L'odeur était fraîche, il n'était pas loin.

Merlin, il allait le revoir. Il allait pouvoir attester de ses propres yeux si Narcissa avait dit vrai dans sa dernière lettre quand elle affirmait qu'il était le portrait craché de James.

Il se faufila dans le trou d'une haie tout juste assez large pour lui, traversa un jardin en faisant attention à rester dans l'ombre...  
Il découvrit enfin une collection d'épis surmontant un adolescent gringalet, engoncé dans des vêtements visiblement trop grands pour lui de plusieurs tailles.

Harry lui tournait le dos et fouillait dans sa valise – pourquoi avait-il sa valise ? Les Dursley l'auraient-ils mis dehors ? Il allait commettre un meurtre plus tôt que prévu ! Sirius se décala légèrement, prenant le risque de ne plus être abrité par l'ombre projetée par la maison derrière lui.

Il voulait juste voir le visage de son filleul, juste une fois, juste avant qu'il ne remonte vers le nord et mette au point un plan pour tuer Pettigrow avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire du mal.

Harry se redressa soudainement. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons et il se demanda s'il n'était pas encore en train d'avoir une hallucination. Harry ressemblait presque trait pour trait à James : le même nez, le même menton, la même bouche et bien sûr cette tignasse infernale – et seule ses lunettes rondes brisaient le charme, lui rappelant que ce n'était pas James – ça ne serait jamais plus James devant ses yeux. Son frère était mort – par sa faute – et les images que les Détraqueurs induisaient n'étaient pas la réalité –. Il faillit se transformer, juste pour voir la véritable couleur de ses iris, ce dont les yeux de Patmol le privaient. Il savait qu'ils seraient du même vert que ceux de Lily, et il pourrait puiser du courage dans l'étincelle bienveillante qui ne les quittait pas – sauf que le regard de Lily devait être bien terne maintenant que son âme flamboyante s'était envolée – et il ferait peur à Harry s'il s'approchait, surtout sans déguisement.

Il avait juré de prendre soin de son filleul mais il l'avait abandonné, comme il avait abandonné sa propre fille aux griffes de Bellatrix, et Azkaban l'avait transformé en un étranger.

Harry lui offrit un répit en replongeant dans sa valise, fouillant avec une ardeur dédoublée – il avait dû sentir sa présence –. Il aurait dû profiter de la diversion pour disparaître. Il avait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher, et tout cela sans attirer l'attention et sans que les Aurors ne retrouvent sa trace. Il ne pouvait pas pousser sa chance...  
Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

\- _Lumos !_

Harry dirigea la pointe sa baguette droit sur lui et la luminosité aveuglante manqua de lui arracher un jappement. De son côté, son filleul se prit les pieds dans sa valise en le découvrant et bascula en arrière dans un bruit sourd.

Sirius secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des tâches qui brillaient dans sa vision – conséquences de la lumière trop vive – et l'arrivée du Magicobus lui fit comprendre qu'il devait partir. Trop de sorciers, trop de magie, le Ministère pourrait rappliquer pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre et il ne voulait pas être là à leur arrivée.

...

 **Dimanche 8 Août 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Ah, tu es là !

Je relevai les yeux de mon livre – un ouvrage sur la Métamorphose, prêté par Miss Ross – et détaillai mon cousin alors qu'il me rejoignait au bord de l'étang où j'avais installé une chaise longue pour profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau tout en étant confortable.

Les chaleurs de l'été britannique n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de l'Italie, mais les rayons du soleil et la tranquillité du parc me rappelaient que j'étais encore en vacances, et que je devais profiter de ma liberté tant qu'elle durait.

Draco poussa mes jambes et s'installa au bout de ma chaise longue. Il portait une robe d'été élégante et dans laquelle il devait étouffer, ce qui expliquait son teint rouge et ses manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras.

\- J'ai passé la journée avec père.

Je plissai les yeux pour le mettre en garde : s'il était venu jusqu'ici pour me vanter les mérites de son père, j'allais devoir l'assommer pour avoir la paix. Mon oncle semblait penser que j'avais soufflé l'idée de nos vacances à Nani, ou du reste que je la lui avais inspirée, et il se montrait encore plus froid et cassant avec moi que d'ordinaire. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me tenir à l'écart, espérant que la tempête passe avant que je ne retourne à Poudlard.

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il savait ce qu'avait fait Sirius Black !

Je me redressai, un peu malgré moi. Nani nous avait expliqué que c'était à cause de son évasion que nous devions rentrer plus tôt que prévu, pour faire face à la retombée médiatique et faire preuve de coopération avec le Ministère, mais elle avait refusé de nous donner des détails sur les raisons qui l'avaient mené à Azkaban en premier lieu.

Draco et moi avions donc dû nous résigner à l'espionnage pour avoir plus d'informations. J'avais subtilisé l'exemplaire de _La Gazette,_ datant du jour de son évasion. Nous savions donc qu'il avait tué un sorcier – Peter Pettigrow – ainsi qu'une douzaine de moldus en plein Londres, et qu'il était considéré comme le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une place que j'avais toujours cru être celle de ma mère. C'était la première chose qui m'avait paru bizarre.

Bien sûr, le plus étrange dans cette histoire – mise à part l'évasion historique de la prison la mieux gardée d'Europe – était le comportement de Nani. Elle n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de nous mentir – elle ne répondait pas quand elle ne voulait pas nous dire quelque chose – mais elle semblait avoir changé de politique pour Sirius Black.

Face à moi, Draco ne semblait pas vouloir m'en dire plus. Il me fixait, une drôle de lueur dans son regard et ce sourire suffisant dont j'avais horreur.

\- Et bien ?!

\- Où est passée ton éducation, ma très chère cousine ?

\- Draco, je te jure que mon livre va finir dans ton visage si tu continues à te moquer de moi !

Il éclata de rire, puis se pencha vers moi, un air conspirateur sur ses traits fins.

\- Sirius Black est le cousin de maman.

Je fermai mon livre avec délicatesse et le saisis fermement entre mes mains. Draco surprit mon geste et sembla enfin comprendre que j'étais sérieuse.

Il soutenait que nos vacances dans le monde moldu m'avait rendue plus agressive. Je lui avais répliqué qu'il était devenu insupportable, même pour moi. Je n'avais pas la patience infinie de Nani !

\- Très bien... Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait été renié par la famille Black quand il avait seize ans, parce qu'il avait refusé de prêter allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'est enfui de chez ses parents...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, juste parce qu'il adorait qu'on le prie de continuer. Si je ne rentrais pas dans son petit jeu, je n'en apprendrais pas plus.

\- Pour aller où ?

Draco eut une drôle d'expression, entre l'excitation et la joie pure.

\- Les Potter !

Je le dévisageai et une partie de l'arbre généalogique du Survivant surgit de ma mémoire, signe que Nani avait vraiment fait du bon travail quand elle m'avait fait apprendre l'oeuvre de Cantakérus Nott.

\- Les Potter ? Comme dans Euphémia et Fleamont Potter ?

\- Exact ! Ce sont les grand-parents de Potter qui l'ont recueilli. Et attend, ce n'est pas le meilleur ! Il paraît que le père de Potter et Black étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Père m'a dit qu'ils étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre, même après Poudlard... Et Black a vendu les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Son expression jubilatoire me laissa avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Comment arrivait-il à se réjouir d'une chose pareille ? Black avait trahi son meilleur ami !

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Draco sembla déçu par mon manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Tout le monde pense qu'il était un Mangemort pendant tout ce temps, mais Père m'a assuré que ça n'était pas possible, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui aurait dit. Il dit que c'était lui le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui, pas Black !

Si j'étais certaine d'une chose, c'était que Lucius aimait enjoliver la vérité au moins autant que Draco. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu un bras droit, celui-ci avait été ma mère. Après tout, elle l'avait choisi lui, plutôt que moi. Elle devait sûrement avoir raison, non ? De toute façon, je me souvenais clairement que Nani m'avait un jour dit que ma mère avait été sa plus fidèle lieutenant, toujours, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite quand il avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

\- Pourquoi, alors ?

Draco eut une moue et laissa filer quelques secondes, comme s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir à ma question, alors qu'il était évident qu'il l'avait lui-même posée à son père.

\- Père pense qu'il a vendu les Potter en échange de sa fille.

\- Sa fille ? On connaît tous les deux l'arbre généalogique des Black par cœur. Il n'a pas de fille !

\- Il était déjà renié à l'époque. Si mon père dit la vérité, c'est une Illégitime.

Je grimaçai à la mention de cette catégorie de personne. Il n'y en avait plus beaucoup maintenant, mais à une époque, une descendance illégitime semait le trouble dans les familles Sang-Purs et ces enfants-là étaient souvent traités comme des parias par le reste du monde. Il valait sans doute mieux être Sang-Mêlé qu'Illégitime.

\- Et elle serait où maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'elle est dans la famille de sa mère, mais père ne se souvenait plus des détails.

\- Peut-être qu'on la croise tous les jours à Poudlard.

Son regard se remit à briller, de curiosité cette fois, et si l'envie lui prenait, il serait bien capable de mener l'enquête une fois que nous serions rentrés, ce qui annonçait des ennuis pour lui, comme pour moi – parce qu'il insisterait sans doute pour que je l'accompagne –.

Je me rencognai contre le dossier de la chaise longue, m'enfonçant davantage contre le matelas confortable dans mon dos. Malgré les informations d'oncle Lucius, l'histoire de Sirius Black demeurait bancale. Trop de contradictions s'affrontaient, ce qui signifiai sans doute qu'il y avait une part de vérité quelque part. Mais où ? Sirius Black était-il un agent double pendant la guerre ? Avait-il une fille ? Avait-il trahi les Potter ? Le plus rageant était sans doute que Nani devait savoir et qu'elle refusait de nous dire quoique ce soit. Sirius Black était son cousin, elle avait grandi avec lui, il...

 _Notre cousin n'a jamais eu pour habitude de réfléchir avant d'agir._

Le souvenir me frappa de plein fouet et je sursautai.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je laissai le temps à ma mémoire de faire remonter le souvenir à ma conscience. J'avais eu tellement honte d'avoir écouté aux portes que mon cerveau n'avait pas tout retenu de ce que s'étaient dit mes deux tantes, mais elles avaient évoqué Sirius Black, j'en étais certaine !

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Nani et Androméda Tonks le jour où on est parti pour Paris. Elles...

\- Entre Androméda Tonks et Maman ?! Je croyais qu'elles ne se parlaient plus !

J'eus une grimace. C'était exactement ce que je m'étais dit. Draco et moi avions fini par demander ce qu'était devenue la troisième sœur Black, à force de croiser son prénom dans l'ouvrage de Cantakérus Nott. Nani nous avait expliqué pourquoi sa sœur avait été reniée l'été qui avait suivi la fin de ses études à Poudlard, et je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où nous l'avions croisée.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ?

\- Je ne sais plus très bien... mais elles ont parlé de Sirius Black...

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Draco pour imaginer une théorie abracadabrante.

\- Tu penses qu'elles auraient pu organiser son évasion ?

Je secouai la tête puis fermai les yeux pour essayer de me souvenir des paroles échangées par mes deux tantes. Androméda avait accusé Nani de lui avoir caché quelque chose, le nom de mon professeur de Métamorphose avait été prononcé, et Nani avait évoqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien de tout cela n'avait eu de sens quand je les avais entendues – le plus étonnant était que Minerva McGonagall puisse y être mêlée d'une façon ou d'une autre – mais à la lumière des informations de Draco, je pouvais peut-être tentée ma chance au jeu des devinettes et tomber moins loin de la vérité que Draco.

\- Je crois... Je me demande si Nani ne sait pas qui est la fille de Sirius Black... Et qu'elle la protège, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Draco grimaça.

\- Ça ressemblerait beaucoup plus à maman que d'organiser une évasion...

Il se trompait, bien sûr. Vu ce que Christopher m'avait raconté sur la façon dont Nani s'y était prise pour venir le chercher au manoir Rowle, je la pensais sincèrement capable de faire une telle chose, sauf que cela ressemblait à un plan grossier. Imposer le silence à Thorfin et Euphémia Rowle était une chose – un peu de chantage et le poids du nom Malefoy – mais Azkaban représentait un tout autre défi, sans compter que les Aurors n'étaient pas tous stupides... Narcissa Malefoy ne s'était pas donnée tout ce mal pour éviter la prison à oncle Lucius pour s'y précipiter toute seule. Toutefois, garder l'identité d'une Black Illégitime secrète, autant pour la protéger elle que pour éviter un scandale à sa famille... Ça, oui, c'était tout à fait digne d'elle. N'étais-je pas le parfait exemple de ce dont elle était capable quand il s'agissait de sa famille ?

\- Je pense que la fille de Sirius Black est vivante, Draco... Nous avons une cousine quelque part.

Draco retroussa ses lèvres dans une grimace de dégoût qui me donna vraiment envie de lui jeter mon livre au visage.

\- C'est une Illégitime. Elle n'est pas vraiment notre cousine. Juste... Une sorte de pièce rattachée par erreur ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'être écœurée par ses paroles et je le repoussai en utilisant mes pieds.

\- A croire que tu n'écoutes jamais ce que dit Nani ! La famille, c'est sacré ! Et elle en fait partie !

Draco se leva avec réticence, et frotta le tissu de sa robe à l'endroit où j'avais posé mes pieds dessus.

\- Parle pour toi. Une cousine au sang impur, c'est déjà bien assez pour moi !

La cousine en question était Auror et pourrait sans doute le transformer en blatte – ce qu'il méritait les trois quarts du temps – mais Draco semblait très doué pour oublier ce genre de détails.

\- Tu es un crétin.

…

 **Lundi 9 Août 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Une main aux doigts fins caressait mes cheveux, et je sentis un souffle chaud sur la joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, ma douce.

Je souris mais gardai les yeux fermés, profitant du moment de calme. Les volets de ma chambre étaient toujours fermés, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas très tard – Nani ne me laissait jamais traîner au lit le jour de mon anniversaire –. D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, Nani m'avait toujours réveillée ainsi chaque 9 août, et c'était un rituel dont je ne me lasserais sans doute jamais.

Sa main quitta mes cheveux pour un point entre ma taille et ma hanche.

Les chatouilles expertes de ma tante m'arrachèrent un éclat de rire et j'ouvris finalement les yeux, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Nani cessa aussitôt et embrassa mon front.

\- Dépêche-toi de te préparer. Draco est déjà levé et il pourrait bien avoir envie d'ouvrir tes cadeaux à ta place.

\- Qu'il s'y risque... grognai-je en me redressant.

Si Draco me faisait un coup pareil, il n'était pas prêt de terminer de me le payer.

Ma tante rit doucement et quitta ma chambre, non sans ouvrir les volets et les rideaux d'un geste de sa baguette.

La soudaine luminosité me donna envie de trouver refuge sous mes draps, mais l'excitation chassa les dernières brides de sommeil. Ma journée d'anniversaire était toujours exceptionnelle, surtout quand la grande fête ne se tenait pas le jour même. Nani organisait toujours quelque chose de mémorable, Draco faisait l'effort d'être d'une humeur charmante, et même oncle Lucius gardait ses remarques désagréables pour lui.

J'attrapai la robe que Nani avait sorti à mon intention la veille. Elle était d'une jolie couleur qui rappelait celle des fraises, et relativement simple, tout en étant élégante avec sa ceinture brodée de dentelle blanche. Je défis mes papillotes rapidement et décidai de laisser mes anglaises libres. Mes cheveux avaient poussé depuis les vacances d'avril, et je savais que Nani ne tarderait pas à faire venir sa coiffeuse personnelle.

Draco, oncle Lucius et Nani étaient déjà installés autour d'un copieux petit-déjeuner – Christopher serait bon dernier, comme chaque matin –. Un large plat de scones trônait au milieu de la table et mon ventre gargouilla à leur simple vue. Taby, l'Elfe de Maison, avait un tour de main unique, et sa recette dépassait de loin celle de Poudlard.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Alya, me souhaita oncle Lucius, après que je l'ai salué d'une petite révérence.

\- Merci, mon oncle.

Je pris place à côté de Draco, répondant à son clin d'oeil par un sourire – il m'avait souhaité mon anniversaire aux alentours de minuit, comme chaque année – et attrapai un premier scone pour accompagner ma salade de fruits et mon verre de jus d'orange.

Christopher arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux blonds – encore un peu trop courts – formaient une couronne de boucles autour de son visage marqué par le sommeil. Christopher était encore moins du matin que moi, et il lui fallait plus d'une heure pour que sa bonne humeur naturelle reprenne le dessus.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Aly, souffla-t-il en passant près de moi, déposant une bise sur ma joue.

J'avalai ma bouchée avant de le remercier, décidant d'ignorer le froncement de sourcils réprobateur de mon oncle. Malgré le fait que Christopher habite avec nous depuis plus de deux mois, et qu'il avait passé de nombreux séjours au manoir avant cela, j'avais la nette impression que mon oncle imaginait qu'il y avait plus qu'une sincère amitié fraternelle entre lui et moi. La simple possibilité qu'il puisse envisager de nous marier un jour – la famille Rowle restait influente et riche, et Christopher était un excellent parti, sauf que Nani refuserait sans doute – me donnait la nausée. Autant me demander d'épouser Draco !

Tandis que Christopher se servait des œufs, du bacon et des haricots à la tomate – Nani insistait pour qu'il prenne un copieux petit-déjeuner – et que Draco reprenait du porridge, l'arrosant copieusement de miel, Taby vint apporter le courrier.

Comme chaque jour, mon oncle avait plus d'une vingtaine d'enveloppes, Nani en reçut presque autant et c'était la seule journée dans l'année où je les battais tous les deux.

Deloris et tous mes camarades de Poudlard m'avaient écrit pour l'occasion – Crystal comprise –, Caelina – la mère d'Hadrian –, ma grande tante Irina, Miss Ross, Apoline Travis, Pansy – bien évidemment –, mais aussi Daphnée et Millicent.

Les autres lettres me laissaient toujours ce même goût amer dans le bouche, aussi ne pris-je même pas la peine de relever les noms aujourd'hui. Il s'agissait des Patriarches des familles des Vingt-huit Consacrées, qui profitaient de mon anniversaire pour me rappeler leur existence. Le jour de mon anniversaire était aussi celui où le poids de mon héritage pesait le plus lourd. J'étais la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, je fêtais mon douzième anniversaire. Dans deux ans, je donnerai mon bal de Débutante, marquant mon entrée symbolique dans le monde des adultes, et signalant surtout à toutes les familles Sang-Purs que j'étais en âge d'accepter une demande en mariage.

Si oncle Lucius n'avait pas pour intention de m'utiliser pour gagner une quelconque influence supplémentaire, ou pour sceller une alliance politique, je n'aurais pas eu à m'inquiéter – je faisais confiance à Nani pour prendre en compte mon avis – mais si les derniers événements avaient prouvé quelque chose, c'était bien que mon oncle n'avait aucun scrupule, et qu'il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à signer un accord de mariage en mon nom, dans le dos de ma tante, sans rien me demander.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lire la moitié de mes lettres quand Draco me donna un coup de pied sous la table, me désignant la pile respectable de cadeaux sur le buffet derrière ma tante.

Nani avait raison, il était plus pressé de les ouvrir que moi.

Je pris mon temps pour ranger la lettre de Crystal, avant de commencer à déchirer les papiers multicolores. Sans surprise, je découvris plusieurs livres – dont un grimoire qui avait l'air ancien et dont je ne comprendrais pas le quart à la première lecture –, une nouvelle cape d'été rose poudré – la mienne était un peu trop courte –, un bracelet serti d'un saphir du même bleu que mes yeux et une élégante pince en nacre pour mes cheveux.

Draco sortit ensuite un paquet plat rectangulaire, caché entre lui et le dossier de sa chaise. Je devinai au touché qu'il s'agissait d'un cadre, mais je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ce qu'il contenait.

Draco nous avait dessiné, Nani et moi, et je reconnus le bateau qui nous avait fait traverser Florence. Il s'agissait seulement d'un croquis – Draco n'aimait pas peindre, la seule exception au noir et blanc étant l'aquarelle – mais il était criant de réalisme. Il avait nettement progressé depuis la dernière fois où j'avais vu un de ses portraits – de Lucius pour la fête des Pères, cinq ans de cela, que son père gardait sur une étagère, dans son bureau du manoir.

\- C'est magnifique, Draco, soufflai-je, avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

Au-delà du fait que le dessin était particulièrement réussi – Draco arriverait à trouver des défauts, mais il aurait tort –, j'étais bien plus touchée que ce que je pouvais montrer en présence de Lucius – qui détestait les effusions –. Draco était toujours discret concernant sa passion – seule Pansy devait être au courant – et qu'il m'offre un de ses dessins me donnait l'impression d'être véritablement spéciale à ses yeux.

Lucius se racla la gorge et je resserrai mon étreinte une folle seconde supplémentaire avant de me redresser.

Christopher me fit une moue en me tendant son propre cadeau.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû te l'offrir en premier...

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pour tout ce que j'étais concernée, le savoir loin des Rowle me suffisait largement.

Son cadeau était un élégant set de papier à lettre. Chaque feuille était décorée par une constellation différente et je reconnus celle du Lion en page de garde.

\- Merci, Christopher.

J'avais bien l'intention de me servir de son cadeau pour lui écrire régulièrement après la rentrée.

En retrouvant la place à table, je surpris le regard réprobateur d'oncle Lucius – il était mal vu qu'une jeune fille entretienne une correspondance avec un garçon de son âge –. Contrairement aux autres fois, ce ne fut pas la peur qui me fit baisser les yeux, mais la colère. Comment oncle Lucius pouvait-il se montrer aussi méfiant ? Entre Draco et moi, j'étais celle qui était la moins à même de provoquer un scandale en me conduisant d'une façon inappropriée !

Je n'eus pas le temps de mouronner mes idées noires longtemps : Nani déclara que je devais aller me préparer. Comme chaque année, nous irions sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller choisir ma robe pour la fête donnée en mon honneur. Christopher passerait la matinée en compagnie de Monsieur Vasilovich pour ses cours de Bulgare, Draco devait accompagner son père au Ministère, et nous nous rejoindrions chez Gusteau.

Je fis un rapide passage par ma chambre pour me laver les dents et déposer mes cadeaux sur mon bureau. Ma tante m'attendait dans le hall et elle ajusta ma nouvelle cape sur mes épaules, replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

\- Je veux que tu saches que nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une incartade ou deux. L'évasion de Sirius Black a rappelé à toute notre communauté les actes les plus indignes perpétrés par les Black...

Je déglutis mais relevai le menton pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur. Cela ne serait pas la première fois que je serais prise à partie à cause du nom que je portais – une femme avait un jour refusé de me servir un jus de fruit dans un salon de thé sous prétexte que j'étais une Lestrange – et je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'indigner face à de telles réactions.

Mes parents avaient tué et torturé, mes deux grand-cousins avaient été des Mangemorts, et l'un des deux avait ravagé une rue entière au cœur du Londres moldu... Les Black avaient certainement marqué l'histoire à leur façon, et Bellatrix Lestrange et Sirius Black s'étaient arrangés pour ancrer leur souvenir profondément dans les mémoires.

Ma tante embrassa mon front, puis me désigna la cheminée.

\- _La bonne fée,_ Chemin de Traverse.

Je fus emportée par un tourbillon de cendres à peine teintées de vert, puis projetée hors de la cheminée dans la boutique où Nani m'emmenait chaque année. Madame Hopkirk m'accueillit en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, puis me débarrassa de la poussière sur mes vêtements.

\- Vous avez un teint radieux, Miss Lestrange. Ce n'est sûrement pas ici que vous avez pris d'aussi jolies couleurs...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire au compliment, que je savais sincère. Madame Hopkirk avant sans doute l'âge d'être ma grand-mère – peut-être même plus – et avait vu ma mère et ma tante grandir, puisque Druella Black n'avait juré que par son talent pour les tenues de ses trois filles. C'était chez elle que ma mère avait acheté ma tenue de Présentation et j'accompagnais Nani dans quasiment toutes ses sorties shopping, aussi voyais-je Madame Hopkirk au moins une fois par mois.

\- Lady Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. J'ai mis plusieurs modèles de coté pour l'occasion. J'espère que vous y trouverez votre bonheur.

Ma tante salua la gérante d'un large sourire et nous la suivîmes dans la boutique. Une vendeuse un peu plus jeune que Nani était occupée à ajuster une robe d'un vert profond et seules les formules magiques qu'elle fredonnait troublaient le silence feutré de la pièce. Partout où je regardais, je ne pouvais que remarquer les étoffes chatoyantes, les dentelles délicates et les voilages vaporeux. Plus que la perspective d'enfiler une tenue qui ne manquerait pas de me donner l'impression d'être presque aussi belle que ma tante, c'était plus celle de passer une paire d'heures en la seule compagnie de Nani, son attention entièrement mienne. C'était sans doute égoïste de ma part, mais le jour de mon anniversaire, je m'autorisais à transgresser la règle d'oncle Lucius et à imaginer que Nani était vraiment ma mère.

Cette année encore, quand je soufflerai mes bougies, j'en ferai le vœu, même s'il ne se réaliserait sans doute jamais, je continuais à croire en un quelconque miracle.

\- Alya, ma douce ?

Je rejoignis ma tante près d'un portique sur lequel était pendue une dizaine de robes. Nani en élimina la moitié d'un simple coup d'oeil, et j'en fis de même avec deux autres. Après ce simple test, je fus envoyée dans une cabine avec une robe bleu marine à la ceinture brodée de magnifiques roses criantes de réalisme – un travail italien, sans aucun doute –, une autre couleur crème qui trancherait joliment avec mon bronzage, et une troisième bleu gris.

La première m'allait très bien et rappelait mon regard bleu, mais Nani jugea qu'elle me donnait un air trop sévère avec mes cheveux noirs. La seconde était finalement trop simple pour un anniversaire. Je craignis de choisir par défaut, sauf que je compris en enfilant la dernière robe que c'était celle-ci que je voulais. Le col et les manches étaient faits de dentelle, la taille était découpée dans un agréable tissu blanc cassé et la jupe était constituée de trois jupons différents, dont celui du dessus rappelait les dentelles du col. Le tout réussissait à être parfaitement élégant et à mettre en valeur mon teint halé. Nani eut un sourire en me voyant sortir de ma cabine et m'obligea à tourner sur moi-même plusieurs fois avant de décréter qu'elle ne trouverait pas mieux.

La robe était un peu trop grande aux épaules et la jupe trop longue. Je passais une petite demi-heure sur un podium, le temps pour Madame Hopkirk de placer ses épingles en guise de repère.

\- Il vous fallait autre chose, Lady Malefoy ?

C'était sans doute la première année où nous nous décidions aussi vite – l'année de mes sept ans, j'avais essayé pas moins d'une trentaine de robes avant que Nani ne s'estime satisfaite – et je n'aurais pas été contre passer une heure ou deux de plus en compagnie de Madame Hopkirk.

\- Non, cela ira pour cette fois. Nous avons rendez-vous chez _Aphrodite_.

\- Ma petite-nièce travaille là-bas. Elle m'a vantée leur nouveau soin pour les mains... Il fait des merveilles d'après elle.

Madame Hopkirk continua son babillage et j'avais désormais hâte que nous quittions son magasin. Nani m'emmenait de temps en temps chez _Aphrodite_ et je chérissais ces moments-là, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi pendant au moins deux heures, et qu'une armée d'employées était à mes petits soins.

Il était encore trop tôt dans la journée pour que le Chemin de Traverse soit bondé et le pas vif des rares passants donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient en mission spéciale. Entre la rue presque vide et les silhouettes pressées, je ne pus que repérer la seule personne abîmée dans la contemplation du dernier balai, exposé dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch. Harry Potter, sa silhouette chétive encore plus marquée à cause de ses vêtements moldus beaucoup trop larges pour lui. Il semblait être seul et cela, plus que le reste m'étonna. Nani ne nous aurait jamais laissés venir seuls sur le Chemin de Traverse, Draco et moi, et encore moins maintenant qu'un dangereux meurtrier était dans la nature. Je serais surprise que Black s'en prenne à l'un de nous deux – nous étions de sa famille après tout – mais Azkaban l'avait rendu instable d'après Draco.

\- Le ministère est vraiment un ramassis d'idiots, commenta ma tante.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lever les yeux vers elle pour savoir qu'elle parlait de la présence de Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il devait me manquer quelques informations pour deviner sa référence. Je pourrais demander à Draco s'il en savait plus – mon cousin avait un don pour toujours connaître la dernière rumeur sur Potter – mais la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était d'entendre parler du Survivant durant toute la journée.

Nous rejoignîmes _Aphrodite_ sans croiser personne de notre connaissance. Une sorcière nous installa dans des sièges confortables, situés dans une arrière salle où nous serions tranquilles.

Nani avait déjà tout prévu et je n'eus qu'à me laisser faire : le soin du visage était un délice – les potions étaient infusées de chocolat et d'or. Je n'avais aucun doute pour le premier et le deuxième devait être vrai aussi puisque mon teint rayonnait, presque littéralement –, celui des mains était fidèle à sa réputation – je choisis un verni rosé pour habiller mes ongles, tandis que Nani préférait un noir brillant – et je faillis bien m'endormir après le massage de pieds.

\- Et bien, si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il suffisait d'un massage pour épuiser ton énergie, cela m'aurait considérablement simplifié la tâche !

La remarque de Nani fit rire la jeune femme qui s'occupait de moi et je choisis de ne pas me vexer. Ma tante avait beau se plaindre que je ne tenais pas en place petite, cette époque était derrière moi. Cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne passais plus toutes mes après-midi dans le parc, à courir après Draco ou à monter dans les arbres. D'abord parce que j'avais eu de plus en plus de leçons à partir de mes six ans, et ensuite parce que Draco avait décrété que nous étions trop grands pour ce genre de jeux le jour de son huitième anniversaire.

\- Je crois que je vais rajouter cette activité à la liste de nos habitudes pour ton anniversaire, ma douce, déclara ma tante après qu'un troisième homme lui ait adressé un sourire séduisant et un signe de tête appuyé.

\- Je croyais que la vanité était une mauvaise habitude ?

\- Seulement pour Draco. Il a déjà une telle haute estime de lui-même qu'un peu d'humilité ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cela ne devrait pas être ton rôle, Alya, mais je compte sur toi pour le ramener sur terre quand vous êtes à Poudlard. Il a un don pour s'empêtrer dans des situations impossibles.

Je retins un rire moqueur. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire et Nani n'imaginait sans doute pas le quart des ennuis que Draco s'attirait, simplement parce qu'il était incapable de se taire ou de ne pas se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. J'aurais aimé pouvoir rassurer ma tante, mais Draco ne m'écoutait que lorsque cela l'arrangeait, et sans l'aide de Pansy, je n'avais pas la moindre chance de l'obliger à se montrer raisonnable.

Oncle Lucius, Christopher et Draco nous attendaient devant le restaurant, et je surpris une étrange lueur dans les yeux de mon oncle tandis qu'il détaillait sa femme.

Leslogan _d'Aphrodite –_ rendre la beauté des femmes digne des Dieux – ne mentait visiblement pas.

\- Je croyais que vous ne deviez qu'aller choisir ta robe ? s'étonna Christopher après m'avoir demandé d'où nous revenions.

\- Je pense que ma tante avait besoin d'une excuse pour aller au salon de beauté. Je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai dû subir trois heures de bulgare pendant que tu te faisais masser, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oh, je suis sûre que tu t'es bien plus amusé que Draco.

Il faudrait que je demande à mon cousin ce que son père lui avait fait subir pour le mettre d'une aussi mauvaise humeur. Avec ses lèvres crispées dans un rictus mauvais et son regard sombre, il avait presque un faux air de Sirius Black, dont l'avis de recherche était placardé à tous les coins de rue. Le Chef de chez Gusteau allait devoir se surpasser si je voulais qu'il retrouve le sourire.

A notre entrée, tous les visages se tournèrent vers nous et je croisais bien trop de regards hostiles – les dents serrées pour ne pas trahir ma gène, avant de les baisser en reconnaissant Neville Londubat et une vieille dame qui devait être sa grand-mère. Deux autres sorcières et un homme étaient installés à leur table. Il devait s'agir des quelques membres de la famille Londubat encore vivants et le gâteau d'anniversaire sur la table m'apprit qu'ils étaient là pour la même raison que moi.

Nani posa une main entre mes épaules et me guida en douceur à travers les tables. Elle me désigna la chaise qui me plaçait dos aux Londubat, déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux tandis qu'elle s'installait à ma droite, clamant la place d'ordinaire réservée à Draco.

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, même si je pouvais sentir les coups d'oeil appuyés dans notre direction. Ces personnes imaginaient-elle que Sirius Black allait surgir du dessous de notre table ? Ou que nous allions nous livrer à un sacrifice satanique entre le fromage et le dessert ?

Soudainement, la rentrée à Poudlard me sembla encore moins attrayante : si des adultes se comportaient de cette façon, il était fort probable que je termine encore dans un placard à balais !

Heureusement, il était relativement tard pour un déjeuner, et la majorité des autres clients avaient déjà commencé leur plat de résistance. Quand nos entrées arrivèrent – un délicieux tartare de poisson et une salade bien parfumée – plusieurs tables s'étaient vidées, dont celle des Londubat.

\- Je suis surprise que tu n'aies toujours pas essayé d'apprendre ce que j'avais prévu pour cet après-midi, Alya, dit Nani, après avoir échangé plusieurs banalités avec oncle Lucius.

\- C'est parce que j'aime les surprises, ma tante.

Je n'étais pas Draco qui était capable d'espionner sa mère pendant des semaines pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour lui. Je savais que ma tante avait toujours de bonnes idées, et que nous passions chaque année un excellent moment tous les quatre. Au fond, c'était ce qui m'importait le plus.

Et puis, c'était un peu différent cette année. Après le mois de vacances dans le monde moldu, je me considérais plus chanceuse que jamais. Nani pourrait m'expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer autre chose que notre matinée chez _Aphrodite_ que je ne lui en voudrais pas.

\- Je m'en voudrais de mettre fin au suspens dans ce cas. Draco, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Draco était figé en pleine action, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et ses lèvres, et me dévisageait avec des yeux ronds. Je cachai mon rire dans une quinte de toux plutôt convaincante, puis avalai une gorgée d'eau pour faire bonne mesure. Draco sembla envisager la possibilité de me vider le sien au visage : il avait sans doute échoué à faire parler sa mère – Nani ne lui confiait jamais le contenu de ma surprise, de peur qu'il fasse une gaffe – et il allait encore devoir se montrer patient parce que j'avais refusé que ma tante m'en dise plus.

Après cela, le repas se déroula dans une humeur plus légère, et oncle Lucius eut même un sourire à un moment, quand le plat principal fut particulièrement à son goût.

Le Chef s'était surpassé pour le dessert : le gâteau était un dôme parfait, d'un vert sombre sur lequel se détachait mon nom en argenté. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une crème de pistache qui fondait dans la bouche, au milieu de laquelle était caché un cœur de cerise puissant. Le tout était posé sur une fine pâte que je reconnue être celle des scones. On était bien loin des débauches de sucre et de chocolat dont Draco raffolait, mais comme ce n'était pas son anniversaire, c'était aussi bien.

Comme d'habitude, oncle Lucius se chargea de payer, puis s'excusa pour retourner au Ministère – il ne prenait sa journée que pour Draco – et nous partîmes pour le manoir en utilisant la cheminée du restaurant.

Tabby apparut de nulle part dans un discret _pop_ au moment où ma tante sortait de la cheminée.

\- Tout est prêt, Lady Malefoy.

\- Parfait ! Suivez-moi, jeunes gens.

Je laissai ma cape aux bons soins de Patty, puis emboîtai le pas de Nani, finalement curieuse de voir ce qu'elle m'avait concoctée.

La grande salle de bal – qui accueillerait ma fête d'anniversaire samedi prochain – était méconnaissable. Les larges baies vitrées avaient été obscurcies – sûrement grâce à un sortilège – et de lourds rideaux rouges dissimulaient le fond de la salle. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer une scène derrière eux. Quatre confortables fauteuils étaient installés devant les rideaux, juste à la bonne distance pour profiter du spectacle de la meilleure des façons.

Nani prit place tout à droite, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, et je me glissai entre Chris et Draco, définitivement curieuse d'assister à la suite.

Un gong raisonna derrière les rideaux rouges, et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur vibra en même temps. Je n'avais plus besoin que la scène soit dévoilée pour comprendre.

\- La Magie du Soleil ? soufflai-je à l'intention de Nani.

Ma tante me glissa un clin d'oeil et je retins un cri de joie in extremis.

La Magie du Soleil était une troupe de sorciers et sorcières chinois qui se produisait aux quatre coins du monde. Ils étaient réputés pour la qualité époustouflante de leurs illusions et la virtuosité de leur Maître en Métamorphose. Wen Zhi Lee avait tout juste trente ans, un physique d'apollon et la légende disait qu'il maîtrisait plusieurs formes Animagi.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une dizaine de personnes, tous habillés de rouge et noir. Je reconnus Lee au centre, sa carrure mise en valeur par une cape dorée.

\- A l'ouest du bourg de Xuanping, dans le district de Wuyi, se dresse une montagne nommée le mont des Cinq Dragons, sur laquelle poussent des bambous fins et des bois denses, des herbes sauvages et des fleurs parfumées ; des sentiers la parcourent en zigzag ; dans les vallées, l'eau des sources coule vers le ruisseau Hu.

La montagne se déploya sous mes yeux, aussi belle que ce que laissait entendre la voix du conteur. Je pouvais sentir les odeurs des fleurs, le vent qui parcourait les bois, entendre le bruit des rivières.

\- Pourtant, au sommet des Cinq Cimes, il ne pousse aucun bois ou bambou, seule une couche de verveine officinale s'y étale, verte au printemps et en été, jaune en automne et en hiver.

La montagne se métamorphosa en une sculpture de glace, juste surmontée par une couronne jaune. La température dans la pièce chuta drastiquement et je regrettai ma cape. Je pouvais presque sentir la neige sur mon visage !

\- Chose curieuse : une des cimes au centre, nommée Meidan, est si haute qu'elle a l'air de vouloir percer le ciel. Un proverbe dit :

« Si Meidan porte un manteau blanc, il pleuvra dans la journée;  
si elle se coiffe d'un chapeau de nuages immaculés, il fera sec et beau. »

Pourquoi la cime Meidan se pare-t-elle toujours de vêtements blancs?

En voici l'histoire...

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il n'y eut même plus besoin du conteur pour comprendre l'histoire, tant les artistes – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot qui me venait à l'esprit – savaient utiliser la magie pour nous montrer ce qu'il se passait.

La raison pour laquelle la cime de Meidan prédisait la météo était que Meidan n'avait pas toujours été une montagne. Elle fut un jour une jeune villageoise qui, malgré les épreuves de la vie et les caprices des Dieux et de la nature, avait fait preuve de courage en sauvant Dragon Noir, l'un des fils du Roi Dragon. Pour l'en remercier, le souverain l'adopta. Meidan devint donc une princesse, traitée à égal avec ses frères et sœurs adoptives, sans toutefois oublier d'où elle venait...

Car dans son village, le lac des Eaux Blanches tuait les villageois en débordant, détruisant les récoltes et emportant les animaux domestiques. Si le Roi Dragon était un grand souverain, sûrement pouvait-il faire quelque chose pour les aider. Bien sûr, le Roi refusa, prétextant la loi céleste et craignant les représailles de la Reine Mère. Face au chagrin de sa sœur, Dragon Noir convainquit les siens de désobéir. Le lac fut comblé grâce aux efforts des princes et des princesses, mais ils durent en payer le prix et furent changés en pierre.

La bataille était un final impressionnant : les lumières fusaient de partout, le grondement du tonnerre apportait un contre point dramatique aux cris des villageois, le feu des Dragons avait rendu l'air brûlant, et quand le déluge s'abattit, je l'accueillis avec soulagement. Alourdie par l'eau, la cendre recouvrit les filles et les fils du Roi Dragon, et ils laissèrent place à des montagnes d'abord torturées, puis aux formes de plus en plus douces à mesure que la vie s'épanouissait sur leurs flancs. Le silence serein s'éternisa dans la salle de bal. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du paysage grandiose devant moi. Lorsque les rideaux commencèrent à se refermer, j'eus une sorte de sanglot déçu, sans pour autant me sentir triste. Après tout, l'histoire ne se terminait pas si mal que cela...

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver mes esprits, comme si mon cerveau avait été trop stimulé par la maestria de la troupe. A ma droite, Draco avait un regard hagard – le même qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait vu une des œuvres d'Ashley La Fayette – et Christopher me fit un sourire qui me rappela ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de porter sur ses lèvres avant cette désastreuse année.

\- Les Elfes ont préparé des rafraîchissements pour la troupe. Ils vont nous rejoindre sur la terrasse sud.

Cela suffit à me décider à me lever – sûrement aurais-je la chance de discuter avec Wen Zhi Lee et j'avais bien l'intention de lui demander si les rumeurs étaient vraies le concernant – et je suivis ma tante à travers le manoir.

\- Es-tu contente de ta surprise, ma douce ? me demanda ma tante en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Énormément, Nani. Merci beaucoup.

\- Miss Ross m'a donné un sérieux coup de pouce pour cette fois...

Cela ne me surpris qu'à moitié. Ni Draco, ni Chris, ni moi n'avions réussi à découvrir quel était le véritable métier de Miss Ross – puisqu'il était évident que ce n'était pas préceptrice, ni gouvernante – et qu'elle ait pu arranger la venue de la Magie du Soleil spécialement pour moi semblait particulièrement dans ses compétences.

\- Je lui enverrai une lettre pour la remercier dans ce cas.

\- Excellente idée, Maellyn.

Bien entendu, les quelques rafraîchissements promis par Nani se révélèrent être une dizaine de boissons différentes – de la Bièraubeurre au thé vert glacé –, en plus de bien trop de pâtisseries pour le nombre de personnes que nous étions.

La troupe – douze personnes au total – nous rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils s'étaient changés dans des tenues plus passe partout – même si Wen Zhi Lee aurait pu être vêtu de guenille sans que cela ne réussisse à ternir sa prestance – et plusieurs d'entre eux portaient des vêtements moldus. En pleine lumière, ils formaient un groupe hétéroclite, autant dans leur couleur de peau – presque toutes les nuances semblaient représentées – que dans leur façon de se comporter – au moins trois d'entre eux étaient clairement intimidés – mais il y avait une sorte d'unité qui se dégageaient d'eux.

\- Le spectacle était magnifique, messieurs dames. Merci infiniment.

Le compliment de ma tante accentua le malaise des plus réservés et arracha des sourires sincères aux autres.

\- Je vous en prie, servez-vous !

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le charme de ma tante vienne à bout de la réserve de ses invités – Nani avait un talent certain pour susciter les émotions qu'elle voulait chez son interlocuteur, et c'était loin d'être la première fois que je la voyais à l'oeuvre –. Contrairement à Christopher et moi, Draco n'avait aucun mal à engager une conversation avec un adulte, surtout quand il s'agissait d'art.

Ce n'était pas que j'étais timide – pas vraiment – mais je n'étais pas non plus aussi douée que ma tante quand il s'agissait d'évoluer en société.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, demoiselle.

Je me retournai vivement, manquant de renverser le jus de fruit sur ma robe. Wen Zhi Lee m'adressa un sourire et je me fendis d'une révérence hâtive, plus pour pouvoir baisser la tête et cacher le rouge de mes joues, que par réelle nécessité.

\- Merci, soufflai-je. Le spectacle était vraiment magnifique.

Il inclina la tête.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un goût certain pour la Métamorphose ?

\- Oui, j'ai... C'est une matière que je trouve fascinante.

\- Vous apprendrez bien vite qu'elle est bien plus que fascinante. Je pense personnellement que c'est un domaine qui n'a pas encore révélé tout son potentiel.

\- J'ai lu que certains pensaient qu'on pourrait métamorphoser les sentiments ou les pensées. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit bien réalisable.

Lee me dévisagea, une étrange expression sur le visage.

\- Comment une jeune fille de votre âge a-t-elle pu avoir connaissance des écrits de Raistlin Majere ?

Il y avait une véritable surprise dans sa voix, et une pointe d'admiration à peine voilée. Je sentis mes joues me brûler. Quand je trouvai le courage de lui répondre, mes yeux étaient rivés sur mes mains.

\- Je... Il y a un de ses ouvrages dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard... Ma professeure de Métamorphose pense que c'est impossible.

Je réussis finalement à relever le regard. Lee se pencha vers moi, un air de conspirateur sur le visage.

\- Savez-vous ce que l'on dit ? C'est impossible tant que personne n'a réussi à le faire. Je pense que Majere a raison, et je ne suis pas le seul. La Métamorphose est un domaine complexe, mais cela contribue sans aucun doute à sa puissance... Vous êtes jeune. Vous devez croire en l'impossible.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il leva son verre une dernière fois, comme pour saluer mon anniversaire, ou ses paroles, ou autre chose et s'éloigna, me laissant en la seule compagnie de l'écho de ses paroles.

Bien plus tard, quand la troupe fut partie et que Lucius eut envoyé un hibou pour dire qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer pour le repas à cause d'une énième réunion, Nani nous demanda d'enfiler une tenue moldue et nous emmena dans un restaurant italien qui nous donna l'impression d'être encore sous le soleil sicilien.

Ce soir-là, je me couchai avec la certitude d'avoir eu de la chance, douze ans plus tôt. Je pouvais me tromper, mais je n'aurais certainement pas vécu le quart d'une journée pareille si ma mère n'avait pas choisi de se lancer à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

…

 **Samedi 14 Août 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Miss Alya, Lady Malefoy vous attend dans le petit salon.

Patty ne s'attarda pas et disparut dans un discret _pop_ sans attendre ma réponse. Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas vraiment refuser, même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait nous voir. La semaine n'avait pas été marquée par un seul événement : Christopher continuait son apprentissage du bulgare et Miss Ross avait passé trois après-midi avec lui pour lui faire travailler ses sortilèges, sa métamorphose et sa Défense contre les Forces du Mal oncle Lucius avait repris la formation de Draco pour la gestion de l'empire Malefoy et Nani insistait pour que je me tienne au programme de leçons qu'elle m'avait prévue – dans lequel figurait bien trop d'heures en compagnie de Monsieur Vasilovich –.

Avec un soupir, je reposai ma plume et abandonnai la lettre remerciant Lord Nott d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, même si je savais pertinemment que seul son secrétaire particulier – un homme encore moins souriant que lui – la lirait.

Toute la correspondance qui succédait à mon anniversaire était sans doute ce que j'aimaise moins...

Sans véritable surprise, je rattrapai Draco dans les escaliers.

\- Je parie que c'est à cause de Black, me dit-il sans même me laisser le temps de lui poser la question.

Black, bien évidemment.

Notre communauté était toujours autant en émoi après son évasion. En deux semaines, Black n'avait pas été aperçu une seule fois, les Aurors ne semblaient même pas avoir une seule piste digne de ce nom sur la façon dont il avait réussi à s'évader, et depuis sa discussion avec son père, la seule chose que Draco – et ses amis – avait réussi à apprendre, était que Black serait après Harry Potter.

Cette information n'avait pas manqué d'arracher une diatribe interminable à Draco, deux jours plus tôt. D'après ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre en espionnant un rendez-vous de son père, Potter s'était enfui de chez ses parents moldus après avoir fait gonfler sa tante comme un ballon, et n'avait pas reçu la moindre sanction pour son acte magique devant moldus.

Bien entendu, Draco s'était indigné face à l'injustice frappante, oubliant au passage que Christopher pratiquait la magie depuis son arrivée au manoir et que personne au ministère n'était venu demander des comptes à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

Le petit salon était situé au premier étage de l'aile est, et était encore baigné par la lumière en ce milieu de matinée. Un délicat parfum floral embaumait l'air et mon regard s'attarda sur le nouveau bouquet placé sur la commode, composé avec des fleurs du jardin par ma tante. Quand j'étais plus petite, elle avait essayé de m'initier à l'art des bouquets, mais avait bien vite abandonné car j'étais encore incapable de tenir en place plus de cinq minutes à l'époque.

Ma tante était confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils du salon, et nous désigna le canapé qui lui faisait face.

Pour éviter une remarque, je mis un point d'honneur à me tenir droite, les chevilles croisées de la même façon que les siennes, et Draco eut le bon goût de m'imiter. A sa façon de fixer sa mère, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quel point il était curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à nous dire. Ses hypothèses concernant Sirius Black étaient de plus en plus folles, et je restais convaincue que la mienne était plus proche de la vérité.

\- Ta fête d'anniversaire, Alya, est la première réception à laquelle nous allons participer depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black... Vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre que l'étiquette de certains membres de notre communauté ne résistera pas à leur curiosité. Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer discrets sur le sujet.

Son regard s'attarda bien plus sur Draco que sur moi, et je retins un sourire en coin. Mon cousin était une véritable commère et cette mauvaise habitude était sans aucun doute le ciment de son amitié avec Pansy.

Ça, et cette manie de se penser meilleur que le reste du monde.

J'attendis une seconde de plus, espérant que Nani se montrerait plus bavarde, mais elle ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir en dire plus...

Draco me devança.

\- A quelle version devons-nous nous tenir ?

Je sus aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas été malin dans son choix de mots, et le léger plissement de paupières de ma tante confirma mon intuition.

Oncle Lucius avait encore beaucoup de travail pour transformer son fils en politicien aguerri.

\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait plusieurs versions parmi lesquelles choisir, jeune homme. Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban où il purgeait une peine pour le meurtre de douze moldus et d'un sorcier. J'ignore pourquoi, et je suppose que vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait l'ombre d'une menace dans la voix de ma tante, comme si elle nous prévenait de ne pas imaginer un autre scénario que la version officielle.

L'étrange impression qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose revint accélérer mon cœur. A la différence d'oncle Lucius, Nani ne nous menaçait jamais à demi-mots. Elle nous prévenait de la punition qui nous attendait si nous dépassions les limites qu'elle ne manquait jamais de rappeler.

Draco et moi savions toujours à quoi nous attendre.

Les règles du jeu avaient soudainement changé dès que le sujet tournait autour de Sirius Black. Nani ne voulait pas nous donner plus d'explications – quand bien même Draco était revenu un nombre incalculable de fois à la charge – et je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer cet avertissement inattendu.

Nani et Draco était ma seule véritable famille, les deux personnes en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle et absolue. Si je devais commencer à me méfier de Nani, mon équilibre risquait de ne pas s'en remettre.

\- Père m'a dit que Sirius Black s'était échappé pour retrouver sa fille.

Le regard de ma tante fusa sur le visage de Draco et je fermai les yeux une seconde, juste pour être certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé le manque affligeant de finesse de la part de mon cousin. Même moi, j'aurais été capable de faire mieux, et Circée en soit témoin, cela en disait long sur sa bêtise !

Un silence pesant passa, durant lequel Nani attendit que Draco cesse de soutenir son regard, ce qu'il finit par faire, une légère coloration sur ses joues pâles.

\- Je commence à croire que tu as décidément hérité du manque de discernement de ton père, Draco. Crois-tu vraiment que Sirius Black aurait attendu douze ans pour retrouver sa fille, alors que pour tout ce que j'en sais, il sait déjà où elle est ?

Je perdis le contrôle sur ma mâchoire et il fallut que ma tante croise mon regard, une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux gris, pour que je reprenne mes esprits. Passé le choc, j'eus comme un doute. Nani avait esquivé toutes les questions de Draco jusqu'ici, en répondant aussi vaguement que possible, et voilà qu'elle acceptait soudainement de nous dévoiler une part de la vérité ? Après une attaque aussi grossière de la part de Draco ?

\- Sirius Black a bien une fille ? reprit finalement mon cousin.

Ma tante se redressa, son regard soudainement aussi dur que l'acier de sa pupille.

\- Sirius Black a eu une fille quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre. Elle vit avec sa famille moldue, quelque part aux Etats-Unis, et n'est en aucun cas notre problème aujourd'hui. Vous êtes tous les deux assez âgés pour comprendre que cette enfant n'a pas sa place dans notre monde. Très peu de personnes se souviennent de cette histoire, j'exige que cela demeure ainsi.

La seule personne à laquelle j'étais susceptible de faire une telle confidence était Christopher, et mon ami était assez remonté contre les us et coutumes des familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrés que cela ne servirait qu'à lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Je savais déjà que cette information allait finir avec toutes les autres petites horreurs des Sang-Purs – de la consanguinité notoire des Black à la tendance des Rowle à tuer leurs propres enfants s'ils se révélaient inadaptés –. Un coup d'oeil à Draco m'apprit qu'il n'était pas encore décidé à changer de sujet.

Morgane, pour quelqu'un qui considérait que notre cousine était « une sorte de pièce rattachée par erreur », il se montrait drôlement curieux.

\- Père m'a dit que Sirius Black avait trahi les Potter pour récupérer sa fille, c'est vrai ?

A la façon dont le visage de ma tante se glissa dans un masque lisse, je devinai sans mal qu'oncle Lucius allait entendre parler de cette discussion.

\- Lucius est bien présomptueux s'il prétend savoir pourquoi Sirius Black a vendu les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Il était un Mangemort !

\- C'est exact, et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il peut être fier. Et encore moins quelque chose dont _tu_ dois être fier, Draco !

Le ton glacial de ma tante signalait en général une ligne à ne pas franchir. Draco eut le bon goût de ne pas insister et baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

\- Nous sommes les derniers membres de la famille de Sirius. Les Aurors nous surveillent, je ne vais pas vous le cacher. Certains d'entre eux ont des enfants à Poudlard. Vous devez faire profil bas sur cette histoire, est-ce bien clair ?

Je hochai la tête en silence et Draco eut un soupir résigné. Je ne me faisais toutefois pas d'illusions, j'allais devoir veiller à ce qu'il tienne sa langue jusqu'à ce que Black soit arrêté. Si ma première année m'avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien que Draco était incapable de se taire si cela lui permettait de faire le malin devant le reste de l'école.

\- Maintenant que ce sujet est clos, je vous rappelle que Kristina sera là en début d'après-midi. Tâchez de réfléchir à ce que vous allez lui demander.

Draco fut le premier à se lever, et je l'imitai aussitôt. Nous étions arrivés à l'étage de ma chambre quand il daigna enfin croiser mon regard.

\- Maman nous cache quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Mon ventre se serra. Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais plus tôt – quand Nani avait confirmé à Draco que nous avions bel et bien une cousine – ne s'était pas estompé, mais je n'en savais pas assez pour déterminer le faux du vrai. Seulement, Nani s'était toujours montrée avare de détails concernant ses deux cousins, et ni Draco, ni moi, n'avions jamais insisté.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du reste.

\- Tu y crois, toi, qu'on a une cousine aux Etats-Unis ?

Il grimaça.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Je n'ai pas réussi à arracher d'autres détails à mon père concernant cette histoire. Si ça se trouve, Maman nous a dit ça pour qu'on ne soit pas tenté de fouiller à Poudlard.

C'était également ce que je craignais. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me méfier des paroles de ma tante, mais il était évident qu'elle continuait à nous cacher quelque chose, et elle nous connaissait un peu trop bien... Une telle parade lui ressemblait beaucoup.

\- Pansy m'a promis de se renseigner, j'en saurais plus ce soir.

\- Ne me dis pas que Pansy va poser la question à sa mère ?!

Il eut un sourire en coin, à moitié moqueur et beaucoup trop confiant. J'avais horreur quand il me prenait de haut – comme si le fait qu'il soit mon aîné d'un peu plus d'un an suffise à faire de lui un grand sage – et je plissai les yeux en réponse, à deux doigts de lâcher mon regard noir sur lui.

\- La mère de Pansy tient des journaux intimes depuis qu'elle est adolescente. Pansy était ravie d'avoir une vraie raison d'aller y fouiller.

Que Lauryn Parkinson écrive encore des journaux intimes à son âge ne m'étonna guère, et que Pansy se soit permis de les lire encore moins. Je savais que j'étais censée lui rappeler que cette histoire devait rester dans notre famille, mais Pansy était digne de confiance, et parfaitement capable de tenir un secret – et de veiller à ce que Draco en fasse autant à Poudlard –.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que Maman nous cache de si grave...

Draco eut un petit sourire et m'attira brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je parie que c'est un vieux scandale qu'elle ne veut pas revoir faire surface. Les Black ont déjà une assez mauvaise réputation...

\- Si la moitié de ce que l'on dit sur Sirius Black est vraie, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire...

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il était vraiment amoureux de cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Et en quoi cela serait-il différent de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Androméda ?

Draco me dévisagea avant de passer une main dans ses mèches plaquées sur son crâne.

\- Tu as raison...

Une autre fois, je lui aurais sans doute fait répéter son aveu, mais je n'étais décidément pas d'humeur à me moquer de lui.

\- J'espère que Pansy réussira à trouver quelque chose, dis-je finalement.

Un sourire revint sur les lèvres de mon cousin.

\- Je lui ai promis un scandale, bien sûr qu'elle va trouver quelque chose !

Nous aurions pu rester encore un long moment au milieu des escaliers, mais des bruits de pas nous décidèrent à nous séparer. Draco rejoignit sa chambre et j'attendis Christopher – puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui – pour lui remonter le moral après sa leçon de bulgare.

Quand il arriva à mon niveau, je remarquai son teint pâle et son air sombre. Il ressemblait un peu trop au garçon que j'avais retrouvé à mon réveil, début juin. Malgré moi, j'enserrai le bras que je m'étais cassée dans la chute provoquée par sa magie et reculai d'un pas.

Nani allait être particulièrement furieuse si je me retrouvais clouée au lit le jour de ma fête d'anniversaire.

Christopher remarqua enfin ma présence dans un sursaut.

\- Ça ne va pas, Chris ?

Contrairement à quelques semaines plus tôt, son visage se détendit un peu et il força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je... Tu savais que le directeur de Dursmtrang serait là ce soir ?

\- Non... C'est Nani qui s'est chargée de la liste des invités.

Je m'en étais étonnée, mais ma tante m'avait expliquée qu'elle devait se montrer plus prudente à cause de l'évasion de Sirius Black.

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit pourquoi elle l'avait convié ?

Il frotta sa joue d'un geste nerveux.

\- Elle veut qu'il teste mon niveau pour déterminer si je peux quand même accéder à la deuxième année.

\- Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Tu as travaillé dur tout l'été, Chris... Ça serait bien si tu entrais en deuxième année. On quitterait l'école en même temps !

\- J'avais l'intention de faire mes deux dernières années à Beauxbâtons... Je serais majeur, tu vois ?

Je ne fus pas vraiment surprise qu'il n'ait pas abandonné son projet.

Euphémia Rowle avait réussi l'exact contraire de ce qu'elle souhaitait en enfermant Christopher dans sa chambre. Si mon ami avait toujours eu tendance à critiquer les dogmes de la société Sang-Pur concernant les moldus, il était désormais révolté contre eux. Miss Ross lui apportait de nouveaux ouvrages à chacune de ses visites, et il m'avait lu un passage d'un certain Barjavel dont il appréciait beaucoup le travail.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

Il détourna les yeux et haussa une épaule.

\- Ta tante a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, Aly... Et ça n'a pas dû être facile de convaincre le directeur de Durmstrang de se déplacer jusqu'ici.

\- Tu peux rater ton test sinon...

\- Miss Ross a assuré à ta tante que j'avais un niveau correct maintenant. Elle s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour que ce soit le cas, je ne veux pas la décevoir.

A court d'arguments, je pris sa main et la serrai doucement.

\- Tu pourras toujours faire ta dernière année là-bas, tu sais ?

\- Je suppose que ça sera toujours mieux que rien... J'ai un devoir de Métamorphose à rendre à Miss Ross pour lundi. Tu veux bien y jeter un coup d'oeil ?

Je passai la fin de matinée dans sa chambre. Son devoir de Métamorphose était quasiment parfait – il n'avait pas encore couvert tout le programme avec Miss Ross, mais j'étais convaincue qu'il en savait déjà plus que la moitié de ma promotion et il restait encore dix jours pour en voir le maximum – et il me parla du dernier livre qu'il avait terminé la veille.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment possible de deviner autant de choses sur une personne rien qu'en le regardant. Avec de la _Legilimancie_ , je serais moins sceptique, mais là ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Miss Ross et elle m'a répondu que c'était tout à fait possible. Ca s'appelle la Science de la Déduction et certains moldus sont très forts...

J'allais rétorquer que ce n'était pas parce que Miss Ross soutenait quelque chose qu'elle avait forcément raison, quand Tabby apparut dans la pièce pour annoncer le déjeuner.

La journée passa très vite après cela. Kristina nous consacra près de deux heures, à Draco, Christopher et moi pour redonner de l'allure à nos crinières respectives. Le soleil italien n'avait pas fait que du bien à mes cheveux et je dus passer une éternité avec une potion trop parfumé sur la tête. Nani profita que je sois au bord de la suffocation pour arranger ma manucure qui n'avait pas survécu à une semaine d'interrogation à propos de mystère Sirius Black. Seul un ongle de ma main gauche était encore intact, et j'eus le droit à une leçon de morale de la part de ma tante sur l'importance pour une jeune fille d'avoir de belles mains.

Comme d'habitude, Kristina se contenta de recouper ma frange et de désépaissir mes longueurs pour que mes anglaises tombent avec le plus d'élégance possible. Nani prit ensuite en main ma coiffure pour la soirée. Mes cheveux furent rabattus d'un même côté et tenus en place par de nombreux sortilèges. Kristina fit apparaître des boucles si parfaites qu'elles semblaient irréelles avec quelques gestes élégants de sa baguette.

Quand ma tante fut satisfaite du résultat, elle nous congédia avec ordre de ne pas saccager le travail de Kristina et sa coiffeuse personnelle put enfin s'occuper d'elle.

Puisque la tentation de nous jeter dans l'étang serait trop grande si nous nous installions dehors, je rejoignis ma chambre pour terminer ma correspondance – c'était toujours mieux d'avoir répondu à toutes les lettres avant la fête en l'honneur de mon anniversaire – et je décidai finalement de ne pas répondre à Deloris, en sachant que je la verrais le soir même.

Elle ne serait sans doute pas très ravie par ma décision, mais si mes souvenirs étaient exactes, c'était sa mère qui s'occupait encore de remercier ceux qui avaient pensé à son anniversaire.

Vers dix-huit heures, je commençais à me préparer, enfilant ma robe fraîchement lavée, avant de rejoindre ma tante à nouveau pour qu'elle ajoute une touche de couleur à mon visage et m'aide à attacher mon nouveau bracelet.

Pour une fois, ma tante était déjà prête, plus éblouissante que d'habitude dans une robe à la jupe asymétrique qu'elle avait très certainement acheté chez l'un des créateurs moldus. Le tissu d'un blanc nacré mettait en valeur le bronzage qui subsistait de nos vacances, et les nombreuses perles brodées entre sa taille et ses épaules terminait joliment sa tenue.

Elle ne ressemblerait à personne ce soir, et j'étais convaincue que c'était l'effet recherché : les invités seraient sans doute plus occupés à commenter ses vêtements que Sirius Black.

\- Tu es très belle, Nani.

\- Merci ma douce. Toi aussi.

Je lui souris, même si je savais que j'étais encore loin de rivaliser. Ma tante était une véritable beauté, digne des modèles les plus célèbres de notre monde. Son visage était presque parfaitement symétrique, ses yeux gris captivaient l'attention, et sa silhouette ne laissait pas deviner qu'elle avait plus de trente ans. A côté d'elle, je trouvais mes yeux trop sombre, mon nez trop pointu et j'étais sans doute bien trop petite pour mon âge. Nani disait que je ressemblais à ma grand-mère maternelle – ce dont je doutais – et je m'étais résignée il y a bien longtemps sur mes chances d'avoir hérité du corps de ma mère et de sa poitrine généreuse. Du peu de portrait que j'avais vu de mes aïeule, je devais tenir du côté des Lestrange pour cela.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Nani pour me maquiller et arranger mes cheveux une dernière fois.

\- Voilà, tu es prête ! Les invités ne vont pas tarder... Je vais aller vérifier que Draco et Christopher sont habillés.

Tandis qu'elle rejoignait les étages, je descendis dans le Grand Hall, tout en espérant qu'Oncle Lucius n'y était pas encore. Sans Nani pour le rappeler à l'ordre, il était bien capable de m'assommer de critiques et de rappels de bonnes conduites.

Pour éviter une mauvaise surprise, je me penchai au-dessus de la rambarde pour vérifier que la voie était libre, bien décidée à rester au premier étage si je l'apercevais. Il devait encore être en train de se préparer car sa haute silhouette n'était pas en vue, seul Parky – le seul Elfe mâle du manoir depuis le départ de Dobby et l'annonceur attitré des soirées des Malefoy – montait la garde près de la cheminée.

La taie d'oreiller qui servait d'uniforme aux Elfes était immaculée, et emblâsonée des armoiries des Malefoy au niveau de sa poitrine. Il se tenait droit, le menton relevé, et soudainement, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le vieil Elfe qui circulait difficilement dans le manoir. Deux ans plus tôt, Draco avait demandé pourquoi ma tante refusait de se débarrasser de lui – certaines familles libéraient leurs Elfes quand ils arrivaient à un certain âge, d'autres, comme les Black, leur coupaient la tête – et Nani lui avait expliqué sèchement que Parky avait vu grandir Abraxas Malefoy et qu'il méritait d'être traité avec respect pour les services qu'il avait rendu aux Malefoy. Parky continuerait à annoncer les invités et à s'occuper du parc jusqu'à sa mort.

Je rejoignis ma place habituelle, lissant des plis imaginaires sur ma robe et me tenant aussi droite que je le pouvais.

Ma tante, mon oncle, Draco et Christopher me rejoignirent quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Caelina Flint, de son mari et de ses deux fils. De tous les invités, elle fut la seule à me prendre dans ses bras. Elle déposa ensuite un paquet rectangulaire sur la table prévue pour mes présents, et s'il devait s'agir d'un énième livre, je pouvais lui faire confiance pour que celui-ci soit vraiment à mon goût.

A vingt heures, tout le monde était arrivé, et je rejoignis la salle de bal pour partager un toast avec les adultes.

Comme chaque année, oncle Lucius se hissa sur la scène qui accueillait les musiciens et leva son verre de champagne au niveau de son visage.

\- Ma nièce, Alya Lestrange, a fêté son douzième anniversaire cette semaine. Elle se rapproche chaque année un peu plus de son âge de raison, et gagne en beauté et en sagesse. Elle sera bientôt un membre à part entière de notre communauté, et je sais que vous tous ici sauraient lui réserver l'accueil qu'elle mérite ! Joyeux anniversaire, ma chère.

Je répondis à son sourire faux par un de ma propre invention et portait la coupe de champagne à mes lèvres. Depuis deux ans, mon oncle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à rappeler chaque année que je serais bientôt en âge de me marier, et je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il avait plusieurs contrats en cours de négociations à mon nom. L'étendue de mon héritage et l'influence que mon oncle pourrait gagner en me mariant de façon à servir ses intérêts était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'idée même du mariage me faisait froid dans le dos.

La possibilité de terminer ma vie auprès d'un homme promis à devenir aussi égoïste et cruel que Lucius Malefoy en était une autre.

\- Si ces jeunes gens veulent bien se donner la peine de suivre Draco et Alya dans le grand salon à l'étage. Ils y trouveront des rafraîchissements et de quoi grignoter.

J'ouvris un chemin connu de tous en traversant le hall puis en rejoignant la grande pièce qui était utilisée pour les réceptions plus intimes, et pour confiner les enfants loin des adultes.

Deloris fut à mes côtés avant que Patty n'ait eu le temps de lancer la première chanson.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur l'évasion de Sirius Black ?

Cette question (et la dizaine d'autres du même acabit dont regorgeait sa lettre) était la raison pour laquelle j'avais finalement décidé de ne pas lui répondre par écrit. Deloris était un peu trop curieuse pour son propre bien, et puisqu'elle vouait une fascination presque inquiétante à la famille de ma mère, évidemment que l'évasion de Sirius Black l'intéressait.

\- Pas grand chose de plus que toi, Deloris... Ma tante a refusé de nous en parler.

Déception était sans doute un euphémisme pour décrire la réaction de mon amie. Pendant une folle seconde, je me demandai si elle n'allait pas pleurer.

\- Oh... Pourtant, elle a été au département des Aurors, non ?

\- Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, non ? Elle leur a donné le maximum d'informations pour que les Aurors puissent retrouver Black, mais je doute que les Aurors lui aient confié des détails de l'enquête en échange. Ou si c'est le cas, elle ne nous a rien dit à Draco et moi.

Deloris une moue boudeuse.

\- Et moi qui comptait sur toi pour en apprendre plus... Ta tante n'a pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il s'y est pris pour s'échapper ?

\- Non... Elle a juste laissé entendre qu'elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il soit le premier à réussir une telle entreprise. Il a apparemment un don pour ne pas être là où on l'attend.

\- Il n'a pas reçu l'aide du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors ?

L'espoir dans sa voix m'arracha un frisson de mauvaise augure et je décidai de changer de conversation au plus vite. Deloris n'avait jamais caché qu'elle pensait que l'idéologie des Sang-Purs était fondée, mais c'était la première fois que je la découvrais avide de revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien... Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

Elle me jeta un regard méfiant, comme si j'avais soudainement remis en question sa confiance, et je le soutins sans ciller. Deloris était une commère finie – elle deviendrait sans doute pire que Lauryn Parkinson – et elle finirait par trop parler, tôt ou tard. Je ne tenais pas à ce que ma tante me reproche mon manque de discrétion.

Peu importait si cela ne plaisait pas à Deloris.

\- C'était très bien. Nous avons eu un temps magnifique. Toutefois, mon père et Corban ont été obligés de rentrer plus tôt à cause de l'évasion de Black, ce qui était regrettable... Et toi ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit où ta tante t'avait emmenée !

\- En Italie, là où nous allons de temps en temps.

\- Et tu n'es pas plus bronzée que ça ? Merlin, si j'avais ta carnation, je ne quitterais pas ma chaise longue de la journée !

\- Il faisait trop chaud pour rester en plein soleil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis entreprit de me faire un résumé de tout ce que j'avais bien pu louper pendant le mois passé dans le monde moldu. Lady Yaxley mettait un point d'honneur à être présente à chaque fête durant l'été – ou plus vraisemblablement, elle cédait ce caprice à Deloris – et mon amie avait donc croisé les Rowle au cours de l'une de ces soirées.

\- D'après ma mère, elle est très remontée contre ta tante. Elle a essayé de convaincre certaines femmes qu'il s'agissait d'ingérence de sa part, mais ma mère n'est pas dupe. Elle a bien vu que l'état de Christopher ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination. On ne l'a pas revue après. Comment va Christopher, au fait ?

Euphémia Rowle se trompait lourdement si elle pensait que sa réputation pouvait rivaliser avec celle de ma tante. Narcissa Malefoy n'avait jamais pris part à aucune intrigue – contrairement à Lady Parkinson ou Regina Zabini – et elle était connue pour ses prises de positions claires et pertinentes. Après ce qu'elle avait fait à Christopher, j'espérais bien que ma tante fasse d'elle une paria.

\- Ca peut aller. Il va rentrer à Dursmtrang à la rentrée.

Je la vis hésiter, sans doute aurait-elle aimé en apprendre plus, mais elle devait savoir que le sujet était sensible car elle se ravisa.

\- Pas à Poudlard ?

\- Non. Les Rowle ont refusé...

\- Pauvre Christopher... Lui et moi, on ne s'entend pas toujours, mais il ne méritait pas ça.

\- Personne ne mérite une chose pareille.

Elle m'accorda ce point et reprit le récit de ses vacances – beaucoup trop de journées passées à la plage à mon goût – et je ne dus mon salut qu'à l'intervention de Pansy.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, petite !

Elle me gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue – une occurrence annuelle – et passa un bras possessif autour de mes épaules.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas si je te l'emprunte, Deloris ? Je dois parler affaire avec elle et son crétin de cousin.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Deloris de répondre – sûrement cela la dérangeait-elle puisqu'elle était au milieu de son récit –, pas plus qu'elle me demanda mon avis avant de m'entraîner hors du grand salon pour un boudoir rarement utilisé, ce qui expliquait la présence de draps blancs sur les meubles.

\- Tu sais que tu viens de piquer la curiosité de Deloris à vif, pas vrai ? marmonnai-je tout en m'asseyant avec mauvaise grâce sur le banc, à coté de Draco.

Pansy se contenta de balayer mon argument d'un geste de la main – je savais qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Deloris – et resta debout, deux mains sur ses hanches. Le manque de lumière ne me permettait pas d'être certaine, mais son teint semblait aussi pâle que d'habitude, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas dû quitter le Pays de Galles de l'été, et peut-être même sa chambre si elle avait réussi à se faire punir par sa mère. Etant donné qu'elle ne portait pas de col puritain, cette deuxième possibilité était moins probable... sauf si Pansy avait encore une fois modifié sa robe sans le préciser à sa mère.

\- Je suppose que tu as réussi à apprendre quelque chose, pas vrai ? demandai-je finalement.

Si Pansy réussissait à nous fournir quelques réponses, je trouverais un moyen d'endormir la curiosité de Deloris grâce à quelques compliments bien placés.

Pansy eut un sourire désolé.

\- Pas vraiment, non... J'ai eu un petit contre temps.

\- De quelle sorte ?

\- Disons que ma mère m'a surprise et qu'elle a placé un sortilège sur ses journaux qui m'empêchent de les ouvrir.

\- Et c'est moi qui manque cruellement de subtilité, c'est ça ?

Le fait qu'elle ne me réponde pas par un regard noir, mais plutôt par un sourire amusé, eut l'effet d'une alarme sonore quelque part dans un coin de mon cerveau.

\- Tu te sens capable de me donner une leçon ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, je suis presque sûre que le sortilège m'empêche seulement moi de toucher aux journaux... Si quelqu'un d'autre s'y risquait, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Pas seulement toi, Aly.

En croisant le regard brillant de Draco, je compris que cela ne servait sans doute à rien de discuter, et que le mieux que je pouvais faire, c'était de les accompagner pour que leur plan bancale ne tourne pas à la catastrophe.

\- C'est ma fête d'anniversaire. Quelqu'un va s'en rendre compte si je disparais !

\- Pas si Christopher te couvre.

\- Il ne va pas marcher dans un plan pareil.

\- Il t'a cassé le bras il y a un mois et demi. Il peut bien te rendre un service.

Mon regard noir ne fit même pas ciller Draco. Il commençait à être immunisé à son pouvoir, et j'allais devoir trouver quelque chose de plus efficace.

\- Millie va me couvrir et Blaise va s'occuper de Draco. On sera parti une heure. Une heure et demi maximum.

\- Et si Nani vient voir si tout se passe bien ?

\- Ca sera le problème de nos couvertures, petite.

\- Très bien, et si on se fait pincer quand même ?

\- Et bien... Ce sera parce que Draco et moi voulions être tranquille, tous les deux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Le sourire amusé de Pansy devint plus large, et elle glissa un clin d'oeil à Draco.

\- Si jeune et si innocente... Comme c'est mignon.

J'aurais aimé que mon rougissement soudain passe pour de la colère, mais Draco et Pansy me connaissaient sans doute un peu trop pour marcher dans un piège aussi grossier.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire au moins aussi idiot l'un que l'autre.

\- Il y a plusieurs dizaines de chambres dans le manoir, rétorquai-je finalement, avec le plus de dédain possible.

\- Je veux que ça arrive dans mon lit. Juste pour faire enrager ma mère encore plus.

\- Et je suis censée être là pour quoi ? Regarder ?

La simple pensée aggrava mon fard.

\- Tu as appris ce qu'on était parti faire et tu as voulu nous dissuader. Ca ne sera pas la première fois que Draco se comporte en crétin et que tu souhaites sauver ses fesses, non ?

J'étais arrivée à court de remarques et Pansy me lança un sourire torve. Si je souhaitais en apprendre plus sur Sirius Black, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de les suivre, même s'il y avait de très grandes chances pour que cela se termine mal.

Nani allait très certainement être furieuse...

\- Alors, petite, tu es avec nous ?

Je soupirai.

\- Je vais prévenir Christopher...

\- Parfait ! On se rejoint en haut des escaliers.

Christopher était en train de discuter avec Sven et Hadrian, et il sembla particulièrement soulagé de me voir venir vers lui.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Alya, me souhaitèrent Sven et Hadrian, presque en chœur.

\- Merci. Chris, je peux te parler trente secondes ?

\- Bien sûr ! Désolé, les gars.

Son sourire à peine contenu disait le parfait contraire de ses paroles, et Hadrian nous suivit des yeux tandis que nous nous éloignons.

\- Merci ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à m'extirper ! Ils parlent de Quidditch depuis au moins une demi-heure !

\- De rien... mais je dois vraiment te parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je glissai un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour être sûre qu'Hadrian était passé à autre chose et que Deloris n'avait pas l'intention de nous rejoindre, avant de lui expliquer rapidement le plan de Pansy et Draco.

Il me dévisagea avec incrédulité.

\- Vous allez vous faire prendre et ta tante va vous réduire en charpie !

\- Je sais. Mais Draco et Pansy ont déjà pris leur décision, quoique je dise... Tu peux me couvrir ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je vienne avec vous si tu veux mon avis...

Mon regard de chiot battu ne valait pas celui de Draco, mais il fut suffisant pour faire céder Christopher.

\- Très bien... Mais dépêchez-vous !

Pansy et Draco patientaient avec une nonchalance étudiée – que seule ma tante aurait sans doute trouvé douteuse – et ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers en me voyant arriver. En découvrant l'absence de Parky près de la cheminée, je me demandai si je devais remercier notre chance, ou si Draco avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Les Elfes ne lui devaient pas une obéissance absolue comme à mon oncle et à ma tante, mais ils avaient quand même tendance à s'exécuter quand Draco leur demandait quelque chose.

Pansy fut la première à prendre une pincée de poudre de cheminette tandis que Draco faisait le guet, son regard fixé sur la grande salle de bal où les adultes enchaînaient des danses traditionnelles.

\- Manoir Parkinson, Pays de Galles.

Je me pressai de la suivre et j'arrivai très vite dans un autre vaste hall d'entrée, décoré dans la pure tradition Sang-Pur. De la marqueterie élégante habillait les murs, du marbre d'un gris froid recouvrait le sol, et une impressionnante collection de tableaux témoignait de l'ancienneté de la lignée Parkinson. Comme les Malefoy, les ancêtres de Pansy s'étaient donnés du mal pour conserver les traits physiques des premières générations : quasiment tous avaient les paupières bridées, un teint clair, des cheveux d'un noir profond, des yeux d'obsidienne et un air renfrogné.

\- Ne perds pas de temps à contempler ces vieux croûtons, je suis la plus réussie depuis au moins un siècle.

Tandis que Draco secouait ses vêtements pour les débarrasser des quelques traces de suie, j'emboîtai le pas de Pansy. Elle nous fit traverser une bonne partie du manoir et gravir trois étages, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'étude de sa mère à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Le fait que Lauryn Parkinson n'ait pas pensé à utiliser un autre sortilège que _Collarporta_ me sembla être de bonne augure. Pansy avait certainement raison quand elle affirmait que sa mère s'était juste arrangée pour qu'elle seule ne puisse pas lire ses journaux intimes.

L'étude de Lady Parkinson était une pièce sombre pourvue d'une unique fenêtre et une odeur entêtante de cire prenait presque à la gorge. De nombreuses étagères couraient le long des murs, recouvertes de livres divers. En parcourant les titres des yeux, je compris qu'il s'agissait majoritairement de poésie et de romans à l'eau de rose.

\- Les journaux de ma mère sont ici. Ceux qui couvrent l'année 1981 sont là.

Il y en avait cinq en tout, ce qui signifiait que Lauryn Parkinson avait eu énormément besoin de se confier pendant la dernière année de la guerre, et que l'heure promise par Pansy risquait de ne pas être suffisante.

Draco prit le dernier et je me saisis de l'avant-dernier. Nani avait laissé entendre que Sirius Black avait eu sa fille quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre. Ma tante ayant une excellente mémoire, nous avions plus de chances de trouver quelque chose dans les derniers journaux que dans les premiers.

\- Je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais si vous croiser d'autres secrets croustillants, n'hésitez pas à partager. Ces trucs regorgent de potins.

Lauryn Parkinson ne se contentait pas d'écrire ses pensées – d'une écriture dont Pansy avait sans nul doute hérité – elle collectionnait aussi les coupures de journaux sur des sujets divers, choisissant sans doute les articles qui l'avaient intéressée au cas où elle voudrait les relire, plutôt que des événements historiquement pertinents.

Le journal que j'avais choisi commençait début août 1981 et se terminait le 1er Novembre avec une entrée catastrophée de Lady Parkinson à cause de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la possible arrestation de son mari. Je remontai le temps à partir de là, essayant d'en lire le moins possible – je n'aurais pas aimé que quelqu'un lise mon journal à la place de Lady Parkinson – mes yeux cherchant le nom de Sirius Black et survolant le reste.

\- Ah ! J'ai son arrestation ! s'exclama Draco. Sirius Black a été arrêté pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et de douze moldus... Il a directement été envoyé à Azkaban... Les Aurors n'ont pas perdu de temps, dis donc ! Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait eu un procès.

\- Il a été arrêté sur les lieux du crime, rappela Pansy. Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de faire un procès à quelqu'un quand on sait déjà qu'il est coupable... En tout cas, c'est du gâchis... Il était carrément canon...

Je relevai la tête et je me penchai vers mon cousin pour vérifier les dires de Pansy – il n'y avait qu'elle pour trouver une notion de gâchis dans l'arrestation d'un meurtrier –. Je m'attendais à le trouver avec cette expression froide qui seyait si bien aux Black – parmi tous les portraits que j'avais pu voir d'eux, les seuls qui avaient une esquisse de sourire avaient fini reniés – mais je n'avais sans doute jamais vu une expression aussi anéantie que la sienne. Il fixait l'objectif avec un air hagard, sans même se débattre, et même si les Black étaient souvent pâle, il était évident que Sirius Black était livide.

Au-delà de son désespoir, Pansy avait raison de penser qu'il était beau. Il avait les traits aristocratiques de sa famille, un regard gris encore plus saisissant que celui de Nani et une carrure de toute évidence athlétique.

\- Ta mère avait l'air surprise d'apprendre qu'il était un Mangemort, Pansy.

\- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle n'était pas la seule. Elle ne dit rien de plus ?

\- Non. Ton père venait d'être arrêté, elle avait d'autres soucis en tête apparemment.

\- Comme si ça ne l'avait pas arrangée qu'il passe deux ans à Azkaban...

Draco ne tenta pas de raisonner Pansy – il m'avait un jour expliqué que Pansy considérait que tout était toujours de la faute de sa mère – et je repris ma lecture.

Les noms qui revenaient étaient souvent les mêmes : Lady Parkinson et Lady Bulstrode étaient encore plus proches que ce que je pensais, elle voyait Regina Zabini comme une rivale, elle tolérait tout juste les Ladies Crabbe et Goyle, et ne supportait tout simplement pas Alecto Carrow. Je savais que je devais m'attendre à y croiser celui de ma mère ou de ma tante, mais leur première mention me figea.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, petite ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Je ne sais pas... Ma tante avait organisé une Récréation fin octobre. Ma mère y était...

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer Bellatrix Lestrange à une réunion de mères de famille, entourée par des gamins braillards.

J'eus un bref sourire, puis je repris ma lecture.

… _c'est tellement rare de voir Bellatrix Lestrange en dehors des réunions de Mangemorts. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment son mari peut la laisser prendre part aux attaques. Pontius me dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une grande confiance en elle... C'est vrai qu'elle est dotée d'un esprit brillant – et cruel – mais la place d'une femme est auprès de ses enfants. J'espère qu'elle se montrera plus raisonnable maintenant qu'elle est mère à son tour. Nous avons eu la possibilité de voir sa fille cette fois. Alya promet d'être très belle – avec des parents comme les siens, nul ne s'attend à autre chose – mais il m'a semblé que Bellatrix n'a pas encore trouvé son instinct maternel. Je ne suis pas surprise cela dit. Elle a trente ans passé, il était temps qu'elle donne enfin un enfant à son mari. Quel dommage qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un garçon ! Je crains qu'il ne faille compter sur Rabastan Lestrange pour transmettre son nom à une nouvelle génération..._

Les quelques informations sur ma mère me laissèrent une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Nani m'avait toujours affirmé que ma mère m'aimait, mais que c'était son incapacité à accepter la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait poussée à m'abandonner aux soins de ma marraine. Lady Parkinson ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis...

Et si ma mère ne m'avait jamais aimée ?

Je déglutis, incertaine de vouloir me prononcer sur cette question. J'avais toujours eu des doutes – quel genre de mère abandonne son enfant après tout – mais il y avait un monde entre les doutes et les certitudes...

Et il y avait une certaine part de moi qui avait toujours souhaité que mes soupçons soient la vérité.

\- Il n'y a rien de bien intéressant dans celui-ci... Elle ne l'a même pas terminé parce qu'apparemment, chaque année doit commencer dans un nouveau carnet...

Draco se saisit du troisième journal et je m'obligeai à tourner la page, remontant le fil du temps de quelques jours encore avant de tomber sur un récit détaillé du Gala des Vingt-huit Consacrés – une soirée prestigieuse à laquelle je n'aurais le droit de me rendre qu'une fois mes quatorze ans révolus –.

En survolant les paragraphes, j'appris que Sirius Black et Androméda Tonks avait été présents – malgré le fait qu'ils aient été reniés de la famille Black et dans ce qui semblait être une sorte d'habitude de leur part –, ce qui avait rendu ma mère furieuse – ce dont je ne doutais pas –. Lady Parkinson dédiait une dizaine de lignes à condamner le comportement des deux cousins, soulignant que leur tenues moldues étaient du plus mauvais goût, avant de reprendre sur le déroulement des événements – Pansy pouvait se moquer de sa mère, mais elle avait une étonnante mémoire et un souci de la précision remarquable –.

En somme, le Gala des Vingt-Huit Consacrés ressemblait à bon nombre de fêtes, sauf qu'il y avait un peu plus de noms prestigieux que d'ordinaire. La nourriture était délicieuse, l'alcool abondant, et bien entendu, la chaleur vite étouffante malgré les sortilèges et les efforts des Elfes pour garder la température sous contrôle. Tout ceci expliqua pourquoi Lady Parkinson fut prise d'un besoin irrépressible d'aller prendre l'air...

Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à pouvoir étancher sa soif de commérages en se rendant sur la terrasse.

 _Pour un soir d'Octobre, il faisait encore plutôt bon, et l'air frais me fit un bien fou. Je terminais mon verre quand je remarquais deux personnes qui s'éloignaient dans le parc des Greengrass. Une chance que le ciel soit dégagé, sinon j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa Malefoy et de Sirius Black ! (Je pense, mon cher journal, que la volonté des Black à toujours vouloir être au centre de l'attention causera leur perte. S'ils avaient portés des tenue plus passe partout, j'en serais toujours à des hypothèses). Bien sûr, je ne saurais dire ce qu'ils se sont dit. Ils étaient bien trop loin pour que je puisse surprendre leurs paroles, et la lumière n'était pas suffisante pour que je puisse lire sur leurs lèvres. Mais je demeure persuadée que cette histoire est louche. Lady Malefoy soutint qu'elle n'a plus eu de contacts avec son cousin depuis qu'il a été renié, or elle ne semblait pas forcée de le suivre. De plus, ils ne sont pas disputés, puisque Narcissa a pris son cousin dans ses bras avant de retourner à la fête. Je ne sais vraiment que penser de tout cela. Je doute que quiconque sera amené à me croire, aussi vais-je me contenter de rester aux aguets... Peut-être que cette histoire est plus innocente que ce que je pourrais imaginer. Après tout, Walburga Black est très diminuée depuis la mort de son fils cadet et Narcissa serait bien du genre à essayer d'adoucir ses derniers jours en lui permettant de revoir son aîné._

Quand j'eus raconté ma découverte à Pansy et Draco, mon cousin me lança un regard non équivoque – je devais passer à autre chose car les rendez-vous secrets entre ma tante et les déshérités de la famille Black étaient un peu trop récurrents – et Pansy resta songeuse une minute avant de se prononcer.

\- Pour une fois, ma mère n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort, non ?

\- Peut-être... Je vais continuer à chercher.

A cause du Gala des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, qui obséda Lady Parkinson tout au long du mois d'octobre, entre le choix de sa robe, son régime spécial pour être plus rayonnante et les nombreuses rumeurs sur les participants qui lui parvenaient, les entrées dans le journal n'étaient guère intéressantes. Même les articles de _La Gazette_ ne provenaient que de la rubrique _Société._ C'était comme si la guerre s'était momentanément stoppée pour laisser le temps à la société Sang-Pur de célébrer leur histoire en toute quiétude.

La dernière quinzaine du mois de septembre fut d'un ennui aussi profond, marquée seulement par les caprices à répétition de Pansy au moment de son anniversaire – ce qui arracha un rire satisfait à l'intéressée – et il me fallut encore remonter d'une semaine pour croiser à nouveau une mention de Sirius Black.

\- J'ai quelque chose, dis-je, après avoir parcouru le texte en diagonale.

\- _J'ai eu la chance de croiser Maria Gore sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Je suis toujours impressionnée par tout ce dont elle est courant, elle qui n'a qu'un simple poste de secrétaire au Mangenmagot. Parmi tout ce qu'elle m'a confiée, le plus intéressant reste les derniers développements autour de l'affaire Sirius Black. D'après elle, les Aurors ont classé le dossier du meurtre de sa petite Sang-de-Bourbe et de la disparition de sa fille. Apparemment, Fol-Oeil et Shacklebolt n'ont pas de pistes et il y a maintenant des cas plus urgents. Maria pense que le nourrisson a été tué, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est derrière tout cela, et il doit une fois de plus avoir ses raisons... Pour le moment, toutes ses décisions ont toujours fini par payer, j'ai foi en lui._

 _-_ Bien, ça répond au moins à deux questions : Black avait bien une fille et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était derrière son enlèvement. Peut-être...

Draco fut coupé par la sonnerie de l'horloge dans la pièce, ce qui nous ramena à la réalité brusquement. Cela faisait une heure que nous étions partis. Si personne ne s'était aperçue de notre disparition – et j'en doutais – les chances pour que notre escapade soit sans conséquence diminuaient de minutes en minutes.

\- On devrait y aller... proposai-je.

\- Encore cinq minutes, le temps que je termine celui-ci... Dépêche-toi de finir le tien !

Je grimaçai avant d'obtempérer, sachant pertinemment que je perdrais mon temps à essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

La dernière quinzaine d'Août 1981 de Lady Parkinson avait été marquée par de nombreuses fêtes, comme la mienne allait l'être – certains parents célébraient l'anniversaire de leurs enfants en avance, d'autres voulaient seulement profiter des dernières chaudes soirées – et ce fut entre deux résumés détaillés des festivités que je tombai sur le faire-part de ma propre naissance. Pour en conserver un exemplaire dans l'une des vitrines de ma chambre, je le connaissais par cœur : les armoiries des Lestrange, soulignées par la devise « Défendre ce qui est nôtre » et enfin l'annonce officielle de mon arrivée au monde.

 _Lord Rodolphus Lazar Lestrange et Lady Bellatrix Druella Lestrange_

 _vous annoncent la naissance de leur fille,_

 _Alya Reina Lestrange,_

 _Née le Dimanche 9 Août 1981._

 _L'enfant et sa mère sont toutes les deux en excellente santé._

Par curiosité, je pris le temps de lire le texte qui le précédait, soudainement curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait pensé Lady Parkinson de la naissance d'une Lestrange.

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je t'écris aujourd'hui malgré un mal de crâne atroce que je dois entièrement à ma petite Pansy. Ma fille s'est réveillée à cinq heures ce matin et a refusé de fermer l'oeil de la journée, même pour une sieste. Je confesse que j'ai glissé quelques gouttes de Filtre de Paix entre ses lèvres afin d'être sûre d'être tranquille quelques heures. Elle est si petite et si frêle... Où donc trouve-t-elle toute cette énergie ?_

 _J'ai reçu le faire part de naissance de l'héritière Lestrange aujourd'hui. La rumeur disait vraie, il s'agit bien d'une fille – Alya, un nom d'étoile bien sûr – et je crains qu'elle n'éclipse toutes les jeunes filles de sa génération avec l'empire qui est le sien. J'espère simplement que Lord Lestrange s'en tiendra à cette tradition de marier sa fille à un Russe, sans quoi je vais devoir revoir les prétendants possibles pour Pansy..._

 _Moira est venue cette après-midi avec sa fille, et nous avons pu discuter au soleil. Elle m'a racontée une étrange nouvelle : selon elle, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe de Sirius Black aurait été assassinée quelques jours plus tôt et leur fille aurait été enlevée. Bien entendu, Dumbledore s'est empressé de faire jouer son influence pour étouffer l'affaire et éviter qu'elle fasse la une de_ La Gazette _et je me demande s'il n'a pas eu un coup de folie. Il ne serait pas le premier Black à perdre la tête. Bellatrix n'est pas non plus un exemple de bonne santé mentale..._

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Aly ?

En relevant la tête, je réalisai que Draco avait remis en place les carnets qu'il avait feuilleté et que Pansy et lui n'attendaient plus que moi.

\- Je suis remonté au moment où Lady Parkinson a appris la rumeur concernant Black... Je suppose qu'on n'en apprendra pas plus... On y va ?

Pansy insista pour que Draco repousse précisément les tranches des journaux selon ses indications, parce que d'après elle, sa mère n'était pas complètement stupide. Nous rejoignîmes la cheminée au pas de course, et Draco se décida à passer devant, dans un acte de chevalerie inutile.

S'il se faisait prendre, il n'aurait pas le temps de faire diversion ou de nous prévenir. Nous tomberions derrière lui.

A ma plus grande surprise, notre retour passa aussi inaperçu que notre départ. Parky n'était pas revenu à son poste, les portes de la salle de bal étaient fermées et seule Deloris me fit remarquer mon absence quand je retournai dans le grand salon.

\- Mais où étais-tu bon sang !

\- Pansy voulait me donner mon cadeau à l'abri des regards indiscrets, mentis-je.

\- Et c'était quoi ?

\- Elle m'a promis mille morts affreuses si j'en parlais à quiconque.  
\- Et tu as peur d'elle ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pas toi ?

Deloris prit le temps de la réflexion et jeta un regard prudent en direction de notre aînée.

\- On danse ?

Je mourrais de faim et j'avais au moins un demi million de questions auxquelles j'aurais aimé prendre le temps de réfléchir, mais je devais d'abord endormir la confiance de Deloris si je souhaitais qu'elle oublie cet incident.

…

 **Dimanche 14 Août 1993, Parc national de Peak Distric, Royaume-Uni.**

La grotte surplombait une vallée au creux de laquelle s'était formée un petit lac. Le soleil réussissait à s'infiltrer à l'entrée de son refuge, ce qui lui permettait de profiter de la vue tout en était réchauffé. Après douze longues années passées entouré de murs noircis et mangés par l'humidité, contempler la nature et un horizon libre de tout barreau réussissait presque à éloigner complètement ses démons.

Il n'était pas vraiment certain de mériter d'être là, libre et vivant, après ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était échappé juste pour lui... Il était encore loin d'avoir rejoint Poudlard – il n'avait parcouru qu'un tiers de la distance pour le moment – mais il se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus. Une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur Pettigrow, il pourrait au moins se consoler d'avoir vengé James et Lily. Avec un peu de chance, Bellatrix finirait par mourir à Azkaban – elle n'avait pas de forme Animagus, elle était déjà cinglée, et son évasion inspirait sans doute le Ministère à revoir ses conditions d'emprisonnements – et Judy serait vengée à son tour.

Quant à leur fille...

Narcissa s'occupait sans doute mieux d'elle que ce dont il aurait été capable.

Dans la vallée, une famille de moldus profitait de la fraîcheur de l'eau pour faire une pause. Les deux enfants avaient déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et s'amusaient à s'arroser. La veille, il s'était permis un rapide bain dans l'eau clair et il était certain que les traces de son passage ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait dissipées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rinçait depuis son départ d'Azkaban, sauf que la crasse qu'il avait accumulé semblait faire partie de sa peau.

Il s'installa un peu mieux sur le sol meuble et ferma les yeux. Bercé par la chaleur, les chants des oiseaux et les rires lointains des deux enfants, il sombra rapidement dans une torpeur qui l'aurait sans doute emportée dans le monde de Morphée si le bruit de claquements d'ailes n'avait pas raisonné aussi près de lui.

Il se redressa dans un sursaut et ses yeux tombèrent sur deux hiboux Grand Duc, tous les deux d'un noir de jais. Un sac d'où émanait une forte odeur de viande fit gargouiller son ventre mais il se retint de se jeter dessus. Le hibou le plus proche lui tendit sa patte et Sirius se saisit de la lettre avec méfiance, même s'il avait déjà une idée sur l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Ce n'était pas comme si la liste de ses alliés comportait beaucoup de noms.

 _Mon cher cousin,_

 _Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour t'échapper, ni pourquoi tu as finalement pris cette décision, mais je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait. Tu es libre et c'est sans doute la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis des années._

 _J'espère qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu es loin du Royaume-Uni, peut-être même dans un endroit exotique, mais je n'ose pas trop y croire. Lucius a laissé entendre que tu étais après quelqu'un et s'il s'agit d'un ennemi, il est sûrement britannique... Je te supplie d'être prudent à défaut de pouvoir te convaincre d'être raisonnable._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu arrives à te procurer des exemplaires de La Gazette, je me doute que non, aussi vais-je essayer de te brosser un résumé de ta situation. Les Aurors sont manifestement à ta recherche, et ton signalement a été diffusé dans le monde moldu. J'ai offert mon aide à Rufus Scrimgeour dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus et voici ce que j'ai réussi à découvrir :_

 _\- Tes refuges notoires (Square Grimmaurd, la maison d'Alphard, le manoir des Potter et Godric's Hallow) sont surveillés, ainsi que mon manoir et la majorité des manoirs des anciens Mangemorts, celui des Lestrange compris._

 _\- Poudlard va être protégé par des Détraqueurs dès la rentrée._

 _\- Pour tout ce que j'en sais, ils ne savent pas pour Patmol. Ton ami Remus Lupin a étonnamment tenu sa langue, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre les raisons de son silence, et Andy n'est pas au courant._

 _\- Leur piste favorite est que tu t'es enfui pour retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisqu'il a redonné des signes de vie ces deux dernières années._

 _\- J'ignore pourquoi, mais ils ont été chercher le dossier concernant Judy Adler dans leurs archives..._

 _\- Tu dois connaître Madelyn McGonagall. Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une idée sur l'étendue de ses ressources, mais elle m'a confiée vouloir assurer ton retour à Azkaban._

 _C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment. Je te tiendrais au courant si j'arrive à avoir de nouvelles informations._

 _Comme tu le sais, Maellyn a fait sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre dernier. Elle a été répartie à Serpentard. Tu es peut-être déçu, mais sache qu'il s'agit d'une excellente chose pour que personne ne se mette à se poser trop de questions. Elle a ramené un excellent carnet de notes et aucune heure de retenue. Son sujet préféré est la Métamorphose, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, et elle a quelques difficultés en Sortilèges. Elle déteste la botanique et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais je pense que cela est plus dû à l'âne qui lui a servi de professeur cette année encore._

 _J'ignore si les derniers événements qui se sont déroulés à Poudlard sont arrivés jusqu'à toi, mais je dois te dire que la Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte durant l'année, libérant le monstre de Serpentard dans le château. Quelques élèves ont été pétrifiés, dont Maellyn. Heureusement, elle ne garde aucune séquelle de cette histoire..._

 _Nous avons passé un mois dans diverses capitales européenne durant l'été. Ne sois pas surpris par la tenue de ta fille, nous étions bel et bien en visite dans le monde moldu._

 _Je n'ai que très peu de nouvelles à te donner de ton filleul. Il a encore sauvé Poudlard cette année en découvrant l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets et en tuant le monstre qui s'y trouvait. Cet enfant a décidément un don remarquable pour se sortir indemne des situations les plus périlleuses._

 _J'ai eu une récente entrevue avec Androméda. Elle a découvert la vérité au sujet de Maellyn et n'était pas ravie que je ne lui ai jamais rien confié. Elle te pense coupable des crimes pour lesquels tu as été enfermé et je doute de réussir à la convaincre du contraire sans preuves supplémentaires._

 _Sa fille, Nymphadora Tonks, est une Aspirante Auror. Elle entame sa troisième année et devrait obtenir son concours._

 _Je pense que cette nouvelle te laissera indifférent, mais Tante Cassiopea est décédée en décembre dernier._

 _Je pense ne rien avoir oublié. Tu trouveras quelques denrées dans le colis que je t'ai envoyé. Je tâcherai de te ravitailler aussi souvent que possible. Si tu souhaites m'envoyer une lettre, adresse-là à Caelina Flint. Son mari n'a pas été accusé d'être un Mangemort à la fin de la guerre et les Aurors ne surveillent pas son manoir._

 _Quelque soit la mission que tu te sois donné, je te prie de bien vouloir être raisonnable et de quitter le pays tant que tu le peux encore. Je ne souhaite pas devoir annoncer à ta fille que son père s'est stupidement fait tuer._

 _Sois prudent et débarrasse-toi de cette lettre et des autres._

 _N.M._

Sirius eut besoin de relire la lettre deux fois de plus pour digérer le flots d'informations, que ce soit celles concernant sa fuite que celles sur Maellyn.

Il avait une excellente longueur d'avance si les Aurors pensaient qu'il s'était échappé pour retrouver Voldemort, surtout s'ils ignoraient qu'il possédait une forme Animagus. Il devrait réussir à rejoindre Poudlard sans problème.

Pour ce qui concernait Maellyn, il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir tout compris. Les Maraudeurs avaient bien essayé de trouver la Chambre des Secrets, durant leur deuxième et troisième année, mais ils s'étaient finalement résignés, se consolant avec tous les passages secrets qu'ils avaient découverts durant leurs explorations. Il avait assez lu sur le sujet – à cause de Remus, parce qu'il considérait que des recherches à la bibliothèque pourraient les aider – pour savoir que le monstre de Serpentard n'était censé s'attaquer qu'à des Nés-Moldus. Pour tout ce que le monde en savait, Alya Lestrange était une Sang-Pur... Il n'aurait sans doute pas plus d'explications tant qu'il ne discuterait pas face à face avec Narcissa, et puisqu'il serait à Poudlard pour la rentrée, il pourrait veiller sur elle aussi.

De toute évidence, Dumbledore ne faisait pas un très bon travail pour assurer la sécurité de son filleul, et son évasion se révélait plus nécessaire que jamais. Comment un gamin de douze ans avait-il pu se retrouver dans la Chambre des Secrets et réussir à vaincre le monstre de Serpentard ? C'était complètement insensé !

Finalement, il rangea la lettre avec ce qui restait des autres. La traversée de la mer du Nord n'en avait laissé que quelques unes de lisibles, et seules les photos étaient pour ainsi dire intactes. Il savait que Narcissa avait raison quand elle lui demandait de les détruire, mais il n'avait pas encore la force de le faire. Elles avaient été son seul lien avec le monde extérieur et sa fille pendant trop longtemps.

La photographie de Maellyn était la première de la sorte et il se demanda une folle seconde si sa cousine n'était pas devenue folle.

Sa fille avait revêtu une tenue moldue – un short et un débardeur décoré d'une immense fraise – et posait les bras écartés, un large sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage, et la Tour Eiffel en arrière plan. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi heureuse, et que cela soit sûrement dû au fait qu'elle se trouvait dans le monde moldu lui arracha un sourire. Narcissa n'avait pas réussi à effacer son héritage malgré l'éducation des Sang-Purs.

Quelque part, l'esprit de Judy subsistait.

Sa dernière pensée fit mourir son sourire et s'il continuait à fixer la photographie dans sa main, il ne la voyait plus vraiment. Il aurait dû être là pour offrir à leur fille une vie loin de la société Sang-Pur qu'il haïssait. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas faite pour ça, et il avait vu trop d'héritiers de grandes familles être écrasés par le poids d'un nom et des attentes.

Si la même chose arrivait à Maellyn, il ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais...

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose pour elle. S'il ne terminait pas à nouveau à Azkaban après avoir tué Pettigrow, il serait toujours en cavale. Après tout, le Ministère l'avait enfermé sans même un procès, les chances pour qu'il l'innocente complètement étaient infimes, et de toute façon, il n'était pas innocent.

Il prit sa décision sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, et sans même envisager la réaction de Narcissa si elle venait à apprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Au fond, il y avait peu de chance que cela ne change quoique soit.

Il prit le stylo que Jake avait oublié dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et gribouilla maladroitement un seul mot au dos de la photographie de sa fille. Il n'avait pas besoin de la garder, il la verrait bientôt en chair et en os.

\- Je sais que c'est un long voyage, et pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas où il habite, mais si tu pouvais apporter ça à Grant Adler, dans l'Idaho, aux Etats-Unis, tu me rendrais un grand service.

Le hibou Grand Duc lui lança un regard dédaigneux, comme s'il l'avait insulté en remettant en doute ses capacités, puis lui tendit sa patte.

Sirius attendit qu'il ait disparu, son acolyte avec lui, avant d'inspecter le colis de Narcissa.

…

Avouez qu'il manquait les Adler dans ce joyeux bazar, non ?

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **Les retrouvailles éphémères entre Sirius et Harry** (Sirius, aka le parrain le plus dévoué de l'histoire des parrains).

\- **Draco, Maellyn, et leur réaction face à l'évasion de Sirius** (il y a des dossiers qui ressurgissent, pas vrai?)

- **L'anniversaire de Maellyn** (je regrette un peu cette idée de surprise annuelle, parce que je galère à trouver des idées moi!)

\- **Draco, tout en subtilité face à sa mère** (pourquoi est-il à Serpentard, je me le demande !)

\- **La mission suicide organisée par Pansy** (cette petite me fatigue).

\- **Et bien entendu, vos paris sur la réaction de Grant Adler quand il va recevoir sa lettre !**

Avec tout ça, Sirius va vraiment avoir besoin de câlin pour survivre à ce qu'il attend, alors soyez généreux !

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Sérieux, 34 s'annonce pas plus sympa que 33.**

 **Pour rappel donc :**

 **\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT.**

 **\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.**

 **A très vite les loulous !**

 **Orlane.**

 _Mis en ligne le 29/09/2018_


	17. Dark Matter : Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **mh :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Il va falloir faire preuve de patience pour la Grande Révélation (parce que les Black soignent le côté dramatique de leurs entrée ^^). Je note pour la réaction de Grant (tu n'es peut-être pas si loin, au moins en partie) et je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa:** Salut ! Alors, en vacances toi aussi ? (avoue quand même qu'il était temps qu'on les voit plus pendant deux semaines nos monstres, non?) (je compatis pour les gestions de classes compliquées par le vent, la pluie, le soleil, la neige... A presque regretter de faire cours dans des salles avec fenêtres).

Merci beaucoup pour ta super review ! Keur:keur:keur !

Merci pour les retrouvailles en Sirius et Harry (ils sont passés vite dessus dans le film, c'était facile de faire mieux xD). Évidement que Sirius s'auto-flagèle ! Le mec est resté 12 ans à Azkaban à faire précisément ça tous les jours parce qu'il s'est mis dans le crâne qu'il avait tué James et Lily de ses propres mains. Il ne m'a pas laissé trop de choix concernant ses confidences pendant sa cavale (#DramaQueen) mais je suis contente que ce point de vue te plaise ! J'ai transmis les câlins (il va carrément en avoir besoin, on va se le cacher)

Merciiii pour l'anniversaire de Maellyn ! J'ai franchement galéré (à trouver une idée, puis à l'écrire) et je suis contente si ça rend bien ! (pfiouuuu!)

Narcissa est d'une loyauté sans faille à sa famille:) Elle peut dire de Sirius qu'il n'est pas le plus raisonnable de la famille, elle n'est pas mieux !

Maellyn est plus rationnelle que Draco, je pense que la différence fondamentale se pose là. Draco n'est certainement pas subtile, mais ça je ne pense pas que ça te surprend beaucoup. Je te laisse à tes suppositions concernant la réaction de Draco face à la Vérité et à la façon dont Maellyn va tout découvrir xD

Je note pour Grant (tu chauffes pas mal, comme d'habitude).

Encore merci pour ta review, tes encouragements et tes retours, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !

Allez, bonne lecture !

Orlane.

* * *

Merci à **mimi70, Nymueh, AndouilleEtSushi, mh, Almayen, Lupa,** **Lyrumbra et Sundae Vanille** pour leur review. S'il y a bien une chose qui me motive à affronter mes chapitres malgré le sang et les larmes, c'est bien vos petits mots !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, comment ça va ?

Perso, je suis en VA-CAN-CES et il était temps parce que je commençais à envisager quelques meurtres d'élèves (ou au moins de les envoyer à Rusard, l'autorisation de les suspendre par les pouces en prime).

Bref, je cuve un peu cette semaine et j'essaye de rassembler mon courage pour le retour du Nano dans moins d'une semaine (pour lequel je suis pas du tout confiante, là tout de suite) mais on sait jamais, les miracles arrivent parfois xD

Sinon, j'ai terminé 33 (OH YEAH!) et il fait définitivement plus de 20k (je ne m'explique toujours pas comment!) et je m'accroche pour 34 (je dois me coltiner la coupe du Monde de Quidditch et je suis pas méga inspirée par le truc) qui fait déjà plus de 10k (le plus gros hold up so far!)

Voilà voilà pour les dernières nouvelles:)

Je vous laisse avec 17, que j'aime bien aussi, et qui conclue enfin le mois d'août (après plus de 50k, on va dire qu'il commence à être temps que l'année scolaire commence pour ces petits!)

* * *

Au passage, un petit mot aux **330 personnes qui ont lu le dernier chapitre sans laisser de review** **: ça serait bien de prendre le temps de laisser une petite review de temps en temps. Je pense que je fournis une histoire de qualité, avec une publication ultra régulière qui me prend à elle seule plus de deux heures (et je ne parle pas du temps que je passe à écrire un chapitre de 20k, soit 30 pages sous Open Office).**

 **Alors certes, c'est d'abord mon loisir, mais je me demande parfois pourquoi je continue à mettre en ligne une histoire pour des personnes qui se plaisent à ignorer que le but d'un site comme celui-ci est le partage et que la review est la seule rétribution que je demande.**

 **L'égoïsme ne mène personne bien loin.**

 **A bon entendeur,**

 **Orlane.**

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Lundi 15 Août 1993, Pullman, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

Grant Adler fut réveillé avec le soleil. Il était incapable de faire la moindre grasse matinée depuis la prison, et l'expérience lui avait appris que les cauchemars attendaient l'heure incertaine entre l'aube et les véritables premiers rayons pour le rattraper. Il repoussa les draps avec un grognement – la nuit avait été chaude dans le nord du pays et l'air conditionné avait encore lâché – et rejoignit la petite cuisine.

Comme chaque matin, il dut se battre avec les – trop – nombreuses télécommandes qui étaient nécessaires pour allumer la télé, et ses gros doigts écrasèrent plusieurs chiffres à la fois en plus d'augmenter le volume.

\- _SIRIUS BLACK, LE DANGEREUX FUGITIF, est toujours introuvable et les autorités appellent les habitants du Royaume-Uni à se montrer pru..._

Il avait écrasé la touche du volume par réflexe – Burt allait le tuer s'il le réveillait à cette heure-là – mais ne pensa plus à relâcher la pression en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec le portrait de Sirius Black.

Ce n'était plus le gamin dont il se souvenait. Il était maigre, ses cheveux noirs tombant en une masse sale sur ses épaules, et son regard clamant une folie à fleur de peau.

\- BURT ! cria-t-il, tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran.

Les présentateurs étaient passés à autre chose et la météo lui apprit qu'il ferait beau du sud de l'Ecosse au nord de Londres, mais c'était comme si l'image de Sirius Black était imprimée sur sa rétine.

 _Sirius Black, le dangereux fugitif._

Dieu tout puissant !

Il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle du gamin depuis l'enterrement de Judy. Il avait fini par le croire mort – la guerre civile au Royaume-Uni aurait eu sa peau – mais ça, ça changeait tout.

Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Burt !

Sa voix lui parut beaucoup plus étranglée que quelques secondes plus tôt et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, essayant de débarrasser ses souvenirs de l'allure de Sirius Black. Il ne ressemblait plus au rebelle aristocratique dont il se souvenait – il en avait vu des dizaines comme lui, se prendre pour des motards pour faire enrager leurs parents mais tout aussi pourris à l'intérieur que la famille dont ils venaient –, il avait l'air d'un dangereux psychopathe, fraîchement échappé des Enfers, prêt à détruire tout sur son passage, à commencer par la vie elle-même.

 _Judy_.

Il serra les dents pour retenir le sanglot, mais il passa ses lèvres et ce fut comme si sa fille unique venait de mourir à nouveau.

Assassinée par Sirius Black.

\- Grant ?

Une main serra son épaule et il se redressa au prix d'un immense effort, son visage quittant ses mains pour que son regard puisse croiser ceux de Burt. Il se fichait bien qu'il le voit les joues baignées de larmes.

C'était loin d'être la dernière fois.

Le visage de son beau-frère était contracté dans un masque d'inquiétude, comme s'il craignait que son cœur redonne des signes de faiblesse.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais les meilleurs médecins du pays ne pourraient rien pour lui cette fois.

\- Sirius Black était en prison, dit-il finalement, sa voix rauque malgré ses efforts pour l'éclaircir.

\- Etait ?

\- Il s'est échappé. Il... Il...

Une haine sans nom embrasa le regard de Burt.

La mort de Judy, la disparition de Maellyn, l'accident de Delilah... Tout ça avait fini par les briser, tous les deux, et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour tenir les morceaux en place.

\- L'espèce d'enculé, cracha-t-il. Je vais le tuer. Je te jure que je vais le trouver et que je vais le crever.

\- Compte sur moi.

…

 **Mardi 16 Août 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

La pluie était de retour en Angleterre, les averses ayant succédé aux orages de la veille, et de terribles bourrasques de vent faisaient trembler les fenêtres de ma chambre. Le bruit de la tempête était assourdissant et les arbres du parc donnaient l'impression qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à être arrachés du sol.

La possibilité d'une baignade était donc totalement exclue, je n'avais plus de devoirs à faire pour la rentrée et Miss Ross avait oublié de m'apporter de nouvelles lectures. Draco était enfermé dans sa chambre pour travailler – même s'il était plus probable qu'il dessine – et Chris était en compagnie de Monsieur Vasilovich pour encore au moins une heure.

L'ennui ne tarda pas à ramener mes pensées sur ce que j'avais pu lire dans le journal intime de Lady Parkinson. Draco et moi n'avions guère eu le temps d'en reparler – nous avions été invités à boire le thé chez Caelina Flint dimanche et il avait passé la journée de la veille avec son père, revenant de bien méchante humeur une fois de plus – et j'avais besoin de me faire ma propre idée sur Sirius Black avant que mon cousin ne me harcèle avec ses hypothèses absurdes.

Il avait eu une fille, c'était désormais certain, et il était fort probable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait été l'instigateur du meurtre de sa petite-amie et de l'enlèvement de l'enfant. Je n'étais pas encore sûre de vouloir croire Nani quand elle affirmait que cette dernière était quelque part aux Etats-Unis, avec sa famille moldue... Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire. Si Sirius Black avait vendu les Potter en échange de sa fille, quand avait-il trouvé le temps de la confier à sa famille avant de tuer Pettigrow ? Pourquoi avait-il tué Pettigrow pour commencer ? S'il avait été un Mangemort tout ce temps, pourquoi avait-il confié sa fille à sa famille moldue ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas de Sang-Pur ? Les Mangemorts – et surtout les Black – avaient une idée bien arrêtée de la valeur d'une Illégitime. Si j'en croyais l'histoire des Sang-Pur, elle aurait dû mourir d'un accident bien regrettable ou d'une maladie mystérieuse. Peut-être Nani avait-elle joué un rôle d'intermédiaire ? J'avais eu la preuve par deux fois en très peu de temps qu'elle parlait encore à sa sœur et qu'elle avait déjà accepté de discuter avec son cousin, en plein milieu du Gala des Vingt-Huit Consacrés... Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, essayant vainement de retrouver le fil de mes pensées. Si je me laissais aller à suivre mes questions sans réponse, j'allais finir avec un mal de crâne désagréable.

Black Illégitime ou non quelque part aux Etats-Unis, rien de tout cela n'expliquait pourquoi Black s'était enfui, et encore moins comment. S'il était un Mangemort, ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la réponse était évidente, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été ma mère, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus (et Lady Parkinson non plus).

Penser à ma mère me ramena au passage qui me hantait le plus dans toute cette histoire.

 _Il m'a semblé que Bellatrix n'a pas encore trouvé son instinct maternel..._

Un frisson remonta mon dos. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle m'avait finalement abandonnée ? Parce que le lien qui la liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus fort que celui qui me liait à elle ? Même si j'étais sa fille, je ne faisais partie de sa vie que depuis quelques mois, ce qui ne pesait pas lourd face aux années qu'elle avait passé aux côtés de son Maître.

En sentant les larmes qui brûlaient mes paupières, je fermai les yeux et serrai les poings à faire blanchir mes phalanges. J'avais décidé, il y avait très longtemps, que je ne pleurerai plus à cause d'elle. Ma mère m'avait abandonnée, et Azkaban ne tarderait plus à avoir raison d'elle. Je ne gardais aucun souvenir de ces quelques mois passés avec elle et Nani avait été celle qui m'avait élevée et aimée.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait beau être ma mère selon mon arbre généalogique, j'avais cessé de la considérer comme digne de l'être quand j'avais été assez grande pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à me laisser aux soins de ma marraine avant de partir sur les traces de son maître. Qu'elle ne m'ait jamais vraiment aimé me donnait encore plus le droit de ne pas l'aimer en retour.

Quelqu'un frappa avec douceur à ma porte et je me redressai dans un sursaut. Machinalement, je réajustai mes cheveux et glissai un coup d'oeil vers mon miroir pour être certaine que personne ne pouvait deviner mes yeux brillants.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Chris... Je peux entrer ?

A la pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix, je fronçai les sourcils et je me levai pour aller lui ouvrir.

\- Ça va ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un air peu convaincu. Je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer, le suivant du regard tandis qu'il rejoignait le lit que je venais de quitter.

\- Je dois voir le directeur de Durmstrang dans la soirée.

\- Oh... Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

Nani n'allait rien permettre d'autre. La connaissant, elle avait dû charmer le directeur de Durmstrang durant mon anniversaire, usant sans complexe de son sourire éblouissant, et ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il insiste tant que cela pour évaluer ce dont Chris était capable. Très peu de personnes étaient capables de résister à ma tante quand elle avait décidé quelque chose.

\- Je crois que je préférerais rester ici plutôt qu'aller à Durmstrang, me confia Chris finalement.

Je grimaçai.

\- Tu t'ennuierais bien vite. Oncle Lucius n'est pas la plus charmante des compagnies, et ma tante est un tyran, dis-je en le rejoignant sur le bord du matelas.

Il eut un demi-sourire, ce qui ressemblait à une victoire. Depuis qu'il savait que son admission à Durmstrang était inévitable, il était redevenu plus renfermé, comme au début de l'été.

\- Je suis sûre que Durmstrang n'est pas aussi terrible que ce l'on raconte. Tu vas te faire des amis là-bas... Et puis, je pourrais t'écrire cette fois !

Il soupira. Son expression s'adoucit légèrement, mais encore trop peu pour que j'en sois satisfaite.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire de la Magie Noire, Aly.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant d'être nul. Mets le feu une ou deux fois à ton bureau et crois-moi que ton professeur ne tardera pas à te donner des exercices plus simples. Et puis, si tu as des mauvaises notes en Magie Noire, ça agacera sûrement les Rowle au plus haut point.

Cette fois, son expression s'apaisa vraiment et il attrapa ma main. Je lui offris mon sourire tordu en réponse à la gratitude silencieuse dans son regard. Je n'aimais pas le voir aussi incertain quant à ce qui l'attendait dès la semaine prochaine. Il avait toutefois traversé le pire l'année passée. Son arrivée dans une nouvelle école – même s'il s'agissait de Durmstrang – serait un jeu d'enfants en comparaison.

\- En plus, si ça se trouve, ils n'enseignent plus la Magie Noire depuis des années à Durmstrang et c'est juste une fausse rumeur. D'ici à ce que tu te retrouves dans une école qui prône encore plus l'acceptation du monde moldu que Beauxbâtons, il n'y a qu'une longueur de balai !

Ma théorie lui arracha un éclat de rire, même s'il savait sans doute qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que cela se produise. La réputation de Durmstrang concernant la Magie Noire remontait à sa création. D'après ce que j'avais pu lire dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard,_ très peu de choses avaient changé dans la façon dont fonctionnait mon école. Cela devait sans doute être la même chose en Bulgarie.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que vous étiez partis faire avec Pansy et Draco ?

Contrairement à Deloris, avec laquelle je devais toujours faire attention à ce que je lui confiais – soit de peur qu'elle ne le raconte à son tour, soit qu'elle l'utilise contre moi – je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant d'expliquer à Christopher dans quelle aventure Pansy avait cru nécessaire de m'entraîner durant ma propre fête d'anniversaire – même si au fond, j'étais touchée que Draco et elle ne m'ait pas laissée à l'écart – et il écouta avec attention l'inventaire de nos découvertes.

Il prit un long moment pour réfléchir à toutes ces nouvelles informations – je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de parler avec lui de ce que Draco avait découvert auprès de son père quelques jours après notre retour – et j'attendis patiemment son point de vue.

Christopher avait toujours eu un esprit d'analyse qui lui valait les compliments de Nani – et désormais ceux de Miss Ross –. Il ne manquerait pas de mettre le doigt sur une explication qui me permettrait de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

\- Je trouve cette histoire complètement illogique, souffla-t-il finalement, ses yeux perdus au loin. On dirait un mauvais roman policier. A chaque fois que vous découvrez quelque chose de nouveau, c'est en contradiction avec ce que vous saviez déjà. Je ne sais pas où se trouve la vérité là-dedans, mais quelqu'un a fait un sacré bon boulot pour brouiller les pistes.

Sa réponse me tira une grimace. J'avais espéré un peu plus qu'une constatation à laquelle j'étais déjà parvenue toute seule.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas sûr que vous ayez une cousine quelque part au final...

Cela impliquait que Nani nous avait ouvertement menti, et je préférais nettement la possibilité d'une cousine oubliée.

\- En tout cas, si la fille de Black est encore en vie aux Etats-Unis, elle a de la chance, pas vrai ?

Sa main serra la mienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement deviné où je voulais en venir.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à réviser ma Métamorphose pour ce soir ? Ta tante m'a dit que Angueloff était un ancien professeur dans cette matière. Il va sûrement être plus exigeant que sur les autres sujets.

…

 **Mercredi 17 Août 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Maellyn ? Puis-je entrer, ma douce ?

\- Bien sûr, Nani.

Ma tante apparut dans l'encadrement de ma porte et je remarquai aussitôt qu'elle s'était changée depuis le déjeuner. Sa robe d'un rose nacré et sa cape brodée la rendaient presque trop élégante pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle m'avait toutefois trop bien appris le rôle d'une tenue travaillée pour que je ne saisisse pas le subtile message qu'elle voulait renvoyer au monde.

Elle était Lady Narcissa Malefoy, joyaux des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, et épouse d'un politicien influent et redoutable. Ceux qui se risqueraient à se dresser contre elle devaient s'attendre à payer le prix fort.

\- J'aimerais que tu mettes ta robe bleu marine.

Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas hausser un sourcil et trahir ma surprise. Je pensais qu'elle me demanderait d'accorder ma tenue à sa démonstration de puissance mais, évidemment, je ne portais pas le même nom qu'elle. En raison des derniers événements, il était plus raisonnable pour moi de faire profil bas.

Ma robe bleu marine était sans doute la tenue la plus sobre que je possédais. La coupe était classique, le tissu composé de coton mêlé de soie était à peine brillant, et le bleu foncé était une couleur acceptable en période de deuil.

\- Risquons-nous vraiment une incartade ?

Ma tante eut un sourire à la fois rassurant – ce qui ne m'étonna pas – et fier – sûrement parce que j'avais deviné la signification de sa demande sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de m'en dire beaucoup –.

\- J'espère que non, ma douce. Il y aura toutefois beaucoup plus de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse que lors de ton anniversaire, et il n'est jamais dommageable de se préparer au pire. Nous partons dans dix minutes.

\- Je serai à l'heure, Nani.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je vais aller m'assurer que Draco ait enfiler quelque chose de plus convenable que sa tenue de Quidditch.

Mon sourire tordu m'échappa et Nani m'adressa un clin d'oeil avant de prendre la direction de l'étage. Draco avait réalisé lors du thé chez les Flint qu'il ne s'était guère entraîné durant l'été – du reste, hormis la séance avec Temple Murray – et passait donc la majeur partie de son temps libre sur son balai quand la météo le permettait.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me glisser dans ma nouvelle tenue et je décidai également d'attacher mes longues boucles noires dans une tresse lâche. Un coup d'oeil au ciel sans nuages me convainquit de ne pas prendre de cape. Une paire de mary jane et ma liste de fournitures pour la rentrée, et j'étais prête pour cette longue après-midi de shopping.

Christopher sortit de sa chambre en même temps que moi. Nani lui avait aussi demandé de revêtir une tenue classique de couleur sombre. L'expression de résignation et ses épaules rentrées étaient toutefois une initiative de sa part. Angueloff – un homme grand, sec, aux cheveux ras et à l'expression sévère – avait accepté sans problème que Christopher rentre à Durmstrang en deuxième année, et il l'avait même félicité pour son accent bulgare. Plus rien ne s'opposait à son départ maintenant. La rentrée étant dans exactement une semaine, nous n'avions presque plus de temps à passer ensemble avant Noël prochain.

Nani nous attendait déjà devant la cheminée du Hall d'entrée, et Draco arriva avec plusieurs minutes de retard, sa robe aussi élaborée que celle de sa mère, ce qui semblait le ravir.

\- Ne vous éloignez pas de moi de l'après-midi. Qui sait les idées que certains pourraient avoir.

Ma tante fut donc la première à entrer dans la cheminée, puis Draco me poussa à sa suite, affirmant avec un air supérieur qu'il lui revenait de fermer la marche en l'absence de son père.

Nani fit disparaître la suie d'un geste de baguette à mon arrivée, ajustant une des manches de ma robe.

A cette époque de l'année, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Je reconnus nombre de visages que j'avais eu l'occasion de croiser à Poudlard durant l'année passée, et les Serpentards hochèrent la tête quand ils croisaient mon regard. Pour la première fois, je pris conscience que j'avais sans doute gagné un nombre certain d'alliés en étant répartie à Poudlard. L'entraide des Serpentards ne disparaissait pas une fois les grilles de Poudlard franchies. Etant donné l'ambition caractéristique de mes camarades, cela pourrait sans doute se révéler plus qu'utile dans les années à venir.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer par Madame Guipure.

Je dus presque courir pour suivre le pas énergique de ma tante. Impressionnés par son allure et sa démarche, les passants s'écartaient de son passage, et il nous fallut sans doute beaucoup moins de temps que beaucoup pour rejoindre la boutique de la couturière.

Nous n'étions pas les seuls étudiants de Poudlard à avoir besoin de nouvelles robes – je repérai au moins deux nouveaux première années et un élève de Poufsouffle dont je n'avais pas pris la peine d'apprendre le nom – mais à la différence de nos camarades, ma tante avait pris rendez-vous avec Madame Guipure pour ne pas avoir à faire la queue. Nous fûmes suivis par des regards sombres tandis que nous traversions la boutique vers le salon d'essayage à l'arrière de la boutique. Nani accepta une tasse de thé et je pris place à ses côtés sur une confortable causeuse. Je n'avais grandi que de cinq centimètres durant l'année, et les sortilèges d'extension de ma robe avaient aisément pallié ce changement. Celles de Draco étaient toutefois devenues trop courtes, et Christopher avait besoin de robes bien plus chaudes s'il ne souhaitait par se transformer en glaçon au cours de l'hiver.

\- Je pense que je vais conserver le même modèle que la dernière fois pour mon fils. Cela te convient, Draco ?

Mon cousin haussa les épaules. Il avait essayé de convaincre sa mère deux ans plus tôt qu'il avait besoin du modèle le plus cher parce qu'il était un Malefoy, ce à quoi Nani avait répondu qu'il ne fallait pas confondre le bon goût et la vulgarité. Il s'était donc résigné à laisser sa mère choisir pour lui.

\- Quant à ce jeune homme, il fait sa rentrée à Durmstrang en deuxième année. Ses robes n'ont pas apprécié le rude hiver, aussi Lord et Lady Rowle m'ont demandé de veiller à prendre ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leur fils. Vous n'aurez qu'à leur envoyer la facture.

Je portai ma tasse de thé fumant à mes lèvres pour cacher mon sourire amusé. Je pouvais me tromper, mais les Rowle risquaient de trouver l'addition salée si Nani continuait ainsi toute la journée.

Si Christopher ne souffla pas un mot durant les essayages – même quand il était évident qu'il était littéralement en train de bouillir sous l'épaisse cape doublée de fourrure d'une créature Islandaise au nom imprononçable –, Draco trouva une occasion de se plaindre environ toutes les cinq minutes – parce qu'il avait mal aux épaules, puis parce qu'une épingle avait touché sa peau délicate ou encore parce que cela prenait définitivement trop de temps – et Nani dût se résoudre à lui faire remarquer qu'il se comportait comme un enfant.

Vexé, il bouda jusqu'à ce que nous passions la porte de la boutique.

La suite de la journée se révéla bien moins excitante qu'un an plus tôt. L'apothicaire ne nous lâcha pas du regard tandis que son assistant préparait notre commande et resta hermétique aux tentatives de ma tante pour diffuser la tension évidente. Le vendeur de chez Fleury et Botts donna l'impression de vouloir assommer Draco quand il lui demanda le _Monstrueux livre des monstres_ – nous comprîmes plus tard pourquoi quand le livre en question manqua de justesse d'attraper la main de mon cousin. Il ne nous fallut guère plus d'une demi-heure pour rassembler tous les ouvrages dont nous aurions besoin pour cette nouvelle année – j'avais déjà dévoré le manuel de métamorphose des deuxièmes années durant l'été, mais j'espérais bien pouvoir lire celui de troisième année avant la rentrée –. Draco feuilleta le manuel de Runes et grimaça avant d'avoir dépassé la dizième page. Oncle Lucius avait accepté qu'il prenne Soin aux Créatures Magiques – une Buse très facile à obtenir – s'il choisissait entre Arithmancie et Etude des Runes en échange. Puisque Draco n'avait jamais été brillant en calcul, sa seconde option s'était imposée d'elle-même. Sa seule consolation était qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Pansy de faire les mêmes choix que lui – même si je ne voyais absolument pas Pansy s'occuper de créatures magiques autrement que pour les tuer et récupérer leur fourrure –.

Nani dut commander les manuels de Christopher – Fleury et Botts ne possédaient pas les titres bulgares – et décida également de prendre les versions anglaises, le temps que Christopher devienne véritablement bilingue.

Sans baguette à acheter, il était tout juste seize heures quand nous terminâmes nos emplettes, le soleil était bien trop chaud pour Londres, et Draco ne tarda pas à réclamer un arrêt chez Florian Fortarôme avant que nous rentrions.

Nous nous installâmes en terrasse et, fidèle à nos habitudes, Draco et moi choisîmes la coupe mystère – celui qui reconnaissait le moins de parfums avait un gage et le jeu avait tellement de fois tourné en ma faveur que je n'en trouvais la glace que plus savoureuse –, Nani prit un assortiment de sorbets et de fruits frais, tandis que Christopher choisissait un mélange de chocolat et de noix de coco qui m'avait l'air particulièrement écœurant.

Je venais de découvrir un nouveau parfum – nectarine, et non pêche comme je l'avais pensé au départ – quand mon attention fut soudainement attirée à la mention du nom de Sirius Black.

\- … Ils sont tous dérangés dans cette famille de toute façon... Quand on voit ce qu'a fait Bellatrix Lestrange... Et le plus jeune des frères Black était un Mangemort aussi. Par mesure de précaution, ils auraient dû mettre tout le monde à Azkaban, juste pour être sûr... Et surveiller de près la gamine Lestrange. Avec des parents comme les siens, je serais très surpris qu'elle soit équilibrée.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sans doute enfoncé mon visage dans ma glace dans l'espoir de disparaître. J'avais horreur qu'on me rappelle que j'avais sans doute plus de chance que la moyenne de finir cinglée tôt ou tard. Nani avait beau essayé de me rassurer en me répétant que j'étais bien différente de ma mère sur beaucoup de points, et seulement à moitié une Black, il n'en restait pas moins que l'inconnu – un homme d'âge moyen si je me fiais à sa voix – n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

\- Tout le monde s'en fout de ton avis, gros con !

\- Draco !

Je relevai la tête si vite qu'un os craqua dans mon cou. Mon cousin s'était tourné vers l'homme qui semblait bien décidé à tenir un procès public à toute la famille Black. Son visage était livide de colère et l'expression de haine contenue me rappela celle de son père.

L'inconnu avait fait l'erreur de m'insulter devant lui, et si Draco pouvait parfois être particulièrement lâche, ce n'était jamais le cas quand il s'agissait de me défendre.

\- Tu as un problème, petit ?

Mon cousin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer – sûrement une insulte digne du venin de Pansy – mais ma tante l'en empêcha.

\- Draco, cela suffit ! Il est hors de question que tu t'abaisses au niveau de cet homme. La bassesse d'esprit est un fléau qui ronge suffisamment notre communauté. Mange ta glace.

Le mépris évident de ma tante nous arracha un sourire moqueur à Chris et moi, et ce fut cela, plus que la réplique de Nani, qui sembla mettre l'homme en colère.

Il se releva brusquement, sa chaise bascula sur le sol dans un bruit mat et sa coupe vide manqua de justesse de tomber de la table.

Un des hommes qui était avec lui se leva à son tour, sa baguette bien mise en évidence, et l'air de vouloir soutenir son ami. Ma tante prit le temps d'avaler un morceau de fraise.

\- Un problème, messieurs ?

Le premier homme fit un pas vers notre table, les poings serrés et un rictus menaçant sur le visage. Un mauvais pressentiment remonta le long de mon dos et je regrettai de ne pas avoir ma baguette. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire avec, mais je me sentais particulièrement vulnérable sans.

\- Mon problème, c'est les familles comme vous qui se croient au-dessus des lois parce qu'elles ont un coffre en banque bien rempli.

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer la frustration liée à la pauvreté... Sachez toutefois que si vous vous risquez à aller plus loin dans le ridicule spectacle que vous donnez de vous-même, il se pourrait que vous héritiez de la cellule de mon cousin à Azkaban.

Le ton glacial de ma tante réussissait généralement à intimider ses interlocuteurs. L'homme devait toutefois beaucoup en vouloir aux Black car il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur ma tante.

Cette fois, j'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Chris et Draco. La situation pouvait très vite dégénérer. Aucun de nous trois ne serait alors de taille à se défendre face à un sorcier adulte – quand bien même Draco se ventait d'avoir progressé en duel–.

Nani ne semblait pas spécialement inquiète, vu ce que je pouvais en voir. Sauf qu'elle avait un don pour contrôler ses expressions. Je ne pouvais donc pas vraiment me fier à sa réaction.

La femme et l'homme qui étaient avec notre agresseur semblaient bien plus nerveux, et la femme semblait hésiter à intervenir. Si la colère aveuglait définitivement leur ami, eux avaient encore assez de lucidité pour savoir qu'il n'était jamais une bonne idée de se dresser face aux Malefoy.

\- Je vais définitivement porter plainte, Monsieur. J'espère que vous avez un bon avocat.

\- Et j'espère que vous avez un bon guérisseur !

Il inclina son poignet, comme s'il se préparait à lancer un sortilège.

\- La seule personne qui va terminer à Sainte Mangouste, c'est toi Alfred ! Baisse ta baguette !

La voix grave nous fit tous sursauter. En me retournant, je découvris qu'elle appartenait à un Auror imposant que j'avais parfois croisé lors des différentes fêtes du ministère. A côté de lui, Alfred semblait bien frêle.

Cela ne l'incita pourtant pas à obéir.

\- C'est toujours comme ça avec les vieilles familles ! Ce sont les braves gens comme moi qui paient le prix quand on ose dire la vérité ! C'est elle qui faudrait arrêter ! Elle, et tous ces salauds de Black encore en liberté !

\- Je suis aussi une Black, espèce de crétin ! Répète ça encore une fois, et je t'arrête pour outrage ! Une semaine dans les cellules du ministère devrait te faire le plus grand bien !

Nymphadora Tonks était tellement menue à côté de son collègue Auror que je ne l'avais pas remarquée. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire roses passèrent au rouge et elle semblait sur le point de sortir sa baguette à son tour.

Son collègue posa un bras sur son épaule pour la contraindre à ne pas s'emporter, puis pointa sa propre baguette sur l'homme.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas, Alfred. Range ta baguette avant que tout ceci n'aille trop loin.

La main de l'homme tremblait, comme si sa haine pour les Black le consumait de l'intérieur et qu'il lui était presque physiquement impossible de baisser sa baguette.

La femme qui l'accompagnait finit par se lever et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, Al'. Ça ne ramènera pas ton frère à la vie.

Oh.

C'était donc cela.

Qui était responsable cette fois ? Ma mère ? Mon père ? Sirius Black ? Un autre Mangemort ? La guerre avait décimé des familles entières et personne n'avait été épargné... Ce n'était pas étonnant que cet homme en veuille autant aux Black. Si Sirius Black avait vraiment été un Mangemort, la famille de ma mère en avait produit trois au total, dont deux parmi les plus meurtriers. C'était tellement facile de les accuser dès que des meurtres étaient restés non élucidés.

Du reste, c'était ce que Nani m'avait expliquée, des années de cela.

\- On en restera pas là, cracha-t-il finalement à ma tante avant de partir.

\- On se reverra au tribunal, Monsieur, répondit-elle.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux tant qu'il n'eut pas disparu au coin d'une rue, la femme et l'homme sur ses talons, puis reporta son attention sur les deux Aurors.

Merci de votre intervention, messieurs dames. Monsieur Shacklebolt, connaissez-vous le nom de cet homme ? Je suppose que les Brigadiers en auront besoin pour donner suite à ma plainte.

Shaklebolt eut un soupir, comme si la décision de ma tante sonnait comme une défaite personnelle.

\- J'ai de quoi faire un procès verbal avec moi, cela évitera de la paperasserie à un Brigadier.

Tandis que ma tante racontait le déroulement des événements, je retournai à ma glace. Sans le sortilège qui maintenait la coupe de verre froide, elles auraient sans doute déjà fondu. Je n'avais plus vraiment la tête à deviner les différents parfums – même si celui de framboise et un autre au caramel étaient décidément trop simples – et je fis de mon mieux pour oublier les paroles de l'inconnu. Je n'étais pas comme ma mère, et je ne deviendrai pas comme elle. Au fond, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que le sang y soit pour grand chose en magie. Le professeur McGonagall m'avait recommandée bien plus d'auteurs d'origine moldue au cours de l'année, et Wen Zhi Lee était un sang-mêlé.

Harry Potter lui-même était un sang-mêlé et il avait réussi à anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quant à la folie...

La bouchée de glace eut soudainement le goût de la cendre et je contins difficilement un haut-le-cœur.

Je n'étais qu'à moitié une Black. Avec un peu de chance, j'y échapperai.

Shacklebolt rédigea très rapidement son procès verbal et je repris l'au revoir de ma tante machinalement.

Bien... Dépêchez-vous de terminer vos glaces avant que des journalistes de _La Gazette_ n'aient vent de cette histoire.

…

 **Mardi 24 Août 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

La nuit était bien avancée et le manoir particulièrement silencieux. Nani nous avait envoyé nous coucher assez tôt, prétextant que nous devions reprendre un rythme plus compatible avec celui de l'année scolaire, et était venue vérifier que nous étions bien au lit, et non pas occupés à autre chose dans nos chambres une demi-heure après.

Si j'avais docilement obéi, je n'avais toutefois pas réussi à fermer l'oeil depuis que la lumière avait été éteinte.

Mes pensées tournaient en rond sous mon crâne et une boule désagréable au niveau de mon ventre m'empêchait de me détendre suffisamment pour me laisser gagner par la torpeur qui précédait le sommeil.

Christopher partait demain pour la Bulgarie et je ne le reverrai pas avant les vacances de Noël, ce qui me semblait être dans une éternité.

Je savais que je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Je serai à Poudlard avec Deloris, Sven, Hadrian, Crystal Pansy et Draco. Je ne serai pas seule. Christopher, lui, allait faire une entrée en deuxième année dans une école où il ne connaissait personne, où les amitiés s'étaient déjà formées, et où il devrait parler une langue qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement.

La boule dans mon ventre se durcit et je basculai sur le dos pour tenter de l'ignorer plus facilement.

Je détestais les parents de Christopher. Sans eux, mon ami aurait déjà trouvé sa place à Poufsouffle, ou il pourrait au moins être à Beauxbâtons, et je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter comme je le faisais, parce que j'aurais été certaine que Chris était heureux.

Bien sûr, il resterait les lettres, mais ce n'était pas pareil, et cela permettrait à Chris de me mentir s'il le voulait.

Je fermai les yeux à nouveau, essayant d'appliquer les exercices d'Occlumentie que Nani nous avait fait faire pas plus tard que ce matin à Draco et moi, sans le moindre succès. J'étais presque résignée à rallumer la lumière et à lire le _Registre des Vingt-Huit Consacrés_ pour retrouver une torpeur compatible avec le sommeil, quand quelques coups légers furent frappés à ma porte.

\- Aly' ? Tu dors ?

Je quittai mon lit d'un bond et rejoignis la porte.

\- Ça va pas, Chris ?

Il eut une grimace étrange, assortie à des yeux trop brillants, et je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour le prendre dans mes bras, même si c'était un peu maladroitement.

Lui qui avait toujours fait presque la même taille que moi s'était rattrapé durant l'été et son menton reposait presque sur le sommet de mon crâne.

\- Je n'aurai jamais d'autre amie comme toi, Aly', souffla-t-il après un long moment, sa voix tremblante.

\- J'espère bien... Je te supporte depuis qu'on est tout petits !

Il resserra ses bras autour de mes épaules pour toute réponse et je le sentis trembler.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Chris, tu verras... S'ils sont mauvais avec toi, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu es mon ami. La réputation des Lestrange est bien établie là-bas.

Je perdis bien vite la notion du temps. Nous restâmes entre ma chambre et le couloir pendant un long moment, avant qu'une idée ne me traverse l'esprit.

Quand j'étais plus petite et que mes cauchemars me terrifiaient au point où je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, Nani avait pris l'habitude de m'emmener au sommet de la tour nord.

\- Viens avec moi.

Nous traversâmes le manoir sans un bruit. Ma tante ne serait pas ravie d'apprendre que nous avions désobéi, mais je me fichais bien de recevoir une punition. Je ne verrais pas Chris avant de longs mois, j'avais bien l'intention de profiter des dernières heures qu'il me restait avec lui.

La plus haute tour du manoir – ridicule par rapport à celles de Poudlard, mais une tour tout de même – se terminait en une large terrasse, et Nani y avait installé un bain de soleil démesuré pour que l'on puisse confortablement observés les étoiles à l'oeil nu.

L'été avait beau s'éterniser en Angleterre, les nuits n'en demeuraient pas froides et je me dépêchai de sortir les couvertures rangées dans un coffre le long du parapet.

Chris et moi fûmes bientôt confortablement installés – les couvertures étaient enchantées pour diffuser une agréable chaleur et les coussins épais en dessous de nous étaient particulièrement moelleux – et l'absence de nuages dans le ciel était parfaite pour observer les étoiles.

Je suivis des yeux les nombreuses constellations, une petite voix ressemblant à celle de Nani me soufflant leur nom – même si je n'avais plus besoin de son aide pour les retrouver depuis des années – et ne tardai pas à retrouver la constellation du Serpent à l'est, cachée entre Hercules et la Vierge.

L'étoile Alya formait la queue du Serpent et je pointai le doigt dans sa direction.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras encore la voir en Bulgarie...

\- Je ne change pas d'hémisphère, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

J'eus un sourire.

\- C'est la première constellation que Nani m'a appris à reconnaître. Elle dit que les étoiles protègent les Black depuis des générations.

\- Tu y crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais j'aime bien que mon prénom soit associé à quelque chose d'aussi brillant alors que les étoiles se trouvent si loin.

Il n'y avait pas que cela, bien sûr. Mon prénom faisait de moi une Black bien plus qu'une Lestrange – ce qui, compte tenu de leur comportement à mon égard, m'arrangeait bien – et puisque la constellation du Serpent n'était pas loin de celle du Dragon, Draco aimait dire que nous serions à jamais liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Quant à la supposée protection qu'elles étaient censées apporter aux Black, je pensais depuis longtemps qu'il fallait s'en montrer digne pour la recevoir... Après tout, ma mère et Sirius Black avaient terminé à Azkaban et Regulus avait trouvé la mort pendant la guerre.

J'étais bien décidée à ne pas me fâcher avec la mienne.

Christopher connaissait les étoiles aussi bien que n'importe quelle personne de son âge ayant reçu une éducation de Sang-Pur, et nous passâmes un long moment à tracer les constellations du bout des doigts.

\- Tu devrais choisir une étoile, toi aussi.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que je crois à ces histoires d'ange gardien.

\- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal non plus... Et puis, tu es sous la protection des Black maintenant, autant officialiser les choses.

\- Je ne vais pas changer mon prénom en faveur de celui d'une étoile, grogna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La majorité sont imprononçables !

\- Je ne t'oblige pas à choisir les plus moches.

Je réussis à lui arracher un vrai éclat de rire et je décidai de me contenter de cette victoire pour la nuit. Je m'étais battue toute la semaine pour le sortir de sa réserve et faire disparaître son air renfermé de l'expression de son visage.

Finalement, je fermai les yeux, bercée par les bruits de la nuit – les discussions des différents oiseaux nocturnes, le vent léger dans les feuilles des arbres du parc, quelques paires d'ailes, la rumeur lointaine des insectes – et la délicieuse chaleur diffusée par la couverture autour de moi. La langueur qui précédait le sommeil ne tarda pas à engourdir mon cerveau, sans que je ne sache vraiment si je la devais aux étoiles au-dessus de moi ou à la présence de mon ami à mes côtés.

La main de Christopher se glissa dans la mienne et ma dernière pensée, avant que je ne bascule définitivement, fut de prier pour qu'il ne se mette pas à pleuvoir plus tard dans la nuit, ou j'étais bonne pour un réveil particulièrement désagréable.

Quand je revins à moi, quelque chose enserrait mon épaule douloureusement et me secouait vigoureusement, m'arrachant à mon sommeil sans le moindre ménagement.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, pas encore tout à fait réveillée. En trouvant le visage furieux de mon oncle au-dessus du mien, une peur viscérale me gela les entrailles.

Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je ne l'avais pas vu aussi en colère depuis des années.

Un rictus dangereux déforma ses lèvres et si je n'avais pas été terrifiée à l'idée de le lâcher des yeux, j'aurais sans doute cherché une issue ou de l'aide du regard.

A côté de moi, je sentis Christopher se redresser et sa main se resserra autour de la mienne.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda mon ami d'une voix tremblante.

Son intervention rappela à mon oncle que nous n'étions pas seuls et il relâcha mon épaule lentement, sa colère se retranchant derrière un masque impassible dont j'avais très tôt appris à me méfier.

\- Ce qui se passe, jeune homme, est que ma nièce a passé la nuit hors de sa chambre et dans le lit d'un garçon. C'est un comportement inacceptable, encore plus à son âge.

Si une douleur désagréable n'irradiait pas mon épaule et que les doigts de ma main droite n'étaient pas étrangement engourdis, je me serais sans doute pincée.

L'accusation était si grotesque – déjà parce que je n'étais pas Draco, ni Pansy, et ensuite parce qu'il s'agissait de Christopher – que j'aurais sûrement cru à une plaisanterie si elle n'avait pas été prononcée par Lucius Malefoy.

\- Alya, nous allons régler cela dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

La peur revint et je serrai les dents pour la contrôler. J'allais sans doute recevoir une interminable leçon de morale et peut-être même être punie, mais oncle Lucius ne se risquerait pas à plus.

Nani ne lui permettrait pas.

Je quittai la chaleur des couvertures, réalisant avec un frisson qu'il faisait bien plus froid que ce que je pensais, et qu'il devait être encore très tôt vu la position du soleil dans le ciel. Je réajustai ma chemise de nuit et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant en silence que mon oncle donne le signal du départ pour son antre.

J'avais beau me répéter que je n'avais rien fait de mal, je savais aussi qu'oncle Lucius avait un don pour déformer la réalité de façon à ce que je sois coupable de quelque chose.

Cela avait été le cas quand la glace s'était brisée sous le poids de Draco un an et demi plus tôt, et bien d'autres fois encore. Lucius Malefoy était, après tout, un avocat presque aussi redoutable que son défunt père, et la politique l'avait rendu encore plus vicieux.

Il me fit traverser le manoir au pas de course, le talon de ses chaussures claquait sèchement sur le sol à chacun de ses pas, et mes pieds nus leur répondaient en un pâle écho.

Comme d'habitude quand il me convoquait dans son bureau, il me laissa debout devant sa table de travail tandis qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil ridiculement imposant.

C'était sûrement parce que j'avais toujours été conviée ici pour passer un mauvais moment, mais je trouvais l'immense pièce démesurée et tape à l'oeil. Oncle Lucius faisait changer les tableaux qui décoraient le dessus de sa cheminée et le mur derrière lui plusieurs fois par an, juste pour que ses rares visiteurs – il recevait davantage au Ministère – ne puisse pas douter de l'étendue de sa collection et de l'écrasante richesse des Malefoy. Comme si le mobilier ancien et les nombreux livres reliés de cuir de dragon ou de marbre n'étaient déjà pas une preuve suffisante.

Je sentis le regard brûlant de mon oncle sur moi, et je relevai le menton par habitude. Je savais que je n'avais pas fière allure entre les papillotes dans mes cheveux, ma frange de travers, ma chemise de nuit froissée et mes pieds nus, mais ma fierté restait tout de même ma dernière protection.

J'avais décidé lors de ma dernière remontrance de ne plus lui faire le plaisir de pleurer devant lui.

\- Bien, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Alya ?

Je ravalai ma peur pendant une seconde pour croiser son regard.

\- Christopher n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de son départ. Nous sommes montés observer les étoiles et nous nous sommes endormis. C'est tout.

\- C'est tout ?

Sa voix se partageait un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité, comme si je venais de me montrer particulièrement impertinente.

\- Ce genre de comportement n'est pas acceptable, Alya ! Tu n'as plus sept ans ! Tu es une jeune fille et dans deux ans, tu seras en âge de te fiancer. Je ne tolérerai pas sous mon toit une petite traînée, nièce de ma femme ou non.

L'insulte me fit l'effet d'une gifle et seul mon entêtement m'aida de supporter la brûlure sous mes paupières. Mon année à Serpentard me permit toutefois de réaliser avec une seconde de retard qu'il s'agissait d'un coup particulièrement bas de sa part.

\- Les héritières de grandes familles doivent se tenir à certains standards et la virginité en fait partie. Il ne me sera pas aisé de te trouver un mari, Alya. Pas avec les exploits de tes parents. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne ruines pas mes efforts en arrivant déflorée à l'autel !

Si j'avais été douloureusement mal à l'aise lorsque Draco et Pansy avaient abordé le même sujet deux semaines plus tôt, ce fut la colère qui fit accélérer mon cœur en entendant les paroles de mon oncle, sans que je n'arrive à mettre des mots sur la raison précise.

\- Etant donné que cette tâche ne vous revient pas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

Ma réplique avait passé mes lèvres dans une sorte de sifflement, avant que je ne puisse contrôler le contenu de ma phrase.

Bien entendu, mon oncle ne fut pas du tout ravi que j'ose répliquer – une première, sans doute – et son visage gagna des couleurs, en dépit de ses efforts pour garder son calme.

\- Pardon ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui répéter la même chose, presque mot pour mot, mes yeux croisant les siens pour maintenir l'illusion que je n'étais pas morte de trouille. Bien entendu, cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à mon impertinence, mais je n'étais plus à cela près.

La flamme dure que j'avais aperçu au sommet de la tour revint hanter le regard de mon oncle, sa mâchoire se contracta un bref instant, puis un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

\- Ton père est à Azkaban, Alya. Quelqu'un devra se charger de te marier et si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un homme tel que Lord Nott, je te conseille de cesser immédiatement de me manquer de respect.

Un an plus tôt, je ne me serais écrasée – effondrée plutôt – à l'idée de devenir la femme d'un homme qui pourrait très bien être mon grand-père, mais les dernières disputes entre mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient appris une leçon fondamentale : Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas le droit de me faire du mal et Nani sortait toujours victorieuse de leurs affrontements.

\- Tante Narcissa est ma responsable légale, pas vous. C'est à elle qu'il reviendra de me choisir un époux le jour venu, et je doute qu'elle accepte la demande de fiançailles de Lord Nott.

\- Narcissa est mon épouse, Alya. Elle...

Il y eut soudainement un choc violent sur ma droite et je faillis m'affaler sur la chaise derrière moi après avoir sursauté.

\- Draco !

La colère de mon oncle avait cédé la place à l'inquiétude et il se précipita vers la porte fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon étroit.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas le suivre. Oncle Lucius n'avait jamais vu d'un bon œil la complicité qui nous unissait, Draco et moi – comme si j'allais finir par corrompre son fils d'une façon ou d'une autre –. Les gémissements de mon cousin me donnèrent l'impression d'avoir avalé un poids et je resserrai l'étreinte de mes propres bras.

Je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer : Draco avait vraisemblablement heurté la porte vitrée de plein fouet pendant l'un de ses entraînements. Pour avoir terminé dans un arbre, je me souvenais encore de la douleur de ma côte cassée, de l'air qui semblait refuser de remplir mes poumons et de la panique à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer.

\- Tout est flou, père... Tout est flou. Et j'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Ça, ce n'était pas bon.

Oncle Lucius finit par conjurer une civière d'un geste de baguette et y installa Draco avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ils passèrent tous les deux près de moi, Lucius ouvrant le chemin, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Je baissai les yeux vers Draco, presque certaine de lui trouver le visage en sang, et surpris son clin d'oeil, assorti à un sourire en coin malicieux, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses gémissements.

\- J'ai envie de vomir...

J'en restai stupéfiée une folle seconde.  
Il n'avait pas... ?

Je secouai la tête et effaçai le sourire soulagé sur mes lèvres, bien décidée à ne pas ruiner les efforts de mon cousin pour me sortir du guêpier dans lequel je m'étais réveillée. Je suivis mon oncle et Draco à travers le manoir, devinant sans mal que la destination finale était la chambre de mon cousin. Nani ne manqua pas d'être attirée par les suppliques de son fils et apparut en robe de chambre tandis que mon oncle terminait d'installer Draco confortablement.

Il avait les traits défigurés par une douleur qui semblait intolérable et feignait des haut-le-cœur très convainquants de temps à autre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a perdu le contrôle de son balai et s'est écrasé sur le balcon de mon bureau. Une chance que j'étais là... Je vais appeler le médicomage Perrin.

Je vis ma tante pâlir et je me sentis presque coupable de l'inquiétude qu'était en train de lui infliger Draco par ma faute. Elle repoussa les mèches blondes du front de mon cousin avec douceur et s'installa sur le bord du lit, enserrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ça va aller, mon chéri. Le médicomage Perrin sera là très vite.

Draco continua ses gémissements encore un peu, avant de se redresser quand il fut certain que son père fut suffisamment loin.

\- Aly', tu vas bien ?

Je lui souris et me promis de trouver une façon de le remercier au plus vite. Il avait mis fin à ce qui s'annonçait être la pire des remontrances de son père.

Nani eut une exclamation outrée.

\- Explications ! Tous les deux !

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Père a retrouvé Chris et Aly à l'observatoire et il l'a accusée d'être une traînée ! Je me suis dit qu'avec une bonne diversion, il la laisserait tranquille...

\- Tu as volontairement foncé dans une fenêtre ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'avais pas le temps de trouver une idée plus raffinée... Chris était censé venir te trouver, maman.

Nani fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu...

Un nouveau frisson remonta mon échine, même si je n'avais pas besoin d'un quelconque pressentiment pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Nani, je...

Ma tante n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Elle désigna la porte de la pièce d'un signe de tête.

\- Va le retrouver. Je me charge de Lucius.

Une fois dans le couloir, j'hésitai quant à la direction à prendre, avant de me rendre à l'évidence. Si je préférai me cacher à l'observatoire quand je ne me sentais pas bien, Christopher affectionnait la bibliothèque du manoir Rowle depuis toujours.

Je pris garde de ne pas emprunter le chemin le plus direct de peur de croiser oncle Lucius, et frappai trois coups légers sur la porte avant de me glisser lentement à l'intérieur.

La bibliothèque des Malefoy était une pièce immense qui occupait la majeure partie du dernier étage de l'aile est. Les fenêtres étroites ne laissaient guère entrer de lumière et les étagères couraient jusqu'à la charpente apparente. L'odeur du bois ciré et du papier poussiéreux me rappela celle de Poudlard, et je sentis mon inquiétude s'apaiser légèrement.

Entre la taille de la pièce, les nombreuses étagères et la mezzanine qui permettait d'accéder aux livres les plus hauts, je préférai me fier à mon instinct plutôt qu'à ma logique pour retrouver Christopher.

Une chance, le silence était quasiment parfait – à peine troublé par la rumeur lointaine des chants des oiseaux et mes pieds nus sur le sol – et je ne tardai pas à surprendre un reniflement humide.

En devinant que Christopher pleurait, mon cœur se serra et j'espérai que mon oncle ait bien failli frôlé la crise cardiaque en retrouvant son fils unique tordu de douleur sur son balcon.

Il avait bien mérité de souffrir un peu pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Sans surprise, Chris était assis à même le sol dans le recoin le plus sombre de la bibliothèque – à l'ombre de l'escalier massif qui menait à la mezzanine – et je m'assis à ses côtés, occupant le peu d'espace libre entre lui et une étagère particulièrement envahie de livres.

Les événements du début d'été m'avaient appris à ne pas parler en première. Je ramenai les genoux à ma poitrine, posai mon menton dessus, et attendis en silence.

\- Je suis désolé, Alya, dit-il finalement, sa voix encore tremblante. Je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Je crois que mon oncle cherche une excuse pour me sermonner depuis le début de l'été... Et puis, Draco a coupé court à sa remontrance. Je ne m'en sors pas si mal.

\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait une idée...

\- Il a foncé dans une des fenêtres du bureau de mon oncle. Il fait semblant d'être à l'agonie depuis.

Je devinai son sourire sans avoir besoin de le voir.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous en fassiez autant ?

\- Pour casser la routine ?

Il me bouscula gentiment à l'aide de son coude, et je laissai ma tête retomber sur son épaule.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Aly.

\- Pas la peine. Mon oncle ne m'aime pas. Aucun de nous deux n'y peut quelque chose.

Nous restâmes encore un long moment dans l'obscurité et le silence, avant que mon ventre ne se mette à gargouiller, me rappelant que je n'avais encore rien avaler depuis mon réveil et que Nani n'apprécierait sûrement pas que je saute un repas. Chris et moi passâmes par nos chambres respectives pour nous habiller. Je faillis enfiler une tenue moldue, juste parce que j'en avais le droit et que cela ne manquerait pas d'agacer mon oncle, avant de me raviser.

Puisque j'avais désobéi à ma tante en quittant mon lit dans la nuit, il serait bien capable de m'obliger à passer la journée dans ma chambre et je ne voulais pas gaspiller les dernières heures qu'il me restait avec Christopher. Je choisis donc une robe de jeune fille sage – blanc cassée, resserrée à la taille et des manches qui cachaient mes bras – et je rassemblai mes longues mèches noires en une queue de cheval.

Nani était installée dans la petite salle à manger du premier étage et je sentis son regard nous détailler tandis que nous nous installions.

\- Comment va Draco ? demandai-je.

\- Il n'a rien. Le docteur Perrin a vu clair dans son jeu et lui a prescrit des vitamines...

Depuis que j'avais surpris le clin d'oeil de mon cousin, je n'étais plus inquiète, mais avoir la confirmation qu'il ne garderait aucune séquelle à cause de son sens du spectacle m'arracha un soupir soulagé.

Nani nous laissa prendre notre petit-déjeuner, occupée à lire _La Gazette_ avec attention. La une du journal rappelait que Sirius Black était toujours en liberté et l'opinion publique semblait de plus en plus remontée à cause de l'incompétence du Ministère.

A voir le petit sourire satisfait que ma tante ne cherchait même pas à atténuer, je n'avais pas besoin d'être _Legimens_ pour deviner qu'elle était ravie d'apprendre que les Aurors n'avait sans doute aucune piste.

\- Bien... Draco n'a pas su me donner tous les détails tout à l'heure. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

J'étais résignée à répéter ce que j'avais dit à mon oncle sans réussir à l'en convaincre, mais Christopher me devança.

\- C'est de ma faute, madame. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai demandé à Alya de m'accompagner observer les étoiles. Nous nous sommes endormis et Lord Malefoy a pensé que nous avions transgressé les convenances... Je vous prie de ne pas en tenir rigueur envers Alya.

Ma tante haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers moi.

\- D'après Draco, Lucius a eu des mots durs envers toi...

\- Ce n'est rien, Nani.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

Je croisai son regard avant d'hocher la tête. Pour une fois, les insultes de mon oncle ne m'avaient pas atteintes. Elles m'avaient plutôt convaincue que j'avais parfaitement le droit de réciproquer la haine qu'il me vouait. Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais ce que je lui avais fait pour réussir à me faire détester de la sorte, mais j'étais fatiguée de tout faire pour le satisfaire alors qu'il était évident que même si je décrochais la lune pour lui, cela ne suffirait toujours pas.

\- Très bien. Vous avez quartier libre pour la journée, tous les deux. Christopher, y a-t-il un restaurant où tu souhaiterais aller en particulier pour le déjeuner ? Je crains que la gastronomie Bulgare ne soit guère aussi raffinée que la nôtre.

Christopher dévisagea ma tante, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir.

\- Mais... J'ai porté atteinte à la réputation d'Alya... Et Draco aurait pu se blesser à cause de moi. Je...

Ma tante balaya ses arguments d'un rire que je décidai attendri.

\- Voyons, Christopher... Nous savons tous les trois que vous avez simplement dormi à l'observatoire. Lucius est convaincu qu'Alya et toi êtes plus que des amis malgré mes certitudes à ce sujet. Quant à Draco, il a pris des risques parfaitement calculés. Il a juste un don pour la comédie. Alors, ce restaurant ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Christopher pour comprendre que ma tante ne jouait aucun jeu et il finit par se tourner vers moi.

\- Choisis, Aly.

\- Mais...

\- S'il te plaît.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était parfaitement inutile.

\- Le restaurant italien où nous sommes allés pour mon anniversaire, Nani.

Ma tante me sourit.

\- Excellent choix, ma douce. Soyez prêts pour midi.

Puisque le nombre d'heures de Christopher se comptait désormais sur les doigts de deux mains, elles filèrent à une vitesse folle. Le déjeuner fut très agréable : Draco se montra d'une humeur charmante – ce qui me permit de comprendre qu'il était particulièrement fier de son aventure du matin même –, Christopher semblait ravi d'être de nouveau dans le monde moldu, et Nani nous régala de quelques anecdotes de son temps à Poudlard.

Nous fîmes ensuite une ballade le long du Thames, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau pour découvrir la capitale de notre pays du côté moldu. L'architecture n'avait rien à voir avec la finesse italienne, mais certains bâtiments avaient tout de même fière allure et je me promis de demander des informations à Miss Ross sur la famille royale.

Le temps des adieux arriva trop vite. Miss Ross nous attendait au manoir et Christopher rejoignit sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue sorcière.

Nani fit servir un thé dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée, sans nous laisser aucune chance à Draco et moi de nous éclipser.

\- Je vous remercie encore d'avoir accepté d'accompagner Christopher à la gare de Sofia demain matin. Je sais que vous êtes très occupée ces derniers temps.

Les deux yeux de Miss Ross – le normal et le magique – se fixèrent sur ma tante sans que je ne sache interpréter le sourire en coin de ma tante.

Elle devait faire allusion à quelque chose de très particulier car l'expression de Miss Ross devint presque menaçante.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes en partie responsable des complications dans mon travail ?

Ma tante prit une gorgée de son thé, sans que sa tasse ne réussisse à dissimuler le sourire encore plus large sur ses lèvres.

\- Si c'était le cas, vous savez très bien que je ne vous en dirais rien. Permettez-moi toutefois de vous souhaiter tout le courage du monde. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas au bout de vos peines.

\- C'est trop aimable, Lady Malefoy.

Complètement perdue face à cette discussion énigmatique, je glissai un coup d'oeil à mon cousin. En lui trouvant une expression méfiante et les sourcils froncés, je devinai que j'étais bonne pour de nouvelles hypothèses abracadabrantes.

Christopher revint un petit quart d'heure plus tard, habillé d'une robe bleu marine un peu trop chaude pour l'été anglais, mais qui lui donnait une allure élégante.

\- Tu es prêt, Christopher ? lui demanda Nani. Si tu as oublié quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou et je le ferai parvenir au plus vite.

\- Merci, Lady Malefoy.

\- Nous allons y aller dans ce cas. Le Portoloin part dans une heure depuis le Ministère de la Magie. Je te laisse faire tes adieux, Christopher. Je t'attends dans le Hall.

Nani réajusta le col de la robe de Christopher et repoussa une mèche blonde qui barrait son front, avant de lui sourire avec une tendresse qu'elle nous réservait d'ordinaire à Draco et moi.

\- Je te souhaite une excellente rentrée, Christopher. Nous nous reverrons à Noël.

\- Merci pour tout, Madame.

\- C'est un plaisir, Chris.

Draco me surprit en prenant mon ami dans ses bras. En voyant les lèvres de Chris bouger, je devinai que mon cousin venait de lui dire quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas destiné à mes oreilles.

Qu'il prenne de telles précautions pour être discret me laissa craindre qu'il me serait très difficile de lui arracher une confession plus tard.

Je pris à mon tour Christopher dans mes bras, le serrant avec un enthousiasme qu'il me rendit.

\- Ça va aller, Chris.

\- Tu m'écriras ?

\- Promis.

\- Merci, Aly.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Juste merci.

J'avais une très désagréable boule dans la gorge quand je le libérai, et il me fit une sorte grimace à la place du sourire rassurant qui avait toujours salué nos au revoir.

Je le suivis dans le Hall et l'observai disparaître dans la cheminée, sa lourde malle après lui. Miss Ross nous salua rapidement avant de s'en aller à son tour.

J'attendis d'être dans ma chambre pour laisser couler mes larmes.

…

 **Samedi 28 Août 1993, Manoir Greengrass, Pays de Galle.**

\- Lord et Lady Malefoy, et leur fils, Draco Malefoy. Miss Alya Lestrange.

J'entrai à la suite de Draco dans l'immense salle de réception des Greengrass, dont le manoir rivalisait avec celui des Malefoy. La société Sang-Pur était venue nombreuse pour fêter l'anniversaire de Daphné – et car il s'agissait du dernier bal de l'été –. Lady Greengrass avait vu les choses en grand cette année et j'étais curieuse de découvrir à quoi ressemblerait son bal de Débutante l'année prochaine.

Je fis une révérence devant les Greengrass et je ne tardai pas à me retrouver entre mon cousin et Hadrian, tandis que ma tante échangeait déjà quelques plaisanteries avec Caelina Flint.

\- Où est Christopher ? me demanda Hadrian.

\- Durmstrang.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Alors, quels sont les noms de leurs maisons là-bas ?

Le fonctionnement de l'école Durmstrang nourrissait de nombreux mythes et je n'étais pas étonnée que ce soit la seule chose qui intéresse Hadrian. Après tout, Christopher et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment été très proches.

Je dus toutefois me retenir de lui vider mon verre à moitié plein au visage.

\- Ils n'ont pas de maisons. Ils sont répartis dans des pelotons. Christopher est dans le peloton 5 de la deuxième compagnie du Lion.

\- Je vois que les rumeurs sur l'ordre militaire sont fondées. Christopher doit être particulièrement ravi.

Pour une fois, l'ironie mordante d'Hadrian était pertinente. Les Rowle avaient appris à Christopher à haïr toute forme d'autorité rigide et il n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer un quelconque sport. De ce que j'avais compris de sa lettre, Durmstrang était organisée selon une hiérarchie toute droit inspirée de l'Armée Allemande, et la raison pour laquelle la rentrée se faisait une semaine plus tôt par rapport à celle de Poudlard était pour permettre aux élèves de retrouver leur condition physique avant le début officiel des cours – et de renforcer la cohésion de groupe –.

Christopher m'avait écrit le lendemain de son arrivée, m'expliquant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il avait rejoint le domaine de Durmstrang, mais qu'il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir une bonne partie du parc en courant et de traverser l'un des lacs à la nage.

Les mois le séparant des vacances de Noël lui paraissaient déjà interminables.

\- Enfin, je suppose que ça ne pourra pas être pire que l'année qu'il a passé chez ses parents, pas vrai ?

Je soupirai et décidai de ne pas répondre. Avec la mère qui était la sienne, Hadrian devait être celui qui en savait le plus sur ce qui était arrivé à Christopher après moi, et je ne serais pas celle qui lui apporterait les détails qui lui manquaient.

Il n'avait pas tort pour autant. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait des amis loyaux, l'ordre militaire n'était pas si rigide que ça et je me consolai en me répétant que, cette fois, nous pouvions nous écrire.

Comme nous étions dans les derniers invités à être arrivés – oncle Lucius nous avait retardé à cause d'un rendez-vous de dernière minute au Ministère –, le moment du toast ne tarda pas à arriver. Lord et Lady Greengrass montèrent sur la scène installée à l'attention des musiciens, suivis par Daphné – magnifique dans une robe d'un bleu très clair, brodée de fleurs d'argents – et Astoria – beaucoup plus discrète dans une tenue rose pâle qui mettait en valeur les teintes plus brunes de sa peau –. Je ne cesserais sans doute jamais de m'étonner des différences entre les deux sœurs Greengrass : si Daphnée tenait de son père avec son teint rose et ses boucles blondes, Astoria avait hérité de la famille de sa mère. Elles avaient pourtant un véritable air de famille une fois mises côte à côte, seulement c'étaient leurs différences qu'on remarquait en premier.

\- Merci à toutes et à tous d'être venus aussi nombreux ce soir pour fêter les treize ans de ma fille aînée, Daphné. Même s'il lui reste encore une année à profiter de l'insouciance qui sied si bien à son âge, je suis chaque jour étonné par sa maturité, sa grâce et son intelligence. J'ai hâte d'assister à son entrée dans notre Monde et je suis sûr qu'elle deviendra très vite incontournable. Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie.

Je levai mon verre en même temps que les autres, je bus une gorgée du champagne – rosé, délicat et fruité comme je l'aimais – puis déposai la coupe sur l'un des plateaux qui tournoyaient dans l'assemblée. Je n'aurai pas le droit d'en terminer une avant deux ans encore.

Sans surprise, Draco avait oublié ce petit détail et je lui fis les gros yeux en voyant sa coupe à moitié vide à côté de la mienne. Il me lança son sourire en coin pour toute réponse, avant de lever son coude pour que je puisse glisser ma main sur son avant-bras. Il me guida ensuite vers la salle de réception des plus jeunes.

Je pensais qu'il agissait par galanterie – d'une façon ou d'une autre, les leçons de Nani finiraient bien par pénétrer son crâne épais – mais je compris très vite que ce n'était pas tout à fait sa vraie motivation. Au lieu de me conduire jusqu'à Deloris et Sven, il m'entraîna vers la large terrasse, verrouillant la main qu'il avait posé sur la mienne pour s'assurer que je ne lui fausse pas compagnie.

Pansy était installée sur le large parapet, balançant ses pieds nus avec une certaine nonchalance qui lui allait très bien. Ses longues mèches noires encadraient un air de conspiratrice que j'allais très vite apprendre à détester, et le léger décolleté de sa robe me laissa deviner qu'elle était de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de sa mère.

Mon ventre se serra. S'ils m'entraînaient à nouveau dans une mission d'espionnage, je n'aurais même pas un seul argument valable à opposer, étant donné que j'avais été assez stupide pour accepter _une_ fois.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de tes chaussures ?

Pansy haussa les épaules.

\- Elles sont à la fois hideuses et inconfortables. Je les ai lancés quelque part par là. Avec un peu de chance, les limiers des Greengrass se feront les dents dessus.

La direction qu'elle avait montré désignait celle où l'enclos des chiens se trouvait. Il y avait de bonnes chances que Pansy arrive à ses fins.

\- Alors ? reprit-elle en s'adressant à Draco plus qu'à moi. Vous avez des idées ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il s'est échappé pour tuer Potter.

Pansy se pinça l'arête du nez puis asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Draco, lui arrachant un glapissement indigne de lui.

\- Tu es folle !

\- Non, tu m'agaces avec ton Potter ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui, par Merlin ! Et c'était bien la peine de cambrioler l'étude de ma mère pour en venir à une telle conclusion. Petite, dis-moi que tu as autre chose.

Draco était en train de masser ses côtes en faisant des grimaces – Pansy n'avait certainement pas tapé assez fort pour lui casser quoique ce soit, et elle était pieds nus – et je me détachai difficilement du spectacle.

\- Personnellement, je pense qu'il s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour retrouver Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est l'explication la plus logique.

Pansy eut une moue.

\- D'après la mère de Millie, Black n'a pas utilisé la magie noire pour s'échapper d'Azkaban.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai demandé à Millie de laisser traîner une oreille pour moi. Les Davis sont venus boire le thé chez eux, et l'oncle du père de Tracey est Auror.

Je portai ma main droite à mes lèvres par réflexe – surtout depuis le départ de Chris – avant qu'une petite voix aux mêmes intonations que celles de ma tante me rappelle à l'ordre. Je n'avais certainement pas besoin de ça pour réfléchir.

\- Il a pu être aidé de l'intérieur ? Peut-être qu'un autre ancien Mangemort a payé pour sa libération ? Peut-être que Black est le seul à savoir comment ramener Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à la vie ?

\- Tu penses bien que les Aurors ont au moins étudié cette possibilité. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il s'y est pris pour sortir d'Azkaban. C'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

Draco releva la tête à cette remarque.

\- Si ça se trouve, quelqu'un lui a glissé un Portoloin ?

Pansy et moi échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Si c'était aussi facile de s'échapper d'Azkaban, il n'y aurait plus un seul prisonnier là-bas, crétin !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Ça fait douze ans qu'il croupit à Azkaban. Si ça se trouve, ça fait douze ans que quelqu'un travaille sur un portoloin qui pourrait passer les protections d'Azkaban.

\- Je ne pense pas que Black avait beaucoup d'alliés à l'époque, reprit Pansy.

 _Et ce n'est pas sûr qu'il ait été un Mangemort,_ ajoutai-je pour moi-même. Chris avait beau me soutenir que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cet étrange pressentiment.

Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Je n'arrivais pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je finirai bien par découvrir le détail qui me permettrait d'y voir plus clair.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait continuer à fouiller les journaux intimes de ma mère.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel au prix d'un immense effort. Ce n'était pas que Pansy avait tout à fait tort – Loryn Parkinson pouvait avoir écrit quelque chose d'utile au détour d'une page – mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment la première raison qui la poussait à vouloir tenter le diable une deuxième fois.

L'étincelle dans le regard de mon cousin ne confirma que j'allais encore devoir être la voix de la raison entre nous trois. Et dire qu'ils étaient censés être plus sages avec leur année de plus !

\- Pas ce soir. Chris n'est pas là pour me couvrir en plus.

L'expression déçue de Draco me donna envie de lui masser les côtes à mon tour.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, petite. En plus, je crois que ma mère se doute de quelque chose. Le mieux, ça serait que Draco et toi profitiez de mon bal de Débutante pour vous glisser dans l'étude de ma mère. Les Elfes seront débordés et toute l'attention sera sur moi.

Au ton de sa voix – comme résigné, mais pas tout à fait – je compris que c'était ce qu'elle avait sans doute prévu depuis le début. J'allais vraiment devoir mettre la nouvelle année scolaire en pratique pour trouver un moyen de ne pas être tournée en bourrique à la première occasion.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que j'avais jusqu'en décembre pour les convaincre que ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. Après tout, nous avions eu de la chance une fois, ce n'était pas dit du tout que cela continuerait.

Je décidai donc de battre en retraite, avant que l'un des deux ait encore une idée stupide qui me mènerait tout droit dans le bureau de mon oncle.

Je retrouvai Deloris en compagnie de Sven et Hadrian.

\- Où étais-tu ? me demanda aussitôt mon amie, en guise de salutation.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la vérité – parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Pansy et qu'elle tolérait la meilleure amie de Draco pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres – je choisis un mensonge qui ne lui inspirait pas de questions.

\- J'étais aux toilettes.

Tandis que la soirée s'étirait, rythmée par les dernières chansons à la mode, les petits fours délicieux, les jus de fruits frais et les derniers potins que Deloris avait glané depuis ma propre fête d'anniversaire, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Christopher me manquait encore plus que d'habitude, et que j'aurais peut-être dû accepter de retourner au manoir Parkinson dès ce soir.

...

 **Mardi 31 Août 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Aly, réveille-toi !

Le cri m'arracha à mon sommeil et fut suivi de l'affaissement brutal de mon matelas, puis des mains de mon cousin sur chacune de mes épaules.

\- Laisse-moi ! grognai-je en essayant de le repousser.

Circée toute puissante, nous partions demain pour Poudlard et il s'agissait de ma dernière grasse matinée avant le weekend.

Nani m'avait même promis de me laisser dormir aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais la veille !

\- Les Aurors sont là, Alya ! Lève-toi !

Les mots de mon cousin eurent l'effet d'un jet d'eau glacée et je me redressai, parfaitement alerte.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Des Aurors. Quatre pour être précis. Dont notre Sang-Mêlée de cousine et le noir qui a pris la déposition de maman sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, mais Père est dans son bureau avec eux, et de ce que j'ai compris, ils vont fouiller le manoir. S'ils espèrent trouver Sirius Black ici, ils vont être déçus !

 _Sirius Black._

Bien sûr.

\- Maman m'a demandé de venir te réveiller et de te dire de t'habiller.

Je le repoussai pour gagner ma salle de bain. Le reflet dans le miroir m'apprit que j'avais les yeux rouges, légèrement bouffis et soulignés de cernes bleutées, en plus d'une vilaine trace d'oreiller sur la joue. Si j'en croyais la brûlure latente dans le fond de mon crâne, j'étais bonne pour une migraine.

Malgré le couvre feu de ma tante, je ne m'étais pas endormie avant plusieurs heures, comme chaque nuit depuis le départ à Durmstrang de Christopher. Bien sûr, la rentrée imminente à Poudlard et les possibles difficultés auxquelles je devrais faire face à cause de l'évasion de Sirius Black encourageaient encore davantage mes insomnies.

Avec un soupir, j'entrepris de me laver le visage, espérant vainement pouvoir dormir dans le train demain, même s'il était peu probable que Deloris ne me laisse cette chance.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ont une nouvelle piste ?

Je me retins de justesse de lui adresser un regard noir à travers le miroir – je n'avais pas bien dormi, il ne m'avait pas réveillée en douceur et j'avais encore le ventre vide – et continuai à défaire les papillotes dans mes cheveux en silence, ajustant mes anglaises au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient libérées.

Draco n'avait pas quitté mon lit, étalé de tout son long, déjà vêtu de sa tenue d'Attrapeur – un ultime entraînement matinal afin de laisser le temps aux Elfes de pouvoir nettoyer son ensemble –. Je sentais son regard fixé sur mes épaules tandis que je cherchais dans mon dressing la robe bleu marine que j'avais porté au chemin de Traverse.

Les Aurors étaient dans le manoir, je savais très bien que c'était particulièrement l'occasion de faire profil bas. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour m'habiller et m'assurer que j'étais enfin présentable.

\- Tu ne te changes pas ?

Mon cousin haussa les épaules et quitta mon lit dans un bond que je trouvai un peu trop enthousiaste. Quand Draco était de cette humeur, ce n'était jamais un bon signe.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la terrasse sud – puisque le ciel était bleu et que le soleil semblait vouloir briller au-dessus de l'Angleterre aujourd'hui encore –, ma tante était installée sur l'un des fauteuils du salon d'été, une tasse de thé à la main, et les yeux fixés sur Nymphadora Tonks – ses cheveux roses, sa tenue d'Aspirante ouverte sur un t-shirt des Bizar'Sister et ses épaules raidies – qui semblait monter la garde avec une attention teintée de méfiance. Je saluai ma tante d'une bise sur la joue et Nani m'attrapa le menton avant que je ne puisse m'éloigner.

Son pouce effleura mes cernes, puis son regard soucieux croisa le mien.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir dû te réveiller, ma douce. Je crois qu'une sieste risque de s'imposer cet après-midi si tu veux commencer ta nouvelle année scolaire du bon pied... En attendant, prend un bon petit-déjeuner. Il y a des fruits.

Je me servis une large portion de salade de fruits et du porridge, tandis que Draco terminait d'avaler une deuxième viennoiserie, d'une façon qui laissait suggérer qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines.

\- Si je te vois en prendre une de plus, Draco, je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras ni dessert, ni goûter, pour le reste de la journée.

Draco eut une expression outrée qui m'arracha un sourire tordu. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus une expression amusée sur le visage de notre cousine, bien qu'elle disparut rapidement derrière un masque qui se voulait sérieux et impassible.

\- J'ignore vraiment ce que vos collègues espèrent trouver, Miss Tonks. Aucun d'entre nous ne cache Sirius Black sous son lit.

\- Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier.

\- Vous auriez dû emmener plus d'hommes dans ce cas. Il y a énormément de lits dans ce manoir.

J'eus beau prendre mon temps pour avaler mon petit-déjeuner, ni ma tante, ni ma cousine ne laissa échapper la moindre information supplémentaire, ni sur Sirius Black, ni sur la raison de la présence des Aurors. A côté de moi, Draco semblait être aussi déçu que moi de n'avoir rien appris de nouveau.

Nous savions tous deux reconnaître une cause perdue quand nous en voyions une, et il m'imita quand je me levai de table.

\- Je peux m'entraîner, maman ?

Nani hocha la tête et me retint par la main.

\- Tu as reçu une lettre, Alya.

Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture de Christopher sur l'enveloppe qu'elle me tendait.

\- Je vais demander à Parky d'installer une chaise longue à l'ombre, près de l'étang, pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus et je m'éclipsai en direction de ma chambre, avec pour excuse que je devais me laver les dents.

La dernière lettre de Christopher n'avait pas été très enjouée – ce que je comprenais parfaitement – et j'avais peur que celle-ci soit pire encore. Il avait passé une semaine entière à s'entraîner physiquement, entourés d'inconnus qui n'avaient pas semblé ravis d'accueillir un petit anglais à l'accent étrange, et encore moins directement en deuxième année.

Je retrouvai la douceur de mon lit, pris une inspiration, puis ouvris la lettre.

 _Aly',_

 _Je ne sais pas tout à fait quand tu recevras cette lettre, mais je te souhaite une bonne rentrée. J'espère que Deloris te laissera un peu tranquille, et que Pansy et Draco n'auront pas trop d'idées qui t'apporterons des ennuis._

 _Ici, les cours n'ont pas encore commencé. L'entraînement physique est très fatiguant et mes camarades de pelotons n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de la santé physique des anglais. L'un d'entre eux a même laissé entendre que je ne passerai pas l'hiver... J'ai toutefois découvert que je ne suis pas le seul à être arrivé en cours de route. Il y a un autre garçon, Anton, qui a fait ses deux premières années en Russie. Je m'entends plus avec lui qu'avec les autres et c'est plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler ici._

 _Je crois que personne ne me croit vraiment quand je leur dis que je connais l'héritière Lestrange. Il y a des rumeurs étranges autour de toi et de ta famille. Personne n'ose vraiment en parler, mais je te dirais ce que j'arrive à découvrir. Un de tes cousins est en sixième année – il n'est pas très commode et pas très malin non plus – et une de tes cousines est en première année – je me suis entraînée avec elle au combat hier, comme je suis un débutant, et elle m'a mis une raclée, ce n'était pas très agréable –. Je pense qu'il y en a d'autres, mais ils font profil bas._

 _Je n'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps, mais j'ai cru comprendre que les cours de Magie Noire ne commencent pas avant la sixième année. Si tout se passe comme prévu, je n'aurai pas vraiment l'occasion d'en pratiquer. Il y a également des cours de duel, et ils commencent en troisième année._

 _Je crois que c'est tout pour cette fois. Passe le bonjour à ta tante et à ton cousin pour moi._

 _Chris._

Je m'autorisai un soupir soulagé, rassurée à l'idée que Chris s'était presque fait un ami et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de la Magie Noire avant plusieurs années.

Les nouvelles concernant ma famille russe étaient, elles, moins plaisantes. Je me doutais bien que les Lestrange ne me portaient pas vraiment dans leur cœur – sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi... Après tout, je ne leur avais rien fait – mais j'avais jamais imaginé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à inventer des histoires à mon sujet. Savoir que je ne serais jamais bien reçue en Europe de l'Est n'était toutefois pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que cela.

Je n'avais aucune envie de mettre les pieds là-bas, pour aucune raison que ce soit.

Je voulus écrire ma réponse aussitôt, mais il valait sans doute mieux que j'attende d'être à Poudlard. J'aurai plus de choses à lui raconter : Pansy aurait peut-être de nouvelles informations, Deloris un ou deux potins intéressants, et nous avions tous les deux pariés sur la Répartition d'Astoria Greengrass.

Je rangeai soigneusement ma lettre avec la précédente dans une boîte que ma tante m'avait offerte des années de cela, avant de la replacer dans ma malle. Une fois mes dents propres, mes boucles réajustées et le manuel de Métamorphose de deuxième année que j'avais commencé à relire en main, je rejoignis le parc du manoir.

Bien sûr, Parky avait fait bien plus que ce que ma tante avait dû lui demander. La chaise longue était à l'ombre, une couverture – qui serait sûrement inutile vu la température clémente –, une carafe d'eau fraîche et une autre de jus d'orange sur une petite table, et même quelques gâteaux si j'avais faim – un en-cas que ma tante n'apprécierait pas beaucoup –. Toutefois, cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Parky était au moins aussi prévenant que Dobby l'avait été.

Je n'étais pas installée depuis dix minutes – j'avais tout juste eu le temps de terminer le chapitre que j'avais commencé la veille – que Draco atterrissait à un mètre de moi, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés par sa course aérienne.

Ce fut surtout son air inquiet qui me fit comprendre que quelque chose était en train de se passer au manoir.

\- Père a été emmené au Ministère et les Aurors sont en train de fouiller la cachette secrète du grand salon !

Une part de moi fut aussitôt ravie que mon oncle soit traité comme un criminel – à tort ou à raison – parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il m'avait fait subir une semaine plus tôt, mais je savais que mon cousin ne me pardonnerait pas une telle preuve d'égoïsme.

Malgré tout, il restait son père.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils l'ont emmené ?

\- Non. Je les ai juste vus disparaître dans la cheminée...

J'attrapai sa main et l'obligeai à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Je suis désolée, Draco... Je suis sûre qu'il n'ira pas en prison... Nani ne le permettra pas.

Il haussa les épaules et eut une moue sceptique.

\- Ils ne font que de se disputer en ce moment... Peut-être que cette fois, elle va le laisser se débrouiller ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de Nani... Et puis, quand bien même, ton père peut s'offrir les services des meilleurs avocats. Ils ne l'ont pas envoyé à Azkaban à la fin de la guerre, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils le feraient maintenant.

Draco resta silencieux un long moment, ses yeux perdus au loin. Je gardai ma main dans la sienne, comme il le faisait si souvent pour moi. Il était inquiet pour son père – sûrement avec raison – et si mes propres parents étaient eux-mêmes à Azkaban, je ne gardai aucun souvenir d'eux. Draco adulait son père jusqu'à la bêtise. Il serait anéanti si son père terminait en prison.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils vont faire avec tous les anciens Mangemorts ? dit-il finalement. Ils manquent tellement de pistes, qu'il faut bien qu'ils donnent l'impression de faire quelque chose.

Pour une fois, c'était une hypothèse plutôt sensée venant de lui.

\- C'est possible. Ça fait un mois que Black s'est échappé et ils n'ont rien pour le moment... Ça n'est pas très glorieux. Comment ils ont su, pour la cachette ?

\- Aucune idée... J'espère que Père a vraiment suivi les conseils de maman et qu'il s'est débarrassé de certaines choses.

J'en doutais, mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire remarquer. L'année passée avait montré de quelle façon il se dépossédait des artefacts qui pourraient lui attirer des ennuis. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Ginevra Weasley, il méritait de se faire taper sur les doigts pour ce genre de choses.

Draco ne reprit pas son entraînement. Il resta assis au bout de ma chaise longue, occupé à jouer avec son Vif d'Or, perdu dans ses pensées. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Parky vint nous chercher pour le déjeuner. A la mine dépitée de Draco, Nani haussa un sourcil dans ma direction, et je ne pus que lui répondre par une grimace.

J'eus l'impression que cela lui suffit pour comprendre que Draco en savait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute voulu.

\- Les Aurors sont partis ? demanda Draco.

Nani lissa sa serviette sur ses genoux.

\- Il y a une heure, oui. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ici.

\- Et que cherchaient-ils ?

\- Un artefact qui aurait pu permettre à Sirius Black de s'échapper d'Azkaban.

Draco fit mine d'être satisfait par la réponse de sa mère, et nous eûmes le temps de terminer l'entrée avant qu'il ne pose la seule question qui lui importait :

\- Père est au Ministère ?

Nani lui lança un regard critique, prenant bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour avaler sa bouchée.

\- Les Aurors ont voulu l'interroger au Ministère. Il n'y a toutefois pas de quoi s'inquiéter : j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils favorisaient la piste des anciens Mangemorts. Lucius sait très bien que ses erreurs passées sont susceptibles de le rattraper un jour...

Un coup d'oeil à mon cousin m'apprit que la réponse de sa mère l'avait suffisamment rassuré pour que nous puissions passer le reste de la journée en toute quiétude.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle. Nani insista pour que je fasse une sieste digne de ce nom – durant laquelle je réussis à dormir – puis vint m'aider à boucler ma malle – je n'avais rien oublié, ce dont Draco ne pouvait pas se vanter –. Le reste de l'après-midi fut passé dans l'eau fraîche de l'étang, tandis que Nani nous surveillait depuis la chaise longue qui avait la mienne en début de journée.

Sans surprise, oncle Lucius fut présent au dîner. Il en profita pour nous rappeler, à Draco et moi, ses consignes pour la nouvelle année scolaire, insistant sur l'importance d'un excellent carnet de notes et d'un comportement exemplaire.

Ironiquement, la seconde consigne semblait m'être adressée, alors que Draco était sûrement le plus à même de se faire remarquer. Je ne comprenais pas encore quel était son secret pour s'être sorti sans la moindre retenue l'année dernière.

Après le dîner, je me retrouvai allongée sur un canapé, ma tête sur les genoux de ma tante, ses doigts jouant dans mes boucles brunes avec douceur. Un disque du compositeur Labore – le troisième acte de son Chant des Sirènes si ma mémoire était exacte – jouait doucement dans la pièce, Draco construisait un château de cartes – et ne manquerait pas de perdre ses sourcils – et Nani racontait une vieille histoire à propos des Malefoy à la demande de Draco.

Le canapé n'était pas le meuble le plus confortable du manoir et les bruits ambiant auraient dû m'empêcher de m'endormir, mais la voix de ma tante avait longtemps précédé mon sommeil – du temps où chaque couché était ponctué d'une lecture – et mes nombreuses insomnies aidant, je finis par sombrer sans vraiment m'en apercevoir.

…

 **Samedi 31 Juillet 1993, Cnwch Coch, Pays de Galle.**

Remus contemplait la malle ouverte devant lui, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir un accablant sentiment de nostalgie, et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de la malle que lui avaient offert James, Peter et Black pour ses dix-sept ans.

Ses trois crétins d'amis y avaient fait inscrire « _Professeur R.J. Lupin »_ parce qu'à l'époque, aucun d'entre eux ne doutait qu'il réussirait à devenir enseignant à Poudlard, malgré la Lycantropie.

Parce que quelqu'un trouverait bien une solution pour les pleines lunes – James devait sans doute penser à Lily quand il soutenait ça – et que si Dumbledore lui avait laissé sa chance en tant qu'élève, il pourrait sans doute le laisser enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Une part de lui avait envie d'être encore à l'époque bénie de Poudlard, durant laquelle tout était beaucoup plus simple. Il avait trois amis géniaux, heureux et bien vivants la guerre n'était qu'un concept un peu abstrait dans la bulle protectrice du château même sa mère était encore de ce monde...

Alors oui, il allait retourner à Poudlard, cette fois pour y être professeur, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé – sûrement parce que les enseignants de Poudlard faisaient partie des rares adultes qui l'avaient traité comme s'il n'était pas un monstre – sauf qu'aucun de ses amis ne seraient là pour assister à ce moment, et que ce n'était pas vraiment parce que Dumbledore avait besoin d'un professeur qu'il était venu le trouver.

Sirius Black voulait tuer Harry Potter.

Ses poings se serrèrent par réflexe et il dût prendre une profonde inspiration pour contenir la colère qui bouillonnait au fond de ses entrailles depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

Un tiraillement désagréable le long de ses nerfs lui fit fermer les yeux, et il se força à avoir une respiration régulière. Depuis l'évasion de Black, le loup en lui était sur le qui-vive, comme s'il pouvait sentir la menace invisible qui planait au-dessus de lui.

Ça, ou il se nourrissait de la colère qui saturait son cœur depuis le début du mois.

Sirius Black voulait tuer Harry Potter, et Remus se demandait sincèrement comment quelqu'un pouvait être un aussi bon acteur. Il avait vu Black pleurer quand il avait appris que Lily était enceinte, il l'avait vu s'évanouir quand le petit garçon était né, et il avait été le témoin d'une complicité qui n'avait surpris personne au fond.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait étonné de la tournure des événements. Black s'était révélé être du côté de Voldemort depuis tout ce temps, son maître donnait des signes de vie depuis deux ans dans la région, et la seule personne qui avait coupé court à ses deux tentatives pour revenir au pouvoir était Harry.

Il ne fallait pas être un grand stratège pour comprendre qu'Harry était un obstacle à éliminer si Voldemort souhaitait revenir sur le devant de la scène, et qui mieux que son fidèle bras droit pour s'occuper de cette mission ?

C'était l'explication qui tenait le mieux la route, et même Dumbledore se tenait à cette histoire.

Il lui revenait donc à lui de s'assurer que Harry serait en sécurité au château jusqu'à ce que Black soit arrêté à nouveau, qu'importe que l'année allait sans doute être longue et difficile.

Il avait abandonné Harry aux griffes de Pétunia douze ans plus tôt, il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Deux coups secs à la porte de son petit studio lui arrachèrent un sursaut. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage pour rassembler ses pensées et alla ouvrir, sa baguette magique dans sa main droite, juste au cas où.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Sirius Black de l'autre côté du panneau de bois, mais Madelyn McGonagall, vêtue d'une tenue moldue à la dernière mode et une paire de lunettes de soleil pour cacher son œil magique.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Il n'avait aucune raison de le lui refuser et s'écarta avec un soupir. Il avait appris à associer les visites inattendues de Madelyn avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'était pas bien sûr que le moment soit bien choisi pour en encaisser une de plus.

\- J'ai ta potion.

\- Merci.

En prévision de la pleine lune de ce soir, Rogue lui avait envoyé plusieurs flasques par hiboux, mais l'une d'entre elle était arrivée brisée – Rogue avait oublié de lancer un sortilège de Coussinage, et il ne serait pas étonné que cela soit une omission volontaire de sa part –. La cure d'une semaine était censée être plus que suffisante pour qu'il soit parfaitement en contrôle cette nuit, mais comme il partait pour Poudlard le lendemain, il préférait limiter au maximum les effets de sa maladie.

\- Alors, tu es prêt ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait eu un mois pour décider des programmes qu'il allait imposer à ses élèves, sachant qu'il allait devoir réaliser deux miracles s'il voulait que ses cinquièmes et septièmes années décrochent des résultats dignes de leurs attentes.

Minerva lui avait transmis un résumé de ce qui avait été couvert par ses prédécesseurs ces sept dernières années, et il avait dû accepter que le niveau de l'enseignement de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avait pas tellement changé depuis sa propre époque.

Madelyn détailla sa malle encore à moitié vide, son œil magique tourbillonnant à toute vitesse dans son orbite. Remus savait toutefois qu'elle n'était pas vraiment venue écouter ses craintes quant à l'année scolaire à venir – comparée à son inquiétude pour Harry et la menace de Black, cette dernière était de toute façon insignifiante – ni seulement passer pour lui déposer une flasque de potion Tue-Loup.

\- Du nouveau ?

Les deux yeux de Madelyn se fixèrent sur lui aussitôt. Comme à chaque fois, il lui sembla qu'elle vérifiait qu'il soit bien digne d'en entendre plus. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que sa méfiance permanente était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre à la guerre et de construire un réseau d'informateurs qui devait rivaliser avec celui de Dumbledore, mais il considérait qu'elle pourrait faire une exception avec lui, étant donné qu'il était l'un des premiers concernés par l'évasion de Black.

\- Les Aurors ne savent toujours pas comment il a pu s'échapper d'Azkaban. Ils ont fait une descente chez les Malefoy aujourd'hui, sans succès... Je ne pense pas que la piste des anciens Mangemorts les mènent quelque part. Les seuls susceptibles d'être derrière tout ça sont suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas avoir laissé de traces derrière eux...

\- Pourquoi les Malefoy en priorité ?

\- Outre le fait que Black est le cousin de sa femme et qu'il y gagnerait beaucoup à revoir Voldemort au pouvoir ? C'est lui qui a fourni le journal ensorcelé à la petite Ginny Weasley l'été dernier...

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas terminé à Azkaban pour une chose pareille ?

Madelyn eut un éclat de rire froid.

\- Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy... Dumbledore n'avait pas l'ombre d'une preuve. Le témoignage d'une gamine de onze ans, venant d'être possédée par-dessus le marché, n'aurait eu aucun poids devant le Magenmagot... Les Aurors l'ont mis sous surveillance, mais je suppose que Malefoy ne va pas tolérer ça encore longtemps... Toute cette histoire est en train de se transformer en immense cul-de-sac !

En réponse à la perte de sang-froid de Madelyn, Remus sentit le loup revenir à fleur de peau. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se laisser emporter à son tour.

Douze ans à Azkaban, et Black réussissait à berner tout le monde avec une facilité particulièrement irritante. Il était censé être affaibli, seul et sans baguette magique. Il aurait dû être celui à l'affût, pas les Aurors !

 _Patmol._

Bien sûr.

Les Aurors cherchaient un homme dans une tenue de bagnard, alors qu'il était tellement plus probable que Black se promène sous l'apparence de son alter-ego. Retrouver un chien noir en Grande-Bretagne était sans doute beaucoup plus compliqué, et encore plus quand personne ne le recherchait.

La culpabilité et le doute revinrent tordre ses entrailles, lui donnant envie de vomir et faisant tanguer le monde autour de lui...

\- Remus ?

Il avait fermé les yeux sans même sans rendre compte, la colère lui faisant perdre le fil avec d'autant plus de facilité que la pleine lune était dans moins de quelques heures.

Assise sur son lit, Madelyn le dévisageait encore, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle scrutait jusqu'à son âme.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas sur Black, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soutint son regard avec bien plus de plomb qu'il ne s'en croyait capable. Mentir à Madelyn devenait presque aussi difficile que de mentir à sa tante, mais s'il devait avouer le secret des Maraudeurs à quelqu'un, cela serait à Dumbledore et personne d'autre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Madelyn.

L'expression de la femme devint sombre, rappelant avec saisissement de qui elle était la nièce.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Lupin !

\- Non, mais tu te trompes. J'ai dit tout ce que je savais sur Black !

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose, le loup de plus en plus insistant au fond de son crâne. Il se détourna avec humeur, cherchant désespérément à retrouver son calme, malgré le loup, la culpabilité et le doute. Black avait détruit une rue, oblitéré Peter en morceaux et tué une douzaines de moldus. Il connaissait sans doute autant de magie noire que Bellatrix Lestrange elle-même. Il avait dû trouver un moyen de quitter Azkaban et un autre pour disparaître aux yeux des Aurors.

Patmol était mort, des années de ça.

\- S'il s'avère que tu l'as aidé, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, je ne pourrais rien pour toi, Lupin. Et honnêtement, après tout ce qu'il a fait, tu ne mériterais pas que je lève le petit doigt.

Son ton froid était sans appel. Elle se leva, lissa les plis de son chemisier, réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Bonne rentrée quand même, Lupin. Prends soin du gamin de James et Lily.

Remus fixa la porte un long moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de continuer à rassembler ses affaires.

Il étouffa la culpabilité en se répétant la promesse qu'il s'était faite depuis que Dumbledore lui avait confié la menace qui pesait au-dessus d'Harry...

Si Black essayait de s'en prendre à lui, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer.

* * *

J'aime quand Remus laisse parler le loup en lui, Grrrrr.

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **La réaction de Grant et de Burt** (allez, Sirius avait pas assez de monde au cul. A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire comme on dit chez les Black).

\- **Maellyn qui cogite pas mal sur toute cette histoire autour de Black** (si elle savait, hein?)

\- **La jolie complicité entre Christopher et Maellyn** (je les adore tous les deux, ils sont trop choux).

\- **Lucius en mode Saint Connard du Patriarcat** (vivement qu'il aille en prison, c'est moi qui vous le dis!)

 **\- Les talents de comédien de Draco** (ce petit a parfois des idées dignes d'un Gryffondor qui s'ignore).

\- **Christopher et sa rentrée à Durmstrang** (je vous raconte pas le paquet de trucs illogiques autour de cette école, j'ai failli envoyé une lettre à Rowling pour qu'elle m'explique le fonctionnement de son cerveau! J'ai donc fait au mieux, je vous le cache pas).

\- **Et pour finir, la visite des Aurors chez les Malefoy** (oui, moi aussi je suis triste qu'ils n'aient pas envoyé Lulu en zonzon).

Avec tout ça, Sirius a encore besoin de câlin pour survivre à ce qu'il attend, et je pense que Remus aurait besoin d'une chocolaterie pour affronter sa pleine lune et l'année à venir. Soyez généreux !

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

* * *

Au passage, un petit mot aux **330 personnes qui ont lu le dernier chapitre sans laisser de review (sans compter ceux d'avant)** **: ça serait bien de prendre le temps de laisser une petite review de temps en temps. Je pense que je fournis une histoire de qualité, avec une publication ultra régulière qui me prend à elle seule plus de deux heures (et je ne parle pas du temps que je passe à écrire un chapitre de 20k, soit 30 pages sous Open Office).**

 **Alors certes, c'est d'abord mon loisir, mais je me demande parfois pourquoi je continue à mettre en ligne une histoire pour des personnes qui se plaisent à ignorer que le but d'un site comme celui-ci est le partage et que la review est la seule rétribution que je demande.**

 **L'égoïsme ne mène personne bien loin.**

 **A bon entendeur.**

* * *

Pour rappel donc :

\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT.

\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.

 **A très vite les loulous !**

 **Orlane.**

 **PS : J'ai le sacro saint combo Nano de l'enfer/Conseil de classe, option élèves chiants (#ProfPrincipaleReprésente) qui s'annonce pour Novembre, je suis pas sûre à 100% de pouvoir poster comme j'en ai l'habitude, soyez pas surpris.e.s si j'ai une semaine (ou deux) de retard.**

 _Mis en ligne le 27/10/2018_


	18. Dark Matter : Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Liyly :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite est là, bonne lecture !

 **mh :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu;) Lucius est un sacré connard, mais est-ce vraiment une surprise ? Je te laisse avec la suite;) Bonne lecture !

 **Baba** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente d'apprendre que mon histoire te plaît. Bonne lecture !

 **Juliette** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est une bonne chose si j'arrive à vous tenir en haleine sur 19k, vu les pavés que j'enchaîne ces derniers temps, ça me rassure un peu ^^ La fin de l'été a été en effet mouvementée chez les Malefoy (et ce n'est que le début si tu veux mon avis sur la question xD). Merci pour Draco ! (Je ne sais pas si Pansy serait du genre à se montrer jalouse de Potter, mais très certainement agacée par le don de Draco de toujours réussir à le mentionner ^^).  
Je ne vais pas me priver de semer des indices pour Maellyn mais, comme tu dis, c'est tellement gros que je doute que quiconque puisse penser à un truc pareil... Je n'en dirais pas plus concernant ce point de l'intrigue:p  
Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa:** Hellooooo ! Comment vas-tu ? (J'ai survécu à aux conseils et au Nano, mais la reprise me semble à des années lumières... Allez, plus que deux semaines!).

Merci beaucoup pour ta super review dans tous les cas ! Le dernier chapitre bouge pas mal oui (je me sens un peu moins coupable d'écrire un monstre de près de 20k quand il se passe autant de trucs ^^).

Ça sent un peu le vécu, oui, le combat entre Grant et la télécommande (je dois avoir des gros doigts ou quoi...). Tout de suite, pauvre Sirius:p Il faut bien pimenter un peu sa morne cavale xD (je lui transmets néanmoins le colis de câlins, ça ne lui fera pas de mal).

Maellyn a pas mal d'éléments à sa disposition, reste à voir ce qu'elle en fera, n'est-ce pas ? (Une gamine de douze ans est largement capable de voir que toute cette histoire de « Sirius a trahi les Potter » ne tient absolument pas debout ! Si Sirius avait eu un procès, il aurait été blanchi en moins de deux, c'est moi qui te le dit!)

Je crois que pas mal d'entre vous avait oublié à quel point Narcissa peut se montrer détestable quand elle le veut;) (j'aime bien faire une petite piqûre de rappel concernant son côté définitivement Sang-Pur de temps en temps ^^)

Merciiii pour la scène avec Maellyn et Christopher:) J'ai adoré les écrire tous les deux, ils se complètent si bien keur:keur:keur

On est sur la même longueur d'onde pour Lucius. Et bons baisers du Patriarcat au passage...

Draco a parfois des éclairs de génie. Je suis contente que cette scène t'ait plu, je me suis bien amusée à l'imaginer (surtout que Draco a un vrai don pour jouer la comédie, et c'est juste carrément canon pour le coup, je n'ai même pas eu à forcer le trait!).

J'ai promis de ne plus toucher à un seul cheveux de Christopher jusqu'à nouvel ordre (le pauvre bichon, il a assez dégusté comme ça, je vais le laisser vivre sa petite vie à Durmstrang).

Merci pour Remus:) (il est pas toujours facile à écrire ce boulet là aussi). Madelyn est douée, mais il lui manque quand même une information capitale...

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Encore merci pour ta review, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce genre de messages me reboostent ! Bonne lecture !

 **Almayen** :

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Aaaaah, je suis contente si j'ai réussi à te faire rire ! (C'est tellement facile ce genre de petites réflexions avec Draco et Pansy. Ils sont tellement Extra).

Si tu veux mon avais sur la question, la société Sang-Pur est restée à l'époque Victorienne, donc ça te donne idée des idées bien retardées qu'ils peuvent avoir.

Alya n'a pas fini de cogiter, ça je peux te l'assurer ! Et promis, tu auras des nouvelles de Christopher. Il est plus ou moins la conscience officielle de Maellyn, j'ai besoin de lui !

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Sout, Sun Dae V, Liyly, Lilatloo, MH, titietrominet27, lune patronus, mimi70, jane9699, Nymueh, tzvine, MAHA1959, Lupa, AlouetteL, malilite, Almayen, MadameGuipure, Faan'Taaas'Tiiique, Lyrumbra** et **Surion1243** pour leur review. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos messages m'ont permis de rester motivée au milieu de la galère du mois de novembre !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

*Rises from the ground full Mushu style* I SURVIVED !

Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ?

De mon côté, ça va. Je suis officiellement débarrassée des conseils de classe (pas des copies, toutefois) et le Nano est derrière moi. Officiellement, j'ai fait 50k, même si j'ai peut-être eu besoin de deux jours de plus (sans déconner, c'est un miracle de faire 50k et de préparer 3 conseils de classe en même temps, je n'ai pas de retourneur de temps, moi!).

Je reste un peu mitigée de mon bilan cette année : certes, j'ai avancé, mais juste terminé 34 (20k), écrit 35 (27k la grosse blague) et commencé 36 (18k et je suis pas sûre d'avoir passé la moitié). Autant vous dire que je commence à être légèrement inquiète vu la tournure des événements. A ce rythme, je me dirige doucement vers le million de mots et c'était pas prévu... Argh !

Au-delà de ça, je n'ai toujours pas vu Fantastic Beasts (j'attends une version potable sur le Dark Web) mais je suis quand même curieuse d'entendre ce que vous en avez pensé (sans spoilers quand même).

Allez, assez parlé. Je vous laisse avec la suite ! C'est l'heure de la rentrée pour Maellyn et Draco : elle risque d'être un peu trop mouvementée pour leur plaire... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 18**

 _Dark Matter __: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Mardi 31 Août 1993, Pullman, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

Grant ajouta un pantalon de plus dans le large sac devant lui, désormais presque certain d'avoir de quoi tenir quelques mois en Angleterre, juste le temps de conclure quelques accords qui lui permettraient d'avoir accès à des informations, et peut-être même obtenir quelques promesses de bonne intention.

Burt et lui avaient cessé tout commerce à destination du Royaume-Uni après ce qui était arrivé à Judy et Maellyn, mais ils recevaient encore suffisamment de propositions pour savoir qu'ils seraient bien accueillis là-bas. Ils devraient réussir à convaincre quelques chefs de réseaux de les aider à fouiller le pays à la recherche de Sirius Black.

Il serra les dents malgré lui.

Dieu tout puissant, Black devrait commencer à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas celui qui le retrouverait, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contenter d'une mort propre et rapide.

Douze ans plus tôt, Black avait reconnu être responsable de la mort de Judy et de la disparition de Maellyn, expliquant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un de ses ennemis qui avait frappé, et que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Judy était restée aux Etats-Unis.

Apprendre que Black était un meurtrier et qu'il avait été en prison pendant toutes ces années changeait tout, à commencer par répondre à beaucoup de questions.

Grant n'avait plus le moindre doute sur l'identité de la personne qui avait assassiné Judy et enlevé Maellyn.

Les deux semaines écoulées l'avaient aussi convaincu que sa petite-fille était sans doute morte la même nuit que Judy, réouvrant toutes les vieilles cicatrices laissées par la mort de Delilah et celle de leur fille.

Burt et lui avaient gardé espoir pendant toutes ces années, parce qu'il leur était inconcevable que quelqu'un ait pu tuer un nourrisson de quelques jours... Ils avaient seulement sous-estimé la noirceur de l'âme du meurtrier de Judy.

Des coups donnés à la fenêtre de sa chambre le tirèrent de ses pensées et il crut rêver en découvrant deux hiboux sur le garde-fou.

En douze ans, ni Burt, ni lui, n'avaient reçu de nouvelles du monde magique, les anciens amis de Judy n'ayant pas cherché à rester en contact avec eux.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, certain que les deux hiboux s'étaient posés là par hasard et qu'ils allaient s'envoler dès qu'il serait trop proche.

Sauf qu'ils le fixaient avec une sorte d'impatience dans le regard, et que l'un des deux frappa à nouveau à la fenêtre, ne laissant que très peu de place au doute quant à la signification de son message.

Dès qu'il eut ouvert, le plus imposant des deux hiboux tendit une patte, dévoilant une enveloppe, et Grant réalisa que ses mains tremblaient et que sa respiration était devenue saccadée.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre inscription sur l'enveloppe, ni la moindre indication de sa provenance, même si le parchemin confirmait bien que la lettre avait été envoyée par un sorcier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, mais interdisant à l'espoir de renaître en lui.

Et pourtant, l'espoir embrassa son cœur violemment et fit tourner le monde autour de lui quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo.

La gamine devait avoir une douzaine d'année, et si ses cheveux n'avaient pas été aussi sombre, il aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de Judy.

Sauf que Judy n'avait jamais été à Paris.

\- Maellyn...

L'émotion fut soudainement trop forte et il tomba à genoux, le visage baigné de larmes, incapable d'autre chose que de fixer le signe qu'il avait désespérément attendu pendant toutes ces années.

Sa petite-fille était vivante.

…

 **Mercredi 1er Septembre 1993, gare de King-Cross, voie Neuf-Trois-Quart, Londres.**

Notre arrivée sur la voie 9 ¾ me donna une forte impression de déjà vu : l'immense locomotive rouge était surmontée d'un nuage de fumée, des centaines de personnes se pressaient sur le quai, un contrôleur orchestrait l'incessant ballet de chariots de ceux qui venaient du monde moldu, les cris des animaux faisaient écho à ceux de leurs propriétaires et, malgré cette espèce de chaos, la présence de mon oncle et de ma tante semblait suffire à nous tracer un chemin au milieu de l'agitation.

Tout le monde s'écartait pour nous laisser passer, mais il n'y avait aucune considération dans ce geste. Mon oncle était un membre du monde politique, sa réputation faisait de lui une personne qu'il valait mieux éviter de croiser, et la récente évasion de Sirius Black semblait donner une tout autre aura à ma tante.

Même si j'aurais aimé me faire la plus petite possible et filer dans un compartiment pour ne plus subir cette désagréable attention, je dus pourtant relever le menton, baisser les épaules et donner l'impression que je flottais plus que je ne marchais.

A la différence de l'année dernière, les membres de la société Sang-Pur s'étaient rassemblés vers le milieu du train, comme si en ces temps troublés, l'union restait synonyme de force. Mon oncle et ma tante furent chaleureusement accueillis, et Draco et moi dûment faire bien trop de révérences à mon goût à une heure aussi matinale.

La majorité de nos camarades de classe devaient déjà être dans le train car je n'aperçus que Deloris et les sœurs Greengrass.

Un coup de sifflet retentit au loin, indiquant le départ imminent du Poudlard Express, et précipitant les au-revoir. Tandis que Draco se tenait un peu à l'écart avec son père, Nani m'attira en douceur contre elle, ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

\- Passe une excellente rentrée, ma douce. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Christopher, d'accord ? Le directeur de Durmstrang m'a promis de veiller sur lui, il ne lui arrivera rien... Et tâche de raisonner Draco.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, Nani.

\- Tu fais toujours de ton mieux, Maellyn.

Mon surnom m'arracha un sourire et ma tante me libéra avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Et ne laisse pas les autres te mener la vie dure à cause de Sirius Black. Il sera bien vite rattrapé.

Je gardai mes doutes à ce sujet pour moi, puis rejoignis mon oncle à contre-coeur. Si je m'écoutais, je serais montée dans le train sans même un regard pour lui, mais cela consisterait à une déclaration de guerre, et il était déjà suffisamment sur mon dos.

\- Au revoir, mon oncle.

Son regard glacial accrocha le mien, déclenchant un frisson désagréable le long de ma colonne. Je réussis à ne pas détourner les yeux, sans vraiment savoir d'où me venait ce courage.

\- Ne nous fais pas honte, Alya.

Un an plus tôt, j'aurais sans doute baissé les yeux pour cacher mes larmes, mais j'eus la même impression que lors de la leçon de morale qu'il m'avait infligée avant le départ de Chris : j'essayais d'obtenir son approbation depuis que j'étais en âge de me souvenir et les derniers événements m'avaient montré que c'était lui qui devrait essayer d'obtenir la mienne.

Je soutins son regard une seconde de plus avant de me fendre d'une révérence et de rejoindre le train. Draco et moi restâmes au niveau de la porte de notre wagon jusqu'à ce que le train ne se mette en marche, agitant nos mains à l'attention de Nani.

Mon cœur se serra quand ma tante disparut. Une fois encore, elle allait me manquer. Heureusement que Draco était avec moi – même s'il pouvait se montrer particulièrement agaçant quand il le voulait – car je n'étais pas sûre que j'aurais aussi bien supporté l'éloignement si j'avais dû me rendre seule à Poudlard.

\- Pansy insiste pour que tu passes lui dire bonjour.

\- Je ne suis pas tenue de passer tout le trajet avec toi, cette année ?

Il plissa les yeux, comme si mon ton moqueur l'avait profondément insulté.

\- Il ne reste qu'une place dans notre compartiment, et elle est pour Astoria. En plus, je t'ai supporté tout l'été, j'ai bien le droit à un peu de tranquillité !

\- C'est moi qui t'ai supporté tout l'été !

Il ignora ma réplique et prit la direction du compartiment que Théodore avait réservé à leur intention.

Comme l'avait prédit Draco, il ne restait qu'une seule place assise – entre Crabbe et Goyle – et je dus jouer les équilibriste pour rejoindre Pansy près de la fenêtre.

\- Ah, petite !

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle attrapa ma main, m'obligea à me baisser et déposa une bise sur ma joue.

Je me redressai aussitôt pour la dévisager.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Pansy Parkinson ?

Sa seule réponse fut un clin d'oeil que je ne sus interpréter, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Si Pansy et Draco s'entendaient aussi bien, c'était bien parce qu'ils avaient une imagination sans limites quand il s'agissait d'inventer les pires bêtises. L'expérience m'avait appris qu'il n'était jamais bon d'être la cible de ces dernières.

\- Je peux y aller, maintenant ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que Deloris m'écharpe vive.

\- C'est elle qui devrait avoir peur de toi, Lestrange, pas le contraire.

\- On voit bien que tu ne la fréquentes pas beaucoup. A plus tard.

\- Repasse dans une paire d'heures, petite. Draco sera sans doute parti saluer Potter et sa bande.

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde sauf Draco et je me dépêchai de disparaître avant qu'il ne se vexe. Il serait capable de m'obliger à passer tout le trajet avec lui dans un autre compartiment et je méritais vraiment une pause après l'avoir supporté tout l'été.

Tandis que je remontais les différents wagons à la recherche des autres, je ne pus que remarquer les regards méfiants qui surveillaient ma progression, comme si mes camarades s'attendaient à ce que je prenne subitement feu ou que je me transforme en Sirius Black sous leurs yeux.

Nani nous avait expliqué que nous devions nous attendre au pire une fois à Poudlard. Draco avait haussé les épaules d'un geste négligent mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas me retrouver enfermée dans un placard à balais comme l'année dernière. J'avançai donc la tête haute, feignant de ne rien remarquer, ma main toutefois refermée sur ma baguette magique.

Deloris et les autres avaient trouvé un compartiment vide à la fin du train, et mon entrée fut saluée par un « _enfin_ » tonitruant de la part de Sven.

\- Vous étiez obligés d'être aussi loin ?

\- Vu l'heure à laquelle tu es arrivée à la gare, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'avoir une place assise, Lestrange, me fit remarquer Hadrian.

Je l'ignorai et préférai nettement m'installer à côté de Crystal. Il me sembla qu'elle était encore plus grande que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, mais c'était peut-être dû à sa nouvelle coiffure. Contrairement à Granger qui laissait ses cheveux vivre leur vie et se moquait pertinemment de donner l'impression d'avoir un buisson sur le crâne, Crystal revenait de chaque vacance scolaire avec un nouvel arrangement complexe de tresses. Cette fois, seule une partie était tressée, ce qui laissait une partie de ses cheveux former des boucles très serrées. A force de les voir tout le temps attachés, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'ils puissent être plus crépus que ceux de Granger. Ils semblaient toutefois plus doux et brillants, sans doute parce que Crystal en prenait plus soin.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coiffure, Crystal.

Elle eut un large sourire.

\- Merci, Alya. Deloris pense que c'est horrible.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Une telle réflexion de la part de Deloris – qui était particulièrement fière de ses propres mèches d'un roux-blond parfaitement lisses – ne m'étonna guère.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! se défendit Deloris.

\- Non, mais ton expression a trahi le fond de ta pensée.

Sven reçut un regard particulièrement noir et je crus que Deloris allait se vexer, ce qui nous assurerait de passer un trajet relativement tranquille. Elle se reprit en haussant les épaules – sans doute parce qu'elle considérait que la coiffure de Crystal ne méritait pas qu'elle se mette dans tous ses états – et reprit la lecture superficielle de son magazine.

\- Tu as passé de bonne vacances, Crystal ?

\- Excellentes, oui. C'était vraiment agréable de pouvoir retrouver ma famille. Mon oncle avait organisé un safari, comme chaque année, et j'ai dû voir les plus beaux couchers de soleil de toute ma vie.

\- Je croyais que ce genre d'activités étaient réservés aux moldus, s'étonna Hadrian.

Deloris ne manqua pas d'avoir une grimace à la mention de nos voisins dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques.

\- Les moldus en font également, mais ils se déplacent dans des grosses voitures bruyantes, ce qui effraient les animaux. Le gouvernement magique a ses propres réserves, dans lesquelles on peut se déplacer en balai. C'est beaucoup mieux pour pouvoir observer. Quand on a de la chance, on peut même voir des créatures magiques. L'année dernière, on a surpris des Veaudelunes lors d'une de leurs danses. C'était... indescriptible.

Hadrian ne sembla rien trouver à redire face à de tels arguments. Peu de sorciers au Royaume-Uni pouvaient se vanter d'avoir assisté à un tel spectacle. Les Veaudelune étaient pourchassés pour leur fourrure depuis plusieurs siècles et il ne devait pas en rester beaucoup à travers le pays.

\- Et toi, Alya, tes vacances ?

Sven, Hadrian et Deloris avaient eu tout le loisir de m'interroger là-dessus – Deloris plus que les deux garçons – et les quelques lettres que j'avais envoyé à Crystal ne m'avaient pas permis d'entrer dans tous les détails.

\- Ma tante nous a entraînés dans un tour d'Europe. On a visité Paris, Rome, Florence et on a passé une semaine en Sicile. Nous devions aller en Bulgarie et peut-être même à Vienne, mais nous avons dû rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

La fin de phrase raviva l'attention de Sven, Hadrian et Deloris. S'ils pensaient que j'avais attendu tout ce temps pour dévoiler des informations inconnues de tous concernant Sirius Black, ils allaient être déçus.

\- Oui, j'ai appris pour l'évasion de Sirius Black. Ma famille ne comprend pas que votre justice ne l'ait pas exécuté après ce qu'il a fait.

Après une année passée à côtoyer Crystal, j'oubliais parfois qu'elle n'avait pas grandi au Royaume-Uni. La plupart du temps, seul son accent heurté rappelait d'où elle venait, et nous nous y étions tous habitués rapidement.

Seulement parfois, elle faisait des remarques que personne ne se serait permis de dire tout haut, et auxquelles nous ne pensions même pas pour la majorité d'entre nous.

Face à nos expressions choquées, Crystal comprit qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

\- Oh, vous n'avez pas la peine de mort en Angleterre...

Je secouai la tête lentement.

\- L _'Avada_ _Kedavra_ est un sortilège Impardonable. Et il est très complexe à lancer, expliqua Hadrian.

Crystal haussa un sourcil.

\- Mon pays utilise le venin d'un serpent.

\- Ici, les personnes comme Black sont enfermés à Azkaban, repris-je. Personne ne s'était jamais échappé avant lui.

Crystal eut un regard dur.

\- Je sais que c'est ton cousin, Alya, mais s'il avait été mort, il ne se serait jamais enfui.

Aucun d'entre nous n'avait vraiment d'argument face à une telle remarque. C'était simplement la façon dont les choses fonctionnaient dans notre société, et nous n'avions jamais pensé à le remettre en question.

Finalement, Crystal se racla la gorge et attrapa un petit paquet dans le sac à côté d'elle.

\- Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, Alya.

Son geste me prit complètement au dépourvu. Bien sûr, Sven, Hadrian et Deloris m'avaient offert des cadeaux eux aussi lors de ma fête, mais je les connaissais depuis que j'étais toute petite, et de toute façon, cela faisait partie de l'étiquette des Sang-Purs. J'accordais bien plus de valeurs aux présents de ma tante, de mon cousin et de Chris qu'à tous les autres réunis, à part peut-être celui de Pansy.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée, Crystal. Je ne connais même pas ta date d'anniversaire, ce n'est pas très juste.

Elle pressa le paquet dans ma main, et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

\- Je ne l'ouvre que si tu nous donnes ta date d'anniversaire.

Elle secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais Deloris la coupa.

\- Non, non ! Laisse-moi tenter de deviner !

Sven et Hadrian échangèrent un regard consterné.

\- Tu te trompes à chaque fois, Deloris, rappela Sven.

\- Et tout ce que l'on peut dire sur les signes astrologiques n'est qu'un ramassis de bêtises.

Si la remarque de Sven fit naître une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres de Deloris, celle d'Hadrian lui valut un regard assassin. Nous savions tous que Deloris se passionnait pour tout ce qui touchait à l'astrologie et à la divination depuis quelques années maintenant, et insulter ce en quoi elle croyait dur comme fer pouvait se révéler être une très mauvaise idée.

\- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a qu'un Taureau pour avoir de telles réflexions ! D'ailleurs, je pense que Crystal est un signe de terre, elle aussi. Cela ne laisse la possibilité qu'entre Capricorne, Taureau et Vierge. Tu n'es pas Taureau, sinon Hadrian et toi seriez les meilleurs amis du monde, et tu ne peux pas être Vierge parce qu'il te manque ce petit côté frivole. Ça ne laisse que Capricorne. Alors ?

Crystal eut une moue ennuyée.

\- Je ne connais pas mon signe Astrologique.

Sven eut une drôle de tête.

\- Tout le monde connaît son signe Astrologique.

\- Nous ne croyons pas vraiment en ces histoires dans mon pays. Mais je suis née le 28 décembre.

\- Ah ha ! Capricorne ! J'avais raison !

Deloris était si fière d'elle qu'aucun d'entre nous ne put se retenir de rire face à son air satisfait et à son large sourire – sincère, pour une fois –.

Je profitai de la bonne humeur générale pour ouvrir mon paquet et je découvris un élégant bracelet tressé de coton noir. Des symboles étranges étaient brodés dans un fil argenté et une dent et une pierre étaient fixées en son milieu. Il était bien différent de ceux auxquels j'étais habituée, mais je ne pouvais ignorer son élégance pour autant.

\- J'ai demandé à ma grand-mère de te le fabriquer pendant les vacances. Les symboles viennent de mon clan. Je ne suis pas encore initiée, mais certains sont pour te protéger, d'autres pour la santé et d'autres pour renforcer ta magie.

\- Il est magnifique... soufflai-je.

Je passai mon index sur la pierre et la dent, surprise par la rugosité de la première et la douceur de la deuxième.

\- C'est une dent de lion, puisque tu es née sous cette constellation. Et un morceau de météorite, pour ton prénom.

\- Il faudra que tu me laisses écrire un mot à ta grand-mère pour la remercier.

Crystal eut un geste négligent de la main, comme si ce n'était qu'une bagatelle. Je ne connaissais pas l'étiquette en Afrique du Sud, mais si je devais me fier à ce cadeau, elle me semblait beaucoup moins impersonnelle qu'au Royaume-Uni. A part ma proche famille, tous les cadeaux que je recevais à mon anniversaire étaient soit inutiles, soit particulièrement convenus. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais eu une boîte à couture ou les _Poèmes Amoureux_ de Lady Gaunt.

Une chose était sûre, Nani ne me pardonnerait pas de ne pas avoir remercié la grand-mère de Crystal pour un cadeau aussi délicat.

J'enfilai mon nouveau bijou à mon poignet gauche, ce qui sembla faire très plaisir à Crystal.

J'aurais aimé me replonger dans mon manuel de Métamorphose – j'étais décidée à retenir toutes les formules que nous aurions à apprendre cette année avant notre arrivée en Ecosse – mais Deloris abandonna bien trop vite son magazine et insista pour que je lui prête une oreille attentive quant aux dernières rumeurs qu'elle avait réussi à glaner sur le quai de la gare : Avelina Odgen n'était plus avec son petit-ami, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Percy Weasley et de Penelope Deauclaire, Cédric Diggory était encore plus beau qu'à la fin de l'année et, bien sûr, nous avions un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Tu aurais vu dans quel état il est ! Ses vêtements sont tous rapiécés et on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis au moins une éternité. Lockhart n'était pas très compétent, c'est vrai, mais au moins il était agréable à regarder. Je pense que l'année va être longue avec lui...

\- Du moment que ses cours sont de qualité, il pourrait être le sosie de Dolores Ombrage pour tout ce que ça me ferait. Je doute que mon oncle daigne écouter la moindre de mes excuses si je ne ramène pas un _E_ en Défense lors des BUSE's.

Cet argument n'eut aucun effet sur Deloris.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de la Défense dans notre vie, Alya. Nous pourrons payer des gens pour nous défendre si cela devient vraiment indispensable.

\- Bien, je te laisserai expliquer ça à mon oncle, Deloris.

Nous fûmes interrompus par le chariot de friandises. Nous achetâmes bien trop de sucreries pour notre propre bien – Nani n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé – mais je devais avouer que j'avais faim, et qu'une Chocogrenouille avait rarement eu aussi bon goût qu'à ce moment-là. Après notre repas peu diététique, Deloris partit avec Sven voir son frère aîné, ce qui me rappela que je ne devrais pas tarder à rejoindre Pansy si je ne voulais pas m'attirer ses foudres et sa rancune.

Toutefois, je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion d'être un peu tranquille. Hadrian jouait seul à son jeu d'échec, essayant de nouvelles stratégies en marmonnant à voix basse et Crystal était abîmée dans la contemplation du paysage. Notre compartiment devait sans doute être le plus calme de tout le train et cela me convenait parfaitement.

Je réalisai avec une grimace que j'étais profondément soulagée par l'absence de Deloris, ce qui en disait sûrement trop long sur l'affection que j'avais pour elle. Certes, nous nous connaissions depuis que nous étions en âge de nous souvenir – et sûrement même avant cela – mais notre amitié avait été jalonnée par de nombreuses disputes : Deloris s'était montré jalouse envers Christopher ou Draco un nombre incalculable de fois, elle devenait vite colérique quand je refusais de lui obéir et pouvait se montrer particulièrement égoïste. A chacune de nos querelles – durant lesquelles nous nous jurions de ne plus jamais nous adresser la parole pour toujours –, oncle Lucius avait insisté pour que je présente des excuses. Deloris et moi reprenions donc le cours de nos jeux jusqu'au prochain drame. A l'époque, cela ne m'avait coûtée que ma fierté – que j'acceptais en général de ravaler si cela pouvait m'éviter de subir une remontrance par mon oncle – mais l'année précédente m'avait appris que Deloris pouvait s'avérer difficile à supporter au quotidien, et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir passer les six prochaines années à céder à tous ses caprices.

Le bracelet à mon poignet rappela que je ne serais sans doute pas seule si je devais cesser d'être une amie proche de Deloris.

Après tout, j'avais Christopher et Crystal.

Toutefois, Deloris n'était pas la seule à s'être donnée pour mission de chasser le silence. Je n'avais pu lire que deux chapitres quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Draco, Gregory et Vincent.

\- J'ai vu le nouveau prof de Défense ! On dirait un vagabond !

\- C'est ce que Deloris nous a dit.

Il sembla déçu de ne pas avoir l'exclusivité de la nouvelle.

\- Alors, Potter va bien ?

\- La ferme !

Je ne pus me retenir de ricaner un peu bêtement, ce qui me valut un regard noir, avant qu'il ne se lève, drapé dans sa fierté, et ne quitte le wagon, obligeant Vincent et Gregory à abandonner le paquet de Dragées de Bertie Crochu là où Sven l'avait laissé traîner.

\- Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a entre ton cousin et Potter, me glissa Crystal.

\- D'après Pansy, Draco n'a toujours pas digéré que Potter refuse de lui serrer la main le jour de leur première rentrée.

\- Oh. C'est un peu extrême comme réaction, non ?

J'haussai les épaules. Draco avait toujours eu un penchant certain pour l'excès, ce dont Nani désespérait. Il y avait très peu de chances qu'il considère un jour Potter autrement que comme son ennemi personnel, d'autant que son père avait une opinion très tranchée sur le Survivant.

A mesure que nous gagnions le nord du pays, le temps semblait de plus en plus exécrable, et j'avais du mal à croire qu'hier encore, je barbotais tranquillement dans l'étang du manoir. Les lampes venaient de s'allumer dans le couloir quand Pansy apparut à son tour dans notre compartiment, l'air passablement renfrogné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Yaxley est dans mon compartiment et Millie, Daphné et elle n'arrêtent pas de piailler. Et Flint a réquisitionné Draco pour une discussion stratégique pour la saison de Quidditch. Je demande l'asile.

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle s'installa à ma gauche, m'arrachant mon manuel de Métamorphose au passage, ce qui me donna envie de lui lancer un maléfice. Douce Circée, entre Deloris, Draco et elle, je n'avais vraiment pas une minute tranquille.

En sentant le train commencer à ralentir, je compris qu'il était de toute façon trop tard pour que j'espère terminer ma lecture.

Hadrian ramassa rapidement ses pièces d'échecs et rangea le jeu dans son sac de cours.

\- Je vais rejoindre mon frère. Ma malle est dans son compartiment.

\- A plus tard.

Pansy se leva pour prendre sa place à côté de la fenêtre et fouilla l'extérieur du regard, comme si elle cherchait à reconnaître quelque chose.

\- C'est bizarre qu'on soit déjà arrivé, non ?

Crystal baissa les yeux vers sa montre.

\- On a une heure d'avance. Peut-être qu'ils ont amélioré la vitesse du train ?

Pansy secoua la tête.

\- On en aurait entendu parler durant l'été, fis-je remarquer.

Le train s'arrêta alors brusquement et j'eus tout juste le temps de me pousser pour ne pas recevoir la malle de Sven sur moi. Il l'avait mal rangée dans le filet à bagage et elle fit un drôle de bruit quand elle percuta le sol, comme si quelque chose s'était cassé.

\- Tout va bien, Alya ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre à Crystal, toutes les lumières du train choisirent ce moment pour s'éteindre, plongeant notre compartiment dans une obscurité presque totale. Je sortis ma baguette de la poche intérieure de ma cape et lançai un _Lumos_ qui fit apparaître une lumière bleutée à la pointe de ma baguette.

Pansy en profita pour se lever et ouvrir en grand la porte, balayant le couloir des yeux. Les éclats de voix lointains me firent comprendre que beaucoup avaient eu la même idée. De son côté, Crystal avait plaqué son visage contre la fenêtre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'il y a du mouvement dehors.

\- Londubat et la fille Weasley ont rejoint le compartiment de Potter... D'après Draco, le nouveau prof de Défense est là-bas... On pourrait faire pareil, souffla Pansy.

\- Et si ça se trouve, il est aussi compétent que Lockhart ? Non merci, grognai-je en resserrant ma robe sur mes épaules. Il fait froid, non ?

Pansy referma brusquement la porte du compartiment et se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

\- Il y a des trucs bizarres dans le couloir, murmura-t-elle.

Je frissonnai, mais ce n'était pas à cause de ce que venait de dire Pansy. J'avais de plus en plus froid, et je sentais une sorte de poids au niveau de ma poitrine. L'air me semblait plus épais, comme si j'essayais de respirer sous l'eau.

Le froid s'intensifia encore et je me mis à vraiment trembler cette fois, tellement que j'en lâchai ma baguette magique, plongeant le compartiment dans le noir à nouveau. J'avais l'impression de me battre pour chaque inspiration et je sentis la panique monter en moi, accélérant mon rythme cardiaque sans que mes poumons n'arrivent à suivre. Un bourdonnement désagréable m'obstrua les oreilles, semblable à une radio mal réglée, sauf que je n'avais aucun moyen de la faire s'arrêter.

Le froid était insupportable maintenant, il me gelait jusqu'à l'os, jusqu'à l'âme même.

Je me sentis basculer sur le côté et fermai les yeux, sauf que ça ne changeait rien.

C'était beaucoup trop, même si je jetais toute ma volonté dans la bataille. Ma tête se mit à tourner et je me sentis partir.

Alors, venue de très loin, j'entendis une vague mélodie, sans toutefois réussir à en saisir les paroles. J'essayai de m'y raccrocher, juste une seconde de plus, refusant d'abandonner et de perdre cette bataille.

Juste une seconde de plus...

\- Petite ! Ouvre les yeux ! Alya !

Je sentis une désagréable pression de part et d'autre de mon visage, et je tentai de me dégager avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Doucement, Parkinson !

On me libéra et je battis des paupières. La lumière était revenue et si je me fiais aux vibrations qui se répercutaient jusque sous mon crâne, le train était reparti.

Je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant. J'arrivais à respirer normalement à nouveau, mais la sensation était toujours là dans un coin de ma tête. Une sueur froide couvrait mon front et des frissons secouaient encore mon corps malgré la cape sur moi.

Je voulus me redresser mais Pansy posa une main sur mon épaule et m'adressa un regard mauvais.

\- Tu ne bouges pas. Malhorne, tu veux bien aller chercher Antoinette Puffet ? C'est la nouvelle préfète des septièmes années. Elle doit être dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets.

\- Et la laisser toute seule avec toi ? Sûrement pas.

Sa réponse lui valut un regard noir, avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur moi.

\- Comment tu te sens, petite ?

\- Je vais survivre, grognai-je.

Je me sentais un peu affaiblie, et à moitié nauséeuse, mais rien d'insurmontable. J'aurais sans doute dû manger autre chose que des confiseries ce midi.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt !

Je refermai les yeux, ce qui ne plut pas à Pansy si je me fiais à la façon dont elle se mit à serrer mon épaule – j'étais bonne pour avoir un bleu demain –. Je n'avais pas envie de contempler les mines inquiètes de Crystal et Pansy.

La porte de notre compartiment se rouvrit une fois de plus, et je crus que Crystal avait finalement cédé à Pansy – ce qui était le moyen le plus rapide d'avoir la paix.

\- Un malaise ?

La voix rauque était immanquablement masculine – ce qui excluait Puffet –. L'inconnu posa une main sur mon front avec beaucoup plus de douceur que ce dont était capable Pansy, même dans ses meilleurs jours. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je croisai un regard ambre souligné de cernes violettes, et perdu au milieu d'un visage gris de fatigue.

\- Vous pouvez vous redresser, Miss ?

\- Lestrange, indiquai-je en m'asseyant.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de mon nouveau professeur de Défense. Je décidai de l'ignorer. Je n'étais pas en état de me demander si cela signifiait qu'il faisait partie des nombreuses victimes de mes parents.

Il attrapa une des dernières boîtes de Chocogrenouille sur la banquette derrière lui et me la fourra dans les mains.

\- Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux après. Vous aussi mesdemoiselles, partagez-vous une Chocogrenouille. Il n'y a pas plus efficace pour dissiper les effets des Détraqueurs.

Je me sentis pâlir et mon professeur attrapa aussitôt mes deux bras.

\- C'étaient des Détraqueurs, tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui... Le ministère en a détaché pour protéger Poudlard de Sirius Black.

J'avais entendu parler de cette mesure – qui n'avait pas beaucoup plu à ma tante – mais je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que j'allais être amenée à goûter à ce qui était le quotidien de mes parents.

Je compris un peu mieux pourquoi beaucoup de personnes étaient impressionnées que mes parents soient encore vivants à Azkaban.

\- Je vais aller voir le machiniste, mais mon compartiment est juste au bout du wagon. Si jamais vous ne vous sentez pas bien à nouveau, venez me voir.

Je hochai la tête et portai la grenouille en chocolat à mes lèvres, même si je n'avais pas vraiment d'appétit.

\- Restez tranquille jusqu'à notre arrivée. Et mangez du chocolat, toutes les deux.

Pansy attendit que notre professeur soit parti pour ouvrir l'autre paquet de Chocogrenouille. Elle la brisa en deux sans même lui laisser le temps de faire un saut, en donna une partie à Crystal et me tendit la sienne.

\- Non, c'est pour toi.

\- Je me sens parfaitement bien et tu t'es évanouie. Non discutable, petite.

Mon regard noir ne suffit pas à la faire changer d'avis et elle insista ensuite pour que je m'allonge, ma tête sur ses cuisses et déposa une cape supplémentaire sur mes épaules.

Crystal prit place en face de nous, son regard perdu dans le paysage.

\- Que sont les Détraqueurs ?

Pansy sembla choquée qu'elle ne le sache pas et je répondis à sa place. Je savais que Crystal ne connaissait pas tout sur le monde magique anglais, et je doutais que les Détraqueurs existent en Afrique du Sud.

\- Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison sorcière. C'est un mage noir qui les a créés il y a très longtemps, même si personne ne sait vraiment comment il s'y est pris.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce sont des créatures très puissantes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils détruisent tout ce qui est bon en ce monde et nous obligent à revivre les pires souvenirs de notre vie. Il paraît que les prisonniers sont enfermés dans leur propre tête au bout de quelques jours...

Crystal hocha la tête et reprit sa contemplation du paysage, quand bien même il était plongé dans l'obscurité et la pluie.

Je sentais le regard inquiet de Pansy sur moi, tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et je préférai fermer les yeux pour ne pas lui donner l'idée de m'interroger.

Même si je n'aurais probablement pas eu grand chose à lui dire. Le souvenir était trop diffus pour que j'arrive à deviner à quand il remontait et la vague mélodie ne m'était pas familière. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait des adieux de ma mère. Peut-être que j'avais été triste quand elle m'avait laissée aux soins de Nani.

Après tout, elle était ma mère. Elle m'avait donnée la vie et elle s'était occupée de moi pendant les premiers mois de ma vie. La période qui avait suivi la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait sans doute pas été très heureuse pour moi : j'étais à Poudlard, là où je ne connaissais personne, réduite à seulement recevoir de brèves visites de ma tante et de mon cousin.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pensais n'en avoir gardé aucun souvenir et ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

Je commençai à me laisser bercer dans une étrange torpeur – sûrement due à la chaleur prodiguée par les deux capes d'uniformes sur moi et aussi grâce aux massages de Pansy qui, semble-t-il, pouvait se montrer délicate quand elle le voulait – au moment où la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit – encore – et je compris qu'il s'agissait de Draco sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Vous connaissez pas la dernière ? Potter s'est évanoui à cause des Détraqueurs ! C'est quand même...

J'ouvris les yeux juste à temps pour le voir esquiver mon livre de Métamorphose.

\- Hé ! m'écriai-je en même temps que le cri outré de mon cousin.

\- Oh ça va, tu le connais par cœur, je lui offre une seconde vie !

Que Pansy soit derrière ce lancer de projectile ne m'étonna pas une seule seconde.

Je ne devais pas avoir très bonne mine car Draco resta malgré l'attaque, bien qu'il semblait sur ses gardes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Alya ?

\- Elle s'est évanouie à cause des Détraqueurs, espèce de crétin !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je profitai que Pansy soit occupée à autre chose pour me redresser.

\- C'est rien. Je n'ai pas mangé grand chose ce midi, c'est tout. On arrive bientôt ?

\- Ce n'est pas rien, tu as une tête affreuse en plus !

Je me tournai vers Crystal en désespoir de cause. Sa grimace désolée me donna presque envie de me ré-évanouir, juste pour être tranquille.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie avant le début du banquet... Tu es vraiment très pâle.

Mon regard noir devait être nettement moins impressionnant dans mon état car elle ne détourna même pas les yeux.

\- La Répartition dure super longtemps en plus, tu ne louperas pas grand chose, reprit Draco.

\- Je me sens très bien, dis-je en me levant, désormais agacée au plus haut point par ce déluge de considération pour ma santé.

Ils semblaient tous oublier que j'avais croisé la route du monstre de Serpentard quelques mois plus tôt sans en garder la moindre séquelle. Les Détraqueurs avaient beau me toucher plus que les autres, je n'étais en sucre pour autant.

Sans plus leur accorder un regard, je pliai ma cape et celle de Crystal soigneusement, réajustai ma tenue et les mèches que Pansy avait soigneusement emmêlées, avant de me rasseoir, la tête aussi haute que je le pouvais.

Pansy et Draco se décidèrent enfin à partir, et je crus sincèrement qu'ils allaient me laisser tranquille, sauf que je découvris qu'ils m'attendaient dans le couloir quand le train s'arrêta, Gregory et Vincent en prime.

Mon soupir excédé fit rire Crystal.

Nous dûmes prendre notre mal en patience le temps que tous nos condisciples descendent du train. Je fus saisie par le froid glacial qu'il faisait à Pré-au-Lard, accentué par la pluie fine et le vent venu du nord. Les bruits d'animaux, les cris et les appels tonitruants de Hagrid – les pauvres Premières années ! – donnaient l'impression que le boucan de Londres n'était qu'une rumeur distante.

Ça, ou alors mon mal de crâne était plus diabolique que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Crystal et moi suivîmes nos aînés sur un chemin boueux qui ne manqua pas de salir le bas de nos capes, et nous découvrîmes une centaine de diligences qui devaient être enchantées pour se mettre en route dès que le nombre requis d'élèves était à l'intérieur.

Draco, Vincent et Gregory prirent place sur l'une des deux banquettes, et je me retrouvai entre la fenêtre et Crystal.

Dès que la porte claqua, notre véhicule commença à avancer dans un cahotement qui rappelait celui d'une calèche ce qui, mêlé à l'odeur de paille et de moisi, ne tarda pas à me donner la nausée.

Lorsque la diligence s'approcha des imposantes grilles en fer forgé – et des statues représentant des sangliers ailés – qui gardaient l'entrée de Poudlard, je remarquai des hautes silhouettes sombre, masquées par des cagoules, qui flottaient au-dessus de l'entrée.  
Malgré moi, je me ratatinai dans mon siège et retins ma respiration, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser prendre par surprise une deuxième fois.

Le froid s'accentua soudainement, secouant mes entrailles au passage, et des points noirs se mirent à danser devant mes yeux une folle seconde.

La mélodie revint, elle aussi, un peu plus distincte que dans le train, et je pus saisir les motsd' _arc-en-ciel_ et de _berceuse._ J'eus un étrange pincement au cœur quand la voix s'éteignit dans mon esprit.

Comme si je perdais quelque chose qui m'était plus que précieux.

\- Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, que tu le veuilles ou non, Aly.

L'obscurité de la calèche et la capuche de ma cape que j'avais rabattue pour me protéger de la pluie n'avaient apparemment pas suffi à dissimuler mon moment de flottement. Une bouffée de colère me firent serrer les poings, toute droit dirigée vers Sirius Black.

Tout ça était de sa faute !

Quand il fut enfin temps de descendre de la calèche, Draco tenta de passer un bras autour de mes épaules – comme si j'étais soudainement trop faible pour marcher – et je fus particulièrement tentée de le pousser suffisamment fort pour qu'il s'écrase la tête la première dans la boue.

Je me contentai de me dégager sèchement et de l'assassiner du regard.

\- Lestrange !

Avelina Odgen, désormais préfète de sixième année, semblait m'attendre de pied ferme dans le Grand Hall, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour lutter contre le froid.

Comme je ne voulais pas commencer l'année en faisant perdre des points à ma maison, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de la rejoindre.

Elle m'offrit un rapide sourire avant de me traîner à l'écart.

\- Rogue m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Il s'agissait d'une fiole de potion contenant un liquide bleu aux reflets dorés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il m'a dit que c'était pour lutter contre le froid. Que tu comprendrais. Mais que je pouvais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie si tu le souhaitais.

Au même moment, la voix du professeur McGonagall interpella Granger et Potter et les invita à la suivre dans son bureau, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher des chuchotements et une atmosphère propre aux rumeurs.

Entre mon nom, ma pétrification et l'évasion de Sirius Black, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était d'attirer l'attention dès les premières minutes de mon retour à Poudlard.

Je pris donc la potion, ce qui me valut un signe de tête appréciateur, et je suivis Odgen dans la Grande Salle.

Crystal avait rejoint Sven, Hadrian et Deloris à nos places habituelles. Sachant qu'il me serait très difficile de boire ma potion devant eux sans susciter des questions, je l'ouvris discrètement et vidai la fiole d'une traite.

L'effet fut immédiat. Une bouffée de chaleur accéléra mon rythme cardiaque, chassant le froid, et je sentis mes pas retrouver leur légèreté. J'étais aussi prête à parier que mon teint était redevenu normal et que ces quelques gorgées avaient aussi effacé les stigmates des mauvaises nuits de la semaine passée.

Tandis que je m'installais à la droite de Deloris, je surpris l'incompréhension sur le visage de Crystal, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre avec l'un de mes sourires tordus.

Autour de nous, les discussions étaient déjà animées : entre l'inspection du train par les Détraqueurs – qui laissait supposer que Black avait peut-être l'intention de s'en prendre à Poudlard –, l'évanouissement de Potter – j'avais _vraiment_ bien fait de ne pas suivre Odgen à l'infirmerie – et les différents pronostics sur la Répartition – le thème de la chanson du Choixpeau comprise –, le silence s'imposa toutefois quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur le professeur Flitwick, suivi par la file disciplinée des petits nouveaux, qui dépassaient tous le professeur de Sortilège d'une bonne tête.

\- Où est McGonagall ? me demanda Deloris dans un murmure.

\- Avec Potter et Granger, si j'ai bien tout suivi.

\- Oh, encore un mystère digne de ton cousin dans ce cas.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il y avait trop de vérité dans les paroles de Deloris.

\- Essaye de ne pas le lui faire remarquer si tu veux bien.

Elle eut un discret ricanement et nous reportâmes notre attention sur la cérémonie de Répartition. Je peinais à réaliser qu'un an plus tôt, je me tenais à leur place, terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être répartie à Serpentard. Les cris qu'avait déclenché l'annonce de ma maison auraient dû me mortifier, mais j'avais été tellement soulagée par le verdict du Choixpeau que je les avais à peine entendus.

Le Choixpeau se mit à chanter, récitant les qualités des quatre Fondateurs et nous incitant à l'unité malgré nos différences.

Après une année passée à Poudlard, je trouvais ce dernier point particulièrement hypocrite. Le directeur favorisait les Gryffondors – et surtout Potter – sans même essayer de s'en cacher, les trois-quarts de l'école se liguaient régulièrement contre ma maison, sans oublier les réflexions désagréables que nous avions dû subir au début de notre première année, juste parce que nous étions les nouveaux Serpentards.

Je devais donner l'impression d'être particulièrement absorbée par mes pensées, car Deloris me donna un coup de coude pour me ramener sur Terre.

\- C'est le tour d'Astoria !

Je vis la jeune sœur de Daphné repousser ses longues mèches brunes et avancer d'un pas hésitant. Le Choixpeau eut à peine le temps de toucher son crâne qu'il rendait son verdict d'un cri tonitruant.

\- SERDAIGLE !

Deloris se tourna aussitôt vers Daphné et je l'imitai malgré moi. Sans surprise, son expression lisse ne nous permit pas de deviner ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Son dos était à peine plus raide ou sa mâchoire plus contractée, mais elle applaudissait sa sœur de façon mesurée.

Astoria trouva sa place à la table de sa nouvelle maison sans donner de signe d'hésitation et il était évident qu'elle n'était pas inquiète. Les Greengrass étaient beaucoup plus modérés que les Rowle, et il était d'ailleurs fort possible qu'elle ne soit pas la première de sa famille à être répartie à Serdaigle – qui restait une maison bien plus respectée que Poufsouffle et surtout Gryffondor –.

\- J'étais si sûre qu'elle finirait à Serpentard ! C'est tellement dommage, je l'aimais bien.

J'avais l'habitude d'entendre une sacrée collection de bêtises venant de Deloris, mais j'eus pourtant du mal à en croire mes oreilles.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, Deloris ! Elle est à Serdaigle !

Deloris haussa les épaules et fit un geste de la main négligent.

\- Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Christopher, non ? Et en plus, on sait toutes les deux à quel point la maison est importante pour qui souhaite faire un bon mariage. Enfin... Astoria est une concurrente en moins, c'est déjà ça de positif. Peut-être même que sa Répartition aura des répercutions sur Daphné et que je passerais devant elle aussi.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre, car il y avait de trop grandes chances pour que je me montre particulièrement désagréable. Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais que la plus grande ambition de Deloris soit de faire un mariage qui lui procurerait un mari au physique avantageux, une place de choix dans la société Sang-Pur, et une fortune encore plus confortable que celle des Yaxley. Je savais pertinemment que Draco était en tête de sa liste de choix...

Si je devais donner mon avis sur la question, je préférais sans doute considérer Astoria Greegrass comme ma nouvelle cousine plutôt que Deloris.

A la fin de la Répartition, Serpentard comptait neuf nouveaux élèves. Aucun d'entre eux ne venait des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, ce qui permit à Deloris de les juger sans importance.

Une chance pour elle, Dumbledore se leva, imposant le silence sans avoir besoin d'un regard noir ou de prendre la parole.

\- Bienvenue à vous tous, dit Dumbledore. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chair ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et sembla nous donner le temps de nous préparer au pire :

\- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie.

Je relevai le menton, persuadée que certains de mes condisciples allaient jeter un coup d'oeil dans ma direction, que ce soit à cause de mes parents ou de Sirius Black.

\- Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua Dumbledore, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé. La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs.

Je voulus demander à Deloris si elle savait qui étaient les nouveaux préfet et préfète-en-chef, mais Dumbledore n'en avait pas encore terminé avec son discours.

\- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

J'applaudis en même temps que les autres, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Je réserverai mon jugement sur lui tant que je n'aurai pas pu voir à quoi allaient ressembler ses cours.

\- Quant à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissements se furent évanouis, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid, qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

L'annonce de Dumbledore fut saluée par des applaudissements tumultueux et j'en perdis le contrôle de ma mâchoire – ce qui n'était pas du tout élégant –. Je me tournai vers Draco : sa mine déconfite valait vraiment la peine d'être vue, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Mon cousin avait choisi l'option de Soins aux Créatures Magiques sous les conseils du professeur Rogue, même si je ne comprenais pas très bien à quel moment il en aurait besoin pour devenir Briseur de Sorts.

\- Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut Dumbledore. Que le festin commence !

…

 **Jeudi 2 Septembre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par le réveil de Jin Wan ce qui, plus que tout le reste, me convainquit que j'étais bel et bien de retour à Poudlard et que mes vacances étaient pour le moins définitivement terminées.

A travers mes rideaux entrouverts, je vis Deloris sauter au pied de son lit comme si elle avait des ancêtres Katydids. Je rabattis mon oreiller sur mes yeux, maudissant le destin pour ne pas m'avoir faite matinale.

\- Allez, debout Alya ! J'ai hâte d'avoir notre emploi du temps ! Peut-être allons-nous commencer par les sortilèges ?

\- Pitié, tout sauf ça, grognai-je.

\- Aurais-tu développé une main verte durant l'été ?

La question de Crystal me fit comprendre que cela ne servait plus à rien de lutter. Il serait même possible que Pansy décide de débarquer pour s'en mêler.

Je repoussai donc mes couvertures et m'assis en étouffant un bâillement très peu gracieux.

Il me fallut encore une longue minute – passée à fixer le vide – pour commencer à défaire mes papillotes une à une. Quand j'eus terminé, Crystal venait de libérer la salle de bains, Deloris était en train de choisir ses bijoux et Jin commençait ses étirement matinaux.

Je me dépêchai de me préparer, choisissant de laisser mes cheveux libres pour gagner du temps et pouvoir assouvir la faim qui dévorait mes entrailles au plus vite – j'avais pourtant assez mangé la veille lors du banquet –.

Deloris était prête à partir quand je retournai dans le dortoir, un pendentif argenté autour du cou que ma tante ne m'aurait jamais laissée emporter à Poudlard, même si je l'avais suppliée à genoux. Jin devait encore passer à la salle de bains et je me renfrognai un peu à l'idée de devoir l'attendre – j'avais _faim_ –.

Deloris me fit un signe de tête vers la porte du dortoir, tandis que Crystal me faisait comprendre d'un regard qu'elle resterait avec Jin.

A la perspective de créer un drame – Deloris n'aimait pas Jin, mais je m'étais aussi promis l'année dernière de faire au moins l'effort d'être amicale –, je sentis un mal de crâne naître quelque part au niveau de mes tempes.

Je choisis donc la diplomatie, en espérant pouvoir éviter le pire et profitant que la porte de la salle de bains ne soit pas encore fermée.

\- Jin ? Ça t'embête si on part devant avec Deloris ?

Elle sembla surprise que je lui pose la question et me dévisagea avant de me répondre.

\- Non, allez-y. Gardez-nous une place ?

\- Bien sûr.

Les sourcils de Deloris étaient si hauts que je craignis qu'elle ne reste coincée. Je passai devant elle d'un pas rapide, laissant mon sac derrière moi. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi allait ressembler notre première journée de cours, et il était hors de question que je promène tous mes livres pour rien.

\- C'était quoi, ça, Lestrange ? siffla mon amie dès que la porte fut refermée derrière nous.

\- On va passer encore six ans avec elle, Deloris. Je n'ai pas envie que notre dortoir soit en guerre civile.

\- Et après ? La mère de Wan est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Avoir des relations cordiales avec elle ne va pas nous tuer, Deloris. Et il se pourrait qu'un jour, on ait besoin d'elle.

\- Et pour quoi par exemple ? Apprendre ces mouvements de danse vulgaire ? Très peu pour moi.

Elle me doubla une fois arrivée dans la salle commune et refusa de m'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans la Grande Salle, ce qui me laissa tout le temps de me préparer à la possibilité qu'elle passe la journée à m'assassiner du regard.

Douce Circée, si j'étais en mesure de manger un bon petit déjeuner dans le quart d'heure à venir, je me sentirais sans doute capable d'affronter un Détraqueur s'il le fallait.

Quand j'arrivai dans la Grande Salle, Draco était une nouvelle fois en train de se donner en spectacle, imitant ce que je devinai être Potter s'évanouissant à grand renfort de gestes ridicules. Les rires qui s'élevèrent de la table de ma maison (et de quelques Serdaigles) me firent lever les yeux au ciel. C'était le meilleur moyen pour que mon cousin se croit malin et s'accroche à cette blague pendant des semaines.

Sven et Hadrian étaient déjà installés. Ils nous tendirent nos emplois du temps sans même prendre la peine de nous dire bonjour.

L'aperçu de la journée à venir me donna soudainement envie de retourner au dortoir et de me recoucher. Sortilèges et Botanique dans la même journée, et seulement une heure de Métamorphose pour survivre à un tel acharnement.

\- Ah, nous allons voir ce que vaut ce professeur Lupin dès aujourd'hui.

\- L'avantage, c'est que l'on ne peut pas faire pire que Lockhart, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Sven tandis qu'il se resservait en porridge.

Deloris plissa les yeux, ce qui ne réussit qu'à le faire rire.

Jin et Crystal venaient de nous rejoindre quand les hiboux firent leur entrée dans un concert de cris et de battements d'ailes. Je repérai Helios, le hibou grand duc de mon oncle, devant Draco, sa boîte de chocolats quotidienne et au moins une lettre dans son bec. Je regrettai que Nani n'ait pas chargé Echo du voyage, cela m'aurait évitée d'aller à la volière pour envoyer ma lettre à Christopher. Nous avions parié sur la Répartition d'Astoria, et il allait sans doute être ravi d'avoir gagné.

Je terminai mon verre de jus de fruits et rejoignis mon cousin. Il grogna quand je passai mes bras autour de son cou en collant ma joue contre la sienne.

\- Aly, tu te donnes en spectacle !

\- Ce qui est totalement différent de ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ?

Il tenta de se déloger, mais je raffermis ma prise, juste parce que je pouvais le faire et que cela ne manquerait pas de le faire rager.

\- C'était pour ridiculiser Potter !

J'échangeai un regard moqueur avec Pansy, assise en face de lui, sans prendre la peine de lui faire remarquer que sa réponse ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas ou que Nani aurait certainement plus approuvé mon comportement que le sien.

J'avais sans doute vexé Deloris pour le reste de la journée... Devoir supporter leurs fiertés froissées combinées risquait d'être bien trop.

\- Que dit Nani ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai eu le temps que de lire celle de mon père.

Naturellement, il prit tout son temps pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

 _Mes chers enfants,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera bien arrivés à Poudlard et que le voyage en train a été agréable._

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter depuis hier : le manoir est bien calme quand vous n'êtes pas là pour y semer le chaos, mais je devrais vite me réhabituer au silence._

 _Je vous souhaite une excellente première journée. Tâchez de ne pas trop vous laisser aller aux bavardages et ne prenez pas de retard sur vos devoirs, surtout toi Draco. Il va te falloir être rigoureux si tu ne veux pas te retrouver noyé sous le travail._

 _J'attends de vos nouvelles au plus vite,_

 _Maman._

Malgré moi, j'eus un sourire quand mes yeux tombèrent sur la signature. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle terminait une lettre adressée à nous deux ainsi, mais je ne pourrais sans doute jamais empêcher mon cœur de faire une embardée.

Elle n'était pas ma mère, juste ma marraine, mais elle était pourtant la seule personne que j'avais envie d'appeler _maman_ depuis que j'étais toute petite.

\- Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui reçois des mises en garde ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Mon ton sarcastique fit rire Pansy et Blaise. Je le libérai finalement, sachant très bien que je devais passer dans mon dortoir pour récupérer mes affaires pour la journée. Une chance, nous commencions par les potions, ce qui nous éviterait de traverser le château au pas de course.

Nous étions déjà devant la porte de la salle de potions quand les Gryffondors nous rejoignirent, quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie ne résonne.

\- Puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ! Mes deux parents sont moldus ! En plus, ma mère est américaine à la base !

\- Elle a raison, Alex, fiche-lui la paix avec ça !

Les voix mêlées de Black, Weasley et Bloomfield firent voler en éclat le silence tranquille du couloir. Deloris eut un soupir excédé qu'elle n'essaya même pas de rendre plus discret.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Lestrange, si tu ne la crois pas ! Après tout, il est de sa famille !

Mon nom me fit lever la tête, alors que j'étais occupée à jouer avec mon nouveau bracelet, pour croiser le regard de Weasley.

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux, ce qui devait être une première.

\- Sirius Black est de ta famille, non ? Ton cousin, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

Les Serpentards avaient eu le bon goût de nous épargner le moindre commentaire, à Draco et moi, depuis notre arrivée et mes camarades Sang-Purs avaient eu l'occasion d'épancher leur soif d'information sur le sujet durant tout le mois d'Août.

Naturellement, la première personne à faire remarquer tout haut que Black était de notre famille était une petite traître à son sang, et de Gryffondor de surcroît.

C'était tellement prévisible que je m'en voulus d'être vaguement surprise.

Bien évidemment, tous les petits lions de mon année me fixaient, attendant ma réponse.

\- Si ta mère t'avait transmis un minium de savoir-vivre, Weasley, tu n'aurais pas besoin de poser ce genre de questions et de te couvrir de ridicule.

Weasley croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

\- Parce que ta mère s'est chargée de ton éducation, Lestrange ? Je ne connais pas l'histoire des Sang-Purs par cœur, mais je suis presque certaine qu'elle est à Azkaban.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je sentis mes poumons se vider, comme si je venais de recevoir un coup physique. Les Gryffondor saluèrent la réplique de Weasley par des éclats de rire, Jones allant même jusqu'à passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

La sonnerie retentit et je ne pus qu'écorcher Weasley du regard tandis qu'un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres.

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle de potions sans attendre Rogue, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux que nous soyons tous à nos places avant son arrivée.

Weasley s'était installée à côté de Colin Crivey au fond de la salle, se mettant hors de portée puisque Deloris aimait être au premier rang. Rogue était le directeur de notre maison et elle tentait de le charmer depuis l'année dernière : je n'étais pas certaine que cela avait une quelconque chance de fonctionner avec Rogue, et encore moins que cela pourrait influencer ses notes, seulement, Deloris était têtue.

Je l'avais assez contrariée une heure auparavant pour recommencer et ne plus avoir d'autre choix que de subir son sale caractère.

Rogue entra dans le cachot suivi d'un tourbillon de tissu noir, la porte claqua sinistrement, nous réduisant au silence. D'un geste de baguette en direction du tableau, il fit apparaître les instructions pour notre potion du jour : philtre d'étourderie.

\- C'est une potion que vous avez déjà réalisé l'année dernière. Je n'attends rien d'autre que des préparations impeccables. Ceux qui obtiendront en dessous de E seront invités en retenue. Les vacances sont terminées !

D'un seul coup, mon anicroche avec Weasley me parut insignifiante : je n'allais pas prendre le risque de terminer en retenue, encore moins le jour de la rentrée ! Je me levais pour aller chercher les ingrédients, laissant le soin à Deloris de lire les trois premières instructions.

Malgré moi, je me retrouvai devant l'armoire à ingrédients en même temps que Weasley. Je nous croyais quitte pour le reste de la journée – sinon de l'heure de classe – sauf que les vacances d'été m'avaient fait oublier à quel point les Gryffondors pouvaient se montrer vindicatifs quand ils le voulaient.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, Lestrange ?

\- Si j'étais toi, Weasley, j'essaierais de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Tu es déjà la raison pour laquelle j'ai été pétrifiée et Viviane seule sait pourquoi tu n'as pas été renvoyée.

Elle se raidit, sa main resta posée bien plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le bocal d'yeux de truites bleues, et ce fut à mon tour d'avoir un sourire.

\- En même temps, tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites, puisque c'est à cause de ton oncle que j'ai été possédée, grinça-t-elle.

\- Il a peut-être vu des prédispositions pour la Magie Noire en toi ? La septième fille d'un septième fils, première sorcière depuis des générations... Et quand bien même ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, je suis certaine que le carnet de Jedusor y a remédié.

Cette fois, elle blêmit et je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma place, sachant pertinemment que Rogue ne tolérait pas longtemps les bavardages autour de l'armoire à ingrédients, et surtout pas de la part des Gryffondors.

Weasley fit d'ailleurs perdre cinq points à sa maison quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, se plaignit Deloris.

\- Ma tante me dit toujours qu'il n'est pas bon de ne pas avoir le dernier mot lors d'une dispute.

Deloris comprit mon sous-entendu, et un regard suffit à lui faire la promesse de tout lui raconter plus tard. Nous avions toutefois une potion à réaliser, des points à glaner pour Serpentard et un O à obtenir, aussi gardai-je ma confidence pour plus tard.

Le cours de potion passa à toute vitesse. Une chance que j'aie aidé Christopher à revoir cette potion-là car, si elle semblait facile à réaliser sur le papier, la précision était de mise et après deux mois de vacances, nos habitudes n'étaient plus les mêmes.

A la fin de l'heure, notre potion avait la couleur souhaitée – blanche, mais légèrement argentée – et j'étais presque certaine d'obtenir la note maximale.

\- Miss Lestrange, vous viendrez me voir.

Je réussis à ne pas – trop – laisser deviner ma surprise – j'étais sûre de n'avoir rien fait de mal, Rogue voulait peut-être s'assurer que j'avais bien rattrapé les cours que j'avais manqué à la fin de l'année dernière ? – et terminai de rassembler mes affaires sans plus me dépêcher, sachant pertinemment que Rogue attendrait que la salle soit vide pour me parler.

\- J'ai eu vent de votre mésaventure d'hier... La potion que je vous ai donné doit avoir effacé les conséquences de cette rencontre. Toutefois, je ne voudrais pas que cela en devienne une habitude. Tachez d'éviter les promenades dans le parc tant que Black n'aura pas été retrouvé. Vous nous éviterez à tous des questions embarrassantes.

J'hochai la tête en silence, espérant que la légère chaleur que je pouvais sentir au niveau de mes joues ne se voyait pas trop derrière mes longues mèches noires.

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

Je fis trois pas vers la porte avant de changer d'avis.

\- Monsieur, n'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour se protéger des effets des Détraqueurs ?

Rogue ne leva même pas les yeux de la pile de parchemins que nous lui avions rendus en début d'heure.

\- Il y a un sortilège, bien entendu, mais vous êtes bien trop jeune pour vous y risquer, surtout compte tenu de votre niveau en pratique dans ce domaine. De plus, il s'agit du domaine du professeur Lupin, si tant est qu'il soit plus compétent que ce qu'il laisse penser.

Le message était on ne pouvait plus limpide et je quittai la classe sans demander mon reste. Le professeur Flitwick était en général bienveillant, mais si j'étais en retard, je ferais perdre des points à ma maison tout de même.

Heureusement, je ne croisai pas grand monde entre les cachots et la salle de Sortilèges. Je n'étais pas convaincue qu'il soit sage que je me promène seule dans le couloir, pas entre ce qu'il m'était arrivée en fin d'année dernière et l'évasion de Black.

J'arrivai au moment où la sonnerie résonnait dans le couloir, un peu essoufflée d'avoir dû marcher si vite et une forte envie d'aller aux toilettes en prime.  
Le cours de sortilège n'avait pas encore commencé, et il s'annonçait déjà interminable.

\- Ah, Miss Lestrange... Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous dire que vous étiez attendue à l'infirmerie.

Je crus une folle seconde que c'était à cause des Détraqueurs. Rogue venait de me faire ce qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à une leçon de morale, il m'aurait sans doute précisé d'aller voir madame Pomfresh !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma petite. Votre cousin a été attaqué par un Hippogriffe, mais il est hors de danger.

Cette fois, je me sentis blêmir, avant que la colère ne m'aide à reprendre le dessus.

Flitwick échappa sans doute à mon regard noir parce qu'il était mon professeur et que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de recevoir une retenue.

Ne pas m'inquiéter ?!

Je tournai les talons, réprimant de justesse mon envie de courir pour rejoindre Draco à l'infirmerie.

Le trajet me parut beaucoup trop long, quand bien même l'infirmerie n'était pas très loin et que je marchai d'un pas rapide, le talon de mes bottines se répercutant à l'infini dans les couloirs aux murs nus.

Toute ma bonne éducation fut à peine suffisante pour m'empêcher de pousser les portes sans frapper.

\- Ah, Miss Lestrange. Votre cousin vous réclame à corps et à cris depuis son arrivée. Suivez-moi.

Elle me conduisit vers le seul lit entouré de paravents, d'où s'échappaient des gémissements plaintifs. Mon cœur battant la chamade, je pris une profonde inspiration, me préparant au pire.

Les Hippogriffes étaient des bêtes sauvages et dangereuses. Mon cousin pouvait très bien être défiguré à vie...

Il était à peine plus pâle que d'habitude – même si j'avais l'impression que c'était plus dû au fait qu'il soit entouré de blanc – et seul son bras était entouré de bandages. Son expression douloureuse et sa façon de me regarder avec des yeux entrouverts donnaient pourtant l'impression qu'il était mourant.

\- Ne l'épuisez pas, Miss Lestrange. Je serai dans mon bureau si la douleur devient à nouveau insupportable.

A son ton sec, je compris que le cinéma de mon cousin ne l'émouvait déjà plus. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas, je m'installai sur la chaise à côté du lit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco se redressa, tout à coup beaucoup plus vigoureux. Une autre fois, j'aurais sans doute secoué la tête, mais j'avais grandi avec lui et j'étais bien trop habituée à ses mises en scène démesurées.

\- Il s'est passé que ce crétin de garde-chasse nous a fait étudier des Hippogriffes pour sa première leçon ! D'après Theodore, ce sont des bestioles classées très dangereuses ! Naturellement, il a fallu que je tombe sur le plus sanguinaire d'entre eux ! J'ai bien failli perdre mon bras !

J'eus un sourire compatissant, même si j'étais bien décidée à demander sa version des faits à Pansy. Connaissant mon cousin, il était fort probable que les choses ne se soient pas passées exactement comme il les racontait.

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Un peu quand même... Mais l'important, c'est que je ne sois pas obligé d'arrêter le Quidditch.

Son pansement partait du poignet et remontai jusqu'à son épaule. De là où j'étais, je pouvais sentir l'odeur des onguents que Pomfresh avait utilisé pour le soigner ce qui, en soi, n'était pas vraiment bon signe. La magie pouvait guérir rapidement toutes les blessures superficielles. Quand les sortilèges seuls ne suffisaient pas, cela signifiait que la blessure était soit très grave, soit compliquée à soigner.

Mais comme disait Draco, les Hippogriffes étaient très dangereux et il aurait pu perdre son bras. Pomfresh aurait réussi à le lui faire repousser – Sainte Mangouste dans le pire des cas – sauf que sa saison de Quidditch aurait été terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

\- Nani va être furieuse contre Hagrid, dis-je finalement, sans chercher à atténuer la colère que m'inspirait le garde-chasse.

Viviane toute puissante ! Comment avait-il pu penser qu'une telle leçon se terminerait bien ?! Dumbledore avait sans doute complètement perdu la tête durant l'été, ou alors la loyauté d'Hagrid ne lui permettait plus de se montrer objectif quant aux capacités mentales de son employé. Remplacer Brûlepot par Hagrid était complètement irresponsable.

Pour la première fois, je regrettai qu'oncle Lucius ait été renvoyé du Conseil d'Administration. Après un accident pareil – surtout dont la victime était son fils unique –, Hagrid aurait été suspendu sur le champ.

\- Sans parler de mon père. Le professeur Rogue est passé me voir tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il allait prévenir mes parents. Tu penses qu'ils viendront me voir ?

Il avait beau essayé de me faire croire que cela l'ennuyait – il avait treize ans, il tentait d'inspirer la crainte dans le château : une visite de ses parents ne serait pas du tout bonne pour son image – mais je reconnus comme de l'espoir dans sa voix.

Sans un mot de plus, je posai ma main sur la sienne et serrai en douceur. Quand il répondit à mon geste d'une pression, je compris qu'il avait sans doute eu peur au moment de l'attaque.

Le silence s'étira une poignée de seconde, puis un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

\- Au fait, de rien, souffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi « de rien » ?

\- Tu as sortilège à cette heure-ci, non ?

Je restai interdite.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Même moi, je ne connais pas encore mon emploi du temps par cœur !

Son sourire s'élargit. Il adorait avoir un coup d'avance sur moi, et ce depuis toujours.

\- Nott soutient que les emplois du temps sont les mêmes d'une année sur l'autre, plus simple pour tout le monde.

Nott pouvait se montrer irritant, même quand il n'était pas là, ce qui devait constituer une sorte de don.

J'étais toutefois ravie d'avoir loupé le premier cours de Sortilèges, même si j'avais du mal à le reconnaître – si ma tante apprenait que j'avais pour ainsi dire sécher une leçon, j'étais bonne pour passer l'été suivant enfermée dans un cachot – je lâchai sa main et me renfonçai contre le dossier de ma chaise.

Vu la façon dont avait commencé ma journée, j'aurais sans doute été capable de mettre le feu à mon bureau une fois de plus, et peut-être même de perdre des points pour Serpentard avant même d'avoir réussi à en faire gagner.

\- Tu as raison. Merci.

…

 **Lundi 6 Septembre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Bien, je vais vous distribuer un scarabée chacun et vous allez devoir le transformer en bouton. La formule est celle que nous avons étudié vendredi dernier, j'espère que vous avez mis à profit votre weekend pour relire cette leçon et lui accorder l'attention qu'elle mérite. Transformer une matière morte est une chose, mais vous allez voir que passer de la matière vivante à la matière morte est beaucoup plus complexe. Sans parler du passage de la matière morte à la matière vivante que seuls ceux ayant obtenu un E à leur BUSE de Métamorphose pourront espérer étudier.

Je portai mon pouce droit à ma bouche, avant de me reprendre juste avant que mes dents ne se referment sur mon ongle.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de vraiment travailler ce week-end. Draco était toujours à l'infirmerie à cause de son bras et je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. S'il ne s'agissait que d'une vilaine coupure – ce qu'il me soutenait –, Pomfresh aurait déjà dû le laisser partir. Pourtant, à chaque fois que j'allais le voir – Pansy avait mis au point une sorte d'emploi du temps, pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul durant les heures de visite, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à l'infirmière – j'avais l'impression que son pansement avait été refait et qu'il buvait une potion de régénération sanguine toutes les heures – du reste, Nott était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cette potion-là, dont l'administration devait être parfaitement régulière –.

Je n'étais pas la seule à trouver toute cette histoire étrange : les amis de Draco étaient inquiets – surtout Pansy et Millie –, Nani était aussi inquiète – même si elle essayait de ne pas me le montrer dans ses lettres – et j'avais croisé le professeur Rogue en quittant l'infirmerie la veille – il n'était pourtant pas connu pour se rendre au chevet des Serpentards malades –.

Naturellement, Pansy m'avait entraînée dans des recherches interminables sur les Hippogriffes, convaincue que leurs griffes étaient empoisonnées, ou bien que leur salive empêchait les plaies de cicatriser, et que personne ne le savait, pour la bonne et simple raison que ces bêtes étaient dangereuses et qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait eu envie de les traiter comme un animal de compagnie, sans parler de les faire figurer dans un premier cours réservé à des _troisième_ années !

J'avais donc consacré la majeure partie de mon samedi à ces recherches – m'attirant l'incompréhension totale de Deloris – sans rien apprendre de particulier sur les Hippogriffes, si ce n'était que mon cousin aurait sans doute pu perdre la vie. Crystal nous avait alors suggéré de nous intéresser à la façon dont était traité ce genre de blessures, ce qui nous permettrait sans doute de deviner ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez mon cousin.

Les recherches du dimanche avaient été nettement plus éprouvantes que celles qui les avaient précédées. Les livres traitants de la Médicomagie n'étaient avares, ni d'illustrations ni de détails. J'avais découvert au moins une centaine de façons de perdre un bras, dans des circonstances plus horribles et douloureuses les unes que les autres, sans ne serait-ce que commencer à comprendre pourquoi mon cousin ne pouvait toujours pas quitter l'infirmerie.

En résumé, j'avais vraiment de la chance de ne pas avoir eu de devoirs à rendre pour aujourd'hui, et je savais déjà que ma soirée allait s'annoncer studieuse puisque le professeur Rogue attendait une dissertation sur les propriétés du sang de Licorne, que le professeur Lupin voulait que nous catégorisions les différentes créatures qui habitaient les marais et qu'il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant que les autres professeurs s'inspirent de leurs idées.

\- Au travail, Miss Lestrange.

Le ton sec du professeurs McGonagall me ramena à la réalité. A ma droite, Deloris fixait l'insecte qu'elle devait transformer avec dégoût. Pour être celle qui découpait régulièrement les scarabées en potion, je savais qu'elle ne les aimait pas morts, alors vivants...

Je trouvais le mien étonnamment élégant, avec sa corne et sa carapace aux reflets bleutés. Je n'aurais sans doute pas trop de mal à le transformer en un délicat bouton.

Peut-être même que le professeur McGonagall me laisserait le garder.

Je pris le temps de répéter deux fois le mouvement de baguette – une espère de z barré d'un trait verticale – puis de prononcer la formule pour vérifier mon accent tonique et ma prononciation.

Puisque je n'avais pas brillé lors du dernier cours de sortilèges, j'étais bien décidée à réussir cette transformation la première.

\- _Bullae !_

Bien sûr, cela aurait été trop beau si j'y étais parvenue du premier coup. Toutefois, mon scarabée s'était figé une seconde, signe que mon sortilège l'avait touché, et j'étais presque certaine qu'il avait clignoté. Comme s'il avait failli devenir bouton mais que son essence propre s'y était opposée au dernier moment.

Cela signifiait donc assez de pouvoir, mais un manque de viscosité. Un peu plus de concentration ne ferait pas de mal non plus – beaucoup d'auteurs soutenaient qu'on ne pouvait jamais être trop concentré –.

A mon deuxième essai, mon scarabée prit une forme ronde, avant de revenir à sa forme originelle presque immédiatement.

Je n'avais jamais eu ce problème avant : parfois, mes transformations n'allaient pas jusqu'au bout – j'obtenais alors un mélange de l'état initial et de celui final – ou bien le résultat ne semblait conforme qu'en surface – l'année dernière, beaucoup d'aiguilles avaient l'apparence du fer, mais étaient toujours en bois à l'intérieur –. Qu'un objet revienne seul à son état initial était une nouveauté.

Bien entendu, je n'avais encore jamais essayé de transformer quelque chose de vivant en quelque chose de mort, et j'aurais sans doute eu moins de difficultés si j'avais pris le temps d'étudier ma leçon durant le weekend.

Même si cela risquait de ne pas du tout fonctionner, je décidai d'augmenter ma viscosité et ma puissance magique.

\- _Bullae_ !

Je sentis une résistance. Une sorte de vibration qui remonta le long de ma baguette. Je raffermis ma prise dans un froncement de sourcil et engageai encore plus de magie.

Mon scarabée devint un bouton sous mes yeux.

Avec un sourire satisfait, je le pris entre mes doigts pour l'étudier de plus près. Il était d'un noir bleuté, comme l'insecte qu'il avait été, et la matière était particulièrement lisse et douce au toucher. J'aurais bien eu du mal à dire en quoi il était fait. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de la carapace du scarabée ?

\- Tu as déjà réussi ?!

Deloris me jeta un regard jaloux puis manqua d'écraser son insecte avec le bout de sa baguette. J'aurais pu lui faire remarquer qu'elle était trop crispée, que sa prononciation ne mettait pas l'accent tonique au bon endroit, sans parler de son geste un peu approximatif, mais la dernière fois que je m'y étais risquée, elle avait bien failli m'éborgner.

Nous étions parvenues à un _statu quo_ : je gardais mes réflexions pour moi en Métamorphose et elle gardait les siennes pour elle en Sortilèges.

\- Ah, Miss Lestrange ! Faites- moi donc voir ça !

Je déposai mon bouton dans sa paume offerte, surprenant son bref sourire satisfait.

Elle le fit tourner entre ses longs doigts fins.

\- Tout simplement parfait, Miss Lestrange. Quinze points pour Serpentard. Essayez donc de lui redonner sa forme initiale. Je vous apporterai un autre scarabée ensuite.

La Métamorphose réciproque était toujours plus compliquée et il me fallut presque une demi-heure pour y parvenir. Je ne comprenais pas tout à fait comment le scarabée pouvait survivre à une telle transformation. Peut-être que son essence vitale se transférait dans le Vide ? Est-ce que cela signifiait que le scarabée était mort tout le temps que durait la métamorphose ? Ou bien l'essence vitale du scarabée demeurait malgré la transformation... Mais alors, considérait-on que le bouton était vivant puisqu'il avait une essence vitale ?

\- Très bien, Miss Lestrange. Dix points de plus pour votre maison. Voyons voir ce que vous pouvez faire avec celui-ci.

Le scarabée était beaucoup plus gros – plus gros que mon pouce et près du double du premier – et d'un bleu saisissant. Je savais d'avance que la tâche s'annonçait plus ardue, puisque la masse à transformer était plus grande.

\- Miss Yaxley, vous manquez de rigueur...

\- Il s'agit bien d'un bouton, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Avec des pattes. Reprenez.

Cette fois, il ne me fallut que deux essais, et je réussis même à faire apparaître la tête du scarabée en relief sur la face supérieur de mon bouton. Le tout était particulièrement élégant, le bleu brillant de la carapace donnant presque l'impression que le dessin pouvait prendre vie.

\- Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux trente centimètres de parchemin sur la troisième loi de Gamp. Et tâchez de me rendre un travail de meilleure qualité que ce que j'ai ramassé la dernière fois, ou je serais obligée de distribuer des retenues. Miss Lestrange, un mot je vous prie ?

Je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires, même si je devinais sans mal de quoi le professeur McGonagall allait me parler.

\- Pourquoi tous les profs veulent te voir en ce moment ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai été pétrifiée l'année dernière et que j'ai loupé beaucoup de cours ?

\- Oh arrête ! On sait toutes les deux que ta tante s'est arrangée pour que tu rattrapes ton niveau.

\- Je n'y peux rien, Deloris. Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle ?

Elle soupira.

\- Très bien, je te garde une place.

La salle se vida d'autant plus vite que c'était la pause déjeuner et je me retrouvai seule avec le professeur McGonagall.

\- J'ai eu le temps de corriger votre dissertation, Miss Lestrange... Je dois vous avouer que certains de mes élèves de cinquième année auraient bien du mal à en produire une de la même qualité.

Je me sentis rougir. J'avais beau connaître la direction vers laquelle cette conversation se dirigeait – et m'être résignée à refuser, tôt ou tard –, les compliments étaient tout de même agréables à entendre.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez toujours pas de réponse définitive à me donner pour le Concours de Métamorphose ?

Je me mordis les lèvres. Une part de moi aurait adoré participer à un tel événement, mais l'autre savait pertinemment que l'attention suscitée ne m'apporterait que des problèmes. Ma relation avec Oncle Lucius s'était déjà assez compliquée durant l'été pour que je jette sciemment de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur votre potentiel, Miss Lestrange... Avec beaucoup de travail et de rigueur, vous seriez capable de grandes choses. Seulement, il faut que vous le vouliez.

J'hochai la tête en silence, un peu coupable de remarquer la déception dans le regard de mon professeur.

\- Filez maintenant.

J'étais arrivée à la porte quand je réalisai que j'avais gardé mon bouton dans ma main.

\- Professeur ?

Elle haussa un sourcil pour m'inciter à continuer.

\- Puis-je le garder ?

\- Si vous voulez. Méfiez-vous toutefois, certaines transformations cessent sans crier garde et vous pourriez vous retrouver avec un scarabée dans la poche de votre cape.

A ma plus grande surprise, Crystal m'avait attendue. Je ne pus ignorer les coups d'oeil qu'elle me jeta tandis que nous remontions le couloir, et je m'étais presque décidée à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand elle prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté la proposition du professeur McGonagall ?

Je m'arrêtai.

\- Tu m'espionnes, Malhorne ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'étais pas loin de la porte, c'est tout. Si j'avais voulu t'espionner, tu ne t'en serais pas rendue compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, crois-moi.

Malgré son sourire presque timide, j'étais certaine qu'il y avait une sorte de menace qui planait dans le timbre de sa voix ou dans sa façon de faire rouler ses _r._

 _-_ Alors ? Tu es la meilleure élève de notre année en Métamorphose !

J'eus une grimace. Jusque là, McGonagall n'avait jamais cherché à connaître les raisons derrière mes refus polis, et Deloris s'était contentée de me rappeler pourquoi mon accord serait une folie. Je n'en avait pas parlé à Draco car je redoutais sa réaction : il était tout à fait capable de me faire la même leçon de morale que Deloris ou de me faire la tête parce que McGonagall ne lui avait rien proposé de tel...

Toutefois, je n'étais pas vraiment surprise que, de tous, Crystal soit celle qui pose la seule question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains, et ce fut le bracelet autour de mon poignet droit qui me décida à répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe dans ton pays, mais ici, une jeune fille ne doit pas trop attirer l'attention. La Métamorphose est un domaine réservé aux hommes. Mon oncle serait furieux s'il apprenait que j'étais inscrite à un tel concours. Et puis, Deloris a raison quand elle dit que ça ferait jaser.

Crystal me dévisagea longuement, ses deux sourcils haussés et une moue dure sur le visage. C'était la première fois que je lui voyais cette tête, mais j'étais presque sûre qu'elle était en train de se demander si je n'étais pas stupide.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu te préoccupais autant de l'avis de ton oncle et de celui de Yaxley.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai sans avoir prononcé un son. Je pouvais tenter de me justifier pour oncle Lucius – il était mon oncle, il me menait la vie dure, il avait les moyens de devenir très irritant, voire même carrément cruel – mais je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait raison pour Deloris.

Elle était mon amie, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire qu'elle était de bons conseils en règle générale, et encore moins pour quelque chose d'aussi important.

\- Dans mon pays, ça porte malheur de tourner le dos à un don de la Magie. Si je pouvais faire ce que tu peux faire et que je refusais d'apprendre à exploiter mon don, mon clan ne voudrait jamais m'Initier. Sans compter que ma grand-mère déciderait sûrement de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

Je ne savais pas vraiment en quoi constituait cette fameuse Initiation, mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle était aussi importante aux yeux de Crystal que le bal de Débutante l'était pour la société Sang-Pur, si ce n'était pas plus.

\- Ta mère était une excellente duelliste, non ? Pourtant, c'est également une discipline d'homme, je me trompe ?

\- Elle l'était... Et cela avait fait scandale à l'époque. J'aimerais éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi plus que nécessaire.

Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur qui me fit grincer les dents. En règle générale, je lui pardonnais ses remarques sur la société Sang-Pur – elle n'en connaissait ni les codes, ni l'histoire – mais je doutais fortement qu'elle puisse imaginer ce que cela signifiait de porter le nom Lestrange.

\- Tout le monde parle, Alya ! A croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire ! Mais tu es l'unique héritière Lestrange et la nièce des Malefoy. Tu es presque de sang royal dans ce monde. Les gens parleront toujours de toi... L'avantage, c'est que tu pourras transformer ceux qui parlent trop en blatte et les écraser d'un coup de talon. Littéralement.

Son discours me laissa bouchée bée. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette possibilité ! Une folle seconde, je me vis transformer mon oncle en caillou et le lancer au fond de l'étang du manoir. J'étais presque sûre que Nani ne m'en voudrait pas tant que cela...

\- Dois-je en conclure qu'il s'agit d'un oui, Miss Lestrange ?

Je ne pus retenir le cri de surprise et je me retournai vivement. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait à un mètre de Crystal et moi, son visage sérieux barré d'un léger sourire que je trouvai amusé.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas si ma tante serait d'accord, dis-je après un long silence.

McGonagall arqua un sourcil.

\- Laissez-moi donc m'occuper de convaincre Narcissa Malefoy. En attendant, je veux vous voir ce soir dans mon bureau après le repas.

Elle nous dépassa sans attendre ma réponse, et Crystal approuva son intervention d'une exclamation ravie.

\- Tu as intérêt de transformer tous mes futurs ennemis en blatte, Lestrange.

\- Méfie-toi, je pourrais commencer par toi !

Nous gloussions encore bêtement quand nous nous installâmes de part et d'autre de Deloris dans la Grande Salle.

…

 **Jeudi 9 Septembre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

La fin du cours de sortilège m'arracha un soupir soulagé et je me dépêchai de rassembler mes affaires. La leçon n'avait pourtant pas été si horrible. Flitwick n'avait pas insisté pour que je m'assois avec Lovegood – j'étais certaine qu'il allait s'arranger pour que nos cours de sortilèges soient avec ceux des Serdaigles jusqu'à la fin de mes études, même si j'avais du mal à croire que Lovegood m'aidait vraiment à progresser – et nous avions fait une heure de théorie. J'avais tellement lu de livres pour essayer de progresser l'année dernière que j'étais l'élève de ma maison qui ramenait le plus de points lors de ces séances – dix-sept pour être exacte, Deloris n'en avait glané que onze – et j'avais eu un _O_ au devoir que nous avions eu à faire pendant les vacances – même si je devais sûrement remercier Miss Ross pour ses quelques corrections –.

Toutefois, la soirée française de la veille s'était terminée tard – je n'étais pas la seule à avoir passé des vacances en France et chacun avait voulu partager son récit –, j'étais donc un peu fatiguée, ce qui, combiné à la faim atroce qui me dévorait le ventre, épuisait ma patience plus vite que Draco.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer à quoi ça va nous servir de savoir conjurer des bulles de couleurs ? se plaignit Jin.

\- Je ne pense pas que le but de Flitwick soit de nous apprendre un sortilège utile... répondis-je. Celui-ci sert juste à nous entraîner à moduler notre magie. C'est un exercice classique de début d'année.

Deloris fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

\- Si tu savais le nombre de manuels de première année qu'i la bibliothèque... Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à devoir lire ceux de deuxième.

Deloris hocha la tête, comme si elle approuvait mon entêtement à réussir en sortilèges, mais je savais très bien qu'elle était ravie de me battre dans cette matière.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Alya... Je crois que j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps à ta place.

Jin et Sven avaient au moins cela en commun : ils ne travaillaient que le minimum pour obtenir des notes correctes, et préféraient dédier leur temps libre à des choses qui les intéressaient – la danse pour Jin et le Quidditch pour Sven –.

Parfois, je les enviais un peu... Sauf que je me rappelais ensuite que ma tante me truciderait volontiers si je ne me montrais pas à la hauteur de ses exigences.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement la Grande Salle et je repérai aussitôt la tête blonde de mon cousin. Le soulagement me fit presque oublier mon estomac vide. Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter de le savoir à l'infirmerie pour une simple griffure. Crystal m'avait demandée s'il n'en rajoutait pas un peu, juste pour ne pas aller en classe et attirer plus d'ennuis au garde-chasse – une hypothèse qui tenait tout à fait la route – sauf que Pomfresh semblait immunisée à toutes les sortes possibles de caprices. Si Draco était en état de sortir, elle l'aurait mis dehors, jérémiades ou non.

Je m'excusai rapidement auprès des trois filles et rejoignis mon cousin et ses amis. Pansy m'avait gardée une place entre elle et Draco.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois sorti !

Si nous n'avions pas été en public, j'aurais sans doute déposé un baiser sur sa joue, mais je dus me contenter de lui sourire.

\- Moi aussi. Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme dans l'infirmerie.

Malgré tout, il portait toujours son bras en écharpe, ce que je continuais à ne pas comprendre.

\- Pomfresh t'a dit dans combien de temps tu pourras enlever ton pansement ?

\- Quand la blessure aura cicatrisé. Je ne sais pas où ce crétin d'Hagrid a trouvé ses piafs, mais rien n'y fait. Je vais avoir une cicatrice atroce.

\- L'important, c'est que tu sois sorti.

Je surpris le haussement de sourcils de Pansy sans réussir à en deviner la raison.

Draco ne tarda pas à m'éclairer.

Je n'avais pas avalé deux bouchées de mon plat – un rôti de porc, des pommes de terre sautées et une large portion de poêlée de légumes – quand il me demanda de lui servir de l'eau.

Il était droitier et craignait d'en mettre partout.

Un peu plus tard, je dus lui couper sa part de tarte en morceaux – puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter du fromage blanc – puis réajuster sa cape sur ses épaules – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se promener dans Poudlard en ressemblant à un mendiant.

Je suivis Draco et ses amis dans le parc pour profiter des timides rayons de soleil – il avait fait un temps épouvantable depuis notre arrivée, le sol était particulièrement boueux, mais nous avions tous besoin d'être un peu dehors – et Pansy en profita pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

\- Crois-tu que s'il retombe sur son bras, Pomfresh acceptera de le garder encore une semaine ? me souffla-t-elle.

Je compris tout de suite où elle voulait en venir.

\- Il a été si insupportable que ça ?

Elle plissa le nez, une manie qu'elle avait toujours eu.

\- Il est arrivé pendant la deuxième heure. On avait Potions et je pensais qu'il jouait la comédie pour que Potter soit obligé de lui préparer ses ingrédients... Il s'avère qu'il va nous faire subir ses gémissements jusqu'à ce que son bras soit guéri.

Je grimaçai et elle soupira, résignée. Draco avait toujours été un très mauvais malade – ce que ma tante lui pardonnait de moins en moins – et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait l'intention d'établir une sorte de record, surtout si cela lui permettait d'ennuyer Potter et de faire renvoyer Hagrid.

\- Je pourrais peut-être envoyer une lettre à ma tante ?

\- Tu peux essayer... Je crains que le fait qu'elle se trouve à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres n'aura qu'un effet très relatif. Il se fichait bien de ses recommandations après que tu aies été pétrifiée.

J'avais cru comprendre que les mesures de sécurité avaient été drastiquement renforcées après mon attaque, ce qui n'avait pas été très populaire.

\- Alya ! Viens voir !

J'abandonnai Pansy pour rejoindre Draco, installé sur un muret comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône.

\- Tu es au courant pour Black ? me demanda-t-il tout bas, faisant preuve d'une rare discrétion.

Je secouai la tête. Black continuait à faire parler de lui dans _La Gazette,_ Rita Skeeter reprochant au Ministère d'être particulièrement incompétent, et, Weasley exceptée, personne ne s'était permis de me faire une remarque à ce sujet.

\- Il a été repéré ! Pas très loin d'ici en plus ! C'est une moldue qui l'a vu apparemment. Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ?

\- Il a été vu _pas loin d'ici ?_ Viviane toute puissante, il est complètement stupide !

Draco me dévisagea.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'il reste dans le pays ! Tout le monde est à sa recherche ! En plus, il y a des Détraqueurs tout autour de Poudlard ! Ils lui manquent ?

J'avais complètement oublié de rester discrète. Le manque aberrant de logique de Sirius Black m'était juste inconcevable.

Je réalisai donc trop tard que tous les amis de Draco me dévisageaient.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi idiote que ce que je pensais, Lestrange, me fit savoir Nott, brisant le silence.

Je le fusillai du regard.

\- C'est trop aimable de ta part, Nott.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de me dire ce qui était _encore_ _meilleur_ que de savoir que notre grand cousin avait très probablement perdu la tête – ce que je ne trouvais pas très rassurant compte tenu qu'il était un meurtrier très dangereux – puisque la première sonnerie nous indiqua qu'il était temps pour nous de rejoindre nos salles de classe.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de repenser à Sirius Black du reste de la journée. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fut instructif mais encore théorique. Le professeur Lupin semblait soucieux de nous donner un bon aperçu des créatures que nous pouvions croiser dans les eaux marécageuses avant de nous laisser nous confronter à elles. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il nous avait même promis une sortie en bordure de la Forêt Interdite afin que nous puissions les observer dans leur milieu naturel. Avant cela, nous devions rattraper le programme que Lockhart n'avait pas été fichu de nous enseigner.

La côte de popularité de Lupin à Serpentard avait beau être très mauvaise depuis l'incident de l'Epouvantard, nous étions tous obligés de reconnaître qu'il savait de quoi il parlait, ce qui signifiait pour certains élèves qu'il était le premier professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal digne de ce nom qu'avait connu Poudlard depuis des années.

La dernière heure de cours constitua une sorte d'apothéose avec un cours de Botanique, durant lequel nous dûmes vider des vessies de Mammouth. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait été très emballé quand le professeur Chourave nous avait annoncé le nom de la leçon, et cela n'avait pas été arrangé par l'aspect rugueux et jaunâtre des plantes en questions. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas d'odeur écœurante ou de liquide visqueux et ce fut bien mon unique consolation.

A la fin de la journée, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir retrouver mon lit pour me reposer, au moins une heure, mais nous avions fait le plein de devoirs, et je devais en plus rendre une dissertation supplémentaire au professeur McGonagall pour le lundi suivant. Du peu que j'avais pu voir, j'allais passer un weekend studieux.

La mort dans l'âme, je suivis Deloris, Crystal et Jin à la bibliothèque, tandis que Sven et Hadrian partaient pour le club d'échec, leur nouvelle lubie.

\- Oh, Alya, j'ai complètement oublié ! Tu savais que Black a été vu ? Pas loin d'ici en plus !

Deloris semblait excitée de savoir qu'un meurtrier se rapprochait de l'endroit où nous allions passer le plus clair de notre année et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Mon cousin me l'a dit ce midi.

\- Tu as une idée de la raison qui le pousse à remonter vers le nord ?

Je haussai les épaules. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné signe de vie pour la dernière fois à Poudlard – d'après les rumeurs, du reste – et que si Black était véritablement son bras droit – ce dont je doutais –, il avait peut-être envie de venir vérifier par lui-même.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dis-je finalement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les Aurors savent où chercher et qu'il ne faudra pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne soit rattrapé.

Ce n'était visiblement pas ce que voulait entendre Deloris, sauf que Jin et Crystal semblaient de mon avis, et que nous venions de rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Une fois assise dans le silence feutré de l'antre de Madame Pince, et malgré mes bonnes résolutions – je ne pouvais pas prendre autant de retard que le weekend dernier –, je sentis mon cerveau s'engourdir. Je décidai de fermer les yeux une seconde, ma tête appuyée sur mon coude et à moitié avachie sur la table – ce qui m'aurait valu une remarque de ma tante –.

J'aurais été incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Deloris me réveilla en m'assénant un coup dans les côtes, ce qui semblait être sa façon la plus délicate de réclamer mon attention.

Il me fallut une bonne poignée de minutes pour me réveiller complètement et reprendre le fil de mon devoir de potion. Je n'avais pas écrit grand chose de valable, l'encre de ma plume avait laissé une tâche sur mon morceau de parchemin, et j'avais cette chanson qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une chanson d'ailleurs. Tout juste une mélodie dont je ne connaissais que quelques mots et que j'avais entendu pour la première fois dans le train. Elle était revenue me hanter à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours, surtout le soir, avant que je ne m'endorme.

Je tentai de me concentrer sans succès avant de capituler. Viviane en soit témoin, j'avais déjà eu des chansons coincées dans un coin de mon cerveau, et tant que je n'avais pas été capable de les entendre en entier – et peut-être d'en chanter les paroles à tue-tête –, il m'avait été impossible de l'oublier.

\- Alya, tu peux arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens ? C'est énervant à la fin !

Le ton sec de Deloris était sans appel. Deux choix s'offraient à moi : abandonner – et retrouver mon dortoir – ou demander un coup de main à mes trois camarades de dortoir.

Malheureusement, ma longue liste de devoirs prit la décision pour moi.

\- J'ai cette chanson dans la tête... Ça m'agace.

Jin se redressa, une lumière dans son regard que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Vas-y, chante-la ! Je suis super forte pour reconnaître les chansons !

Je m'exécutai avec un soupir et je fis de mon mieux pour coller aux notes qui me hantaient, sans pour autant m'attirer les foudres de Madame Pince.

Jin fronça les sourcils, me demanda de recommencer deux fois avant d'avoir un vrai sourire.

\- C'est _Over the Rainbow._ C'est une chanson moldue assez connue. Ça vient du film _Le Magicien d'Oz..._

Je baissai aussitôt les yeux vers mon livre de potions, marmonnant un « _merci_ »presque inaudible à l'intention de Jin. Je pouvais sentir le regard brûlant de Deloris mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème.

J'étais certaine de ne pas avoir entendu cette chanson auparavant – même durant mes vacances dans le monde moldu – et surtout, cela ne m'expliquait pas _comment_ une telle mélodie pouvait être partie intégrante de ce qui devait être mon pire souvenir !

…

 **Mardi 17 Septembre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Le château apparut au détour d'un sentier de montagne et Patmol se stoppa net. Comme lors de son arrivée à Achnahanat – le village moldu le plus proche de Poudlard, découverte exclusive des Maraudeurs –, il ne put conserver son contrôle sur sa forme Animagus.

A nouveau humain, il resta à genoux, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette miraculeuse devant lui. Les nombreuses tours se découpaient sur un ciel lourd de nuages et, de là où il était, les lumières derrières les fenêtres lui donnaient l'impression de contempler un ciel étoilé.

Il avait réussi.

Comme vingt-trois ans plus tôt, il avait quitté une prison pour rejoindre l'un des rares endroits où il s'était toujours senti chez lui. Il aurait aimé retrouver la salle commune des Gryffondors et ses fauteuils usés mais confortables à côté du feu, juste pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être glacé jusqu'à l'âme.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il aurait aimé remonter le temps, quand les Maraudeurs étaient encore des frères de cœur, quand Lily les fustigeait parce qu'ils étaient infernaux, quand Minerva McGonagall les couvait d'un regard sévère qui trahissait quand même son affection.

Quand Poudlard était encore un refuge loin de l'horreur de la guerre et du reste.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Détraqueurs au fond de lui, comme si son cœur avait développé un sixième sens après tant d'années passées à Azkaban. S'il en croyait Narcissa, le monstre de Serpentard avait bien failli tuer Maellyn et son filleul était en danger de mort.

Il était le seul qui pouvait arrêter Pettigrow et il n'allait pas laisser ce sale petit traître lui échapper deux fois.

 _J'arrive, Harry._

* * *

Et Sirius mérite quand même le titre de meilleur Parrain ever, non ?

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **La réaction de Grant et de Burt BIS** (vous remarquerez que je leur offre une petite lueur d'espoir, parce que je suis une fille sympa).

- **L'ambiance glacée à bord du Poudlard Express** (et je ne parle pas seulement des Détraqueurs).

\- **Ginevra Molly Weasley back in the game** (oui, j'ai des plans pour cette petite, je l'aime bien).

 **\- Draco et son côté malade imaginaire** (sérieux, comment j'ai toujours envie de le taper quand je relis le 3).

 **\- Maellyn qui se décide enfin pour le Concours International** (on dit merci Crystal #BFF).

J'en oublie sûrement vu la longueur de ce monstre (faites-vous à l'idée, j'ai bien du mal à descendre sous la barre des 15k sur cette partie) et c'est donc moi qui ait besoin de câlins, parce que 36 a l'air méchant (je partagerai avec Sirius et Grant, promis).

 **Les reviews marchent aussi très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Je suis pas si difficile à satisfaire.**

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

Pour rappel donc :

\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT **(je vais essayer, je vous promets rien)**

\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.

 **A très vite les loulous !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 08/12/2018**


	19. Dark Matter : Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Nyanna :**

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis super touchée par tous tes compliments:keur : keur : (je ne suis pas un as en métamorphose – si seulement – mais il paraît que c'est la discipline la plus scientifique et la plus rigoureuse en magie. La mathématicienne en moi aime beaucoup xD).

Maellyn rentre doucement dans l'adolescence, ce qui réveille un peu la Black en elle. Lucius risque de ne pas être déçu du voyage !

Je pense que Sirius pare au plus urgent pour le moment – Harry est en danger de mort à ses yeux, Maellyn pas dans l'immédiat puisque Trixie est en zonzon – mais rassure-toi, il va quand même profiter de l'occasion pour essayer de voir sa fille.

Je te laisse la surprise pour La Révélation (j'aime bien tes hypothèses cela dit).

J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Et puis bonne et heureuse année 2019 ! Tout plein de bonnes choses pour toi et les tiens !

Orlane.

 **Juliette** :

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Je prends ton pari pour la première rencontre avec Maellyn ? Sirius ? Grant ? Lequel des deux est le plus à même d'en faire une crise cardique ?:p

Pour être tout à fait honnête, moins sympathique que Deloris, je vais avoir du mal à faire ! Je me demande si je préférai pas écrire Bellatrix et ses moments « tuons et torturons » que Deloris -_-. mais je suis contente que tu aimes le personnage de Crystal:) j'aime beaucoup cette petite.

Merci pour tes gentils compliments:) Ça me touche plus que ce qui tu peux imaginer.

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Et bonne année !

Orlane

 **Lupa** :

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Une excellente année à toi aussi ! Amour, gloire, beauté, des voyages et toutes les réussites des projets que tu entreprendras;)

Je me devais un peu de donner un peu d'espoir à Grant et Burt après toutes les horreurs que je leur ai fait subir... De là à dire que Sirius est épargné, je serais pas si catégorique.

Aaaah, autant le pouvoir des Détraqueurs est horrible pour Sirius, autant c'est vachement pratique pour Maellyn ! La mélodie, c'est bien la berceuse que Judy était en train de lui chanter juste avant de mourir. Tout comme Harry, Maellyn ne voit pas les sombrals. Après une intense réflexion sur le sujet (parce que oui, le contraire m'aurait peut-être arrangé), il faut être en mesure d'appréhender la notion de mort pour voir les Sombrals. Harry et Maellyn étaient bien trop jeunes quand ils ont vu leur mère mourir.

Ginny est dans la place, et j'ai bien l'intention d'exploiter sa fougue naturelle à cette petite !

Merci pour Draco;) Si j'arrive à faire ressentir la même chose que Rowling ici, c'est que je fais particulièrement bien mon travail xD

On est bien d'accord pour le concours de Métamorphose ! Depuis le temps qu'elle tournait autour du sujet !

Merci merci merci pour tous tes compliments sur mon histoire:) Ça me fait tellement plaisir, tu n'as pas idée ! Avec une review pareil, ma muse va pas pouvoir faire sa difficile éternellement !

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Orlane.

* * *

Merci à **Nymueh, Nyanna, Tipg l'Andouille, henrismh, Sout, malilite, AlouetteL, Almayen, Sun Dae V, mimi70, Juliette et Lupa** pour leur review. Vous avez illuminé mes fêtes de fin d'année à votre façon:)

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Hellooooo !

Avant toute chose, bonne année 2019 ! Bonne santé, tout plein de réussite, des voyages, de l'amour pour vous et vos proches. Puisque c'est la saison des vœux, pas de nouvelles horreurs de la part de Rolwing, merci d'avance xD

Comment ça va sinon ? Les vacances se sont bien passées ? J'espère que vous avez passé de bons moments avec les gens qui comptent le plus pour vous.

De mon côté, c'était super, et même pas si fatiguant pour une fois ! J'ai retrouvé mes petits monstres, mes copies, mes cours à préparer (vous vous doutez donc que je suis ravie -_-).

Comme d'habitude, j'ai souffert de l'effet post-Nano (ie : un manque d'inspiration et de motivation) mais j'ai quand même terminé 36 et j'ai même commencé 37 ! J'ai bon espoir que ce dernier me mène jusqu'à la première tâche, mais alors j'y crois pas du tout (ou moyennant 40k ? Ce qui me fait pas spécialement rêver -_-).

Voilà voilà. Je vous laisse avec la suite, que j'aime vraiment beaucoup (plusieurs scènes que j'avas hâte d'écrire à l'époque y figurent ^^). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 19**

 _Dark Matter __: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Dimanche 3 Octobre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

La météo était maussade. Lugubre, même. Un brouillard épais s'était levé au-dessus du Lac Noir et engloutissait l'horizon, réussissant à faire disparaître les montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard. Comme presque tous les jours depuis son arrivée, de lourds nuages noirs masquaient le ciel étoilé, et la pluie ne tarderait sans doute pas.

Le froid, lui, était arrivé bien plus tôt que ce que l'Ecosse permettait à cette saison et il portait déjà ses capes d'hiver. Il avait oublié la rigueur des hivers à Poudlard, l'air glacial qui s'infiltrait à travers les murs épais, les fenêtres verglacées, même à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr, la présence des Détraqueurs accentuait tout cela. Remus connaissait assez bien les pouvoirs de ces créatures pour le savoir. Madame Pomfresh était alarmée par le nombre d'élèves qui venaient la voir pour des cauchemars, des crises de panique ou des comportements à risque. Minerva était furieuse, Dumbledore était furieux, le Ministre restait campé sur ses positions.

Remus était de son avis.

Il n'était pas bien sûr que les Détraqueurs suffisent à tenir Black loin de Poudlard puisqu'ils n'avaient pas suffi à le tenir enfermé en prison pour commencer, mais ils avaient leur utilité. Ils savaient reconnaître l'aura d'un sorcier – certains auteurs parlaient d'âme, mais Remus n'était plus très sûr que Black en ait toujours une –, et seul un _Patronus_ réussissait à leur faire du mal. Cela signifiait que toute la magie noire de Black ne pourrait rien pour lui si les Détraqueurs repéraient sa présence. Il serait arrêté à nouveau et reconduit à Azkaban.

A sa place.

Il frotta ses yeux avec ses doigts, effleurant les cernes violettes qui soulignaient son regard. Une semaine plus tôt, la pleine lune avait été difficile. Il pensait avoir passé la pire la veille de la rentrée, mais revenir au château, emprunter des couloirs où il avait tant de souvenirs, donner cours au fils de James et Lily... Tout cela avait alimenté ses démons au cours du mois écoulé, tandis que les regrets avaient bien failli l'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Le loup au fond de son âme s'en était donné à cœur joie malgré la potion de Rogue. La transformation avait été douloureuse – plus rapide que d'habitude, comme s'il était pressé de prendre le contrôle – et le loup avait bouillonné d'une énergie difficilement canalisable. Sans la potion, il aurait sans doute réduit tous les meubles de son bureau en charpie.

L'horloge au mur résonna soudainement, lui arrachant un sursaut. La majorité des pleines lunes le laissait plus épuisé que jamais mais un peu détendu. Le loup avait eu une nuit pour s'exprimer, il devenait une vague nuisance dans un coin de son cerveau pendant au moins deux semaines, et c'était à ce moment-là que Remus se sentait le plus maître de lui-même. Cette fois, les choses ne se passaient pas normalement. Le loup rodait dans son esprit, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

De quelqu'un.

Il secoua la tête.

Pas ce soir.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre qu'il contemplait depuis de longues minutes, et retourna s'installer derrière son bureau. La pleine lune lui avait fait prendre du retard. Il fallait qu'il termine de corriger les devoirs des deuxièmes années pour le mardi suivant cette nuit, ou il serait obligé de déplacer leur contrôle sur les créatures des marais.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'agenda ouvert sur sa table. La date du 4 octobre – celle d'aujourd'hui, même si c'était le milieu de la nuit – lui fit l'effet d'un coup au cœur, et repoussa toutes ses bonnes résolutions concernant son travail.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Queudver.

Une larme lui échappa. Il se dépêcha de la faire disparaître. Peter aurait dû avoir trente-trois ans aujourd'hui, sauf qu'il était mort – douze ans dans un mois – et que cette fois, son meurtrier était dans la nature, attendant son heure pour ramener Voldemort au pouvoir ou tuer Harry, quand bien même il avait juré de le protéger des années de cela.

Il allait probablement se parjurer, comme il s'était parjuré en trahissant les Maraudeurs. Il avait vendu _James_ à Voldemort, celui qui était son seul frère, bien plus que Regulus.

La bouffée de haine revint accélérer son cœur et il se leva brusquement. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau quand il se figea.

Il devait prévenir Dumbledore. Il était le seul à savoir pour Patmol. Il était quasiment certain que Black avait d'autres moyens de parvenir à ses fins, mais cela ne certifiait pas qu'il n'utiliserait pas sa forme Animagus. Patmol était un chien immense, mais il constituait un bien meilleur choix de costume. Harry pourrait être tenté d'accorder sa confiance à un chien, comme sa mère avant lui. Il y avait des milliers de scénarios dans lequel le rôle d'une forme Animagus pouvait être central. Les Aurors avaient besoin de cette information, les Détraqueurs devaient s'attendre à ce déguisement et Dumbledore lui pardonnerait sans doute ses écarts de jeunesse s'il lui avouait une vérité si capitale.

 _Répète après moi, Lunard : je jure solennellement de ne jamais divulguer le secret des Maraudeurs._

La voix de James résonna avec une clarté incroyable dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. James, Sirius et Peter s'étaient glissés dans la Cabane Hurlante alors qu'il était déjà transformé, inconscient jusqu'à la folie. Le loup avait trouvé des compagnons de jeu à la hauteur de sa force. Quand il s'était réveillé, il n'avait aucune morsure sur son corps, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'une voiture lui avait roulé dessus, et ses trois amis étaient assis en tailleur près de lui, l'air exténués mais fiers d'eux.

 _Répète après moi, Lunard : je jure solennellement de ne jamais divulguer le secret des Maraudeurs._

Sa main lâcha la poignée et son front heurta le panneau de bois dans un bruit sourd.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à James et Peter. Il ne pouvait pas trahir ses frères, pas quand Sirius l'avait fait douze ans plus tôt et causé leur mort au passage.

Et c'était sans compter sur ce que Dumbledore dirait.

Il lui avait laissé une chance de vivre une vie normale malgré sa lycanthropie. Il avait tout mis en place pour que personne ne soit blessé durant les pleines lunes. Il lui avait offert le travail de ses rêves !

Avouer, cela reviendrait à reconnaître qu'il avait trahi la confiance de Dumbledore pendant des années, qu'il avait mis ses amis en danger et le reste de ses camarades aussi. Il aurait pu avoir des morts – Rogue n'était pas passé loin – ou des blessés...

Il aurait pu se passer tant de choses, et il n'avait rien dit à l'époque, parce qu'il était trop heureux d'avoir trois amis si exceptionnels qu'ils étaient devenus Animagi _pour lui_ et qu'ils risquaient leur vie tous les mois, juste pour que la pleine lune lui soit supportable.

Dumbledore lui pardonnerait peut-être – sûrement, même, puisqu'il avait défendu Rogue à la fin de la guerre et qu'il était un grand adepte des secondes chances – mais il en parlerait sans doute à Minerva et Madelyn. Les deux McGonagall ne se montreraient pas aussi compréhensives, surtout Madelyn, puisqu'elle lui avait plusieurs fois demandé s'il ne gardait pas certains détails sous silence. Il perdrait sans doute leur amitié et leur confiance...

Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à ça.

Avec un dernier soupir chargé de larmes, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, et reprit le fil de ses corrections, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le poids dans son cœur.

Finalement, la paix avait fait de lui un lâche fini.

…

 **Mardi 5 Octobre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Raelyn Hobday avait quitté Poudlard, son autorité sans conteste avec elle, et la salle commune était loin d'être aussi studieuse qu'elle l'avait été l'année dernière à la même époque, surtout quand Antoinette Puffet était en patrouille. Un groupe de quatrième année disputait une partie de bataille explosive en hurlant de rire à chaque fois que le paquet prenait feu – par respect pour les autres, ils auraient dû jouer dans leur dortoir – et mon propre cousin ne voulait tout simplement pas la boucler à propos de son bras – j'étais désormais certaine qu'il jouait la comédie – et de la plainte qu'oncle Lucius avait porté contre le garde-chasse et sa créature sauvage.

Réalisant que je n'avais rien écrit depuis au moins dix minutes, je posai ma plume dans mon encrier et j'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, essayant de rassembler mes pensées.

Le professeur McGonagall m'avait donné un livre à lire pour préparer les transferts, un sujet que Draco n'avait pas encore couvert. Je devais décrire l'adaptation réalisée pour une liste de sortilèges de transfert et trouver la formule théorique qui résumait l'action magique. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir tout compris – l'auteur avait une plume âcre et indigeste –. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire des recherches complémentaires, car nos professeurs avaient augmenté leur niveau d'exigence – les devoirs étaient plus longs à rédiger –, que je recevais toujours des exercices de Monsieur Vasilovich, et qu'en plus de cela, je dormais mal.

A quelques mètres de moi, mon cousin changea enfin de sujet de discussion pour enchaîner sur la date de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, à laquelle je n'étais pas conviée car je n'étais qu'une petite deuxième année, quand bien même j'étais sûrement plus responsable que lui.

Je relevai les yeux pour l'assassiner du regard, priant en silence pour qu'il se taise, juste trente secondes. Il ne me remarqua pas bien sûr, trop absorbé par l'histoire de Zabini – puisque Blaise avait le bon goût de parler doucement, je ne savais pas très bien ce qui était intéressant – mais Pansy haussa un sourcil à mon attention.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'avoir une idée pour la dissuader de venir à ma table de travail, elle se levait déjà.

\- Moi aussi, il me fatigue en ce moment, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je soupirai. Draco était d'une bonne humeur exceptionnelle depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie. Il profitait de sa blessure pour tout et n'importe quoi, et surtout pour embêter Potter. Le fait que Sirius Black soit notre cousin nous conférait une sorte de popularité dont je me serais bien passée – parce qu'elle avait rappelé à certains que mes parents étaient, eux, toujours à Azkaban, et pourquoi – mais Draco n'avait pas ce problème. Il racontait les rares anecdotes que nous avions arraché à Nani à qui voulait bien les entendre et soutenait désormais que Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban pour ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir. A l'écouter, il allait même lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait en magie noire, parce qu'il était le seul héritier mâle de la famille Black qui pouvait prétendre à devenir patriarche.

\- En plus, si tu veux mon avis, la seule personne qui serait capable de prendre en main la famille des Black et lui redonner toute sa grandeur, c'est sa mère, reprit Pansy, comme si mes pensées étaient écrites sur mon visage. C'est tellement dommage que les Matriarcats soient tombés en désuétude...

J'eus un sourire. Pansy ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison. Pour tout ce que j'en savais, Nani dirigeait déjà d'une main de maître ce qui restait de la très noble et très ancienne famille Black. Draco n'était pas prêt de lui prendre sa place, et encore moins s'il continuait à se comporter comme un illustre crétin... De toute façon, oncle Lucius ne le laisserait jamais reprendre le nom des Black. Il était l'héritier Malefoy avant d'être un Black, notre société attendait de lui qu'il reprenne l'empire de ses ancêtres, et vu la façon dont s'était illustrée la famille de ma mère au cours du dernier siècle, la majorité des familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrées devait être soulagée qu'il n'y ait aucun héritier direct digne de ce nom.

Enfin, aucune héritière officielle.

Je décidai d'ignorer cette idée-ci. J'étais toujours réduite à un tas d'hypothèses concernant ma possible cousine et tant que Nani ne se déciderait pas à me donner plus d'informations, je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais répondre à mes questions par moi-même.

\- Où sont tes partenaires de crime ?

\- Deloris est dans notre dortoir, elle s'entraîne à maîtriser un sortilège pour ses ongles, et Crystal est en train d'espionner l'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Le capitaine de notre équipe, Marcus Flint, était venu trouver mon amie la semaine dernière, dans la salle commune, et lui avait promis un joli paquet de Gallions si elle lui ramenait des informations pertinentes sur les Gryffondors. Apparemment, c'était la seule maison à aligner des joueurs suffisamment dangereux pour mettre fin à la suprématie des Serpentards sur la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et la réputation de Crystal incluait l'espionnage.

\- Ah oui, Draco a évoqué un truc pareil... J'aime bien Crystal, elle a de la ressource.

C'était sûrement un euphémisme. Si la mort du monstre de Serpentard avait mis fin à son business de bracelets protecteurs, l'évasion de Black et sa possible présence près de Poudlard, lui avait permis d'en développer un nouveau. Sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé une collection de tampons qui, enduit d'une potion d'un noir de jais, permettait d'appliquer une sorte de tatouage constitué de signes semblables à ceux de mon bracelet.

Bien entendu, Crystal promettait une protection efficace en cas d'attaque du fugitif – le plus large tampon pouvait même rendre invisible la personne aux yeux de Black – mais il fallait le réappliquer toutes les deux semaines pour qu'il conserve son efficacité – un tatouage permanent impliquait un système d'aiguilles et un procédé de toute évidence douloureux – et ses clients devaient donc repayer à chaque fois.

\- Sortilège de transfert ? Ce n'est pas au programme de deuxième année, ça !

Je baissai la tête vers les nombreux morceaux de parchemins froissés devant moi. Pansy ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer sur quel sujet je travaillais. Je m'étais pourtant installée ici, toute seule, pour ne pas subir les questions de Deloris, Sven et Hadrian. J'avais été plus ou moins obligée de prévenir Deloris que j'avais accepté la proposition de McGonagall – au risque de me fâcher avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité si elle l'apprenait autrement – mais pour le moment, les garçons ne le savaient pas, et Draco passait tellement de temps à entretenir l'intérêt qu'on lui portait que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui parler.

\- Alors, petite, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

Contrairement à ce que je craignais, il n'y avait que de la curiosité dans le ton de Pansy, elle pourtant si prompte à s'emporter.

\- McGonagall veut me présenter au Grand Concours International de Métamorphose.

Pansy se redressa sur sa chaise, un sourcil levé et une moue pensive sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es si douée que ça, alors ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- D'après McGonagall...

\- Ne fais pas la fausse modeste avec moi, Lestrange. On sait toutes les deux que McGonagall est au moins aussi avare en compliments que Rogue. Si elle pense que tu es douée, ça veut sans doute dire que cette école n'a pas vu d'élève comme toi depuis Dumbledore.

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser un sourcil. Pansy fréquentait un peu trop mon cousin et se sentait obligée d'en rajouter.

\- A vrai dire, je suis sa meilleure élève depuis Sirius Black, si on oublie Granger.

\- Granger apprend les manuels par cœur, ça ne fait pas tout. Et Sirius Black, tu dis ? Intéressant... Finalement, il a peut-être transformé les barreaux de sa cellule en caoutchouc, ça expliquerait pourquoi les Aurors n'ont pas trouvé de trace de magie noire.

Je grimaçai. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de prononcer le nom de mon cousin.

\- Je pense que les Aurors ont dû vérifier quelque chose d'aussi simple... Et puis, il n'avait pas de baguette et ça faisait douze ans qu'il était là-bas...

Pansy repoussa les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux et se pencha vers moi, son visage sérieux et son regard perçant.

\- Les Aurors s'imaginent que Black est un grand génie du mal et c'est la première évasion d'Azkaban. Je suis prête à parier qu'ils n'ont pas vérifié. Et selon toi, qu'est-ce qui est le plus facile à réaliser sans baguette ? Un sortilège de première année ou un rituel de magie noire ?

Il y avait tellement de vérité dans son raisonnement que je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Nous avions étudié le sortilège permettant de transformer du métal en caoutchouc l'année dernière, peu de temps après Noël. C'était une métamorphose simple et j'avais réussi à rendre mon bout de métal élastique en un seul essai. J'avais dû m'y reprendre pour lui donner la couleur jaunâtre que le professeur McGonagall voulait. Pour s'échapper, Black n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin...

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas le comment il s'est échappé qui m'intéresse, mais le pourquoi. Nott a raison quand il dit que ce n'est pas logique qu'il soit dans les parages. Après douze ans à Azkaban, j'aurais choisi une destination plus exotique, pas là où il pleut sans arrêt et où l'on risque de perdre des doigts de pied en hiver... Il doit être après quelque chose.

Je décidai de ne pas répondre. Le mois écoulé avait été marqué par assez de discussions à ce sujet et il n'avait pas été si dur de dresser une liste de choses qui se trouvait à Poudlard et qui aurait pu revêtir un semblant d'intérêt pour Black.

C'était ici que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait redonné signe de vie – et par deux fois si la moitié des rumeurs étaient vraies –, Harry Potter était ici – et il avait contré les tentatives du Seigneur des Ténèbres, par deux fois aussi, si l'autre moitié des rumeurs n'étaient pas un ramassis d'idioties – et si ma tante ne disait pas toute la vérité, peut-être que sa fille était aussi au château.

Une autre explication était qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête et qu'il avait voulu rejoindre un endroit qui lui était cher. S'il avait vraiment été le grand ami de James Potter, il avait dû le rencontrer ici. Peut-être espérait-il racheter son âme avant de mourir ?

Millicent finit par rappeler Pansy à ses côtés, et je décidai de rejoindre mon dortoir dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu plus de calme pour travailler

\- Ah, Alya ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

\- Désolée, Deloris... Je dois absolument travailler. Plus tard, si tu veux.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, l'air à moitié contrariée et à moitié curieuse.

\- Travailler ? On a terminé le devoir de botanique ensemble avant le dîner.

\- C'est pour McGonagall...

\- Oh... Je vois.

Son ton était devenu plus froid et elle s'était raidie. Sans surprise, elle avait essayé de me convaincre de changer d'avis quand je lui avais parlé du concours, mais ses arguments m'avaient paru beaucoup moins convaincants que ceux de Crystal. Deloris n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup apprécié que Crystal se permette de me soutenir ouvertement, expliquant que j'avais un don et que je devais faire tout mon possible pour le cultiver, sous-entendant au passage que Deloris n'avait pas de don magique particulier.

Le meilleur moyen de s'attirer les foudres de Deloris étant de froisser sa fierté, les relations entre Crystal et elle étaient désormais tendues.

\- Je ne comprends définitivement pas pourquoi tu t'infliges un truc pareil. Tu ressembles à un Inféri et tu vas t'attirer les foudres de ton oncle... Enfin, je suppose que tu es trop têtue pour que je réussisse à te faire changer d'avis.

Je ne répondis pas et refermai les rideaux autour de mon lit.  
Mon oncle pouvait bien utiliser les pires menaces, un jour viendra, je pourrai le transformer en blatte et lui faire regretter toutes les fois où il s'était montré cruel envers moi.

…

 **Mercredi 13 Octobre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

J'étais dans la grande salle de réception du manoir Lestrange. Nani m'avait emmenée quelques fois visiter la maison où j'aurais dû grandir, si mes parents ne s'étaient pas lancés à la poursuite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le manoir était un peu plus petit que celui des Malefoy, mais toujours trop vaste pour que ma tante me fasse faire le tour complet du propriétaire. Je connaissais ma nursery, la chambre de mes parents et la salle de bal.

Elle était immense. Le plafond, aux arches impressionnantes, était décoré de bois précieux et de faïences brillantes. Un immense chandelier de cristal trônait au centre de la pièce. Il s'agissait de la seule source de lumière, et les extrémités de la pièce étaient plongées dans le noir.

Comme dans mes souvenirs, les épais volets de bois étaient fermés, me privant du point de vue sur le large parc du manoir depuis les fenêtres en ogive.

Une longue table de bois sombre, entourée par des chaises sculptées, étaient les seuls meubles de la salle. En m'approchant, je remarquai une cape noire et un masque d'argent, gravé d'arabesques, semblable à celui que Draco avait dessiné de mémoire, après que son père lui avait montré le sien.

Je déglutis.

Un masque de Mangemort.

L'obscurité latente de la pièce devint soudainement oppressante, les volets clos me donnèrent l'impression d'être enfermée et je m'éloignai d'un pas vif vers la double porte.

Au lieu de me retrouver dans le grand hall d'entrée, je débouchai dans le couloir qui menait à ma nursery. Je fis un pas dans cette direction et la berceuse remplaça le silence.

Elle semblait aussi lointaine que d'habitude, comme si un Détraqueur n'était pas loin et affectait ma mémoire. La voix douce était toutefois hypnotisante, et elle atténua la peur provoquée par la vision du masque.

La porte de la nursery s'ouvrit quand je ne fus qu'à quelques pas. Je découvris ma mère, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos, et vêtue d'une cape noire semblable à celle que j'avais vu dans la salle de bal.

Elle se retourna et je ne pus retenir un mouvement de recul. Son visage était creusé, son regard fou et sa silhouette flottait dans sa tenue de bagnard. La ressemblance avec Sirius Black était saisissante et j'eus envie de fuir.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin ma fille... C'est le moment, tu es assez grande maintenant. Le Maître va faire de toi l'une des nôtres… mais tu dois la tuer d'abord.

Je voulus reculer encore, m'enfuir, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur mes épaules, et le couteau dégoulinant de sang qu'elle tenait dans sa main se retrouva trop proche de ma gorge.

Le manche appuyait sur un muscle – il était si froid, comme taillé dans la glace – et je sentais le sang couler le long de mon cou.

\- C'est à ton tour. Regarde… je l'ai choisie moi-même. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme sa mère. Elle dit être une Black, mais nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Elle n'est rien et tu vas la tuer.

Une silhouette brune était prostrée à même le sol, son corps de toute évidence brisé par la torture. Je levai ma baguette d'une main tremblante.

C'était elle qui chantait la berceuse.

\- Tues-la, Alya ! Rends-moi fière !

La fille releva la tête. Malgré le sang qui maculait son visage et la douleur qui déformait ses traits, je la reconnus.

C'était moi.

L'éclair de lumière vert fut la seule chose que je vis avant de me réveiller en sursaut.

Je mis une seconde à me rappeler où j'étais, et une autre de plus pour réaliser que le cri qui résonnait à mes oreilles était le mien. Mon cœur battait follement à mes oreilles. Le monde tanguait étrangement. J'avais du mal à retrouver mon souffle. J'étais trempée – une sueur glacée recouvrait tout mon corps –, mes draps s'étaient enroulés autour de moi – et plus j'essayais de me libérer, plus j'avais l'impression que la pression augmentait.

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Ce n'était qu'un rêve..._

Les rideaux de mon baldaquin furent ouverts brusquement et Crystal apparut, l'air encore à moitié endormie. Elle tendit une main vers moi et je voulus reculer, sauf que mes liens de cotons m'en empêchèrent aussi sûrement qu'un sortilège. Elle attrapa mon visage et serra avec force, juste assez pour qu'une langue de douleur remonte le long de ma mâchoire.

Etrangement, la douleur me permit de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur la panique tapie dans mon esprit.

Tout avait eu l'air si réel ! Et si ma mère s'échappait à son tour et faisait de moi une Mangemort ?

\- Jin, ramène-moi un gant de toilette mouillé, s'il te plaît. Alya, tu es réveillée. C'est fini.

Je me raccrochai à son regard noir, désormais parfaitement alerte. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans mes joues et je fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer dessus plutôt que sur les images de mon cauchemar.

Jin revint avec le linge humide, Crystal le déposa sur mon front et relâcha peu à peu la pression de ses doigts, avant de m'aider à me redresser, tirant sur mes draps avec efficacité.

Pouvoir m'essuyer le front termina de m'aider à me calmer. Mon cœur battait toujours un peu trop vite dans ma poitrine, j'étais certaine que ma respiration était sifflante, mais le monde tournait beaucoup moins et j'arrivais à contenir mes larmes.

Douce Circée, comme j'aurais aimé que ma tante soit là...

\- Ça va aller ?

J'hochai la tête. Crystal s'installa à côté de moi et je croisai le regard inquiet de Deloris depuis son propre lit. Je forçai un sourire rassurant sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, me dit-elle quand même, visiblement peu convaincue par ma grimace.

Philomena Gueller, la préfète de cinquième année, qui était chargée de nous surveiller à la place d'Avelina Ogden, nous avait fait promettre de nous rendre à l'infirmerie si nous ne nous sentions pas bien à cause des Détraqueurs. Mon cauchemar rentrait sûrement dans cette catégorie, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'aller voir Pomfresh. Elle insisterait sans doute pour que je le lui décrive, et une telle chose était hors de question.

Les regards soucieux de mes trois camarades de chambre furent bientôt trop lourds à supporter. Je tolérais difficilement que ma tante et mon cousin me voient dans cet état en temps normal, et j'avais beau partager beaucoup de temps avec elles, elles ne faisaient pas partie de ma famille pour autant.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, dis-je en me levant.

J'avais suffisamment repris mes esprits pour que mes jambes me portent, et j'en fus soulagée. Si je montrais un autre signe de faiblesse, Deloris ou Crystal seraient bien capables d'aller prévenir Gueller – ou pire, Pansy – que je le veuille ou non.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Alya ? Tu es très pâle...

\- C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Ça va aller.

Le silence qui m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain m'apprit qu'aucune d'elles ne croyaient à mon mensonge. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir eu un cauchemar aussi effrayant depuis des années. Même celui que j'avais fait peu de temps avant ma première rentrée ne m'avait pas laissée aussi terrifiée.

L'eau chaude me fit du bien, mais pas assez pour chasser les images à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire : la possibilité que je sois vouée à devenir Mangemort, celle que ma mère puisse un jour s'échapper d'Azkaban, ou cette charade à propos de cette mystérieuse cousine qui revenait me hanter jusque dans mon sommeil.

Je réalisai un peu trop tard que je n'avais pas pris de pyjama propre pour me changer. Les filles avaient allumé la bougie sur ma table de chevet pour que je puisse y voir quelque chose. Le premier vêtement à portée de main était la robe de laine que j'avais porté dimanche pour survivre au vent glacial dans les couloirs.

Je savais déjà qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour que je me rendorme. La perspective de me rallonger dans des draps humides fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et tant pis si je faisais perdre des points à Serpentard et que je terminais en retenue. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. J'eus beau faire de mon mieux pour éviter mon reflet dans le miroir, la faïence brillante ne me laissa aucune issue. Une partie de mes papillotes n'avaient pas survécu à mon combat contre mes draps, j'avais un teint atrocement pâle et mes yeux étaient injectés de sang. La vérité était sûrement pire – je savais les cernes, mes lèvres gercées et les quelques boutons cachés par ma frange –. J'étais loin de ressembler à la poupée de porcelaine qu'avait été ma mère à mon âge.

Et si j'en croyais mon rêve, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

\- Alya ? Où vas-tu ?

Crystal me dévisageait depuis son lit, ses rideaux entrouverts. Je traversai notre chambre sur la pointe des pieds, attrapai ma cape et mon écharpe, puis quittai la pièce sans lui répondre. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour deviner que je n'allais pas rester dans la salle commune.

Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin, la salle commune était déserte, les feux dans la cheminée éteints depuis longtemps, et même le Lac Noir semblait dormir.

Je fus accueilli par un froid vivifiant dans le couloir qui me réveilla bien plus que la douche que je venais de prendre.

Le silence, lui, souligna ma solitude. Tout mon entêtement ne suffit pas à contenir les souvenirs de mon cauchemar dans un coin de mon crâne.

 _Ah, te voilà enfin ma fille... C'est le moment, tu es assez grande maintenant. Le Maître va faire de toi l'une des nôtres… mais tu dois la tuer d'abord._

Les larmes que j'avais réussi à refouler un peu plus tôt furent les plus fortes cette fois. Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon sanglot, trop consciente qu'un fantôme pouvait passer par là ou, pire, Rusard.

Les jambes tremblantes, je commençai à m'éloigner en direction du passage secret le plus proche qui me mènerait dehors. J'avais besoin de pouvoir voir le ciel, de sentir le vent, et peut-être même de laisser la pluie me geler jusqu'à l'os si je voulais oublier mon mauvais rêve et reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions.

Je ne rencontrai personne en chemin, même pas Peeves ou Miss Teigne. Sans les centaines d'élèves que je croisais tous les jours, le château semblait comme abandonné. Même les tableaux étaient invisibles, engloutis par l'obscurité. Les larmes continuaient à rouler sur mes joues – et les essuyer rageusement n'y faisait rien – et je me mis à compter chaque pas que je faisais pour occuper mes pensées.

Il me fallut en faire 1023 avant d'arriver dans une petite cour, juste derrière les serres du professeur Chourave. Rusard avait dû abandonner son entretien depuis longtemps, puisque les mauvaises herbes s'étaient glissées entre les joints des pierres, que du lierre remontait le long des murs et que les bancs étaient envahis de mousse. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, personne ne s'arrêtait ici. La cour marquait l'entrée d'un raccourci vers les quartiers de Serpentard, que nous utilisions quand nous avions cours de Botanique en fin de journée. Il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un me trouve ici et je m'allongeai sur le banc le plus proche des serres.

La pierre dure dans mon dos me fit encore plus regretter de ne pas être au manoir. Outre l'étreinte rassurante de ma tante, j'aurais pu être confortablement installée à l'observatoire, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains...

J'éloignai les pensées avec un soupir et resserrai les pans de ma cape autour de moi. Malgré le manque de confort, j'étais toujours mieux ici que mon dortoir.

Au-dessus de moi, le ciel me sembla moins couvert que ce qu'il avait été pendant le dîner dans le Grande Salle. La lune n'était qu'une tâche floue au-dessus de moi, pleine à plus de la moitié. Les constellations étaient parfois cachées par un nuage, mais j'arrivais à les distinguer pour la plupart. La multitude d'étoiles au-dessus de moi réussit à m'apaiser suffisamment pour que les larmes se tarissent. La dernière fois que je m'étais faufilée hors de mon lit pour regarder les étoiles, Christopher était avec moi, et je me surpris à esquisser un demi sourire.

Je reniflai et essuyai mes joues avec mon écharpes, puis repris mon observation du ciel.

L'hiver approchant, quasiment toute la famille Black semblait être accrochée au firmament. Draco, d'abord, le plus au nord, puis Cygnus, Cassiopea, et Andromeda à l'est, Pollux et Regulus à l'ouest, ce qui ne laissait qu'Orion, Bellatrix et Sirius au sud.

 _Ah, te voilà enfin ma fille... C'est le moment, tu es assez grande maintenant. Le Maître va faire de toi l'une des nôtres… mais tu dois la tuer d'abord._

Cette fois, je pus serrer les dents et ravaler mes larmes à nouveau. La peur, elle, était plus difficile à maîtriser. Si j'en croyais Deloris, les rêves prédisaient l'avenir... Et si j'étais destinée à devenir Mangemort, même si je ne voulais pas ? J'en savais assez sur ma mère pour savoir qu'elle n'apprécierait pas un refus. Jusqu'où serait-elle capable d'aller pour m'obliger à changer d'avis ? Pour me punir ?

La réponse à cette question ne laissait guère peu de place à l'imagination. Ma mère avait transformé les Londubat en deux coquilles vides et sans doute tué au nom de son maître... A côté d'elle, Euphémia Rowle était une enfant de cœur.

A défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose, je me mis à fixer Bellatrix avec hargne, priant en silence pour qu'Azkaban ait raison d'elle une bonne fois pour toute, et le plus tôt possible.

J'aurais pu passer des heures à cela, ne serait-ce parce que cela m'empêcherait de me rendormir, mais j'eus bientôt la très nette sensation de ne plus être seule.

Je me redressai lentement, ma main gauche se refermant sur ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe. Vu l'heure, je ne savais pas très bien à quoi m'attendre, à part peut-être Nott si ce que racontait mon cousin sur lui était vrai.

Il me fallut une longue minute pour repérer la paire d'yeux brillants dans la nuit, et je me sentis déglutir, une amère sensation de déjà vu quelque part dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Douce Viviane, la dernière fois que j'avais croisé la route d'une créature magique, j'avais passé plus d'un mois à l'infirmerie.

\- _Lumos,_ soufflai-je, échouant lamentablement à maîtriser les tremblements de ma voix.

La lumière à la pointe de ma baguette éclaira un immense chien noir, assis à deux mètres de moi, d'aspect tout simplement sinistre. Je sentis l'air se bloquer dans mes poumons, la main autour de ma baguette commença à trembler, et je mis au moins une seconde avant de pouvoir commencer à me creuser les méninges pour trouver un sortilège qui pourrait me protéger d'un truc pareil.

Le chien salua ma réaction d'un aboiement mais ne bougea pas.

Je décidai de l'imiter. Peut-être que si je restais immobile suffisamment longtemps, il finirait par me prendre pour une sculpture et s'en irait ?

Le temps commença à s'étirer entre nous deux. Je ne le lâchai pas du regard, ma baguette toujours pointée sur lui, essayant d'imaginer un plan pour me sortir de cette impasse. Les chances que je loupe un enchantement étaient trop élevées pour que je m'y risque – et quand bien même, je n'étais pas certaine d'en connaître un seul efficace –, et j'étais très loin de pouvoir métamorphoser un chien de cette taille. Nos cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'année dernière ne m'avaient rien appris, et je ne savais que me débarrasser de créatures des marais.

Au bout d'un moment, le chien s'allongea, sa queue balayant furieusement les pierres inégales, puis il se mit à ramper dans ma direction, grignotant quelques centimètres à chaque mouvement, comme s'il essayait de se rendre le moins impressionnant possible.

Les seuls chiens que j'avais été amenée à fréquenter au fil des années étaient les limiers des Greengrass, et j'étais presque certaine qu'ils n'agissaient pas ainsi quand ils se préparaient à attaquer une bête sauvage, lors des parties de chasse à court que les Greengrass organisaient régulièrement.

Même si une petite voix me soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je baissai ma baguette. Il continua à avancer vers moi, laissant échapper de plus en plus de glapissements à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, sans que je ne sache si je devais les qualifier de malheureux ou d'enthousiastes. Quand sa truffe toucha le bout de ma chaussure, il s'assit à nouveau et déposa sa tête en douceur sur mes genoux.

Il était si grand qu'il était bizarrement courbé, son regard gris suppliant levé vers moi. Quand je posai ma main libre sur le sommet de sa tête, j'eus l'impression qu'un soupir de contentement lui échappa...

Les chiens ne soupirent pas de contentement, si ?

Il avait dû passer la journée entière dehors et essuyer une ou deux averses car ses poils étaient humides et dégageaient une odeur désagréable.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, le chien, mais tu pues un peu, soufflai-je.

Il rouvrit les yeux et je souris face à son air vaguement outré. Il eut un autre glapissement et poussa ma main qui tenait ma baguette du bout de sa truffe glacée.

\- Il y a de fortes chances que je te transforme en torche canine si j'utilise ça...

Il grogna, reposa sa tête sur mes genoux et sembla satisfait que je me contente de caresser le sommet de son crâne.

De près, il était moins impressionnant. Sûrement parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'avait que la peau sur les os, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il se faisait le plus petit possible à mes pieds. Il devait s'agir d'un chien errant...

\- Tu devrais aller voir le garde-chasse, je suis sûre qu'il s'occuperait de toi, marmonnai-je.

Il ne réagit pas et je continuai à le caresser pendant un long moment, finalement soulagée d'avoir de quoi m'occuper les mains. La présence du chien n'était pas grand chose, mais elle semblait me permettre de ne pas me laisser emporter par mes pensées sombres. Petit à petit, j'enfermais le souvenir de mon cauchemar dans un coin de ma tête, me promettant de ne plus y prêter attention. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, et c'était loin d'être le premier de ce genre que je faisais. Il avait peut-être été plus réaliste que les autres, et comme je n'avais pas pu me réfugier dans les bras de ma tante, il me donnait l'impression d'être particulièrement horrible...

Un bâillement soudain me rappela que c'était le milieu de la nuit et que je devrais sans retourner dans mon dortoir maintenant que j'étais calmée.

\- Je vais y aller, d'accord ?

Il grogna et j'eus l'impression que sa tête devenait plus lourde sur mes genoux. Il devait avoir besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui s'il refusait de laisser partir le premier être humain qui acceptait de le caresser.

Mon cousin va être insupportable si je passe toute la nuit dehors.

Bien qu'il s'en serait s'en doute vanté si nos rôles avaient été inversés. Draco inventait des scandales en fonction de la position des étoiles dans le ciel ou du sens dans lequel soufflait le vent, et je n'avais pas le droit de contester puisque, après tout, j'étais la plus petite.

\- Allez, le chien... Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un _Wingardium Leviosa,_ aucun de nous deux ne peut prédire ce qu'il se passera.

Il abdiqua, non sans saluer sa rédhibition d'un glapissement désespéré, qui devait sans doute m'inciter à changer d'avis. Je me penchai pour déposer un rapide baiser sur le sommet de son crâne – assis correctement, sa tête m'arrivait à la taille et je m'étais rarement sentie aussi petite –.

\- Tu pues vraiment, le chien. Essaye de prendre un bain d'ici à ce que l'on se recroise.

Il aboya, indigné, ou du reste, ce fut l'impression que cela me donna.

Je ne croisai personne non plus sur le chemin du retour mais, contrairement à l'aller, mon pas était lourd de fatigue et j'avais maintenant envie de rejoindre mon lit. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais même pas le temps de rêver qu'il serait l'heure de se lever.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Crystal m'attende dans la salle commune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle haussa les épaules et reposa le livre qu'elle lisait à la lumière d'une seule bougie posée devant elle.

\- Vous avez une sacrée tendance à l'excès dans ta famille... Si tu n'étais pas revenue avant cinq heures, j'aurais été prévenir Parkinson.

Je serrai les lèvres et plissai les yeux. Prévenir Draco aurait été un coup bas, mais Pansy, c'était sans doute pire. Draco m'aurait fait la morale – à cause des Détraqueurs, parce que j'avais été pétrifiée, ou peut-être même à cause de Black – mais il m'aurait aussi traînée dans son dortoir pour que je termine ma nuit dans son lit, comme quand nous étions plus petits.

Pansy ne m'aurait pas épargnée la leçon de morale – à laquelle elle aurait sans doute rajoutée Rusard, la possibilité d'une retenue ou encore les Gryffondors qui m'avaient enfermée dans un placard l'année dernière – mais elle aurait aussi exigé que je lui raconte mon rêve et que je passe par l'infirmerie le lendemain.

Crystal haussa un sourcil qui me donna l'impression qu'elle savait très bien ce que je pensais, puis souffla la bougie.

Je la suivis en silence dans les escaliers menant à notre dortoir.

\- Tu devrais reprendre une douche, souffla-t-elle. Tu empestes le chien mouillé.

Malgré moi, j'eus un sourire.

…

 **Samedi 16 Octobre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- On va à la bibliothèque ce matin ? Il faut que je termine le devoir pour Binns.

Deloris me donna un coup délicat dans le tibia pour m'indiquer que c'était à moi, avant tout, qu'elle s'adressait. J'abandonnai la lecture du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ – ma tante m'avait envoyé le premier numéro, accompagné d'une lettre de félicitations concernant le Concours International, et elle avait dû en profiter pour m'abonner car un hibou m'avait apportée l'exemplaire d'octobre au début du mois –.

\- Je ne peux pas, ce matin. Je dois voir le professeur McGonagall.

Deloris fronça le nez. Elle n'essayait plus de me faire changer d'avis depuis un moment, mais elle ne cachait pas sa désapprobation non plus. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Crystal.

\- Es-tu partante, Malhorne ?

Crystal haussa les épaules sans même cesser de lire _La Gazette_ – elle était l'une des rares personnes de mon âge, avec Nott, qui étudiait le journal de la première à la dernière page –. Deloris n'apprécia pas vraiment d'être à moitié ignorée, mais elle ravala son commentaire, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se rendre à la bibliothèque seule.

De peur qu'elle ne se mette à bougonner sur un sujet ou un autre, je me dépêchai de terminer mon thé presque froid, et refermai mon magazine.

Je profitai du trajet jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall pour me répéter tout ce que j'avais lu sur les sortilèges de Transfert, et tout ce que mon professeur m'avait expliqué lors de la séance de la semaine dernière.

Je savais que je passais à la pratique aujourd'hui, et j'avais rarement été aussi peu sûre de moi face à une Métamorphose. Les sortilèges de Transfert prenaient en compte beaucoup plus de paramètres que tous ceux que nous avions étudiés jusque-là, et tout était forcément compliqué par la nature vivante des cibles. En classe, nous avions commencé à transformer des mammifères en objets et je n'avais obtenu un verre qu'au bout d'une longue heure d'efforts.

Je rassemblai mes esprits en arrivant devant la porte du bureau et frappai doucement. La poignée s'abaissa toute seule, puis la porte s'ouvrit, obéissant à la baguette de mon professeur.

J'eus un mouvement de recul en découvrant le professeur Lupin, installé en face de McGonagall. Il avait les traits plus détendus qu'en classe, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard brillant, ce qui le faisait paraître bien plus jeune que ce que ses nombreux cheveux blancs laissaient deviner – ce détail intriguait Deloris au plus haut point et elle ne cessait d'essayer de deviner l'âge de notre professeur – et même McGonagall avait un discret sourire.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes chaussures, soudainement intimidée par ce que je venais de surprendre. Je savais que mes professeurs s'entendaient bien pour la plupart – les discussions à leur table semblaient souvent passionnées, parfois même amusantes, et il n'était pas rare de surprendre les moqueries échangées entre deux couloirs d'un ton ironique – mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de voir deux professeurs ensemble autour d'une tasse de thé.

\- Ah, Miss Lestrange. Je vous attendais. Entrez donc.

Lupin se leva pour me laisser la place devant le bureau de McGonagall.

\- A plus tard, Minerva. Et merci pour le thé.

Elle eut un geste de la main qui me rappela celui que Nani faisait quand elle cédait à un de nos caprices, à Draco et moi, et que nous la remercions avec un peu trop d'hypocrisie, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point nous étions fiers de nous-même pour avoir réussi à la convaincre.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dis-je en m'installant en face d'elle.

Elle fit disparaître le service à thé d'un coup de baguette magique. Les sortilèges de banissement étaient intéressants, mais beaucoup moins que les conjurations. Pouvoir modeler le vide grâce à une baguette me fascinait, sauf qu'il s'en faudrait de plusieurs années avant que je ne puisse commencer à les pratiquer.

McGonagall déposa devant moi une petite boîte en verre dans laquelle était enfermée un cherche-midi à peine plus long que l'ongle de mon petit doigt.

\- Ai-je répondu à toutes vos questions la fois dernière, ou d'autres vous sont-elles venues entre temps ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Je pense avoir compris la théorie, professeur.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, il est temps que vous passiez à la pratique... J'aimerais que vous me transformiez ce pyrrhocore en coccinelidae. Que pouvez-vous me dire concernant la formule ?

\- _Translatio Insectum._

\- Et pourquoi le transfert inter-espèce est-il pertinent ?

\- La coccinelle et le cherche-midi ont tous les deux une carapace noire et rouge et ce sont des insectes.

\- Où va se situer la difficulté ?

Il me fallut détailler le cherche-midi dans sa cage de verre pendant une minute avant de trouver le détail sur lequel je devrais concentrer mes efforts.

\- Les ailes... Les coccinelles ont des ailes, mais pas les cherche-midis.

Je relevai les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir le bref sourire appréciateur de mon professeur.

\- A vous de jouer, Miss Lestrange.

Je compris très vite qu'avoir intégré la théorie était loin d'être suffisant. Je connaissais la formule, les fonctionnements de la transformation et l'influence des différents paramètres qui régissaient la Métamorphose. J'avais défini mon objectif et j'avais répété le mouvement de baguette la veille pour être certaine de le maîtriser parfaitement.

A mon premier essai, le cherche-midi s'immobilisa une seconde dans un coin de la boîte – sans que je ne sois vraiment sûre que cela soit à cause de mon sortilège – et sa carapace resta rigoureusement inchangée.

J'intensifiai ma concentration, ma puissance magique et la viscosité de mon geste successivement sans obtenir plus de résultats.

Ce ne fut qu'à mon septième essai que je réussis à faire apparaître un motif digne de celui d'une coccinelle à la place des symboles géométriques du cherche-midi, mais le sortilège sauta aussitôt, m'arrachant un soupir agacé.

Quelque chose clochait, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui n'allait pas tarder à proprement m'énerver.

Je ne m'avouai pas vaincue pour autant, sachant pertinemment que le professeur McGonagall ne m'aurait jamais proposé cet exercice si je n'étais pas en mesure de le réussir, et que je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à perdre si je souhaitais être au niveau pour mes dix-sept ans. Après tout, j'avais mis un an à me décider...

Je n'avais pas oublié qu'en Chine, certains enfants étaient préparés depuis leur sept ans.

J'obtins des signes encourageants au fil de l'heure. Des ailes, une fois, mais plus de carapace, la forme d'une coccinelle, mais toujours pas la bonne carapace, la bonne carapace mais une paire de pattes supplémentaire...

Je faillis demander de l'aide au professeur McGonagall à au moins deux reprises – j'avais beau tout tenter, j'échouais à chaque fois sans réussir à déterminer d'où pouvait bien venir mon erreur – sauf que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de son aide, ni en classe, ni durant nos séances particulières. Deux semaines plus tôt, j'avais transformé une chouette de l'école en une magnifique paire de lunettes d'opéra, et il ne m'avait même pas fallu une heure pour y parvenir.

Je glissai un regard vers l'horloge posée sur le bureau, réalisant avec une vague envie de vomir qu'il était près de onze heure et demi, ce qui signifiait que j'étais là depuis plus d'une heure et que je n'étais parvenue à rien.

Je fermai les yeux et m'obligeai à faire le vide dans mon esprit, pour que mon attention soit parfaitement focalisée sur mon objectif.  
Il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire insecte, la matière vivante la plus facile à manipuler. Il n'y avait aucune raison que sa nature résiste autant à ma magie !

Je pris une profonde inspiration et scandai l'incantation en plaçant l'accent tonique au bon endroit et de façon parfaitement synchronisée avec le mouvement de ma baguette.

Le cherche-midi ne trembla même pas.

La boîte de verre dans laquelle il se trouvait explosa et projeta des éclats de verre vers mon visage.

\- Par Godric ! Vous n'êtes pas blessée, Miss Lestrange ?

Je secouai la tête en silence, sachant pertinemment que si je parlais, ma voix tremblerait de honte et de rage mêlée.

J'avais échoué.

Mon cœur s'accéléra douloureusement à ce constat et je déglutis pour ravaler mes larmes.

\- Je pense que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Relisez vos notes pour la prochaine fois ?

\- D'accord, professeur. Désolée pour votre boîte.

\- Ce n'est rien. A lundi.

Si je réussis à ne pas lui donner l'impression de m'enfuir, ce fut uniquement parce que les nombreuses leçons de morale de mon oncle m'avait appris à réprimer ce réflexe au fil des années.

Je me réfugiai dans les premières toilettes que je croisais. Il fallait que je reprenne mon calme avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle, sinon Draco ou Deloris ne manqueraient pas de remarquer que j'étais contrariée, et je ne souhaitais pas devoir satisfaire leur curiosité.

Au moment de faire couler de l'eau, je remarquai les fines coupures sur ma main gauche. Du sang avait coulé le long de mon poignet et avait taché ma manche. Jin avait trouvé un sortilège pour faire disparaître les tâches, mais au vu de mes exploits de ce matin, il valait sûrement mieux que je m'en abstienne.

Je lavai mes mains rapidement, sortis une pince de la poche intérieure de ma cape pour maintenir ma frange en arrière, puis je passai de l'eau sur mon visage.

Comme lors de mon dernier cauchemar, le froid me fit du bien. Toutefois, en relevant les yeux vers mon reflet, je ne pus retenir une grimace. Mon teint était pâle, mes yeux bordés de rouge et j'avais quelques égratignures sur le menton et sur la joue.

Il ne me restait donc qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Deloris m'épargne ses remarques.

La porte d'une des cabines s'ouvrit derrière moi, m'arrachant un sursaut. Je retins in-extremis un juron en reconnaissant Luna Lovegood.

Elle me dévisagea, ses yeux globuleux trop écarquillés, sans que le reflet de mon regard noir dans le miroir ne la décourage.

\- Tout va bien, Alya ? Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Loufoca !

Elle cligna des yeux et se tendit, juste un peu.

\- Agresser les autres ne va pas t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes, souffla-t-elle finalement.

\- Je n'ai pas de problèmes !

Mon ton sec n'était pas loin de se transformer en cri, et ce fut sans doute ma bonne éducation qui m'en empêcha.

Lovegood eut un sourire désolé pour moi, comme si soudainement, je lui faisais pitié, puis baissa la tête pour se laver la main.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je sortis ma baguette magique et la pointait sur elle.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Lestrange !

Je me retournai à la voix de Weasley. Elle se tenait devant une autre cabine, sa main serrée sur sa baguette. Elle avait dû nous écouter et sortir discrètement, car je ne l'avais pas entendue.

Je changeai de cible, presque soulagée de me retrouver face à quelqu'un qui avait un peu plus de répondant que Lovegood.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein, Weasley ? Rougir jusqu'à ce que j'ai plus honte que toi pour ta pauvre personne ?

Elle rougit, naturellement, mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- Je suis meilleure que toi en sortilèges et, comme tu me l'as si bien rappelé il n'y a pas si longtemps, peut-être que j'ai même appris quelques sorts noirs l'année dernière !

Nous restâmes un long moment à nous dévisager, un regard meurtrier l'une pour l'autre, et je faillis bien me laisser aller à user d'un des maléfices que j'avais appris l'année dernière après que les trois Gryffondors m'aient enfermée dans un placard.

Sauf que si j'agissais de la sorte, je me comporterais comme ma mère, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me regarder dans le miroir à nouveau.

Ce fut Lovegood qui mit fin à notre duel silencieux en posant sa main sur la baguette de Weasley.

\- On devrait y aller, Ginny, ou il ne restera plus grand chose pour déjeuner.

Je vis Weasley hésiter.

\- La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à elle, je t'envoie à l'infirmerie, Lestrange.

\- Pas si tu y es déjà.

Je ne retrouvai mon calme que bien longtemps après leur départ, et je décidai de rejoindre mon dortoir. Je n'avais pas faim pour commencer, et j'avais surtout envie d'être seule.

…

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.** (alors en fait, le 31 est un dimanche, mais qui suis-je pour dire à JKR qu'elle aurait pu consulter un foutu calendrier de temps en temps ?!)

Je fus réveillée bien avant Deloris, Crystal et Jin. Un coup d'oeil à mon réveil m'apprit qu'il n'était pas six heures du matin, ce qui compte tenu de la date du jour, n'était même pas un record personnel. Puisque l'on était samedi et que le professeur McGonagall avait déplacé notre séance en fin de journée à cause de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je fus tentée de rester au fond de mon lit et de ne me lever qu'au dernier moment. J'avais emprunté un roman moldu à Jin en début de semaine – les rocambolesque histoires d'amour de cinq sœurs **(1)** – et j'étais largement capable de passer ma journée à le lire si on me laissait faire.

Sauf que cela ne serait pas le cas. Deloris, d'abord, insisterait pour que nous choisissions notre tenue pour la soirée d'Halloween de notre maison, dont nous avions été privées l'année dernière à cause de la première attaque du monstre de Serpentard. Pansy, ensuite, serait bien capable de me traîner dans la Grande Salle en pyjama pour que je prenne un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Draco, enfin, n'aimait pas me savoir seule le jour d'Halloween et un escalier magique ne serait pas de trop pour l'empêcher de venir me rejoindre dans mon dortoir.

Si je souhaitais passer une journée tranquille, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de disparaître quelque part dans le château, avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ouvre un œil.

Je fis donc le moins de bruit possible pour me préparer, enfilant ma robe la plus chaude au cas où je devrais me promener toute la journée dans les couloirs glacés. Je pris ma cape, mon écharpe, et mon sac de cours, dans lequel j'avais glissé le livre de Jin, un ouvrage de Métamorphose, et de quoi écrire une lettre à Christopher et à ma tante.

Naturellement, il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, les cheminées étaient éteintes et le Lac Noir n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Sans les quelques créatures lumineuses qui passaient parfois près des fenêtres, il y aurait pu avoir un ciel sans lune de l'autre côté des vitres que cela n'aurait rien changé.

Les Elfes de maison devaient déjà être passés car des bougies neuves avaient remplacé celles que nous avions brûlé dans la soirée. J'en allumai une du bout de ma baguette sans même mettre le feu à autre chose que la mèche, et je m'installai au centre de la pièce, sur l'un des fauteuils les plus confortables.

Je n'avais pas lu un chapitre quand le pan de mur, qui tenait lieu de porte d'entrée, s'ouvrit dans un raclement de pierre familier. Nott apparut, encore vêtu de son uniforme, l'air passablement frigorifié.

Rien sur son expression ne trahit sa surprise de me croiser à cette heure, ni même un certain agacement puisqu'il ne devait pas tenir à ce que quelqu'un soit au courant de ses excursions nocturnes.

Il fit un pas vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir, avant de se raviser et de venir s'asseoir en face de moi, ses yeux pâles me détaillant avec intensité, comme si j'étais une sorte d'énigme qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de résoudre.

Je posai mon livre à côté de moi, croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et haussai un sourcil, avant de lui rendre son regard scrutateur. Draco n'avait pas menti quand il disait que Nott ne passait guère ses nuits dans leur dortoir. Plus vraisemblablement, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup besoin de sommeil et revenait juste à temps pour grappiller deux heures, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pendant tout ce temps... Cherchait-il à percer les secrets du château ? Avait-il trouvé un endroit où il pouvait lire en paix ? Ou se livrait-il à des expériences interdites dans un cachot oublié ?

Nott était capable de tout cela et de bien d'autres choses encore.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais le sentimentalisme écœurant que certains accordent à une simple date.

Je gardai un visage aussi lisse que possible. Nott était bien trop observateur, je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir d'être un vrai livre ouvert, encore moins aujourd'hui.

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas de date à laquelle accorder une véritable importance, répliquai-je d'un ton glacial.

Seul un léger plissement de son œil gauche m'apprit que j'avais peut-être marqué un point sans l'avoir voulu.

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans, Lestrange. Contrairement à toi, je me souviens d'elle. On ne me voit pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort pour autant.

En trois phrases, il porta trois attaques cinglantes, et je relevai le menton malgré moi, mon regard sur lui désormais noir.

J'étais visiblement loin de savoir garder mon sang-froid face à lui.

Il salua ma réaction d'un sourire mauvais qui me donna envie de prendre ma baguette, juste au cas où il irait trop loin. Il était fort probable que je n'arrive pas à le toucher même si je tentais ma chance, mais le bout de bois familier entre mes doigts était rassurant.

\- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est comment tu peux garder un souvenir de ce jour-là, Lestrange. Tu avais quoi ? Trois mois ? Pour tout ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre, il faut attendre trois ans pour que le cerveau humain puisse vraiment se souvenir... Pourtant, les Détraqueurs t'affectent autant que Potter. Si j'en crois mes informations, il a manqué de mourir trois fois depuis qu'il est né, dont deux au cours des deux dernières années, et son enfance dans sa famille moldue n'a pas l'air d'avoir été aussi heureuse que la tienne.

Je vis sa retenue habituelle fondre à mesure qu'il avançait dans son discours, pour le laisser avec un regard brillant et un enthousiasme sincère sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas me blesser en me confrontant à ses réflexions. Il était juste curieux.

La justesse de ses remarques fit naître une sueur froide à la base de ma nuque et accéléra mon rythme cardiaque de façon inquiétante.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Nott.

A mon plus grand soulagement, ma voix ne trembla pas et mon ton mordant était plutôt convainquant.

Il se pencha vers moi, ses coudes en appui sur ses cuisses, son regard bleu me donnant l'impression que j'étais faite de verre.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu vois de quoi je parle, Lestrange. Tu n'es pas _si_ stupide. Tu t'es évanouie dans le train, quand les Détraqueurs sont montés à bord pour l'inspecter. Malefoy et Parkinson ne sont pas vraiment aussi discrets que ce qu'ils aiment penser. Cela signifie qu'il y a un souvenir qui t'affecte plus que les autres, et ton aversion pour la fête d'Halloween me laisse penser que c'est ce jour-là que tes parents t'ont laissée pour partir à la recherche de Voldemort... Tu n'es pas censée te souvenir de _ça._

Cette fois, je serrai les dents. L'envie de lui lancer un maléfice plus tentante que jamais. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi ouvertement indiscret et espérer que je lui fasse des confidences ? Nous n'étions même pas amis alors que nous nous fréquentions depuis notre plus tendre enfance !

\- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, Nott, grondai-je pour toute réponse.

Il resta une seconde de plus à me détailler avant de se redresser, une étrange expression sur le visage.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla que je pouvais aussi lui parler de cette étrange chanson moldue que j'entendais, qui ne pouvait définitivement pas être au répertoire de ma mère, ni dans celui de ma tante car elle ne me l'avait jamais chantée en douze ans. Seulement, il s'agissait de Nott. Il devait être tout en bas de ma liste de confidents potentiels. Je n'étais même pas entrée dans les détails quand j'en avais parlé à Draco – uniquement parce que Crystal l'avait exigé et m'avait menacé d'y faire allusion devant Pansy –.

Si Nott voulait perdre son temps à tenter de lire mes pensées, grand bien lui en fasse, je n'allais certainement pas l'aider.

Finalement, il se leva et ne tarda pas à disparaître dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir, me laissant seule en compagnie de ma bougie et de mon roman.

La délicate horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée indiquait presque sept et quart. Pour un samedi matin, personne n'aurait l'idée de se lever avant huit heures.

Avant que Nott ne m'interrompe, ma lecture avait été agréable. J'étais surprise que le monde moldu de l'époque partage autant de codes avec la société Sang-Pur, et les cinq sœurs formaient une bande aux caractères bien différents. Mon oncle – et même ma tante – aurait sans doute aimé que je ressemble à l'aînée, Jane, sauf qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour que je ressemble davantage à Elizabeth, dont l'opinion sur le mariage ne manquerait pas de ravir Pansy.

Désormais, j'avais l'impression que les mots de Nott s'étaient imprimés en lettres de feu sur les parois de mon cerveau. Si le mystère derrière mon évanouissement avait vraiment piqué sa curiosité, il avait sûrement fait des recherches, ce qui pouvait me laissait penser qu'il disait vrai quand il affirmait que je ne pouvais pas me souvenir du jour où ma mère m'avait abandonnée. Pour être tout à fait honnête, mes premiers souvenirs dataient bien de l'époque de mes trois ans, même s'il ne s'agissait que de brides que j'étais incapable d'ordonner.

D'où venait donc ce souvenir ?

Nani m'avait racontée mon histoire suffisamment de fois pour que le doute ne me soit pas permis. Ma mère m'avait laissée à ses soins dans la nuit d'Halloween 1981. Quelques jours après l'arrestation d'oncle Lucius, le ministère nous avait retiré de sa garde, Draco et moi. Draco avait été gardé par notre tante Andromeda, et j'avais été confiée à des Aurors. Après l'arrestation de mes parents, j'étais arrivée à Poudlard, sous la surveillance de l'infirmière, et j'y étais restée jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ensuite, Nani avait enfin eu le droit de s'occuper de moi à plein temps et seuls les Elfes de maison avaient pris soin de moi en plus de ma tante.

Le seul moment où j'aurais pu entendre la chanson moldue qui revenait me hanter en présence des Détraqueurs était quand j'avais été à Poudlard ou chez les Aurors.

Ce qui était précisément contradictoire avec ce que venait de me confier Nott.

Je refermai le livre sur mes genoux – dont j'avais abandonné la lecture depuis un moment déjà – avec un soupir exaspéré.

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens ! Mon cerveau n'avait tout de même pas inventé un souvenir ! Et quand bien même, comment aurait-il pu me faire entendre une mélodie moldue dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à ce que Wan m'en donne le titre ?

Je sentis la colère monter, nourrie par la frustration de ne pas _comprendre,_ et décidai de partir pour la Grande Salle, même s'il me faudrait attendre un peu pour pouvoir prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais pas faim – comme chaque année à la même date – mais cela me donnerait de quoi occuper mon esprit. Avec un peu de chance, le hibou de Christopher serait en avance...

Je rassemblai mes affaires rapidement, éteignis la bougie. Le calme dans les couloirs et l'obscurité qui perdurait malgré le lever du soleil me rappelèrent mon excursion nocturne, deux semaines plus tôt. Mon cauchemar d'alors avait été le seul à marquer l'imminence d'Halloween et je m'en sortais plutôt bien sur ce plan. Deloris avait essayé de m'arracher des confidences afin de pouvoir donner du sens à mon cauchemar, et j'avais dû déployer un trésor d'imagination et d'intelligence pour esquiver ses attaques. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un magazine pour connaître les raisons qui me poussaient à faire ce type de rêve, ni de quelqu'un pour me dire ce qu'il cachait.

Une part de moi était terrifiée à l'idée que ma mère s'échappe d'Azkaban et m'oblige à suivre ses pas au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le mystère derrière la berceuse devait vraiment me travailler pour qu'elle soit incluse dans mon rêve...

Bien entendu, la Grande Salle était déserte, ou presque. Seuls deux professeurs étaient installés à la table des professeurs : Rogue, occupé à étudier un livre épais qui me sembla particulièrement ancien, et Lupin, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, son teint encore plus brouillé que d'habitude à la lumière des bougies, ses épaules voûtées et des cernes effrayantes sous ses yeux. Ils auraient pu déroger au strict plan de table rigoureusement respecté par les professeurs à chaque repas, et s'asseoir côte à côte, sauf que toute l'école connaissait leur ressentiment réciproque depuis l'épisode de l'Epouvantard.

Je pris mon petit-déjeuner en bout de table, près de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu vif, le silence tout juste brisé par le bruit des couverts sur la porcelaine et des pages tournées par mon directeur de maison.

Je terminai mon thé quand une chouette Harfang des Neiges (si j'en croyais Chris) se posa devant moi, une enveloppe à sa patte. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de très loin, je lui donnai un vrai morceau de bacon pour la remercier.

 _Aly',_

 _Je suis très content d'apprendre que tes cours particuliers avec le professeur McGonagall se passent bien, même si je n'en suis pas surpris. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu en sais plus sur le sujet que le professeur que nous avons ici. La Métamorphose n'est pas le point fort de Dursmtrang et il faudra sans doute que tu m'aides cet été à remonter mon niveau._

 _Draco continue-t-il à se plaindre de son bras ? Anton m'a dit qu'ici, on le lui aurait coupé pour qu'il ait une vraie raison de pleurnicher._

 _Je suis d'accord avec toi concernant Black. Ce n'est pas vraiment malin de sa part de se précipiter à Poudlard. Les chances que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit encore dans les parages doivent être faibles, avec Dumbledore au château... Il est toutefois possible qu'il en ait après Potter. Après tout, s'il a vraiment été le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui, il souhaite peut-être se venger de celui qui a vaincu son maître ? Dans tous les cas, je suis sûr que Potter est sous protection et que c'est en partie pour lui que le Ministère a déployé les Détraqueurs à Poudlard... A sa place, j'aurais quitté le pays et attendu un peu avant de prendre ma vengeance, mais puisque ton cousin est le seul Gryffondor qu'ont connu les Black, le Choixpeau devait avoir ses raisons._

 _La neige est déjà arrivée ici. Je pensais que nous aurions moins d'entraînements, mais il y a une dépendance qui sert de salle de sport géante, et les randonnées en raquettes ont remplacé les footing. Les paysages sont magnifiques cela dit, et ça vaut presque la peine de souffrir pendant une heure. Je m'améliore un peu en combat, même si je ne serais jamais capable de me hisser au niveau de ceux de mon peloton. Mes camarades l'ont enfin compris. Bjorn, notre caporal, va m'entraîner en plus, chaque dimanche, pour que nous ne terminions pas dernier au classement. Malgré ça, je m'entends mieux avec eux depuis l'exercice tactique du début du mois. Ils ont accepté d'écouter mes idées et on est arrivé deuxième._

 _Les cours ne sont pas tous passionnants. L'Astrologie me manque un peu. J'ai de plutôt bonnes notes dans l'ensemble et mon cerveau est le seul muscle qui me sauve la face avec les autres._

 _Anton et moi, on s'est inscrit au club d'échec. Il est presque aussi fort que moi et certains autres font des adversaires honorables... Pour une fois, Hadrian me manque presque. Je ne suis pas près de trouver quelqu'un aussi doué que lui._

 _Les Lestrange ne se font pas vraiment remarquer. Anton me soutient qu'ils se réunissent une fois par mois pour un conseil de famille, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Pour tout ce que j'en sais, ils ne s'adressent pas la parole les uns les autres, à part s'ils sont frères ou sœurs._

 _J'espère que cette lettre t'arrivera un peu avant Halloween. C'est un peu bizarre, ce n'est pas du tout fêté ici. Par contre, il y a une grande fête avant les vacances de Noël, pour le Solstice d'hiver. Tout le monde commence à en parler, et je suis curieux d'assister à ça. Il y a une grande compétition entre compagnies, un spectacle, un bal, un feu d'artifice... C'est l'événement de l'année._

 _Mange quelques confiseries pour moi et réponds vite !_

 _Chris._

Le ton des lettres de Christopher ne cessait de s'alléger, ce qui me rassurait un peu plus à chaque fois. Même si Durmstrang n'était pas son premier choix, il commençait à s'intégrer et à se faire des amis.

A chaque fois que je recevais de ses nouvelles, je réalisais que cela m'avait manqué l'année dernière. Chris et moi nous connaissions depuis que nous étions tout petits, j'avais eu pour habitude de le voir au moins une fois par mois, il passait le weekend au manoir régulièrement, et être privé de tout contact pendant dix longs mois avait été difficile...

Sans oublier que je savais maintenant que Chris avait, lui, été enfermé sans personne à qui parler à part sa mère et son père. J'ignorais comment il avait supporté la solitude pendant aussi longtemps.

Je relus la lettre une deuxième fois avant de la ranger dans mon sac, et profitai de l'arrivée de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle pour m'en aller. Je faillis trouver refuge dans la bibliothèque, mais Deloris et Crystal ne manqueraient pas de venir m'y chercher en premier.

Le château était immense. Une année était loin de m'avoir suffi pour en découvrir chaque recoin, surtout que j'aurais fait preuve d'un terrible manque de bon sens en partant à l'aventure l'année dernière, entre les Gryffondors qui s'en étaient pris à moi et le monstre de Serpentard. Je ne connaissais pas la moitié des passages secrets. Hadrian et Sven étaient ceux qui aimaient les chercher, puisque nos aînés partaient du principe qu'il était formateur de les découvrir par soi-même. Les garçons acceptaient parfois de nous en montrer un nouveau en échange de notre aide sur un devoir ou d'une quelconque faveur. Je savais que les cachots formaient un véritable labyrinthe passée la classe de potion – je soupçonnais Serpentard d'avoir voulu y perdre les Gryffondors puisque le château changeait sans cesse d'après Nott – et, d'après certains, les greniers du château abritaient des goules et les quartiers des elfes de maison.

Pour une fois, je m'en remis à ma curiosité naturelle – celle contre laquelle Nani me mettait régulièrement en garde – jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un couloir visiblement très peu fréquenté si j'en croyais l'épaisseur de la poussière sur le sol et les tableaux, terminé par une large fenêtre donnant sur le Lac Noir. Le rebord de la fenêtre était assez large pour que je puisse m'y asseoir et je réussis à le rendre confortable à l'aide d'un sort de Métamorphose que j'avais croisé dans le manuel.

Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour que je pose mon encrier quelque part. Ce n'était certainement pas aussi confortable que la bibliothèque ou mon dortoir, mais je serais tranquille ici.

 _Chris,_

 _C'est une très bonne nouvelle si tu commences à vraiment te plaire à Durmstrang. Nani sera ravie de l'apprendre. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois un excellent stratège. Même si ça m'agace de le reconnaître, les échecs forment l'esprit (ne le répète pas à Hadrian)._

 _Malheureusement, mes cours particuliers avec McGonagall ne se passent plus aussi bien... Je suis bloquée sur un simple sortilège de Transfert depuis deux semaines. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui cloche, et je n'ai guère le temps de faire des recherches approfondies puisque je recommence à avoir des difficultés en Sortilèges. J'espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre rapidement... Le professeur McGonagall n'est pas du genre à perdre son temps._

Je déglutis difficilement à cette pensée. Si j'avais mis du temps à me décider pour le concours International, j'avais désormais vraiment envie d'y participer pour me confronter à d'autres personnes de mon âge. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore entrée dans les détails, mais peut-être aurais-je l'occasion de discuter avec certains de théories, ou découvrir d'autres façons de faire de la Métamorphose ?

Pour cela, je devais absolument réussir mon sortilège de transfert aujourd'hui.

Je n'en avais parlé à personne et, mis à part Nani, Chris était le seul qui semblait vraiment s'intéresser à mes progrès. J'espérais vraiment que d'ici à sa réponse, je sois passée au-delà de mon blocage.

 _Il n'y a rien de bien nouveau ici. Draco est désormais guéri, mais je pense qu'il va continuer son cinéma encore un peu, même si je ne saurais pas dire à quelles fins, à part celle de faire renvoyer le garde-chasse. Deloris a fêté son anniversaire la semaine dernière. Elle est extatique car son bal de Débutante aura lieu pendant les vacances de Noël l'année prochaine. J'ai dû lui donner mon avis sur la liste de choix pour son potentiel mari... Draco est en première place, naturellement, et tu seras sans doute ravi d'apprendre que tu n'es désormais plus un parti intéressant à ses yeux._

 _Black n'a pas redonné de signe de vie depuis le début du mois. Soit il se cache à Poudlard, soit il est reparti depuis longtemps, soit il s'est fait dévorer par une des bestioles qui habite la Forêt Interdite. Le plus logique est qu'il soit ici pour Potter. J'espère qu'il ne ne nous tuera pas tous pour parvenir à ses fins...Après tout, il est sûrement encore plus fou qu'avant son arrestation._

Mon cerveau fit une drôle association d'idées car le discours de Nott un peu plus tôt revint me hanter, comme s'il était là à me le chuchoter à l'oreille.

Ma plume resta suspendue au-dessus de mon papier à lettres sans que je ne réussisse à la poser pour me confier à Christopher.

C'était sans doute la première fois que cela arrivait et ma main se mit à trembler. Je reposai ma plume dans l'encrier pour ne pas tâcher le parchemin et fermai les yeux, la colère que j'avais ressentie face à l'incompréhension dans ma salle commune se transformant en quelque chose proche de la panique.

J'avais un souvenir inscrit au fond de mon cerveau qui n'avait pas le moindre sens...

Et si la folie des Black me rattrapait déjà ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela que les Détraqueurs m'affectaient autant ?

Mon cœur rata un battement et un froid terrifiant se diffusa dans mes entrailles.

 _Non, non, non ! Merlin, Morgane et Viviane, pitié, faites que non !_

Je serrai les dents pour reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions. Luttant contre moi-même pour que ma respiration s'apaise et que le sang cesse de tourbillonner dans mes oreilles, me donnant l'impression que le monde tournait autour de moi. Les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues et seule mon obstination à ne jamais les laisser gagner les en empêchèrent.

Il devait y avoir une explication, quelque part ! Ma tante devait avoir les réponses. Il me suffirait d'avoir une discussion avec elle à Noël. Je n'avais pas voulu lui dire que je m'étais évanouie, Draco m'avait promis de garder le silence et le professeur Rogue n'avait pas dû la prévenir car elle n'avait jamais évoqué l'incident depuis. Elle allait sans doute me reprocher mon silence et s'inquiéter de trop car les Détraqueurs étaient toujours autour de Poudlard, mais elle répondrait à mes questions, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis que j'étais petite.

Il me fallut encore de longues minutes pour m'en convaincre, puis je pus enfin reprendre ma plume et continuer à répondre à Chris, décidant de passer sous silence mon souvenir une fois de plus – je n'avais pas voulu l'inquiéter non plus, il n'avait pas besoin de ça – et mon dernier cauchemar. Je m'appliquai à lui décrire la décoration de la Grande Salle pour Halloween, puisqu'il allait louper la fête, me promettant de ne pas renvoyer ma réponse tout de suite et de trouver une sucrerie ou deux à mettre dans mon enveloppe.

Je repris le livre de Jin, bien décidée à ne plus me laisser absorber par mes pensées une fois de plus. Une chance que je sois aussi têtue car je réussis à m'y tenir jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant le début du repas ne me sorte de ma lecture. J'étais décidément agréablement surprise par la qualité de l'histoire et des personnages, et j'avais en général du mal à me laisser absorbée par un récit fictif. Si l'auteur n'avait pas été une moldue et que le roman ne se déroulait pas dans son monde, Deloris aurait sans doute aimé un tel livre, mais elle avait déjà été choquée que je l'emprunte à Jin. Il n'était même pas question que j'essaye de la convaincre.

Ravie que la matinée n'ait pas été une totale catastrophe, je rejoignis la Grande Salle en prenant mon temps. Il valait mieux que je fasse une apparition maintenant si je ne souhaitais pas que mon cousin ne se décide à lancer toute la maison Serpentard à ma recherche.

Il était tôt pour prendre le déjeuner un samedi midi, quand la plupart de mes camarades ne se levaient pas avant dix heures. Je pensais croiser quelques Serpentards, peut-être un ou une préfète, me forcer à avaler quelques bouchées, puis disparaître à nouveau dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de mon cours avec McGonagall.

Draco, Pansy, et leurs amis étaient installés en plein milieu de la table des Serpentards, immanquables, et quand bien même aurais-je souhaité les éviter, Draco me fit de grands signes dès qu'il me vit.

Il y avait une place libre à sa gauche et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de le rejoindre.

\- Bonjour cousine, dit-il, attrapant mon assiette avec autorité.

J'eus un soupir en le voyant remplir mon assiette de façon bien trop généreuse par rapport à mes habitudes, et encore plus compte tenu de la date. Je n'avais pas faim, et j'allais sûrement avoir envie de vomir avant même d'avoir avalé la moitié de mon assiette.

Pansy était en face de moi et je pouvais sentir son regard sombre sur chacun des traits de mon visage. Elle n'avait pas le don de Nott pour deviner que je n'étais pas passée loin de pleurer, mais sans doute pouvait-elle voir que je n'avais pas bien dormi – ou du reste, pas assez –.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse, petite.

Je relevai les yeux juste assez longtemps pour lui faire une grimace.

\- Alors, tu étais où ? Les filles de ton dortoir m'ont dit que tu étais déjà partie quand elles se sont levées et que tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque...

\- J'étais tranquille, là où il n'y a pas de Draco Malefoy plus curieux qu'un Gryffondor.

Il plissa les yeux et pointa sa fourchette vers moi, comme si cela suffisait à le rendre intimidant.

\- J'étais inquiet, Aly' !

Il y avait un sous-entendu dans sa voix qui me convainquit de me radoucir un peu. Draco pouvait être encore plus égoïste que son père quand il le décidait, mais il avait toujours fait en sorte de me rappeler qu'il était là le jour d'Halloween. Lors de sa première année, il m'avait envoyée une lettre qui ne racontait que des histoires sans intérêt entre des élèves que je ne connaissais pas encore pour la plupart, et un dessin d'une des immenses citrouilles qui décoraient la Grande Salle.

En ne me voyant pas ce matin, et sachant pertinemment que je ne m'étais pas toujours montrée raisonnable le jour d'Halloween – la première année où j'avais compris que ce jour n'avait pas la même signification pour moi que pour le reste du Royaume-Uni avait été la plus difficile –, il avait très bien pu se demander ce que j'étais en train de faire.

\- J'étais juste dans un coin du château. Je ne voulais voir personne, c'est tout.

Cela ne sembla le satisfaire qu'à moitié.

\- Je peux rester avec toi cet après-midi si tu veux.

\- Et rater ta première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? C'est gentil, Draco, mais ça va aller.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je dus plonger mon regard dans le sien et mettre toute la détermination dont j'étais capable dans ma voix.

\- Oui, je suis sûre, Draco.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait. J'entrepris d'étaler ma purée sur mon assiette pour que cela ne se voit pas trop que je n'en avais pris que deux bouchées. Je m'étais forcée à avaler le mélange de brocolis et de courgettes, et presque la moitié de mon morceau de poulet. C'était déjà bien plus que ce que j'avais pronostiqué.

\- Ah, maman a envoyé une lettre pour toi ce matin.

Il me la tendit, l'air de rien, comme s'il n'aurait pas pu commencer par me la donner dès que je m'étais assise.

 _Ma chère Maellyn,_

 _Ta dernière lettre m'a fait très plaisir, mais je te soupçonne de ne pas tout me dire, ma douce. Ton cousin s'inquiète de te trouver fatiguée et de te voir toujours travailler. Je me doute que le travail supplémentaire que te donne le professeur McGonagall en est la cause, mais je refuse de voir ta passion mettre ta santé en péril. Tu as besoin de sommeil et de temps libre._

 _Ton bilan de mi-trimestre est arrivé au cours de la semaine. Ton bulletin est encore plus brillant que celui de Draco à la même époque l'année dernière. Je ne te tiendrai pas rigueur si tu as plus de E que de O en décembre. Je ne souhaite pas que tu ne sois que l'ombre de toi-même pour les vacances de Noël._

 _Trêve de remontrances. J'espère que tu réussiras à passer une bonne journée malgré tout. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais au manoir à cette occasion. J'ai entendu dire que la troupe Mariinsky était de retour en Angleterre. Cela aurait une délicieuse sortie... Je n'exclue pas de l'ajouter à notre planning des vacances._

 _Prends-soin de toi, Maellyn, et donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ta marraine,_

 _NM._

Ma main droite s'envola pour s'abattre sur le bras de mon cousin.

\- Aïe ! Ca va pas ! C'est mon bras blessé en plus !

J'ignorai son commentaire sur son bras. Au moins, il aurait une vraie raison de se plaindre.

\- Tu étais obligé de dire à Nani que je suis fatiguée ?

\- Quoi, c'est la vérité, non ? Des fois, tu fais plus peur que Lupin !

Mon regard noir ne suffit pas à lui faire détourner les yeux.

\- C'est à cause de toi ! Tu me fatigues avec tes jérémiades !

\- C'est aussi à cause de moi que tu es tout le temps enfermée à la bibliothèque ?

\- Exactement ! Pour me tenir loin de tes jérémiades !

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais, celui qui rappelait son père, et je faillis le frapper une deuxième fois, juste pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Tout le monde vous regarde, nous fit remarquer Daphné, sa voix aussi posée et douce que si elle venait de commenter la météo.

Je pris sur moi pour me calmer tandis que Draco marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _c'est elle qui a commencé »._

Nous terminâmes notre repas en silence. Il restait beaucoup de choses dans mon assiette et je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire semblant d'avaler un dessert, mais Draco mangea assez pour nous deux, quand bien même le festin de ce soir s'annonçait aussi gargantuesque que l'année dernière.

 _-_ Tu as choisi ta tenue pour ce soir ? me demanda Pansy.

 _-_ Ma tante a glissé une robe plus habillée dans ma malle, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Surtout, cache ton enthousiasme, petite.

\- Je n'aime pas Halloween, Parkinson. Toutes les fêtes du monde n'y changeront rien. Je veux juste que cette journée se termine le plus rapidement possible.

Elle me dévisagea longuement avant de hocher la tête, comme si je l'avais convaincue, ce dont je doutais.

\- Très bien, mais il faut au moins que tu fasses une apparition si tu ne veux pas que ça paraisse suspect. La fête d'Halloween est très importante à Serpentard.

Importante ou pas, je ne pus m'empêcher d'envoyer une prière à Morgane et Viviane pour qu'elle soit annulée cette année encore. Il n'y avait pas besoin de quelque chose d'aussi dramatique qu'un Troll ou qu'un serpent géant, mais juste assez pour que Rogue nous oblige à aller nous coucher directement.

\- Au fait, Aly', tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose de Pré-au-Lard ?

Sa proposition était sincère mais la réplique que j'avais sur le bout de la langue était définitivement trop séduisante.

\- Un nouveau bras pour toi ?

Pansy éclata de rire, ce qui accentua encore davantage la puissance du soufflet que je venais de lui administrer. Il se leva, drapé dans sa fierté, et enfila sa cape d'hiver sans plus m'adresser le moindre regard. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, puisqu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne traînent pas s'ils voulaient profiter de leur après-midi. Je les accompagnai jusque dans le Grand Hall et refis le chemin jusqu'à mon nouveau refuge du jour.

Je répondis à ma tante – des mots rassurants, la promesse de me montrer raisonnable et les dernières nouvelles du château depuis la semaine dernière, soit environ deux lignes – et terminai le livre de Wan.

Il était assez rare que je sois emballée à l'idée de lire la suite d'un roman, et j'espérais sincèrement que Wan l'avait ici, à Poudlard. Les intrigues étaient dignes de la société Sang-Pur et la plume de l'auteur était lourde de critiques. Ce n'était certainement pas une lecture digne de l'héritière Lestrange, mais en ce jour d'Halloween, j'avais le droit de ne pas me conformer aux idées de mes parents.

S'ils avaient tant voulu que je suive les préceptes de Cankaterus Nott, ils n'avaient qu'à être là pour me les apprendre pour commencer.

Une heure avant mon rendez-vous avec McGonagall, je pris le temps de relire mes notes et quelques passages choisis dans un livre. J'avais beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne voyais toujours pas ce que je pouvais bien faire de si mal pour échouer à chaque fois.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui était au moins aussi énervant que frustrant, surtout compte tenu du fait que ce n'était pas le seul mystère qui occupait mes pensées.

J'étais toutefois beaucoup plus convaincue d'être à même de lever le voile seule sur mes échecs à réussir un simple sortilège de transfert.

J'arrivai un peu en avance devant le bureau de McGonagall, et mes coups à la porte restèrent sans réponse. Mon professeur ne tarda pas à arriver, emmitouflée dans une cape d'hiver en tartan écossais, les joues rougies par le froid.

\- Bonjour, Miss Lestrange, dit-elle en ouvrant son bureau d'un geste de baguette compliqué.

\- Bonjour, professeur.

Elle me fit signe d'entrer et je repérai aussitôt la boîte de verre renfermant le maudit cherche-midi qui ne cessait de me résister depuis deux samedis et autant de lundis.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas de questions, Miss ?

Je secouai la tête tout en me débarrassant de ma cape. Je remontai les manches de ma robe pour faire bonne mesure. J'étais décidée à ne plus me laisser faire. J'allais faire preuve de tellement de viciosité qu'il allait regretter de m'avoir défiée !

Du reste, c'était la partie théorique de mon plan.

Il s'avéra bien vite que le cherche-midi avait décidé de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements en terme de patience. Malgré tous mes essais, j'assistais à des résultats qui me semblaient identiques à ceux que j'avais obtenu deux semaines plus tôt, ce qui pouvait me laisser penser que je n'avais même pas progressé depuis cette première séance catastrophique !

Je serrai les dents et m'acharnai. La Métamorphose ne laissait pas de place au doute ou à l'approximation. Je connaissais la théorie par cœur, mon geste était parfait et le reste suivait une formule qui n'avait plus de mystère pour moi.

Toutefois, au bout de l'heure écoulée, mon cherche-midi ressemblait toujours à un cherche-midi.

Le professeur McGonagall eut un soupir agacé et je relevai les yeux vers elle, même si je savais déjà que je trouverai sans doute des signes de déception sur son visage.

Au lieu de ça, elle affichait un air sévère et je fus la cible d'un regard que je ne sus déchiffrer.

\- J'ai beau enseigner à la deuxième génération des Black, et avoir fait mes études avec une troisième, je suis toujours stupéfaite par cette capacité qu'a votre fierté à vous voler votre bon sens !

Je sentis le sang déserter mon visage tandis je baissais les yeux vers mes mains. J'avais l'habitude d'être comparée à mes illustres aïeules – plus souvent les Lestrange que les Black, je devais le reconnaître – mais, dans la majeure partie des cas, il s'agissait de compliments.

La mention des Black, surtout cette année, et encore plus après une journée durant laquelle j'avais eu du mal à faire taire la petite voix qui me soufflait que j'étais peut-être en train de devenir folle, me fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Cela fait trois semaines que vous vous acharnez à vouloir réussir ce sortilège par vous-même, Miss Lestrange. Pas une seule fois, vous n'avez sollicité mon aide, alors que je me tiens en face de vous.

Cette fois, je me sentis rougir. J'étais tellement habituée à ne pas avoir besoin d'aide en classe que reconnaître que j'avais des difficultés en Métamorphose m'était inimaginable.

Je me forçai à relever la tête, sans toutefois réussir à croiser les yeux de mon professeur.

\- Je suis désolée.

McGonagall attendit que je trouve le courage de lui faire vraiment face pour m'adresser un petit sourire indulgent, bien que très bref.

\- Vous êtes douée, mais vous n'êtes qu'en deuxième année. Ceci est un sortilège que je ne propose qu'à mes quatrièmes années, et après leur avoir appris à transformer des objets en matière vivante... Il va vous falloir accepter de ne pas tout maîtriser si vous souhaitez progresser. Nous reprendrons tout cela lundi soir. J'ai un programme à tenir avec vous, Miss Lestrange, et nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps. Même heure qu'aujourd'hui ?

Je ne réussis pas vraiment à dissimuler mon soupir soulagé. L'espace d'une seconde, j'avais cru qu'elle allait revenir sur mon potentiel et mettre un terme à ces cours particuliers.

Je prenais sans doute autant de plaisir à apprendre de nouvelles choses chaque semaine qu'à voler à toute vitesse juchée sur un balai.

\- Filez profiter du festin, Miss Lestrange.

\- Merci professeur. Bon appétit à vous aussi.

Dès que je fus dans le couloir, je sus toutefois que je n'irais pas dans la Grande Salle. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'appétit le jour d'Halloween, mais le discours du professeur McGonagall me donnait presque envie de vomir...

Et surtout, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans la chaleur étouffante des grandes fêtes, avec son bruit, l'agitation générale et durant lesquelles il était mal vu de ne pas être d'humeur charmante. Draco me reprocherait de l'avoir laissé seul face à des plats trop sucrés, me menacerait d'en parler à Nani sans rien en faire, pour finalement me tendre une part de gâteau sous prétexte qu'il voulait être sûr que j'avais avalé quelque chose ce soir.

Le couvre-feu étant encore loin, et les chances que je croise Deloris ou Crystal si je retournais dans mon dortoir trop élevées, je pris donc la direction de la tour la plus proche, dans l'espoir de regarder les étoiles pendant une heure ou deux, et de retrouver mon calme avant d'affronter la fête des Serpentards.

La tour noire faisait partie de ces endroits où personne n'allait vraiment, pour tout ce que j'en savais, du reste. Avec la tour nord, elle surplombait le lac noir et offrait un joli point de vue sur la vallée et les montagnes en journée.

Bien entendu, Draco m'en avait montré le chemin parce qu'il considérait qu'il s'agissait du meilleur endroit pour observer les étoiles, même s'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de m'expliquer pourquoi.

Le vent glacial fit claquer ma cape derrière moi. Cette fois, c'était le seul signe que l'hiver était aux portes du château. Le temps avait été clément aujourd'hui – peut-être parce que Dumbledore avait ordonné aux Détraqueurs de s'éloigner un peu en raison de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard – et le ciel était particulièrement dégagé. La lune était haute et presque à la moitié de son cycle, sa lumière éclipsant la majorité des constellations qui l'entouraient, dont celle d'Orion...

Je décidai d'y voir un bon présage pour la soirée.

La nuit était calme, seulement troublée par le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, du reste, jusqu'à ce qu'un long hurlement venu de loin déchire le silence, sauvage et fascinant à la fois.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, nourri par une peur ancestrale.

Je relevai les yeux vers la lune et la trouvai inchangée. Quelque soit la créature dans la Forêt Interdite, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un loup-garou. Cela aurait dû suffire à me rassurer – j'avais entendu trop d'histoires horribles à leur sujet – mais je ne pus que frissonner en essayant d'imaginer ce qui avait pu pousser un tel hurlement. C'était la première fois que je réalisais que la Forêt Interdite n'abritait pas que des licornes, des Hippogriffes ou des Centaures. Il devait y avoir suffisamment de bêtes sauvages vivant là-bas pour nourrir les cauchemars d'une vie entière.

Je fis bientôt le tour des distractions à ma portée. Le Lac Noir était une tâche sombre au pied du château, sa surface aussi lisse qu'un miroir, personne ne se promenait dans le parc, et je n'arrivais pas à contraindre mon esprit à rester vide plus de quelques minutes.

Je ne connaissais pas un nombre infini d'exercices d'Occlumentie...

Le discours du professeur McGonagall ne tarda pas à revenir me hanter.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me faisait remarquer que je n'étais plus capable de me montrer raisonnable dès que ma fierté était meurtrie, de quelque façon que ce soit. J'aimais penser que j'étais nettement moins pire que Draco sur ce point, mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce que je n'étais pas touchée par les mêmes choses que lui...

Ce n'était pas vraiment cette critique-là qui avait été la plus cinglante. J'avais un sale caractère, Nani me l'avait assez répété durant toutes ces années, et je n'étais pas à Serpentard par hasard. Si je devais réussir, cela serait par mes propres moyens.

Non, c'était plutôt le fait que le professeur McGonagall me voyait plus comme une Black qu'une Lestrange. Une autre fois, j'en aurais été satisfaite, mais après la discussion avec Nott ce matin, je n'en étais plus vraiment sûre.

Il y avait une ombre derrière ce nom et elle était devenue terrifiante en l'espace d'une journée.

Finalement, je ne pourrais peut-être pas attendre jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour interroger ma tante. Si elle était déjà inquiète pour moi, elle répondrait peut-être plus volontiers à mes questions...

J'avais définitivement besoin de réponses ou les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit allaient finir par me ronger le cerveau.

La soirée s'étira et je surveillai l'heure en appliquant la méthode de calcul que nous avions vu en astronomie. Hadrian avait beau me soutenir que cela ne servait à rien puisque nous avions tous des montres, je trouvais l'exercice amusant, d'autant plus quand j'arrivais à prédire l'heure exacte.

Les étoiles étaient régies par des lois aussi précises que la Métamorphose, et je savais très bien pourquoi il s'agissait des deux matières où j'obtenais les meilleures notes, en plus des potions.

Quand il fut plus de vingt heure trente et que je fus à peu près certaine que le banquet avait pris fin, je rassemblai ma patience et mon courage avant de quitter le silence et le calme de la tour Noire pour l'agitation et l'extravagance de la fête d'Halloween.

Je connaissais le chemin par cœur, les couloirs étaient vides, je n'avais même pas besoin de faire attention où je mettais les pieds, ni de regarder devant moi.

Ce fut sans doute pour ça que le choc fut si violent.

Je n'eus que le temps de voir la tapisserie bouger sur ma droite puis une forme sombre surgit. Quelque chose me percuta sur le côté. Je m'entendis crier de surprise et de douleur mêlée. J'eus le réflexe de tendre le bras juste avant de rencontrer le mur opposé de plein fouet. La force du rebond me fit perdre l'équilibre et je me retrouvai sur le sol, une douleur sourde pulsant au niveau de mon front, le goût du sang dans la bouche et l'impression d'avoir les mains à vif.

Avec une grimace et un gémissement de douleur, je me redressai difficilement, une part de moi à moitié sonnée et l'autre prête à transformer le maladroit en blatte s'il le fallait !

Un homme se tenait à un mètre de moi, à quatre pattes lui aussi, un couteau dans sa main droite, ses longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés me cachant son visage, sa tenue de bagnard trop large pour son corps décharné.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour comprendre.

J'aurais dû me relever et m'enfuir en courant, prier pour qu'il ne me rattrape pas, mais la peur paralysa mes muscles jusqu'à empêcher l'air d'entrer dans mes poumons.

Il releva la tête, la surprise se glissa sur son visage atrocement émacié – ses os saillant sous sa peau cireuse, sa barbe et la crasse – et je fus incapable de détourner les yeux de son regard étrangement brillant enfoncé au creux de ses orbites sombres.

Il avait le visage d'un démon plus que de celui d'un homme.

\- Judy ?

Sa voix rauque résonna étrangement à mes oreilles englouties dans le bruit de mes propres battements de cœur.

Il fit un geste dans ma direction et je reculai vivement, me retrouvant acculée contre le mur avec un gémissement. Je levai les mains devant moi pour lui montrer que je n'avais même pas ma baguette, même si une voix au fond de mon crâne me souffla que les moldus qu'il avait tué des années de cela n'avaient pas de baguette non plus et que cela ne les avait pas sauvés pour autant.

Ses traits se contorsionnèrent dans une expression douloureuse, son regard faisant un drôle d'aller-retour entre mes mains et mon visage.

\- Maellyn... Je... Tu es blessée ?

Il se redressa difficilement, s'aidant du mur, et j'aurais aimé bouger à nouveau, m'éloigner, sauf qu'il tenait toujours son couteau dans sa main et que je ne savais pas ce que pourrait me coûter le moindre geste brusque.

\- Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal, murmurai-je, les mots passant difficilement mes lèvres, ma voix tremblante, et un sanglot coincé au fond de ma poitrine.

Il se figea et à l'ombre qui passa sur son visage, je crus que c'était fini. Je fermai les yeux malgré moi, incapable de regarder la mort en face, et je n'osai pas en croire mes oreilles quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus lointains.

Je me forçai à desserrer mes paupières, juste dans l'espoir de calmer la course effrénée de mon cœur et la nausée qui tordait mon estomac.

Le couloir était vide et si je n'avais pas les mains méchamment égratignées et le visage de Black gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire, j'aurais très bien pu penser avoir halluciné.

J'aurais préféré.

J'eus un sanglot soulagé, qui précéda de très peu les larmes, et je n'eus que la force de ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort au milieu de ce couloir glacial.

Quand les larmes se furent taries, je ne pus me résoudre à bouger.

C'était comme si ma rencontre avec Black m'avait vidée de toute mon énergie, ou peut-être m'avait-il lancé un sort après tout. Les yeux fermés, bercée par les battements de mon cœur, je choisis de rester là où j'étais de peur de recroiser Black à nouveau.

Une main sur mon épaule, une éternité plus tard, me ramena à la réalité dans un sursaut. En relevant la tête, je ne reconnus pas tout de suite le professeur McGonagall.

\- Par Godric, Miss Lestrange, que faites-vous là ?

J'aurais aimé lui poser la même question. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue approcher !

Face à mon silence, son expression se fit inquiète, et elle déposa une main sur mon front, son regard attentif à la recherche d'une explication.

\- Vous êtes brûlante, Alya. Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

Une autre fois, j'aurais sans doute protesté, sauf que le monde se mit à tanguer autour de moi quand McGonagall m'aida à me relever.

Sans la prise solide de mon professeur sur mes épaules, je serais sûrement retombée.

Nous étions arrivées au bout du couloir quand un peu de bon sens se fraya un chemin dans mon cerveau. Black était ici, dans le château ! Les autres élèves étaient peut-être en danger ! Le professeur McGonagall avait mieux à faire que de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

\- Professeur, Sirius Black... Je l'ai vu, il...

Le souvenir me vola le reste de mes mots. McGonagall se stoppa au pied des escaliers et me fit pivoter vers elle.

\- Vous l'avez vu ?

Je hochai la tête, incapable d'en dire plus.

\- C'est lui qui vous a blessé ?

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix pourtant toujours mesurée, et une pointe d'incrédulité aussi.

\- Je... Il a surgi de nulle part et il m'est rentré dedans. Je me suis cognée et je suis tombée. Mais il ne m'a rien fait.

Mes paupières se mirent à brûler à nouveau et je baissai les yeux, sans savoir comment interpréter le soupir soulagé de McGonagall.

\- Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Vous avez besoin d'un Philtre de Paix. Allons...

…

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Il se glissa dans la peau de Patmol dès qu'il eut rejoint la cour à l'arrière des serres. Il contourna le château en restant dans l'ombre projetée par la lune, rageant intérieurement contre la nuit dégagée – la présence des Détraqueurs avait parfois un avantage – et usant des sens affûtés de sa forme Animagus pour l'aider à rejoindre le couvert de la Forêt Interdite sans que personne ne le suive.

Toutefois, il ne s'enfonça pas dans les bois, préférant rester à la lisière pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Il savait sans doute mieux que Hagrid ce que l'on pouvait y croiser une nuit comme celle-ci, et il n'était pas prêt à mourir.

Il avait échoué.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça tout de suite. Il devait s'éloigner le plus possible, se mettre en sécurité dans les montagnes, là où personne ne viendrait le chercher et où la présence d'un chien n'attirerait pas l'attention des Détraqueurs.

Il s'obligea à ne pas s'arrêter, concentré sur son objectif, décidé à disparaître avant le lever du soleil.

Mettre une patte devant l'autre, les sens aux aboies dans le cas où quelqu'un aurait finalement avoué qu'il avait une forme Animagus – Remus aurait toutes les bonnes raisons de céder cette nuit, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait – et suivre le chemin qui l'avait mené jusqu'au village deux semaines plus tôt, monopolisait toute son énergie.

Il ne se retourna pas, même pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil sur Poudlard au moment où le château disparaissait, masqué par un jeu de perspective avec la montagne voisine et la forêt de pins dans laquelle il venait d'entrer.

A partir d'ici, son refuge n'était plus très loin. Il n'avait qu'à marcher pendant un quart d'heure sous sa forme humaine pour pouvoir apercevoir le château quand il le voulait.

Finalement, il arriva enfin devant la mince ouverture de sa grotte – si tant est qu'il puisse appeler grotte un trou dans la roche où Patmol arrivait tout juste à glisser sa carcasse décharnée – mais se retrouva incapable de s'y mettre à l'abri.

Il se retrouva incapable de conserver sa forme animagus tout court et retrouva sa forme humaine dans un cri de rage.

Sirius ignora sa propre voix qui se répercutait d'écho en écho autour de lui. Il resta une folle seconde immobile, ses deux mains agrippant ses longues mèches emmêlées à s'en donner l'impression qu'il allait décoller la peau de son crâne, son cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été pendant des années.

Contre lui-même.

Il avait échoué.

Peter était toujours à l'abri, dans la tour des Gryffondors, à partager un dortoir avec Harry, aux premières loges pour s'en prendre à son filleul s'il lui en prenait l'envie.

Ce sale petit connard avait décidément pensé à tout et il se ferait une joie de lui faire regretter ça aussi, quand il aurait mis la main sur lui.

Merlin lui en soit témoin, il n'allait pas offrir une mort rapide à Pettigrow, et tant pis s'il terminait en Enfer pour ses crimes. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'Azkaban !

Cette simple promesse lui permit de reprendre le contrôle, juste assez pour ne plus avoir besoin de la douleur pour éviter de faire une bêtise – retourner au château, voler un balai dans la réserve et débarquer dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième année par les airs, même si sans baguette magique, il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'y parvenir et qu'il était quasiment certain de se faire rattraper par les Détraqueurs –.

Il aurait tellement aimé en finir avec Pettigrow cette nuit, plus que toutes les autres. Douze ans que James et Lily étaient morts. Le symbolisme ne les aurait pas ramenés – il s'était presque habitué à l'idée maintenant – mais ça aurait été juste.

Cette fois, le souvenir des corps immobiles de son frère et de sa sœur éclaircit complètement son esprit. Il ne devait pas se laisser aveugler par la haine qu'il ressentait pour Pettigrow. Elle l'avait menée à sa perte douze ans plus tôt, et il n'était pas stupide au point de refaire deux fois la même erreur.

Ne pas penser à James et Lily – à leur vie, aux promesses qu'il n'avait pas su tenir ou à leur mort – lui demanda un long moment, passé à fixer le vide, les points serrés le long de son corps à s'en briser les phalanges. Il pourrait pleurer – vraiment, et peut-être même jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le soulager de son chagrin – quand il les aurait vengés. En attendant, il devait continuer à se battre.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son front et se laissa tomber à genoux, puis sur le dos, les efforts de la nuit rattrapant son corps affaibli dès qu'il se laissa aller.

Ses jambes tremblaient – alors qu'il n'avait marché que quelques kilomètres, même pas dix – et son cœur battait trop vite – et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la colère, même si elle couvait toujours –. ll avait épuisé les vivres de Narcissa il y avait plus d'une semaine de ça, et survivait en fouillant les poubelles de Pré-au-Lard ou parce que le Chat lui rapportait une de ses proies de temps en temps.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que le gruau d'Azkaban lui manquerait un jour. Il ferma les yeux pour atténuer l'impression que le monde tournait autour de lui ou que sa vision manquait cruellement de couleurs malgré la lumière de la lune.

Au loin, il entendit le feulement d'un félin et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu plus de chances que le Chat...

Il aurait dû se douter que la Grosse Dame était bien plus qu'un tableau qui dissimulait un trou dans le mur du château. Il avait cru qu'en le détruisant, il révélerait le passage... La magie à l'oeuvre à Poudlard était bien plus complexe que ça.

Il était bien placé pour le savoir !

Il ne referait pas cette erreur deux fois. Il trouverait un moyen de découvrir le mot de passe. Il n'avait pas encore la moindre idée du _comment_ mais il était un Maraudeur. Les idées, ce n'était pas ça qui allaient lui manquer.

Et puis, peut-être que le Chat réussirait à tuer Pettigrow avant lui. Il semblait s'entraîner à chasser les souris et les rats. Il finirait par lui ramener le seul qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le seul échec de son expédition punitive dans le château...

Le sanglot qu'il avait réussi à contrôler pour James et Lily – Merlin, il avait des années d'expérience, gagnées au cœur d'Azkaban – réussit à passer ses lèvres pour Maellyn.

Et peut-être aussi pour Judy.

Sûrement, même.

Il n'y avait personne pour le voir à part les étoiles loin au-dessus de lui – la famille Black, presque au complet – mais il appliqua ses paumes de main sur ses yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Merlin, elle n'aurait pas dû être sur sa route. Il avait choisi Halloween parce que les gamins seraient forcément au festin et Lunard aussi.

Bien sûr, s'il y avait un seul élève à ne pas fêter Halloween, il fallait que ce soit Alya Lestrange elle-même.

Il essaya de se raccrocher à l'autre souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, quand il n'en avait pas cru sa chance en la reconnaissant, allongée sur un banc de pierre. La sensation de ses doigts dans les poils de Patmol avait apaisé ses démons comme par magie. Il avait même pu quitter son refuge dans le crâne du molosse pour en profiter pleinement sans risquer de retrouver forme humaine.

Cette nuit-là, il avait appris le son de sa voix et ses paroles l'avaient convaincu que sa fille avait bel et bien survécu, que peut-être, Judy soufflait des répliques à son oreille.

Il avait pu respirer son odeur pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps – elle avait perdu les notes de lait, mais les fragrances restaient familières, peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange entre son odeur et celle de Judy ? – et la chaleur de son corps avait effacé le froid des Détraqueurs qu'il gardait au creux de ses os, malgré son évasion.

Maellyn avait rencontré Patmol et il avait eu l'impression de vivre un rêve.

Ce qui venait de se passer dans un des couloirs les moins fréquentés de Poudlard – il avait réfléchi à son itinéraire soigneusement – était un véritable cauchemar.

Déjà parce qu'il avait cru retrouver Judy, une folle seconde. Il savait qu'elle était morte – ça sonnait toujours comme une connerie, mais il s'y était habitué – et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'elle soit là, à Poudlard, encore moins dans ce corps d'adolescente, mais il avait cru la revoir quand même, en chair et en os.

Maellyn lui ressemblait presque trop.

Ensuite parce qu'il avait lu une terreur sans nom sur le visage de sa fille et qu'il savait qu'il l'avait causée.

Parce qu'il était un meurtrier, parce qu'il ressemblait à un squelette qui aurait appris à marcher et à parler, et parce qu'il était un putain d'étranger pour elle.

Il l'avait abandonnée et il en payait le prix.

Il avait blessé sa fille, même s'il avait été aussi surpris qu'elle en la percutant de plein fouet, emporté par sa course endiablée. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, effacer les marques d'un simple geste.

Mais il l'avait abandonnée, et elle ne savait pas qui il était.

Merlin, elle ne savait même pas qui _elle_ était !

Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues, ignorant le barrage de ses mains, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de contenir les sanglots, parce que s'il se laissait vraiment aller, maintenant, au cœur de la montagne, il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force d'être encore vivant quand le soleil se lèverait.

Il avait abandonné Harry une fois, il devrait vivre en sachant que sa fille ne saurait peut-être jamais d'où elle venait, ni qui elle était, mais il vengerait au moins James et Lily.

Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire de sa vie.

…

A priori, Halloween c'est pas une super bonne date pour pas mal de Black dans cette histoire...

 **(1) Avez-vous reconnu le livre moldu en question ? Un petit cadeau à celui ou celle qui est capable de m'en donner le titre:p (si vous avez un compte, of course).**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

\- **Remus en mode memory lane** (le pauvre bichon, je suis pas sûre qu'il ait tellement kiffé son retour à Poudlard perso).

\- **Les théories de Pansy concernant l'évasion de Sirius** (en maths, on dit toujours qu'il faut allez au plus simple. Jdçjdr).

\- **Le cauchemar de Maellyn et sa rencontre avec Patmol** (qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour qu'ils se croisent ces deux-là sans déconner).

\- **Maellyn et ses déboires en Métamorphose** (et oui, le talent c'est une chose, mais ça fait pas tout).

\- **Halloween** (libre à vous de faire votre choix dans cette longue, longue scène).

\- **Ce pauvre, pauvre Sirius qui me fait quand même super mal au cœur.**

Comme la fois dernière, j'en oublie certainement vu tout ce qu'il s'y passe, et vu la longueur (POURQUOI?!) alors je reste ouverte à d'autres remarques xD. Je vous dis à dans deux semaines sur TWBT.

 **Les reviews marchent aussi très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Je suis pas si difficile à satisfaire.**

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

Pour rappel donc :

\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT.

\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.

 **A très vite les loulous !**

 **Excelsior !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 12/01/2019**


	20. Dark Matter : Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Almayen** :

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu:)  
Alya passe un mois d'Octobre asez mouvementé, oui... La pauvre bichette, elle encaisse des coups à la chaîne. La rencontre avec Sirius va sûrement faire émerger de nouvelles questions (ou pas, d'ailleurs:p). J'ai promis de ne plus faire souffrir Christopher et je m'y tiens (assez bien pour le moment). Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Juliette** :

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, enfin la rencontre entre le père et la fille ! Je ne pouvais pas repousser l'inévitable éternellement ! C'est déjà mieux que rien, même si les circonstrances ne sont pas idéales.  
Je transmets les câlins et je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa** :

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu:)  
Loupé pour le livre (c'était Orgueuil et Préjugés) mais peut-être que celui-ci sera sur la PàL de Maellyn ^^  
Je doute énormément que Remus ait passé une très bonne année à Poudlard... Il a dû faire le plein de nostalgie, mais pas la forme sympa quoi...  
Je ne sais pas si la théorie de Pansy est si géniale que ça, mais je la vois bien être convaincue d'être plus maligne que les Aurors xD  
Merci merci merci pour la rencontre entre Maellyn et Patmol ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette scène !  
C'est clair que Sirius avait carrément pas prévu de croiser sa fille pour le coup ! Je sais pas s'il a eu peur, mais ça lui a certainement fait un gros choc ! Je ne dirais rien pour la possibilité de nouvelles  
Rencontres:p (et pareil, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps en vrai. Entre Azkaban et sa cavale ? L'obstination des Black est clairement surhumaine).Minerva avait certainement anticipé le moment où elle devrait mettre les choses au clair avec sa petite protégée (ne me parle pas de la fierté des Black, j'en suis envahie _).  
Je te laisse avec la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à **malilite (x2), Lyrumbra, Tiph l'Andouille, henrismh, mimi70, tzvine, Almayen, Sun Dae V, Juliette et Lupa** pour leur review. Tous vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir ! Keep it up !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Aloha !

What's up ? Vous avez eu de la neige un peu ? ^^

De mon côté, il y a eu de la neige, j'ai enchaîné deux journées avec 4,5 élèves de moyenne (épuisantes, cela va sans dire) et j'ai pu venir à bout de mes copies en un temps reccord.

Conséquence de cet alignement des étoiles, j'ai terminé le chapitre 37 (25k, mais tout va bien j'ai envie de dire) et j'ai commencé 38 (qui va certainement être long également, parce que mon cerveau refuse de repasser sous la barre des 15k. Le tout c'est de le savoir).

A part tout ça, nouveau chapitre pour vous. Alors autant il ressemble pas mal à un chapitre de transition (sorry not sorry, Maellyn peut pas se manger des claques à chaque fois) autant j'adore la dernière scène (mais genre beaucoup!).

Cela étant dit, je vous laisse vous faire un avis par vous-même ! Enjoy;)

* * *

 **Félicitations à Malilite pour avoir deviné le titre du livre que lit Maellyn : Orgueuil et Préjugés by Jane Austen.**

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 20**

 _Dark Matter __: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Dimanche 1er Novembre 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

La pluie était arrivée dans la nuit et battait les carreaux du manoir depuis plusieurs heures sans discontinuer, accompagnée de rafales de vent et d'un ciel si maussade que c'était à se demander si le soleil s'était vraiment levé ce matin.

En ce lendemain d'Halloween, et après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à tenir son rôle de parfaite hôtesse pour la traditionnelle fête des Malefoy instaurée par Abraxas – et que seule la demande explicite du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait forcée à annuler en 1981 –, Narcissa n'était pas mécontente d'avoir une bonne excuse pour rester toute la journée dans un des confortables salons du manoir, à lire ou à broder au coin du feu, tandis qu'un de ses Elfes veillerait à ce qu'elle ait toujours une tasse de thé chaude à portée de main.

\- Lady Malefoy, Madame. Le professeur McGonagall demande une entrevue avec vous.

Elle détourna le regard du parc – littéralement noyé derrière un rideau de pluie – et dévisagea ouvertement Patty.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Le professeur McGonagall est dans la cheminée du Hall d'entrée et demande une entrevue avec vous, ma Lady.

L'inquiétude chassa aussitôt la surprise et elle se leva. Douce Circée, la dernière fois que Minerva McGonagall s'était donnée la peine de venir en personne, Maellyn avait été pétrifiée !

Elle rejoignit l'entrée du manoir d'un pas vif, se refusant à courir de peur de glisser sur le marbre lustré. Dès que la cheminée fut en vue, elle agita sa baguette pour permettre à McGonagall de passer le reste de son corps. Elle se glissa hors de la cheminée quelques secondes plus tard, dépoussiérant sa robe en tartan du seul geste de sa main.

Narcissa s'attendait à lui trouver une expression au moins aussi inquiète que désolée mais fut accueillie par un regard sévère et un pincement de lèvres qu'elle avait appris à redouter pendant ses sept années d'études.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Les lèvres de McGonagall devinrent littéralement invisibles, ce qui était sans doute le pire signe possible. Narcissa l'avait toujours vu précéder les punitions les plus exemplaires.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, l'ancienne élève de Poudlard retint sa respiration.

\- Y a-t-il un endroit où nous ne serons pas dérangées ?

Elle ne demanda pas d'explications et la mena vers son bureau au premier étage. Une autre fois, elle lui aurait sans doute proposé du thé, mais elle se contenta de fermer soigneusement la porte et de jeter un sortilège pour être certaine de ne pas être interrompue.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si grave, professeur ?

\- Sirius Black a attaqué le château hier soir.

Toute une vie dans la société Sang-Pur ne réussit pas à la laisser de marbre. Elle serra les lèvres à son tour et eut besoin de s'appuyer légèrement sur sa table de travail, maudissant son cousin en silence.

Viviane toute puissante ! Ne pouvait-il pas faire un choix sensé au moins une fois dans sa vie ?! Il aurait dû quitter le pays, se faire oublier, disparaître dans le monde moldu, dans un de ces pays où les gouvernements changeaient sans cesse et où il était facile d'acheter une nouvelle identité et sa tranquillité. Elle était prête à l'aider, pourvu qu'il reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir retrouver sa fille.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il était retourné à Poudlard, de tous les endroits possible au Royaume-Uni ! A croire que les Détraqueurs lui manquaient !

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Il a essayé d'entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Le tableau a refusé de le laisser passer et il a lacéré la toile en représailles.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de blessés, alors ?

Cette fois, la colère se diffusa brièvement sur chacun des traits de McGonagall, assombrissant son regard brun et diffusant une énergie sombre autour d'elle.

Narcissa s'attendit au pire, même si le _pire_ aurait sans doute fait la une de _La Gazette._

\- Sa route a croisé celle de sa fille. Je doute qu'il l'ait prémédité, mais Maellyn est clairement secouée. Je vous préviens, Lady Malefoy, s'il a pour projet de tuer cette enfant en plus de celui des Potter, je vais organiser une battue autour de Poudlard moi-même s'il le faut !

Elle se détourna une folle seconde pour ne pas se laisser emporter par l'inquiétude – voire même la panique qu'elle sentait ronger son cœur – ou encore la colère – Sirius ne faisait décidément rien pour lui faciliter la tâche –.

L'accusation de McGonagall était infondée. Azkaban changeait ses pensionnaires, Sirius n'avait jamais été le plus stable d'eux tous, et Morgane seule savait à quel point son sens des réalités était altéré, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle ne doutait pas, c'était que son cousin ne ferait jamais de mal ni à Maellyn, ni à Harry Potter.

\- J'ignorais que vous preniez les intérêts de ma filleule tant à cœur, Minerva.

\- Je ne lui ferai pas porter les pêchés de son père. Je n'ai pas su l'empêcher de mal tourner, mais on ne m'y reprendra pas.

\- Nous voilà donc deux à défendre la même cause.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

\- Je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'il y avait une question cachée dans vos propos, professeur. Une menace, certainement, mais pas de question.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard acéré par-dessus ses lunettes.

Elle soupira.

\- Sirius sait qu'Alya est sa fille, et il sait pertinemment que Bellatrix est responsable de la mort de sa petite-amie. La seule personne que je l'imagine tuer un jour, c'est elle. Le reste de vos accusations est parfaitement ridicule. Maintenant, comment va ma filleule ?

McGonagall sembla contempler la possibilité de la planter dans son bureau sans un mot de plus et de rejoindre Poudlard, avant de reconsidérer la question et de s'asseoir sur la chaise près d'elle.

La nuit avait dû être courte pour la directrice adjointe. Le château avait sûrement été fouillé de fond en comble, tout comme le parc et les alentours. Cela, sans compter la visite des Aurors, peut-être même celle de Cornelius Fudge, et éviter que la panique ne se transforme en hystérie collective.

\- C'est moi qui l'aie trouvée dans l'un des couloirs de l'aile est, complètement prostrée et brûlante de fièvre. Madame Pomfresh lui a administré un Philtre de Paix, ce qui était sûrement le mieux à faire hier soir.

Narcissa s'installa à son tour, sur le deuxième fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau. Elle imaginait bien que sa filleule avait dû être terrifiée si elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec Sirius. Si la photographie que le ministère avait diffusé de lui donnait seulement un aperçu de la vérité, il avait la peau sur les os et un air sauvage... Sans oublier qu'il traînait une réputation à l'aulne de celle de Bellatrix.

Maellyn était courageuse et capable de garder son sang froid dans des situations compliquées, mais elle n'avait que douze ans.

\- Elle vous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ?

\- Black l'a percutée en sortant d'un passage secret. Je doute que leur rencontre ait duré bien longtemps.

\- Il serait peut-être plus sage que je sois là à son réveil, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Etant donné les circonstances, c'est sans doute mieux.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner au château, dans ce cas...

…

 **Dimanche 1er Novembre 1993, Poudlard.**

Je restai un long moment suspendue entre sommeil et éveil, mon esprit engourdi comme après une trop longue sieste, et la chaleur des draps réconfortante comparée à la pluie que j'entendais battre les vitres au-dessus de moi.

Je faillis sombrer à nouveau, juste parce que personne ne m'avait encore réveillée et que j'aimais faire une grasse matinée de temps en temps, sauf qu'une porte claqua au loin, rompant le charme.

J'ouvris les yeux dans l'infirmerie. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'antre de Pomfresh pour commencer, et quelques-unes de plus pour me rappeler de la raison pour laquelle j'avais dû y passer la nuit.

 _Sirius Black._

Les souvenirs sous mes paupières, serrées par réflexe, firent battre mon cœur plus vite. Je revis Black, son physique de squelette, sa peau tendue sur ses os, et une lumière sombre au fond de ses yeux.

Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui était entré à Azkaban douze ans plus tôt, et aucune affiche du ministère n'aurait pu me préparer à une telle rencontre.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et se referma en douceur, et je me redressai en reconnaissant la voix de ma tante. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir le professeur McGonagall que Nani se précipitait à mon chevet et m'attirait dans ses bras.

\- Par Morgane, Maellyn... Je suis tellement désolée.

Un soupir de soulagement passa mes lèvres et je la laissai me bercer en silence. L'odeur de son parfum si familier et le son de sa voix me revigora bien plus que ma longue nuit de sommeil.

Comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle fusse là hier soir pour me prendre dans ses bras, juste après que Black ait fuit.

Je me serais certainement sentie moins misérable si elle avait été là pour essuyer mes larmes.

Ma tante déposa un dernier baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et me libéra en douceur. Ses mains remontèrent sur mes joues et elle m'obligea à croiser son regard, comme si elle essayait de deviner à quel point la rencontre de la veille m'avait troublée.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ma douce ?

Je secouai la tête, le souvenir rejouant dans un coin de ma tête. Il avait un couteau, il aurait très bien pu décider de couvrir sa fuite en s'en servant, mais il avait préféré disparaître.

Nani embrassa mon front.

\- Viviane m'en soit témoin, cousin ou non, je l'aurais transformé en descente de lit s'il avait osé s'en prendre à toi.

J'eus un vague sourire. Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Ma tante pouvait devenir mortellement dangereuse quand quelqu'un s'en prenait à Draco ou moi.

 _Maellyn... Je... Tu es blessée ?_

Je me figeai. La voix rauque de Black résonnait à mes oreilles comme s'il se tenait encore en face de moi, ses yeux terriblement brillants au fond de ses orbites creusées par la faim.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, ma douce ?

Le regard inquiet de ma tante me confirma qu'elle avait surpris mon trouble. Lui mentir étant une entreprise vouée à l'échec, ma confidence passa mes lèvres sans que n'y réfléchisse à deux fois.

\- Je crois qu'il m'a reconnue, Nani... Il m'a appelée Maellyn...

Nani m'attira à nouveau contre elle avec douceur.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ma douce, c'est un surnom de la famille Black, dit-elle après une seconde. Ta marque est particulièrement visible et Azkaban n'a pas pu lui faire oublier ce genre de détail. J'ignore s'il a un jour su ton prénom. Bellatrix et lui n'étaient guère en bons termes pour tout ce que j'en sais...

Ma tâche de naissance – d'un rouge profond, en forme d'étoile, sur ma paume gauche – se mit à me chauffer, même si ce n'était sûrement qu'un effet de mon imagination. Peut-être avais-je eu la vie sauve grâce à elle, hier ?

La présence de ma tante finit par éloigner les souvenirs suffisamment pour qu'elle me libère et décide qu'il fallait que je mange quelque chose. Madame Pomfresh m'apporta un plateau composé d'un petit-déjeuner anglais complet. L'assiette était particulièrement copieuse et, sous l'oeil attentif de ma tante, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de la terminer.

Viviane en soit témoin, je n'avais pas vraiment faim.

\- Je suppose que je connais déjà la réponse à ma question, mais pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au banquet ?

Je pris bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour avaler ma bouchée de nourriture, sachant pertinemment que je risquais de recevoir une légère remontrance. Ma tante avait horreur que je saute des repas, même quand j'étais particulièrement contrariée. Le jour d'Halloween, au manoir, les Elfes avaient pour ordre de ne servir que mes plats préférés pour une raison.

\- Je n'avais pas faim, soufflai-je finalement.

Je la vis secouer la tête du coin de l'oeil.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Alya. Surtout compte tenu de ta fatigue ces derniers temps. Tu dois prendre plus soin de toi.

\- Draco est un odieux rapporteur, grognai-je.

\- Draco est ton cousin, il t'aime et il s'inquiète pour toi. Nous savons toutes les deux que je suis l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir te faire entendre raison quand ton sale caractère et ta fierté t'aveuglent.

Ses paroles touchèrent trop juste, trop tôt. Ma fourchette se stoppa à mi-chemin entre mon assiette et mes lèvres, mon corps tendu comme si j'étais soudain en danger. J'eus beau cligner des yeux pour me sortir de cette étrange transe et reposer ma fourchette sur mon plateau, ma tante n'allait certainement pas ignorer la trahison de mon propre corps.

J'avais passé la journée de la veille à m'inquiéter à cause de ce souvenir que les Détraqueurs avaient le don de me faire revivre _contre toute logique,_ McGonagall avait conclu notre séance en me faisant remarquer que j'étais définitivement une Black, et même le fugitif le plus recherché du Royaume-Uni m'avait reconnue comme faisant partie de sa famille.

Et il était sûrement le plus cinglé depuis des générations, ma propre mère exceptée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Maellyn ?

La veille, je m'étais résolue à lui poser des questions sur cet étrange souvenir qui me hantait, puis de lui envoyer une lettre. Mettre des mots sur les doutes qui me rongeaient s'avéra bien plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et rassemblai mon courage à la seule force de mon entêtement. Je réussis à retrouver ma voix, mais échouai à regarder ma tante en face.

\- Quand les Détraqueurs sont là, j'entends une chanson moldue, Nani... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

Ma tante repoussa mon plateau et s'installa sur le bord de mon lit avec douceur, ses mains entourant les miennes. Quand je parvins enfin à relever les yeux, l'absence d'inquiétude sur son visage me rassura aussitôt.

Toutefois, elle hésita avant de continuer.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, ma douce... Il y a des pans de ta première année sur lesquels je ne sais pas grand chose, Alya. Bellatrix n'appréciait guère que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'occupe de toi, et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu te chanter une berceuse moldue... Après l'arrestation de Sirius, et avant celle de tes parents, tu as été placée chez des Aurors. Le ministère n'a jamais voulu me confier leur identité, mais il est fort possible que tu aies entendu cette chanson à ce moment-là.

\- Mais... mon pire souvenir devrait être quand ma mère m'a... La nuit d'Halloween.

Nani eut un soupir triste. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas cette nuit-là plus que moi.

\- Tu étais très jeune, Alya. Peut-être as-tu compris que tu ne reverrais plus tes parents une fois chez les Aurors, peut-être as-tu compris qu'ils avaient été arrêtés... Ou peut-être est-ce l'un des élèves de Serpentards qui te l'a chantée quand tu étais ici. Je n'ai pas plus de réponses à te donner, ma douce.

Cela n'expliquait pas comment je pouvais m'en souvenir alors que je n'avais même pas un an à l'époque, mais les informations de ma tante faisaient _sens._

Je n'étais pas folle.

Ou pas encore.

Je faillis lui demander quels avaient été les premiers signes de folie chez ma mère ou chez Sirius Black, sauf que le sujet avait toujours été sensible... Je la connaissais assez pour reconnaître son inquiétude – malgré son talent pour me le cacher – et pour voir que notre sujet de conversation l'attristait elle aussi, sûrement parce qu'elle lui rappelait une période dont elle n'aimait pas parler.

J'aurais bien le temps de lui faire part de mes doutes une autre fois.

\- Merci d'être venue, Nani, soufflai-je finalement.

Elle me sourit – ce sourire tendre qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Draco et moi – et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

\- Je croyais que nous avions établi que je serai toujours là pour toi, Maellyn, quoiqu'il arrive.

Ma tante ne resta pas longtemps après cela. Elle s'assura que je prenne une douche et encore un peu de repos, discuta longuement avec Madame Pomfresh dans son bureau, puis me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, me faisant promettre d'être raisonnable et de prendre un peu plus soin de moi.

J'aurais aimé rester tranquille pour le reste de la journée, peut-être dormir un peu – le Philtre de Paix me rendait toujours un peu léthargique, et je me souvenais que Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas lésiné sur la dose la veille – mais tout cela était sans compter le fait que j'étais la première personne depuis cette moldue écossaise à avoir vu Black de mes propres yeux depuis son évasion.

Peu après mon déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore vint me rendre visite. Habillé d'une tenue étonnamment sobre selon ses propres critères – une robe d'un violet pourpre très sombre, brodée de minuscules étoiles et une coupe italienne classique –, il s'installa sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs et m'adressa un sourire bienveillant que j'avais l'habitude de lui voir.

Nani ne m'avait pas appris à révérer le vieux sorcier comme s'il était le plus grand sorcier depuis Merlin lui-même, mais je ne pus que me sentir intimidée d'être seule en sa compagnie.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Alya ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, professeur, merci.

Il approuva ma réponse d'un clin d'oeil, ses yeux bleus brillants au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. C'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi près.

\- J'imagine que ta mésaventure d'hier t'a causée un choc, mais je dois te poser quelques questions...

Je hochai la tête. Black ne pouvait pas rester dans la nature, surtout pas si près de Poudlard. Lui et ma mère avaient assez fait de mal.

\- Les Aurors tiennent absolument à savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas au banquet. Je crains que ton lien de parenté avec Sirius Black, aussi lointain soit-il, stimule leur imagination d'une façon peu professionnelle.

J'étais la petite cousine de Sirius Black et la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ma parenté avec deux des plus grands meurtriers de notre pays n'avait pas fini de m'attirer la méfiance générale.

\- Je n'aime pas Halloween, répondis-je finalement. Je n'avais pas faim, alors je ne suis pas descendue dans la Grande Salle. J'ai préféré aller regarder les étoiles depuis le sommet de la Tour noire.

Dumbledore tapota ses lèvres du bout de ses longs doigts.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué quand tu étais là-haut ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Tout ce dont je me souvenais de ma soirée en solitaire était la position des étoiles, la tranquillité du Lac Noir et la forêt Interdite baignée par la lumière de la lune ascendante, déjà presque pleine au quart.

\- Non, professeur.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné... Minerva m'a dit que tu avais rencontré Black dans l'aile est ? Peux-tu me dire d'où il venait ?

\- Non... Il a surgi de derrière une tapisserie. J'ignorais qu'il y avait un passage secret à cet endroit... Je ne sais pas où il mène.

\- Que s'est-il passé après cela ?

Mon cœur s'accéléra brusquement mais je réussis à ne pas me laisser emporter par le souvenir.

\- Il m'est rentré dedans. J'ai heurté le mur, puis je suis tombée. Je pense qu'il a été aussi surpris que moi. Il était au sol quand j'ai relevé la tête. Il...

Je déglutis, le souvenir de ses traits décharnés me donnant vaguement la nausée. Douce Circée, ma mère ressemblait-elle à cela elle aussi ? Azkaban avait-il détruit sa beauté pour ne laisser que la folie sur son visage ?

Je m'obligeai à me concentrer sur les détails.

Il devait retourner derrière les barreaux.

\- Il est encore plus maigre que sur sa photo. Il porte toujours sa tenue de bagnard. Il avait un couteau également, comme ceux que l'on utilise en potion.

Il y avait autre chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler.

\- Je crois qu'il a deviné qui j'étais. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a rien fait.

Je réalisai que j'étais en train de retracer ma tâche de naissance du bout de mon index droit, une habitude que j'avais longtemps eu, petite, quand je pensais à ma mère, avant que je ne comprenne vraiment qu'elle m'avait abandonnée.

\- Te souviens-tu dans quelle direction il est parti ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, soufflai-je, réussissant difficilement à ce que ma voix ne tremble pas. J'ai fermé les yeux et il est parti.

Dumbledore eut un sourire rassurant.

\- Merci pour ces informations très précieuses, Alya. Je vais laisser la place à tes amis et à ton cousin. Ils étaient très inquiets pour toi hier soir. Je crois que Madame Pomfresh te laissera sortir demain. Ta tante a semble-t-il insisté pour que tu prennes du repos.

Mon regard noir lui tira un petit rire, et il quitta l'infirmerie après un dernier geste de la main.

J'aperçus Draco, Pansy, Crystal et Deloris dans le couloir.

Je devais sans doute m'estimer heureuse de n'avoir que quatre visiteurs.

Draco entra en tête, se retenant difficilement de courir pour me rejoindre. Il me serra dans ses bras à m'en briser les côtes.

\- Je hais cette espèce de fou furieux. Je te jure Aly', s'il t'avait fait du mal...

Sa voix n'était qu'un vague murmure qui n'était destiné qu'à moi. De toute évidence, il avait vraiment eu peur.

\- Je vais bien, cousin. Juste un peu fatiguée.

Pansy se montra plus mesurée que d'ordinaire, se contentant de prendre ma main droite dans sa poigne de fer, et de s'installer sur le bord de mon lit.

Deloris et Crystal, elles, m'offrirent un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu as un don pour faire de mauvaises rencontres, Alya, dit Crystal, visiblement préoccupée. Je vais demander à ma grand-mère de m'envoyer un charme pour te protéger de toi-même.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un tatouage définitif soit suffisant, grogna Pansy.

\- Puisque ma tante me tuerait, sans doute pas, non.

Draco fit une tête qui en disait très long sur mes chances de survie si je revenais au manoir avec un tatouage pour Noël. Nani était relativement ouverte d'esprit pour quelqu'un qui avait reçu une éducation comme la sienne, mais il ne fallait surtout pas jouer à dépasser les limites tacites.

Et tout cela sans compter la réaction de mon oncle.

\- Nous étions tous très inquiets, hier, quand tu n'es pas venue pour le banquet, me confia Deloris. Surtout que nous ne t'avions pas vu de la journée...

J'eus un sourire contrit qui se transforma malgré moi en grimace en surprenant le regard déterminé de Pansy. L'année dernière, elle m'avait entraînée dans une après-midi entre filles qui avait presque eu raison de ma patience et de ma santé mentale. Cette année, j'avais eu de la chance que la première sortir à Pré-au-Lard des troisièmes années tombe le jour d'Halloween...

Je pouvais me tromper, mais je ne serais pas étonnée si Pansy me suivait à la trace l'année prochaine, même si Black était arrêté d'ici là, et que le monstre de Serpentard ne risquait plus de s'en prendre à grand monde.

\- Je voulais juste être un peu seule, dis-je finalement. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas Halloween, Deloris.

\- On aurait pu t'aider à te changer les idées... Je suis sûre que tu as passé ta journée le nez plongé dans un livre !

Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de lui avouer qu'il s'agissait d'un livre moldu par-dessus le marché. Je choisis de changer de sujet de conversation, avant que l'on ne me fasse promettre monts et merveilles en vue de l'année prochaine.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Personne n'a rien voulu me dire.

Draco laissa échapper un étrange borborygme auquel je ne réussis pas à donner du sens. A côté de moi, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Black a essayé d'entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Apparemment, le tableau qui garde l'entrée de leur salle commune a refusé de le laisser passer, alors il l'a attaqué à coups de poignard. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, la toile était particulièrement abîmée et la Grosse Dame a trouvé refuge dans un tableau de géographie au premier étage. Elle refuse de protéger l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors tant que Black ne sera pas arrêté. On a passé la nuit dans la Grande Salle, pendant que le château était fouillé. Crabbe et Goyle ronflent et j'ai la nuque toute raide. Au moins, toi, tu as pu dormir dans un vrai lit...

En toute honnêteté, j'aurais préféré être avec le reste de l'école.

\- C'est étrange quand même, qu'il ait choisi la tour de Gryffondor. Il aurait pu attaquer tout le monde dans la Grande Salle... Je suppose que personne ne sait comment il est entré ?

\- Non, dit Draco. Tu es la seule à l'avoir vu, de toute façon.

Je vis Deloris ouvrir la bouche pour me demander plus de détails, mais elle glissa un regard prudent vers Draco et se ravisa. Étonnamment, mon cousin ne semblait pas décidé à me noyer sous les questions – contrairement à son habitude – et la seule explication à ce comportement inédit était qu'il avait sûrement croisé Nani ce matin.

Si j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à raconter mon histoire pour la troisième fois, aucun d'entre eux ne me donna vraiment beaucoup d'informations sur l'attaque ou sur la réaction de nos camarades en échange. J'allais devoir tendre l'oreille dans la semaine pour faire moi-même l'état des lieux des rumeurs qui ne tarderaient pas à circuler dans le château, une besogne à laquelle je ne prenais aucun plaisir.

Par Morgane, comme si j'avais du temps libre à sacrifier en l'honneur de Black !

…

 **Mercredi 10 Novembre 1993, Poudlard.**

\- Parfait, Miss Lestrange. Tout simplement parfait !

J'eus un large sourire.

Mon cherche-midi avait enfin cédé ! J'avais devant moi une jolie coccinelle, à la carapace d'un rouge profond, décorée d'un nombre de points symétriques de part et d'autre.

\- Je pense que je vais accorder 15 points à Serpentard, pour votre brillante réussite. Nous allons en rester là pour ce soir. Je vais vous préparer un autre défi d'ici à samedi.

\- Merci, professeur.

Elle me répondit par un vrai sourire, puis fit un geste impatient de la main.

\- Allez, filez, je vous ai assez vue.

Je rangeai ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe et me levai, retenant mon éclat de rire amusé face à l'air faussement ennuyé de mon professeur de Métamorphoses. Je commençais à savoir lire ses expressions – de la même façon que j'avais appris à lire celles de mon oncle – et je savais qu'à cet instant, elle était tout de même fière de moi.

Le chemin jusqu'aux quartiers des Serpentards me parut bien plus court que d'habitude. Maintenant que j'avais réussi mon premier sortilège de transfert, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais eu tant de difficultés lors de mes premiers essais... Enfin, à part le fait que je n'avais pas pensé mon sortilège au niveau global, mais plutôt détails par détails. J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas comme ça que l'on travaillait en Métamorphose. On commençait par l'allure générale, puis on orientait sa magie pour affiner les détails.

Il s'agissait d'une erreur de débutante que j'étais résolue à ne pas refaire, et encore moins samedi.

Je sortis de mes rêveries une seconde et surpris les regards méfiants d'un groupe de Poufsouffles, sans doute en route pour leur salle commune eux aussi.

J'eus un soupir.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de jouer les intrigantes pour découvrir les rumeurs qui expliqueraient comment Black était rentré dans le château, ou encore pourquoi.

Je l'avais aidé.

Puisque j'étais sa cousine et la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, bien sûr que je l'avais aidé. Mon passage à l'infirmerie n'était qu'une ruse pour endormir la méfiance de Dumbledore et des Aurors. Nous voulions tous les deux ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir – lui par loyauté et soif de pouvoir, moi parce que je voulais que ma mère s'échappe d'Azkaban à son tour – et notre plan incluait bien sûr de tuer Harry Potter.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire : que l'on puisse m'accuser aussi facilement ou que l'on insulte aussi ouvertement mon intelligence.

Ma réputation de bonne élève était désormais établie dans le château – trop établie d'ailleurs, d'après Pansy et Deloris – et si je m'étais décidée à aider Black, je lui aurais au moins procuré le mot de passe des Gryffondors, voire même une baguette. Je ne lui aurais pas non plus dit d'attaquer Potter le jour d'Halloween, puisque contre toute attente, il ne semblait pas affecté par la triste date anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Potter faisait du Quidditch régulièrement, sans autre compagnie que six autres adolescents. Le plus logique aurait été d'opérer à la fin d'un de ses entraînements.

Bien entendu, je me gardais bien d'expliquer tout cela à voix haute. Connaissant l'imagination collective, cela ne servirait qu'à aggraver mon cas, tout en me faisant passer pour la petite sœur de Nott au passage, ce qui était sans doute pire.

En arrivant dans ma salle commune, je fus aussitôt appelée par Draco – qui devait guetter mon entrée, ce n'était pas possible autrement – et je fis un arrêt sur le canapé où il était installé avec Pansy et les autres, adressant une grimace d'excuse à Deloris et Crystal.

Mon cousin souriait largement – il en avait presque l'air stupide – et je devinai tout de suite qu'il avait une excellente nouvelle à m'annoncer.

\- Devine qui va jouer le premier match de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons dans une véritable tempête ?

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise. J'avais pensé qu'il s'agirait d'un énième rebondissement dans la croisade juridique de Lucius Malefoy contre le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

\- Tout le monde sauf les Serpentards ?

Mon cousin éclata de rire.

\- Marcus a réussi à convaincre Madame Bibine que je n'étais pas en état de jouer à cause de mon bras !

Je ne pus que lever les yeux au ciel. Draco avait attendu que je quitte l'infirmerie pour reconnaître que son bras était parfaitement guéri depuis un moment déjà – sans doute parce que ma tante lui en avait glissé un mot, de vive voix cette fois –.

\- Si les conditions sont trop mauvaises, le match sera repoussé.

\- Les Gryffondors n'accepteront jamais, ils sont trop fiers. Et les Poufsouffles ne voudront pas passer pour des lâches non plus. _La Gazette_ annonce de la pluie et des rafales de vent à clouer un hibou au sol. Avec un peu de chance, Potter tombera de son balai !

Je réussis à ne même pas relever la référence à Potter – inévitable, de toute évidence – et je ne pus qu'approuver son analyse de la situation. Les matchs de Quidditch étaient de toute façon rarement annulés. Le mauvais temps faisait partie intégrante du spectacle, et les matchs qui avaient le plus marqué les mémoires étaient ceux qui s'étaient déroulés dans des conditions extrêmes.

Draco se montrait peut-être trop optimiste en pensant que la pluie réussirait à faire tomber Potter de son balai. Je me souvenais qu'un mauvais sort n'avait pas été suffisant pour le désarçonner lors de son premier match. Depuis, il avait sauvé deux fois l'école.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? demandai-je.

\- C'est déjà plus que ce que tu m'as raconté de toute la semaine, je te signale. Tu reviens d'où, au fait ?

Ma rencontre inattendue avec Black avait eu une autre conséquence que les rumeurs me diabolisant : mon cousin était à nouveau obsédé par ma sécurité. Il insistait pour m'accompagner en classe, quitte à être en retard aux siennes, et je le soupçonnais d'avoir appris mon emploi du temps et mes habitudes par cœur, parce que je le croisais un peu trop souvent à mon goût dans les couloirs.

Bien entendu, j'avais été obligée de lui parler du Concours International et de mes leçons supplémentaires en Métamorphose pour avoir la paix.

\- Du bureau de McGonagall.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Plutôt oui. Je me rapproche chaque fois un peu plus du moment où je pourrai te transformer en ver de terre.

Il s'agissait sans doute d'un objectif un peu ambitieux compte tenu de la différence de taille et de nature, mais j'avais lu quelque part que cela restait possible si le sorcier possédait une puissance magique suffisante.

Les amis de Draco apprécièrent ma réplique à sa juste valeur, tandis que mon cousin plissait le nez d'une façon qui me rappela Nani.

\- Pourquoi un ver de terre ?

\- Ils ne font pas un bruit.

Il plissa les yeux, comme si je l'avais blessé, et je me dépêchai de me lever pour rejoindre Deloris et Crystal avant que l'envie de se venger ne le prenne.

Il tolérait un peu mieux que d'habitude mes moqueries, mais pas au point de toutes les ignorer.

\- Ah, tu tombes bien, Alya, on allait commencer le devoir d'Astronomie. Si on se dépêche, on aura le temps de le terminer avant que la soirée Française commence.

Le professeur Sinistra nous avait demandé de représenter Saturne et ses lunes pour la semaine prochaine. Deloris se trompait si elle pensait qu'il ne nous faudrait qu'une demi-heure de travail. Sinistra accordait une grande importance à la précision des orbites et le positionnement global des objets célestes devait former un tout cohérent. De plus, personne n'avait jamais obtenu de _O_ si les dessins étaient bâclés. Dans le meilleur des cas, nous terminerions un brouillon de notre devoir.

Une chance que l'Astronomie soit l'un de mes sujets préférés ou je ne me serais pas donnée la peine de sortir mes affaires.

…

 **Samedi 13 Novembre 1993, Poudlard.**

La météo était exécrable.

J'avais aperçu un bout du parc en traversant le Grand Hall pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, et on devinait à peine la Forêt Interdite. Le ciel était d'un gris particulièrement sombre, un vent glacial soufflait depuis les montagnes et il pleuvait des trombes d'eau.

Dans la Grande Salle, les bougies étaient allumées pour nous rappeler qu'il s'agissait du matin et pas du soir, et les éclairs qui zébraient le plafond n'était vraiment pas de bonne augure.

En me retrouvant face à une tasse de thé noir chaud, une portion de porridge dans mon assiette, bien à l'abri du déchaînement de la nature, je ne pouvais concevoir que j'allais devoir assister à un match de Quidditch.

 _Dehors._

\- On ne joue même pas !

Ma supplique fut ignorée de tous – de Deloris à Crystal en passant par Pansy et Draco non loin – et j'attrapai un scone pour faire bonne mesure.

Si j'allais mourir gelée dans moins d'une heure, je n'allais certainement pas me priver d'un ultime petit plaisir.

Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas le Quidditch. J'appréciais d'assister à un beau match de temps en temps, parce que le spectacle était toujours au rendez-vous et que c'était l'une des rares occasions où Draco et moi pouvions hurler en public sans que Nani ne nous reprenne pour notre manque de retenue.

Bien sûr, les matchs de Poudlard étaient loin du niveau professionnel, mais ils étaient parfois pleins de surprises – après tout, l'année dernière à la même époque, mon cousin avait bien failli mourir à cause de ce Cognard fou – et comme notre équipe n'était soutenue que par ceux de notre maison, les préfets ne manquaient jamais de nous inciter à nous rendre aux matchs.

Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Je ne voyais pas du tout l'intérêt d'aller prendre le risque de tomber malade quand Gryffondor et Poufsouffle s'affrontaient.

Surtout que Rogue nous avait donné un long devoir sur les loup-garous pour conclure la séance durant laquelle il avait remplacé Lupin – trop malade pour faire cours –.

Honnêtement, si le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas repoussé notre rendez-vous en soirée, je n'aurais eu aucun remord à ne pas me rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Je fis de mon mieux pour faire traîner mon petit-déjeuner et gagner de précieuses minutes à l'abri, jusqu'à ce que Deloris me promette de me donner la cuillerée si je n'avais pas terminé dans trois minutes.

La traversée du parc fut compliquée. Nos parapluies avaient beau être de grande qualité et être renforcés par une batterie de sortilèges, ils étaient quand même difficiles à tenir face aux rafales de vent. J'eus l'impression que j'allais m'envoler à au moins trois reprises et je me retrouvai mouillée quand même avant que les gradins du terrain soient en vue.

Une fois tous installés au sommet de l'une des tours aux couleurs de Serpentards, Pansy prit pitié de moi et sécha mes vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Tu serais capable de dire que c'est de notre faute si tu tombes malade, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Si je tombe malade, ça sera de votre faute de toute façon. Le match aurait dû être annulé ! C'est la spécialité des japonais de faire des matchs en pleine tempête, pas la nôtre !

\- Oui, ce qui, compte tenu du climat écossais, est très surprenant.

J'avais refusé de me mettre au premier rang – je n'avais pas encore perdu l'esprit ! – et nous aurions pu rester au château sans que cela ne change grand chose. La pluie formait un rideau opaque qui déformait tout passé un mètre. Je ne fus pas la seule à réaliser avec un temps conséquent de retard que le match avait commencé.

Les commentaires de Lee Jordan étaient noyés par le vent et le bruit de la pluie sur le misérable auvent. J'arrivais parfois à distinguer quelques passes, peut-être même que je vis un joueur tenter de marquer un but – nous n'étions pas très loin de ceux des Gryffondors – mais je ne pouvais être certaine de rien, et j'étais plus concentrée sur la conservation de ma chaleur que sur le jeu pour être tout à fait honnête.

Morgane en soit témoin, si je n'avais pas eu la certitude que Draco allait me faire la tête pendant les dix prochains siècles, je ne serais pas venue.

Quand l'orage se mit à gronder, j'étais prête à partir – je ne me ferais pas foudroyer au nom du noble sport – et le coup de sifflet strident de Madame Bibine m'arracha un soupir de soulagement.

\- Enfin ! Qui a gagné ?

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Une des équipes a demandé un temps mort. Je crois que c'est Gryffondor qui mène...

\- Si le match ne se termine pas dans le quart d'heure, je rentre !

\- Sûrement pas !

\- Essaie un peu de m'en empêcher pour voir !

Mon regard devait être plus noir que ce que j'avais voulu parce qu'il plissa les yeux et se détourna, le menton relevé pour sauver sa fierté. Pansy salua notre échange d'un clin d'oeil et d'un sourire moqueur.

Le match reprit finalement tandis que l'orage devenait de plus en plus proche et de plus en plus violent.

\- Je crois que Diggory a vu le Vif d'Or ! s'exclama Sven.

La première rangée se pencha au-dessus du garde fou pour assister à la course des Attrapeurs – Potter ne devait pas être loin –. Je me mis à prier que l'un des deux mette fin à ce maudit match au plus vite.

Ni McGonagall, ni Chourave, ni Bibine ne semblaient décidées à annuler la rencontre.

Soudainement, le froid s'intensifia.

Je crus d'abord que ma cape était désormais détrempée et que le vent l'avait entourée un peu trop autour de mon corps, avant que je ne réalise que le froid était en train de se diffuser bien plus profondément que dans mon sang ou dans mes os.

J'eus l'impression que mon âme était en train de geler petit à petit. Mon cœur s'accéléra pour combattre l'attaque, je me mis à claquer des dents, puis à trembler de plus en plus violemment.

Au moment où mes yeux se fermèrent, ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus les cris de mes camarades ou les hurlements du vent ou la pluie sur la toile de l'auvent.

\- _Il est l'heure de dormir maintenant, Maellyn..._

Je voulus ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières me donnèrent l'impression de peser plusieurs kilos chacune et si j'y parvins, le monde était recouvert d'un brouillard blanchâtre.

\- _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high..._

Le froid était plus intense encore, sauf que mon corps avait renoncé à frissonner pour se réchauffer.

\- _And the dreams that you dreamed of..._

La voix, elle, était hypnotisante et douce et elle me _manquait._

\- _Once in a lullaby..._

La dernière note fut brisée, un éclair vert passa sous mes paupières, puis ce fut le noir total.

\- Reculez, tous, ou je vous colle jusqu'aux vacances de Noël !

Le hurlement, trop proche de mes oreilles, me tira une brève grimace, bien vite effacée de mes lèvres par les spasmes qui secouaient mon corps et le claquement de mes dents les unes contre les autres.

Le froid glacial avait disparu autour de moi, il subsistait quelque part au creux de mes os. J'avais vaguement conscience d'être enveloppée dans une couverture rugueuse étonnamment chaude, mais cela suffisait tout juste à m'empêcher de m'évanouir à nouveau.

Parce que j'étais certaine de m'être évanouie.

 _Encore._

Une main se plaça sur mon front, puis une claque sur ma joue me surprit assez pour que j'ouvre les yeux.

 _Pansy._

Ce n'était pas Pansy, mais plutôt Antoinette Puffet, la préfète de septième année.

\- Lestrange, tu m'entends ?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

\- Cram est parti chercher le professeur Rogue. Je pense que tu es bonne pour une dose de Pimentine.

Je me fichais bien du nom de la potion que j'aurai à avaler, pour peu que le froid s'en aille et que je puisse retourner au château au plus vite pour m'enfouir sous ma couette jusqu'au lendemain.

Je voulus fermer les yeux, juste parce que la seule vue du ciel gris et du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les capes de mes condisciples me donnait encore plus froid, mais Puffet me serra l'épaule avec force.

\- Garde les yeux ouverts. On a eu assez de mal comme ça à te réveiller.

J'étais allongée à même le sol, juste à côté des escaliers, ce qui était sûrement l'endroit le plus à l'abri du gradin. La couverture sur moi était d'un marron douteux et tissée dans une laine épaisse qui sentait encore le mouton. Quelqu'un avait dû la conjurer et ce n'était pas le meilleur élève en Métamorphose qui s'en était chargé.

Rogue finit par revenir avec Cram, l'homologue de Puffet, et il me redressa sans douceur.

\- Vous avez définitivement les nerfs plus fragiles que la moyenne, Miss. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange.

J'avais beau être à moitié abrutie par le froid, sa remarque me fit l'effet d'une gifle cinglante et si mes dents ne claquaient pas autant, j'aurais sans doute eu une réplique un peu trop insolente qui m'aurait valu une retenue.

\- Buvez ceci. Et tâchez de ne pas en mettre partout.

La fiole contenait le même liquide bleu aux reflets dorés que j'avais pu boire le jour de la rentrée et qui avait chassé bien plus que le froid des Détraqueurs.

La première gorgée fut la plus compliquée à avaler, les autres suivirent sans problème. L'effet revigorant fut immédiat et la chaleur de la couverture sur moi aussitôt insupportable.

Je devais avoir meilleure mine car Rogue me remit sur mes pieds et fit disparaître ma couverture d'un geste de baguette.

\- Inutile de vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Je vais vous fournir une autre dose de cette potion et vous allez me faire le plaisir de l'avoir en permanence sur vous. Il est hors de question que vos démonstrations de faiblesse ternissent l'image de Serpentard.

Je baissai la tête vers mes chaussures et rabattis la capuche de ma cape sur mon visage. Le retour jusqu'aux quartiers des Serpentards me parut interminable.

...

 **Jeudi 18 Novembre 1993, Poudlard.**

\- Bien, et n'oubliez pas le devoir sur les Pitiponks pour la semaine prochaine.

La cloche sonna une seconde après que le professeur Lupin ait terminé sa phrase. Je pris mon temps pour rassembler mes affaires, profitant des quelques minutes pour répéter ce que j'allais lui demander et mes arguments pour le convaincre que j'avais besoin de son aide.

\- Il faut que je t'aide ou quoi, Lestrange ? s'impatienta Deloris.

\- Non, laisse... Je veux demander quelque chose au professeur Lupin.

Elle retroussa le nez.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Un truc que je n'ai pas bien compris sur mon dernier devoir. Partez devant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel ostensiblement puis s'éloigna en silence, rejoignant Sven et Hadrian dans le couloir. La Défense contre les Force du Mal était notre dernier cours de la journée. Ils ne manqueraient pas de regagner la salle commune sans moi, et je pourrais même passer à la bibliothèque pour rendre mes livres et en choisir d'autres en toute quiétude.

Le professeur Lupin était occupé à ranger son bureau – lui aussi avait terminé –. Ses gestes étaient lents, comme si son corps ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de sa mystérieuse maladie – du reste, pour toute l'école excepté Nott, si je me fiais à sa réflexion quelques jours plus tôt – ou bien comme s'il me laissait le temps de m'approcher sans me donner l'impression de le déranger.

\- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose, Miss Lestrange ?

Son regard ambre, souligné par de trop nombreuses cernes, croisa le mien et je sentis mes résolutions faiblir.

Il me fallut une seconde pour rassembler mes esprits et ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je me demandais, professeur... Y a-t-il un moyen de se protéger des Détraqueurs ?

Il me dévisagea avec attention.

\- Monsieur Potter n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu connaissance durant le dernier match, n'est-ce pas ?

Je serrai les lèvres et mes joues se mirent à me brûler. Si je n'avais pas eu si désespérément besoin de ma réponse, je serais sans doute partie.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer à m'évanouir à chaque fois que je me trouvais en présence d'un Détraqueur. C'était un signe de faiblesse qui pourrait être utilisé contre moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, Miss Lestrange. Si les Détraqueurs vous affectent autant, c'est juste parce qu'il y a des horreurs dans votre passé qui n'existent pas chez les autres.

Je ravalai l'étrange boule qui se formait dans ma gorge à chaque fois que mes pensées s'écartaient vers ce souvenir incompréhensible qui revenait me hanter à chaque fois que je me retrouvais en présence d'un Détraqueur.

Je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier, ni quand j'avais bien pu le vivre. L'important était donc de faire en sorte qu'il reste là où il était.

\- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à me défendre ?

Il me détailla avant de répondre.

\- Je crains que vous ne soyez trop jeune, Miss Lestrange. Il s'agit d'un sortilège très avancé.

Je relevai le menton et une expression étrange passa sur son visage.

\- Le professeur McGonagall me fait travailler sur des sujets qui ne sont pas de mon année... Je saurais fournir les efforts nécessaires, professeur.

Lupin eut un sourire rassurant, sans qu'il ne marque le moindre signe d'hésitation en reprenant.

\- Mais il s'agit de Métamorphose, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois savoir que vous éprouvez plus de difficultés en sortilèges...

Je déglutis.

Évidemment, les professeurs parlaient entre eux, et mes tentatives en sortilèges se soldaient assez souvent par des résultats au moins étranges, sinon inquiétants. Certains d'entre eux avaient dû arriver aux oreilles de Lupin.

\- Si je réussissais à progresser en Sortilèges, m'aideriez-vous ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je n'essaie pas de vous inciter à travailler davantage les sortilèges que ce vous ne faites déjà. Nous avons tous conscience de votre sérieux et de vos efforts remarquables, Miss Lestrange. Je considère juste que vous être trop jeune pour produire un _Patronus._ Les Détraqueurs ne resteront pas là encore très longtemps et quand bien même, le professeur Dumbledore prendra toutes les mesures nécessaires pour qu'ils ne pénètrent pas à nouveau dans le parc. Si vous ne vous aventurez pas hors des limites du domaine du château, vous ne risquez rien...

J'eus un soupir et ne cachai pas ma déception. Le professeur Lupin m'avait semblé être le meilleur choix possible à qui demander de l'aide. Il était nettement plus compétent que Lockhart, et il était évident que sa spécialité était les créatures magiques. J'avais bien pensé à demander au professeur Rogue, mais ses paroles le jour du match me donnaient encore envie de disparaître dans le sol à cause de la honte. Il m'avait déjà fournie une fiole de potion au cas où je ne me sente pas bien à nouveau... S'il m'avait cru capable de produire un _Patronus_ il m'en aurait sûrement parlé.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire ? Je pensais que l' _Occlumentie_ pourrait peut-être m'aider à contenir mes souvenirs...

Lupin sembla profondément surpris, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Oui, avec Narcissa Malefoy pour tante, vous en savez sûrement plus long que moi sur le sujet... Je ne suis pas un spécialiste sur les Détraqueurs, Miss Lestrange. J'ignore si _l'Occlumentie_ peut vous aider. Je vais vérifier cela de mon côté, et je vous en dirais plus... Mais pas avant le trimestre prochain. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail avant les vacances.

C'était déjà mieux que rien, et je le remerciai avant de m'éloigner. J'avais presque atteint la porte quand une autre des nombreuses questions qui tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit passa mes lèvres.

\- Professeur, est-il possible que les Détraqueurs me fassent me souvenir de quelque chose que je n'aurais pas vraiment vécu ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui accentua les rides sur son visage encore jeune.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Les mots faillirent rester bloqués au fond de ma gorge, comme si j'allais évoquer un secret interdit en les laissant passer mes lèvres.

J'avais toutefois besoin de réponses, et j'ignorais à qui m'adresser.

\- Je... Ce que j'entends quand ils sont près de moi... Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir vraiment vécu.

Lupin sembla profondément troublé par ma réponse.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis loin d'être un expert... Je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent provoquer des hallucinations ou du reste, pas en aussi peu de temps que ce qu'a duré leur attaque lors du match. Leur nombre n'explique pas tout. Je me renseignerai aussi sur ce point, Miss Lestrange. Et si ce souvenir vous tourmente, vous savez que Madame Pomfresh peut vous aider, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai la tête, même si je doutais que l'infirmière de l'école puisse quoique ce soit pour moi, pas quand Nani ne savait pas à quoi correspondait mon souvenir...

\- Merci, Professeur.

Il me sembla que son sourire était profondément sincère cette fois-ci, et je quittai la salle de cours le cœur un peu plus léger.

…

 **Jeudi 25 Novembre 1993,** **Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas, bien que le ciel gris et bas ne promettait pas que cela dure encore très longtemps.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé, le quartier n'était pas huppé. Les façades des maisons étaient attaquées par la pollution, la majorité des jardins n'était pas vraiment entretenu, et aucune voiture rutilante n'était garée le long des trottoirs.

La seule chose remarquable était l'absence d'une maison entre les numéros 21 et 25. Il y avait un terrain en friche, ceint de grillages promettant une mort douloureuse à quiconque se risquerait à les passer, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi têtu, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait détourné les yeux de l'endroit au bout de quelques minutes.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour surveiller l'adresse, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Si Black n'était pas complètement stupide, il avait déjà quitté le pays.

Alors, il ne venait pas vraiment tous les jours, et il ne restait pas plus de quelques heures non plus. Les chances que Black revienne ici étaient faibles, et celles qu'il l'aperçoive s'il s'y risquait l'étaient encore plus.

Il s'arrêta près d'une vieille Ford grise et s'appuya contre la porte du passager avant. Il avait les clés de la voiture, et il y trouvait refuge quand les trombes d'eau lavaient la ville, mais il préférait de loin surveiller le terrain vague d'ici.

Une portière à ouvrir pourrait lui faire perdre de précieuses secondes.

Il alluma une première cigarette et profita du silence pour faire le point sur les maigres avancées que Burt et lui avaient réalisé depuis leur arrivée à Londres, près de deux mois plus tôt.

Ils avaient commencé par reprendre contact avec le réseau de Bikers qui avaient pris en charge Judy, douze ans plus tôt, quand elle avait décrété qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une moto volante pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, un cadeau que ni lui, ni Burt, n'avaient su lui refuser, ce qu'ils n'avaient cessé de regretter depuis.

Après tout, Judy avait croisé la route de Black à cause de ça.

Une chance, le Biker à la tête du réseau – Terry – était un ancien ami, rencontré en prison, et qui s'était exilé loin des Etats-Unis après sa libération, dans l'espoir que le vieux continent lui serait plus favorable. Il avait accepté de diffuser le mot dans Londres et à travers le pays. La tête de Black était mise à prix et la récompense était suffisamment intéressante pour que plus d'une centaine de Biker se soit mis en tête de sillonner le pays en espérant retrouver le fugitif le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne.

S'il se trouvait encore en Grande-Bretagne...

Il y avait eu une rumeur, quelques semaines plus tôt, qui disait que Black avait été aperçu en Ecosse. Burt et lui s'y était rendu, dans l'espoir de remonter à la source de cette histoire et obtenir des informations de première main, mais ils avaient vite réalisé que les sorciers étaient déjà passés par là et que toutes les traces avaient été effacées depuis longtemps.

Dans le doute, Burt avait rejoint Belfast, où Gloria Ngozi pourrait peut-être mettre son influence à son service, encore faudrait-il que Burt lui fasse oublier leurs accords rompus un peu brutalement après la mort de Judy. Elle constituerait un atout non négligeable, surtout qu'il avait entendu dire qu'elle aurait un pied dans le monde sorcier depuis quelques années.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir entretenu le réseau de Judy. Elle avait su attirer à elle des sorciers de confiance – pour la plupart – et la magie leur avait rendu de nombreux services à l'époque. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait perdu sa suprématie sur l'Idaho depuis la mort de sa fille.

Ça, et le fait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à l'ouvrage.

\- Tu aurais du feu ?

Il tourna la tête et remarqua une gamine d'une vingtaine d'années, affublée d'une tignasse rose, d'un jean troué au genou gauche et d'un manteau sûrement trop grand pour elle.

Elle lui rappela l'époque où Judy s'était coupé les cheveux, les avait teint en noir, et ne jurait plus que par le groupe de musique qu'elle avait monté avec deux gars du village et une amie sorcière à elle.

Sa fille avait été douée pour beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas pour la musique.

Il sortit son briquet et en fit jaillir une flamme pour que la gamine puisse allumer sa cigarette. Elle en tira une longue bouffée et la libéra en basculant la tête en arrière.

\- Merci. Bon Dieu que ça fait du bien.

Il secoua la cendre au bout de sa cigarette et l'imita. Il n'était pas bien sûr que le tabac réussissait à lui procurer un quelconque plaisir, mais ça lui occupait les mains, et il aurait pu choisir une addiction plus destructrice que celle-ci.

La gamine resta. Elle s'adossa à la voiture à sa droite et désigna le terrain vague de sa main qui tenait la cigarette.

\- On se demandait avec les autres... Pourquoi tu passes des heures à fixer ce terrain miteux ? Il est à la ville... Personne ne peut l'acheter.

Il la détailla du coin du regard, prêtant plus d'attention aux détails. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans le coin, et ce n'était pas faute d'y passer du temps. Si elle l'avait remarqué, lui, c'était à son insu, ce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur un léger renflement à sa gauche, à un endroit où un droitier aurait placé une arme – et la gamine était droitière – sauf que la forme était trop longue pour être la poignée d'une arme et trop fine pour qu'il s'agisse d'un poignard.

 _Sorcière._

Son instinct se trompait rarement sur ce genre de choses, et cela avait du sens : il se trouvait devant la maison de Sirius Black. Dans son monde aussi, c'était le premier endroit que les flics mettaient sous surveillance.

\- On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vraiment un terrain vague, répondit-il finalement.

Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, la termina d'une dernière bouffée et jeta le mégot au loin.

Le bout incandescent décrivit une trajectoire parfaite et disparut, _comme par magie,_ alors qu'il avait visé le terrain vague.

\- Tu n'es pas un sorcier, dit-elle finalement.

Il haussa ses larges épaules.

\- Si tu le dis, petite.

Ce fut à son tour de le détailler.

\- Tu n'es pas un sorcier. Tu te fonds trop bien dans le décor. Aucun sorcier n'y arrive à ce point.

\- Je suis peut-être simplement doué.

\- Alors, tu pourrais me dire de quelle couleur est le portail ?

Il faillit miser sur la chance – il était fort probable que la maison ne dénote pas beaucoup de celles qui l'entouraient, et puisque son propriétaire avait passé les douze dernières années en prison, la réponse était sans doute la rouille – mais il obtiendrait peut-être plus facilement la confiance de la gamine avec la vérité.

\- Touché, petite.

Elle eut un sourire en coin qui lui sembla vaguement familier.

\- Bien, tu viens de me faire gagner un Gallion. Merci.

Ainsi, les flics se promenaient aussi par paire dans le monde magique... Les moyens de maintenir l'ordre étaient, semble-t-il, universels.

\- Alors, de quelle couleur est le portail ?

Elle prit une bouffée de tabac.

\- Je crois qu'il devait être noir, il y a très longtemps... Il est plus bouffé par la rouille qu'autre chose. Je ne suis même pas sûre que la magie pourrait en venir à bout.

\- Et le reste de la maison ?

\- Minable et décrépie... Les volets ne tiennent que par magie, les carreaux sont sales, l'intérieur put la poussière et le moisi. Je pense qu'il y a des endroits plus intéressants à voir dans Londres, non ?

Il ravala la boule dans sa gorge.

Il détestait Londres – et le reste du Royaume-Uni – parce que c'était ici qu'il avait perdu Judy. Il avait fallu que sa fille s'éteigne de l'autre côté du monde. Burt et lui n'avaient jamais fait le voyage jusqu'ici et son beau-frère avait refusé de l'accompagner suffisamment de fois pour qu'il arrête de demander.

Contempler l'endroit où Judy avait rendu son dernier souffle ne la ramènerait pas.

\- Je ne suis pas venu à Londres pour faire du tourisme. Et ma fille est morte ici.

La gamine tourna la tête vivement en entendant la deuxième partie de sa réponse. Il vit ses yeux devenir gris, ses cheveux blonds, avant qu'elle ne retrouve son apparence de départ.

\- Vous êtes le père de Judy Adler ?

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris.

\- Tu connais ma fille ?

Elle déglutit et se détourna vers la maison de Black.

\- Je l'ai rencontrée une fois. J'étais petite, mais je me souviens bien d'elle. Elle était enceinte et... Enfin, je suis désolée.

\- Tu connais Sirius Black ?

Il ne put retenir la haine dans sa question.

Dieu lui en soit témoin, il allait lui faire payer la mort de Judy. S'il avait su, douze ans plus tôt, il l'aurait précipité en bas des chutes dans lesquelles les cendres de Delilah et de leur fille étaient dispersées.

La gamine haussa les épaules.

\- C'est le cousin de ma mère. On pensait encore que c'était un type bien, à l'époque, mais on s'est fait avoir comme tout le monde. J'espère que je serai là quand il va se faire attraper. Avec un peu de chance, il aura le droit au baiser du Détraqueur et on n'entendra plus jamais parler de lui.

\- Le baiser du Détraqueur ?

\- Ce sont les créatures qui gardent Azkaban, notre prison. Ils peuvent aspirer l'âme de quelqu'un hors de son corps et la détruire. Je pense qu'il a mérité un truc pareil, après tout ce qu'il a fait. Ca ne sert à rien de l'attendre ici en tout cas. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est dans le nord de l'Ecosse, près de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Ou alors, il a quitté le pays. Je vais dire à mes collègues de vous laisser tranquille.

Il aurait aimé lui poser d'autres questions, mais elle rejoignit le terrain vague avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en formuler une seule.

Elle disparut.

* * *

Pour information, la dernière scène n'a jamais fait parti d'aucun plan. Grant et Tonks sont juste du genre incontrôlables.

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

\- **Minerva en mode Mother Hen avec Maellyn** (c'est sa chouchoute officielle).

\- **Narcissa qui s'enfonce dans les mensonges** (elle est plus à un près vous me direz).

\- **Maellyn qui passe pas un très bon mois de novembre** (heureusement qu'elle a la Métamorphose pour faire face à la ribambelle de rumeurs qu'on lui colle sur le dos).

\- **Le petit tête-à-tête entre Maellyn et Remus** (avouez, vous l'attendiez un peu ^^)

\- **Le retour de Grant** (et de Tonks).

A part ça, vous pouvez également rejoindre le club Snape Hate dont je suis membre honoraire (et il brille pas mal dans son rôle ici) et je continue à distribuer des câlins (parce que je suis pas certaine que Grante et Burt soient fans de leur voyage au Royaume-Uni).

 **Les reviews marchent aussi très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Je suis pas si difficile à satisfaire.**

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

Pour rappel donc :

\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT.

\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.

 **Excelsior !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 08/02/2019**


	21. Dark Matter : Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Nyanna** :

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus ! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour faire évoluer le personnage de Maellyn. Comme tu le dis, elle grandit, et elle va peu à peu devenir une adolescente, avec tout ce que cela implique (toutefois, je vais pas mentir, je ne pense pas avoir vraiment la main sur la totalité de son caractère).  
Je crois que Minnie s'est mise en tête de disputer le titre de « mama hen » à Narcissa concernant Maellyn. C'est sa chouchoute personnelle et personne a le droit de lui faire du mal xD  
Je ne sais pas pour les Aurors (mais j'ai une bien piètre oppinion de leurs talents donc bon, pas convaincue quand même, hein ^^).  
Je suis très fière de moi si j'ai réussi à illuminer une journée de révision ! Pour avoir été dans cette position il n'y a pas si longtemps, je sais ce que ça représente ^^  
Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Juliette** :

Hellooooo ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Narcissa, mythomane ? Si peu xD (je ne sais pas si elle gère vraiment, mais elle essaye, on peut pas lui reprocher ça).  
Ah non mais je me demande parfois si le monde de Poudlard ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de Harry (le pauvre bichon).  
Ah bah Maellyn est quand même la fille de Judy ! Elle va pas se laisser impressionner par des créatures magiques ! (elle a une sorte de pragmatisme qui explique en partie pourquoi elle est si douée en Métamorphose).  
Je suis convaincue que Tonks vit pour s'attirer des ennuis (vu ce dont elle est capable, le contraire m'étonnerait). Est-ce vraiment un crime de parler du monde magique à un moldu qui est déjà au courant de l'existence du monde magique ? Je suis pas si sûre:p  
Allez, je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **tzvine, malilite, Nyanna, henrismh, Sun Dae V, Tiph l'Andouille, mimi70, Almayen, tzvine, Almayen, Juliette, Lyrumbra, Nymueh** et **.otaku (x3)** pour leur review. Tous vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir ! Keep it up !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Me revoilàààààààà !

Alors, comment allez-vous ?! Je suis désolée (un peu quand même) pour le léger retard ici, mais disons que les deux derniers weekends de mise à jour sont méga mal tombés (genre j'avais des semaines un peu incompatibles avec une mise à jour) et, long story short, je n'ai pas encore de retourneur de temps.

Les choses devraient toutefois rentrer dans l'ordre (les conseils sont derrières moi, et les vacances devant ^^). J'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé depuis la dernière fois. Je suis toujours sur 38 (j'étais un peu crispée avant les vacs et j'ai mis du temps à décoincer une scène) mais j'avance gentiement. Je pense que ça va faire un beau bébé, puisqu'il pèse déjà 15k et que je suis pas méga convaincue d'avoir atteint la moitié...

Tout ça pour vous dire que le nouveau chapitre est dans la place. Il est un peu hors thème en ce début de printemps, mais je suppose que vous préfériez ça à une publication reportée à Noël xD Dans tous les cas, je l'aime bien (je sais pas si Narcissa et Maellyn sont de mon avis par contre).

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 21**

 _Dark Matter __: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Lundi 6 Décembre 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Narcissa fit à nouveau le tour de la pièce, arrangeant les coussins et vérifiant que le thé était prêt à être servi. Elle se sentait aussi nerveuse qu'à l'époque où la mère de Lucius venait lui rendre visite, ses yeux sombres se posant sur chaque détail, saluant ceux qui ne lui convenaient pas d'un sourire crispé.

Elle tendit la main pour redresser un bougeoir sur le manteau de la cheminée, avant de s'obliger à ne rien en faire. Le manoir était irréprochable, et quand bien même cela n'aurait-il pas été le cas, Androméda n'avait pas à lui faire de critique.

Elle avait en partie quitté la famille Black car elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie à être une maîtresse de maison bien sous tout rapport.

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de sa sœur aînée, et elle ne savait toujours pas quel était le sujet dont elle souhaitait discuter. Depuis Halloween, Sirius n'avait pas refait parler de lui – elle espérait qu'il ait quitté le pays, sinon l'Ecosse, sans trop y croire – et le décès de leur tante Cassiopea ne lui avait même pas arraché une réponse l'année dernière. Sûrement, s'agissait-il d'autre chose que de leur famille...

Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'argent ?

Elle secoua la tête. Andromèda était au moins aussi fière qu'elle et Bellatrix. Si c'était vraiment le cas, elle devait avoir épuisé toutes les autres possibilités...

Seize heures résonna à travers le manoir. Elle se dirigea vers le grand hall d'entrée, ajustant sa tenue en passant devant le miroir au-dessus de l'immense cheminée. Elle avait décidé d'enfiler une des tenues moldues qu'elle avait acheté durant l'été. La toile de son pantalon était un peu légère au vu des températures désormais négatives, mais il faisait bon dans le manoir, et un pull suffisait à lui tenir chaud.

Androméda apparut à l'heure convenue, très élégante dans une robe d'un violet pourpre qui flattait son teint et mettait en valeur la courbe de son cou. Elle se souvint avec une pointe de nostalgie que sa sœur avait toujours affectionné les couleurs chaudes, tandis que Bellatrix refusait de porter autre chose que du vert, du bleu ou du noir. Elle avait toujours trouvé cela dommage, et l'allure d'Andy ne faisait que la conforter dans son choix.

Après tout, Bellatrix et Andromèda auraient facilement pu se faire passer pour des sœurs jumelles... Jusqu'à ce que leur aînée trouve le chemin d'Azkaban du moins. Il ne devait plus rester grand chose de son sourire parfait et des courbes voluptueuses de son corps.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir vêtue de la sorte, Narcissa. Cela te va très bien.

Elle lui sourit, indiquant le chemin jusqu'au petit salon du premier étage d'un signe de la main. Contrairement à la dernière fois où sa sœur était venue lui rendre une visite – imprévue –, elle pouvait l'accueillir comme il se devait et non pas la cacher dans son bureau pour éviter que Lucius ne fasse un scandale.

Tandis que sa sœur s'installait en face d'elle, elle servit le thé – un excellent thé vert assorti d'un mélange fleuri que leur mère affectionnait de son vivant – puis lui tendit le plateau de petites bouchées qu'elle avait spécialement acheté dans une pâtisserie française.

\- Comment vont Draco et Maellyn ?

Elle ne fut pas étonnée qu'Andy choisisse sciemment le vrai prénom de sa filleule pour la mentionner. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait même une pointe de défi dans sa façon de le prononcer.

Elle retint un sourire : visiblement, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

\- Très bien si j'en crois leur dernière lettre. Mon fils s'entraîne dur pour le premier match de Serpentard de la saison et Maellyn excelle en Métamorphose. Comment se porte Nymphadora ?

Andy croqua dans une mini tarte au chocolat avant de répondre.

\- L'évasion de notre cousin lui donne beaucoup de travail supplémentaire. Je suis convaincue qu'elle utilise ses dons de métamorphomage pour me cacher son teint blanc et ses cernes...

Il y avait donc de bonnes chances pour que sa nièce ait hérité de la fierté des Black en plus de son don pour contrôler son apparence, mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que sa sœur aimerait entendre sur sa fille unique.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Sirius avait croisé Maellyn la nuit d'Halloween ?

Narcissa reposa sa tasse sur la table entre elles, juste pour gagner une seconde. Elle pouvait se tromper, mais elle était intimement convaincue que la raison de la visite d'Androméda était cachée au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Je pensais que les Aurors étaient tenus au secret professionnel ?

Androméda eut un bref sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Ma fille considère que j'ai le droit d'être tenue au courant des avancées de l'enquête. Pour tout ce que j'en sais, Sirius pourrait avoir l'idée de s'en prendre à moi dans un coup de folie et Nymphadora n'en pense pas moins.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil à la réponse de sa sœur. Des années de cela, elle aurait tenu tête à leurs propres parents pour prendre la défense de Sirius, même quand il était de toute évidence en tort – et il l'avait souvent été –. Maintenant, elle lui prêtait tous les vices possibles, comme si leur cousin était devenu aussi corrompu que Bellatrix à ses yeux.

Elle aurait aimé lui expliquer à quel point elle se trompait sur son compte : Sirius avait ses tares, et sans doute était-il coupable de certains crimes, mais elle restait convaincue qu'il n'avait jamais été un Mangemort, et qu'il n'avait pas vendu les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle le savait capable de tuer s'il le fallait – il avait toujours eu cette force de prendre une décision difficile – mais elle ne l'imaginait pas sacrifier des moldus pour cela. Quelque chose n'était pas clair dans toute cette histoire, et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une discussion avec lui, elle devrait s'en remettre à ses hypothèses...

Cela l'attristait sincèrement que sa sœur n'ait jamais voulu lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

\- Maellyn a effectivement croisé la route de son père la nuit d'Halloween. Il s'agit d'un regrettable concours de circonstances... Bien sûr, elle a été quelque peu secouée par cette rencontre... Je ne crains qu'Azkaban n'ait pas laissé grand chose de notre cousin.

Androméda lui lança un regard perçant par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

\- Elle ignore toujours la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle est trop jeune.

Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer les conséquences qu'une telle révélation pourrait avoir sur Maellyn. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, elle était bien trop sensible... Elle avait déjà assez de mal à porter la réputation des Lestrange sur ses épaules : elle n'accepterait jamais de passer pour la fille de la meurtrière de sa vraie mère.

\- Les enfants détestent qu'on leur mente, Narcissa. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

\- Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres demeurera une menace, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Une étrange ombre passa sur le visage de sa sœur. Plus de vingt ans de liens décousus et d'entrevues trop brèves ne lui permirent pas de la décrypter comme elle aurait sans doute su le faire petite.

\- Je trouve quand même qu'il s'agit d'une énorme coïncidence... Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'un seul d'entre nous loupait le banquet d'Halloween du temps où nous étions à Poudlard, et encore moins à Serpentard...

Entre sa rencontre avec le Basilic et celle avec Sirius, elle commençait plutôt à penser que Maellyn avait hérité du don de son père pour se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

\- Maellyn déteste Halloween depuis qu'elle est en âge de comprendre que c'est cette nuit-là que Bellatrix l'a abandonnée à mes soins. Je n'ai pas été surprise qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue au banquet. Et avant que tu me le demandes, je n'ai jamais confié un tel détail à Sirius... J'ai toujours souhaité d'autres circonstances pour leurs retrouvailles.

\- Il aurait de toute façon fallu qu'elle sache la vérité pour qu'il s'agisse de véritables retrouvailles... On n'accueille pas de la même façon un père qu'on le fait d'un cousin.

Cette fois, elle eut un soupir agacé.

\- Es-tu venue jusqu'ici pour me convaincre de dire la vérité à Maellyn et d'organiser une rencontre avec Sirius par-dessus le marché, Androméda ? Si c'est le cas, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre : j'ai cru comprendre que tu haïssais Sirius autant que Bellatrix depuis plus de dix ans maintenant !

Androméda déposa sa tasse devant elle et resta penchée vers elle.

\- Maellyn n'est pas coupable des crimes de son père. Toutefois, je trouve cruel de ta part de lui faire jouer le rôle que Bellatrix lui a imposé. Elle est la fille de Sirius Black et Judy Adler. Je doute qu'elle soit véritablement heureuse dans le monde des Sang-Purs.

Elle eut du mal à contenir sa colère. Comment osait-elle ? Après douze années passées sans qu'elle ne s'inquiète du destin de la fille de Sirius, sous prétexte que leur cousin l'avait trahie, elle se permettait de venir la critiquer sous son toit ?!

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'Androméda deviendrait une donneuse de leçons, elle qui avait horreur d'en recevoir plus jeune.

\- Et que proposes-tu au juste, Androméda ? Que ma filleule aille vivre chez toi une fois que je lui aurais révélé toute la vérité ? Ainsi Bellatrix n'aura aucun de mal à vous tuer toutes les deux le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra au pouvoir, ce qu'il fera !

Androméda soutint son regard furieux sans même paraître s'en émouvoir, sans doute parce qu'elle avait su avant de venir ici ce que provoqueraient ses paroles.

\- Tu sembles bien convaincue que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom soit voué à revenir... Lucius aurait-il des projets à ce sujet ?

Cette fois, elle eut un rictus mauvais à son intention, sans pour autant être véritablement surprise par sa dernière phrase. Androméda n'avait jamais caché ce qu'elle pensait de Lucius du temps où il n'était qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres Sang-Purs désirant l'épouser.

\- Même quelqu'un vivant aussi éloignée du monde sorcier que toi est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard ces deux dernières années. Il est inutile de se voiler la face sur ce qui nous attend et je ne mettrai pas la vie de Maellyn en danger.

\- Ta principale excuse pour lui mentir est donc que tu fais ça pour assurer sa sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement.

Tandis que la voix de sa sœur se faisait étrangement mielleuse, la sienne devint menaçante. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir où Androméda voulait en venir avec ses questions et elle avait de plus en plus envie de l'accompagner hors de chez elle à coup de maléfices s'il le fallait.

\- La famille de Judy Adler est à Londres.

Elle se sentit pâlir et le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle, si fort qu'elle s'agrippa aux bras du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Pour tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à apprendre, la famille de Judy Adler était moldue. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir découvert que Maellyn était avec elle, et encore moins de recours pour en réclamer la garde, même si elle leur revenait de droit.

Elle s'était battue pour Maellyn, elle l'avait élevée ! Merlin, elle l'aimait comme sa propre fille ! Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre !

\- Comment ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle tremblant qui laissa Androméda de marbre.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nymphadora a rencontré le père de Judy devant la maison de Sirius. Je suppose qu'il a entendu parler de son évasion et qu'il espère peut-être être celui qui l'attrapera. Après tout, pour ce qu'il en sait, Sirius a peut-être tué sa fille.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux que c'est faux !

Elle sentait la panique monter en elle, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette possibilité. A aucun moment, les Adler n'avaient fait partie du tableau. Elle n'avait pas cherché à les retrouver ou à les prévenir que Maellyn était vivante. Peut-être aurait-elle un jour aidé Maellyn à les retrouver, si sa filleule en avait exprimé le besoin, mais pas avant des années, et une part d'elle espérait sans doute que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

\- Bien sûr que nous savons la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, mais lui l'ignore. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû endurer ces douze dernières années... Faire le deuil de sa fille sans savoir la vérité sur ce qui a bien pu lui arriver doit être très difficile pour un père, mais ignorer ce qu'est devenue sa petit-fille doit être plus terrible encore.

Elle déglutit.

\- Etant donné que Judy était fille unique, Maellyn est tout ce qui lui reste, Narcissa.

Elle ne put que serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage et sûrement de douleur aussi. Douce Viviane, pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours si compliqué ! Elle n'avait jamais demandé à prendre part à toute cette mascarade ! Elle avait essayé de faire ce qui était le mieux pour Maellyn, et tenir à la fois la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Bellatrix et celle qu'elle avait juré à Sirius. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle considérait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher dans toute cette histoire. Elle avait sauvé ce qu'elle avait pu dans le bataclan que Bellatrix avait créé...

L'évasion de Sirius et la présence du grand-père de Maellyn changeait tout.

Ses excuses ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à la vérité : qui pouvait prédire combien de temps Sirius resterait dehors avant d'être rattrapé ? Etait-elle en train de priver sa filleule de l'unique chance de rencontrer son père, au moins une fois ? Même si Bellatrix s'échappait à son tour et apprenait que sa fille n'avait jamais été la sienne, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne la retrouverait pas facilement aux Etats-Unis. Les Black n'y avaient aucun appui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait mieux à faire que de l'aider à rattraper une Illégitime.

Dans tous les cas, il lui faudrait dire la vérité à Maellyn et faire face à sa colère.

Car elle serait en colère, elle la connaissait suffisamment bien pour le prédire.

Et elle serait en colère contre elle, sa marraine, celle qui l'avait élevée, qui l' _aimait_ mais qui lui avait menti pendant toutes ces années, sciemment.

Et comme elle restait une fichue Black, Maellyn pourrait devenir incontrôlable comme Sirius avant elle. Envoyer valser la société Sang-Pur – à laquelle elle n'appartenait pas vraiment – elle avec, et décider d'aller vivre avec son grand-père, parce qu'il était la seule personne de la famille de sa mère à laquelle elle pouvait prétendre après toutes ces années.

\- As-tu l'intention d'aller le trouver pour lui dire la vérité ? Es-tu venue ici pour me prévenir ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure. Elle n'était pas capable de contempler la possibilité de perdre Maellyn et garder la parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle aurait préféré que sa sœur lui lance un _Doloris_ plutôt qu'elle prononce les mots qu'elle avait prononcé.

Elle fixait Andy sans plus vraiment la voir, espérant qu'elle parte maintenant.

\- Il a le droit de savoir, Narcissa. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais... De plus, je ne pense pas que Judy aurait aimé que sa fille soit élevée dans ton monde et le Sirius que j'ai cru connaître non plus.

Quelque chose dans les mots de sa sœur changea sa peur en colère. Elle ne pouvait rien reprocher à Judy Adler. La pauvre femme n'avait pas eu de chance, et son destin tragique était l'entière faute de Bellatrix. Sirius avait déjà plus de torts. S'il avait eu le bon sens de ne pas se lancer à la poursuite de Peter Pettigrow, peut-être aurait-il eu la possibilité d'élever sa propre fille lui-même et comme il l'entendait.

Androméda, pour finir, avait le culot de venir la trouver pour lui faire une leçon de morale alors que six mois plus tôt, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à Alya et encore moins à Maellyn.

Par Viviane, Morgane et Circée, elle avait fait de son mieux ! C'était sûrement loin d'être parfait, et Maellyn ne manquerait pas de lui réciter la longue liste de ses erreurs, mais au moins avait-elle été là pour le nourrisson d'à peine trois mois que Bellatrix lui avait confié.

Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'en avoir fait autant.

\- Dehors, siffla-t-elle finalement, du venin dans la voix et les poings serrés pour ne pas se laisser aller à saisir sa baguette et dépasser une limite tacite.

Androméda resta immobile, soutenant son regard avec du défi écrit sur chaque trait de son visage.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Narcissa. Il a le droit de savoir.

\- Grand bien lui en fasse ! Cela ne le mènera nulle part ! C'est un moldu. Dans notre monde, il n'existe même pas !

\- Et c'est une raison suffisante pour le priver de sa petite-fille ?! Par Merlin, comment peux-tu te montrer aussi égoïste, Narcissa ?!

Sa sœur était arrivée à bout de patience elle aussi. Elle termina sa tirade accusatrice debout, un doigt pointé sur elle.

\- Maellyn est trop jeune pour connaître la vérité, répliqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour. S'il souhaite la voir un jour, il devra se montrer patient.

Androméda la dévisagea, au moins aussi furieuse qu'elle. Le dégoût finit par étirer ses lèvres dans une grimace qu'elle avait déjà vu sur celles de Bellatrix.

\- Tu regretteras cette décision, Narcissa. S'il arrive quoique ce soit à son grand-père, et qu'elle ne peut jamais le connaître, Maellyn ne te le pardonnera pas.

Elle refusa de bouger tandis qu'Androméda quittait la pièce d'un pas furibond, laissant une tasse de thé à laquelle elle avait à peine touché.

Narcissa la projeta avec violence contre la cheminée dans un cri de rage.

...

 **Vendredi 10 Décembre 1993, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Alya, non ! L'essence de Burlap ne doit pas être ajoutée tout de suite ! La potion est encore trop chaude ! Tu veux faire exploser notre chaudron ou quoi ?!

Je remis le compte-goutte dans le flacon avec une grimace contrite à l'attention de Deloris, puis fis mine d'égaliser un peu plus les morceaux de racine de Maca, même si je pouvais difficilement faire mieux.

Je n'avais jamais eu de mal à suivre les instructions en potions l'année dernière, mais les choses s'étaient singulièrement compliquées depuis quelques temps. J'avais l'impression de passer mon temps à relire les lignes écrites au tableau, et j'arrivais encore à me tromper malgré cela ! J'avais pensé au début que Rogue avait augmenté la difficulté des préparations, mais Crystal m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle m'avait même montré une recette de l'année dernière pour me convaincre et, effectivement, la longueur et les instructions étaient comparables.

C'était donc moi qui semblait avoir perdu la main. Pour le moment, la vigilance de Deloris nous avait permis de ne pas avoir de mauvaises notes, mais si je ne me reprenais pas en main, cela risquait de ne pas durer.

Crystal me soutenait que tout irait mieux après les vacances, Deloris essayait de me convaincre de laisser tomber mes cours supplémentaires de Métamorphoses, et toutes les deux s'accordaient sur le fait que je n'avais pas fière allure.

Je savais qu'elles avaient raison. Je voyais mon reflet chaque matin et je savais déjà que Nani me ferait une leçon de morale dès mon arrivée à Londres. J'avais des cernes violettes sous les yeux, mon teint était trop pâle et même mes cheveux étaient ternes. Toutefois, les cours particuliers du professeur McGonagall n'étaient pas à blâmer, pas plus que le travail que nous donnaient les autres professeurs...

Je dormais mal.

Mes rêves étaient intenses, souvent sans queue ni tête, mais toujours hantés par cette voix que je ne connaissais pas et qui chantait cette chanson que je n'avais jamais entendu. Je me réveillais en sursaut presque chaque matin, bien avant que le réveil de Jin Wan ne sonne, et j'étais souvent incapable de me rendormir.

Je ne me reposais donc que très peu durant la nuit, nous n'avions guère de pauses durant la semaine durant lesquelles j'aurais pu m'allonger, et même si le professeur Binns ne s'apercevrait sans doute pas si je passais son cours à dormir, je n'étais pas prête à me rabaisser au niveau des Gryffondors.

Je devais sûrement me montrer reconnaissante envers ma bonne étoile pour une seule chose : ni Pansy, ni Draco n'avaient eu l'idée d'inventer Morgane savait quoi pour m'obliger à aller voir Pomfresh.

Ca, ou mon cousin avait déjà tout rapporté à sa mère et j'étais bonne pour bien pire qu'une leçon de morale en guise de bienvenue lors des vacances de Noël.

Je n'avais pas besoin de l'infirmière de l'école pour savoir ce qui provoquait mes cauchemars : j'avais croisé le chemin d'un meurtrier dont le réputation sanglante ne cédait en horreur que devant celle de ma propre mère, et plus d'une centaine de Détraqueurs gardait le domaine du château. Ce n'était pas une potion pour éloigner les mauvais rêves qu'il me fallait, mais apprendre à me protéger de l'effet des Détraqueurs, ce que le seul professeur qui aurait pu prétendre à s'en charger ne me jugeait pas capable de faire.

Avec un peu de chance, Crystal avait raison quand elle soutenait que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps loin de Poudlard, et peut-être même que Nani connaissait un moyen pour renforcer mon esprit.

Ma mère et Sirius Black avaient tenu plus de douze ans à Azkaban, à supporter le pouvoir destructeur de ces créatures en étant aux premières loges. J'avais fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un exploit : qu'il soit réalisé par deux Black défiait sans doute toute loi naturelle. La famille de ma mère était connue pour sa bonne maîtrise de _l'Occlumentie_... Je refusais de croire qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une coïncidence.

\- J'espère que Miss Yaxley n'est pas la seule à travailler, Miss Lestrange... Je ne verrais aucun problème à couronner ses efforts d'un _O_ et l'absence des vôtres par un _T._

Mon sursaut surpris valait sans doute une confession, et si je n'avais pas été à Serpentard, Rogue m'aurait sans doute retiré une dizaine de points et comparé mon intelligence à celui d'un batracien.

Je fis donc de vrais efforts pour sauver les apparences pendant le dernier quart d'heure. Notre potion avait atteint la couleur demandée quand la cloche sonna, et Deloris s'empressa d'apporter un échantillon au professeur Rogue.

\- J'oubliais : les Serpentards qui souhaitent rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël sont priés de venir me voir pour me donner leurs noms. Soyons bien clairs, il n'y aura pas de rappel.

Puisque aucun d'entre nous ne bougea, Rogue nous fit signe de ranger nos affaires.

\- Et n'oubliez pas vos devoirs pour la fois prochaine !

Deloris, Crystal et moi l'avions terminé la veille, et ce serait un souci en moins pour la semaine. Rogue était sans doute le plus sévère de tous, McGonagall comprise.

\- Hormis pour réviser les BUSES ou les ASPICS, je trouve ça véritablement pathétique de devoir rester à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël... C'est quand même la fête la plus importante de l'année ! Il paraît que les Weasley restent tous, _encore._ Tu crois qu'ils reçoivent des cadeaux ou ils sont même trop pauvres pour ça ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- L'année dernière, ils sont tous arrivés au repas de Noël engoncés dans des pulls hideux. Je suppose que leur mère en est réduite à tout fabriquer elle-même... Je ne comprends ce que pensait Cantankerus Nott quand il a inclus les Weasley dans les Vingt-Huit Consacrées.

Je me rappelais que Ginny Weasley était avec nous en potions quand elle bouscula Jin et Jeremy Harper pour se planter devant nous. Je vis l'encrier dans sa main trop tard.

Le jet d'encre frappa Deloris en plein visage et tâcha copieusement mon pull de laine grise.

\- Il faut croire que la consanguinité vous est vraiment montée au cerveau ! Je préfère être pauvre que fille de Mangemort ! Au moins, ma famille n'a pas de sang sur les mains !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas furibond, ses longs cheveux roux tourbillonnant derrière elle et ce ne fût qu'une fois qu'elle eut disparu au bout du couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle que je sortis de mon état second.

\- Elle va me le payer, grognai-je.

Weasley commençait à être proprement agaçante ! Depuis la rentrée, elle ne rougissait plus comme une simple d'esprit ou ne faisait plus semblant de n'avoir rien entendu quand Deloris ou moi – ou d'autres – faisions une remarque – et ce n'était pas le choix qui manquait entre sa famille, ses vêtements reprisés ou ses joues de rongeurs –. Ginny Weasley se défendait, voire même passait à l'attaque la première, et elle était devenue la meneuse des Gryffondors depuis Halloween, éclipsant sans mal ce benêt fini de Lucas Fripemine.

Je ne prenais pas un plaisir infini à faire partie des intrigues parmi ceux de notre année, mais je restais Alya Lestrange et la nièce des Malefoy. Il y avait des fréquentations qui m'étaient à jamais défendues, et quand bien aurais-je pu être amie avec Weasley, je n'en aurais pas eu la moindre envie. Elle était quelconque, tout juste assez intelligente pour suivre les cours théoriques en Sortilèges ou en Métamorphose, et faisait trop souvent preuve de vulgarité.

Elle risquait d'avoir atteint ce que je pouvais tolérer de sa part.

A ma gauche, Crystal était en train d'aider Deloris à se débarbouiller. L'encre ne suffisait pas à cacher son teint rouge. Elle avait les poings serrés et tapait du pied avec impatience, marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à _« qu'elle attende un peu que j'en parle à Caellan ! »._

Je me gardai bien de lui rappeler que, deux jours plus tôt, elle se plaignait d'avoir encore à supporter son frère jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

L'encre n'avait pas éclaboussé que mon pull, et je me résignai à ne pas y toucher. Il valait certainement mieux que je laisse cela aux Elfes de maison. Ils devaient en avoir vu d'autres, et j'étais sans doute capable de faire disparaître la laine avec la tâche si je m'y risquais.

Une chance que nous avions terminé notre journée, que je n'avais pas un cours particulier avec le professeur McGonagall, et que la salle commune des Serpentards se situait près de la salle de potion.

J'étais bien décidée à filer me changer, peut-être même prendre une douche pour faire bonne mesure, mais Pansy me fondit dessus au moment où je passais le pas de la porte et m'entraîna dans le dortoir de mon cousin sans même se fendre d'un _bonjour._

Draco haussa un sourcil quand il remarqua la tâche sur mes vêtements et je le fusillai du regard pour lui faire passer l'envie de me poser des questions. Le connaissant, il allait sûrement se moquer de moi parce que j'avais laissé une _Weasley_ me marcher sur les pieds, et m'humilier en public par dessus le marché. J'étais bonne pour entendre parler de cette histoire pendant les dix prochaines années.

\- Pourquoi le kidnapping ? demandai-je finalement.

Pansy s'installa à côté de Draco sur le lit, comme s'il s'agissait du sien.

\- Les vacances approchent et je voulais revoir les derniers détails de notre plan pour mon Bal de Débutante avec vous deux.

Je retins de justesse une soupir. J'avais espéré – très naïvement – qu'ils auraient oublié, l'un comme l'autre. C'était de toute évidence trop demander aux forces qui régissaient l'univers. Nous avions eu de la chance la première fois, je n'étais pas convaincue qu'elle durerait.

\- Les _détails ?_ dis-je finalement. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un plan pour commencer.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a un plan, répliqua Draco. Pendant que tout le monde sera occupé à faire la fête, on rejoint le cabinet de la mère de Pansy et on reprend notre lecture là où on l'a laissée. On pourra même rester plus longtemps. J'ai trouvé un sortilège qui nous avertira si quelqu'un approche.

En comprenant que Draco avait fait des _recherches_ en prévision de cette excursion, je compris que je n'arriverais jamais à le convaincre d'oublier cette histoire.

\- On avait eu le temps de lire le plus intéressant si ma mémoire est bonne. Qu'est-ce que tu espères apprendre de plus ?

Mon cousin haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas... S'il était un Mangemort, ou le nom de sa Sang-de-Bourbe ou... D'autres trucs intéressants.

\- Comme ?

\- Des secrets sur ma mère qui pourrait me permettre d'acheter ma tranquillité, petite. Ils seront d'autant plus efficaces qu'elle pense avoir réussi à me tenir éloignée de ses précieux journaux.

\- Tu prévois d'entrer en guerre ouverte avec ta mère dans les jours prochains ?

\- Je prévois d'avoir des arguments dans le cas très probable où mon Bal se terminerait avec l'annonce de fiançailles avec un parti qu'elle aura choisi sans me concerter. Je lui ai promis de faire de sa vie un enfer si elle me faisait ça, et elle n'a pas eu l'air de prendre mes menaces au sérieux.

Ce qui était en effet une erreur stratégique de la part de Lady Parkinson. Pansy promettait toujours des horreurs qu'elle était capable de tenir et il était souvent déjà trop tard quand elle en venait aux menaces.

Dans tous les cas, sa réponse eut le mérite d'enterrer les dernières chances qu'il me restait de convaincre mon cousin de changer d'avis. Il était sur le qui vive dès qu'il s'agissait de glaner une nouvelle information à propos de Black, et il était d'une loyauté qui frôlait parfois la bêtise quand il s'agissait de Pansy, ce dont elle adorait profiter.

\- Si on se fait attraper...

\- Je dirais que je t'ai obligée.

\- Il y a intérêt. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec ton père.

\- Avec un peu de chance, tu trouveras des vilains petits secrets sur lui aussi, petite. On peut s'occuper des détails du plan maintenant ?

Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à faire que la dernière fois. Chris se chargerait sans doute de couvrir mon absence, Blaise avait déjà accepté pour Draco. Mon cousin lancerait son fameux sortilège, et nous essaierions de lire le plus de journaux en moins d'une heure – Pansy avait fait une liste –.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit de mon cousin, ma tête sur les cuisses de Pansy, et ses doigts jouant avec mes longues mèches noires.

Je m'endormis et, cette fois, je ne fis aucun rêve étrange.

...

 **Lundi 13 Décembre 1993, Pourdlard, Ecosse.**

La neige était arrivée dans la nuit, recouvrant le parc d'une fine pellicule blanche, et accentuant la baisse des températures. Le vent qui venait des montagnes était plus glacé que jamais, et j'avais enfilé une paire de collant en laine pour ne pas être malade pour les vacances de Noël.

Dans exactement une semaine à la même heure, je serais déjà au manoir, sûrement dans un des petits salons avec Nani à boire un thé bien chaud, tandis que nous lui raconterions notre premier trimestre.

Nani aimait entendre nos histoires. Parfois, elle ajoutait ses propres anecdotes et j'avais compris au fil de ses récits qu'elle avait été très populaire quand elle était à Poudlard, tout comme une très bonne élève. Du reste, si elle n'enjolivait pas ses histoires pour qu'elle soit toujours à son avantage, ce qui ne serait pas la première fois.

Conséquence du froid polaire, les hiboux et les chouettes étaient inhabituellement calmes et je n'eus pas besoin de battre avec ceux de l'école pour attacher ma lettre, choisissant parmi ceux qui avaient fermé les yeux.

\- C'est pour Christopher Rowle, à Durmstrang.

J'eus la nette impression que la chouette me lança un regard indigné et qu'elle me dévisagea même avec de la _haine_ dans les yeux. Je sortis le morceaux de gâteau que j'avais gardé au cas où je devrais me montrer plus persuasive encore que d'habitude. Depuis septembre, chacune de mes entrées dans la volière provoquait comme une onde de panique dans les perchoirs. Beaucoup de hiboux s'envolaient – principalement ceux de l'école – et j'avais dû batailler plus que de raison quelques semaines plus tôt.

Deloris soutenait que les hiboux de l'école me reconnaissaient et que le trajet pour Durmstrang devait être long et fatiguant pour qu'ils refusent de porter mon courrier. Elle avait très probablement raison et je n'étais pas sûre que Poudlard ait suffisamment de messagers pour me permettre d'attendre jusqu'à mes quatorze ans...

J'allais sans doute devoir amadouer Draco pour qu'il me laisse utiliser la sienne dès la rentrée prochaine.

La chouette accepta mon offrande de paix avec mauvaise grâce avant de s'envoler en direction de l'est. Je restai appuyée sur la pierre glaciale, attendant qu'elle disparaisse d'abord, puis détaillant le paysage enneigé après. Poudlard était rarement plus majestueux qu'à cette période de l'année. La neige adoucissait les lignes du château et faisait presque oublier que la Forêt Interdite regorgeait de créatures dangereuses. Malgré la nuit tombée, elle scintillait dans la lumière de la lune presque pleine.

Durmstrang devait être bien différent. D'après Chris, le château était plus petit que celui de Poudlard et ne servait qu'aux cours. Les élèves dormaient dans des dortoirs à moitié enterrés pour conserver la chaleur, il y avait de nombreux lacs – gelés à cette période de l'année – et les montagnes étaient plus hautes et plus torturées.

La dernière lettre de Christopher, arrivée une semaine plus tôt, était la plus enjouée de toutes. Il était désormais complètement intégré dans son bataillon, puisqu'il avait encore fait preuve d'un excellent sens tactique, et il avait beaucoup progressé en combat magique. Anton était devenu un ami sincère et il avait de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières. J'étais sûre de le retrouver heureux lors des vacances de Noël et c'était tout ce que je lui souhaitais après la terrible année qu'il avait passé chez ses parents.

J'avais hâte de le revoir, pour qu'il me raconte les quatre derniers mois en personne et que je constate de mes propres yeux qu'il avait grandi – plus de cinq centimètres d'après lui – et qu'il était plus musclé qu'avant – ce qui n'allait pas manquer d'agacer Draco –. Peut-être allait-il m'apprendre quelques-unes des prises avec lesquelles il avait eu le moins de mal, peut-être allions nous simplement passer nos après-midis à discuter et peu m'importait au fond.

Malgré les lettres, Christopher me manquait.

Ce n'était pas que je me sentais seule : après tout, Deloris, Crystal et moi formions un trio solide – même quand j'avais l'impression qu'elles se supportaient l'une l'autre juste pour moi –, Draco n'était jamais loin, Pansy me couvait bien plus que ce qu'elle voudrait bien un jour reconnaître, Hadrian se montrait un peu plus agréable cette année et Sven était sans doute celui qui nous faisait le plus rire lors des repas. Toutefois, aucun ne pouvait remplacer Christopher. Nous nous comprenions sans avoir besoin de parler, et je savais que je pouvais lui confier tous mes secrets sans crainte.

J'espérais plus que tout qu'il m'aiderait à y voir plus clair concernant ce souvenir étrange...

Je secouai la tête pour éloigner le sujet. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être proche de la panique à chaque fois que je pensais à ça et je m'étais promis de ne plus me torturer jusqu'à en avoir parlé avec Chris et peut-être même avec ma tante. Ca ne servait à rien de plus qu'à m'empêcher de dormir, et comme mes rêves continuaient à me hanter, je n'avais guère le luxe de passer une nuit entière à tourner dans mon lit.

Comme il ne neigeait pas, et que je n'avais pas rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall ce soir – elle était, semble-t-il, en retard sur ses corrections de copies –, je pris la direction du terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la fin de l'entraînement. Même si je ne verrais sans doute pas grand chose, cela ferait plaisir à Draco.

Je réalisai qu'il était bien plus tard que ce que je pensais en arrivant en vue du terrain : les joueurs piquaient tous vers le sol et se rassemblaient autour de ce qui devait être Marcus Flint.

Draco me repéra tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. Il semblait frigorifié et le froid avait rendu son visage rouge sous ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, mais il m'adressa un large sourire, signe qu'il était content de me voir là, et qu'il avait sans doute passé un bon entraînement.

Le prochain match de Serpentard aurait lieu deux semaines après les vacances de Noël, et ils affronteraient Serdaigle. Les bleus et bronze ayant écrasé les Poufsouffles fin novembre, il fallait que Serpentard gagne pour rester dans la course de la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Et Salazar en soit témoin, toute ma maison était bien décidée à récupérer la coupe quoiqu'il en coûte, après deux ans d'humiliation au profit des Gryffondors.

Potter ne pouvait pas sauver l'école tous les ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco prit un temps fou pour se changer : ses coéquipiers m'adressèrent même des sourires contrits en passant devant moi, comme s'ils se sentaient responsables de me voir attendre dans le froid... Ou alors, ils considéraient que je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance d'avoir hérité du cousin le plus agaçant au monde.

\- Enfin ! m'exclamai-je en le voyant sortir, ses cheveux à nouveau plaqués contre son crâne et son uniforme impeccable sur le dos.

\- Quoi ? Excuse-moi de m'être lavé !

\- Tu aurais pu te laver aux dortoirs ! Tu savais que je t'attendais, non ?

\- Et passer pour un animal ? Hors de question !

L'envie de lever les yeux au ciel fut plus forte que tout. Il était définitivement irrécupérable, et c'était tout à fait la faute de Lucius !

\- Allons-y, je ne sens plus mes orteils !

J'étais proprement glacée et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : prendre une douche chaude, enfiler mon pyjama le plus épais et me glisser sous ma couette. Tant pis pour mes devoirs, j'avais pris assez d'avance pendant le weekend pour m'autoriser une soirée de répit.

Même si une part de moi en voulait un peu à Draco, l'autre se réjouissait de passer un moment seule avec lui. Nos pas faisaient crisser la neige et le silence du parc me donna l'impression d'être au manoir. Combien d'après-midi avions-nous passé dehors, à nous jeter des boules de neige ou à marcher sur l'étang gelé ?

A cause du sol glissant, j'étais plus préoccupée par l'endroit où je mettais les pieds que par ce qui m'entourait, et j'eus un cri de surprise quand Draco me tira brutalement en arrière, manquant de me faire tomber...

Je ne compris pas tout de suite sur quoi il pointait sa baguette magique, puis il lança un _Lumos_ du bout des lèvres et je reconnus la silhouette amaigrie du chien.

\- Arrête ! Il est gentil !

Il me stoppa avec son bras libre et me repoussa derrière lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un chien, ça, Alya ! C'est un Sinistros !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Un Sinistros ! Le présage de la mort !

J'avais entendu parler de cette légende des dizaines de fois – et sûrement plus – et Nani m'avait expliqué au moins autant de fois qu'il s'agissait de bêtises inventées pour effrayer les simples d'esprits.

\- C'est plutôt le présage de ta bêtise, oui ! Il fallait prendre divination si tu crois à des histoires pareilles ! C'est un gros chien noir, c'est tout !

J'esquivais sans mal sa deuxième tentative pour me tenir à distance du molosse et m'approchai. Il jappa quand ma main se posa sur le sommet de son crâne, et fit peser tout son poids sur moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il était encore plus maigre que la dernière fois, mais il n'était certainement pas plus épais.

Il puait moins par contre.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et refusa de me rejoindre... Entre sa fierté froissée et le fait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé les chiens, je n'étais vraiment pas surprise.

\- D'où tu le connais ?

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Je l'ai vu une fois, en revenant de la volière, mentis-je.

Il était hors de question que je revienne sur ma sortie illégale ou sur le cauchemar que j'avais eu cette nuit-là devant lui. Il serait capable de me faire une leçon de morale et de tout raconter à Nani.

Le chien, lui, semblait content de me revoir. Il balayait la neige de sa queue et poussait ma main dès que j'arrêtais de le caresser. Il ne devait pas avoir chaud malgré l'épaisseur de ses poils : le froid avait formé des blocs de glace à certains endroits et j'étais presque sûre qu'il frissonnait.

\- Draco, tu veux bien lui jeter un sort pour lui tenir chaud ?

Je reçus un regard noir pour toute réponse.

\- Allez... Il fait froid et je pense qu'il n'a pas de maison.

\- Et pourquoi pas demander à Maman si on peut l'adopter ?

\- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur !

Il me fallut user de mon regard de chiot battu pour qu'il accepte de m'aider et la chaleur de son sortilège se diffusa jusque dans mes doigts.

Le chien leva un regard reconnaissant vers moi, mais c'était peut-être juste une impression.

\- On y va ? Il est tard et tu me disais que tu avais froid i peine pas cinq minutes.

J'abdiquai dans un soupir, non sans embrasser le crâne du chien pour lui dire au revoir, ce qui tira une grimace dégoûtée à mon cousin.

Il avait de la chance de m'avoir rendue service moins d'une minute plus tôt, sinon je lui aurais bien fait remarquer que je l'embrassais bien sur la joue, lui.

…

 **Dimanche 19 Décembre 1993, Poudlard Express, Royaume-Uni.**

Le Poudlard Express semblait venu d'un autre monde : sa couleur rouge tranchait singulièrement avec le paysage blanc de Pré-au-Lard. La neige qui tombait à nouveau rendait difficile de distinguer les maisons entre elles ou le quai de la gare des rails.

Peu d'élèves avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard, pas plus d'une quinzaine d'après Deloris, ce qui était encore moins que l'année dernière.

Je ne les enviais pas une seule seconde : j'avais hâte de retrouver Nani, Chris et le manoir, de passer du temps seule avec mon cousin et de dormir tard tous les jours. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que Nani avait prévu pour les deux semaines à venir, mais le programme serait sans doute chargé entre Noël et les différentes fêtes auxquelles nous étions invités.

Au moins, je ne serais pas à Poudlard cette année et c'était sans doute le plus important. Noël en compagnie de Détraqueurs était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin si je me fiais aux sueurs froides que j'avais eu au moment de passer les grilles du château.

Je devais sans doute m'estimer heureuse de ne pas m'être encore évanouie.

Naturellement, le train était bondé, et nous dûmes jouer des coudes pour nous faufiler dans les couloirs, et nous montrer patients avant de trouver un compartiment de libre. Sven fit preuve de galanterie en m'aidant à ranger ma malle dans le filet à bagages.

\- Ca serait tellement plus simple si les elfes de maison se chargeaient de nos bagages, soupira Deloris en s'installant sur la banquette.

\- On a la magie, ce n'est pas comme si on devait les porter à la moldue, lui rappela Crystal en prenant place à ma droite.

\- Encore heureux !

Il me sembla que Crystal se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel, et je plongeai dans mon sac à la recherche du livre que le professeur McGonagall m'avait demandé de lire en prévision de la rentrée. Deloris pourrait très bien être tentée de m'inclure dans un débat qui ne m'intéressait pas.

Hadrian et Sven n'attendirent pas que le train démarre pour sortir leur jeu d'échec, Crystal s'attela à notre devoir de potion – sans doute le plus long que nous avions à faire – et Deloris feuilleta _Sorcière Hebdo_ avec plus d'attention que ce qu'elle réservait à nos manuels en temps normal.

Le début du trajet se déroula donc dans un silence studieux qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Tout cela cessa après le passage du chariot de friandises, lorsque Deloris réclama une bataille explosive pour passer le temps. Puisque aucun d'entre nous n'était décidé à perdre, les parties s'enchaînèrent, acharnées, ponctuées par les blagues de Sven – sa tactique préférée pour nous déconcentrer –, les grincements de dents d'Hadrian quand il piochait une carte qui ne lui convenait pas – personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait ce tic et c'était sans doute ce qui expliquait pourquoi il gagnait aussi rarement –. Quand Crystal eut remporté plus de victoires à elle seule que nous tous réunis, la nuit était tombée dehors. La lumière tamisée du train, le ballottement régulier du wagon et le silence qui avait suivi la sortie de Sven et Deloris, ne tardèrent pas à me bercer.

J'avais espéré que l'absence de Détraqueurs me permettrait d'échapper aux mauvais rêves – je savais déjà que Nani allait m'accueillir avec une réprimande – mais soit mes cauchemars n'avaient rien à voir avec les gardiens d'Azkaban, soit leur présence m'avait affectée bien plus en profondeur que ce que je pensais.

J'étais de retour au manoir Lestrange. Je reconnaissais le hall d'entrée et les escaliers qui menaient aux étages. Le silence était oppressant. La seule chose que je pouvais entendre était le battement désordonné de mon cœur, mais je préférais ça à la berceuse étrange. Sans vraiment le vouloir, j'entrai une fois de plus dans la salle de réception. La longue table était toujours là mais, contrairement aux autres fois, chaque chaise de bois noir était occupée. J'eus du mal à en croire mes yeux en reconnaissant les différents visages. Il y avait ma mère – elle était dans quasiment tous mes rêves –, Sirius Black – aussi sauvage que l'homme que j'avais croisé – mais tous les autres étaient également des Black, de tante Walburga à Nani, en passant par mes grand-parents maternels ou même des oncles, des tantes et des cousins dont je n'avais vu les visages que dans des livres ou sur des tableaux.

Nigellus Black présidait l'assemblée et j'eus l'impression qu'il m'avait jetée un sort au moment où son regard se posa sur moi.

Toute cette mise en scène ressemblait étrangement à un procès, et je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier ce qu'on allait me reprocher.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre les accusations puisqu'une main serra mon bras avec force et commença à me secouer. Je rouvris les yeux dans un sursaut et croisai le regard inquiet de Crystal.

\- Encore un mauvais rêve ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je soupirai. L'année dernière, j'avais cru que Crystal avait le sommeil aussi lourd que moi, parce qu'elle ne m'avait jamais donné à penser autre chose. J'avais depuis l'impression qu'elle ne dormait que d'une oreille, et qu'elle s'était mis en tête de me surveiller depuis que j'avais réveillé tout mon dortoir peu avant Halloween.

Il s'avérait aussi que Crystal était nettement plus observatrice que Deloris, que lui mentir demandait un talent que je n'avais de toute évidence pas, et que je n'en avais pas envie pour commencer.

Crystal était devenue une amie de confiance, elle savait garder des secrets et contrairement à Draco ou Pansy, elle respectait mon choix concernant Pomfresh.

\- Oui... Tu m'as réveillée avant qu'il devienne intéressant.

\- Les cauchemars le sont rarement. Ma grand-mère dit que ce sont nos démons qui essaient de nous dévorer de l'intérieur. Je vais lui demander si elle peut faire quelque chose pour tes rêves.

La grand-mère de Crystal semblait être une sorcière puissante, et pour tout ce que j'en savais, c'était peut-être grâce à son bracelet que Black ne m'avait pas fait de mal la nuit d'Halloween.

\- Merci, Crystal.

Elle me répondit d'un clin d'oeil et j'eus un sourire. Quand nous n'étions que toutes les deux, il y avait une complicité naturelle entre nous que je n'avais ressenti qu'avec Draco et Christopher jusque-là.

Le calme dans le compartiment vola en éclat quand Deloris revint, l'air enchantée. Il se passait toujours plein de choses durant les trajets jusqu'à Londres, et Deloris avait un don pour flairer la bonne histoire. Comme l'année dernière, de nombreux couples avaient été inspirés par la période festive pour se déclarer – dont la majorité ne survivraient pas aux vacances – et certains avaient mis fin à leur histoire. Deloris passa un long quart d'heure à énumérer des noms avec assurance, critiquant le physique de l'un, l'intelligence de l'autre ou l'impression générale que donnait un couple.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, espérant en silence que le trajet se termine. Je voulais retrouver Nani et Christopher, avaler un bon chocolat chaud même s'il serait sûrement trop tard pour cela, et disparaître au fond de mon lit jusqu'au lendemain.

Le train finit par s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre, annonçant l'arrivée à Londres. Je rassemblai mes affaires rapidement, vérifiai que ma tenue était impeccable – je doutais qu'Oncle Lucius soit venu nous chercher, mais si c'était le cas, je préférais qu'il n'ait rien à me reprocher – et acceptai l'aide de Sven pour ma malle avec un sourire.

Nous dûmes nous montrer patients pour retrouver le quai de la gare : tous mes condisciples avaient l'air aussi impatient que moi de retrouver leur famille, et la véritable marée humaine qui nous accueillit me fit vaciller. Le bruit était pire qu'un jour de départ : les appels des parents avaient une note fébrile, les animaux n'étaient pas ravis de leur voyage, et la locomotive vrombissait tant et si bien que je me demandai si les mécaniciens n'avaient pas oublié de l'éteindre.

\- Alya !

Le cri me sembla lointain mais me permis de repérer des signes de mains familiers au loin. Le visage de ma tante était difficile à discerner avec certitude, mais j'aurais reconnu sa couronne de tresses complexe entre mille.

Ma malle ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi lourde, et je dus en plus me frayer un chemin à coups de coude. Pendant une folle seconde, je crus que je n'allais jamais réussir à rejoindre ma famille, sans que je ne sache si je devais imputer cette impression au fait que je n'avais pas été dans les bras de ma tante depuis Halloween, ou si quelqu'un m'avait lancé un maléfice pour me faire faire du sur place.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, une silhouette familière remontait le flot de personnes dans ma direction en courant, slalomant avec une facilité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je lâchai la poignée de ma malle juste à temps pour ouvrir mes bras. Mon visage se retrouva enfoui dans un col en fourrure et Christopher m'écrasa contre lui, ignorant toutes les règles de bonne conduite que ses parents lui avaient inculqué, surtout concernant une jeune fille et un jeune homme.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il.

\- Toi aussi, répondis-je.

Quand il me libéra, j'eus presque du mal à le reconnaître : ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts, sa peau était étrangement plus brune autour de ses yeux, et son large sourire le défigurait presque. Avant son départ, j'avais été marquée par la façon dont sa lourde cape d'hiver semblait accentuait sa silhouette de gringalet. Désormais, je n'étais pas loin de me demander si elle n'était pas trop étroite pour lui.

Le voir ainsi, si différent du jour où il était parti pour Durmstrang, fit disparaître un poids au fond de mon cœur.

Sans un mot de plus – nous aurions le temps de discuter au manoir et, de toute façon, il était presque impossible de s'entendre dans la gare –, il m'aida à porter ma malle et je retrouvai mon cousin auprès de Nani. L'absence d'oncle Lucius m'arracha un soupir de soulagement que personne ne sembla remarquer.

Sans surprise non plus, Nani me détailla attentivement et j'eus l'impression que mon teint trop pâle, mes cernes trop marquées et peut-être même mes joues légèrement creusées me brûlaient sous le poids de son regard. A la fin de son examen, ses lèvres étaient serrées et elle secoua la tête en m'attirant contre elle avec délicatesse.

\- Tu n'es décidément pas raisonnable, ma douce, souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

Je grognai. Je n'y étais pour rien ! J'avais essayé de me coucher plus tard, puis plus tôt, Jin m'avait fait essayer une infusion à la verveine que sa mère mettait systématiquement dans sa malle même si elle détestait ça, et j'avais même emprunté le balai de Draco une fois, espérant laisser mes soucis au sol... Rien n'avait vraiment fonctionné. Je dormais peu et mal... Tant que les Détraqueurs resteraient autour du château, il y avait peu de chance pour que cela change.

Nani s'occupa de nos malles à Draco et moi d'un coup de baguette, les faisant léviter dans notre sillage, et nous conduisit vers les cheminées pour rejoindre le manoir. Évidemment, il fallut faire la queue et je fus soulagée de prendre place dans la cheminée. J'avais horreur de voyager ainsi – sans plus apprécier les Portoloins – mais c'était le prix à payer pour arriver au manoir en un temps record.

\- Filez vous rafraîchir, le dîner est à sept heures précises.

Je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois et rejoignis les étages, Chris sur les talons. Je réussis à attendre que nous soyons dans ma chambre pour l'assommer de questions sur Durmstrang, sa compagnie, Anton et le club d'échecs. Je me fichais bien de me rendre plus présentable pour le dîner. Quoique je fasse, oncle Lucius ne serait sans doute pas satisfait et Nani se contenterait d'un regard résigné.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que je pensais... Je ne suis pas vraiment ami avec ceux de ma compagnie, mais on s'entraide tous, et ils me regardent un peu moins comme si j'étais un bon à rien depuis quelques temps.

\- Ils ont été stupides de te sous-estimer en premier lieu, affirmai-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit, ravie de le retrouver.

Avec un peu de chance, j'y ferais des beaux rêves dès ce soir.

\- Je les comprends un peu... Les premières semaines, c'était difficile. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait de sport alors je leur faisais perdre des points à chaque entraînement... Et en plus, je suis nul en combat et ce n'est vraiment pas bien vu là-bas, surtout de la part d'un garçon.

Il avait baissé les yeux à la fin de sa réponse, d'une façon qui me rappela le Christopher que j'avais retrouvé après avoir été pétrifiée.

\- Mal vu à quel point ?

Il grimaça.

\- Plus mal vu qu'un Né-Moldu à Serpentard ?

Mon ventre se serra. Je savais très bien de quoi certains de mes condisciples seraient capables de faire si un Né-Moldu était réparti à Serpentard. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les réflexions que se permettait Deloris à l'attention de Jin, et son père était sorcier. Bien sûr, aucune attaque publique ne serait faite, car les Serpentards devaient maintenir une image de maison soudée, mais il y avait des centaines de façons de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, et certaines étaient assez cruelles pour transformer une existence en véritable enfer.

\- Ils n'ont pas osé te faire du mal, pas vrai ?

Il eut un sourire amusé à mon ton agressif.

S'il pensait que je ne serais pas capable de trouver un moyen de faire regretter à ses abuseurs leurs pauvres choix, il se trompait. Si Nani m'avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était que les Black trouvent toujours un moyen de se venger.

\- Ils n'ont pas été jusque là, mais j'ai eu quelques moqueries... Ca va mieux maintenant que Bjorn m'a pris sous sa protection. C'est le meilleur de notre année en combat, et peu de personnes ont envie de le contrarier.

\- J'espère bien, ou je te promets que la malédiction de l'unique héritière Lestrange risque de leur faire tout drôle.

Il eut un sourire, encore un peu trop crispé à mon goût, mais un sourire quand même.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'une telle menace en ferait réfléchir plus d'un. Tu as au moins la réputation d'un démon de l'autre côté de la Mer du Nord.

Comme j'avais aussi une réputation de ce genre ici, je n'en fus pas surprise.

\- De toute évidence, on peut faire confiance aux commérages pour tout déformer. Je n'ai pas un si mauvais caractère que ça !

Cette fois, je lui arrachai un éclat de rire sincère, juste suffisant pour apaiser ma nouvelle rancune envers ceux qui avaient osé le blesser, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Et toi, Poudlard ?

J'haussai les épaules.

\- On a troqué un monstre pour une centaine d'autres, sans oublier que Black rôde autour de l'école. Au-delà de ça, je crains de n'avoir rien de plus à te raconter. Je suis toujours nulle en sortilèges, mais mes cours avec McGonagall se passent bien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de me donner son avis ni sur les Détraqueurs, ni sur Black ou de m'obliger à reconnaître que je n'étais certainement pas aussi nulle en sortilèges que ce que je prétendais.

Draco débarqua dans ma chambre sans se donner la peine de frapper. Il s'était changé dans sa robe favorite et avait recoiffé ses cheveux blonds.

\- Ah... Je voulais te parler d'un truc, Aly'.

Son coup d'oeil vers Chris m'apprit qu'il ne voulait pas le dire devant lui, ce qui ne m'étonna pas vraiment. Draco ne détestait pas mon ami, mais il ne faisait simplement pas partie de ses confidents.

Toutefois, il oubliait un peu facilement que je n'avais pas vu mon meilleur ami depuis plus de quatre mois, et que son scoop à lui pouvait certainement attendre, surtout que j'étais certaine que c'était en rapport avec Potter, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- De quoi ? demandai-je finalement, pour pouvoir l'éconduire avec tact – ce qui était indispensable si je voulais un jour en apprendre plus –.

\- Un truc...

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, soutenant son regard sans ciller.

\- Sur Black, marmonna-t-il finalement.

\- Je le dirais sûrement à Chris ensuite, alors fais-moi gagner du temps.

Il sembla hésiter, comme si mon ami lui avait un jour donné une raison de ne pas lui faire confiance...

Je faillis lui faire remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Chris, qu'il avait toujours été de notre côté et digne de confiance, avant de me souvenir de l'accident de l'été dernier qui m'avait valu un bras cassé.

Draco était comme Nani. Il ne pardonnait pas facilement à ceux qui blessaient sa famille.

Soit il avait vraiment envie de tout me raconter, soit il réalisa que Christopher en savait autant que nous sur Black, toujours fut-il qu'il se résigna avec un soupir.

\- Nott a surpris une conversation aux _Trois Balais._ Fudge, McGonagall et d'autres profs étaient là-bas. Apparemment, Peter Pettigrow est mort parce qu'il s'est lancé à la poursuite de Black après la mort des Potter. Il était un de leurs amis et il a essayé de les venger, et c'est pour ça que Black l'a réduit en miette lui, et tous les moldus qui se trouvaient là.

Nous savions depuis son évasion que Black avait été arrêté après avoir tué un autre sorcier et une douzaine de moldus à Londres. Toutefois, aucun Pettigrow ne fréquentait la société Sang-Pur de près ou de loin et nous ignorions donc qui il était vraiment. Draco avait eu plusieurs théories – du Mangemort au sorcier le plus malchanceux de notre communauté – et même oncle Lucius ne lui avait rien appris sur le sujet.

Qu'il ait été l'ami de Black et qu'il soit mort parce qu'il avait voulu venger les Potter ne nous avait pas du tout traversé l'esprit, ni à lui, ni à moi.

Black était définitivement capable du pire et il me sembla plus maléfique encore que ma propre mère. Elle avait peut-être plus de sang sur les mains, mais elle était déjà folle à l'époque. Black n'avait pas cette excuse : il s'était fait passer pour un ami sincère, avait infiltré le camp de Dumbledore, tout ça pour tous les trahir et les mener à leur mort.

Il avait procédé à la manière d'un stratège, planifiant tout à l'avance et bernant Dumbledore en personne... Qui pouvait vraiment prédire ce dont il était capable ?

\- Black a avoué avoir tué Pettigrow pour se défendre ? demanda Chris.

\- Je ne sais pas... En tout cas, des témoins ont dit que les derniers mots de Pettigrow étaient que Black allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Et c'est pas tout : Black est aussi le parrain de Potter ! Apparemment, ils étaient comme des frères.

\- Etant donné que les Potter ont recueilli Black après qu'il se soit fait renier par sa famille, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant.

Draco ignora ma remarque, son regard semblait perdu quelque part au loin, comme s'il essayait de percer le mystère le plus important de son existence.

Christopher eut une moue compatissante.

\- Ça ne nous aide pas à vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé, pas vrai ?

J'eus un soupir.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment le cas. Peut-être que Black était juste l'homme assoiffé de pouvoir que _La Gazette_ décrivait, prêt à tout pour gagner les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se fichant bien de compromettre son âme en détruisant des vies.

Même s'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, il avait quand même été élevé comme l'héritier direct de l'une des plus grandes familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrées. Nani disait que notre grand oncle Orion était un homme intraitable et respecté, et que Walburga avait été une femme dure et sévère. Pour tout ce que j'en savais, mon cousin était de la même trempe que mon oncle, et Lucius était sans aucun doute capable de manipuler, trahir et tuer pour parvenir à ses fins.

Au fond, les information de Nott n'avaient pas un grand intérêt, et ce n'était pas avec ça que j'allais réussir à deviner ce que Nani nous cachait, et encore moins pourquoi.

…

 **Mardi 21 Décembre 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni.**

Les couloirs se succédaient et se ressemblaient tous. J'étais presque certaine de tourner en rond, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres issues et, de toute façon, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'avancer. Tandis que j'errais sans but, les pierres mal ajustées défilant sous mes yeux, une brume de plus en plus opaque commença à envahir le couloir et je me retrouvai dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait dos à moi, tournée vers les fenêtres. Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce fut le visage de ma mère que je reconnus quand la silhouette se retourna.

Elle n'était pas défigurée par Azkaban. Habillée dans une robe noire entièrement faite de dentelle, ses boucles brunes formant un écrin pour son visage aux traits nobles. Elle ressemblait aux photos que j'avais d'elle, quand elle était au sommet de son existence.

Elle me dévisagea avec dégoût, puis ses lèvres carmin se crispèrent dans un rictus.

\- _Qui es-tu ?!_

Il y avait de la haine dans ses mots et une flamme mauvaise dans son regard.

Un frisson secoua mon corps, provenant de mes entrailles gelées.

Pourquoi ?

\- C'est moi, Mère. Alya, votre fille.

Ma voix tremblait. J'aurais aimé disparaître mais, comme la fois où j'avais rencontré Black, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mon corps était tétanisé par la peur.

Il ne faisait pas bon de provoquer les foudres de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi.

\- Menteuse ! Je n'ai pas de fille !

Je serrai les dents pour encaisser le maléfice, mais quelqu'un me sortit de mon sommeil en me secouant.

\- Maellyn... Ma douce, réveille-toi...

Je rouvris les yeux dans un sursaut et je mis une seconde à me souvenir où j'étais. Ma tante se tenait au-dessus de moi, ses cheveux défaits, ses traits creusés par l'inquiétude, et son regard gris infiniment désolé, comme si mes rêves étaient de sa faute.

A Poudlard, je m'étais habituée à ravaler mes larmes et à retrouver mon calme sans l'aide de personne. Seule Crystal semblait avoir conscience que je terminais la majorité de mes nuits dans un sursaut, le corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur.

Toutefois, face au regard de ma tante, je ne trouvais pas la force de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un sanglot passa mes lèvres, comme un ultime appel à l'aide, puis je me sentis couler.

Nani m'attira contre elle et commença à me bercer en douceur, sa voix douce soufflant des paroles rassurantes à mon oreille, son odeur plus apaisante que n'importe quelle potion.

Je me mis à pleurer comme jamais auparavant. L'eau qui passait mes paupières ne réussissait pas à atténuer la brûlure de mes yeux, mes poumons, privés d'oxygène par mes hoquets désespérés, me brûlaient, et je tremblais tellement que Nani avait du mal à me garder contre elle.

Le monde tournait follement autour de moi, mes oreilles étaient noyées dans le bruit affolé de mes battements de cœur et je n'avais que vaguement conscience de ma bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux.

Je n'osais pas fermer les yeux, de peur d'être assaillie par les images, terriblement nombreuses, qui étaient gravées au fond de ma mémoire.

Je crus que mes pleurs n'allaient jamais s'arrêter. Que je serais coincée dans cet état pour une éternité, qu'à force de refouler les larmes, elles s'étaient décuplées au fond de mon cœur.

Au milieu du chaos qui me déchirait de l'intérieur, je crus même une folle seconde que j'allais mourir, que mes démons m'avaient rattrapée et clouée au sol, et que j'avais perdu...

Puis une vague de chaleur venue de nulle part me frappa de plein fouet, quelque part au milieu de mon dos, avant de se diffuser lentement dans ma poitrine. L'air s'engouffra dans mes poumons et j'eus l'impression de remonter à la surface après m'être noyée pendant une éternité.

\- Respire, ma douce... C'est fini.

La surprise prit le dessus sur la panique et je repris peu à peu le contrôle sur ma respiration, puis sur les battements de mon cœur. Mon corps mit plus de temps à se détendre, comme si je devais rester sur mes gardes pour toujours.

Je réussis à me concentrer sur la main de Nani qui faisait des cercles entre mes omoplates. Ma respiration se synchronisa avec son mouvement, et mon cerveau commença à s'engourdir.

Avant que je ne comprenne à quoi je devais ce miracle, je sombrais à nouveau dans le noir.

Quand je me réveillai à nouveau, j'avais l'impression d'être tombée malade dans la nuit. Ma tête était comme coincée dans un étau, ma gorge était douloureuse d'avoir trop pleuré et mes yeux étaient bouffis.

Sans rouvrir un œil, je basculai sur le côté, bien décidée à profiter de ma torpeur pour me rendormir. Avec un peu de chance, le prochain réveil serait plus agréable.

Une main sur ma joue m'obligea à revoir mon plan.

Ma tante était installée à mon chevet. Ses cheveux défaits, sa robe de chambre et la tasse de thé dans ses mains, m'apprirent qu'elle n'avait pas quitté ma chambre du tout.

\- Tu te sens mieux, Maellyn ?

J'eus une grimace. J'avais été soulagée que ma tante me sorte de mon cauchemar, mais cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas une seule chance pour que j'échappe à une discussion à ce sujet.

Face à mon silence, elle haussa un sourcil.

Je me redressai en ravalant un grognement. Il valait sûrement mieux que je parle maintenant et que je sois débarrassée au plus vite.

\- Un peu mieux, oui...

Même si ma voix n'avait pas été aussi éraillée, ma réponse n'aura pas réussi à convaincre ma tante. Elle soupira.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, Maellyn... Quel que soit ce qui te travaille, tu peux me le dire, tu le sais, pas vrai ? Je ne te jugerai pas.

Je me mordis les lèvres, arrachant au passage une peau morte au passage. Le goût métallique du sang me donna presque envie de vomir.

\- Je... Je fais beaucoup de mauvais rêves depuis Halloween.

Un pli d'inquiétude se creusa entre les yeux de ma tante.

\- Est-ce à cause de Sirius Black ? Il ne te fera pas de mal, ma douce. Jamais.

Un frisson remonta ma colonne vertébrale au souvenir de ma rencontre avec lui, de l'étrange flamme au fond de ses yeux et de la façon dont il m'avait dévisagée.

\- Je pensais que c'était à cause des Détraqueurs, mais ils ne sont plus là et je fais quand même des cauchemars... Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez moi.

C'était une possibilité que j'étais la seule à prendre en compte. Crystal était convaincue que c'était la faute des Détraqueurs, Deloris accusait autant Black que ma charge de travail, mais mes deux amies oubliaient qui était ma mère et la réputation de sa famille.

Avouer que j'étais peut-être en train de devenir folle fit remonter les larmes au bord de mes yeux.

Nani posa sa tasse sur ma table de chevet et se leva pour s'asseoir au bord de mon lit. D'une main, elle me força à la regarder.

\- Quand écouteras-tu, Maellyn ? La folie des Black n'est pas une fatalité. Ni moi, ni Androméda, ni même Regulus n'en avons hérité. Bellatrix... Bellatrix était instable depuis son enfance. Elle changeait d'humeur plus vite que le temps, pouvait se montrer cruelle quand elle le voulait... La guerre et la magie noire n'ont sûrement rien fait pour l'aider. Tu n'es pas comme elle.

\- Je ne veux pas être comme elle, Nani... Je ne veux pas être une Mangemort.

Ma voix se brisa et une larme roula le long de ma joue.

Je ne voulais pas devenir l'ombre de ma mère comme Draco était celle de son père. Si mes rêves m'avaient appris une seule chose, c'était bien que je ne pourrais pas faire du mal à d'autres personnes simplement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas Sang-Pur.

Cette seule possibilité me rendait _malade._

Nani essuya mes joues puis emprisonna mon visage de ses mains, presque à me faire mal. Son regard gris était devenu brillant à son tour, mais je savais qu'elle ne pleurerait pas.

Je me raccrochai à la force dans ses yeux de peur de m'effondrer encore.

\- Tu ne deviendras pas Mangemort, Maellyn. Je te le promets. Personne ne transformera mes enfants en serviteurs d'une cause aussi barbare.

\- Mais s'il revient...

\- _Jamais,_ Maellyn. Tu m'entends ?

Elle embrassa mon front, s'attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire, appuyant ses lèvres avec force.

\- Je vais demander au Médicomage Perrin qu'il te prescrive une potion de sommeil Sans-Rêves pour que tu puisses te reposer pendant ces vacances. Et il est grand temps que je reprenne tes leçons d'Occlumentie. Il existe des exercices qui permettent de résister un peu au pouvoir des Détraqueurs. Mais je ne veux plus que tu t'angoisses en imaginant un futur qui n'existe pas, ma douce. Tu es une Black. Personne n'a le droit de te dire ce que tu dois faire.

J'eus un soupir de soulagement qu'elle salua d'un sourire tendre, celui qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Draco et moi.

\- Il est est presque onze heures. Tu vas prendre un bon bain, enfiler une tenue confortable et nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête en silence et lui rendis son sourire.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais en mesure de tailler un destin à ma mesure, mais une chose était sûre, ma marraine n'avait pas fini de tout mettre en œuvre pour me protéger.

Et Morgane seule savait ce dont elle était capable pour Draco et moi...

…

 **Samedi 25 Décembre 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni.**

\- Pouvons-nous ouvrir nos cadeaux ?

L'impatience dans la voix de Draco était presque douloureuse. Comme chaque matin de Noël, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir se précipiter au pied du sapin et déchirer les emballages colorés élaborés par sa mère.

Et chaque année, Nani insistait pour qu'il attende que tout le monde ait terminé son petit-déjeuner, ce qu'elle ne se privait pas de faire durer pour lui enseigner les vertus de la patience.

Une peine perdue, si elle me demandait mon avis.

Oncle Lucius eut un signe de tête pour son fils, assorti d'un de ses rares sourires, et Draco se leva dans un bruit de tonnerre, bousculant la table au passage.

Je repliai ma serviette, non sans échouer à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, et Chris eut un léger rire.

Une pile de cadeaux bien plus que respectable nous attendait sous la chaussette brodée à notre nom.

Je remarquai les joues rougies de Christopher et le rassurai d'un sourire. Nani lui avait envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire – un élégant jeux d'échecs en bois précieux –, il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle l'ait aussi gâté pour Noël.

Elle n'était pas connue pour sa demi-mesure.

Parmi les nombreux paquets qui m'étaient destinés, je découvris une nouvelle robe d'un bleu roi brillant, au col décoré de perles dorées – la tenue idéale pour la Présentation de Pansy – et une robe d'hiver qui semblait particulièrement chaude. Il y avait également des livres – _La Métamorphose à Travers les Âges_ et _Le mystère des planètes et des étoiles,_ une édition de toute évidence moldue –, ainsi que de très belles boucles d'oreilles pendantes.

\- Un colis est arrivé pour Miss Alya.

Patty était apparue à mes côtés avec un léger _pop_ et me tendait un long paquet étroit entouré de papier craft.

Il n'y avait aucun ruban et le sortilège qui maintenait le papier en place n'était pas très puissant. Je découvris bien vite une boite noire puis un balai.

Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers ma tante. Elle m'avait pourtant répétée des dizaines de fois qu'elle ne m'achèterait jamais de balai de course de peur d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience, puisque je n'étais pas capable d'être raisonnable.

Son teint pâle et son air crispé m'apprirent avec certitude qu'elle n'était pas derrière ce cadeau, et qu'elle en voulait même énormément à l'expéditeur.

\- Aly'... C'est un _Eclair de Feu !_

Mon cousin me ramena à mon cadeau. Draco parlait de ce balai depuis que nous l'avions vu à Paris, aux dernières vacances de Pâques. Je reconnus les branches de bouleau qui en constituaient la queue aérodynamique, puis le numéro de série doré en dessous du nom du modèle.

Je passai un doigt tremblant sur les gravures.

Il était magnifique, son bois brillant renvoyant la lumière du sapin de Noël, son profil découpé pour les grandes vitesses.

A la seule pensée que je pourrais fendre les airs plus vite que jamais, mes doigts se mirent à me picoter.

J'avais hâte de l'essayer !

\- Qui te l'a offert ? me demanda Chris. Les Lestrange ?

Cela m'étonnerait énormément – ou alors, il était ensorcelé – et je fouillai dans le papier et la boîte à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin ou d'une carte, sans rien trouver.

C'était étrange. Les seules personnes à m'offrir des cadeaux à Noël étaient Nani, Draco et Christopher. La société Sang-Pur ne se permettait ce genre d'attention uniquement lors de mon anniversaire et, quand bien même, il y aurait eu une carte.

Je savais très bien qu'un cadeau d'une telle valeur n'était fait que dans un but précis, et je préférai avoir un admirateur secret plutôt qu'un futur fiancé.

Morgane toute puissante, j'étais censée avoir un an et demi de tranquillité devant moi !

Mon oncle se racla la gorge – une manie dont j'avais appris à me méfier depuis que j'étais toute petite – et je relevai les yeux dans sa direction. Il fixait Nani avec insistance, et ma tante l'ignorait royalement. Toutefois, quand elle fut la cible de quatre regards, elle ne n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre à notre question silencieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas derrière cette surprise, dit-elle avec agacement. Et j'ignore qui a bien pu envoyer un tel cadeau. Alya, je n'ai pas intérêt à recevoir une lettre du professeur Rogue m'apprenant que tu t'es blessée avec cet engin, ou il finira dans le coffre des Lestrange jusqu'à ta majorité.

Elle avait prononcé son avertissement d'un ton si glacial que j'eus l'impression que la pièce venait de perdre plusieurs degrés. Elle s'en tiendrait à sa promesse et j'avais tout intérêt à ne pas prendre trop de risques dans les airs...

Ou alors, il me suffirait de trouver des sortilèges assez puissants pour me protéger d'une chute.

Je gardai cette idée pour moi – j'allais d'abord devoir apprendre à les lancer avant toute chose – et saisis mon nouveau balai pour le sortir de sa boîte. Il s'éleva aussitôt à la parfaite hauteur, et je sentais la magie ronronner sous mes doigts.

\- Tu me laisseras l'essayer ?

Mon cousin avait l'expression la plus dépitée que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Il fixait mon nouveau balai avec de l'envie dans ses yeux gris. Je me serais bien moquée de sa tête, mais il m'avait de nombreuses fois prêté son _Nimbus 2001_ et je n'étais pas si cruelle.

\- Bien sûr. Chris aussi si tu veux...

Mon ami secoua la tête.

\- J'ai déjà du mal à contrôler un _Comète,_ je ne voudrais pas l'abîmer.

\- Il n'y a bien que toi de raisonnable dans cette maison, Christopher.

Il me fallut faire appel à tout le self-contrôle que ma tante m'avait inculquée depuis ma tendre enfance pour ne pas me précipiter dehors, vêtue seulement de ma robe de chambre, et traverser le parc à toute vitesse. Je remis l' _Eclair de Feu_ dans sa boîte et entrepris de terminer de déballer mes autres cadeaux, tachant de les apprécier à leur juste valeur, même si tout semblait dérisoire à côté d'un tel balai.

Draco avait profité de ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour m'acheter des gadgets chez Zonko – je n'étais pas bien sûre de savoir ce que j'allais faire de pétards mouillés ou de poils à gratter extrême – et une élégante plume d'un noir de jet. Christopher, lui, avait trouvé de ravissantes bougies aux senteurs de Noël, ce qui permettrait de changer l'air dans mon dortoir, puisque ouvrir les fenêtres était impossible sous le Lac Noir.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde – même oncle Lucius – et rassemblé mes présents, je filai dans ma chambre. Tout comme Draco avait plusieurs tenues de Quidditch aux couleurs des Pies de Montroses, j'en avais quelques unes décorées du symbole des Harpies.

Une chance qu'il ne neigeait pas, ou Nani aurait été capable de m'interdire de vol comme elle le faisait parfois. J'enfilai une écharpe, un bonnet et ma cape la plus chaude avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Draco m'y attendait déjà, l'air plus impatient encore que moi.

Nani nous intercepta au moment où nous passions la porte.

\- Faites attention, tous les deux. Je ne veux pas passer Noël à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Oui, Nani.

Notre réponse en cœur, et nos sourires trop innocents pour être honnêtes, lui tirèrent un soupir résigné.

\- Ne restez pas trop longtemps dehors, il fait un froid glacial.

Il avait neigé le lendemain de notre arrivé et deux jours plus tôt. Le sol du parc était encore recouvert de quelques centimètres de neige et nos pas craquaient dans le silence du parc.

\- Allez, Aly !

J'enfourchai mon balai sans perdre de temps et frappai le sol d'un coup de pied vigoureux.

Je compris tout de suite pourquoi Draco ne jurait plus que par lui. L' _Eclair de feu_ réagissait à la moindre sollicitation, tournant avec une précision que je n'avais jamais connu, même avec le _Nimbus 2001,_ et accélérant puissamment dès que je me penchais en avant. Sans la menace de Nani, j'aurais sans doute essayé de le pousser au maximum de ses capacités, mais j'aurais été beaucoup trop vite, et le parc n'était pas assez dégagé pour que je m'y risque en restant à une altitude raisonnable. J'accélérai juste assez pour que le monde devienne flou autour de moi, savourant le vent qui s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, le froid sur mes joues et l'impression d'être parfaitement libre.

J'étais presque sûre d'avoir abandonné mes mauvais rêves sur la terre ferme et je ne manquerai pas de les semer.

J'eus un merci silencieux à l'attention de ce mystérieux expéditeur.

…

 **Mardi 28 Décembre 1993, Manoir Parkinson, Pays de Galles, Royaume-Uni.**

\- Draco ! Alya !

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même geste, juste à temps pour voir Pansy slalomer difficilement entre ses convives. Sa robe – une très jolie pièce moderne dont le violet flattait parfaitement son teint, et qui n'avait définitivement pas été choisie par Lady Parkinson, à la différence de la décoration de la salle de bal – n'avait pas été pensée pour la course à pieds.

Elle s'arrêta devant nous le souffle court et me serra dans ses bras rapidement, déposant ses lèvres rouges sur ma joue dans un baiser sonore.

\- Petzi est mon Elfe maintenant. Je lui ai ordonné de monter la garde pour vous.

Elle me libéra, son sourire éclatant particulièrement faux, et attira Draco contre elle. Elle le dépassait encore plus que d'habitude, et il ne sembla pas ravi quand son visage se retrouva enfouie dans l'épaule de son amie.

Elle dut lui murmurer ses dernières consignes, puis se recula avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Allez les petits, il est temps de rejoindre la fête qui sied si bien à votre âge. J'essaierai de vous faire parvenir une bouteille de Champagne pour adoucir mon absence.

Draco eut un grognement et sembla se retenir de ne pas avoir un geste ou une parole grossière – sa façon de marquer son attachement à Pansy –. Il me présenta son bras à nouveau, le menton si haut que c'en était ridicule, et me mena en direction du grand salon de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée.

Deloris fondit sur moi tel un oiseau de proie au moment où je passais le pas de la porte. Elle me traîna vers Sven et Hadrian, sa main serrant tellement mon bras que j'allais sans doute avoir un bleu.

\- Qui te l'a offert ?

\- Il est comment ?!

\- Tu l'as essayé ?!

Ils s'étaient exprimés tous les trois en même temps, Deloris bien évidemment plus intéressée par l'expéditeur que par le balai en question.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi. J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances.

Je me fis fusiller du regard et décidai d'abdiquer. Draco m'avait répété au moins cent fois qu'il voulait qu'on se retrouve dans le hall dans une heure, et je devais réussir à me débarrasser de mes trois amis avant cela, surtout que je ne pouvais pas vraiment compter sur Christopher pour me sortir d'un possible guêpier. Comme ses parents étaient présents à la réception, il avait refusé de venir avec nous pour ne pas les croiser.

Il passait donc la soirée dans sa chambre, avec un livre sur les échecs que ma tante lui avait offert à Noël, et je l'enviais presque.

Une chance que Millicent ait accepté de me couvrir tout le temps nécessaire...

\- Oui, je l'ai essayé, oui, c'est le meilleur balai au monde, et non, je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé. Satisfaits ?

\- Il n'y avait pas de mot, rien ? insista Deloris.

\- Non... Comment êtes-vous au courant de toute façon ?

Deloris eut une moue accusatrice – sûrement parce que je ne lui avais rien dit dans ma lettre –, tandis que Sven glissait un regard peu discret à Hadrian. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, sans paraître le moins du monde gêné.

\- Ma mère a la sale habitude de laisser traîner son courrier. Sa correspondance est parfois intéressante.

J'eus du mal à en croire mes oreilles.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, tu tomberas sur quelque chose que tu aurais préféré ne jamais savoir, Flint. Ça ne serait que justice !

\- Pour en revenir à notre conversation de départ, ta tante n'a aucune idée ?

\- Ma tante a beaucoup de talents, mais elle n'est certainement pas devineresse.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais Deloris n'avait pas besoin de savoir que la réaction de ma tante était une nouvelle étrangeté qui allongeait une liste déjà bien trop longue. Elle désapprouvait ouvertement ce cadeau, sans pour autant promettre mille morts douloureuses à l'inconscient qui s'était montré trop généreux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Draco ou moi recevions des cadeaux hors de prix ou dangereux : certaines familles s'étaient inspirées de vieilles traditions pour obtenir la sympathie d'oncle Lucius en nous offrant de vieilles reliques de magie noire.

L'un d'entre eux avait bien failli terminer avec une dague sacrificielle dans un œil.

La passivité de ma tante était donc une nouveauté, elle qu'aucun obstacle ne semblait capable d'arrêter une fois qu'elle avait décidé quelque chose.

Même oncle Lucius lui en avait fait la remarque le soir de Noël.

\- C'est quand même incroyable, non ? L' _Eclair de Feu_ est hors de prix, et la personne qui te l'a offert ne veut même pas dévoiler son identité ! Celui qui demandera ta main va devoir se montrer à la hauteur pour son présent de fiançailles.

Seule ma bonne éducation et la nécessité de ne pas froisser Deloris ce soir m'empêchèrent de hurler. Quand comprendrait-elle que ma vie ne tournait pas autour des intrigues concernant le nom de mon futur époux ? Je n'étais pas un objet d'art à vendre au plus offrant ! J'étais Alya Reina Lestrange, unique héritière d'un empire qui surpassait celui de Deloris, Sven et Hadrian réunis, et mes prétendants allaient devoir s'armer de bien plus qu'un compte en banque bien garni.

Mes tentatives pour changer de sujet échouèrent à chaque fois. Je dus écouter Deloris me réciter la liste de ses hypothèses : bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'un héritier d'une grande famille qui avait appris ma passion pour la vitesse – je n'osais demander comment – et qui avait voulu se positionner avant tous les autres en m'offrant un cadeau avant que je sois en âge d'être fiancée. Il ne révélerait son identité qu'au moment de mon Bal de Débutante... Si je me fiais à son regard rêveur, Deloris trouvait toute cette histoire passionnante _et_ romantique.

De leur côté, Sven et Hadrian n'avaient que des compliments à la bouche sur mon nouveau balai – et sur moi – et essayaient très certainement de m'amener à leur proposer de l'essayer, ce que je gardais en échange d'un service à la hauteur de ma générosité.

Dans tous les cas, j'allais avoir du mal à m'esquiver vers le hall à ce rythme, et je ne dus mon salut qu'à l'intervention de Blaise Zabini qui, armé d'un sourire et d'une tenue d'un vert profond qui le rendait très élégant, demanda à Deloris de lui accorder une danse.

En plus d'être beau, riche et charmant, Zabini était aussi un excellent danseur, et Deloris n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'accepter.

Draco tenait vraiment à découvrir les secrets de Lady Parkinson pour demander un tel service à son ami.

Laissant Sven et Hadrian à leur discussion passionnée sur les balais, le Quidditch et le championnat, je m'éclipsai discrètement, manquant d'être percutée par des petits qui jouaient à Colin Maillard sans se soucier du buffet ou de la musique.

\- Enfin !

Tout comme Nani, Draco savait hurler en chuchotant, et son regard agacé valait celui de son père.

\- Je t'avais dit que Deloris ne me laisserait pas disparaître aussi facilement !

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter.

\- Je te supporte bien, toi.

Cela eut le mérite de le faire taire, et nous prîmes la direction du troisième étage, puis de l'aile qui abritait l'étude de Lady Parkinson. Une Elfe montait la garde, dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un vase immense en porcelaine.

Draco n'eut même pas besoin de sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte : Pansy avait pensé à tout ou sa mère avait eu la tête ailleurs avec le Bal de Débutante de sa fille unique. Les étagères de bois sombre, l'odeur de cire, le manque de lumière... Rien n'avait changé par rapport au moins d'Août. J'espérais en secret que c'était tout de même la dernière fois que je venais ici.

Je vis mon cousin sortir un morceau de parchemin qui ressemblait énormément à une liste.

\- Pansy veut que tu continues à lire les années portant sur la guerre.

Je faillis lui demander ce que Pansy avait de prévu pour lui, mais il tendit la main vers un journal rose bonbon, qui n'avait pu appartenir qu'à une très jeune Loryn Parkinson.

Il ignora mon soupir et s'installa à même le sol, ses yeux sautant déjà d'une ligne à l'autre, ses lèvres retenant difficilement une grimace.

Le journal dont je n'avais pas terminé la lecture la dernière fois était toujours à la même place.

Je pensais me souvenir de tout ce que j'avais lu – la Récréation d'automne, le bal des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, le classement de l'affaire concernant la mort de la petite-amie de Black et l'annonce de ma naissance – mais un passage me sembla familier au détour d'une page, et je vérifiais la date tout en essayant de me rappeler jusqu'où j'avais bien pu remonter cet été.

Daté du 17 Août 1981, Lady Parkinson y expliquait que la petite-amie de Black et sa fille avaient été respectivement tuée et peut-être enlevée. Faute d'être sûre, je m'obligeai à parcourir chaque page avec un peu plus d'attention, cherchant des noms familiers à travers le texte tout en évitant les informations qui pourraient accabler la mère de Pansy.

Je ne tenais pas à connaître les secrets d'une femme qui était plus âgée que ma propre mère !

De toute évidence, la guerre ne changeait rien pour la société Sang-Pur : avec l'été, les fêtes étaient nombreuses – bals de Débutante, Présentation, anniversaires divers – et Lady Parkinson en profitait pour médire sur les robes de unes, l'embonpoint des autres, les enfants mal éduqués et les ragots en tous genres. J'appris au passage que mon oncle, Rabastan, semblait avoir une réputation de coureur de jupons.

Sans surprise, Nani avait organisé une grande fête pour le premier anniversaire de Draco – ce que je tus – et Pansy se montra particulièrement malade et désagréable – voire même les deux à la fois – durant tout le mois de mai, désespérant sa mère au plus haut point.

La guerre n'était qu'un détail dans le monde Sang-Pur. Les seules allusions étaient le stress auquel semblait soumis Lord Parkinson, entre les nombreuses réunions auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les attaques et les dividendes en baisse de son empire financier.

Je dus attendre avril 1981 pour croiser à nouveau mon nom de famille.

 _Cher Journal,_

 _C'est avec le ventre serré et l'impression que je vais vomir à chaque seconde que je te confis le récit de notre soirée au Manoir Lestrange._

 _J'espère que les souvenirs seront plus faciles à supporter une fois portés à l'écrit, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je crains devoir m'en remettre à une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves pour quelques semaines..._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a assassiné Cathal et Aleth Byrne._

 _Je ne pensais pas que la guerre s'inviterait au manoir Lestrange... Bien sûr, tous les invités étaient gagnés à la Cause, mais les Lestrange ne tolèrent guère les indécis... Et nous avions entendu parler d'une visite de marque. Là encore, venant de nos hôtes, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Lui._

 _C'était une véritable vision d'horreur. J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, quitter la salle de Bal au plus vite. Seulement, je suis la femme d'un Mangemort. Je n'avais pas le choix. De toute façon, les portes étaient fermées, gardées par des Mangemorts dévoués. Impossible de partir en geste de protestation._

 _Les Byrne L'ont trahi. Ils ont joué les espions pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il leur a proposé une mort rapide en échange des secrets qu'ils avaient confié à l'autre camp, mais ils se sont entêtés. Leur agonie m'a semblé sans fin. Je ne sais comment ils ont fait pour supporter les sortilèges de torture aussi longtemps, et j'ignorais jusqu'à hier qu'il existât autant de moyens d'infliger de la douleur à des personnes... A la fin, ils étaient méconnaissables. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a exigé qu'on les laisse au milieu de la salle de bal, et que les festivités reprennent. Je n'ai jamais connu une ambiance aussi morbide de toute ma vie._

 _Les Byrne ont sans doute eu de la chance dans leur malheur...Bellatrix n'a pas pris part au spectacle. Elle affiche un ventre bien rond, le teint lumineux d'une femme enceinte en pleine santé, et je l'ai rarement vue d'une humeur aussi charmante... C'est sans doute l'une des rares personnes à avoir passé un bon moment ce soir-là. En tout cas, sa condition ne lui a pas coûté sa place de favorite malgré les rumeurs. Elle est restée à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, comme une épouse agirait avec son mari... Parfois, je me demande qui est le père de son enfant. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Rodolphus et elle n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas elle le problème, mais lui. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent même si ces messieurs ne veulent pas l'avouer. C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence : elle est adoubée comme Premier Lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et annonce sa grossesse deux mois après ? Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à penser cela et son comportement ne joue pas en sa faveur... Sans oublier les regards qu'elle lui lance et..._

Je refermai le journal d'un geste sec et ce fut à mon tour d'avoir envie de vomir.

…

 **Mercredi 29 Décembre 1993, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni.**

Il y eut trois légers coups portés à ma porte, puis le visage de Christopher apparut dans l'entrebâillement, un pli soucieux entre ses sourcils.

J'aurais aimé l'envoyer au diable, mais il ignorait mes malédictions d'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir.

Il vint s'installer au pied de mon lit, dans lequel j'étais toujours réfugiée, espérant sincèrement que Nani n'allait pas appeler le Médicomage Perrin. Il ne tarderait pas à deviner que c'était une grosse contrariété qui me gardait au lit. Je devrais alors expliquer à Nani ce que j'avais découvert, ce qui ne manquerait pas de conduire au _comment_ et qui se terminerait sans doute par une punition mémorable.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

J'eus un soupir.

La lecture du journal de Lady Parkinson ne m'avait pas donné qu _'envie_ de vomir. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de passer le pas de la porte que mon estomac se contractait. L'Elfe de Pansy s'était chargée de faire disparaître toute trace – sur moi et sur le sol – mais Draco avait jugé plus sage d'aller prévenir sa mère que je ne me sentais pas bien. Nani m'avait raccompagnée au manoir et avait chargé Patty de me veiller toute la nuit.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi soulagée de pouvoir prendre une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

Un peu plus tôt, Nani m'avait apportée mon petit-déjeuner, et j'avais profité que quelqu'un veuille lui parler dans la cheminée du Hall pour jeter une partie du contenu de mon assiette dans les toilettes.

Je n'étais pas sûre que ma tante ait cru à mon soudain appétit, mais elle s'était abstenue de tout commentaire – ce qui ne durerait pas –.

J'hésitai avant de lui répondre. Pas tout à fait sûre de vouloir que quelqu'un d'autre que Lady Parkinson ait connaissance de telles rumeurs sur mon compte, ou de l'étendue de la folie de ma mère.

\- Draco m'a laissé entendre que tu n'avais pas apprécié ce que tu avais lu dans un des journaux... C'était à propos votre mystérieuse cousine ?

\- J'aurais préféré, grognai-je.

Christopher haussa un sourcil, puis vint s'installer à mes côtés, insensible à mon regard mauvais. Il avait toujours été difficile à décourager quand il avait décidé de m'arracher des confessions, mais c'était pire depuis qu'il vivait au manoir.

Il n'était pas comme Nani qui s'y prenait avec une douceur toute maternelle, ou Pansy, qui misait strictement sur le harcèlement jusqu'à ce que je perde patience. Il attendait simplement, sa main glissée dans la mienne.

Un long moment s'étira, jusqu'à ce que mon entêtement à garder les lèvres serrées m'abandonne.

\- D'après Lady Parkinson, je suis la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, marmonnai-je finalement, la gorge serrée.

Christopher ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, pour la rouvrir presque aussitôt.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça ?

\- Apparemment, mes parents ont essayé d'avoir des enfants pendant des années, et ma mère est tombée enceinte dans la même période où il l'a nommée Premier Lieutenant...

Je le vis prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire grand chose... Ta mère a la réputation de lui avoir toujours été très dévouée.

\- Justement...

Même si je n'aspirais pas à devenir une grande Lady des Vingt-Huit Consacrées comme Deloris, j'avais été élevée dans ce monde, et je savais que la place d'une épouse était aux côtés de son mari. Toutes celles qui avaient montré un intérêt déplacé envers un autre s'étaient révélées être leur maîtresse.

Jusqu'où avait été la dévotion de ma mère ? Pour tout ce que je savais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas de femme. Le sang des Black était pour ainsi dire royal à l'époque et mes deux tantes avaient déjà eu des enfants. L'hypothèse de Lady Parkinson n'était pas la plus absurde parmi celles que j'avais entendu.

Si c'était la vérité...

Je fermai les yeux.

Douce Morgane, tout sauf ça.

\- Alya... Tu ne crois pas que... Je veux dire, les Lestrange ne se sont jamais intéressés à toi, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas réussi à en apprendre beaucoup plus auprès de tes cousins, mais ils ne te portent pas dans leur cœur.

Les battements de mon cœur se mirent à accélérer subitement. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça ! J'avais toujours cru qu'ils en voulaient à mes parents pour avoir détruit la réputation des Lestrange au Royaume-Uni après l'emprisonnement de mon père et de mon oncle, mais peut-être avaient-ils connaissance d'informations inconnues de tous ? Mes ancêtres étaient assez obsédés par la pureté du sang pour ne pas vouloir me considérer comme une Lestrange si Rodolphus n'était pas vraiment mon père ?

Je voulus récupérer ma main emprisonnée dans celle de Christopher pour cacher mon visage, mais il ne me laissa pas faire. Il m'attira maladroitement vers lui et je sentis les larmes rouler le long de mes joues.

Tous ces secrets me rongeaient de l'intérieur. J'avais besoin de réponses, mais je doutais que Nani en possédât aucune.

\- J'en ai assez, Chris... soufflai-je, faisant de mon mieux pour garder le contrôle au moins sur ma voix. Je fais des rêves étranges tout le temps, les Détraqueurs me font entendre des choses que je ne suis pas censée avoir entendue, et maintenant ça ? Parfois, j'aimerais être une moldue. Leur vie a l'air tellement plus simple que la nôtre.

Son bras serra mes épaules et sa joue se plaqua contre la mienne, mes larmes devenant les siennes.

\- Je sais, Aly... Je sais.

…

 **Vendredi 1er Janvier 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni.**

S'il n'avait pas été sous sa forme Animagus, il aurait sans doute manqué le discret _pop_ qui s'éleva à l'entrée de la grotte où il essayait difficilement de ne pas mourir de froid.

Azkaban lui avait appris à oublier l'idée même de chaleur, mais l'Ecosse était définitivement pire. La neige tombait tous les jours, un vent glacial balayait les montagnes et la veste de Jake n'était pas si chaude que ça. Il avait essayé d'allumer un feu, quelques jours plus tôt, sans succès, et il avait dû se résoudre à demander de l'aide au Chat.

Avec un peu de chance, il saurait lui ramener une couverture ou deux.

\- Monsieur Sirius Black ?

La voix était aiguë et apeurée.

Inoffensive.

Il se terra davantage, bien décidé à ne pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Utiliser un elfe de maison était une idée tordue, mais Merlin savait à quel point les Aurors pouvaient se montrer fourbes quand ils ne dévouaient pas leur temps à se montrer incapables.

\- Patty vient de la part de sa maîtresse, Lady Malefoy. Lady Malfoy a dit à Patty : « Maellyn aime beaucoup son cadeau ».

Il reprit forme humaine et se mit aussitôt à grelotter. Par Godric, il allait finir par regretter Azkaban.

\- Ici.

Sa voix était terriblement rauque à ses oreilles et elle arracha un cri surpris à l'elfe.

Une petite silhouette se faufila toutefois dans son refuge. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose entre le contre-jour et la pénombre de la grotte, mais il pouvait deviner que les oreilles de l'elfe étaient rabattues en arrière à la manière d'un chat sur ses gardes.

L'Elfe lui tendit une lettre, écrite dans un papier soyeux au toucher.

Il n'y avait aucune indication sur l'enveloppe, mais il eut quand même un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Narcissa depuis l'envoi de vivres au cours de l'été, et il se demandait parfois si elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il garda sa lecture pour plus tard, pour le moment curieux de savoir pourquoi l'elfe n'était pas déjà partie.

\- La Maîtresse de Patty a demandé d'obéir à Monsieur Sirius Black. Que désire Monsieur Sirius Black ?

 _Ma vengeance, la mort de Bellatrix, retrouver ma fille... Retourner dans ce putain de passé et assassiner Peter avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tout détruire._

\- De la nourriture. Des trucs qui se gardent bien. Et des couvertures. Bien chaudes.

Patty hocha sa large tête.

\- Monsieur Black aurait besoin d'un bon bain, si Patty peut se permettre.

L'idée d'un bain bien chaud le fit frissonner. Le dernier qu'il avait pris – s'il excluait la traversée de la Mer du Nord à la nage – avait été à Azkaban, et particulièrement glacé.

\- Juste ce que je t'ai dit. Merci.

S'il se mettait à sentir la rose ou que savait-il encore, même les Détraqueurs ne pourraient plus le louper.

L'elfe disparut dans un nouveau _pop._

Sirius essaya de ne pas ouvrir l'enveloppe, de la garder pour plus tard, quand il aurait mangé quelque chose de plus consistant qu'une souris glacée, et qu'il serait bien au chaud au fond de sa caverne, mais la patience n'avait jamais été sa force.

Comme d'habitude, il y avait une lettre et une photo. Sa fille était au milieu d'un immense parc recouvert par un peu de neige – sûrement au manoir Malefoy – et tenait un balai dans sa main gauche. Ses longues mèches noires étaient emmêlées par le vent, son visage rougi par le froid, mais son sourire lumineux chassa le froid.

Elle semblait au moins aussi heureuse que la photo qu'il avait reçu durant l'été.

Et Merlin en soit témoin, il aimait la voir ainsi.

Puisque l'elfe prenait son temps – ou alors, il s'agissait d'un piège et Narcissa avait fini par le trahir – il n'eut rien à de mieux à faire que de commencer sa lecture.

 _Sirius,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera encore vivant et aussi loin de Poudlard que possible, même si j'ai du mal à y croire si je me fis aux échos qui me sont parvenus._

 _Je suis désolée pour ce long silence : la surveillance des Aurors était particulièrement lourde, et j'ai préféré prendre le moins de risque possible. Patty est_ _une gentille elfe, ne l'effraie pas, il est très compliqué d'en retrouver ces derniers temps._

 _Je ne te remercie pas pour l'Eclair de Feu de Maellyn. Sais-tu seulement dans quel danger tu l'as précipitée ? Cette petite n'a aucune notion de limite à partir du moment où il s'agit de voler vite, et si elle se brise les cervicales, je me lancerais à tes trousses pour te le faire payer !_

 _Bien évidemment, ton présent a éclipsé tous les autres qu'elle a reçu, et elle semblait particulièrement heureuse après l'avoir essayé._

 _Je dois reconnaître que ton cadeau tombe à pic pour lui changer les idées. Il semblerait qu'elle soit très sensible au pouvoir des Détraqueurs et je m'inquiète pour elle. Draco m'a promis de veiller sur elle, mais je te demande d'en faire autant si tu te trouves à Poudlard. Elle a une certaine tendance à l'excès pour laquelle je te tiens responsable. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette manie que tu l'as croisée la nuit d'Halloween. Je ne te cache pas que cet incident l'a secouée. Elle est encore jeune et plus sensible que ce qu'elle veut bien reconnaître. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à Poudlard, Sirius, mais je te supplie à nouveau de quitter le pays. Il y a des moyens de disparaître qui vont au-delà de la magie et tu as assez payé pour tes crimes. Pour Maellyn, pour Harry Potter et pour toi, choisis la voie de la raison cette fois !_

 _Autre chose, les dons de Maellyn pour la Métamorphose ont décidé Minerva McGonagall à l'inscrire au Grand Concours International de Métamorphose. Elle ne pourra y participer qu'à 17 ans, mais elle suit des cours particuliers supplémentaires pour s'y présenter, et il semblerait que tout se passe très bien. Le reste de ses résultats scolaires sont excellents. J'ignore encore quelles options elle choisira l'année prochaine, mais elle n'aura que l'embarras du choix !_

 _Je n'ai guère d'autres nouvelles à te donner. Je te souhaite du courage, Sirius. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas enfui d'Azkaban pour mourir gelé au fond de la Forêt Interdite..._

 _Avec ton mon amour,_

 _C._

Il ignora les mises en garde et les appels à la raison. Narcissa se doutait sans doute qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le convaincre de choisir la fuite, mais il devait lui reconnaître son obstination à tout faire pour le maintenir en vie...

Le plus important dans cette lettre était Maellyn. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa cousine pour savoir que sa fille aimait voler vite : il l'avait vue au terrain de Quiddtich peu de temps avant les vacances de Noël. Elle semblait bien décidée à battre un record de vitesse, et il savait très bien de qui elle tenait ça. Judy aurait été fière d'elle, Burt et Grant l'auraient adorée...

Il soupira.

C'était de sa faute si sa fille avait grandi avec les Malefoy, contrainte à vivre dans un monde Sang-Pur dans lequel elle n'avait rien à faire, et pour lequel elle n'était certainement pas faite... Depuis la fois où il l'avait trouvée en larmes devant les serres de Chrourave, il se demandait si ce n'était pas ça qui la rendait aussi malheureuse, comme cela avait détruit Regulus avant elle ou manqué d'écraser Andy.

Il était trop tard maintenant... Il était un étranger pour elle – même si cela le tuait de le reconnaître, il n'avait pas oublié son regard terrifié quand il l'avait vue à Halloween – et il n'avait aucun moyen de la sortir de là. Merlin seul savait ce qu'étaient devenus Grand Adler et Burt White. Peut-être que la mort de Judy les avait précipités dans la tombe, peut-être qu'ils ne voudraient plus rien avoir à faire avec Maellyn, ou peut-être avaient-ils entendu parler de son évasion et qu'ils s'étaient lancés à ses trousses.

Ils en étaient capables.

Le retour de l'elfe l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Une odeur de jambon, de poulet et de pain frais venait d'envahir sa grotte.

Il pourrait réfléchir à un moyen pour sauver sa fille plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait survivre.

\- Il y a de la soupe bien chaude, Monsieur Sirius Black. Patty va revenir avec d'autres choses et les couvertures.

Il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille et mordit à pleines dents dans le morceau de pain.

Godric que c'était meilleur que ce que lui ramenait le Chat.

…

Et nous entrons officiellement en 1994 !

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

\- **Andy dans la place, et bien décidée à se dresser sur le chemin de sa cadette** (Narcissa a peut-être besoin qu'on la remette un peu à sa place, quoiqu'elle en pense).

\- **Ginny qui se dresse aussi contre Deloris** (avouez que c'est satisfaisant à voir, non?)

\- **Un petit moment tendresse, qui sent presque Noël avant l'heure pour Sirius** (oui, je ne laisse passer aucune occasion de les écrire tous les deux).

\- **Les retrouvailles entre Maellyn et Chris** (keur:keur:keur:keu)

\- **Le Cadeau de Maellyn pour Noël qui éclipse tous les autres** (je pense que Sirius ne va pas tarder à regretter un tel achat xD)

\- **Les rumeurs peu savoureuses concernant Bellatrix et Voldemort** (voyez-y le seul clin d'oeil à Cursed Child, l'horreur de la réalité en moins).

J'en oublies (bien sûr que j'en oublies, vu la taille de ce chapitre. Habituez-vous, qu'on se le dise) et il est évident que je suis ouverte à toute autre réaction, sur tout un tas de trucs évoqués ici ^^ Je prends toujours les câlins pour Sirius (mon pauvre bichon, tout seul et dans le froid écossais pour Noël) et aussi pour Maellyn (qui se fait torturer par un inconscient zélé).

Je vous dis à dans un mois, en espérant que j'arrive à poster à l'heure (c'est un peu le complot ces dernières fois) et je m'en vais lutter avec un nouveau personnage qui, je l'espère, aura le bon goût de pas débarquer trop souvent.

 **Les reviews marchent aussi très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Je suis pas si difficile à satisfaire.**

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

Pour rappel donc :

\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT.

\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.

 **A très vite les loulous !**

 **Excelsior !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 23/03/2019**


	22. Dark Matter : Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Shadow** :

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bien joué pour cette remonté spectaculaire de tout le verse Black Sunset en si peu de temps:p.

Je ne suis pas très tendre avec Maellyn, je le reconnais… La pauvre bichette.

J'adore le côté « jumeaux Weasley » un peu dormant chez Ginny et qui se révèle chaque année un peu plus xD

Maellyn va peut-être en vouloir à Sirius quand elle apprendra la vérité, mais il est aussi fort possible que sa colère envers Narcissa face une parfaite diversion.

Je pense qu'Andy a aussi mal pris la trahison de Sirius que Remus (peut-être encore plus mal) et c'est une façon de se protéger de ne pas vouloir envisager que Sirius puisse être innocent.

Je te laisse avec la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Lilatloo,** **Sun Dae V, .otaku,** **henrismh, mimi70, Shadow** et **Tiph l'Andouille** pour leur review. Tous vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir ! Keep it up !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Comment ca va bien ?

De mon côté, je suis au top ! C'est les vacances, je me suis arrangée pour ne pas avoir la moindre copie, je vais pas avoir trop de boulots, j'ai prévu de bien glander et de nettoyer la planète à ma petite échelle. Si la météo est de mon côté, je devrais avoir le temps d'écrire et sinon, Les Avengers reviennent dans les salles (je sens que mon coeur va être brisé. Plusieurs fois.).

Sinon, j'ai termine 38 (je vous avoue un peu dans la douleur, je suis pas du tout emballée par mes deux dernières scènes, mais après presque 4 mois dessus, il fallait conclure l'affaire). Il fait 23k (rien que ça) et ce n'est pas un désastre complet. J'ai commencé 39 dans la foulée, je devrais moins galérer sur celui-là (j'espère, du reste). P'tête que je le finirais pendant les vacances, on sait jamais, sur un malentendu…

A part ça, je vous laisse avec 22, plutôt riches en petites avancées discrètes (pour Maellyn) et en plongée dans les secrets (pour Narcissa). Quelques retours de personnages aussi, parce que certain.e.s s'inquiétaient un peu :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 22**

 _Dark Matter __: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Mardi 4 Janvier 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Le petit salon qui était annexé à sa chambre était sans doute son nouvel endroit préféré dans le château. Deux fauteuils confortables jouxtaient une large cheminée, une petite table lui permettait de poser sa tasse de thé, et la bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de murs offrait un choix de lecture éclectique, étrange collection laissée par les nombreux professeurs qui s'étaient succédés avant lui.

C'était là qu'il avait trouvé un ouvrage traitant des Détraqueurs. Son premier réflexe avait été de le reposer – il savait s'en défendre et il en croisait assez en allant à Pré-au-Lard pour avoir une idée précise des effets de leurs pouvoirs, sans compter ce qu'il avait vu pendant la guerre – mais il s'était souvenu de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Alya Lestrange.

Il pouvait lui mentir, bien sûr, lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien trouvé concernant ses questions, mais sa seule raison pour agir de la sorte était qu'il haïssait ses parents pour ce qu'ils avaient fait aux Londubat – et à l'humanité avant cela –. Il s'était promis de ne jamais faire payer des enfants pour la faute de leurs parents.

Greyback s'était chargé de lui apprendre cette leçon quand il avait cinq ans, et il n'avait jamais oublié.

Et qui sait ? Peut-être allait-il redécouvrir un fait oublié et comprendre comment Black avait pu résister aussi longtemps au pouvoir des Détraqueurs, et réussi à s'échapper comme il l'avait fait ?

L'ouvrage était ancien – milieu du dix-huitième siècle s'il devinait juste – et était le fruit des recherches d'un certain Beaumont Gulliver, à la demande du Ministre de la Magie de l'époque : Eldritch Diggory.

Gulliver s'était montré étonnamment méthodique pour un sorcier, réalisant de nombreuses expériences à Azkaban pour déterminer avec précision les effets que pouvaient bien avoir les Détraqueurs sur les prisonniers.

Comme il le savait déjà, plus la personne avait eu une vie difficile, plus les Détraqueurs l'affectaient. Cela expliquait l'extrême sensibilité de Harry et confortait sa culpabilité envers lui : il aurait vraiment dû se battre avec Dumbledore à l'époque. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de la petite Lestrange, mis à part que la société Sang-Pur n'était pas l'environnement idéal pour un enfant.

Egalement sans surprise, plus une personne était en présence d'un grand nombre de Détraqueurs, plus les séquelles étaient durables, à la fois sur la stabilité psychique des détenus, mais aussi sur leur capacité à pratiquer la magie par la suite. L'un de ses sujets avait été constamment gardé par deux Détraqueurs, jours et nuits, et il avait trouvé la mort moins de six mois plus tard après s'être arraché les yeux à l'aide de ses ongles et s'être vidé de son sang.

Il refusa de se demander comme Black avait pu tenir _douze_ ans et toujours faire preuve de cohérence, sans parler d'être encore capable de faire de la magie !

Il s'apprêtait à entamer le chapitre concernant les effets des Détraqueurs sur les animaux, sans être tout à fait certain de pouvoir faire face à la vérité si Gulliver confirmait une théorie à laquelle il avait décidé de ne pas croire, quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

Madelyn McGonagall entra à son invitation, même s'il eut du mal à la reconnaître avec ses cheveux blonds et courts, sa paire de lunettes noire et une robe de sorcière ajustée... Il ne s'attendait surtout pas à la revoir de si tôt vu la façon dont s'était terminée leur dernière entrevue. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui, volant un morceau de chocolat sur la table basse entre eux.

\- Joyeux Noël, Lupin, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Bonne année, Ross.

\- Comment se passe ta nouvelle vie de professeur ?

\- Mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle s'affala contre le dossier de son siège.

\- Je suis passée voir ma Tante. Apparemment, un dangereux fugitif en cavale ne m'excuse pas de certaines traditions... Et puis, elle voulait mon avis sur le balai de Potter. Tu espères apprendre quelque chose de nouveau ?

Elle désigna son livre d'un geste du menton et fixa son œil magique dessus.

Il ignora son commentaire concernant l'histoire de l' _Eclair de Feu_ de Harry. Au-delà du fait que tous les indices pointaient vers Black – même si ça le dépassait qu'il puisse encore avoir accès à son coffre à Gringotts –, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'un tel cadeau était une trahison de plus envers James et Lily.

Outre le fait qu'il utilisait la passion de Harry contre lui, il n'avait pas oublié que James avait toujours reçu ses balais de la part de son parrain.

\- Lupin ?

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Une élève m'a demandé si les Détraqueurs pouvaient provoquer des hallucinations.

\- C'est le cas, non ?

\- Après une longue exposition directe à leurs pouvoirs, oui. Pas dans les circonstances de l'attaque lors du match de Quidditch.

Le visage de Madelyn s'assombrit.

\- Minerva m'a parlé de ça. Elle a raison : le ministère est inconscient de laisser ces créatures près d'une école. Ton élève est peut-être plus sensible que la moyenne, c'est tout.

\- Elle serait la première de sa famille dans ce cas.

Sa réponse alluma une flamme curieuse au fond de l'oeil valide de Madelyn.

\- Et quelle est cette famille ?

\- Les Lestrange.

Elle redevint sérieuse aussitôt, et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est intéressant, dit-elle d'une voix presque rêveuse. Elle t'a raconté ses hallucinations ?

\- Non.

Sa réponse était plus sèche que ce qu'il aurait voulu. La réaction de Madelyn ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, elle que la seule mention des Black ou des Lestrange suffisait à mettre en colère.

Madelyn eut une moue pensive et garda le silence, son œil brun perdu dans le vide, tandis que celui magique balayait la pièce au ralenti.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos d'Alya Lestrange ? demanda-t-il au bout d'une longue minute, certain qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore à propos de Sirius Black ?

Il serra les dents, et Madelyn eut l'air particulièrement satisfaite par sa réaction.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Rends-moi service, Lupin, et garde l'héritière Lestrange à l'oeil.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. Il se retrouva seul avec une myriade de questions en tête, et pas l'ombre d'une idée pour commencer à y répondre.

…

 **Jeudi 6 Janvier 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Le pouvoir des Détraqueurs ressemble beaucoup à celui d'un _Légilimens,_ Alya... Excepté qu'ils sont des _Légilimens_ naturels et qu'ils ont un don pour isoler les pires souvenirs et les amplifier dans un esprit. Pour te protéger, tu dois repousser l'attaque par la seule force de ta volonté. Cela demande une très grande discipline, mais tu en es capable, je le sais.

J'hochai la tête et ma tante me sourit, rassurante. Depuis qu'elle était venue me réveiller pour m'arracher à mon cauchemar au début des vacances, j'avais eu le droit à une heure d'Occlumentie tous les jours. Ma tante avait commencé par revoir les bases avec moi et renforcer mes défenses mentales. Les premiers jours, j'étais sortie de ces séances avec un mal de tête presque aveuglant, puis j'avais gagné en endurance, et j'avais réussi à la garder loin de mes pensées pendant deux leçons de suite.

Nous passions enfin au cœur du sujet.

 _Douce Morgane, faites que cela suffise..._

J'en avais plus qu'assez de m'évanouir dès qu'un Détraqueurs m'approchait, ou de faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je devais reprendre le contrôle sur mes pensées, ou j'allais finir par devenir folle et une telle chose était _inacceptable._

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que les souvenirs, Nani... Ils diffusent un froid atroce.

Ma tante fit la moue.

\- Le froid engourdit l'esprit et rend d'autant plus difficile de se défendre de l'attaque psychique... Il faut une volonté de fer, ma douce, pour lutter contre les pouvoirs des Détraqueurs. C'est une excellente chose que tu sois une Black.

Je retins une grimace à mon tour à la mention de ma filiation. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à quel point les suspicions de Lady Parkinson étaient fondées concernant l'identité de mon père, puisque la seule personne à savoir la vérité était enfermée à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et que je n'allais certainement pas me risquer à lui rendre visite.

Ce n'était même pas sûre qu'elle se souvienne de tout cela, de toute façon.

J'avais donc demandé à Christopher de ne plus évoquer le sujet, et je n'étais pas passée loin de jeter un maléfice à Draco quand il avait essayé de me faire dire ce que j'avais bien pu lire dans le journal de la mère de Pansy.

Je devais sans doute m'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de le lire après mon départ.

Nani se doutait que quelque chose me tracassait, mais j'avais réussi à esquiver chacune de ses tentatives pour m'arracher une confidence.

\- Est-ce grâce à l'Occlumentie que ma mère et Sirius ont réussi à tenir aussi longtemps à Azkaban ?

Elle hésita avant de me répondre, comme souvent maintenant. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle pesait les répercutions de chacun de ses mots quand il s'agissait d'évoquer Sirius Black.

\- De nous cinq, Bellatrix et Sirius ont toujours été ceux qui avaient le plus fort caractère... Ta mère n'acceptait pas facilement qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire, et Sirius était pareil, à sa façon. J'ignore ce qui les fait tenir depuis si longtemps, Maellyn, mais je ne suis pas surprise qu'ils y parviennent. Circée en soit témoin, ils ont la tête aussi dure que celle d'un dragon !

J'eus un vague sourire, et Nani le salua d'un clin d'oeil discret.

\- Bien, es-tu prête ? Je vais t'attaquer, de plus en plus fort, et tu vas devoir résister. Quelles sont les techniques que tu peux utiliser ?

\- Le Mur, le Refuge et la Boucle.

\- Très bien. Je trouve personnellement que le Mur est le plus efficace face à un Détraqueur, mais les livres préconisent le Refuge. Le mieux est que tu les essayes les unes après les autres pour déterminer celle qui te convient le mieux.

Malgré moi, mon cœur se mit à accélérer. Subir les attaques d'un _Légilimens_ n'était jamais agréable, et Nani avait l'avantage supplémentaire de me connaître presque trop bien...

Je n'avais toutefois pas le choix.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, vidait entièrement mes poumons à l'expiration, puis j'imaginais un mur dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mur à proprement parler, plutôt une barrière de verre, en forme de demi-dôme, qui était censée repousser l'attaque et me permettre de garder mes pensées sous contrôle.

L'avantage de cette technique était qu'elle reposait sur la volonté. L'inconvénient était qu'il était impossible de reconstruire le Mur une fois que le _Légilimens_ avait réussi à pénétrer l'obstacle.

Nani commença par juste effleurer mon mur. C'était une sensation étrange, à mi-chemin entre une vibration quelque part dans mon cerveau et un souffle. Mon mur devint un peu plus opaque en réaction.

\- Parfait. C'est parti...

Je serrai mes poings par réflexe et m'appliquai à ne pas me laisser déconcentrer par des pensées parasites mais plus la pression sur mon esprit augmentait, plus il m'était compliqué de contenir ma tante et le bruit naturel de mon esprit.

Immanquablement, le mur finit par se fissurer.

Changer de technique de défense était une histoire de timing. Ma tante n'allait pas tarder à pénétrer mon esprit, à plus ou moins pleine puissance, et je devais désormais essayer de la contenir dans un seul souvenir, de préférence un qui n'offrait que peu d'issues vers d'autres coins de ma tête.

Nani avait passé trois jours à m'aider à en sélectionner un.

Mon choix s'était porté sur l'un des meilleurs moments que j'avais partagé avec ma tante durant nos vacances dans le monde moldu. Installée à l'arrière du bateau au soleil, les bras de ma marraine autour de moi, je m'étais sentie parfaitement en sécurité et heureuse.

Nani m'avait toujours protégée, et je n'étais pas surprise qu'elle soit présente dans un souvenir destiné à m'aider à ne pas me laisser engloutir par une attaque mentale.

Maintenir quelqu'un enfermé dans un souvenir me demandait de réussir à revivre cet instant-là et pas un autre, à me laisser envahir par la douceur du soleil sur ma peau, l'odeur rassurante de ma tante, le clapotis de l'eau autour de nous, la clameur lointaine de la discussion entre Miss Ross et Chris, la silhouette de Draco penché au-dessus de son carnet à dessins...

Sans surprise, Nani réussit à s'échapper.

Je n'avais perdu le fil avec mon souvenir qu'une brève seconde, mais cela suffit à lui offrir l'ouverture dont elle avait besoin pour avancer encore plus loin dans ma tête.

Je me rabattis aussitôt sur le premier souvenir de ma boucle : la traversée du lac à mon arrivée à Poudlard. Je me laissais juste le temps de m'en imprégner avant de passer au suivant.

La sensation extrême de la Roue Infernale à la Foire du Trône, ma propre voix mêlée à celle de Christopher dans un cri interminable.

Ce dernier m'offrit un bref instant de répit en décontenançant ma tante. La pression dans mon crâne diminua en intensité, avant de revenir à pleine puissance.

Je voulus passer au troisième maillon de ma boucle – mon premier vol avec mon Eclair de Feu – quand mon esprit glissa.

Une seconde d'inattention et je passai d'une parfaite maîtrise à un chaos total. Par une malheureuse association d'idées, je me retrouvai dans la petite étude de Lady Parkinson. Ma panique d'alors décupla celle qui me prit au cœur quand je réalisai que Nani risquait de découvrir notre escapade à Draco et moi.

Ce souvenir-ci eut au moins le mérite de surprendre ma tante et j'en profitai pour lancer ma volonté contre la sienne, usant même de la viscosité pour mobiliser ma magie.

L'esprit de ma tante battit en retraite et je rouvris les yeux en même temps qu'elle.

Le silence s'étira entre nous. Tandis que je fixais un point juste au-dessus de son épaule, je sentais son regard étudier mon visage avec soin.

\- Et bien, Alya ?

Je serrai les lèvres, bien décidée à ne rien livrer.

Déjà parce que Draco et moi serions irrémédiablement punis, et sévèrement, pour avoir fouillé dans les affaires de Lady Parkinson. Il était même fort probable que Nani nous oblige à présenter nos excuses à la mère de Pansy.

Ensuite parce que ma tante voudrait sans doute savoir ce que j'avais bien pu lire pour me retrouver dans un tel état de panique, et j'avais décidé de ne plus me torturer à cause de cela.

Loryn Parkinson était une médisante reconnue. Elle se fichait bien de connaître la part de vérité d'un ragot du moment que l'histoire était sensationnelle et scandaleuse.

La possibilité que Bellatrix trompe son mari avec non moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était digne de Noël.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, dis-je finalement, les dents serrées.

Ma tante haussa un sourcil.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas censée voir ce que j'ai cru voir ?

\- Ça ne serait pas juste d'utiliser la _Legilimencie_ pour me punir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les Détraqueurs me font cet effet-là.

C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'il y avait toujours eu un accord tacite entre Nani et moi : tant que nous nous faisions pas prendre, Draco et moi, nous pouvions faire des bêtises.

Ma tante eut un soupir.

\- Très bien. J'ose néanmoins espérer que ce que je crois deviner ne se reproduira pas.

Ma dernière lecture m'avait donné la parfaite excuse pour laisser Draco et Pansy se débrouiller à l'avenir. Il était déjà assez difficile comme ça d'être la fille unique de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange...

J'espérai que Nani me laisse partir : ma leçon d'Occlumentie n'était pas un succès parfait, mais j'avais tout de même réussi à l'expulser de mon esprit, ce qui était une première.

Le léger bourdonnement dans mes oreilles m'indiquait d'ailleurs que j'étais bonne pour terminer la journée avec une migraine.

Ma tante quitta son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à ma droite.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Maellyn... Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te travaille et que tu te refuses à évoquer. Tu peux tout me dire, ma douce.

Je n'étais pas tout à faire certaine que cela soit encore vrai. Du reste, nettement moins depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black.

Comme je gardais le silence, Nani tendit une main pour caresser ma joue, comme quand j'étais plus petite et qu'elle effaçait mes larmes d'un geste tendre.

Je l'esquivai et ignorai son air blessé.

Elle eut un soupir, plus déçu que résigné.

\- Je serai toujours prête à t'écouter, Alya, quand tu te sentiras prête à me parler. File, maintenant...

Je ne me le fis pas répéter une deuxième fois. Je faillis frapper à la porte de la chambre de Chris, avant de me raviser et d'aller chercher mon _Eclair de Feu._

Aucun exercice _d'Occlumentie_ ne réussirait à me vider plus la tête qu'un vol à pleine vitesse au-dessus du parc.

…

 **Samedi 8 Janvier 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

La radio diffusait la dernière chanson des _Bizar'Sisters,_ Nani était penchée sur son dernier ouvrage de broderie – un magnifique bouquet de fleurs aux couleurs pastels qui finirait encadré dans le jardin d'hiver –tandis que Chris et Draco disputaient une partie d'échecs, qui verrait sûrement mon cousin perdre d'ici peu si je me fiais à ses sourcils froncés.

Christopher avait toujours été doué à ce jeu, mais quatre mois à Durmstrang faisait de lui le meilleur joueur de notre âge. J'étais presque sûre qu'il pourrait mettre une raclée à Théodore Nott.

Après la succession de réceptions, mes nombreux devoirs, mes leçons d'Occlumentie et de Russe – Monsieur Vasilovich était venu à plusieurs reprises pour faire travailler sa grammaire et son orthographe à Chris, et en avait profité pour me faire réviser mes gammes – plus ma découverte dans l'étude de Lady Parkinson, cette soirée au calme était d'autant plus agréable que c'était la dernière à laquelle Christopher serait présent, puisqu'il repartait demain avec Miss Ross.

J'aurais pu broder – il faisait trop sombre à mon goût – ou lire un livre – ce que Draco m'aurait sûrement reproché – mais je m'étais rabattue sur les albums photos que Nani conservait dans le petit salon où nous étions.

Ma tante les tenait avec soin depuis que Draco était né. Lui comme moi avions un album chacun par an ou presque, et j'étais sûrement celle qui les regardait le plus souvent. Si la photographie n'avait pas été aussi mal vue dans la Société Sang-Pure – à cause de son origine moldue – Nani aurait sans doute reçu des louanges pour son art.

Elle avait un don certain pour capturer un moment sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avec un appareil à la main et je la soupçonnais de le conjurer à chaque fois que l'envie la prenait.

Sur mes favorites, Draco et moi avions toujours moins de sept ans, mon cousin portait encore ses cheveux plus longs et bouclés, et j'étais plus souvent vêtue de vêtements de garçons qu'engoncée dans une robe de poupée.

Nani disait souvent qu'elle s'était longtemps demandée si je serais un jour capable d'être présentable pour une soirée en société.

Petite, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à jouer dehors avec mon cousin – qu'importe la météo – à parcourir le parc – sous la surveillance discrète de Dobby – et à inventer des jeux. J'avais entraîné Draco dans nombres de situations qui m'avaient valu des remontrances sévères de la part de mon oncle – toujours effrayé que son fils unique et chéri ne se blesse – et c'était sûrement à cause de lui que j'avais cessé de me comporter comme un garçon manqué.

Parfois, cette époque me manquait... Même si je savais que j'avais eu de la chance que Nani me laisse choisir mes jeux avant que ne sonnent mes sept ans – âge de raison – si j'en croyais les histoires de Pansy, Millicent ou même Astoria.

Sur la dernière page du cinquième album, il y avait une photo de Draco et moi, endormis dans le même lit, nos membres si bien emmêlés que c'était à se demander si nous n'étions pas des siamois. Nani avait laissé un commentaire, comme souvent.

 _Alya sait qu'elle doit dormir dans son lit._

 _Je la retrouve dans celui de Draco quand même chaque matin._

Elle avait sans doute plus pesté contre moi pour me faire passer cette mauvaise habitude que pour mes ongles rongés.

\- Echec et mat, Draco.

Je crus que le grognement de mon cousin annonçait la fin de ma tranquillité mais, au lieu de ça, Draco demanda une revanche – sa troisième ce soir –. S'il espérait battre Christopher avant qu'il ne parte pour Durmstrang, il se voilait sûrement la face.

J'allais prendre l'album de ma sixième année – celle dont je me souvenais le mieux – quand mon regard fût attiré par de larges albums bien plus anciens que les miens. Le cuir patiné – usé même à certains endroits – était le témoin d'une histoire sans doute plus vieille que moi. L'armoire en contenait des dizaines semblables à ceux-là, remplis par les Lady Malefoy qui avaient précédé Nani. J'en tirai un au hasard et je découvris le blason des Rosier – une rose aux épines exagérées croisée d'une baguette –. Je me permis de le prendre, sachant que personne ne pourrait me reprocher de fouiller dans une histoire qui n'était pas la mienne – celle des Malefoy –. Après tout, j'étais autant une Rosier que Draco et, d'après Nani, je ressemblais beaucoup à ma grand-mère maternelle.

Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait bien quelques photos d'elle à mon âge !

Les photographies étaient en noir et blanc, développées sur un papier particulièrement épais, et il y avait très peu de mouvements comparé à celles auxquelles j'étais habituée.

\- Que regardes-tu, ma douce ?

Un sourire éclaira ses traits quand elle posa ses yeux sur les anciens clichés, sûrement parce qu'elle revoyait des visages familiers.

\- Isolde et Theobald, tes arrières-grands-parents.

Elle me désigna le couple que j'avais déjà reconnu, puisque leur portait était en bonne place dans le _Registre des Sang-Purs._

Nani avait une mémoire des visages extraordinaire et elle retrouva le nom de quasiment toutes les personnes présentes sur la double page, glissant parfois une anecdote – oncle Hamilton aimait le chocolat et tante Athalia avait une peur panique des pigeons –. Je continuai à détailler les photographies à la recherche du visage de ma grand-mère, décédée plusieurs années avant ma naissance. Il y avait très peu de portraits d'elle au manoir : Nani avait une photo d'elle petite fille, avec ses parents et ses sœurs, mais c'était la seule à ma connaissance.

\- Je n'ai pas vu de photos de Druella petite...

Nani tourna les pages avec précaution, soucieuse de rien abîmer et de ne pas effrayer les sujets.

\- La voilà... Je dirais qu'elle est à peine plus âgée que toi sur celle-ci.

Comme ma propre mère, Druella avait des paupières lourdes, des lèvres charnues et la mâchoire anguleuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient une cascade de boucles autour de son visage. Elle me sembla avoir déjà l'allure d'une Lady et nul doute que Nani avait hérité de son élégance et de son nez. J'eus beau la détailler, je ne réussis pas à retrouver mes traits dans son visage.

J'étais pourtant censée être son portait craché.

\- Je ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça, soufflai-je finalement.

Je vis ma tante sursauter du coin de l'oeil. Une désagréable chaleur au niveau de ma nuque provoqua un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Nani agissait vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps.

\- C'est vrai que c'était plus marquant quand tu étais plus petite... Tu as définitivement son menton et son front !

Je n'avais pas le don de Nani pour les visages, mais j'étais certaine que mon front était bien plus large et que je n'avais pas de creux dans mon menton comme Druella.

Nani ressemblait à Druella – le regard et la bouche exceptés, elles auraient pu passer pour des sœurs – et ma mère avait hérité de quelques traits Rosier également – les paupières surtout – mais j'avais tout juste un air de famille.

\- Echec et mat, Draco !

Le cri de rage de mon cousin me fit relever la tête en même temps que ma tante. Après avoir été battu en un temps record par Christopher, mon cousin accepta enfin sa défaite.

\- Qui veut faire une partie de bataille explosive ?

J'acceptai avec un soupir résigné – je savais que ce moment allait finir par arriver depuis le début de la soirée, juste parce que Draco gagnait presque toujours à ce jeu-ci – et Nani referma l'album.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver son sourire crispé.

Je m'obligeai à me concentrer sur la partie, soucieuse de battre mon cousin et de profiter de cette dernière soirée avec Christopher.

Je finirai sans doute par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire...

…

 **Lundi 10 Janvier 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Le bureau du professeur McGonagall croulait sous les parchemins. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant de bazar disséminé un peu partout dans la pièce (il y avait au moins deux piles de devoirs dans la bibliothèque, déposées au-dessus des livres de façon précaire). McGonagall barra rageusement tout un paragraphe, secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Installez-vous, Miss Lestrange. Je termine ça, et nous pourrons commencer.

L'élève termina avec un _A_ qui semblait à peine mérité vu la quantité d'encre rouge sur son devoir, puis McGonagall sortit une petite cage contenant une souris blanche.

-Vous m'avez assez prouvée avant les vacances que vous n'aviez plus de difficultés à manipuler les insectes. Je pense qu'il est raisonnable de passer aux mammifères. Selon vous, en quoi vais-je vous demander de la transformer ?

\- En chauve-souris.

Elle eut un sourire appréciateur, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup de mérite cette fois. C'était sans doute l'exemple le plus courant du sortilège de Transfert.

Ce qui ne voulait pas vraiment dire que cela serait facile. Il était terriblement plus compliqué de s'attaquer aux mammifères, parce qu'il s'agissait d'êtres vivants plus complexes, dotés d'une conscience plus avancée. Il ne suffisait pas de changer l'aspect physique de la souris et c'était la partie la plus délicate.

\- Quelle va être la formule ?

\- _Translatio Verspertilio._

\- A vous de jouer.

Je passai une longue heure à me battre avec ma souris, n'obtenant que de légers changements à chacune de mes approches, sans toutefois perdre mon calme. J'avais mis plus de trois semaines à vaincre un cherche midi, il me faudrait sûrement autant de temps pour réussir mon premier transfert sur un mammifère.

McGonagall ne sembla pas inquiète ou déçue quand elle m'annonça la fin de notre séance.

Le froid glacial dans les couloirs – j'étais sûre qu'il n'avait pas fait aussi froid l'hiver dernier ! – avait convaincu tous les élèves de rester au chaud quelque part, et je ne croisai personne entre le bureau de McGonagall et la salle commune des Serpentards.

Comme souvent pour un jour de rentrée, l'ambiance était loin d'être studieuse. Les discussions allaient bon train un peu partout, rares étaient les têtes penchées sur des devoirs – j'en avais récolté non moins de trois aujourd'hui, à peine celui des vacances rendu – et même Antoinette Puffet ne semblait pas vouloir se soucier d'imposer le silence.

Deloris me repéra avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me faufiler vers notre dortoir – où je comptais prendre une douche et enfiler un pyjama bien chaud – et me fit de grands signes pour que je les rejoigne, Hadrian, Sven et elle.

\- Alya, tu ne devineras jamais ce que Sven a découvert !

Je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle, sans aucune grâce, et souris poliment en attendant la suite. Après ce que j'avais appris en fouillant dans les journaux de Lady Parkinson, j'avais encore plus horreur des potins et des rumeurs qu'avant.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'a reçu Potter pour Noël !

Mon cerveau eut à peine le temps de formuler la réponse dans ma tête.

\- Un _Eclair de Feu_ !

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur – et malgré le fait que j'avais deviné juste – parce que c'était tout de même une sacrée coïncidence, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait que la famille moldue de Potter n'était certainement pas derrière ce cadeau.

Deloris sembla très satisfaite par ma réaction – si je me fiais à l'étincelle dans son regard vert d'eau – et je compris qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec ses annonces fracassantes quand son sourire de conspiratrice étira ses lèvres.

\- Sven a surpris une conversation entre Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et McGonagall cette après-midi. Il paraît que personne ne sait qui a bien pu lui offrir et que McGonagall pense que c'est Black. Elle lui a confisqué le balai pour vérifier qu'aucun sortilège de magie noire pourrait blesser Potter... Étrangement familier, non ?

Je serrai les lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment la contredire, même si j'en avais plus qu'envie. Si Black était bel et bien derrière le cadeau de Potter, il y avait de très bonnes chances qu'il soit derrière le mien aussi.

Cela signifiait-il qu'il en avait aussi après moi ? Il m'avait pourtant épargnée quand il m'avait croisée à Halloween... Sûrement n'aurait-il pas laissé passer une telle chance s'il voulait se débarrasser de moi ?

Avais-je manqué de mourir à chaque fois que j'avais été volée sur mon nouveau balai ? Je n'avais constaté que l'incroyable puissance de l'engin, sa parfaite maniabilité et l'impression d'être absolument libre... S'il y avait eu de la magie noire, j'aurais sûrement remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, non ?

L'autre possibilité était que Black avait juste voulu nous faire des cadeaux, à Potter et moi... S'il était le parrain de Potter, j'imaginais assez bien pourquoi – même si ça ne collait pas du tout avec le fait qu'il avait vendu la famille de son filleul au Seigneur des Ténèbres – mais moi ? Je n'étais que sa petite cousine, et j'étais la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange par-dessus le marché. J'avais toujours entendu dire que ma mère haïssait Sirius plus que tout ! Et puis, s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un cadeau, pourquoi ne pas en avoir offert un à Draco ?

Les questions sans réponses commencèrent à tourbillonner sous mon crâne et je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas me laisser engloutir.

Quand je les rouvris, Deloris me fixait avec curiosité, comme si elle essayait de lire mes pensées.

\- Alors ?

Sven et Hadrian étaient étonnamment silencieux, eux qui se fichaient bien des ragots en règle générale. C'était sûrement la présence d'un _Eclair de Feu_ dans celui-ci qui captivait leur attention.

\- Tu as l'air d'être bien mieux informée que moi, Deloris. Je te le répète, j'ignore qui m'a offert ce balai, et même ma tante n'en sait pas plus.

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que j'eus la désagréable impression d'avoir dit une bêtise.

Non pas que Deloris avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur toute cette histoire. Elle avait passé tout le trajet du Poudlard Expess à m'en parler, au point que Crystal lui avait demandé assez sèchement si elle n'avait pas un autre sujet de conversation, ce qui avait au moins eu le mérite de vexer Deloris et de garantir une certaine tranquillité dans notre compartiment pendant presque une heure.

Si Sirius Black m'avait bel et bien envoyée l' _Eclair de Feu,_ cela expliquait en partie pourquoi ma tante n'avait pas remué ciel et terre pour retrouver l'expéditeur et déchaîné son courroux sur le malheureux. Outre le fait que ma tante avait une autre façon de faire connaître sa colère à sa famille, il était relativement difficile de rencontrer Black et de lui expliquer à quel point son cadeau n'était pas le bienvenu...

Cela sous-entendait bien sûr que ma tante ait deviné que Black était derrière cet envoi pour commencer, et je voyais difficilement comment.

Deloris eut finalement un soupir excédé face à mon silence.

\- Peut-être a-t-il voulu se faire pardonner pour Halloween ?

\- Oui, et il a aussi voulu se faire pardonner d'avoir vendu la famille de Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Les têtes d'Hadrian et Sven à ma réplique me poussèrent à croire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec moi : Black avait peut-être des remords – ce dont je doutais – mais il ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à faire des cadeaux pour racheter ses erreurs.

Deloris, elle, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me fusilla du regard.

\- Quoi ?

Elle fit claquer sa langue avec impatience, comme si je faisais exprès de la prendre pour une imbécile.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant de ça !

Je me retins de soupirer ou de lever les yeux au ciel – ou les deux à la fois même – au prix d'un immense effort.

\- Tout le monde est au courant, Deloris !

\- C'est faux. Heureusement qu'Hadrian m'en a parlé, sinon j'aurais bien eu l'air d'une idiote ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, surtout que Black est ton cousin !

Je faillis éclater de rire, ce qui n'aurait pas été le meilleur choix stratégique.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tes frères ne t'ont rien dit et que tes parents n'ont jamais évoqué cette histoire ?

Le regard de Deloris passa de sombre à assassin.

\- Mon père considère que Sirius Black n'est même pas digne d'être évoqué et mes frères pensent que je suis trop jeune pour entendre ce genre d'histoires !

Corban et Caellan avaient parfois des lubies étranges concernant leur petite sœur, mais Deloris avait un don pour passer au travers. Ils devaient s'être montrés intraitables si elle n'avait pas réussi à les amadouer.

Je n'avais pas grand-chose à répondre à son ton accusateur. Je n'aimais pas parler ni de mes parents, ni de Sirius Black, et Deloris évoquait suffisamment l'un ou l'autre de ces sujets pour que je n'ai pas envie de raviver le feu sous son chaudron.

Finalement, Deloris se leva et s'éloigna en direction de notre dortoir d'un pas furibond, ce qui me confirma qu'elle était particulièrement vexée.

Hadrian et Sven eurent le bon goût de ne pas commenter.

\- En tout cas, c'est vraiment bizarre que Potter et toi ayez reçu le même cadeau, non ? se risqua Sven, une grimace sur les lèvres.

J'haussai les épaules.

Il n'avait pas tort bien sûr... Mais ce n'était même pas la chose la plus étrange me concernant ces derniers temps et la journée avait été assez longue comme ça pour que je me donne un mal de tête à réfléchir aux idées farfelues de Sirius Black.

Il était sûrement fou, et ça expliquait sans doute beaucoup de choses le concernant.

J'abandonnai les garçons très vite, pressée de retrouver mon lit. Sans surprise, les rideaux autour du lit de Deloris étaient fermés et Crystal abandonna sa lecture pour me lancer un regard interrogateur.

Cette fois, je levai les yeux au ciel et elle eut un sourire amusé.

…

 **Samedi 15 Janvier 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Tu devrais vexer Yaxley plus souvent, petite. Son absence est un vrai soulagement.

Pansy ne méritait absolument que je lui réponde. Je glissai un regard en direction de Deloris, Sven et Hadrian, tous les trois installés à bonne distance au premier rang, les yeux rivés sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Sans aucune surprise, Deloris avait décidé de punir mon manque de considération par un silence hautain. J'avais donc passé la semaine en la seule compagnie de Crystal, et parfois celle de Jin Wan. Résultat, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le château – mise à part la campagne de déstabilisation des Serpentards envers les Serdaigles en vue du match d'aujourd'hui –, j'avais eu le temps de terminer tous mes devoirs au cours de la semaine et ma maison n'avait perdu aucun point à cause du bavardage intempestif de Deloris en classe.

Je me sentais coupable de le penser, mais Pansy n'était pas loin d'avoir raison.

Il faudrait toutefois que je m'excuse à un moment ou à un autre. Deloris et moi étions amies depuis notre plus tendre enfance et Serpentard ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des guerres intestines. Si Serpentard gagnait, je profiterais sans doute de la fête de la victoire pour me réconcilier avec elle.

Une rafale de vent glacial me ramena à la réalité. Je maudis les hivers écossais tout en resserrant les pans de ma cape autour de moi. Forte de mon expérience de l'année dernière – Serpentard avait eu un match à la même période et j'avais bien cru que j'allais mourir gelée –, j'avais enfilé ma robe la plus chaude, un pull épais, mes collants en laine, deux écharpes et Crystal m'avait lancée un sortilège chauffant. Comme beaucoup depuis la rentrée, j'avais également un petit feu magique enfermé dans un pot en verre.

C'était tout juste suffisant.

\- Draco a intérêt de se surpasser, grognai-je.

Au sol, les joueurs venaient de faire leur entrée. Lee Jordan déclamait les noms qui composaient l'équipe de Serdaigle.

\- Tu aurais assuré sa rapidité en lui prêtant ton _Eclair de Feu._

 _-_ Pour qu'il se tue ? Je ne crois pas.

Pansy eut un rire moqueur.

Lee Jordan beugla le nom de mon cousin dans son micro, les capitaines se serrèrent la main – Flint tenta d'écraser la main de Roger Davies, puis Madame Bibine lança le match d'un puissant coup de sifflet.

Comme d'habitude, Flint avait tout misé sur la puissance des _Nimbus 2001._ Il y avait très peu de passes entre les Poursuiveurs, et à chaque fois qu'un joueur avait le Souaffle, il tentait de traverser le terrain le plus vite possible, slalomant entre les Cognards et les Poursuiveurs adverses.

Ça avait plutôt bien marché l'année dernière. Un peu moins cette fois.

Les Batteurs de Serdaigle s'étaient de toute évidence entraînés à toucher des cibles lancées à grande vitesse.

Le match fut donc bien plus serré que ce que Jin avait pronostiqué. Les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle enchaînaient les passes précises et réussissaient à marquer plus de deux essais sur trois – notre Gardien, Miles Bletchley, ne couvrait pas assez l'anneau gauche –, tandis que le trio Flint, Warrington et Montague privilégiait le nombre d'essais sur la qualité.

\- Si Serpentard perd, on risque d'avoir du mal à remonter le classement... Serdaigle a écrasé Poufsouffle la dernière fois.

Je déposai mon pot et me levai pour lutter contre le froid. Il était hors de question que nous perdions ! Outre le fait que Draco allait être insupportable, les Gryffondors nous avaient déjà volés la Coupe des Quatre Maisons deux années de suite, malgré tous les efforts de ma maison pour remporter la compétition à la loyale !

Nous devions rester dans la course et gagner !

Je ne fus pas la seule à redoubler d'efforts dans mes encouragements, hurlant à en avoir la gorge en feu pour motiver les Poursuiveurs, priant en silence pour que Draco repère ce fichu Vif d'Or avant Cho Chang.

Le regain de ferveur dans nos encouragements et nos applaudissements couvrit presque les sifflets du reste de l'école. Nos joueurs reprirent de la vitesse et se firent plus agressifs, un Cognard cueillit Davies en plein ventre, désorganisant le jeu des Poursuiveurs, permettant à Warrington puis à Flint de marquer dix point chacun et de réduire l'écart à cent-cinquante points. Draco choisit ce moment là pour plonger à toute vitesse en direction du sol. Je crus une folle seconde qu'il allait s'écraser sur le terrain gelé, mais il redressa son balai à temps – ses entraînements de l'été avaient finalement payé – et il remonta dans les airs, le poing brandi au-dessus de lui.

Cho Chang avait l'air particulièrement dépitée à l'autre bout du terrain. Sans doute avait-elle cru que Draco bluffait...

Les tribunes des Serpentards explosèrent dans un concert de cris de joie et je me faufilai à la suite de Pansy pour rejoindre Draco au plus vite.

Toute l'équipe était en train de lui asséner des claques dans le dos qui semblaient assez fortes pour le projeter au sol, et il avait un sourire si large qu'il en paraissait presque défiguré.

Il nous serra dans ses bras l'une après l'autre, et je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer qu'il était poisseux de transpiration malgré le froid.

\- Bien joué, cousin ! soufflai-je à son oreille.

\- Merci, cousine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'avais bien fait de refuser de lui prêter mon _Eclair de Feu._ Effectuer un piquet comme il avait fait avec un tel balai demandait de l'entraînement. Il se serait sûrement écrasé...

Nani m'aurait tuée.

…

 **Vendredi 21 Janvier 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Je n'étais définitivement plus la bienvenue à la volière. A mon arrivée, tous les hiboux de l'école s'étaient envolés pour aller se percher dans les hauteurs de la charpente – bien trop haut pour moi – et ils me surveillaient du coin de l'oeil depuis.

Les croquettes de Miamhiboux que j'avais rapporté du manoir en prévision n'avaient pas réussi à les amadouer, et ma meilleure option était sûrement d'envoyer ma lettre à ma tante, pour qu'elle la transmette à son tour à Christopher.

Comme j'avais laissé mon sac dans la salle commune, puisque nous avions terminé la journée par deux heures de potion, je n'avais rien pour écrire à ma tante, et je devrais donc revenir une autre fois.

J'eus un soupir excédé.

Par Viviane toute puissante, ce n'était quand même pas de ma faute si Christopher avait été exilé à Durmstrang !

\- Bottée en touche par des oiseaux, Lestrange ? Comme c'est pathétique.

Je fermai les yeux une brève seconde, profitant que je lui tournais le dos pour rassembler ma patience, et dresser mes barrières mentales au passage.

Je n'étais pas certaine que Nott utilisait vraiment de la _Légilimencie_ mais j'avais du mal à expliquer son étonnante perspicacité autrement.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu prendrais de bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année, me voilà fixée sur ce point.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris cette tradition du début d'année. Comment une dose de bonne volonté et quelques efforts superficiels sont-ils censés effacer les erreurs et les mauvais comportement d'une personne l'année passée ? C'est complètement idiot.

\- C'est certain qu'il te faudrait plus que quelques efforts superficiels pour devenir agréable, Nott.

\- La vie n'est pas tendre, Lestrange. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je le sois.

Comme je n'avais aucune chance d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui – ou qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas dans tous les cas – et qu'aucun hibou n'allait accepter de prendre ma lettre, je fis un premier pas vers la sortie.

Nott recula en parfaite synchronisation pour me bloquer le passage.

J'eus beau fouiller chaque trait de son visage, je ne pus deviner ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

\- Je peux te prêter mon hibou, si tu veux.

J'aurais pu lui éclater de rire au visage – vraiment ? – sauf qu'une telle proposition venant de sa part était plus inquiétante qu'autre chose.

Ma main glissa vers ma baguette.

\- Que veux-tu ? sifflai-je.

Il eut le culot de paraître comme blessé par ma réponse.

\- C'est exactement pour cela que je ne prends pas la peine d'être agréable. Tout le monde croit que c'est une manœuvre de manipulation de ma part.

Je faillis lui expliquer par le menu _pourquoi_ tout le monde pouvait bien penser une chose pareille, mais je savais reconnaître une tentative de diversion quand j'en voyais une.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et attendis.

Au bout d'une longue minute passée à m'affronter du regard, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Il paraît que tu as reçu un _Eclair de Feu_ de la part d'un mystérieux expéditeur à Noël ?

Pourquoi, exactement, cela intéressait-il autant de personnes ?

\- Vraiment, Nott ? Tu te lances dans les commérages à ton tour ?

Une moue dangereuse étira ses lèvres et il plissa les yeux en une menace silencieuse.

Une autre fois, j'aurais peut-être été inquiète, mais j'avais une information qu'il désirait et j'étais donc en position de force. Il n'allait pas m'attaquer.

Pas immédiatement, du reste.

\- Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas interrogé mon cousin.

\- Je préfère les récits de première main.

\- Il était là quand je l'ai déballé.

\- Oui, et le connaissant, toute son attention a dû se focaliser sur le balai en question et non sur le reste. Alors ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de lui donner ma réponse définitive. Je n'aimais pas marchander avec Nott – quand bien même j'avais sans doute sauvé la vie de Christopher en acceptant de l'aider l'année dernière – sauf que je ne voyais pas bien ce que j'avais à risquer en lui racontant une histoire qui avait au moins fait dix fois le tour de l'école depuis la rentrée.

Il était même possible que Nott ait d'autres idées concernant l'expéditeur. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que Black soit en mesure d'offrir deux balais aussi chers.

Je fis un pas en avant et lui tendis ma lettre.

Une lumière étrange s'alluma au fond de ses yeux trop clairs.

\- Et je veux être tenue au courant de tes découvertes, ajoutai-je.

\- Tu es sûre ? La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre.

Je déglutis difficilement, ma gorge soudainement serrée, et Nott eut un sourire carnassier.

J'étais presque sûre qu'on me cachait quelque chose – Nani pour être précise – et mon cerveau s'épuisait constamment à essayer de faire le tri sans réussir à trouver une explication.

Si la vérité n'était pas facile à affronter, il était fort possible que les mensonges soient encore pires.

\- Marché conclu ? dis-je finalement.

Il attrapa ma lettre.

…

 **Jeudi 27 Janvier 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Miss Lestrange, j'aimerais vous parler à la fin de l'heure.

Le professeur Lupin avait beau avoir fait l'effort de parler à voix basse en passant à côté de moi tandis que je recopiais soigneusement ce qui était écrit au tableau, de nombreux regards curieux fusèrent dans ma direction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? me demanda Deloris.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Je n'ai eu qu'un _E_ au dernier devoir, peut-être qu'il est inquiet.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dans ce cas, il passerait son temps à s'entretenir avec la majorité des élèves. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas autre chose ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien.

Mon ton fut plus sec que voulu, mais eut au moins le mérite de convaincre Deloris de me laisser tranquille.

Viviane toute puissante, je regrettais déjà de lui avoir présenté mes excuses une semaine plus tôt, après que Sven ait lourdement insisté pour que je cède. Deloris était trop fière pour faire le premier pas, même si ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle se montrait aussi excessive.

Crystal m'avait soutenue que je n'avais rien fait de mal, Pansy avait essayé de me convaincre que c'était pour le mieux, et mes résolutions avaient fondu comme neige au soleil quand je l'avais trouvée en pleurs dans notre dortoir.

Inévitablement, Deloris était de nouveau à côté de moi dans la majorité des cours... Le silence et la concentration de Crystal me manquaient plus que ce que j'aurais cru possible.

Deloris passa le reste de l'heure à essayer de deviner ce que Lupin me voulait, manquant de justesse de faire perdre des points à Serpentards parce qu'elle n'était pas attentive, quand bien même nous risquions fortement d'avoir les salamandres aux examens de fin d'année.

\- Tu veux que je t'attende ?

\- Non, ça va aller. Je vous rejoins à la bibliothèque.

Deloris eut l'air déçue – boudeuse peut-être même, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe – et j'attendis qu'elle ait quitté la salle pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur Lupin. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air d'un mort vivant fraîchement ressuscité, même si ses cernes étaient inquiétantes compte tenu du fait que nous revenions tout juste de vacances.

Il me rendit mon regard insistant, un léger sourire – presque triste – sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai enfin les réponses à vos questions concernant les Détraqueurs, Miss Lestrange.

Évidemment !

J'avais presque oublié que je lui en avais parlé avant les vacances et qu'il m'avait promis de se renseigner. Je faillis porter les ongles de ma main droite encore épargnés à ma bouche pour juguler l'inquiétude. Nani n'avait pas su me dire si les Détraqueurs étaient derrière le souvenir de la chanson, et préférait penser que j'avais certainement la mélodie moldue entre le moment où on m'avait retirée de sa garde et celui où elle m'avait récupérée.

\- Comme je le pensais, les Détraqueurs peuvent bel et bien provoquer des hallucinations. Toutefois, il s'agit rarement d'un souvenir précis. Le plus souvent, ce sont des visions. Et de toute façon, je doute que l'attaque du match de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ait duré suffisamment longtemps pour que vous soyez affectée de la sorte.

Je serrai les lèvres : j'aurais sans doute préféré être plus sensible que la moyenne au pouvoir des Détraqueurs qu'avoir un souvenir étrange et mystérieux quelque part au fond de mon crâne.

\- Par contre, vous aviez raison concernant l'Occlumentie. Cela ne sera pas aussi efficace qu'un Patronus, mais vous pourrez sans doute éviter de vous évanouir s'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps.

Nani m'avait expliquée la même chose, me promettant de demander à Miss Ross si elle pourrait m'apprendre le sortilège du Patronus pendant les prochaines vacances – elle n'avait pas apprécié que Lupin me juge trop jeune pour cela, j'étais une Black et une Lestrange après tout !–.

\- Je ne vous serais malheureusement d'aucune aide dans ce domaine... Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'être initié.

\- Ma tante m'a appris les bases.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il évoquait ma tante comme s'il la connaissait et je me fis violence pour ne pas lui poser la question. Il restait un professeur et la curiosité était un défaut dont Nani m'avait appris à me méfier.

Il était bien sûr très peu probable que Lupin connaisse vraiment ma tante.

Peut-être avaient-ils été à Poudlard en même temps ?

Deloris n'arrivait pas à estimer son âge précis – ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point – mais elle était certaine qu'il avait moins de quarante ans, et ma tante allait en avoir trente-neuf.

Dans tous les cas, il était fort probable qu'il ait fait ses classes en même temps qu'au moins un des cinq cousins Black à l'époque...

\- J'ignore quel souvenir les Détraqueurs vous oblige à revivre, Miss Lestrange, mais ne laissez pas le passé vous peser. Vous êtes encore jeune, vous devez regarder devant vous, pas derrière.

Je voulus me raccrocher à la lueur rassurante dans son regard ambre, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Dans le monde où je vivais, le passé était souvent plus important que l'avenir et ce mystérieux souvenir ne ressemblait pas à un bon présage.

\- Merci, professeur, soufflai-je finalement.

\- De rien, Miss Lestrange... Juste une dernière chose : puis-je compter sur vous pour vous confier à un adulte de confiance si cette histoire de Détraqueurs devenait trop lourde ?

J'hochai la tête en silence, à peine surprise par sa requête. Lupin était sans doute l'un des professeurs qui se souciait le plus de ses élèves, et je savais que beaucoup regrettaient déjà qu'il parte à la fin de l'année.

Parce qu'il était peu probable qu'il échappe à la malédiction de son poste. Avec un peu de chance, il connaîtrait un sort moins funèbre que ses deux derniers prédécesseurs et son remplaçant ne serait pas un parfait incapable.

Crystal m'attendait dans le couloir, occupée à parcourir ses notes de potions pour l'interrogation théorique que nous avait promis Rogue pour le lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'Occlumencie ?

\- Ecouter aux portes est malpoli, Malhorne !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'acoustique dans ce château est aussi remarquable.

Si Deloris s'était risquée à une telle indiscrétion, je me serais sans doute emportée. Je savais trop la valeur d'un secret, et seule ma tante avait connaissance de celui-ci. Draco avait peut-être ses soupçons, tout comme Pansy, mais ils avaient le rare tact de ne pas encore m'avoir posé de questions à ce sujet.

Crystal était différente.

Elle venait de me répondre avec un aplomb digne de celui d'oncle Lucius, et en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait peut-être pas voulu surprendre ma conversation avec Lupin – ou pas – mais elle ne se cachait pas d'en avoir trop entendu.

Elle aurait pu disparaître avant que je ne rejoigne le couloir. Elle pourrait essayer de m'arracher une confidence de plus...

Elle n'en faisait rien, qu'importe mes nombreux cauchemars ou mes silences opiniâtres quand Deloris essayait d'aborder le sujet de ces derniers.

Crystal me donnait la même certitude que Christopher : je pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- L'Occlumencie est l'art de défendre son esprit.

Les yeux de Crystal se mirent à briller.

\- Nous n'avons pas cela dans mon pays ! Est-ce une option que l'on peut choisir en troisième année ? Cela me semble nettement plus intéressant que la Divination que Deloris n'arrête pas d'évoquer à tout bout de champ !

\- Ce n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard... Cela se transmet d'initié en initié.

\- Et tu en es une, d'initiée ?

\- Ma tante seulement. Il faut des années pour devenir un Occlumens chevronné.

Crystal resta pensive pendant une longue minute, ce qui suffit à me convaincre que je n'allais pas tarder à la voir abandonner ses lectures sur l'Arithmancie – une option qu'elle ne manquerait pas de prendre l'année prochaine – pour d'autres sur l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie.

Crystal n'était pas le genre à attendre d'être initiée par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

\- Christopher ne t'a toujours pas répondu ?

\- Non, mais il avait un nouveau tournoi d'évaluation fin janvier, il doit être occupé.

\- Sans doute... J'ai hâte de connaître sa théorie pour ton balai. Je le trouve très pertinent.

Si Christopher était resté à Poudlard, je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il se serait très bien entendu avec Crystal.

\- Oui, et il accusera sans doute Black.

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Vraiment, Crystal ?

Elle eut une grimace.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait quand même beaucoup de coïncidences pour la même personne... Mais Deloris n'a pas forcément tort : il a peut-être vraiment voulu se faire pardonner pour Halloween. Après tout, tu es de sa famille.

\- Si j'ai bien lu entre les lignes, il se considérait plus comme un Potter que comme un Black.

\- Sauf que de toute évidence, ce n'était qu'un rôle. Fondamentalement, il reste un Black, et tu es de son sang. Ce qui est essentiel ici, non ?

La pointe de moquerie me fit lever les yeux au ciel, même si elle avait plutôt raison. Si Black avait été un Mangemort tout ce temps, il croyait forcément dans la doctrine des Sang-Purs.

Notre arrivée à la bibliothèque mit fin à notre discussion. Aucune de nous deux ne voulait relancer le sujet de mon balai devant Deloris.

Pince finirait sans doute par nous bannir à vie.

…

 **Lundi 31 Janvier 1994, Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

\- Le Premier Ministre s'est montré très clair : il veut qu'elle soit cohérente d'ici à sa prochaine visite à la fin du mois ! Si je dois réduire le nombre de Détraqueurs, je veux des yeux en permanence sur elle. Fin de la discussion ! Cramer, vous prenez la première garde !

La voix trop aiguë de la Teigne résonnait étrangement sous son crâne, comme si elle se situait au bord d'une falaise et que les sons se répercutaient en écho autour d'elle.

Sauf qu'elle ne se trouvait pas au bord d'une falaise.

Il faisait bien trop chaud pour cela.

Ce fut ce détail, plus que tous les autres, qui la poussa à rouvrir les yeux.

Les murs blancs de l'infirmerie et la lumière vive étaient si contraires à ce à quoi elle était habituée que ses yeux se mirent à la brûler, précédant de très peu des larmes qui faillirent lui arracher un cri de frustration.

Sauf que personne n'aurait entendu son cri, pas avec le bâillon qui l'empêchait presque de respirer.

Elle n'était plus dans sa cellule, les effets des Détraqueurs s'étaient considérablement affaiblis – son esprit n'avait pas été aussi clair depuis une éternité, libéré de toutes les voix et de leur brouhaha – mais elle restait une dangereuse prisonnière.

Ils l'avaient donc attachée comme un animal dans un des lits, comme si plus personne ne faisait confiance à la magie pour maintenir les Black derrière les barreaux.

Une haine brûlante fit accélérer les battements de son cœur et elle tenta de se libérer, même si elle avait bien conscience que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et qu'elle gaspillait son énergie inutilement.

Sirius avait réussi à s'échapper, Morgane seule savait par quelle ruse, et elle était celle qui avait été désignée pour payer à sa place. Le nombre de Détraqueurs devant sa cellule avait doublé – elle qui pensait savoir ce qu'était le froid avait été détrompée – les gardiens avaient voulu lui arracher le secret de son traître de cousin en la passant à tabac ou en simulant une noyade dans une des salles de bains, et même l'argent de Narcissa n'arrivait plus à lui acheter des conditions de vie supportables.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de moment de lucidité ces derniers temps – elle était incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'évasion de Sirius – mais elle avait remarqué les repas plus espacés et d'encore moins bonne qualité qu'avant, la disparition de sa couverture et de son matelas de fortune.

Sans oublier l'absence de _la_ lettre.

Elle s'était habituée à recevoir des nouvelles d'Alya, sa très chère fille, une fois par an, peu de temps après son anniversaire. La voir grandir de loin, lire une anecdote ou deux, recevoir des mots bienveillants de la part de sa sœur cadette... C'étaient sans doute les seules choses qui lui maintenait un pied dans la réalité.

L'évasion de Sirius l'avait privée de ça en plus de tout le reste.

Quand elle sortirait – car elle sortirait à son tour, le Maître viendrait la chercher, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde –, elle lui ferait payer le prix fort.

Une main saisit son visage avec force – les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa mâchoire étaient particulièrement douloureux, mais elle préférait s'arracher la langue plutôt que de le laisser deviner – et Cramer l'obligea à lui faire face.

Si elle n'avait pas eu de bâillon, elle lui aurait sans nul doute craché au visage.

\- Inutile de sortir un tel regard, Lestrange. Tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'effrayer qui que ce soit.

Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec et un son guttural s'échappa de sa gorge, malgré le bâillon.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ce qui ressemblait à de la peur brilla dans les yeux de Cramer.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'une victoire depuis très longtemps, et elle décida de s'en contenter.

Salazar en soit témoin, elle allait profiter du mois à venir pour reprendre des forces.

Le Premier Ministre souhaitait la voir cohérente ?

Il n'allait pas être déçu.

Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait même à lui trancher la gorge avant que les Aurors aient le temps de cligner des yeux.

…

Trixie, toujours aussi charmante...

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

\- **Le retour de Madelyn et ses soupçons concernant Remus** (j'en connais un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure si elle découvre la vérité par elle-même).

\- **Narcissa qui commence à être en difficulté face à la logique implacable de sa filleule** (c'est Minnie qui va être fière ^^⁾

\- **Les théories autour de l'admirateur secret de Maellyn** (ils chauffent quand même ces petits).

\- **Remus qui a tenu sa promesse et qui est, une fois de plus, un professeur en or.**

\- **Le retour de Trixie** (avouez qu'elle vous avez pas manqué tant que ça).

Je crois que j'en n'oublies pas beaucoup cette fois (ça fait du bien, un petit chapitre de temps en temps) mais je suis preneuse de toute autre réaction xD

Je vous dis à dans un mois (je me rapprocherais déjà de la fin de l'année et des conseils, mais ça devrait le faire) et je m'en retourne à terminer l'année 1994 avec 39 !

 **Les reviews marchent aussi très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Je suis pas si difficile à satisfaire.**

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

Pour rappel donc :

\- Dans deux semaines : mise à jour de TWBT.

\- Dans un mois, mise à jour de BS.

 **S** **ee you !**

 **Excelsior !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 20/04/2019**


	23. Dark Matter : Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Shadow** :

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Patience patience pour La Révélation ! Remus est un meilleur être humain que bien d'autres. Je l'adore keur:keur:keur Ta remarque me fait penser que je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à la forme Animagus de Maellyn, et que la réponse est parfaitement évidente;) Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :**

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Madelyn est parfaitement au courant pour Maellyn (elle le dit dans le chapitre où Sirius s'échappe, en mode « est-ce que j'ai l'air stupide ou bien ? ») (je ne sais plus pour Gulliver, mais je crois que l'idée d'aventure et de savant un peu fou collait bien ^^)

C'est possible que ses lectures aient un peu confirmé les doutes de Remus au passage. Ca va pas arranger ses problèmes de remords tout ça…

Merci pour Narcissa ! Je suis contente que tu la perçoives comme ça : rationnelle à l'extérieur mais tellement pas à l'intérieur, parce que c'est un peu l'idée. C'est une Black avant tout, et on m'enlèvera pas de la tête qu'ils fonctionnent tous sur un fond de passion qui les mène souvent à leur perte. Je pense que Narcissa essaye de lutter contre ça, mais que c'est bien plus compliqué à mettre en œuvre. Et oui, elle commence déjà à récolter ce qu'elle a semé. Et elle risque de faire une sacré récolte !

Ah non mais c'est tout à fait ce que s'est dit Narcissa : « ce ne sont que des moldus, c'est ma filleule, bas les pattes ! ».  
Aaaah, l'art des non-dits. Les familles Sang-Purs ont toutes un doctorat en la matière !

Maellyn a certes beaucoup d'éléments (presque la collection complète de ce qu'elle peut trouver, d'ailleurs) mais le truc c'est que c'est tellement énorme comme truc qu'il va vraiment falloir un truc irrévocable pour qu'elle admette la vérité. Je note ton idée pour la Révélation;)

No comment pour Deloris. Je suis carrément Team Crystal depuis le début ^^

Draco et Maellyn sont ultra choupis et j'adore les écrire, même quand Draco en fait des tonnes ^^

J'ai pas non plus très hâte que Trixie s'échappe, parce que ça veut dire une ligne directe sur son cerveau un peu plus régulière, et écrire le côté « psychopathe » qui tue des gens, ça me manque pas des masses…

Bref, merci pour ta super review ! Je te laisse avec la suite !

 **Mh** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Maellyn passe sa vie à se poser des questions, je l'envie pas tellement cette petite Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Shadow, Guest, T** **igresse** **O** **taku, Tiph l'Andouille,** **mh** et **Sun Dae V** pour leur review. Tous vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir ! Keep it up !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Whaaaaaaat's up ?

De mon côté, ça va pas trop mal. J'ai retrouvé mes élèves, mais plus pour très longtemps (j'avoue que je compte un peu les jours avec certains. Les adieux seront pas du tout déchirants!), il fait beau et j'ai terminé 39 !

Oui, déjà, et j'avoue que j'avais un peu oublié ce que ça faisait de ne pas dépasser les 20k ! ('fin pour le moment, je vais pas non plus crier victoire trop vite). Je n'ai pas encore attaquer 40, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder et 1995 sera officiellement _on._

Sinon, nouveau chapitre, qui contient une scène que la féministe en moi a juste adoré écrire ! Ce n'est pas la seule pépite de ce chapitre et un spécial dédicace à **Merly Flore** , parce qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, un de ces persos est en guest star aujourd'hui !

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 23**

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Dimanche 6 Février 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Il aimait la voir voler.

Depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël, Maellyn se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch, vêtue d'une tenue aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead – un détail qui aurait ravi à la fois James et Judy –, ses longs cheveux noirs retenus par une tresse, et elle prenait de toute évidence plaisir à utiliser toute la puissance de l' _Eclair de Feu,_ devenant un point difficile à suivre dans le ciel.

Il comprenait un peu mieux la dernière lettre de Narcissa et peut-être qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle vole un peu moins vite, mais malgré la cinquantaine de crises cardiaques qu'il avait bien failli avoir depuis la première fois où il l'avait repérée sur son balai, son sourire quand elle retrouvait le sol valait tout l'or du monde, et peut-être même plus encore.

De toute évidence, la vitesse la rendait heureuse, et il préférait qu'elle s'y risque sur le meilleur balai du monde magique que sur une machine de mort telle que les Comètes.

Au moins, elle utilisait son cadeau.

Il eut un soupir, ce qui arracha un jappement à Patmol.

Harry s'entraînait deux fois par semaine, plus quand un match de Gryffondor était imminent, et il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois avec son _Eclair de Feu._ Il s'était sincèrement demandé si sa commande n'avait pas été égarée, jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne une conversation entre le capitaine des Gryffondors et Harry.

Son filleul s'était plaint de devoir utiliser les balais de l'école – de vieux tacots, tout juste bon pour les cours de vol des premières années – alors qu'il avait reçu le meilleur balai qui puisse exister, qu'il n'en commanderait pas un autre, et encore moins un _Nimbus 2001_.

Il n'était pas bien sûr comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un avait confisqué son cadeau, et il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait demander au Chat.

Dans tous les cas, Harry réussissait quand même à attraper le Vif d'Or, même juché sur un balai hors d'usage, aussi il ne doutait pas qu'il ferait des merveilles lors du prochain match.

Merlin, James aurait été si fier...

Il secoua la tête pour ne pas se laisser rattraper par sa culpabilité ou les souvenirs, c'était un coup à ce qu'il perde le fil avec sa transformation, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment apparaître à découvert au milieu du parc de Poudlard.

Après une dernière accélération fulgurante – vraiment, il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable d'en faire autant – Maellyn se posa en douceur au pied d'un des gradins et il la rejoignit, profitant qu'elle soit venue seule pour une fois.

Son sourire s'élargit encore davantage quand elle le remarqua, et il sentit son cœur enfler entre les côtes de Patmol, tandis qu'une chaleur agréable se diffusait dans son corps, repoussant le froid de l'hiver écossais.

\- Salut, le Chien. Tu as l'air gelé.

Il s'abandonna contre la main qu'elle passa sur son crâne, savourant un contact dont Azkaban l'avait privé.

Après une longue heure passée à voler à toute vitesse, sa fille était imprégnée des odeurs de la neige, de la Forêt Interdite et du Lac Noire mêlées. Sa main sentait le vernis et le noisetier. Sans ses sens d'Animagus, il aurait sans doute eu du mal à déceler les fragrances plus épicées qui lui étaient propres.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ton maître, le Chien, mais il ne prend vraiment pas soin de toi. Draco avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Nani de t'adopter. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait d'accord.

Il n'irait pas jusque-là, même si Narcissa accepterait sans doute, juste pour le savoir loin de Poudlard. Sa cousine ferait sûrement une meilleure geôlière qu'Azkaban, mais il ne serait pas libre pour autant.

Il n'était pas Pettigrow. Il n'allait pas passer le reste de sa vie sous sa forme Animagus parce qu'il était trop lâche pour affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Il allait tuer ce salopard de petit traître, et il verrait bien ce que son incapable de bonne étoile avait en tête ensuite.

Sans doute une part de lui espérait être innocenté, mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Depuis le temps, il avait compris que le bonheur n'était pas pour lui.

Il se conterait de celui de sa fille.

Maellyn stoppa sa main sur son crâne, et il releva les yeux vers elle, essayant de la décider à rester un peu plus longtemps, juste quelques minutes de plus.

\- Tu sais quoi, le Chien ? Je connais le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines, et je suis sûre que les Elfes seraient d'accord pour te donner quelques restes.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

La main de Maellyn lui asséna une dernière caresse puis fit passer son balai sur son épaule gauche. Il la regarda s'éloigner, incapable de se décider à la suivre.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. S'il tombait sur Remus, il était foutu.

\- Allez, viens !

Il ne put résister au regard brillant et au sourire tordu de sa fille unique. Du reste, il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

Il marcha à ses côtés jusqu'aux serres de Botanique, puis elle fit apparaître une porte près de la petite cour – celle où il l'avait vue pour la première fois – en donnant un coup de talon sec sur une dalle mal ajustée.

Maellyn le guida à travers le dédale de cachots, sa main libre accrochée à sa fourrure, l'obligeant à s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'un bruit s'élevait au loin, ou quand ils arrivaient à un croisement.

Le dîner devait tout juste se terminer. A cette heure, la majorité des élèves était soit dans leur salle commune, soit encore dans la Grande Salle. Il serait très surpris s'ils croisaient quelqu'un, et encore plus un professeur, sans oublier que les cachots restaient le territoire de patrouille du professeur de Potions et du professeur Flitwick.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent face au tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Maellyn chatouilla la poire, puis poussa la poignée.

La cuisine était semblable au souvenir qu'il en avait gardé. Une bonne centaine d'Elfes de Maison couraient en tout sens pour débarrasser les cinq tables, des poêles en cuivre étaient alignées le long du mur, des plats mijotaient encore sur des fourneaux miniatures, et il s'attendait presque à découvrir James, Lily et Remus installés autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud à leur place habituelle.

Un Elfe à peine plus haut que lui s'arrêta devant eux, un regard méfiant posé sur lui.

\- Que peut faire Odly pour la demoiselle ?

\- Est-ce que vous auriez des restes pour lui ?

\- Les Elfes ne nourrissent pas les animaux des élèves, Miss. Les élèves ne sont même pas autorisés à avoir un chien, Miss.

Maellyn eut une expression suppliante qui en disait long sur les raisons du Choixpeau pour l'envoyer à Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas mon chien. Je pense qu'il vit à Pré-au-Lard mais, de toute évidence, son maître ne s'occupe pas bien de lui. Juste un vrai repas pour lui, seulement cette fois ?

Le regard globuleux d'Odly fit un aller-retour entre eux deux puis il soupira.

\- Il doit rester du ragoût de bœuf d'hier dont personne n'a voulu au repas.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Est-ce que la demoiselle veut autre chose ?

\- Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît.

Odly s'en alla d'une démarche oscillante, comme si ses pieds roulaient quand il les posait au sol, et Maellyn prit la direction de la table des Serpentards.

Elle se figea à mi-chemin.

Un gamin se tenait tout au bout de la table, brun, l'air hautain des Sang-Purs, un bouquin à sa droite et son regard calculateur sur Maellyn.

Son aboiement surprit les Elfes les plus proches et sa fille, mais fit tout juste cligner des yeux le petit Serpentard.

\- On fait dans la charité désormais, Lestrange ? Il va te falloir viser plus haut que les chiens errants si tu veux racheter les péchés de tes parents.

\- Mes parents purgent leurs péchés à Azkaban. Et tout le monde n'a pas un cœur de glace, Nott.

Nott haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné par la répartie de Maellyn.

\- J'étais presque certaine que tu ne mangeais pas.

\- Je crois que je serais mort depuis le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était un peu l'idée.

S'il avait été sous sa forme humaine, sans doute aurait-il levé les yeux au ciel face à un échange pareil. Il avait grandi dans une famille de Serpentards : il savait sans doute mieux que personne que les répliques mordantes étaient une façon de montrer son attachement à quelqu'un.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'apprécier le fait que sa fille se montre amicale avec le fils d'un Mangemort notoire... Sauf que la majorité de ses fréquentations étaient sûrement du même acabit et c'était en partie de sa faute.

Odly revint avec le ragoût promis, encore tiède, et il eut presque l'impression de revenir à la vie. Il lui restait quelques vivres mais rien n'était comparable à un bon repas, pris dans un endroit confortable, en compagnie de Maellyn qui plus est.

Nott et elle restèrent étonnamment silencieux pendant de longues minutes – il mettrait sa main à brûler qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard – et ce fut Nott qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- Ton balai est en noisetier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- Celui de Potter est en bouleau.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir une chose pareille ?! Personne n'a vu ce balai depuis que McGonagall l'a confisqué !

McGonagall était donc derrière tout ça ! Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il en était surpris.

\- J'écoute et j'observe, ce que la majorité d'entre vous n'est pas fichu de faire. Sirius Black pourrait passer ses nuits à se promener dans le château que je ne suis même pas certain que quelqu'un s'en apercevrait.

Il se stoppa malgré lui dans son repas.

\- Oui, je connais la chanson, Nott. Ça change quelque chose, que mon balai soit en noisetier ?

\- D'après le fabricant, les _Eclairs de Feu_ sont personnalisables. Le bouleau offre un meilleur dynamisme dans les piquets, ce qui est préférable pour un Attrapeur, le noisetier rend le pilotage du balai plus précis, ce qui s'avère primordial pour quelqu'un qui fait de la vitesse... Ce qui signifie que celui ou celle qui t'a offert ce balai te connaît un peu.

\- La seule personne qui me connaît et qui a les moyens de faire un tel cadeau est ma tante, et elle n'est clairement pas derrière ça.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Tu es l'héritière la plus en vue de notre monde, et le prix de l' _Eclair de Feu_ reste une somme que beaucoup de vieilles familles peuvent se permettre.

\- On sait tous les deux qu'il y aurait eu une carte.

\- Tu n'as pas encore quatorze ans. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de cartes.

Maellyn resta silencieuse une seconde, et il eut le temps d'apercevoir son air rancunier quand il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je crois que je préfère encore Sirius Black.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre. Et puis, l'un empêche pas l'autre. Les Black adorent se marier entre cousins, non ?

Maellyn blêmit et il vint déposer sa tête sur ses cuisses pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, à défaut de pouvoir lui expliquer à quel point Nott avait tort.

\- Ce chien t'aime vraiment beaucoup, on dirait.

Nott était clairement méfiant.

\- Ça arrive parfois, quand tu es gentil avec quelqu'un, il te le rend bien. Je vais d'ailleurs le raccompagner dehors avant que le couvre feu ne sonne. Au plaisir, Nott.

Le gamin eut une grimace, le genre qu'il avait vu une infinité de fois dans le monde Sang-Pur et qu'il détestait.

Non sans un dernier grognement menaçant à l'attention de Nott, il suivit Maellyn jusqu'au passage secret qui menait aux serres de Botanique. Elle lui donna une dernière caresse et embrassa le dessus de son crâne avant d'ouvrir le pan de mur en poussant une pierre de la main, cette fois.

\- Allez le Chien, essaye de ne pas mourir gelé.

…

 **Jeudi 10 Février 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

L'atmosphère dans la salle commune des Serpentards ressemblait à celle d'un vendredi soir, sans que rien ne justifie une telle agitation. Les vacances étaient encore très loin, le prochain match verrait s'affronter Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, et j'étais presque sûre qu'il ne s'était rien passé dans le château durant la journée.

Hormis que Hadrian l'avait passée à dormir dans l'infirmerie, victime d'une méchante grippe.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun fauteuil de libre, ronchonna Deloris. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on aurait pas dû traîner autant à la bibliothèque.

Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait rien de moins confortable que de devoir faire ses devoirs ailleurs que sur une table, et j'avais insisté pour que nous terminions celui de potions avant le weekend, ce pour quoi Deloris ne manquerait pas de me remercier plus tard.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute si tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous dans la salle commune le même soir !

\- Pendant que vous décidez où vous voulez vous installer, je vais poser mes affaires dans le dortoir.

Je faillis suivre Crystal – et abandonner Sven seul avec Deloris – quand mon cousin me fit un grand signe de la main pour que je vienne le rejoindre.

Ses amis et lui étaient assis devant une cheminée, avachis sur des canapés que je savais confortables, et après la journée interminable que j'avais vécu, je n'étais pas contre passer quelques minutes avec mon cousin.

Il ne m'aurait pas demandé de le rejoindre s'il n'était pas d'une humeur charmante, ce qui serait un vraie nouveauté depuis notre retour des vacances.

Il me ménagea une place en poussant Vincent et Gregory, puis me tendit une lettre.

\- Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée ?

J'avais un peu trop traîné au lit ce matin et si Crystal ne m'avait pas ramenée deux scones et une pomme de la Grande Salle, je n'aurais rien mangé avant le déjeuner. Flitwick nous avait libérés en avance le midi, et nous avions passé le reste de la pause à côté des serres de Botanique pour profiter du soleil, avant de terminer la soirée à la bibliothèque.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai remarqué, c'est tout. Tu n'ouvres pas la lettre de maman ?

Je pris mon temps pour décacheter la cire qui fermait l'enveloppe – décorée du blason des Black comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'écrivait – juste parce que je savais qu'il se ferait un plaisir de la lire du coin de l'oeil.

Il était parfois plus curieux qu'un Gryffondor et il finirait par avoir des ennuis à cause de ça.

 _Ma chère Maellyn,_

 _Tout d'abord, félicitations pour des derniers ré cela est très encourageant en vue de tes examens de fin d'année puisque, contrairement à ce qu'espère Draco, ceux-ci ne seront sûrement pas annulés à nouveau. Continue à travailler sérieusement mais ne te tue pas à la tâche. Il est hors de question que tu ressembles à un zombie aux vacances de Pâques._

 _Qu'en est-il de tes cauchemars ? Le traitement du Médicomage Perrin est-il toujours efficace ? Te reste-t-il de la potion ?_

 _Je suis très étonnée par cette histoire de chien errant à Poudlard... Es-tu certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas du chien du Garde-Chasse ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, son propriétaire ne se montre pas à la hauteur de ses responsabilités._

 _Je suis toutefois d'accord avec toi, le sort de cette pauvre bête est très regrettable. Si tu le revois, appelle Patty et elle le conduira au manoir. Je ne peux pas te promettre de le garder, mais je pourrais au moins le remettre sur pied et lui trouver une famille qui saura s'occuper de lui comme il le mérite._

 _Je crains de n'avoir rien de plus à te raconter... J'ai terminé mon ouvrage de broderie hier et je suis très satisfaite du résultat. Il faudra que tu me donnes ton avis sur l'emplacement qui lui conviendrait le mieux au manoir pendant les vacances._

 _Prends bien soin de toi, ma douce. Ne fais pas de folies avec ce maudit balai._

 _Ta marraine,_

 _NM._

\- Tu as demandé à maman de recueillir cet affreux chien puant ?!

\- Je l'aime bien. Le pauvre, il est dehors alors qu'il fait très froid et il ne mange pas à sa faim...

\- Et alors ? C'est le cas de pas mal de gens, je ne te voie pas supplier Nani de les installer au manoir.

\- Tu es ronchon parce qu'elle a dit oui et que tu détestes les chiens.

\- Les chiens sont les créatures les plus vulgaires de la création.

\- Pire que les Hippogriffes ?

Il me jeta un regard noir et je lui offris mon sourire tordu. Quand apprendrait-il qu'il ne fallait pas chercher les ennuis ?

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de cauchemars ?

Je fermai les yeux. Bien entendu qu'il allait me demander des détails.

\- C'est à cause des Détraqueurs.

\- Oh... Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

\- Pour que tu te moques de moi ?

Cette fois, son regard fut accusateur et je devais reconnaître que ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part. Draco pouvait faire preuve d'un affreux manque de tact quand il le voulait – et surtout quand il ne le voulait pas – mais il avait plus tendance à me couver quand je n'allais vraiment pas bien qu'à me charrier.

Ce qui était précisément pourquoi je ne m'étais pas vantée de faire des cauchemars.

J'eus une moue d'excuse.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter...

Il plongea son regard gris dans le mien, ses sourcils froncés et une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Nani quand il faisait ça, et je savais qu'il n'hésitait pas à en abuser.

\- Et tu vas mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Il approuva ma réponse d'un signe de tête, puis se rencogna contre le dossier du canapé.

\- En parlant des Détraqueurs, tu es au courant de la nouvelle ?

\- Ils vont partir ?

Je n'y croyais pas trop – tant que Black ne serait pas sous les verrous, les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas près de retourner garder Azkaban – mais ça ne serait pas la première décision idiote de la part du Premier Ministre – si j'en croyais Nani du reste –.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Fudge les a autorisés à pratiquer le Baiser sur notre cher cousin.

Je me sentis pâlir.

Le Baiser du Détraqueur était la pire sentence du monde magique, sûrement plus horrible que la peine de mort pratiquée en Afrique du Sud – quand bien même le venin du serpent qu'ils utilisaient condamnait la victime à souffrir pendant de longues minutes... Elle finissait par mourir – parce qu'il ne restait qu'une coquille vide à la fin.

Certains disaient que l'âme des victimes terminait dans une dimension d'enfer et de torture, où elle subissait les mêmes effets qu'à Azkaban pour l'éternité.

Je savais que mes parents avaient échappé de très peu à cette sentence...

\- Nani ne va jamais les laisser faire...

Draco eut une grimace.

\- Je ne crois pas que maman puisse faire grand chose cette fois.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir affirmer qu'il avait tort, mais à moins qu'elle rattrape Black avant les Détraqueurs et lui fasse quitter le pays – puisqu'il avait été assez malin pour être le premier à s'échapper d'Azkaban mais assez stupide pour trouver refuge à Poudlard –, il y avait peu de chance qu'il échappe à son destin s'il se faisait reprendre.

…

 **Lundi 14 Février 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Allez, Alya, debout !

J'eus un grognement peu amène mais repoussai mes couvertures quand même. La bonne humeur matinale de Deloris avait beau être agaçante au possible, nous avions cours – Histoire de la Magie et Botanique pour la matinée – et j'avais besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner si je ne voulais pas m'endormir en classe.

Je rejoignis donc la salle de bain d'un pas encore approximatif et ce fut sûrement ma lenteur qui m'épargna de prendre la porte en plein visage quand Crystal sortit en trombe.

\- J'ai eu mes règles !

Elle me montra la tâche de sang sur son bas de pyjama, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus extraordinaire qui soit. Je ne pus retenir une grimace dégoûtée, ce qui doucha l'enthousiasme de Crystal.

Elle me dévisagea, puis sembla réaliser que son annonce avait été accueillie par un silence gêné.

\- Oh...

C'était sans doute la première fois que je la voyais aussi mal à l'aise, et l'air profondément blessé.

\- Félicitations, bredouillai-je, incapable de penser à autre chose.

Nani m'avait fait promettre de lui envoyer une lettre lorsque j'aurai mes règles pour la première fois, et elle m'avait parlé de sortilèges à connaître pour ne pas tacher mes vêtements, ou de potions à prendre si j'avais trop mal, mais je n'avais jamais évoqué le sujet avec personne d'autre, même pas avec Deloris ou Pansy.

C'était comme ça.

\- Félicitations ? reprit Deloris. C'est juste du sang, il n'y a pas de quoi prévenir _La Gazette !_

Crystal se tourna vivement vers elle, le menton relevé, et lui rendit son regard dédaigneux. Comme elle faisait plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle, Deloris eut le bon goût de reculer d'un pas.

\- Ce n'est pas _que_ du sang, répliqua Crystal, sa voix glaciale. Je suis une femme désormais, plus une petite fille, et je peux être Initiée aux secrets de mon clan. Aussi, je te déconseille de te moquer des traditions de mon pays, ou tu pourrais bien être défigurée pour le jour de ton bal de Débutante !

Ce fut au tour de Deloris de blêmir – d'abord parce que Crystal la considérait comme une petite fille, elle qui était la plus âgée de notre promotion ; ensuite parce que Crystal n'était pas connue pour menacer à la légère – et elle tourna un regard vers moi, comme pour me demander d'intervenir.

Ce que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de faire.

Outre qu'il était bien trop tôt pour que je me dispute avec qui que ce soit, Crystal avait raison de remettre Deloris à sa place, d'autant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de remarques.

Crystal accepta le silence dans le dortoir comme signe de réddition, et rejoignit son lit en silence, rassemblant ses affaires en vitesse.

Ni Jin, ni moi, ne cherchèrent à la retenir, et j'entrai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer, certaine que Deloris allait me faire la tête pour le reste de la journée, si ce n'était la semaine entière.

Je pouvais me tromper, mais je risquais de trouver le temps long.

Quand je poussai la porte, il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir. J'eus un soupir résigné, avant de me dépêcher de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

En passant les portes, je réalisai avec un cruel temps de retard quel jour nous étions : les bougies qui flottaient au-dessus des tables n'étaient plus blanches, comme à leur habitude, mais rouges et en forme de cœurs.

Même si ce n'était pas aussi catastrophique que la décoration de Lockhart, l'année dernière, je trouvai que c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Cette fête me rappelait surtout que je ne tarderai plus à être courtisée une fois mon quatorzième anniversaire passé, et je n'étais pas pressée de devoir répondre à de trop nombreuses lettres, sans oublier les cadeaux et les propositions de mariage.

Puisque – sans surprise – Deloris m'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris son parti face à Crystal, je rejoignis Draco et ses amis. Pansy se décala avec mauvaise grâce pour que je puisse m'asseoir entre elle et Tracey, puisque, de toute évidence, il ne ferait aucun effort de son côté.

Harry Potter avait récupéré son fameux _Eclair de Feu_ quatre jours plus tôt, et Draco doutait plus que jamais de réussir à le battre au moment du match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, qui devait clôturer la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il était donc d'une humeur exécrable.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur, petite ?

\- Je suis en disgrâce et j'ai envie de prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans le calme.

\- Une nouvelle dispute avec Miss Yaxley ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Je préférai me servir en porridge, en œufs et en pommes de terre plutôt que répondre. Pansy risquait d'énumérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ferais bien de ne plus être amie avec Deloris, oubliant au passage que ce n'était pas elle qui devait encore passer cinq ans et demi à partager son dortoir.

Le courrier ne tarda pas à arriver et non moins de douze hiboux se posèrent devant moi. Je me figeai, la panique accélérant mon cœur, trop consciente que je n'avais que douze ans, que ça ne pouvait pas être ce que je pensais que c'était – _pas déjà_ – sans pouvoir m'empêcher de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Nott moins d'une semaine plus tôt.

 _Tu es l'héritière la plus en vue de notre monde..._

Quand la chouette qui me faisait face tendit sa patte à Pansy, je faillis bien recracher ma bouchée de porridge en soupirant de soulagement.

Évidemment !

\- Merci de ton soutien, Lestrange, ça me réchauffe le cœur.

J'eus une grimace d'excuse, à laquelle elle répondit par un regard noir, avant de récupérer tout son courrier, d'en faire une pile bien nette et de verser le contenu de son verre de jus d'oranges dessus.

\- Je suis d'une maladresse ce matin...

Daphné fut la seule à ne pas rire – elle semblait même agacée par la mise en scène de Pansy – mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant la connaissant : Daphné était la parfaite héritière sang-pur, aussi versée dans les codes de notre société que ma tante elle-même, d'une conversation raffinée et toujours vêtue avec élégance.

Naturellement, oncle Lucius me la citait souvent en exemple.

Quand un autre hibou se posa devant elle, Pansy fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement, avant de ricaner quand la lettre se révéla être pour moi.

Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture de Christopher, et même si son timing n'était pas le meilleur, au moins m'avait-il enfin répondu !

Le regard de Pansy me stoppa alors que j'allais ouvrir ma lettre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait une gamine le matin de Noël.

Je plissai les yeux.

\- Christopher est mon meilleur ami.

Elle eut un sourire entendu.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

Je la connaissais assez pour savoir quand elle se fichait ouvertement de moi, et c'était de toute évidence le cas.

\- C'est comme si je te disais que tu étais amoureuse de Draco, vu toutes les lettres que vous vous envoyez pendant les vacances. Tu t'imagines en train de l'embrasser ?

A son sourire carnassier, je sus que j'avais dit une bêtise.

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer, Lestrange. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, d'ailleurs.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me boucher les oreilles comme quand j'étais petite et qu'elle me racontait des histoires horribles sur les Sinistros ou les Sombrals.

\- Je te déteste, Parkinson. Je trouve bien dommage qu'aucun professeur n'ait eu l'idée de reconduire l'expérience des nains-Cupidon de Lockhart, je pense que ça aurait pu être un spectacle très amusant à voir.

Elle pointa son couteau dans ma direction.

\- C'est petit, ça, Lestrange. Attends quelques années encore, et on verra qui rira bien la dernière à la Saint Valentin.

Elle avait raison – et elle le savait sûrement – mais je n'allais certainement pas le reconnaître, encore moins en public.

J'ouvris donc ma lettre en silence, obligeant les muscles de mon visage à ne plus rien trahir.

 _Aly,_

 _Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à te répondre, mais Bjorn ne m'a pas laissé une seule seconde de répit afin que je sois prêt pour le tournoi d'évaluation. Sans ses entraînements au combat, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir aussi bien. Mon peloton est arrivé troisième, ce qui est très honorable._

 _A part cela, je crains que je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter. J'ai à peine croisé Anton au club d'échecs mais il a passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et entre mes devoirs et mes entraînements, rien d'extraordinaire n'a eu le temps de m'arriver..._

 _Ici, il fait nuit presque tout le temps, et c'est un peu déprimant. Les cours ne sont pas beaucoup plus intéressants qu'avant les vacances, à part peut-être celui d'Histoire de la Magie : notre professeur est bien plus vivant que Binns – et, oui, je suis fier de ma plaisanterie –._

 _Pour en revenir à ton Eclair de Feu, c'est tout de même une énorme coïncidence que tu en aies reçu un dans les mêmes circonstances que Harry Potter. J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais je crains que Deloris ait raison et que Sirius Black soit derrière cela... Il a peut-être promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi ? Je sais qu'ils sont censés se détester, mais Black était censé être un tas de choses avant Azkaban, et l'histoire a montré qu'il était tout le contraire._

 _En tout cas, si ce n'est pas lui, ce ne sont pas les Lestrange non plus. De ce qu'ils disent de toi ici, je ne vois personne dans ta famille t'offrir un tel cadeau, ou alors, après l'avoir ensorcelé, aussi fais quand même attention._

 _En tout cas, il ne reste qu'une seule autre possibilité : une famille des Vingt-Huit Consacrées veut être le premier à se placer dans tes bonnes faveurs et a décidé de t'envoyer un cadeau avant tout le monde. Tu en apprendras plus après ton Bal de Débutante. Même si je sais que tu vas me détester pour ça, tu ne pourras pas reprocher à ton prétendant d'avoir fait manque d'originalité ou de générosité..._

 _Tu ne m'as pas dit, comment se passent tes cours avec McGonagall ?_

 _J'espère que ton cousin n'est pas de mauvaise humeur et que Deloris ne te fait plus la tête._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Chris._

A la fin de ma lettre, un sourire étirait mes lèvres, ce que Pansy ne manqua pas de saluer d'un regard entendu.

Je ramassai ma lettre rapidement et terminai mon petit-déjeuner à toute vitesse. Pansy était bien capable de décider de me cuisiner à nouveau et si ce n'était pas elle, ça pourrait très bien être Millicent ou Zabini.

\- Bon courage quand même pour aujourd'hui, Pansy.

\- Merci, petite.

Je retrouvai Crystal devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, assise en tailleur à même le sol, ses yeux fermés et une expression concentrée sur le visage. Il était encore tôt, personne d'autre n'avait terminé de manger, et je m'approchai donc en silence, soucieuse de ne pas la déranger, encore moins après la scène dans notre dortoir.

Elle battit pourtant des paupières au moment où j'arrivai à sa hauteur. Son regard balaya le couloir et elle eut un léger sourire.

J'étais presque certaine que c'était l'absence de Deloris qui la ravissait.

Faute d'avoir quelque chose de mieux à faire – je n'allais certainement pas relire mes notes d'Histoire –, je me laissai glisser à sa droite.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue dans la Grande Salle...

\- Je ne dois pas manger aujourd'hui. Il faut que je laisse mon corps se purifier complètement. Et puis, je voulais envoyer une lettre à ma grand-mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle sera très fière. Treize ans est un bon âge pour avoir ses premières règles, ça porte chance.

\- Nous, c'est mal vu pour une fille de les avoir après ses quatorze ans.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Une histoire de signe de fertilité, je crois.

C'était quelque chose qui se murmurait dans les dortoirs des filles, et je n'avais pas osé poser de questions.

\- En quoi consiste ton Initiation ?

Crystal eut un sourire rêveur.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... Je vais apprendre le langage des symboles, certains rituels... J'aurais le droit d'assister au conseil de mon clan aussi. Ma grand-mère dit que c'est le moment le plus important dans la vie d'une femme.

Crystal parlait souvent de sa grand-mère, et j'étais convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une femme très sage, et sûrement très puissante aussi.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, dis-je finalement. J'espère que ton Initiation t'apportera tout ce que tu souhaites.

Elle m'offrit un large sourire en retour, d'un genre que je lui voyais pour la première fois, qui creusa des fossettes dans ses joues et qui réchauffa ses yeux noirs.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous – je pouvais passer des heures en compagnie de Crystal sans parler, sans que cela ne soit un problème, ni pour elle, ni pour moi – et elle reprit la lecture du livre que j'avais remarqué à ses côtés.

Je dus me contorsionner pour lire le titre.

 _Principes fondamentaux des Magies de l'Esprit._

J'éclatai de rire et elle me lança un regard surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je savais que tu déciderais à t'y mettre !

Elle fit mine de retourner à sa lecture.

\- C'est très intéressant. La _Légilimencie_ surtout. C'est grâce à l' _Oclumencie_ que tu ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis les vacances de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête, même si ce n'était pas seulement grâce à cela. Je prenais quelques gouttes de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves chaque soir avant de me coucher. Cela n'était pas assez pour me précipiter dans un sommeil magique jusqu'au lendemain, mais cela engourdissait suffisamment mon cerveau pour que mes rêves restent vagues. C'était le Médicomage Perrin qui avait eu l'idée de ce traitement qu'il nommait _homéopathique._

Toutefois, les entraînements d' _Occlumencie_ que j'avais fait avec ma tante pendant les vacances avaient renforcé mes défenses mentales : j'avais à peine frissonner en passant les grilles du château en revenant à Poudlard, quand j'avais bien failli m'évanouir deux semaines plus tôt.

Quelque part, cela devait atténuer l'effet des Détraqueurs sur moi.

Pour le moment.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit et mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres

\- Je continue à faire mes exercices tous les soirs, mais ce n'est pas pareil sans quelqu'un qui m'attaque...

Elle tourna une page.

\- J'essaye d'appliquer les exercices de ce livre, mais ce n'est pas très pratique de ne pas avoir de cobaye.

J'eus un bref éclat de rire, que Crystal imita cette fois.

…

 **Jeudi 17 Février 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

C'était sans doute le cours de Sortilèges le plus catastrophique depuis le début de l'année.

Non pas que j'étais devenue soudainement douée, et naturellement par-dessus tout, mais il me fallait moins de temps qu'avant pour maîtriser les sortilèges, et j'étais même capable d'effectuer quelques variations, ce qui était un net progrès.

Bien entendu, pour obtenir de tels résultats, je travaillais les sortilèges presque plus que la Métamorphose ce qui, avec tout le travail supplémentaire que me donnait le professeur McGonagall, n'était pas peu dire.

Dans tous les cas, j'aurais préféré que mon premier véritable échec cuisant ne me soit pas infligée lors d'un cours de révision sur un sortilège de première année.

Quand bien même avais-je été pétrifiée quand mes camarades l'avaient appris, était-ce trop demander à ma magie de coopérer ?!

Je pris une seconde pour retrouver ma concentration et éloigner la frustration. Sans la première, ce n'était pas la peine que je prononce la formule magique et, avec l'autre, je serais bien capable de transformer Loufoca Lovegood en torche humaine.

Bien que j'aurais peut-être eu moins de mal à me concentrer si elle ne me fixait pas avec ses yeux globuleux, un sourire comme plein de pitié sur ses lèvres trop fines.

\- _Tarantallegra_!

Les jambes de Lovegood ne frémirent même pas et je dus ravaler mon cri de rage. J'étais la seule à ne pas maîtriser ce fichu sortilège, et j'étais convaincue de tout faire comme il fallait, du geste de ma baguette – une sorte de _l_ cyrillique – à la prononciation – accent tonique sur le deuxième _ta_ et _r_ bien roulés – sans oublier l'intention – faire perdre le contrôle de ses jambes à Lovegood – sans que cela ne suffise, de toute évidence.

\- Ne te décourage pas, Alya, je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver !

Mon regard noir ne semblait même plus l'émouvoir et le plus rageant là-dedans était qu'elle maîtrisait des variations auxquelles Flitwick n'avait jamais pensé.

Elle m'avait fait danser la valse dix minutes plus tôt, et des claquettes juste avant cela.

Je détestais officiellement ce sortilège.

La fin du cours sonna comme la fin d'un cauchemar sauf que mon professeur me fit signe de venir le voir pendant que je rangeais mes affaires.

Même si mon estomac grogna en guise de protestation – j'avais faim, je voulais manger et surtout, oublier cette leçon –, je fis signe à Crystal de ne pas m'attendre.

Deloris passa devant moi avec un sourire supérieur – elle avait récolté des points pour Serpentard avec sa maîtrise du sortilège – qui me donna une raison de plus de ne pas chercher à me réconcilier avec elle de sitôt. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré que je n'ai pas pris son parti face à Crystal le jour de la Saint Valentin et j'étais sincèrement fatiguée par ses histoires...

\- Sachez, Miss Lestrange, que j'ai parfaitement conscience des efforts que vous fournissez pour réussir en Sortilèges, mais je pense qu'une aide supplémentaire vous serait bénéfique.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, professeur, répondis-je poliment, même si la perspective de passer une heure de plus en sa compagnie ne m'enthousiasmait pas du tout.

\- Cela ne serait pas avec moi, Miss Lestrange, mais avec une élève de Septième année. Mève Byrne, à Serdaigle. Vous voyez peut-être de qui je parle.

 _Mève Byrne._

Je déglutis.

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a assassiné Cathal et Aleth Byrne._

Je m'agrippai au bord du bureau devant moi et je me sentis vaciller.

 _Non, non, non..._

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, Miss Lestrange. C'est une jeune femme charmante. Brillante en sortilèges qui plus est. Peut-être que recevoir d'autres explications, de la part d'une élève plus proche de votre âge, mais avec un peu plus d'expérience que vos condisciples, vous aidera à dépasser vos dernières difficultés. Vous avez la puissance magique pour briller en Sortilèges, j'en suis convaincu ! Je vais discuter de tout cela avec elle et le professeur McGonagall, afin de trouver un premier créneau qui vous arrange toutes les deux.

Je déglutis difficilement mais je réussis à offrir un sourire poli au professeur Flitwick. Avec un peu de chance, Byrne refuserait – mes parents avaient pour ainsi dire tué les siens, personne ne lui en voudrait – et je m'en allais.

Mes pas me ramenèrent automatiquement vers la Grande Salle, sans que je ne sache vraiment comment j'étais arrivée là sans percuter quelqu'un ou traverser un fantôme, tant mon cerveau était resté bloqué sur le fait que j'allais avoir des cours particuliers en sortilèges avec une des victimes de mes parents, alors que je n'avais rien demandé et que je n'étais juste pas faite pour cette matière ! Puissance magique ou non, même ma baguette était plus adaptée à la Métamorphose. Je n'éprouvais pas de plaisir à exercer cette branche de la magie, et si je devais l'abandonner après les BUSES, je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

Entre le moment où j'avais quitté la salle de Flitwick et celui où je pris place entre Millicent et Crystal, je haïssais mon professeur de tout mon être.

\- Ça s'est si mal passé que ça en sortilèges ? me demanda Draco, assis en face de moi.

Je plissai les yeux et seul un silence hargneux lui répondit. Je me servis en poulet et légumes juste pour sauver les apparences.

Je n'avais plus faim.

Si j'avais été assise entre Daphné et Deloris, personne ne m'aurait fait remarquer que je jouais avec ma nourriture au lieu de la manger – repousser des morceaux de plus en plus petit autour de l'assiette donnait toujours le change – mais Crystal me rétorqua que je serais sans doute de moins mauvaise humeur le ventre plein, et Millicent me menaça de me donner la cuillerée si je ne mangeais pas au moins mes légumes et un dessert.

Je fus sauvée par l'atterrissage du hibou de la grand-mère de Crystal – un oiseau immense, aux plumes d'un noir de jais, et qui essayait de pincer quiconque n'était pas Crystal –. Il me lança un regard plein de dédain et tendit sa patte à mon amie.

Un paquet y était attaché et je vis le visage de Crystal s'illuminer.

Elle remercia le hibou – Chernobog – et ouvrit son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet assez simple en cuir, dont la seule décoration était une sorte de cercle et une barre en or, finement sculpté.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, Malhorne ? demanda Draco, un brin d'envie dans la voix.

Comme s'il ne recevait jamais de cadeaux en dehors de Noël et de son anniversaire...

Crystal attacha son bracelet à son poignet gauche.

\- Ce n'est pas pour mon anniversaire. J'ai eu mes premières règles et c'est un cadeau traditionnel pour l'occasion.

Millicent eut un sourire un peu crispé, Pansy haussa les sourcils et Draco la dévisagea.

\- Tes _règles ?_ En quoi cela consiste-t-il exactement ?

J'en perdis le contrôle sur ma mâchoire et Pansy tourna si vite la tête vers lui que je craignis une folle seconde qu'elle ne se rompe le cou.

\- Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?

Draco passa de curieux à perdu en l'espace d'un battement de paupières.

\- Non... C'est si répandu que ça ?

Je soupirai et me pinçai l'arrête du nez, reproduisant le tic de Nani quand elle était à bout de patience. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être ignorant à ce point, si ?

Quand je relevai la tête, Draco me suppliait du regard d'intervenir pour le sortir du guêpier dans lequel il s'était enfoncé.

Viviane en soit témoin, il avait de la chance d'être mon cousin, parce que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, je l'aurais abandonné à son triste sort sans même y réfléchir à deux fois.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

\- A partir d'un certain âge, les filles saignent chaque mois de leurs... parties intimes, répondis-je finalement, mes joues brûlantes. C'est la façon qu'a notre corps de nous dire que nous ne sommes pas enceintes.

Draco blanchit et je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Toi aussi ?

Douce Circée, son inquiétude semblait sincère, mais j'avais juste envie de lui lancer un maléfice, possiblement quelque chose qui ferait apparaître « je suis un crétin » sur son front.

\- Non, pas encore.

Il sembla soulagé.

\- Et il n'y a rien à faire pour y échapper ?

\- Tu veux dire, à part tomber enceinte, Malefoy ?

Le ton de Pansy était particulièrement mordant et elle semblait contempler la possibilité d'assommer mon cousin.

Draco lui jeta un regard prudent avant de se pencher vers Crystal.

\- Et ça fait mal ?

A sa place, je lui aurais vidé mon verre d'eau au visage. Crystal plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est une torture. On dit que la douleur serait si intense qu'aucun homme ne pourrait la supporter, c'est pour ça que les Dieux ont désigné la femme pour porter les enfants et donner la vie. Elles seules sont assez fortes pour affronter ça tous les mois.

Cette fois, le teint de Draco vira au verdâtre et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imiter Millicent et Pansy quand elles éclatèrent de rire.

Quand il comprit que Crystal s'était moqué de lui, il se joignit à nous, mais son rire était particulièrement forcé.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne savais pas une chose pareille, Draco, reprit finalement Pansy.

\- Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul, grommela-t-il. Nott, Zabini, vous savez ce que sont les règles ?

Les deux garçons étaient assez loin de nous pour ne pas avoir surpris notre conversation, et je n'étais pas convaincue que cela soit une bonne idée de les inclure maintenant.

Draco n'avait pas fini de se faire charrier.

\- Évidemment, Malefoy, j'ai de l'éducation, répliqua Blaise avec une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Et certains d'entre nous lisent autre chose que des livres sur la peinture ou le Quidditch.

Leurs réponses ne sembla guère satisfaire mon cousin.

\- Greg, Vincent, vous savez ce que sont les règles d'une fille ?

Ses deux amis relevèrent la tête de leur assiette en même temps, puis secouèrent la tête. Draco nous lança un regard satisfait, comme s'il venait de faire une démonstration de sa supériorité.

\- Sans vouloir être méchante, tu viens de te comparer à Crabbe et Goyle, Malefoy, pas de quoi être fier de toi.

Draco se rembrunit et garda le silence pendant une petite minute, avant de reprendre.

\- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Je trouvai que Pansy avait une étincelle inquiétante au fond de ses yeux noirs, ce qui n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose pour Draco.

Il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

…

 **Vendredi 25 Février 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Que diriez-vous d'une soirée entre filles ? Ma mère m'a envoyée les nouveaux masques qui sont plébiscités par _Sorcière Hebdo._ Il paraît qu'ils rendent le teint lumineux et la peau particulièrement douce.

Crystal haussa les épaules – définitivement distante malgré le fait qu'elle ait accepté les excuses de Deloris du bout des lèvres – et j'eus une grimace d'excuse pour mon amie.

\- Je ne peux pas ce soir, Deloris. Désolée.

Elle haussa un sourcil délicat, son regard vert devenant glacial derrière ses longs cils, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Quelle est ton excuse cette fois ? Tu as été volée hier, il y avait la soirée Française la fois d'avant, votre mystérieuse activité à Malhorne et toi, et ton cours de Métamorphose lundi. Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux plus passer de temps avec moi.

Elle n'avait pas tort : j'avais été très occupée depuis le début de semaine. Je commençais même à en sentir les conséquences sur mon attention en classe et mes difficultés à me lever, sans oublier la migraine que j'avais eu à cause des tentatives maladroites de Crystal en _Légilimentie._

Pour une première fois, ça aurait sans doute pu être pire, mais j'avais eu l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser.

La bonne nouvelle était que mes barrières mentales avaient quand même tenu.

Vu ce qui m'attendait ce soir, j'aurais préféré m'enfermer dans un cachot inoccupé avec Crystal.

\- Le professeur Flitwick m'a organisée un cours particulier de Sortilèges avec une Serdaigle de septième année... Tu sais très bien que je préférais te laisser m'épiler à la cire plutôt que d'y aller.

Deloris avait déclaré la guerre aux quelques poils qui parsemaient ses jambes depuis ses treize ans et ne jurait que par la cire à cause d'un article qu'elle avait lu dans l'un de ses magazines.

Ça avait l'air douloureux.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir y aller en plus...

J'avais lamentablement échoué à convaincre le professeur Flitwick qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de déranger son élève pour moi, et qu'elle avait tout de même ses ASPICS à préparer. Il s'était montré aussi intraitable que le professeur McGonagall quand elle donnait une punition, et j'avais été contrainte de céder.

J'allais passer une heure en tête à tête avec la fille de Cathal et Aleth Byrne, alors qu'il était fort probable que mes propres parents aient organisé leur assassinat, et encore plus probable que mon père ait pris part à la torture qu'ils avaient subi avant de mourir.

Je n'aurais jamais dû lire les journaux de Lady Parkinson... Nott n'avait que trop raison quand il affirmait que toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à savoir.

Pour faire bonne mesure, je rassemblai mes affaires de Sortilèges, ignorant le regard accusateur de Deloris. Si elle ne voulait pas comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix, je n'allais certainement pas perdre mon énergie à la convaincre.

Toutefois, je me promis de lui consacrer un peu de temps ce weekend, juste pour acheter ma tranquillité. Nous nous étions disputées déjà deux fois en très peu de temps et, même si je préférais passer mon temps libre avec Crystal, Deloris restait une de mes plus vieilles amies, et oncle Lucius ne manquerait pas de me faire une leçon de morale s'il apprenait que je m'étais mise à dos la fille chérie des Yaxley.

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, même pas un fantôme, et j'en vins à regretter la présence du Basilic dans la tuyauterie du Château : la pétrification ne m'avait jamais semblé plus attirante.

Mève Byrnes était déjà dans la salle de Sortilèges : plutôt grande pour une fille, de longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu à sa taille, le teint trop blanc des rouquins et des yeux d'un bleus très clair.

A qui ressemblait-elle ? A son père ou à sa mère ? Se souvenait-elle seulement d'eux ? Elle ne pouvait avoir que cinq ou six ans quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait privée de ses parents. Je ne me souvenais pas de beaucoup de choses avant mes cinq ans...

Elle me rendit mon regard scrutateur et désigna la place à sa droite.

Les manuels de première et deuxième années étaient étalés sur la table, et des morceaux de parchemins dépassaient des pages, marquant des sortilèges que nous allions sûrement retravailler ensemble.

Il y en avait beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Viviane en soit témoin, j'étais certaine que j'allais perdre mon temps au mieux, et toute envie d'à jamais lancer un sortilège au pire.

\- Le professeur Flitwick m'a donné une liste de sortilèges à revoir avec toi, mais on est pas obligé de la suivre. Y en a-t-il certains que tu préférerais retravailler en priorité ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'étais pas sûre de vraiment maîtriser aucun des sortilèges que nous avions vu depuis la rentrée. J'arrivais à les réaliser – après au moins un essai – mais j'étais incapable de leur appliquer aucune variation et je ne les maintenais jamais plus de quelques minutes, toujours au prix d'immenses efforts.

Rien à voir avec l'aisance que j'avais en Métamorphose, parce qu'il y avait une raison derrière chaque fluctuation d'une transformation, et que je comprenais le rôle de chacun des paramètres.

Les manuels de Sortilèges parlaient d'émotions, d'imagination ou encore de perception. Certains auteurs étaient même convaincus que c'était la seule branche magique qui permettait à la magie d'un individu de s'exprimer naturellement...

Si cela était vrai, ma magie n'était pas vraiment bavarde.

\- Lestrange ?

J'eus un soupir. S'il fallait absolument que je fasse un choix...

\- _Tarantallegra_ ?

Elle hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Elle corrigea mon mouvement de baguette – je faisais vraiment le _l_ cyrillique, ce qui n'était pas le geste décrit dans les manuels – puis ma prononciation – il fallait également faire couler les _l_ – avant de me laisser faire mon premier essai.

Ses jambes frémirent, ses pieds tressautèrent, mais elle était loin de perdre l'équilibre ou de commencer un numéro de claquettes.

Elle me détailla des pieds à la tête, ses sourcils froncés, comme si j'étais une énigme à résoudre.

Ce qui était peut-être le cas si j'en croyais l'air perplexe du professeur Flitwick quand je réussissais à faire naître une flamme au lieu du jet d'eau que permettait la formule et le geste de ma baguette.

\- Tu es trop rigide, Lestrange. Les Sortilèges demandent de la souplesse et de la fluidité. Détends-toi un peu

Je fermai les yeux pour rassembler ma patience. C'était ce que tout le monde me disait depuis l'année dernière : que j'étais trop crispée et qu'il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à me relâcher quand j'effectuais un sortilège. Une histoire de _laisser la magie couler librement en soi_ qui était très critiquable pour commencer.

Peu de gens semblaient comprendre que plus je ratais mes sortilèges, moins je réussissais à me détendre et que ce n'était pas en me le répétant à toutes les sauces que cela allait changer.

Le seul fait de _penser_ aux Sortilèges me crispait !

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Byrne fixait le vide pensivement et je rajoutai un nouveau facteur qui m'empêchait de me détendre.

 _Elle._

Enfin, pas elle tout à fait. Le fait que mes parents aient eu à voir dans la mort des siens n'était pas anodin. C'était comme si on me demandait d'être la meilleure amie de Londubat...

\- Puffet m'a dit que tu étais très douée en Métamorphose ?

Je ravalai mon grognement – comme si cela ne suffisait pas que je sois obligée d'avoir des cours particuliers en Sortilèges, toute l'école n'allait pas tarder à être au courant – et hochai simplement de la tête.

Mon ton risquait d'être trop mordant si j'ouvrais la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu fais de la Métamorphose ?

\- Ce que je ressens n'a rien à voir. La Métamorphose est exacte. On ne peut pas se tromper si on comprend ce que l'on fait.

Elle fit la moue.

\- Tu es légèrement perfectionniste, non ?

\- J'aime les choses bien faites.

\- Au temps pour moi. Tu es carrément perfectionniste, Lestrange.

Mon regard noir lui arracha un petit rire.

\- Ce n'est pas un défaut et je suppose que ça explique en partie pourquoi tu excelles autant en Métamorphose... Si je me fie à ce que m'a raconté McGonagall durant toutes ces années, il n'y a qu'une seule bonne façon de réaliser une Métamorphose parfaite.

Ce fut à mon tour de grimacer.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. On peut incorporer des variations.

\- Bien sûr... Mais il faut alors modifier la viciosité, ou la vitesse, ou accentuer une partie de la formule au lieu d'une autre. On sait ce que l'on obtiendra à la fin. Il n'y a pas vraiment de surprise au final.

\- Précisément.

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, une geste que je devinais machinal chez elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas obtenir ce genre de résultats avec les Sortilèges. Tu dois t'approprier le geste. Trouver ce qui te convient le mieux pour obtenir l'effet désiré. Ce qui fonctionne pour moi ne va pas forcément te convenir. Même les instructions dans les manuels sont très subjectives... Il faudrait que chacun écrive son propre manuel de sortilège pour que les instructions soient parfaitement adaptées à une personne.

Plus elle parlait, plus j'avais envie de la planter là et de rejoindre ma salle commune. N'était-elle pas censée m'aider à progresser ? Parce que, pour le moment, je me sentais plus découragée qu'autre chose.

Si aucun livre ne pouvait m'aider – ce que j'avais déjà remarqué –, je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir.

\- Tu dois bien maîtriser quelques sortilèges quand même, non ?

\- Le sortilège d'enflure.

Il s'agissait d'un sortilège que nous avions vu peu avant les vacances de Noël et j'avais réussi à le maîtriser avant la fin du cours, ce qui était une première. J'avais été capable de le relancer depuis sans problème.

Elle me demanda de le lancer, bien sûr, plusieurs fois, avant de me montrer comme elle faisait.

Il n'y avait pas une grande différence, mais nous ne prononcions pas la formule tout à fait de la même façon, et son geste était plus rapide que le mien. Le manuel, que nous faisions s'élargir ou diminuer, n'enflait pas de la même façon non plus.

Mon résultat était bien plus homogène que le sien.

\- Je pense que tu le lances comme Flitwick, c'est pour ça que tu as réussi à le maîtriser plus vite, parce que sa méthode te convenait.

\- Ça me dit pas comment je vais réussir à trouver la méthode qui me convient pour les autres sortilèges.

\- Tu dois faire des erreurs et recommencer. C'est comme ça que j'ai progressé en sortilèges. J'avais beaucoup de difficultés jusqu'en quatrième année.

J'avais du mal à croire une chose pareille.

\- Flitwick m'a dit que tu étais brillante.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour devenir sa meilleure élève. Et je me suis beaucoup trompée. Bien, on se revoit la semaine prochaine, même heure ? Ça serait bien que tu t'entraînes sur le _Tarantellegra_ de tout côté.

Je soupirai. Non seulement, j'allais devoir faire une heure de sortilèges en plus chaque semaine, mais j'avais le droit à des devoirs...

Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter une chose pareille ?

\- Tu verras, au bout d'un moment, tu trouveras la bonne méthode en quelques essais seulement. Ça devient instinctif.

Je la maudis en silence.

 _Instinctif..._

Ce n'était pas une réponse, ça !

…

 **Lundi 28 Février 1994, Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

C'était une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les murs étaient aussi gris et nus que ceux de sa cellule, mais il n'y avait pas de moisissures et la fenêtre n'avait pas de barreaux. Il devait s'agir d'un bureau qui avait été réaménagé pour l'occasion. Elle espérait trouver quelque chose susceptible d'être utilisé comme une arme – même une plume pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts quand on savait s'en servir – mais les gardes n'avaient pas fait l'erreur de la sous-estimer : la table qui lui faisait face était nue et elle était attachée aux bras de sa chaise.

Une chance, ses pieds, eux, étaient libres, et elle comptait en faire bon usage.

Après tout, elle se sentait elle-même pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait été attachée à son lit à chaque instant – même pour ses besoins naturels –, l'absence des Détraqueurs et les repas plus réguliers lui avaient fait un bien fou. Cette dernière semaine, elle avait même pu dormir sans faire de cauchemars, ce qui était sans doute une première en douze ans.

Personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui expliquer pourquoi on se souciait soudainement autant d'elle, mais elle n'était pas stupide et ses geôliers n'étaient pas très discrets quand ils discutaient entre eux.

Sirius n'avait toujours pas été arrêté et les Aurors s'étaient résignés à interroger les Mangemorts détenus à Azkaban pour essayer de glaner des informations qui pourraient leur être utiles dans leur enquête.

Ces idiots pensaient encore que Sirius avait été un espion durant toutes ces années et qu'il était même Son bras droit...

Ils n'apprendraient donc jamais et c'était peut-être sa véritable force aujourd'hui.

A leurs yeux, elle était la cousine complètement folle de Sirius Black, et le plus fidèle lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

La porte – derrière laquelle elle entendait la rumeur d'une conversation sans réussir à saisir des mots – finit par s'ouvrir et cinq hommes entrèrent.

Les deux gardes se positionnèrent derrière elle. Rufus Scrimgeour – elle n'avait pas oublié le visage de celui qui l'avait sûrement arrêté et qu'elle s'était promise de faire payer –, le directeur d'Azkaban – ça ne pouvait être que lui si elle se fiait au surnom que les gardiens lui donnaient – et un homme trop bien vêtu pour qu'il ne soit pas important.

 _Le Premier Ministre s'est montré très clair : il veut qu'elle soit cohérente d'ici à sa prochaine visite à la fin du mois !_

Ainsi, c'était lui le grand chef du monde sorcier ?

Il eut beau lui jeter un regard noir quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, il se détourna le premier.

Un lâche, donc. Quelle surprise.

Le directeur d'Azkaban resta en retrait dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné d'elle, Fudge prit bien soin de maintenir le bureau entre elle et lui, et seul Scrimgeour lui fit face, ses bras croisés sur son torse, sans toutefois perdre en vigilance.

\- Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat.

\- Quel retournement de situation... Voilà qu'on protège Sirius Black maintenant ?

Elle s'obligea à ne pas répondre.

Elle avait mieux en tête.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, vous avez été condamnée à purger une peine à perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban. Hier, le Magenmagot vous a déchu de votre droit à requérir à un avocat. Cette motion a été votée à l'unanimité. De plus, j'ai autorisé le Département des Aurors à user du _Veritaserum_ pour obtenir toute information qui pourrait être utile concernant Sirius Black. Une dose de _Veritaserum_ va vous être administrée. Je vous déconseille de vous débattre.

Le Premier Ministre – douce Viviane, elle connaissait cette voix, mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom dessus – sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide translucide et le tendit à Scrimgeour.

Elle serra les dents. Il était hors de question qu'elle avale cette maudite potion. Un mois loin des Détraqueurs lui avait rendu le contrôle sur ses pensées, mais ses barrières mentales étaient loin de s'être reconstituées.

Dès qu'il fut à distance, elle tenta de lui asséner un coup de pied pour le faire reculer – elle n'avait pas de baguette depuis douze ans, elle avait dû apprendre à se battre autrement – et échoua à le toucher.

Elle réalisa avec un temps de retard que son corps était bien plus affaibli que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Les gardes furent sur elle la seconde qui suivait, attachant ses jambes aux pieds de la chaise, l'empêchant de se débattre en la maintenant par les épaules, tandis qu'un autre – Cramer, réalisa-t-elle trop tard – saisissait une poignée de cheveux pour l'obliger à basculer la tête en arrière.

Son cri de rage ne changea rien. Scrimgeour serra sa mâchoire avec force jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne ouvrir la bouche et versa le _Veritasserum._ La main de Cramer – puante et sale – recouvrit sa bouche pour l'empêcher de cracher, puis un rapide sortilège l'obligea à déglutir.

Tous ses efforts pour se débattre n'eurent aucun effet. Elle était trop affaiblie pour commencer, et les trois hommes étaient bien plus lourds qu'elle.

Rarement s'était-elle sentie aussi faible et impuissante.

Morgane en soit témoin, ils paieraient !

Les effets du _Véritasserum_ ne tardèrent pas à s'affirmer : elle eut l'impression que son cerveau flottait librement dans sa boîte crânienne – un peu comme ce moment entre rêve et éveil – et il lui fut de plus en plus dur de se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis.

Le Maître lui avait appris à résister aux effets du _Véritasserum_ – elle était son plus fidèle Lieutenant après tout, elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler leurs plans et leurs secrets – et _Il_ lui sembla l'entendre lui répéter d'utiliser son prodigieux entêtement.

Elle n'allait rien leur dire.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

\- Nom complet et date de naissance ?

La voix du Premier Ministre résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, comme des échos dans une pièce trop vide.

Ellepressa les lèvres avec obstination et Cramer serra son épaule avec tellement de force qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait la briser.

Fudge eut un soupir agacé.

\- Nom complet et date de naissance ?!

Elle ferma les yeux et utilisa ses forces pour trouver un point d'ancrage, quelque chose pour l'isoler du monde extérieur et des questions de Fudge.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de se réfugier au plus profond d'elle-même, la nursery du manoir Lestrange s'imposa rapidement. Elle en ferma la porte et s'approcha du berceau.

Sa fille, sa merveilleuse Alya, était vêtue de cette robe vert d'eau qu'elle avait acheté en prévision de sa Présentation, et elle lui souriait en tendant les bras vers elle.

Au moment où elle la prit contre elle, le monde extérieur cessa d'exister.

…

 **On en reparle de la notion très abstraite de _droit de l'Homme_ ('fin de la Femme ici) des sorciers ou bien ?**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

\- **Les théories de Nott concernant l'Eclair de Feu de Maellyn** (et surtout ce petit moment Patmol/Maellyn que j'ai tellement adoré écrire).

\- **Draco, toujours aussi sur-protecteur** _ **et**_ **sans tact** (mais il a peut-être raison pour une fois, je ne suis pas sûre que Narcissa soit de taille à faire éviter le Baiser du Détraqueur à Sirius).

\- **Crystal, ses règles et la bêtise absolue de Draco** (mais quel boulet celui-là je vous jure).

\- **Des nouvelles de Christopher, un peu, parce qu'il me manque autant qu'à vous.**

\- **Le nouveau cours supplémentaire de Maellyn** (je ne vous cache pas son enthousiasme).

- **Trixie, toujours aussi cray-cray.**

Je dois en avoir oublié (il n'est pas si long, mais il se passe pas mal de choses quand même) et je suis preneuse d'autres remarques;)

Pour information, je garde une publication mensuelle ici, pour la bonne et simple raison que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus (et de plus en plus à écrire, obviously), que poster me prend du temps, et que je préfère le consacrer à l'écriture quand même. Si ma série des monstres se calme (LOL!) je passerai peut-être à une publication toutes les trois semaines, mais ne rêvez pas trop.

 **Les reviews marchent très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Je suis pas si difficile à satisfaire.**

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA **complet** de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

 **S** **ee you !**

 **Excelsior !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le** **18** **/0** **5** **/2019**


	24. Dark Matter : Chapter 24

**Disclaimer **: Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Shadow** :

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le petit moment entre Sirius et Maellyn t'ait plu (j'avoue que je me fais plaisir aussi avec ces petites scènes:)). Je ne sais pas si ça serait un si bon plan pour Sirius de se retrouver ua manoir Malefoy, mais sans doute que Narcissa ne serait pas contre l'avoir à l'oeil…Merci pour Crystal ! (c'est aussi ma chouchoute;)) Maellyn va grandir, c'est certain, et il se pourrait bien que son sale caractère fasse des siennes à un moment ou à un autre. Trixie a l'air décidée à ne pas ouvrir la bouche:s (et quand bien même aurait-elle avouer la vérité sur Sirius, je doute que les Aurors l'auraient crue).

 **Guest :**

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire Maellyn et Sirius ensemble, alors je suis contente que la scène t'ait plu ! Nott est malin, mais il a encore du pain sur la planche avant de s'approcher de la vérité xD

Non, ça c'est sûr que les gamins de 14 ans aussi ignorant que Draco au même âge font encore légion, même si j'aimerais me convaincre du contraire.

Je crois que mon esprit logique de mathématicienne a besoin d'un peu de structure pour ne pas tourner dans le vide, alors je bouche les trous laissés par Rowling concernant la théorie (j'ai pour une fois hâte d'en savoir un peu plus sur les Sortilèges, puisqu'elle nous a promis des infos cette semaine. Et à la fois, j'ai peur de ne pas être du tout d'accord xD)

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa :**

Heyyyyyyyy ! Ça faisait longtemps, oui ! Comment vas-tu ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Je suis débarrassée (c'est précisément le mot) jusqu'en septembre, et j'espère que le cru 2019 sera bien meilleur ! Et toi ?

Ils sont trop choupinoux, Patmol et Maellyn keur:keur:keur. Je fais ce que je peux pour que Sirius passe l'hiver, et heureusement que j'ai Maellyn dans ma team ! (sans déconner, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour survivre dans le canon. Non parce que j'entends bien qu'il soit têtu, mais c'est l'Ecosse aussi quoi!)

Merci pour le passage avec les règles ! (j'avoue que je suis fière de moi sur ce coup-là!). J'étais pas surprise non plus par sa réaction quand j'ai écris la scène, hein ^^

Christopher fait son trou à Durmstrang, à ma plus grande surprise (mais comme je ne contrôle que très peu ce gamin, j'aurais dû m'en douter).

C'est clair qu'Azkaban, c'est pas une cure thermale, et Trixie va en sortir encore plus ravagée qu'elle ne l'était en y entrant. On adore o.O

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Mh** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci pour la scène entre Patmol et Maellyn (mes chouchouuuuux). Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer tourner en dérision ce cher Draco XD Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Shadow, T** **igresse** **O** **taku,** **mimi70, Guest,** **Tiph l'Andouille,** **Almayen, KorriganTanNoz, Lupa,** **Sun Dae V,** **mh** et **Merly Flore** pour leur review. Tous vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir ! Keep it up !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Comment ça va très bien ?

De mon côté, je suis en full mode LIBEREEEEEE, DELIVREEEEE parce que j'ai plus mes élèves ! YASSSSSS ! Il me reste encore le bac et la réforme à affronter (wink wink Jean-Mi) mais je pense que le plus dur est passé ? (vu la tronche des nouveaux programmes, c'est sans doute très optimiste de ma part, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut pour pas désespérer…).

A part ça, je suis toujours sur 40 qui avance gentiment, qui dépasse déjà les 11k et dans lequel j'ai terminé une scène qui me rend aussi fière que mon passage sur les règles de la dernière fois. Ma muse réagit plutôt bien à mes lectures féministes et anti-raciste de toute évidence xD

Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre, un de mes préférés je crois. Déjà parce que Crystal vole encore la vedette – j'adore cette gamine –, parce que pas mal d'éléments du canon se croisent et que, même si Andy m'a carrément trahie dans la première scène, je l'ai peut-être mérité… Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 24**

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Mercredi 2 Mars 1994, _Hell's Angel,_ Londres, Angleterre.**

La porte du bar s'ouvrit – il se situait juste en face, il ne pouvait pas manquer le courant d'air glacé qui venait de l'extérieur – et le silence qui suivit le nouveau venu lui fit tourner la tête.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui pouvait troubler l'ambiance d'un bar de Bikers et il s'attendait à trouver une paire de flics sur le pas de la porte.

Puisque certains d'entre eux se sentaient parfois obligés de venir fourrer leur nez là où ils risquaient de le perdre.

Ce n'étaient pas les flics.

Et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

Bien trop élégante pour être la femme d'un Biker – ou du reste, ça constituerait une première – et vêtue d'une robe bleu foncée très chic, elle détaillait le bar avec attention, une moue méfiante sur les lèvres.

Quand elle croisa son regard, son expression se fit plus décidée encore et il comprit qu'il était ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle traversa le bar d'un pas assuré, ses talons résonnant étrangement dans le silence inhabituel de la grande pièce, puis quelques murmures finirent par s'élever de tables en tables.

Il aurait pu faire taire cette belle bande de commères d'un seul regard – Terry avait fait en sorte que sa réputation traverse l'Atlantique bien avant que Judy ne vienne à Londres – mais il préférait ne pas lâcher l'inconnue des yeux.  
Il avait une vague impression de familiarité – il n'avait pas la mémoire des visages de Burt, mais il était certain qu'il se serait souvenu d'une femme pareille – qui lui soufflait de se méfier.

Les années lui avaient appris à ne pas remettre en question son instinct.

Elle s'arrêta devant la chaise libre en face de lui mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'asseoir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas homme facile à trouver, Monsieur Adler.

Sa prononciation impeccable et l'accent londonien trop snob lui fit serrer les poings.

 _Black._

\- J'ai tendance à choisir ma compagnie, grogna-t-il, regrettant de ne pas avoir son arme sur lui.

Terry avait beau lui avoir expliqué qu'il attirerait l'attention avec un pistolet en plein Londres, les habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre.

\- Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Burt aurait été là, il aurait sûrement refusé et l'aurait envoyée au diable, mais s'il se fiait à ses paroles, elle s'était donné du mal pour le retrouver et les personnes qui se donnaient du mal pour quelque chose avaient souvent une bonne raison de le faire.  
Dans le pire des cas, elle était en terrain inconnu et Terry n'hésiterait pas à lui venir en aide si elle se montrait hostile.

Il hocha donc la tête et elle prit place en face de lui.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est juste... Mais vous avez rencontré ma fille, il y a de cela quelques mois.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas discuté avec beaucoup de femmes depuis son arrivée à Londres, et de toutes celles dont il se souvenait, il était certain qu'aucune ne pouvait être la fille de cette femme.

Elle haussa un sourcil et il remarqua le gris de son regard.

Le souvenir de cette gamine rencontrée devant la maison de Black lui traversa l'esprit, celle qui se disait être de sa famille et qui avait disparu avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui poser une autre question. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis, même s'il se rendait de moins en moins là-bas.  
Selon toute vraisemblance, Black était en Ecosse.

\- Si vous êtes là pour me convaincre d'arrêter de courir après votre cousin, vous perdez votre temps.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui que vous soyez celui qui le rattrape. Vous pouvez difficilement lui réserver un sort pire que le Baiser du Détraqueurs, et c'est ce qui l'attend si le Ministère le retrouve.

\- Il faut avoir une âme pour recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur, je me trompe ?

Elle ne cilla même pas face à son attaque. Il n'aurait su dire si elle pensait la même chose que lui ou si elle était résigné quant au sort de son cousin.

Un silence s'éternisa entre eux et elle hésita avant de le briser.

\- Je suis désolée pour votre fille.

Il eut un rictus.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos excuses. Ça ne ramènera pas Judy. Si vous êtes venue pour ça, vous pouvez repartir maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue... J'ai... Je considère que vous avez le droit à certaines réponses concernant sa mort.

Il se figea et faillit bien lui faire répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. La douleur sourde qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Judy – Burt disait que sa mort l'avait laissé avec une horrible blessure qui refusait de cicatriser, il ajoutait souvent que la sienne s'était en plus infectée – explosa, le rendant presque incapable de respirer. L'espace d'une folle seconde, il eut l'impression de revivre l'exact moment où le frère de Black et ce vieux sorcier avaient débarqué dans son salon pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il se souvenait encore de la haine brûlante qui l'avait traversé et le besoin dévorant de faire payer le coupable qui lui avait volé sa fille.

\- Qui ?

Le sanglot qu'il retenait au fond de lui avait rendu sa voix terriblement rauque et la femme eut un soupir triste.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il ne comprit pas. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom et, depuis qu'il savait que Black était un meurtrier, il s'était convaincu qu'il était le coupable.

L'incrédulité dut se lire sur son visage car la femme reprit la parole sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui en demander plus.

\- Bellatrix est ma sœur. Elle considérait que Sirius avait trahi notre famille et elle le haïssait – elle le hait probablement toujours aujourd'hui –. Elle... Je ne sais pas tout à fait comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle s'est rendue chez Sirius cette nuit-là. Elle a assassiné votre fille et kidnappé Maellyn. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute sur ce point.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, fixant le vide, incapable d'accepter ce que cette femme était en train de lui raconter.

Ça n'avait simplement pas de sens !

Sa fille ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la vie à cause d'un règlement de compte dans lequel elle n'avait rien à voir.

Sans parler de Maellyn...

Il déglutit difficilement, ravalant ses larmes – il ne pouvait pas s'écrouler ici, en public, il pouvait tenir encore un peu – et il eut l'impression que la photographie de sa petite-fille lui brûlait la peau depuis la poche où il l'avait rangé, tout près de son cœur.

Ce fut sans doute la pensée que Maellyn avait survécu, malgré tout, qui lui permit de retrouver le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Il avait une occasion unique d'obtenir des réponses sur ce qui était arrivé à Judy et Maellyn. Burt le tuerait s'il ne la mettait pas à profit.

\- Où est cette femme ? Cette Bellatrix Lestrange ?

La femme s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- A Azkaban. Elle a été arrêtée après avoir torturé à la folie un couple de policiers. Elle y terminera ses jours.

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire glacial.

\- Ouais... Comme Black ?

\- Je doute qu'elle soit en mesure de réaliser le même exploit que mon cousin. La sécurité a été renforcée.

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, et il espérait presque qu'elle s'échappe pour pouvoir lui faire la peau.  
Cela faisait quand même beaucoup à avaler et il fit signe à Terry de lui apporter un autre verre de Scotch, et un pour la femme.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de leur conversation, mais elle le dévisageait ouvertement maintenant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'est devenue Maellyn ?

\- Je sais qu'elle est vivante. C'est déjà bien plus que ce que j'ai un jour pensé.

Ce fut au tour de la femme de paraître surprise.

\- Vous savez qu'elle est vivante ? Comment ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas percé le mystère derrière cet expéditeur secret. Il était juste heureux de savoir que sa petite-fille était vivante et sûrement heureuse. Il n'osait pas espérer plus la concernant.

Il était loin d'avoir assez d'informations pour la retrouver, et la possibilité que cette femme en sache plus fit battre son cœur plus fort, et un peu moins douloureusement.

\- J'ai reçu une photo cet été.

\- De qui ?

\- Aucune idée. Vous savez où elle est ?

Elle sembla hésiter, puis releva le menton, comme si elle se préparait à une bagarre.

\- Elle vit avec Narcissa, ma sœur cadette. C'est elle qui l'a élevée.

\- Où ?

\- Au manoir Malefoy, dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez le trouver, c'est un endroit très protégé...

Il avait trop pratiqué la négoce pour ne pas reconnaître une tentative de rétractation quand il en voyait une. Si elle pensait qu'il allait passer à côté de sa première chance en douze ans de retrouver la fille de Judy, elle se trompait lourdement.

Pour tout ce qu'il en pensait, elle aurait dû grandir avec Burt et lui. C'est ce que Judy aurait voulu.

\- Maellyn est ma petite-fille ! grogna-t-il. Burt et moi, on a le droit de la voir.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Je sais... C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à ma sœur mais je crains qu'elle refuse. Elle... Après l'avoir kidnappée, Bellatrix a fait croire à tout le monde que Maellyn était sa propre fille. C'est pour cela que Narcissa a pu l'élever... Maellyn ne connaît pas la vérité et ma sœur ne semble pas décidée à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut la révélation de trop. Il avait entendu son lot d'histoires tordues depuis qu'il était en âge de se souvenir – après tout, il avait grandi dans le système de l'Aide à l'Enfance et il avait passé plusieurs années en prison – mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un truc pareil soit possible.

Il pensa à Judy, sa fille chérie, à son regard lumineux quand elle leur avait présenté Maellyn et au moment où il avait tenu Maellyn dans ses bras pour la première fois. A quel point elle était belle, et fragile, et le portrait craché de Judy. Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour elle et une folle furieuse avait tout anéanti en une seule nuit.

Dieu tout puissant, il n'avait jamais voulu la mort de quelqu'un plus que maintenant.

Même la haine qu'il vouait à Black était insignifiante en comparaison.

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, et il réalisa trop tard qu'il avait trop serré le sien dans sa main gauche. L'alcool le brûla en lavant les coupures sur sa paume et ses doigts, mais il le sentit à peine.

Il respirait trop fort et trop vite, son cœur avait entrepris une course contre la montre, et il tremblait tellement il se sentait révolté par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Burt allait devenir fou.

\- Maellyn pense être la fille de la meurtrière de sa mère ?! rugit-il.

Son poing s'abattit sur la table devant lui et la femme eut un mouvement conséquent de recul, sa main glissant à l'intérieur de son manteau, certainement pour prendre sa baguette magique.

Il y eut une petite voix dans sa tête pour lui rappeler qu'il était potentiellement en danger : il n'était jamais sorti gagnant face à un sorcier et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Les battement affolés de son cœur pulsaient dans ses oreilles et tout ce dont il était capable de penser était qu'il avait l'impression que Judy venait de mourir une deuxième fois puisque Maellyn ignorait jusqu'à son propre prénom.

Avait-il vraiment une petite-fille vivante quelque part si cette dernière ne savait même pas qui elle était ? Finalement, cette Bellatrix avait peut-être tué Maellyn en même temps que Judy...

S'il n'avait pas été si en colère contre les deux sœurs de la femme en face de lui, il se serait sans doute brisé.

Sauf que Maellyn était encore vivante, quelque part, et que comme disait Delilah : tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y aurait de l'espoir.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la femme.

\- Je veux récupérer ma petite-fille.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Cela ne sera pas simple.

Il serra les dents.

\- J'en ai vu d'autres.

…

 **Vendredi 4 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Le cachot que nous avions déniché n'était certainement pas l'endroit le plus confortable du château : il y faisait sombre, les chaises et les tables stockées là semblaient avoir pris la poussière depuis l'époque des Fondateurs et c'était sans parler des nombreuses toiles d'araignées.

Heureusement, Crystal était douée en sortilèges et elle avait réussi à rendre le coin le plus éloigné de la porte – et des courants d'air – presque accueillant, à coups de _Récurvite_ agressifs.

Avec notre bocal renfermant une flamme magique – notre seule alliée pour combattre le froid qui régnait dans le cachot – entre nous, certains seraient sûrement tentés de penser que nous concoctions quelque chose qui nous vaudrait des heures de colle.

Crystal avait vérifié, rien de tout cela n'était proscrit par le règlement intérieur, du moment que nous ne dépassions pas le couvre feu, ce dont je me sentais incapable, encore plus ce soir.

Crystal était loin d'avoir la maîtrise de la _Légilimencie_ de ma tante, et elle me donnait l'impression d'être percutée par un Cognard lancé à toute vitesse quand elle projetait son esprit sur le mien. Je devais donc trouver refuge derrière un Mur aussi solide que possible, et le maintenir à la seule force de ma volonté.

Les deux autres techniques que je maîtrisais – la Boucle et le Refuge – ne m'étaient d'aucun secours face à une attaque aussi brute que celle de Crystal. Elle ne cherchait pas une information ou un souvenir, elle voulait juste pénétrer sous mon crâne. D'après son livre, il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à projeter sa conscience avant d'apprendre à maîtriser les subtilités de la _Légilimencie._ Je trouvais qu'on lui demandait de courir avant même de pouvoir marcher, mais Nani ne m'avait rien appris dans ce domaine, et on ne pouvait pas dire que la Bibliothèque croulait sous le nombre de livres dédiés au sujet.

\- Tu es prête ?

Je ravalai un soupir : je n'étais pas bien sûre que notre entraînement de ce soir soit une si bonne idée. Je m'étais endormie sans prendre de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves hier, et je n'avais pas manqué de faire une succession de rêves étranges, qui s'était terminé au manoir Lestrange, là où ma mère m'avait encore accueillie en pointant sa baguette magique sur moi, soutenant que je n'étais pas sa fille.

Je me sentais plus fatiguée que d'habitude, et je savais parfaitement que cela affaiblissait mes défenses psychiques...

Je pris donc une profonde inspiration et conjurai le Mur le plus solide que je pouvais créer, puis je fis signe à Crystal qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi, et je vis un pli apparaître entre ses yeux, tandis que son regard se fixait au mien.

Son esprit s'écrasa aussitôt sur mon Mur, et je serrai les dents pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Ce n'était que notre quatrième séance, mais j'étais obligée de reconnaître que Crystal progressait vite et qu'elle avait de plus en plus de force... Elle devait s'entraîner seule de son côté, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

Son livre n'était peut-être pas complètement stupide.

Mon Mur commença à se fissurer et si Crystal n'avait pas stoppé la première, il aurait certainement lâché complètement.

\- J'y étais presque, non ?

Je hochai la tête et obligeai mon rythme cardiaque à reprendre un rythme plus lent.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre le truc... Ça va ?

\- Ça va aller... J'ai eu du mal à te contenir, c'est tout.

Crystal eut une grimace désolée.

\- On peut en rester là si tu veux...

\- Non, c'est bon. Ça m'entraîne aussi. Et puis, on vient d'arriver.

Deloris sauterait sûrement sur l'occasion et je serais obligée de supporter son bavardage. Je n'avais pas la patience pour ça aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord... Tu me dis quand tu es prête ?

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer et rassembler mes forces. Je n'avais pas complètement joué le jeu juste avant : des pensées parasites étaient venues me distraire, et il n'y avait rien de tel pour affaiblir mes défenses. Le plus efficace pour se défendre d'un _Légilimens_ était de ne pas lui offrir de prise pour commencer.

Je pris mon temps, enchaînant plusieurs exercices pour vider mon esprit et d'autres encore pour renforcer mon mur.

Je faisais confiance à Crystal pour ne pas raconter à quelqu'un ce qu'elle verrait dans ma tête, mais je n'y tenais pas plus que cela.

Finalement, je fis signe à Crystal de recommencer.

La force avec laquelle elle m'attaqua me prit par surprise. C'était sans doute la première fois que j'étais confrontée à un pouvoir aussi brut et j'étais très loin de pouvoir y faire face.

Mon Mur explosa – à la façon d'une vitre de verre, comme s'il était particulièrement fragile, ce qui était loin d'être le cas – et j'eus l'impression qu'un poignard chauffé à blanc s'enfonçait dans mon cerveau à mesure que Crystal y progressait.

Si j'avais eu une chance de la repousser, c'était désormais impossible. La douleur était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, et elle rendait ma vision floue.

Crystal ne semblait pas avoir réalisé ce qu'elle provoquait.

Juste avant de perdre conscience, j'entendis la voix de mon cousin.

 _Père m'a dit que Sirius Black s'était échappé pour retrouver sa fille._

Quand je repris conscience, j'avais un goût amer dans la bouche, froid, terriblement mal à la tête et aussi à l'épaule. Les sons me parvenaient par salves, comme s'ils provenaient d'une radio mal réglée et je faillis lâcher prise aussitôt pour ne plus rien ressentir à nouveau.

\- Miss Lestrange, ouvrez les yeux !

La voix me donna l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser et ce fut presque trop. Une main serra toutefois ma mâchoire de part et d'autre de mon visage et quelques gouttes d'un liquide exécrable furent glissées dans ma bouche, avant de me libérer.

La douleur reflua un peu et je consentis à ouvrir les yeux.

Il me fallut une longue seconde pour reconnaître mon professeur de potions.

\- Miss Lestrange, savez-vous qui je suis ?

Je clignai des yeux et il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vous écoute.

S'il n'avait pas été le professeur le plus susceptible du château, je lui aurais bien envoyé un regard noir.

\- Professeur Rogue, dis-je finalement, ma propre voix sonnant étrangement à mes oreilles, et ma langue malhabile dans ma bouche.

Il fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea à nouveau.

C'était étrange de voir l'inquiétude déformer les traits de Severus Rogue.

\- Vu ce que m'a raconté Miss Malhorne, je suis obligé d'utiliser la _Légilimencie_ pour juger de l'entendue des dégâts. Cela risque d'être désagréable.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que je sentais déjà son esprit toucher le mien. Si j'avais un peu moins mal avant, j'eus certainement plus mal après.

Ce n'était pas désagréable.

C'était extrêmement douloureux ! Je me sentis plus impuissante encore que lorsque Crystal avait traversé mon cerveau à la manière d'une flèche brûlante.

J'eus beau serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler, j'échouai lamentablement, et mes poumons refusèrent de se remplir, ajoutant rapidement des points noirs devant mes yeux en plus des larmes que je sentais ruisseler le long de mes joues.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous lui faites mal ! gronda Crystal.

Rogue eut un claquement de langue impatient mais ne cessa pas pour autant.

Je n'arrivais même pas à m'évanouir, même en le souhaitant très fort.

Puis il y eut comme un cri de guerre, suivi par le bruit d'un choc, une imprécation, et l'esprit de Rogue reflua. La première bouffée d'air que je pus enfin avaler me donna l'impression d'être restée sous l'eau pendant une éternité.

Il me fallut de longues secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Crystal se tenait entre Rogue et moi, et je n'avais beau que voir son dos, je pouvais sentir qu'elle irradiait de colère.

Quand elle me glissa un regard par-dessus son épaule, j'eus l'impression de voir un animal sauvage.

Rogue, lui, se relevait plutôt difficilement et se tenait le côté gauche d'une main.

Si Crystal était en colère, lui était de toute évidence furieux. Des plaques rouges maculaient son visage, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur presque malsaine et il pointait désormais sa baguette sur mon amie.

J'eus l'impression que mon sang venait de se glacer dans mes veines.

Si mon cerveau ne m'avait pas donné l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de ma boîte crânienne, j'aurais certainement pu dire _pourquoi,_ mais je savais que Crystal était en danger.

\- Espèce d'inconsciente ! Vous risquiez déjà le renvoi, Miss Malhorne, mais je vous assure que vous serez de retour à Belfast d'ici demain !

\- Vous étiez en train de lui faire du mal !

Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la colère ou non, mais j'étais presque certaine que la voix de Crystal avait changé.

\- J'étais en train de réparer vos bêtises ! Vous êtes la seule responsable de l'état de Miss Lestrange, Miss Malhorne ! Si elle n'avait pas reçu un enseignement solide en _Occlumencie,_ vous auriez pu causer des dommages irréversibles ! Maintenant, poussez-vous !

Crystal ne bougea pas. Il me sembla même qu'elle se préparait à se battre pour rester là où elle était.

\- Sombre idiote ! grogna-t-il, avant de faire un geste négligent avec sa baguette.

Mon amie se raidit et tomba en arrière, à quelques centimètres de moi.

En surprenant le regard de Rogue sur moi – toujours brillant même s'il semblait avoir retrouvé le contrôle sur ses émotions – je voulus reculer, mais mon bras gauche refusa de me soutenir et je m'écrasai sur le dos sans avoir bougé d'un pouce.

Rogue s'agenouilla à côté de moi et m'obligea à le regarder.

\- Ne suivez pas l'exemple de votre amie, Miss Lestrange. Vous avez reçu l'équivalent d'un puissant choc à la tête, c'est déjà bien assez pour la soirée. Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

Je voulus protester quand il fit apparaître une civière, avant de me rendre à l'évidence quand ma tête se mit à tourner au moment où j'essayais de m'asseoir. Crystal reçut le même traitement et notre seule chance fut de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs.  
La soudaine luminosité de l'infirmerie, accentuée par les murs et le mobilier blanc me donna la nausée. Même en fermant les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'un _Lumos_ était braqué sur mes paupières closes.

\- Professeur Rogue ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Celle-ci a attaqué celle-là avec une projection brute de _Legilimencie._ Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de repos, Miss Lestrange ne devrait pas garder de séquelles.

\- Et pourquoi Miss Malhorne est-elle pétrifiée ?

\- Miss Malhorne est une idiote. La bonne nouvelle est qu'elle va très certainement nous quitter dès ce soir. Au-delà de ce détail, elle est en excellente santé, et je vais l'emmener voir le directeur.

Ma civière bougea, puis je fus basculée sur un lit avec douceur. La lumière devint beaucoup plus supportable et je consentis à rouvrir les yeux.

Madame Pomfresh grimaça en croisant mon regard et je compris que j'étais bonne pour avaler de trop nombreuses potions pour la semaine à venir.

…

 **Jeudi 10 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Et Malhorne s'est _vraiment_ jetée sur Rogue ?

J'avais rarement vu Pansy aussi avide de détails, et j'étais particulièrement surprise qu'elle ait choisi le camp de Crystal à celui de Rogue.

Non pas qu'elle admirait notre professeur de Potion plus que cela, mais il était tout de même le directeur de notre maison, et sa parole faisait force de loi à Serpentard.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si remarquable à ça, grinça Draco. Si ça se trouve, elle a empêché Rogue de la soigner ! Comme si elle n'avait pas fait assez de mal comme ça. Je ne trouve pas cela normal qu'elle n'ait pas été renvoyée. Tu aurais pu terminer à Sainte Mangouste, Alya.

Je ravalai mon soupir.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que Crystal ait au moins Pansy pour alliée, car mon cousin semblait bien décidé à obtenir sa tête – d'une façon ou d'une autre – et Deloris me pressait de lui promettre de ne plus lui adresser la parole et de ne plus passer du temps seule avec elle.

J'avais beau eu leur expliquer que c'était un accident, que Crystal était partie chercher le professeur Rogue et qu'elle m'avait même défendue – ce pour quoi je lui étais infiniment reconnaissante parce que j'avais bien cru que mon cerveau allait exploser sous l'inspection de Rogue – aucun des deux n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant de la part de Draco – il avait mis une longue semaine à adresser la parole à Chris après qu'il m'ait cassé le bras, et il ne m'avait _que_ cassé le bras – mais je soupçonnais Deloris de profiter de la situation comme elle seule savait le faire.  
Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour moi, mais peut-être avait-elle trouvé là une parfaite occasion de m'éloigner de Crystal.

Elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Draco excepté, Crystal était la première personne à avoir physiquement attaqué quelqu'un qui me faisait du mal. Je pouvais me tromper, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas le genre d'amitié que l'on croisait deux fois dans une vie.

Dans tous les cas, j'étais bien contente qu'elle n'ait pas été renvoyée, même si elle avait fait perdre cinquante points à Serpentard et qu'elle était collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire au moins.

Bien entendu, Rogue était passé me voir dans la matinée pour m'expliquer que je ne devais plus jouer aux apprentis _Legilimens_ avec Crystal, et sous aucun prétexte. Il avait prévenu les Préfets de ma maison pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur nous, et j'étais certaine que Deloris n'hésiterait pas à aller tout lui rapporter si nous reprenions nos petites séances...

Et puis de toute façon, je ne me sentais pas de refaire de l' _Oclumencie_ avant un moment. J'avais passé la veille dans le noir et le silence, à boire une potion au goût âcre toutes les deux heures, et ma migraine avait mis plus d'une journée à s'atténuer. Madame Pomfresh avait décrété que je devais garder le lit pendant encore une semaine, j'avais interdiction de voler jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques – Pansy s'était chargée de me confisquer mon _Eclair de Feu_ pour être certaine que je me montre raisonnable, comme si elle était un exemple en la matière pour commencer – et je ne pouvais même pas lire tant que je serais à l'infirmerie, puisque je devais me reposer au maximum.

J'aurais aimé dire que Pomfresh s'inquiétait pour rien, mais j'avais eu tout le mal du monde à rejoindre les toilettes ce midi parce que j'étais prise de vertige tous les deux pas, et j'étais presque certaine que je louchais légèrement.

\- Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez sur Malhorne, mais vous ne pouvez pas lui enlever qu'elle a du cran. Je crois que je l'aime bien quand même.

J'eus un sourire pour Pansy, avant de bailler assez bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de Madame Pomfresh. J'étais certaine que Draco et Deloris allaient contredire Pansy pendant de longues minutes et je préférais qu'ils le fassent hors de l'infirmerie.

\- Jeunes gens, je pense que vous êtes restés bien assez longtemps. Vous pourrez revenir demain si vous le voulez. Miss Lestrange doit se reposer.

Deloris me promit de venir me voir pour me raconter ce que j'avais loupé et Draco m'embrassa sur la joue, sans avoir besoin de me dire qu'il viendrait me tenir compagnie, même si je m'étais montrée bien idiote à faire n'importe quoi avec Malhorne.

J'avais hâte de pouvoir lui rétorquer la même chose, ce qui ne tarderait sans doute pas.

Pansy, elle, me prit rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Je ferais en sorte que Draco fiche la paix à Crystal.

\- Merci, Pansy.

\- Considère ça comme mon cadeau de bon rétablissement, petite.

J'eus un sourire et les suivis des yeux tandis qu'ils partaient. Madame Pomfresh insista pour me faire boire trois potions différentes, avant de m'obliger à m'allonger un peu, au moins jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

C'était peut-être les potions, ou alors mon corps avait vraiment besoin de sommeil pour se remettre, mais je m'endormis bien plus vite que ce que j'aurais cru possible.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Crystal était à mon chevet.

\- Salut, souffla-t-elle.

C'était sans doute la première fois que sa voix était aussi peu assurée. Elle tripotait son bracelet nerveusement, un geste qu'elle ne faisait d'ordinaire que lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

Je me redressai lentement – j'avais appris ma leçon – et je lui fis un petit sourire, espérant la rassurer un peu.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Ça peut aller... Le plus embêtant, c'est que je n'ai le droit de rien faire... Pomfresh m'a même interdit de lire. Et toi ? Il paraît que tu as reçu des heures de colle ?

Elle eut un geste de la main.

\- Je suis collée tous les samedis matins jusqu'à la fin de l'année et Rogue a retiré cinquante points à Serpentards. Je préfère ça au renvoi.

\- Oui, moi aussi...

Elle me dévisagea, puis eut un léger sourire, et je lui fis un clin d'oeil.

\- Je suis quand même désolée, Alya. Je ne pensais pas que la _Legilimencie_ pouvait être aussi dangereuse. Ce n'est même pas écrit dans mon livre !

Je grimaçai. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aurais dû m'en douter : les magies qui nécessitaient une initiation étaient rarement inoffensives.

\- Si c'est si dangereux, il n'aurait pas dû être dans la bibliothèque pour commencer.

Crystal eut un éclat de rire.

\- D'après Rogue, l'auteur est censé être un incapable notoire et il avait l'air surpris que j'ai réussi à quoique ce soit avec ses instructions.

\- Ça veut dire que tu as un don ! C'est dommage que tu sois obligée d'arrêter. Ça porte malheur dans ton pays, non ?

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien du sermon qu'elle m'avait fait pour me pousser à accepter de participer au Concours International de Métamorphose. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que cela m'avait porté chance, mais je ne regrettais pas le temps et les efforts supplémentaires que je devais fournir pour satisfaire McGonagall.

Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de réussir parfaitement une transformation, à part voler à pleine vitesse dans le parc du château.

A ma plus grande surprise, Crystal eut un sourire suffisant – presque inquiétant – et elle se pencha vers moi.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, juste avant d'obliger Rogue à me donner des cours de _Legilimencie._

Si je me fiais au désagréable bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, je dus écarquiller les yeux un peu trop fort.

\- Rogue devait être furieux, soufflai-je.

Il était très difficile de savoir ce que pensait notre directeur de Potion la plupart du temps – ce qui s'expliquait un peu mieux s'il était un excellent _Legilimens_ – mais j'avais bien compris qu'il était au moins aussi fier que mon oncle – un trait de caractère que beaucoup de Serpentards partageaient – et le retournement de situation n'avait certainement pas dû lui plaire.

Je me souvenais parfaitement qu'il avait eu la ferme intention de faire renvoyer Crystal après m'avoir déposée à l'infirmerie.

Crystal ne me contredit donc pas, mais elle me raconta dans le détail son entrevue avec Albus Dumbledore – vêtu d'une robe de chambre dorée et en chaussons – qui lui avait demandé comment elle avait pu acquérir des notions en _Legilimencie_ par elle-même quand la majorité des livres sur le sujet se trouvait dans la Réserve. Au nom de l'auteur de _Principes fondamentaux des Magies de l'Esprit,_ il était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

Ce qui m'était arrivé était un regrettable accident, qui ne se serait jamais produit si tous les livres traitants des magies de l'esprit avaient été correctement indexés et si Crystal n'avait pas de toute évidence eu des prédispositions pour ce type de magie pour commencer.

 _-_ C'est là qu'il a dit que je ne pouvais pas être renvoyée pour cela, ni pour t'avoir défendue, et qu'il était certain que je ne recommencerais pas après une punition exemplaire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore était sans doute trop Gryffondor pour son propre bien.

\- Finalement, je crois que j'ai très bien fait d'attaquer Rogue. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il m'aurait simplement punie pour m'être montrée imprudente.

\- Il va se montrer impitoyable avec toi.

Cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter.

\- Ma grand-mère se montre impitoyable avec moi depuis que je suis toute petite quand il s'agit de m'apprendre quelque chose. J'en ai vu d'autres.

Crystal ne savait sans doute pas à quel point Rogue pouvait se montrer méchant avec ceux qu'il haïssait – si j'en croyais mon cousin concernant Potter, du reste – mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de ne pas abandonner malgré tout, c'était bien elle.

J'étais persuadée depuis longtemps qu'elle était au moins aussi têtue que moi.

Elle resta pensive un long moment, redessinant le symbole de son bracelet – celui des femmes dans son clan – du bout des doigts.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- C'est ce que tu viens juste de faire.

Elle plissa des yeux et je ne pus retenir mon ricanement satisfait. Nani me répondait toujours par cette phrase et il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant.

\- C'est au sujet du souvenir que j'ai vu dans ta tête avant que tu t'évanouisses... Je peux oublier que je l'ai vu, sinon.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Les quelques secondes qui avaient précédé mon évanouissement et celles qui l'avaient suivi étaient particulièrement floues, et je tenais la douleur pour entière responsable.

\- Quel souvenir ?

\- A propos de Black. Ton cousin te disait qu'il avait une fille ?

Je retins difficilement mon soupir soulagé. Je faisais confiance à Crystal – peut-être maintenant plus que jamais – mais il y avait certaines choses qui devaient rester secrètes.

Peu de personnes devaient se souvenir que Black avait eu une fille, quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre, mais ce n'était pas un secret pour autant.

\- D'après mon oncle, c'est le cas.

\- Elle est à Poudlard ?

Je m'étais surprise plusieurs fois à détailler les filles de mon année – surtout les Gryffondors – en essayant de deviner si l'une d'entre elles pourrait être ma cousine – malgré les paroles de ma tante – mais aucune n'avait les traits familiers des Black, et encore moins une tâche de naissance que je pouvais apercevoir.

\- Pas d'après ma tante. Il paraît qu'elle vit avec sa famille moldue aux Etats-Unis... Mais je ne suis même pas sûre que cela soit vrai. Peut-être est-elle une Cracmol, peut-être est-elle morte... Ce qui est certain, c'est que je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle jusqu'à ce que Black ne s'échappe.

Crystal prit son temps pour diriger l'information.

\- Il s'est peut-être échappé pour la retrouver ?

\- Aucune idée...

\- Tu n'es pas plus curieuse que ça ? C'est ta cousine !

\- C'est une Illégitime. Même si elle est vivante, quelque part, je n'aurais jamais vraiment le droit de la fréquenter. Draco et moi, on a une cousine. Elle est Auror. Je n'ai pas dû la voir plus de dix fois de toute ma vie.

Crystal me dévisagea, si perplexe qu'elle paraissait presque en colère.

\- Oui, je sais... Le monde des Sang-Purs est compliqué.

\- Surtout stupide. La famille, c'est sacré.

\- Chez les Black, la seule chose qui compte, c'est la pureté du sang. Si Black a vraiment eu une fille avec une Née-Moldue et qu'il est vraiment le Mangemort que tout le monde décrit, alors ma cousine est morte depuis bien longtemps.

…

 **Lundi 14 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Un bâillement m'échappa, bien plus bruyant que ce que j'avais pensé, et Deloris haussa un sourcil, me détaillant avec une insistance désagréable.

J'avais enfin pu quitter l'infirmerie ce matin – non sans une collection de fioles multicolores – et après m'être concentrée plus en une journée que durant une semaine entière, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : retrouver mon lit et ne pas le quitter avant le lendemain.

Deloris, elle, semblait penser que j'étais encore souffrante et soupçonnai à demi-mots Crystal de l'avoir fait exprès, même si elle avait bien du mal à expliquer pourquoi elle aurait agi ainsi pour commencer.

\- Tu es un peu pâle, Alya, je trouve. Tu devrais peut-être aller t'allonger un peu, non ?

L'idée était particulièrement séduisante – tout comme la possibilité d'une douche chaude et de mes draps douillets – et je faillis presque lui assurer que tout allait bien, que je pouvais passer toute la soirée dans la salle commune.

C'était à moitié par fierté – la seule personne qui avait le droit de me ménager quand j'étais malade était ma tante et, à la rigueur, mon cousin – mais aussi un peu par paresse.

La dizaine de marches que je devais gravir me paraissait insurmontable.

Finalement, ce fut l'arrivée d'un groupe bruyant de cinquième année qui me décida à monter au calme. Pendant le repas, j'avais bien cru que le vacarme dans la Grande Salle allait raviver ma migraine, et je ne souhaitais pas du tout être renvoyée à l'infirmerie.

Compte tenu du fait que Madame Pomfresh m'avait fait jurer de me montrer raisonnable, et que Nani m'avait promis de m'attacher à mon lit pendant les vacances de Pâques si je ne suivais pas les consignes de l'infirmière, je fus sans doute prête à aller me coucher en un temps remarquable.

J'allais commencer à répondre à ma tante – sa lettre datait de la semaine dernière et j'avais été privée d'encre et de parchemins depuis – quand la porte de mon dortoir s'ouvrit.

Je crus une folle seconde que Deloris était venue me chercher pour que je passe la soirée avec elle quand même, mais j'eus la bonne surprise de découvrir Pansy.

\- Déjà couchée, petite ? Tu es en train de te transformer en grand-mère avant même tes fiançailles.

Mon regard noir la fit rire. Il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve autre chose pour l'impressionner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle me rejoignit sur mon lit et s'installa en tailleur en face de moi avec un soupir.

\- Ton cousin me fatigue.

Je ne fus pas spécialement surprise. Au pire de ses excès, Draco arrivait à épuiser la patience de ma tante et parfois même celle des Elfes. J'étais étonnée que Pansy ne l'ait pas encore assassiné vu le peu de patience qu'elle possédait.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait, cette fois ?

\- Apparemment, Potter est plus doué que jamais sur son _Eclair de Feu_ et Draco cherche un moyen de le déstabiliser pour assurer les chances de Serpentard à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons...

Évidemment.

Le Quidditch et Potter étaient les deux obsessions préférées de mon cousin, et quand il s'agissait de la Coupe, cela prenait des proportions inimaginables.

\- Que pense-t-il réussir à faire, au juste ? Pour toute ce que j'en sais, même un Cognard fou n'a pas réussi à l'empêcher d'attraper le Vif d'Or...

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai fait remarquer, et Zabini a eu la bonne idée de lui rappeler que les Détraqueurs, eux, avaient réussi à faire perdre les Gryffondors.

Je déglutis.

Je craignais un peu moins les créatures d'Azkaban depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, mais c'était principalement parce que Dumbledore les avait repoussé assez loin de Poudlard pour que leurs pouvoirs soient atténués. Après mon accident avec Crystal, je n'étais même plus sûre de pouvoir échapper à mes cauchemars, potion de sommeil Sans Rêves ou non.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas réussi à le décourager...

\- Il peut se montrer particulièrement têtu quand il le veut... Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il arrive à attirer les Détraqueurs sur le terrain le jour du match : Dumbledore était tellement furieux la fois dernière qu'il a dû prendre des mesures pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Et aussi doué que Draco soit en Sortilèges, il a de la marge avant de tutoyer Dumbledore.

J'eus une grimace.

\- J'espère... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'évanouir une fois de plus. Il y a bien assez de rumeurs à mon sujet.

L'expression de Pansy devint soudainement trop dégagée. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais je la connaissais pour savoir que ce n'était pas rien non plus.

\- Quoi ?

Elle eut un geste négligent, ce qui était sans doute pire.

J'eus un soupir agacé. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais très bien que les ragots allaient très vite à Poudlard et, moi la première, j'aurais essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé si une de mes camarades de classe avait terminé à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'une autre faisait perdre cinquante points à ma maison, en plus d'être collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Tu dois bien en avoir une favorite, non ?

Pansy sembla retenir un sourire, et cela m'inquiéta encore plus. Le sens de l'humour de Pansy était complètement tordu, et je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier sa réponse.

Si elle consentait à me la donner pour commencer.

\- Tu veux dire que Yaxley ne t'a pas fait un briefing ?

\- J'ai l'impression que Deloris pense que je vais m'écrouler si elle me contrarie.

\- Pour une fois, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Tu as une petite mine pour quelqu'un qui a passé une semaine entière à dormir.

\- Rogue a laissé entendre que j'aurais pu finir en légume, je pense que j'ai le droit d'avoir le teint brouillé. Et ne pense surtout pas que tu vas réussir à dévier la conversation aussi facilement. Ça ne peut pas être si pire, non ?

Face à son air impassible, je lui fis mon regard de chiot battu. Si, comme moi, elle était immunisée à celui de Draco, je n'utilisais le mien qu'en dernier recours.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne te plains pas si tu n'aimes pas ce que je te raconte.

Décidément, tous les amis de Draco me pensaient trop fragile pour entendre la vérité ces derniers temps...

\- Je suis sûre que j'ai déjà entendu bien pire. Je suis censée avoir aidé Black à entrer dans le château durant Halloween.

\- Et selon certains, tu as recommencé la semaine dernière et c'est pour ça que Crystal t'a attaquée.

Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ce soient des Gryffondors derrière une idée pareille. Ils avaient tendance à transformer tout ce qui se passait à l'école en bataille de bien contre le mal. J'aurais pu jouer le rôle d'une bonne victime, mais je m'appelais Alya Lestrange, donc c'était simplement impossible.

\- Quelle originalité... Quoi d'autre ?

\- Certains imaginent que Crystal et toi vous entraîniez au duel et que ça a mal tourné ce qui, compte tenu de ta réputation en Sortilèges, serait encore plutôt crédible.

Je plissai les yeux à la mention des Sortilèges : le seul point positif de mon passage à l'infirmerie était que j'avais échappé à un rendez-vous avec Maeve Byrne.

Le professeur McGonagall avait également décrété qu'elle ne me verrait pas avant encore au moins une semaine, et j'étais nettement moins ravie par cette mesure.

\- C'est tout ce que Poudlard a eu l'occasion de trouver ?

Pansy sembla hésiter.

\- Je pense que la palme de l'exagération va à la rumeur qui soutient que tu as essayé de ramener Tu-Sais-Qui au pouvoir en faisant un rituel de magie noire. Comme si tu ne te serais pas fait renvoyer après un truc pareil...

La mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres me fit déglutir un peu trop bruyamment pour que cela échappe à Pansy. J'eus beau détourner le regard pour échapper à la question inscrite dans son délicat sourcil levé, je pouvais tout de même sentir ses yeux scruter mon visage, un peu à la manière d'un prédateur ayant repéré une proie.

\- Aurais-tu des projets de conquête que tu ne m'aurais pas confiée, Lestrange ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'hésiter. Je ne m'étais confiée qu'à Christopher au sujet de l'étrange rumeur me concernant, découverte dans les journaux de Lady Parkinson. Il était mon meilleur ami et je savais qu'il n'en parlerait à personne.

Pansy était d'abord l'amie de Draco et une véritable commère quand elle le voulait, signe qu'elle était tout de même la fille de sa mère.

Toutefois, notre relation avait changé depuis que j'étais entrée à Poudlard – peut-être même avant cela – et j'avais de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir hérité d'une grande sœur aussi agaçante que protectrice, sans n'avoir rien demandé à personne.

\- Dans un de ses journaux, ta mère a écrit qu'elle se demandait si j'étais vraiment la fille de mon père, ou si je n'étais pas plutôt celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le visage de Pansy resta particulièrement impassible.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a poussé ma très chère mère à imaginer un truc pareil ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- D'après elle, ma mère se comportait comme une épouse avec Lui et en plus, mes parents m'ont eu très longtemps après leur mariage...

\- Je croyais que ta mère était la Mangemort la plus dévouée à Sa cause ? Si j'en crois la tendance à l'excès de Draco, ça devait être carrément ambigu, non ? Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils avaient une relation.

\- Ma mère était son Premier Lieutenant, Pansy. S'il avait été roi, elle aurait été sa reine.

\- Fais attention, tu commences à parler comme ma mère, Lestrange. Si elle était son Premier Lieutenant, elle était surtout son chef de guerre. Je ne pense pas que Tu-Sais-Qui aurait partagé son pouvoir avec quiconque.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort sur ce point, mais cela n'empêchait en rien le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'avoir voulu profiter de la situation. Si ma mère était prête à passer le reste de sa vie pour lui à Azkaban, elle était sans doute prête à tout le reste.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille croire ma mère sur parole sur ce genre de chose. Elle aime déformer ce qu'elle voit et ce qu'elle entend... Et elle n'aime pas ta mère, en plus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu as déjà vu un portrait de Bellatrix Lestrange, non ? Elle est tout ce que ma mère n'est pas : belle, intelligente, duelliste hors paire et charismatique. Évidemment qu'elle était jalouse à l'époque.

J'eus un petit sourire, même si je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue : la seule personne ayant la réponse à ma question était à Azkaban, et ce n'était même pas sûre qu'elle se souvienne de moi.

Toutefois, je surpris le regard pensif de Pansy sur moi et je sentis mes entrailles se geler.

Je pouvais me tromper, mais il me semblait qu'elle aussi doutait désormais.

…

 **Mercredi 16 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- _Incendio !_

La flamme surgit devant moi, bien trop proche pour que cet exercice soit complètement sans danger, et je réagis aussi vite que je le pus.

\- _Aguamenti !_

Mon jet d'eau n'était pas très puissant, mais il suffit pour éteindre le petit brasier devant moi.

\- _Incendio_ !

Les flammes étaient plus virulentes et toujours plus proches. Je voulus reculer, mais Byrne avait tracé un cercle au sol à la pointe de sa baguette et je ressentais de désagréables picotements quand je voulais en sortir.

Peut-être avait-elle décidé d'en finir avec moi et de venger ses parents en me brûlant vive dans la classe de sortilèges.

J'éteignis ses flammes avec un nouveau jet d'eau, aussi peu impressionnant que le précédent.

Cela faisait déjà deux cours qu'elle m'infligeait ce sortilège et je ne le maîtrisais pas mieux qu'avant. Le but du jeu était de faire apparaître de l'eau au bout de ma baguette et j'y parvenais ! Que voulait-elle de plus avant de s'avouer satisfaite ? Que j'inonde une partie du château ?

L'exercice se poursuivit pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. J'éteignis les flammes qui apparaissaient autour de moi aussi vite que possible, mais rien ne changeait dans ma maîtrise du sortilège. C'était le mieux que je pouvais faire, et ça me suffirait certainement pour obtenir ma BUSE dans cette matière. Je visais un _E_ et je comptais miser sur mes points de théorie plutôt que sur la pratique.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas ça, dit Byrne en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. On va changer de tactique.

Je crus que j'allais devoir conjurer les flammes et l'observer les éteindre – comme si ça pouvait m'aider – mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à échanger sa place avec la mienne.

Au lieu de ça, elle fit apparaître une demi-douzaine de boules enflammées autour d'elle.

\- Tu vas devoir les éteindre avant qu'elles ne t'atteignent.

Je la dévisageai, certaine qu'elle plaisantait. Ce n'était pas en me tuant que j'allais devenir meilleure en sortilège !

\- Hors de question, répondis-je finalement, une fois convaincue qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuse.

Elle planta son regard dans le mien.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. La porte de la salle est fermée et je suis celle qui est douée en charmes. Prépare-toi !

\- Je refuse !

\- Je m'en fiche, Lestrange.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, une des boules de feu se mit à tourner dangereusement vite sur elle-même.

Si elle avait eu des yeux, ils auraient été fixés sur moi, et possiblement meurtriers.

Je réussis à l'esquiver tandis qu'elle filait vers moi – je ne jouais pas aussi souvent que Draco au Quidditch, mais j'avais quand même quelques notions – et je l'esquivai à nouveau tandis qu'elle repartait dans l'autre sens.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir jouer à ce jeu-là longtemps, Lestrange.

Effectivement, j'eus déjà beaucoup plus de mal à éviter deux boules de feu plutôt qu'une seule, et la situation devint extrêmement délicate quand elle passa à trois avec un soupir excédé.

Comme si j'exagérais à ne pas vouloir prendre feu.

\- Tu utilises ta baguette quand tu veux, Lestrange.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans son jeu mais je n'eus bientôt plus le choix. Avec quatre boules de feu qui tournoyaient autour de moi, j'avais désormais toutes les chances de perdre la partie.

Je préférais perdre la face plutôt que terminer brûlée.

Mes premiers essais furent aussi pathétiques que les autres, mais Byrne eut au moins la décence de ralentir un peu le ballet de ses projectiles maléfiques.

Quand je réussis enfin à en éteindre un – un coup de chance, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication – deux le remplacèrent.

Mon imprécation fut étouffée par celui qui frôla mon visage et je commençai à lancer mon _Aguamenti_ sans plus vraiment essayer, trop préoccupée à esquiver les boules brûlantes.

Je fus si surprise par mon premier parfait jet d'eau que je faillis bien en prendre une en plein visage en guise de récompense.

Le sourire satisfait de Byrne aurait dû me faire plaisir : sa méthode avait beau être peu orthodoxe, elle fonctionnait et c'était le principal.

Sauf que j'avais failli être brûlée plus d'une dizaine de fois depuis le départ. Je n'avais même pas envie d'être là, et si chaque séance se passait de la même façon, je n'avais pas fini de passer du temps à l'infirmerie !

La colère prit le dessus sur tout le reste, me laissant fébrile, le visage brûlant et les mains tremblantes.

Les sortilèges fusèrent, plus fluides que ce dont je me pensais capable, et les boules de feu s'éteignirent les unes après les autres sans que je ne ressente une once de fierté ou de plaisir, surtout comparé à ce que me procurait la Métamorphose. Sans vraiment l'avoir prémédité, je pointai ma baguette sur Byrne.

- _Incendio !_

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se pousser pour esquiver mon attaque mais le feu prit tout de même dans sa robe.

Je réalisai une seconde trop tard ce que je venais de faire.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Je reculai précipitamment. Le cercle qui m'empêchait de bouger avait disparu – sûrement parce que Byrne était occupée à ne pas brûler vive à son tour – la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté – peut-être Byrne avait-elle menti, peut-être étais-je si énervée que je faisais de la magie accidentelle – et je déboulai dans le couloir en manquant presque de tomber.

\- Lestrange !

Je ne me retournai pas et je me mis à courir. J'avais besoin d'air frais, très vite, et de m'éloigner le plus possible de Byrne.

J'étais toujours en colère contre elle et qui pouvait dire ce qui me passerait par la tête à nouveau ?

Mes pas me menèrent dans une petite cour qui longeait le couloir de Métamorphose.

L'air glacial me dit l'effet d'une claque. Je titubai jusqu'au mur le plus proche et me laissai glisser au sol, mes jambes soudainement trop faibles pour me soutenir, et une vague envie de vomir qui me secouait l'estomac.

Mon cœur battait trop vite dans ma poitrine, et je ne savais même plus si c'était de colère, de peur, ou parce que j'avais couru jusqu'ici, sans oublier que je ne savais même pas quand j'avais commencé à pleurer.

J'avais tenté de mettre le feu à une personne.

Je n'avais pas d'excuse pour cela : Byrne ne me menaçait plus et il était fort probable qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé une seule de ses boules de feu me faire du mal.

Je l'avais attaquée parce qu'elle m'avait mise en colère, et si elle avait eu de moins bons réflexes, elle aurait très bien pu être gravement blessée.

Elle était peut-être gravement blessée...  
Je fermai les yeux : il fallait que je calme mon rythme cardiaque et que je reprenne le contrôle sur mes émotions. Ce n'était visiblement bon pour personne quand ma tête ne maîtrisait plus la situation.

J'eus l'impression d'être restée prostrée une éternité – mon visage enfoui dans mes mains, le froid de plus en plus mordant et mes genoux douloureux – quand une main se posa sur mon dos avec légèreté.

\- Lestrange ? Ça va ?

Je me tendis en reconnaissant la voix de Byrne. Il me fallut rassembler les miettes de mon courage et celles de ma fierté aussi pour réussir à lui faire face.

Elle ne semblait pas blessée et elle m'adressa même un sourire rassurant avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Je pense que ma robe est irrécupérable... Une chance que c'était celle que j'aimais le moins.

Si la légèreté dans sa voix m'appris qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment m'en vouloir, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle n'était pas un peu stupide. Je l'avais attaquée et, au lieu d'avoir été s'en plaindre à un professeur, elle s'était visiblement lancée à ma recherche.

\- C'est le moment où tu t'excuses pour t'être montrée aussi mauvaise joueuse, Lestrange.

J'eus une grimace. J'allais finir par croire que tous les Serdaigle avaient un grain.

\- Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, Byrne. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai réagi de cette façon et c'était particulièrement cruel de ma part.

Elle leva un sourcil et me dévisagea.

\- Vous êtes vraiment obsédé par l'étiquette dans votre beau monde de Sang-Purs.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Si elle ne voulait pas de mes excuses, elle n'aurait pas dû me les demander pour commencer.

\- Je n'ai pas été élevée par des sauvages, tu veux dire ?

Elle soupira.

\- Très bien. J'accepte tes excuses, Lestrange. Tâche de ne pas recommencer, ou je serais obligée de te dénoncer à Flitwick et même lui pourrait se montrer sévère pour un truc pareil.

Ce fut à mon tour de la dévisager.

\- Tu ne vas rien dire à Flitwick ?!

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Vu ta tête quand tu as réalisé ce que tu venais de faire, et le fait que tu as visiblement pleuré, je ne pense pas vraiment que tu aies fait exprès, Lestrange. Tu as seulement un sale caractère et je t'ai peut-être un peu poussée dans tes retranchements avec l'exercice de ce soir.

Elle avait peut-être raison, ou peut-être étais-je simplement la digne fille de ma mère... J'avais entendu assez d'histoires sur elle pour savoir qu'elle avait tendance à régler ses différends à coups de sortilèges, noirs de préférence. Je n'en étais pas encore là, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ma magie mettait le feu à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un quand j'étais en colère.

Je n'étais pas certaine que cela soit vraiment une bonne idée de m'apprendre à m'améliorer en sortilèges... Qui pouvait savoir de quoi j'étais vraiment capable ?

Je n'allais toutefois pas confier de tels doutes à Byrne... Outre le fait que je ne la connaissais pas assez pour ça, mes parents avaient tout de même orchestré la mort des siens. C'était déjà remarquable qu'elle n'ait pas profité de l'occasion pour se débarrasser de moi.  
A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle ne sache rien de toute cela...

Je ne serais pas celle qui lui annoncerait la vérité.

Il faudrait sans doute que je trouve une autre façon d'échapper à ces cours particuliers, mais plus tard.

Finalement, elle se leva et je pus voir qu'une large partie de sa robe était brûlée. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas être blessée.

Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et je l'acceptais avec un sourire aimable.

\- En tout cas, s'il faut voir le côté positif des choses, on peut dire que la soirée a été productive. Tu as réussi à maîtriser deux sortilèges et j'ai trouvé une méthode pour t'aider à progresser plus vite... Même heure la semaine prochaine, Lestrange ?

Je la regardai s'éloigner d'un pas léger.

Si Byrne comptait continuer à vouloir me mettre en colère sous prétexte que cela m'aidait à être meilleure en sortilèges, alors elle avait vraiment un grain, à l'aulne de celui de Loufoca Lovegood...

…

 **Samedi 19 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- La règle du jeu est très simple, Alya : à chaque fois que tu échoueras à lancer le sort que je t'aurais montré, ton cher petit traître subira le _Doloris._ Je pense que cela devrait constituer une motivation suffisante, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me trouvais dans la salle de réception du manoir Lestrange, juste sous l'immense chandelier en cristal et une lourde chaîne était attachée à ma cheville droite, comme si j'étais un animal à dresser.

Christopher se tenait près de mon père et j'eus l'impression de le revoir, juste après que ma tante ait été le chercher au manoir Rowle.

Il était émacié, ses cheveux ras et il portait même des traces de coups sur son visage. Je ne pus que lui adresser un regard désolé et cela me valut une violente claque qui fit danser le monde autour de moi.

\- Que t'ai-je dit, Alya ? Ce petit traître ne mérite pas ta pitié ! Tu devrais haïr ce qu'il représente, et si je dois le tuer pour que le message entre dans ton crâne, je n'hésiterais pas !

J'aurais aimé lui répliquer que si elle tuait Christopher, elle pouvait considérer qu'elle n'avait plus de fille, mais elle attrapa mon visage d'une main et ses ongles trop longs s'enfoncèrent de part et d'autre de mon menton si profondément que je m'attendais à sentir le sang couler le long de mon cou.

Elle me força à croiser son regard, si semblable à celui de Black, une flamme fanatique en plus.

\- Tu as bien assez de pêchés à faire oublier comme ça, Alya, ne t'avise pas à en ajouter. Je te briserai avant que tu déshonores davantage le nom des Black.

La douleur s'intensifia et je crus qu'elle allait réussir à me briser la mâchoire à la seule force de ses doigts.

\- Alya ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut et trouvai Deloris au-dessus de moi. Ce n'était pas ma mère qui appuyait avec force sur ma mâchoire mais elle, et il y avait de l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux verts, pas l'ombre de la folie des Black.

Elle me libéra avec une grimace d'excuse.

\- Ça va ?

Je me redressai lentement, ma respiration encore trop rapide à mon goût, et l'impression de ne pas être totalement réveillée.  
Je m'attendais presque à ce que ma mère surgisse ou à voir le corps sans vie de Christopher.

Un coup d'oeil à mon réveil m'apprit qu'il était huit heures et que j'aurais sans doute pu dormir deux heures de plus, match de Quidditch ou non.

\- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Je secouai la tête. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Pomfresh insisterait pour que je boive bien trop de potions ou, pire, voudrait que je fasse un nouveau séjour à l'infirmerie. J'avais eu ma dose de tout ça ce mois-ci.

D'autant que je savais très bien ce qu'il se passait.

L'accident avec Crystal avait considérablement affaibli mes défenses mentales et chacune de mes tentatives pour les renforcer à nouveau s'étaient soldés par un cuisant mal de tête. Le traitement du Médicomage Perrin était devenu inefficace et au rythme où allaient les choses, j'allais devoir prendre une vraie dose de potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêves si je ne voulais pas ressembler à un mort-vivant d'ici les prochaines vacances...  
Je n'avais pas eu une seule vraie nuit de sommeil depuis mon cours de Sortilèges avec Byrne.

\- Alya ?

J'eus un soupir.

\- Non, ça va aller. Désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

Deloris eut un sourire qui semblait vouloir dire que ce n'était pas grave, Jin me lança un regard légèrement rancunier – elle tenait à ses grasses matinées le weekend – et Crystal haussa un sourcil interrogatif quand je croisai ses yeux.

Je pouvais me tromper, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle tente de m'interroger sur ce que j'avais vu, et peut-être même sur les autres cauchemars que j'avais eu avant celui-ci.

\- Je pense que je vais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, me dit Deloris. Comme ça, on aura le temps de commencer le devoir de potion avant le match.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au match – Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'y aller, surtout si je me retrouvai à nouveau en présence des Détraqueurs – mais toute la maison était conviée pour que nous découragions nos deux adversaires pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Outre le fait que les Préfets ne seraient pas très contents si je n'y allais pas, Draco serait bien capable de me faire la tête.

Tandis que Deloris filait à la salle de bain pour se préparer, je me résignai à me lever, même si j'avais encore deux heures devant moi.

Je n'avais pas tellement envie de me rendormir et de refaire un cauchemar...

Nous ne croisâmes personne dans les couloirs et la Grande Salle était pour ainsi dire vide. Face au calme ambiant – une chose assez rare à Pouldard – Deloris sembla se donner pour mission de me changer les idées en m'infligeant un interminable monologue sur un article qu'elle avait lu dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ à propos des Bizarr' Sisters.

J'avais cessé de l'écouter depuis une éternité – me contenant de lâcher un « _ah oui »_ de temps en temps pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres – mais le son de sa voix commençait à me donner un mal de tête.

Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû rester au lit.

Le petit-déjeuner ne s'éternisa pas – je me forçai à avaler quelque chose même si je n'avais pas vraiment faim – et nous prîmes la direction de la bibliothèque pour avancer nos devoirs. Rogue attendait quarante centimètres sur l'utilisation des thorax de Libellules et cela nous avait déjà demandé deux soirées de recherches sans que nous soyons sûres de toutes les avoir trouvées.

Je soupçonnai Rogue de nous avoir donné un devoir aussi long et fastidieux pour se venger de Crystal.  
Mon amie n'avait toujours pas commencé ses cours particuliers avec lui, mais il lui avait donné une impressionnante liste de lecture et pas moins de trois essais à rendre avant les vacances. S'il pensait la dégoûter le plus vite possible, il allait être déçu : Crystal semblait encore plus motivée par ce qu'elle lisait.

J'eus particulièrement du mal à me concentrer, une partie de mon cerveau préoccupée par une possible attaque des Détraqueurs. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incidents lors du match Serdaigle contre Serpentard, mais Potter avait tendance à provoquer le destin. Leurs pouvoirs m'affectaient énormément avant l'accident de _Legilimencie,_ je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer... Sans doute devrais-je m'estimer heureuse de simplement m'évanouir ?

Quand l'heure de partir sonna – je pouvais compter sur Deloris pour ne pas arriver en retard à un tel événement –, je n'avais rédigé que l'introduction de ma rédaction, et ma calligraphie était nettement moins élégante que d'habitude.

Hadrian et Sven nous avaient gardés des places, Jin était installée avec Harper et O'Casey et Crystal était en retenue.

Ce qui m'inquiétait un peu plus, c'était que ni Draco, ni Gregory, ni Vincent, n'étaient en vue, et ce n'était pas un bon signe.

Pansy joua des coudes pour me rejoindre, prenant la dernière place au bout du banc.

\- Tu sais où est ton crétin de cousin ?

Je grimaçai et elle m'imita. Si Draco n'avait même pas pris la peine de discuter son plan avec Pansy, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit convaincu de son infaillibilité, et que rien ne se passe comme il l'avait prévu.

\- J'espère que ça ne sera pas si catastrophique...

\- Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps tu es son amie ? Draco est loin d'être le génie du mal qu'il s'imagine.

\- Non, ça c'est sûr...

Les équipes firent leur entrée : Serdaigle ne comptait qu'une fille dans ses rangs – Cho Chang, quatrième année – tandis que les trois postes de Poursuiveurs étaient toujours occupées par Spinnet, Johnson et Bell. C'était sans doute le seul défaut de l'équipe de Serpentard et j'avais hâte que Flint laisse sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Les règles s'appliquant aux filles dans l'étiquette Sang-Pur étaient peut-être plus strictes que pour les garçons, mais Nani m'avait appris qu'il n'y avait rien qu'une femme ne puisse réussir.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et les joueurs s'envolèrent.

Potter, juché sur son nouveau balai, donna l'impression de transplaner.

\- Ça y est, c'est parti ! s'exclama Jordan. Le clou de ce match, c'est bien sûr l'Éclair de Feu, monté par Harry Potter de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Si l'on en croit _Balai-Magazine,_ l'Éclair de Feu a été choisi cette année par les équipes nationales qui participeront au championnat du monde...

J'eus un soupir à la mention de l' _Eclair de Feu_. Le mien était toujours dans le dortoir de Pansy, et j'avais eu le temps de réaliser que j'avais désormais besoin de ma petite heure de vol chaque dimanche. J'avais plus que hâte d'être en vacances pour pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau... Si tant est que ma tante ne s'y oppose pas, ce qui n'était pas une possibilité à exclure.

Gryffondor ne tarda pas à prendre la tête du match, marquant huit buts en moins d'un quart d'heure, ce qui fut à peine remarqué puisque tout le monde semblait plus intéressé par les prouesses de Potter et de son balai.

Je devais toutefois reconnaître que Potter était très bon dans son domaine, et il était sûrement l'Attrapeur qui avait le plus de technique, surtout en piquets. Chang semblait avoir bien du mal à suivre la cadence et se rabattit sur de la ruse pour bloquer Potter au moment où il fonçait à pleine vitesse en direction des buts de Serdaigle.

Le match devint un peu plus serré une fois que les Serdaigles eurent réussi à marquer trois buts, ce qui ne laissait aucune chance à Gryffondor de gagner si Chang attrapait le vif d'or.

A force de crier contre chacune des deux équipes quand un Poursuiveur marquait un but, je commençais à avoir mal à la gorge, et j'espérais en silence que le match se termine au plus vite.

C'était quand même nettement moins intéressant quand ma maison ne jouait pas, je commençais à avoir faim et je rêvais d'une sieste, au calme, dans mon dortoir, qu'importe ce que pourrait en dire Deloris.

Potter fit un nouveau piquet – de toute évidence pour se venger de Chang – puis fila en direction des buts de Gryffondor cette fois, et ce fut à ce moment que trois Détraqueurs apparurent sur le terrain.

Je fis de mon mieux pour contenir la peur panique que je sentais monter en moi – je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la berceuse moldue, et encore moins envie de m'évanouir à nouveau – et je conjurais mon Mur, ce qui me valut un éclair de douleur entre mes deux yeux.

Je réalisai très vite que ce dernier était devenu un grillage, que j'allais vraiment devoir me remettre

à l' _Occlumencie_ le plus rapidement possible, et que l'aide de ma tante ne serait pas de trop.  
A moitié surprise d'être encore consciente, je vis une gigantesque forme argentée fondre sur les trois Détraqueurs et les précipiter au sol.

Saisie d'un étrange pré-sentiment, je me levai pour me pencher par-dessus la rambarde. La forme argentée avait disparu et les trois Détraqueurs avaient laissé place à au moins trois personnes emmêlées dans de longues capes noires.

Malgré la distance, je reconnus la tignasse blonde de mon cousin sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Quelle espèce de crétin, souffla Pansy à ma gauche.

A notre plus grande surprise, le stade éclata en applaudissements soutenus, et il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre que Potter avait encore attrapé le Vif d'Or, et ce malgré la mauvaise blague de mon cousin.

Circée toute puissante, Draco allait être insupportable...

…

 **Dimanche 20 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Le couloir aurait dû être parfaitement silencieux – il était au moins minuit passé – et pourtant, il pouvait entendre la clameur d'une fête derrière le tableau du Chevalier du Catogan – une chance que ce tableau ait été choisi pour remplacer la Grosse Dame, c'était sans doute le chevalier le plus stupide du château –.

Les Gryffondors fêtaient leur triomphe magistral – il avait vu le match, de loin, et les lions méritaient leur victoire – et il était plus fier de son filleul qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Harry volait sûrement encore mieux que son père, enchaînant des piquets vertigineux avec une facilité déconcertante pour un gamin de treize ans.

Nul doute que James aurait été son plus grand fan, et il espérait que son frère assistait quand même aux exploit de son fils unique, quelque part.

Il faudrait toutefois que la fête ne s'éternise pas jusqu'au lendemain matin, car chaque minute passée caché dans ce couloir était une minute durant laquelle il pouvait être découvert, quand bien même il avait prévu un itinéraire de fuite s'il se faisait repérer et qu'un gros chien noir passait relativement inaperçu dans la pénombre.

Ce soir, il avait une mission.

Le Chat lui avait rapporté que Peter avait encore simulé sa propre mort dans le dortoir des garçons et, pour autant, le sale petit rat restait introuvable malgré ses recherches dans le parc et celle du Chat dans le château.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis Noël et le seul endroit où le Chat n'avait pas pu fouiller était le dortoir des garçons de troisième année. Cela ressemblait tellement à Pettigrow de rester caché là où il était censé avoir été tué qu'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre d'autre chose.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison qui motivait sa visite.

Même si Pettigrow n'était pas dans le dortoir, il devait sûrement y revenir de temps à autre, parce qu'il y avait ses habitudes et qu'il n'avait pas oublié à quel point Peter tenait à son confort.

Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas que Pettigrow revienne dans ce dortoir. Pas quand il pouvait être aussi proche de Harry et lui faire du mal. Il ne permettrait pas que ce sale petit traître serve le dernier des Potter à Voldemort pour être accueilli avec les honneurs quand son Maître reviendrait au pouvoir.

S'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger James et Lily, il ne laisserait pas tomber son filleul.

Plus jamais.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir le sortirent de ses pensées et il se tassa un peu plus derrière la tapisserie

\- Gente dame, que vous amène-t-il jusqu'ici à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- _Palsambleu !_

Le Chat avait visiblement bien travaillé et le mot de passe n'avait pas été changé depuis qu'il lui avait rapporté la liste des mots de passe de la semaine.

La clameur de la fête lui parvint, mélange de trop nombreuses discussions et d'un peu de musique, puis le silence s'imposa, pesant.

\- Il est minuit passé ! Cette fête a assez duré ! Tous au lit ! Maintenant !

Les cris de McGonagall lui tirèrent une grimace.

Godric en soit témoin, les années ne lui avaient pas fait perdre en puissance vocale.

McGonagall resta une poignée de minutes dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, sûrement pour s'assurer que ses ordres étaient suivis, puis repassa devant lui sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'obligea à attendre pour être certain que toute la tour soit endormie et que la fête ne reprenne pas malgré tout – ce qui ne serait pas une première –.

Finalement, quand il fut certain d'avoir assez attendu, il reprit forme humaine et se dirigea vers le tableau.

Le Chevalier du Catogan le dévisagea puis saisit son épée de joute à deux mains.

\- Qui va là ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, pouilleux !

\- _Palsambleu._

Cela ne sembla pas le convaincre et il crut un seconde que cet imbécile allait saboter son unique opportunité depuis Halloween – qui avait été une erreur grossière et la conséquence d'un plan trop approximatif –.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, manant.

\- Et si je te donnais tous les mots de passe de la semaine, cela serait-il suffisant ?

Le chevalier déposa son arme au sol et croisa ses bras sur sa large poitrine recouverte de métal.

\- Je trouve cet accord honnête. Je t'écoute.

Il sortit le morceau de parchemin.

\- _Coquebert, Bisclaveret, Giguedouille, Palsambleu._

Il n'avait jamais eu des mots de passe aussi ridicules en sept ans à Poudlard mais il devait reconnaître que le Chevalier du Catogan ne manquait pas d'imagination.

Le tableau pivota et il se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle commune pour la première fois en seize ans.

C'était incroyable comme rien n'avait changé.

Les tables, les fauteuils, les tableaux, tout était semblable à ses souvenirs et ses yeux furent attirés par l'endroit préféré des Mauraudeurs.

Deux larges canapés, un peu à l'écart de la cheminée, mais encore assez près pour en ressentir la chaleur en hiver. Pas tout à fait au centre de la pièce – ce qui aurait attiré l'attention quand ils complotaient une énième blague – mais pas non plus trop à l'écart.

Ils pensaient que les Détraqueurs avaient détruit tous ces bons souvenirs, à force de lui faire revivre tout ce que sa vie avait de pire.

Peut-être aurait-il préféré.

Parce que c'était presque plus douloureux de se rappeler tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec sa famille – les blagues, les entraînements pour devenir Animagus, les devoirs, les parties d'échecs, James et Lily amoureux – et de réaliser que son frère et sa sœur étaient morts – à cause de lui – que Remus le considérait comme un meurtrier et que Peter avait trahi.

Pettigrow.

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient glissé le long de ses joues sales et sortit le petit couteau utilisé en potion que lui avait ramené le Chat en tout début d'année.

Il avait évité de s'en servir pour garder la lame aussi tranchante que possible : non pas que Pettigrow méritait une mort rapide et sans douleur, mais il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Le Chat apparut en haut des escaliers du dortoir des filles, et vint le rejoindre, réclamant des caresses en tournant autour de ses jambes en ronronnant.

\- Pas maintenant. On a du travail.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le Chat réussissait à le comprendre à chaque fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose, mais il s'éloigna vers le dortoir des garçons d'un pas silencieux.

Il le suivit, évita facilement les marches qui grinçaient dans l'escalier – il n'avait pas oublié – et posa la main sur la poignée du dortoir, essayant d'ignorer que son filleul était derrière la porte, que c'était la première fois en douze ans qu'il allait être dans une même pièce que lui, et que Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était son parrain mais qu'il le haïssait sûrement.

Il poussa la porte en douceur, laissa passer le Chat en premier, puis la referma sans bruit. Peter était assez fourbe comme ça, il n'allait pas lui offrir une issue de secours aussi facilement.

Il y avait cinq lits au lieu de quatre, il ne pouvait pas voir la charpente au-dessus de lui et les posters soutenant des équipes de Quidditch n'étaient pas aux bonnes couleurs – personne ne devrait soutenir les Canons de Chudley – mais c'étaient les seuls détails qui lui rappelaient qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un bond de seize ans en arrière, que James n'était pas celui en train de marmonner dans son sommeil, que Peter n'était pas derrière les ronflements, et que le seul coin de la pièce à peu près en ordre n'était pas l'oeuvre de Remus.

Tandis que le chat se glissait sous les meubles, ramassé sur lui-même et prêt à bondir sur sa proie, il ne pouvait que tendre l'oreille et ouvrir l'oeil, tout en priant en silence pour que sa seule présence dans la pièce foute la trouille à Pettigrow et l'oblige à quitter sa cachette.

Parce qu'il était forcément ici.

Voyant que le Chat se concentrait sur les deux lits à sa gauche, il écarta les rideaux du lit le plus proche, découvrant un rouquin profondément endormi. Après avoir passé tant de temps à détailler son visage, juste à côté de Queudver, il le reconnut aussitôt : Ronald Weasley.

Il fouilla le lit avec attention, à la recherche du moindre mouvement que pourrait provoquer un rat rampant sous les draps sans rien trouver, puis passa au lit suivant.

La silhouette qu'il découvrit lui donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein sternum et il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler.  
Ce n'était pas James – son frère était mort, il avait vu son corps de ses yeux et posé son oreille sur sa poitrine silencieuse – mais, les yeux fermés, son fils lui ressemblait cruellement, avec ses cheveux en bataille, son teint brun – à peine plus clair que celui de James – et un profil presque identique à celui qu'il connaissait par cœur – excepté le nez, qui était définitivement celui de Lily –.

Le feulement du Chat le sortit de sa torpeur et il se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour voir le rat qui escaladait les rideaux du lit du petit Weasley.

Il put presque goûter l'adrénaline qui se diffusa dans son corps au moment où un voile rouge se déposa sur ses yeux, comme s'il était un prédateur assoiffé de sang et qu'il était enfin de temps de mettre à mort.

Non.

Pas comme si.

Il affermit sa prise sur son couteau et asséna un premier coup, ne réussissant qu'à déchirer les rideaux, le second passa très près du rat, le troisième faillit être le bon.

La pénombre, la maigreur de Pettigrow, les rideaux qui ne voulaient pas rester en place, ce connard de traître qui essayait une fois de plus de sauver sa peau, plus lâche que jamais... Rien ne lui facilitait la tâche.

Il tuerait sans doute pour une baguette...

Il avait beau enchaîner les tentatives, il ne réussissait pas à atteindre le rat, pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à le faire tomber pour que le Chat se charge de l'attraper, il...

Il croisa le regard terrifié du fils Weasley.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !

Il quitta Pettigrow des yeux une seconde, et quand il les releva à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé, il n'y avait plus rien.

 _Putain de bordel de merde !_

…

 **Qui, parmi vous, est suffisamment au point sur la temporalité de HP3 pour avoir vu venir la dernière scène ? xD**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

\- **La rencontre entre Grant et Andy** (aka le coup de poignard dans le dos dont Narcissa et moi se seraient bien passées!)

\- **L'atelier Légilimencie qui tourne au drame** (c'est ça aussi de se frotter à la Magie de L'Esprit)

\- **Rogue, ce fabuleux connard** (vous la sentez ma haine brûlante?)

\- **Crystal, cette héroïne extraordinaire** (j'avoue qu'elle a réalisé un de mes rêves en se jetant sur Rogue).

\- **Bubus et ses twists un peu sadique** (c'est ce qu'on appelle un Bubus Moove dans le jargon, et celui-ci est quand même super satisfaisant).

\- **Les nouvelles rumeurs qui courent sur Maellyn** (j'envisage de faire une compétition entre Harry et elle d'ici la fin de leur scolarité. Je suis encore partagée sur le vainqueur).

\- **Maellyn et ses cauchemars** (avouez ça faisait longtemps) **et la bêtise de Draco en prime** (LOL!)

\- **L'attaque de la Tour Gryffondor par Sirius Black** (je vous avoue qu'il m'a fait mal au coeur sur ce coup là…)

Je dois en avoir oublié (en vrai, il est pas si long, mais il s'en passe des choses !) et je suis preneuse d'autres remarques;)

On se dit à dans un mois ? (J'ai pitié de vous, je ne pense pas que je ne ferais pas de trêve estivale, même si je ne promets pas une publication ponctuelle à 100%).

 **Les reviews marchent très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Je suis pas si difficile à satisfaire.**

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA **complet** de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

 **S** **ee you !**

 **Excelsior !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le** **15** **/0** **5** **/2019**


	25. Dark Matter : Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **mh** :

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci pour le passage avec la Légilimencie, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa** :

Hellooooo ! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ^^

A oui, programme chargé pour ton été en effet ! J'espère que tu n'as pas à absorber la super réforme de Jean-Mi par dessus ^^ Bon courage, hein !

Merci pour la scène entre Grant et Andy. J'avoue que les Adler dégustent un peu (je ne pensais pas qu'ils reviendraient si tôt dans l'histoire pour être toute à fait honnête!) et j'aurais dû me doûter qu'Andy ne se contenterait pas d'observer toute cette histoire sans intervenir...

Merciiii pour Crystal:) Je suis tellement contente que cette gamine continue de plaire à tout le monde. C'est tellement une de mes chouchoutes en plus ! Elle est top à écrire !  
Dumbledore a encore frappé, j'étais fan aussi quand j'ai eu l'idée du twist !

Maellyn est en bonne passe pour devenir la reine des Ténèbres, c'est clair xD (tout de suite, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle!)

Sur bien des plans, je crois que Maellyn se serait plutôt bien entendue avec Hermione. Elles ont toutes les deux cette dédicacions aux études qui fait plaisir à voir au professeur que je suis !

Merci pour tous tes compliments keur:keur:keur. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tes mots me font plaisir et me remotive !

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Almayen mh, Tiph l'Andouille, Sun Dae V, mimi70,** **tzvine,** **Lupa** et **Merly Flore** pour leur review. Tous vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir ! Keep it up !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Me revoilàààààà !

Bon j'avoue que je suis pas en avance (peut-être même un peu en retard) mais j'ai été plus occupée que prévu la semaine dernière... Le bon côté, c'est que vous aurez à attendre moins longtemps la suite ^^

A part ça, j'ai quand même été efficace depuis la dernière fois parce que j'ai terminé 40 et 41, rien que ça ! Ce sont deux petits chapitres (AMEN!) mais ils sont plutôt sympas dans l'ensemble. Je suis assez fière de moi ! J'attaquerais donc Mars 1995 très bientôt, ce qui me rapprochera un peu plus du tome 5, pour lequel je ne cache plus mon enthousiasme vu toutes les idées qui trottent dans ma tête depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire !

Sinon, chapitre 25 ! Je l'aime plutôt bien dans le genre. On avance sur quelques points de l'intrigue du canon et vous allez retrouver quelques unes des scènes MYTHIQUES du tome 3 ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 25**

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Dimanche 20 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Les coups portés à sa porte auraient sans doute réussi à réveiller un mort.

Il aurait aimé les ignorer – ou user d'un sortilège pour atténuer le bruit – et reprendre sa nuit là où il venait d'être interrompu, mais il savait très bien que personne ne se serait permis de venir le tirer de lit au milieu de la nuit juste pour lui faire une farce.

Ou du reste, les seules personnes qui auraient pu étaient décédées.

Il repoussa les couvertures avec un grognement et rejoignit la porte, non sans attraper sa baguette au passage.

En découvrant le visage maussade et le regard sombre de Severus Rogue, il se demanda vraiment s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Une autre petite voix dans sa tête, elle, comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé.

\- Ton très cher ami a attaqué la tour des Gryffondors et a bien failli assassiner le cadet des fils Weasley, Lupin. On a besoin de tout le monde pour fouiller le château.

La surprise laissa place à l'incompréhension, avant que la colère ne fasse hurler le loup dans un coin de son âme.

 _Harry !_

La véritable cible de cette expédition ne laissait pas le moindre doute, même si Black s'était visiblement trompé de lit.

Il avala plusieurs goulées d'air, comme un plongeur qui aurait passé trop de temps sous l'eau, et lutta contre lui-même pour rester maître de ses émotions.

Ça ne servirait sans doute à rien, surtout s'il cédait à l'envie impérieuse de balancer son poing au visage de Rogue.

Son ex-camarade de classe, ancien adversaire dans la guerre, et désormais collègue, le dévisageait avec un dégoût qui allait au-delà de son mépris habituel. Il avait assez croisé son regard hostile du temps de Poudlard pour deviner qu'il aurait bien aimé lui lancer un sortilège – noir, de préférence – juste parce qu'il pensait toujours qu'il était le complice de Black.

Il prit une profonde inspiration : la nuit allait être longue.

\- Comment va Ron ?

Rogue eut un geste négligent, bien que particulièrement raide.

\- Il n'a rien. De toute évidence, Black s'est ramolli à Azkaban.

Il ne préféra pas lui faire remarquer qu'il parlait de la vie d'un gamin de treize ans.

\- Je reviens.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas parcourir le château et le parc en pyjama. Il était assez malade comme ça à cause des pleines lunes.

Rogue s'interposa au moment où il voulut fermer la porte, un rictus dangereux sur ses lèvres et sa baguette dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- On doit fouiller le château en entier, et j'ai _vraiment_ envie de commencer par tes quartiers, Lupin.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles et la colère revint faire accélérer son cœur : combien de temps encore continuerait-il à être vu comme le complice de Black ? Il l'avait autant trahi que les autres – peut-être même plus – et il avait pour ainsi dire détruit sa vie. Il était sans doute celui qui souhaitait le plus qu'il soit rattrapé et reconduit à Azkaban pour purger ses crimes.

\- Pour la énième fois, Rogue, je n'ai pas aidé Black à entrer à Poudlard ! gronda-t-il, d'une façon plus animale qu'humaine. Et je ne l'ai pas aidé à attaquer Ronald Weasley non plus, si c'est la prochaine question que tu souhaites me poser !

Rogue resta de marbre.

\- Tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je vérifie, dans ce cas.

\- Seulement si tu me laisses fouiller tes appartements ensuite. Après tout, vous étiez collègues de travail, non ?

Rogue blêmit, puis des tâches rouges apparurent sur sa peau blafarde.

\- Tu oublies que j'ai changé de camp bien avant la fin de la guerre, Lupin !

\- Je suis sûr que ça fait une très grande différence pour les familles des personnes que tu as tué et torturé, Rogue.

En voyant qu'il venait d'avoir le dernier mot, il se décala pour le laisser entrer.

Ce n'était pas l'envie de l'envoyer se faire voir qui lui manquait : Rogue était détestable dans le meilleur des jours et il avait cessé tout effort pour être cordial avec lui depuis qu'il avait ruiné la séance sur les loup-garous qu'il entendait faire à la fin de l'année. Ils avaient toutefois un dangereux fugitif à retrouver et Black pouvait très bien être venu pour lui aussi.

Si Black débarquait pour le tuer ici, il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à le laisser abîmer Rogue avant de se charger de lui.

Rogue se montra particulièrement méticuleux, usant de plusieurs sortilèges et ouvrant même les fenêtres, comme si Black était agrippé à la façade du château.

Il savait qu'il devait se changer. La salle de bain était déjà inspectée, il pouvait très bien s'y enfermer et enfiler des vêtements chauds, mais il refusait pertinemment de laisser Rogue tout seul dans ses appartements.

Il avait été témoin trop de fois de sa perfidie au temps de Poudlard, et s'il se fiait aux conversations de ses élèves, Rogue aimait se montrer cruel.

Dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance était un parfait euphémisme.

Finalement, son collègue quitta son appartement, l'air renfrogné – et certainement déçu –.

\- Dépêche-toi. Dumbledore refuse que nous soyons seuls pendant les recherches.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour être prêt. Il regrettait plus que jamais de ne pas avoir la Carte de Maraudeurs... Il avait essayé de la récupérer mais Rusard refusait de le laisser regarder dans le fameux placard où il conservait tous les objets confisqués aux élèves, professeur ou non. Il aurait peut-être été capable d'en refaire une – sans doute plus grossière – sauf qu'il n'avait pas le talent de James en Métamorphose, ni la finesse de Peter quand il s'agissait de certains Sortilèges. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps et qu'il leur avait fallu plus de deux ans à quatre personnes pour la réaliser la première fois.

Sa seule consolation était que Black ne l'avait pas en sa possession non plus. Avec un peu de chance, les années passées à Azkaban avaient attaqué sa mémoire et il ne connaissait plus le château aussi bien qu'avant.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer dans la tour ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, cet idiot fini de Londubat tenait une liste des mots de passe et l'a égaré. A croire que le Choixpeau envoie tous les gamins stupides à Gryffondor.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Serpentard reçoit largement sa part.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard en silence et Remus eut presque l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans. C'était lors de sa septième année qu'il avait commencé à justifier les duels entre James et Rogue. La rivalité entre les deux avait atteint son paroxysme une fois que l'allégeance de Rogue pour Voldemort et celle de James pour l'Ordre du Phénix n'avaient plus laissé le moindre doute. Les querelles d'adolescents avaient cédé la place à une véritable haine, qui n'avait été qu'un avant-goût de la guerre qui les attendait dehors.

C'était sans doute un miracle qu'aucun des deux n'aient été renvoyés à l'époque...

Ils continuèrent leurs recherches en silence, sans qu'il ne se fasse la moindre illusion. Black était sans doute déjà dehors et il serait surpris si les Détraqueurs arrivaient à retrouver sa trace. C'était la troisième fois qu'il réussissait à passer leur vigilance, il réussirait encore.

Comme à Halloween – et terriblement souvent depuis –, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas avouer à Dumbledore que Black était un Animagus. Ça n'aiderait sans doute pas les Détraqueurs à le trouver, ni même les Aurors – surtout pas dans la Forêt Interdite ou les environs de l'école – mais il devait exister des sortilèges pour l'empêcher de passer les protections.

Il devait protéger Harry.

 _Répète après moi, Lunard : je jure solennellement de ne jamais divulguer le secret des Maraudeurs._

Il soupira.

C'était comme si James se plaisait à revenir le hanter à chaque fois que cette idée lui traversait le crâne, pour le mettre au défi de trahir sa mémoire en brisant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il le tuerait une deuxième fois s'il se confiait à Dumbledore.

Merlin en soit témoin, il n'avait pas la force de perdre le peu qu'il lui restait de lui.

…

 **Dimanche 20 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Je n'avais jamais vu la salle commune aussi bondée, même l'année dernière quand les préfets nous avaient rassemblé pour nous parler de la Chambre des Secrets. Nous étions tous silencieux alors, et cela n'avait guère duré très longtemps.

Cette fois, c'était différent. La majorité de mes camarades s'était rassemblée par année et débattait des chances pour que Black soit attrapé cette nuit, ou des possibles complices qu'il devait avoir dans le château. Après tout, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il réussissait à passer les protections mises en place par Dumbledore et qu'il remontait jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors sans se faire repérer.

La cible, elle, ne faisait l'objet d'aucune spéculation. Le seul intérêt de Black à viser les quartiers des lions, et plus précisément le dortoir des troisièmes années, était Potter.

De toute évidence, Black souhaitait tuer son filleul.

Je surpris le regard méfiant d'une élève de cinquième année dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, et je ne pus retenir un nouveau soupir.

Si même les Serpentards commençaient à imaginer que j'étais la complice de Black, la rumeur allait définitivement prendre des proportions inégalées.

Draco eut un soupir agacé, juste à côté de moi, et je tournai la tête pour le dévisager. Lors de la première attaque de Black, il avait été en colère contre lui – parce que sa route avait croisé la mienne et que j'avais passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, lui causant une belle frayeur au passage –. Cette fois, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quel était son problème.

Dans l'absolu, Black en avait officiellement après son ennemi juré... L'histoire avait montré que les Black finissaient souvent par obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il aurait dû être satisfait...

Il devait donc y avoir autre chose, mais il était bien trop tard pour que j'essaye de découvrir _quoi_. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais restée au lit après que le professeur McGonagall soit venue fouiller notre dortoir pour être certaine que Black ne s'y cachait pas, mais Deloris avait insisté pour que nous rejoignons les autres en attendant de savoir si Black avait été arrêté.

Je doutais sincèrement qu'il se soit attardé dans le château après son attaque et il était probablement déjà très loin.

Dans tous les cas, notre groupe était certainement le plus discret, ce qui avait très vite ennuyé Deloris – elle était partie à la pêche aux informations – et Blaise – occupé à jouer avec les cheveux de sa petite-amie en quatrième année –.

Ce fut en continuant de lister les amis de mon frère – je savais où étais les miens : Crystal était installée à ma droite, tandis qu'Hadrian et Sven disputaient une partie d'échecs un peu plus loin – que je remarquai que Nott manquait à l'appel.

J'étais presque certaine de l'avoir aperçu un peu plus tôt.

\- Où est passé Nott ?

Draco haussa les épaules avec indifférence, sûrement habitué à ce que son ami disparaisse sans prévenir.

\- Il est sorti il y a plus d'une heure, m'apprit Crystal, d'un ton neutre.

Draco oublia sa mauvaise humeur pendant une seconde et se redressa, désormais intéressé.

\- On a pas le droit de sortir, souffla-t-il.

Si Black était toujours dans les parages, c'était compréhensible.

\- S'il se fait prendre par l'un des professeurs, Serpentard va perdre beaucoup de points.

\- Je ne pense pas que Nott soit le genre à se faire prendre aussi facilement que ça, dit Crystal.

Elle avait sans doute raison et c'était particulièrement agaçant, surtout que Nott risquait de revenir de sa ballade avec bien plus d'informations sur l'attaque de Black que tous les préfets réunis et il se ferait prier pour nous donner des miettes.

Quand le professeur Rogue revint, il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin et Deloris argumentait depuis déjà une demi-heure avec Antoinette Puffetpour ne pas devoir aller se coucher, ce pour quoi les premières années n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire.

Le silence s'imposa au fur et à mesure que chacun prenait conscience de sa présence.

\- Le château a été entièrement fouillé et Black n'a pas été arrêté. Je veux tout le monde au lit dans moins de cinq minutes.

Si nous avions tous des questions, nous les gardâmes pour nous et rejoignirent nos dortoirs, de peur de nous attirer les foudres de notre Directeur de Potions. Je pouvais me tromper, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était déjà en colère, et il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour terminer en retenue.

Quand je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, il était déjà tard, et je n'avais pas l'impression de m'être reposée, surtout que j'avais enchaîné les rêves étranges et fini par revivre ma rencontre avec Sirius Black le soir d'Halloween.

J'étais la dernière dans le dortoir – je devais sans doute m'estimer heureuse qu'on m'ait laissée dormir – et, puisqu'il était trop tard pour espérer manger à la Grande Salle, je pris mon temps pour me préparer.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Crystal était assise sur son lit et semblait m'attendre.

\- Alors, les rumeurs vont-elles bon train ?

Elle eut cet étrange sourire carnassier qui rappelait presque un prédateur et je haussai un sourcil, curieuse. A la différence de ceux de Deloris, ses potins étaient toujours intéressants, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait plus souvent de secrets surpris lors de confessions indiscrètes que de simples bruits de couloirs.

\- Ça te dit que je te raconte ça dans les cuisines. Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

J'avais un peu faim, mais il était quatorze heures passée et je pouvais sans doute attendre l'heure du thé et la collation disponible dans la salle commune.

Toutefois, nous serions tranquille là-bas – Deloris n'aimait pas trop nous y suivre à cause des nombreux Elfes – et j'avais plutôt envie de me faire discrète jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques... Entre ceux qui avaient l'air de se demander si Draco et moi n'aidions pas Black, et les autres qui essayaient de nous arracher des scoops à son sujet, mon très cher grand-cousin ne me simplifiait pas spécialement la vie.

Nous traversâmes la salle commune sans que personne ne nous arrête et je me retrouvai bien vite devant un chocolat chaud et des scones encore tièdes.

Crystal attendit que j'aie avalé une première bouchée pour se pencher vers moi.

\- D'après ce que je sais, Black a réussi à se procurer un morceau de papier où étaient écrits tous les mots de passe de la Tour Gryffondor. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu rentrer.

\- Qui a pu être assez stupide pour écrire des mots de passe et laisser traîner ça n'importe où ?

\- Neville Londubat.

Une partie de ma gorgée de chocolat chaud partit dans mes poumons et je crus que j'allais vomir le peu que je venais d'avaler à force de tousser.

Sans l'intervention d'une Elfe, ça aurait sans doute été le cas.

\- Vous allez bien, Miss ?

J'essuyai les larmes de douleur et repris un peu de chocolat chaud pour atténuer la brûlure dans ma gorge.

En face de moi, Crystal haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est effrayant le pouvoir que ce nom a sur toi.

Mon regard noir ne sembla pas du tout l'émouvoir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ignores pourquoi, parce que je ne vais pas te croire, Malhorne.

Elle resta pensive une poignée de secondes.

\- Parkinson s'est chargée de m'expliquer l'histoire. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé à ses parents.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu donnes...

\- C'est compliqué.

Et je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

\- Comment Black s'est-il procuré ce parchemin pour commencer ? Tu penses qu'il rode dans le château ?

Crystal mordit dans un scone et mâcha longuement.

\- Peut-être... mais ça serait vraiment un coup de chance qu'il tombe sur un truc pareil. Je veux dire, même si Londubat l'a égaré, le château est _immense..._

 _-_ Quelqu'un l'aide alors...

\- Possible. C'est ce que pense Nott.

Je la dévisageai.

\- _Ce que pense Nott_? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé en échange d'une telle confession ?

Elle me glissa un clin d'oeil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Les informations, c'est comme le reste, c'est un business, et je suis très forte en business.

Je n'allais pas la contredire là-dessus, mais Nott était particulièrement retord et très peu bavard quand il l'avait décidé.

Au fond, de toutes les personnes que je connaissais, Crystal était sans doute la seule qui avait le potentiel de lui tenir tête.

\- Très bien, qu'a-t-il découvert de plus ?

\- Pas grand chose de très intéressant. Apparemment, Black a été directement dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième année et a essayé de s'en prendre à Ronald Weasley. Il a déchiré les rideaux de son lit avec un poignard. Comme ça a réveillé Weasley, il s'est enfui sans avoir fait de mal à personne.

Je pris le temps de digérer l'information, imaginant le déroulement de l'attaque.

\- Black se serait trompé de lit ?

\- Peut-être... mais c'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Il n'avait qu'à entrouvrir les rideaux pour savoir qui dormait dans le lit. On peut difficilement confondre Potter et Weasley en plus. Et puis, c'est stupide de déchirer des rideaux. Pour tuer quelqu'un avec un poignard, il faut au moins viser le cœur, sinon la jugulaire...

J'en restai sans voix et une légère rougeur se déploya sur ses joues au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de silence.

\- Tu t'es vraiment levée très tard et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la question !

\- En parcourant le manuel du _Meurtre réussi_ à la bibliothèque ?

\- Même toi tu sais qu'il faut viser la gorge pour vraiment blesser quelqu'un. C'est ce que font les prédateurs.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Même en vivant dans le monde très civilisé de la société Sang-Pur, avec ses codes et son étiquette, je n'étais pas sans connaître les points sensibles d'un homme.

Nani s'était fait un devoir de m'apprendre à me défendre avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

\- La vraie question est pourquoi Black aurait attaqué le dortoir des troisièmes années si ce n'était pas pour s'en prendre à Potter ?

Crystal joua avec une de ses tresses en silence. Je pouvais voir ses yeux bouger rapidement, signe qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure.

Potter était toujours la réponse évidente mais, comme disait Crystal, ce n'était pas logique et je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue que Black soit complètement cinglé. Après tout, il avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban, à berner tous les Aurors du Ministère et personne ne l'avait arrêté alors qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans les environs. Ça, sans oublier qu'il avait déjà réussi à s'infiltrer au moins deux fois dans le château sans être pris...

Si sa première attaque avait ressemblé à une tentative désespérée, la seconde semblait un peu plus organisée.

S'il avait vraiment voulu tuer Potter, rien n'aurait dû l'en empêcher la nuit dernière... Un homme armé, même d'un seul poignard, face à cinq garçons de treize ans endormis ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait après Potter, dit finalement Crystal, son regard toujours fixé au loin. A Halloween, il a attaqué la Tour des Gryffondors quand tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle, comme s'il avait espéré pouvoir la fouiller sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Il serait à la recherche de quelque chose alors ?

\- Peut-être... mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il s'en est pris aux rideaux du lit de Weasley...

J'eus un soupir. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi nous nous prenions la tête... Il était très peu probable que nous arrivions à deviner plus de choses que les Aurors. Après tout, c'était leur métier et...

La révélation me dit l'effet d'une bougie qui s'allumait quelque part dans mon cerveau.

\- Black a fait ses études à Gryffondor ! Peut-être qu'il y a caché quelque chose et qu'il cherche à le récupérer ?

Crystal me dévisagea avec attention avant de hocher la tête.

\- Ça colle déjà plus. Même si ça reste un gros pari de sa part, de cacher quelque chose à Poudlard pendant toutes ces années... N'importe qui aurait pu tomber dessus.

\- Pas si c'est bien caché. Black était très doué en Métamorphose, il a pu le transformer en quelque chose de banal avant de partir.

Crystal fronça les sourcils.

\- A quel point Black était-il doué ?

Je haussai les épaules. McGonagall n'était jamais entrée dans les détails. Mon absence de réponse ne réussit pas à distraire Crystal. A la façon dont elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, j'avais l'impression qu'elle réévaluait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusqu'ici concernant l'évasion de Black en prenant en compte cette nouvelle information.

Finalement, elle reprit une bouchée de scones.

\- Je ne suis plus si sûre qu'il ait utilisé la magie noire pour s'échapper, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Je gardai pour moi le fait que Pansy pensait exactement la même chose. Peu m'importait comment Black avait bien pu s'échapper, la vérité était qu'il était dehors et que je voulais juste éviter de recroiser sa route.

\- La vraie question, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien chercher à récupérer dans la tour des Gryffondors.

\- Je suis d'accord. Il va falloir faire quelques recherches...

Ce fut à mon tour de la dévisager. Je n'avais aucune prétention à devenir enquêtrice. C'était censé être le travail des Aurors.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et son sourire carnassier revint étirer ses lèvres.

\- Je ne dis jamais non à une bonne énigme.

Je pouvais me tromper, mais j'étais presque sûre que Deloris n'allait pas tarder à me reprocher de passer trop de temps avec elle.

…

 **Mardi 22 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Où allez-vous comme ça, Miss ?

Je me stoppai au détour du couloir. Rusard venait de sortir de derrière une tapisserie, Miss Teigne sur ses talons, et me dévisageait comme si je venais d'être prise sur le lieu d'un crime horrible.

\- J'ai une leçon particulière avec le professeur McGonagall, répondis-je, en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer mon agacement.

Je croisais bien trop de regards méfiants au cours de la journée pour me passer de l'analyse de Deloris : de toute évidence, j'étais en tête de la liste des complices possibles de Black.

Cette fois, je n'étais même plus sûre que cela soit entièrement dû aux crimes de mes parents. Crystal m'avait confié qu'on me reprochait d'être assez intelligente pour ne pas me faire attraper, quand d'autres se méfiaient désormais de mon allure soignée, sans oublier tous les incidents qui stimulaient l'imagination de certains.

Surtout le dernier en date.

Étonnement, on ne reprochait rien de tout cela à Draco, quand bien même il s'était fait remarquer l'année dernière avec ses « Sang-de-Bourbe » à répétition et ses déclarations tonitruantes concernant la Chambre des Secrets...

J'étais certaine qu'il en était vexé, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur, au point que même Pansy refusait de passer du temps avec lui. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il s'était transformé en un dragon qui aurait une rage de dents...

Pour cette raison et pour tant d'autres, il était grand temps que nous soyons en vacances.

\- Le professeur McGonagall ne m'a pas prévenu.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à m'accompagner si vous ne me croyez pas.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire ! Mais ça, aucun professeur n'y pense ! Dépêchez-vous d'aller où vous devez aller !

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer que s'il ne m'avait pas arrêtée, j'y serais sans doute déjà.

La porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall était entrouverte et je faillis bien entrer sans frapper, sauf que je reconnus la voix du professeur Lupin.

\- J'ignore où il peut bien se cacher, Minerva... J'étais loin de participer à tous les mauvais coups de James et lui.

\- Remus, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, s'il vous plaît. Vous étiez aussi incontrôlable qu'eux à l'époque, juste plus malin quand il s'agissait de ne pas se faire prendre.

\- C'était il y a longtemps. Black n'est plus celui avec qui j'ai grandi.

\- Peut-être... Ou peut-être que la raison pour laquelle les Aurors n'arrivent pas à l'attraper est qu'ils cherchent un mage noir et qu'ils ne prennent pas en compte le fait qu'il n'en a pas toujours été un.

\- Vous commencez à parler comme le professeur Dumbledore...

\- Cela fait plus de cinquante ans que je le fréquente, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Essayez quand même d'y réfléchir, Remus. Na nièce semble être convaincue que vous pourriez faire toute la différence dans cette chasse à l'homme.

Il y eut un raclement de chaise sur le sol de pierre et je reculai significativement, bien décidée à donne l'impression que je venais d'arriver. Le professeur Lupin m'adressa un sourire forcé en passant près de moi, puis s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à celle d'où j'étais arrivée.

Je passai la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Ah, Miss Lestrange ! Entrez ! Fermez la porte derrière vous.

Je pris soin de ne pas répéter la maladresse du professeur Lupin, puis je pris place face à McGonagall, remisant dans un coin ce que je venais d'apprendre.

 _Lupin et Black étaient amis !_

Je n'avais pas eu de séance particulière avec McGonagall depuis mon accident de _Légilimencie_ et j'avais hâte de reprendre là où nous avions arrêté.

Si je me souvenais bien, elle m'avait promis de passer aux gros mammifères puisque j'avais parfaitement réussir à transformer ma dinde en cochon dinde, ce qui était plus difficile que tout ce que j'avais pu tenter jusqu'ici... Après tout, la dinde restait un oiseau (énorme, avec ça) et le cochon dinde un petit mammifère, à peine aussi gros qu'un lapin.

\- Avez-vous eu le temps de terminer vos lectures ?

\- Oui.

\- Des questions ?

Je secouai la tête. J'avais normalement compris le principe, je savais déjà qu'il me faudrait accentuer ma viciosité et sans doute puiser davantage encore dans mes réserves de magie – au moins pour les premières fois – mais je devrais réussir à m'en sortir.

Du reste, j'allais au moins essayer et cela risquait de devenir mon seul plaisir de la semaine puisque je n'avais plus droit d'aller voler dans le parc depuis la nouvelle attaque de Black.

Je n'avais toujours pas récupéré mon balai, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

McGonagall se leva et pointa sa baguette sur la chaise à ma gauche.

Son geste compliqué de baguette me sembla familier – j'avais dû le voir dans un livre et sans doute le répéter aussi – mais sans la formule, il m'était très difficile de deviner à l'avance ce qui m'attendait.

Je ne pus retenir une exclamation ravie en reconnaissant un veau plus vrai que nature.

Mon professeur eut un léger sourire et désigna l'animal de sa main.

\- Je suis sûre que vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Miss Lestrange.

Je sortis ma baguette et choisis de me lever.

J'étais censée transformer le veau en blanchon, mais il y avait de bonnes chances pour que je m'emporte et que je me retrouve face à un phoque adulte...

Et si je me surpassais, l'animal pouvait vraiment avoir le même tempérament qu'un veau de mer, ce qui pourrait devenir problématique.

Circée en soit témoin, j'avais passé assez de temps à l'infirmerie.

…

 **Samedi 26 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Je luttais contre le sommeil depuis une dizaine de minutes, refusant obstinément de rejoindre mon dortoir et de trouver refuge derrière les rideaux de mon lit.

Les regards en coins insistants de Deloris ou les claquements de langue agacés de Crystal n'y changeraient rien.

Parce que je savais très bien ce qui m'attendait si je me laissais aller à vraiment fermer les yeux...

Les cauchemars étaient revenus me hanter, plus insidieusement encore qu'avant les vacances de Noël. Depuis l'accident d' _Occlumentie,_ je faisais des rêves étranges, sans queue ni tête, qui m'empêchaient de vraiment me reposer.

Depuis l'attaque de Black, les mauvais rêves étaient devenus de vrais cauchemars, qui me laissaient emmêlée dans mes draps, mon pyjama collé à ma peau à cause de mes sueurs froides et le cœur battant si vite qu'il allait sûrement finir par s'échapper de ma cage thoracique.

Tous les exercices d' _Occlumentie_ n'y changeaient rien, la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves semblait empirer les choses et j'avais fini par essayer de ne pas m'endormir par tous les moyens possibles en espérant que c'était juste passager.

Cela faisait trois jours, j'avais à peine sept heures de sommeil à mon actif, et tout le monde me demandait si j'étais malade, quelques professeurs compris.

Il fallait juste que je tienne jusqu'aux vacances...

Nani trouverait une solution, même si elle devait retourner terre et mer pour cela.

Une chose était sûre, ça ne pouvait pas être que les Détraqueurs. Il y avait autre chose, mais je deviendrais sans doute douée en Sortilèges avant de découvrir _quoi._

Un nouveau bâillement manqua de me décrocher la mâchoire. Cette fois, ce fut Sven qui me lança un regard noir par-dessus ses notes de Potions.

\- Tu es vraiment ridicule, Lestrange. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

Je l'ignorai royalement : j'avais déjà fait deux longs séjours dans les quartiers de Madame Pomfresh, sans oublier le mois entier que j'y avais passé avant les vacances d'été. Il était hors de question que cela devienne une habitude.

Deloris ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour essayer de me convaincre d'être raisonnable – elle pouvait parler – quand Draco apparut, son visage et ses cheveux maculés de boue, le visage rouge de colère et un regard particulièrement meurtrier.

Ça aurait pu ressembler à un accident si Vincent et Gregory n'avaient pas été dans le même état.

Deloris se tourna vers moi, aussi surprise que ce que je ressentais. Même si j'avais envie de le rejoindre dans son dortoir pour en apprendre plus – Pansy allait sans doute être verte de jalousie d'avoir loupé son entrée –, je pris mon mal en patience pour ne pas me faire assassiner à la seconde où j'aurais passé la porte de son dortoir.

Mon cousin était déjà d'une humeur noire ces derniers temps, mais l'humiliation causée par son allure risquait de lui faire battre un nouveau record.

Viviane en soit témoin, il pouvait être plus mauvais encore qu'un Hippogriffe qui viendrait de s'être fait insulter.

Je réussis à patienter pendant près de trente minutes avant de prendre la direction du dortoir des troisièmes années, croisant Gregory dans l'escalier.

Il m'adressa un regard presque terrifié et je faillis faire demi tour.

Pour que les fidèles acolytes de Draco le fuient, il devait vraiment être infect.

Je frappai quelques coups à la porte mais n'attendis pas son autorisation pour entrer. Je le connaissais depuis toujours et s'il n'était pas en train de se plaindre d'un ton virulent – promettant au détour de chaque phrase d'en parler à son père –, c'était qu'il se cachait derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins et qu'il ressassait sa colère.

Je sus tout de suite que j'avais vu juste et je faillis faire demi-tour. Quand il était dans cet état, il cumulait la mauvaise foi absolu de son père et la verve mauvaise de sa mère. Il n'était donc pas exclu qu'il me balance des horreurs au visage, pour lesquelles il ne viendrait pas s'excuser, parce qu'il était un odieux petit crétin.

Je n'étais pas sûre que l'alternative soit plus alléchante : outre le fait que Pansy n'avait pas fini de râler parce que je n'avais pas su faire preuve de bon sens – elle était sans doute l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir remettre Draco à sa place dans ces moments-là –, je devrais en plus supporter les tentatives de Deloris et Crystal pour me pousser à aller à l'infirmerie...

Comme disait Nani, il fallait parfois choisir ses combats.

\- Draco ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix.

Il y avait comme de la haine dans sa voix, sinon une évidente mise en garde.

Je m'approchai et j'entrouvris ses rideaux.

Il s'était lavé et avait même enfilé son pyjama – alors qu'il n'était même pas seize heures –. Son regard gris était particulièrement orageux et il serrait les lèvres si fort qu'il ressemblait presque au professeur McGonagall.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme s'il avait sept ans à nouveau. Je pris place au pied de son lit, mes jambes croisées en tailleur et mon dos contre la structure du lit.

Il m'infligea un long moment de silence pesant, avant de se redresser un peu.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse, grogna-t-il finalement.

Je levai un sourcil.

\- Tu aurais dû voir la tienne couverte de boue.

Il eut un rictus, puis plissa les yeux.

\- Je te raconte si tu me racontes.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui lancer un regard noir.

 _Évidemment._

J'avais déjà réussi à esquiver plusieurs de ses stratagèmes pour m'obliger à me confier depuis l'attaque de Black. Il était donc logique qu'il en profite, parce qu'il était le fils de son père.

Une autre fois, je l'aurais planté là, sauf que je le connaissais assez pour savoir que, qu'importe ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, il était blessé au fond.

J'eus un soupir.

\- Toi d'abord.

Il hocha la tête.

\- On était à la Cabane Hurlante, dit-il après un autre silence, avec Vincent et Grégory, quand Weasley est arrivé... Quelque chose m'a attaqué en me lançant de la boue au visage. J'ai cru que c'était un des fantômes ou un esprit frappeur, et puis la tête de Potter est apparue de nulle part. _Elle flottait !_

\- Je croyais que Potter n'avait pas le droit de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ?

Cela avait occupé Deloris pendant de longues semaines, tandis qu'elle essayait de déterminer si, oui ou non, le Survivant était tombé de son piédestal et si oui, pourquoi.

\- Il n'a certainement pas le droit ! Mais Saint Potter est au-dessus de tout ça et ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait grand chose à enfreindre le règlement... Il est même récompensé à chaque fois !

\- Comment crois-tu qu'il a pu s'y rendre ? Il paraît que Rusard a été encore plus pointilleux que d'habitude !

\- Rusard est un Cracmol et Potter a de toute évidence une cape d'invisibilité, ce qui explique bien des choses d'ailleurs.

\- Tu as été le dire à un professeur ?

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

\- J'ai été voir Rogue. Il n'arrivera peut-être pas à le faire virer mais, au moins, il sera sans doute collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Avec un peu de chance, il ne pourra pas jouer lors de la finale !

Cela restait à voir, mais je me gardai bien de le lui rappeler. Potter semblait avoir une étrange immunité quand il se permettait d'enfreindre le règlement.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais bien que Rogue allait venger mon cousin... et si ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être que je le ferais moi-même.

Plein de choses pouvaient être métamorphosées en boue pour qui savait s'y prendre.

\- Et toi ?

J'eus un soupir.

\- C'est juste des cauchemars... L'accident avec Crystal a affaibli mes défenses et c'est comme si le pouvoir des Détraqueurs s'était intensifié depuis l'attaque de Black. Ça ira mieux après les vacances.

Draco se redressa et s'installa en tailleur à son tour, ses coudes en appui sur ses cuisses et son regard gris presque brûlant sur ma peau.

J'avais horreur quand il faisait ça, et il le savait très bien.

\- Tu entends encore cette chanson ?

Un frisson remonta ma colonne vertébrale. Depuis que je m'étais promis de ne plus me torturer avec ça, j'avais presque réussi à ne plus y penser ou, du reste, j'arrivais à faire taire la petite voix qui me soutenait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire.

\- Parfois... mais la plupart du temps, je rêve de ma mère.

Draco grimaça, comme s'il me connaissait assez pour deviner le scénario de mes rêves.

\- Elle est à Azkaban, Aly... Elle n'est pas prête d'en sortir.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Black était à Azkaban aussi et ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir bien failli tuer Weasley la semaine dernière. Et puis, quand Tu-Sais-Qui reviendra, il la fera sortir.

\- Peut-être qu'il est vraiment mort...

\- Ne sois pas naïf, Draco. Si Nani pense qu'il reviendra, c'est qu'il reviendra.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire réfléchir.

\- Tu es sa fille, elle ne te fera pas de mal...

Ma mère était la plus cruelle des sœurs Black. Bien sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle avait rendu deux personnes complètement folles juste pour obtenir des informations, et Morgane seule savait combien d'autres elle avait assassiné pour son Maître...

Si je me fiais à Black, ce n'était pas Azkaban qui allait lui apprendre l'indulgence.

Un bâillement me coupa dans mes réflexions. Draco eut un geste de la tête.

\- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, cousine. Parce que si c'est moi qui me fait engueuler par Maman parce que tu ressembles à un Inféris, je vais te le faire payer.

La fatigue que j'essayais d'ignorer depuis des jours s'abattit sur moi, me donnant l'impression de porter plusieurs dizaines de kilos sur mon dos.

Même si j'avais peur de faire un autre cauchemar, je savais aussi que, dans le pire des cas, Draco me réveillerait et qu'il serait là pour me rassurer s'il était vraiment horrible.

Et si je voulais tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques, il fallait que je dorme un peu...

…

 **Jeudi 31 Mars 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Miss Lestrange, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Je hochai la tête et j'eus tout le mal du monde à retrouver le fil avec mon sortilège.

Douce Viviane, les vacances n'arrivaient décidément pas assez vite. La fatigue me donnait l'impression que mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, ce qui devait certainement être le cas si je me fiais à la migraine carabinée qui me vrillait les tempes.

Ça, sans oublier le fait que mes paupières semblaient peser une tonne chacune et que je bâillais au moins toutes les cinq minutes.

Sans surprise donc, j'avais bien failli brûler vive Loufoca – mon éternel binôme – et j'étais très loin de maîtriser le sortilège du jour.

Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : que la journée se termine et que je puisse trouver refuge sous ma couette. Byrnes croulait sous les devoirs cette semaine et m'avait annoncée qu'elle ne pourrait pas me voir ce soir. Il y avait donc de bonnes chances pour que je puisse grappiller une ou deux heures de sommeil dans le dortoir de Draco.

C'était le seul endroit où mes cauchemars ne m'atteignaient pas, et je me fichais bien de devoir supporter les railleries de Pansy à ce sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le bonheur simple de ne pas être réveillée par ses propres cris.

\- Je pense que tu souffres d'une infection de Joncheruines, Alya. Tu devrais te frotter le front avec de l'ail. C'est un excellent répulsif.

Malgré le cruel temps de retard avec lequel je tournai la tête, je pus tout de même voir son air sérieux.

Aussi sérieuse qu'elle puisse être avec ses grand yeux bleus globuleux et son sourire rêveur.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit, impérieuse et sans doute bien trop forte.

Je rassemblai mes affaires bien plus lentement que d'habitude – j'étais souvent la première à la porte en sortilèges – et ce fut donc Flitwick qui me rejoignit à mon bureau plutôt que le contraire.

\- Je pense que vous devriez vous rendre à l'infirmerie, Miss Lestrange. On dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis des mois.

Je relevai le menton par réflexe. J'avais bien conscience d'avoir piètre allure – je croisais mon reflet assez souvent dans un miroir et je n'étais pas encore aveugle – mais tout ce que je demandais était qu'on me laisse tranquille jusqu'aux vacances. J'avais difficilement arraché à Draco qu'il me promette de ne pas en parler à Nani à condition que je lui parle de mes cauchemars au moment où je passerais la porte du Manoir.

Il était hors de question que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, professeur, mais j'ai juste mal dormi.

\- Vous mentez très mal pour une élève de Serpentard, Miss.

Je plissai les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été professeur, je lui aurais sans doute adressé mon plus mauvais regard noir.

S'il avait espéré m'arracher une confidence – il n'était que le troisième à tenter sa chance après les professeurs Sinistra et McGonagall – il venait sans doute d'anéantir toutes ses chances en une seule phrase.

Comme je risquais de me montrer très insolente si j'ouvrais la bouche – mon sale caractère pouvait atteindre des sommets quand j'étais fatiguée –, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et jetai un long regard en direction de la porte.

Flitwick eut un soupir qui sonnait comme un acte de rédhibition.

\- Si vous refusez d'aller à l'infirmerie, Miss Lestrange, je vous suggère de demander à un camarade de troisième année de vous lancer un sortilèges d'Allégresse avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher.

\- Merci, professeur.

Je doutais qu'un s _ortilège_ puisse m'aider à ne pas avoir de cauchemars, mais – même si cela me coûtait de le reconnaître – je ne perdais rien à essayer.

Je retrouvai le couloir avec un soupir de soulagement et rejoignis la salle commune aussi rapidement que possible. Une autre fois, j'aurais sans doute fait un arrêt à la bibliothèque pour avancer mes devoirs et être tranquille pendant les vacances, mais je n'étais sûrement pas en état de réfléchir sur les Puffapods ou sur les enjeux de l'assemblée des sorciers européens au Moyen-Âge.

J'avais presque atteint les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons quand Pansy me barra la route, les bras écartés et une grimace d'excuses sur les lèvres.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'aller le rejoindre, il est d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

C'était quand même incroyable ! Draco avait reçu un lettre de son père ce matin lui annonçant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe qui l'avait attaqué et il avait retrouvé le sourire à la fin de sa lecture, comme si cela avait effacé les restes de sa colère concernant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard.

Puisque, naturellement, Potter n'avait même pas reçu de retenue et Gryffondor avait conservé tous ses points.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Ça fait presque un mois que je dois supporter son sale caractère _toute_ la journée, je ne suis pas masochiste.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

\- Granger l'a giflé.

Je crus une folle seconde que la fatigue me faisait halluciner.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Granger lui a asséné une claque magistrale en plein milieu du parc, répéta-t-elle, particulièrement lentement, comme si j'étais débile. Draco a eu l'empreinte de sa main imprimé sur sa joue pendant plus d'une heure.

Il me sembla que la nouvelle accentua ma migraine et j'eus un gémissement pathétique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a inventé cette fois ?

\- Je ne connais pas les détails, mais tu sais bien comment est ton cousin, Lestrange... Il a dû se vanter de la victoire de son père face à cet hippogriffe de malheur et comme Granger semble encore moins dormir que toi, elle s'en est remise à la violence... Classique.

Il était fort probable que Pansy ait raison concernant Draco... Peut-être même que, pour une fois, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son manque affligeant de finesse lui attirait des ennuis.

Dans tous les cas, je n'allais pas pouvoir me réfugier dans son dortoir et dormir. La fatigue me fit vaciller sur mes pieds et je sentis mes yeux me brûler...

Etait-ce trop demander que d'avoir un peu de répit ?

Pansy eut un soupir et m'attrapa le bras droit pour me tirer en direction du dortoir des filles.

\- Allez, petite, mon dortoir est sûrement plus agréable que celui des garçons, et je vais monter la garde pour être certaine qu'aucun monstre sous le lit n'osera te réveiller...

Son ton railleur avait tendance à m'agacer au plus haut point d'habitude, mais je me sentis capituler aussitôt.

Sûrement parce que je connaissais assez Pansy pour pouvoir reconnaître la pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard noir.

…

 **Samedi 2 avril 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

La voix 9¾ était presque déserte, surtout comparée à la dernière fois qu'elle était venue chercher ses enfants pour les vacances de Noël. Elle avait dû user de nombreux regards sombres pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule compacte, avait bien cru perdre Christopher dix fois et s'était promis de venir bien plus en avance l'année prochaine pour pouvoir être au bord de la voie.

Bien entendu, elle avait été élève à Poudlard avant ses enfants, elle savait très bien que les vacances de Pâques étaient les moins populaires pour un retour dans les familles. Les élèves de cinquièmes et de septième années restaient pour réviser leurs examens, la majorité de ceux de sixième croulaient également sous les devoirs et seuls les plus jeunes repartaient.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se demanda combien d'années il lui restait avant que Draco et Maellyn préfèrent rester à Poudlard plutôt de revenir au manoir pendant les congés...

Le temps passait trop vite et elle regrettait de plus en plus l'époque bénie où ils étaient tous petits, quand ils semblaient changer chaque jour et qu'un rien suffisait à les émerveiller. Maintenant, Draco allait avoir quatorze ans et elle allait devoir s'inquiéter de lui trouver une jeune fille de bonne famille qui saurait le rendre heureux...

Elle ne savait pas si c'était la perspective de le voir quitter le toit familial ou la crainte de se tromper qui l'empêchait parfois de fermer l'oeil la nuit venue.

Finalement, un bruit de tonnerre annonça l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, suivi d'un nuage de fumée qui dévoila finalement sa silhouette imposante.

L'impatience fit accélérer son cœur.

Douce Viviane, elle avait hâte de retrouver ses enfants et de les avoir pour elle seule pendant deux longues semaines.

Ce fut Draco qu'elle repéra le premier, ses cheveux blonds reconnaissables entre mille – et même sans cela, elle l'avait mis au monde –, suivi bien vite par Maellyn.

Tous deux bataillaient avec leur malle imposante et ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis avant de la rejoindre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, elle comprit que Draco était de mauvaise humeur – ce qui semblait être devenu une habitude si elle se fiait aux lettres de sa filleule –.

L'allure de sa filleule lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Si elle était revenue épuisée à Noël, elle semblait au-delà de ça cette fois. Son teint était terriblement pâle, ses yeux bordés de rouge et de cernes effrayantes, et un coup de vent semblait tout à fait capable de la précipiter au sol.

\- Bonjour, mère.

S'il pensait que son ton distant la découragerait de le prendre rapidement dans ses bras et d'embrasser son front comme elle l'avait toujours fait, il était encore plus naïf que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle prit ensuite le visage de sa filleule entre ses mains, ses pouces effleurant les marques violettes sous ses yeux avec douceur.

Maellyn eut une grimace tremblante et son regard devint brillant.

Elle lui offrit le refuge de ses bras et caressa ses longues mèches noires tendrement, tandis qu'elle se raccrochait à elle.

\- Ça va aller, ma douce.

Elle trembla contre elle, mais retint ses larmes, parce qu'elle était en public et que, Morgane en soit témoin, la fierté de cette petite était sa plus grande ennemie.

Elle attendit que Maellyn se dégage d'elle-même avant de la libérer sans un mot. Ce n'était ni la place, ni le moment de lui soutirer des confidences. Sa filleule avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud et d'un excellent repas concocté par les Elfes du manoir avant d'accepter d'ouvrir la bouche.

Au fond, elle avait une fine idée de ce qu'il se passait : l'accident _d'Occlumencie_ qui était survenu avec son amie Crystal avait dû faire bien plus de dégâts que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ses défenses psychiques devaient être au plus bas, ce qui la rendait particulièrement perméable au pouvoir des Détraqueurs.

Et ce n'était pas après la dernière attaque de la tour Gryffondor que le Ministère allait accepter de renvoyer ces répugnantes créatures à Azkaban.

Sirius ne lui simplifiait décidément pas la tâche et elle commençait à se demander si Azkaban ne l'avait pas rendu complètement idiot puisqu'il s'acharnait à rester dans les environs de Poudlard, quand bien même elle l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait le baiser des Détraqueurs s'il se faisait reprendre.

\- Mère...

La tension dans la voix de Draco et son regard méfiant fixé quelque part derrière elle la fit se retourner.

Elle s'attendait presque à se retrouver nez à nez avec Rita Skeeter, puisqu'elle avait déjà refusé plusieurs interviews au sujet de Sirius, et dû esquiver sa compagnie à de nombreuses reprises sur le Chemin de Traverse ou au Ministère.

La journaliste était connue pour être pugnace et elle était largement capable de lui tendre une embuscade à King Cross.

Elle ne pensait sûrement pas à tomber nez à nez avec Androméda.

\- Bonjour, petite sœur.

D'elles trois, Androméda était certainement la plus difficile à lire. Après tout, elle avait grandi dans une famille dont elle avait fini par trahir tous les principes et elle avait réussi à berner non seulement les Black, mais sans doute toute la maison Serpentard en plus.

Pourtant, Narcissa devina tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas aimer l'issue de cette entrevue surprise – du reste pour elle – à la touche excessive de miel dans son ton et l'étincelle de provocation au fond de ses yeux.

Circée en soit témoin, elle était presque certaine qu'elle avait exhibé l'un et l'autre le jour où elle avait annoncé à leurs parents qu'elle était fiancée à un né-moldu.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur, Madame Tonks ?

Androméda sortit une enveloppe de l'intérieur de sa cape.

Au papier blanc et à la forme de l'enveloppe, elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était certainement pas un courrier sorcier qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle se sentit pâlir, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester de marbre.

Elle était en public, des harpies comme Laurelyn Parkinson ou Regina Zabini s'étaient sûrement aperçues qu'elle faisait face à sa traîtresse de sœur, et les rumeurs pourraient très bien prendre une ampleur inégalée si leur imagination s'en mêlait.

 _La famille de Judy Adler est à Londres._

Elle avait osé ! Elle avait été trouvé ce qui restait de la famille de Judy Adler et elle avait parlé.

 _Il a le droit de savoir, Narcissa. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais..._

Ses battements de cœur passèrent d'un rythme affolé à une cadence plus agressive, comme s'il suivait d'anciens tambours de guerre.

Comment osait-elle ?! Si Maellyn avait vraiment été la fille de Bellatrix et qu'elle n'avait pas pu la recueillir, sans doute aurait-elle laissé des étrangers – ou pire, les Lestrange – s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée de ce qui était advenue de cette enfant après l'emprisonnement de Sirius, et elle se permettait de mettre en péril sa vie entière juste parce qu'elle pensait que c'était la juste chose à faire ?!

Morgane toute puissante, se prendrait-elle pour une maudite Poufsouffle maintenant ?!

\- J'ignorais que tu avais renié ta nature au point de ne plus vouloir utiliser de hibou, Androméda. Ton mari t'a-t-il également retiré ta baguette magique ?

Le sourire de sa sœur s'élargit, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle insulte sa famille pour protéger la sienne.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit, Narcissa. J'espère que tu sauras te montrer raisonnable.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu oublies que tu as choisi de te mettre au banc de notre société en t'exilant dans ce village moldu. Tu ne gagneras pas.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux que je n'ai pas besoin de gagner. Je sais comment tourne ton univers, Narcissa. Je soignerai mes attaques, je te le promets.

Elle voulut sortir sa baguette magique et lui donner une bonne raison de ne pas se mesurer à elle, sauf qu'elle avait repérer plusieurs Aurors en arrivant – ces fous croyaient-ils vraiment que Black allait surgir du train pour tous les tuer ? – et elle serait sans doute conduite au Ministère avant d'avoir pu faire passer son message.

Androméda secoua l'enveloppe devant elle et leva un sourcil impérieux, ce qui la fit ressembler à leur père d'une façon troublante.

Narcissa n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se saisir du pli, non sans laisser planer la promesse de se montrer impitoyable dans un regard sombre.

\- Les enfants, nous rentrons, annonça-t-elle.

Elle chargea les deux malles sur le chariot qu'elle avait récupéré un peu plus tôt d'un seul coup de baguette.

Elle fendit littéralement la foule, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment s'il s'agissait de la magie ou si ses concitoyens avaient assez de bon sens pour ne pas barrer le chemin d'une femme Black en colère.

Ils durent patienter quelques minutes devant les cheminées et pendant chaque seconde, elle eut l'impression que l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts allait prendre feu.

Elle pouvait _sentir_ les regards interloqués que Draco et Maellyn échangeaient en silence, chacun ne sachant que trop bien qu'ils ne devaient pas se risquer à lui adresser la parole.

Retrouver la sécurité du manoir n'atténua que très peu la colère qui bouillonnait au fond de ses entrailles

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller ranger vos affaires et de vous rafraîchir un peu ? Alya, ma douce, demande à Patty de te faire couler un bain relaxant, tu me sembles plus tendue qu'un arc.

Elle aurait aimé que sa voix soit légère mais elle sonnait horriblement crispée à ses propres oreilles et Alya la dévisagea quant à sa remarque sur ses tensions.

Draco et elle n'étaient toutefois pas idiots et ils savaient quand battre en retraite pour mieux demander des explications plus tard.

Viviane toute puissante, elle leur mentait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps...

Elle rejoignit son bureau au premier étage, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte et la cheminée, avant de déchirer la lettre sans même utiliser le coupe papier.

 _Mme Malefoy,_

 _Votre sœur m'a informé que vous aviez recueilli et élevé Maellyn après l'arrestation de la meurtrière de sa mère. Je vous en suis reconnaissant.  
_

 _Toutefois, il semblerait que vous ayez sciemment caché à Maellyn sa véritable identité ce qui, par conséquent, m'empêche de pouvoir la rencontrer._

 _Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma fille unique et je ne laisserai personne se dresser entre moi et ma petite fille._

 _Je souhaite vous rencontrer pour discuter de vive voix des options envisageables. Ne faites pas l'erreur de penser que je vous proposerais d'autres opportunités de régler cela à l'amiable._

 _Grant Adler & Burt White._

Elle relut deux autres fois la lettre – si peu de lignes et une écriture brouillonne, mais la promesse d'une déclaration de guerre à chaque tournure de phrase – puis se pinça l'arrête du nez, forçant des respirations profondes pour ne pas perdre complètement le contrôle.

C'était un cauchemar, et elle allait se réveiller.

Comment sa sœur avait-elle pu la précipiter dans une telle situation ?!

Une larme de rage glissa le long de sa joue. Elle froissa la lettre avec un cri de rage, des milliers de malédictions en tête, et l'envie dévorante de s'enfuir là où personne ne pourrait jamais la trouver avec Draco et Maellyn.

…

 **Andy tient toujours ses promesses.**

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

- **Vous pensiez que Rogue ne pouvait pas vous dégoûter encore plus ? VOUS AVIEZ TORD** ! (S'il gave même Moony, ça en dit quand même beaucoup, non?)

\- **Crystal qui joue les petites enquêtrices et qui n'est pas si loin de la vérité** (j'adore toujours cette gamine!)

\- **Maellyn qui découvre un des petits secrets de Lunard** (Surprise surprise ^^)

\- **Draco et son masque de boue** (j'avoue que c'est une de mes scènes préférées du bouquin, parce que voir la Carte du Maraudeurs insulter Rogue est toujours aussi jouissif xD)

\- **La gifle d'Hermione, qui réalisa ce jour-là le rêve de beaucoup** (sérieux, Draco a parfois besoin de se faire remettre à sa place).

\- **Les problèmes de sommeil de Maellyn** (on aime le côté extrême de cette enfant o.O)

\- **Le retour d'Andy, toujours plus forte, toujours plus loin** (perso j'étais aussi ravie que Narcissa, mais on était prévenues...)

Je ne crois pas en avoir oublié, mais toute autre remarque est la bienvenue ! Vous savez bien que je suis pas difficile à satisfaire.

Je ne vous promets pas une mise à jour dans un mois pile, parce que je serais encore au Canada (oh yeah!) et que ça me paraît compliqué. Je ne vous promets pas non plus de trouver le courage de mettre à jour avant la rentrée, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour (parce que le mois de Septembre est un peu un roaller-coster en général). Bref, si ce n'est pas fin Août, ça sera sans doute mi-septembre.

 **Les reviews marchent très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Alors à vos claviers!**

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA **complet** de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

 **See you !**

 **Excelsior !**

 **Orlane.**

 **Mis en ligne le 20/07/2019**


	26. Dark Matter : Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **mh** :

Hey ! Merci pour ra review ! Maellyn est une Black, elle est excessive par nature, c'est pas que ma faute xD. Narcissa a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour gérer sa filleule;). Andy n'a pas perdu la main quand il s'agit de faire de la mise en scène ^^. Je te laisse avec la suite pour la réaction de Narcissa ! Bonne lecture !

 **J** **uliette** :

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis trop contente que Crystal soit en train de voler ton coeur ! J'adore cette gamine aussi ! C'est ce que j'aime bien avec cette fic : écrire le canon du point de vue Serpentard. C'est tellement drôle ! (Il va falloir être patiente pour les retrouvailles Adler/Maellyn. Mais j'y travaille!)

* * *

Merci à **Nymueh, tzvine, malilite, mimi70,** **Tiph l'Andouille,** **Almayen,** **Merly Flore** et **Juliette** pour leur review. Tous vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir ! Keep it up !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

And I'm BACK !

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je réussirais à mettre à jour entre la pré-rentrée et la rentrée, et je trouve personnellement que j'ai géré (on va voir combien de temps ça va continuer)

Les vacances sont officiellement terminées de mon côté (il ne me manque plus qu'à rencontrer le cru 2019/2020 de mes élèves mardi, mais c'est un détail) et elles ont été très bonnes. Le Canada était super (j'ai hâte de voir ce que mon cerveau va faire de ce voyage), la Bretagne sous la pluie (pas cool) et j'ai presque terminé 42 (il me manque une scène, je trouve que c'est pas si mal).

Et rien à voir, mais je viens d'apprendre que Ziva était de retour dans NCIS et je suis ON FIRE !

J'attaque donc le mois de septembre dans de bonnes conditions, même si je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir être très productive pendant les semaines à venir.

Sinon, chapitre 26, que j'aime beaucoup, parce que pas mal de choses se passent au niveau des intrigues et qu'il y a des scènes sympas entre Narcissa et Maellyn. Je vous laisse donc avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 26**

 _Dark Matter __: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can_ _be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Samedi 2 Avril 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Le parchemin était étalé devant lui, parfaitement banal et vierge de toute inscription.

Les insultes fleuries avaient disparu depuis longtemps, et il avait eu besoin de la semaine entière pour ne pas sentir son cœur accélérer au seul souvenir des quatre écritures familières.

James et ses gribouillis envahissants pour lesquels il avait plaint ses professeurs pendant les sept années de leur scolarité – il n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour être lisible –, Peter et ses pattes de mouche pour lesquelles il avait parfois eu besoin d'un sortilège grossissant quand il devait lire ses notes les lendemains de pleine lune –, Sirius et sa calligraphie impeccable – si profondément inscrite en lui qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser –.

Si tant est, bien sûr, qu'il ait un jour essayé.

Remus eut un soupir et passa une main sur son visage. Malgré les années, le recul, et les nuits perdues à disséquer ses souvenirs, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver ce moment où Black avait cessé d'être un Maraudeur pour devenir un espion à la solde de sa famille et de Voldemort.

Ça ne pouvait pas avoir été pendant les deux premières années : personne ne pouvait tromper le Choixpeau, pas même le meilleur _Occlumens,_ et il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius ait pu jouer la comédie au retour des premières vacances d'été.

Les cernes, les bleus, la perte de poids et le silence buté parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Un gamin ne pouvait pas subir un tel traitement et accepter de jouer la comédie.

Les trois années qui avaient suivies, Sirius avait passé la majorité de ses vacances chez les Potter, s'était contenté d'échanges glacials avec Regulus, puis avait fini par s'enfuir de chez ses parents.

Définitivement.

Finalement, il y avait eu l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante en sixième année, et plus rien n'avait été pareil après ça. Bien sûr, il avait fini par pardonner à Sirius – il se demandait parfois si James serait toujours vivant s'il avait refusé – mais la trahison avait mis fin à l'insouciance dans leur groupe si uni. Lunard n'avait plus jamais quitté la Cabane Hurlante, ils avaient de plus en plus pris part aux actions de l'Ordre du Phénix dès que l'occasion se présentait, puis la guerre les avait peu à peu éloignés après Poudlard.

Sirius avait dû changer de camp entre Poudlard et la fin de la guerre...

Il eut un soupir puis passa une main lasse sur son visage. Cela faisait douze ans qu'il tournait en rond sur cette question, et il était presque sûr qu'il se voilait la face en refusant de croire que ce qu'il avait partagé avec les Maraudeurs ait pu un jour être un mensonge.

Il avait perdu tous ses amis depuis et ses souvenirs étaient tout ce qui lui restait... Pourtant, il avait peut-être devant lui le seul moyen de retrouver Sirius Black à Poudlard – ou, au moins, de protéger Harry – et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de s'en servir.

Sa lâcheté lui donnait envie de vomir.

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte, le sortant de ses pensées, et il ramassa la carte d'un geste négligeant de sa baguette.

\- Entrez.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir apparaître Madelyn dans son bureau, mais il n'en fut pas vraiment surpris non plus. Minerva lui avait confié qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa nièce se montrer aussi impitoyable depuis la guerre, et il se demandait sincèrement si son réseau – dont il ignorait absolument tout, à commercer par la façon dont elle avait pu le monter – ne finirait pas par attraper Black avant les Aurors et les Détraqueurs.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis en mission de reconnaissance... Tu as une petite heure à m'accorder ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Etant donné leurs dernières entrevues, il était plus que surpris qu'elle lui demande une quelconque assistance. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher : il ne se ferait pas confiance concernant Black pour commencer.

\- Pour ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Si je te le dis, ça ne va pas te plaire. Alors ?

Il faillit prétexter la pile de devoirs qu'il avait à corriger, dont des essais particulièrement longs de septième année, mais elle venait de piquer sa curiosité.

Peut-être apprendrait-il quelque chose d'utile aujourd'hui.

Après tout, il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose à propos d'Alya Lestrange.

Avec les vacances, les couloirs du château étaient déserts. Ceux qui n'étaient pas partis rejoindre leur famille profitaient du banquet de Pâques dans la Grande Salle. Il en aurait bien fait autant, mais à deux jours de la pleine lune, il avait besoin de calme et la potion Tue-Loup lui coupait l'appétit.

\- Sais-tu si les Aurors ont au moins une piste ?

\- Officiellement, Black est à Poudlard, Lupin.

\- Oui et aux dernières nouvelles, les Détraqueurs ne sont pas fichus de le retrouver.

Elle fit la moue.

\- Ils pensent toujours que Black veut tuer Potter et ils perdent leur temps à essayer d'imaginer sa prochaine manœuvre. Je crois que l'idée de remplacer tous les gamins de troisième année par des Aurors sous Polynectar a été évoquée, mais Dumbledore refuse de mettre en danger les autres élèves.

Il y avait surtout de bonnes chances pour que Black se rende compte de quelque chose, étant donné la facilité avec laquelle il était capable de repérer des Aurors sous couverture pendant la guerre...

Sans oublier qu'Harry avait déjà bien assez à gérer sans en plus devenir une sorte d'appât ou de savoir qu'un adulte utilisait son apparence.

\- En parlant du fils Potter, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est plus préoccupé par le classement de Gryffondor dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons que par sa sécurité.

C'était sans doute l'euphémisme du siècle. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'inconscience dont il avait fait preuve en se rendant à Pré-au-Lard sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il aurait très bien pu être tué ! Black était au courant pour la cape – même si Remus ignorait comment Harry se l'était procurée – et cela aurait pu constituer le piège parfait ! Tout ça pour quelques farces et attrapes de chez Zonko, des bonbons et une Bièraubeurre !

\- En même temps, c'est un gamin de treize ans et il en a vu d'autres si la moitié de ce que raconte ma tante est vrai... J'ai assisté à un de ses matchs il y a deux ans. Il est doué.

\- Oui. James aurait été fier.

Lily aussi, mais ce n'était pas la question. Il avait toujours entendu James dire qu'un jour, il aurait assez d'enfants – ou à la rigueur, de petits-enfants – pour former sa propre équipe de Quidditch et qu'il comptait bien remporter le Championnat. Après la naissance de Harry, Lily lui avait assuré qu'il devrait mettre au monde au moins quatre de ses sept joueurs car il était hors de question qu'elle s'en charge.

Si James avait pu voir son fils jouer, il aurait sans doute été infernal à ce sujet.

Rattrapé par les souvenirs, il ne remarqua que trop tard que Madelyn l'avait mené à la tour Gryffondor, et il craignait d'avoir deviné la raison de sa visite.

La tour était vide – si l'on excluait le chat d'un orange douteux qui cracha dans sa direction en le voyant, avant de se précipiter sous un meuble – et Remus sentit son cœur rater un battement en retrouvant le refuge qui avait abrité son adolescence.

Tout était si semblable à ses souvenirs que ses yeux filèrent malgré lui vers les deux larges canapés, un peu à l'écart de la cheminée. Les Maraudeurs avaient passé les longues soirées d'hiver là-bas, occupés à comploter une énième blague, à disputer une partie d'échecs ou à faire leurs devoirs.

Pendant une folle seconde, il fut certain d'apercevoir James et Lily – enlacés et amoureux – et Peter, perché au-dessus d'un plateau d'échecs.

Il crut même entendre le rire de Sirius – celui du gamin qu'il avait été à l'époque – mais secoua la tête. C'était seulement sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours, comme s'il avait besoin de se rappeler en détails de tout ce qu'il avait perdu...

\- Que faisons-nous là ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Madelyn eut une expression dangereuse.

\- Sais-tu qu'aucun Auror n'a pris la peine de se déplacer depuis l'attaque de Black ? Ils sont décidément trop bien payés pour ce qu'ils font.

\- Black en a après Harry. Il n'y a pas besoin de se déplacer pour ne pas en apprendre plus.

Elle le dévisagea de ses deux yeux. Si le brun semblait moqueur, le magique semblait scanner son visage à la recherche d'un trace d'intelligence.

Il avait horreur quand Madelyn faisait ça : laisser entendre à travers un simple silence et un regard pénétrant qu'elle en savait plus long que beaucoup.

Le plus énervant était sans doute que cela se révélait trop souvent vrai et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à s'en vanter par la suite.

Finalement, elle se détourna pour rejoindre l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, puis entra dans celui des troisièmes années sans marquer une once d'hésitation.

Ce ne fut pas son cas. Outre le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de fouiller dans les affaires de cinq garçons de treize ans – les Maraudeurs auraient détesté ça, à l'époque –, il redoutait de se retrouver dans celui qu'il avait partagé avec ses amis.

La salle commune était une chose, mais le dortoir était terriblement plus intime. Il y avait eu des fous rires mémorables, assisté à des disputes absurdes entre Sirius et James, et il y avait trouvé refuge plus souvent qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

C'était dans leur dortoir que ses amis lui avaient avoué qu'ils savaient qu'il était lycanthrope et qu'ils lui avait juré d'être toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Là-bas encore qu'ils avaient récité le serment des Maraudeurs l'un après l'autre, le lendemain de la première pleine lune qu'il avait passé avec Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver.

En passant le pas de la porte, il réalisa très vite que ce n'était pas le cas : il ne pouvait pas voir la charpente de la tour, il y avait un lit de plus et le mélange d'odeurs n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu.

C'était sans doute pour le mieux, mais ça n'empêcha pas son cœur de se serrer.

Madelyn fit le tour de la pièce lentement, son œil magique tournant à toute vitesse, pointant sa baguette avec nonchalance et bougeant à peine les lèvres.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette visite, à part badigeonner ses plaies avec du sel.

La pleine lune s'annonçait encore plus difficile que prévue, potion Tue-Loup ou non.

En voyant Madelyn accroupir devant un lit – sûrement celui de Ron s'il se fiait aux posters des Canon de Chudley – sa dernière goutte de patience quitta son corps avec un soupir.

\- Que cherchons-nous ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais quelque chose qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Black est venu jusqu'ici avec une idée derrière la tête.

Il serra les dents et dut fournir un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas grogner.

\- Tuer Harry ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil levé.

\- Même affaibli et cinglé – ce que Black n'est pas encore, de toute évidence –, il n'aurait pas pu louper un gamin endormi et encore moins le confondre avec le fils Weasley. Je doute qu'il ait oublié à quoi ressemblait James et le petit Potter est définitivement son portrait craché. Maintenant, Lupin, explique-moi pourquoi il s'en est pris à des rideaux ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

C'était, en effet, une excellente question.

…

 **Dimanche 3 Avril 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Maellyn, ma douce, il est l'heure de te réveiller.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et il me fallut de longues secondes pour me rappeler où je me trouvais.

Nani passa une main sur mon front avec douceur, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

\- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Contrairement à chaque matin depuis plus de deux semaines, mon cerveau ne me donnait pas l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de ma boîte crânienne, mais chaque partie de mon corps était comme engourdie et courbaturée à la fois.

La fatigue, elle, était encore là : dans mes paupières lourdes et les cernes qui creusaient mon visage.

\- Un peu mieux...

\- Tu as encore une petite mine, je pense que tu as eu de la chance de ne pas être tombée malade à Poudlard... Le médicomage Perrin sera là demain et tu vas sûrement avoir le droit à une cure de vitamines pour te remettre.

Je grimaçai : de mémoire, aucune potion n'avait bon goût et certaines semblaient avoir été imaginées pour donner envie de vomir.

\- En attendant, tu vas prendre une bonne douche, partager un bon repas avec Lucius, Draco et moi, puis faire une longue sieste cette après-midi. Je veux que tu retournes reposée à Poudlard dans deux semaines.

Je n'étais même pas sûre d'y parvenir, même si je pouvais difficilement retourner à Poudlard dans un état pire que celui qui avait précédé mon départ.

La douche me revigora à peine et je me préparai avec des gestes lents. Comme il fallut non moins de quatre essais pour parvenir à mettre un collier, je renonçai à l'avance de me confectionner une coiffure plus compliquée qu'une barrette pour retenir ma frange trop longue en arrière.

Je réussis toutefois à être à l'heure dans la petite salle à manger pour le repas de Pâques. Oncle Lucius me détailla des pieds à la tête. La moue qui déforma ses lèvres très brièvement m'apprit qu'il n'était pas ravi de ce qu'il voyait. J'étais presque surprise qu'il ne s'en réjouisse pas.

A moins, bien sûr, qu'il s'inquiète de rencontrer plus de difficultés que prévues pour me trouver un parti qui lui ferait gagner suffisamment d'influence si je ressemblais à un cadavre...

Malheureusement, je ne savais que trop bien que ma dot et mon héritage feraient oublier chacun de mes traits disgracieux – ce à quoi j'avais échappé – ou n'importe quel autre défaut.

La place à ma gauche était tristement vide et je regrettai à nouveau que Christopher soit absent. Les vacances de printemps de Durmstrang venait de prendre fin et il allait retrouver le chemin des salles de classe dès le lendemain. Etant donné qu'il aurait été seul au manoir pendant deux semaines, il avait demandé à passer ses congés dans son école. Une part de moi était ravie qu'il s'y sente assez bien pour accepter de passer du temps supplémentaire là-bas, mais l'autre aurait largement préféré qu'il soit rentré.

J'aurais au moins pu passer la soirée de la veille avec lui.

Le déjeuner fut agréable : les elfes avaient préparé d'excellentes souris d'agneau confites – la viande était si tendre qu'elle donnait l'impression de fondre dans la bouche –, accompagnées de légumes de saisons encore craquants. Le dessert – un gâteau au chocolat – ravit Draco et il ne se gêna pas pour reprendre une deuxième part, malgré le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

A la fin du repas, Nani fit apparaître devant nous deux immenses œufs en chocolat – plus de trente centimètre de haut chacun –. Naturellement, celui de Draco était en chocolat au lait – son addiction au sucre finirait par le mener à sa perte – et le mien au chocolat noir – plutôt corsé si je m'en tenais à l'odeur et à la couleur –. En le soulevant, son poids m'apprit qu'il était loin d'être vide et je n'étais même pas certaine d'être capable de dévorer tout cela avant le départ pour Poudlard.

A une époque, Nani organisait une véritable chasse au trésor dans le parc. Draco me tirait du lit à l'aube et nous passions toute la matinée dehors, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige.

Parfois, je regrettais que nous soyons devenus trop grands pour ce genre d'amusement, surtout aux yeux d'oncle Lucius.

\- Mon oncle, ma tante, je vous remercie, dis-je finalement, soignant ma diction pour qu'oncle Lucius n'ait pas l'occasion de me reprocher quoique ce soit.

Draco, lui, se leva pour embrasser ses parents, avant de défaire le nœud qui maintenait son œuf fermé – de l'arracher, pour être exacte – et d'enfourner un morceau ridiculement large dans sa bouche.

Le soupir exaspéré de Nani m'arracha un sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt d'avaler tout cela en une journée, Draco !

\- Mais c'est Pâques !

\- Dois-je te rappeler la fois où tu t'es tellement rendu malade que tu as bien failli terminer à Sainte-Mangouste ?! Pour une fois, prend exemple sur ta cousine et sois raisonnable !

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'Alya soit un si bon exemple, surtout au vu des récents événements. Pour ma part, je pense qu'elle devrait prendre exemple sur Draco.

Si Pansy avait été là, elle se serait sûrement étouffée dans sa propre salive et je regrettais encore plus l'absence de Christopher.

Avec un seul regard, il m'aurait assurée son soutien.

Parce que je savais pertinemment à quoi oncle Lucius faisait référence : j'avais fait pas moins de deux longs séjours à l'infirmerie, dont le deuxième avait été entièrement de ma faute. Cela, et le fait qu'une de mes amies s'en était pris physiquement à un professeur. Je devais sans doute m'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir reçu de Beuglante de la part de mon oncle le lendemain – ce qui aurait sans doute été une très mauvaise chose pour ma migraine d'alors –.

Je surpris le regard mauvais que Nani lança à Oncle Lucius et je me forçai à oublier le commentaire désagréable. Au fond, je savais très bien qu'entre Draco et moi, je n'étais pas celle qui avait des retenues à son actif, fait perdre une grande quantité de points à ma maison ou qui avait reçu une leçon de morale de la part des Préfets...

L'après-midi de Pâques était censée être dévouée à des visites à la famille proches. Comme les grand-parents paternels de Draco étaient décédés, et que lui, Nani et moi étions tout ce qui restait de la famille Black, nous eûmes quartiers libres pour tout le reste de la journée.

Si je mettais de côté mon obligation à faire une sieste d'au moins deux heures, ce qui ce serait de toute façon imposée naturellement si je me fiais à mes bâillements à répétition et à mes paupières lourdes.

Draco n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pas ici.

Son faux air de conspirateur ne me disait rien qui vaille, mais je me retrouvai quand même dans sa chambre, assise en tailleur sur son lit.

Pour une fois, il ne fit pas durer le suspens et déposa un morceau de papier noirci devant moi.

\- Qu'es-ce que c'est ?

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit de la lettre que Madame Tonks a donné à maman hier.

Je le dévisageai, une part de moi convaincue qu'il se fichait de moi, sauf qu'il avait un pli soucieux entre ses sourcils et que je ne devinais aucune malice dans son regard.

Aussi, je choisis de reporter mon attention sur le bout de papier.

Le feu n'avait laissé qu'une dizaine de mots à peine lisibles, dont je ne reconnaissais pas l'écriture. Une chose était toutefois sûre, il ne s'agissait pas de la calligraphie impeccable qui avait forcément été inculquée à notre tante...

Je dus approcher le morceau de papier tout près de mes yeux pour pouvoir le déchiffrer.

 _véritable identité ce qui, par_

 _rencontrer._

 _se dresser entre moi et_

 _ne faites pas_

 _cela à l'amiable._

 _Burt White._

Sans le reste de la lettre, je ne pouvais faire que des suppositions, mais de ce que je pouvais imaginer, je n'aimais guère le ton de ce Burt White.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de lui faire part de mes doutes, plus parce qu'il avait tendance à s'enflammer pour un rien que pour une autre raison.

\- On dirait que ce White la menace...

Il grimaça.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi...

Nous étions donc d'accord, et je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'un bon présage.

\- Tu sais bien que ceux qui se risquent à menacer Nani ne s'en sortent pas aussi bien que ce qu'ils avaient pensé pour commencer.

\- D'habitude, ceux qui la menacent sont d'autres personnes de notre monde, Aly. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà parce qu'il n'y a aucun White dans le livre de Cankatérus, ensuite parce que je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, et enfin, parce que Madame Tonks n'était qu'une intermédiaire. Ça aurait été plus simple d'envoyer un hibou, non ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Notre tante aurait pu envoyer un hibou si tu veux aller par là, et elle a quand même choisi de se déplacer. Peut-être qu'elle voulait vraiment montrer à Nani qu'elle était de la partie ?

\- Cette lettre a été rédigée sur du papier moldu !

\- Notre tante vit dans le monde moldu ! Et ça peut aussi être pour brouiller les pistes.

Mes arguments semblaient l'agacer au plus haut point – ce qui n'était pas surprenant, surtout s'il croyait déjà dur comme fer à sa petite théorie – sauf que s'il ne voulait pas les entendre, il n'aurait pas dû me demander mon avis pour commencer.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ça puisse être un moldu, alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu pourrait bien vouloir à Nani ?

Il me dévisagea comme si j'étais stupide.

\- Quoi ?

\- As-tu oublié notre mystérieuse cousine ?! Elle est censée vivre dans la famille _moldue_ de sa mère !

Il avait de toute évidence réfléchi à la question.

\- Et après ?

\- C'est évident, non ? Ce White en a après l'argent des Black !

Pour une fois, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'avoir inventer une histoire improbable. L'argent était derrière la majorité des vieilles histoires entre les familles de la société Sang-Pur.

\- Black était renié...

\- Vraiment ? Si la rumeur dit que ce n'était qu'une ruse de la famille Black pour qu'il devienne un espion dans le camp de Dumbledore, ce n'est pas si sûr.

Je fermai les yeux une folle seconde. Ma migraine était en train de revenir au galop et je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer toute la journée au lit.

Morgane toute puissante, j'espérais que le médicomage Perrin allait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Quand bien même, c'est une Illégitime. Je doute vraiment que Black ait été marié à cette Née-Moldue.

\- Dans tous les cas, ça ferait scandale... Maman a déjà bien assez à faire avec la cavale de notre très cher cousin et elle pourrait céder.

J'ouvris la bouche pour contester – ma tante n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite – sauf que j'étais bien obligée de reconnaître que mon cousin avait raison.

C'était sans doute trop me demander de le faire à haute voix.

…

 **Jeudi 7 Avril 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Pour ma première leçon _d'Occlumentie_ depuis l'accident avec Crystal, Nani avait choisi le salon d'été. Les nombreuses plantes, trop délicates pour passer l'hiver dehors, étaient en fleurs pour une large majorité, et j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un endroit tropical, surtout que le soleil était de retour sur le pays.

Ma tante était vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu très clair, au tissu léger, et dont les manches s'arrêtaient au-dessus de ses coudes, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'elle aussi pensait que le printemps était en passe de s'imposer très prochainement.

J'aurais préféré être dehors, à profiter de mon _Eclair de Feu –_ le récupérer auprès de Pansy n'avait pas été simple – mais Nani ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. J'aurais le droit à une sortie dans les airs quand plus aucune cerne ne soulignerait mes yeux, ce qui n'arriverait sans doute pas avant la fin des vacances, cure de vitamines ou non.

\- Nous allons reprendre les bases aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Nani n'allait pas essayer de tester mes limites, et c'était tant mieux. J'avais bien assez l'impression d'être un livre ouvert ces derniers temps, il ne lui faudrait sans doute qu'un essai ou deux pour mettre à mal les vestiges de mon Mur, je n'étais pas bien sûre de réussir à la contenir dans mon Refuge très longtemps et je n'avais pas encore réussi à reconstruire ma Boucle.

Sans oublier que j'ignorais quels étaient les autres dégâts occasionnés par l'accident avec Crystal.

Ma tante me guida donc à travers de nombreux exercices familiers visant à vider mon esprit dans un premier temps, puis à prendre conscience de la vulnérabilité de mes pensées et souvenirs.

Je passai ensuite un long moment à relever un Mur de débutante qui, comparé à celui que Crystal avait détruit, ressemblait beaucoup à une création en papier mâché d'enfant.

Il suffirait tout juste à me cacher derrière, mais il restait une bien piètre protection, surtout face à la détermination de ma tante de m'apprendre à me défendre contre n'importe quelle attaque psychique – ce qui, dans la société Sang-Pure, était bien plus courant qu'un duel – et qu'elle ne se contentait en règle générale de rien d'autre que la perfection.

\- Je sais que c'est sûrement un peu tôt, mais j'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es pour que nous soyons le plus efficace possible d'ici à la rentrée...

Je grimaçai.

La dernière personne qui s'était permise de fouiller sous mon crâne était Severus Rogue et je n'avais sans doute jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie, la fois où j'avais percuté un arbre de plein fouet comprise.

\- Juste un essai, Maellyn. Dis-moi quand tu es prête.

J'eus un soupir mais je fermai les yeux quand même pour rassembler mes forces, ma concentration et aiguiser ma volonté. Il me fallut une longue minute pour m'imprégner de mon Refuge – le souvenir de cette croisière sur la rivière Arno, le soleil et les bras de ma tante autour de moi – parce que je ne faisais aucune illusion quant à la solidité de mon Mur.

Ma tante allait rapidement faufiler son esprit dans les larges brèches de mon travail d'amatrice.

Je finis par hocher la tête et je sentis aussitôt la délicate chaleur que j'avais appris à associer avec l'esprit de ma tante.

Je ne savais même pas si un esprit pouvait dégager de la chaleur – à la rigueur, il devait s'agir de la magie qu'utilisait ma tante – et j'avais vu dans certains livres que les auteurs parlaient plus volontiers de lumière.

Nani me faisait penser à une légère brise d'été, alors que Crystal avait été une véritable fournaise et que celui de Rogue était froid et humide.

D'ordinaire, mon Mur était assez épais pour que je ne ressente rien de plus qu'une pression au niveau de mon crâne, parce que quelqu'un essayait de se glisser dessous et que je résistai avec tous les moyens à ma disposition.

Vu l'état de mes défenses, je fis une bien piètre démonstration de ma combativité...

Ma tante fut presque aussitôt à l'intérieur de mes défenses, la pression augmenta derrière mes paupières et je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement.

Avant que la peur ne l'entraîne dans une course contre la montre qui me laissa paralysée. Mon Refuge vola en éclat et j'eus comme l'impression de basculer en moi-même, aspirée par un trou noir qui semblait avoir été nourri par les nombreux cauchemars des dernières semaines – et ceux d'encore avant –.

C'était un peu comme réaliser qu'on venait de louper une marche en descendant un escalier, et comprendre une seconde trop tard qu'on arriverait pas à se rattraper, exceptée que la chute sembla durer une éternité.

Je vis défiler bon nombre de mes cauchemars sous mes yeux, et même si une part de moi aurait aimé que ma tante batte en retraite, qu'elle ne ravive surtout pas les souvenirs, pas maintenant que je pouvais enfin dormir la nuit sans être réveillée en sursaut, une autre part de moi était comme soulagée qu'elle les voit : je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur les images qui me harcelaient dès que je me retrouvais dans mon dortoir à Poudlard, et peut-être que Nani aurait des explications.

Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui l'emporta, mes ultimes défenses s'écroulèrent, et le pire de mes cauchemars se glissa hors de la boîte de Pandore où j'avais réussi à l'enfermer.

 _La porte de la nursery s'ouvrit quand je ne fus qu'à quelques pas. Je découvris ma mère, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos, et vêtue d'une cape noire semblable à celle que j'avais vu dans la salle de réception._

 _Elle se retourna et je ne pus retenir un mouvement de recul. Son visage était creusé, son regard fou et sa silhouette flottait dans sa tenue de bagnard. La ressemblance avec Sirius Black était saisissante et j'eus envie de fuir._

 _\- Ah, te voilà enfin ma fille... C'est le moment, tu es assez grande maintenant. Le Maître va faire de toi l'une des nôtres… mais tu dois la tuer d'abord._

 _Je voulus reculer encore, m'enfuir, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur les épaules, et le couteau dégoulinant de sang qu'elle tenait dans sa main se retrouva trop proche de ma gorge._

 _Le manche appuyait sur un muscle – il était si froid, comme taillé dans la glace – et je sentais le sang couler le long de mon cou._

 _\- C'est à ton tour. Regarde… je l'ai choisie moi-même. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme sa mère. Elle dit être une Black, mais nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Elle n'est rien et tu vas la tuer._

 _Une silhouette brune était prostrée à même le sol, son corps de toute évidence brisé par la torture. Je levai ma baguette d'une main tremblante._

 _C'était elle qui chantait la berceuse._

 _\- Tues-la, Alya ! Rend-moi fière!_

 _La fille releva la tête. Malgré le sang qui maculait son visage et la douleur qui déformait ses traits, je la reconnus._

 _C'était moi._

Ma tante quitta mon esprit si soudainement que je revins à moi dans un sursaut. La lumière dans le jardin d'hiver me laissa éblouie et je mis un certain temps à réaliser que c'étaient des larmes qui roulaient le long de mes joues.

Sans doute parce que c'était la première fois que je voyais ma tante pleurer aussi ouvertement devant moi.

Elle me rejoignit sur le canapé et m'attira dans ses bras avec douceur.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, Maellyn, je ne la laisserai pas faire de toi une Mangemort, je te le promets.

...

 **Mardi 12 Avril 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

 _Chris,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Ta rentrée s'est-elle bien passée ? J'aurais aimé t'envoyer une lettre plus tôt, mais ma tante m'a interdit toute correspondance pendant ma première semaine, comme si écrire était l'activité la plus épuisante au monde. Moi qui pensais que la tendance de Draco à être sur-protecteur était le fruit du hasard, je me suis bien trompée pendant toutes ces années. Ma tante ferait passer Madame Pomfresh pour la plus conciliante des gardes-malades._

 _Je ne suis même pas malade. Du reste, je ne pense pas. L'accident d'Occlumentie qui s'est produit avec Crystal a complètement anéanti mes défenses mentales et mes cauchemars sont revenus à la charge._

 _J'aimerais que tu sois là pour m'aider à les décrypter. Non pas que je pense qu'ils puissent prédire l'avenir – Circée m'en préserve – mais ils ne peuvent pas être uniquement dû aux Détraqueurs. J'en ai déjà fait au Manoir et j'ai parfois l'impression que mon cerveau essaye de me faire passer un message._

 _En parlant de message... Andromeda Tonks a profité que ma tante soit venue nous chercher à King Cross pour lui donner une lettre. Je ne sais pas exactement comment Draco a fait, mais il en a récupéré un morceau après que ma tante l'ait brûlé. On pense que quelqu'un essaye de la menacer, et Draco soutient qu'il s'agit d'un moldu. Je ne sais pas trop s'il a raison, mais ma tante était furieuse. Il faudra que tu me fasses penser à te reparler de tout ça cet été._

 _A part cela, rien de bien intéressant de mon côté. Nous sommes invités au bal de Débutante de Millicent Bulstrode le weekend prochain, je n'ai toujours pas le droit d'utiliser mon balai et je me demande même si Nani va me laisser faire mes devoirs pour la rentrée... Le professeur Mcgonagall nous a promis un contrôle et vu mes piètres performances en cours avant les vacances, il faut absolument que je me rattrape..._

 _Ecris-moi vite, j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Alya L._

Je terminai de me relire quand la voix de ma tante depuis le couloir m'annonça que nous partions pour le Chemin de Traverse et que je devais me dépêcher parce que nous avions un planning chargé.

Pour autant, j'avais été priée de faire une sieste et je savais pertinemment que ma tante avait prévu une pause pour un goûter – majoritairement composé de fruits – et une boisson chaude.

Je n'avais sans doute jamais eu un régime alimentaire aussi surveillé et je mangeais bien plus de légumes verts que ce qui me semblait strictement nécessaire.

\- J'arrive, Nani.

Je glissai toutefois ma lettre dans une enveloppe et y écrivais le nom de mon ami. Echo n'allait certainement pas être ravie de devoir faire le trajet et j'espérais sincèrement que ma tante choisirait d'acheter un hibou long voyage pour les quatorze ans de Draco en attendant que j'ai le mien...

Ça, ou j'allais peut-être fouiller la bibliothèque de Pouldard pour trouver un autre moyen de communication plus rapide.

Je me figeai au moment où j'attrapais ma cape.

La bibliothèque !

J'avais complètement oublié !

Crystal restait convaincue que Black était à la recherche de quelque chose dans la tour des Gryffondors, et j'avais pour mission de me renseigner à propos des artefacts que pouvait bien avoir la famille Black, dans l'espoir de deviner lequel pourrait intéresser mon très cher cousin.

Il était peu probable que je trouve quelque chose – je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir par où commencer à chercher pour commencer – mais je pouvais au moins regarder.

Ce fut en me promettant en silence de ne pas oublier – peut-être même que je ferais en sorte que Draco me donne un coup de main –que je rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée.

Ma tante m'attendait devant la cheminée du hall d'entrée, très élégante dans une robe d'un rose pastel, une cape prune sur les épaules et ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en une tresse compliquée – l'oeuvre de Patty –.

\- Draco ne vient pas ?

\- Non, il a trop de devoirs... Je crois bien que tu vas devoir me supporter toute seule.

Je ne cachai pas mon sourire à cette idée. J'aimais passer du temps avec ma tante et, pour une fois, ça ne serait pas parce que je devais renforcer mes défenses d'Occlumentie.

Mes progrès étaient si pathétiques que c'était la raison pour cette pause. J'étais presque certaine que nous allions aller chez _Aphrodite_ et je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre à l'idée de me faire masser une partie de l'après-midi.

Le Chemin de Traverse me sembla étonnamment désert : je savais qu'il était tôt dans l'après-midi, et qu'il s'agissait sans doute du moment le plus calme – le favori de Nani, encore plus ces derniers temps – mais j'aurais mis ma baguette à brûler qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose cette fois.

A mesure que nous remontions la rue principale – Nani me poussait à marcher d'un bon pas, une main posée entre mes omoplates –, je compris un peu mieux pourquoi. J'avais l'impression que le visage de Black était placardé sur tous les plans de murs visibles, quand bien même il était probablement toujours à Poudlard, à essayer de tuer le survivant ou de remettre la main sur un artefact sans doute très dangereux.

A ma plus grande surprise, Nani me fit prendre la direction de l'Allée des Embrumes, non sans avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait remarquée.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Voir quelqu'un qui va t'aider à ne plus faire ces horribles cauchemars. Enfin, en théorie.

Nous remontâmes la rue pendant un long moment, passant des échoppes qui ne me donnaient guère envie de vouloir y entrer – entre l'air peu amène des gérants et les objets dans les vitrines –. Je commençais à me demander si Nani ne nous avait pas perdues quand elle se stoppa devant une porte banale, si ce n'était qu'elle semblait recouverte d'une épaisseur d'une matière de toute évidence gluante.

Ma tante tapota la poignée de la pointe de sa baguette dans un rythme entendu, et la porte bascula dans un grincement sinistre.

J'hésitai sur le pas de la porte, à moitié certaine que je préférais encore les cauchemars à ce trou à rats.

\- Simza Heron aime la mise en scène, Alya. Tu ne crains rien.

Si je n'avais pas été parfaitement convaincue que, dans le pire des cas, ma tante serait capable de nous sortir de là sans même froisser sa robe, j'aurais sans doute fait demi tour.

Il nous fallut remonter un couloir étroit et sombre, dont le plafond était recouvert par des toiles d'araignées. Une seconde porte s'ouvrit à notre approche et découvrit une pièce envahie par de nombreuses tentures et voiles. Le sol disparaissait sous des dizaines de tapis colorés et l'air était saturé par un encens qui fit larmoyer mes yeux.

Je ne remarquai la femme qu'ensuite : vêtue d'une robe noire élégamment brodée, un châle composé d'un mélange de tissus vaporeux, ses longs cheveux noirs tressés de perles et un collier composé de pierres aux nombreuses couleurs.

Je crus qu'elle nous fixait, puis je réalisais que la paire d'yeux d'un violet étrange était trop fixe.

 _Maquillage._

\- Narcissa Black et sa très chère filleule, souffla-t-elle finalement, son accent français et sa voix bien plus grave que ce que sa silhouette menue aurait pu laisser penser.

\- Madame Simza.

Cette fois, la femme ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient véritablement violettes – presque roses à l'éclat des bougies – et je me surpris à me demander s'il s'agissait de leur couleur naturelle, si la femme était une Métamorphomage, ou si elle usait d'un autre artifice encore.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Ma tante se glissa avec élégance sur l'un des poufs, sa posture parfaite malgré le manque de confort, et je fis de mon mieux pour l'imiter.

\- Je suis venue pour ma filleule, expliqua ma tante.

\- Je sais. Il était temps que vous vous décidiez à chercher une aide adaptée. Les ténèbres ont presque entièrement submergé son esprit.

Je déglutis. D'instinct, je voulus jeter un coup d'oeil à ma tante pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et que les paroles de Madame Simza faisaient encore partie de sa mise en scène, mais c'était comme si la voyante venait de prendre le contrôle de mon corps à la seule force de son regard.

\- Je vais lire les cartes pour toi, mon enfant.

Elle baissa la tête vers ses mains et je la vis mélanger son paquet de cartes longuement, répétant une chorégraphie parfaitement maîtrisée.

Le jeu entre ses doigts semblait plus ancien que les bijoux qui ornaient son cou. Le dos des cartes était patiné par le temps, et les couleurs avaient dû être saisissantes des années de cela pour n'être plus que pastel aujourd'hui.

Madame Simza finit par faire un paquet net qu'elle posa devant moi.

\- Choisis une carte.

Deloris s'était chargée de m'apprendre les principes de base de la chiromancie depuis notre première année et j'avais plutôt l'habitude de couper le paquet de carte plutôt que d'en tirer une. Je suivis toutefois la consigne tout en m'empêchant de trop réfléchir.

Je ne croyais pas à ces sornettes de divination et toute la mise en scène de cette voyante n'y changerait rien.

Madame Simza déposa la carte devant moi. Les dessins étaient effacés par endroit, et je dus faire preuve d'imagination pour deviner sa signification.

Le Lune.

La voyante ne se contenta pas d'un tirage traditionnel – trois cartes, une pour le passé, le présent et l'avenir – mais n'en tira pas moins de dix qu'elle déposa d'une façon complexe. Je reconnus difficilement la Tempérance, le Pendu et la Lame XIII, mais leur combinaison fit se redresser les fins cheveux à la base de ma nuque.

La dernière fois que Deloris avait eu un tel tirage, elle avait blêmi et avait ramassé son jeu de cartes, m'expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais présage.

Bien entendu, cela n'était rien à côté de l'air pensif de Madame Simza. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, ses yeux vissés sur les cartes mais son regard abîmé en elle-même.

A ma gauche, ma tante était impassible et son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion, comme si tout était normal.

Un léger plis marqua toutefois la commissure de ses lèvres quand Madame Simza sortit une pochette, en secoua le contenu, puis déversa des pierres gravées de symboles que je reconnus comme étant des runes.

Si le jeu de cartes était ancien, les pièces l'étaient encore davantage. La voyante était de toute évidence l'héritière d'une grande lignée de prophétesses.

Madame Simza se pencha et, à ma plus grande surprise, sortit un boulier. Elle fit bouger les billes à une vitesse folle et je fus rapidement perdue. Non pas que j'étais mauvaise en calcul, mais je ne jonglerais sans doute jamais aussi bien avec les chiffres que Christopher.

Il s'en fallut de plusieurs longues minutes encore avant que la voyante se redresse et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Une ombre venue du passé assombrit ton avenir, mon enfant. Les mois à venir seront difficiles et si mes prédictions sont exactes, la mort sera ta compagne d'infortune.

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage, et je déglutis bien trop bruyamment pour que quiconque puisse l'ignorer, mais je serrais les dents et les poings malgré tout.

La Divination était la branche de la Magie la plus nébuleuse qui soit. Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser impressionner par une diseuse de bonne aventure.

\- Je ferais en sorte de vous faire mentir.

Madame Simza eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as tempérament de feu, mon enfant. C'est bien. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Mon regard noir ne sembla pas l'impressionner et ma tante brisa notre échange en se raclant la gorge.

\- Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour ses cauchemars ?

\- Bien sûr.

Quand nous retrouvâmes l'allée des Embrumes, Nani avait rangé un attrape rêve complexe – et tressé de plusieurs mèches de mes cheveux – dans son sac, et j'avais dû épingler un petit sachet rempli de différentes pierres aux vertus diverses au niveau de mon cœur.

\- Nani, beaucoup de prédictions de Madame Simza se sont-elle réalisées ?

\- Je l'ignore, ma douce. Ceux qui la consultent garde toujours ses révélations pour eux-mêmes... Mais quoique l'avenir puisse te réserver, Maellyn, je serais toujours à tes côtés.

Je forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres et étouffai le mauvais pressentiment qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite.

Si l'ombre venu du passé était ma mère ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je doutais qu'elle puisse faire grand chose.

…

 **Jeudi 14 Avril 1994, Manoir Bulstrode, Angleterre.**

Le bal de débutante de Millicent était une véritable réussite. La décoration était printanière : blanche, lilas et argent. La salle de réception ressemblait à un jardin enchanté et Millicent était magnifique dans une robe noire et violette, ses longues mèches brunes ramenées en un élégant chignon.

Elle qui n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention réussissait à tromper tout le monde.

Finalement, j'étais contente d'avoir réussi à convaincre Nani de me laisser venir, après avoir promis que je ferais une longue sieste dans l'après-midi pour ne pas saccager mon quotas d'heures de sommeil.

Il était même possible que je lui demande des conseils pour mon propre bal, parce que j'étais certaine que Lady Bulstrode n'y était pas pour grand-chose.

Si je me fiais au sourire appréciateur de Pansy – très élégante dans une robe verte foncée toute en dentelle, peut-être un peu trop courte, mais rien qu'on oublierait de lui reprocher –, je n'étais pas la seule à être impressionnée par le tableau.

\- Je crois qu'elle prépare tout ça depuis des années... Je n'imagine même pas ce à quoi elle pourra penser pour son mariage.

\- Je pense qu'elle a un don. J'espère qu'elle pourra continuer à en profiter plus tard...

\- Etant donné qu'organiser des soirées est l'une des occupations principales d'une bonne épouse, je n'en doute pas.

Je grimaçai au rappel. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Nani pour m'initier à l'art de la décoration et la science de l'organisation, je n'avais guère de goût pour l'exercice et encore moins de talent pour rendre une soirée inoubliable.

A la simple pensée que mon prochain été serait majoritairement occupé par la préparation de mon propre bal – qu'importe que je n'allais fêter que mon treizième anniversaire – j'avais presque envie de le passer à Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'un événement capital pour mon avenir dans le monde Sang-Pur et j'étais l'héritière Lestrange.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que mon bal de Débutante soit historique et éclipse des mémoires tout ceux qui avaient bien pu le précéder.

Et ce n'était pas comme si Nani allait me permettre de me saboter...

Le traditionnel toast – pour lequel j'avais le droit à une gorgée de Champagne – ne tarda pas à se mettre en place. Pansy insista pour que je la suive au premier rang – pour soutenir Millicent, peu à l'aise devant une foule – et ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvais à côté d'Euphémia et Thorfin Rowle.

La mère de Christopher me lança un regard noir purement haineux et mes lèvres imitèrent le rictus dangereux de ma tante, celui qui annonçait toujours une riposte sanglante.

Petite, j'avais longtemps eu peur d'elle – et pas seulement parce que Christopher me confiait ses punitions – mais la peur avait cédé à une méfiance teintée de colère à mesure que j'avais compris à quel point elle semblait prendre plaisir à faire souffrir mon meilleur ami.

Depuis un an, je la haïssais plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre.

\- C'est inconvenant pour une jeune fille de fixer ainsi son aînée, grinça-t-elle.

\- C'est inconvenant pour une mère de traiter son fils comme vous l'avez fait.

Si j'avais pu cracher du véritable venin, je ne me serais sans doute pas gênée, et qu'importe que Nani me punisse par la suite.

\- Il n'est plus mon fils.

\- Il va certainement être soulagé par cette nouvelle.

Elle sembla vouloir me répondre – grand bien lui en fasse, je m'étais répétée tout un tas d'horreurs à lui balancer au visage dès que j'en aurais l'occasion et, lors du bal de Pansy, elle avait fait en sorte de nous éviter, les Malefoy et moi – mais le père de Millie leva son verre.

\- Merci à vous tous et à vous toutes d'être venus pour le bal de Débutante de Millicent, ma fille unique... Comme le veut la tradition, elle fait ses premiers pas dans le monde adulte ce soir. Je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux et de l'accompagner avec bienveillance. Tout le mal que je lui souhaite pour l'avenir est d'être aussi heureuse que possible. Millie, cette soirée est la tienne, et considère-toi comme une invitée d'honneur.

J'avais assisté à bon nombre de toast, tous donnés à l'occasion d'un bal de Débutante ou d'un autre – à raison de cinq ou six par an, j'avais perdu le fil depuis longtemps – mais Lord Bulstrode était sans doute le premier à ne pas donner l'impression de vendre sa fille au plus offrant.

A mes côtés, même Pansy n'en revenait pas.

\- Mon père a intérêt de demander des conseils à celui de Millie s'il ne veut pas qu'un malheureux accident le rende incapable de parler lors de mon prochain anniversaire.

Une fois que les applaudissements se furent apaisés et que les invités s'éparpillèrent à nouveau dans la grande salle, je rejoignis Draco. Il me mena dans ce qui était une salle à manger de gala, elle aussi décorée avec autant d'élégance que la salle principale.

C'était assez rare pour le relever.

Mon cousin me laissa pour rejoindre Blaise, Vincent, Daphné et Tracey.

Je réalisai avec un temps de retard que tous les autres avaient déjà fêté leur quatorzième anniversaire, et que c'était sans doute la dernière fois que Draco m'accompagnait loin de la fête réservée aux adultes.

La bonne nouvelle était qu'il lui serait sans aucun doute plus compliqué de m'entraîner dans des missions d'espionnage.

La mauvaise était que j'allais perdre mon dernier allié pour voler à mon secours quand Deloris se montrerait particulièrement agaçante.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à me retrouver. Elle en profita pour m'expliquer à quel point il était injuste que sa mère n'ait pas réussi à se faire inviter pour les défilés parisiens comme Nani l'année dernière.

Elle semblait avoir oublié qu'elle s'était montré si odieuse la dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue chez

 _La bonne fée_ que les Yaxley n'étaient plus vraiment bienvenus dans la boutique, ce qui, en considérant la gentillesse de Madame Hopkirk et son sens des affaires, en disait très long sur le comportement de Deloris.

Je ne l'écoutais donc que d'une oreille pendant sa diatribe, murmurant un « _ah bon ? »_ ou un « _tu as raison »_ quand le moment me semblait opportun, souhaitant sans doute plus que jamais que Crystal soit là.

Non pas qu'elle aurait réussi à faire taire Deloris – nous nous étions toutes les deux résignées sur le fait que c'était impossible – mais elle aurait au moins été un soutien moral... Sans oublier qu'elle avait tendance à lever les yeux au ciel ou faire des grimaces quand Deloris ne la regardait pas, m'obligeant à rester de marbre face à ses bêtises. A un moment ou à un autre, cela finirait par m'être utile.

Pour la première fois, je fus frappée par l'écart d'âge qui me séparait des plus jeunes. En général, les enfants accompagnaient leurs parents aux bals à partir de leur sept ans, et c'était alors le début de l'apprentissage d'une bonne tenue en société.

Dans un coin de la pièce, quatre garçons et deux filles semblaient partager une partie de Collas-Maillard, un jeu auquel je n'avais pas joué depuis des années, sûrement parce qu'une fois nos sept ans passés, Deloris et moi avions commencé à imiter le comportement des adultes lors des bals. Il s'agissait de discuter de tout et de rien en faisant mine d'être importantes et de boire un jus de fruit délicieux. Mon amie avait commencé à se passionner pour les ragots et à entrer en bonne grâce auprès des plus grands. Désormais, le seul divertissement durant les bals et les galas étaient les moments durant lesquels nous pouvions danser sans être obligées de répéter les pas compliqués des danses traditionnelles.

Il ne me restait plus qu'un an de liberté très relative, avant que je sois obligée de naviguer les eaux troubles de la société Sang-Pur. Il me faudrait être charmante et bien élevée, faire preuve d'esprit mais pas trop, et accepter avec grâce les tentatives de séduction de potentiels partis intéressés par une alliance avec l'héritière Lestrange.

Douce Viviane, je préférais plutôt retourner à l'âge où je pouvais jouer à Collas-Maillard durant une réception sans que personne n'y trouve à redire.

\- Ces petits sont agaçants à crier, tu ne trouves pas ? Ne peuvent-ils pas se comporter correctement et cesser de courir pendant au moins cinq minutes ? Parce qu'à ce rythme, je vais finir avec un mal de tête et je te promets qu'ils vont le regretter.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Excuse-moi un instant, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Elle roula les yeux de façon exagérée.

\- On dit « _se rafraîchir »,_ Alya ! Merlin en soit témoin, c'est à se demander si tu as bien été élevée par Narcissa Malefoy !

Je me retins de lui expliquer « _qu'aller aux toilettes »_ était déjà une façon très polie de dire « _j'ai une profonde envie de t'assommer et il vaut mieux que j'aille prendre l'air »_ , mais elle risquait sans doute de le prendre très mal.

En toute honnêteté, à la seule pensée que je devrais me réconcilier avec elle ensuite, c'était moi qui allait terminer la soirée avec une migraine.

J'avais eu plus que ma dose cette année.

Comme il n'aurait pas été malin que je me faufile hors du manoir en traversant le parc – Deloris était très observatrice et elle ne manquerait pas de remarquer si je revenais avec des chaussures crottées –, je choisis plutôt la terrasse du grand salon au rez-de-chaussée.

Possiblement, personne ne viendrait me chercher ici.

Possiblement, Théodore Nott avait pensé la même chose.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se montrer désagréable si je lui adressais la parole – que je ne sois pas en compagnie d'un chien errant ne changerait pas grand chose –, je m'approchai de la rambarde et levai les yeux vers les étoiles. La lune était presque pleine et le ciel avait été nuageux toute la journée. Naturellement, je ne vis pas grand chose. Tout juste aperçus-je Sirius, sans en être vraiment sûre.

La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais fut que Nott abandonne son recoin sombre, comme pour me tenir compagnie.

\- Tu as meilleure allure qu'avant les vacances, Lestrange.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, plus lentement que nécessaire, juste pour lui laisser le temps d'ajuster la remarque assassine qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Elle ne vint pas.

\- Es-tu soûl, Nott ?

Il me jeta un regard en coin, réussissant à le rendre plus mauvais que celui de Pansy.

\- Mon cerveau est mon bien le plus précieux. Évidement que je ne suis pas soûl. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de l'endommager.

Il me fallut une longue seconde pour intégrer sa réponse.

\- Et tu es sûr de ne pas t'être cogné la tête ces derniers jours ?

\- J'ignorais qu'il m'était interdit de me montrer civil de temps en temps.

Je reportai mon regard sur le parc et les formes géométriques du jardin à la française, la passion de Lord Bulstrode.

\- Ce n'est pas que cela te soit interdit, c'est juste que ça doit être la première fois que je t'entends dire quelque chose d'à peu près agréable.

\- _A peu près_ ?

\- De toute évidence, tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire des compliments.

Il roula les yeux.

\- C'est une perte de temps.

\- Pas toujours... En général, une personne ne va rien être tentée de te confier si tu l'insultes avant toute chose.

Contre toute attente, il hocha la tête après un instant de réflexion. Le silence entre nous deux fut presque agréable.

Excepté que je ne pouvais pas être vraiment rassurée à le voir perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Juste par curiosité, tes cauchemars sont-ils seulement liés à Poudlard ou est-ce que Lady Malefoy a trouvé une potion oubliée de tous ?

Évidemment. Pour quelqu'un qui se pensait si extraordinaire, il avait utilisé la plus vieille ruse de l'histoire de la manipulation en me lâchant un pseudo-compliment avant de m'extorquer une confidence.

Je faillis tourner les talons, mais je passais un meilleur moment en sa compagnie qu'en celle de Deloris. Sûrement m'attendrait-elle encore quelques minutes avant de s'inquiéter et de partir à ma recherche.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais deviné par toi-même, puisque tu es si intelligent.

\- Le cerveau humain est une machine complexe et je ne suis pas encore _Legimens._

Je tiquai à son _encore._ Une part de moi était convaincue depuis longtemps qu'il avait au moins des notions dans cet art, parce que c'était la seule explication logique. L'autre prit note du fait qu'il comptait le devenir.

Contrairement à Crystal, il était fort possible qu'il y parvienne seul et devienne particulièrement redoutable à ce jeu-là.

Même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, cela me donna une autre bonne raison de me montrer particulièrement rigoureuse dans mes exercices d' _Occlumentie._

\- Tu dois bien avoir des théories.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'imagine que le pouvoir des Détraqueurs t'affecte beaucoup plus que la moyenne. Vu ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre sur eux, tu as forcément gardé le souvenir d'un événement traumatique, ce qui, compte tenu du fait que tu as globalement eu la même enfance heureuse que Draco, n'a pas le moindre sens.

Pendant une folle seconde, j'hésitai à lui confier mon souvenir, juste pour qu'il me fasse part de ses théories et que je puisse savoir une bonne fois pour toute si mon souvenir n'était pas les premiers signes de ma folie familiale, sauf que je me rappelai qu'il s'agissait de Théodore Nott.

Lui confier de mon plein grè l'une de mes pires craintes depuis quelques mois n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

\- Et si ce n'est pas ça ?

Il marqua une pause.

\- De ce que je sais, tes cauchemars sont revenus après la nouvelle attaque de Black. Peut-être es-tu réellement traumatisée par ta rencontre avec lui le soir d'Halloween et que cela a eu l'effet d'un déclencheur ? Si tel est le cas, tu fais vraiment preuve d'une piètre résistance.

Je resserrai ma prise sur la rambarde en métal mais ne dis rien. Après tout, j'avais demandé.

\- A ce propos, tu dois bien avoir une théorie derrière sa dernière attaque, non ?

\- Bien sûr, il s'est introduit dans la tour de Gryffondor pour tuer Harry Potter.

\- On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

\- Je vois que Malhorne n'aime pas garder ses pensées pour elle. Ça lui jouera des tours.

\- Tu parles, tu n'es pas mieux. C'est comme si tu adorais démontrer à tout le monde que tu es le plus intelligent de nous tous.

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air vaguement exaspéré.

\- Je suis plus intelligent que vous tous.

Je sentis mon sourire tordu étirer mes lèvres. A mesure de fréquenter Crystal, je n'étais plus si sûre de sa suprématie et j'attendais avec impatience le jour où elle le battrait à son propre jeu.

\- A ce propos, puisqu'on évoque Black, je crois que je suis sur une piste pour ton balai.

Son changement de conversation était l'un des moins subtiles qu'il m'avait été donnée d'entendre. Toutefois, la théorie de Crystal concernant Black me suffisait – je n'avais guère eu le temps de l'aider dans ses recherches à cause de mes cauchemars mais je doutais fort qu'elle ait renoncé –, aussi choisis-je de ne ne pas lui faire remarquer.

Peut-être aurait-il une information intéressante cette fois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je dois encore trouver une occasion pour fouiller son livre de compte, mais je soupçonne mon père.

Je tournai la tête si vite qu'une de mes mèches de cheveux me donna l'impression de déchirer mon œil droit.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

Je savais ce que signifiait un tel cadeau : une très certaine demande en mariage adressée à mon oncle – Lord Nott ne ferait pas l'erreur de passer par ma tante – et je pourrais très bien me retrouver fiancée à un vieillard sans que l'on ne me demande mon avis.

Le regard de Nott resta fixé au loin pendant un long moment, puis il se racla la gorge.

\- Ce n'est guère l'usage, mais il m'a fait comprendre que tu étais en tête de la liste de ses potentielles futures belle-filles.

J'en perdis le contrôle sur la mâchoire, et je fus presque certaine de rester un très long moment à ressembler à une idiote, mais j'avais tout le mal du monde à intégrer sa confidence.

Douce Viviane, qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?!

\- C'est une plaisanterie, pas vrai ?!

\- Parce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, Lestrange ?! Je n'en suis pas plus ravi que toi. Je suppose que je pourrais tomber sur pire, mais je n'ai guère envie de me glisser dans le carcan d'un mariage dès que j'aurais dix-sept ans.

Sa tirade me surprit presque plus que son annonce quant à mon statut de principale prétendante au titre de Lady Nott. J'avais toujours imaginé que Nott finirait par se glisser dans le costume de son père le moment venu, comme Draco ne manquerait pas de le faire, et tant d'autres dans la société Sang-Pur.

Et pour tout ce que j'en savais, Pansy était la seule fille à se révolter assez ouvertement contre le système des mariages arrangés – et des mariages tout court, la concernant –.

\- Bienvenue au club, soufflai-je finalement.

Nous partageâmes un silence, avant que je n'ose reprendre.

\- Qui d'autre pourrait avoir pensé à la même stratégie ?

\- Si je devais parier, je miserais sur Regina Zabini.

\- Elle peut toujours essayer, ma tante la déteste.

\- Mais elle sait que Lady Malefoy ne refusera pas un mariage d'amour à sa chère filleule... Elle mise très certainement là-dessus. A ta place, je m'abstiendrais de boire une goutte de ce qu'elle pourrait bien t'offrir.

J'eus une vague impression métallique dans la bouche, suivit d'une véritable envie de vomir.

Viviane en soit témoin, je ne voulais jamais fêter mon quatorzième anniversaire.

…

 **Dimanche 17 Avril 1994, Quai 9 ¾, King Cross, Londres, Angleterre.**

\- Fais bien tes exercices chaque soir et tout ira bien, ma douce, d'accord ? Et j'exige une lettre dès le premier cauchemar.

Je fis la moue. Nani m'avait expliquée la veille que le professeur Rogue avait accepté de m'aider si jamais ses leçons d'Occlumencie n'avaient pas suffisamment remis mes défenses mentales en état.

Je faisais confiance à ma tante, et j'acceptai donc qu'elle fouille sous mon crâne, mais cela ne serait pas du tout la même chose avec Rogue. Je gardai un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait utilisé la Légilimencie sur moi.

Ma tante haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à m'arranger autrement, Maellyn. Parce que je sais déjà à qui m'adresser.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser pour que je devine qu'elle parlait de Pansy, non plus que j'avais le moindre doute sur la réponse de l'amie de Draco.

Pansy prenait mes intérêts un peu trop à cœur et j'étais même surprise qu'elle n'ait jamais pris l'initiative d'entretenir une correspondance régulière avec ma tante.

Finalement, Nani m'attira une dernière fois contre elle, puis désigna le train.

\- Allez, jeunes gens, il est temps de monter à bord, ou vous allez finir par rester ici.

Draco embrassa sa mère, puis me guida vers la porte la plus proche, un bras protecteur passé autour de mes épaules.

Je retrouvai rapidement les autres dans un compartiment au milieu du train. Deloris avait déjà commencé le récit de ses vacances, Hadrian lisait, Sven griffonnait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin – sûrement terminait-il ses devoirs à la dernière minute, comme souvent – et Crystal me lança un véritable regard soulagé en me voyant entrer.

De toute évidence, elle ne tolérait pas mieux les bavardages de Deloris.

Crystal avait profité des vacances pour changer de coiffure : ses longues tresses légèrement rouges avaient disparu, et seule une petite partie de son crâne était tressé. Le reste de ses cheveux étaient libres, bien plus longs que ce que j'aurais pensé, et formaient une couronne autour de son visage. Elle avait l'air plus âgée que lorsqu'elle nous avait dit au revoir deux semaines plus tôt.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coiffure, Crystal.

\- Merci, Alya. Je suis contente de voir que tu as meilleure mine.

\- Ma tante s'est montrée impitoyable.

\- Plus j'en apprends sur elle, plus je l'admire.

Mon regard faussement noir lui tira un sourire moqueur et je m'installai finalement en face d'elle et à la droite de Deloris.

\- Alors, ces deux jours dans le sud de la France ?

Deloris fit la moue.

\- Affreux. Il y avait une tempête sur la mer Méditerranée. Résultat, on a pas pu mettre le nez dehors et on est même rentré en avance. Je suis atrocement déçue.

Le reste du trajet ressembla beaucoup à tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Deloris nous abreuva de détails inutiles, Crystal me demanda de relire son devoir de Métamorphose et nous nous affrontâmes tous dans une partie de bataille explosive après le passage du chariot de friandises.

Bien évidemment, Draco passa voir si tout allait bien et me rappela d'aller saluer Pansy si je ne voulais pas subir son courroux à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Ah, petite ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi !

Leur compartiment était étonnamment vide : Crabbe et Goyle étaient partis à la recherche du chariot de friandises pour acheter un goûter, Blaise était avec sa petite-amie, Daphné était sûrement partie voir sa petite sœur, Merlin seul savait où était Nott et Millicent avait accompagné Tracey aux toilettes – et sans doute profitait-elle de l'occasion pour faire le plein de ragots –.

\- Prête pour affronter les Détraqueurs ?

Je haussai les épaules. Mes défenses mentales étaient en bien meilleur état qu'au début des vacances – Nani avait eu du mal à passer mon Mur, je l'avais coincée dans mon Refuge pendant un temps acceptable et ma Boucle avait tenu bon –. Je n'avais pas fait le moindre cauchemar de la semaine – le nouveau traitement du Médicomage Perrin avait sans doute aidé, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'efficacité de l'attrape rêve de Madame Simza –. Je ne me faisais toutefois pas d'illusions : les Détraqueurs m'affectaient plus que la normale et il faudrait sans doute plus que des petites pierres dans une pochette pour me protéger

\- Draco m'a dit que ta tante avait été voir une voyante ?

Je lançais un regard aigu à mon cousin. Quand apprendrait-il à tenir sa langue exactement ?

\- Pas de quoi faire cette tête, Lestrange, ma mère en consulte une tous les mois.

\- Depuis quand prends-tu les lubies de ta mère en exemple ?

\- Depuis que j'ai découvert qu'elle lui demandait à chaque fois qui serait mon futur mari et que je pouvais facilement acheter la réponse.

Je levai un sourcil. Pansy ne manquait pas de ressources, et ceux qui faisaient l'erreur de la sous-estimer étaient particulièrement stupides.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnerait avec Madame Simza, aussi je te conseille de faire en sorte que ta mère ne se mette pas en tête de faire appel à ses services.

Pansy eut un bref éclat de rire.

\- Ma mère ne veut pas connaître son avenir. Elle veut juste être rassurée en permanence et entendre des choses qui vont dans son sens. Elle ne se risquera pas à consulter une véritable voyante, surtout si ça implique de se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Si Pansy n'avait pas plusieurs fois soutenu que la Divination n'était qu'un ramassis de bêtises – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lire son horoscope chaque matin dans l'exemplaire de _La Gazette_ de Nott –, je lui aurais sans doute confié l'étrange avenir que Madame Simza avait lu dans ses cartes.

Elle ne perdait pas une occasion de se moquer de moi en règle générale et je n'allais pas tendre la baguette pour me faire ensorceler.

\- Du nouveau sur cet homme qui a menacé ta mère, Draco ?

Je tournai la tête si vite vers mon cousin qu'un os dans mon cou craqua désagréablement. Je n'avais pas du tout imaginé qu'il irait parler de ça à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Pansy était sans doute capable de garder un secret pareil, mais cette histoire touchait notre famille de trop près pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'être bavard.

C'était sans doute un vœu trop pieu.

Le seul avantage de son indiscrétion était que j'allais avoir l'opinion de Pansy sur la question. Elle avait bien des défauts, mais ses analyses étaient toujours basées sur des faits, et non pas des hypothèses, ce sur quoi mon cousin ferait bien de prendre exemple.

\- Non... Je pensais que Madame Tonks allait apporter une nouvelle lettre aujourd'hui, mais je me suis visiblement trompé.

\- Ou alors, elle a attendu que nous soyons partis.

\- Elle ne s'est pas gênée il y a deux semaines, je doute qu'elle aurait hésité.

J'eus un soupir. Draco s'était peu à peu convaincu que notre tante avait retrouvé la trace de notre cousine américaine, et qu'elle espérait traîner ce qui restait de la famille Black dans un scandale historique – comme si nous avions besoin de ça avec Sirius Black dans la nature –. Naturellement, elle était donc de mèche avec ce Burt White et la principale motivation de ce petit monde était l'argent des Black.

\- Rassure-moi, Pansy, tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agisse d'un moldu, pas vrai ?

Elle eut une moue.

\- Pour tout ce que j'en sais, c'est ce qui reste le plus logique. Je ne pense pas que Narcissa Malefoy fréquente beaucoup de personnes qui ne soient pas Sang-Purs et aucun ne porte le nom White. De plus, Andromeda Tonks fréquente certainement des moldus et elle a peut-être eu l'occasion de retrouver la trace de sa petite-cousine... Tu imagines le scandale, petite ? Une Illégitime héritière de la famille Black ? Les rumeurs veulent que les Black tuaient les Cracmols nés dans leur famille... Alors une histoire pareille ? Ça sonnerait vraiment le glas de la plus ancienne famille des Vingt-Huit Consacrées et même quelqu'un comme Narcissa Malefoy aura du mal à se relever.

\- Elle ne se laissera pas faire... soupirai-je.

Pansy repoussa ses longues mèches noires par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'elle risque de régler cette histoire en toute discrétion et qu'on en saura jamais plus.

Draco eut une expression rancunière et je me contentai d'une grimace que je ne pensais pas vraiment. Si nous avions vraiment une cousine Illégitime – ce qui était a priori le cas, mais tout ce qui entourait Black manquait cruellement de cohérence –, je ne lui souhaitais rien de plus que de pouvoir rester loin de la société Sang-Pur.

Outre le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais acceptée, elle devrait en plus porter un nom au moins aussi lourd que le mien. Elle était sans doute bien plus libre dans le monde moldu, encore plus aux Etats-Unis, un pays qui devait ignorer la réputation de Sirius Black.

Une part de moi l'enviait presque.

…

 **Samedi 23 Avril 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Nous étions l'ennemi à abattre.

Du reste, c'était l'impression que j'avais depuis que j'étais revenue et cela, avant même que les cours aient eu le temps de commencer. Le dîner – aux accents de fêtes – qui accompagnait chaque retour du Poudlard Express s'était déroulé dans une ambiance tendue. Notre table avait été la cible d'innombrables regards sombres et il était évident que la majorité de nos condisciples crachait sur notre maison à voix basse.

Même l'année dernière, alors que le soit disant héritier de Serpentard était censé avoir lâché un monstre sur Poudlard et que plusieurs Nés-Moldus avaient terminé à l'infirmerie, l'ambiance n'avait pas été aussi lourde.

Je m'étais d'abord demandée si un ou une de mes camarades de maison n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de raviver notre réputation de puritain de la doctrine Sang-Pur, puis Draco m'avait rappelé – dans un soupir exaspéré – que la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch avait lieu le samedi suivant.

Naturellement.

En règle générale, ma maison comptait très peu d'alliés. Certains élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle nous côtoyaient publiquement, certaines amitiés étaient même sincères, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de la Coupe, nous étions seuls contre tous.

Ce n'était quand même pas de notre faute si notre équipe avait remporté le Tournoi des Quatre Maisons sept années de suite. Nous étions meilleurs et nos adversaires ne savaient pas se montrer à la hauteur de la compétition.

L'attitude de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle était d'ailleurs une autre raison qui poussait nos joueurs à se surpasser : rien n'anéantissait plus leur moral que de nous voir gagner... Sans oublier qu'une fois le Tournoi remporté, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons était pour ainsi dire assurée. Gryffondor l'avait remportée deux fois de suite en trichant honteusement, il était temps qu'elle nous revienne à nouveau !

Pour ça, et pour la semaine d'intimidation que nous avions tous subis – en tant que cousine de l'Attrapeur, j'avais aussi été une cible privilégiée – je n'avais pas ronchonné quand Pansy m'avait réveillée bien trop tôt pour m'aider à me préparer.

Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais porté autant de maquillages aux couleurs de ma maison, et j'étais entièrement vêtue de vert, sans oublier la large bannière « _Allez Draco ! »_ que Pansy avait fabriqué pendant les vacances.

Si mon crétin de cousin n'attrapait pas ce maudit Vif d'Or, il ne pourrait pas nous reprocher de ne pas l'avoir assez soutenu.

Même si, une fois n'était pas coutume, nous serions en minorité dans les gradins du stade. Tout le reste de l'école soutenait les Gryffondors, si bien que les Préfets exigeaient que nous soyons tous sous _Sonorus_ pour compenser notre faible nombre.

Comme pour chaque match, les deux équipes rejoignirent le stade en premier. Je suivis Draco du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait, mêlant ma voix au cris enthousiastes de mes camarades. Il paraissait démesurément frêle à côté de ses six coéquipiers et je ne pus que ravaler la boule d'inquiétude dans ma gorge.

Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait affronté Harry Potter lors d'un match de Quiditch, il avait bien failli être tué par un Cognard fou, et Potter n'avait pas un dangereux meurtrier aux trousses l'année passée...

Ce fut bien vite à notre tour de rejoindre le stade de Quidditch : les Serpentards se levèrent tous en même temps et traversèrent la Grande Salle sous les huées des autres maisons, sans qu'aucun de nous ne baisse la tête.

Nous étions les teneurs en titre de la Coupe, notre équipe était imbattable depuis huit ans, c'était à eux de se sentir misérables, certainement pas à nous.

Dehors, le temps était magnifique, comme si le printemps avait attendu aujourd'hui pour arriver en Ecosse. Devant moi, Hadrian et Sven m'apprirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément d'une excellente nouvelle :

\- Le soleil risque d'éblouir les joueurs, surtout que notre gardien l'aura en pleine face.

\- Le point positif, c'est que le sol est plutôt dur. Ils auront une meilleure propulsion au départ et si les Gryffondors tombent, ils se blesseront bien plus gravement. Ils n'ont pas de remplaçants.

J'eus une grimace à la possibilité qu'un des nôtres tombe de son balai : si Draco se blessait – et devenait incapable de jouer – nous allions en entendre parler pendant des semaines...

Surtout que nous n'avions pas plus de remplaçants que les Gryffondors.

Comme nous avions une bannière, les plus âgés nous laissâmes les places au premier rang et je ne pus que constater avec un soupir à quel point le vert et argent était en minorité dans les gradins.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle la rançon de la gloire, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Crystal.

\- J'espère que nous allons gagner, marmonnai-je en retour.

Pour la première fois – du reste, depuis que j'étais à Poudlard – le professeur Rogue nous rejoignit dans les gradins, lui aussi vêtu de vert, et l'air particulièrement hargneux.

Comme si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il prenait lui aussi part au match.

\- Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'écria Lee Jordan qui assurait le commentaire du match, comme à l'accoutumée. Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley, et Dubois. Reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais eue depuis un bon nombre d'années...

Je joignis ma voix aux huées de ma maison.

\- Un Gryffondor ne devrait pas commenter quand sa maison joue, râla Deloris. C'est de la triche !

Pour une fois, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle : Lee Jordan était le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley, en plus d'être à Gryffondor. Il n'était clairement pas objectif et avait même tendance à rabaisser le jeu des Serpentards dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

\- Voici maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par le capitaine Flint. Il a effectué quelques changements parmi ses joueurs et il semble qu'il ait privilégié la taille par rapport à l'intelligence...

Sa nouvelle remarque me donna raison. Je me tournai vers l'élève de quatrième année le plus proche et lui demandait de me lancer le _Sonorus_ afin que mes cris aient plus de poids. Nous étions en minorité, c'était une chose, mais il en faudrait plus pour nous réduire au silence.

\- Les deux capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, dit Madame Bibine.

Flint et Dubois s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent la main comme si chacun essayait de briser les phalanges de l'autre.

Le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit au loin, les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent avec énergie et je vis mon cousin se porter au niveau de Potter.

Il avait décrété qu'il ne lâcherait pas son ennemi du match. De ce que j'avais compris, il doutait d'arriver à attraper le Vif d'Or avant lui – essentiellement parce que le balai de Potter surpassait le sien de loin – et il s'était donc rabattu sur une autre stratégie... Il empêcherait Potter de faire gagner son équipe suffisamment longtemps pour que les Poursuiveurs de Serpentards creusent un écart supérieur à cent quatre-vingt points.

\- Gryffondor à l'attaque, annonça Lee Jordan. Alicia Spinnet, en possession du Souafle, descend vers les buts de Serpentard. Bravo, Alicia ! Argh, non... Le Souafle est intercepté par Warrington de l'équipe de Serpentard... Et VLAN ! George Weasley dévie un Cognard sur Warrington qui lâche le Souafle, récupéré par... Johnson. Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque. Vas-y, Angelina... Attention, Angelina, un Cognard ! ET ELLE MARQUE ! DIX À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Tandis que la majorité du stade éclatait en cris victorieux, ma maison hua la Poursuiveuse avec le plus de hargne possible.

Comme si notre réaction avait galvanisé Marcus Flint, il heurta Johnson de plein fouet et manqua presque de la faire tomber.

De toute évidence, notre équipe allait jouer avec les limites du règlement du Quidditch.

Un instant plus tard, Fred Weasley donna un coup de batte à l'arrière du crâne de Flint qui l'écrasa le nez contre le manche de son balai et se mit à saigner.

En réponse aux deux agressions, Bibine siffla un penalty en faveur de chaque équipe.

Spinnet le transforma tandis que Flint échoua à marquer.

\- Il saigne beaucoup, marmonna Hadrian. Il devrait demander un temps mort pour se soigner. Ça ne va pas l'aider à gagner !

\- Flint est trop fier pour ça, grinça Pansy à mon oreille.

Et elle avait sans doute raison.

\- Gryffondor à l'attaque, non, Serpentard à l'attaque... Non, Gryffondor, avec Katie Bell en possession du Souafle, elle file vers les buts... OH ! ILS L'ONT FAIT EXPRÈS !

Montague, un Poursuiveur de Serpentard, avait coupé la trajectoire de Bell mais, au lieu de s'emparer du Souafle, il lui avait attrapé la tête et Bell avait fait un tonneau en parvenant d'extrême justesse à rester sur son balai. Mais elle avait perdu le Souafle.

Madame Bibine donna un nouveau coup de sifflet et se précipita sur Montague en hurlant. Une minute plus tard, Bell avait marqué un nouveau penalty contre Serpentard.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient misé sur la meilleure stratégie. A ce rythme là, Gryffondor n'a qu'à attendre les penaltys...

La pertinence de Crystal était parfois agaçante.

\- TRENTE À ZÉRO ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS, BANDE DE SALES TRICHEURS...

\- Jordan, soyez moins partial dans vos commentaires !

\- Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, professeur !

Soudain, Potter accéléra en direction des buts de Serpentards, comme s'il avait aperçu le Vif D'Or, et Draco s'empressa de l'imiter.

\- C'est une feinte ! hurla Sven. Potter n'est pas stupide au point d'attraper le Vif d'Or maintenant ! Gryffondor n'a pas assez d'avance !

S'il avait accepté d'être sous _Sonorus,_ Draco l'aurait peut-être entendu, mais sa voix fut noyée par les encouragements des autres maisons et les huées de la nôtre.

Les Batteurs de Serpentards prirent les choses en main, visant Potter avec leur Cognard – ils passèrent très près de leur cible – et, voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à décourager l'Attrapeur adverse, ils foncèrent droit sur lui, leur batte armée dans un geste équivoque.

Au tout dernier moment, Potter tira sur le manche de son balai – qui monta tout à coup en chandelle – tandis que Bole et Derrick s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre dans un craquement sinistre.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! s'écria Lee Jordan qui regardait les Batteurs de Serpentard zigzaguer en se tenant la tête. Pas de chance, les gars ! Il faudra vous lever plus tôt que ça pour battre un Éclair de Feu ! Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque, Johnson s'empare du Souaffle, suivie par Flint... Mets-lui un doigt dans l'oeil, Angelina ! Non, non, professeur, c'était une simple plaisanterie. Aïe ! Flint a repris le Souafle, Flint fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor. Vas-y, Dubois, bloque !

Flint marqua son but et je fus sincèrement soulagée de pouvoir crier de joie. Les encouragements des Serpentards reprirent davantage de vigueur encore. Lee poussait de tels jurons que le professeur McGonagall essaya de lui arracher des mains le porte-voix magique.

\- Désolé, professeur ! dit-il. Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Donc, Gryffondor mène par trente points à dix et c'est Gryffondor qui est à l'attaque...

Peu à peu, le match se transforma en une compétition de coups bas, sûrement le plus hargneux de la saison, et peut-être même des dernières années. Fous de rage que Gryffondor ait si vite pris de l'avance, les joueurs de Serpentard ne reculaient devant aucun moyen pour s'emparer du Souaffle. Bole frappa Spinnet avec sa batte en assurant qu'il l'avait prise pour un Cognard. George Weasley lui donna un coup de coude dans la figure à titre de représailles. Madame Bibine accorda un penalty à chaque équipe et Dubois, dans un bond spectaculaire, parvint à bloquer le Souafle. Le score était à présent de quarante à dix en faveur de Gryffondor.

Bell marqua à nouveau. Cinquante à dix. Les jumeaux Weasley l'escortèrent, leurs battes levées au cas où des joueurs de Serpentard auraient voulu se venger d'elle. Bole et Derrick profitèrent de l'absence des jumeaux Weasley pour lancer les Cognards en direction de Dubois, qui les reçut en plein dans le ventre et fit un tonneau dans les airs en se cramponnant à son balai, la respiration coupée.

Madame Bibine était furieuse.

\- _On n'attaque pas le Gardien tant que le Souafle ne se trouve pas dans la zone de tir !_ hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Bole et de Derrick. Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor !

\- Si Gryffondor marque, Potter va pouvoir se lancer à la poursuite du Vif d'Or ! éructa Hadrian. Qu'attend Malfoy pour faire son boulot à la fin?

Il avait de la chance d'être trop loin de moi, parce que je l'aurais volontiers frappé !

Malheureusement, Johnson marqua le penalty, et Spinnet marqua un second but dans la foulée, creusant l'écart à soixante-dix à dix pour Gryffondor.

Dans les airs, Draco se rapprocha de Potter, ne lui laissant qu'un maigre mètre d'avance.

Aussi, quand Potter donna l'impression de piquer en direction du sol, il réussit à s'accrocher au balai de son adversaire et l'attaque de Potter mourut dans l'oeuf.

\- Penalty ! Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer ! hurla Madame Bibine.

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE TRICHEUR ! cria Lee Jordan dans le mégaphone en se tenant à distance du professeur McGonagall. ESPÈCE D'ABOMINABLE PETIT...

Mais le professeur McGonagall ne s'offusqua même pas du terme qu'il venait d'employer. Elle était trop occupée à brandir le poing en direction de Malefoy. Son chapeau était tombé et elle aussi hurlait avec colère.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, concéda Hadrian, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Même s'il doit absolument se dépêcher d'attraper ce Vif d'Or s'il veut que nous gagnions.

J'étais très bien placée pour savoir à quel point mon cousin désirait rempoter ce Tournoi : il avait passé la majorité de ses vacances à s'entraîner et il ne parlait presque exclusivement de ce match depuis au moins un mois. Il était visiblement prêt à tout pour assurer la victoire des Serpentards... Si les Poursuiveurs voulaient bien marquer quelques buts maintenant...

Spinnet tira le penalty, mais elle était si furieuse qu'elle rata le but d'un bon mètre. L'équipe de Gryffondor perdait graduellement sa concentration, tandis que les Serpentards, ravis du mauvais coup de Draco, se sentaient stimulés.

\- Serpentard à l'attaque. Serpentard devant les buts, Montague marque... grogna Lee. Soixante-dix à vingt en faveur de Gryffondor...

Désormais, c'était au tour de Potter de coller Draco. Ils volaient si près l'un de l'autre que j'étais certaine que leurs genoux se touchaient.

\- Angelina Johnson s'empare du Souaffle, commenta Lee Jordan. Vas-y, Angelina, VAS-Y !

Comme mué par une même conscience, tous les joueurs – à part Draco – se précipitèrent pour bloquer la route à Johnson, créant rapidement un mur.

\- Regardez Potter !

Je crus d'abord que Potter avait vu le Vif d'Or, mais je compris très vite qu'il avait autre chose à la façon dont il accéléra, usant de toute la puissance de l' _Eclair de Feu._

En voyant l' _Éclair de Feu_ fondre sur eux, les Serpentard n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se disperser comme une volée de moineaux.

\- Ils n'auraient pas dû bouger, me souffla Crystal. Potter aurait été blessé, peut-être même gravement, et nous aurions eu un penalty.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je ne connaissais que trop bien la vitesse que le balai de Potter pouvait atteindre, et il aurait pu tuer l'un de nos joueurs et lui avec.

\- ELLE MARQUE ! ELLE MARQUE ! Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à vingt.

Potter, qui avait bien failli s'écraser contre les gradins, parvint à s'arrêter de justesse dans les airs puis fit demi-tour et fila à nouveau vers le milieu du terrain.

Je mis une seconde de moins que lui pour repérer Draco.

A son expression triomphante, je sus qu'il avait vu le Vif d'Or.

\- ALLEZ DRACO ! ALLEZ ! ALLEZ ! ALLEZ !

Mes camarades mêlèrent bien vite leurs encouragements aux miens, et je me mis à hurler à m'en casser la voix, et ce malgré le _Sonorus._ Draco avait une avance plus que confortable sur Potter. Le _Nimbus 2001_ n'était pas aussi puissant que l' _Eclair de Feu,_ mais Draco avait plus d'heures de vol à son actif dessus que Potter sur le sien.

Nous allions gagner !

Sauf que l'impensable se produisit. Potter remonta son retard en un temps record. Il lâcha le manche de son balai, repoussa le bras tendu de Draco...

Remonta en chandelle, le poing serré et un cri de victoire sur les lèvres.

Mon cœur me donna l'impression de se décrocher dans ma poitrine et j'en perdis le contrôle sur ma mâchoire.

Il me fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour comprendre que c'était fini.

Nous avions perdu.

…

 **Samedi 23 Avril 1994, Londres, Angleterre.**

L'appartement comportait trois pièces et juste assez de meubles – dépareillés – pour vivre. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint défraîchi, le plafond était jauni et il manquait des morceaux de carrelages à certains endroits.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas un lieu de vie mais juste un point de chute, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être soulagée...

Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'éterniser sur Londres et cela s'accordait parfaitement à son plan. Il était terriblement plus facile de nourrir une idée déjà présente dans le cerveau d'une personne que de la créer de toute pièce.

Narcissa prit finalement place dans le fauteuil dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque et se prépara à attendre, sa baguette à la main.

Elle avait cru que cela serait plus difficile.

L'intelligence de sa sœur, la barrière du monde moldu, l'aura de truands qui flottait autour des deux hommes...

Elle avait pensé que l'agence de détectives privés qu'elle avait contacté – la meilleure du monde sorciers, celle qui assurait la confidentialité de ses découvertes avec non moins qu'un Serment Inviolable – aurait eu besoin de plus de temps pour retrouver les auteurs de la lettre. Elle avait pris le soin d'imaginer plusieurs stratégies pour pouvoir gagner du temps, mais c'était tout de même mieux ainsi.

Plus elle agissait vite, plus elle pouvait espérer les prendre par surprise et arriver à ses fins.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse mener par deux moldus, unique famille de Maellyn ou non.

A la pensée de sa très chère filleule, elle sentit ses entrailles se geler et le doute frémir au fond de son cœur.

Elle avait pris sa décision à la seconde où elle avait terminé de lire la lettre de Grant Adler : Maellyn était trop jeune pour connaître la vérité et elle avait assez souffert ces derniers mois.

Ils devraient se montrer patients s'ils souhaitaient faire partie de sa vie et elle était prête à entrer en guerre avec eux s'il le fallait.

Toutefois, il y avait une petite voix au fond de son crâne – celle qui se faisait entendre à chaque fois qu'elle devait prendre une décision pour Maellyn – et elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était peut-être en train de faire une bêtise.

Il se pouvait très bien que Grant Adler et Burt White décèdent d'ici à ce que Maellyn sache la vérité – et sa filleule lui en voudrait éternellement –. Il se pouvait également qu'elle soit en train de laisser passer une parfaite opportunité pour révéler la vérité à Maellyn : lui expliquer qu'elle avait toujours souhaité la réunir avec la famille de sa mère, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvé leur trace...

Sauf que cela serait mentir ouvertement.

Cela avait été le plan, mais seulement pendant une brève période. A mesure que son amour pour Maellyn avait grandi et que les liens entre elles deux s'étaient renforcés, elle s'était convaincue que Maellyn ne serait jamais mieux qu'avec elle.

Qui pouvait lui garantir que ces deux hommes sauraient s'occuper d'elle ? Le sang ne faisait pas tout et ils avaient été absents de sa vie pendant trop longtemps.

Ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir l'arrachèrent à ses pensées. Elle distingua deux voix distinctes, puis le cliquettement d'un trousseau de clefs, suivi du bruit sec de la serrure.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et raffermit la prise sur sa baguette.

Elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion : les prochaines minutes n'allaient pas être faciles.

La première personne à entrer était un colosse d'au moins deux mètres. Son crâne rasé, son impressionnante barbe grisonnante et une collection de tatouages outranciers.

Le deuxième était plus petit et trapu, victime d'une calvitie et les traits creusés par les épreuves.

La porte fut verrouillée à nouveau, le plus petit des deux déposa un large sac en papier sur la table de la cuisine et elle attendit qu'ils soient bien en face d'elle pour allumer la lumière d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, et le géant porta sa main à l'arrière de son dos, avant de grimacer très légèrement.

Le deuxième eut un rictus mauvais et plongea un regard glacial dans le sien.

\- Narcissa Malefoy, je présume ?

\- J'en ai bien peur.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de secondes d'avantage – sans doute n'avaient-ils pas imaginé qu'elle les attendrait un jour dans leur appartement –, elle agita sa baguette.

Des cordes apparurent de nulle part et, comme ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, s'enroulèrent autour d'eux.

Le géant résista, mais il y avait très peu de choses qu'un moldu pouvait faire pour se défendre de la magie, et elle était particulièrement décidée à les mettre hors d'état de nuire avant de leur exposer les conditions de leur rédhibition.

\- Vous allez regretter ça ! éructa le petit, quand bien même il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, serré comme il l'était.

Elle voulut répliquer qu'il n'était pas en mesure de faire des menaces – et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait promettre ne l'inquiétait vraiment – mais elle croisa le regard du géant.

Celui de Maellyn.

Brillant de haine et de colère, un avant-goût de ce que sa filleule ne manquerait pas de lui infliger quand elle apprendrait la vérité.

Elle put enfin mettre un nom sur chacun des deux hommes : Burt White devait être le petit teigneux et Grant Adler le géant silencieux.

Elle releva le menton pour masquer son trouble et se leva pour les rejoindre au milieu de la pièce.

\- Sachez que je suis désolée de devoir en arriver là.

\- Pas encore, gronda Grant Adler.

\- Je le sais.

Il devait faire référence à la prochaine vengeance qu'il pensait encore imaginer, elle pensait à la réaction de Maellyn dans quelques années, mais ils étaient au moins d'accord sur un point : ce n'était que le début de ses ennuis.

Même si, pour être tout à fait honnête, ces derniers avaient commencé quand Bellatrix avait commis son crime affreux.

\- Je tiens également à profiter de cette occasion pour vous présenter toutes mes condoléances pour votre fille, Monsieur Adler. Soyez assuré que sa meurtrière est à Azkaban et il est fort probable qu'elle y termine ses jours.

Ils tentèrent de se précipiter sur elle, espérant sans doute la faire tomber et briser le sortilège en lui faisait perdre conscience.

Ils faillirent plutôt s'écraser au sol à la façon d'un arbre frappé par la foudre et elle recula simplement d'un pas pour esquiver leur attaque.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous immobiliser davantage.

Ils recommencèrent pourtant à se débattre contre les cordes magiques et terminèrent rouges et essoufflés par leur combat, sans que cela n'ait rien changé à leur condition.

Elle s'obligea à se montrer patiente, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éterniser ici.

La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'éveiller la curiosité de Lucius.

\- Vous allez sans doute avoir du mal à l'accepter, mais j'agis dans l'intérêt de Maellyn. Elle est trop jeune pour connaître la vérité, sans compter que cela pourrait très bien la mettre en danger.

\- L'intérêt de ma petit-nièce est d'être avec sa famille !

Ainsi Burt White était l'oncle de Judy Adler. Elle avait cru un moment que Grant et lui formaient un couple.

\- Pour elle, je suis son unique famille. Je l'ai élevée et, contrairement à vous, je la connais. La vérité la briserait, et je ne le permettrais pas !

A nouveau, Grant Adler plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer tant il était semblable à celui de Maellyn.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas de notre faute si nous ne connaissons pas Maellyn. C'est celle de votre sœur.

\- Désigner un coupable ne changera pas le passé. La seule promesse que je peux vous faire est de mener Maelllyn à vous quand elle saura, et seulement si elle le désire.

\- Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! gronda Burt White. Nous étions prêts à être conciliants, mais vos lois sont très claires : Maellyn doit être avec sa plus proche famille, et vous n'êtes que sa grande cousine !

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que je sois venue ici pour négocier ? Vous allez oublier toute cette histoire et retourner aux Etats-Unis mener votre petite vie de moldus. Maellyn viendra vous y retrouver quand elle le souhaitera.

\- Jamais !

La colère irradiait des deux hommes, les faisant vibrer d'une énergie qui lui était trop familière.

Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa d'abord sur Grant Adler.

Elle pouvait se tromper, mais il y avait de bonne chance pour que Maellyn lui ressemble plus qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, et elle préférait commencer en terrain familier.

- _Oubliettes._

 **…**

 ** **Ahem.****

 ** **Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point Narcissa pouvait se montrer sans pitié ? Parce que c'est en train de devenir sa spécialité.****

 **A part ça, j'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **-** ** **La petite excursion au pays de la nostalgie de Remus**** (merci, Madelyn) **.**

 **-** ** **La théorie de Draco concernant l'identité de Burt White**** (la curiosité de ce petit le mènera à sa perte).

 **-** ** **La prédiction de Simza**** (et accessoirement, l'interprétation que vous en faites, vous ^^ )

 **-** ** **La piste de Nott concernant l'expéditeur de l'Eclair de Feu**** (je ferais pas imprimer les cartons d'invitation au mariage tout de suite tout de suite à sa place. Jdçjdr- )

 **-** ** **Le dernier match de la saison pour le Tournois de Quidditch**** (et oui, c'était si tôt dans l'année, j'ai été la première surprise. Je crois que c'est mon match préféré, tout tome préféré celui-ci).

 **Bon, si vous voulez me faire part des sentiments que vous inspirent la dernière scène, je suis preneuse aussi, mais, pitié, pas toutes les Beuglantes en même temps.**

Je ne promets pas une mise à jour à l'heure dans un mois, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour absorber les remous de la rentrée d'ici là (amen). Bonne reprise à celles et ceux qui viennent de terminer leurs vacances, et profitez bien des derniers jours de beaux temps tant que vous le pouvez !

 ** **Les reviews marchent très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Alors à vos claviers!****

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA ****complet**** de cette histoire : ****There will be time.****

 ** **See you !****

 ** **Excelsior !****

 ** **Orlane.****

 _Mis à jour le 01/09/2019_


	27. Dark Matter : Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **mh** :

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Draco est un vrai petit fouineur et c'est carrément canon !  
Je note tes hypothèses pour la prédiction:p  
Qui sait pour Nott, hein ? ^^  
Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **J** **uliette** :

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Je suis moins convaincue que Remus ait apprécié le détour par la tour Gryffondor, mais j'aime bien surfer sur la vague de nostalgie xD (#guiltypleasure)  
C'est sûr que la décision de Narcissa fait pas trop nos affaires pour que le dénouement se mette en place… Sorry ?  
Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à **KorriganTanNoz, mimi70, TigresseOtaku, Surion1234,** **Tiph l'Andouille,** **mh, Juliette** et **Merly Flore** pour leur review. Tous vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir ! Keep it up !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Comment ça va bien ?

De mon côté, je suis surprise que le mois de septembre touche déjà sa fin et que les vacances soient presque demain o.O J'ai même réussi à profiter des derniers beaux weekend, alors c'était carrément plus sympa que prévu cette histoire !

Sinon, je connais presque tous les prénoms de mes élèves (presque), les copies ont fait leur retour cette semaine et l'année s'annonce sport:)

A part ça, j'ai réussi à terminer 42 (oh yeah!) et je suis déjà à 10k pour 43, qui sonne le retour des longs chapitres (bon, j'avoue que j'ai quelques idées et que j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir, tout en priant pour que ça ne se transforme en une série de 10 chapitres de plus de 20k à la suite… Bref).

A part ça, chapitre 27, vrai ? Je l'aime plutôt bien dans le genre, plusieurs intrigues avancent, et ils amènent gentiment vers la fin du tome 3 (#DramaDansLaCabaneHurlante). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie III : Dark Matter.

 **Chapitre 27**

 _Dark Matter_ _: a term used to describe matter in the universe that cannot be seen, but can be detected by its gravitational effects on other bodies._

 _Secret_ _: n. a piece of information that is generally known or is not known by someone else and should not be told to others._

* * *

 **Jeudi 28 Avril 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Lady Malefoy, Madame. Madame Tonks demande à vous voir.

Narcissa se figea, stoppant la course de sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette. Elle sentit immédiatement le regard de Lucius se braquer sur son visage et elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Plaît-il, Patty ?

L'Elfe se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux fixés sur ses mains et son corps tremblant.

\- Ma... Madame Tonks demande à vous voir, Lady Malefoy. Elle est devant le grand portail et Parky n'a pas réussi à la faire partir.

Le murmure tremblant de l'elfe était à peine assez fort pour qu'elle saisisse tous les mots, ce qui était sans doute pour le mieux.

Moins Lucius en entendrait, mieux cela serait.

Avec un soupir excédé qu'elle n'eut pas besoin d'exagérer, elle ôta la serviette de ses genoux et se leva, daignant enfin se tourner vers Lucius.

Elle ne put rien lire sur son expression trop lisse, mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ses yeux étaient plissés – même si légèrement –. Il finit par faire la moue.

\- Je doute que Madame Tonks puisse venir à bout des protections du manoir, Narcissa. Sans doute se lassera-t-elle avant que la nuit ne tombe tout à fait. J'ai ouï dire qu'il devrait pleuvoir un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois expliquer l'étendue de obstination des Black, n'est-ce pas ? Ma sœur pourrait très bien avoir prévu de quoi camper pour une semaine.

Il eut un rictus dégouté.

\- Elle n'est plus ta sœur.

\- Bien sûr qu'Androméda est encore ma sœur, Lucius. Une brûlure sur une tapisserie ne changera jamais ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de commenter sa réponse, elle tourna les talons, faisant signe à Patty de la suivre. Elle referma soigneusement la porte de la petite salle à manger.

\- Je croyais t'avoir ordonnée de ne pas mentionner ma sœur devant Lord Malefoy, siffla-t-elle.

L'elfe garda la tête baissée et son corps se mit à trembler encore davantage.

\- Madame Tonks menaçait d'entrer par la force, Lady Malefoy.

\- Et bien il fallait la laisser essayer. Ou m'informer de la situation en m'apportant une lettre.

Patty se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

\- Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. En attendant, quoique puisse te demander Lord Malefoy, je t'ordonne de ne pas souffler un mot. Je t'ordonne même de pas souffler un mot tout court jusqu'à nouvel ordre ou je me verrais obligée de te donner un vêtement.

L'elfe enfouit son visage dans ses mains, puis se mit à renifler, mais au moins s'abstint-elle de prononcer un mot de plus.

\- Va récupérer ma cape et rejoins-moi dans l'entrée.

Patty disparut dans un discret _pop_ et Narcissa prit la direction de l'escalier, son cœur battant plus fort que d'habitude et une malédiction sur le bout de la langue.

Elle aurait dû effacer la mémoire d'Androméda en revenant de sa rencontre avec les Adler et tant pis si l'entreprise aurait été risquée.

Bien sûr que sa sœur n'allait pas rester sans rien faire en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle tendait le dos depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa première lettre, trois jours plus tôt.

Elle n'avait pas voulu répondre, elle n'avait pas essayé d'arrondir les angles – l'entreprise était vouée à l'échec dans tous les scénarios – et elle avait espéré que la tempête s'éloigne quand Androméda réaliserait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui nuire.

C'était sans doute trop demander à sa bonne étoile.

Patty se tenait près de la porte d'entrée, sa cape d'un vert profond à la main – qui serait parfaite si les prédictions météorologiques de Lucius se révélaient exactes –.

\- Tu as pour ordre de tout faire pour que Lord Malefoy n'ait pas l'étrange idée de me rejoindre ou de se mêler de ce qui va se passer. Utilise la magie s'il le faut.

La pénombre commençait à gagner le ciel – le soleil n'était plus qu'une vague source de lumière sur sa gauche – pourtant, la silhouette d'Androméda se détachait nettement au bout de l'allée qui menait au manoir. Elle se tenait aussi proche du portail que ce que les protections magique lui permettaient. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa baguette dans la main droite, ses longs cheveux bruns volant autour de son visage et une expression qui devint de plus en plus agressive à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait.

Elle aurait presque pu croire que Bellatrix elle-même était venue lui demander des comptes, ce qui était sans doute un peu ironique compte tenu de la situation.

Elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres du portail.

\- Tu voulais me voir, ma très chère sœur ?

Androméda eut un rictus qui découvrit ses dents à la manière d'un animal sauvage.

Elle s'attendait à une longue litanie d'insultes – Androméda pouvait se montrer très crue à sa façon – mais sa sœur retrouva toute sa maîtrise l'espace d'un battement de cils.

\- Que leur as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle seulement, sa voix plus grave que d'habitude et ses mots heurtés.

\- J'ai juste réparé tes bêtises puisque, visiblement, c'est le rôle que j'ai reçu dans notre fratrie.

Si cela était encore possible, le regard de sa sœur devint encore plus incendiaire et elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

Elle s'empêcha de prendre la sienne. Elle ne risquait rien derrière les protections du manoir et un tel aveu de faiblesse ne servirait pas ses intérêts.

\- _Mes bêtises ?!_ Ils ont le droit de savoir !

 _-_ Bien sûr, mais ce n'était certainement pas ta place de jouer les indiscrètes.

\- Qui d'autre l'aurait fait, hein ? Certainement pas toi ! Maellyn a le droit de savoir !

Elle réussit à rester impassible : elle s'était habituée à être la méchante pour Androméda et, au fond, sa sœur avait sûrement raison. Maellyn allait la haïr pour lui avoir menti, et encore plus pour l'avoir obligée à être Alya Lestrange.

Elle avait juste repoussé l'inévitable en renvoyant sa famille moldue aux Etats-Unis.

\- Je connais Maellyn, elle est trop jeune pour connaître la vérité. J'agis dans son seul intérêt.

Androméda éclata d'un rire mauvais et des étincelles d'un rouge profond s'échappèrent de sa baguette.

\- Tu agis dans ton seul intérêt ! Jusque-là, je croyais que tu avais peur que ta chère filleule te haïsse – ce qu'elle ne manquera pas de faire, crois-moi – mais je crois plutôt que tu es terrifiée à l'idée du scandale que toute cette histoire causera ! Tu sacrifies le bonheur d'une enfant sur l'autel de ton statut et de ta réputation ! Ton égoïsme me donne envie de vomir, Narcissa !

\- Ma seule priorité est le bonheur de Maellyn !

\- Je me suis peut-être trompée sur Sirius toutes ces années, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que sa _fille_ est heureuse dans le monde Sang-Pur ! L'argent, les fêtes, les précepteurs... Tout ça ne rachète pas l'étiquette, la pression et la perversité ! Pourquoi crois-tu que Bellatrix est devenue folle, que Sirius a fait ce qu'il a fait et que Regulus est mort à 19 ans ?! Si tu agissais vraiment dans l'intérêt de Maellyn, tu l'aurais laissée partir aux Etats-Unis avec sa famille !

\- Je suis _sa_ famille !

\- NON ! Tu es une complice de la femme qui a tué sa mère et qui l'a kidnappée alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques jours ! Tu es sa geôlière et tous tes prétendus bons sentiments n'y changeront rien !

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais inquiétée de ce qu'était devenue la fille de Sirius, je trouve tes leçons de morale particulièrement déplacées.

Androméda eut un cri de rage et des étincelles rouges s'échappèrent de sa baguette.

\- Je pensais que Bellatrix l'avait tuée ! Si j'avais su la vérité, tu peux être certaine que j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle soit réunie avec sa famille moldue ! J'ai grandi dans le monde Sang-Pur, j'en connais la violence.

Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire mauvais à son tour.

\- A t'entendre on pourrait croire qu'on torture les enfants !

\- C'est ce que vous faites ! J'ai entendu parlé de ce qui était arrivé au fils Rowle, et de ce que j'ai vu de Maellyn à King Cross, je doute qu'elle ait beaucoup dormi depuis des semaines !

\- C'est à cause des Détraqueurs...

\- Et que font les Détraqueurs au juste, Narcissa ?!

Elle serra les dents.

\- J'en ai assez entendu ! Il est temps pour toi de quitter ma propriété.

Androméda plissa les yeux, imitant inconsciemment une manie de leur mère.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, Narcissa. Maellyn ne t'appartient pas.

\- Tu as raison, elle n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'elle-même, et si tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle, tu vas me laisser lui annoncer la vérité au moment que je choisirais propice.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire comme bon te semble ?

\- Oh, je vois difficilement comment tu pourrais bien t'opposer à mes décisions, Androméda. Tu as renoncé à toute l'influence que tu aurais pu avoir en épousant ce Né-Moldu.

\- Tu n'es pas intouchable, Narcissa ! Je serais curieuse de ce que Lucius pourrait bien penser de toute cette histoire. Ou encore Rita Skeeter.

Elle eut un sourire glacial.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à prouver, Androméda, mais on sait toutes les deux qu'aucune de ces deux voies n'aboutira.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre à ta place.

Elle aurait pu lui expliquer à quel point elle avait tort, sauf que cela risquait de l'encourager plutôt qu'autre chose. Rita Skeeter était un requin assoiffée de scandales, mais elle avait toujours veillé à ne pas éclabousser les familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, à commencer par les Malefoy.

Une telle révélation pourrait lui compliquer singulièrement la tâche et menacer son secret, mais entre sa parole et la sienne, beaucoup se rangerait aux mots de Narcissa Malefoy, pas à ceux du vilain petit canard des trois sœurs Black.

Quant à Lucius, il pourrait être révolté par la vérité autant qu'il le voudrait, il serait encore plus effrayé par le scandale qui en découlerait si l'histoire s'ébruitait.

Si Androméda pensait obtenir un allié, elle risquait d'être déçue.

\- Si tu n'es pas partie dans la minute, Androméda, je fais sommer les Brigardiers.

Androméda la dévisagea avec dégoût.

\- Nous n'en avons pas terminé, Narcissa. Tu ne pourras pas toujours te réfugier derrière les grilles de ta prison dorée.

Elle ne put retenir un soupir soulagé quand sa sœur transplana, et il lui fallut un long moment pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et les tremblements de ses membres.

Elle était loin d'avoir gagné la guerre que sa sœur avait déclaré, mais elle avait au moins remporté deux batailles consécutives et il faudrait plusieurs mois à sa sœur pour inventer des représailles.

Et si vraiment elle devenait trop gênante, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à altérer sa mémoire à elle aussi s'il le fallait.

…

 **Samedi 30 Avril 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

 _Cher_ _Christopher,_

 _Je suis désolée d'apprendre que ton bataillon et toi ayez perdu autant de places dans le classement de ton année. Cette Zora m'a tout l'air d'être une vraie peste. Tu peux quand même te dire qu'ils t'ont vraiment accepté finalement, si Bjorn a pris ta défense. J'attends plus de détails en tout cas, parce qu'elle devait faire une sacrée tête après que tu l'aies poussée dans le lac !_

 _De mon côté, nous avons perdu le tournoi des Quatre Maisons, et il nous sera quasiment impossible de remporter la Coupe, à moins que Potter et sa petite bande ne soient pris d'une envie de faire perdre des points à leur maison (je te passe le match en question... Pour faire court, notre maison n'a pas misé sur la finesse et Draco s'est fait coiffer au poteau pour le Vif d'Or par Potter)._

 _Ici aussi les examens approchent. J'ai commencé mes révisions mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais réussir à tout retenir, et ce n'est que la deuxième année. Quand je vois les cinquièmes et les septièmes complètement épuisés et à bout de nerfs, ça ne me donne pas du tout envie de passer mes BUSES ou mes ASPICS... Surtout qu'oncle Lucius serait capable de me mener la vie dure si j'ose ramener autre chose que des Optimals._

 _Cette semaine, le professeur Rogue nous a parlés des options que nous pourrions prendre à la rentrée prochaine. Vu ce que me raconte Draco des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques – ils n'étudient que des trucs affreux et dégoûtants – ou ce que Nani pense de la Divination, il ne me reste plus que Arithmancie et Runes. Ce sont toutefois deux matières très difficiles, et avec mes leçons supplémentaires de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges, je risque d'être noyée sous le travail l'année prochaine. Tu ne seras pas surpris d'apprendre que Deloris a malgré tout choisi Divination. Elle hésite encore entre Arithmancie et Runes alors qu'elle a horreur des calculs... J'ai beau la connaître depuis toujours, parfois, je n'arrive pas vraiment à la suivre._

\- Lestrange, je vais assassiner ton cousin !

L'éclat de voix de Pansy précéda d'une courte seconde la rencontre violente de la porte de notre dortoir avec le mur.

Je m'empressai de refermer ma bouteille d'encre et de ramasser ma lettre pour la mettre en sécurité, loin du regard indiscret de Pansy, avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

Sans surprise, elle ne semblait pas aussi en colère que ce que son ton aurait pu laisser imaginer sauf que, comme souvent, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe chez elle.

\- Je te rappelle que si tu fais une chose pareille, tu devras affronter la fureur de ma tante, et je ne souhaiterais même pas ça à mon pire ennemi.

\- Si ta tante était là, elle l'aurait tué elle-même, et depuis longtemps !

\- Elle l'a mis au monde, le privilège de le lui faire quitter lui revient de droit.

Pansy me dévisagea.

\- Ce n'est pas de toi ça, petite.

\- Non.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres

\- J'adore Narcissa Malefoy. Et j'admire surtout sa patience.

J'eus un soupir. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'avait encore fait Draco.

Une semaine après la finale de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, l'ambiance était encore morose parmi les Serpentards. Personne n'arrivait à digérer le fait que, cette fois encore, les Gryffondors allaient remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons, mais le plus dur à accepter était sans doute que, cette fois, ils avaient gagné à la loyale.

Potter n'avait pas eu besoin d'une aventure grandiloquente, au cours de laquelle il aurait risqué sa vie et sauver l'école – voir le monde sorcier – d'une menace que seul lui avait vu venir.

Non.

Il avait juste eu besoin d'un balai surpuissant et d'un vent favorable pour attraper un Vif d'Or lors d'un match de Quidditch.

Une autre fois, Serpentard se serait outré qu'il n'y ait pas une règle obligeant les Attrapeurs de chaque équipe à s'affronter sur des balais équivalents, mais aucun d'entre nous n'était assez stupide pour tendre le bâton avec lequel ils se feraient battre par la suite.

Bien entendu, le plus affecté par notre défaite était sans nul doute mon cousin.

Se faire battre par Potter était une chose – il devrait avoir l'habitude, avait cru nécessaire de relever Blaise quelques jours plus tôt – mais c'était pire que ça. Cette fois, Draco avait vu le Vif d'Or en premier, et il ne lui avait manqué que quelques centimètres – ou un brin de folie – pour devancer Potter. Il aurait pu être le héros de notre maison, et il était désormais convaincu qu'il en était le membre le plus détesté, sans oublier qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il allait perdre son poste d'Attrapeur à la rentrée prochaine.

Tout ça à cause de Potter.

Résultat de toute cette histoire, il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans son dortoir et se révélait particulièrement mutique quand il daignait sortir le bout de son nez.

Naturellement, Pansy menaçait quotidiennement de le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances – quand bien même nous savions tous qu'elle ne mettrait jamais ses menaces à exécution – et même Vincent et Gregory reconnaissaient qu'il exagérait cette fois.

Puisque nous n'avions pas eu cours aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de ne pas quitter son dortoir de la journée.

\- D'après Théodore Nott, il est encore en pyjama, et il s'est sûrement goinfré de bonbons toute la journée. Si tu n'interviens pas, il va finir obèse, et en plus de sa stupidité, ça risque de faire beaucoup pour la même personne !

\- Tu as été le voir ?

Son regard sombre fit manquer un battement à mon pauvre cœur.

\- Je supporte son silence obstiné à longueur de journée, Lestrange. A ton tour.

J'avais profité que Deloris passe sa soirée à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir de Potion avec Sven pour m'installer confortablement dans mon lit, avec pour ambition de répondre à Christopher et de pouvoir m'atteler à la dernière lecture du professeur McGonagall.

J'étais au chaud, au calme, et déjà en pyjama. La perspective de devoir traverser la salle commune pour tirer les vers du nez à Draco était encore moins réjouissante que d'habitude.

J'aimais mon cousin, mais douze longues années à ses côtés m'avaient appris une chose : quand il se montrait aussi dramatique, seul le temps pouvait le ramener à la raison.

Une semaine était loin d'être un délai suffisant pour cela.

\- Tu sais très bien comment il est, Pansy... Il va finir par passer à autre chose.

Pansy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plissa les yeux.

\- Nous sommes à un mois des examens ! S'il continue comme ça, Potter va réussir à avoir de meilleures notes que lui et il y a une limite à ce que je peux tolérer en ce bas monde.

Je retins une grimace : je n'avais pas du tout penser à ça et, au-delà du fait que je ne voulais pas que mon cousin ait des ennuis à cause d'un mauvais bulletin de notes, j'allais être celle qui devrait le supporter tout l'été si Potter le surpassait.

Je faillis renoncer quand Pansy eut un soupir abattu.

\- S'il-te-plaît, petite.

Je pouvais compter le nombre de fois où Pansy m'avait _poliment_ demander de l'aide sur les doigts d'une main et je faillis presque me pincer pour être certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Une petite voix au fond de mon crâne me souffla de ne pas laisser passer ma chance.

\- Très bien, mais je veux récupérer mon _Eclair de Feu._

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière et me dévisagea avec attention.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles.

\- Parce que c'est _mon_ balai et que tu le gardes en otage depuis trop longtemps !

Elle hésita et l'intensité de son regard s'accentua encore. J'eus presque l'impression que son esprit essayait de pénétrer mes défenses...

Et si je considérais le nombre de familles des Vingt-Huit consacrées versées en _Légilimencie,_ il y avait de bonnes chances pour que cela soit plus qu'une impression.

\- Tu ne fais plus de mauvais rêves ?

Je n'avais pas fait le moindre cauchemar depuis mon retour des vacances, sans que je ne sache si cela était dû à mes exercices d'Occlumentie, la nouvelle potion du guérisseur Perrin, l'attrape rêve ou la pochette de pierres semi-précieuses que je gardais sur moi à longueur de temps.

\- Est-ce une façon détournée de me faire comprendre que j'ai mauvaise mine ?

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Malhorne, fait-elle encore des cauchemars ?

Je tournais la tête vers Crystal. Elle était montée en même temps que moi pour lire un livre – Rogue était au moins aussi exigeant que le professeur McGonagall et il ne l'épargnait pas – et elle releva les yeux de sa lecture, feignant avec grâce de ne pas avoir parfaitement écouté la conversation depuis que Pansy avait fait son entrée dans notre dortoir.

\- Si ça avait été pas le cas, tu aurais été la première au courant, Parkinson.

J'en perdis le contrôle sur ma mâchoire.

\- Plaît-il ?!

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit le fil de sa lecture, comme si elle ne venait pas d'admettre qu'elle rendait des comptes à non moins que Pansy Parkinson sur la qualité de mon sommeil !

\- J'ai fait un marché avec Parkinson.

\- _Tu as fait un marché avec Pansy ?!_

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste négocié le dossier secret qu'elle a sur Deloris. J'ai hâte de pouvoir placer mes nouvelles anecdotes pour la remettre à sa place.

J'en perdis ma langue une folle seconde.

\- Tu as des dossiers secrets sur nous ? Depuis quand ?

Pansy eut un geste négligeant de la main.

\- Depuis toujours. La connaissance est un pouvoir absolu. Maintenant, va voir ton foutu cousin et fais en sorte qu'il redevienne raisonnable.

Je repoussai les couvertures avec un grognement résigné.

\- Je veux récupérer mon _Eclair de Feu_.

\- Si Draco arrête de se comporter comme un illustre crétin, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Sans surprise, il y avait encore beaucoup de personnes dans la salle commune, dont Blaise, Vincent et Gregory, tous les trois penchés sur leurs révisions.

Notre défaite semblait en avoir motivé plus d'un à obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles pour défendre l'honneur de Serpentard.

Bien entendu, il fallait encore que Dumbledore n'ait pas l'idée d'annuler les examens parce que Potter aurait réussi à écrire son prénom.

Personne ne sembla remarquer mon pyjama ou mes papillotes, et je me retrouvais bien vite devant la porte du dortoir des garçons de troisième année.

Je frappais doucement, mais je n'attendis pas que Draco m'invite à entrer pour pousser la porte. Sans surprise – Pansy avait pour ainsi dire dépeint la scène – il était dans son lit, ses couvertures recouvertes par de trop nombreux emballages de friandises – celles qu'oncle Lucius lui envoyait quotidiennement – et il fixait le Vif d'Or dans sa main avec hargne.

J'eus un soupir et il releva les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu es ridicule, cousin.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur la question. Va-t-en.

Je décidai plutôt de m'approcher et je m'installai sur son matelas, mon dos appuyé contre le montant du baldaquin.

\- Ce n'est que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, Draco. Ce n'est pas si grave que nous perdions.

Son visage s'assombrit et j'attendis qu'il trouve le courage de me répondre.

\- On avait enfin la possibilité de battre ces maudits Gryffondors, et j'ai tout gâché.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Tu as vu le Vif d'Or en premier, tu l'avais presque mais Potter a un balai plus puissant que le tien... Honnêtement Draco, si quelqu'un ose te reprocher cette défaite, il aura à faire à moi ! Tu as même joué à la déloyale en t'accrochant au balai de Potter la première fois qu'il a vu le Vif. Si Flint avait réfléchi à une meilleure stratégie, on n'en serait pas là non plus.

Draco joua avec son Vif d'Or pendant une longue minute.

\- Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que tout le monde me déteste...

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Draco s'était convaincu que la popularité était la clé du succès, oubliant au passage toutes les mises en garde de Nani à ce sujet...

\- Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment oui ! Blaise est bien plus populaire que moi dans les autres maisons, mais en règle générale, je ne pense pas que les autres Serpentards me détestent.

L'espace d'une seconde, j'eus du mal à en croire mes oreilles. Nani nous avait prévenu que nous serions courtisés d'une façon ou d'une autre à Poudlard, et que nous devrions veiller à bien nous entourer. J'avais Crystal et Christopher, il avait Pansy, Gregory et Vincent. Pour ce qui était des autres, je surveillais mes paroles et veillais à être diplomate pour ne pas m'attirer des rancoeurs.

Je n'aurais pas dû avoir besoin d'expliquer tout ça à Draco.

\- Je t'accorde que ceux qui ne nous détestent pas se contentent de nous juger de loin, mais ne sois pas naïf au point de croire que nous sommes aimés, dis-je d'un ton un peu plus cassant que prévu.

Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de se décider à garder le silence pendant une longue minute. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être _Legilimens_ pour deviner qu'il accordait un temps de réflexion à mes paroles, ce qui constituait presque une première.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

J'haussai les épaules.

\- C'est sans doute plus vrai pour moi que pour toi, avec ce qu'ont fait mes parents... Mais si tu veux mon avis, il y aurait eu des personnes pour te reprocher d'avoir fait gagner notre équipe si tu avais attrapé ce Vif d'Or. Tu auras ta revanche sur Potter.

Il eut un soupir puis me tendit une boîte de Chocogrenouille avec un demi-sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que Pansy a-t-elle dû te promettre pour que tu viennes me faire une leçon de morale ?

\- De me rendre mon _Eclair de Feu,_ ce qui est ridicule, parce qu'il s'agit de mon balai pour commencer !

Il grimaça.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Et bien dis lui que j'ai assez d'un grand frère à la fierté fragile pour en plus devoir supporter une grande sœur aux tendances tyranniques.

Il eut un éclat de rire et je lui souris doucement, touchée par l'étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux gris. Un peu comme celle de Nani quand je reconnaissais à demi-mot qu'elle était bien plus que ma marraine pour moi.

C'était stupide de leur part, vraiment.

Ils étaient les deux seules personnes que je considérais comme ma famille et pour qui je serais capable du meilleur comme du pire.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

…

 **Lundi 9 Mai 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, le bureau du professeur McGonagall était envahi par des piles de rédactions et, vu ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées, je doutais que l'auteur du parchemin qu'elle était en train de lire aurait bien plus qu'un A.

Je pris place sur la chaise laissée libre à mon attention – l'autre servait d'annexe à la bibliothèque et j'espérais que la dizaine de livres n'était pas pour moi car j'avais des examens à réviser – et attendis patiemment que mon professeur relève la tête.

Elle griffonna un P écarlate en haut de la copie et je grimaçai.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, Miss Lestrange. De la part d'étudiants de sixième année, j'attends un peu plus que des politesses sur la Métamorphose Humaine. Rappelez-moi où nous en étions restés la dernière fois ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé de reproduire chacun des sortilèges de Transfert que j'ai travaillé depuis le début de l'année.

Elle eut un sourire.

\- Très juste. Et vous vous en êtes très bien sortie. J'aurais aimé que vous maîtrisiez les sortilèges d'Animation avant l'été, mais nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout couvrir, surtout maintenant que votre tante m'a fait promettre de vous ménager...

Seule ma bonne éducation – celle que ma tante avait justement imprégné jusqu'à mes os – m'empêcha de grogner à la manière d'un animal sauvage.

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de croiser la théorie concernant les sortilèges d'Animation – transformer de la matière morte en matière vivante – et c'était tout simplement passionnant. C'était l'une des principales applications de la cinquième loi de Gamp, soit donc le cœur même de la Métamorphose...

Et j'allais devoir attendre l'année prochaine pour pouvoir m'y pencher !

Tout ça à cause de stupides examens...

\- N'en voulez pas trop à votre tante, Miss. J'avais de toute façon prévu de réduire votre masse de travail jusqu'aux examens. Ces derniers mois ont montré que vous avez une bien piètre notion de vos limites...

Je n'avais rien de bien intelligent à répondre à ça, étant donné que mes expérimentations en Occlumentie avaient bien failli me tuer, et que mes cauchemars avaient essayé de m'achever après cela. A chaque fois que je croisais l'infirmière, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se retenait de sortir sa baguette pour me faire subir un examen.

\- Que vais-je étudier ?

Le professeur McGonagall fit claquer ses doigts et une chouette de l'école vint se poser devant moi. A la façon dont ses yeux jaunes me fixèrent avec méfiance, j'étais certaine qu'elle faisait partie de celles qui refusaient systématiquement de porter mes lettres à Christopher – j'avais plus que hâte que Draco ait son propre hibou car je commençais à être à court d'options quand je me rendais à la volière –.

\- Les sortilèges de Transferts occupent une large partie du programme de quatrième année et je voudrais voir si vous sauriez me transformer cette chouette en une paire de jumelles d'opéra.

Je fis de mon mieux pour masquer ma déception. A côté des dernières métamorphoses auxquelles je m'étais attelée – dont celle très technique d'un chat en _ameiurus melas_ – il s'agissait clairement d'une régression.

\- Quelle est la formule ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Voyons Miss Lestrange, après toutes ces leçons, vous être en mesure de la trouver par vous-même si vous réfléchissez. Il n'y a pas de mystères en Métamorphose.

Sans plus de consignes, ni d'aide de la part de McGonagall – qui continuait de corriger ses parchemins en secouant la tête à intervalles réguliers –, je mis une longue demi-heure à retrouver dans les méandres de ma mémoire la structure des formules pour ce genre de Transferts, cinq minutes pour traduire chouette et jumelle d'opéra en latin, et encore une dizaine de minutes pour adapter le mouvement de baguette.

A mon premier essai, la chouette me donna l'impression de vouloir éclater de rire si elle en avait été capable.

Alors je fis preuve de plus de viciosité et je donnai un coup de poignée plus sec : la paire de jumelles était encore recouverte de plumes, la poignée se terminait par une patte encore pourvue de serres, et ma transformation ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à me confirmer que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

A l'issue de ma leçon, la paire de jumelles aurait sans doute pu passer pour celle de ma tante – du bois de rose, de la nacre éclatante et un manche doré gravé de fleurs –. Le professeur McGonagall m'adressa un sourire et étudia mon travail sous toutes ses coutures, cherchant les défauts qui m'échappaient parfois.

\- Vous avez vraiment réalisé de beaux progrès cette année, Miss Lestrange. Je vais vous préparer une liste de lectures pour cet été. Si tout se passe bien, vous vous attaquerez aux sortilèges d'Animation dès la rentrée prochaine.

Les compliments du professeur McGonagall étaient presque aussi rares que ceux de Rogue, aussi pris-je le temps de le savourer avant de ranger ma baguette et de quitter la pièce, rageant tout de même en silence de devoir attendre une semaine de plus, puisque mes leçons particulières s'étaient espacées à l'approche des examens.

Quand j'ouvris la porte du bureau, je faillis percuter de plein fouet quelqu'un, et il me fallut une longue seconde pour la reconnaître.

A vrai dire, sans l'oeil magique d'un bleu électrique qui me dévisageait, j'aurais sans doute été incapable d'identifier Miss Ross, la préceptrice de Christopher.

Elle avait teint ses cheveux en blond et les avait drastiquement coupés depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue – le lendemain de l'évasion de Sirius Black –, sans oublier sa robe de sorcière à la toute dernière mode d'un bleu marine très élégant.

\- Bonjour, Miss Lestrange.

J'échouai lamentablement à la saluer en retour, encore trop surprise par cette rencontre improbable.

Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que je ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau, ce qui était loin de me montrer sous mon meilleur avantage – même si, dans l'absolu, Miss Ross m'avait plusieurs fois vue en pyjama cet été, et même en maillot de bain –.

\- Madelyn ? Je pensais que tu ne devais venir que demain !

\- Les affres de l'âge ne t'épargnent plus, ma très chère tante.

McGonagall eut un soupir agacé – celui qu'elle réservait souvent aux bavards intempestifs lors de nos cours – et ce fut ce détail qui me fit quitter mon étrange transe.

Tandis qu'un demi million de questions dansaient sous mon crâne – de « _Nani était-elle au courant ?_ »à _« Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela ?_ » _–,_ je pris aussi conscience que je me trouvais toujours sur le pas de la porte et que Miss Ross attendait que je me pousse pour pouvoir entrer.

Un sourire goguenard salua ma retraite et elle referma la porte derrière elle, non sans me transmettre un bonjour à l'attention de Chris.

Je restai un long moment au milieu du couloir, à peine convaincue de ne pas avoir imaginé ce qui venait de se passer.

Miss Ross n'avait pas menti quand elle m'avait dit que sa tante était une passionnée de Métamorphose !

Le choc s'estompa peu à peu, et, je me sentis même un peu bête de ne pas avoir deviné la vérité depuis longtemps. Maintenant que j'y pensais, Miss Ross avait un véritable air de famille avec le professeur McGonagall, il y avait cette histoire de Métamorphose et tous ces livres à la fois accessibles à une première année et dans le prolongement de ce que j'avais vu l'année dernière...

Sans oublier qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Nani ait parfaitement eu conscience de l'identité de la préceptrice de Chris.

 _\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?_

 _\- Minerva McGonagall._

Le souvenir me revint à la façon d'une pensée fulgurante qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se refaire connaître.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, le professeur McGonagall était dans les confidences de ma tante – du reste, d'au moins une d'entre elle – et la nature du secret que Madame Tonks avait découvert cet été pouvait très bien être au cœur de toute cette histoire.

L'envie de savoir – Circée en soit témoin, Nani nous cachait de plus en plus de choses depuis l'évasion de Black – et j'avais peut-être la parfaite opportunité de découvrir _l'_ information essentielle qui nous permettrait, à Draco et moi, de mettre de la lumière dans toutes ces zones d'ombres.

Sans oublier que mon cousin serait capable de me tuer si je laissais passer une occasion pareille !

Malgré le fait que ce soit l'opposé du bon sens – je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si je me faisais prendre –, je déposai mon oreille contre le battant de bois, priant pour que je puisse entendre quelque chose et que personne n'ait l'idée de passer par là.

Je dus d'abord calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur avant de pouvoir entendre quelque chose et, sans tous les exercices d'Occlumentie que je connaissais, cela aurait sans doute été impossible.

Douce Viviane, si je me faisais prendre, le professeur McGonagall allait être furieuse, et elle pourrait très bien décider de ne plus me donner de leçons particulières – ce qui serait une catastrophe –.

D'un autre côté, Draco et moi tournions en rond dans nos hypothèses pour expliquer le comportement de Nani – elle ne nous avait jamais rien caché et je craignais parfois le pire –.

Il y avait quelque chose qui gênait ma logique de façon profonde dans toute cette histoire...

J'avais besoin de réponses !

\- _J'ai vu Androméda Tonks hier, comme convenu. D'après elle, Lady Malefoy aurait effacé la mémoire de la famille moldue de Judy Adler, et les aurait renvoyés aux Etats-Unis sans autre forme de procès._

 _\- Cela ne lui ressemble pas de prendre un tel risque._

 _\- Elle semble déterminée à garder son secret. Elle va devoir se montrer plus prudente que ça, surtout si sa nièce aime écouter aux portes._

Le bois devint brûlant sous mon oreille, sans que je ne puisse être vraiment certaine ce qui, de mon imagination ou d'un sortilège, en était la cause.

De peur que McGonagall ou sa nièce ne sorte pour me faire une leçon de morale, je m'éloignai à grand pas, cherchant à comprendre _comment_ Miss Ross avait bien pu deviner une chose pareille !

Je n'avais pas fait de bruits, et je doutais qu'un sortilège permette d'alerter le professeur McGonagall, car il se serait déclenché aussitôt mon oreille sur la porte, non ?

Et puis, je me souvins de l'oeil magique de Miss Ross, et de cette désagréable impression d'être mise à nue à chaque fois qu'il me détaillait...

Durant l'été, elle avait fait plusieurs remarques qui nous avait laissés penser, Draco, Christopher et moi, que son œil magique voyait bien plus loin qu'un œil normal, mais il nous avait été très difficile de déterminer si elle plaisantait ou pas.

Je rejoignis les quartiers de Serpentards en un temps record, ne croisant personne en chemin – ce qui n'était pas plus mal, parce que je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la conversation à quiconque –. Draco était installé avec ses amis, tous penchés au-dessus de leurs notes en vue des examens. Depuis la défaite de notre maison à la coupe de Quidditch, le mot d'ordre implicite était d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles, puisque les Directeurs de Maison attribuaient des points en fonction des notes.

Sven s'était laissé aller à quelques pronostics et certifiait que nous étions encore en course, agitant un parchemin maculé de calculs compliqués à quiconque le traitait de fou. Il oubliait un peu trop facilement que le hold-up de fin d'année était la spécialité des Serdaigles, et qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs siècles pour peaufiner leurs techniques.

Nos chances de succès étaient infimes mais personne ne pourrait nous reprocher d'avoir laissé les Gryffondors gagner sans mener notre dernier combat jusqu'au bout.

\- Draco, il faut que je te parle, soufflai-je à l'oreille de mon cousin, soucieuse de ne pas m'attirer les foudres de Daphné ou pire, celle des septièmes années.

Il eut un grognement qui semblait signifier « je t'écoute », sauf qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien penser « je m'en fiche » et me fusiller d'un regard sombre si j'osais continuer.

\- C'est important !

Il fallut que je le tape un peu sèchement sur l'épaule pour qu'il daigne relever les yeux vers moi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas ici.

Il plissa les yeux, un peu à la manière de son père, ce qui précédait toujours un « non » retentissant.

\- Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Il hésita, mais il était loin d'être le seul à savoir faire un regard de chiot battu sur commande.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas me suivre dans mon dortoir – les escaliers étaient intraitables sur ce point – nous primes la direction du sien et je me laissai tomber sur son lit sans la moindre grâce. Il resta debout face à moi, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et cet air de gamin capricieux que j'avais plus l'habitude de voir sur le visage de Deloris ces derniers temps.

\- Alors ?

Je pris une seconde pour rassembler mes pensées, parce que j'avais presque couru jusqu'ici de peur de me faire attraper par le professeur McGonagall, et que j'étais loin d'avoir complètement analysé ce que je venais d'apprendre.

\- J'étais avec le professeur McGonagall ce soir, pour ma leçon.

\- Alya, je te promets que si tu m'as traîné ici pour me dire que tu as réussi un sortilège de cinquième année, je vais te montrer un des maléfices que j'ai appris l'année dernière au cours de duel !

Mon regard noir n'eut pas l'ombre d'un effet sur lui.

\- J'ai croisé Miss Ross en sortant.

Le visage de Draco perdit en animosité et il se pencha vers moi.

Je retins mon sourire tordu au prix d'un immense effort.

\- C'est la nièce du professeur McGonagall.

Il écarquillât les yeux.

\- Tu penses que Maman le sait ?

J'haussai un sourcil.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un tel détail a pu lui échapper ?

Nani n'était pas une commère aussi indiscrète que Lorelyn Parkinson ou Regina Zabini, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de personnes.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Draco. En plus, Maman et elle sont du même âge, elles ont dû faire leurs études dans les mêmes années... Elle est forcément au courant. Tu penses qu'elle a demandé à McGonagall d'envoyer sa nièce pour aider Christopher ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à cette éventualité : Miss Ross avait gardé une large part de mystère, malgré le fait que nous l'ayons côtoyée tous les jours, mais j'étais certaine de plusieurs choses. Elle était brillante en sortilèges – et passionnée par le sujet –, elle était dangereuse une baguette à la main – ce que je comprenais un peu mieux maintenant – et elle n'était pas vraiment préceptrice. Elle avait évoqué de nombreux voyages, dont au moins trois différents en Egypte.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons d'aller se perdre dans un pays aussi sauvage, à moins de vouloir percer les secrets des pyramides.

\- Miss Ross est au moins une Briseuse de Sortilèges, voire même une Analyste de Maléfices... Chris...

J'eus un soupir en repensant à l'état dans lequel j'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami un an de cela, amaigri et une lueur sombre au fond de ses yeux si clairs. Il avait perdu trop de fois le contrôle sur sa magie – me blessant une fois au passage – pour que Nani ne prenne pas des mesures drastiques.

Recruter une personne de la trempe de Miss Ross était tout à fait dans son style.

\- La magie de Christopher était dangereuse l'été dernier. Je ne sais pas si Nani est passée par le professeur McGonagall, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Surtout qu'elle savait ce que les Rowle avaient fait.

Draco me dévisagea.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Christopher était là quand le professeur McGonagall est venue prévenir Nani que j'avais été pétrifiée. Elle l'a vu et elle n'est pas stupide...

Non seulement cela, mais elle semblait être dans de nombreuses confidences concernant les secrets de ma tante, alors même que j'étais certaine que Nani et elle n'entretenaient pas une amitié secrète.

Quoique, jusqu'à l'été dernier, je pensais que mes deux tantes ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole depuis des années et il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas tout à fait la stricte vérité.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Saluer sa tante ?

\- Non... Apparemment, elle a rencontré Madame Tonks hier. Nani aurait effacé la mémoire de la famille d'une certaine Judy Adler et l'aurait renvoyée aux Etats-Unis.

Les yeux de Draco s'arrondirent tellement que je crus une folle seconde qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite, avant qu'il ne se reprenne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Adler ? Pas White ?

Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

La lettre !

Celle qu'Androméda Tonks avait donné à ma tante, et qui avait été signée par un mystérieux Burt White, sans doute moldu, possiblement de la famille de notre cousine Illégitime...

Celle qui, selon Nani, vivait aux Etats-Unis.

Mon cousin hocha la tête, sûrement parce que mon expression témoignait de ma compréhension.

Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir seulement réussi à assembler une ridicule poignée des pièces du puzzle. Il y avait tant de choses que je comprenais toujours pas – l'implication de Madame Tonks dans toute cette affaire, celle du professeur McGonagall, le secret autour de cette cousine, les liens entre tout cela et l'évasion de Sirius Black, et sans doute même l'expéditeur de mon _Eclair de Feu_ – et j'étais toutefois intimement convaincue que nous avions peut-être la réponse juste sous nos yeux.

C'était encore plus rageant que d'être sur le point de réaliser la parfaite Métamorphose et de rester coincé sur un point d'adhérence.

\- Tu penses que la petite-amie de Sirius Black était cette Judy Adler ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- C'est ma meilleure conjecture. On a aucun moyen de vérifier cette information... Même la mère de Pansy n'avait pas réussi à apprendre son nom à l'époque.

J'avais pourtant eu une vague impression de familiarité en entendant Miss Ross prononcer ce nom, alors que j'étais certaine de ne l'avoir lu nulle part avant.

Draco fit la moue.

\- Ça serait tellement plus simple si Maman voulait bien nous dire la vérité...

C'était sans doute l'euphémisme de l'année.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle pense avoir de bonnes raisons pour ne rien vouloir nous dire.

\- Oh, je les connais ses raisons : elle essaye de nous protéger de quelque chose, ce qui signifie que nous n'allons pas apprécier la vérité quand nous réussirons à déchiffrer le mystère.

Mon cœur se serra : si j'en croyais Miss Ross, Nani venait d'effacer la mémoire de deux moldus et, possiblement, utiliser l' _Imperium_ pour les obliger à quitter le sol anglais, tout cela pour éviter un scandale à la famille Black et préserver le secret à propos de notre cousine...

Nous avions toutes les raisons d'être inquiets.

…

 **Jeudi 12 Mai 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Jin Wan s'était de toute évidence donnée beaucoup de mal pour notre soirée de révisions.

Depuis le retour des vacances, elle essayait de nous convaincre – enfin, surtout Deloris – de bien vouloir travailler de temps en temps avec elle, parce que sa cousine moldue – qui suivait des études pour devenir médicomage – lui avait expliqué comment elle faisait pour apprendre ses leçons, et que c'était juste génial.

Nous étions toutes les quatre installées sur nos oreillers au sol. Un imposant paquet de chez Honeydukesétait au milieu de notre cercle, entouré par sept piles de parchemins aux écritures colorées, disposées à côté du manuel de la matière concernée.

Deloris me jeta un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « c'est ridicule et on va perdre notre temps » et je décidai de l'ignorer.

Elle avait beau s'être convaincue que Jin était une demeurée sous prétexte que sa mère était Née-Moldue, je trouvais au contraire que Jin avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Elle passait toujours des heures à gesticuler sur une musique de sauvage, mais elle travaillait plus régulièrement, et elle avait aidé Serpentard à amasser beaucoup de points, surtout en Défence contre les Forces du Mal – ce à quoi le professeur Lupin n'était peut-être pas étranger –.

Nous ne serions sans doute jamais les meilleures amies du monde, mais je commençais à apprécier sa compagnie.

\- Chaque morceau de parchemin comporte une question sur le programme de l'année. On lance un dé, on compte à partir du paquet qui est devant nous la première fois et dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis on continue la fois d'après. Chacune d'entre nous est responsable de deux matières pour contrôler les réponses et expliquer son erreur si une personne se trompe. Si jamais on ne sait plus, on a toujours les livres et nos cours pour vérifier. Je pensais qu'Alya pourrait être chargée de la Métamorphose et de l'Astronomie Crystal, l'histoire de la magie et les potions Deloris, les sortilèges et aussi les potions et je me charge de la botanique et de la Défense.

\- Et à quoi servent les chocolats ? demanda Crystal.

\- A chaque fois qu'on donne une bonne réponse, on a le droit à une récompense.

\- Si nous réussissons nos examens, nous seront donc obèses. Charmant.

Jin sembla prendre sur elle pour ne pas jeter un chocolat au visage de Deloris, sûrement dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre un œil.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en manger un à chaque fois. Ma cousine fait de la danse, donc elle ne s'autorise une récompense que quand elle répond à une question difficile.

Deloris ne trouva rien à dire à ça, et eut un air pincé qui me rappela son père.

\- Je vais vous faire un exemple, comme ça, vous allez comprendre.

Jin lança le dé, tomba sur 4, ce qui l'amena à piocher une question d'Astrologie.

\- Quelles sont les lunes de Jupiter ?

Jin les récita sans une ombre d'hésitation. Elle se limita bien sûr aux quatre principales – Io, Europe, Ganymède et Callisto – oubliant les sept mineurs – Himalia, Élara, Pasiphaé, Sinopé, Lysithéa, Carmé et Ananké – et les deux dernières découvertes – Léda et Themisto –.

Quand je lui en fis la remarque, elle s'empressa de compléter la réponse au dos de sa fiche.

\- Tu penses que le professeur Sinistra peut les demander ?

Je fis la moue.

\- Elle nous fait grâce des quarante-trois autres et celles-ci sont faciles à retenir, ce sont toutes des maîtresses de Jupiter dans la mythologie Romaine.

Au regard perdu de Jin, je me rappelai soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait reçu la même éducation que moi : son père avait beau être Sang-Mêlé, il ne venait pas d'une famille des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, et la tradition du latin s'était sans doute perdue au fil des générations.

\- J'ai un livre sur les mythes Romains. Je pourrais te le prêter si tu le souhaites.

Elle eut un sourire un peu crispé et passa le dé à Crystal.

Les question s'enchaînèrent, parfois très simples, parfois issues de rédactions plus complexes que nous avions réalisé au cours de l'année. Dans l'ensemble, Jin avait fait un très bon travail dans la rédaction de son jeu et je devais reconnaître que c'était un peu plus amusant de réviser toutes les quatre que de relire nos notes en silence.

Jin avait renommé les plantes que nous avions étudié en Botanique en fonction de leurs propriétés magiques, Crystal avait trouvé des anecdotes sur chaque chef de l'Assemblée Médiévale des Sorciers Européens, Deloris se montra étonnamment patiente quand elle dût corriger ma prononciation pour les Sortilèges, et je réalisai que j'avais une bien plus fine compréhension de la Métamorphose que mes trois camarades.

A mesure que le jeu s'étirait, nous frôlâmes plusieurs fous rires – à propos des potions, de la botanique et de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal – et nous nous laissions de plus en plus tenter par un chocolat à chaque bonne réponse.

Il régnait donc une ambiance animée dans le dortoir – une première – quand Pansy en poussa la porte.

Je vis son regard passer de Deloris, à Jin, aux piles de parchemins entre nous, avant qu'il ne revienne se fixer sur moi et qu'elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Vous n'espérez pas invoquer un démon pour assurer que les examens soient annulés à nouveau à l'aide de chocolats, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pensais proposer ton âme en échange de son aide, répliquai-je.

Pansy eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Trop tard, je l'ai déjà promise au Diable en personne. Je peux te parler, petite ?

Sa demande était presque polie – il y avait tout de même l'injonction d'un ordre dans le ton de sa voix – et cela, plus qu'autre chose, me poussa à faire un effort pour lui accorder deux minutes.

\- Continuez sans moi, je reviens, soufflai-je à l'attention de mes trois camarades.

Pansy attendit tout juste que nous soyons dans le couloir pour m'attraper le bras et me traîner dans le dortoir des troisièmes années – où Millicent me fit un timide signe de la main – puis dans la salle de bain qu'elle verrouilla d'un sortilège.

Soudainement, je regrettai de ne pas avoir emporté ma baguette. Viviane seule savait ce dont Pansy voulait me parler – après tout, elle était excessive _et_ sans gène – et je n'étais même pas en possession d'un moyen de la réduire au silence !

\- Alors comme ça, tu espionnes Minerva McGonagall maintenant ?

Je retins in extremis le soupir soulagé qui faillit passer mes lèvres : connaissant la perspicacité énervante de Pansy, cela reviendrait à lui donner les pires idées.

\- Draco est un incorrigible bavard, marmonnai-je.

N'y avait-il rien qu'il puisse cacher à Pansy ?

\- Ton cousin aime avoir mon opinion sur ses théories fantaisistes. Je reconnais toutefois qu'il a l'air plutôt proche de la vérité. Je n'aurais jamais pensé Narcissa Malefoy capable d'utiliser la magie sur des moldus pour régler un différent.

\- Vraiment ? Ma tante est une Black et les Black sont impitoyables.

\- Cela n'empêche que Nymphadora Tonks est Auror et qu'une histoire pareille pourrait très bien la conduire à Azkaban.

\- Je doute que ma tante ait laissé la moindre preuve derrière elle et, entre nous, elle trouverait le moyen de s'échapper. Je peux te garantir qu'il lui faudrait moins de douze ans pour y parvenir.

Pansy éclata de rire, légèrement moqueuse.

\- Je sais que tu admires ta tante, Lestrange, et moi aussi, pour être tout à fait honnête, mais elle n'est pas invincible. Tout le monde commet des erreurs et je trouve qu'elle a pris un risque énorme. Elle est la cousine de l'homme le plus recherché du pays, les Aurors doivent la surveiller...

Vu de cette façon, la situation était encore plus inquiétante que ce que je pensais. Nani n'avait certainement pas agi sur un coup de tête – elle passait trop de temps à nous mettre en garde contre l'impulsivité des Black pour y succomber à son tour – et elle devait donc avoir une parfaite connaissance des conséquences de ses actes.

S'attaquer à des moldus était sévèrement puni et les Aurors devaient guetter le moindre faux pas pour avoir une excuse d'enfermer l'une des dernières Black en liberté.

Pourtant, elle avait quand même effacé la mémoire de la famille de notre mystérieuse cousine Illégitime pour éviter un énième scandale...

Quand bien même une coquette somme d'argent aurait sans doute suffi pour régler le problème et éviter que le monde sorcier britannique ne découvre la fille cachée de Sirius Black.

Je me frottai le front dans un réflexe compulsif.

\- Tu as raison, rien de tout cela ne ressemble à ma tante...

Pansy fit la moue, son inquiétude évidente dans sa façon de froncer les sourcils et à la lueur qui faisait briller ses yeux noirs.

\- Draco pense qu'elle cache quelque chose de très grave. La nièce de McGo n'a rien laissé entendre de plus ?

\- C'est _McGonagall_ et, non. Elle m'a repérée dès le début de leur conversation et je ne suis pas attardée.

\- Je pensais que Draco t'avait appris à écouter aux portes, petite ! Tu ne devrais plus te faire prendre à ton âge !

\- Je suis sûre que l'oeil magique de Miss Ross lui permet de voir à travers les murs. Je ne sais pas encore me rendre invisible !

\- Tu aurais pu te métamorphoser en papillon ! Tu es passée à côté d'une opportunité unique d'en apprendre plus, j'espère que tu en as conscience !

Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour me faire remarquer l'évidence. Je savais déjà que le professeur McGonagall avait découvert certains secrets de ma tante, sans doute Miss Ross en avait découvert d'autre et, à elles deux, elles étaient sans doute très proches de la vérité.

Il était fort probable qu'elles aient évoqué nombre de réponses aux innombrables questions que nous nous posions, Draco et moi, depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black.

Au vu des derniers développements, je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir connaître la vérité...

Pansy eut une dernière moue pensive avant que son pire masque de conspiratrice ne déforme son visage.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour l'anniversaire de ton cousin ?

…

 **Mercredi 18 Mai 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Tu maîtrisais ce sortilège la semaine dernière, Lestrange ! On ne va jamais s'en sortir si tu oublies ce qui t'a permis de réussir entre deux séances !

Je fermai les yeux une seconde. Si les Sortilèges n'étaient pas un bric-à-brac bancal et sans continuité à l'intérieur même de la théorie pour commencer, je n'aurais pas de problèmes à ralentir la chute des balles que lançait Byrnes.

Sous oublier qu'il n'était pas exclu que j'ai eu de la chance la semaine dernière...

J'avais eu du mal à ignorer toutes les nouvelles questions que les discussions avec Pansy et Draco avaient soulevé à propos de ma tante... Naturellement, je n'avais pas vraiment été concentrée lors de mon cours de soutien, et j'avais mieux réussi que d'habitude.

Quel bonheur de savoir que je réussissais mieux quand mes pensées étaient préoccupées par d'autres sujets que les examens.

Circée en soit témoin, j'avais hâte d'être en sixième année pour abandonner cette matière et pouvoir enfin me consacrer à ce que j'aimais vraiment. Et qu'importe que les Sortilèges soient nécessaires à la poursuite de nombreuses carrières.

Je ferais sans.

Face à mon silence buté, Byrne posa la balle entre nous.

\- Voyons où tu en es pour le sortilège d'Engorgement. C'est un classique de deuxième année, tu es sûre que Flitwick va te le demander lors de l'examen pratique.

Je raffermis ma prise sur ma baguette. C'était l'épreuve pour laquelle j'étais le plus inquiète. La théorie – si toutefois on pouvait vraiment parler de théorie en Sortilèges – devrait être une simple formalité. J'avais étudié mes notes et je connaissais formules et mouvements de baguettes sur le bout des doigts.

J'obtiendrais un _O_ sans difficulté.

Pour ce qui était de l'épreuve pratique, je devais absolument arracher un _A_ au professeur Flitwick si je souhaitais maintenir une moyenne de _E_ et ne pas ruiner mon bulletin, ce qu'oncle Lucius ne se gênerait pas de me reprocher.

Mes séances avec Byrnes m'avaient permis de maîtriser la majorité des sortilèges de première année – sur lesquels je pouvais être interrogée – mais j'étais loin d'avoir le niveau d'un élève à la fin de sa seconde année...

Je fis de mon mieux pour faire grossir la balle pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent et Byrnes guida les variations de mes mouvements pour trouver celui qui me convenait.

\- Essaie de réfléchir un peu moins, Lestrange. Ça n'arrange pas ton cas...

Et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle je détestais autant cette maudite matière. C'était quand même un comble de devoir faire semblant d'être stupide pour parvenir à quelque chose !

Naturellement, ce fut le sentiment de frustration qui me permit de réussir à faire grossir la balle au bout de ce que je considérai être comme mon millième essai.

Byrne haussa eut un léger sourire.

\- Bien, Lestrange ! Je te conseille de t'échauffer quelques heures avant ton épreuve car Flitwick ne tolère que trois essais maximum par sortilège.

Mon regard noir la fit rire et j'eus soudainement envie de la transformer en blatte, juste pour lui faire regretter ses moqueries.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute si je ne progressais pas aussi vite que les autres ! Je travaillais, j'appliquais les conseils – même ceux stupides de Byrne – et j'y mettais de la bonne volonté.

Il y avait juste un truc pas très clair chez moi et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de creuser la question.

J'avais déjà assez à faire avec mon nom, la réputation de mes parents, celle des Malefoy et les nombreuses rumeurs qui couraient encore sur moi à travers le château.

Si je me découvrais une tare quelconque, cela risquait de faire un peu trop pour la même personne.

\- Bien, on va revoir une dernière fois tous les sortilèges que tu maîtrises, annonça Byrne en se levant.

Comme la fois dernière, elle déposa un accessoire et un morceau de parchemin sur chaque table de la salle, puis s'assit sur celle du fond, puisqu'un bon nombre de sortilèges se lançait sur un être humain.

C'étaient ceux qui me posaient le moins de problèmes, surtout si ma cible était Byrne.

Non pas que je la haïssais personnellement, mais j'avais l'impression de pouvoir me venger des difficultés que me causaient les sortilèges quand je l'attaquais.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça me soulageait, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Comme j'étais un peu énervée – et pressée d'en finir pour aller lire le nouveau livre que m'avait conseillée le professeur McGonagall – je ne m'en sortis pas trop mal.

 _Wingardium Leviosa_ resterait à jamais ma bête noire, mon _Aguamenti_ était sincèrement pathétique –, et je faillis mettre le feu à la table avec mon _Incendio,_ ce qui devait en dire très long sur mon caractère –. Toutefois, mon ananas dansa de façon convaincante, mon livre aurait pu faire un oreiller convenable et je réparai sans mal le morceau de craie.

Sans oublier que je réussis du premier coup chacun des sortilèges sur Byrne.

Elle eut l'air satisfaite tandis que je rangeais ma baguette.

\- Si tu es de mauvaise humeur le jour de l'examen, tu es sans doute capable d'obtenir un _E,_ Lestrange...

C'était sans doute un peu trop optimiste de sa part, mais je me forçai à la remercier de son aide, ce que Nani m'avait rappelée de faire dans sa dernière lettre.

\- De rien, Lestrange... Si Flitwick t'impose de nouveaux cours particuliers l'année prochaine, dis à l'heureux élu de m'envoyer un hibou, que je puisse lui donner deux ou trois conseils.

Je ne pus retenir une grimace dégoûtée à la seule idée de subir à nouveau une heure de sortilèges supplémentaire l'année prochaine.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Avec un peu de chance, tu auras un déclic pendant l'été.

Il faudrait sans doute que je fasse quelques sacrifices de poulets pour que cela se produise et ma tante ne me laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille.

Surtout que les seules bestioles qui se rapprochaient le plus d'un poulet étaient les paons blancs adorés d'oncle Lucius...

\- Bien, il ne me reste qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance pour tes examens, Lestrange. Evite de transformer le professeur Flitwick en torche humaine et tout se passera bien.

J'avais sans doute mérité ce rappel piquant – après tout, j'avais bien failli la faire brûler vive avant les vacances de printemps – et je lui adressai un sourire poli en réponse.

\- Bonne chance à toi aussi pour tes ASPICS, Byrne. Je suis sûre que les examinateurs ne sont pas aussi sévères que ce qui se dit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je saisis mon _Eclair de Feu._

Il s'agissait de mon dernier cours particulier de l'année et, même s'il me restait des révisions, j'avais bien mérité d'aller voler un peu.

 _La Gazette_ avait annoncé un ciel sans nuage pour toute la soirée, le coucher de soleil allait être magnifique, et avec un peu de chance, je verrais le Chien.

…

 **Samedi 28 Mai 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

La carte s'étalait sous ses yeux, terriblement familière.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des heures passées à la bibliothèque à la recherche des bons sortilèges et des bonnes runes à utiliser, et des nuits perdues à parcourir le château, Sirius sous sa forme Animagus pour guetter Rusard et Miss Teigne, à prendre des notes sur la longueur des couloirs ou la dimension des salles de classe.

Parce que James avait décidé qu'ils réussiraient l'impossible : faire le parfait plan de Poudlard, malgré le fait que le château se modifiait tout le temps et ne respectait pas toutes les lois de l'architecture.

Il s'était finalement résigné à prononcer la bonne promesse pour faire apparaître les tracés précis – ceux de Peter – et révéler la position de chaque personne à travers tout le domaine de Poudlard.

La première fois avait été la plus difficile – parce qu'il était le dernier Maraudeur, qu'il était dans le camp ennemi d'un fauteur de troubles, et qu'il allait l'utiliser dans l'espoir de capturer Black – mais il s'y était étrangement habitué depuis.

C'était presque réconfortant.

Il passait une partie de ses soirées à surveiller Harry, parce qu'une petite voix lui soufflait que Sirius Black allait attaquer avant la fin de l'année.

Dans moins d'un mois, Harry serait à Londres, dans la famille de Lily, et il doutait que Black ait la patience de le suivre pour en finir.

Même si, tout bien réfléchit, cela aurait sans doute été plus malin de sa part.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient pour le moment à la bibliothèque, certainement occupés à réviser à l'approche des examens – à moins qu'ils n'essayaient encore d'aider Hagrid à sauver son hippogriffe de l'exécution qui l'attendait –.

S'il se fiait à sa mémoire, ils se trouvaient au niveau de la section dédiée à l'Histoire de la Magie, le parfait endroit pour être tranquille : éloigné du bureau de Madame Pince et là où très peu d'élèves venaient chercher des livres.

C'était le repère préféré des Maraudeurs quand ils préparaient un mauvais coup, même si les deux dernières années, ils avaient changé leurs habitudes.

Il glissa un regard un peu plus à droite, vers la table à mi-chemin entre les sections dédiées aux sortilèges, aux runes et à la Métamorphose.

La carte des Maraudeurs était en partie née là.

En découvrant l'identité d'une des élèves occupés à travailler, il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé.

 _Maellyn Black._

Il resta une longue seconde à fixer l'étiquette, abasourdi par sa découverte, puis releva la tête, se frotta les yeux avec la paume de ses mains...

Reporta à nouveau son attention sur le morceau de parchemin.

L'étiquette était toujours là.

 _Maellyn Black._

Il déglutit difficilement, certain d'être en train d'halluciner – et il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer la pleine lune en plein milieu de cycle – puis une petite voix – celle qui avait comme les intonations de sa mère – lui ordonna de reprendre ses esprits et de réfléchir.

Il y avait forcément une explication !

Il n'avait pas d'élève portant ce nom, il en était certain. Le plus approchant aurait été Meghan Black, mais il était certain qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la grande famille Black malgré ses cheveux noirs bouclés et son regard clair.

L'autre possibilité était qu'il s'agissait d'une élève de sixième ou de septième année. Très peu d'élèves avaient choisi de présenter l'ASPIC de Défense, et il pouvait compter ses élèves sur les doigts de deux mains.

Sauf que l'étiquette de _Maellyn Black_ était entourée par celles de _Crystal Malhorne, Deloris Yaxley, Sven Avery_ et _Hadrian Flint_.

\- Putain de bordel de merde !

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule seconde année qui était amie avec ces quatre Serpentards en particulier.

Ça ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas...

Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part !

 _C'est la touche finale, Remus. Avec ça, votre carte ne se trompera jamais, parole de Lily Evans._

Il blêmit malgré lui au souvenir. Leur sixième année, Lily et lui dans le dortoir des garçons, son amie et son sourire espiègle, alors qu'elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait trouvé le sortilège parfait pour leur carte. Qu'il ne fallait pas se contenter d'une version acceptable, qu'ils pouvaient aller bien plus loin et s'assurer que seule la véritable identité d'une personne s'afficherait pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise.

A cette époque, si James n'avait pas déjà été follement amoureux de Lily, il serait sans doute tombé à ses pieds à cette exacte seconde...

La carte ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Jamais.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'étiquette mais cela ne fut toujours pas suffisant. Il avait besoin d'être sûr !

Il n'avait pas pu passer à côté de ça pendant près d'un an !

Il la pensait morte – Merlin était témoin que Sirius avait fait bien pire pendant la guerre et, s'il avait tué Judy et vendu James, il ne se serait sans doute pas arrêté à un nourrisson – alors qu'elle avait été sous ses yeux pendant tout ce temps ?!

 _Impossible !_

Il effaça la carte d'un geste de baguette et quitta son bureau d'un pas vif. Sur le chemin, il ne croisa personne, ou si ce fut le cas, il ne le remarqua même pas.

Maellyn Black était peut-être vivante.

Près de treize ans après, il allait peut-être la voir de ses propre yeux pour la première fois. Qu'importe qu'elle soit la fille de Sirius Black, elle était surtout celle de Judy Adler...

L'ambiance était studieuse dans la bibliothèque. Chaque élève était penché au-dessus de ses notes ou d'un manuel poussiéreux, essayant de retenir une ou deux informations supplémentaires avant les examens.

Il repéra les cheveux blonds vénitien de Deloris en premier. En face d'elle – là où s'était tenue l'étiquette de Maellyn –, il trouva sans grande surprise Alya Lestrange.

Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient un rideau sombre autour de son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour voir la tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile rouge sur sa paume gauche.

Deux détails qui faisaient d'elle une Black.

Elle dut sentir son regard sur elle car elle releva la tête. Elle le détailla, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés.

Il déglutit à nouveau, plus difficilement encore que face à la carte.

Après avoir découvert qu'il était un loup-garou, Judy ne l'avait plus vraiment apprécié. Sans doute malgré elle, elle lui avait réservé cette exacte même expression méfiante tout au long de l'anniversaire de James à Édimbourg.

Il lui sembla que son cœur se décrochait et chutait quelque part au niveau de son estomac. Il fit demi-tour, ses jambes presque trop molles pour le porter, et quitta la bibliothèque.

 _Merlin tout puissant, aie pitié de moi..._

Maellyn était vivante.

Maellyn était Alya Lestrange.

C'était impossible.

Aussi impossible que de découvrir que Sirius était le traître et qu'il avait vendu James et Lily au Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis tué Peter et une douzaine de moldus avec lui.

Ça n'avait pas de sens !

Sirius et Bellatrix se haïssaient. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté de s'occuper de sa fille – Maellyn n'était même pas Sang-Pur ! – et jamais Sirius n'aurait jamais accepté que Bellatrix élève sa fille – quand bien même sa relation avec Judy avait peut-être été une farce –.

Alya savait-elle la vérité ?

A part lui, qui d'autre pouvait être en mesure de voir à travers la supercherie ?

Avec Black, il était l'un des rares anglais à avoir vu Judy vivante... Les Aurors avaient des photos de son cadavre, c'était sans doute trop peu pour faire le rapprochement.

Par Godric ! Il la côtoyait plusieurs fois par semaine et il n'avait absolument rien vu ! Il avait mis l'impression de familiarité sur le nom de jeune fille de sa mère : ceux qui avaient connu Sirius et Bellatrix ne pouvaient nier leur fort air de famille.

Jamais il n'aurait été imaginer une chose pareille !

\- Remus ?

Il eut très vaguement conscience qu'on appelait son nom, mais il continua à avancer malgré tout. Il avait besoin d'air frais – et peut-être d'un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu – s'il voulait se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Remus !

Une main se referma sur son épaule et la serra avec force.

Il tourna la tête lentement et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec Minerva McGonagall.

\- Par Morgane, Remus. Etes-vous malade ? Vous êtes livide !

Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, avant de la refermer aussitôt.

Son ancien professeur fit claquer sa langue avec une sorte d'impatience et lui fit faire demi-tour, avant de le conduire dans son bureau.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouva sur une chaise, une tasse de thé brûlant à la main et une boîte de gâteau écossais devant lui.

Il but sa tasse de thé en silence, se brûlant irrémédiablement l'intérieur de la bouche et de la gorge à cause de l'eau trop chaude.

Minerva finit par perdre patience.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Remus ? Vous avez la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait vu un fantôme, et Merlin en soit témoin, vous devriez y être habitué après toutes ces années !

C'était incroyable à quel point elle venait de tomber juste.

\- Il faut croire que je peux encore être surpris.

Minerva haussa un sourcil impérieux et il dut rassembler les miettes de son courage pour reprendre.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la disparition de la fille de Sirius Black ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

Tous ses amis étaient morts – ou presque –, il avait besoin de parler de sa découverte à quelqu'un – ou il allait finir fou! – et, malgré les années, Minerva lui avait toujours prêté une oreille attentive.

Surtout qu'elle était une femme très intelligente. Elle saurait l'aider à trouver le sens dans toute cette histoire.

\- Bien sûr. Terrible histoire. C'est même étonnant que certains journalistes ne l'aient pas ressortie à l'occasion de son évasion. Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que je sais ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il pensait que Minerva serait intéressée par sa réponse – elle était loin d'être une commère, mais il s'agissait tout de même de Sirius Black – sauf qu'elle se figea, son regard brun devint plus froid, et elle déplaça sa main droite vers sa baguette.

\- Vraiment ?

Il sut que sa réponse n'allait pas la surprendre, mais il avait besoin de le dire à voix haute s'il espérait s'y faire un jour.

\- Alya Lestrange est Maellyn Black.

Elle resta impassible, ce qui était peut-être pire.

\- Et comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette surprenante conclusion ?

Il serra les dents pour ravaler la bouffée de colère qui venait de faire accélérer son cœur, réveillant le loup au fond de son crâne.

\- J'ai retrouvé une vieille photo de Judy Adler, répliqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Il n'allait certainement pas dévoiler l'un des secrets des Maraudeurs à Minerva McGonagall, surtout si elle le prenait pour un idiot.

\- Alya lui ressemble beaucoup trop pour être la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Minerva eut un soupir résigné, puis un sourire triste.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle en basculant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis celle qui s'occupe des inscriptions des premières années, Remus. Il n'y avait pas d'Alya Lestrange sur ma liste et Narcissa Malefoy n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de venir plaider la cause de sa filleule pour qu'elle puisse entrer à Poudlard... J'avais des doutes avant cela, mais aucune certitude.

Il lui fallut une poignée de seconde pour digérer les nouvelles informations.

\- Alya est-elle au courant de sa véritable identité ?

\- Non... Lady Malefoy la pense trop jeune. Vu la fragilité dont a fait preuve Alya au cours de l'année, je ne peux pas vraiment l'en blâmer.

Il éclata d'un rire grinçant malgré lui.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de mentir à une Black, et encore plus dangereux de s'y risquer avec la fille de Judy Adler.

Malgré la trahison de Sirius et les années, il n'avait pas oublié que Patmol avait eu plus de mal à accepter qu'il leur avait caché sa condition de lycanthrope durant deux années, qu'à se faire à l'idée qu'il était un loup-garou.

Judy, elle, en avait voulu à Sirius à propos des pleines lunes et de sa forme Animagus.

Il pouvait se tromper – elle avait beau être leur fille, elle était peut-être très différente de ce qu'il imaginait – mais il doutait qu'Alya salue la vérité avec une révérence.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider de cela. Narcissa Malefoy a le mérite d'avoir élevé cette enfant avec amour et de la considérer comme sa propre fille.

La voix de Minerva avait pris cette intonation autoritaire qui laissait entendre que la discussion s'arrêterait là.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui cracher au visage qu'elle avait tort. Depuis la trahison de Sirius, il s'était bien gardé de penser au destin de sa fille, se convainquant sans trop d'efforts qu'elle était morte la même nuit que sa mère.

C'était terriblement plus facile et il avait eu assez à gérer après la fin de la guerre pour se torturer à propos de cette énigme...

\- Finalement, que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?

Minerva serra les lèvres.

\- Selon toute vraisemblance, Bellatrix s'est rendue chez son cousin pour le tuer. Elle a croisé la route de Judy Adler en premier et a kidnappé leur fille.

\- Bellatrix n'aurait jamais accepté que sa fille ne soit pas Sang-Pur.

\- Bellatrix n'a jamais été la plus équilibrée des sœurs Black.

\- Alya pense donc être la fille de la meurtrière de sa mère ?

Son ton était glacial et Minerva eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassée, comme si elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ça, ce à quoi il ne croyait pas une seconde.

Cacher à Alya sa véritable identité était une chose – il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle serait loin d'être la première – mais la faire passer pour la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange ?

C'était cruel.

\- Tôt ou tard, Maellyn va découvrir la vérité et tous les bonnes raisons de Lady Malefoy ne la sauveront pas. Sa filleule va la haïr.

Il quitta le bureau de Minerva d'un pas saccadé et prit la direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Il évitait de boire de l'alcool en règle générale – il était convaincu depuis longtemps que le loup s'en

rassasiait – mais il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort pour se remettre de ses émotions.

 _De ça, et peut-être d'une discussion avec Madelyn, parce qu'il doutait qu'elle accepte la situation aussi bien que sa tante._

* * *

 ** **Surprise surprise !****

 ** **Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais passer à côté d'une telle opportunité, si ?****

A part ça, j'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **-** **La confrontation entre les sœurs Black** (la première d'une longue série sans doute)

 **\- Draco qui fait tout un fromage de pas grand-chose** (j'avoue que ça me donne une excuse d'écrire un petit passage chouette entre cousins).

 **\- Pansy, qui prend de plus en plus les intérêts de Maellyn et Draco à coeur** (je l'aime beaucoup cette petite!)

 **\- Le cours particulier de Maellyn en Sortilèges** (trop de chance)

 **Et bien entendu, je suis plus que curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur cette dernière scène, qui est long time coming comme on dit là-bas !**

Si tout va bien, je devrais être en mesure de poster à l'heure le mois prochain, et peut-être aurai-je même terminé le chapitre 43 pour faire bonne figure !

 ** **Les reviews marchent très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Alors à vos claviers!****

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA ****complet**** de cette histoire : ****There will be time.****

 ** **See you !****

 ** **Excelsior !****

 ** **Orlane.****

 ** _Mis à jour le samedi_** ** _28_** ** _/0_** ** _9_** ** _/2019_**


End file.
